Soul Skin Deep A Green Ever After
by Brandacelynn
Summary: He had been treated different all his life, who wouldn't want something amazing? Something that didn't exist ,Someone that didn't exist. He's wished for it all his life, for someone to see past his shell. He never thought it would literally fall into his arms, changing his life forever and the lives of his family.
1. I'm Just A Kid

**This story was going to go up after my other story "Ultimate Love story". Which if most dont know theres two sections for the TMNT on fanfiction, The COMICS, and CARTOON . Just incase some of you didn't know. Also giving me time to start on "Ultimate Family Story" to the fans and reviewers of Ultimate Love Story to whom I've promised. One of my reviewers for ultimate love story is in this, and we both put our own minds into it. KellyEliz***

**Every body wishes there was someone out there who understood them. Who would be a friend and love them too. Everyone deserves that chance at something. So this story is dedicated to not only to the reviewers of Ultimate Love story, but to those who want someone out there that may not exist in our universe**

**Well . . .Here it goes~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Tally Ho**

_He was walking around, scared nervous eyes everywhere, watching everything. He saw shadows out of the street corners and Alley ways creep out at him. This was the first time he was up topside at night without his father or brothers and now he was lost. He went too far, and lost his way back. _

_"aww, Splinters going to be so mad" He said to himself. He turned into a familiar looking alley, towards a manhole, hoping it would lead him home. _

_The tunnel was dark, and the sewer water splashed with his steps which were slow at first but became faster with anxiety._

_"Man oh man am I in trouble" He repeated shaking his head._

_Then he saw it, the way home. Excited he started running towards it. Footsteps pounding lightly because of his size, small puddles underneith him splashing against his legs. _

_"I made it" He said smiling. Just as he reached to open the door to the small haven, A hand grabbed his, and he screamed._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! MONSTER HELP MONSTER!"_

_"Michelangelo" _

_The familiar , stern and direct voice said making him stop screaming._

_"Oh . . .Hey Sensei" Mikey smiled relieved it was him and not some monster from the movie he watched the other night._

_"Where have you been my son, Your brothers and I have been worried" Master Splinter said lecturing him._

_"I . . .I saw some kids playin' and watched them for a bit, but then I got lost, so I tried to find my way back but . . ." _

_The old rat sighed. "We shall speak more of this in the morning, it is late and far past your bed time" He ushered the young orange clad turtle in. _

_Little Mikey went to his room that he shared with his brothers. Four small cotts to fit each of them, that they all found in a junkyard a few months ago. _

_Each of his brothers seemed to be asleep. _

_Leonardo, sleeping with himself facing the ceiling. Donatello off on his side an arm supporting his pillow. Raphael who had one leg off the side and one arm out, snorring lightly, his blanket askew. Michelangelo crawled into his bed pulling the covers over his head._

_'I just wanted to play with them'. Mikey thought, knowing that he wasn't allowed to be seen. He, his father, and brothers were different, Master Splinter said 'You cannot simply walk amongst the humans, they would not understand who and what we are'. _

_Eight year old Michelangelo knew that he couldn't play with those boys, so he watched instead. They were on skateboards doing tricks, stuff he wanted to learn how to do._

_He pulled his teddy bear 'Ted' in close to him. He knew when he wanted to play, he had his brothers. Even though all Leo wanted to do was train and practice, he would stop to take the time to play with him. Donny liked playing by himself with his small toys that he would make himself, or microchips that he got out of broken toys. Raphie always played too rough, and whenever Mikey wasn't on his guard, he'd end up in a wrestling match, Or Raph would break something of his. Except Ted, Ted was off limits. _

_'Its gotta be nice, to have friends to play with ya' Mikey thought of those two older looking boys. One with spikey hair, the other with long blonde. He'd heard the words they used and liked them. 'Dude' , 'totally' and a few bad words that Master Splinter says not to say. _

_'Those kids looked like they were havin' fun, I just wanted to play too' Mikey thought sadly hugging ted to his chest. _

_'Maybe someday I'll find a friend who'd wanna play skateboard with me' He thought before drifting into a sleep that only a young ones imagination could dream of. _

_'and games, and hide and seek, and tag, and coloring, and ninja, and superhero and. . .'_

**(Years later)**

An Elvis Presley alarm clock went off, blinking the time 8:00 AM. A green three fingered hand hit it sending it onto the floor. Groans resounded from under the covers where the arm protruded.

"Dude. . . who invented Mondays!" He groaned hitting the alarmclock as it fell to the floor, silencing it.

He rolled over pulling the blankett above his head ready to fall back asleep.

The sound of his door opening didn't surprise him.

"Michelangelo" The sound of his more serious responsible brother waking him up, just after the alarm went off, without fail. The routine was so continuous Michelangelo could count exactly when Leo would walk in. On the occasion of an off day where Raph would walk in and pull the covers off. the one time Michelangelo refused and Raphael came in, Raph flipped the bed. But Leonardo, after 17 years of being his brother, still wouldn't let him sleep in the mornings they had training.

'Dude routine sucks'. He thought rolling over. The blanket was pulled off of him and He fell off the bed.

"I'm awake!" Mikey said looking around. Leonardo shook his head with a smirk and a sigh. "We have training, come on" His brother walked out.

Leonardo started walking to the main room they trained in. Master Splinter already waiting.

It was another typical morning in the sewer home. The old substation forgotten and abandoned that they lived in for the last few years since they had to leave the old sewer Den.

Michelangelo sighed ready to get training over with so he could go mellow out somewhere. Leo looked awake and ready . . .As usual. Donatello had just had a morning cup of coffee, and was seemingly awake enough. Raph cracked his neck muscles and knuckles . . .Pff show off. Michelangelo heard the first attack to be practiced and followed suit with his brothers. Ready to feel the sweat on his face and neck.

It was the same most days, when something wasn't going on. He'd have to get his butt out of bed at a not very favored hour, train with his brothers until they were sweating like melting popsicles, and their limbs felt like they were gonna fall off or go numb.

"Upper rising Block" His father said directly.

They each followed suit.

"Front snap kick"

Sounds of forced effort, and sweat.

"Again"

They did it again.

"Done"

All brothers bowed before collapsing. "Uggghhhhhhh Wake me when its dinner time" Mikey said getting up.

"I can't move" Donatello said shaking his head grimacing.

"Who WANTS to move" Raphael retorted feeling his muscles ache

"Note to self . . .Ask April to pick up Mikey some new deoderant" Leonardo said blowing away the air in front of his face with his hand.

"Hey I dont smell THAT bad" Mikey said defiantly before sniffing himself and shrugging. He stood up shakily towards the t.v room to collapse on the couch.

After training everything usually went into a regular routine. Leo meditated or trained somemore, 'over achiever' Mikey thought with a pfft' as he started up the Xbox with the zombie rage game April had gotten him for Christmas last year.

Raph either went to sleep, do a few rounds with the punching bag, or go sulk in his room until it was time to leave for patrol.

Donny went to his workstation area, which he deemed 'the Lab'. Working on the toaster which Raph broke again this morning.

_'Hey a' Donny . . .'_

_'What now' A working and concentrated Donatello sighed putting a hand to his forehead._

_'I uhhh . . .' Raphael started._

_'What did you break this time?' Don sighed turning around._

_'It was a uuhhhh . . .Accident' Raphael handed Donny what was LEFT of the toaster._

_'Yeah Raphie and the toaster had a 'disagreement' again this morning' Mikey emphasized with a chuckle and mischievous smirk._

_'Again . . .Raph just because it burns the toast doesnt make it the toasters fault, watch the bread next time' Don said berating him._

_'Can ya fix it or not?' Raphael asked impatiently._

_'I'll see what I can do' Donatello shook his head muttering under his breath._

'and I play video games until I fall asleep, or re-beat my highscore' Mikey thought to himself with a sigh. The real fun came when the day was over, and they went out at night.

Two hours went by, he was almost to a new level. No one else on the internet was playing this game on his level. He had to take out a group of zombies guarding the last remaining human beings in virtual las vegas.

Just another typical day in the underground home

(**Practice makes perfect, so perfect your practice)**

Leonardo was perfecting his defensive moves, moving his swords in such a way that he could visualize blocking an actual opponent. He breathed in and out evenly only emphasizing if he felt the need to. He felt slightly pent up, he felt like this all morning.

'I can't help but feel like something is going to happen soon'. He thought to himself. He wasn't sure if it was a premonition of things to come, but it felt real enough. Real enough to train longer than he normally would only taking a small break before they would head out for some excersize, and their usual watch of the city.

He did a back flip and two metal slashes in the air cutting a dummy in half now lying on the floor. He took a deep breath trying to de-rail the small bit of anxiety building up inside himself.

(**Not as mad as a scientist would be)**

Donatello was fixing the toaster Raphael had broken. . . Again.

Usually it was Mikey who tended to break things but sometimes it would deviate from one brother to another. He sighed putting it down realizing this toaster was dropped and thrown, or the handle broken off, so many times . . .It was beyond repair. They would have to get a new one, he'd call April and see if she could pick up a second hand store toaster. He pushed the broken toaster away infront of him. Before hearing a beep on the line of his IT technical support headset.

"Hello This is Donny from tech support, how can I help you?"

(Muttering on the line)

"Is it turned on? . . ."

(Muttering)

"Is it plugged in?" He asked tone lowered.

(Muttering)

"Yeah that would help" He replied. Another customer served, another paycheck to arrive. He and Michelangelo were the only ones with part time day jobs. While he would sit at his computer desk working on other projects he would answer phone calls for the tech support assistant line. Mikey occasionally would get called in to do a kids birthday party. He would wear a giant green mascot head of a turtle, put on a fake zipper on his plastron ridge, and use the newly painted van that April gave to them, after upgrading to a prius, for Michelangelos 'Cowabunga Carl' service. While He stayed home and dealt with the usually weirdos over the phone, Mikey got beat up by little kids 10 and under, the occasional 12 year olds birthday came and gone last week.

_"Their just kids Mikey . . .Can't be worse than a brawl with the foot"_

_"Yeah, but Shredder never hit me where those kids did" _

Raph would occasionally change his sleeping pattern. Out all night, sleep all day. You'd think after 17 soon to be 18 years that things would change or deviate from their own norm. It all became the norm after the shredder was killed off five years ago. The foot still operate and exist but now they're reduced to regular hired guns, petty thievery, and other such common criminal types. The purple dragons didn't start making a scene until about two years ago. Once the shredder was gone, his associates . . .his underlings, like Hun branched off to start his own business. Hun started his own 'business' but nothing he and his brothers couldn't handle when they had to. They didn't purposefully go looking for trouble, or so he'd like to think some of the time. But if they witnessed a robbery going on and they happened to be nearby . . .Why not-

"Hello this is Donny from IT tech support how can I assist you?"

(muttering)

"Did you press Control, Alt, delete, then exit out of your tabs?" He asked.

(Muttering)

"Press control and Alt at the same time, then Delete seperately, do not let go of Control and Alt" He instructed.

(Muttering)

"Yes you too mam, have a nice day"

Donatello sighed leaning back in his chair. . . .They've had some level of peace that last few years without huge escalations of crime to have to combat, he had to admit he wasn't sure if this was peacefull? Or slightly . . .boring.

**(Pushing for what?)**

Hit*

Hit*

Left left Right

Right , upper cut, left

1,1,2

1,1,2

2,2,1

Raphael hit the bag again and again, he felt the need to burn that extra energy, before crashing. There was the usual thoughts that were plauging him. They hadn't changed over the last few years. He knew that ever year he got older, and that nothing was changing.

'The shredders gone, dats a break in tha wind' . He thought hitting it again.

'They would go out t' night again like usual, say out till late in the early mornin'. They hadn't come across anythin' bigger than a thug, or dirt bag mugger, or the occasional guy chasin' a skirt down tha street'.

It was the most normal they'd been in awhile. . .

He breathed out leaning against the bag with his elbow up, hand resting ontop while he used the other to wipe his forehead.

Sometimes he almost wished for somethin' ta happen. He shook his head with a chuckle realizin' this should be considered a blessin' to most. Sure he got the buzz from an unplanned run in with the foot, or the purple dragons. Master splinter said he was just restless, and that '_after awhile my son you will take in stride what peace has to offer'_.

'Peace' . . .He thought.

It was somethin' they'd all wanted when the shredder was still around. People dyin', innocent people were scared, his family threatened, his very existance threatened, and a home caved in and taken out . . .All compliments of the foot.

'So why did he feel like they werent doin' enough'

He sighed taking lazy strides up to his room. If he slept then the day would go by faster . . .Anotha' day down.

**(Quality Time)**

"Pepperoni and sausage, and one cheeseburger delux Pizza ready to devour in exactly 50 minutes and Pizza dudes got thirteen minutes to deliver". Michelangelo announcedclapping his hands together as if dusting them off.

"Or its three dollars off" Don said pointing out as the countdown would start 50 minutes. Michelangelo always counted down to the last few seconds. The delivery guy who did their route, and they changed frequently, would always find himself late because Michelangelo wouldn't always be in the same place as before. Milken st. 22 and 1/8. Michelangelo counted down 30 seconds, and the pizza guy was late figuring out where 22 and 1/8th was . . ."Just slip it down here dude" Michelangelo pushed up a 10 and got three dollars off. Lately He would be hiding behind the dumpsters or have Raph pick it up in his trench and hat. On occasion going over to April's for dinner, late.

"No way Mikey I aint watchin' anotha' sci fi marathon" Raphael flipped the channel on the remote.

"But its Ancient Aliens, and then X-Men originals" Michelangelo said as he stole the remote and changing it back.

"Yeah well ultimate fighter' is on t'night and I aint watchin' no more' of ur' alien shows" Raphael said getting aggitated.

"But its the last season" Mikey said awwing at the t.v.

"They'll make a new season Mikey" Don said sitting down with a sigh watching his brothers have at it about the remote again.

"Give it back Mikey or I'll be flippin' you instead of the channels" Raphael pointed warningly.

Michelangelo smirked deviously before holding the remote in a taunting way infront of his more aggressive brother with the coffee table as a small seperation.

"Delivery" Leonardo said bringing in two boxes of pizza. Just as Michelangelo was distracted for an instant, Raphael grabbed his brothers arm holding it to grab the remote before jumping onto his spot on the couch, changing the channel.

"Fine you can keep your Ultimate fighter, because now I have ultimate pepperoni sausage three cheeses goodness! . . .Mmmmmm" He picked up the first slice the cheese stringing and stretching, just the way he liked it.

They had their pick of whatever on t.v at night, mostly the news. During the day Master Splinter would be watching his stories, 'Days of our Lives', or 'Gilmore Girls'.

Michelangelo killed his third pizza before belching with a hand up in a musical gesture.

In a half an hour or so they'd head topside . . .to get some . . .fresh air.

He watched the t.v slightly, seeing everyone sit in the same spots they usually took up. 'Man what I'd give for a- . . .'

"So whose ready for some nightly training excersizes?" Leonardo suggested.

It only took a second for Michelangelo to switch his mode of thinking.

**(Nightly Runs)**

The air was cool, the city smelled like pollution, food, some garbage, but to Michelangelo this smell was home. He'd smelled fresh air before, and you were closer to it on the roof then you were ground level. Out in the country at Casey Jones's Grandma's house, there was the old musty farm and fresh air smell. They were running along the tops, each one in a race with the other. People below unrealizing what was above them.

"We can go by the park today" Leonardo suggested when everyone had stopped for a moment.

"What about china town?" Raph suggested arms crossed.

Michelangelo hung back leaning against the wall . . .There was a scream.

"Hey dudes I think thats our Que" Mikey turned looking down. His brothers leaned over and Raph jumped onto the side looking over, intent on finding the source of the scream.

It echoed again.

"Back alley"

"Behind the building"

"Basic D.I.D call" Donatello said twirling his Bo Staff.

"D.I.D, Donny?" Leo asked.

"Damsel in Distress" Donatello said as all four settled on a corner of the roof together.

There was a woman, young, blonde in a skirt and heels. A dirtbag in a dusty jacket and grey beanie was pushed up against her a knife to the side of her cheek.

"I'll take the other side and Raph you can-" Leonardo stopped when Michelangelo jumped down to the nearest fire escape lowest of them.

"Michelangelo?" Leonardo looked down at his, 'eager to approach the situation', brother.

"Isn't he the eager one" Donatello said turning to glance at Leo.

"(Sighs) That works too" They all jumped down.

"Just gimme the purse lady"

"GET OFF!"

"Dammit!"

The girl kicked him, he stumbled back only a moment before grabbing her hair and yanking it upward against the wall. He unzipped her purse reaching in for whatever he could feel that would be worth anything.

"You know, I heard you could tell what kind of a person a woman is by the contents of her purse"

"But I'm guessing thats not what 'Your' looking for"

Two voices echoed in the alley. He turned, not letting go of the womans hair.

"Whose there!" He threatened knife pushed slightly more against the womans face.

There was a whistle in one direction, and then an echo of another to his right.

"Hey dude"

He turned around face to face with . . .A frog?

"What the fuck-" The giant green creature was crouched spinning nunchucks at each side.

The girl pushed herself up against the wall. This thing was giant, green, like an alien. It leapt up into the air doing a flip before crashing a wooden nunchuck over her attackers head sending him flying back against the dumpster nearby. She clutched her purse trying to stand still hanging on to the wall. The creature smirked before turning to her . . .

"Hey , You okay?" It asked reaching a hand out.

"Keep away from me" She slapped his hand away, crawling back on the ground, getting up to run out of the alley. The creatures arm seem to fall to its side slowly watching her run away.

'What the hell was that thing?' She asked herself running down the street to find the nearest Taxi.

**(Aftermath)**

Michelangelo let his arm fall to his side, as he watched the girl sprint down the alley and turn the corner calling for a taxi pleadingly. She couldn't wait to get away from him.

_'Keep away from me!'_

She slapped his hand away crawling back on the ground, getting up and sprinting out of the alley.

"Yep dats gratitude for ya" Raphaels voice said behind him as he heard his land in a jump beside him. Michelangelo gave a small sigh he knew they could see, lowering his head slightly.

A hand touched his shoulder.

"Come on . . ." Leonardo waited for Michelangelo to follow suit as they made their way back to the rooftops. Leonardo watched his brother take one last look at the direction the girl went before he shook his head and jumped up the fire escape after Raph and Don. Leonardo sighed, knowing what his brother was feeling.

**(Theres no place like home)**

"How was nightly excersize my sons" Master splinter asked as he was making tea in the kitchen.

"(Stretch) The usual, I have projects to work on if anyone needs me" Don said walking to his room/lab area.

"Imma (Yawn) Head ta bed . . ." Raph pointed with his thumb up the stairs.

Leonardo stood next to his father a moment as Michelangelo passed by.

"Good night Michelangelo" Master splinter said in his usual way.

"Huh? . . .Yeah" Mikey walked slowly to his room.

"My son (Sigh)" Master splinter said watching Michelangelo walk to his room as if a great weight was placed on his shoulders.

"We had a run in, a woman was being mugged and Michelangelo took care of it . . ."

Master splinter looked up at Leonardo to finish.

" . . . She didn't exactly say , Thank you" Leonardo left it at that.

"I see" Master splinter lowered his eyes slightly saddened.

"Good night sensei" Leonardo said leaving to go to his own room to sleep.

"Goodnight my son"

Before going back to his own room with tea, he glanced at Michelangelo's door which music was coming from. He often played music as he was going to sleep. The old fatherly rat walked past, feeling the slight pain his son was feeling.

Being different than the humans was both a blessing and a curse. He wanted to compensate for the curse by teaching them the art of ninjutsu, invisibility. They would be capable of protecting themselves physically against an opponent . . .But sparing his sons from the pain of being isolated from the world, and of being called 'A monster' or the like, was something they had yet to overcome. 17 years . . . Their teenaged minds were still machuring, and the pent up feelings could only by set back by training, and individual activities. Occasionally visiting friends, April O Neil, and Mr. Casey Jones. These blessings gave his family the sense of normalcy they had not been genetically reborn with. He could only hope that Michelangelo would soon recover from tonights endeavors, and return to his natural emotional state.

**(I'm Just a Kid: Simple Plan)**

Michelangelo was laying on his bed staring up the ceiling. A comic book laying on his chest that he stopped reading.

_I woke up it was seven_

_I waited till Eleven_

_to figure out that _

_no one would call_

These brick walls that used to be part of a substation office, now converted to a bedroom. His alarmclock was still on the floor from knocking it over this morning. It blinked the time 12:57

_I think I got alot of friends _

_but_

_I dont hear from them_

_What's another night all alone?_

That girls voice echoing in his head

_When your spending everyday_

_on Your own_

_'Keep away from me'_

_And here it goes_

_I'm just a kid_

_and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid_

_I know that its not fair_

He turned over to face the other side. A stack of unkempt comic books falling over on a chair. He turned the Hawaiian girl lamp off looking up at a super model poster watching it go black.

_No body cares _

_cuz i'm alone and the world is_

_having more fun _

_than me_

_tonight_

He knew he should be used to it, people freaking out when they see him. That girl he helped out tonight wasn't the first to scream at him, or run away in terror.

_And maybe when the night is_

_Dead_

_I'll crawl into my bed_

_staring at these four walls again_

There was maybe one time where someone didn't have a total caniption fit over him. . . It was a little boy around 7 or 8 who thought he was a super hero. Mikey was 14 and watched as these older kids were roughing the little guy up for money on his way home.

_I'll try to think about the_

_last time_

_I had a good time_

_Everyones got somewhere to go_

_"Hey little dude, what are you doing out this late, little guys like you should be at home" Michelangelo said after having scared the three older boys off._

_The kid just stared up at him like he was some great marvel or something._

_"Are-are you a -a Super Hero?" The kid asked pointed up at the fourteen year old Michelangelo_

_And theyre gonna leave me here_

_on my own_

Michelangelo remembered sending the little dude on his way, feeling great as the kid waved and shouted "THANKS SUPER DUDE!" before rushing to get home. But lately . . .Its been nothing but screams.

_and here it goes_

_I'm just a kid_

_and Life is a nightmare_

'Freak'

'Monster'

'keep away'

'Oh no'

'Run'

Nothing but screams

_I'm just a kid_

_I know that it's not fair_

_nobody cares cuz I'm alone_

_and the world is_

_having more fun than me_

Every movie he watched now was usually about some guy who'd be different, but he'd end up becoming a hero usually getting the girl in the end. 'Heh still waiting on that' Michelangelo thought rolling over again.

_What the hell is wrong with me_

_Dont fit in with anybody_

_how did this happen_

_to me?_

His brothers all knew the same feeling, they just dealt with it in a different way. The first time someone screamed in Raphs face, he just let them go with the usual-

'Dats gratitude for ya' , or , '(Heh) Figures'.

Leonardo stayed calm about it, and never showed if he was hurt by it or not. 'They dont understand Mikey . . .thats all', he would say. Donatello would brush it off with logic talking about how 'they probably couldn't comprehend it or even wrap their minds around it if they tried' kind of stuff.

_Wide awake_

_I'm bored_

_and I can't fall asleep_

He turned over again feeling tired but restless

_and every night is_

_the worst night ever_

'_Keep away from me!'_

_I'm just a kid_

He knew if someone stopped to take a moment to get to know him, he'd make more friends than Tony Hawk had fans. Plus his chef skills and skateboarder moves would be enough to go pro, and win.

_I'm just a kid_

He imagined what life would be like . . .If someone stopped . . .to really stop and not just scream or run away.

_I'm just a Kid_

_Yeah I'm just a kid_

'You cannot just simply walk amongst the humans, they will not understand who and what you are' His father has said over a million times in his life.

_I'm just a kid_

Michelangelo flopped a pillow over his face

_I'm just a kid_

_and Life is a nightmare_

He lifted the pillow closing his eyes.

_I'm just a kid_

_I know that it's not fair_

_No body cares_

_Cuz I'm alone and the world is-_

_Nobody wants_

_to be alone in the world!_

_I'm just a kid and Life is a night mare_

_I'm just a kid_

_I know that its not fair_

'Tomorrow would the same as today'

_Nobody cares _

_cuz I'm alone in the world is-_

_Nobody wants to be alone in the world!_

_Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is_

_having more fun than me_

_Tonight_

He let the pillow and his comic book fall to the floor

_I'm all alone tonight_

_Nobody cares_

_tonight_

_Cuz I'm just a Kid_

_Tonight!_

He turned over onto his front . . .closing his eyes demanding his body to sleep, as hard as if felt to.


	2. Ghost of Years Gone Past

**Tally HO!~~~~~~~**

_"Come on . . ."_

_"Hey you guys, I dont think were supposed to be up here" _

_"Dont be such a baby"_

_"I'm not a baby!"_

_"Shh your gonna get us caught!" _

_"Owww Leo! Raphie Hit me!" _

_"Shhhh!" _

_Then the lights came on . . .A stern looking Master Splinter stood with his arms crossed, staring down at four busted little turtles._

_"How many times have I told you not to sneak up to the surface?" He said authoritively and quickly._

_"Uhhh . . . this month?" Michelangelo started counting his fingers . . .and thinking._

_"312 . . . actually" The ten year old donatello said counting this time too. _

_"Were sorry Master Splinter . . ." They all said at the same time just before the fatherly rat sent them all to their room. _

_They all were laying on their cots in the same position they usually slept in. _

_They technically werent sneaking around to the surface, they were going to explore the other sides of the sewers, just to play for awhile._

_(Thoughts of a father)_

_My sons grow older each year, and more curious each day. It will only be a matter of time before their teenaged minds are beckoned by the world above. I found Michelangelo imitating athletes riding skateboards on his own hand made one Donatello helped him build. Leonardo trains and was practicing meditating while Michelangelo fell off that board for the hundredth time. Raphael was going through another growth spurt, he and Leonardo seem to have grown more this year than Donatello and Michelangelo. He practices hitting a wooden dummy, and watching proffessional wrestling on the television. Donatello continues to make his own toys, and gadgets. _

_The fatherly rat chuckled to himself_

_Donatello fixed a toaster they had found in the junkyard a few weeks before. He came in very excited to show his brothers the toast he had just made with the fixed appliance. _

_'Each year . . .They get older, and so do I . . .' _

_He looked at his sons going to bed after being caught going up to the surface . . .Again. He sighed knowing that . . .There would be things in time he'd have to explain, things they would also find out later on . . .that he could only stand back to watch them fall to learn to get back up on their own. . . _

_Lessons they would realize on their own . . .about the human world above._

**(Why Can't I?)**

Leonardo didn't go wake up Michelangelo today, Don did instead. Michelangelo didn't come out with his usual yawning complaints of lack of sleep, or any sort of exuberating vibrancy of an 'awesome' dream he had. . . Not today.

Michelangelo sat in his spot in the semi circle they all filed in around Master Splinter. Michelangelo just looked at the ground blankly, not as up-beat, not Michelangelo.

Everyone noticed the change in mood . . .But didn't say anything, it was better to get training over with before attempting any game plan to cheer him up.

An hour later.

"Upper fist strike"

They complied, their muscles aching but none showing it.

"double kick counter"

They complied.

"Again"

They complied each giving their own vocal burst of energey.

"Finished"

They were dismissed. Michelangelo didn't say anything as they left the room. The fatherly rat watched his sons leave with a concerned sigh and sad frown, Michelangelo was last in line out the doorway . . .

He walked right past the television area . . .

Past the Xbox and playstation . . .

Past his homemade ramp and skateboard. . .

"Hey Mikey . . .Sumo hair stylist is on" Leonardo said holding up the remote with a wave.

"Maybe later" Michelangelo said not looking at his brother.

He continued to walk. Donatello watched Leonardo try and fail to interest Mikey in television . . .which normally wasn't very hard to do.

"Hey uh Mikey do you want to help me observe mixing random chemicals together? I'll let you hold the beaker" Donatello offered. Michelangelo never passes up an oppertunity to play around with Donatello's 'sciencey' stuff , as his brother would so put it.

"No thanks dude" Michelangelo kept walking until he reached his bedroom door turning the knob and walking in. He closed it quietly so it barely was heard . . .

Both Leonardo and Donatello looked at eachother concerned and then back to Michelangelos door . . .where loud music was now coming from behind it, waving at the walls and doors as if to flood out just what their brother was feeling.

". . .He gave up a chance at the t.v all to himself" Leonardo said putting down the remote.

" . . . He never denies a chance to blow something up , or one of us up for that matter with my equipment or projects" Donatello shook his head looking up at Leo from his computer chair.

"Whats goin' on?" Raphael asked after grabbing a bottle of water from the kitchen area.

"Mikey . . .He turned down the t.v" Leonardo said seriously.

"And a chance to play with random dangerous chemicals . . ." Don added.

Raphael gave a glance over at Michelangelos door.

'He's jus' in a mood from that chick dat yelled at 'im last night' He thought understandingly.

". . .He'll get over it" Raphael said walking away, expecting his oddball brother to be up to his antics in no time.

**(Another day down)**

Michelangelo was laying on his bed again, staring up at the ceiling. The music loud to block out any noise. He locked his door . . .

'They know' He thought with a sigh turning over. The flashing memory all he could think about.

_'Keep away from me!_

It had happened before . . . so why was this time bothering him so bad?

18 years of being a mutant turtle , ya think you'd get used to it. Every day went by the same.

Train

Get stronger

Be the hero

Save the day

Get screamed in the face

Or on a good day . . .They'd say thankyou . . .But thats only if they were hiding, and the people they might've helped out hadn't run away yet or called the cops. He'd always been able to push that feeling out of the way. Video games, training, hanging out with his bro's , practicing his skateboard moves, improving his amazing pizza chef skills. If he stayed a kid as long as possible then . . .He wouldn't have to feel alone.

'Kinda dumb huh' He thought to himself . . .

He'd think of how cool it would be . . .As much as he loved being a turtle, to . . . Not have to hide.

He was gonna be considered 18 years old this year.

Regular 18 year old dudes would be out hangin' out with their buds, skateboarding, highschool, partyin', finding a girlfriend . . .

He got to do some pretty cool stuff no other regular dude could do. He kicked some serious shell, years worth of training and able to take on the foot clan, gangs, purple dragons, even dudes way bigger than he was. His skateboarding skills were just as good as Tony Hawks, minus the publicity and newer gear. Plus . . .Tony had chicks all over him in his glory days.

_'Keep away from me!'_

No matter how hard he dreamed, that scream would not go away. He made a plea noise and gritted his teeth plopping a pillow over the side of his head. . .

'Everyones got somewhere to go' . . . Michelangelo thought. So he closed his eyes . . .thinking of someplace else, someplace where people accepted him for him . . .and even thought he was pretty cool.

**(Over the Years)**

(Son of man: Phil Collins)

_'Hep'_

_Michelangelo hit his elbow again for the hundredth thousandth bagillionth time with his nunchucks. "Ow" . . ._

_"Here my son" Master Splinter held one up and showed him again._

_Michelangelo could see it and tried to do it just like splinter did. . .he hit his elbow again. He called out in frustration , tears forming slightly in his eyes as he sat down. _

_They had just gotten toy weapons to play with. But his were real, wooden. Splinter said they were for begginers. _

_"Do not become impatient my son . . .You will get better, in time". _

_Michelangelo stared at his new weapons arms and legs crossed . . . _

_**Oh the power to be strong**_

_**and the wisdom to be wise**_

_8 years old Michelangelo did a move Splinter showed him, and did it perfectly. "Well done Michelangelo . . .Practice is key" Splinter said pointing. Michelangelo smiled whirling his weapons like they were apart of him._

_**All these things **_

_**will come to you in time**_

_twelve year old Donatello sat infront of this old radio he was trying to fix. He couldn't get the connection. It was an old Bakelite radio, and the circuitry was different than the modern day radios. He fiddled with it some more for awhile. Thinking he might have gotten it , he turned it on , the box smoked and the radio seemingly died._

_He pushed it away feeling failure fill his chest._

_**On this journey**_

_**that your making**_

_He looked up at a motivational poster with Albert Einsteins face on the front. "Any intelligent fool can make things bigger, more complex, and more violent. It takes a touch of genius-and alot of courage-to move in the opposite direction" . . .Quoted on the poster by Mr. Einstein._

_**There'll be answers**_

_**that you'll seek**_

_"Opposite direction? . . .Capacitors . . .resistors? . . .Of course" _

_Donatello put his new theory to work moving small parts around slightly or tweaking them. He put the cover back on and pulled up the antennae . . .He heard old jazz music playing  
>"YES!" <em>

_**and its you who 'll climb **_

_**the mountain**_

_Master Splinter smiled as Donatello's confidance grew larger. Watching him fix one of Michelangelos broken toys. Michelangelo as a reward hugged his brother before they joined Raphael and Leonardo in a game._

_**It's you who**_

_**reached the peak**_

_The old rat smiled watching his sons play, chasing eachother in their own world of pretend, where everything is right and the world is black and white with bright spots of color. _

_**Son of man **_

_**look to the sky**_

_**Lift your spirit**_

_**Set it free**_

_**someday you'll walk tall with pride**_

_**Son of Man a Man in time **_

_**You'll be**_

_A fourteen year old Raphael had argued that morning after training with Leonardo. _

_The old rat had sensed the competition between the two. Leonardo didn't engage fully unless Raphael provoked, usually. But both would end in a battle of which was the strongest, fastest, the better ninja . . ._

_Raphael had thought about it all day, he needed ta get out, he was gonna go topside for awhile when it got dark. _

_He didn't expect Leonardo to follow him as he was sneaking out._

_'that hot head' . . .Leonardo thought shaking his head following his brother._

_'Splinta Jr. . . .damn teacher's pet' Raphael thought to himself as he made his way to the nearest ladder wrung and manhole cover. _

_**Oh theres no one there**_

_**to guide you**_

_**No one to take your hand**_

_When Raphael reached the surface, and the sounds and smells of New York washed over him. He felt something grab his leg, another green hand._

_Both brothers argued, and Raphael ended up running off, and didn't return for hours. Leonardo stayed up at the manhole entrance up the ladder waiting for his brother. _

_when Raphael returned he reached the home with no witnesses . . ._

_"Raphael" _

_The fourteen year old gave a small wince half cringe of his face realizing he was busted. Master splinter had his arms crossed when he turned._

_**But with faith and understanding**_

_**You will journey **_

_**from boy to man**_

_"I uhhh . . ." Raphael turned to attempt to explain._

_"It was my fault master splinter . . ." A voice butted in._

_"Leonardo?" Master Splinter asked questioningly._

_"I went up to the surface, Raphael went up to get me . . ." Leonardo looked towards his brother who looked back shocked._

_In the end . . .They both were sent to bed but had to do flips tomorrow as punishment._

_"Ya didn't have ta do dat bro" Raphael said the next day doing flips along side Leonardo, both in punishment._

_"I know" Leonardo gave a smirk._

_**Son of man look to the sky**_

_**Lift your spirit set it free**_

_**someday you'll walk tall with pride**_

_**son of man a man in time**_

_**You'll be**_

_The fifteen year old turtles met April O Neil, and Raphael met his first bud , Casey Jones. Life wasn't so boring, especially after they defeated the shredder . . .and seemingly the foot. But that brought about a whole new playing field. when the foot was littled to barely anything but hired guns and petty street theives, the purple dragons made their grand entrance. With Hun . . .The shredders former second in command as the head of this new opposing gang in New York. The foot hadn't been an issue since then. The shredder was dead . . . _

_Their first real victory came when they found Master Splinter Alive . . ._

_**In learnin' you will teach**_

_**and in teachin' you will learn**_

_Leonardo spent all the time he could to improve his own skill, to better himself in everyway possible. Sometimes he would immerse himself in it so much he'd forget . . .the important things._

_"Heya Leo whatcha doin'?" A curious Michelangelo said mischieviously as Leonardo was trying to meditate._

_"Dont your legs get sore sitting like that?" Donatello asked teasingly._

_"You should get some light in 'ere' . . .You'll ruin yer' eyes" Raphael would throw the lights on. _

_**You'll find a place beside the ones **_

_**You love**_

_He found he could make it up by being there for them when they most needed it. He left for a year to train to be a better leader . . .In South America. His family seemingly fallen apart, the team disbanded. Everyone doing their own thing. Donatello took a part time IT tech teletmarketing assist job. Michelangelo started a cowabunga carl business, entertaining little kids at birthday parties and wearing a giant mascott head and attaching a zipper to the front. Raphael found his . . .own line of work . . .Sleeping all day and being 'The nightwatcher' at night. _

_**Oh and all the things you dreamed of**_

_**the visions that you saw**_

_Leonardo came back, and while they didn't mesh together like they hoped at first. It took a life or death battle, and a battle between brothers for them to realize they needed eachother, and that they were a team . . ._

_**Well the time is drawing near now**_

_**It's yours to claim it all**_

_**Son of man look to the sky**_

_**Lift your spirit **_

_**set it free**_

_**someday you'll walk tall with pride **_

_**Son of man**_

_**a man in time **_

_**you'll be**_

_Though things had died down a little . . . They had eachother to get through it, even the boring times. _

_**Son of man**_

_**Son of man **_

_**a man is what you'll see**_

Michelangelo woke up from an all day snooze.

Walking out of his room. Donatello was at his corner of the home , Michelangelo could hear his brother talk to a customer over the headset.

'Did you turn it on?'

'is it plugged in?'

Raphael was no where to be seen , probably sleepin'. Leo was probably off somewhere meditating or training like normal.

Michelangelo sighed, Maybe if he stalked the fridge or something it would occupy his mind enough. 'Or make it turn to goo' . . .Mikey thought about killing time over cold pizza and video games, and a big back of cornchips. Going past the kitchen area, he could hear Leo talk over the phone.

"Sure . . .Well were not exactly doing much right now anyway"

"Sure . . .It'll give us an excuse to get out" Leonardo complied with whatever whoever was saying on the other end.

"One second April - Mikey?"

Michelangelo looked up from the fridge.

"Aprils cleaning out her shop, she was wondering if she could get a few extra hands to help out" Leonardo inferred.

"Sure" Michelangelo grabbed one of the boxes of leftovers and a bag of chips on the counter slowly kicking the fridge closed.

"Sure" Leonardo said before hanging up.

"We'll go later on tonight around 8" Leonardo said walking away to go tell the others.

"Great . . ." Mikey thought unenthusiastically taking a large bite of pizza and the video game starting with morbid music and the sound of gunshots and zombie calls.


	3. When You Wish Upon A Star

"When are they gonna get 'ere?"

"Soon Casey" April answered her boyfriend.

There was a tapping on the fire escape window. April turned and opened the curtains to see Leonardo give a small smirk as she opened the window to let them in.

"hey guys" Casey waved.

"Ey" Raphael walked over to his friend with a nod.

"Hey April" Don smiled as April closed the window after Michelangelo came in.

"Thanks for coming over to help, hows everyone doing?" April asked.

"Fine" Leonardo answered. April noticed Michelangelo seemed a bit different, he didn't say anything at all. Normally he would have been the first one at the window . . .

"Well after we get some cleaning done I've made cookies" April smiled with a shrug.

"I checked em' , They aint poisoned" Casey joked making Raph and Don chuckle. April sent him a teasing glare.

"Well We've already started downstairs" April said walking towards the stairs waiting for everyone to follow. Casey and Raph joked shoving eachother as they went down the stairs. The last one was Michelangelo who still hadn't said anything, April smiled at him as he walked past . . .He gave a small half smirk in response, now she was worried.

(Cleaning)

the shop hadn't changed much since it had been rebuilt after the fire a few years ago. There was more antiques than just average knick knacks now, than there was a few years ago. Michelangelo recognized alot of the stuff in here over the years that hadn't been able to be sold. Dust has collected on a statue of a cupid baby, a cloth bottom, and bow and arrow with hearts. He turned away from it looking up at April waiting for her to assign him a duty.

"Casey you and Raphael can move those boxes to the back, as long as you promise not to break anything" She ended lowering her tone.

"Dont sweat it babe we got dis" Casey picked up a box tossing it, missing the catch as it hit the floor. Rapheal shook his head as April sighed.

"Come on bonehead" Raphael grabbed another box.

Leonardo was assigned to Dust duty, and Donatello catalogued the old VHS and Cassette tapes into orders of his choosing.

April let Mikey have the other broom, sweep duty, while she wiped down the windows and other glass objects.

**(Theres just some things you can't sweep under a rug)**

'CRASH' . . .

"What was that!" April called out again for the second time. They'd only been cleaning an hour and Casey Jones the big ape himself had managed to break two china plates and an old chandelier.

"Uh N-Nothin' babe" Casey said quickly cleaning up the glass"

"Y'er like a bull in a china shop" Raphael said watching his friend cover up his accident quickly before April would came to investigate.

"Some of us arent carefull Ninjas" Casey said quickly throwing away the broken glass and dust panning up the mess. Turning his head still bent down picking up glass, Leonardo was wiping off figurines, Donny was putting movies and tapes in order of year and genre, talking aloud to himself. Michelangelo was sweeping pitifully . . .

"Hey Raph . . .Is Mikey okay?" Casey asked quirking an eyebrow.

"(cough) Yeah uh- He'll be fine" Raph said shrugging it off getting back to lifting a box ontop of another.

"Somethin' happen?"

"(sigh) We were out on patrol, Some skirt got tailed down in an alley . . .Mikey takes out the mug . . .Helps tha' girl up . . .She screams in his face hightailin' it to the nearest taxi" Raphael summed up glancing over at Mikey who was now staring out the window slightly behind the curtains to see out into the street.

"Bummer . . . I mean it's happened before right?" Casey asked feeling sorry for the orange clad turtle.

"Yeah . . .it jus' . . . I dunno It gets to 'im" Raphael stacked another box.

"I know your turtles an all but . . .Ya aint that scary lookin'" Casey said his opinion out loud.

"Thanks Casey" Raph gave a nod and a chuckle.

"I'm serious . . .I mean . . . You'd think with all the X-men movies, Television desensitizing the public . . .People would be more open about seeing a green martian in a back alley" Casey laughed.

"Shut up and grab the box before I hit ya wit it" Raphael rolled his eyes taking another box stacking it.

April looked at her almost clean store smiling accomplishment and relief of having it almost done. "Whose up for a break?" April asked outloud. All the guys instantly put whatever they had down walking or trying to trip the other upstairs to reach Aprils cookies.

"Raph dammit!" Casey was shoved behind as he reached to pull Raphs mask tails.

"Boys" April shook her head warning them, she turned at the bottom of the stairs. She stood watching Michelangelo look outside the curtains, like he was staring at something, searching for something.

"Michelangelo?" She asked out loud. She felt a hand touch her shoulder, looking up Leonardo gave her a look saying they'd best leave the orange masked turtle alone.

"Hey where'd my-?" Raphael looked down at his plate noticing a cookie was gone. He looked over at Casey who had crumbs on his mouth and currently the process of chewing.

"What?" Casey asked muffled by food wide eyed at his friend.

"So whats wrong with him?" April asked Leonardo quietly.

"He (sigh) helped out a woman the other night, she was being mugged . . ." Leonardo started.

"Okay" April gave a nod for him to continue.

"She wasnt exactly gratefull for the rescue if you know what I mean" Leonardo left off.

"What did she do?" April asked wanting to be informed.

"She-"

"She screamed in 'is face b'fore runnin' away like a frightened pansy" Raphael finished for Leonardo who sighed and partially glared at being interrupted.

"Basically" Leonardo confirmed turning his attention back to April.

She paused unsure how to reply to this situation "Will he be okay?" She asked more concerned for his emotional state. Leonardo could see the concern and sadness in her eyes for his brother. Michelangelo still downstairs staring out the window, holding an old antique he had dusted off for April.

"It rarely happens . . .That were seen when helping someone, He got a bit ahead of himself that night, but Michelangelo never stays too low for long" Leonardo replied.

"Its in his nature, he'll bounce back" Donatello agreed.

"I hope so" April said as she heard footsteps come up the stairs and turn the knob to the apartment living room entrance . . .'for his sake'.

Michelangelo walked in knowing they were just talking about him.

'That awkward feeling when you know they were just talking about you, because you walk in and their staring at you . . .'.

He walked over to the kitchen grabbing a cookie standing at the sink looking down into it for a moment.

"Hey"

"Hey" He replied with a low nod.

April leaned up against the counter next to him with that concerned sisterly tone and look that she always gave when she was worried about one of them.

" Leo told me about the other night . . . I'm sure later on she'll regret screaming at you and realize what you did" April smirked encouragingly.

"Yeah . . .Maybe" He said . . .'not a whole lotta good it'll do him though, as soon as that girl saw his face she was long gone, he'd never know if she'd actually say thanks after thinking it over, but that girl wasn't what was bothering him . . .it was only a small bit of what HAS been bothering him for the past few years that he'd managed to ignore up until now.

"I'm here if you wanna talk . . . " April said opening the oven and offering a fresh one. He took one with a smile, the chocolate chips were gooey and warm, just the way he liked them.

"Thanks Sis" He smirked, losing the facial gesture as she left.

April walked back into the living room feeling some sense of acomplishment. She knew that those few small words would only be a 10 second pick me up, but the cookies would help it last another few minutes. Michelangelo walked to the window, no one stopped him.

"Roof" Mikey said Leo who nodded. They all knew he wanted to be alone, and he'd be like this the next few days before getting his head back to his usual cloud. The night air was cool and breezy.

Michelangelo sat on the edge of the roof, his legs dangling over the side staring at everything and then nothing in general, all at once.

'_Keep away from me!'_

He gave a small sigh finishing his cookie looking up at the sky. You couldn't see the stars but the moon was up there . . .staring back down at him.

'Its happened before . . .A girl, woman, dude caught their real appearance, realizing they werent just costumes. Or thinking they were costumed vigilante freaks and then running away. . . Master Splinter always says that you can't blame them because their built to believe dudes like Us can't exist'.

He leaned back on his hands looking up at the sky and the tops of the buildings surrounding. Traffic, people, the usual noise reaching his ears but he blocked it out. Down below on the street he heard a loud laugh, and a manly chuckle. A man and woman were walking arm in arm with eachother down the street, joking with eachother as they rushed to get to a taxi that was stopped to wait for them while the woman flagged them down. The man opened the door for her before walking around enthusiastically to the other side.

'somebody's got a date' Michelangelo thought feeling that small pang in his chest.

It was a pang that had started when him and his bros were considered 14. At first it really bothered him, watching movies, seeing couples walk through the park. It actually even kinda hurt some nights, seeing it, or thinking about it, so he stopped. A few years went by and it would be easier to block out, especially since he knew his bros were going through the same thing. Don was on a chat site with this girl from Queens, she was into Ballay, piano, a good grade student, and she liked dinosaur bones and digging them up and all that stuff. Don thought she was pretty cool and they talked for months, every night when they got home he'd sometimes help her with her homework, or they'd just talk. But then the happy train had to end somewhere. . . The dudette asked for a Picture, she put one up of her so he could see. 'She looked pretty cute'. Michelangelo admitted at the picture in his memory. Donatello didn't know whether he should've put up a fake one, or just tell her he couldn't. He could've lied and said he was a monsterous looking creature due to a horrible accident that disfigured him or something . . .Donny ended up deleting his account instead.

'His brothers went through the same thing, though he'd never heard Leo, and definitely not Raph mention about feeling 'lonely'. They sometimes had talks though about the kind of girls they thought were hot, or would be into. Just for the heck of it. They all knew it wouldn't go anywhere. Girls didn't take green guys to the prom . . .at least not that HE knew of' Mikey thought letting his left leg swing a little.

Master Splinter talked with them once, or tried to.

'_I know it is hard my sons . . .though these feelings may occur, do not be ashamed of them, for those feelings are what makes you human as well as yourselves. Every being with a heart has feelings such as Pride, Love, pain, and feeling alone. Every life on this planet has a purpose. You too my sons, like everyone else above, has a purpose'._

If everyone has a purpose . . .Then was his meant to be alone and friendless the rest of his life? Sure they had April, and Casey . . .But they were adults too, they had their own lives to get on with. His bro's . . .were they supposed to be lonely too?

sure they all could hang together but . . .

Michelangelo didn't want to think some of his thoughts but they kept flooding in. 'It'd be kinda nice . . .' He thought.

To be accepted . . . Like that . . .

He had a thought to life 20 years from now . . .

He'd still be playing video games

Leo would still be training and meditating until he got tired

Donny would still be fixing appliances, working the same part time job.

Raph would still be grumpy and maybe even more, just with a deeper voice to use his sarcasm with.

50 years from now . . .if they were still living . . .They'd be old . . .Alone . . .Master Splinter , no matter how much they didn't want to think about it, and the thought still scared Mikey to even breathe about, Splinter wouldn't be around forever. He had a vision about Leonarod meditating with a long white beard surrounded by candles.

Donatello would slowly be working on fixing the same beaten toaster.

Raph would be hitting his punching bag , or growling at the news about something bad that just went down.

Michelangelo . . .Old guy still skateboarding and playing video games . . .eating the same kind of pizza, and chips. . .

He knew that even April and Casey might wanna tie the knot and have their own life. They barely saw April now that she was working with rich people to find them antiques and rich people stuff . . .Casey was the delivery guy for her, and when he wasn't doing that he was out with Raph doing the vigilante thing.

He shook his head of those thoughts. This year was their 18th year after being turned mutant, Splinter counted. Most 18 year old dudes were finishing highschool, prom, college, chicks, partyin', workin' a part time job as a pizza delivery kid to pay for an overpriced college.

They trained day in and day out, they patrol around the city taking out foot ninjas, purple dragons, gangs, everything from a convenience store robbing to a granny purse snatching.

Was this how it was going to be for the rest of their lives?

Master splinter would say count your blessings . . .He did. He and his bros got to have a life no other human would ever know. They knew martial arts like they were born with it, most dudes and dudettes would spend years getting to the skill level he and his bros were at now. Heck even Master Splinter at HIS age could handle his own weight, tail and all.

He felt almost guilty for wishing for stuff when he had everything he needed to survive and even the extra luxuries most people in the world didn't get.

He looked up at the sky again . . .Feeling that chest pang loosen its grip a little.

A shooting red streak flew infront of his vision some glances away from the moon.

shooting star? Fireball?

'Couldn't hurt to try dude . . .'

Michelangelo closed his eyes a moment. He didn't care if he was too old to be wishing on stars . . .no one was here to see him anyway.

'I wish for . . .'

He couldn't think the word . . .not without feeling kinda self conscious about it. Okay he'd change the wish a little.

'I wish I could have friends . . .and a girlfriend, like every other regular dude in the world . . .'

Its just a small harmless wish . . .no ones gonna know. Not when he could've wished for a new skateboard or something . . .thats what santa was for. He joked mentally to himself.

'She'd be funny, sweet, beautifull, amazing, . . . She'd like me for me, shell and all . . .'

He thought smirking to himself.

'One for each of his bro's, Raph would sure as hell be in a better mood, wouldn't have time to get after me for anything if he had a girl to-"

A loud sky echoing boom resounded in the sky . . .

Michelangelo stood up quickly startled at the source.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(In The Living Room)

"What was that?" April asked notcing how the the entire apartment shook.

"I dont know" Donatello said looking up. It was a loud boom that shook the entire building.

"A jet break da sound barrier?" Raphael thought out loud.

"Not likely, that was more of a boom than just a barrier break, and I think their permitted over city limits not to by the air force" Donatello said as Leo was already climbing up the fire escape, the brothers and Casey followed.

(In A TAXI CAB on 84th St)

"You getting out here miss?" The taxi driver Marco stopped at the address.

"Uh Yes . . .What was that?" His customer asked.

"Dunno . . .but uh its 10.25 mam" The customer paid him, fixing her blonde hair and skirt before getting out and looking up at the sky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Apartment)

"Mikey?" Casey asked not asking the question directly.

"Michelangelo?" Leonardo said looking at his brother whose head was pointed up towards the sky . . ."I dunno dude" Mikey shrugged pointing.

Donatello stood next to them . . ."I think . . .I think a star exploded . . ." Don said puzzled.

They all looked up at the night sky. Michelangelo didn't mention the shooting star earlier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (2+2 = Nothing)

As soon as they got home Donatello was instantly on the computer finding an answer to the excessively loud boom from the sky.

"Is everything alright my Sons?" Master Splinter asked.

"Yeah . . .Aprils shops clean . . .We heard something though" Leonardo said looking over towards Donny who was in his computer zone.

"The loud boom we heard . . .A star exploded, it was caught on satellite camera by a NASA satellite, and a Space Drone caught a few snapshots of the activity"

"An exploding star . . . hmmm" the old rat thought a moment wondering if this meant anything.

"Technically when a star explodes now that means its already exploded in the past, where just finally seeing it now" Don said knowing a good deal about Astronomy and Astronaut theory.

"It's not going to affect the earth, its strange that we'd get the wave of the explosion though . . .the sound" Donatello said shaking his head as he searched a space website and the home page of NASA.

"Well if were not dyin' I'm headin' ta bed" Raphael said taking his time up the stairs to his room.

"Same here dude" Michelangelo yawned. Leonardo was walking to his own room saying goodnight to Master Splinter.

Michelangelo went to reach for his door . . .Something caught his eye. He stopped and took a step back into the brick room next door. Something was making a sound, and a small flickering glow . . .The sound was definitely like a ghost star trek kind a thing. He patted his nunchucks close to his side before walking in.

This room had the helmet of the shredder, and other memories and souvenirs from past battles. Raphael laid his nightwatchers helmet to rest here. Small tokens from past fights already fought and won. The glowing came from the long wooden box on the shelf underneith the shredders helmet. The crack of the boxes opening had a glow coming from it. Michelangelo watched it glow brighter as his hand went to reach for it.

"Dude . . .This is so Sci Fi" Mikey said opening the box. Under the white cloth was . . .the Sceptor. The sceptor that accidentally sent them back in time when they were like . . .15. To ancient Japan.

The one place they were accepted, and Mitsu . . .who was probably married to Kenshin right now with kids.

"Dude . . . It might . . ."

'Had the shooting star thing actually worked!' He reached his hand for the sceptor, almost tasting and feeling the fresh air of Ancient Japan, villagers who liked them . . .Even if they called him and his brothers a Kappa.

Without thinking about it entirely . . .He reached for it. Holding it in his hand . . .the glow stopped.

"What?" He turned it upside down and to the side . . .Nothing . . .

"Dude . . . You were just-" He shook it a little. It wasn't glowing anymore, now that he actually was holding it.

Michelangelo turned it over and around , frustrated.

"DONNY!" Mikey shouted running to go find him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Oklahoma)

(GASP)

She woke up breathing heavy . . .Her vivid dream that was behind her eyes now vanishing. She could've sworn she felt it, she could actually hear it. . .It was so real.

She felt the whole bed shake with it . . .But nothing was happening now . . .It was only just a dream.

Her phone shook on her desk moving slightly with the buzz of a new message.

'Hey Kell you still sleeping?'. It was just a message from one of her friends.

The sleepy, and long haired brunette squinted with one eye open to answer the text.

'Yeah . . .Just had a dream'.

A few seconds later her friend replied.

'Did you hear the star explode? Its all over the news, a star exploded and it actually shook everything.

"What?" Kelly sat up in bed. Was that what she felt? . . .A star explosion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Iowa)

"Honey its getting cold are you coming in?" Her Mom shouted.

"In a bit" The girl said back directly. She was sitting on the steps of her porch in the back yard . . . Staring up at the moon.

A large streak across the sky and a loud boom made her look around.

There were no jets that she could hear, maybe they were practicing and one broke the sound barrier.

She could hear her dog whine slightly.

She got up to go pet him taking one last glance up at the moon, before going inside and locking the door, her dog following behind.

(Manhattan)

"Its 11:30 honey, you have school tomorrow"

"Okay Dad"

The small red headed girl turned off her computer . . .She was just looking up the exploding star. If she researched it now she might get extra credit in Astronomy class.

It was amazing, the satellite photos from NASA.

It was like a whole world changed right above her.

But that world would have to wait . . . she had school and needed sleep.


	4. Somewhere Over the statue of Liberty

_"At first It was all quiet, and then it made that star trek noise, it was all Whoooooooooosshhh"_

Raphael stood with his arms crossed . . .

_"And then it like lit up like it did that time, and it made that creepy whoosh sound again"_

Leonardo stood with his head tilted to the side slightly, arms crossed.

_"I just held it for like a sec dude, no joke . . ."_

Donatello stood perplexed and puzzled, studying his brother. . . Wondering if he had gone off the deep end.

Michelangelo finished pointing at the Sceptor on the table.

"Shoulda seen it comin' bro . . .You're one rib short of a barbecue" Raphael pointed at Michelangelos chest which was breathing slightly heavy from all the explaining he just did.

"Alright . . .So you saw the sceptor . . . Glow?" Leonardo asked trying to break it down into points.

"DUDE I just said that!" Michelangelo said motioning to the sceptor on the coffee inntable infront of him.

"Coincidental?" Leonardo asked Looking to Don.

"Well it's certainly been a busy night . . .A star explosion and now the sceptor has been activating itself" Donatello said looking down at the sceptor studying it.

" . . .Can you do anything Don?" Leonardo looked to Don who was picking up the sceptor with a cloth around it.

"I can study it for awhile, compare data, and research . . . I wanted to look up the star explosion anyway . . ." Donatello took the sceptor walking away with it to his room where he could work in peace.

"Better Mikey? Don will research it for you" Leonardo gave a nod waiting for Michelangelo to respond.

"Dude . . .It was . . .So real" Michelangelo said. The star exploding, and then the sceptor acting up . . .What if! . . " Michelangelo looked up at Leo with slightly widened eyes.

"Mikey I have to ask . . .Did you do anything while holding it, maybe even try to activate it in some way?" Donatello asked looking sincerely at his brother.

"Uhhh . . ." Michelangelo thought of the wish he made, the star exploding, and then the sceptor going all creepy sci fi glowy on him.

"I uh . . .I'll be right back!" Mikey quickly rushed off to his room rushing off as his brothers watched him leave with quirked eye ridges.

"Dis night jus' gets weirder' and weirder'" Raphael walked off.

"If this is all coincedental, I just hope it doesnt bring any bad news" Leonardo said walking to Master Splinters room to go tell him the recent news.

Michelangelo looked through his comics . . .None of them had any kind of stuff like this happening. But he knew what just DID happen. He made a wish, a star exploded. He held the sceptor thinking about Mitsu and Ancient Japan, and being accepted and all that . . .and the Sceptor glows.

But it stopped glowing the second he picked it up . . .

For a minute he thought it was gonna take him back to Ancient Japan. But it didn't . . .It stopped flickering when he picked it up. So why was it doing it in the box by itself? . . .Maybe Mitsu or someone else was trying to use it? That star exploded after he wished on the shooting star.

"Dude, what did I do?" Michelangelo thought before guessin' he'd have to tell Donny all of this. Mr. Science himself might not take wishing on stars and glowing sceptors too seriously. He thought with a sigh lowering his head slightly.

"I agree that these events are more than they appear so . . .Leonardo, you and your brothers must keep a sharp eye for anything out of the ordinary. Where is Michelangelo . . .I believe there is something he may have not said about the matter" Master Splinter said.

"He went off to his room" Leonardo shrugged with a sigh. "Donny asked him if he did anything to activate or upset the sceptor and he left without answering" Leonardo stood up knowing he'd have to go ask.

(Guessing Games)

The last time the sceptor was activated was 3 and a half years ago. They were transported by a universal energy with four others as replacements. It was meant to transport people from one time to another. One sceptor was connected with the other from the past. Before they left the Sceptor was put in Mitsu and Kenshin's possession. They had to go back in time, but only if the equal mass displacement was the same. For as many people that could go to the past, that many people had to come here.

Donatello remembered the endeavor all too well. Having to go to the past, he learned alot and even applied his own theories to ones that already existed. scientists, and not to mention astronaut theorists would have had a field day if they went through what he and his brothers had experienced.

"Alright Mikey . . .I'm listening" Donatello turned in his computer chair to face his brother.

Michelangelo suddenly felt a little nervous about telling . . .

"I uhh . . .When ya asked if I did anything to it" Mikey pointed sideways to the sceptor on Donny's desk.

"Yes" Donatello said for Michelangelo to continue.

"I uh . . .Your gonna think its funny . . .Kinda stupid actually" Mikey gave a chuckle.

"Okay Mikey what did you do?" Donatello asked knowing that that he did do something if he was avoiding answering.

"Well I . . .I was up on the roof ya know . . .Saw a shooting star, it was pretty cool kinda like a fireball" Mikey said smirking.

"A shooting star?" Donatello asked, New Yorks bright lights made it nearly impossible to see stars, they could see the moon most nights at best.

"Yeah dude it was like a fireball . . .I wished on it ya know cuz your supposed to do that when you see one" Mikey gave a nod. Donatello nodded slowly following along with a sigh.

"Well I did the whole . . .'wish' thing and then that star exploded, the one we heard". Michelangelo said feeling as if Don would stop him there.

"The star exploded after you made a wish on it . . .Okay" Donatello didn't exactly believe in wishing on stars, from a scientific point of view, stars were balls of gas burning billions of miles away. Theyre so far from the earth the thought of a star hearing the thoughts or words of an individual would be something a fairy tale were to lead someone to believe. But it was very coincidental . . . and he had to be sensitive about this . . .This was Michelangelo who was still a kid at heart.

"Just for the sake of asking Mikey . . .What did you wish for?" Don asked.

Michelangelo looked up at Donatello, 'I didn't think he'd ask me that'.

"I uh . . .You know , the usual stuff" Mikey gave a shrug.

"The usual stuff?" Don asked.

"Yeah"

Michelangelo didn't want to tell him so he wasn't going to make him.

"Okay anyway . . .Then what happened" Don asked leaning back in the chair.

"We came home, I was going to my room when I heard something comin' from the room with all the helmets and battles won memorbelia and stuff. The box was glowin' dude" Mikey said sitting back leaning forward on his knees.

"The sceptor was activating . . ." Don answered.

"Yeah I picked it up and it stopped glowin' . . .Like it flickered a few times then went out" Mikey said telling him everything, well only the important stuff.

"Alright . . .Thats all I wanted to know" Don said turning back into the desk.

"So whatcha gonna do with it?" Mikey asked curiously.

"I'm going to observe it for awhile, we'll keep an eye out if anything out of the ordinary happens in the next few days. It might act up again. In the mean time I'll check on the star explosion . . ."

"Oh okay . . ." Michelangelo turned to leave.

"Hey Don" Mikey stopped. Donatello turned as Mikey uncharacteristically stopped and turned with a sort of sad but questionable look.

"I know its kinda dumb to ask but . . .I dont know . . .When you wish on stuff, and then something blows up . . .Do you think it means anything?" Michelangelo asked. He knew what kind of answer he would get but he secretly wanted some string of hope, that reality might be wrong. That for once science could be wrong.

"I wouldn't be the one to ask Mikey" Donatello said turning. Whatever his brother wished for, apparently Mikey wanted something to happen when the star exploded, and the sceptor acted up.

"I'll let you know if I find anything" Don promised.

"Sure" Mikey gave a nod and left. Donatello sighed leaning back in his chair . . .Giving the sceptor a curious and silencing stare.

(The Advice of a Father)

The old rat sighed after taking a drink of tea. His sons were in bed . . .Except one.

"You may enter"

Michelangelo walked in . . .since they were kids Splinter could always tell if they were just barely behind the door or not.

"Hey'a sensei" He said quietly with a small wave.

"Something troubles you my son?"

'He always knows' Michelangelo sighed.

"Nah just all this stuff going on you know" Mikey shrugged.

"Yes it seems we have been blessed without any unusual occurances for the past few years".

Michelangelo sat infront of him.

"Something is stirring and troubling you Michelangelo"

"Yeah . . ."

The old rat sighed looking up intent on listening.

"I . . . That girl . . .that screamed in my face when I helped her, Im not upset about it . . . She didn't know so . . ." Michelangelo left off.

"It is very mature of you my son, The humans on the surface do not understand, but I am certain if the woman you helped were to clarify what happened, in her mind, she would know the good deed you have done"

"Yeah" Michelangelo gave a small chuckle and head off to the side smirking.

"Then . . .What does trouble your mind . . . What has put you in a mental state of isolation these past few days" Master Splinter asked like the concerned parent he was.

"Well . . .I know I'm probably too old to ask this but . . ." Michelangelo rubbed the back of his neck looking up at his father. Who gave a small amused smile back beneath his whiskers.

"When a star explodes after you make a wish on another shooting star, does that mean it'll come true?" Michelanelo asked with a nervous large smile. Master Splinter was . . .Stopped with confusion at the question.

"Would you clarify? my son"

"I uh, when I was on the roof at Aprils, just before that star exploded and we all could hear it ya know? I made a wish on this cool fire ball lookin' shooting star that went by. I know were like almost 18 and a little too old to be believin' in shooting stars and all but . . .I just figured I'd ask" Michelangelo said stopping there looking up with innocent eyes. Master splinter smiled with a mental shake of his head. His son would forever be a child at heart, and with that innocence came its own blessing and curse.

"Donny said he wouldn't know" Mikey added feeling some sort of wise logical lecture coming on to tell him what he didn't want to hear, but what he expected to hear from everybody else.

"Might I ask my son . . .What did you wish for?"

"A . . .friend" He admitted not looking at his father.

"A friend?" Splinter repeated with a slightly quirked eyebrow.

"A . . .friend and someone more than just a friend" Michelangelo admitted looking up one eye open expecting to hear the same lecture they'd gotten last time.

"I understand" Master Splinter answered. Michelangelo let out a small sigh of relief. The old rat looked at his son, he was nearly 18 years of age after mutated rebirth. At his age it was only normal for them to want such things as mates, or in human terms 'girlfriends' . . . or even just a friend their own age.

"You do?" Mikey asked a second later.

"You are a young adult Michelangelo, still a teenager. It is only normal for you to want what the world above considers normal. I understand that even as you have brothers and myself to go to if you needed something, there are some things we cannot fulfill for you. You know this, your brothers know this . . .I know this".

Michelangelo thought of his brothers, they all wanted the average life stuff too . . .Something they were denied because of what they were, because of the life they lived.

"You are not weak for wishing on such things Michelangelo, my Son" Master Splinter said placing a hand ontop of his sons forehead.

He knew his father was right . . .But . . .Was he dumb for wishing for someone who might not exist ? Like . . .A little kid wishing for his best friend to be spider man or something.

(Research)

The first star explosion documented was witnessed by the chinese, The super nova was documented as a mysterious 'Guest star' that stayed for eight months. . .

The NASA website posted photos of the supernova that wasn't there before, two weeks ago. Then the same space was photographed again, and a small green arrow pointed to a star that wasn't there before. A day later the new 'Guest star' was photographed and it had brightened immensly.

'this wasnt found until recently' Donatello thought.

When stars explode energy is released . . .But theres no evidence that the energy could extinguish life on earth. If that was the case, they'd all be dead. Donatello looked up the after effects.

"Hey Don" Leonardo knocked on Donatellos door a small metal bang resonating into the quiet room.

"Yes?" Don asked looking up from his work.

Leonardo turned on Donatellos small t.v in the corner by his computer. To the news.

_"The explosion wasn't a star then Tom?" Stephanie the news anchor asked._

_"According to Nasa scientists a satellite, had knocked into another by a overlooked mistake by NASA controls, the two satellites somehow malfunctioned-"_

"But that doesnt make any sense" Donatello said staring at the screen with disbelief.

"Cover up?" Leonardo asked.

"Apparently" Donatello said turning to his computer.NASA could easily pick up on a strange cosmic Boom from a far away cosmos in California . . . Like the one that they caught in 2004"

"But what about the sound we heard?" Leonardo asked.

"Well Sound waves can't travel in a vacuum, space is ultimately a vacuum, Radio waves can be picked up though. So it's . . .strange that we'd all hear something and feel the effects of it. I mean theres reports all over our hemisphere of hearing and feeling the affect of whatever exploded. . .From my belief I dont see how two satellites bumping together and exploding would cause all that. . . I dont understand this" Donatello sounded slightly frustrated.

If at all they shouldn't have been able to hear anything

If a star exploded it would have been caught on radiowave measures but not physically heard.

"Radio waves arent the same as sound waves, their low frequency. You know . . on the light spectrum" Donatello was baffled.

"So why does everyone think they heard a star explode" Leonardo asked 'if the planet knows something they heard, from space . . .But you can't hear anything from space . . .then what did they all hear?'

"Not alot of people know that space is a vacuum without sound waves. . . This situation is kind of like . . .If a tree falls and no one is there to hear it . . .will it still make a sound . . .A regular person would answer yes but . . .this is SPACE were talking about . . .Obviously the government knows something we dont" Donatello said turning the t.v off.

"Whatever happened . . .Could it have caused the sceptor to activate?" Leonardo asked himself out loud.

"Its possible, anythings up for grabs right now. Either way its late . . .I'll be staying up for research but We all need to be on our toes the next few days. Who Knows what is going on". Donatello said shaking his head.

"Hey Don"

"Hm?"

"What did Michelangelo say to you?" Leonardo asked.

"Well he thinks that he made a wish on a star and then a second later it exploded"

"He saw a shooting star before that didn't he?" Leo asked remembering leaning against the doorway.

"If a star or meteor had fallen to the earth we'd know about it. Unless thats the cover up . . .But I'm skeptical. This whole things is . . .Uneasy" Donatello responded.

"He didn't tell me what he wished for, just that it was coincidental. The shooting star, explosion, he was walking to his room and heard the sceptor activating, and it was glowing in its case. But when he picked it up-" Donatello picked up the sceptor as an example.

"It stopped" He said handing it to Leonardo who looked it over with his own eyes. Something was going on . . .Or going to happen . . .

"that feeling I've had the past few days just got worse" Leonardo said staring into the sceptor.

"Another thing I've realized . . .The farther away a star, it takes that many years to reach our earth . . ." Donatello turned to his brother from his chair.

"What do you mean Don?" Leonardo set the sceptor down.

"I mean . . .an example would be . . .Lets say this morning a black hole was created , 1.5 billion light years away, that means that it actually took place 1.5 billion years ago. So if something were to occur, such as a star formation, depending on how far the star is . . .it would have occured that many years ago. The light and physical aspects are JUST reaching us now" Donatello said motioning to the computer where a photographed picture of an artists make of a black hole stared at them.

"So your saying, however far this star was . . .if it was a star . . .it was that many years ago" Leonardo realized what this could mean.

"If I can somehow find how far this event away was, then we can estimate how many years ago it actually happened. It could be a lead, but if the governments covering it up There might not be much I can do if the information is hidden" Donatello said looking up at his brother, basically saying 'I can't make any promises'.

'Don was a genius but not a miracle worker' Leonardo thought sighing

"I understand . . .If this has anything to do with the sceptor it has to do with us". Leonardo said directively.

Michelangelo was laying in bed, ready for another long nights sleep . . .to him anyway.

'What if it comes true?' He thought. Thats all he'd been thinking lately. But how?

That explosion, and the sceptor acting up . . .what if it didn't mean anything? What if he was just stupidly thinking something was going to happen and it wasn't?

He wished for her . . .He had a picture in his head of her, well kinda . . .

and when he thought of it, before he held the sceptor, he imagined his bros with their own. Like one huge happy family kinda thing. But this was the real world . . .

But if turtles could be mutated, then this could come true too couldn't it?

'Dude . . .that'd be straight up awesome' Michelangelo laid back actually smirking at the thought. He imagined him and this imaginary girl, watching movies on the couch.

'Heck even just talking about something would make his day'. He thought turning over. Master Splinter warned about stuff like this when they were younger, to not get your hopes up, anything was possible, but dont set yourself up to fall . . .except he said it with that wise ancient voice . . .and bigger words . . .with a japanese twist attached'. Michelangelo confirmed in his head.

'But it couldn't hurt to imagine it right?' . . .

'She wouldn't be scared of me- . . .'

Michelangelo continued until he drifted off into sleep. Counting how their days would be like and all the things they would do.

(**Somewhere . . .Over the rainbow)**

She was quiet, just drawing in her sketchbook. School was almost over, and she couldn't wait to leave. Nothing bad happened today but, she couldn't say anything for tomorrow. She brushed her bangs from her face filling in the sketch just like . . .so.

'Done' she thought admiring it.

"What the hell is that?"

'Damn' She looked up, one of the guys in her class was looking over her shoulder at her drawing. She was about to answer-

"Are you one of those girls thats like obsessed with t.v characters because you can't get a dude in real life?" He said, apparently having nothing better to do than be-little her.

"Go away" . . .Thats all she could say. The bell rang so the guy went off leaving her be. She looked down at the sketch. It was one of her best ones. She quietly put it away before sighing. Thanking God school was over.

"Kelly"

"Yes?" the girl turned, the teacher at the front of the room.

"Dont forget that project due on monday, I gave you an extension" The teacher said reminding her. The girl gave a thanks before catching up with a friend in the hallway.

**( . . .Way up high , theres a land that I heard of once in a lullabye)**

"Brandace Harvey please come to the office, Brandace Harvey to the office"

The senior girl looked up from her desk as the class did their usual "oooohhh" to anyone who got called to the office by name.

"Yeah Yeah" The girl whispered annoyed getting up and shouldering her bag.

She walked down the hallway as her boots gave an echo . . .

**(Where troubles melt like lemon drops)**

"Honey are you alright . . .You havent eaten anything lately"

Her mother was worried.

"I'm alright mom" She brushed her blonde hair back behind her ear.

"Are you sure?" The mother asked like a concerned parent.

"Yes" The girl smiled up from her homework , faking it.

The mom left with a small smile.

'I still have the nightmares . . .since that night' She looked out the window, knowing that her fears were still out there.

**(Away above the chimney tops)**

Kelly got home after school, straight to her room flopping on her bed after a long day. Her family was out, busy. Even her dog seemed to be doing his own thing today. She pulled out her sketchbook day dreaming on it. She spent a week perfecting it.

'It's not stupid' she told herself. This sketch was just one of many.

Even with a few people she talked to at school, this was her escape. Whenever she drew sketches, and imagined her sketches being real, she didn't feel so alone.

"Michelangelo . . . Your officially Done" She smiled at the sketch, feeling a small pang in her chest, holding back todays events. She kicked her cowboy boots off letting them fall to the floor. As she laid on her stomach texting away on her cellphone, another way to escape.

**(Thats where you'll find me)**

Brandace walked up to the side of her house, re-shouldering her bag for the fifth time walking home from school.

Her dog wagged his tail waiting for her patiently as she stopped and dropped her bags, patting her knee as the large dog jumped up to meet her.

"Hows my boy today" She smirked as he twirled in a circle and dropped to the ground so she could give him a belly rub.

"I got an Idea . . .I'll stay home tomorrow, and you can go to school for me?" She asked the dog who just leaned its head back enjoying the attention tongue wagging out.

When she walked upstairs to her room, she opened the curtains letting the sun in. Dropping her homework heavy bag on the floor, and opening her laptop.

Kelly was already emailing her . . .She must've had a bad day too.

'Hey' . . .

"Hey" Brandace replied back.

'I hate school' Kelly typed in

'Almost finished . . .two more months' Brandace said for encouragement.

'Yeah, for you. Lucky Senior' Kelly typed in instantly.

'What happened?' Brandace asked.

'The same . . .Some guy from my class saw my sketchbook' Kelly said giving out what happened.

Brandace knew that Kelly's sketchbook was like her safety line.

'Otherwise I finished my sketch!' Kelly sent an attachment.

Brandace smiled when she saw it. "Dude . . .If the real Michelangelo saw that, he'd applaud you". Brandace typed in. The sketch was Michelangelo jumping into the air, his nunchucks in fighting stance, a smirkish cocky grin on his face.

'Thanks, I've started on another one I think you'll like' Kelly smiled typing in her response.

The two girls talked and became friends months ago on a fan site. Two Teenage mutant ninja turtle fan girls, one draws, the other writes stories. It was a way to escape the world around them.

'I wish he was real' Kelly typed in, and thought at the same time.

'I know . . .' Brandace replied giving sympathy to her friend. She knew kelly had a hard time at school. People treated her differently, it was something both girls had in common. Brandace looked at the clock on the stand next to her bed.

'I have to pack to go to my Dads for the weekend' Brandace typed in, realizing it was past six and her old man made dinner around six thirty.

'Sure I have a sleepover tonight with Sandra anyway, I'll ttyl' Kelly added a smiley face.

'Try to have some fun, forget about school' Brandace added.

'Yeah, and I'll send you that sketch of Raphael when I finish it' Kelly added a winky smile, knowing Brandace would catch her hint.

'thanks Kell*'

Kelly sat up feeling slightly better, getting up to pack, her friend sandra already texting that she was waiting.

Brandace got off her laptop packing her sports bag and purse.

(**Somewhere over the rainboy, Blue birds fly)**

Raphael was hitting his bag, doing a few rounds, practicing combinations. something was irking at him . . .Ever since last night. The scepta' had been glowin' Donatello said this mornin' when they had trainin' that it had glowed twice just as he was wakin' up.

'On its own? You werent touching it?' Leonardo kept askin' questions

'It did just as Michelangelo described it glowed and then made a sort of surreal noise on its own'. Donatello set it down carefully with the cloth around it on the table. Masta' splinter looked it over, b'fore he looked up at Mikey.

"We shall keep it under observation where we all can see it" The old rat removed the cloth so it was completely visible.

"The government is definitely covering this up" Donatello said showing Leonardo and Master Splinter the math calculations he did.

"I had to do alot of digging but SPACE. COM just before it was modified by NASA had it posted that the explosion came from somewhere near the constellation Orion". Donatello showed some math.

"Unfortunetally I wasn't able to pinpoint a particular time the explosion occured, I'll need to do some further researching, I'm going to try to pick up on any Radio waves from the direction of the sound last night" Donatello said thinking of the possibilities.

"We'll wait for dark before going out. We can find a high building while were out tonight and you can set up" Leonardo nodded to Don.

"Dudes" Mikey was smiling about something. Michelangelo didn't know why but he felt good, he felt great the second he woke up this morning. maybe it was because something was finally going on. Raphael was a little suspicious about the whole thing.

'Whats all dis gotta do wit us?' He asked himself.

**(Birds Fly over the Rainbow . . .Why oh why can't I?)**

It was about sunset . . .Passing the football field. Brandace took the long way, she said goodbye to her mom before she went to work. Leaving her brother in his room playing playstation three, her step dad watching a fishing show.

The football field was on the outskirts of town, the sun was just grazing over the cornfields that hadn't been seeded yet. But the clouds overhead looked threatening, greyish dark. She'd get to her dads before any rain, not that she minded it. Re-shouldering her two bags.

Kelly was packing her clothes.

"You got everything?" Her mother asked.

"Yep, I'm taking my Xbox too, Sandras brother broke hers" Kelly said up to her mom as if it were a crime against humanity.

"Really now Kelly?" Her mother asked chuckling.

"YES , My friend will not go Xboxless with me around" Kelly put her backpack on, ready to go.

"Got everything?" Her mother asked.

"Yep" Kelly smiled as her mom gave her a kiss and a hug.

"Love you, have fun"

"Love you too seeya Sunday" Kelly waved going out the door, pulling her hood up over her ballcap as the sky looked like it was going to pour.

Texting Sandra 'See you in five'.

**(Follow the yellow brick road)**

"LETS GO!"

"He seems enthusiastic" Donatello observed as Michelangelo leap frogged over Raphael to get to the ladder wrung to the manhole cover first. Raphael growling in response.

"I think he's hoping you'll be able to find answers tonight" Leonardo said as they left the sceptor at the lair for Master Splinter to watch over.

They left down the abandoned subway tunnels . . .long forgotton by the city of New York.

**(down the rabbit hole . . .to wonderland)**

Brandace felt the wind pick up suddenly, harshly. The tornado sirens hadn't gone off in town. She felt the rain start to sprinkle as the trees were violently swaying. She felt her head feel lighter the next few steps, almost dizzying.

"What the hell?" She felt her head start to hurt . . .Holding the side where the pain was coming from.

**(I'm late I'm late for a very important date)**

Kelly fell to her knees, her head hurt badly. At first it was just dizzying. She was right on the side of the road. She squinched her eyes shut in pain . . .Almost giving a small whimper from it.

"Whats . . .oww" She reached for her phone. The sky whirling and the wind whipping her hair around. Looking up slightly as thunder boomed.

**(Trippin' out spinnin around)**

Brandace felt her vision get blurry, black spots appearing across the ground. 'Am I imagining this?' she thought on her hands and knees breathing hard. She heard a thunder crack just before she laid down . . . her face on the grass and gravel . . .

Kelly felt her eyes get heavy, her head dizzy. She fell as her vision faded, her phone in her grasp in the middle of a text message to her mom.

'_mom . . .Something's wrong-'_

_The sky swirled _

_as both girls laid on the ground_

"Something's happening"

. They were on April O Neils roof. Raphael and Leo went out on a route they usually took for nightly training excersize. Michelangelo wanted to stay with Don, incase he found anything.

"The clouds . . .This . . ." Donatello looked to his computer screen. It was a radar of the area. There was an immense energy, which shined red on his screen in a swirl. Almost like a tornado warning they would see for farther down states. The most harshest conditions in red. Donatellos telescope set up, he pointed it towards the sky. The cloud were blocking any view of the possible stars beyond the night lights. It swirled . . .

"Is that? . . .it can't be" Donatello shook his head.

"A twister in New York!" Michelangelo stood freaking out.

"Leo you gotta get back here" Donatello called into his shell cell.

"We see it too" Leonardo replied back. He and Raphael were standing on a roof of a building not far. The green swirl was in the sky almost like a twister was forming. Raphael stared at it intensley.

"We gotta get back" Leonardo said to Raphael who stared at it before following Leo in a sprint across the tops.

"Its . . .I dont know what it is!" Donatello said trying to record everything. "Its some sort of . . .I can't . . .Aprils laptop that he borrowed went blank the screen getting cut off by some sort of interferring energy that took out the power. The city went black . . .

There was a loud crack of thunder and a flash.

The laptop was almost acting like a television losing its signal, it was relying on its battery power now.

There was some sort of noise beneath the static. Michelangelos eyes never left the swirl which hung green above them. The wind getting harder. The lights of the city flickered back on. Above on the swirl not far from them. Was a flash, and . . .

"Something falling!" Leonardo shouted as he and Raph finally reached them.

"Its on the radar too" donatello said pointing a finger at two small white dots across the green radar screen he pulled up. The noise he heard became clearer, it sounded like voices. Female voices.

One was a scream

the other was a loud curse word.

"HEY!" Michelangelo pointed as he saw another falling object.

"Well . . .Should we?" Donatello asked looking up at Leonardo who looked to Raphael. Michelangelo was running without them already.

"Guess so" He replied. Donatello shut the laptop setting it down and following his brothers as they ran to the source.

As they reached towards it . . .The swirl started to fade into the clouds.

"It's going away" Leonardo said as they leapt over another rooftop to the next.

"I think this qualifies as out of the ordinary" Donatello said reffering to Master Splinters words. They were acting without thinking it through, they had no idea what was going on, but they couldn't just stand and watch.

**(Fallen Angels)**

Kelly opened her eyes . . .The street felt cold against her cheek. her bag was heavy on her back. Everything felt like she had just been drugged. Her head no longer hurt but she felt lightweight, as though she'd just been on an amusement park ride and felt her adrenaline high you'd get off of the high rides. She leaned up on her forearms, hearing another moan close to her. that moan sounded vaguely familiar.

The air was cold when she breathed it in, and it didn't taste or smell the same. Everything was different.

"What happened" Kelly panicked sitting up. Everything was dark, and a nearby streetlamp confirmed that, its orange glow giving the alley she was in shadows. The wall behind her and dumpster . . .

"This isn't hickory street" Kelly said on the verge of tears. There was a moan again, she crawled back seeing another form lying on the ground beside her. . . the light shone on the form, leather shining back, and lighting up the forms face. That face . . .

She recognized it . . .from emails and photos.

she crawled over being cautious at first. her cap and hood fallen off behind her. She moved the person over slightly so they were on their back.

"Oh no . . .B-Brandi? Brandace!" Kelly shook the other person slightly. Kelly didn't feel any pain, looking up and around. Her mind in all different directions panicking. This was something she could focus on.

The form rolled slightly, before making a hissed pain sound.

"damn my head" . . .

"Uhhh Brandace" Kelly tapped her friends shoulder.

"What the hell happened to me?" Brandaces anger mix

"Brandace Get up!" Kelly said worriedly.

"who the hell-" . . .The other girl rolled around to look at Kelly.

"K-Kelly? . . .Why are you? What the fuck!" Brandace back up before looking around. Realizing they werent at home.

"I dont know!" kelly shouted "I was on my way to Sandras for the sleepover I got dizzy and my head hurt, I fell and-" Kelly tried to keep her breathing calm.

"Shit . . .I got dizzy too . . .Somethings . . .Not right" Brandace held her head trying to stand.

"Where are we?" Kelly said looking around.

"Alright . . .take a break here . . .I was walkin past the field to dads' . . .You just texted me like a half an hour before that . . .It was storming outside!" Brandace looked up. The clouds were floating past under the sky calmly, as the light from the city took over whatever was left of the twilight.

"Okay Okay Okay" Brandace took a deep breath.

"This definitely isn't town" Kelly said looking up at the tall buildings surrounding them. The back alley dumpster.

"Alright . . .Lets establish were the only ones here" Brandace said looking around. . . .No other' survivors . . ." The girl looked around adjusting her jacket. Her brunette hair windblown and bangs strewn across her face in frustration.

"Alright it was stormy . . .Did we get kidnapped?" Brandace said looking around.

"I dont think a kidnapper would just leave us here in a strange city . . .I dont feel like I got raped" Kelly said feeling completely fine again.

"Same here" The other girl confirmed. "Alright were in an alley, thats a good place to start" Brandace said feeling her sarcasm and common sense start to kick in after the shock.

"In an Alley where!" Kelly asked re adjusting her bag.

"Lets see . . .The smell of garbage and exhaust fumes, graffiti . . .lets go to the end of the alley . . .Look out in the street" Brandace nodded to Kelly who kept close as they reached the street. Buildings close by one another, cars parked everywhere people walking around. Lights . . .Lots of them.

"Lots of traffic . . .Skyscrapers" Brandace confirmed seeing far off skyscrapers that were taller than the buildings around them. It was like being enclosed.

"Oh gosh . . .This is NOT Oklahoma" Kelly said feeling panic creep up again.

"Yeah Dorothy . . .I dont think were in kansas anymore . . .and this sure as hell aint Iowa" Brandace and kelly looked around at the passing cabs, people.

"We were dropped in a big city . . .But where . . . . . .Holy Hell"

Kelly looked up at Brandaces eyes that were widened with alarm.

Following the gaze of her friends eyes . . .to a parked Taxi cab that was letting out people as a couple were getting in. Kelly stood up on her toes to see.

The side of the cab said NYC . . .State of New York . . .The lisence plate of another going by said 'bigapple1'.

"HOW DID WE GET TO NEW YORK!" Brandace shouted. The rest of the city going on like a hill of ants.

"Oh my god, I can't breathe!" Kelly bent over feeling her heart race.

"No come on! take a deep breath, put your head between your knees" Brandace patted her friends back.

"How did you recognize me?" Brandace asked.

"Your profile Picture on facebook . . ." kelly breathed out slowly to regain her composure.

"How did we get here?" kelly pleaded for an answer with the tone of her voice, asking herself more than Brandace.

"I dont know" Brandace replied looking out into the street. "But were in deep shit" . . .

**I hope the majority will appreciate this I wrote this until 1:25 A.M. lol. **


	5. The girl who didn't scream

"Theres so many buildings! Oh god" Kelly leaned over against her knees breathing slightly hard.

"Breathe in slow" Brandace said putting a hand on her friends back. Looking around. Something happened to them . . .But what? They were walking outside . . .It was storming. Did the storm do something to them? She doubted a twister hit her so badly it picked her up and threw her all the way to New York City.

"Damn" Brandace muttered out loud. What the hell were they going to do now.

"My ankle hurts . . ." Kelly said standing up to walk on it slightly limping.

"Must've been from when we hit the pavement" . . ."We hit the pavement" She realized. Brandace looked up at the sky. It was clear now . . .the clouds that had been there before were fading away elsewhere.

'Did we just fall from the sky here?' Brandace wondered out loud. Kelly looked up.

"This could be a dream" Brandace gave a nod trying to rationalize things.

"Maybe I'm dreaming? Or were both dreaming? Or I'm just dreaming and your in it?" Kelly wondered sitting on the ground taking her bag off her back. She saw a manhole cover off in the middle near the back of the alley.

Brandace was looking out into the street thinking while Kelly figured 'if this was a dream then, anything could happen'. She stood up to walk over to it.

"OWW!" Kelly lurched out between grit teeth. Brandace broke herself from her thoughts to hold her up.

"Obviously since your in pain this aint a dream" Brandace steadied Kelly.

"We'll have to figure out how we got here later, the important thing is that we figure a way to survive the night" Brandace looked up. "I got an idea, if were in the city, we can see alot better from up there. We can climb the fire escape to the roof, then you can try your cellphone from up there. You've got good service right?" Brandace asked as Kelly shouldered her bag trying to ignore her ankle.

The smaller girl gave a nod. Both girls braced themselves. Brandace carried her bags and Kelly's, both making their way up the ladder to the fire escape.

**(Residual energy)**

"So what exactly are we lookin' for?" Raphael asked impatiently.

"Were not sure yet" Leonardo answered while Donatello had out his tech tab trying to figure things out.

"The swirl seemed to start the form of a tornado, but then dissapated in the sky . . .Like it was never there" Donatello shook his head.

"But my tech tab can scan for any sort of falling particles. We all saw two 'things' fall from the sky out of the swirl that had formed . . .If we go find where the 'things' fell exactly . . ." Donatello stopped them in mid run across the rooftops.

"My tab will cut out any white noise in the sounds we caught on the laptop, so we can hear whatever it was better . . .This is amazing" Donatello was curious and excited all at the same time.

"Lets find the spot the swirl dropped something" Leonardo directed as they kept going over alley ways and streets.

**( I would walk 500 Miles)**

"Why are we doing this again?" Kelly asked as Brandi pulled her up to the next set of stairs to climb and another ladder wrung

"Alright, If we get up to the roof , we can see the statue of liberty maybe? Or some sort of big building, or the site where the twin towers were . . .If we get a view of the city we can figure out our next move from there"

Kelly felt Brandace pull her up another step. They were almost there.

'We'd be safer up there too . . .And we could spot a shelter or something' The older girl thought.

Brandace pulled Kelly up again as they reached the last ladder to the roof top. She got Kelly up first, and then handed Kelly the bags before hauling her own giant sports bag and herself up.

Kelly looked around . . .The city was glowing, all the lights made her feel slightly excited, but also deepened her fear.

Sliding down the side Brandace went into her bag.

"Geeze Kell What did ya pack? Bricks?" Brandace asked looking over at Kellys large bookbag.

"My phone, some games, my xbox, clothes " Kelly listed off.

She was heading to a sleepover, Brandace remembered.

"I've got service, I'm going to call my mom . . .Shes gonna be so mad" Kelly said scrolling through her contacts. She hit the call button, and both girls waited in absolute silence.

_'Were sorry but the number you are trying to call no longer exists, or has been disconnected, were sorry but the number you are trying to call no longer exists or has been disconnected. Were sorry-" _

Kelly hit the end button.

"Well?" Brandace asked rolling her t-shirt sleeves up and standing to look over the city.

"I'll try again" Kelly dialed the phone by memory. Now she was really fearfull. . .

Brandace kept silent staring out over the city. The flashing memory of walking to her fathers, feeling dizzy, falling on her knees, and the storm . . .No one else was around except her.

"I can't . . .Believe this" Kelly hit another contact and another . . .

"Whats wrong?" Brandace asked seriously.

"All my contacts its like They dont exist" Kelly felt tears sting her eyes.

"Calm down, did you try everyone?" She asked feeling the fear slightly gripping her own stomach.

"Y-Yes I called my moms phone, my dads, the home phone, my older brothers . . .I keep getting the same thing!" Kelly shouted putting a hand to her head.

"Calm down, I'm sure its probably just the service I mean . . .It could be the signals getting messed up or something" Brandace tried rationalizing everything. Kelly didn't want to be told anything, she wanted to hear her moms voice, she wanted to know what was going on, and what happened to her. More importantly, how did she end up in New York with a girl she barely knew?

"Can I try?" Brandace held her hand out. Kelly handed her the phone.

She watched as Brandace tried a number with a stone face.

First she tried her old man's phone . . .

_"Were sorry but the number you are trying to call no longer exists or has been disconnected, were sorry but the number you are trying to call no longer exists or has been disconnected"_

Her Moms

_"Were sorry but the number you are trying to call no longer exists or has been disconnected-"_

Her grandma's

_"were sorry but the number you are trying to call-"_

Her sister's phone

_"were sorry"_

Her best friend

_'Were sorry-"_

Running out of numbers she remembered she called her ex boyfriend's phone

_'Were sorry but the number you are trying to call no longer exists-"_

Kelly watched as she tried several times and each time after that she got more frustrated until she finally shut the phone and gave it back to Kelly.

"Nothing . . .I got the same thing over and over . . .'Were sorry but the number you are trying to call no longer fuckin' exists . . .Is it possible theres something wrong with the phone?" Brandace asked Kelly who stared at it in her hand.

"I dont know" Kelly shook her head feeling helplessness and a slight chill.

"So we can't call anyone . . .All the numbers dont work or its just the phone" Brandace deduced knocking that out of the way.

Both girls took a deep breath, Kelly's felt more shakey. Looking over out to the city, the dark spreading and the lights shining in small flashes.

"This'd be beautifull if I wasn't about to panic" Brandace said dripping with sarcasm. the concrete roof siding cold under her arms.

"What're we gonna do?" Kelly asked feeling small compared to this huge city, letting her hood down but keeping her ballcap on.

"Alright . . .All those trees over there in that square surrounded by skyscapers and buildings . . .Gotta be central park or somethin' right?" Brandace asked herself and Kelly.

"What're we gonna do at the park" Kelly asked. Brandace noticed slight fear in her own voice, as well as Kelly's mixed with her southern Oklahoma accent.

"Nothin' I dont know where were gonna go" Brandace thought even rationalizing the Idea of having to stay up on this roof all night.

"Me Neither" Kelly shook her head.

"We could go down there, try to find some answers and if all else fails, come back up here for the night, Its safer above them then on the ground with them" Brandace thought of all the people. Someone out there may be responsible for them being here.

"Can we rest for awhile?" Kelly asked, her big brown doe eyes pleading.

"Sure . . ." Brandace bent down into her bag. Kelly sighed in relief, her ankle was sore and was throbbing slightly. She could smell New York, even taste it. The sounds were constant.

"Could we tell the police?" Kelly asked.

"I dont know . . .how would we explain to them that were two girls from two different states, magically got to new york somehow . . . I'd try a different phone and try to call our parents again. Their probably going out of their minds with worry about now" Brandace shook her head.

"I've got some money, is there a payphone nearby? Or we could use one in a gas station or something" Kelly wondered out loud.

"Maybe . . .Hungry?" Brandace asked offering a box of cinnamon graham crackers.

"Thankyou" Kelly said her hand slightly shaky, even though she was panicking and fear gripped on the inside, she still hadn't had dinner yet.

**(Third Party)**

"What is this that you have brought me?" A deep voice asked.

"Photographs of the massive swirl, The mistress wants this investigated"

"And so she sends me and my dragons to do the dirty work?"

"She says she wants these two . . .In the photos. They fell from the swirl, we've already sent locations and pictures to everyone. Their high standard . . .She wants them brought in, no injuries"

Hun turned around taking the photos in his hands . . .Two girls . . .falling from the sky. 'Who are they, and why am I being asked to send my dragons after them'

"Fine . . .Send the photos to all the purple dragons on the north and east side . . .We'll find them".

"Already Done . . .Hun" The footninja left the dingy hotel room.

"Are you sure?" Kelly asked.

"Well we wont get nothin' done just staying up here" Brandace said turning.

They were resting for another fifteen before going down to street level. They'd find another phone, trying calling their parents again, and try to find a place to stay the night.

"You know, when you said if we were dreaming . . .I was imagining that the teenage mutant ninja turtles were real" Kelly laughed with a smile.

"That'd be awesome under different circumstances but . . . Weve got other things to worry about. We can daydream later" Brandace smirked picking up her bag, re-rolling up her sleeves and putting her necklace back under her t-shirt.

"Ready to roll?" Brandace asked with a kanine smirk smile.

"Alrighty . . .Lets do this" Kelly said trying to push her enthusiasm to a 'lets get it done mode' to push down the fear.

Brandace threw her sports bag over her shoulder as it pulled her down hanging at her side. Kelly braced herself for the soreness in her ankle climbing down, re adjusting her ball cap and putting up her hood. The cold metal of the bars putting impressions in her hands.

_(Eels: Keep your eyes down)_

Once they reached the bottom, and walked out to the end of the alley.

"New York City" Kelly breathed out . . .

"If we just keep to ourselves nobody will bother us" Brandace gave a nod. She had to feel confidant, it was her only defense against fear.

"When the goin' get tough . . ."Brandace smirked to Kelly who gave a nod back as they both walked out into the street like two normal Joe's out just after sundown in New York City.

_Well the sun is shinin' but _

_it dont feel good_

_It dont smile down on this _

_neighborhood_

**The Video was viral . . . As teens, and young adults turned on their phones. To see a message . . .with two pictures.**

**"You get the message from the boss?" **

**"Yeah . . .Theres a reward too" Another smirked deviously.**

**"We gotta find these chicks?" **

**"How we gonna find them? and why does the boss want them so bad?" **

**"Dunno, but he's got directions on 'ere" **

_When I go walkin' through this_

_Stinkin' town_

_Mister, I keep my eyes_

_Down_

The two teens ususpectingly walked down the street. Cars and taxi's going by. Stores still open. People on the corners and walking fast paced, or a group of people. Kelly looked around . . .She'd been in a big city before, this wasn't new to her, but her parents werent with her, and she had no Idea how she got here in the first place. This wasn't a vacation , this was real life. She felt the reality of it all too well when her boots hit the pavement, matching the fast paced beat of her heart thumping in her chest.

_The brotherhood_

_of the mistunderstood_

_live and die here_

_in all_

_likelihood_

These women dressed with barely anything on with heavy makeup stared at Brandace and Kelly as they walked past, laughing at their own conversation. A group of guys in baggy pants and large jerseys shouted to eachother, before giving fist bump handshakes laughing and joking.

_'Hey playa where you been at'_

_'Janines you know I cant get dat bitch offa me no mo'_

_'yeah yeah I heard that'_

Brandace looked around . . .This was like a whole different planet.

_you're livin' in this town_

_better pray for sundown_

_and even when you go downtown_

_You keep your eyes down_

They kept going straight, passing people. They must've been on a store strip. Clothing stores, and even a food vendor were within a few feet walking distance. This was the city, Brandace thought with a chuckle. She wanted to come here to get her masters degree in college. But she didn't think she'd end up here like this.

_You keep your eyes down_

_You keep your eyes down_

_You keep your eyes down_

"Hey, that board up there!" Kelly pointed to an advertising board. It said the date, time and temperature. Everything was as if they'd been transported here within a split second. The date was the same March 14th, the time made sense 9:21 . . . and it was 68 degrees outside slowly lowering.

"What happened to us?" Brandace wondered out loud. Did the universe just pick them up and drop them here?

_Fair whethered friends need not apply_

_the man of the house_

_is not inside_

_baby I'm keepin' my eyes_

_down_

"Hey payphone" Brandace gave a smirk and a nod towards the corner.

"I hope it works" Kelly said skipping up behind Brandi who walked up to the booth.

"Wait!" Kelly stopped her before she picked up the phone. Handing Brandace a kleenex from her purse and wiping the phone off.

"Thanks" Brandi smirked holding the phone with the tissue putting in quarters . . .

_Go overflow Well you've gotta be sick_

_I think I'd rather hear my heart_

_not tick_

The four turtles leapt over a rooftop keeping to the shadows.

"How much farther?" Leonardo asked.

"Not far, few blocks over" Donatello said looking at his tech tab which had the direct signal point to where the swirl dropped whatever it was at a trajectory angle. They kept running over the tops, leaping, jumping, grabbing onto clotheslines and pipes pushing to get to something , they had no idea of.

_But if you dont wanna wear_

_a hospital gown_

_Better get out now_

_Or _

_Keep your eyes down_

"Master Hun . . .We have groups of your dragons that have responded, their going to check out the area and address . . .The photos have been spread, their on the lookout for these individuals now"

"Good . . .The sooner we figure out why the Footclan wants them, the sooner I can make my next move" Hun smirked.

_Fair whethered friends need not apply_

_The man of the house is not inside_

_Baby I'm keeping my eyes_

_Down_

Brandace hung up the phone . . .

"Didn't work?" Kelly asked.

"Go ahead and try to call your folks . . ." Brandace gave Kelly a few quarters. She felt downhearted putting them in, knowing in the deepest part of her mind, she wouldn't reach them even on a land line. Brandace put her elbow up leaning against the booth, Staring down a guy who was checking the girls out walking past.

_Well the sun is shinin' _

_but it dont feel good_

_it dont smile down on this _

_neighborhood_

"It's not working . . ." Kelly hung up the phone

Both girls felt frustrated and defeated. "We'll go back then . . .We can sleep up on the roof I guess and figure everything out in the morning . . .It wont do us any good just staying out here . . ." Brandace looked back towards the direction of the place they started from.

_When I go walkin' through this_

_stinkin' town_

_Mister I keep my eyes_

_Down_

_(The sun is shinin' but it dont feel good)_

"Okay" Kelly felt defeated and now her fear was building up. They couldn't reach their parents, or anyone they knew for that matter. None of the numbers worked. Kelly shut off her phone to save battery power, and Both girls started walking back down the streets, straight to the alley and then to climb to the roof again.

_I keep my eyes down_

_(It dont' smile down on this neighborhood)_

_I keep my eyes down_

_(When I go walkin' through this stinkin' town)_

"It's over here . . .The trajectory of whatever fell . . .fell right here . . ."

"Theres a group down there" leonardo observed. A few hood looking guys . . .One arm against the street lamplight exposed . . .A tattoo.

_I keep my eyes down_

_(Mister I keep my eyes)_

_I keep my eyes down_

"Purple Dragons" Raphael gritted his teeth in a growl.

"What are they doing here?" Michelangelo asked out loud.

All four brothers looked down as a group of purple dragons had gathered . . .coincedentally at the same spot of where the cloud swirl was . . .

Michelangelo felt slight anxiousness grip him . . . Something was gonna go down . . .He could almost hear Raphael itching for a fight, Leonardo leaned over the side slightly watching the group of Purple dragons, Huns gang members and lackeys . . .stand around with their cellphones open, talking, like they were waiting for something.

"How much will the boss give for them?"

"Man I feel like a bounty hunter" One laughed.

"The pictures are kinda weird . . .Like they couldn't get full view shots"

"I dont know how much but he wants them in one piece" Another answered.

'Who are they talking about?' Leonardo wondered.

"Hun sent them to look for someone?" Donatello asked out loud.

"I dont know if we should get in this" Leonardo asked.

"But what if its gotta do with whatever fell?" Michelangelo asked.

"This doesnt make sense" Donatello said fiddling with his techtab.

"What?" Raphael asked turning his head to the side only for a second off of the Purple dragons gathered below.

My tech tab reduced the noise that was captured . . .Here" Don handed the tech tab to leo who put the small speaker up to where he could hear it. There was a scream . . .A girls scream . . .and Another loud yell . . .female.

"Two different screams . . .Both female"

"Maybe thats who dere afta'" Raphael gave a small nod to the purple dragons.

"This just gets weirder by the minute" Leonardo crouched low as one purple dragon below looked upwards.

Both girls were walking back. Brandace's sports bag bouncing against her leg as she walked. Kelly kept a normal pace with looking around her constantly.

"How much Like an idiot will we sound if we ask where the nearest convenience store is" Brandace asked keeping her sports bag close to her side but walking with a slightly intimidating demeanor to seem chill.

Kelly kept her backpack on at all times, keeping her hat low. Her jacket zipped all the way up so no guys would stare at her.

"Probably a little" Kelly admitted honestly. "Are we going to sleep up on the roof then?" She asked.

"Unless we can afford a motel room for the night, but with New Yorks prices . . .I kinda doubt it" Brandace said putting her fists in her pockets.

"I dont have much money on me for a motel room" Kelly said thinking of the measly 20 dollars she had on her.

"Yeah I've got the rest of my last paycheck we'll be okay on food for awhile . . .at least" Brandace said thinking, this was New York . . .everything was overpriced. They were back on the same street that they started from, almost nearing the alley.

"So what should we do about getting home?" kelly asked.

"We might have ta' hike it" Brandace said thinking it over.

"Like hitch rides?" Kelly asked.

"I wouldn't trust it . . . We'll have to walk it. If we have to We'll save our money up only for food and cross country our asses back. My states closer, then we'll find you a way back to Oklahoma, maybe contact your parents from mine, and you can stay with us until they come get you or something" Brandace tried to rationalize everything she was saying.

"I guess its a plan . . .Better than nothin' " Kelly shrugged her shoulders feeling the bag get heavy. She was tired, and couldn't wait to sit down.

They reached the turn in to the alley way they came from. . .

"Wait . . ." Brandace stopped Kelly who looked up. A group of guys was standing near the end of the alley way.

"Hold up"

Brandace and kelly both backed up a few steps.

"Damn . . ."

"This doesnt feel right" kelly agreed shaking her head.

"We'll have to wait until they leave" Brandace cursed.

She didn't want them to be stopped or questioned, not when they didn't have any answers to give. Sure they could lie on the spot but they might just get into more trouble then they already were.

**(Trippin up slippin up)**

_'Their supposed to be around here" One said out loud. _

_"Franky , turn your damn phone off, were on an assignment" One ordered another_

_"Sorry its Sara, she keeps callin' every five fuckin' minutes"_

_"Hey . . .Theres somebody over there"_

_"What?"_

"Oh no" Kelly felt her heart beat hard when her hat flew off her head from the rush wind of a passing truck. Brandace tried to grab her just as Kelly walked out into the open to grab her hat.

"Kelly" Brandace whispered quickly, trying to keep cool she walked up beside kelly who went to grab her hat.

"Hey!"

A hand had gotten to Kelly's hat first, picking it up. A blonde haired with some serious beard stubble, skinny guys in sweats and a hoodie smiled At Kelly.

'shit' Brandace turned, Kelly turned slightly too. All three guys in the alley were staring at them now.

"Whats your name?" The guy asked. His friends walking over lazily. Brandace felt her breath tighten.

"None of your business thankyou" Kelly said taking her hat.

"I think thats our Que" Leonardo said as they all watched.

A hat flew out into the alleys open. A long haired thin girl rushed out to get it while a hand reached out to her quickly. Another girl walked out her hands in her pockets and a gym bag hanging at her side.

"Hey . . .Wait"

One of the purple dragons started strutting his way over to them. He picked up the girls hat . . ."Whats your name?" He asked handing it to her.

"None of your business thankyou" The girl replied. The other girl took a step to the side keeping the other girl slightly behind her. Both started walking away out of the alley.

"Wait a minute" One of the guys called.

"Franky was it them?"

"Yeah looked just like her" The blonde one said lifting up his phone. Both girls were fast walking out, the purple dragons following them, calling for them to stop for a 'chat'.

"Theres residual energy here . . .I dont know what it is though" Donatello said his tech tab seeing some sort of white light shine off of the sidewalk with his tech tab scanner.

"We'll come back to that . . .looks like trouble" Leonardo said as all four brothers watched the three purple dragons follow after the two girls that were now briskly walking away. Raphael knew what was coming, He took a run to the left to head off a possible chase. Leonardo followed Raph. Michelangelo went straight with Donatello who put his tech tab away for the time being.

"Hey wait up . . ." The blonde rushed up from behind the two teen girls. Brandace turned and didn't see him walk infront of them. Kelly held her breath a moment

"I'm sorry you just, look familiar . . .Where' you from?" He asked.

Kelly felt her body react before her thoughts could, she lifted up her knee in a knee-jerk reaction. Kicking the guy in the shin. He bent over surprised a moment holding his leg.

"Hey! ITS THEM!" He shouted the other two running to catch up now.

Brandace and Kelly were now RUNNING for their lives.

"YOU KICKED HIM!" Brandace shouted at kelly.

"I WAS PANICKED I DIDN"T KNOW WHAT TO DO! IT WAS INSTINCT!" She shouted fearfully in her defense. Hearing footsteps behind them. Both girls took a quick sharp turn to the right and then again at an alley to the left leading out to another street. Both sprinting and breathing hard.

"Well now their pissed off! they might be a gang or something" Brandace pulled Kelly's hand with her to the left to confuse their pursuers off their trail.

Both girls panting and breathing heavy stopped putting their backs against a wall, the feeling of brick hard and ridged through Brandaces t-shirt. She unrolled her t-shirt sleeves, adjusting her belt and reaching down into her sports back, front flap pocket.

"Here"

Kelly felt something metal and plastic cold in her hand. She gripped it.

"Press the button at the top, its a switch blade" Brandace said making sure she was holding it so she wouldn't cut herself. Kelly stared at the shiney knife in her hand as she pushed up the button and it flipped out.

"First day in New York and were being chased by men . . ." Brandace shook her head.

"Most people go see the statue of liberty on their first day" She joked.

Kelly looked around the corner not seeing anybody before she quickly moved back pushing herself more into the wall.

"I'm not good with knives . . .What're we gonna do . . ." Kelly said with a half squeak in her voice as it almost gave out from yelling moments ago.

"Uhhh okay You want a five second lesson on Knives? Cut and stab . . . anywhere, prefferably where theres organs".

"I wish my dad was here" Kelly closed her eyes.

"Maybe we lost them" Brandace breathed out, it had been five minutes. Then there was the sound of running footsteps. Kelly peeked around the corner before covering her mouth and looking at Brandace with wide eyes.

"Then again" Brandace sighed as both girls quietly slinked to the back of the alley they were in. Both feeling the heavyness and reality of what was happening . . .three men were chasing them, and Kelly doubted they were going to ask for a date, regripping the knife in her hand.

Kelly pressed her back against the wall, in the shadowy part of the alley. Brandace put a finger to her lips as two others walked into the alley. Around the corner where Brandace and Kelly were standing in the dark an arm reached around. The third guy threw a fist and missed. Kelly gave a small rush backward. Brandace barely missed the fist that would've hit the side of her face. The body turned into the Alley and She threw a hit landing it on his jaw. Backing up to get to Kelly.

The guy gave a small rub of his chin.

"Listen we dont want no trouble ladies . . .Just answer a few questions and we'll settle this all peacefull like" The guy said hands out in a half surrender pose.

Brandace felt her bag get heavier. She picked it up with one arm holding it behind her back.

"Kelly" She held her hand out behind her back to the girl motioning to give her the knife.

"We dont want no trouble" The guy said stopping looking at both girls earnestly with fake honesty in his.

"Troubles my middle name" Brandace gave a nod. Humor and sarcasm being the only thing keeping her fear down at the moment.

Kelly discreetly seemingly hiding behind Brandaces right side slipped her the knife. The guy got closer with his arm out meaning to Grab the girls other arm that wasn't extended out toward her friend. Brandace threw her arm downwards slashing the guy across the arm. The other two rushed in, Kelly bolted the other direction while Brandace dodged the other ones grab.

"That bitch!" The guy held his arm a moment before they persued chase again.

"You know I've heard of persistant but this is just ridiculous!" Brandace said as she and Kelly ran down the street at full sprint again. bags weighing them down.

"Where do we go now!" Kelly shouted looking around. There was no place they could go . . .

"Up" Brandace said towards the side of a nearby building with a fire escape.

"Go where they can't follow" She said as Kelly started rushing up the ladder. She'd gotten this far with just a sore ankle, she could climb again if she had to. Both girls going up as fast as they could. Getting to each railing before going up another set. People in their apartments unaware of the life or death chase going on outside their building.

"THERE THEY ARE" A male voice shouted.

"God dammit!" Brandace said as she and Kelly were half way.

"I hate this!" kelly shouted feeling the pain in ankle intensify everytime she stopped or turned to climb another set of stairs or ladder.

When they reached the top, Both girls looked down to their horror that the three men were following with just as much if not more speed.

"bastards" Brandace cursed looking around.

"What now!" Kelly shouted losing her grip on bravery. Brandace felt her own courage waver.

"We uhhh we uuhhhhhh . . .(Looks around)"

There was only one way she could see them going.

"Kelly . . .Hows your ankle?" Brandace asked regretting what she was asking.

"Its sore but I'll live . . .Why?" She asked her friend suspiciously.

Brandace looks to the next roof over . . .Only a few feet away, if they jumped. Kelly followed her friends eyes.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Kelly said looking at Brandace pleadingly.

"Would you rather stay and play with the three stooges!" Brandace motioned to the fire escape which they were getting closer to the top to reach them.

"On the count of three we'll sprint and jump. If we fall try to land on your bag" Brandace pointed to kellys back pack.

"Okay" Kelly nodded her head squinching her eyes shut at what she was about to attempt.

Brandace "One"  
>Kelly "Two"<br>Both "Three" . . .They both sprinted, hearts racing, boots pounding, reaching the edge and leaping the few feet to the next one. Stumbling and falling over onto the next rooftop. Both wincing at the slight pain from falling and rolling on the concrete roof. Looking up as the men were staring at them from the other. Brandace started laughing and smiled at kelly. "Beat that ya nut jerkers" Brandace whispered laughing. The city was completely un aware of the small victory two teen girls felt.

Kelly pushed herself up her back hurting from her bag pressing in on the fall. Brandance fell ontop of her gym bag breathing hard. " . . .Lets get outta here" Kelly said looking over at the three men who were walking back . . .hopefully towards the fire escape to leave.

"If their looking for sex . . .I'd have to say . . .They outta quit cuz by the time they catch us . . .they wont have the energy" Brandace joked with a laugh. Kelly gave a small laugh , not believing what she just did. The cool night air blowing her hair slightly, she felt like she could be a hero in her own movie.

"I hope my Xbox is okay" Kelly said taking off her bag. The last guy had finally reached the fire escape top and all three were staring at the girls on the other roof.

"I think its our bones we gotta worry about" Brandace said getting up with the slight wince of pain she felt in her arm from the landing. Kelly smiled holding out her hand to help her up. When both girls stood turning . . .The men were sprinting towards them.

"They wouldn't-" Kelly said eyes widening again.

Go go-go-go-go-go-go" Brandace pulled Kellys hand, Both girls running to the other side of the roof, bags swinging at their sides heavily. The men jumped and two made it another almost missed yelling at the others to pull him up.

Kelly and Brandace both gave out a small scream and yell as they reached the end of the roof stopping abruptly.

"Dammit that ones farther than the last one" . . .They both turned. "Well Kell . . . Fight or Flight?" Brandace asked rhetorically turning around.

"Maybe we can make it?" Kelly bit her lip looking behind her at the buiding next to them.

We'd need a headstart . . .which their blocking" Brandace growled.

"I dont care if the Boss wants them in one piece" The one with a bloodied arm from the knife slash stared menacingly at Brandace. The blonde one walked up slowly with his hands up to signify peace.  
>"Listen ladies . . .We aint here to hurt you, you just come with us civil like and talk to our boss, and nothin' will happen to ya . . .Promise" the main guy said as they slowly approached the girls.<br>"Who the hell is your boss and what does he want with us!" Brandace shouted.  
>"Thats what I'm sayin' come with us, and you'll be taken care of, our boss is a uhhh . . .he's a pretty direct guy. You got somethin' he wants, we dont know" The blonde guy shook his head talking slowly. <p>

"And I doubt its your Xbox Brandace whispered to Kelly.

Kelly noticed a small purple sign on the guys arm, the one that Brandace cut.

"No . . ." She shook her head . . .This couldn't be right . ..

"No is right" Brandace said thinking kelly was agreeing with her.

"Were not going Anywhere with you" Brandace said directly and deeply to blondie who was still trying to play the 'I'll be your friend' guy.

In a split second He dashed for Kelly and Grabbed her arms. Kelly let out a scream.

Brandace went to use the knife and was pulled back by her hair by the other two. One taking the knife out of her hands and throwing it over the side.

"LET GO!" Kelly shouted kicking the blonde in the private area that he didn't block. He shouted stumbling back holding his own, while one of the others hit kelly back.

"I dont care what the boss says he didn't say we couldn't knock em out, we'll never get em into the truck like this"

"GET OFF OF HER" Brandace lifted her leg up high to kick the man who had ahold of kelly. He didn't see and stumbled slightly He turned throwing a right hitting Brandace on the side of the head. She fell to the ground, recieving a kick . . .

Kelly screamed watching as she was being held back by the other two. The one with the gash on the arm kicking Brandace on the side of the head. Her friend unmoving.

"PLEASE STOP!" Kelly begged, feeling one grab her hair, the other wrap around her entire body , she couldn't move. Legs kicking at only air.

"Ey , didn't ya hear what the lady said"

A new voice said as Kelly felt her hair released and she fell forward onto the cement. That voice was deep and rough with a brooklyn accent. Kelly looked around feeling dizzy, a large form and the sounds of fighting breaking out. Her ankle hurt, she felt a pair of hands help her up, gently lifting her back as she set back. She looked up and her eyes widened, Looking up. . . ."You okay?" Her mouth opened up in shock . . ."Uhhh . .Please dont scream" The voice asked her, it was tinged with a little fear and winced.

"Your real . . .Michelangelo?" She said almost like a question to herself. The feeling was foreign coming out of her mouth. Leonardo had disarmed the blonde one making it look easy as did a back flip kick sending him flying.

"Makesure to not knock them all out" Donatello said to Raphael who had taken out one with ease. Michelangelo was with the girl with longer hair. Donatello walked over to the other girl. She was out cold . . .

"Why were you chasing them?" Leonardo said as Raphael stood to the side. The purple dragon barely stuttering . . .

"R-R-Re-Reward . . .Boss wanted em . . .Dont know why . Ah" He dropped his phone because his hands were shaking so bad. Leonardo had his sword to the purple dragons chin keeping him in place. Raphael picked up the phone.

A message with pictures . . ."Hun . . . Has a reward out for those two" Raphael said showing Leo the message.

"20,000 to bring them in unharmed . . ." Donatello read. The photo wasn't very good . . .The sky was in the background. The face showed one unmoving, eyes closed . . .The girl Michelangelo was holding. The other was where her mouth was in a partial scream, the one out cold.

Leonardo knocked out the last remaining purple dragon with the blunt end of his sword handle in a sideways hit. The man spun before falling onto the pavement motionless.

"Hey Leo! She knows my name! and she didn't Scream!" Mikey smiled.

'This was her. . .This was her' Thats all his mind could say.

"Shes out cold" Raphaels voice said.

"She knows your name?" Leonardo asked Michelangelo with questionable eyes.

Mikey looked down at the girl who was sitting up looking at him. Giant brown shining eyes, and long brunette hair being rushed around by the wind.


	6. Humor defeats Fear

**Thanks for the reviews NatashaKat* Dont worry I wont stop here.**

'This had to be her' He thought, all his thoughts buzzing all at once. She was staring up at him . . .Wide, amazed brown eyes. . .She even knew his name.

"Your real? . . .Michelangelo"

He stared right back . . .This NEVER happened to him before. . . Thats all they did for a minute was stare at eachother. She sat up a little on her own but he still didn't move away. At least she wasn't hurt, he couldn't say the same for her friend who Don and Raph were checking over.

"Shes out cold . . .Might've gotten a concussion"

"Kicked 'er in tha head"

"She knows your name?" Leonardo let the last body of one of the purple dragon thugs lie on the cold roof pavement away from them.

Kelly had to tell herself to remember to breathe. . . . His skin was like she imagined it would be, it was the color of slightly light pine trees, smooth but strong. He had three fingers, two and then his thumb.

"Just like in the movies" Kelly said out loud before realizing what she said.

"Huh?" Mikey cocked his head to the side slightly.

"I know this isn't the best place to ask questions but . . .How do you know my brother?"

Kelly felt a slight twinge at the question. . .like she was being suspected for something.

"Your not real . . .Your just comic book characters . . .from where I'm from" Kelly said . . . thats all she could muster right now. Before she covered her mouth to give a small sneeze.

"Dude shes gonna catch a cold, can we take em' to Aprils before you interrogate them'" Michelangelo said slightly hostile to Leonardo. Who could sense the tone.

"I got er' " Kelly watched Raphael, The most built of his brothers pick up Brandace almost effortlessly. She was excited and freaked out all at the same time.

"Hey whats your name?"

Her attention was brought back up to a pair of blue eyes, that even in the dark with just the street lamps and lights she could see.

"K-Kelly" Kelly said cursing herself mentally for the stutter.

"Okay, are ya hurt anywhere?" Michelangelo asked, sincerness in his voice and eyes, still holding her up even though she could sit on her own.

"Just m-my ankle, I hurt it earlier and . . ." She looked down at it.

"Mikey can you carry her?" Donatello asked.

Michelangelo looked at Kelly as though for permission. She just looked up unsurely.

"Alright, hang on " He said lifting her off the ground. She grabbed onto his shell and the other around his neck.

"Yeah April, we found them . . .Theirs a bounty out for them too . . .20,000 . . . Hun and The Purple Dragons . . .I dont know if the foot are connected, we'll have to ask questions first . . .Sure we'll be there in 10. We have one with head injury, and another with a twisted Ankle . . .right . . ." Leonardo hung up his small shell cell.

"Lets go" He directed. Kelly watched Leo and Don go first taking a run and jumping to the next roof over. Something they did with more grace and power than she and Brandace did with a small track jump and a rough roll.

"Hang on" Michelangelos voice . . .It was just how she imagined it would sound. He had a sort of laid back west coast kind of accent to it, and he even said the word dude.

'Brandace was gonna just 'love' this . . .That is if shes not too cranky from getting beat up' Kelly thought.

"Wait my bag" Kelly said pointing to it on the ground. Michelangelo picked it up with one arm, not having to set her down, shouldering it.

Kelly looked up ahead. Raphael had Brandaces large sports bag wrapped behind him over his shoulder. Suddenly bursting into a run and leaping over. All that extra weight only seemed to take any grace he had in the jump out of it, but he had all the power he needed to get there.

There was a small butterfly lurch feeling in her stomach when Michelangelo started running. Losing that feeling for a moment the safeness she felt into a sudden adrenaline rush off a high ride feeling when he jumped and landed skillfully onto the next roof, reaching to catch up to his brothers. Kelly pulled tighter, clinging around his neck and gripping the back of his shell for dear life. She almost heard him give a small chuckle. When he jumped again.

'It was her . . .the girl he wished for . . .Kelly' Michelangelo didn't know whether to feel happy or confused or guilty or just freakin' ecstatic she didn't scream bloody murder right in his face. . . .

Kelly shut her eyes feeling the wind resist against them, but Michelangelo was stronger jumping and landing with an almost ease. He held onto her tight, and she could feel his muscles lock around her. He was definitely as built as he looked in the movies and cartoon. It was several jumps and runs before he warned her.

"Hang on, I gotcha" Kelly watched as each brother simply dropped of the next roof infront of them. Raphael dissappearing with Brandace. Kelly closed her eyes and felt a small pat of his hand on her back as if to say 'its okay' before he too stopped. She didn't look down at the drop. Feeling him step off the edge she shut her eyes tightly . . .Before feeling it stop, a small metal thud where his feet landed. A fire escape.

"Casey got the medical kid, Put her on the couch"

A womans voice directed, soft but stern and caring.

"Hey April" Michelangelo smirked.

April O Neil watched as Michelangelo was the last to come in, he was holding a teenaged girl, with long brown hair and big shining brown eyes, almost like a doe's. She looked afraid and curious at the same time.

"Bring her in here" April ushered them in.

Kelly looked around, it was like the 2007 movie . . .A large t.v, couch, furniture . . .A door partially open with stairs, no doubt leading down to the store.

Kelly looked up at Mikey who gave a small glance to her eyes before looking away almost shy like. "Dont' worry dudette, Your safe here" He gave a small sympathetic smirk. Kelly got a better look at his features in the light. April had red orange hair, pulled up behind into a messy bun a t-shirt and jeans. The man who walked in with a blue and white box must've been casey. Black hair that looked blue in a certain light, dark eyes, Gloves, shirt and sweatpants.

"Hey Raph since when did you guys start bringin' girls home?" Casey joked.

Raph lifted the side of his hand to give a slight head whap "Bonehead". After he got Brandace on the couch where Donatello and April were checking her over.

"She got beat pretty bad" Raphael said to April before moving out of the way.

Kelly looked up at Michelangelo from the chair she sat in, a comfy lazy boy recliner. His eyes were so blue . . . She couldn't help but smile a little.

"What?" He asked eyes quirked a little with a smile.

"Oh uhm . . .Nothing really . . .You look just like . . .The cartoon version more than the 90's movie version of you" kelly said shaking her head slightly.

"Version?" Michelangelo asked. Donatello looked up from cleaning up a cut on Brandaces face.

"Nows a good time than any to ask those questions you wanted Leo" Don said turning back to the couch.

Kelly sat back in her chair feeling slightly cornered, the way Leonardo looked at her was more like she was in trouble for something.

"How do you know my brother?" Leonardo asked again this time more strictly.

Michelangelo looked up at leo still bent down to Kelly's level.

"Chill out Leo, dudettes just been through hell" Mikey said in a half whisper almost tempermental.

"You guys arent real . . .Not where I'm from" Kelly said not liking the being cornered feeling.

"What do you mean?" Leonardo asked again directly.

Kelly held her hand out for her bag "Can I have my bag please?" Kelly asked looking at Michelangelo sincerely. He gave her, her bag.

"I already know all of you, I've watched you all on t.v since I was a kid" Kelly smiled digging into her bag for the item she was searching for.

"T.v?" April asked.

"Your April O Neil . . .In the 90's movies Raphael saved you from foot ninjas, and you were a reporter at the time. But in the 2007 movie, you and Casey were dating and living together and you went off to find artifacts and stuff in the jungle . . .Stone statues which came to life later" Kelly smiled looking up after finding what she wanted.

They all stood dumbfounded . . .How did this girl, know all that?

"Do you work for the foot? Or the Purple Dragons" Leonardo asked directly.

"No" kelly thrust out the item showing it all to them "And I've got proof" She held it up. It was her Michelangelo hat.

"Dude!" Mikey lifted part of it too look at. It was green with an orange mask around two cartoonish eyes.

"Its my Mikey Hat" Kelly smiled handing it to him. Donatello stood up to look the hat over too.

"Dudes!" Michelangelo looked up holding the hat up to his own face. leonardo didn't look impressed.

"How does she know all that?" Casey asked pointing at Kelly dumbstricken.

"Well . . .Were me and Brandace are from you guys . . .Are just characters from Comics, your in t.v shows, movies, you guys have hats, video games. I think she might have something in her bag too" Kelly was about to get up, Michelangelo grabbed Brandaces bag from by Raphael and handed it to her. Kelly unzipped the large gym bag looking through it.

"Were you two running away?" April asked, the caring woman in her coming out now.

"No . . .(sigh) I was going to a sleepover, then all of a sudden it started storming . . .I got dizzy and fell and after that I woke up in an Alley with Brandi"

"You got dizzy and fell . . . and woke up here" April thought for a moment "Where are you from?" She asked. Now everyone was silent.

"I'm from Oklahoma . . .If ya couldn't tell from the southern accent" Kelly pointed at herself with a small laugh. Michelangelo smiled, she did have a cute accent . . .

"So where's she from?" Raphael pointed with his thumb at Brandace on the couch. "Shes from Iowa, we know eachother from Facebook, and a fansite where we write stories and stuff". Kelly watched Raphael take a long glance at the girl on the couch.

"She said the same thing, she was going to visit her dad or something and got caught up in a storm, she got dizzy , fell down, and woke up in the Alley with me" . . ."We dont know how we got here" Kelly shrugged. Feeling better now that she proved it. Pulling out a dvd from Brandaces bag. It was the first Teenage mutant ninja turtle movie from the 90's.

"Here" She handed Mikey the movie with a smile.

"DUDE WERE FAMOUS!" Mikey said reading the back and everything. It made Kelly giggle at his enthusiasm. Leonardo looked over the dvd opening it.

"Its legit" Donatello gave a nod looking it over.

"So your from . . .A different universe?" April asked out loud, more herself than anyone else.

"We tried calling our parents, with my phone, and even on a payphone . . .Their numbers didn't work" Kelly said feeling slightly fearfull of the situation.

"Can I see your phone?" Donatello asked. Kelly handed it over letting Don examine it.

"So how many movies are there?" Michelangelo asked.

"Like . . .theres three of those" She pointed to the dvd Raphael was now looking at. "Then theres One called Turtles forever, theres the 2007 movie, and there was supposed to be another coming out soon, Brandace said it was a reboot called 'Fight the Foot'" Kelly remembered, both girls wanted to go see it.

"Dude!" Michelangelo smiled at her then at his brothers from his crouched position infront of Kelly. Their features were just like she'd imagined, except some color differences. Raphael was the darkest of his brothers, Donatello had a more olive like color, Leonardo was a dark mossy skin color. She wondered how that happened . . .when they were mutated. Michelangelo's blue eyes looked into hers. She was sitting on the chair and even then he was taller than she was, even now that he was crouching. Raphael had those brown fiery eyes, Leonardos was more a calm still dark brown, Donatellos was slightly darker. They were each different in build. But all the same, built from years of training.

'This girl was amazing'. Kellys eyes were large brown and had a spark when she laughed. He didn't care if his thoughts sounded corny, it was the truth. Mikey smiled handing Kelly back the movie after April handed it back.

"The swirl . . .So you two are what fell out of it" Donatello pulled out his tech tab. "May I?" He asked Kelly. Kelly held still not moving, unsure of what he was going to do. Donatello put his tech tab upt to Kellys face moving it downwards in a scanning motion.

"Its picking up strange Ion traces . . ." He walked over to Brandace on the couch. Scanning her the same way.

"She has the same Kind of Ionic dust or alien particles attached . . .from the fall" Donatello showed April who looked at the tabs scan readings. Kelly saw parts of herself covered with a glowing substance on the tab from the corner of her vision.

"So your from a whole different world" Casey shook his head in disbelief.

"Nothin' stays too borin' for long around 'ere" Raphael said leaning back seated on the arm of the couch Brandace was laying on, crossing his arms.

Kelly was memerizing how Michelangelo looked, his pads, his mask, his face, his eyes. Everything about him . . .'I'll have to re-draw some of mine' she thought to herself.

"Now the question is why are the purple dragons after you . . ." April said looking at Kelly.

"We dont know . . .We've only been here a few hours. We woke up in the alley and freaked out for a bit. We went to go use a payphone to call our parents and when we came back, cuz it didn't work, there was a group of guys in the alley we came from. We were gonna stay up on the roof nearby" Kelly said hoping she didn't sound too rushed or stupid in any way.

Michelangelo gave her a sympathetic look, 'of course the dudettes scared' he thought guiltily.

"Whats your name again?" April asked.

"Kelly, Kelly Smith" . . .Kelly answered obligingly biting her lip slightly.

"And whats her name?" April motioned to Brandace on the couch.

"Brandace Harvey" She answered politely.

"Well . . .You and Brandace can stay here with me, until everything gets sorted out" April gave a nod.

"Thank you" Kelly smiled 'Wow I just got asked by THE April O Neil to stay at her apartment' Kelly thought excitedly to herself.

"Alright then, hows your ankle?" April asked concerned.

"Still sore" Kelly shrugged, she'd had worse than this before.

"I got it" Michelangelo smiled taking the wrapping bandages from Don before he could even blink. Kelly slowly went to take her boot off and took off her sock.

"Ouch" Mikey said looking at the red and swollen ankle.

"I'll get an Icepack for ya" Casey offered.

Kelly let Michelangelo hold onto her leg and start wrapping it. He was being as gentle as he possible could. Only hearing her wince once.

"Sorry" He looked up quickly. She held onto his shoulder with her left hand.

Donatello watched with leonardo . . .He knew what Michelangelo was thinking. That his wish came true . . .this was what he wished for, and now he was convinced Kelly and Her friend fell out of the sky because of a wish. Though that thought was plausible to his brother at the moment, some kind of universal role had to be played here. An explosion, a creation of a black hole possibly? But they came from a world where he and his brothers didn't exist, an earth similar to theirs . He'd have to ask more questions and gather data for a better comparison but right now wasn't the best time, it seemed Mikey was pretty excited about the whole thing, even though for Kelly he was hiding it.

Casey came back with an Icepack which Mikey handed to Kelly.

"Thanks Mikey" She smiled.

'She called me Mikey' He thought smirking. "Heh no problem babe" He smirked back.

"Will she be okay?" Kelly asked, Brandace was still unmoving on the couch.

"I know she might've broken her arm or something, when we fell on the roof" Kelly said just making sure they knew.

"Dude We saw that" Mikey smirked giving her props.

"We didn't know what else to do" Kelly said smiling shyly. "I landed on my bag but she landed on her arm".

"I didn't check that . . .We can have it taken care of when she wakes up, she'll have to tell us if it feels broken or not" Donatello said moving the medical kit onto the table near the couch just incase.

Casey had to leave, and said a goodbye. "See ya later Kell, dont let these guys push ya around" He teased hitting Raphael who hit back.

"Bye" Kelly smiled with a wave.

When the door shut to the downstairs . . .The sound of a bear coming out of hibernation on the couch started stirring.

Kelly hopped up off the chair, past Mikey to the side of the couch where Brandace's head was. Her jean had ripped its hole in the knee wider than before, and her jacket was a little messed up, her hair windblown. A bruise was forming on the top of her head where a bandage was placed over it, another would form slightly below it where she was kicked the second time.

Raphael got off the arm of the couch, not wantin' to freak the one who hadn't waken up yet. The brunette stirred slightly her eyes squinched as if she was telling them to open but they wouldnt.

"Brandace? . . .Brandi?" Kelly asked urging the girl to wake up.

"mmm"

"Brandi wake up" Kelly said in an almost bouncey tone, more excited than worried anymore.

A low growl escaped from the brunette as she turned slightly but her face contorted to slight pain when she moved, a hand moving up to her head and her arm on the chest unmoving.

"God Damn"

A small chuckle nearest them which Kelly caught as Raphaels deep throated one. Brandace didn't open her eyes, instead she tried to clear her throat.

"Where hell are we now?" She asked half irritated and half pleading to know due to irritation.

"You really wanna know?" Kelly asked ready to break the excitement to her.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't wanna know" Brandace said, kelly knew the sarcasm was from the pain.

"Were at April O Neils apartment . . .THE April O Neil . . .And your never gonna guess who found us . . ." Kelly smiled looking over at Michelangelo.

"The A-Team?" Brandace asked saracastically before registering what kelly really said. . .

"I said April O Neil . . ." Kelly said letting Brandace soak in the information.

"(Sigh) I knew it, I got kicked in the head so hard I'm in a Coma" Brandace said opening her eyes, the first thing she focused on was Kelly.

Before behind her a green hand waved . . .A familiar looking green hand from watching 10 years worth of television and movies.

"Hiya" A kind of laid back enthusiastic voice said waving at the girl on the couch. Kelly smiled thinking she'd be totally excited like she was.

"I knew it . . .I'm dead" Brandace closed her eyes again lifting her good arm to feel the bandage on her head.

"Were not dead" Kelly giggled.

"I'm seeing TMNT characters . . .Yes . . .I'm dead" Brandace gave a small laugh back before wincing.

"We fell in New York City . . .Their world . . ." Kelly said biting her lip.

"No wonder we can't get ahold of anyone . . ." Brandace moved her leg up slightly letting the other one move out. Trying to sit up but failed and went back down on the pillow.

"How do you feel?" Kelly asked concerned.

"I dont know it kinda holds a trophy in the hurts like a major dick catergory" Brandace said unaware of the others around her.

"Is your arm broken?" Kelly asked for Donatello who was about to ask first.

"I think it is . . .I landed on it pretty hard . . .Are you okay?" Brandace moved her head up a little looking directly at Kelly.

"Just my ankle . . ." Kelly smiled "Mikey wrapped it for me" Brandace looked over at Michelangelo. The older girl took another look "Damn . . .Its not a dream" Brandace shook her head before noticing a green leg near her, and looking up. Raphael was looking down leaned back against the wall, arms crossed looking down at her.

"I guess since I'm in pain I'm not dead either" Brandace added for effect.

"Hi . . .I'm April" April crouched down next to Brandace.

"I know" Brandace chuckled lightly.

"I guess you do" April gave a laugh back "were gonna wrap your arm but you took some blows to the head, so you should stay down"

"Thankyou" Brandace looked at the red head sincerely.

"Its no trouble . . ." April said turning to get wraps from the kit.

"But were in TONS of trouble!" Kelly said being serious now.

"I gathered that . . .Why were they chasing us?" Brandace asked seriously.

"Ya got a pay day on yer head" A half sarcastic brooklyn accented voice said above her. Brandace looked up with a smirk.

"So how much am I worth?" She asked teasingly.

"20,000 . . .Thats 10,000 for each of ya" Raphael said arms still crossed. Both eyes locked on eachothers. April moved Brandaces arm causing the girl to look away from him and hiss in pain. April gave a small sorry while she started Wrapping brandaces arm.

"I'll get a sling for that" Donatello nodded to April.

"He had a purple dragon tattoo on his arm, the ones from the cartoon show" Kelly said thinking about it.

"Which one?" Brandace asked.

"The one you cut who kicked you in the head" Kelly remembered.

"I'll have to repay the favor someday" Brandace said seriously looking at her arm while April O Neil was wrapping it.

"We havent been here long enough to even know what damn street we were on . . ." Brandace asked out loud.

"You both fell from what seemed to be a sort of storm like swirl in the sky . . They obtained pictures" Donatello said walking in. Brandaces eyes widened slightly but she didn't flinch or move away when Donatello stood near April handing her a black arm sling.

"It'll have to do until we can put a cast on it" April gave a small sympathetic smile.

"So if no one knows how we got here . . .How are we going to get back?" Brandace asked mostly Kelly.

"I'll be doing tests, collecting data and studying up on it" Donatello said bending down. "When your feeling better I'd like to ask some questions?" He asked her.

"Sure" Brandace agreed and Kelly nodded also.

Michelangelo had gotten up and gone into the kitchen. Leonardo left them to go see what his brother was doing.

Michelangelo was pacing.

"Mikey?" Leonardo asked.

"Dude . . .its her" Michelangelo motioned with his hands and continued to pace in the kitchen.

"Who her?"

"Kelly . . .Kelly's what I wished for" Michelangelo said sort of freaking out.

"Kelly?" Leonardo looked back in. The small long haired brunette in a dirty sweatshirt and jeans, sitting by Brandace.

"I . . .Dont know dude but . . . (sigh) " He looked in at kelly. Ever since she said his name, the first moment he got a good look at her, he knew it. She was exactly like the girl he imagined when he wished for her. Except Kelly had even better eyes than he could've imagined, they were beautifull doe eyes staring up at him, curious instead of afraid.

Kelly watched as Brandace managed to sit up while April helped her put on the sling. Brandace felt like a burden.

"I'm sorry about the inconvenience" She said to the red headed woman whose green eyes held nothing but concern and questions held back.

"You both had no control over the situation, dont feel bad" April said encouragingly.

"She says we can stay here with her until everything gets looked at" Kelly smiled a little as April got up to put things away.

"My moms probably losin' her mind" Brandace leaned her head back. Kelly thought of her own parents at home, her family.

"Mine too" kelly said sitting on the couch next to her. Both girls gave a small hug.

"Couldn't of gotten through that without ya" Brandace smirked.

"Your just saying that" Kelly laughed.

"No for real, who else would I internally panic with?" She asked teasingly.

Both girls laughed.

"You should've seen it! The look on the guys face after you were out, and they showed up . . .it was better than a movie" Kelly laughed.

"Yeah . . .Too bad for unconsciousness I guess" Brandace joked. Brandace looked up at Raphael who was still watching them from his spot on the wall.

"He's bigger in person" Brandace smirked making Kelly laugh. Raphael quirked an eyeridge at the two girls laughing. Brandace looked away and down at her arm.

"I got my ass beat" She admitted frowning.

"Yeah but they didn't exactly leave without bruises either" Kelly pointed out.

"It wasn't enough to get the job done though" Brandace said feeling inadequate. She couldn't protect herself or Kelly for any longer than they needed. Both narrowly escaping being captured by Purple Dragons.

"20,000 huh . . ."

"Why do they want us? Is it cuz we fell from the sky?" No one else knows where were from" Kelly said thinking it over.

"Heya babe mabe this'll cheer ya up" Michelangelo held out a mug of hot cocoa.

"Aww Thankyou!" Kelly smiled taking it. Brandace was offered one too.

Leonardo watched as Mikey sat next to kelly on the couch asking both the girls questions.

"Contemplating something?" Donatello asked.

"Mikey . . .He says he wished for kelly . . ." Leonardo said watching his brother talk to them.

"so it would seem . . .He's got his heart set on it" Don noticed.

"(Sigh) I guess theres no telling him otherwise, we still have to talk to splinter first before we do anything"

**(Latter of the day)**

April had to end the evening, Brandace needed rest, and if she didn't send them off now there'd be no end to Michelangelo's 20 questions for Kelly. But Kelly didn't seem to mind.

"You can come back tomorrow, but these girls need rest" April ushered them out.

"We'll be back" Mikey said to Kelly.

"We'll be here" Kelly smirked.

"Thanks again" Brandace held her hand out . . .

"Uh yeah . . .no problem" A 'not used to this' Raphael replied back shaking her hand before leaving. Kelly smirked at the odd and proffessional goodbye.

"Well uh sleep well" Mikey said mentally kicking himself. "I mean uh Goodnight" He smirked at his own mix up.

"Thanks Mikey" Kelly gave him a quick hug to which he wasn't ready for.

April laughed. It was cute how they werent used to the smallest things like gratitude, or hugs from girls.

Finally with Michelangelo being the last to leave with a wave to Kelly and a 'later babe' to both her and April. April closed the window.

"You can sleep in the guest room . . .(Sighs) Looks like your going to have a big day tomorrow" April laughed.

"Thanks" Kelly giggled. She just hugged her favorite character of all time. Nothing could ruin the last 10 minutes.

"We'll find a way to get you back to your families . . .Dont worry" April assured kelly before going off to shower.

Then her heart sank walking to the bedroom with an extra large t-shirt April gave to her to use.

"Family . . ."Brandace said out loud hearing what was being said from the couch.


	7. Fallen Angels

**Ladies and Gentlemen we officially have another author adding their characters/selves to the party. Alonia187. (round of applause). Stay tuned* Sorry this update came in late I was at my aunts for a few days visiting during spring break. I ALSO HEARD THE HEARTBREAKING NEWS! MICHAEL BAY Is going to reboot the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles into SPACE ALIENS . . . This man must be found, and shot! I will NOT go see the 2013 film if they COMPLETELY Change everything, especially the original story of how they were born and genetically mutated , Born New Yorkers . . .NOT SPACE ALIENS . . .**

When his sons' returned home . . .They had the most interesting news. After three years of peace, since they were considered 15 years of age, something of universal conflict had fallen into their responsibility . . .in the most literal sense. He noticed that his son Michelangelo was the most excited.

"They already know who we are! Their like from a whole different universe where were like comic books, movies, cartoons" Michelangelo handed his father the DVD that was in Brandaces bag, and Kelly's hat. They let them borrow to show Master Splinter.

At first the story was suspicious, until he was given these things. A movie, the cover with a picture of his sons, and the bottom with the title in orange and yellow against a lime green, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

"Hey can we watch it!" Michelangelo said looking over to the t.v area with the couch and chairs.

"No"

Everyone stopped. "Aww how come?" Michelangelo said dissapointed.

"Whatever is in this, must not be seen by us. If it is truly not from our world, it might show us things that have already been, or have not been yet" Master Splinter answered while Michelangelo sighed.

"Were going back to Aprils tomorrow to talk some more, to figure out what the next step is" Leonardo said sitting infront of his father. Leonardo seemed suspicious, and cautious. His interests were the safety of his family, but if these girls were who they said they were, and with all the occurances lately, He and his brothers would help the situation any way they could.

"I'm going to be asking alot of questions, and so far everything points to their alibi's being true . . .Their covered in some sort of alien ion particles of some sort when they fell. We'll have to return to the scene of where they fell and see if theres anything there we can find" Donatello informed his brothers and father.

"I trust my sons that you can find the answers, though if the answers are not found in this world, they might be unreachable. Do not lose patience my son . . . Tell me more" The patient rat asked.

"Kelly said she was on her way to a sleepover with a friend and then it started storming, she said she got dizzy, she fell and woke up in an alley with Brandace, whose story was collaberating the same thing. She was going to visit her father, walking outside in a storm, became dizzy, fell, woke up with Kelly in an Alley." Leonardo explained from memory.

"We were running towards the exact area where the two fell from the swirl, which the weather channel can only describe as a partially formed tornado, that didn't touch ground, but the power in the city flickered" Donatello added.

"The purple Dragons somehow got pictures of 'em fallin' . . ." Raphael said handing Leo the phone with the pictures they took from one of the mugs chasing Brandace and Kelly.

"The purple dragons?" Master Splinter looked up in partial alarm, if the dragons were involved there was a greater chance the foot would be involved. The leader of the Purple Dragons was Hun . . . Who was the right hand of the Shredder, Oroku Saki.

"We didn't see any traces of Foot involvement, they were Purple Dragon thugs on a bounty hunt" Leonardo confirmed.

"They must've had a satellite photo, for these pictures. No one could have gotten them this clear as they were falling . . .but . . .This is more proof that what their saying is true" Donatello handed his father the phone. One girl with longer hair, falling, the other falling forwards as if she would swoop from a dive anymoment.

"10,000 each . . .Hun must want em' pretty bad" Raphael growled.

"And they are at this moment with Miss O' Neil . . .You took the girls there without being seen?" Master Splinter asked being precautious, if all these things were true, then the girls, and Miss O Neil were in danger if found out.

"Thats why we should bring em down here" Michelangelo intercepted the conversation. Master Splinter could see the look in his son's eyes, he was very excited about the whole thing, a mixture of worry only increased it. He'd become attached already.

"I kinda agree wit' Mikey on dis one" Raphael agreed crossing his arms.

"And risk the safety of our family?" Leonardo looked up sideways at his brother with a low tone.

"They got somethin' ta do with us Leo, 'sides , whatever the Purple dragons want em' for can't be good for us . . ." Raphael defended his stand on the subject.

Leonardo sighed "What will you have us do father?" He asked looking up sincerely at the old rat to make a decision.

"As long as they are being hunted, they are not safe above . . .We will speak to them and Miss O Neil, come up with a solution together, it is not fair to them to make a decision for them without their voice to be heard" Master Splinter finished.

"Yes Sensei" Leonardo gave a shut of his eyes and lifted his head.

"So . . .We can bring them over tomorrow right?" Michelangelo asked eyes wide in wondering.

"Yes my son, you may bring them to our home tomorrow evening . . ."

It amused him to see the different reactions of his sons.

Leonardo's first priority was first and foremost the safety of his family, suspicious but willing to lend a hand even when his senses were peaked.

Donatello took this oppertunity as a chance to expand his knowledge and what he knew, already going over notes of parallel universal theories and taking more notes, beginning his own theories, and test preperations.

Raphael seemed to relish in the fact that something new had just happened. Excitement, that hadn't graced their home in nearly three years.

Michelangelo . . .

"Michelangelo . . .Sit before me" Master Splinter asked just as his other brothers left.

"Yes Master Splinter?" He asked with a curious tone.

"You had more to say . . .I sensed you didn't wish to share infront of your brothers" The old rat inferred.

'He knows everything, how does he always know!' Michelangelo wondered showing his thoughts with a facial expression. Master Splinter gave a small furry smile before lifting a hand.

"Tell me my son"

" . . .Remember . . .that wish and everything, about . . .the girl . . . It's Kelly . . .She looks just like her! The girl I wished for. Except her eyes are just . . .Their like . . . way better. I'm just . . . I dont know, it like happened all of a sudden ya know?" Michelangelo shrugged with a smile.

"While the situation is new and exciting for you my son, do not forget who you are, you are ninja, and your domain is the shadow . . .While Miss Smith and Miss Harvey may know of our lives, I pray you do not forget yourself" Master Splinter said wanting nothing more than to protect his sons. While the wish Michelangelo made, and now that wish seemingly having had come true, he did not want Michelangelo to get hurt, and could only as a father give a forwarning.

"I'll remember" Michelangelo looked up with a solemn face.

"Since We have guests coming tomorrow, I think it would be wise to tidy your room my son" Master Splinter added with an eyebrow raised as Michelangelo was walking out the door. . .

"Sure, okay . . .(Pause) . . ." Just before his son realized his room was beyond a tragic mess. Mikey rushed out to get started getting ready for tomorrow.

Though he did not know these two young women yet, he could already see Michelangelo picking up good habbits, such as cleaning his room, something he's neglected for months now. The old rat chuckled before going into meditation. The candles in the room burning still . . .Calm.

**(For future thoughts)**

Donatello was working I.T tech support hours off while in between calls he was writing notes and coming up with questions to ask.

"Yes this is Don your tech support this evening how may I help you?"

This woman was having problems with her security and settings.

He had basic questions to ask like, what were the times they remember before leaving, what was the date, Mapping out where each girl lived and what they had in common for them both to be suddenly transported universally by something as science fiction as a universal tornado, or storm swirl in the sky.

The idea that Michelangelo's wish on a star brought them here wasn't a purely logical answer to base itself on, there had to be a different reason. The sceptor hadn't reacted since they came back. It laid motionless in its cloth half hiding the round part of it to hold. This was a big mystery and he was more than up to finding the answers.

Raphael was watching the news . . . spread out on the couch, one leg on the front coffee table, Left arm behind the couch resting, leaning against the arm of the couch. The same things were on, the storm swirl was no longer headline news. If the purple dragons managed to get photo shots of Brandace and Kelly falling from the sky, why wasn't it detected by anyone else? It would be on the news, looking for two girls who fell from a storm cloud. Now the story headline was on Medicare and tax cuts . . .'pff politics'.

She wasn't frightened of him in the least . . .

Neither was Kelly. She didn't even scream . . .Michelangelo had to give Masta' splinter the DVD , which none of them were allowed to watch until further notice. Flipping through the channels until he got lost in his own thoughts, so whatever the t.v was on didn't matter.

'She looked up at me from tha' couch . . .Like . . .' He couldn't describe it exactly. But she wasn't afraid of 'im. . . ' He thought amusedly. The things Kelly knew, that no one 'sides them and April would eva' know. . .

"Ey'?"

A large sheet was thrown over his head. "What tha'?" He pulled it off growling turning his head, Michelangelo rushed up and grabbed the sheet before picking up a large pile of blankets and stuff.

"Mikey . . ."

"Yeah Raph?" Michelangelo picked up more clothes with a frustrated tone.

"What the hell ya doin'?" Raphael asked with a particular look on his face in wonderment of his oddball brother.

"I'm cleanin' . . .Kelly and Brandace are gonna be over tomorrow, and if they gotta stay, they gotta have blankets and pillows and stuff" Michelangelo said like it was obvious.

"Stayin?" Raphael asked out loud . . .He didn't think of that.

"Uh yeah dude, bounty on their heads, 20,000 dollars, Purple Dragons. They can't exactly stay safe with April forever so if they end up coming down here, we'll have extra stuff for em'" Michelangelo explained. Raphael could tell his brother was more than too excited for the girls to come down.

Leonardo passed by watching Michelangelo lift a pile of blanketts and pillows taller than himself over to an empty subway car they kept clean enough for when April or Casey would visit or stay.

"What is he doing?" Leonardo asked with a slight chuckle to Raphael who was still watching Michelangelo try to open the door with his foot while holding the pile of laundry.

"I think somebody got bit on the backside by the love bug" Raphael teased.

"Kelly" Leonardo guessed from what Michelangelo said to him and Donatello at Aprils. _'Its her dude'_ .

"Do you think it could be true?" Leonardo asked Raphael in curiosity of what his more hot headed brother thought.

"Think a' what?" Raphael asked in a nonchalant tone on the couch leanin' back to his attention on the television sets.

"That Michelangelo's wish on a star brought them here, that he caused the sceptor to act up" Leonardo asked crossing his arms with a smile at his younger brothers naive-ness.

"Hell I dont' know" Raphael shrugged at the question shrugging it off as a stupid question to begin with. . . Wishin' on stars and all that.

"If that were true, den how come deres two of em" Raphael pointed out.

"True" Leonardo agreed, turning back over his shoulder to look at Michelangelo, who was making sure everything was as perfect as it could possibly be.

"Hey at least he's cleaning" Leonardo smirked before walking to his room. Raphael gave a chuckle, letting his thoughts drift again , the news and t.v covering up the act.

'Looks like someone will be up all night'. Leonardo thought before shutting the door behind him to his designated room.

(Fallen Angels)

Her eyes opened slightly, the sheets didn't smell like hers, the room didn't smell like hers. Kelly opened her eyes fully to look around the room. She expected to see her own walls, her own things, stuffed animals, and posters. . .This room was white with some small furniture, and a large window setting with thick cream colored drapes and curtains. The world outside was dark. It hit her then, none of this was a dream.

"Michelangelo" She sat up breathing slightly hard trying to grasp everything. The storm, New York, Brandace, Being chased, frightened out of her mind, Then Michelangelo . . .A teenage mutant ninja turtle . . .Her favorite all time fictional person . . .Saved her. Brought her to aprils, wrapped her ankle, and even made her hot cocoa. She got up from the bed to look for the bathroom first. She noticed her jeans were folded neatly on the end of the bed, clean along with her sweatshirt and shirt from yesterday. April O Neil . . .She must've washed and dried them for her. Her back pack was by the door. Slipping on her jeans kelly walked out into the hallway. There was a kitchen light on, but the living room was dark. A form on the couch with a blanket over it . . . Brandace. Laying on her side, her arm in the sling across her chest, slow deep breathing.

Kelly could feel her ankle slightly sore and stiff from yesterday. There was another door at the end of the hall before passing the opening to the living room. She went up to it, hoping it was the bathroom. She went to knock before it opened. A pink robed women with a towel around her hair gasped.

"Sorry" Kelly apologized for scaring her.

"Oh its okay" April smiled putting a hand over her heart.

"How are you feeling? Better?" April asked.

"Yeah, just . . ." Kelly didn't know how to explain how she felt.

"I understand" April responded. The girl was just ripped from her home, no family, in an unfamiliar environment with people she barely knew. Or people that she only knew from off the t.v she guessed.

"Are you hungry?" April asked with a small smile. Kelly gave a small smile with a half shrug.

"I' always keep the pantry stocked for when the guys come to visit, Michelangelo 'Always' runs me out of eggs and pancake mix. Not to mention popcorn, and of course the pizza doesn't last" April laughed and Kelly gave a laugh too. April watched the girl enter the bathroom with her bag to clean up.

"You can take a shower after you eat something, so the hot water can fill up" April smiled when the teen gave a nod and smirk "okay".

She passed Brandace on the couch. The slightly older teen girl breathing deep and resting. She was going to be down all day if April could help it, They still had to take her to the doctors to makesure the head damage wasn't something more serious. If she had a concussion she wasn't supposed to sleep but she seemed to be fine right now. They'd have to get a cast for her arm. April heard Kelly come out padding softly through the living room.

"Do you like eggs?" April asked. Kelly nodded.

"Yes please".

"Scrambled or sunny side up"

"Either way" Kelly shrugged. April started scrambling them.

"Thankyou" Kelly smiled when April sat down next to her placing plates.

"So how old are you?" April asked.

"Sixteen" Kelly answered.

"Wow , sixteen . . .I can't imagine going through what your going through at just 16" April shook her head. Her mother must be worried sick. April thought but didn't mention it, She was sure the girl was aware.

"So how old is she? Do you know?" April asked looking over to the living room

"Brandi's 18" Kelly answered. April was trying to keep her mind occupied, otherwise Kelly might panic with nothing else to think about.

"Well, I've got some errands to run today, I'm going to pick you girls up some extra groceries and toiletries" April confirmed with a smirk.

"Thankyou April, I really appreciate it, I mean . . .(Looking over to the couch) We really appreciate it" Kelly answered for her friend who was asleep too.

"Hey dont worry about it" April smiled patting the girls shoulder before putting a plate of eggs infront of her.

"On the plus side, your not alone. You've got Brandace and I think you've made an instant friend with Michelangelo. He really seems to have gotten attached" April smiled. Kelly's eyes changed and a blush crept up.

"He's my favorite turtle . . .When I was a kid He was always my favorite" Kelly admitted to the woman.

"I'm sure he'll get a kick out of that. The first time I met them, he asked master splinter if he could keep me" April joked as both girls laughed. "I mean it was hard enough to get him to leave last night, and if I know Don, he'll be questioning you both all night until he figures out how to find a way back home for you". April assured her. Kelly looked up appreciatively.

"Its kinda weird, Like I'm freaking out I mean, how many people get to see the real ninja turtles, and at the same time I'm freaking out cuz my families back home wondering where I am probably worried to death about me" Kelly explained letting it out.

"Your guilty about feeling excited" April guessed.

"Y-Yeah" Kelly said letting her hair from her back to her shoulders.

"well if it helps, how many people get the chance to travel through the universe . . .When you get back I'm sure your parents will be relieved but until then I'm sure they'd just want you to try to be happy with whatever situation your given" April said feeling the caring woman instinct kick in.

Kelly focused on her eggs deep in thought.

"I'm gonna get ready, I'll have my cellphone number on the fridge for you"

April nodded getting up to leave. Kelly gave a smirk in response watching the woman get up and walk out of the kitchen.

Kelly wanted to feel excited, this was all new, this whole thing was amazing. She got to meet Michelangelo! Her favorite hero of all time. But this was all so sudden and going so fast it scared her. Would she find a way back? If she could get home, could she ever come back here again? So many questions, with no answers . . .It was like a math test.

The sound of a deep sigh and grunt from the living room. Brandace emerged from the couch.

"Hey" Kelly smiled walking in. "April made eggs" She smiled.

"Wow . . .this isn't a dream" Brandace said smirking but then felt the pain in her arm when her elbow pushed against the leather couch.

"Toto . . .I dont think were in Kansas anymore" Brandace repeated trying to get up. Kelly giggled as the so deemed tough girl let herself fall back on the couch.

"How do you feel?" Kelly asked.

"Peachy . . .you?" Brandace asked with a sarcastic smirk.

"Oh just wonderfull, we've been dropped in a teenage mutant ninja turtle world, I got saved by Mikey, and we just spent the rest of the night in THE April O Neils apartment . . ." Kelly smiled with a laugh.

"I can see your excited" Brandace said getting up this time, wearing the same clothes she did yesterday.

"Wheres April?" She asked as Kelly adjusted the wrap around her ankle.

"Shes getting ready to go out for errands" Kelly lifted her chin with a contented nod.

"Alright, (laugh) Okay Mikey I'll tell her . . .Okay . . .Okay (Laugh) . . .Bye" April walked in with nice jeans, shirt and jacket. Her red hair up in a messy bun. Pocketing her cell phone.

"That was Michelangelo, he says Master Splinter wants to meet with you"

"REALLY!" Kelly asked smiling. Brandace stared back with slight astonishment, she remembered from all those shows and movies. The Mutated fatherly rat Master splinter. . . and he wanted to meet with them.

"Is this a meet N' Greet or an interrogation?" Brandace asked with a serious tone.

"Its to meet you personally, I'm guessing they talked it over last night. Michelangelo's coming to pick you up at 8 Kelly, just as it gets dark. Brandace you and I are going to the doctors to get you a cast for your arm and to get you checked out" April informed her.

Kelly heard Brandace lightly but with a deep irritation attached to it.

"I'll be back in an hour, and we'll go to the doctors" April said grabbing a small set of keys.

"Dont answer the phone unless its one of these numbers" April handed Brandace a stickynote pad with three numbers. One was aprils cell phone, the other was Casey, and the other was 'The guys'.

"Okay" Kelly said watching April leave.

"I hate hospitals" Brandace said as soon as the red headed woman left.

"Yeah I dont like doctors either, especially for shots, I can't stand needles" Kelly gave a slight shudder.

"So this is all real . . .were not dead-"

"Nope" Kelly shook her head

"Were not in a coma"

"Nu uh"

"Were not hallucinating" Brandace ended.

"No hallucinations here" Kelly laughed.

"Great . . ."

"But Hey . . .We got to meet them! . . .and a certain someone got to meet their favorite turtle" Kelly smiled with happy eyes and a devious demeanor.

"Yeah yeah" Brandace smiled closing her eyes looking away.

"Michelangelo was like, all excited about you" Brandace pointed at Kelly sideway.

"Yeah well Raphael talked to you . . ." Kelly teased back.

"Yeah he probably thinks I'm like a wuss for getting my head kicked in" Brandace grunted with a half sigh sitting up.

"I bet he doesnt" Kelly said back smirking.

"I guess we'll get some answers tonight . . . Maybe" Brandace side raising her eyebrows quickly before standing up to walk in the kitchen.

"Donatello is gonna ask us alot of questions and figure this out right?" Kelly remembered.

"I guess, if he can"

"This is so cool" Kelly couldn't help but smile and just look out through the window.

"WERE IN NEW YORK CITY!" Kelly half shouted looking out the window. Brandace couldn't help but laugh.

"The big apple" Brandace added looking out the window.

"Home of yankees"

"Coney Island"

"Home of the original wall street pig business man"

" . . .WERE ACTUALLY HERE!"

Brandace laughed at Kellys expression. "I'm gonna take a shower . . .since apparently I have a damn doctors visit today . . ." Brandace sighed. Kelly smiled with a laugh before turning to the t.v. looking out the window.

'This is actually happening' Kelly smiled to herself.

(Alice: Avril Lavigne)

Brandace Lynn Harvey sat at the bottom of April O Neils shower . . .Letting the water hit her.

_Trippin' out_

_spinnin' around_

_I'm underground I fell down_

_I fell down_

What had they gotten themselves into? The storm . . .falling from the sky as if dropped from heaven itself.

_I'm freakin' out_

_where am I now?_

_Upside down and I can't stop it now_

This was something out of a science fiction movie

_You can't stop me now_

_Ohhhhhh_

Her mom must've called the police by now, and her old man calling everyone from the west side of Iowa to Kentucky and Utah.

_I , I'll get by_

Now she and Kelly, a girl she only knew from a tmnt fansite, they both wrote stories, and Kelly drew pictures. Both of them fell from the same storm at the same time, into New York . . .To a whole different universe.

_I, I'll survive_

_when the worlds crashing down_

_when I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself around_

_dont you try and stop me_

_I, wont cry_

Being chased up and down New York or at least a portion of it, by Purple dragons, a used to be, fictional gang. Now with a price tag on their heads. They survived the first night, with just a broken bone and a few bruises. They were lucky. But one face . . .made the whole night dissappear. He was actually real, THEY were real.

_I found myself_

_in Wonderland_

_get _

_back on_

_my feet _

_again_

The hot water ran down through her hair and her body. Standing up to let the water run over her neck and down her back, breathing deep and steady.

_Is this real?_

_Is it pretend?_

Was this all even real? what if this was a dream, or she was in a Coma. If thats the case . . .then she got what she wished for. She and Kelly both talked for years about how great it would be . . .To live in their world, to know them . . .better than they could see on the t.v screen.

_I'll take a stand_

_Until_

_The end_

She didn't want to give all that information away though. What if it was their fault they were sent here. The last thing she wanted any of them to know was she was one of those tmnt fan girls that day dreamed most of the schoolday, imagining and pretending stuff like this actually existed.

_I, I'll get by_

_I, I'll survive_

Whatever the reason, she had to be tougher than this. Looking down at her broken arm. She had to be stronger than this, for her and Kelly. She wasn't on home territory anymore this was so much larger than being intimidating at school or on the home front.

_When the worlds crashing down_

_when I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself around_

_Dont you try and stop me_

_I, I wont cry_

But his face, and voice . . .Everything she imagined he'd realistically be . . .Was . . .He was . . .and now she had no explanation to give. There was more she didn't know, so the best thing to do would be to stick to your guns and keep quiet.

_I, I'll get by_

_I, I'll survive_

_When the worlds crashing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself around_

_Dont you try to stop me_

_I, and I wont cry_

She wished for this, with everything she had . . .But now . . .She was scared of what she wished for. But she had to hide it . . .Even from the reason she was here . . .

**(I hate doctor visits)**

"Ready to go?" April asked. She came back with Groceries which Kelly said she'd put away for her. Kelly gave a small pat on Brandaces back feeling sorry for her.

"Figures , first night were here we get chased, and now the second day in new york I gotta doctor visit . . ." Brandace shook her head.

"I know I know, most people go see the statue of liberty and coney Island their first days here . . .But HEY we get to see them again later on tonight!" Kelly smiled encouragingly. Brandace gave a morbid look towards April who was holding the door open as if she was leading her to her doom.

"Breath through your mouth so you dont smell it so much" Kelly suggested just before Brandace closed the door behind her with April leading the way. She knew about the hospital smell too, Brandace wasn't fond of it, or their bathrooms. It was slowly beggining to dim outside around 8:00. Kelly had cleaned up as much as she could, shower, change of clothes.

She was in the bathroom putting away shampoo and conditioner bottles when a small bump just two feet away from her made her jump.

"AH!"

"AHH WHOA Dudette didn't mean to freak you out" Michelangelo held his hands up in a 'surrender' pose.

"Oh . . .Hi" Kelly stood up with a shy smile still a little red from jumping, slightly embarrased.

"Uh hey just came to pick you up, you might wanna bring your stuff with you just incase" Mikey smiled with his hands out in a partial shrug.

'man what am I doing?' Michelangelo mentally kicked himself for rambling and not thinking before acting.

Kelly smiled with a nod "Sure I was just putting this stuff away for April". She bent down to put the last bottle under the sink before following Mikey out. Michelangelos shell was taking up most of her focus, It was like a puzzle, perfectly fit and ridged. . .She reached out to touch it.

Mikey turned around to say something and Kellys hand was in mid air.

"Oh sorry-"

"Its' okay"

"I was just-"

Both laughed from talking at the same time. She put her hand back down and held it behind her back. Michelangelos body frame was taller than hers, obviously. His bright blue eyes shining back at her, with an easy going energetic smile that she always thought it would wear. His orange colored mask was a bright orange, and not the color of a pumpkin slight orange.

"So hows your ankle?" He asked slightly nervous.

"It's better thanks, just kinda sore still" Kelly smiled pulling her sweatshirt on while Michelangelo held her bag for her.

"So are we walking? or?" Kelly asked as he led her to the window. Below in the back alley behind the shop was where he led her. Kelly took in everything, the sights and smells. But mostly imprinting Michelangelos image into her mind, as if she might fly away any second and not get a chance to look again. He turned opening the door for her.

"Thanks" She smiled, when she looked up her eyes widened.

"NO WAY! IS this the cowabunga carl van!" She asked excitedly.

Mikey stood frozen a moment. "Uhh Yeah. . .You know about that?" Michelangelo smirked not sure to be embarrased or not, hand behind his head.

"Yeah, I get to ride in the cowabunga carl van!" Kelly skipped around to the side to the passengers smiling. Michelangelo smiled half proud half something else getting into the drivers side. The Van was painted and old just like in the cartoon. His cowabunga carl mascot head was sitting in the next row of backseats.

"Oh my gosh . . .Can I try it on!" She asked excitedly. Michelangelo reached back and handed it to her with an astonished smile. . .

Kelly put the head on looking out through the eye slots.

"I can't believe I'm wearing the cowabunga carl head" Kelly laughed. Michelangelo laughed feeling his chest puff up slightly with pride, astonished eyes watching Kelly play around with the mascot foam head.

'Dude shes amazing' He thought putting the van into drive and going out into the street. Kelly took the head off, to look around in the Van some more.

"Did this use to be the battleshell?" She asked.

"Nah the battle shells back at the warehouse, This was Aprils old Van, she upgraded to a hybrid car, but if you wanna see somethin' push that red button" Mikey pointed watching as Kelly went to push it.

Kelly smiled shyly pushing the button. When she pushed it , suddenly loud music from ontop of the roof of the van started playing, and advertisements for Cowabunga carl started playing. She laughed listeneing to Michelangelos voice on recording sing an advertisement tune for Cowabunga carl.

Michelangelo stopped to take a turn, some guy was staring at the drivers seat. Mikey winked at Kelly before turning pretending to be a fake mascot in a suit waving at the guy with a robotic wave and fake smile plastered across his face.

Kelly burst into a laugh until Michelangelo had to turn. She looked around, all the lights, people, traffic and cars going by. It was five minutes when Michelangelo hit a button underneith the dashboard. A concealed garage door opened, as if it was part of a building, with a trashcan attached.

"Wow" Kelly smiled, this was like Christmas came early.

Mikey smiled at how excited she was, when this was nothing out of the ordinary for him.

This was it, he couldn't wait to show her.

"So whens April comin' by with Brandace?" Michelangelo asked.

"I dont know, they were going to get a cast for her arm, and get her checked out"

"Cool, Till then I can give ya a tour of the place" Mikey smiled getting out and opening Kellys door for her.

Kelly stepped out taking his hand . He got down on the ground and removed a manhole cover.

'I can't believe this is really happening' Kelly smiled when he looked up and told her to follow.

'Just follow me babe'


	8. Common ties, the start of something

_**Michael Bay MUST die . . .**_

"So you dont like doctors huh?" April asked from the drivers seat. Brandace was silently looking out the window to the world of New York. The people, the busy streets, the traffic. Aprils small silver hybrid hummed along down the street before slowing behind a set of cars.

"Not a fan of hospitals" She answered.

"We'll be in and out before you know it, Dont worry I'm not a huge fan either, but the sooner your patched up and taken care of the better" April gave a small smile. Brandace gave a smirk back.

'She was very quiet, sort of the strong silent type of person' April observed. She thought it was amusing how different she was than Kelly. The way Brandace Harvey walked was like she was a king. Tall and Powerfull, even if she was only 5 ft 6. When they reached the nearby hospital April called ahead in advance that morning. Brandaces arm would need a cast, and a check up from the injuries wouldn't hurt.

'Kings county Hospital and Medical center' east flatbush in Brooklyn. April pulled into the parking lot. "Its not exactly close to the apartment but its close to where the guys are living" April gave a smirk. Brandace gave a small smirk, before going back to a stone face.

"Will they need all my information? . . .I dont know if my social security number and all that will exist here . . ." Brandace looked at her drivers lisense in her army camo clutch with all her information inside. Gift cards, money, social security card, drivers license, blood donation card proving she was a 'B' positive. All of a sudden these things might be useless.

"It's alright, later on tonight we'll set a game plan . . .Once we find out if we can get you home right away or not, If theres no way to get you home sooner than a month, We'll set up everything, It'll be okay." April unbuckled her seatbelt as the 18 year old teen walked beside her . . .Worn jeans with a hole over her right knee, a black band t-shirt, a brown leather jacket, and black boots, the destinct sounds of buckles making a small jingle as she walked. . . .The girl walked infront of April as if she could take on the world . . .

'She very well might' April said following her as Brandace opened the door for her with her good arm.

**(Every Dudes dream)**

"It's this way" He looked behind him before holding out his hand while she could still see. She put her hair behind her ear before taking his hand, like she was shy. Michelangelo smiled leading the way. Going at a comfortable pace, no matter how much he wanted to show her everything and have her meet Master splinter, so he'd know if Kelly had his blessing to come visit whenever she wanted, or heck . . .even . . .Move in with them . . .if she wanted. 'Can't get too far ahead of yourself dude' Michelangelo told himself. 'She was totally adorable in the van, trying on the mascot head, she even LIKED the van'. Kelly was about as excited about all this, like he was at a comic book convention.

"Uhm . . .Just to warn ya . . .Master Splinter . . ." Michelangelo started.

"Oh I already know" Kelly smiled.

"Oh right, Duh . . ." Mikey shook his head, remembering Kelly already knew who they all were, she knew master splinter was a large mutated rat already. How cool is that! A girl whose not afraid of him or his sensei . . .

"Dude I keep forgetting your like . . .From a whole different universe" Michelangelo laughed with a nervous chuckle.

"I know . . .I can barely believe it either, that this isn't home" Kelly said looking down at their hands quickly, she smiled liking the feel of it.

"So when's April gonna bring Brandace by?" Mikey asked.

"After the check up, not sure how long it'll be. But I'm pretty sure Brandace is gonna try to get out of there as fast as she can" Kelly laughed.

Michelangelo felt his heart pump again, her Oklahoma accent so unique to him. "Cool, Donnies got tons of questions for her" Michelangelo remembered the long list Donatello was writing up last night, and even more all day while he was working his I.T tech service hours.

Kelly put her sleeve up to her mouth and nose, to ignore the smell, murky sewer water and algae growing along the sides where the sun doesnt reach them. It was dark and All Kelly could do was hold onto Michelangelos hand.

"Sorry about the dark, guess ya kinda get used to it" Michelangelo gave a smirk and a shrug. He wanted to mentally slap himself.

'Dude your the king of talking, talk about something interesting . . .Dang'

"So how old are you?" Kelly asked him . . .Mikey breathed out relieved she was talking to him and not totally uncomfortable in awkward silence with him.

"I'm near about 18 dudette? You?" He asked slightly braggy.

"16" He heard her give a small 'whatcha gonna do?' shrug and laugh.

"Were almost there" He said stopping. He put his arm out so Kelly wouldn't walk infront of him, right here was a drainage drop off.

"I gotta jump here babe" He lowered himself hearing her give a slight of breath when he picked her up like he did last time.

"Dont worry dudette I'm a pro" He smirked, and felt her arms tighten around his neck.

"O-Okay" Kelly gave a nod, she couldn't see so all she could do was hang on to Michelangelo as he took a step back, and then rushed into a sprint holding on to her. She felt herself lurch with butterflies and adrenaline when the weightless feeling was pushed causing her air supply to stop. There was a pound and a slight grunt half sigh from Michelangelo when they reached the other side.

"You okay? I didn't scare you did I?" He asked still holding onto her. Kelly gave a nod lifting her head from the crook of his neck and unwinding her arms.

"I'm okay" She gave a nervous smile, not sure if he could see it or not.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah" She said finally as he set her down on her feet easy making sure she wouldn't fall.

"How are April and Brandace supposed to get through that?" Kelly asked suddenly.

"Heh, were takin' the short way" Michelangelo explained.

"Oh" Kelly straightened herself out, adjusting her shirt under her hoodie and her hair. Mikey took her hand again, and she kept close. Hearing the water drainage trickle through the tunnel, and an echo with each step she took.

Michelangelo took a deep breath, stopping them before a seemingly dead end. On the right side wall was a set of pipes, he pulled a particular pipe, second from the right, and the brick wall opened by itself. He heard a intake of breath behind him, She adjusted her eyes to the sudden lights from the dark of the tunnels.

Kelly looked in. The room was spacious, huge even.

Michelangelo looked behind him , not hearing Kelly. Her eyes were big and she was smiling "It's just like the cartoon!" She said looking around.

"I've seen that, and that, and that" Kelly pointed to different parts of the room. "I've seen that too" Kelly pointed and Michelangelo laughed. Raphael stopped working on his punching bag. The most built of his brothers and the darkest shade of green out all of them.

"Hey bro" Mikey smirked with a wave. "Brought Kelly in" He motioned to her.

"Sup" Raphael gave a half nod.

"Hi again" Kelly smiled with a small wave.

"Wheres the otha' one?" He asked.

"Forgot her name already?" Kelly asked with a laugh.

"Nah he knows, he's just pretending he doesnt care" Mikey whispered making Kelly giggle.

"What was that chucklehead?" Raphael asked almost warningly.

"Nothin' . . .Uh April took _'Brandace_' to the hospital to get checked out, they'll be in later" Michelangelo winked at Kelly emphasizing on her friends name for Raphaels sake. Raphael didn't respond but Kelly noticed his eyes avert to something behind her and Michelangelo.

"Master splinters waiting, Wheres April and Brandace?" Leonardo's voice asked, the new name still a little bit much too annunciated because he wasn't familiar with it yet, Kelly noticed.

"April took her to get a cast on her arm at the doctors" She answered. Michelangelo smiled, 'Dudettes brave too'. Usually it took forever for someone new to talk to them like they were regular people without pausing or hesitating or being startled by them yet.

'Shes watched them on t.v and in movies and comics . . .course she wouldn't be scared of em', or hesitate to actually talk'. He thought.

"Alright, Master Splinters in his room" Leo gave a nod to Mikey. Michelangelo gave a nod and then turned to smirk at Kelly.

"Ready to back out yet?" He asked jokingly.

"Come on" Kelly grabbed ahold of his hand with a smile. He led the way.

Leonardo stood near Raphael watching Michelangelo take kelly hand in hand to Master Splinters room . . .

Kelly looked around everywhere. It was like a mix of the sewer and water Lair in the cartoon, but had the abandoned subway station at the other end away from the t.v area. She smiled passing all the stuff laying around, or set up a sertain way. It was like she imagined, and what she'd seen her whole life.

"This is too cool" Kelly smiled. Mikey knocked, on the door giving Kelly an encouraging smirk and nod. "Ready dudette?" He asked.

Kelly smiled and gave an easy shrug.

"Come in" A different voice behind the door said. Michelangelo opened the door.

The brick room was lit with candles and an oil lamp. Kelly looked across the room where a figure was sitting on the ground behind a small low to the ground table with a tea cup and pot off to the side.

"Michelangelo, will you turn on the lamp for us my son?" A light but fatherly stern voice asked, almost like a wind hushed.

"Sure" Mikey walked a few feet to turn on a small lamp. When the lights turned on Kelly watched as the figure was illuminated. The features just as she recognized they would be. A brown furred with grey and white approaching in certain areas of hair where you could tell he was aging, large wise brown eyes, and a fatherly but strict teacher like feeling around him. Kelly smiled 'This is THE master splinter'

"Hello Miss Smith"

"Hello" She smiled at him almost barely above a whisper. . .

**(Reaching for a common thread)**

The young girl sat infront of the small table next to Michelangelo.

Master Splinter could sense an air of curiousness around her. He could hear her exclaim how everything in their home looked familiar to her.

"Here are you things miss smith" Master Splinter put the DvD and Michelangelo hat ontop, sliding it across the small tea table to her.

"Thanks, but the Movie is Brandace's , She and April will be by later. Brandi had to get a cast on her arm" Kelly explained feeling like she was rambling.

The rat gave a warm short chuckle in his throat. "I see, I am anxious to meet Miss Harvey as Well. I've heard much about you already from my sons" Splinter said to her. Kellys eyes were large and shimmering brown.

'no wonder Michelangelo could not focus during training today' Master Splinter thought amusedly, she was indeed a lovely teenaged girl. Around her sons age he believed.

"I am told you are from Oklahoma" Master Splinter started the conversation.

"Yeah, I've got a big family back home, and over in Ohio" Kelly responded with a small polite smile. She wanted to make a good impression.

"I understand you were not able to contact your family" Master Splinters expression softened to that of a concerned parent.

"No I wasn't . . .I tried my cellphone . . .But all the numbers didn't work. Brandace and I tried everything . . .But all the numbers came up that they didn't exist . . .Thats when we kinda . . .wondered if we were even on the same planet . . .I . . ." Kelly almost lost the words.

"I understand, Donatello is looking into the problem to find you and Miss Harvey answers, as well as answers for the odd occurances around our home as of late" Master Splinter informed her.

"I really appreciate it, and so Does Brandi . . .Were just worried about everyone back home . . .My moms probably going nuts" Kelly said frowning. Michelangelo felt the urge to hug her, but kept still, looking at Master Splinter hoping he'd say something so Kelly wouldn't get upset.

"As a father, I too understand . . .I worry for my sons safety, I can only imagine what your mother must be feeling"

Kelly felt her heartstrings being pulled . . .Guilt wrenching inside of her. Michelangelo saw Kelly's eyes almost shimmer, he didn't want her to cry.

"But as a Parent, I trust my sons would take care of themselves and pray for me not to worry for them to the point of grief. . .The best thing you can do for yourself at the present time Miss Smith is make the best of what you can in your current situation" Master Splinter smiled gently to her.

"Thats what April said" Kelly smiled with a sniffle, forcing any tears back.

"I was just . . .going to a sleepover at my friend Sandras house for the night . . .I had my bags packed and everything for two days . . .It started storming real bad, I felt really really dizzy all of a sudden and I fell . . .I can't remember anything after that except waking up in an alley with Brandi".

Kelly gave the full story . . .

Michelangelo listened while she gave full detail. Brandace trying to figure out places they could go, both panicking while trying to keep their cool at the same time. Calling the folks back home in Oklahoma and Iowa, and every other number they could think of , to people who were close to them . . .All of a sudden gone. Afraid to call the police, lost in New York, one of the toughest towns in the world.

Mikey couldn't imagine that happening, to get thrown in a world where his brothers and father, April, even Casey . . .didn't exist.

"We started walking back to the Alley, we thought we could just stay up on the roof until we figured something out."

Master Splinters eyes were calm, listening to Kelly's story. Mikey knew that facial expression . . .It was the same one they'd get when they were explaining themselves, He could tell if they were lying or not, or at least he'd suspect it. But . . .He didn't look like he was suspecting anything. Master Splinter looks concerned, even sympathetic.

"There was a group of guys there. So we were gonna wait until they left you know? But the wind blew my hat off, so I ran to get it and one of the guys came up to us, he grabbed my hat for me. They starting asking us questions so we tried to leave. When we did . . .The one guy who picked up my hat ran infront of us on the sidewalk. . . .I kinda . . .Kicked him . . ." Kelly stopped a minute giving a small smirk.

"Dude" Michelangelo smiled at Kelly who tried hiding a blush creeping over her cheeks.

"He . . .obviously got mad . . ." kelly gave a laugh, Michelangelo laughed, Master splinter even seemed amused.

"We started running . . .We had heavy bags and everything . . .Brandace gave me a knife and . . .They found us again hiding in an Alley like a minute later. . . I dodged them, Brandi made one guy really mad, she cut him" kelly made a gash sign on her right arm. Master Splinter gave a slight nod to continue, and that he was following along sincerely.

"We thought maybe we could lose them if we climbed up a fire escape or something? Thinking they wouldn't look up . . .(Kelly shook her head at the memory) We had to jump to the next roof over. Brandace broke her arm, I twisted my ankle even worse" Kelly remembered feeling the pain in her ankle and the feeling of it burn while Mikey tried to wrap it for her.

"We thought we were safe until they jumped the roof too. They told us their boss wanted us, to ask us questions or something . . .We dont know how they knew . . .We'd only been in New York like an hour!" Kelly said slowly getting frustrated, She felt Mikeys eyes on her soften so she calmed down.

"Then they knocked out Brandi, and I thought It was over till . . .y'all showed up" Kelly looked at Mikey with thankfull happy eyes.

Mikey put a hand behind his head smirking. "I couldn't believe you guys were even real I mean . . .Your just fiction characters where I'm from" Kelly smiled still hardly believing it herself. Both mutants in the room watched Kelly smile to herself.

"It's really weird . . .Like meeting your favorite super hero kinda? But . . .I'll try to feel less guilty about it . . . my Mama knows I'll take care of myself" Kelly looked up a little more confidant than before. Mikey could see it.

**(Pride)**

"Alright she's all ready to go, Her arms been casted and I want it on for 4 to six weeks, then she can take the cast off and have it rest in a sling for another week afterwards. I gave her a prescription for the headaches, she did suffer some slight head injury but nothing too serious, no concussion". The doctor was explaining to April.

"She'll be out right about now they just finished casting her arm" THe doctor smiled.

"Thankyou so much" April smiled. The doctor left and behind the nurses station door to the left Brandace came out with her arm in a red colored cast. It suited her. Her head bandage was taken off but you could still see the bruise on the side of her cheek and at the top of her head just barely under her bangs . . .Partially slanted over one eye.

"Ready to go?" April asked.

"Yeah"

"Red . . ." April smiled checking out the cast.

"Thanks" Brandace smirked back showing some emotion.

"I'll fill out her information, and this wont be covered by my insurance" April informed the desk woman.

"How much ?" Brandace asked the desk woman.

"Your total comes to 75 for the visit, and fee for the prescription" The woman slipped a piece of paper with the total. 125.

"Its okay I've got it-" April looked down to write out a check.

"Here" Brandace held out 125 in cash to the desk woman.

April stopped in mid writing . . .

"Thankya' much, have a nice day" Brandace gave a nod to the desk woman.

"Alright, have a good night" The desk woman said. April watched Brandace walk to the entrance and stop to wait for her. April quirked an eyebrow before turning to follow.

"I got paid a week before this all happened . . ." Brandace said putting her clutch in her purse, adjusting the collar on her leather jacket.

"I would have covered it" April said wondering why the girl didn't let her.

"I . . .I'm not a charity case . . . Your doing alot already" Brandace answered before they reached the car.

'Shes proud' April thought getting into the car.

"Thanks though . . .Your like . . .Their big sister in the movies . . .You'd do anything for them . . . But I dont want you to spend anything on me if I can take care of it myself" Brandace looked over at April who was taken back but gave an understanding set of nods "okay".

"How much do you have left?" April asked.

"A hundred . . .If I can't find a way home within a month . . .I'll look for a part time job" The teen said as if it was already final.

"We'll get it all figured out . . .Well . . .I guess we can go catch up with them then" April put the car in drive and cruised back out into the streets of Brooklyn.

**(More than just a Guest)**

" I learned alot of stuff from watching you, I think you'd even give my dad a run for his money" Kelly laughed complimenting Master splinter.

They had talked for the next ten minutes.

"Dude your dad sounds bad ass" Michelangelo complimented Kelly. They talked about her family for a bit, and she seemed to be alot better than a few minutes ago. She even got Master splinter to laugh . . .Not many people could do that. This girl was getting more awesome by the second, than she was a second before.

"Miss Smith, I trust that we can keep our secret safe with you, since you know already, and you've known it for as long as my sons have" Master Splinter believed she was trustworthy. Mikey felt himself mentally air pump his fist but stood up instead.

"I promise" Kelly smiled before standing up as Master splinter did.

"You are welcome to our home" Master splinter gave a small nod half bow. Kelly smiled and hugged Master Splinter. Michelangelos eyes were wide as Master Splinter chuckled patting her back slightly.

"You may show her the rest of our home Michelangelo" Master Splinters eyes sort of shimmered with a sly happiness, which Mikey caught. This was the first time a human . . . Let alone a dudette, hugged Master Splinter . . .Instead of fainting or screaming.

"Uhm , can you show me where the bathroom is?" Kelly asked Mikey who gave a nod.

"Sure thing" He let Kelly out first before turning to master splinter who was sitting back down.

"Is she like awesome or what!" Michelangelo threw his hands out before following after Kelly to show her the bathroom.

Master Splinter chuckled to himself. Michelangelo was already attached, and In Miss Smiths eyes he saw Innocence, and a trustworthy feeling. Curiosity mixed with fear of insecurities, but she was a happy teenaged girl . . .Shy but happy, and with time she could get stronger. With the right guidance and people around her to support and care for her.

**(Common bonds . . .Stronger than thread)**

Michelangelo waited until Kelly came out of the bathroom. He couldn't believe what just happened with Splinter.

The sound of the toilet flushing and the sink running , until the door opened and she walked out.

"Could I see your room?" She asked curiously with a smile, she wanted to see everything.

"Sure, you like comic books?" He asked "Cuz I got a collection the size of a japanese temple" Mikey joked.

"I dont own any but I think their cool" Kelly followed.

Leonardo watched Michelangelo from his meditation on the floor in the training room, while the doors were open. He got up from the floor . . .

"Yeah I uh . . . " Mikey opened the door to his room while Kelly slowly peeked in, excited to see everything.

"Master Splinter?" Leonardo asked walking into his fathers room.

"Yes Leonardo?" The old rat inferred from his thinking.

Leonardos eyes were questioning "Is she okay" Leonardo asked. His father knew what he meant, as in 'was Kelly trustworthy?'.

"I have spoken with her my son, she explained the situation and I believe that Miss Smith can be trusted, I do not doubt that these girls are honest. You may relax around them my son . . .Why dont you show Miss Smith our home with Michelangelo . . .She is just as wary of you as you are of Her my son" Master splinter said as Leonardo gave a nod "Yes Sensei".

"You have Thor!" Kelly smiled holding up one.

"You like thor?" Mikey asked eyes wide.

"Hes awesome, and the movie was amazing!"

"You play video games?" Michelangelo asked.

"Slasher Zombie games are my favorite, like Left 4 Dead" Kelly said looking through the comic book. Michelangelo dropped his chin.

'Shes . . .Freakin' AWESOME' He thought.

"You up for a game?" He asked slyly.

"I dont know, can you handle getting beat?" Kelly stood up smirking slyly back.

"Me? (Pfff) Get beat? (PFFFFF)"

Kelly laughed While Michelangelo led her out to the living room area, where 13 t.v's stacked ontop of one another. One large one surrounded by a few smaller and medium sized ones. The lights reached this section of the large home. Kelly looked up to see a set of stairs which Raphael had jumped over the railing of, walking over to them effortlessly with lazy strides.

"There you are" A voice said coming over to them.

"Hi Donatello" Kelly looked up from the floor with a wave.

"I was wondering if I'd be able to borrow you for some questions?" The purple masked dark eyed Donatello asked.

"Aww Come on Donny, maybe later?" Michelangelo asked.

"The sooner the better Mikey" Donatello said waiting patiently.

"We need to get everything straightened out Mikey" Leonardos voice said siding with Donatello.

"Okay" Kelly got up waiting for Don to lead her.

Michelangelo grumbled slightly before getting up to follow. Then the sound of sliding brick and heavy wall being moved caught everyones attention.

"Were here!" Aprils voice said loudly for someone to hear.

"Brandi!" Kelly walked over to the entrance where April walked in and Brandace behind her.

"Nice cast" Kelly complimented.

"Thanks" Brandace lifted the red colored cast to show her.

"Oh HEY Can I draw on it?" Kelly asked.

"Maybe later, looks like your needed" Brandace gave a nod towards Donatello and Leonardo who stood as if waiting.

"Oh yeah I gotta go answer Don's questions, be back in a bit" Kelly left to follow Donatello to his computer area, which wasn't far from his lab/room.

Raphael looked up from the couch when the entrance opened. April stepped in first, and then Brandace Harvey right after. She had a brown leather jacket over her other arm, the other arm hanging at her side in a red cast. When she came into the light, he got a good look at her, this time instead of half beat up on the couch.

"Hey dudette how ya feelin?" Michelangelo asked.

"Better . . .Just went shopping for my new accessory" Brandace lifted her cast up with a smart ass smirk before putting it back down.

"Nice" Mikey took a look at it.

"I'll be right back" April said to Brandace before walking over to Leonardo who walked into splinters room. Michelangelo and Raphael guessed it was Brandaces turn.

She stood a minute like she'd just stand and wait.

"Hey, ya wanna sit down?" Mikey asked. Brandace gave a small nod still looking over to where April and Leonardo went.

Brandace lifted her eyes over to the couch, before walking over to sit in a chair. Raphael was sitting on the couch legs spread slightly, one foot propped up on the coffee table infront of the couch. His eyes were just like the movies . . .A fiery amberish brown. She looked down at her cast, it wasn't as dark as his mask was.

"No concussion?" Raphaels voice asked. It was his own voice, but not like the ones in the shows and movies where there were actors. But his own, gruff but smooth, brooklyn accented, deep with his own character.

"Guess not . . .Lucky me" Brandace smirked sitting in the chair looking around. The were stacked ontop of one another, the couch Raphael was sitting down on was beat up and blue. The chair she was sitting in was fairly decent. Most of the furniture they had was mostly modern with some 80's memoirbelia here and there, and there was alot of other stuff around too. Like a dressed up manikin that had previously been used for target practice she assumed from a missing arm and a few puncture holes across the body. She kept flicking her glances back to the couch where Michelangelo and Raphael were sitting back in.

"Hey, ya mind?"

Brandaces thoughts were interrupted when Michelangelo waved a permanent marker infront of her.

Brandace gave an okay look and held out her Cast.

"Hey! leave room for me!" Kelly said from across the large space.

The musty smell of old furniture, pizza and other food, and the smell of guys filled her nose as she breathed in.

Raphaels eyes examined her, and she could feel them.

'She was definitely a tomboy . . . Ripped jeans, boots, leather jacket, and the way she walked in was like she was showin' off her cast and bruises like medals' He could relate from the few scars that were on his skin.

He watched as Mikey started doodlin' somethin' on the cast while Brandace let him, not seemin' ta care much.

Her hair was kinda straight and wavy, kinda wild . . .Like biker chick hair he'd seen in magazines and on t.v. Average, strong lookin' with curves . . . She caught him lookin'

At that exact moment she locked eyes wit him. They were a kinda piercin' green . . .But he wasn't close enough to tell the details. This was the girl he picked up, the girl who didn't scream when she first saw 'im . . .Instead she was jokin' around wit' him about how much she was worth . . .with a pay day on her head, and bruises ta match.

"Thanks" Brandace gave a half smile and sarcastic laugh when Mikey finished.

April walked back over to them.

"Master Splinters ready to see you . . .Do you want me to come with you?" April asked the 18 year old . . .

"Thanks but . . .I got it" Brandace breathed out like a sigh.

Raphael watched as she got up and walked over to where Leo was standing by the door to let her in. She walked in by herself.

'Brave kid' Raph thought watching the door close behind her.

April breathed out a sigh of relief . . ."Shes definitely something'" April sat down.

"How was the doctor visit?" Leonardo asked joining for a conversation.

"It went fine, she got her arm cast, no traumatic head damage, just meds for any future headaches that might come up . . . But at the end when it came time to pay . . .She didn't let me pay for the bill . . .She paid for it herself . . ." April looked around and over to the door where the girl dissappeared.

"She paid for the hospital visit?" Leonardo asked.

"Yeah . . .125 in cash, she had the last of her paycheck on her, before they showed up here . . .She's pretty proud . . .Said she didn't want to be a charity case. I'm just kind of worried she'll say no to moving in somewhere . . .If shes that proud" April said looking up at Leo.

Raphael looked back to the door, as everyone could hear Donatello still asking Kelly questions from across the large home.

**(My word is my vow)**

She walked in, the smell of candles burning and incense, green tea.

"Hello Miss Harvey"

A whispy ancient sounding male voice said across the room. The lamp light lit up half of his figure on the floor. His robe was brown, and the brown and grey fur suggested he was aging. Whiskers low and framed, dark eyes . . .This was Master Splinter.

"Hello" She responded.

"Please sit before me" He asked. The dark room was almost like a cell but with a churchy kind of feel with all the candles and japanese decorations.

Brandace walked over and sat down on the cusion infront of a small low to the ground table, seperating them. She looked up at him, no sign of fear, or curiousness . . .

"I know you know who I am . . ." He moved to hand her her DVD back to her.

"Thanks . . .I promise to keep this somewhere no one will find it" Brandace gave a nod.

"It is appreciated" Master Splinter agreed. The fatherly rat tried to read her body language, the look in her eyes. A particular shade of green, with a brown star in them . . .Only noticeable with the light shining on them.

"How are your injuries?" He asked inferring about her cast and head.

"I'll live . . ." Brandace gave a nod looking at the table.

"Miss smith informed me of what happened, along with my Sons. Raphael mentioned you were hurt, and that you are now the target of the Purple Dragons" Master Splinter said seriously.

'He probably thinks I'll only bring trouble . . .I shouldn't have come here' She thought to herself.

"Apparently . . .we were being chased and they said their boss wanted us . . .20,000 . . .alive" Brandace repeated remembering what was said just before she crashed that night on the couch. The way the old rat was observing her made her feel like he could see all her faults, and hear all her thoughts. She felt numb . . .All the rush of everything happening suddenly drained out of her, figuring seeing a REAL large mutated humanoid rat and four turtles, including her favorite, would freak her out . . .it didn't.

"I understand this all might be difficult to take in all at once" He said as if trying to get her to speak.

. . ." I just . . .Feel numb . . .Like its all happened so fast , I dont know how to catch up so . . .I'm just letting it run its course" She tried describing how she felt in words, which was beyond most measure.

The old rat gave a nod in understanding. "What did you plan to do once you and Miss smith were safe?" Master splinter asked.

'wasn't expecting that question right away' She thought moving her hair out of the way.

"We were gonna hitch hike it back to Iowa, since My homefronts closer, then we were gonna try to find a way to contact Kellys parents while she stayed with me . . ." Brandace said stating it flat out.

"I see"

There was a moment of silence

"What do you plan to do now, Miss Harvey?"

The question took her off guard. She knew she should have come up with a game plan by now, but with everything thats just happened, now on a list for 10,000 on her head, and another 10,000 on Kelly's.

"I know April said we could stay with her but . . ." Brandace felt herself caught.

"You do not wish to be a burden, or inconvenience. We understand, even if you do not think we do"

She looked up instantly, eyes flashed. It was like he was reading right through her. His eyes were a rats but there was a soul behind them, he had a fatherly tone, direct but understanding.

"I . . . I can take care of myself . . .Anyway I have to . . .I just, this is a whole different world than mine, if My parents dont exist here, anyone I know. . .Then I'm alone, and I'd rather take care of myself then have to be dependant on strangers, even people I've known from t.v and stories my whole life" She responded.

"You are wrong . . ."

She looked up. Master Splinter breathed out a sigh, but then gave a gentle smile. "Miss Smith is with you, my sons want to help you, and If my sons were lost in another world, I would pray for someone to help them find their way . . .Just like I am asking you to stay on our behalf"

She didn't understand.

"Strange and peculiar occurances have been happening around our home as of late, just before you and Miss smith appeared. I believe that the anwers that you seek are the same that we are too seeking. Do not glance upon the situation as being dependant, but rather that you are helping us, and we are helping you in return" He stated wisely, having experience from sons about the need for independance, and the feeling of not wanting to rely on, or burden, others.

She didn't reply.

"You are not alone" He said finally. Brandace looked up feeling a sense of purpose.

"Now that a common thread has been established . . .Miss Harvey, will you tell me a little more about yourself?" The old rat asked lightening the mood slightly.

**(Promises to handle)**

'Theyre sure takin' a long time' Raphael thought eyes glancing to the door. Michelangelo and Kelly were playing video games, blasting zombies heads off and teaming up to finish dual levels.

"BAM!" Michelangelo shouted blowing a nazi zombies head off.

"Yes!" Kelly laughed rolling backwards on the floor before using a gun to take out three in a row.

"Dudette I gotta admit your skills are pretty -WOAH!" Michelangelo watched as Kellys avatar came in from behind a wall just as a Zombie was about to attack him. She took it out.

"Thankyou verrrry Much" She laughed deviously.

"I wonder what theyre talking about?" April asked leaning forward. Leonardo and Donatello wondered the same thing. But didn't respond to Aprils question.

Michelangelo turned to glance at Kelly who was immersed in the game. She looked so cute, completely determined on winning, and blowing zombie guts everywhere.

"Uhh Michelangelo_" Kelly said in a sing song voice. Mikey turned back to look at the t.v . . .Only to see a horde of zombies jump his player and eat him alive.

"Aw Shell" Michelangelo said with a downwards look of disgust, he didn't pay attention.

"Looks like somebody wasn't payin' attention" A teasing Raphael nudged Don who chuckled too. Mikey turned back to fix them an eye rolling glare.

Kelly turned her head when she heard footsteps. Brandace had just come out of the room. She stopped when everyone suddenly stopped to look at her.

"Miss O Neil, my sons . . ." Master Splinter was walking behind her slowly, beckoning for them to come.

"uh Sure" April stood up. Leonardos eyes watched Brandace, she walked over to the chair she was sitting in before to the side of Kelly on the floor with the playstation. Mikey got up to follow his Bros. Raphael noticed her facial expression . . .It was torn . . .

When they all were in the room, Michelangelo and Donatello sitting on the floor cusions. Leonardo sitting on his knees infront of his father. Raph leaned against the wall arms crossed. April sitting down curious to what he had to say.

"Miss O Neil, I understand that you mean well in keeping the girls-" Master Splinter started out.

"Although the fact that you are now too in danger in keeping them cannot be overlooked"

Leonardo felt the direction his sensei was going.

"I know, but If were really carefull . . ."April left off.

"Its not anymore than what we've had to do" Donatello said remembering having to stay with April or at Casey's grandmas farm house for consecutive times when they had to get away, or were invaded or attacked.

"Miss Harvey has expressed to me, she does not wish to stay with you as long as her presence puts you in danger" Master Splinter explained.

"Its no different than if I was doing it for one of you" April said feeling that she could handle the situation.

"While Miss Smith is more concerned with finding a safe place for her and Miss Harvey to stay, Miss Harvey feels her presence would bring misfortune and danger to us all".

"The purple dragons" Leonardo said face in all seriousness.

"And tha' pay day on em" Raphael said seriously, recrossing his arms.

"Well what do they want to do then?" Michelangelo asked worried Kelly and Brandace would try to leave on their own. "They could stay here couldn't they?"

Michelangelos eyes pleaded with worry into Master Splinters. Looking around to his bros for support or an answer.

"It's not that easy Mikey . . .They've lived topside all their lives, It wouldn't be fair to just make them change their routines so suddenly" Donatello said in all fairness.

"Their routine? Dude they just got dropped from the sky of a different universe!" Michelangelo said. Everyone could sense Michelangelo start getting protective of the situation.

"It aint like dey got anywhere else ta go, and if the purple dragons find em , or the foot get word of em, they'll be hunted . . .Just like us" Raphael raised his gaze looking around to everyone.

"They couldn't contact their parents, and Brandace said she and Kelly were going to try to backpack it to Iowa, her homestate" April remembered from the car trip since they had a long talk about it.

"Their from a different universe, possibly completely parallel. Their parents might not exist here, or anyone they know. They live in a world where we dont exist, only as fictional characters. Now here, we exist and the numbers to their parents and homes dont . . .They very well might have alternate dopplegangers back in their homestates" Donatello said stating the possibility.

"They can't just leave, The sceptor reacted just as they came right?" April asked.

'The star, the explosion, the sceptor . . . then they show up . . .'SHE' shows up' Michelangelo wasn't sure if he should bring it up.

"The explosion, the sceptor, and then they get dropped here . . .it can't all be a coincedince" April said seriously looking around at everyone and then waiting for a reply from Master Splinter. She was more than concerned now.

"I mean , I know that we all have questions that need answers, and so do they . . ." April finished desperately looking around.

"So . . .What do you suggest we do, Sensei" Leonardo waited.

"Before I make a decision my sons, I want to know. Do you feel you can trust them? As I do" Master Splinter asked.

"Definitely" Michelangelo looked up sincerely.

"If Master Splinter trusts them, then I'll do what I can" Leonardo answered.

"You all already know my vote, Without them we can't piece together anything thats been going on, or why" Donatello said as everyone looked to Raphael who was standing now lost in thought.

"Raphael?" Master splinter asked to get his attention.

"huh? Oh , Yeah " He answered.

"I have not asked them where they would like to stay, because of the answers I have been given. One wishes for a safe place, the other wishes to not be a burden, I believe that for us to ask them and to explain our reasons, we will settle this matter" Master Splinter said before standing up again slowly using his walking stick.

"We will ask them, if they will live with us until further notice" He said slowly with that whisper like firmness.

Michelangelos jaw dropped. Everyone was staring at Master splinter.

**(Home is where your wanted, where you want to be)**

"What do you thinks gonna happen now?" Brandace asked Kelly looking up from the drawings Kelly was doing on her cast. first she signed her name, and laughed at what Michelangelo had put. A small turtle face doodle with its tongue sticking out. Then his name MIKEY with a star on the i. and three different spots on her cast non adjacent to eachother.

_'Mikey was here' . . .'and here' . . .'and here' . . .'but not here'._

"I dont know . . .Maybe their deciding if they can trust us?" Kelly thought.

"I dont see how anyone could not trust you, you've got the innocent face that could of made Hitler stop killing the jews. Brandace said sarcasm dripping.

"haha thanks" Kelly smiled putting a nautical star on the opposite side where there was nothing.

"Do you think . . .were here for a reason?" Kelly asked , letting her thoughts leak out.

"Well yeah . . .I dont think we'd be here for nothing. But I dont know what. . .its not everyday people get sucked up into storms and then spat out . . .Like . . .angels cast out of heaven" Brandace made the analogy.

"Kinda makes ya wonder why us?" Kelly gave a small frown in thought.

"I mean . . .If anybody else shows up . . .Then something must be going on" Brandace said feeling her head hurt slightly.

"What if . . .What if we have to leave?" Kelly looked up fearfull. She knew with her talk with Master Splinter that she was welcome to visit but . . .Staying with April, when they were wanted by underworld street gangs for 10,000 dollars each. For no reason other than that they fell from the sky.

"Huh, How did we fall without breaking everybone in our body?" Brandace wondered out loud in all curiousness but blurted it, making Kelly laugh.

"I'm serious" Brandace smiled starting to laugh too.

"I mean my backside should be seriously BRUISED up I mean-"

"Hey"

Aprils voice interrupted.

"Is everything okay?" Kelly asked. Brandace went back to being quiet.

"Sure we just want to talk to the both of you, a . ..family meeting" April assured them. Kelly looked at Brandace who looked back with the same look, a mix of worry and pillars of strength being used trying to hide it as Brandace blew her bangs out of her face upward. Kelly got up slowly following April, looking Behind her where Brandace gave a supportive look.

"I got your back" She whispered.

"Me too" Kelly said back holding one arm with the other unsurely.

Kelly entered behind april a little insecure at Everyone staring at her and Brandace.

Michelangelo had stood up from the floor. His eyes sympathetic towards kelly, worried about her, and the fact that he knew she was scared. Brandace stood behind her to the side slightly, like she was a guard. Hands in her jacket pockets, hair covering the vision of one eye. Both girls ready to accept whatever card was being dealt to them.

'She looks like shes ready ta take somebody out' Raphael thought.

'Please say yes Kelly' Michelangelo thought in his head.

"My sons, Miss O Neil and I have discussed the matter of where you should stay. Although I understand your need for independance and wanting not to put anyone in danger Miss Harvey, speaking as a father with sons, I cannot condone you and Miss Kelly roaming the streets of New York where you are wanted by a dangerous street gang mob crime boss" The old rat started.

Brandace looked down feeling trapped already, like the world was handing her, her fate. She didn't believe in fate, she believed that you controlled your destiny . . .and she didn't want anyone to get hurt because of her.

"Although Miss O Neil has room, and the means to care for you, I cannot believe in taking the route that would put all three of you in danger without protection with all of you".

'Is he asking what I think hes going to ask?' Kelly thought her eyes widened slightly.

Everyones eyes were either on Master Splinter, or Brandi and Kelly.

Donatello knew the logical answer to this, but logic wouldn't always win, especially if one of the girls didn't agree to it. Michelangelo looked up at kelly who looked back, it was like she knew what was coming. He thought.

Leonardo waited for the question to be asked, before he explained anything about what they had planned together.

"Which is why I am asking if you would live here" Master Splinter left off.

Brandaces eyes were wide and she didn't blink her stone face morphed into half shock but you could only tell by her eyes.

Kelly looked up at Michelangelo then around at everyone else. She was about to say something, stopped, and looked up at Brandi whose facial expression didn't change.

"Its the best option" April interrupted sensing conflicted feelings.

"I dont know . . .I mean . . .It'd be cool but . . .Is it really okay?" Kelly asked.

"Of course babe, we got plenty of room, Don and I both got jobs . . ." Mikey let off letting Kelly think it over.

"Brandace?" April asked.

She could feel all the eyes on her and Kelly. She forced herself not to look up at Raphael who moved to the wall closer to her leaning against it, waiting for a response like everyone else . . .observing her.

"I . .I dont know" Brandace finally slipped out slowly.

"You wont be an inconvenience, let them help you" April tried to communicate with her words and eyes, but nothing seemed to be getting through.

Raphael recognized that look . . .'Conflicted'.

"Brandi . . .Where else are we gonna go?" Kelly said feeling that she didn't want to stay without her, she wanted everyone to be safe.

"I still have the original plan" Brandace looked only answering Kelly "I can hike it back to Iowa, just to see . . .If maybe I dont exist here, or they dont exist . . . Something. I'm not gonna find out anything hiding here".

"I can help you with that" Donatello said standing up with the offer in his thoughts. "After I study up on this entire thing we can do some research and figure all this out, maybe even find you a way home, or find out why your here in the first place. . .This Sceptor . . ." Donatello held it up.

"From the third movie" Kelly said looking at it with wonder.

"This sceptor, started reacting just before you both appeared, a day before and a few hours before. Michelangelo witnessed a space explosion, were not for sure what it was yet because the governments covering it up, or they simply dont know. This is all more than just a coincedince . . .If you give us time, we can come up with answers" Donatello said trying to make sense to her.

"I understand but . . .That could take months . . .maybe even years . . .I dont wanna just sit on my ass doin' nothin' waiting for answers when I could be out there findin' em' " Brandace said pointing to a nonexistant 'out there' with her hand behind her.

"Can I just . . .Have some time . . .to myself . . .to . . .absorb . . .adjust to all this" Brandace said excusing herself to walk out calmly, but she looked like a geyser ready to blow steam.

"I got it"

Leonardo stood back while Raph put a hand out to stop him and he went out after her.

"Kelly?" April asked.

"I understand . . .I just dont want it to be any trouble, or to make it hard on anybody" Kelly said looking up at Mikey.

"You wouldn't be" Michelangelo said trying to assure her. Master Splinter watched as his son was trying to persuade and comfort Miss Smith, and Raphael follow after miss Harvey.

'Out of all my sons, he can speak to her on a level only they can understand' He thought.

She sat in the chair she did before. Leaned forward elbows on her knees her hands over her face taking a deep breath.

'I know its the right thing to do, it's probably the smart thing . . .But I dont know if I can wait that long without finding out everything. My familys probably calling the FBI or CIA right now, filed a missing persons report. But then again . . .I wished for this . . .I wanted something like this to happen . . .So its my own fault. But now I've got a 10,000 reward out for me and Kelly each, I could barely protect either of us the first time . . .But . . .Me and my fuckin' pride'.

She blew out slowly trying to push down the frustration and hold everything back.

"Hey"

A soft spoken New york tinged voice that made her insides jump said near her, sitting on the arm of the couch, arms crossed . . .he wasnt waiting for a reply, his body posture said he demanded it.

"(sigh) Hi" She looked up still leaned over on her knees with her elbows, looking at him , direct eye contact before lowering her gaze to her arms and hands.

"Listen . . .I know what it's like to wanna get goin' and not wait. . .It sucks playin' the waitin' game . . .-"

'and heres where the voice of reason comes in' She thought mentally rolling her eyes feeling precognition.

"Ya got alotta bad guys on the lookout for ya, and ya aint gonna get far if they catch ya . . ."

She lifted her head but didn't meet his eyes. Afraid she'd give in.

"Dey jus' wanna help, and nobody's gonna mess with ya, with us dere" His voice was like a promise, a threat, a security offered to her that she never heard before.

'He was giving her the answer flat out, they need her and Kelly, and Kelly and her needed them'.

She shook her head slightly just trying to absorb it all, her pride standing in the way. . .The one that said she could handle anything.

"I know what your thinkin' cuz I've been there, You wanna protect Kelly and yourself, your safest bet is ta move in . . .Your bein' offered a place ta stay, take it"

Brandace looked up feeling her chest and head tighten. His eyes locked onto hers, fiery brown with gold in them, A red mask with the tails on either shoulder. He was definitely big enough to back up his words.

"And how am I supposed to feel if someone gets hurt because of us? . . ."

She refused to break eyecontact, almost challenging him. The cynicism in her voice said it for her.

"Dont worry 'bout us, we can handle ourselves" He said almost smirking but not quite.

"Course ya can" Brandace whispered looking away. She'd watched enough movies and read enough stories to know.

"We can protect ya . . .and if 'ur' worried about not bein' able ta' go out or somethin' you can work around it . . ."

She looked up at him again, then back at the table. He adjusted standing on the other leg and crossing the other one, arms crossed leaned back on the sofa arm, right next to her.

"Ya know its the right thing . . .we aint tryin' to imprison ya or nothin'" Raphael said hoping it was getting through to her.

"Guess I dont got much of a choice do I?" She asked with slight sarcasm and a half silent snort.

"Not unless ya wanna end up dead . . .and That aint happenin' on my watch" He smirked.

It was a few more seconds before she looked up at him. She looked back down at the table with slow and few nods . . .He took that as a 'yes'.

"Piece a' advice . . .Dont listen to Mikey . . .Your life'll be much easier" He said hands flat out.

She chuckled at that, while he gave a smirk and walked back to the room to tell the others.

'God dammit . . .' Brandace thought with a silent laugh. She watched him walk back, tough guy swagger having just gotten a victory from her. She had a feeling this was going to happen more than once in the foreseeable future.

"Shes stayin'" Raphael said closing the door behind him.

Kelly breathed out a sigh of relief.

"How did you get her to agree?" April asked half curious and half surprised.

"Jus' gotta get it at a different point a view . . .Thats all" He grumbled looking back at his father, master splinter looking up at his son with soft pride.

"So . . .Your stayin'?" Michelangelo asked Kelly just to be sure.

"I guess so" Kelly smiled feeling a blush rush up on her cheeks.

"Dudette you wont regret this, I got all the best comics and video games if your bored, movies, food, I bring back plenty of birthday cake . . ." Kelly smiled happily following Michelangelo out who wanted to help her choose a room that they'd get started fixing up.

"I'll bring by groceries and take the girls shopping next week" April nodded.

"Its a start at least" Leonardo smirked at April and Master Splinter.

"It will be interesting to see how my sons interact . . .Already they have been good influences of my sons" Master splinter said to April as Don and Leo walked out after Raph.

Brandace was thinking until The t.v was turned on. Raphael sat in the spot on the couch closest to her chair leaned back relaxed. She glanced at him, and he gave her a look back that told her to relax.

Kelly jumped infront of her and gently kneeling on the floor infront of her chair getting back to drawing on Brandaces new cast. Michelangelo was starting a new game on the playstation after bringing in two boxes of pizza.

"You dudes hungry?" Mikey asked.

"Right 'ere" Raph put up two fingers while Mikey handed him a slice of pepperoni. Kelly smiled up at her, and Brandace smirked back.

They were safe.

"Cheese please" Kelly answered Michelangelo who asked what kind she wanted.

"How bout you Brand- . . .Can I call ya Brandi? Brandace is kind of a mouthfull" Mikey said sheepishly.

"Course you can, I can" Kelly smiled.

"Just like I can call ya Kell, Or Kelso" Brandace teased.

"Hey" Kelly smiled back up , "Dont be mean or I'll draw bad things on your arm" She threatened.

"I'm shakin' in my boots" Brandace teased back.

Raphaels chuckle made her hearing stand at attention.

"We'll start on questions tomorrow, is that alright with you?" Donatello asked.

"Sure" Brandace nodded. For another second she watched Raph take a large bite of his pizza, the cheese topping coming off.

"Haha" Mikey laughed. Raphael pulled the cheese in eating it.

"What" He asked as if challenging her with a light tone.

"Nothin'" Brandace shook her head shortly smirking.

**(Goodnight for the fallen)**

April walked into the living room after a long talk with leo and Master Splinter. Raphs head was leaned back on the couch, breathing deeply, asleep. Donatello asleep on the other end, a notebook on his chest and a pen on the floor. Pizza boxes on the table and plastic cups and soda cans next to it.

Brandace was laid out in the chair, both legs over the side, up against the back as if it were someone holding her.

April stopped and felt a small whispered aww , Kelly and Michelangelo were laying on a blanket on the floor infront of the t.v's. Video game controllers above their heads. Kelly curled into a ball, knees bent, hair splayed out above her, right up next to Michelangelo who had an arm above her and the other on his chest, lightly muttering in his sleep.

'This was going to be the start of something . . .' she thought.


	9. Show offs and Blushes

**This chapter is for Kelly . And around mid summer (guessing June) is when I'll start posting up for Ultimate family story. But this one will be finished first, for those who asked.**

It was dark, except for Donatellos work station lamp light, but it hardly reached over to where they were. The smell was a mix of slight mustiness, food, and each of their natural scents blended, mostly it smelled like guys. Because men had a particular smell, just like they think we have a particular smell. Kelly felt warmer, curled up next to him. She wasn't touching him. But they were so close together that they could. It was funny, she'd wondered her whole life what it would be like . . .All this, and now that its happened she half expected to wake up in her own bed.

Michelangelo gave a slight mutter in his sleep, making her smile. He turned to face her, the sheet he pulled over ontop of himself slightly askew. She tried to hide the silent giggling , still feeling groggy. Brandace was asleep, and Raphael . . .He was sort of. His head lifted up earlier, looking around before he adjusted and leaned back again on his spot on the couch. Donatello had gotten up and left, she hadn't noticed.

Fascinated with Michelangelos plastron front, the way his green skin looked in the dark, not like leather, but not completely smooth without some toughness in spots. . .it was a new skin all its own. Some scratches on the front. She lifted her fingers slightly hoping it wouldn't wake him. Moving her first finger tracing over one of the deeper scratches she could make out. His padding still on him, and the remote controller not far from his other hand which laid out above her as if in an arch to house her there. Brandace shifted in her chair, making Kelly pull back her hand quickly incase someone was looking. Letting her hair push up against the pillow, sleeping on a blanket on the floor was still cold.

'April must've left' Kelly thought. 'So what would we do today then?' she wondered. Knowing that from all the movies and shows, they did training with Master Splinter, they went out on patrol. It was like she knew so much but was only sure about so little. They played video games, that was something she'd always dreamed they'd do . . .if they were ever friends. 'Were they friends now?' . . .He seemed to treat her like one, and he even wanted her to stay, to move in. He asked her alot of questions, even Don, but he was still trying to figure out everything with the sceptor, and how she and Brandace even got here.

Kelly pulled the blanket that they had kicked off somehow up slowly, putting one side over Michelangelo and the other over her. Slightly moving her head downward as if to ward off any cold by huddling near his body. They still werent touching, but it was still close.

'I still wanna draw him . . .and the way his shell looks' she reminded herself trying to drift off to sleep. A few moments later she heard movement from the couch. Padded footsteps, and then the couch being moved on again.

Raphael was moving around.

Kelly didn't look, just kept her eyes closed.

**(Small tokens)**

Brandace shivered slightly, it was kinda cold, like sleeping in a basement. Then again they were underground so it'd definitely feel like one. It didn't have the exact smell of one though. It had its own scent. Still sleeping in the same position. Both her legs over the other arm of the chair, her head resting against the back and her back against the other arm.

_"I . . . I can take care of myself . . .Anyway I have to . . .I just, this is a whole different world than mine, if My parents dont exist here, anyone I know. . .Then I'm alone, and I'd rather take care of myself then have to be dependant on strangers, even people I've known from t.v and stories my whole life"_

_"You are wrong" _

The old rats words echoed in her head. She preffered everything from yesterday to be left alone. Not only did she end up submitting to the majority vote of everybody else . . .but . . .

"_I know what your thinkin' cuz I've been there, You wanna protect Kelly and yourself, your safest bet is ta move in . . .Your bein' offered a place ta stay, take it"_

She knew she should be gratefull, she did appreciate having a place to stay under all the circumstances, and that Kelly was taken care of. Her thoughts flooded with everything, hidden by the goosebumps on her arms and the slight chills she was feeling. She knew they meant well, they all wanted answers to the same questions. She didn't know how long that would take though . . .What if it took months? Years? . . .Maybe even forever.

'It's your fault . . .you wanted this'

That voice in her head reminded her. She and Kelly both wished for this. They wrote stories about it, Kelly drew pictures of them. Teenage mutant ninja turtles was a phenomenon, and they went right along with it. Starting out as Comics back in the golden days, then cartoons in the 80's, movies in the 90's, and more recent ones. She remembered staying up till 2 am just talking to Kelly, both girls daydreaming about it. They wished for it, to escape . . .

'Is it our fault?'

There wasn't an answer in her head for her.

'But you know what you want . . .and it's right infront of you now' that voice in her said again. She wasn't sure if her heart and brain were debating but she knew . . .

She didn't have to turn her head slightly to know who was on the couch, his light snorring was enough to give him away.

Raphael . . .He was her favorite. She could relate to him in almost every way . . .and even made a promise to herself over it. But this whole thing was WAY more than just wishing on a few stars or going to bed listening to a song and thinking about it, constantly. This was the REAL thing. She was in THEIR world now, far from her own and out of her element.

'They might be wrong . . .'

She and kelly could still be in the same world they were born in. Maybe something happened to the phones? or the connection was faulty from New York to Iowa, and Oklahoma. Two way out of the way states. One from the heartland, the other from the South. They could still leave and try to find their way back home . . .

_"Not unless ya wanna end up dead . . .and That aint happenin' on my watch"_

She hugged her arms, pushing the side of of her body deeper into the chair for warmth. She should've asked for a blanket, but pride didn't want to get up and wake someone up for one.

The sound of the couch springs squeaking slightly and the push of cushions made her heart pound, wondering if he could hear her thoughts. That was dumb . . .how could he hear her thoughts?

'Your paranoid' Brandace thought to herself.

Keeping her eyes closed and her breathing steady, she heard and felt a small rush of air before feeling something light and soft touch her skin , covering her. Keeping absoutely sleep still, she heard a small grunt of a sigh, and then the sound of the couch again.

He was the same Raphael she watched since she was a kid . . .

and he might be the reason she was here

feeling warmer she moved slightly pulling her legs in just as if she was moving in her sleep so he wouldn't notice.

It was a few more minutes before she heard his light breathing and slight snorr again.

'Tough guy with a heart of gold . . .' She smiled to herself. Those were the words she always thought when she watched an episode, or a movie.

'It just might kill me'

That part was new.

Michelangelo moved his arm, feeling the numbness with his eyes still closed. But warm. His lower body felt the slight heavyness of the sheet and blanket, moving forward there was a pressure. . .against his front shell. Opening his eyes slowly then quickly blinking them. He glimpsed dark hair, and a small body curled up against his. Her head parallel to his chest . . .Kelly.

He felt kinda flushed, but happy and weird at the same time. He pulled the blanket up to her shoulder, she was still in her jeans, socks, and tanktop from last night.

Her shoulder curved upward to keep warm, her eyes and forehead above the blanket but the rest hidden beneath it.

'Dude' . . .

He wasn't gonna lie . . .he liked this feeling. Looking around quick, Raphie boy was still out on the couch, Brandace asleep on the chair with Raphs blanket over her . . .'Heh . . .dudes gettin' soft already' Mikey smirked deviously. He was feeling soft already . . .Kelly breathed out a comfy sigh.

It was her first day here, so he wanted to make sure she was comfy as possible.

'My middle name is COMFY' he thought jokingly. Silently he slid out of the covers putting them more over her to keep warm. Padding steps towards the other end of the lair to the kitchen. Past The bathroom and Donny's lab.

'Theres no way anybody can feel bad after having one of MY pancakes' Mikey smirked, getting the stuff from the fridge as quiet as he could, getting the pancake mix together and eggs.

'Pancakes and scrambled eggs' He thought proudly, considering he always broke them sunnyside up.

"(Yawn) Morning Mikey" A groggy half yawning Donatello walked in, turning on the Coffee pot with a flick.

"Mornin Donny, Hey can ya pass me the bag of chocolate chips in the cupboard" Mikey asked stirring the pancake mix. Donatello reached up and tossed his brother the package.

"Whats the occasion?" Donatello asked sitting down with a newspaper, waiting for his coffee to fill up.

"Dude, its their first day here . . ."

"Kelly and Brandace?" Donatello asked confirming.

"Yeah, I wanna make sure their comfortable. Best way to start the day is with my Famous Michelangelo es' speciale Pancakes" Mikey said with a flick of his wrist and faking a french accent.

"They will be living here for awhile" Donatello admitted raising his eyebrows in a quick motion. As soon as everyone has had some breakfast and morning training, he could get Brandaces side of the story and questions to add to his notes for comparison and study. The theories were already on a long list in his mind.

Michelangelo flipped a pancake in the air, humming and singing a Du-op song to himself. Leonardo walked acknowledging his brothers.

"Mornin' Bro" Mikey gave a wave throwing the pan behind him. Leonardo quickly grabbed a plate and the pancake landed perfectly.

"Thanks Mikey" He said taking a fork and heading off to eat before training.

"Don , wheres the sceptor?" Leonardo asked before leaving.

"Its at my work station" Don said , Leonardo gave a nod before leaving them.

"Dude . . .Do you think it was the sceptor? Or maybe that explosion had something to do with it?" Michelangelo asked. He still felt as though his wish had something to do with it, but he didn't tell Don that. Donny was a nuts and bolts kinda guy, sciencey and all that stuff.

"At this point my theory on the sceptor is , its reacted to the storm somehow. Or to some energy thats been given off, possibly. Theres no way to tell for sure right now, not until I've done some more in depth study and testing" His brother said taking a drink of coffee.

Donatello looked up at his brother still making pancakes and setting them on a seperate plate on the counter. He didn't know if he had the heart to tell Michelangelo that his 'wish on a shooting star, matched with an explosion' was, no matter how coincidental, was unlikely to be the reason Kelly and Brandace fell here from a storm cloud. What he had to get to the roots of was the storm itself and how it formed. . .

A set of footsteps interrupted his thoughts. Michelangelo turned to ask Don something flipping a pancake and a shy, tired soft walking Kelly walked into the kitchen area.

Michelangelo flipped the pan up to high and the pancake went up into the air flipping a few times before he caught it again on the pan.

Kelly smiled when he looked up at her from his crouched position.

"Nice catch" Kelly complimented.

"Hehe thanks, heya You hungry?" Mikey asked motioning to the stack of pancakes he already made.

"K-Kinda" Kelly said chattering a little, slightly cold.

Michelangelo like a flash grabbed a plate from the cupboard and set the syrup on the table. Putting one large on and one small one on a plate and set it infront of her.

"Chocolate chip" Kelly smiled.

"Hope thats okay" Mikey turned smirking.

"I havent had pancakes in forever, your such a sweetheart" Kelly smiled and half blushed realizing what she said just came out without editing.

Michelangelo smiled slight pride puffed up in his chest. Donatello shook his head with a half laugh. Kelly looked up at the purple masked turtle, reading a newspaper diagnal of her at the table. Don seemed to be thinking about something while reading his paper at the same time, taking drinks of his coffee every so often.

"You like your eggs scrambled?" He asked. Kelly was hungry enough.

"Yes thankyou" She said while he put some on her plate for her. 'Hes so nice' she smiled. It made her think back to a few months ago, how she would have given anything to wake up and have breakfast made for her like this in real life with Michelangelo . . .and here she was now . . .March 26th . . .Having Breakfast with Donatello and Michelangelo.

Brandace smelled food, and felt warmer than she did earlier last night. A greenish greyish blanket was over the top of her . . .Raphaels blanket he was using earlier. She turned her head, a light from the other side of the lair which she remembered from the movie would be the kitchen, was shining and she could hear people talking.

On the couch Raphael was leaned back into the sofa, one head propped on his own shoulder. Both arms out, and one foot propped onto the coffee table. Michelangelo and Kelly were already up, both their beds empty and blankets pushed back under the table.

She got out of the chair quietly. He wasn't snorring right now, but breathing soft and deeply. Head tilted . . .'Kinda . . .cute . . .in his own way' She thought taking the blanket and putting it back over him. Before walking away quietly, hoping she didn't wake him. He was like a sleeping giant, and after what happened yesterday . . .He earned a little nice-ness from her.

Kelly smiled taking a bite.

"These are So good" Kelly looked up at Michelangelo from the table taking another bite.

"Ha, didja hear that Don" Mikey said squiggling his eyebrows.

"I heard her Mikey" Don sighed.

"At least somebody appreciates my cooking around here" Mikey said taking a bite of his own eggs . . .realizing they were a little bit runny, but not enough to tottally notice . . .dang.

A tired, bed head looking Brandace and her pretty new decorated arm cast walked in.

"Morning Brandi" Kelly said smiling. Brandace smirked back.

"I see were in a good mood" She smirked.

"Hey dudette , 1 or 2?" Michelangelo asked grabbing the plate from the counter.

"Uhm . . .Two . . .Please" She said awkwardly. Kelly noticed 'It'll take her time to adjust'. She thought taking in another amazing pancake bite.

Brandace sat at the table, thanking god her right hand was the one that was in the cast so she could eat normally with her left.

"Looks good" Brandace tried offering a compliment.

"Thanks, sorry the eggs are a bit runny" Mikey admitted.

"They taste fine to me" Kelly said taking another bite.

Michelangelo smiled before hearing a familiar grunt half sigh. Kelly noticed Brandaces back stiffen.

"Mornin' Raphie" Michelangelo teased.

"Mornin' Chucklehead" A 'just woken up' Raphael said stretching and cracking his neck muscles, walking to the fridge in an early morning tough guy walk fashion which Brandace was familiar with.

"We have training soon" Donatello reminded them looking up at the clock above the sink.

"We still got time" Raphael said taking a gulp of Milk from the jug catching Brandaces eye contact out of the corner of his own while drinking from the jug.

"Dude" Mikey said frowning slightly. Raphael closed the lid and gave a satisfied 'Ahhh' near Mikeys face.

"So whats on the agenda t'day . . .No more girls fallin' from the sky I hope" Raphael teased aiming the crack at Brandace both catching eye contact again. He chuckled when she moved her eyebrows up in an irritated fashion looking down at her plate again.

Master Splinter walked to the kitchen, humming a tune lightly.

"Goodmorning My sons, Goodmorning Kelly, Miss Harvey" He greeted them all at the same time.

"Morning, Mornin' sensei, Morning, Sup"

Brandace just gave a nod and a quiet 'g'morning'

"We shall train after you've finished my sons. After Training, Raphael , Michelangelo . . .It would be hospitable of you to help find a room for Miss Harvey and Miss Smith, While Donatello is working on our current Problem" Master Splinter . . directed . . .but his direction sounded like a suggestion.

Brandace didn't say anything, and Kelly looked over at Mikey.

"Babe we've got TONS of room here"

"Considering this is an abandoned subway station which we've had to block off, theres several rooms not being used" Donatello said thinking of all the rooms that used to be for storage, people to stay in, offices, two sets of bathrooms womens and mens".

The sound of the subway running overhead echoed to them.

"Uhm sure" kelly smiled. Brandace didn't say anything just pretended to be concentrated on her food and other thoughts.

**(Put up or shut up : By Gangstarr)**

After breakfast was taken care of, and Michelangelo quickly did the dishes. His brothers were already walking to the training/workout area. Kelly and Brandace were sitting at the kitchen table talking.

"Hey Sensei, is it okay if they watch?" Michelangelo asked. Kellys eyes lit up hearing him ask. He winked at her.

"They may observe if they'd like to"

Kelly quickly got up, pulling Brandace out of her chair towards where they were going to be training. Michelangelo moved the recliner Brandace has designated she liked to sit in and turned the smaller lazy-boy chair around in full view of them.

"Is it really okay?" Kelly asked.

"Pshh Yeah Dudette" Mikey waved it off.

"Do you really think its smart to be distracted during Training Michelangelo" Leonardo asked seriously.

_This Mic, in my hand_

_I'm rulin'_

"The only distractions gonna be when I wipe the floor wit all of ya" Raphael said making Brandace smirk. Michelangelo leap frogged over him while they all stood infront of master splinter.

_Stupid, you know its time to sit and think_

_before we hit the brink_

_Locker room at a prize fight before we hit the ring_

"I can't believe this" Kelly smiled shaking her head.

Brandace looked over at her.

"I were watching The Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles . . .Train . . .In real life" Kelly said as the impact of the words hit.

_Like when I tell these coporate leeches_

_they can't get a thing_

Brandace watched while they were going to go without their weapons for awhile . . .'Darn' she thought to herself. She wanted to See Raphael twirl his Sai . . .Just like in the movies.

_Or when I tell relentless rappers_

_they had better sing_

"I wonder how long they do it for?" Kelly asked herself and Brandace out loud.

They all turned towards eachother. Donatello and Raphael, Michelangelo and Leonardo.

Out of no where was the sound of wood hitting pavement. Master Splinters walking stick.

_The position that anyone holds_

_could be up for grabs_

The first Move Michelangelo went for was a sort of jump kick which Leonardo ducked and did a back flip kicking , then in turn Michelangelo did a sweep kick all the way around.

_I'm waitin' up the ave to see if _

_anyone folds_

None of them hitting eachother, but constant movement as if they were going to hit the other.

Kelly was immediately mezmerized.

_Since I was 21 years old an' legal_

_I knew the difference between_

_Gimmicky gansters an' powerfull people_

Michelangelo was super fast, you'd think he was going to do one thing and then he'd do something else instead. Kelly pulled her knees up to her chest watching with big eyes. Brandace was comfy one knee up and her arm with the cast resting ontop of the knee, almost smug, leaned back watching, but observing.

_I'm the reason why the game is flipped_

Leonardo had more grace out of all of them, adding extra style to his moves. Deadly and gracefull, thats what each almost impact to Michelangelo looked like. He threw a kick that Michelangelo almost didn't dodge.

_I'm the reason_

_that your aim is missed_

_I'm the reason why your mad I only sprained my wrist_

_the reason my mind frame is trained in this _

Donatello was dodging every one of Raphaels blows, as if by memory. Like everymove thrown was something he'd taken before. A kick which he blocked, and a right straight not exactly a hook which he moved to the side just as fast as it was put out.

_You like gunfire? Better acquire the taste_

_cuz young folk walk aroun' with full pound_

_by dem waist_

Raphael was definitely the biggest of his brothers. She always imagined he would be. Brandaces eyes watched every punch thrown . . . He even jumped and did some sort of high kick which Almost caught Donatello off guard. While Don was more calculating . . .he had more power in it.

'Like a Lion' Brandace thought smirking. Anyone of those hits could have a normal person flattened.

_Deface property, they be laced properly_

_Rules are rules_

_fools are fools_

_I react logically_

"Switch" Master Splinter said abruptly. Raphael and Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo.

If they kept to the same person too long, they'd get used to it. This way they'd get a variety. Brandace thought, seeming to try to make sense out of it.

_Aint no way, so come, make my day_

_Like Tom Hanks, I earn long bank an' 'Cast you Away'_

'Hes so fast' Kelly thought again. Michelangelo and Donatello went more at a fast pace. So many combinations it was like watching UFC time a thousand . . .considering they didn't wait very long before moving, not like bouncing around in a ring waiting for the other guy to throw the first hit.

_This mic in my hands I'm rulin'_

_I repeat , this is not a question_

This was like a hard hitting mental blow. A reminder of just how dangerous they really were, to someone who crossed them anyway. Kelly said thinking of how this wasn't just a movie or cartoon anymore. . .'This is real . . .Michelangelos real . . .they're all real'.

_Oh, you brag about the ki's you flipped an' who you done up Nigga, whattup? Put up or shut up_

Where Leonardos moves were aggressive and Gracefull, Raphaels balanced it out with with more bluntness and power. They went at eachother as if in a permanent struggle . . .to overpower the other, but the way it seemed . . .they both kept the other in check, they each balanced eachother out, all opposites of eachother and not just two in general.

_Poppin shit about the chicks you hit and the whips you got?_

_You think you hot?_

_uh uh, man, you _

_put up or shut up_

Michelangelo missed a calculated move from Donatello, but barely.

"I can't believe how fast they are" Kelly said mouth partially open and a slow shake of her head.

"Heh, I'm jealous" Brandace said back but low enough she thought they couldn't hear.

_Always talkin' bout' your dough_

_an' your wealth and fame_

_you's is lame_

_get outta here_

_Put up or shut up_

She heard Raphael give a chuckle, and wasn't sure if it was directed towards her or if it was to Leo who had backflipped out of the way of a hit and then sprang forward to confuse Raph about which way he was going.

_You got hot beats an' kids that can spit mad fire_

_You's a liar_

_thats wack_

_Put up or shut up_

_This mic in my hands I'm rulin'_

"Switch"

Raphael turned breathing hard, Michelangelo turned too. Leonardo and Don stood infront of eachother, in an attack stance.

Michelangelo smirked "Hey Raph, hows it goin'?" Michelangelo said smirking looking over to Kelly with a wink. Kelly smiled with a laugh, Brandace gave a half chuckle and a nod of her head. She knew what he was doing . . .

_Ey Yo I've see the toughest of tough guys_

_the roughest of guys_

_Get reduced of their juice against the wall_

_like small fries_

Raphael gritted his teeth slightly going at his brother, who dodged everything almost effortlessly.

_All rise its time ta' do the damn thing_

_I'm all wise_

_my mind excersize like handsprings_

"Tooooo Slow Raph" Michelangelo teased more knowing it was grating on his brothers nerves.

"I'll show ya slow wise guy" Raphael gritted his teeth throwing a kick which Michelangelo blocked almost getting flown back.

_Crazy degrees of difficultiesRemain mackin' chicks, _

_O.G. shit, the ten prix_

_Please, you know my peoples want a lot, the corner's hot_

_We gettin' love on y'all block_

_An' that's gangsta, but a lot of shit ain't_

_Believe me, it ain't easy like you sleazy niggaz think_

_Uneasy niggaz blink, when I step to the stage_

_An' don't flinch, don't move a inch, I'm 'bout to empty the gauge_

Leonardo and Donatello were almost fitted with a sort of grace. At ease with eachother but also perfect . . .Leonardo seemed to . . .relish in the need for a fight where someone with more intellect had to anticipate any of his moves, so he could be challenged for more than just his strength . . .It was almost like a physical game of chess.

Kelly watched Michelangelo almost get hit back by one of Raphs blows. She gave a gasp slightly, but Michelangelo recovered quickly to dish out one of his own.

_I've witnessed the bad shit, sickness an' sadness_

_Always dreamed about what I would do, if I had shit_

_Drop jewels infinite for the blind deaf an' dumb_

_Down with M.O.P. an' Bumpy, plus I just left from_

"Hey Raph . . .Missed me" Michelangelo pushed again, this time flipping around poking his brother. "Quit showin off!" Raphael grabbed Michelangelos leg throwing him the other direction. Michelangelo fell back but rolled into it and was back on his feet again as if he planned it.

_But I'm back, ha, fresh outta the max_

_An' I'm gettin' at you cats_

"Now my sons . . ."

They all stopped. Kelly wondered what was going to happen next, they all just stopped suddenly waiting for Master Splinter to say something.

"Extinguish the candle" Master splinter held out a candle on a flat wooden cutting board from the kitchen area that Kelly remembered seeing above the stove. The candle was lit . . .and the lights were suddenly turned off.

_hey yo, popped out the beast, met_

_The Owners with the lease_

_Soldifyin' contracts over dope beats_

_Learned a whole lot up in these streets_

_Like when to talk, when to spark, an' when not to speak_

It was like they had vanished instantly. No sound was made . . .not even footsteps, just the glow of the candle. There was a small flash of metal. which made Brandace smirk. Kelly felt this all was familiar but so new to her too.

_I Do the one before a gun come out _

_Plus y'all don't really wanna see Krumb dumb out_

_A ghetto doctrine to watch every pistol pop_

_An' then while you watchin', examine all options_

The candle was still until Kelly watched a shadow move for it. Then heard a thud and slide across the floor, recognizing the voice from inbetween the breath from falling as Michelangelo.

_Young bodies in the coffin more often_

_It stay the same from Brooklyn to Boston_

_Every interstate, more youth with the inner hate_

_Deep in the struggle, puttin' food on they dinner plate_

Then another sound of something falling, and being hit back. A glow of green skin against the candle and a visible mark of red mask tails showed Raphael getting tripped while the candle was moved out of his way as he slid into a pile with his other brothers.

_Hungry W.O.L.V.E.S. that roll thick in packs_

_An' pray on you cats with the gangstafied raps_

_Extortion, only gettin' left with abortion_

_Pullin' out tools on them fools who be flossin'_

Kelly wondered where Leonardo went. No sound . . .

_Oh, you brag about the ki's you flipped an' who you done up_

_Nigga, whattup? Put up or shut up_

Then the sound of something being cut and the candle lifted.

"Well Done Leonardo" Master Splinter complimented. Leonardo held the candle still lit but cut in half on his sword before blowing it out and Donatello turned the lights back on.

_Poppin' shit about the chicks an' the whips you got_

_You think you hot? Uh uh, man, you put up or shut up_

'where did he go to?' Brandace wondered, not having seen where he went or not. Every one of them besides master splinter was breathing heavy, sweating, and standing waiting for instruction.

_Always talkin' 'bout your dough an' your wealth an' fame_

_You's a lame, get out of here, put up or shut up_

Leonardo was put to meditation with Donatello. Michelangelo was supposed to practice a particular kind of kick combination until he got it right. Raphael went to work on his punching bag, throwing combinations and jabs. He wiped his forehead looking over at them. Brandace didnt want to entertain the Idea he might've been showing off for them. . . .

_You got hot beats an' kids that can spit mad fire?_

_You's a liar_

Kelly smiled When Michelangelo did a quick handstand making a face at her, making her laugh.

He pushed himself up and down with one arm upside down. He laughed with her until he noticed Master Splinter standing right behind him with a strict parent look. "uhh sorry Sensei" He shrugged upside before jumping up with a push of his arms and back onto his feet.

_Put up or shut up_

"Michelangelo" Master splinter shook his head sighing but with a smirk. His sons were still teenagers.


	10. Sparks and Butterflies, Run Runaway

"So what time do you remember leaving your Mothers house from, precisely?" Donatello asked.

"The time I left the house was 4:15 -ish" Brandace answered. She was sitting in a computer chair infront of Donatello who was sitting back in his own, writing things down in a notepad, the small scratching of the pen as he wrote. Donatello's distinct green skin color was kind of more 'calmer' than michelangelo's. Off across the space Brandace could see Raphaels large form on the couch watching something, flipping a channel every so often during commercial. One arm around the back, the remote holding arm and hand resting on the couch arm. His arm muscles could be seen with light contour shadow lines from his biceps, his tricep and past the part of his shell she knew there were strong shoulder and trap muscles there too . . .

"Brandace?"

She mentally kicked herself for not paying attention, and letting herself get fascinated by a males arm . . .and shoulders . . .and muscle . . .and interesting shell and distinct dark green skin. 'Stop' She told herself and listened to Donatello ask more questions.

"This is my last one for now until I think of anymore . . .When you felt 'dizzy' was it complete dizzyness like 'getting up too fast' or was it dizzyness as in headaches or pains?" He asked waiting for a response.

"It wasn't really painfull it just kinda . . .screwed everything up like I saw colors, and felt my head get heavy . . .I've been on a diet lately and thought maybe it was that I havent been eating enough or something . . .But It wasn't painfull . . .I felt like I was drunk, and I had to get down on my knees and recover , cuz I thought it would go away . . . closed my eyes and my body just kinda went . . .numb" She struggled to find the words to describe the episode. Out on the football field, the dark greenish storm, almost tornado like whether and whipping wind.

"I had my bag around my shoulder and then on my side, so . . .If I was just . . .sucked up into the sky or something (She rolled her eyes with a chuckle) I guess it got picked up with me . . .But I dont remember anything as soon as I fell over . . .It felt like my body was shutting down . . .Like maybe I died or something" She gave a half laugh with a serious thought of the possibility, maybe she had died.

Donatello gave a look of understanding, writing down on his pad of paper. Brandace glanced over at the couch again . . .Raphaels head was tilted slightly . . .like he was listening.

"Well thats all I had to inquire you about for now" Donatello finished his eyes saying he was done with one task for the day, ready to start a new one.

"Ey . . ."

She looked up, Raphael standing beside her. "I'll help ya find a new room" Raph gave a tilt of his head motioning away. She stood up following him . . .

Michelangelo was helping Kelly find her own space.

"The last room is usually the coldest, yeahhhhhhh not the best place to sleep in . . ." He admitted. He showed her two other rooms, and then one of the subway cars. Kelly walked in behind him. Michelangelo smirking looking around.

"Well its definitely not the Hilton but-"

"I love it"

He looked over, Kelly's eyes were wide and she was smiling softly running her fingers over window sill. "Could use a little dusting" She admitted smiling. "But really, could I stay in here?" She asked. She thought it was the perfect size, it was near the bathroom, and on the main floor so she wouldnt have to walk far to get something.

"Course, Alright . . .Ladies and Gentlemen this is officially 'Kelly's Room' . . .after a little dusting . . .cleaning . . .and a . . ." (Sneeze) "More dusting" He shook his head sneezing again after wiping off some dust with his hand.

"Bless you" Kelly smiled.

"Seeya found a place for one" Raphaels voice said, leaning on his elbow in the doorway looking into the old subway car connected to three others. Brandace was standing behind him carefully going under his arm to look in.

"I'll help you clean it if you want" Brandace offered waving the dusty air from her face.

"Thanks" Kelly smiled 'I think I'll need it' she thought seriously going over the dust and dirt. She could re-do everything, it would take awhile . . .and some new curtains. She thought smelling the ones already put up, crusty, gross and they looked like they were from the 60's. Maybe she could even get furniture, stuff to make it almost like home. She thought comfortingly to herself.

"Place could uh . . .Definitely use a womans touch" Raph joked his eyes wandering the place.

"You find a room for her yet?" Michelangelo asked Raph.

"Uh not yet, cmon" He said taking his leave. Brandace following.

Kelly and Michelangelo looked around a bit more. 'We could find her furniture no problem, beds arent hard to find and April would definitely help out . . .' Michelangelo thought. He watched Kelly move her hair back before slowly lowering herself to her knees, her cowboy boots tapping against the floor in a shuffle. Leaning over slightly to pull off an old seat covering which was burned through and smelled really old. He'd find something to replace it. She pulled it off only to fall backwards on her butt.

"Ow" She said before laughing and looking up at him from the floor. She was too cute, he laughed.

"Need a hand mam?" He asked with his own fake southern accent. He could have sworn her eyes shined when she looked up at him taking his hand. Both shaking the dust from themselves. When he pulled her up she bumped into him. He steadied her with his other arm.

"Well come back to it later if you want" He offered, still holding onto her.

"Sure . . I uh (Cough) Need a breather" Kelly waved the smell and dust that had been stirred around in the air.

'Gotta come in with a dust devil or something' Kelly waved walking out as Michelangelo followed her, he didn't notice the blush on her face.

Raphael was having trouble figuring out the next best room that hadn't already been taken. He didn't know what she was used to back at home. 'She mighta lived in a freakin' palace for all he knew'. But observing her wardrobe . . .Black boots, worn blue jeans with a whole over the righ knee showing the entire top when she would sit and lift it, and a band t-shirt that said '100% Iowa Brutality', on the back. 'Dont look much like tha princess type' he thought with a smirk walking up the stairs, and she followed, her boots making a slight jingle as she walked.

'O course' He thought looking across from his room. It used ta be an office, Donny said it mighta been for the subway director or somethin'. All they found when moved in was a few file cabinets, keys, papers, otha' junk. He opened the door and let her walk in first.

Brandace liked that it was a decent size. A bricked up wall with good enough light.

"We can find ya a bed n stuff no problem" He said walking in watching her look around. She smirked tapping the file cabinet hearing the tin sound it made.

"It's a place to sleep, so it's perfect" She smiled.

'At least she wasn' picky'. He thought half relieved, he didn't wanna make her feel like she was bein' imprisoned or somethin'.

"An my rooms just over there if ya ever need anythin'" He said nonchalantley.

"So whats in these?" Brandace asked curiously. She went to open it and the file cabinet wouldn't budge. "Hm" She said trying it again this time harder.

"I got it" Raphael said almost cocky.

He bent down on one knee behind her while she stayed where she was, he put his sai in the keyhole. "We had a ton 'a keys for this stuff when we first moved in but . . .Ah . ." The cabinet was pushed open as the key lock was pushed in the right way. Brandace smirked.

She opened it and inside were papers and photographs. One was of a woman and a child . . .Black and white, very old.

"heh . . . wow" She said handing it to Raphael to look at. He smirked setting it down, the rest was just papers, and old newspaper clippings. A book of dates, stocks, appointments.

'This guy must've been a businessman alright, brave enough to play the stock market' Brandace smirked thinking.

"We can take dis stuff out if ya want" Raphael offered.

"Sure" Brandace smirked turning her head before turning it back realizing they were . . .pretty close. He noticed it to and stood up.

"So uh this gonna be okay then?" He asked standing with a sort of awkward 'recover the moment' swagger.

She nodded standing up and pushing the file cabinet closed with her shoe.

**(Intermediate thoughts)**

'Mikey claimed that the sceptor was reacting before he touched it' Before that just a few hours previous he witnessed a shooting star . . .and then an explosion. MSN today claimed that there was a piece of space junk falling to the earth. The government now says it was a satellite, from an unplanned collision of two satellites, one now damaged, the other destroyed.

Kelly and Brandace both fell from a cloud, in the shape of a swirl. Like that of an unformed tornado.

Similarities between stories of people going over the bermuda triangle have similar stories of vortex swirls where airplanes and ships would go down. One man came through saying it was almost like a vortex, His sense of time was disrupted.

The girls didn't lose any time. It was as if they were picked up and dropped off. His tech tab picked up the Ionic particles that came through. Though they were a matter all their own, and he had nothing to call them. Nothing to describe them except particles that stuck to their skin like , dead skin cells falling off. After shows the particles would no longer be on them as much as they were when they fell. . . But there had to be a connection here.

Star, explosion, sceptor, swirl . . .fallen girls from another universe.

One thing was for sure, the purple dragons must have this information also, or some piece of information he and his brothers DIDN'T have. 20,000 for bringing them in, alive and unharmed. Pictures were taken of them falling from the sky, proving the girls were telling the truth.

How did they fall without injuring themselves further. Brandace injured and hurt due to rough treatment from a group of Purple Dragons that had been chasing them. Kelly only had a twisted ankle, which she said was slightly sore when she awoke in the alley, but increased when she fell on a jump roll on the rooftops, when both girls were trying to run to safety.

. . .What did the purple dragons want with them exactly? Hun still might have Foot Connection, and if the Foot were connected . . .then they were in even more trouble then they thought.

Two individuals from another universe might have answers they want, possibly different. They were Alien in technical terms. But Donatello was sure Kelly and Brandace wouldn't appreciate being called Aliens. They were from a place exact to theirs. Even the music was the same. The only thing that didn't fit was . . .There was a possibility that the families, friends, and individuals they knew before did not exist here. That Kelly and Brandace themselves did not exist in this world.

'In their world my brothers and I are fictional characters, starting out as Comic book characters, to cartoons, to movies, and a whole Mutant Ninja Turtle franchise, merchandise, world phenomenon'

But here . . .There was no such thing. No one besides very few knew for sure that they existed.

"Hey Donny do ya think Leo would let me bring Kelly on Patrol tonight?" Michelangelo asked wondering.

"I'm not sure Mikey you would have to ask Master Splinter" Donatello said wondering if taking a wanted girl from another universe whose being hunted for 10,000, would be a very wise decision. Donatello thought.

"Well Aprils already taken Brandace out, and They can't just sit and rot down here" Mikey said trying to make sense.

"Why dont you ask Leo and Master Splinter first" Donatello said turning back to his work.

Michelangelo was romanticizing the idea that he wished on a star for a 'girlfriend' similar to Kelly . . .Then in a side thought was thinking about Raph, and quote 'how much less grumpy he'd be' unquote. With a female companion of his own. Though Michelangelo never told Raphael this, and for the sake of pride, probably shouldn't. That a wish on a shooting star could come true wasn't a logicall explanation, but he couldn't cross anything out at this point, there was nothing to base the information onto. Nothing to prove them wrong, but nothing to prove them right now either.

What they could focus on was the problem at hand. The purple dragons and what they wanted with Brandace and Kelly, exactly, and what they planned to do.

Donatello leaned back in his chair fatigued and needing his dose of caffeine, hot and steamy in a mug.

**(Pleasing isn't always a pleasurable feeling)**

Kelly and Brandace were going through their things. Donatello asked if he could look through Brandaces laptop and had to promise that he wouldn't delve into any of her private aspects or documents. He promised to tread lightly only interested in setting up a wireless network for her, and to see if any of her email accounts worked. She and Kelly both claimed to have a facebook. One having a myspace, msn, deviant art accounts, and . . .

"Does fanfiction still exist" Kelly asked eyes kinda morose in a wide serious enough way.

"I dont know" Brandace said typing it in while Donatello watched.

"Whats fan fiction?" He asked.

"Its where you can write stories, poems, anything you want" Brandace answered lightly not wanting to let any of them know about some of the stuff she wrote and the stories which turned into popular reading series on the TMNT fan base.

"The websites exist . . ." Brandace said.

"But we dont" Kelly frowned as her facebook access was denied, her profile didn't exist here, and neither did Brandi's.

"They dont either, the tmnt section is gone, both the comic and cartoons" Brandace said not sure if she should feel sad that it no longer existed, or relieved that they wouldn't have access to anything she had written before.

Donatello made a mental note of it.

It was about lunch time. Michelangelo looked over to Kelly and Brandace who were infront of the t.v area. sitting on the floor together talking, over Brandaces laptop.

Most of the day passed by like this. Michelangelo and Kelly played video games, eating lunch on the floor. Brandace watched them play or was on her laptop searching through everything. Across the lair was the sound of someone going postal on a workout bag. Raphael was working out on a large punching bag. She would glance up every minute or so to look, but stopped when he looked over at the same time. His eyes were catching like he had just caught her with her hand in the cookie jar or something.

"No! Ah!" Kelly laughed, shoving Michelangelo to the side, barely budging him, against his arm.

"Yes way, All Mine" Michelangelo smirked deviously before passing the finish line in Mario Kart before Kelly, who fell back with a long "Egghhhhh"

"Dont hate the player, hate the game babe" Mikey said stretching in victory.

"Hello!" Aprils voice sounded out from the entrance.

"Hey!" Mikey waved. April walked over slowly watching Kelly look up at her upside down from laying on the floor. Her hair down short just above her shoulders, straight and looking more orange today than red.

"Hey Ape" Raphael walked over standing near them.

"Hey, Uhm Girls I was going to ask if you wanted to get some shopping done today? I got my taxes back in so we could go get you guys some clothes, and toiletries" April suggested.

Both Kelly and Brandace hesitated.

"It wouldn't be a problem I promise" April said sincerely. Both girls not wanting to be spent on.

"I dont want you to spend your money on me" Kelly said looking up insecurely at April. Michelangelo and Raphael both contemplating reactions.

Brandace didn't say anything but April new she felt the same about it. Both brothers new that all of them were at a deadlock. April wanted to get the girls taken care of , and the girls . . .didn't want April to spend money on them.

"Whats going on?" Leonardo asked calmly wondering why everyone looked severe, or dissapointed.

Michelangelo looked up at him for a second before having a facial expression like he had an epiphany.

"Hey Leo, I was wonderin' if I could bring Kelly on Patrol with us for a night, you know get some excersize" Michelangelo winked.

"What?" Leonardo asked as if his brother was speaking a foreign language.

Kelly looked up at Mikey, then up at Leo. . . Those large compelling brown eyes.

"Mikey I'm not sure that would be the safest-"

"Come on Leo, I'll keep her with me the whole time" Mikey pleaded.

"We havent had alot of activity lately, not enough for the four of us to all do, anyway" Donatello stated from his computer chair across the lair in a normal tone.

Leonardo was starting to feel outnumbered.

"I'd carry her the whole time" Mikey said hands flat out.

Leonardo looked to Kelly, then Mikey, then sighed. "If Master splinter okays it, then you can" He said leaving the decision to their sensei. Michelangelo got up pulling Kelly up with him to go ask.

Brandace was still sitting not speaking, as if her mind was made up and she was ready for a new discussion.

April sighed "Alright . . .I'm going to propose a deal for you. If you dont want me doing things for you like getting you clothes or paying for anything, how about earning it instead?"

Brandace waited while Raphael had his arms crossed thinking, his eyes watching Brandace then April.

"You and Kelly can both help me out part time in the shop" April said trying to level with the stubborn 18 year old. Raphs eyes averted back to Brandace who looked like she was trying to figure out if she was being tricked, or even thinkin' that it might be a better idea.

"It would help me out and you guys dont have to feel bad about me helping you out" April said with a nod.

Brandace breathed in, the idea sounded better than just sitting around doing nothing, and she had to admit . . .She only had one box of tampons left, and between her and Kelly if the situation should arise . . .the box wouldn't last long.

"I'll . . .think about it" Brandace said not giving in, but not throwing out the idea either.

'Atta girl' Raphael thought looking towards April who gave a nod and smile.

**(Permission)**

Kelly followed Michelangelo to Master Splinters room. Walking into the dimly, candlelit room. He was eating a bowl of noodles, a cup of tea to the side.

"Hi" Kelly gave a small wave.

"Good afternoon Miss Smith, do you need something my Son?" Michelangelo gave a nervous smile, a familiar one that said he was going to ask something. The fatherly rat smiled knowingly.

"Michelangelo?"

"Sensei , it's been awhile and Leo says it's cool if its okay with you. I wanted to bring Kelly out with us tonight, you know to get some air, excersize" Michelangelo asked putting a hand behind his neck.

Master splinter looked skeptical of the idea.

"I promise I'd be with her the whole time, I'll carry her even" Michelangelo said quickly to save the idea. Kelly was excited about the idea but she knew that they'd need permission for it.

"You will not leave miss smiths side even for an instant?" Master Splinter asked seriously.

"Nu uh" Mikey shook his head.

"She will be with you at all times?" Master Splinter asked again.

Mikey nodded.

"If you and your brothers should run into danger, you will keep yourself and Miss Smith out of any situation" He said with a nod.

"Absolutely" Michelangelo swore crossing his heart too.

Kelly waited patiently secretly crossing her fingers in anticipation behind her back.

Master Splinter gave a nod.

"Yes" Kelly whispered smiling, Mikey smiled "Thanks sensei, cmon lets go" He said leading Kelly out, both smiling in victory.

**(New Deals)**

Brandace was staying behind with Master Splinter. Kelly felt bad that she couldn't go too, even when Raphael offered to watch her back. Brandace said she was tired, so he left it alone.

She was sitting on the chair looking at her red cast, and the writing on it. When they all came out. Kelly was in a different pair of jeans, and long sleeved white shirt.

"Ready?"Mikey asked.

"Yeah" Kelly smiled up at him.

"Alright" Leonardo said as Donatello followed giving his Bo Staff a twirl confidantly.

Brandace watched them leave, changing the channel and getting ready to crash on the couch.

"You sure youre gonna stay?" Kelly asked. "Raphael said he'd watch ya" Kelly said wondering why Brandace of all people would miss out on an oppertunity to hang out with all of them at once, and get out.

"I would but I'm like . . .exhausted, I dont know"Brandace said feeling fatigued, and needing sleep.

"Okay" Kelly said getting up to follow Michelangelo who looked down at her with the most amazing sideways smile and shining eyes.

"Lets go clean up the town" He winked. Kelly smiled with a laugh, hiding a blush. She felt her heart beat, and a whirl in her stomach as he whirled his nunchucks effortlessly.

"Now . . .About that shopping?" April brought it up, Brandace looked over her shoulder knowing she was going to get conned into something.

**(No rainchecks here)**

Kelly held onto his hand again, following him out, the others walking infront. The familiar smell of water, dankness and algae. Kelly remembered the long jump and wondered if they'd have to go through it again.

'I know he wouldn't let go of me but its still kinda . . .scary' She admitted to herself. She wasn't sure if the butterflies were from the jump or from him that first time.

They walked furthur, She watched leonardo break into a run, Donatello right after, then Raphael break into a spring. Just as Leonardo jumped across the darkness below, over to the other side. Michelangelo leaned down to pick up Kelly.

"I got ya Kell" He said assuringly, Kelly found his neck with her hands moving her arms around them and locking them for extra security. The same warm and tingling feeling she got from skin on skin. He adjusted his hands under her so he'd have a good grip. Michelangelo backed up a moment bursting into a run. Kellys grip tightened as he leapt off hard and landed with a loud metal echo against his feet on the other side. Kelly opened her eyes looking up. He was smirking down at her half smug.

"Told ya" He said putting her down slowly.

"You two comin' or not?" Raphaels voice echoed down to them.

"Yeah" Michelangelo said taking Kelly's hand. She jogged a light skip to keep up with him.

The others had already gone up before him by a minute.

"Ladies first" Michelangelo smirked moving his arm to the side to let her through.

"Why thankyou" Kelly smiled climbing up the ladder. She got up carefully trying not to trip or fall. Turning around to see Michelangelo stand up placing the cover over the manhole.

"Were taking a regular route today" Leonardo directed with a nod.

"Finally some fresh air" Raphael stretched upwards jumping the fire escape and climbing it with flips like he was an acrobat, despite his size and build. Kelly watched before familiar hands leaned down.

"Just like last time" Mikey said reminding her. He bent down while she allowed him to pick her up again, Her arms around his neck locking. One hand under her knees the other under the lower part of her back while she held on. He was going to have to use mostly his leg power, not that it was an issue, Kelly didn't weight hardly anything. Years of working out and ninja training will make the heaviest things lightweight, and she was already lightweight, so . . .she was like a feather. He thought jumping up hearing her gasp a little. Smirking . . . deviously.

_(Stand out: Tevin Campbell)_

Kelly held on, even though he had a good hold on her. jumping up one leg thrust upward at a time up the fire escape. until he jumped and landed on the roofs ledge. The others were ahead, running. Kelly saw a sort of excited glint in Michelangelos eye, and she wasn't sure if it was a good thing for her or not. He started into a run . . .

_Open up your eyes_

_take a look at me_

_Get the picture fixed in your memory_

'I wanna make this exciting for her, and . . .showing off my impressive rooftop jumping skills wont hurt none either' He thought smirking. He jumped again and landed perfectly.

_I'm driven like the rhythm_

_like a beat of a heart_

_and I wont stop until I start_

_to stand out_

_stand out_

He loved that feeling he got when she pulled around his neck and shoulders tighter. That he could prove he could protect her, and he felt himself smirk when her eyes widened at each jump. A larger one coming up . . .

_Some people settle for the typical thing_

_livin' all their lives _

_waiting in the wings_

_It aint a question of IF_

_just a matter of time_

Leonardo with his aggressive grace leapt off upside down with a push of his arms upward over the ledge to the next rooftop.

The city was dark, but lit up. unsuspecting people below. The sky a brownish dark with red from the lighting.

_Before I move to the front of the line_

Michelangelo glanced seeing Kelly watch his bros do the jump each with their own kinda style. Raphaels growl and jump landing bent and running again, Then Don using his bo staff to pulvault across.

_Once your watchin' every move that I make_

Kelly held on for dear life, but when he pulled her up slightly more firm. She felt secure. "Better hang on" His voice said with a sort of knowing tone, but he was smiling. She pulled her arms around tighter until her face was nearly hidden against his neck and shoulder.

_Ya gotta believe that I got what it takes_

Michelangelo bent low on one leg slightly, Kelly closed her eyes fearing they were about to drop when he lifted off.

_To stand out_

_Above the crowd_

_even If I gotta shout out loud_

He landed, when Kelly gave a small yelp.

"Oh my god" She laughed smiling. He laughed too keeping his stamina and pace up, holdin' her more firmly.

_Til' mine is the only face you'll see_

_I'm gonna stand out_

_till ya notice me_

She felt her heart beat faster, and Michelangelo could feel it too. Her eyes widened, grip on him tight . . .it felt . . .perfect.

_If the squeaky wheel's always gettin the grease_

_I'm totally devoted to disturbin' the peace_

Michelangelo had way more strength than she imagined. Sure he was a great video game player but this was . . .beyond human . . .and . . .she loved it.

_And I'll do it all again, when I get done_

_Until I become your number one_

"Where are we going?" Kelly asked not moving her head up off of him.

"Just patrollin' a section of town" Michelangelo said nonchalantely.

'Does he know just how cool this all is!' Kelly thought as he jumped again.

_No method to the madness_

_and no means of escape_

_Gonna break every rule_

_or bend em' all outta shape_

Every few seconds she would catch glimpses of one of his brothers. Using shadows and then appearing to jump, every few glimpses to eachother. Almost like they were vanishing then reappearing in thin air.

_It aint a question of HOW _

_its just a matter of 'When'_

_You get the message that I'm tryin to send?_

She loved the feeling, of weightlessness and almost being scared but knowing. Mikey wouldn't let her go . . .She always dreamed of stuff like this.

_I'm under a spell_

_I'm in over my head_

Michelangelo leapt up high with his signature laugh and letting them drop a bit. He heard her give a small scream.

_And you know I'm goin' all the way to the end_

He grabbed a bar from a side railing sending them into a flip back up over to the next roof. Her scream turned into laughs . . .A beautifull laugh.

_To stand out_

_Above the crowd_

_Even If I gotta shout out loud_

Michelangelo gave a victorious smirk to Leo who was looking back at them every so often to check. His brothers either smirked, laughed, or rolled their eyes. Mikey was just showing off. . .

Michelangelo felt kelly giggle again. . . She didn't seem to mind

_Till mine is the only face you'll see_

_I'm gonna stand out_

_Till you notice me _

_yeah_

"Mikey , seven o clock!" Donatello shouted behind him. Michelangelo ran to the side running along the straight ledge of the roof they were on. The wind whipping kellys hair around, causing him to smell the perfume she was wearing.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Heh . . .Purple dragons" Michelangelo chanted as if it were a game. Kelly could see a sort of smug like innocence and adventure in his eyes. Mikey caught up to his brothers. "Keep Kelly here" Leonardo ordered. There were some Purple dragons loading boxes into a truck. Seven of them . . . One of them was taking a white package out of it.

_If I could make you stop and take a look at me_

_instead of just_

_walkin' by_

"Cocaine . . ." Donatallo observed. Leonardo stared with a serious poker face expession.

"I'm gonna enjoy dis" Raphael smirked, they hadn't had any action in awhile, and the look in his eyes said he was itchin' for a fight. Kelly looked up at Michelangelo whose blue eyes had more of a fun game play attitude to them. Donatellos was more calculating.

"Be right back" Mikey smiled jumping down into the darkness, blending with it.

_Theres nothin' that I wouldn't do_

_If it was gettin' you to notice_

_I'm alive_

She kept her eyes on the men and one woman who were loading a large moving truck with Cocaine. Boxes and boxes of the stuff.

'Brandace is missing out' Kelly thought realizing she was going to get to watch them do what they did best on t.v, in movies, in stories all her life. Fight the bad guys.

_All I need is a half a chance_

_a second thought, a second glance_

_to prove_

There was a loud teasing 'Wheeee,whooooo' Whistle, in a sing song tone. The purple dragons stopped. One bringout out his gun. The next thing Kelly saw was A Sai fly right at the nearest street lamp taking out the lights.

_I got whatever it takes_

"You know what they say" Leonardos voice lowered almost in his own malicious 'about to dish out justice', kind of way.

"Say no to Drugs?" Michelangelo asked with a chuckled afterword.

_Its a piece of cake , heh_

"GET EM!" The main guy with an A.K gun started firing. Kelly could barely see except by the nearest light. But she made out Michelangelo twirling his nunchucks like it was second nature, jumping up to block a hit with them before elbowing one in the face.

_To stand out_

_Above the crowd_

_Even if I gotta shout out loud_

Leonardo cut his swords down in two swipes, as the A.K, the ring leader kept was cut into two straight pieces falling to the ground. Kelly heard exertions of force, hits, kicks, punches, and calls of pain.

_Till mine is the only face you'll see_

_Gonna stand out_

_Staaaaannd out_

She felt her face lift into an Awe of a smile when she watched Michelangelo move effortlessly, as if this was all easy for him. Swing around a purple dragon knocking down the last two standing. "STRIKE!" He shouted with a fist pump. Kelly laughed still keeping her head down.

_Stand out_

_Yeah_

_yeah _

_yeah _

_yeah_

_Stand out_

_Heh_

He looked up at Kelly quickly before Raphael finished the last one, knocking him out with a headbutt. His eyes locked directly with hers, she could see the shine light against them from the side. it was like . . .He wanted her to watch him . . .and the thought made her blush hiding a smile, at the look he was giving her.

_Till mine is the only face you'll see_

_gonna stand out_

_Till ya notice me_

"Enjoy the show?" Michelangelo got up.

"Do you know how seriously cool that was" Kelly asked, realizing she sounded like an awe struck fan but didn't care.

"Aww" Michelangelo smiled with his own sheepishness putting a hand behind him neck.

"Already called the cops . . .They'll be comin'" Raphael said with a 'mission accomplished swagger'.

"Brandace is gonna wish she'd been here" Kelly whispered to Mikey who chuckled before they walked along the roof. his brothers starting to run, but Michelangelo carrying Kelly again, even after all he just did, seemed to carry her without looking tired, went the other way.

"Where are they going?" Kelly asked confused.

"It aint where theyre going, its where WERE going . . . Ya hungry babe? I'm starvin'" He smirked shaking his head breaking off into a run the other way. Kelly smiled letting her head fall into the crook of his neck again, each adrenaline induced jump making butterflies in her stomach.

Whether it was the jumps or Michelangelo . . .and the way he looked up at her earlier, that gave her those butterflies . . .she didn't know yet.

**(Mission accomplished)**

April had managed to Get Brandace to agree to the mall, and Brandace agreed to coming over and helping out April in the shop over the following week during the day, with Kelly.

'She only bought things that were on sale, and made sure to grab things for both her and kelly. All together, she only spent a hundred bucks . . . Which for a teenaged girl . . .Was a miracle considering all she bought. Toiletries, bathroom items, toothbrushes, hairbrushes, clothes, A notebook, and a package of special pencils . . .For kelly, and eye contact solution with a case'.

As they were in the car, April heard something on the radio, turning it up. It was a report of recently discovered members of the east sides most notorius gang, the purple dragons, were charged and arrested for distributing and selling illegal drugs, with a truck load of crack cocaine. They were all unconscious when the police found them, with an anonymous tip caller from a nearby payphone.

"Sounds like their getting things taken care of" April gave a small laugh, glancing over to see Brandace smirking out the window.

'Well at least she smiles' April smiled more.

"I'm going to have them come pick you up then, is that alright?" April asked.

"Sure, I guess" Brandace said still looking out the window. April dialed the phone calling Leo's shell cell number.

A few seconds before he answered.

"Hey, Just finished girl shopping with Brandace"

Brandace could faintly hear Leonardos voice on the other end.

"Yeah we heard it on the radio" April winked at Brandace who smirked with a nod looking in front of her.

"Right, Could he come get her then? Theres just four bags, and I'm getting together with Casey, he's found some beds for them" April replied informatively.

"Right, Alright, we'll wait on Madison and 37th, in the Alley". April said as if this was completely normal.

"Mmhm, okay, we'll wait" April pulled into the alley with the car keeping the lights on. The radio music faint. Brandace looked down at her cast, feeling a sort of strange anticipation for them to come get her.

"After awhile when things settle this will all seem normal, I know thats probably not the best word to use but -" April let off with a hollow laugh.

"Theres no such thing as normal, only average"

April looked over to the 18 year old who looked up as if wise from her lap.

"And average is boring . . .My mom used to say that, she said her father said that to her" Brandace gave a shrug and a laid back smirk.

"Right" April smiled. 'No wonder they've taken to them so well . ..' She thought. There was a knock ontop of the car roof. April and Brandace were both startled. April jumped putting a hand on her chest. Brandace looked out the windo to see a large built massive figure stand by the door . . .She knew who it was. . .

"Donatello you scared me" April said getting out of the car ready to hit his arm jokingly. "Heh sorry April. I'll carry the bags, Raph says he'll take Brandace"

"Alright, I'll see you monday as soon as the weekends over. I'll come pick up you and Kelly at 9, so get some rest and dont mess with that cast" April pointed warningly with a smile. Brandace smirked putting her hands up turning around. Her head the same height as a certain somebody's chest plastron. His eyes looking down at hers when she turned. Her own eyes wide at first then feigned normalcy.

"Hey" She said quietly.

"Ey'" He said with a nod, both his hand holding onto his belt relaxed as if waiting.

"Alright , I've got the bags" Donatello said picking up the bags of items and clothes, only four of them" .

"Have fun?" A voice asked relaxed keeping things normal, when she felt him pick up a leg. She was awkward at first not letting him pick her up fully. He stood back up with a sigh.

"Kinda" She answered blankly.

"Would ya relax? I got ya" He said bending low again. Brandace felt her womanly pride start kicking in, but didn't fight him when she felt his hands under knees scooping them together, and his whole arm under and around her lower back, pulling her up against him. She didn't know whether to close her eyes to keep her face from getting red, or to widen them from never having had this done before.

"heh, Dont worry I aint gonna drop ya" He said as if he knew thats what her fear was.

"Im not scared of you dropping me" She said only pointing out thats one thing she wasn't afraid of.

"Really?" He asked smugly.

"Really" Brandace confirmed smoothly with her own cynicism attached.

**(Run Runaway: by Slade)**

"Alright den" He shrugged. Before she felt him vocal an extertion of force from his chest and throat leaping up onto the fire escape. She grabbed around his neck quickly surprised from the jump. He smirked and laughed . . .making her irritated, It looked like she was hugging him from this point of view.

_Oh Now_

"Thought ya werent scared?" He teased, she was hugging around his neck but slowly letting go . . .Refusing to look at him but giving an irritated look none the less.

"I'm Not . . .You didn't warn me" she stated 'as a matter of factly'.

_I like black and white_

_(dreamin' in black and white)_

"Right" He gave his eyeridges the once up and then gave a growl before jumping again. Brandace gripped tight again, making him chuckle, and she in a mix of a gasp and frustrated growl.

_You like black and white_

_Run runaway_

Even her arm with the cast on, she was at least using her other hand to wrap around his neck and massive shoulders, grabbing onto the cast with the other. Her chin over his shoulder overlooking his shell and whatever was behind him.

_See a Chamelion_

_Lyin' there in the sun_

_All things to Everyone , Run runaway_

_Yeah!_

She knew he wasn't even using his full strength carrying her. She wasn't fat but wasn't exactly a model either. The power in his legs pushed upward carrying her with them when he came near a ledge for a jump.

_If your in the swing_

_Money aint everythin'_

"Still aint scared are ya?" He asked . . .his voice pending on half serious, and half taunting.

_If your in the swing_

_Run Runaway_

"Why is that all you got?" She asked tauntingly back with a shake of her head, smugly. She let her head off of his shoulder looking to the side of his face which was in a devilish crooked smile . . . 'Shouldn't of said that' she thought realizing the challenge she just made.

_See a chamelion_

_Lyin' there in the sun_

_All things to to everyone_

'Shit'

_Run Runaway_

_Whoah!_

Raphael leapt off the ledge, Brandace trying to keep her face calm seeing his mask tails whip behind them in the wind. She wanted to look to prove she wasn't scared.

_If you got a crush_

_dont beat about the bush_

_when I got a crush_

_Run Runaway_

He landed with a heavy impact but lurched forwards as to wear it off and keep going. 'He's gotta leg press at least near three hundred . . .350' She guessed before feeling her eyes widen again.

_See a Chamelion_

_Lyin' there in the sun_

_All things to everyone_

the next jump was longer than the last one . . . 'Okay . . .for heavens sake . . .400' . . .she thought quickly, not wanting re-grip around his neck, this was awkward enough without her face getting red being THIS CLOSE to his face too.

_Run runaway_

_WHOA!_

He ran faster, giving out large exhale of breath.

'Dont . . .don't do it Brandi, you got this . . .dont re-grip, your not scared of nothin'' She thought telling herself.

Raphael was rushing faster. Just as they reached the ledge . . .Brandaces eyes winced shut and then peeked out. He stopped . . .Wait . . .He stopped?

She looked up at him confused. He glanced to the side completely emotionless, like he was getting her reaction first.

'What is he doing?' she thought.

"Uhm . . .is there a problem?" She asked.

His eyes didn't move off of hers, still emotionless until he cracked a sideways smile. "Nope". He gave a small wiggle of his eyeridges, he was up to something.

She watched him lift one foot off the ledge.

_Oh no dont you wait_

_(Love dont come on a plate)_

_OH now dont you wait_

_Run run away_

'Dont you dare-' She thought, she watched him jump off the other and they went falling. She grabbed back around his neck, He didn't move to do anything and they just kept falling. Her adrenaline rush and fear mixed together. She threw her face against the space of his neck, shoulder and trap muscle, gripping around his neck but not enough to choke him.

_See a Chamelion_

_Lyin there in the sun_

_All things to everyone _

_Run run away_

"Hmph" She heard him give a silent throated chuckle and snort before one of the hands under her left its position under her knees. his other arm grabbing under her ass around her thigh holding her tight and steady when they suddenly stopped with an almost lurch. Brandace breathed out looking up. He swung them upwards with the movement landing onto a part of a fire escape.

_Run runaway_

"Your an Ass" She she laughed into his neck still reeling from the fall.

"A real ass woulda let ya fall" He said 'as a matter of factly' back to her. His own cynicism showing. He laughed seeing her expression when she removed her face from his skin.

_Run Runaway_

"Scared yet?" He asked. She stared back determined with a slight smirk.

'She'll neva admit it' He thought amusedly going back up the fire escape.

_Run runaway_

Brandace decided to keep her arms around the locked position the entire run home. While his few glances and expressions made her wonder things she's always wondered about him before . . . and things she hadn't.

**(Dinner and a show)**

Kelly brought back a medium sized pepperoni pizza. Michelangelo helped her up the fire escape. Being nothing less than gentlemanly, carrying the pizza. When they reached the top. He sat on the ledge, legs dangling over. The pizza box between them. Kelly smiled eating a piece, looking up seeing all his features outlined in the city lights . . .the way he was looking over the city . . .

"So uh . . .How are you feelin' now . . .about all of this" He gave a slight nervous laugh, hunched over in a lazy boy fashion waiting for her to respond.

"I just kinda wanna know what I'm doing here . . .I mean theres gotta be a reason and everything . . .So . . ." Kelly left off feeling slightly shy about her thoughts.

'I could tell her . . .' Michelangelo gave the thought a sudden spark.

Watching her take another bite smiling contentedly over the city. He smiled seeing the lights glow against her big beautifull brown eyes, like she was taking everything in a happy stride.

"We'll find out" Mikey said taking a big bit out of a slice. Making Kelly Laugh. . .

Both shy of the other, but comfortable around the other at the same time. A feeling of static and butterflies . . .pump through their chests.


	11. Down Time and Goodnight thoughts

**Dont worry I wont forget about UFS (Ultimate family story) I just gotta get all the notes organized and have everything set up before writing. You know plot and all that. Dont worry I'm working on it *salutes* will not fail you! Tally Ho!**

It was near about midnight, when they returned. Donatello had set Brandace's bags of items for her and Kelly in the living room area. Tomorrow they'd work on getting rooms set up.

"Casey's bringing over beds' tomorrow" Leonardo informed him.

"I'm sure they'll appreciate having their own space" Donatello thought, from his knowledge of the female species. One thing about girls that he knew was , just like guys' , they needed a space to call their own. Otherwise they might take their wrath out on an innocent bystander. Having a room to retreat to would not only be essential to the girls health, but to him and His brothers as well.

Looking over at his work station, he eyed the sceptor. He had a few Ideas he wanted to try, to see if he could get it to activate, or react. But hopefully it wouldn't cause any girls to fall from the sky. He thought knowing the risk they'd be taking trying to study the sceptor and having it react again, messing with all time and space.

"Do you have any leads yet Don?" Leonardo asked putting his swords away for awhile.

"Well I've looked through developmental theories, and even added some of my own. Nothings for sure yet . . . But everything is up for grabs at this point. I'm going to tamper with it a bit and see if I can cause it to react or somehow, glow. If we find out how to activate it, it's likely we can find a reverse way to send Kelly and Brandace back" Donatello said picking up the sceptor with the cloth still around it.

The sound of the entrance opening made them turn their heads. Raphaels form was standing behind Brandace, he let her walk in first. She walked in slowly but slightly more sure of herself.

Once she figured out the situation, and given herself an explanation to go along with it, a foreign place wasn't so hard to walk into anymore. Especially one she'd seen on t.v since she was a kid. Raphael walked in with his usual demeanor, going to plop on the couch, leaned back and relaxed, turning the t.v on. Brandace sat in the chair she was most comfortable sitting in, especially since she slept in it once.

'He finally put me down when we reached a sewer conduit. . . We even talked' She thought not knowing whether to feel good about it or awkward.

_"So your 18 huh" He asked, she couldnt tell if he was actually curious or just striking up a conversation. _

_"Yeah, I'll be 19 in June" She replied walking behind him. He stopped looked behind them to makesure and then turned "Dis' way" He gave a motion with his head. Even in the dark with minimal lighting, his large aggressive form was just as intimidating . . .Like she always thought it would be._

_"Arent you considered 18 yet?" She asked nonchalantley. _

_"Yeah" He answered with a sort of shrug and hidden smirk. He could tell she was studyin' im'. But her walk was half lazy and half proud, hiding it. Her boot steps echoing against the steps in the water and tunnel sides. When she almost walked the other way he grabbed for her wrist pulling her slightly before letting go to keep her following him, with the usual "C'mon"_

_She was still slightly rushed from the run, clinging around his neck for dear life. She knew he wouldn't drop her but . . .that still didn't stop him from sort of taunting her. She never admitted that she was 'slightly' startled, or half panicked from an instant reaction you would get from ANYBODY who almost falls off a building, being carried by a giant mutated turtle double their own size plus, muscle._

He flipped the channels until he found ESPN boxing, noticing her smirk as she leaned back to watch. He set the remote down and watched while two contenders for semi-finals were to go at eachother. . .

**(Late night dawdling)**

Michelangelo led Kelly to the nearest movie theater. Both standing in the back alley shadows, where he and his bro's would occassionally if not rarely go see a movie. Being a ninja totally had it's benefits, like sneaking in and out unnoticed. Kelly was alert and awake, the running, the leaping, she couldn't seem to get her heart to stop racing, even when she was breathing normally. Michelangelos green skin seemed darker under the street lamps, but smoother with a sort of half shine, the pattern against his shell standing out better.

"So what movie ya up for?" Michelangelo asked before figuring how to get them both in.

"Whats playing?" She asked, not sure if the movies back home were the same here.

"Project X, return of the wolfman, 21 Jumpstreet, twilight breaking dawn . . ." Michelangelo listed off. He wasn't the kinda guy that goes to see twilight willingly, but if Kelly wanted to see it he wasn't gonna complain. Heck . . .This was something he'd always kinda dreamed about, this was somethin' normal dudes did, take a girl to the movies. Not just any girl either . . .but Kelly, her big doe eyes looking down at the ground in thought, her bangs framing her face.

"Ok , Uhm . . .21 jumpstreet sounds fun" Kelly smirked softly looking up.

"Excellent" Michelangelo gave nods, givin' respect to the girl who picked something funny over all the other options. Kelly waited, when Michelangelo held his hand up to signal to stop. He took her hand pulling her along when the door to the back alley opened, one of the employees taking out the trash to the dumpster at the end of the Alley. Michelangelo and Kelly's heads popped up behind a parked car, and he snuck them in through the door before it closed, the employee none the wiser. Michelangelo put a finger to his lips when they heard voices. Opening the door which lead to a hall with bathrooms. One end of the hallway led to the main floor with the concessions, and ticket counters, the other led to to the upper floor where they would play the movies.

'He must've done this before' Kelly thought as Michelangelo stopped at only certain points at the stairs and hallways making their way up the theater. A sign with a stick person and stairs' said 'Balconey Levels'. Michelangelo turned to look at her quickly. His blue eyes excited and all knowing about everything at the same time. They reached a hall with red carpet and barely any light. Four closed sets of double doors, large oak, meant to look fancy and stately for hollywood, and other such occasions, as most movie theaters designed their seating that way. Michelangelos hand comfortably held hers along, she kept the grip steady but soft, hoping her hands wouldn't sweat or something.

'Michelangelo is taking me to the movies . . .' Kelly couldn't explain the feeling she was having. Excited, in an almost dream like state where she feared she'd wake up in her room any second and it would end. But at the same time felt like the kids trapped in candyland. They had to go home but , candyland was so much fun. Right now Michelangelo was making her forget about the guilt she felt. The guilt that her parents might be at home worried sick about her, that people might be looking for her. The thoughts were interrupted when he turned, and she didn't even realize it. He motioned up the ladder which she looked up.

"Dont worry It's safe" He said assuringly, letting her go up first and then following. Once she reached the top of the metal cat walk, her hand placed on the railing bars, Michelangelo gave a heaving sigh getting up and humming slightly to a tune walking around to where it the platform was facing the theater screen. The previews were just starting.

"We'll sit here" He said showing her right in the center, where no one below could see them because of the balcony seats blocking the view, but they could see the theater screen pretty good, and hear it just as good as if you were in the balconey. Kelly sat on the metal trying to keep quiet.

'Mikey could walk on here quietly with no noise while her boots made slight boot soles on metal flat noise, she suddenly wished for his stealth like walking'.

Kelly got comfortable leaning her elbows on the second metal bar just below the railing on the sides. Michelangelo sitting next to her, while she leaned her head on her elbows smiling.

The theater got dark, and the movie was starting.

Michelangelo suddenly snapped his fingers.

"Hey babe I'm gonna do a snack run? Want anything? Candy, Popcorn, soda?" He asked offering with clearly happy to oblige blue eyes, and a laid back friend kind of way.

"Sure, uhm . . .Popcorn sounds great . . .think you could score skittles?" She asked unsure if he could manage.

Michelangelo winked "Sure thing babe, be right back" He said confidantly walking away from the catwalk to the ladder, going behind a red velvet curtain on the side. Obviously having done this kinda thing before.

'Maybe this all really is a dream?' she thought sadly. She felt an almost ghostly like hurting feeling in her heart, its the feeling she would have if it were only a dream, and she woke up . . .to have everything the same.

'If this is a dream, this is the best dream EVER' Kelly smiled. She heard slight padding of footsteps on metal, and was nudged in the arm with a large popcorn bucket. Kelly had her legs crossed and Michelangelo let his hang over the side.

One bottle of Mt. Dew, with Two straws, one bag of skittles, and one of M&M's.

"Awww thankyou Mikey" She smiled as he handed her the bag of Skittles and she lightly grabbed a few pieces of popcorn. He watched her eyes shyly look towards the screen. "(Stretch) Yeeaaahhhh No problem for this ninja" He said feeling his own pride puff up.

Michelangelo would glance over at her occasionally. Her legs swinging over the side softly, The theater screen lighting up her large chocolate brown eyes.

Kelly watched from the corner of her eye when he wasn't looking, how he laughed at a certain part. That bright laugh that made you want to laugh along. He'd take handfulls of popcorn and M&M's together.

'If this is a dream I dont want it to end' Kelly thought.

'I'm at the movies with like, my favorite hero character ever . . .How many other girls in the world can say they've gone out to a movie with a mutant ninja turtle . . .zip . . .none . . .zilch . . .' It made her feel special, something she rarely ever felt. He laughed again and she laughed too. Both reaching in for the popcorn at the same time touching hands . . .

**(down time)**

"Bonding?" A leonardo asked Donatello who was writing notes and sketching a smaller version of the sceptor. Donatello turned his head to see what his brother was inquiring about. Raphael was talking to Brandace, just a regular conversation, he said something making her smirk and nod her head, she said something back making him chuckle.

"They seem to be getting along" Donatello said his thoughts out loud.

'At least we know for certain theyre comfortable here, without the fear of them running or being afraid of them'. Leonardo thought when Raphael said something and Brandace gave chuckle, relaxing herself in the still new environment.

Two girls who all their lives, have known who they were. But to them , Brandace and Kelly, they werent real. To he and his brothers, Brandace and Kelly never existed. There had to be a connection, and it seemed . . . Leonardo thought looking down at Donatello furiously writing a new thought down with the scratching of the pen against a notebook pad of paper off to the side . . . That he was theorizing the same thing.

"Good night Don" Leonardo said going to his own room with a cup of noodles and chopsticks. Donatello gave a nod in reply looking up something over a computer monitor and then typing something in on a seperate keyboard connected to another.

"I used to . . .When I got home from work" Brandace said in reply to Raphael who asked her if she watched boxing back home.

"Where ya used ta work at?" He asked, just relaxed conversation, leaned back both arms up on the back of the couch, eyes turned towards her.

"Convenience store and gas station, Sparky's one stop . . .Got home late so . . .not much time for t.v" She shrugged.

Raphael gave a nod, he thought it was a funny thing. That these girls new tons about them . . .But they knew nothing about these girls. He couldn't really say Brandace was a girl . . .She was 18 sure but . . .She wasn't a girl, but not a woman jus' yet either . . .somethin' in between.

He flipped the channel to the news, just to take a look at what shit went down today while they were preoccupied . . .

**(Home coming)**

"I loved that part!" Kelly smiled laughing, the tunnel echoing with her laugh. Michelangelo had carried her home, even though he looked tired. It was near 1 in the morning. Kelly was ready to crash, and so was he.

"Dude that movie was HI-LARIOUS" Michelangelo smirked waving his hands out in a motion of emphasis.

"Oh hey this way" Mikey nodded to Kelly who accidentally went the other way.

"Oh yeah right" She said shaking her head and smiling, she was tired, so he took her hand to lead her. She obliged keeping his pace and walking beside him. His hand was familiar to her own now . . .

'Better get this dudette to bed' Michelangelo smirked thinking,hearing her yawn, ready to drop.

"Thanks for taking me out . . ." Kelly smiled up at him.

"Heh no problem, Glad I had someone to hang with" Michelangelo smirked keeping other thoughts to himself. This was what he always imagined he and her would do . . .go to movies, dinner, parks, skateboarding, reading comics to her, falling asleep together, hanging out , bein' young. That list was only a SUMMARY of everything. Her hand was soft and warm from him holding it for forever now.

When they reached the end where the pipe would be pulled, He extended his hand in a wistfull manner letting her go first. She smiled walking in.

"Honey's were HOME!" Michelangelo announced walking in behind Kelly.

"Hey Raph" Mikey said while Kelly slowed to look.

"Shut up chucklehead, you'll wak 'er up" Raphaels voice demanded lightly in a half whisper. The t.v and lights were turned off, Donatello was heading to bed for the night, and Master Splinter and Leonardo probably retired an hour or so before.

'Awww' Kelly thought watching Brandace curl up in the chair the same she had the other night.

"Dude that can't be good for her back" Michelangelo said out loud stopping and putting his hands on his hips.

"It aint but Were settin' up dere rooms tomorra, and Case is bringin' by their beds" Raphael said adjusting the throw over blanket he just put on her.

Kelly smiled looking away, Michelangelo just stared at his brother with an eye itching, annoying smile.

"What?" Raphael asked looking up and down at Michelangelo almost daring him to say something.

"Nothin' bro" Mikey smiled grabbing the pillows and blankets from the other night and helping Kelly set up her bed on the couch. Raphael left cracking his neck muscles and jumping up over the railing to the upper floor of the lair where his room was, hittin' the sack for the night.

Michelangelo handed Kelly a Pillow while she took off her hoodie and tossed her hair from her face.

"Sorry I cant make ya more comfy" Mikey said in a half downturned frown.

"Its okay, Its only one more night so I'll be fine" Kelly said looking to Brandace who was sleeping like a rock. Michelangelo started walking away feeling almost inadequate, like he could be doing more.

"If ya need anything my rooms just over there" He pointed. Kelly smiled and nodded settling into the couch taking her socks off.

"Good night Mikey" Kelly smiled.

"Night Kell" He smirked back. Hiding a flushed feeling he got from how she said his name.

'Should I tell her yet?' He thought. If he was the reason she was here . . .maybe he should tell her? But Heck Donny doesnt even believe that a wish on a star is gonna make a girl magically appear . . .Even though . . Two fell from the sky . . .like magic. Opening the door and seeing Kelly's form lean back onto the couch to sleep, a soft sigh settling into the big pillow.

'If I do tell her, would she even believe me?' He thought she would, she seemed pretty open minded like that. But if he told her she could also get mad at him. She's worried sick about her parents and family back home. . . and it would be all his fault, just cuz he made some wish . . .On a shooting star . . .then an explosion . . .and then the sceptor reacted. . . .yeah.

'I wished for a girlfriend, or even just a friend . . .and then he remembered just before the explosion he thought of how cool it would be if all his bro's got girlfriends . . . and the first one he thought of was Raph . . .how less grumpy the guy would be . . .Then the explosion.

'dude . . . If I did wish for one, and it came true, then . . .' He thought of Brandace and how she and Raph kinda seem to get along okay, though he'd only seen em talk . . .But if she was here too . . .than that would be his fault . . .Man she'd be pissed if she knew' He thought of the more aggressive girl that fell from the sky the first night they met them. 'Pff no wonder she and Raphie boy get along' He thought

'Damn . . .I dont know anything right now' Michelangelo thought sitting on the edge of his bed. 'I guess Donny'll have to come up with some genius answer . . .' Mikey thought closing his eyes. the last thoughts on his mind before falling asleep . . .This time not feeling alone . . .

'I took a girl to the movies' He thought smirking with a brag like nod turning off the lamp.


	12. Moving In and Basket case moments

"I got it"

"Lil more to tha left"

"I GOT IT"

"OOF"

"Told ya ta go the otha way , bonehead"

Raphael and Casey were going back and forth getting Brandaces new queen sized bed into the room that was to be designated as hers. Casey knocked back into the doorframe, moving to the side so they could push it through diagnally.

"Wheres The others?" Casey asked irrated while they gradually got the bed through the doorway.

"Brand's helpin' Kelly and Mikey cleanin', Master Splinter is with Donny . . . Somethin' about the sceptor"

"He figure out how they got here yet? . . .And Michelangelo . . .Is cleanin'? " Casey asked eyes wide disbelieving.

"Figured if he did, he'd call of us . . .and Yeah . . .Sa' prised me too" Raphael said while they both tossed the bed on the floor.

"Aprils bringin' by beddin' and stuff later" Casey said wiping the back of his neck.

"What else we gotta do?" Casey asked while Raphael was surveying the room. "I dunno . . .Guess she might want the desk . . .I dont know how her room was before she got 'ere" He said motioning with one hand out.

"Did ya ask her?" Casey asked.

"Nope"

Both left to find the cleanin' crew. . .

*ACHOO!*

"Ugh . . .Dust and me dont mix" Kelly sneezed again.

"hehe Bless you"Michelangelo said for the fifth time in a row that Kelly had sneezed. Brandace was cleaning the windows inside and out. Michelangelo was helping Kelly get to the dust and wiping out anything else.

"Ey"

Kelly jumped hearing the surprise voice behind them in the subcar doorway. Raphael leaned with one elbow on the doorway looking in partially smug. Casey leaning on his back arms cross.

"Hey, Looks good" Casey said checking out the room.

"Considering this hasn't been used since possibly the 60's or 70's It looks great" Donatellos voice said passing by.

"We got ur bed in" Raphael pointed back with his thumb, Brandace smirked standing up on the tips of her boots to reach the top of one of the windows.

"Awesome, if you needed help moving it, you could've called for me" She said as a second thought.

"Nah, we got it" Raph and Caseys eyes confirmed.

"So uh what else ya thinkin' you want in your room?" Raphael asked her inferringly.

Brandace hesitated to answer.

"Yeah , Hey Kelly we can get some stuff to . . .you know, help remind ya of home" Michelangelo said thoughtfully. He wanted her to be as comfy here as possible, and if he had to find princess posters or stuffed animals to do it, he would.

"Well . . .My room back home had a sweet dark night poster, and all my drawings on the walls. But I can make more of those. This is perfect!" Kelly stood up smiling at a mornings work and effort cleaning. Mikey smiled.

"You need drawin' stuff?" Michelangelo asked.

"Brandace and April brought me a sketchpad, large paper, pencils and all that. I'm all set" She smiled brightly.

Michelangelo gave a thumbs up to Raph, he was relieved that Kelly was excited about the room, dudette deserved a castle , but she'd settle for a subway car instead . . .' Michelangelo smiled closed mouth upwards at Kelly's enthusiasm. "Wanna take a lunch break!" Michelangelo said putting an arm around her shoulders while Kelly followed smiling shyly. Brandace caught her slightly blush, smirking. She was happy that Michelangelo was being a good friend to Kelly.

'Girl needs some good friends' Brandace thought, thinking of past conversations with kelly . . . Michelangelo was the perfect candidate.

"Well ur beds a queen, so you wont have no trouble sleepin'" Casey joked.

"Sweetness" Brandace smiled lightly spraying down another window.

"Ya also got a desk, and a file cabinet. We'll help ya take out the otha junk, and we'll find ya some roomy stuff at either Aprils shop or junkyards, bargain sales . . ." Casey listed off.

"I appreciate it, but I can move everything, your doin' alot already" Brandace smirked awkwardly and guitly towards raphaels larger form, and Caseys more taller but skinnier form.

"Dont worry yer pretty little head off" Raphael smirked gave an upward nod. Brandace turned from locking with his eyes. Raphael watched as she stood up stretching again to reach the top of the window.

"Alright, I'm gonna grab some grub, you comin'?" Casey asked raph.

"In a minute" Raphael replied while Casey leapt of the step towards the kitchen area across the lair.

Brandace felt the comfortable silence fall, he was watching her clean.

"So what didja have in yer room back home? Maybe we could find some stuff for ya that ya used ta have" Raph shrugged in suggestion. Brandace smirked still wiping the other half of a window, and felt guilty at the same time.

"I had a pretty full room . . I was a pack rat" She admitted.

"Full a what" He asked wanting her to get to the point but lightly.

"I had a fan, closet, giant dresser, stereo system, Punching bag stand and set, Box, portable clothes hanger, place to pile my books, Mirror, Like a hundred posters . . .Tons of stuff I probably didn't need" She laughed awkardly not wanting to be a inconvenience at how she loved her room back home and just got it perfect the way she wanted it with everything you could ever want in it.

"I got an idea for some o' that stuff" He said.

"If its an inconvenience at all, dont worry about it" Brandace said quickly.

"Like I said Doll, Dont worry yer pretty little head off" He chuckled waiting for her to turn facing him.

His size definitely was upstanding her . . .But her eyes is what made him hold the glance a few seconds longer. . . .'Piercin' green . . .fiery'. He thought letting her out first.

"Were talkin' extra large here dude, With peppers, black olives, sausage, pepperoni, two cheese, and no anchovies . . ."

Kelly tried hiding her laughs behind her hand watching Michelangelo order pizza for tonight.

"I mean, NO anchovies, you put anchovies on this thing and your in BIG trouble dude" Mikey pointed at the phone for emphasis making Kelly burst out laughing. He turned back to her, she hid her blush when he winked from under his mask. His shell pattern mesmerizing her again.

She was lost in her own thoughts when he rushed around the chair, tugging one end of her hair and quickly moving to the other side while she looked for him.

"Wanna come wait with me?" He asked. Knowin' the pizza dude , if he wasn't on time its three bucks off, and usually he was always late. Most pizza guys dont look . . .down.

"Hey! . . ." She got up following after him while he ran faking being chased, dodging her trying to catch him until they reached the entrance. Kelly laughed watching him slip into the dark of the tunnel. Almost like magic . . .

She stepped forward feeling a hand slip around hers, warm . . .She smiled in the dark, as he led the way. . .

_**(Intermission)**_

"How long ago! . . .HOW LONG!"

'Just the day before yesterday . . .'

"How did they escape! Are you sure they were carefully I.D'd? You were sure they were the ones?"

"Positive . . .Three identifications"

"Just like the photos taken by the sattellite?" He asked In his deep angry irritated voice.

"Perfect matches, two chicks, a little beaten looking . . .Both carrying bags, one with an attitude, the other seemed . . .Skittish"

Hun waited for more detail, not moving from behind his large desk, and the background windows overviewing the city, the lights shining in the darkness.

"One reddish brunette, the other a brunette . . .One slightly bigger than the other more athletic, the other was skinny kinda small" One of his underlings from his east side crew explained.

"Yeah she had a nice ra-" "CCAHHHH" Hun grabbed the other by the throat.

"I dont care about about bra size gentlemen . . .Those girls were within reach and you let them escape. . . TWO GIRLS! Not women, not warriors, Two TEENAGED GIRLS!"

"Boss there was no way . . .I mean . . .These freaks showed up and-"

"freaks"

Huns eyes widened . . .Dropping the one his giant clutches were choking the life out of onto the floor. While the underling, who was incharge of his exports of drugs by the docks, and the stockage in the warehouses, was on the floor wheezing trying to catch his breath.

The other was watching , unmoving, eyes to the ground trying to keep a silent and brave stance while knowing not to do anything unless he wanted to be the one going out the window . . .Like the last 'Head of secondary operations'. He was the gun importer, and dealt with the trades of guns from Canada and Ireland. He wasn't a kidnapper, or a bounty hunter . . .The other guy brought into the office with him finally got off the floor.

"Tell me . . ." Hun said after two minutes of straight frightening silence while the blonde german decended giant looked over the city below and beyond to the moon. . .

"Were these freaks . . .Real . . .Not in costume" Hun asked . . .hands held behind his back calmly.

"Well they had weapons . . .The three who were found beaten . ..One died due to a concussion, he fell asleep in the hospital and didn't wake up. He claimed they carried weapons, threatened him, grabbed his phone . . .Then they knocked him out"

"Assuming your man wasn't blind . . .were they . . .inhuman . . .by chance" Hun asked calmly.

His head of weapons didn't understand . . .'Its like he knows already?'

"He said they were . . ." - He stopped.

"Go on" Hun demanded. The other one who just recovered his normal breathing nodded adamantly, they didn't want to give Hun a reason to explode again. But if he told him this . . .It could be the end for both of them. . .

"They were green . . .Master Hun" He admitted.

"Green . . . Any particular animal by chance . . .Reptile . . .maybe?" Hun asked almost as if amusing himself.

'He does know something . . . He knew they werent human, and that they were reptilion or amphibious in form . . .Just like Jack said . . .Before he died'.

"He said they looked like frogs . . .or turtles sir" He paused. Waiting to be either killed or informed.

"So they've finally re-emerged from the deep . . .Like monsters from the black lagoon . . .They've killed my men before, and even higher ups from my previous employer of the Foot clan . . ." Hun informed them.

Both their eyes widened. The name was known throughout the New York Underworld Crime ring. They weren't like regular criminals, or your average street gang . . .they were alot more . . .alot deadlier, and more heavily in numbers than the most powerfull gang on the east and south side. The purple dragons themselves . . .they only associated with THEM to keep peace between the factions. Hun used to work for them . . .as long as hun was calling the shots, they wouldn't have a confrontation.

"And last nights losses , lost you a man in your weapons charge . . ." Hun started.

'Jack was smart when it came to weapons . . .but not with fighting inhuman murderous freaks of nature'.

"The two girls . . .I want them . . .We'll cut more of our men to be on the lookout . . .we can handle losing manpower on the cocaine shipments, and train jumps . . .Take 10% of your guys and unless their eating, or sleeping, they better be looking for them . . .Am I understood?" Hun asked smoothly turning again towards the buildings and lights.

"Yes"

"Y-Yes Master Hun . . .Good . . .Ed . . .You left blood on my floor . . .Clean it" Hun walked like a giant but striding bear out of the room, having to duck his head slightly considering how tall he was.

The two raised their heads breathing out . . .Still in one piece . . .Alive . . .But if they didn't bring those two girls in . . .For whatever reason he wanted them . . .They wouldn't live to tell the tale next time.

"Come on Ed . . ." One ushered the other out . . .

"Call 10 more of our guys on the east side . . .We gotta get on this"

**(Surreal)**

After awhile, more cleaning. Donatello left everyone else alone to clean and get Kelly and Brandace settled in. Master Splinter even seemed to be in good spirits today . . .A little extra step in his . . .step . . .A little extra steam to his tea. Don noticed while Gilmore girls was playing and Master Splinter was watching the show to heart like he usually did.

The old rat surveyed the home . . .'Alot cleaner . . .If only I could get them to clean this way all the time' He joked, knowing a home of boys was a difficult upkeep.

"Good Habbits" He smiled leaning back in the old sofa.

'All it took was two teenaged girls to fall from the sky' He thought amusedly watching while Leonardo was practicing without his sense of sight.

Raphael was elsewhere, the sound of Brandaces voice and His sons intermingling on the other floor where Raphael, and the other spaces were roomed.

"Ya got it?" His sons usually characteristically sarcastic, snide, and deep rough voice, sounded unusually concerned.

"I got it" A determined Brandaces voice resounded in reply, the sound of exerting force and something being moved. . . .

"Yer gonna hurt y'rself"

"I am not"

The sound of something metal being slid across a concrete floor made his ears move downwards. 'Back to my stories . . .Donna is going to break up with Luke today . . .I just know it' He thought predicting.

Donatello was measuring the sceptor, typing in basic data. Everything he had already gone over since that incident when they were 15 . . .Sent back to Feudal Japan, the Warring states era.

Its possible the sceptor picked up on the universal cosmic energy that Picked Brandace and kelly up and dropped them here . . .But the holes that he needed to be filled couldn't be filled. Like Why. . .

Why were they brought here?

Why werent they dropped somewhere else

Is there New York, and universe significant somehow, or just randomly picked by some unseen force of the universe?

How . . .Was an even bigger question. How were they picked up and dropped off. A simple storm couldn't do that . . .and it took a whole hollywood produced Cyclone in Kansas to send Dorothy and Toto over the rainbow . . .

The wicked witch being . . .The purple Dragons.

They were involved, they wanted them . . .Though no one was sure what for. He and his brothers would have to dig for information somewhere . . .There was a bounty out, so the information is out there. They just have to pick where to get it carefully, without being caught.

All the things Brandace and Kelly said were completely co insync with eachother. Not to mention he borrowed Brandaces Iowa Drivers lisence and the DMV's database didn't have it anywhere. . .Brandace and Kelly didn't exist. With the social security numbers not clocking up any bank accounts anywhere. . .It was like harboring illegall universal aliens in the household. Then again, they were all born in America, one in a different universal United States, just lacking the proper paperwork.

First thing was first, they couldn't figure out the situation of the sceptor until the Purple dragon problem was taken care of.

**(I'll wait with you)**

Kelly and Michelangelo were in the alley by the garage with the Cowabunga Carl van stored.

"Pizza Dudes got Thirty seconds" he said clappin his hands together smirking at Kelly. She held her arms slightly , and it was a bit chilly out. New York even in the spring was still kinda cold some nights.

'Damn, wish I brough her the trench or somethin' Michelangelo thought guiltily. But she wouldn't say anything, dudette wouldn't complain. He was used to the cold. The lamplight hitting her hair just right so you could see the red on it. Her big dark doe eyes looking up at him from under her bangs.

"So . . .Three bucks off?" She asked smiling.

"Ha, yeah I guess So" He smirked hearing the little pizza dude scooter roll up now.

"Alright . . .22 . . and an eighth . . .22 . . .and an eighth . . .Oh Great"

"Over here!" Kelly waved. The pizza kid stopped a minute, the girl coming up to his scooter with a 10 dollar bill in hand.

"Michelangelos order right?" Kelly asked a little unsure, and the way the pizza guy was staring at her was a little . . .weird.

"uh OH Oh yeah right here . . .Your name would be?" the pizza guy asked. Skinny blonde guy who looked to be in his early 20's, Mikey thought observing from a shadow in the alley.

"Kelly, I'm picking up Michelangelos pizza for him" Kelly smiled helpfully, feeling a little insecure at how this guy was looking at her up and down.

"Riiiigghhht can I get your phone number so I can tell my boss that someone else came and got it instead of the customer?" the guy asked.

Kelly stood confused . . .

Michelangelo felt himself get impatient and a little . . .upset. That pizza dudes eyes were eyeing Kelly's torso more than her eyes . . .and he was trying to get her number . . .Normal pizza dudes woulda taken the money and beat it by now.

"Uhm, I'm just here to pick up his order" kelly said again trying to make the pizza guy see sense.

"right I'm gonna need your number" He said waiting with pen and paper over the pizza box.

Kelly wasn't sure , this wasn't like the regular pizza pick ups she'd seen on t.v.

"Three bucks off your five minutes late dude" Michelangelos voice said behind kelly who turned her head quickly. Michelangelos voice from the shadowed area of the alley . . .His form coming into the light. The pizza dude backed up at the form under the light . . .

'Whats he doing!' Kelly thought, eyes wide.

"Hey dude . . . Pizza? . . .10 bucks . . ." Michelangelo came out . . .with the giant foam cowabunga carl head on.

"oh wow . . .uhm you startled me . . .sir yeah uhm 10 d-dollars" The kid said to Kelly glancing for one second but not moving his eyes off of Michelangelo in the giant turtle foam head crossing his arms in impatience. Kelly handed the guy his 20 , and held the pizza box.

"Thankyou" She smiled politely.

"y-Yeah" The pizza guy revved his little scooter before speeding off.

Kelly turned and both her and Mikey burst in to a laugh at the same time.

"He looked so freaked out!" Kelly Smiled laughing.

"His face was like , When Raph sees a spider!" Michelangelo let kelly lean on him to laugh, putting a hand behind her back to steady her, the other on his knee to steady himself.

"hahaha . . .Ahh Well babe . . .Dinner is served" He smirked walking into the dark alley with her back down the manhole, throwing the foam head into the van.

**(Surprises come from the smallest things)**

Raphael watched while she stubbornly moved out stuff by herself, not lettin' him help. when he offered she said she got it . . .so he let it be. Until she fell over bruisin her knee, and then bumping her head on the old table tryin' ta pick it up and move it, and den runnin' her foot into tha' doorway moving a stack a newspapers two stacks two high, blockin' 'er vision.

"Imma go get chur bag" He said figuring she wouldnt say no.

"An' leave dat I'll get it" He said warningly to the broken large file cabinet that was big enough for even casey to break a sweat liftin' . . .

Spotting her bag in the living room area while His father was watching t.v . . . Throwin' her bag over his shoulder with ease . . .walkin' back up the steps to hear her strugglin' with somethin'.

"(GASP)" . . . She made a loud gaspin' sound and in that split second . . .

She closed her eyes, she tried lifting the old heavy as a vault cabinet, still full of crud from 19- whatever . . . A pair of giant green arms wrapped around her middle catching her.

"Gotcha" He said, her bag being dropped as he caught her. She looked up and he looked down a minute.

"Told ya ta go easy" He said feelin' himself smirk at the face she was givin' him.

"I had it"

God she was stubborn.

"Sure ya did"

He let her up. Both walking into the almost done room. While Raphael lifted the cabinet with ease and taking it out of the room. Brandace crossed her arms waiting. He set it down clappin' his hands all smug like of dust.

"Pff Show off" She smiled. He chuckled.

"Just a little extra cleaning . . .and that'll do er' " Brandace said with a nod. It wasn't her room back home but it would do for now. She had her own space, her own bed, a desk and place to keep her clothes, and bag and stuff.

"Yeah, you and a cleanin' crew" raphael looked around. . . .Brandace was about to reply back something witty when he stopped her. His eyes locked on something. . . .

"What?" She asked, wondering why his expression changed to serious all of a sudden. Raphael kept his hands in mid-air as if ready to clap.

"What the hell are you . . .?" She looked to where he was headed.

Raphael spotted a spider, crawling down on a string of web from the ceilin'. He'd get rid of it for er', so he wouldn't hafta hear any possible screamin' in the middle of the night . . .- "STOP!"

He stopped in mid clap, just about to squish the little sucker.

"What?" He asked cynically.

"Stop . . ." Brandace had a red plastic cup from the garbage, she put the cup under the spide and then put her hand over it.

"What the-?" He watched her walk out of the room, with a glare at him like he commited a sin . . .?

When she came back she threw the cup away back into the little garbage.

"He didn't do anything to you" Brandace explained.

"What?"

"You were gonna kill it" She said looking up at him as if he missed on what the point was. . .

"So . . .its a spida' " He shook his head, slightly dumbfounded. Chicks are supposed to be afraid of spiders . . .The last time he was at aprils and there was one that crawled down while she was taking a shower, April screamed from the bathroom and had Casey go in and get rid of it.

"I figure if a spider is occupying a corner or part of the house I'm not using or never go near, then it's fine" Brandace said realizing she might sound crazy to him. Her friends thought it was crazy too.

"I aint a fan of bugs" Raphael stated, feelin' like maybe he gave away to much right then . . .But . . .She didn't look at him like he thought she would. What was that? that look?

"I know . . .You hate ooze too" She said knowingly. He remembered then . . .She already knows him . ..or at least tha main stuff. That thought made him feel open , almost . . .Naked. He shook it off while they just stood surveyin' the room.

"So uhhh . . .Yeah if ya (cough) Need me I'll a . . . Be just over dere'" he gave a head tilt to where his designated room was.

"right" brandace said almost a little lowly. "Thanks" She smiled with a nod.

"Yeah" He gave a nod back, lookin at her . . .then turnin to leave, walkin' out the door.

'I must've sounded stupid to him' Brandace shook her head. Saving spiders, and then going off about how I know he doesnt like bugs or slime or ooze . . .She mentally kicked herself. She wanted to be on good terms with him, not have him think she was a know it all.

"Ey, Mikey brought grub" Raphaels voice called. She looked around the room . . .the place she'd be sleeping in until only who knows when. Thoughts of her mom back home . . .worried sick. That she wasn't able to tell her . . .'I've got a room, i'm safe, i've got a bed and a roof right now' . . .

Her mother was probably assuming the worst . . .and that thought added to the others made her lose her ambition to keep cleaning.

Raphaels room is just across and over a room . . .

She's always feel safe, the way she knew she'd feel . . .if this ever became reality. It was reality now.


	13. Where a fault line lays

The evening went by in a blurr. . .

Though, they found some sort of normalcy. Now with a space, rooms to escape to and call their own. It was still . . .stessfull. Brandace didn't know how else to put it. She envied Kelly during dinner who seemed to be mostly enjoying herself, and she should be happy. In a situation like this, being positive would keep you going. But as she let the slice of pizza sit on her plate . . .while everyone watched the t.v's, ranging from the news one minute, to wrestling and Sci-Fi the next . . .Her mind was plagued. Thoughts of home, the people who were probably worried sick about 'er and she didnt have any way to contact them, to let them know.

Kelly laughed while Michelangelo and Donatello were debating something. Donatello would throw out logic to explain his reasoning, and then Michelangelo would simplify it making Donatello sigh and shake his head in surrender.

This was all so foreign . . .it felt strange. Knowing all of this, all these things, these rooms, these people . . .

Her eyes glanced over to Raphael and Leo who were eating watching t.v watching Donatello and Michelangelo argue comedically.

. . .But at the same time, not know them at all. They looked like turtles for sure, green, shells, the masks were the same colors as described on the shows, comics, and movies for so long. The weapons were the same, the characters were the same . . .

Brandace watched Raphael twirl his Sai effortlessly . . .Half mesmerized by it. 'We know them, but they dont know us . . .and we dont know 'all' of them.

Michelangelo was sitting on the floor next to Kelly, putting one arm on the table behind her, almost around her shoulders. They were going to pick a movie to watch for awhile. . . Kelly smiled, her eyes giving off happy appreciativeness to Mikey.

Brandace looked down at the pizza on her plate and left it near the box, getting up. This was too much, too overwhelming but so calm at the same time. She didn't know how to take this all in stride. She wanted to just sit and watch a movie, to feel like she belonged. . .But she felt like an intruder.

She looked at the group in the living room, wondering . . .Guilt, stress, tiredness, It all made her get up and head to her new room. It wasn't completely done yet, but she had a bed with blanketts, pillows, and her bag with some of her stuff in it. Laying down, feeling guilt rack her . . .

_'I wished for this' _. . .She thought closing her eyes.

Kelly felt at home . . . Michelangelo helped her clean her new room, he made her the best pancakes in the world, and when he wasn't in training he was hanging out with her, or doing his usual thing. Tonight he let her pick the first movie. Brandace didn't look too good, Kelly hoped she wasn't feeling sick or something, because she left earlier to her new room.

Donatello earlier was trying to decipher a few things about the sceptor.

"Kelly can I have you hold the sceptor for a second?" He asked, like a doctor asking if he could check the throat of a patient.

"Uhm , sure" Kelly said carefully with both hands taking the sceptor which Don held out for her. She held it in front of her for a minute, looking up at Don who watched as if waiting for a reaction. Nothing happened . . .

"Hmm . . ." Don took the sceptor back with a quick small thankyou before observing it some more walking back to his computer work area. Kelly shrugged while Michelangelo gave her a quizzical one up eye ridge look.

"Heh Come on, wanna show ya somethin' you might find cool" He smirked while Kelly smiled shyly walking behind him.

"Master Splinter said it was okay, so . . ." He opened a wooden door to a small cell like room with wooden shelves.

kelly walked in wide eyed behind him. Michelangelo turned around. Kelly and Brandace were talking about 'episodes they watched' and favorite scenes when they were talking to Don earlier.

_'I know . . .'_

_'Thats the same here, but . . .theres no crystal activated elevator leading up to the warehouse' Brandace said eyebrows knitted together, thinking. _

_'Yeah, and Mikey's room looks like the 90's movie version, I thought that was cool'. Kelly smiled. 'And theres no Klunk' . . .Kelly added sadly, making Brandace chuckle._

He felt his pride puff up, Kelly and Brandace watched them on T.V their whole lives. Or so Kelly said. They were famous, he'd always wanted to be famous, to have people accept him. His boarding,chef, and pizza making skills would be world legend if they could only walk out in daylight without getting screamed at. The thought hit him later on that the girls hadn't seen the whole place. He would've shown Brandace but she left earlier, lookin' pretty tired.

"The shredders helmet" Kelly said her fingers lightly touching it, and then pulling back as if it was hot.

Michelangelo was silent before nodding . . ."Yeah . . ."

_'man I sound dumb' _He mentally kicked himself.

"Is he dead?" Kelly asked. she wondered about that. If the purple dragons were here, and the footclan still being run. Then who was running it now?

"or is Karai like . . .in control?" Kelly asked unsure of herself, Brandace warned not to give too much away just in case of time space continuum whatever messed up.

"Yeah the Shredders dead dudette, pushed daisey's a long time ago . . ." Michelangelo said thinking of the memory and wondering if kelly already knew? . . .what if she had seen the whole thing?

"There were alot of different movies were he died, or didn't die the first time so I wasn't sure" Kelly laughed nervously hoping she didn't sound stupid to him.

"Really?" Michelangelo asked eyes widened.

" if you say hes gone , then he's gone I just . . .wasn't sure" She said half chuckling again. Hugging her arms lightly, looking at the helmet. Michelangelo smiled nervously, the thought of the shredder not being dead after what they went through the first time almost gave him a turtle heart attack.

"Raphaels Nightwatcher Helmet" Kelly smiled.

"Yeahhhhhh, when Leo left to south america to train to be a better leader and all that, the team kinda split up . . .Donny got a job . . .I got a job . . .Raph got a _night_ job" Mikey chuckled flicking the helmet.

"Brandace would love to see this . . .Raphs her favorite" Kelly put a hand to her mouth. "I probably shouldn't of said that" She laughed eyes wide. Michelangelo chuckled staring at her cute expression, red cheeks, eyes wide, hand over her mouth with a hidden laugh.

"Dont worry babe, secrets safe with me . . .Probably shouldn't tell Raph anyway, his heads already full of hot air, build up his ego and that helmet would never fit again" Mikey pointed making Kelly laugh.

"So you got favorites huh?" Michelangelo asked teasingly. Kellys face felt flushed . . _.'Uh oh' _She thought hiding a smile and a little skip in her heartbeat, as they walked comfortably back to the couch. Where Leonardo and raphael were sitting still watching the movie.

"well . . .Everyone kinda does" Kelly shrugged smiling.

"So which one of us is yours?" Michelangelo asked teasing.

'_oh god why did he have to ask me THAT!' _Kelly thought panicking while Raph and Leo's attention was grabbed slightly from the movie.

"What are you talking about?" Leonardo asked.

"I was asking Kelly which one of us is her favorite turtle!" Michelangelo said smirking teasingly.

"heh" Raphael gave a half chuckle.

"Well if you watched all the movies and the t.v shows like we did, some people picked favorites I guess" Kelly said trying to divert the subject slightly.

"So which one , come onnnnnnnnnnnn" Michelangelo teased her poking her side making her flinch and laugh.

"Tellmetellmetellme" He said poking her again.

"I didn't have a favorite, I like all of you" Kelly said lying. She obviously had a favorite but she didn't want to offend any of the others and she didn't have the bravery to tell which one was her favorite infront of all of them.

Michelangelo's face dropped slightly at her answer.

"So which ones Brandi's favorite?" Leonardo asked nonchalantly, just out of plain curiosity. Mikey knowingly silently smirked looking at Kelly's expression to how she was gonna answer.

"I dont know" Kelly shrugged "You'd have to ask her" She lied again. Not making eye contact with the red masked one on the couch. Michelangelo turned towards the t.v with her giving her a wink. Kelly smiled leaning onto his shoulder slightly.

**(Interventional)**

Donatello was going over everything. He had Kelly hold the sceptor for a few moments, and it didn't respond. It could confirm that it had nothing to do with the girls , or that the sceptor wouldn't react again. . . .What frustrated him was that he couldn't be for sure of anything until something else happened, or performed other tests.

The parallel universe theory was definitely in affect here, this proved that there were other worlds out there, other universes. One where he and his brothers were integrated into society through entertainment and mass media. Kelly's Mikey hat said it all . . .

Brandaces movie, which he and Master Splinter both urged everyone to not watch except the girls incase of any sort of time space strain. If they watch something that had yet to happen, or that happened a different way it could affect their universe and lives drastically. Its like being given a book of how the world began and ends, if it were to fall into the wrong hands, then that information could be used against them. Brandace didn't want to give up her movie and Kelly kept her hat but promised she wouldn't wear it in public. In return Brandace hid the dvd in her bag, and Mikey said he'd help Kelly find a different hat. Secrecy was of the essence here. Not only could he and his brothers not be found out, but now two girls who knew of them, and of different versions of them were wanted by the Foot clan, and The toughest street gang on the lower east side, still expanding their territory as the smaller gangs either integrate or are beaten down. Stronger gangs have to keep ahold of their territory, otherwise another could become more powerfull . . .

This is why they were trained to be ninja, to be invisible.

'The questions he wanted answers to were . . .too many to count but the ones that mattered right now were if the sceptor would react again, and if so, to what ? What caused the sceptor to react. Was the universal traverse that dropped brandace and Kelly here from the sky through a possible black hole, or an exploding star . . .The star . . .

Donatello shook his head writing down variables. It was too soon to tell. But he kept the sceptor under constant vision of either him, his brothers, or master splinter. The girls seemed to keep their distance from it. Kelly looked as though she was afraid to touch it when he asked her too . . .Brandace just stares at it every once in a while with a poker face, as if contemplating whether to touch it or not. 'Well later on I'll have her pick it up, see if anything happens . . .' He thought mentally noting it.

Hardly any real physicists believe in the multiverse theory, and even less of them, at least the ones that are most publicly recognized believe that these universes can be contacted . . .It might be set up that way by some divine or even scientific reasoning . . .Then how did two girls from a world where they were fictional characters . . .get picked up and dropped into a world where they didn't exist . . .But he and his brothers do?

_'__"Dude . . .its her" Michelangelo motioned with his hands and continued to pace in the kitchen._

_"Who her?"_

_"Kelly . . .Kelly's what I wished for" Michelangelo said sort of freaking out_

Donatello wasn't ready to accept that theory yet . . .but it was still there in the back of his mind . . .Like reading a childrens book and having Disney tell you its real if you believe in it . . .He believed in hard based facts, reasoning . . .If there was some evidence to support it , something he could grasp onto . . .then he'd have less trouble with the idea that maybe Michelangelos 'wish' theory was real . . .but for right now, that stuff was going to stay in the childrens books, and pulled out a book on the multiverse theory that he had April pick up for him from the public library.

"Don" Leonardo's voice interrupted him.

Donatello looked up expectantly at his brother who had the expression of a general informing him of the new battle strategy.

"Were going out tonight, Not on regular patrol . . .Were going to try to find answers, starting with the purple dragons" Leonardo informed him, a serious expression.

"Answers would be nice, I'm no where near finding out how the sceptor reacted, or how to make it react yet. If the Purple dragons know something we dont, now would be the best time to find out" Donatello said getting up to go grab his Bo staff.

Leonardo went to gather the others, he had spoken with Master splinter on this . . .It was dangerous, but there wasn't much alternative if they wanted to find a way to get Brandace and kelly home, and figure all this out. If they can find the mindset of the enemy they can defend themselves more quickly incase of attack or set backs.

Master Splinter agreed it was dangerous but they needed to know all they could, not only for the girls safety, but for April's as well. She was known to be affiliated with them, and if the footclan was involved then they were going to have to become invisible in movement. The girls couldn't be out without someone with them . . .Which could mean restrictment of alot of freedoms . . .leonardo wasn't sure how they would handle that. Kelly seemed to worry for everyones safety, Brandace seemed to care about kelly's safety. If they had any contact with April they would have to be extremely discreet about it.

Leonardo sheathed his Swords in the holdings on his back. It was 8:45 . . .

"Ready to go?" Leonardo asked Raphael who stood up, ready as usual.

Michelangelo was talking to Kelly quick like a worrying parent.

"I'll only be gone for a little while I promise, and if you need anything just call me, okay? I'll be here like the wind babe, promise!" He said fast and assuring while Kelly smiled with a laugh.  
>"I know" She nodded.<p>

"Remind me to tinker with their phones when I get back" Donatello said out loud mentally noting it to Leonardo who nodded.

"You got my number on speed dial and when I get back it'll be really really early, but we'll still work on your room tomorrow" Michelangelo said nodding. Kelly smiled showing she understood.

"Were only going to be gone a few hours Mikey, Not days" Donatello said making his other brothers chuckle.

"HEY! Anything could happen while were gone!" Mikey said snapping back at them.

"Woah" Raph said chuckling and stepping away with his hands up.

"I've never seen Mikey get so serious about safety before" Leonardo said half impressed.

"I know" Donatello said wiggling his eyeridges up and down making Leo smirk at the inside joke.

"I can hear you know!" Michelangelo said irritated. His frown turned into something else when He felt a pair of arms around his waist section. Kelly gripped for a hug.

She liked the feeling, her cheek again the upper midsection of his plastron, and the ridges on the sides of his shell, she couldn't grip all the way around him but it was close enough.

"Becarefull okay?" She asked looking up at him . . .those big brown eyes making his heart skip a beat and forget what he was just ranting about.

"Y-Yeah . . ." He said still looking down with that same expression putting his right arm around her shoulders in a half hug, feeling warm. Kelly looked up sincerely into his blue eyes making him shudder inwardly with a feeling he never encountered before when her cheek moved over his front, and he could smell her perfume . . .

"Ya comin' or not" An impatient Raphael said half annoyed.

Michelangelo let go of Kelly who let go. "Be safe" She smiled weakly.

"Always am Babe" Mikey smiled putting both thumbs up walking away turning and almost tripping over himself. His brothers shaking their heads and laughing. Kelly watched them walk away, Raph walked upstairs quick. . .

"Where you goin Mr. I-wanna-get-out-so-bad-so-lets-hurry-up-and-interrupt-a-hug-grumpy-shell" Michelangelo said irritably in his own joker boy manner.

"Gonna tell Brandace were leavin', keep your shell on" Raphael said in his own irritable way back. His brothers were heading for the entrance, while master Splinter watched them leave.

"Be carefull my sons, return safely, and do not be seen" He directed with stern eyes.

"Yes master" Leonardo bowed slightly.

Kelly watched them leave sitting on the couch, she almost felt pulled when Michelangelo looked back at her with a wave and a smirk. She worried . . .In the series and movies they left all the time, to go fight crime and do what they could, even getting caught up in stuff they usually tried to avoid . . .She worried now . . .Even though she knew. But this wasn't like watching the t.v or the computer screen anymore this was real life . . .they might not come back. That thought scared her . . .Mikey getting hurt, or worse. She tried to occupy herself , brandace was sleeping and probably wouldn't wake up till tomorrow morning. She pulled out her sketchbook, and continued on her new sketch . . .'I finally got his shell memerized . . .but now I gotta get the skin right cuz its not the same as in the movies' She thought half frustrated erasing something on the paper furiously and wiping the eraser shavings off.

Raphael crept the door open slightly, The room was damn cold, considerin there was no heating, Mikey made sure both girls had extra blanketts, they werent used to it like he and his brothers were. The room was pitch black, minus the laptop that was on glowing over the bed, and Brandaces form lightly, blankets ontop of her and covering her head.

"What is it?" her voice said without her opening her eyes.

"were leavin' for awhile, just thought I'd let ya know" he responded smelling the rooms original smell now mixed with hers. Perfume and her natural scent . . . Her eyes opened.

"How long?" She asked, one eye partially open, the other closed from the light of the laptop shining on the side of her face.

"Awhile . . .wont get back till late" Raphael shrugged slightly lookin away, then looking back.

"Okay . . .Be carefull" Brandace said lightly, then ending with slight concern.

"Always am" He responded confidently, half smug.

"I'll see ya" He gave an upward Nod "If ya need somethin' master splinters downstairs with Kelly, if somethin happens Don put my shell cell number on yer phone" He gave a nod outwards to motion to her phone by her laptop.

"Alright . . .G'night" Brandace said half tiredly, half serious. He was showing concern, and it made her feel more involved.

"G'night" He said back before closing her door, she watched his giant green form turn slightly, before shutting it, hearing his footsteps leave.

'Please be safe' She thought. She couldn't handle anything else lately if something were to come up, she was already tired from all the stress, of seperation anxiety from home, worrying about herself and kelly, April was in danger now for being affiliated with both them and the others, and now the guys were involved . . .Their lives mixed up . . .if one domino got knocked over, then the rest would fall . . .she didn't want to be the one to knock them over.

(D.G.I.T . . Dont get into trouble . . .)

"This is informational only, Master Splinter does not want confrontation" Leonardo said making Raphael roll his eyes.

"So how exactly are we gonna get info then, I dont think they've got a facebook page" Mikey said jokingly.

"Infiltration" Donatello said reminding them as if it was obvious. They hopped over pushing up a rain gutter vent. Into an empty street, it was raining so no one would be out, seeing them.

The night and rain was illuminated on the street by the street lamps making the water shine orange and yellow, thinned out, while the sound was loud against the pavement and buildings. . . .

"we'll check the warehouse where they have their cage fights" Leonardo said from past memory. . .

"Can't wait" Raphael said smirking deviously. Leonardo shook his head slightly watching Raph take off in the right direction. Donatello flew past catching speed. Knowing that his other brother was hoping a brawl would ensue . . .

(April's apartment)

April got home from getting groceries, she was going to go check on the girls tomorrow, and make sure they had the things they needed.

"Hey Ape, I brought over all my stuff" Caseys voice said and he opened the fridge to show her. Casey was staying with her awhile. Leo thought it would be a good idea, just incase. Especially since she wanted to bring the girls to the shop. If one of them was interested in a part time job they could work while she and or Casey were around for some extra cash. Brandace might appreciate it, since she preffers to be mostly independant. April thought and knowing at Kelly's age a little extra money would be great for clothes, an girl items, or even pizza. She laughed to herself thinking of Michelangelo who had probably already splurged on himself and Kelly with his Cowabunga Carl paycheck.

"Alright, I got extra groceries for the guys, their gonna need it now with two more hungry teens around" She said lightly smiling.

"Kinda cool aint it" casey said putting stuff away with her.

"What?"

"Oh just, ya know . . .I think its cool the guys got some new friends ya know, someone there own age ta hang out with, even if their chicks" casey shrugged.

"Casey . . .Thats . . .Nice of you to think" April said half confused and half impressed at the depth of Casey Jones's thoughts.

"I'll go pick up the girls tomorrow, are you gonna stay here or-"

"No way" Casey's voice interrupted hers, she froze for a moment setting down the milk jug she was about to put away. His dark eyes looking into her light green ones in seriousness.

"Casey?"

"I aint lettin ya go alone, if you girls are gonna be out and about I'm gonna be with ya, cuz the guys can't be" Casey said decisively.

"Thanks Casey" April said unsure of whether she should be offended for her lack of fighting skills that Casey seems to think she would have or . . .affectionate that he wants to protect them. . . She handed him the milk and he put it away for her.

(Midnight)

Kelly smiled to master Splinter who smiled back, his whiskers slightly moving along with it, he chose something to watch on t.v, occasionally changing to the news once a show was over. kelly was sketching her heart out. . .

"Might I ask what you are drawing Miss Smith?" Master Splinter asked.

"Oh . . .Uhm . . .Its uh Not finished yet but . . ." Kelly handed the old rat her sketch pad.

"You are very talented"

"Thankyou" She blushed lightly. "This is a very good likeness of Michelangelo" he complimented handing it back.

"Thanks . . . I drew them all the time back home, but now I actually have someone to look on for details ya know?" She said shaking her head thinking she sounded stupid for a moment.

"I am sure Michelangelo would be ecstatic to know he can be of inspiration to a young artist" Master Splinter smiled getting up slowly and then walking smoothly away.

"Goodnight Kelly" He said in a fatherly tone. She smiled "Night*"

It was midnight . . .She couldn't sleep though. Master Splinter had turned off the lights, but the were still on, just the volume turned lower. Kelly put the sketch pad down back into her back pack laying down, her head on the couch arm, letting the t.v glow make her feel safer. She wondered where michelangelo was and almost felt the ghost feeling of his hands on her, picking her up and them flying over the rooftops, that adrenaline feeling . . .

the sound of footsteps in socks, and a blanket scraping the floor lightly being pulled behind. kelly smiled looking over at brandace who walked in with a blanket setting herself in the chair with it. Her red cast caught in the glow of the t.v.

"Cold as hell in my room" Brandace said with a shrug.

"Your always welcome out here!" Kelly smiled whispering loudly. Brandace chuckled . . .Both girls silently knowing what the other was feeling, thinking.

Kelly worried about her family back home, Brandace was worrying about her family and others back home . . .Both were worrying about a few certain mutant turtles who were out right now . . .

"Kelly?"

"Yeah?" Kelly looked over at Brandace in the chair, barely moving her head.

"Do you . . .Think we belong here? Like . . .Do you think . . .We made this happen?" Brandace asked.

"I dont know . . .It could've I mean, We wished for it all the time didn't we?" Kelly asked herself at the same time.

"Yeah . . .We did . . .I'm just wondering if were the reason were here" Brandace said having thought it over a thousand times.

"Yeah . . .Maybe . . .we might be here for a reason . . .I dunno" Kelly shrugged.

"think theyre okay?" Kelly asked a second later.

"Yeah . . .They can handle themselves" Brandace smiled, feeling inner regret. If they got hurt , she would definitely feel like it was her fault.

"Sure I mean . . .Mikeys pretty dang fast and . . .raphs a bear" Kelly giggled harder seeing Brandi's quick side whip expression with a blank 'not funny' face.

Kelly's giggle died down . . .'what if we are the reason were here . . .like we wished for it so hard . . .Everyday in school . . .' Kelly pushed those memories around in her head. 'Would Mikey and the others be mad?'

"Do you think they'd be mad if it turned out we were the reason?". Kelly asked suddenly a little fearfull.

"I dont know" Brandace said honestly, she couldn't speak for them. But knew what Kelly meant. That they disrupted their lives . . .

"Michelangelo likes you . . .Alot though . . .so I dont think he'd be mad at you" Brandace said knowing that for sure.

"really?" Kelly asked kinda hopefull.

"Definitely . . .I mean you two go at eachother in videogames like a married couple" Brandace laughed.

"We do not!" Kelly laughed defending herself . . ."do we?" She asked quieter with a hidden inquisitive smile "Oh yeah!" Brandace nodded with an assuring face and wide eyes making kelly smile and lay her head back down.

"So what do we do tomorrow?" Kelly asked quieter.

"See where the road takes us I guess . . .Were still working on our rooms . . .and I'm going to clean a little . . . to make up for not having money to help out" Brandace said feeling a little private serious tough chick guilt.

"I'll help" Kelly smiled fading into sleep.

"Goodnight Kelly" Brandi whispered.

"Night" Kelly said smiling with her eyes closed. . . .

(Mission failure)

It was 2:30 in the morning when they came in . . .Skin wet, and masks and pads soaked through. Michelangelo walked in shaking his head while his mask tails flew around wet hitting his face. He looked over to the t.v area. . . Kelly was on the couch, and a form covered in a blanket on the chair must've been brandace.

"Damn" raphael whispered. Leonardo knew he was dissapointed, They didn't find out anything, just watched a few purple dragons beat eachother senseless, get drunk, and fight eachother until 1:30 when they attempted to try to pick up on any cellphones or flyers that might have Kelly or Brandaces photos or wanted, or missing ads anywhere. Nothing tonight. they'd look again some other night. Donatello sighed, from the nightly endeavor exhausted. Leonardo rolled his shoulders slightly, watching Michelangelo creep his way softly to the couch.

"Dont wake em'" Raph said warningly in a high toned whisper while Michelangelo turned with a finger to his mouth in a signal to shush.

Leonardo walked over to the side watching. Michelangelo leaned down while Kelly was breathing softly head tilted down. He watched his brave but timid brother pull the blanket softly up to her shoulders, squatting on his heels . . .the words caring and responsible came up in Leonardos head. Both Raph and Leo looked to Brandace at the same time. She looked okay, warm and breathing softly.

"Her room was damn cold earlier" Raph said putting his mind off the failure of not finding anything on the outing.

"We'll have Casey get a heater or something" Leonardo suggested starting to walk away to his own room to dry off and get some sleep.

"Hmm?" Kelly opened her eyes lightly, smellin the mix of rain, outside and a dank waterlike smell. Michelangelo was leaned above her slightly, he had pulled the covers up.

He smirked feeling a small adrenaline tingle in his chest when she looked up at him half tired. "Were home, didn't mean to wake ya" He said standing up but still bent over.

"Your okay?" She asked tiredly, her brown eyes opened but the sound of her voice said she was ready to fall back asleep.

"Yeah, were okay" Mikey said assuringly.

"Good" She said pulling her blanket up leaning up to hug him. He hitched a breath and hugged back before she curled up some more.

"you can go back to sleep babe" Mikey said fixing a corner of the blanket again, before walking off. Raph didn't give him any taunting or teasing looks, but he waited until Mikey was going to his room, before his aggressive brother took one last look back and then ran and jumped up over the railing edge to the stairs to where his own room was. . .

Kelly smiled knowing Mikey was home and that he was safe. . . 

They were all safe . . .


	14. Assuming a fire can burn

There was no training that following morning. Kelly woke up on the couch, Brandace was asleep, or seemed to be, still curled up in the chair from last night. Kelly yawned, and moved her legs over the side, trying to regain her balance before attempting to stand. Kelly rubbed her eyes of sleep adjusting her hair a little and walking for the bathroom, her sock footsteps still felt the cold of the floor when it left the giant rug carpet they had put in the furniture area. Donatellos coffee pot was gurgling, as she passed the kitchen area to the bathroom. Walking and doing her business. Kelly gave a quick jump when she found the toilet seat was cold, a shower sounded really nice. But she didn't want to take it up incase one of the others needed it first. She'd wait and ask mikey if it was okay . . .

Turning the handle to the door to walk back out after brushing her teeth and attempting to fix her morning self-

"Good morning" A smiling red head startled Kelly making her jump. Both females started laughing. Kelly catching her breath.

"You scared me" She said a hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry Kelly" April said laughing. "I came to pick up you and Brandace for the day . . .I'll be showing you the shop and we'll be getting some other things" April gave a nod.

"Oh okay, I need to get dressed if thats okay?" Kelly asked awkwardly.

"Sure" April nodded. The red headed woman walked into the kitchen area where Donatello sat with a newspaper, just woken up, drinking his morning supply of coffee for the day.

April knew he must be the most tired out of his brothers, he was up studying the sceptor and trying to figure out this whole situation with Brandace and Kelly.

"Wheres the sceptor?" April asked.

"My desk" Donatello replied taking a sip of coffee and looking up tiredly.

"Any luck?" She asked.

"I've managed to cross off a few variables but nothing positive to confirm, or the possibility of one reasoning over another. . . Last nights expedition didn't quite pan out either" Donatello said with a slight look down at his paper sipping his coffee again.

"Last night?"

"We posted ourselves around a Purple dragon warehouse, where they do their cage fighting and initiation matches, sometimes keep stolen goods in. We hoped Hun or one of the higher ups would show up . . .No one besides the common level one street thug was present, But we did find on a cellphone the reward for Kelly and Brandace is still up, Wanted alive . . .10,000 each, though the pictures taken of them are poor quality" Donatello explained, remembering the feeling of failure in the morale of his brothers. Raph was irritated and impatient that they werent finding anything yet . . .or simply because he didn't get his usual diet of serving Purple dragon beat downs, and brawls lately. Leonardo was unsure, but knew that after awhile if they werent found then the reward was more likely to either raise or dissappear, figuring the girls for dead. Mikey was worried for the girls's safety, he wanted to find answers just as badly as any of them did. But lady luck wasn't with them that night, and they went home cold and empty handed.

"I'm sure something will turn up soon" April said reassuringly. "If the information is out there then it'll have to come up again, if Hun wants them that badly" April said reasoning with the notion.

Donatello nodded in agreement.

"Hey April, Whats on your agenda today?" Leonardo asked walking in with light questioning.

"I'm taking Brandace and Kelly with me for the day, to show them the shop and get them some more things. If the purple dragons have a picture of them, Casey suggested they do some things to alter their appearance, maybe hair dye or something" April suggested while leonardo nodded.

"Casey will be with you then?" Leonardo asked doubling his assurity.

"Yes he will" April sighed with a nod, feeling slightly irritated and underestimated.

A tired looking, Brandace still wearing the clothes she wore the day before adorning her red cast with names and drawings on it, walked in. Brandace stopped when all eyes turned to her at the same time.

"Hi?" She said awkwardly.

"Good morning, I'm taking you and Kelly with me today, to look at the shop and get a few things set up" April nodded.

"Sure" Brandace gave a nod walking away to go change clothes and get ready. . . .

Raphael was doing his usual morning routine . . .Get outta bed

yawn

Stretch

scratch behind his neck and stand up sway and swagger a little the door open it up. Roll his neck muscles making a few crack or pop lightly . . .

Then -Thud-

"What the-?" when he opened the door and walked out he bumped a shoulder causing someone else to stumble back while he barely moved. Adjusting his vision shaking his head slightly walkin' with his eyes closed

"Sorry" A nonchalant, 'my bad' tone said. She was in the same worn jeans, t-shirt she wore yesterday, her red cast still adorning her arm.

"S'rry Didn't mean ta bump ya there" He said. Her morning face was soft, no makeup, green eyes just woken up . . .

"Your fine" She said with a shrug walking over to the room designated as hers now, opening the door and closing it behind her. He'd have to get used to that . . .havin a room neighbor now.

The sound of classic rock music and a dirty guitar tone came from behind her door. . .

. . .A chick Neighbor, he thought smirkin', Walkin' downstairs to get some breakfast. A cold bowl of cereal, or two and he'd be good till lunch.

"Morning" Aprils voice directed at him as he walked into the kitchen.

"Mornin' Ape" Raphael replied.

**(Built this way: Samantha Ronson)**

"Heard last night flopped" April said with a sympathetic look patting Raphaels shoulder, who just shook his head inwardly growling grabbing the milk out of the fridge.

Kelly ran brush through her hair, putting on a new pair of jeans, her shoes, a form fitting top April picked out for her that she now loved. Being far from home it was nice to have the basics. Finishing with eye makeup that Brandace had in her bag that she borrowed.

_Did you ever feel like you wanna be_

_someone else for just one day?_

Brandace threw off her shirt tossing it into a new designated, 'needs washing' pile. Pulling on a long sleeved black tight shirt with a Harley Davidson logo. It was her second favorite shirt . . .Smelled just like home. Different pair of jeans and pulling on her boots, fixing her hair. In her mind . . .She had created a sort of normalcy. Looking at her face in the bathroom mirror, her reflection staring back at her.

_Did you ever feel like you wanna see_

_through another pair of _

_eyes_

Brandace pushed the long sleeve up so her cast was shown to the world. Kelly flipped her hair . . .It was the small things that could take your mind off of everything . . .even if it was only getting ready in the morning.

_Did you ever think I might wanna be_

_With anyone else for just one day_

Kelly walked out of the room with a soft smile

Brandace put her hands in her pocketts walking proudly out of the bathroom, as much as she could muster.

_Did you ever really think of me_

_when I walked away? . . ._

April turned seeing Brandace enter the kitchen. Raphael turned around holding his cereal bowl and a box, stopping . . .

"Ready to go?" April asked with a sigh and a smile.

Brandace shrugged, unsure eyes meeting April O Neils. Raph caught her eyes with his. He watched her face give a smirk before looking away from him, like something was funny. He quirked an eyeridge lightly and she caught it.

_The looks the dunk_

_and the bottle of jack_

_the smokes the slouch and my eyes back_

_you think you know what you think you'll find_

"Morning" She said lightly giving him a slight downward nod.

"Mornin'" He replied back with an upward nod giving her the once over before coughing lightly to clear his throat and sitting down at the table with Donatello and Leo.

_You think you'll figure me out tonight_

Kelly walked close to Michelangelos room, hearing light soft heavy breathing of a tired green guy who spent all night out in the rain. He was sleeping askew, sheets over one leg, one sticking out, An old teddy bear above his head, one pillow under his arm, the other under his head. Kelly watched his chest skin under his plastron move slightly, breathing under the shell. The underside of his chin, and a few freckles visible by the lavalamp glowing near him by the Elvis alarm clock.

_But you'll never know what I wont share_

_Cuz I dont care _

_no I dont care_

_You think you'll figure me out tonight_

_But I dont care_

Kelly walked in softly, not making any sound. Taking the blanket on the floor and quietly putting it over him, he stirred lightly and she froze when he mumbled something turning his head to the side. She hid her mouth with her hand suppressing laughs. Quietly leaving the room.

_And I wonder__

_If i'm just built this way_

"Alright, we'll see you" April said goodbye to everyone.

"Be safe Miss O Neil" Master Splinter nodded his wishes to them. Brandace didn't say anything except when Raph looked up at her as she was leaving, she gave a small goodbye nod and a small lazy salute to the others who responded in turn.

_Cuz every man that I know_

_makes me feel like I'm to blame_

_when its over_

Kelly waved goodbye with a bright smile, making the others smile too. Master splinter gave a nod and wished her safety.

'They do care' kelly smiled to herself, happily following behind Brandace and April, thinking of how she actually kinda likes this . . .being with them.

_Me and My selfish ways_

_go back to start again_

_Go back to start again_

Even though she missed home and her family. She had to make the best of it . . .'I'll play a game of zombie stunner three with Mikey when we get back' Kelly thought planning out something to do when they returned.

_Did you ever feel like you should have said_

_something smarter at the time?_

Michelangelo was awake, the smell of Kelly was in his room but she wasn't here. When he got out in the kitchen, Raph was cleanin' up his cereal, and Master splinter said they'd train later, they were going to medditate for awhile instead, maybe it would bring about 'revelations to our current problems' . . .Oh boy.

_Did you ever feel like you should have kept_

_it all to yourself?_

leonardo was thinking of trying to find the answers. Don was working hard to find any sort of clue , lead or answer to the sceptor. Raphael was thinking of last night, comin' home empty handed. Michelangelo was thinking of a pair of big brown doe eyes, looking up at him tired and smiling from the couch. . . Master Splinter knew his sons were distracted, and that it would be harder to clear their heads for clarity.

_Did you ever think it might be your fault_

_I never promised anymore_

The streets were busy like usual, the sky a cleansing grey. While the buildings were shadows against it. Brandaces eyes glanced at the people the car passed by. April kept the radio on to keep awkward silences to a minimum. Other wise she asked them questions, the basics.

'Were we sent her on purpose, or mistake?' . . .Brandace was asking herself questions, things she didn't have answers too.

_Did you ever think it might not be me_

_now it was always me_

'what if we can't find the way home? . . .I mean . . .I know we could live with them . . .I just . . .I still feel like this is all a dream that could end any second' kelly felt worriedly. Everything that had been happening lately. . . Only happened in her wildest dreams. She'd go to bed at night pretending that a Michelangelo would pull the covers up to her shoulders, making sure she was safe. . . She wanted to get home to her mom, her papa, and her brothers but . . .There would be a gaping hole in the place Michelangelo had been a friend she hadn't had before.

_the look, the dunks, and the bottle of jack_

_The smokes, the slouch and my eyes back_

_You think_

_you know_

_what you think you'll find_

_Think you'll figure me out tonight_

Donatello knew another test he could do, but he would save it as last restort. . . .'I wont resort to that theory until I run out of other ones'. He thought hearing Michelangelo breathe evenly beside him. 'Problem was, their might be a never ending list of theories that could be plausible explanations for the phenomena'

_But you'll never know what i wont share_

_cuz I dont care no I dont _care

"Contemplating something?" Donatello asked.

"Mikey . . .He says he wished for kelly . . ." Leonardo said watching his brother talk to them.

"so it would seem . . .He's got his heart set on it" Don noticed.

Leonardo kept his breathing even . . . Clear your mind . . .

_Think you'll figure me out tonight_

_but I dont care_

_And I wonder_

April showed them around the shop. Casey re acquainted with the girls, Kelly seemed like a sweet girl and Brandace was cool, a little quiet, but okay. "Heh, nice" Casey flicked Brandaces cast. Brandace smirked in reply

"yeah"

_If I'm just built this way_

"Here!" Kelly held out a Sharpie Marker for him. He chuckled at the enthusiasm and signed Brandaces cast who didn't seem to care but smirked anyway. Her smile seemed hollow while Kelly's seemed more genuine.

_Cuz every man that I know makes me feel like_

_I'm to blame_

'Well gettin' sucked from your home and thrown into a different universe might dampen ur week' He thought shrugging mentally.

_When its over_

_me and my selfish ways_

_go back to start again_

Raphael felt the heat of the candles nearby, small flames but still hot if touched. Now that somethin' was goin' on . . .somethin' outta this world, that only he and his brothers could handle, he wanted it handled. Last night he and his brothers soaked in the rain watching Purple dragons beat eachother senseless, fuck one another, or drink until the crack o' dawn. No intell, and nothin' to go on. Donny was workin' on gettin' the sceptor to do somethin . . .Anythin' . . .Masta' leo was givin' orders and they came home with nothin' to show for it last night, and Mikey's prancin' around the lair showin' off ta Kelly whenever he possibly can. . . .

_And I wonder_

_If i'm just built this way?_

_Cuz Every man that I know makes me feel like_

_I'm to blame_

"so I was wondering , if every few afternoons if your not doing anything with the guys you wouldn't mind working part time here, not much to do, just wait on any customers that wander in, dust, sweep" April shrugged. Kelly smiled up "really!" 'I get to work in THE April O Neils shop'. She thought excitedly, also on making a little side cash so she could bring pizza home to Mikey for a change. Brandace didn't answer or give any indication, just looked at April with a sort of accepting look. Her eyes gazing out the window. April wondered what the girl could be thinking of . . .

_when its over_

_me and my selfish ways_

_go back to start again_

_go back to start_

_Again_

Michelangelo wouldn't deny it, he'd been tryin' really hard to make sure Kelly was comfortable enough. He wanted her to WANT to live with him. being underground not going out in daylight all the time was something no regular human would be up for . . .But he figured if he could show Kelly that it wasn't so bad then . . .she'd wanna stay.

_The look the dunks and the bottle of Jack_

_The smokes the slouch and my eyes back_

Brandace seemed okay, I mean dudette didn't complain at all. Michelangelo took a side glance at his aggressive brother 'They seem to be gettin' along okay' Mikey thought smirking secretively. Like he knew something no one else did. he didn't know if it was possible . . .'Wishin on stars and all that but hey when oppertunity's knockin . . .and hes got a pizza, dont turn him away' Michelangelo thought smiling.

_You think you know what you think_

_you'll find_

_think you'll figure me out tonight_

Casey showed them the apartment and April put her and Casey's numbers into their phones. "Just incase ya need anythin' or somethin happens heres the address ta my place" Casey handed brandace a sticky note which she put in one of her notebooks in her bag. Casey seemed to be with April on the whole 'setting up' thing, from what they could tell. They were all adament on finding the answers . . .

_but you'll never know what I wont share_

_cuz I dont care, no I dont care_

_Think you'll figure me out tonight_

_But I dont care_

April drove them to the nearest walmart, where kelly chose a new hair dye . . .Brandace refused everything. She didn't want anymore clothes, and said that since she had no place to go she wouldn't have to change her hair color, she'd just wear her hat or hood. . . It was near noon by the time they got out of the store.

_And I wonder_

_If i'm just built this way?_

_Cuz every man that I know makes me feel like_

_I'm to blame_

_when its over_

_me and my selfish ways_

Breaths during medditation . . .

Eyes staring out the side windows, to a world that existed without them . . . That exists without them.

_Go back to start again_

_Go back to start again_

It felt as thought it had been a whole year . . .but it's only been a few days.

_Go back to start again._

**(Hanging on)**

Michelangelo heard the door open first and got up before everyone else.

"Hey babe, hows things topside?" Mikey asked smirkin' , Kelly felt renewed energy again, His smile could do that to her instantly. She held up a bottle of hair dye, A brown redhead mix. Like a Chocolate cherry.

"I'll help you" April offered.

Leonardo was still medditating with Master Splinter who didn't stop Michelangelo, Raphael, and Donatello from getting up to leave. April and Casey entered the dojo area and caused them to look up.

"Well we took them shopping, Kelly chose a new hair dye so it might help with her appearance in the wanted pictures" Aprils listed off.

"Anything else?" Leonardo asked.

"Kelly's agreed to work part time in the store" April smiled shrugging "It'll be nice to have an extra hand around to help clean" She gave Casey an agreeable look.

Raphael felt the hard leather of the bag make contact with his knuckles again as he hit, again, and again. One one two, one one two, one two one, one two one, side hit , uppercut, invisible under and over, one two, one two, one two one.

He glanced sideway slightly, She was watching him. From the chair that she would sit in all the time. He kept hitting, pretending she wasn't there.

"Can I take a look at your phone?" Donatellos voice asked.

no reply came but he guessed she gave it to him.

"I'm going to put a locator device into yours just like I have one in each of the shell cells, incase your out and theres trouble you can activate it and we'll find you" Donatello informed her.

Silence again. Donny's footsteps walked away.

The fingers not covered by the cast felt the soft chair fabric under her fingertips . . .stopping herself from tapping them, watching him go at it. . .just like in the cartoon, as if no one was there but whatever invisible enemy he was fighting against . . .could be his anger, could be an invisible footninja, or purple dragon, or even the shredder . . .she wouldn't know.

His head turned and she quickly looked away to the t.v. before he caught her. His large green form . . .Six foot somethin', big arms, big muscles, large shell that she could figure the pattern out by memory if she looked at it long enough. his legs were definitely strong. The memory of his launching in the air with her and her bag alone confirmed that.

'Just how strong was he?' . . .She wanted to know.

Back home she imagined watching him, going at her punching bag that she had in her room. She got it from in a package set of a hundred and fifty bucks, you got hand wraps and gloves with it and a large stand you had to assemble yourself. His was brown leather worn and hung from a chain on the ceiling.

He gave a slight deep grunt when he hit the bag sending it back, this time looking back again, as if irritated.

She looked away again, as if she wasn't looking before.

'Maybe I'm bothering him' Brandace thought with a small hidden sigh, getting up and going to her room. She felt self conscious when she was working out too. Maybe he was the same way.

Michelangelo and Kelly were in his room watching a movie, and eating sub sandwhiches that April brought back for them.

"Thor is amazing" Kelly said pressing play on the remote. Kelly laid across the end of his bed while he sat cross legged near the head of his bed, she kicked her legs lazily back and forth in a happy manner, taking a bite and making a happy MMMMM sound. He chuckled . . .

Brandace passed by the room on her way to the stairs. She looked . . .empty.

"Hey, Brand your sandwich is on the table" Kelly said taking another bite of hers.

"Kay" Brandace replied back in a deep 'thanks but no thanks way'. Mikey looked over to Kelly's bag on the floor, a notepad was sticking out of it, and a corner of a piece of paper with grey shading.

He reached for it while Kelly was watching the beggining of the movie, distracted. Pulling it out of her bag-

"(Gasp) Uhh " Kellys hand reached out and he froze in mid air with her sketchpad. She laughed nervously taking it back. . ."Its private" She said holding it and looking at him sympthetically hoping he'd understand.

"Oh , sure thing, No-no , I gotcha" He smirked putting his hands up to emphasize. Kelly smiled carefully putting it back. Now he really wanted to know what was in it . . .

**(Better Left Unsaid)**

Donatello was studying the ion particle energy that came along with Brandace and Kelly when they fell. It would be universal if he could decipher what it is. Or somehow connect the ion particles with something from their own universe it could give them a clue as to what really happened. But the trick would be to have something to compare it with, and unless they had some sort of other wordly lead he couldn't compare it with something of their own finding and expect a 100% match. The substance had glowed under his tech tab. After showers Brandace and Kelly were no longer covered in the particles, so he had brandace and kelly take samples of their water when they were finished. The particles might or might not have dissolved or mixed with the New York water but it was the best chance they had at a lead.

The theory of them coming through a black hole, or something to do with the star that Michelangelo witnessed, or the explosion in the sky which the government and news media claimed was two satellites colliding and crashing to earth, if these particles could be connected to one of those, then he'd have something to go on. . . .

"Whatcha doing Don" Leonardo asked lightly curious.

"I'm studying the ionic particles that came on Brandace and kelly's skin and clothes when they fell here" Donatello said holding up a bottle of the bath and shower water. "If I can just make a connection or compare this to something We might have a lead to how they got here" He said showing the severity of the situation. Leonardo picked up the sceptor overlooking it again . . .Nothing happened when his hand gripped ahold of it. It didn't glow . . .Or even flicker.

Small glimpses of thoughts ran through his head . . .He wondered what exactly Michelangelo was thinking when he held it, what he was saying to himself as the explosion happened, and then somehow, a girl he imagined meeting coming to life and falling right out of the sky as if planned out that way. But they couldn't be for sure if Michelangelos story was just coincidental or for real. They had to check everything else out first.

"Were going to try again tonight, we'll scout" .He put the sceptor down and the thoughts he had with it.

"Another PD scouting mission?" Don asked moving an eye ridge upward.

Leonardo nodded "we wont find anything if we dont persue something" He said affirming his thoughts.

"I'm Back" April called out. She left for a little while, holding out a grocery bag.

"Whats that?" Leo asked looking in.

"Brandace asked for red apples, and I brought Kelly her highlights that she picked out, I just forgot them in the car" April set the bag down. "Kelly ready to do your hair!" She called out.

Kelly jumped up off the bed smiling, Michelangelo got up smirking to follow.

About an hour later, Kelly and April were laughing, Kelly's hair in the sink and water dripping down her neck and over her shoulders.

"Ahh(Laughs) ITS COLD" Kelly laughed but shuddered at the same time.

"I'm sorry" April laughed apologetically grabbing a towell while Michelangelo sat back and laughed watching. Kelly's hair was dark from being rinsed at the moment but the dye would be visible once her hair dried.

Master Splinter was observing everyone from his seat on the couch, watching his stories on the t.v's. Raphael was finished excersizing on the punching bag and was now lifting weights to finish his workout for the day. Something was on his mind, slightly stirring beneath the surface of his sons masked covered eyes. Impatience . . .and a build up of irritability.

Michelangelos laughs mixed with Kelly and Aprils were heard throughout the lair. Donatello was now working his IT Tech support hours, answering calls over the headset.

"switch those two around and you should have your visual back again sir . . .Yes . . .Your welcome-" Donatello gave a resounded sigh clicking off the call to await the next one.

Leonardo was reading a book from one of their shelves, a classic Novel of the Three Musketeers.

His sons planned to leave again tonight, to follow the movements of the Purple dragons. He cautioned there be no confrontation, that these were informational outings only and to come back home safely and without being seen.

The sound of sock padded footsteps down the metal steps to the upper rooms was Brandace. Walking into the kitchen area to the bag Miss O Neil had left on the table. A small bag of red apples was taken out of the plastic store marked sack. She took out two. Master Splinter pretended not to watch or notice while she cautiously but with an essence of lazyness and normalness . . .as if hiding her insecurity. . .Looked over to Raphael who was pushing the bar in a bench press Giant weights added to his limit. She Held one with her fingertips in her casted hand, and another walking over nonchalantley and slowly.

Raphael gritted his teeth pushing up again, before setting it down on the bar holdings.

"Care for a break?"

His son looked up from his laying position on the makeshift bench. Brandace took a bite out of her own apple holding one above him to offer. Raphael sat up quickly before looking at her while she leaned on the setted bar eyebrows up in relaxed instance as if asking 'are you gonna take it or not?'. Raphael reached his left hand up taking the apple from her with a small hidden unsure 'Thanks'.

'Sociability will be good for them' Master Splinter thought.

"I think you like red . . .Right?" She asked relaxed. "You did in the movie anyway" She chuckled lightly looking at the apple she had bitten into and was still holding.

"Yeah . . ." Raphael replied, it was a little weird . . . If she knew the small things about him . . .then what other things did she know? He didn't wanna ask, just incase some of em werent exactly . . .Complimentin'.

She walked away to the chair that was designated as the place she would sit while Master Splinter watched his stories.

Raphael looked over at her while she took another bite watching the t.v before looking down at the apple in his hand . . .Shrugging and taking a large bite of it . . .

**(Informational)**

It was 10:30 . . .It was raining again . . .The second night in a row they were tailing Purple dragon scumbags with nothin' to show for it yet. Thunder rumbled overhead and lightning split the sky between the black clouds that the city lights just barely hit. The place smelled like rain, gutter and garbage. A group of PD's with tattoos on their arms shown proudly with ripped muscle shirts, one with purple spiked hair threw a beer bottle at the wall and his friends laughed.

"So who wants to try to retrieve a phone this time?" Donatello asked.

"I got it last time" Mikey said crossing his arms. He pulled a spiderman move and 'borrowed' a purple dragons phone to look through. They found the same message, and the pictures that werent really great. Now that kelly had her hair dyed a different color, the photo, even if you could get anything out of it, wouldn't look the same.

Leonardo felt water drip over his face as the rain continued to poor, the coldness of it was blocked out now. Raph watched as three purple dragons came out of the building, walking towards a few cars.

"I know, that dude didn't know what hit him" One was saying in a bragging rights mannor.

Raphael grit his teeth.

The other two laughed and walked off to their cars getting in and driving off. Probably half buzzed by the alcohol. The one that walked to his car dropped his keys fumbling with them.

Donatello was looking through the windows when he heard Leo bark a warning smooth and low barely heard only to them.

"RAPH"

Michelangelo turned, Raph was gone in a flash of lightning. He saw his aggressive brothers amber eyes and a gritting smirk, before he flashed out of sight.

"Damn these fuckin' -" He bent down to feel around the cement under his car for the keys.

A shadow passed the other side of the car underneith.

"Huh?" He stood up looking around . . .nothing. 'Must be the tequila' he thought shaking his head. . . .

Turning around finally getting the key into the door lock and turning it. He heard a deep, dark , chuckle behind him. Turning quickly . . .

"Who-Whose there!" He said pulling out a gun from his jeans front, holding it up with a shaky hand. he wasn't sure if it was from hearing things, or from the alcohol.

There was a shadow and then the gun was knocked from his hand . . .A giant 6 . . .no 7 foot monster . . .GIANT stood infront of him, an intimidating looming shadow . . .

"AHHHHHHHH!"

(Back in the Lair)

Kelly wanted to bake cookies for when the guys got home, so Brandace stayed up with her. Hot chocolate mugs . . .and Master Splinter even joined them. April and Casey had gone back to Aprils apartment after Kelly's hair had dried. Her hair a reddish brown, with chocolate undertones, April even trimmed it for her slightly.

Kelly laughed when Master Splinter told her a story of when his sons were little and just learning the basics of Ninjustu. How Michelangelo finally overcame his fear of being hit with his Nunchucks.

"Awwww I bet he was cute when he was little" Kelly smiled blushing.

Brandace smiled too . . .feeling content, and better than earlier.

Kelly asked Master Splinter questions about when the guys were little, what were they like. It was like being told fact from fiction, or at least in this world anyway. From what they really knew to what they thought they knew. Master Splinter understood and even told a story about each of the others. Raphael being a bully one moment and then being a hero brother the next. Leonardo losing his fear of heights, and Donatello forgiving Michelangelo for breaking a skateboard, and even giving him a band aid and having Mikey help him put the board back together.

"Wow . . .Its so real, more than t.v" Brandace agreed with Kelly who smiled back taking a bite out of a cookie.

-"RAPH!"

"Screw off Leo!"

Master Splinters head looked up with a Hmm? sound alerted and strict.

Brandace and Kelly both looked at eachother before looking to the where the shouts were coming from.

"Excuse me, but I think I hear my sons calling for me" Master Splinter said getting off the chair slowly and walking away, his tail under his robe slowly following behind.

Donatello walked into the kitchen shaking his head, and Mikey was frowning shaking his head too taking a look back.

"You completely disreguarded what was set!"

"We went dere for INFO _'MASTA' _Leo" Raphael replied back.

"Splinter said no confrontation" Leonardo said back lowly and quieter.

"HEY I got the cell phone didn' I!" Raphael said holding it out.

Brandace stood off to the side away from them, watching the fight. This wasn't like in the stories she'd read, or the cartoons she'd watch . . .This was for real.

"What happened my sons, why are you fighting amongst yourselves?" Master Splinter demanded directively.

Leonardo didn't say anything and Raph didn't say anything . . .they just stared eachother down.

'Theyre not opposites . . .but power struggles between two strong characters would cause stuff like this . . .' Brandace remembered.

Michelangelo shook his head breathing out.

"Cookie?" Kelly handed him one.

"Aww babe your the best" Mikey said sitting down with a heavenly sigh taking a bite into the fresh chocolate chip cookie. His mask and pads were soaked through again and he smelled like rain.

"You look cold" Kelly said a little worriedly.

"Nah I'm alright" Mikey said leaning back watching Splinter lecture Leo and Raph. Leonardo about taking responsibility because hes the leader, and Raph for disreguarding what was set down, and both of em for not working together as a team.

"Man, some things never change" Mikey chuckled taking another bite leaned back in the chair.

"I've watched them fight in the cartoons and movies but . . .they always seem to work it out later" Kelly shrugged hopefull.

"You will give the phone to Donatello to inspect . . ." Master Splinter gave a final nod.

"Leonardo?" Master Splinter asked as in . . .'are we all in agreement'. Leonardo looked up from the bottom of his eyes in a calm stare at Raphael, who glared back upping his chin. . .

"Raphael?" He turned his eyes away walking away from them. Master Splinter sighed, and Leonardo walked away quickly after that. Brandace turned, her eyes following Raphael walking up the stairs. He gave a quick glance walking by, jumping up over the railing and doing that tough guy walk back to his room. While Leonardo half frustrated went into the dojo area to try to calm down.

"Cookie?" Kelly Offered Donatello one, he smiled appreciatively lifting it up a moment as in a silent 'cheers' and taking a bite.

"Can ya hand me one" Brandace asked holding out her uncasted hand for a cookie. Kelly handed her one and brandace leaned over to grab a napkin setting the cookie on it. . .

"(Yawn) . . ." Kelly leaned back half dozing.

"Hey ready to crash?" Michelangelo asked with tired eyes of his own.

"Yeah" Kelly smirked tiredly. Donatello was going to bed, putting the confiscated Purple dragon phone on the table after double checking for any tracing or locator devices.

'Damn teachers pet . . .We went dere for intell, and came back wit nothin' the firs' time. and NOW I get inta trouble for actually doin' somethin' when we were jus' gonna come home empty handed again-"

*Knock Knock* . . .

Two soft knocks. Raphael put his Sais down. . . He was about to hit the sack for the night.

'If it's Leo He's gonna get a piece of my-'

His thoughts stopped when he opened the door and no one was there. looking around he heard another door shut . . .Brandace dissappeared into her room . . .Something white on the floor caught his eye, and he stepped on a corner of it on accident . . .'just a napkin' He bent down to pick it up and it was folded with a cookie in it. He looked over to her door down the hall again, hearing music behind the door. . . He took a bite of it walking back into his room, heading to bed after a long ass night. . . .

Michelangelo smirked looking down, he put in a movie for him and Kelly to watch to fall asleep too. She was leaned against him . . .

'dude its only been a few days and were already good friends' he thought tiredly and proud, smiling. Kelly was exhausted leaned against his side with a pillow. 'It's her' he thought . . .The memory of the star flashing in his mind.

Donatello was fast asleep, after pouring over notes. Leonardo chuckled and put a blanket over his exhausted genius brother. The computer screen on, and an article from Space. com about Black holes and star explosions, and supernovas filling the page. The Purple dragon cell phone near Donny's left hand which was by the mouse and keyboard.

'At least its something' Leonardo sighed knowing it was a fight he couldn't win, it would always end in a voluntary draw between them. They'd get it out in training tomorrow. Passing by the living room and area . . . Mikey was asleep on the couch, head leaned back snorring lightly.

Leonardo chuckled shaking his head going to put a blanket on him too. . .he pulled the blanket off the back of the nearby chair and stopped when he saw Kellys form sleeping in tight close to Mikey's side. . . .

His face cleared as if thinking, but put a blanket over them reguardless. He'd keep his opinions to himself for now. . .'Let him be happy' Leonardo thought walking away.

"Goodnight my son" Master Splinter said watching Leonardo walk to his room.

"Goodnight sensei" Leonardo said sighing ,ready for the night to end . . .

**(No take backs') **

The next day was normal in the morning . . .Mostly.

Kelly and Michelangelo woke up and when kelly woke up suddenly with a nightmare Michelangelo fell off the couch startled. Kelly put a hand over her mouth and another over her chest. Her eyes half glistening.

"You okay?" Mikey asked concerned.

Kelly didn't answer right away . . .

"y-Yeah . . .just a dream" She said lowering her head and looking back up breathing out slowly.

"What was it about?" Mikey asked, Kelly looked into his blue eyes, nothing but inquiring innocence was there . . .He wouldn't make fun of her would he?

"Just a nightmare . . ." kelly shrugged.

"Well . . .if you wanna talk about it . . ." Michelangelo let off holding his arms out wide and smiling a huge grin. Making kelly laugh with a half sob, feeling a little better, but the dream still plaguing her.

"I . . .got sucked up by the sky . . .this time I was awake and It was dark, cold, I couldn't breathe and I heard my mom and . . ." Kelly held in tears.

"Hey dudette your safe here, and if a swirling sky vortex comes to take you away, I'll go with you" Mikey smiled nodding. Kelly burst into a half laugh again before hugging him. "Thanks" She smiled sniffling.

"So uhhh Hows about some doughnuts?" Mikey asked hoping she'd go for it.

"yeah!" She smiled sniffling wiping away any almost on coming tears getting off the couch and following him.

Leonardo was already awake, and Master splinter gave his good morning greetings. Donatello was searching through the phone for anything of value or informationally valuable to them.

"The reward message is on here, but nothing other than that" Donatello confirmed allowing Kelly to look at it.

"I feel like I'm playing Mafia wars" Kelly said frowning, the wanted ad of her and brandace was definitely hard hitting. 10,000 dollars each . . .Alive.

"I guess the severity of the situation wouldn't hit you until you've seen it" Leonardo said sympathetically for Kelly, Michelangelo put a helpfull hand on her shoulder while she slipped the phone back over the table taking a small bite of her jellyfilled doughnut.

. . .Brandace came in tired looking . . .

"Hey" Kelly said smally.

"Hey" Brandace said more low with a nod.

"Didn't sleep well either dudette?" Michelangelo asked.

Brandace just shook her head no, before walking back to her room. Passing Raphael on the way to the stairs. He stopped a moment watching her walk tiredly back up the steps. Brandace laid back down on the bed that was hers , letting her laptop play while thoughts of home and everything else plagued her mind . . .knowing exactly how Kelly was internally feeling and hiding. But she couldn't push it deep beneath that easily. . . .

**(Training . . .Better left unsaid)**

All day it was like an emotional blurr. Michelangelo could tell something was wrong with kelly but when he asked or nudged her about it she wouldn't budge and just straight out tell him. First it was the nightmare this morning and all day, Brandace was in her room. Michelangelo could have thought of a thousand things for them to do, but Kelly just wanted to lay down on the couch for awhile. . .

Brandace was in her room all day, except for bathroom breaks and she even skipped lunch, which Michelangelo made mac and cheese with french fries. Kelly ate a little, and they watched a movie together.

"Tonight I think it would be best to have training" Master Splinter said Noting how they were tired from nights in a row of scouting for Purple Dragons and trying to find answers. Raphael brought them back a cell phone which could still prove usefull. Donatello had a few ideas he wanted to try out later.

It was afternoon again when kelly was deep in a cat nap on the couch. Brandace hadn't come out of her room since noon for a bathroom break, and everyone was doing their own thing leaving Mikey . . .bored out of his shell.

"Dude I dont get it" Mikey said watching the couch pouting slightly.

"What dont you get Mikey?" Donatello asked putting the cellphone back together after looking through it.

"Kelly and Brandace . . .I mean I know raph and Leo are still in a major mood swing from last night but They've been like . . .depressed all day" Michelangelo said looking over from Kelly to Don.

"I figured it'd be obvious Mikey . . .Their homesick" Donatello said putting the cell phone down.

"Homesick . . .Right" michelangelo berated himself mentally for not realizing that right away. . . "I think I know a way to make it better" Mikey smirked coming up with an idea.

"Whatever it is just keep it on the minimum, everyones on edge from the other night still" Donatello warned.

"Oh it'll be nothing short of Outstanding dude" Mikey said smirking.

"Thats what I'm afraid of" Donatello watched his enthusiastic innocent brother jaunt away.

6:00 in the evening and Master splinter was trying to find his sons for afternoon training. Leonardo was ready, and Donatello was walking over from his work desks. . .

Brandace and Kelly were sitting in the living room area to watch.

"Why am I out here?" Brandace asked.

"Cuz Mikey said we should watch" Kelly shrugged, she didn't have anything else to do.

Brandace watched Raphael walk in from the upstairs floor jumping over the side and landing with his own strength and getting up effortlessly in one swift motion. His muscles pushing himself up . . .

there was a loud sound like metal too close to a microphone making everyone freeze and make faces.  
>"ouch"<p>

"What the shell?"

Then a classic rock song came on. Brandace smirked, she knew this one. It was by ZZ Top, 'Can't stop Rockin'' . . .they trained to it in the third movie.

Kelly smiled knowing the song and the part too. Michelangelo came out twirling his nunchucks . . .and Practicing his basic moves before turning around in a half dance move winking at kelly and then doing a roll forward and a half back flip to roll on his shell his nunchucks still being twirled. Master Splinter allowed the music, the girls were smiling, and Michelangelo was enjoying himself. The other brothers began their basic starting, weapon twirling and defense movies, offensive and gracefull as well as aggressive attacks to invisible opponents. . . .

"Wow . . .Its just like" Kelly stopped to look at brandace before turning back to watch Mikey, smiling amazed at all the moves he threw out.

"The movies" Brandace nodded in agreement finishing Kelly's statement for her. For a few brief seconds, this made them forget about home.

Donatello moved his bo staff expertly fast and calculating.

Leonardo mixed in kicks with his sword moves combining them in a gracefull sort of fierceness.

Raphael growled sort of loud, enough for them to hear, twirling his Sai dangerously . . .

Michelangelo smirked, his idea working. Fun always made things better, and this song was a favorite he and his bros used to practice too when they were younger like 15.

"Wow" Kelly started clapping when the song was over.

"Ya like that?" Mikey asked braggingly.

"That was so cool" Kelly said still amazing. Brandace smirked hiding it slightly smiling up at Michelangelo too, who was obviously trying to do what he could to make them smile. 'Ya had to admire the guys effort' Brandace thought.

"Sparring Partners" Master Splinter directed once the music was off. It was Raph and Mikey, Don and Leo.

The fast moves

the aggressiveness.

Anysecond one false move seemed to bring on the fear of someone losing it or getting hurt. But everything they did was so well practiced, but at the same time different. they wouldn't do the same thing or use the same moves each time, they were trying to make the other think and react instantly in either offense or counter strike or dodge, or offensive.

Donatello leapt out of the way of Raphaels roundhouse kick, which from the movies brandace knew he could do better than his other kicks. Michelangelo dodged Leonardos blows effortlessly, Mikey's specialty was wearing the other out and keeping his own energy up, or making the other angry or irritated. But Leo was hard to irritate so it would take longer than it would if he was up against Raph and he pushed the right buttons.

Raphael twirled his sai blocking a bo staff hit before moving around to the side for a counter-

Michelangelo lowered himself and then jumped high to miss a hit of Leonardos swords which was his one-two high low combo, Slash high, then slash low to confuse . . . Diving out of the way.

Metal against metal connected. . .

Raphaels Sai was hooked on hold with Leonardos left hand sword. Both breathing hard, weapons struck against eachother. Everything kind of stopped. . . . Both brothers glared at eachother . . .feelings from last night still not fireproof or bullet resistant.

Master Splinter didn't say anything before Raphael jumped up into a kick and leonardo moved to the side to dish out hits of his own. The partners had switched silmultaneously without direction . . .

donatello and Michelangelo had stopped , while everyone watched Raphael and Leo get it out.

"Still clouded by your anger" Leonardo said blocking a hit.

"Still a damn know it all" Raphael countered back.

Hit after hit

block against block

"We were under Splinters orders to have no confrontation!" Leonardo ended the last part with force , warding his brother off with a shing of his swords pushing back.

"So ya still think were supposed ta fall in line and do everythin' ya say, like a good little soldier?"

The others knew this wasn't going to go well.

Metal against metal

Anger against Pride.

"I wasn't going to debate Splinters DIRECT ORDERS with you" Leonardo said deeply pointing with a sword.

This was starting to get deadly. "Leonardo , Raphael" Master Splinter said directively as their signal to stop but they didn't. Their weapons held against eachother, force against force, opinion against opinion . . .brother against brother. . .

"This looks and sounds familiar" Brandace stood up, kelly watched eyes wide.

out of no where Mikey jumps back in . . ."HEY Raph your sparring with ME remember?" Michelangelo teased with his own joking smirk . .. he was trying to divert his angry brothers attention. Leonardo staggered over to the side by Mikeys sudden shove.

Raphaels eyes were wide and furious, he jumped up in a wide kick knocking Michelangelo back who forward flipped and hit his nunchucks and fists together agaisnt Raphs chest in a shove. Raphael swung his Sais every which way. Michelangelo was dodging each of his angry brothers blows.

"Still too slow Raphie boy . . ." michelangelo tried lightening the mood a bit.

Raphael growled loudly in an exertion of force before lunging forward tackling Mikey.

"Wait Raph!" Michelangelo covered his face realizing the mistake. Raphael was seething, and his eyes narrowed and crazy wide at the same time.

"Brandace-"

raphael felt a hand on his shoulder, and in that split second he turned and took whoever it was onto the floor hands pushing them down on their shoulders. He heard a small seething and hiss of pain, a female half growl half painfull moan. His eyes widened looking down. . .

"Raph get off her" Leonardo and Donatello both rushed over While Raphaels eyes locked with hers. wide and open while hers was partially open. One closed one open looking up at him. . . .

"Are you crazy?" Kelly whispered loudly to brandace once Mikey came over and Helped her up. Leo and Don grabbing Raph and pulling him back.

Brandace didn't answer but Raphael shook his head . . .Snapping out of his shock but then renewed anger on his face.

Brandaces thoughts were on the episode where he almost took out Mikey in the cartoon for messing with his head during training. She figured if he had somebody there to stop him, like Leo and Don were . .He'd snap out of it.

"Are you Insane! I coulda Hurt YA!" A voice said half outraged half bewildered.

'That wasn't the reaction she was expecting' . . .

"uhm" She didn't say anything but his facial expression demanded an answer.

"Raphael" Master Splinter put a hand on his sons shoulder.

"Training is over" master Splinter nodded to michelangelo who gave a nod back. Leonardo and Don didn't leave their space near raph who stood there still breathing hard. . .

"You okay?" Mikey asked while Brandace was letting Mikey look her over quick.

"He could have really hurt you!" Kelly said worriedly, her eyes still wide from the whole event.

"I just thought that . . ." She left off. It's all she had to go on lately . . .

Mikey shook his head before chuckling and smiling in surprise.

"dudette you are Brave" Mikey said shaking his head. "crazy" Michelangelo added with a laugh. Kelly smiled laughing with him. Brandace smirked for a moment feeling the after rush affects. She might have a bruise or two in the morning but nothing major, the impact to the ground wasn't that bad.

"Raph . . .-"

"No"

Leonados voice sounded like he was trying to stop his hotheaded brother from doing something else.

Brandace turned to see him almost half storming to her.

"Do you realize what I coulda done to ya!" Raphael said . . .His amber firey eyes half glaring half outraged with her.

"I'm fine" she shrugged. Her green one piercing back indifference to his.

"ya wanna tell me what went through your mind! Ya dont just step in like that ya coulda seriously gotten hurt! Or 'Worse!" He was berating her . . .

"I've seen you explode before, this wasn't much different-"

"ON Freakin' T.V , dis aint t.v kid! This is real life! You get hurt den thats it! There aint no flippin the damn channel!" Raphael shouted at her.

"I know that, you dont think I know that! I know!"

"No I dont think you know! cuz somebody who DID know woulda stayed out of it!"

"I was just trying to help dont bite my fuckin' head off!" brandace said back just as growly.

"I ALMOST TOOK your head off KID! What the hell am I supposed ta say!"

Brandace turned her head away before looking at him again.

"Neva EVA' Do somethin' like that again! I dont care if you t'ink you know whats goin' on around 'ere cuz of some t.v shows and a few movies, or if you think you know who I am cuz you've watched a few damn things on a box, This is real life kid, Ya coulda gotten seriously hurt!"

Kelly watched Brandace shake her head and then quickly rush behind Mikey to head for the stairs.

"I aint finished!"

"I AM!" Brandace shouted back slamming her door. . . .

"way to go hothead" Leonardo said walking past. Michelangelo led Kelly out to his room, and Donatello breathed out a heavy sigh from the events. . . .

Raphael breathed out . . .a little shakey but deep . . .

'if he had his Sai in his hand . . .He could've . . .' he shook his head, putting it into his palm.

A familiar hand placed on his shoulder . . ."Let us talk Raphael" Master Splinters voice was in its fatherly tone . . .Raphaels anger was no strange enemy . . .

**(Mamas Fallen Angels)**


	15. Redemption and Fire

**Love the reviews* - Dont forget to thank KellyEliz and Alonia for their parts that have been put in or are coming up soon***

The room was candle lit, and Raphael had finally calmed down. His thoughts were racing again, from upstairs to Brandaces room, the sound of her door slamming and being angry with Leo, almost hurtin' Mikey . . .seriously almost injuring him. Losing his cool . . .

Master Splinter was sitting infront of him in his usual spot on his floor pillow infront of his small tea and insence table.

"Raphael . . ."

He looked up slightly.

"I have tried to channel your anger my son, but more remains . . . Anger is no strange enemy to you, sometimes you are able to use it as fuel, others it can turn you into someone who you do not wish to be. I know it is hard for you still . . .Even as you and Your brothers become older, you know the importance of being one with a team. Your brothers need you as you need them, to cover eachothers weaknesses and be eachothers strengths. You know this, and I have been proud to know that since you all learned that lesson years ago, you all have been working as a team. Though you and Leonardo might not always agree. While Leonardo must learn to be adaptable to the difference between you and himself, you must also be patient . . .When Miss Harvey intervened you stopped yourself . . .for that I know you have made much progress over the years".

Raphael knew this lecture was half and half.

"I still blew up at her though . . .I mean she got in the way, I coulda . . ." He didn't finish.

"I am sure she understands, She is from a different world, she knows of you and of our family. She knows things about us that no one else in the world will know. . .I am sure if you speak with her, and practice patience. You both will become stronger. While you are lost in your anger Raphael, she was lost in her belief that she could stop you, simply because she had seen it happen before . . .That world that she and Miss Smith had watched all their lives, is the only world they know . . .You must have patience my son"

Raphaels head lowered . . .replaying everything that just happened in the last hour in his head.

She got in the way, and she didn't seem to care. If she had gotten hurt it would of been his fault. If she just stayed out of the way . . .'God dammit' he thought shaking his head.

**(Aftermath)**

Kelly was with Michelangelo. Brandace hadn't come out of her room . . . Raph was in talking with Master Splinter, Don was trying to keep his mind occupied. Leonardo was off thinking somewhere after what just happened earlier.

"I've seen it happen before on t.v but Donatello and Leonardo stopped him" Kelly said explaining to Michelangelo.

He was still amazed at how much she knew, and how much he didn't know, or that had already happened that he thought only a select few would know.

"this is totally new" Kelly said replaying in her head watching Brandace seriously grab Raphs shoulder from behind and then get thrown back into a tackle on to the floor . . .Raph backing off once he realized what had just occured.

"Raph just needs to blow off some steam . . ." Mikey said shrugging it off.

"Yeah"Kelly agreed with a nod.

"Ya gotta admit he's gotten alot better since we were younger" Michelangelo said remembering certain times that were pretty nasty when it came to Raphaels loose cannon temper.

Kelly sipped her hot chocolate again and it was silent for a moment between them at the kitchen table . . ."So uhhh . . .Wanna play Crash Nitro kart?" Michelangelo offered. Kelly gave a shrug and a nod while they got up to go play.

**(Breaking Point)**

Brandace had thrown the pillow off her bed after putting it over her face to stop any tears from coming.

'Tough girls dont cry' She told herself. She wouldn't cry, there was no reason too, crying wouldn't solve anything.

_ON Freakin' T.V , dis aint t.v kid! This is real life! You get hurt den thats it! There aint no flippin the damn channel!" Raphael shouted at her_.

'It was all she knew . . .'

'It was all Kelly knew . . .'

She threw the movie across the room with the pillow . . . sitting on her bed staring into space. No knocks on her door, she just wanted to be left alone.

This was so surreal . . .She always imagined what she'd do or say in that situation. If Raphael ever blew up, she'd try to stop him, to get him to calm down or think it out. To stop him from doing something he'd regret, but it didn't go the way she thought everything out back home. Pretending and thinking something over was one thing . . .but actually doing it was different.

Everything familiar . . .Wasnt familiar anymore . . .

_"I ALMOST TOOK your head off KID! What the hell am I supposed ta say!"_

Everything she thought she knew might be wrong, and being here . . .in this TMNT universe it was all she had.

'what if I'm wrong . . .what if Kelly's wrong . . .That their not the same . . .that what we've been thrown into isn't what we've always wished for.

'Then theres nothing here for me' She thought bringing a fresh sting of tears.

"I dont belong here" She said to herself defeated. Kelly and Michelangelo get along perfectly, she'll do just fine. But theres no place for me here. Nothing to hang onto, nothing familiar. My moms gone, my siblings, my family . . .Now I dont even know someone who I've called my favorite person that didn't exist all my life . . .

_"Neva EVA' Do somethin' like that again! I dont care if you t'ink you know whats goin' on around 'ere cuz of some t.v shows and a few movies, or if you think you know who I am cuz you've watched a few damn things on a box, This is real life kid, Ya coulda gotten seriously hurt!"_

'Theres nothing for me here in New York . . .Everything is back home . . .Whether home is still there or not'

Donatello had checked her lisence on the DMV database . . .she didn't exist, no records of her birth certificate at the hospital she was born in back in Iowa didn't show either.

Her family could have grown without her, her friends her life, her school . . .Her dog Baxter and Cat.

'At least I'd know what to do . . .I could reincorporate myself . . .it'd be easier than trying to start new here. . .' She thought having the idea she got rid of before now reforming in her mind.

'I'd already know them, know Iowa, and where to go and how to get around. They could get to know me just like if I really had been born there . . .I could re-start back home' . . .

It was the Idea she had in her head before she was convinced to stay. She stayed for several reasons, one . . .Its a long ass walk back to Iowa from New York, NY . . .and two . . .Kelly needed her . . .three . . .This whole thing was amazing, for a second she thought this is where her purpose was. Raphael . . . Just like she always secretly dreamed about.

But Kelly didn't need her, Michelangelo was taking care of her and doing a pretty good job of it. She could walk . . .it would take forever but people have hitch hiked since the dawn of time across lands, if her ancestors could do it . . .so could she.

'I just dont belong here' . . .Brandace thought to herself sadly but confidantely. She was prepared to do it. . . Seriously do it . . .No one could stop her, and no one was going to. The foot clan in this world wouldn't know she was from Iowa, they dont even know her or kelly's name, just barely the face.

'She looked at her laptop and bag . . .Shutting it down and then folding the screen down. . . .Her jackett was on the edge of the bed.

'I'm not gonna let them stop me if they try to . . .I'm leaving thats all there is too it. I can get back to Iowa and try to restart living there . . .I know it might be hard seeing everyone and everyone not knowing me but . . .Its all I have . . .Its the only place I belong to'.

She unzipped her bag putting her clothes back in and trying to find her boots. . .

_"I aint finished!"_

_"I AM!" Brandace shouted back_

**(race with the wolves)**

Kelly and Michelangelo were half asleep . . .

Donatello set Kelly's phone down, he had put in the tracking device that Kelly could hit the side button, hold for five seconds without letting go and it would activate. Otherwise the phone could be tracked from his computer, just incase she were to be in trouble and the phone died, or they couldn't find her, or abduction . . .'better safe than sorry'.

"thanks" Kelly smiled tiredly taking the phone from him.

"No problem" Donatello smiled.

"Did someone come in?" Leonardo asked suddenly appearing from his thinking and medditation in the dojo area. Michelangelo leaned up from his bed kelly looked up from the floor.

"I didn't hear the door open, then again I had the headset on" Donatello shrugged.

"We were in here the whole time" Mikey said quizzically. Leonardo looked confused and suspicious. "I thought I heard the entrance open . . .Did Raph leave?" Leonardo asked. He didn't wait for anyone to answer before going to check. Raph going out in this mood was reckless . . .

Leonardo walked to master Splinters room to check . . . Before he even got close to the door . . .A tired looking, and reprieved Raphael walked out.

'Great what does he want now' Raphael thought watching Leo come up to him quickly.

"If your still here . . .then . . .?" Leonardo thought a moment.

"What?" Raphael asked bluntly.

"I thought I heard the entrance open I was . . .thinking and heard the brick slide. But everyones here . . ." leonardo said half confused, wondering about his senses.

Raphael raised an eyeridge confused.

"Leo! Raph!"

Michelangelos shout made them both look up alert. kelly rushed in beside Michelangelo.

"What is it Mikey?" Leonardo asked seriously.

"Brandi's gone" Mikey said catching his breath slowly. Kelly with a worried expression on her face.

"Her bag and stuff is gone" Kelly said freaking out.

"I didn't see her leave, I was working" Donatello said walking in.

"Shes the person I heard leaving, Come on-" Leonardo stopped when Raphael broke from his transe staring at Michelangelo and then at the floor. He watched his now serious hot headed brother grab his trench and hat pulling them on.

"Raph"

"Raph!"

Raphael didn't say anything just ripped on his coat and ran out neglecting to shut the entrance behind him.

Leonardo went to chase after him until a pawed hand with partial claws stopped him. Master splinter stopped leo who knew what his master was silently telling him not to do . . .But wondered.

"Why would she do something like this?" Leonardo asked directing the question at Kelly who shrugged "Shes upset?" Kelly said offering an answer.

Raphael hurried with his breath down the tunnels water splashing under his feet securin the trench coat and pulling his hat low. . .

**(Fallen Angel: by POISON)**

She hit the surface, her heart beating fast and her mind screaming her for her to go back . . .but she couldn't go back. She didn't know what she was going to go back to. Brandace Lynn Harvey felt the cold night air of New York, heard the noise, and smelled the air . . .Missing Iowas fresh air, hell even the harvested fields and manure would be a good welcome right about now. She felt guilty about leaving without saying goodbye to Kelly and the others but . . .she had to do this and she couldn't be talked out of it, or she would go back.

She climbed up out of the manhole and pushed the cover back on before shouldering her bag over her back and going into a light jog to hurry up and get farther away . . .

_She stepped off the bus_

_out into the city streets_

Her heart and brain were fighting eachother. One said go back, the other said Go home . . .But where the hell was home . . .She didn't know.

_Just a small town girl_

_with her whole life packed_

_in a suitcase by her feet_

She took a turn trying to figure out which way to go . . .She had to get out of the city . . . How long would that take? Would she be walking all night? She could camp out somewhere, sleep under a tree or something . . .

She thought she sounded crazy but the whole thing made sense. She'd seen bikers on their way to sturgis south dakota sleep out in sleeping bags under the stars, no tents, no money , just them and their bikes . . .now it was just her and her bag.

_Somehow the lights didn't shine_

_as bright as they did_

_On her Mama's t.v screen_

_and the work seemed harder_

_days seemed longer._

_Than she ever thought they'd be_

People looked at her as she passed , like they knew she didn't belong here either. No helpin' hand . . .no one except herself. . . .It would be like this when she got home too . . .Her mind told her . . .no one would know her.

_But you know you gotta_

_stick to your guns _

_when it all goes down_

She felt like any second she would turn back, but her legs kept moving forward as if they had a mind of their own. Her leather jackett keeping her arms and body warm while her face felt the partial cool air. She couldn't worry about if she was doing the right thing, this was the only thing she could do, it was a step . . .or a half jog slash run in the other direction.

_Cuz sometimes you can't choose_

_its like heads they win_

_tails your gonna lose_

She made another turn, unsure of where she was going.

'A path to no where'

_Win Big!_

_Mamas fallen Angel_

_Lose Big_

_Livin' on lies_

_Wants it all _

_Mamas fallen Angel_

_Lose it all _

_Rollin' the dice of her life_

'Funny' she thought. How at home she thought she didn't belong, like she could be great somewhere else. . . .

_Now she found herself in the fast lane_

_livin' day to day_

'Now that she was somewhere else, she didn't belong here either' The place she dreamed about being in, the people she dreamed about being with . . .Nothing was hers anymore.

_Turned her back on her best friends _

_yeah_

_and watched her family slip away_

She kept going straight, waiting for the traffic to stop and the walk sign to glow.

_and just like a lost soul_

_caught up in the hollywood scene_

_all the parties and limozines._

This was supposed to be her dream, making something of herself, in a universe where no one knew her, she could be anything she wanted. But now she was a wanted girl who fell from the sky, with kelly an innocent girl from Oklahoma both unsuspecting . . .

_such a good actress hiding all her pain_

_trading her memories for fortune and fame_

All those days of dreaming of becoming a hero, or finding the right guy . . .finding someone who was just like . . .No she couldn't think his name . . .not unless she was going to turn around and go back.

_Just a step away from the edge of the fall_

_Caught between heaven and Hell_

_Wheres the girl _

_I knew a year ago?_

'I was braver than this . . .I was stronger, and more confidant than this' She cursed herself. Throwing her hair back in frustration turning again . . .did she go in a circle. . .She didn't know . . maybe her legs were thinking to buy time . . .She went right and crossed a street.

_Win big_

_Mamas fallen angel_

_Lose big_

_Livin' on Lies_

_Wants it all_

_Mamas fallen Angel_

_Lose it all_

_Rollin the dice of her life_

I was wrong . . .But maybe? . . .She didn't know anymore . . .There'd be no family for her to go home to when she got home. All the memories she had were a sham here! But back there . . .With them and Kelly . . .She didn't have anything either . . .Everything she thought she knew was wrong. She couldn't even protect kelly or herself when it mattered. . .

_Too much too soon or just a little too late_

_Cuz when the ship came in_

_she wasn't there_

_just another wait_

She ran turning into an Alley not caring who saw her running by, the girl with the Iowa Hawkeye bag sprinting to no where, turning abruptly into an an empty dead end alley. She let her bag down and threw her hands into her hair breathing out heavily. the guilt was overbearing.

"I'M SORRY! I was WRONG! . . .I dont know what to do! I dont belong here, I dont belong there, Where am I supposed to go!" She shouted to the sky. The one responsible for bringing her here had to hear her . . .

"If I wished for this then I need to know that I did it so I can . . ." She pulled out her last fifty bucks from her wallet and nervously flagged down a taxi.

the street sign that was on the street she and Kelly fell from. If they fell there they could get some sort of answer there.

"Sixth and hannover?" She said like it was a question.

"Alrighty mam" The taxi guy in a jacket and page cap drove off.

_"Raph, Her tracer's activated on the computer. I put it in her cellphone . . .Shes moving at a speed of 45 Miles per hour . . ."_

_"Shes gotta be in a car or taxi" Raphael said back into his shell cell to Donny. Standing in a hidden part of an alley seemingly just talking on the phone to passersby. 'Or she could be abducted' he thought the worst._

_"The directions lead near the spot where she and kelly fell . . . I think shes going back there" Donatello said. Raphael shut the shell cell and started running down the alley cutting across to the next street which was empty. Running as fast as he could telling his mucles to push harder and trying to keep his breathing even, urgency tugging at his chest._

Brandace was down to 20 bucks now, she gave the taxi driver a five dollar tip and the ride was 25. The alley was just down this way. She walked fast paced but tried to look normal. She looked at the familiar newspaper box and lantern, bench and caged tree. That alley never looked so friendly to her eyes. She turned into it, it was empty besides a scattering cat which jaunted away before she turned into the alley walking deeper in.

"Alright I'm here" Brandace said looking up at the sky, sincerely waiting for something to happen . . ."Some sort of sign . . .ANYTHING" She said to the sky . . .Knowing to anyone who might be watching she must've looked like a loony.

After 10 minutes of silence she let tears drop in frustration . . .she dropped her bag and kicked the dumpster hard making the sound echo along with her angry exertion of force.

"Damn" She let the angry tears roll . . .The air against her skin, and her jacket felt warmer than she would've preffered. Kneeling down her head against the wall of the dumpster.

There was a noise of something smoothed across the surface of the pavement behind her . . . 'He found me' She thought feeling defeated three times as much as she already did before.

"I'm sorry" She said defeated with a low half whisper and half deep voiced sincerity, as much manliness as she could muster.

"Then come with us without a struggle and there will not be a problem"

that wasn't Raphaels voice . . .A human form was standing there instead and four others . . .All tattooed on their arms from the glow of the street lamps.

"purple dragons" She said out loud . . .Her hand reached down instinctively to her pocket . . .her knife wasn't there anymore. . .

_Win Big _

_Mamas fallen angel_

She waited until one got close enough before throwing a hit and missing, getting slapped backwards and shoved.

_Lose big _

_Livin' on Lies_

She got up angry and went to tackle only to be caught and be held in a grip lock with her arms behind her. One of them lifted her chin up.

_Wants it all_

_Mamas fallen angel_

"Think its her?" He asked the others.

"Might be, the boss'll just tell us to get rid of her if shes not"

Brandace wrenched her chin away struggling with the one holding her, and spit in the face of the guy holding her.

_Lose it all_

_Rollin' the dice of her life_

The one holding her chin wiped his face and grabbed her roughly and off guard from the one holding her, throwing her backwards in to the dumpster angrily . . .If they were going to take her in, she knew it was gonna be with bruises. She slid down feeling the impact against her head.

He lifted a hand to backhand her again . . .

A loud angry growl and an intimidating pound infront of her made her jump and crawl back. the large form made the other Purple dragons cower back in fear and surprise. . . She looked up seeing the back of raphaels intimidating stance, his giant like intimidating shadow cast over the entire alley. His breathing was hard and she looked up, half scared too. He broke into a run throwing a hard punch to the first one he caught.

_Win big_

_Mamas fallen angel_

_Lose big_

_Livin' on Lies_

He caught ones gun with his Sai slashing against the mans chest, throwing a punch to knock him down. Another ran at him while Raphael threw him around and into the brick wall . . .

_wants it all_

_Mamas fallen angel_

_Lose it all_

He dodged a hit efforlessly, his anger and rage showing in his effortless moves . .. he wanted them to feel pain. throwing another punch and and a roundhouse kick to the other behind him who stood too shocked to move from the quick and hard attacks.

_Rollin' the dice of her life._

Brandace felt her heart pound heavy in her chest . . .Fear . . . Something she detested, it was all over her . . .she was afraid, watching all this backed up completely against the dumpster. The one who back handed her was getting up.

_Win Big_

_Mamas fallen Angel_

_Lose big_

_Livin' on lies_

The last one Raphael grabbed by the head, head butting him hard and brandace winced watching the purple dragon drop motionless to the ground and being thrown against the side wall of the alley.

_Wants it all_

_mamas Fallen Angel_

The one who had back handed her was getting up slowly, looking at her. She backed away to the corner of where the dumpster and wall met.

_Lose it all _

_Rollin' the dice of her life_

Raphael walked half storming, still furious and silent, coming over and picked the guy up by his shirt, who was muttering non pronounceable words in fright and shock. "Ah Abuba No No Nuh no"

_Win big _

_mamas fallen angel_

_Lose big _

_Livin' on lies . . . ._

Brandace heard another hard hitting, nose bone crunching punch and then heard the body being thrown against the other side of the dumpster away from her. She stared at the bodies on the ground and blinked thousands of times. The tears dry on her cheeks, her hands above her head grasping her hair slightly.

There was hard breathing . . .and then she instinctually scooted back slightly. Raphael stopped his movement, because she saw his legs tense and freeze as she stared at the ground. Probably thinking she was afraid of him . . .

After a moment She thought of a million things she could say. . .

But her eyes wandered to the body of the purple dragon laying unmoving on the ground nearest them. A three fingered hand moved under her chin turning her one way then the other, she closed her eyes and pulled out of his grip. He bent down closer taking off his trench coat, and putting it around her. She breathed out , like she had been holding it forever.

Both were silent but it sounded as if both had a thousand things they were saying to the other silently.

Raphael moved her face one direction then the other. Her casted arm looked okay. . .when he lifted it up. His skin so familiar and yet a stranger to her own. . .

She wasn't sayin' nothin' and that scared him more than words could say. After watching all that . . .He couldn't blame her for bein' afraid of him . . . He almost attacked her, yelled at her, and then this all in one night. No wonder she was afraid of im' . . .He was a Monster'.

A pull forward she leaned up quickly wrapping her arms around his neck, then shoving her face into his shoulder. His arms were out unsuspecting of the action . . .Surprised. She was hugging him, tightly. He pulled her to him tighter, both not saying anything. He heard a small sniffle and felt her push her face into the area of his neck and trap muscles. Her shampoo and body spray on her shirt from earlier filling his sense of smell.

'Dont ever do that again'

'Worried me to freakin' death'

'you got a death wish kid?'

These were things he thought he'd say . . .they ran across his mind . . .but he didn't say anything.

She pulled tighter "I know what I did was st-"

"Stop . . ."

he felt her face lift from his neck slowly.

"Dont say it, cuz I was too" He said moving his hand up and down her back slowly once. . . "C'mon" He said getting up grabbing her hole hand in his own leading her out of the Alley. "we can talk when we get back but right now deres probably more comin'" He said looking around. Walking fast and pulling her along without straining her. . . .


	16. Making Amends

**Love the reviews* **

"Dont worry Kell, he'll bring her back" Mikey said to Kelly who was worrying. Brandace had left, and it had been an hour now since Raphael grabbed his trench and hat in a brisk, furious, and silent manner. Master Splinter stopped Leo from going after them. Kelly figured it was because Raph was the one that yelled at her so they had to make up or something. Donatello was using the computer tracking them and double checked it again since he called Raphael last time to tell him where Brandaces phone was going.

"It looks like their coming back . . .Slow, which means their walking back . . ."

The entrance opened fifteen minutes later

Kelly looked up along with everybody else. Raphaels form let Brandace go first, waiting for her to go in. She stepped in with a silent but half guilty face, built of stone. Kelly ran up and hugged her.

"Where did you go!" Kelly half shrieked.

"Out"

"Dont ever do that again!" Kelly said half happy, half angry, half sad, punching her friend on the arm about the whole thing. Brandace smirked hugging back and then letting go. Raphael set Brandaces bag on the ground next to the chair she normally sat in.

"Hey Raphie boy" Michelangelo said lightening up the mood a bit.

Leonardo looked over at Raphael who gave a nod, which told Leo he didn't have to talk or say anything about it. Leonardos eyes looked over to Brandace and Kelly who were talking and giving sorry's and 'wont happen again's. Master Splinter overlooked his son. Brandace and Raphael had not said a word to eachother or made any eyecontact since they'd entered, the job was only half done. Master Splinter gave a nod to Raphael who gave a respectable nod slight bow back going to put his trench and hat away.

Brandace turned from Kelly thinking she'd have to explain herself . . .Leonardo was leaving the room, and Donatello stood watching the conversation as if it was normal. . . Maybe she wasn't in trouble, like this could all blow over as if it didn't happen in the morning.

"It's okay I was watching Movies with Mikey"

"And worrying her head off" Michelangelo added which Kelly hit him lightly on the arm for.

Brandace didn't respond, saying sorry wouldn't do anything to help the situation now . . .and she was feeling just as lost as she was before. Michelangelo went to his room so Kelly and Brandi could talk alone. He knew they needed a girl moment, or whatever they're called. He chuckled silently to himself.

Raphael rubbed the back of his neck again . . .She seemed fine, on the way back she was quiet . . .Didn't even try to bolt, almos' broke his hand hanging on, like she didn't want im' to let go. He didn't get it, but then again, there were things about him that even his own brothers didn't get, so he couldn't judge.

_'Imagine if you were far from home, I am gone, and your brothers are missing . . .You too would wish for someone to be patient for you'_

'Damn, he could hear Splinter talk in his head right off the bat like the answer to his question was instant.

Donny left, Leo left, Even Mikey left . . .They all knew that there had ta be a talk. . .When he walked into the room slowly, Brandace was sitting in her chair. Her posture said strength but her facial expression said 'drained'. Kelly was sitting on the coffee table lightly talkin' to her.

'We can get through this, ya gotta stay , please?' Kelly asked with her big doe eyes.

'I-I just . . .I dont know what I was thinkin' . . .It'd be too hard to start all over back home, knowing everyone but no one knowing you. If they even exist here . . .I'm just, tired, stressed out , homesick . . .I didn't even bother to consider your feelin's, and I'm sorry' Brandace looked up strong and apologetic.

'well your staying now, so it's okay and . . .I bet he feels bad for yelling at you' Kelly said slightly low.

'It doesnt matter now . . .He . . saved my ass . . .again . . . I even had a panic attack in the alley . . .I couldn't breathe right . . .' Brandace let it out with a long sigh shaking her head , hating the feeling of weakness.

'What?'

'I went back to the Alley . . .Thinking for a split crazy thought that whatever picked me up would do it again or I'd get some sort of sign ya know? Well I was answered but it wasn't god or anything . . .Purple dragons . . .A few of them . . .I was outnumbered'. She gave another sigh. Raphael knew they probably didn't know he was in the room.

'Your not hurt then?' Kelly asked.

'No . . .' brandace looked down defeated. 'If it wasn't for him I would've been worse off . . .I hate to admit that'.

'Hey you can't be Mrs. Invincible all the time and you . . .' Kelly stopped and looked up Raphael was standing like he was waiting. His built form not intimidating as it was before, kind of hunched a little and he had his hands on his belt sides as if kinda nervously, or it could have been her imagination.

'well I'm gonna go finish that movie with Mikey, We get to work at Aprils tomorrow'. Kelly smiled, she got up and Brandace stood up to get up too figuring she should just go to her room.

A gruff cough made her re-think getting up.

She breathed out in a sigh through her nose . . .hearing padding footsteps get closer. . .

(**Familiarity doesnt always breed contempt)**

Kelly walked into Mikeys room and he instantly scooted over so she could plop on the side of the bed she'd been laying on to watch movies. Kelly smiled, when he started saying the words along to Rocky at the same time. She knew he did a Rocky impression.

'ADRIIIIAANNN!'

Kelly burst out into laughs at Michelangelo who kept making his own impressions. During the movie he offered the popcorn bowl and she took some . . .with a sideways sly look she threw a piece at him. He chuckled eating it, making her laugh.

She liked this . . .Having a friend around to watch movies with, just to hang out with . . .even talk with. . .He'd asked her tons of questions like where she grew up at, her friends, her family , her pets, her favorite superheroes and movies . . .Everything from her favorite candy, and colors to music.

Kelly looked at the bag of hershey kisses that he had along with the popcorn.

"Go ahead'n dive in girl, my room es su room" He said making her chuckle.

Kelly lightly took one from the bag-at the same time-something lightly hit her face . . .like a piece of popcorn. Michelangelo was whistling while she looked at him sternly. His eyes were on the t.v and took a quick glance at her while she threw the same piece at him. She looked away . . .He threw it back. . .

"Oh you wanna play that game?" Kelly asked while Michelangelo smiled pretending to still watch the t.v. She threw a handfull of pieces at him.

Michelangelo smirked as they both started laughing and throwing stuff at eachother. Kelly lifted the pillow to defend herself before throwing that at him too.

'What was it about her? he didn't know . . .Well okay he did kinda know, I mean she didn't have a spazz attack or nervous break down when she first saw him, and the fact that she treated him like a normal regular dude. . .

Finally after almost ALL the popcorn was on the floor. Kelly gave up in surrender, putting the last handfull she had into her mouth as a sign of peace. Michelangelo laughed picking a popcorn out of her hair and eating that.

"Think they'll make up?" Kelly asked.

"Who?"

"You know Brandi and-" Kelly left off, instead using her head over in a nod towards the living room direction.

"Pff Oh yeah" michelangelo waved it off.

"You sure?" Kelly asked slightly concerned looking back up at the t.v now.

"I uhhh think so . . .Unless they start yelling again . . .But Raphs not completely hopeless" Michelangelo joked . . .

"So whens your birthday?" Mikey asked turning his head to start another conversation.

"February third" Kelly smiled back half shy looking away then back at the t.v. . . .She waited for him to ask another question.

**(The crow fly's straight . . .a perfect line)**

She breathed out a sigh, and he walked up beside the couch leaning against the arm, legs crossed standing, arms crossed looking down at her. She sat forward staring down at the carpet. . . not meeting his eyes.

"So you uhhhh . . .(Rubs back of neck) . . .Wanna talk about it?" He offered. He wasn't good in these kinds of situations, if he pushed it she could cry, which he'd rather knock himself in the head for. . .If he pushed it she could get ticked off and run off again . . .and he didn't feel like huntin' her down twice in one night worried outta his wits cuz he coulda' been the last stone thrown that made her lose it and take off in the first place. . .

Or the other way . . .He could've been the only one to set her off.

She was from a whole different universe, Far from home, stressed out, and yellin' at 'er didn't make it any better'.

She glanced up at him for a second with a look that said 'Well . . .what the hell do you want' . . .Oh boy.

"Wouldn't do any good" She responded looking back down hands one folded around her fist in a light responsive manner , thinking. Her bangs covering the side of her face. Her finger tracing the ridge of her cast.

"Well . . .Sittin' dere , stewin' about it aint gonna do ya any good neither" He replied tilting his head slightly to try to make eye contact. He was trying to help and a angry, sad, pissed off, hormonal female wasn't exactly in his job description as a ninja turtle to deal with.

Brandace glanced to the side again, he was still standing in that tough guy, half interested pose. But his questions were slight and direct. . .She shrugged.

He gave an impatient half sigh . . ."Listen . . .I'm . . .(breaths out through nose) . . .I'm sorry I yelled at ya . . .I know you know what ya did wasn't smart but I coulda kept my cool about it a little betta . . ."

She looked out of the corner of her eye, listening more. He kept going . . .

"I know all dis is confusin' and everythin' but ya aint goin' through it by yerself' . . .and as Long as I'm 'ere . . .I'll help ya, if you can be patient wit me"

Brandace turned to face him this time, her eyes were slightly wide, and he felt like he had hit the spot that he aimed for. He looked around quick . . .none of his brothers, Kelly or master splinter were around. So he could keep his pride somewhat intact . . .

'He just took the blame for it' Brandace thought connecting with his eyes. The red mask needed to be adjusted slightly, and the light his his eyes in such a way she could see the gold in them.

"I'm sorry I left . . ." She looked down admittingly.

"Did ya do it cuz I yelled at ya?" He asked sort of indifferently . . .slowly, half soft. Brandace gave out a laugh, which confused him. He was worried he was the reason she left and she couldn't help but laugh in amusement at how he gave himself away unknowingly. He scooted into the couch more leg up and arm on the arm rest.

"It wasn't . . .the main reason" She admitted, making him feel some sort of inner relief.

"So uhhh were cool then . . .right?" He asked standing up, hand behind his neck looking down at her seriously asking and a hand up for emphasis.

"Yeah" She nodded with a half smirk standing up too . . .

"Good, dats good . . .so uhhmm . . .I guess you look pretty tired so you should head ta bed, not that I'm tellin' ya what ta do . . .and uh . . .If ya need ta talk to anybody . . .Pfff you know I'm . . .around" He said making her smirk more, her green eyes giving and pure looking of amusement and understanding.

"Were cool tough guy, dont sweat yourself" She half chuckled rolling yourself.

He looked behind him once up the stairs to see her following, when he reached his door he waited till she reached hers.

"Well uh . . .Goodnight" He said raising a hand in a half wave off walking in.

"Goodnight" Brandace said back softer with a soft smirk. He listened for her door to close. Brandace breathed out heavily . . .

'Patience is key'

Master Splinter thought smirking in his meditation after he heard both His son and Miss Harvey leave after making amends. The sound of Michelangelo's television was still faint , he and Kelly were still playing a movie.

**(Too early for bed risers)**

Michelangelo woke up half groggy it was still early, too early. On the floor was some popcorn from their food fight earlier. Kelly was sleeping at the end of his bed, curled up almost like a cat, he thought to himself smiling. She was cute . . .her cheek pushed against her arm slightly, while she breathed in and out slowly and deeply. He threw the blanket over her and tried to sleep in a half position like she was. If worse came to worse and neither of them were comfy he'd sleep on the couch.

'Shes super cute dude' . . .He thought to himself shaking his head. Watching her move her head downward so her nose was under the covers and only her eyes were seen and her hair pushed and messed upwards on her arm. He liked this . . .

All of this . . .

and he didn't even mind sharing his food . . .

His video game controller . . .

Or his bed . . .

He liked having someone to share those with . . . and her name was Kelly Elizabeth Smith.


	17. Reflective thoughts in the glass

**I apologize for bein' absent. I was on vacation for awhile and Graduating Highschool, and a job takin' up alot of my time but now thats all passed and I can get back to updating normally again . . .I LOVE YOU READERS PLEASE FORGIVE ME! and Todays my Birthday June 8th* NINETEEN BITCHES! **

_A thirteen year old Donatello was looking up at the moon through the rain gutters. 'Nice night' He thought to himself looking up at the bright moon. You couldnt see the stars because of the city lights, and the moon shining so bright but he knew they were there. Just because you couldn't see something didn't mean it wasn't there. That statement was factual. When they were younger and they believed in Mr. Santa Clause, Master Splinter wanted them to believe in Santa, because at the time every kid deserved to believe in something magical at that age. Donatello at the age of six attempted to capture photographs of santa on Christmas night. He has persistantly asked Master Splinter questions constantly the enduring weeks before christmas._

_'If humans dont know where we live, how does this Mr. Clause do?'_

_or_

_'How does santa manage to get passed them in the middle of the night'._

_Santa being a giant jolly man who ate a diet of cookies and milk and occassionally carrot sticks and celery on A few Christmases where Master Splinter said Santa might appreciate the healthy snack over the cookies on certain years. After all Santa had to drop by every house and eat everything they left for him or at least take one bite, to be polite. Santa was definitely no ninja. _

_'Is santa a ninja?' _

_Donatello remembered asking his brothers. . . 'Because Santa seemed to elude them, every year they tried staying up to see him or capture him one year. . .'_

_Master Splinter would laugh and say what most parents would say, Santa used Magic. _

_Eventually Donatello grew out of the Santa phase . . .But the comparison and contrast was the same._

_"Just because you dont see it , doesnt mean it isn't there"_

_Unlike Santa at the age of 4, 5, or 6 . . .Kids believe in santa because they want to. It couldn't be disproven or fully proven to kids, but they believed._

_The thirteen year old Donatello looking up at the moon through the rain gutters . . .He knew the stars were there . . .Even though he couldn't see them. _

_'Other worlds do exist out there . . .There were the neighboring planets of earth , in earths solar system surrounding the sun. Other galaxies, black holes, stars . . .it was never ending . . ._

_So it would be easy enough to say . . .Theres alternate universes out there._

_Some would disprove it, saying there is no proof, but it can't be disproven Either . . .Being that space is never ending, and filled with so many variables leading from one place to another. _

_"Seeing isn't believing, believing is seeing" . . .Thats what they would say about Santa._

_"Just because you dont see it , doesnt mean it isn't there" _

_An alternate universe where he and his brothers are comic book heroes, turned t.v show characters, to Movies, to books and stories. A world where people watched them for fun and entertainment, knew them all by name. They were accepted in that world as they were shown. . . ._

Donatello woke up . . .That moon still glowing in the back of his mind from the dream. A sort of distant memory when he would sit under the old rain gutter near 9th street by the old sewer den. Where he would sit and wonder about the possibilities that existed in those stars that he couldn't see, blocked by the lights and the lit up moon.

'So many variables and so many to knock out from the equation'. He thought exhaustingly. Getting up for another day of trying to figure out a solution to their current problem and do what no human or turtle has ever done . . .Figure out the balance of the space and time continuum and send two girls from a different universe back home. . .Einstein might even have to scratch his head at this one. . . .

"Alright . . .Coffee"

Donatello got up to get his morning cup of coffee before starting his mental endeavors for today.

'If I can re-simulate it . . .Its possible I can figure out an equation . . .' he contemplated a theory in his head to the kitchen.

The sounds of quiet and only one person awake at this hour . . .Leo.

Leonardo was awake getting some breakfast, oatmeal this morning.

"Morning" Donatello yawned.

"Morning" Leonardo said back with a smirk, in a light mood this morning. After the episode last night he figured Raph had a handle on things now, and that the issues between him and Brandace were level now. Leonardo walked passed Michelangelos room, the door partially cracked. He gave a half chuckle

"heh" He smirked looking at Kelly who was curled up like a cat, laying halfway ontop of michelangelo with a pillow on his plastron a blanket over her, and a sheet over him. Michelangelo was sleeping deeply one leg off the bed, one arm around Kelly.

'Couldn't deny it, his little brother had gotten attached'. He knew Once Donny had found them a way home, Michelangelo would have to say goodbye. It didn't register in his mind the girls wouldn't go back once Donny had found a way. Both seemed really worried and pained about their loved ones back home. Leonardo walked to the table pondering over his oatmeal and milk.

'If me and my brothers were lost in some parallel universe . . .I'd do anything to get back to Master Splinter' . . .It was an absolute and direct answer. His family needed him, he trained too hard for too long to just up and leave them. He could imagine the seperation anxiety and pain they might be going through . . . Because he would feel it too.

Kelly moved slightly, feeling herself wake up. The force of her eyes keeping them shut, tiredness still hadn't left her. She smelt something good, and familiar. . .looking down she felt an arm slightly against her shoulder. It was Mikey's . . .

'Awwww' She turned slightly seeing his sleeping form.

'Hes so much cuter than the 90's movie version . . .' She thought turning her head back to fall back asleep. She wanted to enjoy the closeness. . .

For a small instant she felt his arm move over more over her. She smiled relishing the feeling, that warm safe feeling . . .With her favorite hero in the entire world. . . .'or universe' she giggled silently thinking of the irony of the thing.

"Eh?"

'uh oh' She smiled knowing he was waking up. She kept her eyes closed pretending to be still asleep, which wasn't hard since her eyes didn't want to open anyway and they welcomed being closed again, the shine of the t.v light barely visible past her eyelashes.

There was a sort of sigh and then slight movement under her pillow.

Michelangelo had just woken up, smelling kelly's perfume, which was nice . . .like . . .really nice.

Her long used to be brunette hair, now dyed a reddish dark. Breathing softly on a pillow which was ontop of his chest plastron. . . .Realizing the dilemma. He didn't wanna wake her up . . .

Sure he was a ninja but how many nights or mornings like this was he going to wake up to? Any dude would be lucky to wake up to something like this in the morning. . . Laying on him after a night of popcorn fights and movies. She trusted him . . .and . . .he wasn't sure or not but . . .She was his friend.

"Heh . . .Kelly" He smirked with a half laugh. Her eyes opened realizing he was awake fully.

She yawned and stretched out a little, turning her head towards his.

"Morning" He smirked.

"Morning" She blushed turning her head and sitting up looking away smiling. The movie was stopped at the main menu since it ended last night. Kelly sat up and Michelangelo sat up yawning. One leg off the bed, slowly pushing up sleepy and half drowsy putting his other foot on the floor.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Maybe after I brush my teeth first, and brush my hair . . .and shower?" She contemplated. He chuckled sitting up and standing to stretch again looking down at her on the bed.

"Go for it babe, I'll wait for ya when you get out" Michelangelo smirked while Kelly followed behind smiling closed mouth both venturing out of the room.

"So what are you hungry for?" Michelangelo asked turning around walking backwards towards the kitchen.

"I'm not sure . . .Whatevers fine with me" kelly shrugged smiling softly walking to the bathroom.

Brandace looked out her bedroom door. She wasn't sure . . .After last night she was still feeling insecure about makin' everyone worry and runnin' out on her own without sayin' anything with the intention of leaving and not comin' back.

She tossed and turned in her sleep all night. Guilt and relief rackin' her brain. But aside from it all . . .She really wanted a shower . . .something to wash away everything at least for awhile, to feel fresh again. Or at least not be paranoid about smellin' bad or somethin'.

She stood up with a shakey breath and twitching heartbeat in her chest hollow and shakey, turning the doorknob and leaving the room.

The first door her eyes averted to was Raphaels . . .It was still and silent, he was either already up, or still sleeping. Either way she tried to be quiet walking by down the stairs, her socks against the cold cement half covered in a makeshift carpet steps. The place was sort of cold, but a still kind of cold, being underground you didn't have to worry too much about drafts and bad ventilation. The kitchen light was on, Donatello was drinking coffee and reading a paper, his tech tab next to him with a website on it from a far view. Leonardo was eating a bowl of something and a half glass of milk. She walked directly to the bathroom to hear the shower running. Silently condemming whoever was in it, and giving a half whispered 'dammit'.

'So much for that idea'.

"Good Mornin' little miss runaway" A jokester voice chanted from the living room area near her, from the couch. Michelangelo was turned slightly on the couch smirking at her lightly.

Brandace gave a nod putting her hand in her left sweat pant pockett, her right arm casted and hung to her side carelessly.

She sighed in defeat walking over to watch the morning cartoons that Michelangelo was watching. Cartoon network, and Nickelodian, boomerang network . . .it went on for awhile.

He didnt taunt her about last night . . .Figuring Raph probably would threaten him if he did. She just sat in the same chair she sat in since she got here. Watching the t.v in silence.

'Wonder What Raphie boy did say to 'er'" Michelangelo thought amusedly. 'Dude Probably had his pride chewed and spat out'. He chuckled thinking of his more aggressive older brother having to suck it up and apologize to a girl for being . . .well. . .Raph.

The Bathroom door opened and Brandace shot up before he even got off the couch. Kelly was drying her hair with a towell when she watched Brandace walk up fast paced to her.

"Morning Brand-" Brandace calmly but quickly put both hands around Kelly's shoulders moved her to the side while Kelly took two steps to the side half open mouthed and confused obligingly letting brandace move her. Before Brandace went into the bathroom and closed the door locking it behind her.

"o-kayyy" Kelly said confused with a half laugh.

Michelangelo laughed "Hey , lucky charms?"

"Sure" Kelly smiled half excitedly, she hadn't had those in SOOOOO long.

Walkin down the stairs with a tough guy swag half awake, walking straight calm and drowsy scratching behind his neck . . .Raphael . . .Had woken up like a bear from slumber heading to the bathroom.

Michelangelo watched as his brother walked up to the bathroom door only to push his head against it in defeat. 'heehehe she beat ya by like 10 seconds bro' Michelangelo thought to himself tauntingly.

A gruff sigh and he turned towards the living room couch, to watch the t.v till whoever the heck was in there got out.

A half an hour later, Raphael knocked on the door.

"Ey ya gonna take all mornin'"

The door opened on the third knock, and he backed up a second. Brandace came out, hair damp and messy to the side. She smelled like the shampoo and the bathroom was steamed up. She looked up at him with an apologetic face and a half smirk. "Sorry"

"Y-Yer fine" He bit his tongue and waited until she walked passed before walking in and doing his business.

Kelly was exploring around again, just looking for something to do. Shes played alot of video games, and watched too much t.v. Michelangelo and the others were resting up for tonight. Donatello was working on the computer, there was a video of something like a module playing on the computer.

"whatcha doin'" Kelly smiled softly looking at the computer.

"I'm trying to recreate the storm that brought you here" Donatello said bent over the keyboard hand under his chin in deep thought as he clicked a button and digitalized blocks flew in a tornado's shape going in that counter clockwise motion.

"If I can recreate it digitally there may be a way to re-create it and send you guys back" He said hitting another button pausing the motion of the computer generated tornado.

"But the thing is you and Brandace didn't fall through a full sized tornado, it was as if one was trying to form and it only kept the way open long enough for you two to fall through. Almost like a black hole theory." Donatello said typing in something. Kelly nodded, knowing this was important work. she thought better leave him alone. Passing by the t.v area, Dons work station, Dons room/lab. Master Splinters room where he was giving training to Mikey. Leonardo was off somewhere, she didn't know. Raph was in the bathroom. Brandace she figured was in her own room.

Kelly sighed looking around. They wouldn't go to Aprils shop until later when they would all leave for Aprils.

Raphaels punching bag was over there . . . Kelly had flashbacks to her father, big strong, mr. MMA tough himself. She walked over to it, no one was around, just her and the brick walls surrounding the place. His bag hanging from the ceiling alone.

She looked around cautiously before lightly hitting it with her right fist. Just enough to make it move slightly. She hit it harder, smirking . . .

"WHATCHA DOIN!" A voice shouted making Kelly shriek and turn around a hand on her heart eyes wide. Brandace was leaned over laughing but not making any sound.

"OH MY GOD BRANDI YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" Kelly said high pitched.

Brandace laughed so hard she couldn't breathe.

"Oh ha ha your so funny little miss crouching tiger hidden Harvey" Kelly put her hands on her hips laughing while Brandace leaned up taking breaths.

"oooo h that was funny, your face was priceless" Brandace wiped tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.

"So whatcha up to?" Brandace asked seriously.

"Nothing until we go to Aprils later" Kelly said shrugging, her boredom apparent.

Brandace hit the punching bag in a boxer stance, making Kelly smile hitting it back. Brandace then playfully missed lightly tapping on Kellys' shoulder.

"Hey" Kelly said lightly hitting back. The hitting turned to poking while the girls poking turned into a war. They ran around the punching bag dodging one another.

"Ey! EY! not there OW!"

"Hahhaha OWWW Brandi that was my face!" Kelly rushed after her after Brandace poked her on the cheek before bolting across the lair.

Michelangelo walked out of training and a long talk with Master Splinter about working on his focusing and concentration.

"Woah babe wheres the fire?" Michelangelo said before Kelly hid around behind him. Brandace stopped three feet away crossin her arms with her chin up.

"Oh I see how it is, hide behind the big tough ninja turtle" Brandace nodded lecturing while Kelly's giggle made Michelangelo smile.

"Muahaha" Michelangelo said faking an evil laugh picking up kelly and running across the lair with her. Kelly shrieked with a laugh.

"What are you all doing?" Donatello looked around taking his headset off curiously and confusion written on his face. Brandace stood shaking her head.

"Abandoning me!" Brandace shouted.

"Whose abandonin' you?" A familiar voice said. Brandace turned around while a confidant and 'whats the joke' faced lookin' Raphael smirked down at her crossin' his arms. . . .

"Your brother just made off with my friend" Brandace rolled her eyes.

"Heh" Raph chuckled while he went to the couch to watch some t.v and she followed.

Kelly was out of breath laughing and Michelangelo set her down, feeling her arms down his shoulders off safely.

She looked like she needed a laugh. He thought his blue eyes meeting her shy brown ones. . . She looked at him . . .then looked down and away as if thinking of something else.

"So when are we leaving to Aprils? She said she wanted help at the shop right?" Kelly asked insecurely.

"Oh right, were leavin' in a bit once it gets dark" Michelangelo answered leading her back to the living room t.v area with an arm around her shoulder which made her blush, she looked away hoping he didn't see it.

(Just like before)

Leonardo was looking at the sceptor , for the hundredth time in the last few hours. He ate some breakfast before attempting to make use of the time before they left to April's. She was going to show the girls the shop, and then Kelly was hoping for a part time job. He over heard Master splinter talk to michelangelo about focus, and concentration. He'd never had a problem with his focus, or his concentration. When he wanted something, like to achieve 'Master' from years of training. Focus and Concentration were your two best resources. Hard work, dedication, focus, concentration, need, and want, all those in a soup pot mix made him achieve so many years worth of lessons from Master Splinter. He had to be strong, and work hard, he needed to be to protect himself and his family.

He glanced at the Sceptor again . . .

He'd dedicated his whole life to it . . .

there was nothing else he wanted badly enough . . .

He could see his own reflection in the sceptors glass . . . Like it was telling him something.

s


	18. The Long way Home

**Chapter 18 . . .Were gettin' there**

Brandace and Kelly were in the store, Kelly was sweeping while Brandace was dusting off some of the shelves.

"So ya gonna work every day?" Brandace asked looking over to Kelly. Kelly seemed excited enough this morning that April asked her to work part time in the shop. They were all upstairs talking about whether it was safe enough or not.

"Think its going well?" Kelly asked looking up at the ceiling.

"Mmmmm . . .I guess so . . .havent heard any pounding or bangin' noises" Brandace answered while Kelly's eyes widened.

'They wouldn't fight about it? . . .Would they?' Her eyes wide looking down at the counter.

"Safety is the main issue here, first and foremost. We all know they know were involved, and if word got back to Hun He would start looking for resources to hunt us down because were the only link the purple dragons have to Brandace and Kelly"

"They would be safe here the purple dragons wouldn't know" April said trying to reason. Kelly and April talked in the car while Brandace was in the backseat listening to her MP3 player. Kelly wanted a part time job, something to do during the day since it was summer.

_'I'm pretty sure Brandi wouldn't mind something to do in the day time too, I mean' Kelly stopped to think of how to word what she was trying to express without coming off as over eager or anything._

_'I just wanna help out' Kelly said with sincere eyes. April just couldn't say no to the 16 year old._

"I mean come on Leo, even you gotta know that Hun aint no genius, Ever since the shredder died they think you guys went inta hidin' for good, and they dont know who me and April are" Casey said trying to help out Aprils argument.

" . . .Master Splinter wants their safety to be a priority, and since were all related to the same incident now, everyones safety is on the line too". Leonardo said empasizing his point. If the dragons caught wind of who they were associated with, or where they lived or anything close to it . . .it would be disaster for his family, and the family's safety came first in his rulebook.

"I mean dey can't just stay down there the entire time their here, what if it takes months , heck, even years before they get back" Casey said hands out. He remembered what it was like feeling pent up as a teenager, he hated it. His Ma' keepin' him home to the point where he'd sneak out all the time just to get away.

"I'm just stating the facts, if they were to be found out, you and April both would be caught up in it if one of you happened to be around. They could get kidnapped, followed, murdered . . . ". Leonardo said presenting the final statement on the dangerous position they could be putting themselves in if the girls were out during the day time with April. Two wanted girls needed alive for a really big price tag, and if the months went by and the dragons wanted them badly enough . . . the price tag would go up, and so would the chances of them getting caught.

"One of us would always be there for them. I'm thinking of their health Leo just as much as everyone is. I know Brandace doesnt look like the type that wants to stay in all day and all night" April said trying to step up to bat for the girls' benefit.

"I know it'd drive me nuts if I couldn't go out at least once and awhile" Michelangelo said standing up from his spot on the floor. He wanted Kelly to be happy, and knew that she was getting bored and wanted to help in some way while she was stuck here.

"Plus we can't take them with us all the time on Patrol, that would put them in an even more likely chance of getting caught, or worse" Donatello pointed out turning around in April's computer chair. Raphael looked out the window occassionally from his position leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Well they would have supervision while they were out, at least until we can come up with a safe set routine and take some extra precautions" Donatello said giving a sideways thinking nod. "And I've implanted the locator chips that we have in our shell cells to Brandace and Kelly's own phones, as an extra precaution. If one of them were to go missing we could find them easily". Donatello said in a lighter tone.

"Locator chips or not, its the prevention of having to use those chips that we need to look at"

"I can bring em home sometimes"

Leonardo was interrupted.

"Yeah, me too" Michelangelo agreed. Raphael had his head turned but didn't leave his relaxed leaned back crossed arms pose against the wall by the window.

"Dude, I can bring Kelly back around closing time, and If I can't Raph can" Mikey pointed.

"-And Casey and I can drive them back half way for pickup sometimes too" April offered. Donatello would most likely be doing work hours on his IT- Tech support before training and patrols, he could pick them up occassionally.

Leonardo didn't see any other way through or around it. As long as everyone was willing to commit to Kelly and Brandaces safety, they all could get through this long enough to get them home somehow.

"Alright, as long as we take the neccessary precautions" Leonardo nodded in agreement. April smiled.

"It'll be nice to have someone watch the shop while I run errands, and that trip Casey and I are going to California next week".

"Next week?" Leonardo asked turning his attention arms crossed back in alert notice, voice calm and curious.

"What's in California?" Donatello asked.

"Waves, the surf, the west coast night life, pizzarias to die for and-"

Everyone was staring at Michelangelo who stopped and smiled sheepishly as he finished counting off.

"My family is getting together, and Casey and I are going to stay a week at my sisters house, so he can Meet the family" April smiled at casey.

"Heh your gonna take Casey to a reunion?"

"EY! Whats that supposed ta mean?" Casey said defensively to Michelangelo who just smiled rolled his eyes.

"Well we'll be gone for a week so it would be nice to have someone watch the apartment and the shop while were gone. The girls could stay here and you guys could come over and make sure their okay every once and awhile. I'll leave money for groceries, and the extra set of keys the apartment with you guys" April said digging into her purse under the table and handing Leonardo the spares.

"Alright, someone can show Brandace the local grocery stores"

"Why not Kelly?" Mikey asked, thinking he would show her the local pizza places near the block and the convenience store nearby, and the market.

"Because Kelly is sixteen and Brandace is eighteen, plus Kelly will be the part time employee here , she can watch the store while Brandace goes and picks up provisions" Donatello said not looking up, smoothly fixing Aprils remote control to her t.v, that Casey had accidentally broken that morning.

"Next week?" leonardo asked.

"On Monday morning" April nodded.

"We appreciate it pal" Casey patted Leonardo on the shoulder.

"Hey dude can I go tell them now?" Michelangelo asked.

"Sure, Mike" Leonardo nodded.

"Cool" Michelangelo jumped over the couch and slid down the stair railing before landing in a front flip. Brandace was turned around sweeping before Mikey's landing almost knocked her over.

"Geeze bulldoze me over what dont ya" Brandace said with a laugh getting up.

"Heh Sorry, Hey Everybody's cool about you working the shop" Michelangelo said walking over to the counter that Kelly was behind with the register and cleaning off the knick knack shelves behind her.

"Sweet! My first job!" Kelly twirled in a quick circle with a happy champion smirk.

"And uh next week April and Casey are leavin' for California, so you guys get the apartment all to yourselves . .. heh lucky" Michelangelo said juggling a few angel ornaments while Kelly was watching.

"Yeah, lucky ducks . . .Hey chuckle head dont play wit those" Raphaels voice sounded from behind them. Michelangelo surprised nearly dropped them before catching them quickly and setting them down turning around to smile innocently.

"Since you guys are gonna be left 'ere for a week , we'll be in ta check on ya. I'm gonna show ya the local stores and stuff for groceries and all dat" Raphael said to Brandace while she held the broom in mid sweep. She gave a slow nod looking away sweeping the last of the dirt and dust into a pan.

"What day?" Kelly asked Mikey who turned to answer.

"Next monday" Leonardos voice replied. Everyone was coming downstairs now.

"So Kelly do you like the store?" April asked. Kelly replied with a nod and shy smile.

"Would you like to work here part time?" April asked politely.

"Sure" Kelly smiled. She felt like she had a place to be, something to do during the day and make a little extra. After all this was New York, New York wasn't cheap in the slightest.

**(Midnight after)**

It was around midnight when they got back. Michelangelo carried Kelly. Her giggles could be heard father down the tunnels. Brandace smirked at Kelly's laughing and Michelangelo's joking around. Trying to impress her. It was kind of innocently adorable, something Kelly needed.

It still felt awkward to walk behind them in the dark, dank, tunnels. She'd never get used to it. the smell of sewer, rain, and algae and whatever else was growing along the walls and the floors below the water . . .

the smell of Iowa would be more welcoming.

Looking behind him, making sure everyone was following. Raphael looked around seeing the faint glow of Brandaces MP3 Player, and Kellys giggle ahead. Turning back around His brothers sillouhettes outlined with the light of the Lair entrance opening. Michelangelo smiled dropping Kelly on the couch, he loved her laugh, and the way her eyes lit up when she opened them after squinching from the fall.

"Dont bully me" She laughed teasingly.

"ME! I would never-" Michelangelo turned around crossing his arms pretending to be insulted.

"We've debated the issue master splinter"

"And?"

"Kelly will be working part time in Aprils shop, one of us will always be there to get her after work before or during patrol" Leonardo gave a confirmative nod.

"Safety is the highest concern" Master Splinter gave an affirmative nod.

"Next week April wants them to watch over the store and the apartment while she and Casey are in California" Leonardo informed him.

"What safety precautions have been taken?" Master Splinter said wanting to feel secure in the knowledge that the two young women in his home would not be in harms way while he and his sons werent around to watch over them.

"Well I've installed locator devices into their cellphones just like the ones in our shell cells" Donatello said walking up to them to explain.

"And We've all agreed to come pick them up or escort them somewhere until their more comfortable out on their own" Leonardo emphasized sincerely.

"I see . . .and has everyone agreed to these precautions? The word of the Crane maybe the highest but the other birds' voices can tip the scale of the Cranes decision". Master Splinter looked up slightly warningly to his eldest son.

"Brandace and Kelly agreed, and were all for pushing effort to keep everyone out of trouble" Donatello nodded.

"Very good, Now that this matter is settled I will be retiring for the night my sons, sleep well" The old rat said lightly going to his room.

"Good night Master Splinter" Leonardo gave an eye closed nod.

"I'll be retiring too" Donatello said with a yawn.

"Heh same here dudes, Hey Kell ya got enough blankets?" Michelangelo asked Kelly who was still on the couch because her room wasn't finished yet.

"Yeah I'll be okay" Kelly smiled from the couch while the t.v was being turned off.

"Night Brandi" Kelly smiled turning over to mash her face into the cold cool pillow.

"Night" Brandace gave a soft smirk and a nod, heading up the stairs.

Raphael followed. "Nighty night Raph!" Michelangelo called out before closing his door.

"Yeah yeah" Raphael waved off. He watched her legs move to the top of the stairs and then waited for her to get into her room before he entered his own. She looked back at him for a moment gave a nod of acknowledgement in a silent 'good night' manner. He gave a nod back before closing the door and heading to bed.

A few hours later Michelangelo got up out of bed.

"Ahhh shell" He drank too much Soda before he went to bed.

yawning and stretching upwards walking to the bathroom, his feet walking lazily across the cold floor sliding sometimes to match his drowsyness. Walking past the couch he stopped . . .curious.

Michelangelos head popped up slowly and unnoticeably over the back of the couch to the sleeping girl inhabiting it. Kelly was breathing deeply and her head tucked under the covers. She was shaking slightly. He knew she didn't have enough blankets. The extras were with April gettin' washed cause' they smelled . . .well . . .bad.

He had an idea cross his Mikey' Mind but . . .He wasn't sure she'd go for it, but heck, at least she wouldn't be cold anymore.

Michelangelo reached his arm over the back of the couch, using his three fingered hand to nudge the sleeping Kelly's shoulder.

"Hey" . . .

"Mmm. . ." Kelly stirred shivering harder under the covers, her knees curled upwards into a ball.

"Hey babe" Mikey poked her again.

Kellys head turned upwards, he could see the shine from Dons work desk lamp lightly hit the outline of her and the couch.

"Yeah?"

"Ya cold?" He asked.

"I'm-I'm fine" Kelly said with a half shiver in her voice that he could hear.

"Dudette your shivering" He said with a half chuckle.

"I'm okay" Kelly said half drowsy.

"Kelly, babe, if your cold its okay" Michelangelo said flat out calmly.

"K-Kinda" Kelly said half shivering again and pulling the covers around her shoulders and under her chin.

"Come on" Michelangelo said moving his head to the direction of his room.

Kelly got up by direction. She didn't say anything or ask, and she didn't have to. Michelangelo opened the door to his room and the small t.v light glowed over the bed. Kelly walked to it instantly like a tired cute zombie.

He smiled before turning around to go back to his original mission . . .the Bathroom.

When he got back. Kelly was curled up like a cat under his covers on the outside of his bed facing the t.v. The blanket up to her nose. She was breathing deeply. The warmth of his bed made her fall asleep better. He smirked half proudly before crawling in beside her, careful to not wake her or make the whole scene seem awkward for her.

"Night Mikey" Kelly said softly half asleep before turning around and facing him, her head even with his chest plastron, cuddling into him slightly to fight the coldness she was still feeling from sleeping on the couch with not enough blanketts.

"Night babe" Mikey smirked. the glow of the t.v light playing the weather channel glowed across her hair making it look like a rich deep chocolate in the light. He let the smell of his familiar covers and the smell of Kelly fill his senses, and a deep sigh of pure relaxation.

The next morning was about the same. Except Kelly was leaving for Aprils and Casey was taking Brandace to Walmart for 'girl' items.

"How come I got stuck with tha shoppin?" Casey complained crossin' his arms.

"Because Im running the store with kelly" April said again after the fifth time. They both came to pick Brandace and Kelly up. One would take the other. Another precaution. One with one, not one with both was a safety precaution. Raphael patted his friend on the back.

"Heh, just dont kill er' with your crazy drivin', pick up some tampons, come back. Dat easy . . .so dont screw it up bonehead" Raphael said narrowing his tone.

"Tampons?" Casey said his face looking surprised and plastered defeat.

"Dont worry about it, we dont need tampons" Brandace said walking by after changing her clothes and a shower, her red cast hanging to the side while her good arm grabbed her jackett.

Caseys face lightened a little.

"Good cuz If anybody at that walmart knew me and saw me pickin' up pads wit some eighteen year old, my reputation would be shot" Casey said breathing out with a still disgusted and half sad look on his face.

"We need pads though" Brandace said winking at Kelly who just laughed.

Casey slumped in defeat.

"Ready to go?" April asked.

"Sure" Kelly smiled adjusting her top and fixing her hair. She wanted to look her best since it was her first new job.

"Alright ya hormone controlled teenagers, lets head out" Casey pointed out to the entrance way".

"Be carefull" Leonardo gave a nod.

"As long as your with me kid, your safer than the president"

"In that case you might get assassinated soon as ya get up dere'" Raph joked making Brandace smirk and roll her eyes.

Casey crossed his arms and followed April.

"Back in a flash . . .hopefully" Brandace said before walking behind Casey.

Kelly did a small jog skip to catch up to April. She waved goodbye to them as they watched the entrance open and close behind them.

"Todays training will need your complete attention and focus" Master Splinter warned, as he saved this lesson for when the girls would be gone so Michelangelo wouldn't be trying to show off.

"Where is Michelangelo?"

"Probably still sleeping"

"It's your turn Don" Leonardo said walking to the training area behind Raph.

"Alright" Donatello sighed walking to Michelangelo's room.

Mikey was warm, and smiled stretching back before a yawn.

'Kelly . . .'

He had a super cool dream about being the turtle titan, and Kelly was in it too. After he had taken out Dr. Genocide, He picked up Kelly and ran them to safety after the building exploded. They were ontop of the empire state building at sunrise, when she leaned in to kiss him-

"Mikey"

"Kelly"

"Mikey!"

"Whoa!" Michelangelo shook his head looking around. His hand felt to wear Kellys body was last night. There was a giant pillow there instead.

"Huh?"

"Mikey" Donatello laughed "We have training come on".

"Wait . . .What?" Michelangelo looked around confused making a sad small frown.

"Kelly and Brandace left with Casey and April for the day, they'll be back later, in the mean time Master Splinter wants us" Donatello explained.

"Oh . . .right" Michelangelo cleared his throat getting up from the bed to Follow.

He wondered why Kelly's hair smelled like laundry. . .

**(Its a long way to formality)**

Kelly loved working at the shop. She would sweep, wait on the occasional and sometimes rare customer that would walk in. Otherwise there was really nothing to it. April did the books at the end of the day, and counted what was needed to be counted.

"I really needed someone to stick around while I run errands, like get groceries, or the mail. So that way I wouldn't have to close the store while I'm gone" April smiled.

"Happy to help, it gives me something to do anyway" Kelly gave a half smirk and a laugh, thinking of last night . . .

"Well I'll be right back, just gotta mail this off" April waved before leaving as the small tinkle of the store bell above the door was hit.

Kelly turned around against the counter . . .

'Last night was close . . .' She thought not sure if it was something to frown or smile about. She pushed her shoe down, slightly kicking the floor.

Michelangelo came in when she was shivering. She was sorta okay with it, she knew that the blanketts were being washed and her room wasn't fully done yet. April wanted Casey to check it for mold or other stuff that could be unhealthy. Brandaces room was gonna be double checked cause of the lack of ventilation or something, Kelly remembered hearing them talk in the tunnels leaving the lair.

Michelangelo was so warm . . .Even though turtles were supposed to be cold blooded right? Or maybe that was frogs? She didn't know. He smelled nice too, and his breathing was deep, she passed out like 'that'.

Kelly smiled but then felt something make her wanna pull back. The sound of someone walking in to the store, an elderly woman looking around. Kelly smiled "Hello" She said almost shyly.

"Well hello, how are you?" The woman asked looking around.

"Fine" Kelly smiled "How are you?" . . .

'At least I have a job' Kelly thought thinking on the bright side of things.

(Theres no 'men' in Tampons)

Casey Jones felt his pride take a beating as he followed Brandace with the shopping cart. She picked up shampoo and conditioner, and some girly stuff for Kelly like mascara or somethin'. April gave them fifty dollars, and so far bathroom products racked up 30. When they reached the 'girl items' isle The 18 year old Brandace Harvey grabbed a package and threw it in the cart like it was nothin'.

"Were done with the bathroom stuff, was there anything else we needed?" She asked. Casey thought a moment before something bumped into him.

"OH I'm sorry" ANOTHER teenaged girl said after bumping him from behind with the cart.

Casey moved waiting for Brandace to pick some body wash.

"Hey"

The girl who bumped him stopped. She wasn't sayin' 'Hey' to him. He looked Brandace who didn't seem to notice.

"I love your shirt, where'd you get it?" The girl asked. She had tanned skin, long straight black hair and brown eyes.

Brandace turned and looked at the girl as if she was just tuning in.

"What?" Brandace asked with a little slight edge to it, but not impolite or nothin'.

"Your top? I like it" The girl nodded.

"Uhh . . .thanks . . ."

"Mhm" The girl continued on to avoid awkwardness.

Casey couldn't help but laugh.

"What you' laughin about?" Brandace asked with a half edgy tone to it.

"Heh, nothin' . . .you aint used to it are ya?" Casey asked.

"People like that?" Brandace asked nodding her head in the direction the girl went. "Yeah i'm used to it I just dont really 'connect' with them I guess. The girly types that ask where you got your clothes, and talk that girl talk I guess . . .Big city people are foreign to me" Brandace said throwing a bottle she picked into the cart.

"Heh, Yeah you'll get used to it soon. Side's no ones gonna mess with ya" Casey chuckled.

"How are you so sure" Brandace smirked as they walked up to the register check out area.

"Cuz you got friends ta back you up. I remember when I was your age, guys would ask where I went to the gym at . . . I'd answer with . . .'what gym?'"

Brandace laughed "I can relate".

"So somethin' tells me you werent the social butterfly back home" Casey guessed from what April had told him.

"Prob'ly not" Brandace answered with a firm nod. She liked the casual conversation, it made the so abnormal situation seem a bit more normal. Being thrown from an alternate universe to another, it was nice to just have a regular conversation. Like the 'half' ones she'd half with Raphael.

'He'd ask stuff like what she liked to watch when he couldn't find anything he wanted on . . .

and then Donatello would ask her questions about back home and she'd be the alternate universe freak girl all over again.

Casey watched her lift her casted arm out of habit to reach for something and then switch to the other. Throwing in an air freshener.

"Alright I think thats about it. April and I are gonna take you and Kell out ta lunch and then The guys are comin' ta get ya at sundown"

"Awesome" Brandace gave a soft smirk before putting on her serious face.

**(Mid summers night dreary, while he pondered weak and weary)**

After training, Master Splinter surveyed his sons before dismissing them. Michelangelo seemed sort of out of place today. Donatello was lost in thought and would lose focus while thinking of something else while training with his brothers. Leonardo was focused and fully aware, but held back due to the off set of his other brothers for that day. Raphael did well, but did not speak much during or after training.

Michelangelo was inhabiting the t.v area, plaing video games.

Raphael watched having nothing better to do for awhile.

Leonardo walked past Donatello after about an hour after training. Donatello was scratching things off of a clip board that he had found. He sighed as if in frustration.

"What is it Don?" Leonardo asked like a normal concerned brother would.

"I just crossed off two theories that wouldn't match to the variables attached" Donatello said leaning back in the computer chair.

Leonardo looekd at the clip board.

"Theories? For how Brandace and Kelly got here?" Leonardo assumed.

"Right" Donatello said taking a sip of coffee.

Leonardo scanned down the list, alot of the names for them were shortened or given nick names like Theory B', Or Theory Fire, Or Theory black hole, Theory worm, or Theory 7. . . .The one at the bottom of the list had yet to be checked off. 'Mikey's Theory'.

"Mikey's theory . . .the one about the wish on a star? Your still considering it?" Leonardo gave an amused smirk and a chuckle.

"It all possible, not logical, but possible" Donatello said knowing he couldn't rule it out.

"Theres some logical connections to it, right now I'm making some with the Sceptor, I believe its got everything to do with the help of the transportation. But unlike when we were sent back to Feudal Japan, Brandace or Kelly didn't have a recepting Sceptor. They had movies explaining what the sceptor was and what happened to us when it was activated. Were the only ones with the sceptor . . . The other one's back in Japan hundreds of years ago". Donatello explained.

"Ours was activated, but could it be possible it just picked up on the energy?" Leonardo asked.

"Its possible, which is why that sceptor is the only concrete link we have to getting the girls sent back" Donatello answered.

"Well . . .When April and Casey leave for California, and the girls are gone we can test out any theory you have to help reduce the list". Leonardo said putting the sceptor down carefully.

"Its going to be a VERY long week" Donatello said Sighing.

"Ey Guys were headed out" Raphael said behind them.

"Headed where?" Leo asked.

"To pick up Kelly and Brandace. Its almost sundown" Michelangelo smirked.

"Were supposed to pick em up and show em the local grocery stores and all dat for when April and Case leave" Raphael pointed towards the entrance door behind him with his thumb.

"Right, we'll meet up for patrol when your done" Leonardo nodded.

"Cool! Come on" Michelangelo said quickly darting towards the entrance. Raphael followed behind at a slow lazy pace . . .

"In the mean time I'll be here" Donatello said turning around his computer chair.

"Right" Leonardo said watching the entranceway close behind his brothers.

**(Strangers Like Me: Phil Collins)**

It had been a half an hour of sitting down watching t.v. April could see that Kelly was a little excited. Her face lit up when there was a knock on the window. April even watched Brandace stand up from her chair and smirk crossing her arms watching Michelangelo and Raphael come in.

"Wheres Don and Leo?" April asked still sitting on the couch with Casey who was leaned back watching the football game on t.v.

"Back at home" Raph smirked giving Brandace an upward nod. She smirked with an acknowledged nod back.

"What took ya so long?" Casey joked.

"We took tha long way" Raph snatched the remote away from casey flipping it up in the air while Casey reached up struggling to catch it.

"Hey babe how was work?" Michelangelo asked with a knowing smirk.

"It was good, I like it" Kelly smiled.

"Well uhhhh were ready to go if you are" Mikey and Kelly locked eyes. His were soft and sincere.

"Sure" Kelly laughed.

"I'll see you both later, We'll take care of some last minute business before taking off" April nodded.

"Yeah . . .oh and uh . . .Hey Raph . . .Leo just texted me . . .'Gotta have 'er back by ten" Casey nodded to the girls. Kelly laughed with a blush and Brandace chuckled.

"What ya gonna do if I'm late old timer-"

"Old?" Casey was taken back.

"Stand infronta the door wit a shot gun" Raphael joked.

"No but Leo might have a few words . . .and I AINT OLD!" Casey shouted as Michelangelo had gotten Kelly out the window to the fire escape. Brandace had followed had given a small salute to his friend before April closed the window behind them as they left.

"Really Casey? . . ." April asked hiding a laugh.

"Hey I thought it was funny" Casey laughed while April Sat down and leaned next to him.

"So are we heading back?" Kelly asked while they were on the roof"

"Naahhhh we got time for that" Michelangelo said before Picking up Kelly in a swoosh, making her grip tightly around his neck and squeal a half scream and laugh in surprise.

"Ready to go bro?" Michelangelo looked over to Raph.

"Eh that depends . . .Ya gonna let me?" Raphael looked down at Brandace who Stopped to think a moment. Sighed rolled her eyes.

"I promise ya aint heavy" He rolled his eyes with a hidden smirk down at her.

'Well hes built like the hulk so she thought she wouldn't be compared to him . . .she just . . .wasn't used to it yet.

He leaned down slowly and then up she was. . . Brandace grabbed around Raphaels neck and gripped her cast with the other hand in a locked hold.

_Whatever you do_

_I'll do it too_

_Show me everything and tell me how_

They leaped the rooftops like they were no big thing. Kelly was still amazed at how strong he was, she felt incomparable to him that way. But Michelangelo didn't seem to mind, he just smiled at her with that innocent funny guy smile, and those blue eyes that just radiated happiness on feelings of the other night fluttering in her stomach.

_It all means something_

_in yet_

_nothing to me_

Brandace tried not holding her breath as much as the last time they went on a run like this. She tried handeling it better, and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of scaring her, and he knew it. 'God he's so strong' She thought feeling his muscles tighten around her in a grip lock.

_Oh I can see theres so much to learn_

_its all so close in yet_

_so far_

Donatello was thinking of the theories on the list, while Leonardo was listening to some music and eating at the table. Unknowing of the other two brothers who were leaping the rooftops of new york.

"Hey MIKE TURN LEFT!" Raphael shouted. Brandace asked while he was in mid air so he could hear her. "Whats left?"

"Heh You'll see . . ." He winked down at her. She looked down at his chest plastron to keep from getting slightly red flushed.

_I see myself as people see me_

"We figured your firs' night in New york kinda sucked so we . . .decided ta show ya few sights headin' home" Raphael shouted jumping a roof. Brandace could tell Kelly was excited now. They both had always wanted to see New York . . .even if not all in one night.

_Oh I just know theres something_

_bigger out there_

"Hang on" Michelangelo said to Kelly as she gripped tighter while he reached up and gripped his nunchucks onto a clothes line to ride it along to the next building. Kelly gripped tight scared but thrilled at the same time. The wind rushing her hair back.

_I wanna know_

_Can ya show me?_

_I wanna know about these strangers like me_

Raphael kept his pace going, his breathing was steadied to keep for long distance. Carryin' Brandace wasn't an issue, and he had ta admit, she smelled kinda good. Considerin' how tight she was hangin' on to 'im , he could smell her perfume. Sayin' she wasn't scared . . .'Heh'.

_Tell me more_

_Please show me_

_somethings familiar about these strangers like me_

They stopped on a rooftop over looking Madison square. The bright lights had Kellys eyes lit up, and Michelangelo found himself looking more at them, than at the lights and the city life a few buildings beyond. They didn't get too close but close enough to see.

_Every gesture_

_every move that she makes_

_makes me feel like never before_

Brandace leaned over the side slightly.

"Carefull . . ." Raphael gripped ahold of her casted arm. She looked up at him.

"Dont wanna fall" He chuckled both catching eye contact in the dark against the city lights.

_Why do I have_

_This growing need to be beside her?_

Michelangelo led them to Central park, it was a long walk but Kelly didn't wanna exhaust him . . .Truth was . .He could've carried her all day. They didn't have to be home yet, and techincally Raph said they were 'takin' the long way'. They got to central park.

_These emotions I never knew_

_from some other world far beyond this place_

"Its nice" Brandace smiled.

"Yeah, parks one of my favorite places" Raphael shrugged.

"Kinda like a little bit of home . . .without the sky scrapers" Brandace chuckled and the tone ended softer. Raphaels eyes glanced over to the side where she was in the dark.

_Beyond the trees _

_above the clouds_

Michelangelo watched Kelly walk slowly, taking in everything.

_Oh I see before me a new _

_horizon_

Kelly smiled and then suddenly screamed when a pair of arms gripped around her and threw her up over a shoulder.

"MIKEY!" She screamed a laugh. He laughed running out and spinning around.

_I wanna know_

_Can you show me?_

_I wanna know about these strangers like me_

Michelangelo laughed too, and felt a rush before dropping them both on the grass softly. Kelly's laugh was amazing to him, he wanted her to laugh alot, to smile alot, to be happy. He had a rushed , happy sad feeling in his stomach . . .but he liked it. He liked Kelly.

_Tell me more, please show me_

_Somethings familiar about these strangers like me_

"Over heres da pond" Raph gave a side ways nod in acknowledgement of it. Brandace looked over and saw in the water as the light glowed off of it making it sparkle in the dark. Floating and bobbing ducks and swans.

_Come with me now to see my world_

_where theres beauty behind your grips_

Mikey walked behind Kelly over the bridge, over the pond.

"Its so pretty, I love it . . .Thanks for bringing me" Kelly smiled and without really thinking she took Michelangelos hand in hers.

_Can you feel the thing I feel_

_right now_

_with you_

"Yeah no problem" He smiled turning his head away, trying to seem cool. When on the inside he felt was anything 'but'. . . he felt a rush of everything

_Take my hand_

_Theres a world I need to know_

After they got off the bridge Raphael let his breath take in the cool night air. It felt nice. They just hadta makesure they stayed in the dark parts before hittin the sewers again, and -

"Wha?" He looked down. A fist had hit the part between his shoulder and his arm.

"Who-"

Brandace was ahead of him lookin' back. He saw her head turn in the light and a chuckle.

"What was that for?" He asked with a hidden amusement of his own.

"For getting me outside" She said as if it were obvious.

_I wanna know_

_Can you show me_

_I wanna know about these strangers like me_

The next alley they got to. Brandace and Kelly walked by themselves. Raphael and Michelangelo watched from the roof while they looked for a sewer conduit close ta home, or one that was familiar. Raph looked down at Brandace and Kelly. Kelly pointed to one . . .

_Tell me more . . ._

_Please show me_

_Somethings familiar about these strangers like me_

"Totally glad we did this . . .they seem in a wayyyy better mood now"

Raphaels vision didn't look away. . . "Yeah . . ."

_I wanna know_

"Found one" Kelly said out loud.


	19. Just like the first time

**I love getting reviews and dont worry, when I start college this fall My schedual is that I only have class in the mornings and every monday, wednesday and friday, so in short I've got tons of time to get started on Ultimate Family story* I havent forgotten but I will finish this story first before I start on it.**

" I dunno how April can fit so much damn - Rggghhh!" Casey jones was sitting on Aprils suitcase trying to close it.

"Casey becarefull my favorite skirt is in there" April said berating him before she turned around.

"This is the contact number for my sisters house, just incase I dont answer my cell phone". April handed Brandace the slip of paper with the numbers on it before Kelly reached out and took it first.

"I'll put it on the fridge" Kelly smiled being helpfull.

"Good idea, I might lose it" Brandace shrugged with a smirk.

April walked to the kitchen, taking in everything before she left. The girls would stay here for a week or so, until they got back. Part of the deal was that the guys would stay a few nights during the stay, so the girls wouldn't be by themselves. Leonardo said they would drop by on patrol nights to check on them. Donatello made sure that the gps locator chips in their phones were working just in case of emergency. Raphael was going to drop by occasionally, and show Brandace the local grocery store. Michelangelo was giving his own version of help by setting up Kelly's Xbox in the living room and bringing over some of his games and movies so she wouldn't get bored.

April let out a soft sigh, just as Casey set the last of the packed bags on the kitchen area table.

"Ready when you are babe" Casey said breathing out after doing a little heavy lifting, consisting of April's closet stuffed into three giant suitcases.

"Remember this isn't a vacation for them Casey, their wanted by one of New Yorks most dangerous street gangs, if their found out, it will affect all of us. I just . . .Want to be sure that when we leave they'll be safe"

"You kiddin'? With the guys' checkin' on em' all the time the worst thats gonna happen is they get bored with whats on T.V" Casey chuckled holding his hands up.

"Dont worry babe, they can handle dis . . .'sides, Mikey's gonna try ta get outta the lair to hang out with Kelly, because you and I both know he's gotten attached, and if Mikey's goin' out, so's Leo, cuz he can't leave him by himself, and if Leo's goin so's Raph, and if They're goin' so's Donny. Dont worry babe, They got this" Casey gave a thumbs up. April gave a relaxed nod.

"Alright, I'll take the first two out to the car. Can you grab the rest?" April asked. Casey picked up the remaining suit cases one in each hand and two under each armpit.

"Alright were heading out" April said for the fourth time.

"Lata'" Raph waved from sitting on the couch in his leaned back relaxed pose.

"Have a safe trip" Donatello said with a lighter tone.

"Be safe and we'll call if anything comes up, just in case" Leonardo said opening the door to the stairs for them.

"Thanks Leo, we'll call to check in once were at my Sister's house" April said nodding a goodbye.

"Goodbye Michelangelo!" April called out into the apartment from the stairs doorway.

"Hey MIKEY! ya were leavin'!" Casey shouted after a minute of silence.

"He's in the living room with Kelly setting up her Xbox" Leonardo said tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Figures, weasley turtle" Casey whispered.

"Be safe" April said before Casey shut the door behind them. Leonardo listened to them walk down the steps, and then the store bell open, and the lock and alarm system turn on.

Raphael watched the Van on the street drive away after April and Casey got in and put the suitcases in the back. April and his pal Case' would be gone for a week or so. April thought it was a good Idea ta have Brandace and Kelly look after the shop and apartment while they were gone.

'It wasn't a bad idea, I mean, breakin's and stuff happen while people go on vacation for too long'. At least there'd be people around incase somethin' happened. If somethin' did happen, they'd get a call and come handle it, Raph mentally promised that nothin' was gonna happen to them on his watch.

"Can ya hand me the controller cord?" Michelangelo asked holding his hand out while Kelly held out the cord and controller to him.

He finished hooking it up. While Kelly smiled seeing the opening title screen for her Xbox show up. It was a small piece of home.

Mikey smiled seeing the screen and backed up on the carpet to sit, while Kelly moved over and patted the spot next to her.

"Two cheez-it's and a pudding cup says I take ya on SSX tricky III"

"Pff I'll raise that five cheez-it's and a goldfish cracker" Kelly said eating one.

"Ooooh I see how it is, you wanna play raise the stakes" Mikey smiled as the game was starting up.

Brandace smiled watching Kelly play with Michelangelo. Brandace turned towards the window, where he was standing.

'You'd think you'd get used to seeing a mutant humanoid turtle, after watching a lifetime of movies and cartoons . . .but it's so much more real in real life'. She realized how mentally stupid she must've sounded, but canned it mentally and looked away just as he turned to walk into the living room area onto the couch behind Michelangelo and Kelly.

"Hey Raph, I knew you wanna watch my insane expertise and mad hand and eye coordination skills? You should take notes, you might learn something" Michelangelo chuckled.

"Actually I wanna watch Kelly wipe tha floor wit ya" Raphael said back smoothly. Kelly laughed evily, when she got her player to hit Mikey's player to gain a speed boost.

"Master Splinter is expecting us back before the night ends" Leonardo reminded them.

"Yeah yeah, come on Leo, we dont get to take too many nights off" Michelangelo said with a half sad voice, knowing his eldest brother might feel some guilt and let him stay longer.

"(Sigh) Alright, but tomorrow were on a schedual. Master Splinter wants us in the morning for training, Raph you agreed to show them the local grocery store, and Mikey you and I need to go with Don to look for a . . .-what was it again Donny?" Leonardo stopped unbelievably knowing he forgot what it was his brother specifically asked for.

"I'm working on something that might give us an edge to finding out more information with the purple dragons, I just need a few parts and new tools . . .since someone broke my last screw driver in the exact size I needed to finish" Donatello aimed the low toned comment towards the video gaming turtle on the floor who ducked his head slightly low in knowing smiling awkward guilt.

"Were going to go junkyard searching, if we can't find it in the store" Leonardo said sitting in the lazy boy chair near the couch where Brandace Raph and Don were sitting.

"April said we could use it if we found it in the store" Donatello confirmed from memory.

Michelangelo was starting to gain the upperhand on another race in the game. Kelly was good, he had to admit that. She seemed to be getting better.

"Whats the date today?" Brandace asked looking at her phone.

"Todays March 31'st" Donatello said remembering from this morning on the calendar. Kelly hit the wrong button and she wiped out losing the game. Michelangelo gave a loud "YeHEAAA"

Turning his head with a smile of victory. kelly's face was serious and downturned.

"Babe?" Mikey asked. She remained silent.

"Kelly?" He asked watching Kelly get up and walk to the kitchen. 'Dudettes expression wasn't a good one. . . ' I mean I know I creamed her in the game but she didn't lose that bad' Mikey thought before Brandace got up too. Everyone sensed the slight tension.

"What?" Raphael asked turning his head. While Leonardo and Donatello looked at eachother understandably.

"Somebody wanna clue me in here?" Michelangelo turned towards his bro's still on the floor.

"They've been missing from home for a few weeks now" Leonardo said with a low tone.

"Their worries are escalating, their worried about their families being worried i'm sure . . .at least thats what April said" Donatello admitted. Michelangelo looked up to the kitchen to see Kelly sitting at the table head in her hands while Brandace sat down next to her with the same look but trying to level with the other to help the other cope.

The brothers could hear whispers and even a slight sniffle and sob from the kitchen.

"I hate crying-"

"I know . . .if ya gotta leave the room then go ahead, No one will think less of you for takin' a break" Brandaces voice whispered.

"Its been a week and a half, almost two damn weeks already" Kelly said unbelieving the thought of how time passed already, and everything thats already happened during that time.

"We wont get back anytime soon, and we can't let the guilt eat at us or you'll never sleep" Brandace said trying to reason with both herself and her friend. "April said we might be gone for days,weeks, months . . .and if Donatello or any of them can't find a way . . . We'll be here longer than that"

"I know I just . . .My mom, and Papa, and my brother . . . My dog" Kelly said thinking of the fam back home.

"Everybody's worried about us, but we can't do anything about it right now, the most we can do is try to deal with it. Your mom wouldn't want you miserable and mine wouldn't neither" Brandace said trying to help Kelly feel better.

"I know, I know . . .Its just . . .Hard" Kelly whispered.

"Hey . . .At least ya got a few people to take the edge off of it" Brandaces eyes motioned over to the living room. Kelly gave a nod, but couldn't hide the sad expression on her face.

Michelangelo felt guilt rack his entire body. He knew that he wished for her, a stupid random wish on a star. well . . .he had to take that back. It wasn't a stupid wish, Master Splinter told him that it wasn't. The wish wasn't random cuz . . .Heck he'd always wanted a best friend, and . . .the possibility of something bigger was in the back of his mind but he let it go for now. Kelly was upset, and if his wish did bring her here, he was the cause of her pain.

"Seperation anxiety, it's unsettling" Donatello noted. Both girls were going through it, and its symptoms, but both were handeling it a different way.

Donatello was thinking until Michelangelo got up and interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh?"

All three brothers watched the youngest walk into the kitchen area.

"Whats he doin'?" Raphael looked to Donatello for an answer, wonderin' if botherin' two upset females was smart . . .or even safe.

Donatello mumbled with a shrug "I dont know"

Kelly heard footsteps and composed herself quickly. Brandace sat up normally as if nothing was wrong.

"Well in tha mean time" Raphael took the remote and changed the channel on the t.v. Leonardo agreed they should leave them alone. If they wanted to talk, they were welcome to, but they would leave them alone if they wanted to be left alone.

Michelangelo walked into the kitchen unsure of himself.

"Hey babe, everything cool?" He said making direct eye contact with Kelly. Brandace turned to look at kelly who looked up at him, trying to hide her recent sadness.

"Yeah" She gave a fake smile.

He could tell she was lying. Dudettes face was slightly different, the smile was fake, and her eyes looked wrong when she said she was fine.

"Well I gotta use the restroom" Brandace said excusing herself leaving Michelangelo and Kelly alone in the kitchen. Kelly looked at the marble design of the table counter she was sitting at. She was avoiding Michelangelos gaze, knowing he could probably see right through her fake smile.

'I dont want him to know' She thought, but knew he did anyway. She let her bangs cover the top of her eyes as she pretended to be interested in the table design, and her nails.

Michelangelo was sure he'd say something to make her feel better but . . .when he tried his mouth dried up and nothing came from his throat. Suddenly having no words to say. . . .'Dude . . .SAY SOMETHING' His mind screamed at him . . .'still nothin' . . .'Dude your blowin' it!'

"You . . .wanna go out?" Michelangelo asked. This made her head lift up and her eyes met his. He caught his breath realizing it just slipped out.

"for a walk or something?" Kelly asked.

"Uh sure dudette, whatever you want . . .HEY, I know this ice cream place still open. . . Ice cream on April?" Michelangelo said holding up the ten dollars April gave to him to buy a treat or something for the girls later as a thankyou for watching the apartment before she left.

To his relief Kelly actually gave a genuine smile. "Sure" She smiled softly.

"Chocolate?" She asked.

"Whatever you want dudette, skys the limit . . .well . . I think it might melt if it were that high but . . ."

He could feel himself babbling.

"You know what i mean" He waved it off leaning back to seem relaxed.

Kelly stood up "I'll go get my boots" She smiled.

Michelangelo walked back into the living room feeling victory.

"Hey, Kelly and I are headin' out to Oreons Ice cream shop, we'll be back in a bit"

"Keep your shell cell on you" Leonardo said seriously.

"and remember to let kelly get the ice cream for you" Donatello added.

"Right right" Michelangelo said nodding to everything as Kelly came back with her jackett and boots on.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah . . .Hey Brandi, were heading out for Icecream" Kelly knocked on the bathroom just as a Wet haired Brandace wearing a black tank top and sweatpants opened the door with steam pouring out like a sauna.

"Okay . . .Have fun" Brandace said with a shrug.

"Want anything?" Kelly asked wanting to be considerate.

"Nah I'm good, now shoo , go socialize or somethin' " Brandace smiled pretending to Kick Kelly out jokingly.

"Be carefull" Brandace said leaning against the counter watching them leave. She waved back at Kelly While Michelangelo went to close the door behind them.

"Carefulls my middle name babe" Michelangelo winked while Brandace smirked with a nod.

"Woah!" Michelangelo tripped while Kelly yelped out a surprised scream. Brandace rolled her eyes when she heard the 'carefull' Michelangelo call out that he was okay.

"Chucklehead" Raphael smirked shaking his head. Brandace had the towell around her shoulders still scrunching and drying her hair with it. Sitting on the fluffy carpet floor and searching the internet.

Leonardo and Donatello were watching Jeapordy, interceding their own answers.

"What is the famous poem, written by Edgar Allen Poe, with the quote 'Never More' " . . . .

"The Raven" Brandace said out loud not even paying attention before anyone else could answer.

"I believe on jeapordy the answer is "What is . . .The Raven" Donatello corrected her while she rolled her eyes nodding 'Yeah yeah'. . . .

**(We all scream for icecream)**

Michelangelo looked around before helping Kelly climb the fire escape. He wasn't gonna let her walk by herself as he followed from up top. The more gentlemanly thing to do would be to carry her again.

'But I dont wanna make you tired or anything' Kelly protested lightly.

"Pshhh dont sweat it babe, you see these guns" He pointed to his arms and upper biceps "If These dudes can handle foot clan ninja and Purple dragon gang members, I'm sure carrying you wont be a problem". He winked at her, making her smile. Kelly's brown eyes gave a reflected shine from the street lamps. Michelangelo bent down on one knee to scoop her up while she clung around his neck lightly. He didn't mind carrying her while she clung to him like a lifeline while jumping rooftops . . .not one bit. He thought smugly.

"Alright, I'm ready I guess" Kelly said slightly shy. He smiled before picking her up fast and smoothly. Tucking his hands under her knees for support and the other under the midsection of her back. Kelly helped by wrapping both her sleeve covered arms around his neck. His skin tingled at the brush of them against his neck.

**(The Animal Song: Savage Garden)**

'Keep it cool Michelangelo' He told himself before turning towards the rooftop they'd be hopping. Kelly tensed up slightly letting her legs dangle over his arm in that bridal style fashion.

_When Superstars and Cannonballs_

_are runnin' through your head_

_and television freaks show cops and robbers everywhere_

_subway makes me nervous_

_people pushing me too far_

_we've got to break away _

_so take my hand now _

He broke into a run and jumped the first one, landing a little harshley making her tense up and grab tighter, locking her joints and squinching her eyes shut.

_Cause' I want to live_

_Like Animals_

The wind rushed past them, as he carried her with ease. Kelly's perfume wafted off of her shirt and hair. Whatever it was, he liked it. She gasped and clung tighter when he leapt again to the next roof. This was real life to her, and he had to remember that. This time he jumped with a laugh, she opened her eyes slightly and smiled.

_Careless and free_

_Like Animals_

_I want to live_

"You okay?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah (Laugh) I'm fine-Ah!" She laughed half a scream when he jumped lower to the next one. The last landing had a little more grace to it, to make it smoother. He liked her laugh . . .Michelangelo leapt up higher.

_I want to run through the jungle _

_the wind in my hair_

_and the sand at my feet._

The reality hit him like a ton of bricks. He was holding the girl . . .the young woman, he might have been responsible for bringing here. Michelangelo felt that tug of guilt wash over him again as he leapt up and stood a moment to gain his composure. He looked down, still feeling the softness of her against him. He couldn't help it . . .Everything about her . . .

_I've been having difficulties_

_keeping to myself_

_feelings and emotions better left_

_upon the shelf_

Her hair whipped around him and tickled under his chin.

"Everything okay?" She looked up at him . . .those big doe brown eyes.

'Awe man' He thought mentally, the look she gave him. Innocent and curious, concerned, with those big eye lashes emphasizing upwards with her eyes.

_Animals and Children tell the truth_

_they never lie_

_which one is more human _

_theres a thought _

_now you decide._

"Yeah just needed a breather, were cool" He covered himself. He felt the weight against him, not her weight, but the weight of responsibility he felt about it. 'Damn is this how Leo feels?' He wondered if his bigger brother felt this much load about the family, as much as he felt about Kelly.

_Compassion in the jungle _

_compassion in your hand_

He stiffened upwards and mentally pushed himself forward. The icecream shop only a few blocks away. Kelly moved her head under his chin into the crook of his neck. 'Keep it together dude' he thought re gripping her while she hooked her arms around him.

_Would you like to make a run for it?_

_would you like to take my hand?_

He broke into a run again this time not stopping, trying to think about running instead of Kelly . . .Even with all this stuff runnin' through his head. He dropped to hit the fire escape of the next building over and pull them both up with one arm. She screamed lightly before laughing.

_Cause I' want to live_

_Like animals_

_careless and free_

_like animals_

_I want to live_

She laughed and smiled surprised and half scared into his own. He matched her smile with one of his with a joking 'I meant to do that shrug'.

"Didn't scare ya did I?" He asked teasing her.

_I want to run through the jungle_

_the wind in my hair and the _

_sand at my feet_

"YES" She answered with a laugh. He laughed back pulling them up. He was showing off his strength yeah . . .He knew he'd been showing off alot lately. The cool night air stuck to their skin. When they reached the ice cream shop roof he got her down watching her carefully for any sign she might slip or fall. While she went in with the ten dollars, it gave him the few minutes to catch his breath.

_Sometimes this life_

_can getcha down_

He felt his heart pound in his chest, but not from running. Kelly's smile, her laugh, her eyes. He felt something build up more and more every day, and he knew that it would just get worse. The cold night air was only helping out a little. 'Dude . . .' He shook his head. There was SOOOooooOOO much going on his head at the same time he thought it would implode, even though Don said it was impossible for that to happen . . .

_It's so confusing _

_so many rules to follow_

'Maybe I should tell her' . . .

Michelangelo patted his nunchucks for comfort, leaning over the side of the building to wait for Kelly's form to walk out of the entrance.

His guilt was only getting worse. . . 'If it was his fault she had the right to know'. But what if she hated him after she told him? If he told her he'd have to explain why . . .

_Am I a human?_

_Cause I just run away in my Mind_

'Hey babe, I've been meanin' to talk to ya about the sky fallin' thing and the whole reason you might be here . . .well . . .you see its kinda funny, I made a wish on a shooting star and then there was an explosion and then you and brandace fell from the sky the next day . . .Oh the wish? . . .Well I wished for . . .a friend . . .and more than a friend . . .I kinda wished for someone like you . . .so I might be the reason why your here . . .'You hate me?' . . .

'Bummer dude'.

Simply . . .Bummer.

_When superstars and Cannonballs_

_are runnin' through your head_

_and television freaks _

_show cops and robbers everywhere_

He shook his head letting that plan drop from his thoughts . . . he couldn't tell her . .. but the longer he pushed it off . . .

_Animals and Children _

_tell the truth they never lie_

_Which one is more human _

_theres a thought now you decide_

"Mikey!" Kelly's voice called from behind the building in the alley. He ran over and looked down. She held up two cups.

_Compassion in the jungle_

_compassion in your hands_

"Fude topping okay?" She called up smirking and quirking an eyebrow . . .

In a split second he jumped down to help her up the fire escape until they reached the top.

_Would you like to make a run for it?_

_Would you like to take my hand?_

Kelly reached the top, holding his icecream for him. When he turned around there she was, holding it out for him with that shining smile, and those big doe eyes that made the city lights look dull. . .'Man where was all this goo goo stuff comin' from?

_I want to live_

_Like animals_

_Careless and free_

_Like animals_

. . .He'd watched so much t.v about this stuff . . .But now it was right in front of him. Michelangelo took his icecream while they both leaned over the side eating their icecream, watching the traffic below, and people walk by.

_I want to live_

_I want to run through the jungle _

_the wind in my hair _

_and the sand at my feet_

Her hair splayed around her shoulders, in light waves.

"mmmm, I needed this . . ." Kelly smiled with a heartfelt look on her face

"No problem babe" He said sincerely. "Thats what I'm here for" He opened his arms slightly. He was the king of keepin' it cool so why was he blowin' it now. 'I mean . . .arm gestures! Dude whats the matter with you'. Mental Michelangelo was shouting in his head.

_I want to live_

_Like animals_

_Careless and free_

_Like animals_

_I want to live_

"thankyou" kelly smiled leaning her head against his arm watching the cars go by and eating out of her icecream cup.

"S-Sure thing . . .Anytime" He said slowly letting his arm give a sideways hug while she leaned over smiling at the people and cars below.

_I want to run through the jungle _

_the wind in my hair_

Kelly didn't notice Michelangelo not finish his icecream . . .But looked around at everything . . .'I'm lost in New York City, in a whole other universe . . .eating Icecream with Mikey . . .She smiled, even though her heartstrings pulled thinking of home, her hair blew lightly aside, and her jackett keeping out the night air of the city.

**(Taillights in the dark)**

**(The Life: Hinder)**

She was looking out the window the entire evening. Mikey and Kelly hadn't come back yet, but Michelangelo checked in on the shell cell saying he'd have Kelly back by 10:30. Leonardo checked. Brandace was being distant, and he also Noticed Raph look over to her, like he knew something. Brandace was just . . .standing there . . .staring.

"Enjoyin' tha view"

_I'm leavin' the 'night_

_down the same dirt road_

_A million times i've driven_

_just to get home_

Brandace turned her head to look back at Raphael who was leaning against the other wall with his arm and elbow up leaning his head down to see what she was looking at. She gave a nod upwards in confirmation, at least it was a partial answer.

_and I aint ever lookin' back_

_for nothin'_

When she saw the taillights of a Ford escape she thought it was her old mans car for a minute. It pulled at her that he was probably worried about her, her mother her stepfather . . .Everyone.

_Headin' for the coast_

_lookin' for the highlife_

She knew she was leaving soon for college, finishing her senior year and that she'd move out of the roost eventually . . .Just not this fast . . .not this sudden. The feelings were suppressed, she hid them . . .until Kelly had that small breakdown in the kitchen. She kept the moisture in her eyes back so no one would notice.

_Where everybody knows_

_its 'nothin' but a good time_

"Its kinda different . . .Looking at buildings . . . and more buildings . . .instead of the miles and miles, sunrise to sunset fields of corn, beans and hay bales". She smirked with a shrug.

_and I sold every thing I had_

_for somethin'_

_I can't seem to find_

"So yer homesick huh" He said slightly low with a smoothness to it she knew his compassionate side possessed. He crossed his arms looking at her instead of out the window like she was. . . .

Brandace could feel herself showing weakness, and his eyes on her. She turned around and walked past him leaving the window for the night.

'I can't tell him . . .that It might be my fault I'm here . . . that he's the reason I'm here'

_So this is the life they talk about_

_this is the 'I can't live without'_

Raphael let her walk off, watchin' her walk like nothin' was wrong to the guest bedroom. Leo turned the lights off except the t.v letting the light reflect off the walls. The way she walked, like a tough guy whose shoulders slumped slightly like she'd been beaten, but was tryin' ta hide it . . .He had that same walk sometimes. But he didn't see some girl tryin' ta be tough about bein' homesick . . .He saw a girl worried about everythin', and the weight of the world on her shoulders. . .

_When the real world crashes down_

_Oh _

_If they could see me now_

She sat at the kitchen table just staring into space letting her head fall down slightly before stubbornly shoving it back up with a movement of her hair and bangs.

_When the dreams are all your own_

_Turn to nightmares 'All alone'_

_It hits you right between the eyes_

If Donatello makes that assumption . . .that it could be me and Kelly's fault . . . What would they say to her?

_This is the Life_

What would Raphael say to her?

_This is the Life_

She leaned forwards slightly, her shoulders hunched, both arms resting on the table in front of her. They were sitting in the living room area watching Jeapordy. Raphael was looking out the window . . .Where she was.

_These four walls _

_feel more like a prison_

I wished for this . . .I wanted this to happen. I wished for it so many times. To get out and see the world. Watching those movies with Kelly . . .Those shows . . .We wanted something like this happen.

_Instead of the paradise _

_I couldn't wait to live in_

_So I just drink myself to sleep_

_Again_

She looked at him again from the corner of her eye . . .He was looking too. But quickly looked away. It was so fast she wasn't sure if he was even looking. Is he suspicious of her? Of her and Kelly? Two girls just falling from the sky . . .Even in another Universe the idea sounds too crazy to be real.

_Can't escape my mind_

_This aint like the movies_

_It's gettin' hard to ride_

_the more it's doin' to me_

Donatello was moving through notes on his tech tab. He was onto something . . .He had to do a few tests first. Now that he had more theories and research already taken by others to base the information on. Paralell universes and alternate universes arent such a hard concept to swallow.

Raphael leaned back against the wall by the window . . .Donny on his tech tab, Leo watching Jeapordy, Mikey taking Kelly out for icecream. . .

and Brandace . . .

_dont know how long I can keep_

_from goin'_

_Crazy all the time_

'This whole thing could be me and Kelly's fault' . . .

_So this is the life they've talked about_

_This is the I can't live without_

_When the real world crashes down_

_Oh_

_If they could see me now_

'He can't know . . .None of them can know . . .This was some cosmic accident of the universe . . .But Brandace wasn't stupid . . .she knew that some higher power put her and Kelly here for a reason'. This was too big to be just an accident.

_When the dreams of 'on your own'_

_Turn to Nightmares all alone_

"Where are you going?" Leonardo asked watching Raphael grab his trench from Aprils coat hanger by the apartment stairs to the store, doorway.

"Takin' 'Brandace to the grocery store like I said I would . . .That okay witchu fearless?" Raphaels normal tone said not looking at his brother.

_It hits you right between the eyes_

"Alright . . .But as soon as you and Michelangelo come back we need to head home . . .We have training tomorrow". Leonardo said turning the volume back up. Donatello wasn't paying attention, completely engrossed with what he was reading on his tech tab.

_This is the life_

'She looks more depressed then Mikey when one 'o his games gets scratched ta the point it wont play no more' He thought putting his hands in his trench pocketts, walking up to the table.

"Going somewhere?" Brandaces head looked up, her eyes with a question in them.

"Yeah I'm takin' ya ta the grocery store . . .So you know where it is for later" He said gesturing upwards in his pocketts. Brandace gave a small smirk. Walking over slowly putting on her boots.

"Ya might wanna jackett, kinda cold out" Raph said grabbing her brown leather jackett from the coat hanger.

"thanks" She took it as if she were surprised.

_Nothin's ever what it seems_

_maybe that grass aint so green_

_Nothings ever out of reach_

_When your (Eighteen)_

She felt so out of place . . .The city smell wasn't the farming smell she was used to. The noises, the sights . . .Walking next to a teenage mutant ninja turtle from t.v shows and comics . . .Something she imagined a thousand times walking home from school . . .

'If this is Me and Kelly's fault . . .'

_So this is the life they' talk about_

_This is the I can't live without_

'Its exactly what I wished for' She thought walking and keeping the same stride he was. She kept her eyes on the sidewalk, while he walked on the side near the alleys just in case, and to not attract attention. His hat brimmed down low.

_When the real world crashes down_

_Oh if they could see me now_

'If my family new . . .I wanted to give up everything to have something fictional . . .Like be with your favorite t.v character of all time . . .That you secretly wished you'd be with . . .Just like this . . .They'd be ashamed of me'.

_When all the dreams of 'On your own'_

_Turn the nightmares 'All alone'_

_It hits you right between the eyes_

"Ya wanna talk?"

She looked over . . .

_This is the life_

"I dont know how" She knew it was a dumb reply but it was the truth . . .She didn't know how to tell him . . .That she was trapped in her own guilt, that this whole thing might be her own fault . . .From wishing for something she'd always wanted . . .That she might not even have.

_This is the Life_

**(End of the night lights)**

"Hey Leo . . .Can you help me with a test I'm going to try out tomorrow?" Donatello asked as they got ready to leave. Raph was coming back with Brandace after showing her where the local grocery store was. four streets down and two blocks over. Michelangelo came back with chocolate on his face, making Kelly laugh.

"Were heading back" Leonardo said when they came back. Brandace and Kelly were ready to go to bed for the night anyway. Kelly had to open the store at 8 the next morning.

"Thanks" Brandace nodded to Raphael who gave a shrug and half confidant nod back.

"No problem".

"I'll be back tomorrow, and I'll bring the immortals tomorrow" Michelangelo said while Leo and Don got out the fire escape window.

"Sweet, I'll wait till then" Kelly waved. "Get home safe" She added.

Brandace gave a small wave before laying on the couch, and turning off the lamp.

"You lock all the doors?" Raph called back in through the window. Brandace shouted a "Yeah!" Back before rolling over.

"Good night Mikey" Kelly said softly feeling alot better than earlier.

"Night Kell . . ." Michelangelo said feeling internally mixed before crawling out of the window up the fire escape to catch up to his brothers.

Kelly locked the window and closed the curtain. . .

(**Nothing to be afraid of)**

It was late . . .His brothers were heading to bed . . .Master Splinter was already asleep.

He walked past it again . . .

He didn't know why . . .

But he wanted to hold it every time he walked by it . . .to study it . . .like it held answers none of them had, but sceptors couldn't speak, could they.

He picked it up again . . .This time letting the cloth fall from it.

His hands felt the smoothness of the ancient sceptor. The glass of it reflected the candle that was burning nearby. He looked directly into it as if any second it would react to him . .. Nothing moved.

Giving out a small short breath he set it down gently, heading to his room. . . .

There was a whirring sound as the light flashed and the timer spun . . .Just like the last time . . .


	20. What I've Done

**I am so sorry for the late update, my laptops motherboard fried, and I had to wait a few weeks for another one, otherwise I woulda had this one up already. Read and Review* **

**Tally Ho**

**(Funerals are for all)**

'Jack' . . .

It took a few weeks, but Hun managed to make his murder look like an accident. His family, his mother and pops who lived in the city on the part of little italy. He had a younger sister too . . .still in Highschool. Hun might be powerhungry but he believed in the bond, that a gang was family. Jack wasn't the smartest guy on the block, but he was one hell of a weapons expert. A weapons expert sent out on the wrong job.

_'As we bow our heads and pray . . .Amen'_ The congression said at the same time as the pastor. Jacks' family was catholic, just an american italian family from little italy in New York City.

"Dont worry, I'm sure once the bodies in the ground, it'll be covered up. Nobody will know." Ed said, his face still slightly bruised, an arm sling holding his broken arm.

"Jacks poor Ma doesnt need to know her son was killed by a monster, and that no justice was dealt afterwards"

Ed made a solemn face, frowning. "There was nothin' we could do, we were out cold . . ." Ed's tone fended off the verbal blow. When the hospital said that he died from some kinda tempral lobe damage or whatever the hell it was. When a guy gets a concussion ,your supposed to keep em awake, cuz if they fall asleep, they might not wake up again . . .too made he and Ed were out cold . . .otherwise they coulda kept Jack alive. The way it looked to him was as good as a murder. Hun announced it to the others, that his weapons expert was murdered by 'freaks'.

_"So they've finally re-emerged from the deep . . .Like monsters from the black lagoon . . .They've killed my men before, and even higher ups from my previous employer of the Foot clan . . ." _

Huns words still remained there in the back of his mind, like a ghost haunting him, in his thoughts, his dreams, even in the privacy of his own bath now a days. His guys on the lower east side scoped out, and were keeping their ears open. The reward was still the same, two girls 20,000. If Hun wanted these girls bad enough he'd double it, he could triple it if he wanted . . .

Two girls . . .

_"Who the hell is your boss and what does he want with us!" _

the voice of the brunette with an attitude rang in the back of his mind.

Hell even HE didn't know why, the two teens either knew something they shouldn't, owed money, were gang members kids, runaways . . .the list was endless. The pictures given were strange, the backgrounds were green and black, like clouds overlapping eachother. But in the purple dragons , you didn't ask the higher ups' questions, you did your job and got paid, as long as the organization was safe, you were safe. If the organization went down like it did a few years ago when the footclan had gone under for awhile, when their head honcho was bumped off, he'd be outta work.

_"Our father who art in heaven, hallowed by thy name"_

The sounds of the congressional echoed throughout the church, jacks Ma was bawlin up a storm, while his father was silent.

_"they kingdom come, thy will be done"_

His little sis's face red, and eyes shining with running tears.

_"On earth as it is in heaven"_

"On earth as it is in heaven . . ." He and Ed werent catholic, but they said the rest of it anyway.

'These . . .reptiles . . .whatever the hell they were . . .If they found their girls, they might find them. Or if they find them, they might find those girls. Or they were seperated, that both didn't have anything to do with one another. . .it was a 1/3 chance. A little over half'.

If these reptiles took out the foots' head man, their'd be more information on em' . . .Unless their that good, that secret, or that invisible. Even he didn't see them comin' . . .Just a voice . . .defendin' one of the girls they were trying to nab.

The flash back images made him grit his teeth and cringe. . .he remembered feeling cold when he woke up.

Whoever or whatever they were . . .they were dangerous . . .more dangerous than what Hun let on even . . .

**(Meanwhile)**

"EY! Mikey ya been in dere for a freakin' hour!"

Raphael pounded on the door. Donatello turned the corner with a sigh hearing the the commotion, at only 9:30 in the morning . . .this was extremely early for Michelangelo to be awake, and extremely unusual.

"I aint playin' around Mikey!"

"(Sigh) . . .Goodmorning"

"Can you believe it, guy neva wakes up b'fore noon, takes a bath maybe once every couple' a ' days. . .and all of a sudden he's up like a crow at tha crack o' dawn . . ."

The door opened interrupting Raphaels ranting.

"Ahhhh, fresh as a daisy . . .All yours bro" Michelangelo walked out smiling, and walking confidant like usual.

Raphael glared watching Mikey walk to his room with a towel wrapped around his lower region in a mans style.

"About damn time"

The quick lock of the bathroom door, sent Donatello away back to breakfast, his morning news paper and coffee.

_'Why was michelangelo up so early?' _Donatello pondered a moment looking into his black coffee and the steam rising out of the mug.

A second later leonardo walked into the kitchen, opening the cupboard to grab the box of cornflakes, only to have it taken out of his hands.

Michelangelo grabbed the box, opened it, poured a ton of it into the bowl. poured milk over it and slammed his spoon into his breakfast like it was a race.

Leonardo brushed some of the cornflakes that were on the table surrounding Mikey's bowl into his hand and into the garbage. . . .

He looked over at Donatello who shrugged in response to his elder brothers quisitive look.

"Uhm . . .in a hurry today mikey?" Donatello asked with one eye ridge raise.

Michelangelo didn't even stop to breathe, just kept shoveling in cereal like he hadn't heard anything.

When he'd finished half way, both his concerned brothers watched him like he was a primitive species they were studying. Michelangelo looked up with a mouth full and innocent eyes . . ."What?"

Donatello shook his head looking back into his paper.

"Nothing Mikey" Leonardo smirked looking down at his own food calmly, deciding to let it go and write it off as normal weird michelangelo behaviorisms.

A showered Raphael walked into the kitchen stretching, grabbing a bowl lazily from the side of the sink, Reaching up into the cabinet not looking for the cornflakes box, knowing where it always was . . .

after a few seconds of his hand not finding the cereal box in its normal setting he looked up into the cabinet, before turning around with clenched teeth, annoyed.

The box was knocked over and half spilled next to Michelangelo's bowl which was filled twice the size of a normal bowl and a whole ring around the bottom of cornflakes like he overflowed the damn thing. Donatello lifted up his newspaper hiding from Raphs glance. Leonardo looked up with a knowing look at Raph, then at Mikey. Raphael walked to the fridge still staring at Michelangelo with a not so hidden annoyance . . .Reaching for the milk . . .The carton . . was light . . .too light. He looked at it bewildered then looked inside . . .Not even enough for half a glass . . .

Leonardo watched out of the corner of his eye, while Donatello peered slightly over his paper, His more aggressive brother throwing visual daggers at Michelangelo . . .first the shower, then the cereal , and now no milk . . .

Donatello and Leonardo watched while Raphael watched Michelangelo drink back the rest of the milk in his bowl, lean back and burp.

Raphaels hand was aimed above his head ready for a thwap.

"Michelangelo"

The sound of splinters voice made Raphaels hand freeze in mid air and caused Donatello and Leonardo's heads to turn.

"Comin'!" Michelangelo darted out of the chair to walk to Master Splinter's voice.

Raphaels hand still poised in mid air, moved over his face exhaustingly . . .it was gonna be a long day and it wasnt' even 10:00 yet.

**(ANOTHER, Meanwhile)**

Kelly felt her eyelids open, they demanded sleep. She was in April's guest room. The Off-white walls reflected the new morning sunlight, it was Sunday. She rolled over hoping the underside of her covers would deflect the oncoming light and send her back into sleep.

'What time is it?'

She looked over at the digital clock, its red lit digits reflecting 9:45 at her. She groaned smushing half her face into the pillow.

Brandace was deep asleep on the couch. Curled up in a giant comforter blankett using the arm of the couch as the pillow. The blinds and pulldown shade blocking the light. . . .

She was dreaming . . .

It was all over the place . . .

But just as she was coming out of the dream, she heard a ringing . . .

It made her eyes open and groan.

"Dammit" She whispered rolling over, staring at the phone on the kitchen wall, ringing . . .incessantly.

"Yeah yeah. . ." She got off the couch, her leg pulling the blankett off, one eye open and the other shut, from being woken up. She answered the phone with her eyes closed.

"Hello . . .O Neil residence"

She wanted to answer 'Who the hell is this and what the heck do you want?' But she remembered that April had her phone listed for business purposes, she had to remember courtesy, as much as she wanted to hang up the phone and crawl back into the couch and fall back asleep.

"Brandace!"

She moved the phone away from her ear from the loudness.

"Who the hell is this?" She said letting her morning grouch attitude free from its courtesy clause.

"Mikey, heh, did I wake ya?"

"Kinda . . ."

"Oh . . .Is Kelly up . . ."

Brandace let the phone drop for a moment staring out into space with a "Really?" flat stone faced look. "I'll check" She said blankly into the phone letting it set on the counter. She walked half slumpily to the guest room where Kelly was sleeping while they were here.

She opened the door looking in.

"Kelly?" She said standing in the doorway, letting her head lean on the doorway side, with her eyes closed.

Kelly turned over, to the other direction.

"Kelly . . .Telephone . .."

"MMphmmpph" Kelly said something nonchalant under the covers.

"Dude its Mikey, go answer the phone" Brandace said tired and irritated.

"Mikey?" Kelly said taking the covers off her head.

Brandace nodded her head into the doorway, still leaned against it with her eyes closed.

Kelly got up and walked to the phone picking it up softly holding it to her ear with both hands.

"Hello?" Kelly said watching Brandace trudge back to her couch and crawl back under the covers.

"Hey babe whatcha doin'" Michelangelo said with a goodmorning attitude making Kelly smile, she liked his voice.

"Well I just woke up. . ." Kelly said softly into the phone watching Brandace pull the covers over her head.

"Oh uh . . .I didn't wake you did I? You can go back to bed if you want" Mikey said with remorse in his voice.

"No no, its okay" Kelly said softly but assuredly.

"Well okay I was just gonna say, I'm doing training early today cuz I've got a birthday party I gotta work at I was wonderin' if you wanted to , I dont know, come with me, maybe give ya somethin' to do" Michelangelo 's voice offered in the phone.

"Yes!" Kelly Smiled "I'd love to!" She gave a huge smile.

"(taken a'back) Uh well . . .Cool! I'll pick ya up at noon" Mikey said nodding into the phone.

"Okay, I'll be ready" Kelly replied.

"Sweet, Seeya then" He said waiting for Kelly to say her goodbye then hang up.

"Seeya then, bye" Kelly hung up. She smiled realizing that she'd get to watch Michelangelo with his cowabunga carl head work at a birthday party . . .'JUST LIKE IN THE MOVIE' She smiled waking up with each second.

'First things first . . .' Kelly smelled her hair . . .'SHOWER!'

Brandace was asleep back in her hibernation state on the couch . . .She could take a shower, and even take her time. . .

Kelly turned on the bathroom light, and started the water while setting out her towell, and another on the floor . . .

**(Overachiever)**

Michelangelo got off the old payphone near Donatello's desk area. Heading off to his one on one lesson with Splinter.

About a half an hour later when Raphael made himself eggs, and he'd finally eaten something, not as annoyed as he was before but still irritated. He walked out near the dojo area, where they trained and practiced. He stood next to Don and Leo who were watching the same thing. Michelangelo have his own training session . . .early in the morning . . .and early meant before noon for Michelangelo.

"He's . . ."

"Training"

"Yeah"

All three watched , one in astonishment, the other in shock, the other with a half eye ridge raised stare.

Raphael shrugged walking away. Donatello walked back to his desk station ready to start his Tech support hours for the day. Leonardo watched Michelangelo practice with Master Splinter . . .He was half focused . . .His younger brothers mind was somewhere else besides here. His mind instantly thought 'Kelly', but unless he planned to get to aprils wearing the cowabunga carl head, he'd be here until it got dark.

"Focus Michelangelo" His fathers voice advised.

Michelangelo rebalanced himself breathing out slowly. He could focus . . .

**(Miss 'Say it aint so') **

Kelly finished blow drying her hair, she was thrilled that April had an extra that she said she'd leave behind for them to use. A small bit of eyeliner . . . A light blue flower designed glittery top, jeans, and a pair of neon yellow socks.

"Gettin' dressed up for a certain somebody?" Brandace appeared in the mirror, leaning against the doorframe to the bathroom.

"Do I look okay?" Kelly asked with a wondering, worried facial expression, biting her lower lip slightly.

"You look fine" Brandace rolled her eyes smirking.

"Mikey said he'd take me to one of the birthday parties hes working today, or something like that" Kelly smiled, happy to get out. Brandace didn't blame her.

"I wish I had mascara but I couldn't find any" Kelly said realizing that night when she packed her bag for the sleepover, the night they mysteriously were dropped into new york, she didn't pack all her makeup.

"You look great without it" Brandace said, knowing that it was an internal girl thing. Someone could tell her she would look great, or that she was skinny, or pretty, or beautifull, but the one in the mirror would have the most trouble seeing it. It was one of the things she could relate to with Kelly.

Kelly sighed slightly, she wanted to look satisfactory, in her own mind.

"Its almost noon, here" Brandace tossed something to Kelly who turned quickly to catch it in both hands. A tube of mascara.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou" Kelly smiled putting some on, making sure to get her eyelashes just right.

Brandace gave a few light hearted nods walking back out into the living room.

It was sort of strange, but nice. Ever since they got here, the small normal things they would do back home seemed to make them the most relaxed. Kelly would take the time to put makeup on, and that was something she would do back home. Brandace leaned back thinking.

She was going out to hang with her hero, her favorite character from t.v, stories, books, comics, of all time. As another day passed it was easier for them to push down thoughts of home and family.

Brandace felt as though keeping kelly busy was Michelangelo's way of keeping her from being homesick and giving her some normalcy, and in a way, his own sense of normalcy. Something she liked to have, and something he never used to have. 'Just hanging out with a friend'.

"Is it okay?" Kelly asked.

"Is what okay?" Brandace said not looking up from the screen of the television, the blanket half covering her.

"That i'm leaving?" Kelly asked.

"Babe I aint your Mom, you wanna go hang out with Michelangelo, then go hang out . . .if were going to be trapped here, have some fun . . .it'll keep your stress levels down" Brandace said looking up.

"oh . . .Okay" Kelly smiled "I just didn't wanna leave you here-"

"Hey as far as I'm concerned, this means I dont have to share the remote and I can shower and use all the hot water" Brandace looked up smiling with a confidant smug smile.

Kelly laughed sitting down to wait for Michelangelo to show up.

"It feels kinda weird doesnt it?" Brandace asked this time looking over at Kelly.

"What?" Kelly asked with a curious eyebrow up glance.

"That all this is really real" Brandace smirked.

"Just like the story we wrote" Kelly smiled thinking about it.

"Yeah . . .Just without the hassle . . .and the bruises" Brandace said lifting up her casted arm making Kelly laugh. There was a knock on the door which Kelly jumped up to answer.

She did as April reminded her to do a thousand times before leaving on her vacation with Casey. 'Always look through the eye hole first'.

Kelly opened the door after looking . . .

"Cowabunga Dudes!" A fake accented and cartoon voiced Cowabunga carl said waving his arms.

"Hey Mikey" Kelly smiled while Michelangelo lowered the head slightly holding it with one hand.

"Hey, ready to go?"

"Yeah, Seeya Brandi!"

Brandace waved goodbye to both smiling before getting up to lock the door behind them, and heading off to the shower.

**(Mission . . .not impossible so much as painfull)**

"Ready Mikey?" Donatellos voice said into the headset Michelangelo was wearing beneath the head. Kelly was sitting at a seperate table, she helped by carrying in the foam ninja weapons, and party favors.

"Thankyou so much for coming" The mom of Little 10 year old Tanya Neuman said handing Kelly a plate with two good sized pieces of birthday cake with a wrap covering. "Thankyou" Kelly smiled sweetly.

"You have such beautifull eyes, they remind me of Tanya's , she has brown too" Her mother said complimenting Kelly.

"Alright Mikey, Try plan Omega, this is a party for a little girl so they might not be so violent as last weeks . . ."

"I'm tellin' ya Don that Tommy kids a future serial killer in the making" Michelangelo said remembering the brutality. Michelangelo glanced through the eye holes over at Kelly, the Mom talking to her about something. Kelly was just sitting at the little kids table, punch and Cake in front of her. She was nice enough to help the mom pour out glasses of punch and in return Mrs. Neuman gave Kelly two slices of white, with white frosting cake.

"Mikey? Michelangelo are you listening-" Donatellos voice suddenly came back. Michelangelo's attention kicked back in.

"Huh?, Oh yeah sorry" He said hearing the sounds of little footsteps running down the hall.

"Alright just remember the plan, and NO ninja moves Mikey, we dont want to lose our permit" Donatello reminded him.

"Yeah yeah, You know Don , no one would notice if YOU did one of these gigs" Michelangelo said frowning.

The door opened, and little tanya was the first to appear, a small tanned kid with brown hair and large brown eyes.

"(Goofy laugh) HAPPY BIRTHDAY FROM COWABUNGA CARL!" Michelangelo shouted, foam nunchucks at the ready.

"YEAH!" All 12 of the kids poured in surrounding Mikey grabbing their own little foam weapons. Kelly handed out the gift bags and party favors smiling.

"Your pretty" One of the little boys said to Kelly making her smile.

"Thankyou!" Kelly handed him a noise maker.

"GET HIM!" That was all little Tanya had to say before Michelangelo has 12 little anklebiters on his heels.

Kelly put a hand over her mouth out of half laughter and shock when Michelangelo was on the ground covering himself while the kids took their foam weapons out on him.

It was a long 2 minutes before the kids tired out "Alright who wants to go play on the moonbounce!" Kelly shouted, while the Mother laughed and led the kids out who screamed to be the first ones on it.

"Mikey . . . Mikey!?" Kelly Tiptoed over to his form laying on the ground, still in the cowabunga carl head, He was laying motionless.

"Mikey . . .Michelangelo speak to me!" Kelly said afraid to shake him. She looked around to take cowabunga carl head off gently. "Mikey are you okay?" She whispered. His eyes looked up and opened, Kelly leaning over him to makesure he was okay.

"Are you okay?" Kelly asked.

"Mikey, I repeat, are you injured?" Donatellos voice asked seriously into the headset. Michelangelos eyes opened wider and stayed half open as the light from the windows poured in over his vision, outlining Kelly.

"Do you need help up?" She asked a little worried. She felt her mouth become dry when she realized they were just staring at eachother. She blushed slightly, holding it back, biting her lip waiting for a response. His hand lifted up slightly, near her face. . . .

The sound of footsteps Kelly turned with her eyes wide. Michelangelo had his cowabunga carl head back on in the blink of an eye, just as Kelly turned to look again. Mrs. Neuman had walked back in.

"Thankyou so much, you were a big hit with the kids"

'Literally' Kelly thought watching Michelangelo jump up and shake himself off.

"No problem Mrs. Neuman" Michelangelo said with his old confidant tone back. Kelly zoned out staring at Michelangelos cowabunga carl head, and the flashback of just three seconds ago . . .his hand . . .it looked like he was . . .wait . . .He could have just been raising it for her to help him up, not to touch her face . . .Thats it. Kelly thought when Mrs. Neuman thanked Kelly making her smile and respond.

When they left the kids were waving and screaming goodbye , smiling and jumping on the moonbounce to Mikey and Kelly as they got into the van.

"Alright checklist" Donatello said into the headset. Kelly sat in the side seat while Michelangelo took the head off and put it in the backseat.

"Paid in cash? No personal checks?" Donatello asked.

"Yes"

"Put flyers and business cards in the nearby windshields"

"Yes" Michelangelo said repeating the same answer, Kelly did that for him while he was getting the stuff ready.

"Made a count of foam weapons, and party favors leftover?"

"Yes, and another yes for the hundred things you're gonna ask me" Michelangelo said again.

They stopped at an Intersection.

"You know, no one would notice if Raph took a break from his sleeping during the day to do one of these either"

"Uhm Mikey" Kelly said trying to interrupt.

"We've all got our own sacrifices to make Mikey" Donatello said taking a drink of water.

"Yeah I know"

"and besides the pays not bad, and if you want to continue feeding your comic book habit" Donatello left off.

"Mikey" Kelly said again. Michelangelo looked over with a 'huh?' face just as Kelly's eyes averted to across from Mikey's drivers seat. Someone driving a taxi was looking over at him through their window as if confused and wanted a closer look.

"Mikey! Where is your cowabunga carl head!?" Donatellos voice said urgently.

"Dude, its a turtle head on my TURTLE HEAD, I think we'll be okay" Mikey said sighing. Kelly looked over at the guy who stared trying to make sense of Michelangelo. Mikey sighed looking annoyed but then winked at Kelly with a smirk.

"Your making the face right?" Donatello asked.

"I'm on it dude" Michelangelo fixed his face and eyes to be wide and smiling like a cartoon or dressed up character.

Kelly tried not to laugh.

"Donny . . .Get us out of here dude" Michelangelo whispered through his teeth urgently.

"I'm already on it" Donatellos voice said. The traffic lights changed color and then Mikey hit the accelerator

"Alright then, I'll see you at home" Donatello signed off.

"Later Don" Michelangelo took the head set off.

"You okay?" kelly asked.

"Yeah, Mission accomplished" Mikey smirked at her, adjusting the mirror.

"So where to now?" Kelly asked. Michelangelo seemed a little tensed after work, but was returning back to himself fast.

"How about some icecream . . .and . . .ow. . .maybe an ice pack?" He suggested while Kelly nodded with a sympathetic smile.

"Are you gonna be okay?" She asked concerned.

"Heh I'm a ninja, Bruises come with the job description" He joked, feeling his knee throb from one of the little terrorists kicking it over and over again.

**(Now and Then)**

Brandace leaned back with an exhale of breath . . .

They'd been through so much already . . .

Its almost going to be an entire four weeks now. Time seemed so short compared to the real time. Then again she wasn't sure if it was four weeks back home, the clock here said 4:32 . . .but was it four thirty two back home? Then again theres a difference between eastern and midwestern time. If it was 4:32 here in New York, then it was 3:32 in Iowa or something close to it. Oklahoma would be another hour earlier she was sure . . .

Bored with her thoughts she got up and went to the guest room. She wanted privacy just incase someone were to drop in unexpectedly. Closing the door and putting on her shoes, she dropped to the floor and started doing planks, and then a set of knee-push ups, she had to go to 100 since knee push ups were easier than regular push ups. If she couldn't focus on something besides home than she'd work out.

Breaking a sweat usually does it, she'd do it at home if she felt low on self esteem, or felt too lazy with nothing to do. Or she'd write.

Kelly relied on her sketchbook and reading the stories Brandace would write to occupy her time when she was feeling down.

Most girls get a half gal of ice cream, and take to the bed or couch and watch movies or t.v.

They wrote about mutated turtles, and drew pictures of them.

'Wonder what their doing now' She thought pushing up faster to make it to 50.

**(Intimacies and caramel pecan)**

Kelly was still dazed from earlier.

'Was he gonna touch my face?' she thought, realizing how funny she sounded in her head, she frowned. Her long hair was pushed back to keep from blowing onto her icecream. Michelangelo wanted to get them cones from a vendor, He got chocolate fudge and gave Kelly Pecan flavored with caramel topping. With his cowabunga carl head on of course.

"Thanks Mikey" Kelly smiled shyly looking away.

"Ahhh dudette this is the way to wind down" He said taking a bite of his cone before realizing the coldness hurt his teeth.

"Ah ah AH!"

Kelly panicked and laughed at the same time. Handing him a bottle of water that was setting on the dashboard warmed by the sun. He drank it down quickly.

"You poor guy" Kelly said grabbing napkins and helping him wipe off the water that he spilled onto himself.

"Today's just not my day dude" He said leaning back with a sigh.

"Well how about tonight then?" Kelly asked, having an Idea.

"Dunno" He responded with a shrug.

"We could make dinner back at the apartment and watch a movie?" Kelly suggested with a hopefull smile.

"Sure, can it be scary? I need something to get rid of the nightmares I've been having lately" Mikey said smoothly.

"Nightmares about what?" Kelly asked smirking feeling a joke coming on. Michelangelo turned the ignition and the Van started up again.

"Birthday parties" He said simply. Kelly couldn't help herself she burst out laughing. Michelangelo smiled, proud of himself.

"Poor poor turtle" Kelly patted his head . . ."Oh hey".

Michelangelo watched Kellys hand with a napkin reach up to the corner of his mouth and cheek where she wiped something off. "Ice cream" She said her eyes sympathetic and shining from the light coming through the windows.

"T-Thanks babe" He said almost forgetting to stop right away at a red light. Kelly looked out the window, feeling special. No one else in this universe would ever get to experience what she did, and that thought made her happy.

**(Movie Night)**

Leonardo tapped on the window, while a long sleeved pink shirted with fuzzy p.j pants Kelly Smith turned around smiling to open the window for them.

"Hey" She said with a small half smile. Raph followed in after Donatello who greeted kelly with the usual.

"Hey"

"Sup" Raphael instantly crashed on the end of the couch.

"Brandace their here . . .Bring out the movie" Kelly knocked on the guest room door.

Michelangelo was in the kitchen, he called his bro's and said they'd hang with the girls at the apartment tonight.

'_Mikey we can't be there 'every' night'_ Leonardo said over the phone earlier

_'Dude we told April we'd check up on them' _Michelangelo' smiled knowing he'd won already. Hearing his elder brother sigh over the phone he felt victory as the microwave started popping the popcorn.

_"Go ahead my sons, youth is not something you can attain once it is gone, go enjoy yourselves . . ."_

_"Did he just really say that?" Donatello asked._

_Raphael nodded speechless._

_"YeHEA" Raphael smiled as they all went towards the entrance._

_"But not TOO much fun" The fatherly voice said warningly._

_"I guess were going to the apartment for awhile" Leonardo gave in._

Now here they were. Kelly sat with Michelangelo on the floor. Donatello took up a nearby lazyboy, while Leonardo and Raph sat on the couch.

"Alright . . .Kelly which one did you want?" Brandace came out of the guest room down the hall holding up three movies.

"Dude something scary" Michelangelo jumped up and grabbed one of the movies from Brandaces hand.

"The three stooges!?" Michelangelo frowned.

"Yogi Bear!? What kind of cruel sick joke is this!?" Michelangelo shouted dramatically making Kelly laugh.

"Why dont you check the one behind her back" Kelly pointed.

Brandace lifted up Friday the 13th, the new version.

"Now thats what I'm talkin about" Michelangelo took out the dvd to put in.

Brandace relaxed back into the tan recliner which was originally Casey's. Her black slippers matching her black fuzzy p.j bottoms, and old band t-shirt. She secretly loved this . . .the friendly family setting, something she always admired, feeling like you belong somewhere. Just sittin' around watching a movie. Kelly threw a fig newton at Brandace who caught it before taking a bite.

'Their more comfortable then they were a couple of weeks ago' Leonardo observed. Kelly seemed less worried about the small things, and Brandace seemed more laid back instead of on her guard like normal. He suspected Michelangelo had the most hand in the difference of their behavior. Mikey wanted Kelly to be comfortable, and happy. Always constantly making her laugh, there wasn't a day the last few weeks when they stayed in the Lair that Kelly's laughs and signature giggle werent heard in the morning over breakfast or after Training when Michelangelo would wind down with videogames.

_'Dude its HER'_

Leonardo still wondered if Michelangelo felt that Kelly was some sort of wish come true, from a falling star. He and Donatello secretly agreed they wouldn't flatten Mikey's dream, that Michelangelo would have to learn the hard way, and on his own. Not that the dream was impossible, just unlikely. He didn't have time to worry about wishes on stars when they had a serious problem on their hands. It almost made him want to get up and do something. They had two girls, scientifically proven by Donatello himself that they were from a different universe, not to mention the proof Kelly showed them the night they were attacked.

Not only did he have a responsibility at that moment to his family, but now extended to these two girls from a whole different universe, one where he and his brothers were . . .cartoon characters? Something like that.

Raphael gave a slight chuckle when a girl and guy in the movie were teasing eachother, taking off clothes, insinuating that they would have sex before the killing started, and Jason Voorhees would slaughter them all.

'I wonder about him sometimes' Leonardo thought with a wondering shake of his head. Brandace seemed into the movie, even leaning over with an armstretch to share her popcorn bowl with Raph, and himself.

He wasn't blind, he could see they got along fairly well. Minus that night Raph blew up at her and she ran away back to the Alley they fell to. She brought him a snack on a few occasions, when Raphael was in one of his workout moods, where he'd do nothing but lift weights until he was sore or couldn't lift anymore. She brought him an apple.

_'Do you ever stop to take a break?'_

_'Heh Thanks' _ His brother took a crunch out of the apple. She didn't spot him on his weights but stood talking, they'd have light conversation. A little less rough housing than what he was used to Seeing Raph up to with Casey.

As suspicious Leonardo still was of them and the situation, he had to admit, Master Splinter was right, they were good influences.

"Uhhhhhh" Kelly's popcorn held hand froze as one of the girls caught by jason was tied over a bonfire flame in her tent, burning alive, suffocating. Kelly cringed, and Michelangelo noticed.

"Hey babe you okay?"

Kelly nodded at Michelangelo's sincerity but didn't meet his brothers eyes.

"Thats a horrible way to go" Brandace added shaking her head.

"If ya ask me, She coulda gotten outta the tent" Raph said pointing at the t.v before shoving in some popcorn.

"Still" Brandace said giving her own quick goosebump cringe shaking her head.

Everyone was silent up until a part where Jason appeared behind the girl looking in the shower. Kelly jumped making everyone else laugh.

"Its NOT funny" Kelly smiled trying to come off as angry.

"DUDE!" Michelangelo pointed at Kelly before she slapped his hand away still laughing. "Heheha! Dont worry bout it Kell, Nothings gonna get ya when Turtle titans on the job" Michelangelo pointed to himself putting an around around Kelly. Leonardo and Donatello smirked at eachother, and then Raph Smiled visciously. Brandace kept absolutely still while she watched all three brothers grab a blankett and throw it ontop of Kelly and Michelangelo. Kelly escaped with a half laugh half scream, crawling out. Mikey fighting Raph and Leo while they wrestled on the floor, Mikey still fighting to get out of the blankett.

"So much for being on your guard Mikey" Donatello joked. Kelly felt she was going to bust a gut laughing so hard.

"Psh Boys" Brandace said before reaching down for something and winking at Kelly.

She picked up a fig newton cookie and threw it, as it tapped the top of Raphaels head.

"HEY down in front!" Brandace said eyes wide smirking with a joking attitude. Kelly smiled and then backed away seeing Raphael get up from off of Michelangelo.

"(Breathing Heavily) Hey NO FAIR! I was unprepared!" Michelangelo broke free of the blankett.

"Brandi quick, escape to the bedroom" Kelly said watching Raphael walk up to the recliner, which Brandace was laid back in relaxed, only moving her eyes, both watching the other.

"Betcha think your real cute huh" Raphael crossed his arms.

"I'm just a concerned movie goer. Your in the way again, SIR"

Raphaels eyes widened, all in a lighthearted joking manner but still wide.

"Oh you jus-" He quickly bent down pulling Brandace off the recliner.

"What the! HEY!" Brandace kicked her legs being picked up off the chair.

Raph turned around while His brothers all laughed at Brandaces pout and evil stare. "Ooooooh He picked me off my chair whatever will I do, you 'stands in front of the movie screen' felon. What are you gonna do next, steal my popcorn?" Brandace asked sarcastically. Kelly put a hand over her mouth giggling.

"Nope, Betta'" Brandaces eyes widened, her arms still crossed until he walked into the bathroom with her.

Kelly and the others waited a few seconds before hearing a scream. . .Brandaces scream . . .

"YOU ASS!"

"HEY!"

Both sounded like they were shouting and laughing at eachother. pounding footsteps suggested one was persuing the other.

"Gimme it back"

"No" Brandace backed up, her hair wet and clothes partially wet. It looked like Raphael was pulled in with her, he was shaking off the water, but his mask was gone, and it was in Brandaces left hand. She was holding it hostage, despite their serious looks, everyone knew it was all for fun.

"I aint kiddin' kid" Raphael said holding his hand out in a 'gimme' sign.

"You want it- " Brandace opened the front of her partially wet t-shirt, and stuck it in her bra down her shirt. Kelly's mouth popped open and Michelangelo burst out laughing. "Come get it" . . .

"You aint serious" Raphael said with a half shocked expression. Standin' back slightly. Leonardo and Donatello couldn't suppress it anymore.

"Course not, you can have this back at the end of the movie, that you wont interrupt anymore" Brandace pointed smirking at the leverage.

"you little-" He stopped mumbling.

"Dude you just got owned!" Michelangelo pointed at his hotheaded brother who was now maskless, walking back defeated to the couch after wiping himself dry with Michelangelos blankett.

Kelly mouthed the words 'OH my GOD' To Brandace who winked at her. Raphael turned his face slightly to glare, Brandace waved at him and then turned her attention to the movie trying to hide her half blush and smug smile.

"Hey Raphie boy, you want me to go get you a paper bag?" Michelangelo teased.

"Can it Mikey or You'll be next" Raphael warned propping one foot up on the coffee table, Kelly smiled at all of them . . .'Best movie night ever' she thought silently laughing.

**(Halfway through)**

Two more teenagers had just been killed, one by an axe, the other by a bow and arrow. Jason was on a killing spree.

The teens were starting to panic further in the movie. It had quieted down after 10 more minutes. Brandace glanced over at him . . .

_He walked into the bathroom, and before she could try to wiggle free of his locked hold around her he turned on the shower and went to hold her in it. She screamed at him with a half laugh turning the water off and pulling him in with her by his mask tails. He shouted back, just as the water caused the mask to slip off easier. Brandace slipped around him and closed the bathroom door, holding his mask hostage. _

_It was fun more than threatening. She knew that from all the shows and movies she had seen, he had an entertaining side too. In the first movie, he was angrier and more passionate about what he did or said, but like everyone else he did it with a sense of new yorker normalcy, his own attitude. Deep down he had a laid back hot headed attitude too, and that side of him came out when she pulled the mask off his head. Instead of growling or threatening her, he kept back about it. He didn't jump her to get it back, he just glared giving in to the joke of the whole thing. _

'Theres so much more to him than what people see' She thought. Leonardo glanced over and she looked away quickly pretending to be interested in the remote. Michelangelo and Kelly were laying down side by side, Kelly leaned on Mikey's arm and Michelangelo was half asleep already.

Leonardo's glance was unemotional just a quick glance. But she couldn't help but feel like he was suspicious of her and Kelly still.

The sound of teenagers screaming on the t.v, only emphasized the sudden fear she felt in her chest. . . 'What if Leonardo knew?' . . .

'What if he knows its my fault were here? . . .That Kelly and I are responsible for our situation?' . . .

It wasn't 100% positive that it was their fault but . . .What the hell else could it be! Brandace sat back and tried to become invisible in the chair, pulling Raphaels mask from under her shirt. . .

The movie was almost over, they pushed Jason's body into the lake as it sank down, along with his hockey mask. But because they didn't know that the lake would bring Jason back to life, Jason broke through the water and the damn, reaching for the teen girl, the credits came on as she screamed.

"Well guys its time to head back" Donatello said stretching.

"Right . . .Mikey-" Leonardo looked down to see Michelangelo and Kelly asleep.

"Heh, he's just pretendin' so he dont hafta get up for trainin' tomorrow" Raphael used his foot to pull on Michelangelo's , in an attempt to wake him up.

"Huh?" Michelangelo looked up and around.

"Heya, Mikey time ta head home" Raph pointed towards the window of the fire escape.

"MmNN" Michelangelo turned over in the blanket next to Kelly, with a resentfull glare at his brothers.

"Mikey Master splinter is expecting us back".

"You guys go, I"ll stay and protect Kelly" Michelangelo said waving it off laying his head down on the pillow.

"No way were gettin' outta trainin' ta' marra Mikey, not unless ya wanna be doin a pull up marathon like last time" Raphael said pulling the blankett off, stirring Kelly and Making Michelangelo groan with a half uncontent mumble.

A small boom of thunder was heard through the windows.

"Do you really have to go?" Kelly asked looking up innocently and regrettably at Michelangelo, eyes pleading slightly.

"You guys if we want to beat the storm we should go now, the weather alert on my tech tab is buzzing, its gonna be a good one" Donatello said looking from outside to them with a half sigh.

Leonardo felt like he was being pulled again. Michelangelo didn't want to go, and Kelly seemed to not want him to go either.

"How bad?" Leonardo asked Don with a turn of his head.

"Severe thunderstorm warning" Donatello said holding up the tech tab to show the images from the weather station. "Doesnt look good"

"Heya you guys head out, Me and Mike'll stay here. Keep an eye on things" Raphael said with a half shrug.

"Now your talkin' sense bro" Michelangelo said laying back down.

"Leo . .." Donatello pointed outside.

"(Sigh) Alright, you two stay here and keep an eye on things incase the weather gets bad, Don and I will head back with Master Splinter" Leonardo pointed.

"Cool, seeya lata'" Raphael shooe'd them out lightly walkin' back to the couch changing the channel to the weather station.

Leonardo shook his head 'This is starting to become a habit' He thought with a sigh.

Kelly smiled, relieved that Michelangelo was going to stay. She hated storms but kept that little secret to herself. Brandace smiled from the recliner chair, she knew. Kelly smiled back before getting up to grab blanketts and pillows for everyone. Brandace went off to change her clothes from the bathroom, and take out her contacts.

Michelangelo breathed out. 'That was easy, but why did Raph wanna stay?' He thought looking over his shoulder at his more aggressive brother watchin' the news with the volume low. Lightning flashed outside, and thunder followed. The pale blue light of the t.v against the dark of the living room area made everything seem calmer.

Kelly came back holding out a blanket to Michelangelo and an extra pillow. They both would crash on the floor again. Brandace was shaking her hair out with a towell, holding his mask in her hands. 'Red' . . .The color of passion, anger, strength . . .with other things. It was slightly worn, The two eye holes cut almost upwards in an almost menacingly like stare back at her.

'I never imagined this' She thought.

'This is his mask . . .' The thought hit her like a ton of bricks. This is what he wore every day, almost like a shirt you never take off. It was part of his identity, what helped make Raphael . . .Raphael.

She went to turn off the lightswitch and found that the living room was dark, the t.v was off. Kelly and Michelangelo were quiet. Maybe everyone was sleeping already. She decided she sleep in the living room, the giant comforter blanket already there.

Her eyes unfocused to the light saw a form over by the window, half lit up by the orange streetlamps outside reflecting off the street. Lightning lit it up if only for a second. Thunder followed, making his form seem more than what it was, intimidating, and dark. He was leaned back, shell against the window side, sitting on the sill looking out to the world. A storm brewing over New York city.

She felt her breath being held when she walked over. It was like he could sense her every move without looking at her , even in the dark.

"Think you might want this" She said calmly holding it out to him. He held his hand out, three times the size of hers, and she dropped the mask softly into his palm. He clutched it with a small 'thanks'. She looked out the window a minute, lightning flashed in the sky.

"It'll be gone by mornin'" His voice said, deep low and smooth with its own edge to it. His voice was its own command of safety, she didn't have anything to worry about.

"Just hope no one falls from the sky during this one" Brandace joked lightly.

He chuckled in response. The light giving his eyes a darker appearance, almost penetrating.

"Night" She said walking away.

"Night" He responded.

Kelly and Michelangelo were sound asleep, even if Kelly was pretending, she made no sign of it. Brandace turned her back and laid down on the couch, covering herself with the blanket . . . Remembering the feel of his identity in her hands . . .That red staring back at her.

**(dawning)**

Kelly moved inward, searching for the warmth. When she woke up it was dark outside, still storming. Brandaces form was partially seen out of the corner of her eye on the couch. When she turned her head she could see Raphaels large outline in the recliner leaned back, sleeping. Michelangelos right arm was heavy and loose over her side. She didn't feel as if it were romantic, she felt as though this was something she and Mikey shared.

'Were friends . . .actually friends' She thought not sure if the thought was happy or not. Before she could actually picture herself in this position but they werent 'just' friends . . .right now they were.

'I dont know how I'm supposed to feel' Kelly thought suddenly, moving closer. She'd always wanted this, to feel this warm, this safe, with Michelangelo, her favorite person of all time. But if they werent going to stay long . . .Then they couldn't be together forever.

'Donatello's smart, he'll find a way to send us back and then we'll never see them again, except on t.v. or in comic books'. Kelly bit her lip of the thought. She found what she most wanted in the entire world, but she wouldn't get to keep it.

'I bet Brandi' feels the same way' Kelly thought letting her eyes wander to the focus of the dark. Michelangelo smelled good to her, and his breath was warm against the top of her forehead, he was originally on the other side, but then after some sleep mumbling he rolled over partially over Kelly. She kept still from fear of waking him. 'He seems so . . .innocent' She smiled. The joker guy with a heart of gold, sometimes a little over his head, but always tries to do the right thing. 'my hero' she thought settling back into the warmth that was radiating between them.

**(Power outage)**

"The storms getting worse" Leonardo said to Donatello from the t.v area. Winds getting harder, rain pounding, thunder and lightning splitting the sky.

"Its still peaking, not quite halfway, and it looks like we have more coming up from the coast, more of it just might reach us" Donatello replied.

"Better call Raph , they might wanna cover the windows" Donatello advised. It was five o clock in the morning but Leonardo woke up early, and for some reason Donatello was awake. Master Splinter was still sleeping. The lair was a little more quiet, while he his the speed dial 2 on the phone which would call his no doubt sleeping hotheaded brother.

Raphael was fully asleep on the recliner, dreaming . . .

'_Its not fair'_

_''Hello? Anybody there'' He called out._

_'The sky is falling!'_

_'What?' He said looking around in the dark, he was in the sewers somewhere. Hearing a voice echo down the tunnel._

_'THE SKY IS FALLING!' There was a loud crash as the tunnel infront of him collapsed._

A loud boom of thunder woke him up making him jolt awake, his eyes wide and out of breath. The thunder was the sky falling? 'Damn' just a dream. There was a ring/beep sound coming from beside him. The shell cell, it was Leo on the caller ID.

"Ey" He answered.

"Raph, is anyone else awake?" Leos voice sounded urgent.

"Na, I just woke up" He replied the sound of sleep still floating in his voice.

"The storm is getting worse, It's not even close to being over. The power might go out, and Don said someone should cover Aprils' windows".

"Alright fearless I'm on it" He grumbled back into the phone.

"If the storm dies down we'll come get you and Michelangelo later, if something happens call me or Don and we'll come get all of you" Leonardo instructed.

"Yeah yeah I got it" Raphael said waving it off. Leonardo hung up, and Raphael hit end call putting the phone down. The rain was really pounding.

"Everything okay?"

His head turned to the direction of the couch. Brandace was sittin' halfway up, her voice smooth and whisper like.

"Yeah , tha storms gettin' worse, so I'mma cover up the shop windows downstairs" Raphael replied getting up and stretching, he cracked his neck muscles and rotated his shoulders walking to the bathroom. Brandace sat up moving her hair over with her hand, bed wavy. She looked down at the floor, normally She'd get texts from Kelly during storms like these. She hated storms, she hated the thunder mostly. But there she was . . .sleepin' like a rock with Michelangelos arm draped over her side.

'Thats gotta feel nice' The bed head thought with a soft smile, looking over at the recliner where Raphaels blanket was pushed up from him getting out of it, his impression sunken into the giant recliner slightly. Brandace laid back down , her eyes averting to the double windows, and the one by the fire escape that the rain was pelting. She heard the bathroom door open and the sound of heavy but light footsteps walk through the kitchen to the door which led downstairs to the shop. Curling up under the blanket she stretched out her legs with a slight hiss. One leg out, showing a pant leg and sock, the other tucked under the blanket. The t.v was on low to the news and weather channel. 'Severe thunderstorm warning'. Winds, chill, possible snow and rain mix.

'I guess March goes out with a Lion this year' She thought remembering that in March nice days were 'lambs' and stormy days were 'lions'. Something they'd teach you in grade school.

The door closed and she heard him walk behind the couch, until he reached the end back to the recliner chair. She glanced over as he sat back into the recliner, the light emitted from the storm let her glance a little better. He had a chip in his plastron front missing, a small scar on his shoulder, and a few other knicks on his front. No doubt the back of his shell had just as much damage as the front. He had his mask back on, but she couldn't tell if his eyes were on her , on the t.v, or somewhere else in the room.

**(Crack of dawn)**

"We should bring them back" Leonardo said thinking the situation over.

"Hold on a sec, Leo . . .Could you hold the sceptor for a moment?"

"Again?" Leonardo asked looking back at Donatello.

"Its just a theory I've been working on"

"Whats the theory"

"I'll tell you if it works or not, if not I'll just let it slide, I'm going to test another one today anyway". Donatello said , he was working in tandem with both theories, one more logical than the other, but it couldn't be avoided.

Leonardo picked up the sceptor.

"Alright" Leonardo looked it over, than back at Don.

"I want you to concentrate on something"

"Like what?"

"Anything . . ."

Leonardos thoughts wandered to the night Michelangelo told them the sceptor reacted, that he wished on a star and then the light within the sceptor started to flash, and the timer started to whirr . . .

Nothing . . .

"Hmm . . .It was just a thought, you can put it down" Donatello said turning around to write something down.

Leonardo stared back at the sceptor before walking away . . .It didn't feel any different when he held it. It was like holding a time bomb, he felt it would go off any second without warning, but when he held it . . .it didn't do anything.

"New York is bracing itself for possibly another coastal storm coming in from the east winds, the waters are rough and tourists are recommended to be in shelter for the day . . .More on the weather from Bryan Kennit"

"Thankyou Mitch, We've got severe storm warning for the New York and Pennsylvannia area. Our monitors show that this storm isn't planning on stopping for awhile, we've got winds coming in from the sea, and constant rain and static buildup from down south which is moving upward along with the cold fronts coming down on us from up north. It's looking to be a pretty severe storm and shelter away from windows is highly advised. Although Tornado's are highly unlikely and unusual in the New York City area, scientists and weather monitors still have us baffled about that surprise tornado formation above the city in the brooklyn area a few weeks ago. The state advises to turn off any electrical appliances not in use, and computer safety before the weather reaches the height of its climax. Stay INDOORS, if at all possible".

"Thankyou Mitch , we'll be back after these messages"

"Leonardo . . ."

Master Splinters voice caused leonardo to turn away from the television and look at his sensei.

"Yes Master Splinter?"

"Where are your brothers?"

"Raph and Michelangelo are at Aprils, their staying with Brandace and Kelly, the weather looks pretty bad" Leonardo explained.

"I see, if the storm becomes too much-"

"Dont worry sensei we'll go get them if the conditions become worse" Leonardo nodded. Master Splinter nodded back.

**(Laughing in the face of danger)**

Kelly sat up after Michelangelo got up to use the restroom. Brandace was awake sitting with her knees to her chest on the couch, Raph was looking out the window, the clouds rolling in were black and ominous. "Ey Mikey, there might a power outage, ya wanna get tha' flashlights from Ape's room".

"Yeah (Yawn) Sure" Michelangelo slumped walking into Aprils room, looking through drawers for the flashlights she always kept on hand incase of emergencies.

"Will the power go out?" Kelly asked.

"We'll be okay if it does" Brandace turned moving the blanket off her legs. Kelly smelled herself quickly deciding on a shower.

"I'm gonna shower quick" She got up to try to beat the storm incase the power decided to go out while she was in it.

Michelangelo brought back flashlights, slumping while he walked, the carpet under his feet sliding and thumping with him.

"Dude, too early" He handed a flashlight to Raph.

A loud boom of thunder shook the window panes, Everyone watched the windows for signs of a break.

'Maybe we outta head downstairs' Raphael thought a moment. lightning flashing more meant louder thunder.

"Mikey, grab some stuff, we'll head downstairs"

The lights flickered.

"Shit" Brandace stood up watching the lightning outside the window panes split the sky. The next loud crack of thunder shook the entire apartment, and the sound of breaking glass made Michelangelos heart stop.

"What was-"

"HELP!"

Kelly's scream came from the bathroom. Michelangelo bolted to the bathroom door. "Kelly! You okay!" He shouted looking in, the flashlight beamed down onto the floor, Aprils glass door fell and shattered.

"Dont look I'm naked!" Kelly shouted holding herself.

"Move" Brandace shoved past Michelangelo, putting her boots on. "Kelly do you got a towell?"

"No" Kelly half said without crying. The thunder made her slip and fall after the lights went out, pushing the glass door as it fell and shattered onto the floor. "I"m coming in, Can I have your flashlight?" Brandace said holding her hand out to Raph who gave her his.

"Could you run in her room and grab clothes?" Brandace said to Mikey who didn't stop to think but left to her room, knocking into the coffee table.

"Geeze Mikey watch were y'er walkin'" Raph said in his own way of concern. Hearing his brother stumble to The guest bedroom, with an "ow" against the coffee table. "Y'er a ninja for cryin' out loud".

He watched Brandace in the dark of the bathroom scoot the glass over and the pane holders over to the side so Kelly could get out of the tub and shower. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Kelly said feeling the guilt of breaking something of Aprils'.

"S' Okay kid, Casey's broken more stuff in this apartment than anybody" Raphael said taking the flashlight again while Michelangelo came back with clothes that he found on the guest bed. "We'll be right out" Brandace said closing the door behind her.

"Is she okay?" Michelangelo asked feeling panicked, all he heard was Kelly scream and a clash of glass before he internally freaked out.

"Yeah Dey' got it under control". Raphael crossed his arms waiting.

"Hey I'm gonna go downstairs and check tha fuse box . . ." Michelangelo watched his brave brother venture downstairs with a flashlight, shining off the floor.

"(gulp) okay" Michelangelo heard the door click. Kelly came out with wet hair, in the sweatshirt and p.j pants he found in the guest room.

"Hows the bathroom look?"

"Just the glass pane from the shower broke, no ones hurt" Brandace said while Kelly sniffled slightly from the sudden change from hot water to cold air.

"Hey babe you alright?" He asked leaning down slightly.

"Yeah . . .I'm okay but I broke the shower glass . . .I hit it when the power went out and . . ." Kelly left off.

"Hey dont sweat it, I've broken stuff here lotsa times and April still loves me" He said lightheartedly trying to make her feel better.

"Wheres Raph?" Brandace asked.

"Downstairs lookin' at the fusebox" Mikey pointed with his thumb.

Kelly watched Brandace follow down to the store.

"I didn't mean to" Kelly said closing the door.

"Hey dudette dont worry about it, Tell ya what, I'll make ya some breakfast? the powers but we can still use the stove" Mikey winked.

Kelly smiled feeling slightly better, following Michelangelo to the kitchen, taking the blanket from the floor and wrapping it around herself, sitting on one of the stools at the table.

"So ms." Michelangelo turned in a funny fashion and a fake accent infront of kelly holding one arm over his chest in a waiter like fashion.

"What shall be your menu choice today? E speciale' Pancakes, Waffles ala mode' , or Ze piece de' resistance eggs, in a scrambled or . . .-Heck dudette lets face it, I totally tank at Sunny side up". Michelangelo said with a half pout. He smirked to himself hearing Kelly's laugh and seeing her crack a smile.

"Uhm . . .What do you want?" Kelly asked.

"Hmm? How about scrambled eggs and waffles?" He asked flipping the pan in his hands.

Kelly nodded smiling shyly, pulling the sleeves of her sweatshirt over her wrists up to her fingers.

"you got it" He said turning around to crack the eggs after juggling them . . .

'Hes such a sweet heart' Kelly thought thinking of how he could get her to feel better in almost no time flat.

**(I aint no electrician)**

Raphael was flipping a switch, checking the fuses. The flashlight inbetween his teeth.

"So are we screwed?" A voice to his right asked.

He took the flashlight out of his mouth putting a new fuse in.

"I aint no electrician" There was a spark and the lights came on only to flicker off again after another thunder head rolled outside. Flashes of lightning shone through the window on the ground floor, cars parked out in the street were being rained on like no other. Raphael had taped off the large store windows earlier.

"But it looks like we'll be doin' tha stone age thing for a bit" He coughed closing the dusty fuse box. She looked up leaning off of the fuse box, His intimidating outline looking down at her for a second before they both looked outside at the same time.

"Doesnt look like we'll be going anywhere" Brandace said walking up the stairs looking out the window until they reached the top.

"Fuse box aint no good, might hafta have Donny come over later" Raph said to Michelangelo who was putting batter into the stove top waffle maker, as old fashioned as it was, April had one down in her shop. Another pan with scrambled eggs in it.

"Smells good" Brandace complimented sitting next to Kelly.

"Thank you" Mikey said in a sing song voice smugly to Raphs face.

"Yeah if deres one thing Mikey CAN do , its cook" Raphael sat on the other side of Brandace while Michelangelo put the first plate infront of Kelly.

"thankyou Mikey" Kelly said softly.

Michelangelo turned towards the stove smiling, his brother noticed but didn't say anything.

"Okay Raphie Boy, How many?"

"Ehhhhh . . .3" Raph said thinking about how hungry he actually was compared to how hungry he 'thought' he was.

"And Brandmeister, waffles?"

"Sure"

"How many?" He asked turning one over without burning himself.

"Hmm . . .3" She said with a shrug.

Kelly smiled, the waffles were pretty big along with the eggs.

"Where ya put it all kid?" Raphael joked.

"What do you mean?" Brandace asked seriously with a light eyebrow expression.

"Heh Dont worry, He likes a girl with an appetite" Michelangelo winked making Kelly laugh and Raphael glare.

"What I meant Bonehead was it aint so bad ta see a girl actually eat somethin', and not like that lettuce and salad crap ya see on t.v . . ." Raph pointed at Mikey leaning his elbow on the table.

"Huh?" Brandace looked down at herself . . .

Kelly shrugged.

"Uh . . .Thankyou?" Brandace said confused, thinking maybe she should just have two then, figuring waffles were light and fluffy anyway.

The apartment became slightly cold after breakfast, Kelly rubbed her arms of goosebumbs from the chill under her blanketts.

"Ughhhh" Michelangelo fell backwards.

"What?" Raph asked bluntly.

"I'm bored, no t.v, electricity, video games . . .How did people SURVIVE before!"

Kelly laughed watching Mikey fall back against the pillow and floor bed.

"Can it Mikey or I'll knock ya back to tha land before time" Raphael said getting irritated.

"If your bored then just come up with a game or something" Brandace said laying on the couch with her eyes closed, arms crossed.

"Hey! . . ." Michelangelo came up with an Idea, looking directly at Kelly.

"You like hide and go seek in the dark?" He asked with a sort of kid excitement in his eyes.

'He's so cute' Kelly smiled "I used to play that with my brothers" Kelly smiled.

"Heh, in a dark sewer dats just about ALL you could play" Raphael said thinking back to when they were younger and wandered the sewers for something to do.

"Brandi, you wanna play?" Kelly asked, it was always more fun with more people. "Sure . . ." The brunette gave a shrug still laying back on the couch.

**(The ready set: Love like Whoa)**

"NOT IT!"

"Not it"

"Not it"

_Whoa oh oh oh oh_

_woah oh oh oh_

"Are you kidding me?" Brandace sat up on the couch after they all said 'not it' before bolting.

_I kinda feel like it dont make-_

_Li-li-like it dont make-_

_feel like it dont make sense_

"Fine!" She shouted hiding a smirk, 'Oh i'm gonna find em alright'. She thought closing her eyes, counting. "I"M MENTALLY COUNTING TO 25!" She shouted. Hearing giggles and footsteps.

_I'm thinking Baby you and I are_

_Undeniable_

'Make me it first . . .jerks. . .' she thought thinking of payback.

_but I'm finding out loves_

_unreliable_

Kelly tiptoed through the hallway opening the hallway closet door, that April kept extra towels, blankets and sheets in. She crawled inside but felt something behind her.

_I'm giving all I got to make you stay_

_Or am I just a roadblock_

_In your way?_

"Hey" A whisper said making her face red.

"Sorry" She whispered.

"Your'e okay dudette" Michelangelo said standing up in the closet with her. Brandaces footsteps were heard in the hallway.

_Cause your a pretty little windstorm_

_on the boulevard_

Kelly held her breath. She felt Michelangelos hands on her sides, she turned to see him signal for her to get low. She bent down into the dirty pile of laundry.

_Somthin' like a sunset_

"Gotcha!" . . ."Hmm" Brandaces voice sounded like she was contemplating her guess.

_oh youre' a shooting star_

Kelly tried to not laugh, smiling widely. 'But how did Mikey?' . . .Once the door closed she peeked her head out looking up. Mikey was holding his body up pushing against the closet walls against the ceiling.

_and I might drive myself in sane_

_if those lips arent speakin' my name_

He winked, his green skin darker than normal in the closet lighting.

"Mikey" Kelly whispered with a laugh. Michelangelo smirked.

_cause i've got some intuition_

_or maybe I'm superstitious_

_but I think your a pretty sweet pill_

_that i'm swallowing down._

Brandace went into the guest room, checking everywhere, not afraid of the dark. 'If i were a ninja turtle where would I hide, thats obvious, in yet not a place I'd look'? . . .She got up and walked into April and Casey's room. She didn't look just yet . . .but searched everywhere else . . .except the bed.

_to counter this addiction_

_got me on a mission_

_darlin' tell me can I get a break some-_

_how could I say no?_

She smiled getting up on the bed before jumping on it.

_She's got a love like Whoa!_

A brooklyn accented growl and 'EY!' came out from underneith. Brandace laughed before running away just as a three finger'd green masculine hand reached out from under the bed to grab at her.

_Girl's got a love like Whoa!_

"Raphs IT!" Brandace shouted. Michelangelo and Kelly emerged from the closet. Raphael pulled himself out from under the bed 'She freakin' jumped on me!' He thought half amused and half irritated.

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_cause your bringin' me in and then your_

_kickin' me out again_

"Come on, I got a place Raph wont look" Michelangelo smirked. Kelly smiled holding in laughs with the other hand following him. Brandace laughed knowing he'd wanna get her back for it, she hid in the bathroom past the glassin the tub sitting down. 'Tough guy wont look in here' She thought leaning back and relaxing.

_Love so strong_

_then you moved on_

Raphael walked out of Aprils room lookin' around, 'Where tha heck did she go?' he thought moving to check the hallway door . . .'nothin'. He looked up at the ceiling, something Mikey usually did durin' hide and seek.

_Now i'm hung up in suspense_

_cause your bringin' me in and then your_

_kickin' me out again_

Michelangelo and Kelly reached the stairs, flashes of lightning and thunder lit her eyes up for a split second. "The stairs squeak" Kelly said shaking her head.

_Its like a hurricane _

_speed train_

_She's a moving car_

"Dont sweat it babe, Ninja remember?" Michelangelo pointed at himself. He leaned down to pick her up, she held in a laugh, but wondered what he was doing. He moved stealthily down the stairs, making no noise. She envied him for it.

_Catch her in the fast lane_

_oh I gotta know_

_Can I keep up with her pace?_

Raphael heard a squeak from the bathroom . . .'Figures . . .' He thought catching on to her game. 'Hide in the bathroom with tha broken glass'

_Kickin' into gear _

_when I see that face_

"HEY!" He shouted looking into the bathroom. THe look of the floor showed the glass was moved, nothin' in the tub . . .'Damn . . .' He thought. 'How the heck did she . . . .He turned the corner and saw an arm.

"Can't hide Harvey!" He said deviously smirking.

Brandace ran into the next room, sitting down infront of the door. 'Dammit'

_You take up all my time cuz_

_your the only one_

_and that can make a storm cloud break_

_Pullin' up the sun_

Kelly felt something tingle under her skin, where she was hanging onto Michelangelos shoulders. He set her down infront of an old giant wardrobe/ gun cabinet. Kelly opened the door quietly . . .It was a snug fit but she and Michelangelo both fit if they sat down or kneeled.

_And I can get caught in the rain_

_can I getchur lips to speak my name_

"Sorry about the tight fit" He said realizing how this might look to her. He knew it'd be tight but not this tight.

"Its okay" Kelly said slightly shaky.

_Cause i've got some intuition _

_or maybe i'm superstitious_

_but I think your a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down._

Michelangelo lifted his head up towards the ceiling of the wardrobe, her scent filling his nose while he tried to chill himself out. 'Dont be a stiff, dude, your only locked in a closet with . . .Kelly'

_to counter this addiction_

_you got me on a mission_

_tell me darling can I get a break_

_some-_

"You know ya can't hide in dere if I know your in dere" Raphaels smug voice said leaning against the side of the door. He put a hand on the handle twisting it making Brandace lose her grip of it.

_How could I say no?_

The door opened as he pulled, Her hand reached out grabbing onto his mask tails. "Hey!" He grabbed her wrist.

_Shes got a love like Whoa_

Brandace felt herself pulled out of the bathroom, her wrist brought around behind her expertly as if he'd done it a thousand times. She let go of the mask tails while he smirked smugly.

_Girls got a love like Whoa_

_(Ba da da)_

_I kinda feel like it dont make sense_

"Yeah yeah, get off" Brandace said making him laugh.

"How'd you know?" She asked a second later.

"You aint no ninja" He smirked pointing at her , letting her go.

"This coming from the big tough guy who roughs up innocent girls like me" She joked back.

"Innocent my shell" He snorted.

_Cause your bringin' me in_

_and then your kickin' me out again_

_Love so Strong_

_Then you moved on_

Both Michelangelo and Kelly were both quiet in wardrobe. 'Maybe this wasn't the best place' . . .Michelangelo contemplated.

_now i'm hung up in suspense_

_cause your bringin' me in and then your kickin' me out again_

"Where do you think Their hiding?" She asked Raphael who looked in the hallway closet again. "Downstairs pro'bly" Brandace followed Raphael to the stairs down to the store.

_Cause we only have one life_

_The timing and moment_

_all seem so right_

"I think theyre taking too long" Kelly said standing up. Her inner fear giving her mind an edge. "Heh, Raph might not've found 'B' yet" Michelangelos voice said quietly and soft in his own tone. Kelly felt her knees buckle down. They were close . . .really close. . .

_So would you say your mine?_

_(We'll be just fine)_

Kelly felt his arm against her shoulder, and his leg brushing against her bent one. Both facing eachother . . .in a dark wardrobe.

_So would you say your mine_

_(We'll be just fine!)_

She could smell him, he had that natural guy smell, and his breath was warm with a hint of maple syrup from breakfast . . .Kelly mentally shook her head, she had these feelings before . . .

_Shes got a love like Whoa_

_Girls got a love like Whoa_

_(whoah oh oh)_

_(ba da da)_

Michelangelo felt Kelly try to stand and her long hair brush against his face and skin. Her perfume smelled really nice . . .Like 'really' nice. He held his breath a second when she put her hand on his shoulder for balance.

_I kinda feel like it dont make sense_

_Cause your bringin' me in _

Kelly lost her balance and fell ontop of him. They both gave an ouch and apologies, while he caught her. She quickly backed up pushing her self against the side of the wardrobe, sitting down again.

_and_ then your kickin_ me out again_

_Love so strong_

_then you moved on_

_and I'm hung up in suspense_

_cause your bringin' me in a now your kickin' me out again_

_Love so strong_

_then you moved on_

"Found em" Brandaces voice called out outside the wardrobe door and wooden walls. The door opened with a metal hinge, and Michelangelo looked up with a giant jokerboy grin at Brandace and Raphael one with their arms crossed the other with hands on her hips.

_Now I'm hung up in suspense_

_cause your bringin' me in and then your kickin' me out again_

"Uh heya guys . . .so . . .we win?" Michelangelo asked looking over at Kelly who got up with a blank expression.

"I guess so" Brandace sighed admitting defeat.

"aint too many places ta hide in an apartment" Raphael said leaning his head to the side with a nod.

"Dude if we were back home I'd kick all your-"

Michelangelo and Raphaels shell cells went off.

"Guys! You there!?" Donatello called.

"Hey Donny, is the weather clearin' up or what?" Raphael asked looking outside the store windows.

"Not exactly, infact its getting worse . . ."

"Greeeaaaaat" Michelangelo frowned. Both were on the same call with Donatello. Brandace and Kelly watching patiently.

"Any damage?" Leonardos voice asked in the background.

"Well the powers out!. . ." Michelangelo started happy to participate.

"We got a broken shower glass door" Raph said bluntly.

"I'll see what I can do" Donatello said thinking of replacing Aprils glass pane for her shower and what size they'll need.

"Were coming in an hour" Leonardo said directively.

"Aye aye mister fearless sir" Raphael said in a sarcastic voice leaning his head back side to side to match the cynisism.

"Looks like their comin' ta pick us up" Raph said to Mikey.

"Us too?" Kelly asked.

"Definitely" Michelangelo said standing up, his knees slightly shakey from that moment in the wardrobe.

"We aint leavin' ya here ta deal out tha weather on ur' own" Raphael said waiting for everyone to walk up the stairs. Kelly went up first . . . not even looking at Michelangelo . . .hoping he didn't see right through her.

**(A leaf falls in autumn, a star from the sky . . .an angel falls from heaven)**

"We'll be back Master Splinter" Donatello

"Come home safely my sons" Master splinter said while Donatello bowed back respectfully.

"Leo?" Donatello looked around.

Leonardo was sitting at Donatellos work station, leaned forward, holding the sceptor . . ."Leo?" Donatello asked.

"Right" Leonardo set the sceptor down. Donatello took one look at the sceptor just as his brother passed him to the entrance way. The sceptor was still . . . Leonardo didn't utter a sound when they reached the garage of the battleshell, under the third manhole down from the lair entrance, passed an old abandoned pump station.

Master Splinter walked to the living room television area to watch the weather and news until his sons, Miss harvey, and Miss Smith returned. His keen ears picked up something . . .a sound. He turned, looking past to Donatello's computer and work area . . .The sceptor flashing light, and a familiar whirring sound , bringing back scents and flashes of the past.

**(Unmercifull)**

"The street near bleeker is closed due to weather" Donatello said picking up from the gps and monitor.

"Well have to take the long way around" Leonardo said looking around for witnesses.

"I wouldn't worry Leo, No one in their right mind would be driving or out in this weather" Donatello said noticing his brothers fear of being caught out in public, during the daytime . . .even in black and grey storm weather.

"Except for us" Leonardo replied looking around more.

Kelly had her backpack packed with clothes, Brandace came out with her leather jacket on, jeans, zipping up her boots.

"Got the key?" Raph asked Brandace who took it out to lock the store door.

"Awe shit" Brandace said putting the key in her pockett, forgetting something upstairs.

"It's like its gettin' worse dude, I hope we dont flood" Michelangelo thought of the extra water in the sewer that would eventually reach them if it flooded down to the old abandoned subway station they lived in.

"Where would we go if that did happen?" Kelly asked a little worried.

"Probl'y up ta Casey's grandmas house up north" Raph replied before jogging up the steps to find Brandace.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" He asked while she flipped a couch cushion over.

"My phone" She said picking it up and turning it on.

The thunder cracked as rain became hail. The wind gust blew,something flew towards the window.

"Watch it!"

Brandace turned her head a split second before she was shoved underneith a large body, the window behind them that led to the fire escape burst inward after a heavy garbage can flew into it.

"Holy shit" She turned Raphael had her covered, His hands covering her head as well as his own. Feeling glass trickle over his skin.

"Move it!" He pulled her up as they both rushed to get downstairs.

"Their here" Mikey pointed to the back door way out to the back alley behind the store.

"Are you okay!?" Kelly asked hearing the window burst from downstairs.

"Were good now go" Raphael demanded pointing towards the back door.

The cowabunga carl van was waiting with the door open.

"Lets Go!" Leonardo shouted at them. Kelly rushed in Michelangelo followed.

"Everybody Book" Raph pointed in waiting for Brandace before jumping in, just getting missed by a flying dumpster cover by inches.

"Don get us out of here" Leonardo directed, while Donatello backed up.

"We can't risk going near 7th avenue, we'll go around the park"

"There could be falling trees Leo" Donatello said remembering the last storm, the one that brought Kelly and Brandace to New York. The city was still cleaning up after that one.

"We'll have to chance it" His voice said while Donatello took that left turn.

"Dude, how bad is this storm supposed to be!?" Michelangelo said unbelieving how bad it was .

"It's like a freakin' tornado out dere'!" Raphael pointed back with his thumb. He felt the back of his neck, a small cut from the glass.

"Are you okay?"

He turned his head towards the concerned voice.

"Yeah, just a scratch" He said looking at the blood on his hand. 'Just hope I dont got glass fragments in my shell' He said leaning forward to check.

Donatello stopped the Van. . ."Don?"

"Leo . . .My tech tab . . ."

"Don I dont think nows the time to-"

"Leo my Tech tab!" He insisted. Leonardo reached down on the floor to grab Donatellos tech tab, handing it over to his insistant focused brother.

"Its the same . . ." Donatello said after checking something.

"Whats the same?" Leonardo asked looking over.

"Leo . . .that storm that brought Brandace and Kelly here . . .Its the same thing . . .Theres a tornado formation going on over the lower east side, just blocks away from where we found them". Donatello handed over his tab to Leonardo who saw the weather monitor, circling a red formation.

"Its too early in the year for a tornado, and in New York its Highly unlikely to have one".

Donatellos shell cell was ringing at that same instant.

"How do you work this contraption?" Master Splinters voice said on the other end.

"Master Splinter its me, you are using it" Donatello said loudly.

"My sons, This weather is not a coincedince, as soon as you and Leonardo left the sceptor came to life"

Donatello looked at Leonardo whose eyes were wide, staring out into space strangely.

"What is it doing now master splinter!?"

"It is glowing . . .just as it did before, if I am unmistaken the timer inside the sceptor is spinning backwards" Master Splinter said holding the sceptor as wind whipped his fur and the timer inside spun incontrollably fast.

"Where's the formation Donny?"

"What are you sayin' bro?" Michelangelo said sitting up.

"It aint happenin' again is it!?" Raphael said just as Donatello accelerated speeding out of the way of a flying taxi cab. Brandace gripped the seat with one hand and the wall of the van with the other. Michelangelo caught Kelly from falling back

**(Turnikit: Evenesence)**

"It is!" Donatello replied speeding in the direction of the tornado's formation in the sky over the city.

_I tried to kill the pain_

_But only bled more_

_(So much more)_

He heard a scream . . .a cry out in frustration . . . In his head. It wasn't his, 'it WASNT his!' Leonardo held his head . . .his blood felt cold . . .and not the 'because of the cold blooded reptile' fact.

_I lay dying and I'm pouring_

_Crimson regret_

_and betrayal_

"Leo you okay?" Raphaels voice asked from the back. Leonardo's heart was beating a thousand times a second . . .He could barely breathe right.

_I'm dying_

_Praying_

'What did I do?'

_bleeding _

_I'm screaming_

What have I done?

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_am I too lost?_

They were near the formation. Leonardo opened the passenger door unexpectedly, and leapt out into the rain and hail.

"LEO!"

"DUDE!"

Donatello stopped the Van.

_My God my Turnikit_

_Return to me Salvation_

"What the hells he thinkin!'" Raphael shouted opening the Van door and jumping out too.

_My God my turnikit_

_Return to me Salvation_

"What the heck is Leo doing?! Michelangelo shouted.

"I dont know, but whatever it is-" Donatello didn't finish. They turned the street after Brandace shut the Van door after Raph bolted after Leonardo.

_Do you remember me?_

_Lost voice so alone_

Leonardo felt the cold rain pelt his skin, He climbed up the fireescapes faster than he ever could before. Lightning split the sky, and thunder rolled . . .The green and black clouds in a circle above New York.

_Will you be on the other side_

_or will you forget me?_

Raph pushed his legs harder, the wind pushing against his built frame. He ws the biggest of his brothers and wind resistance wasn't gonna stop him from stoppin' 'masta leo' from doin' somethin stupid, not without him.

_I'm dying_

'I couldn't have caused this'

_praying_

'If I did . . .'

_bleeding_

I dont know what I'll do'

_Screaming_

_Am I too lost , to be saved_

_am I too Lost!?_

"Dammit . . ." "LEO!" Raphael shouted catching up to his brother. Leonardo ignored the call . . . He had to see for himself.

_My God my turnikit_

_Return to me Salvation_

"There they are" Kelly pointed up through the window. Michelangelo looked beside her up to the rooftops. Leonardo . . .Followed by Raph close on their elder brother's heels. Donatello looked up from the drivers seat, hitting the brakes.

_My God My turnikit_

_Return to me Salvation_

Leonardo pounded against the rooftops , jumping one after the other. Rain drenched his mask and pads. He stopped a moment feeling something above them . . .

"(Out of Breath) You betta have a good reason were up 'ere riskin' gettin fried!" Raphael said standing next to his brother who didn't even respond back. Leonardos cold sharp eyes were averted to the sky, the swirl where it looked like a tornado was forming.

Raphael looked at his brother confused, then looked up at the sky. . . .'What the hell is-?' . . .

_My god my turnikit_

_Return to me Salvation_

Leonardo backed up to take a running head start. His eyes cold and focused, Raphaels eyes wide at what was falling from the sky. Leonardo watched the fall . . .He ran faster pounding hard against the rain and wind forcing him back.

_My God My turnikit Return to me _

_Salvation_

He felt his heart beat as if it would give out. The scream was barely heard through the thunder, lightning flashed exposing skin, the hair flying back with a forced grace.

_My walls cry for the grave_

_My soul cries for deliverance_

The body twisted against the storm in a perfect wave . . .Like an angel . . . cast out of heaven.

_Will I be denied!?_

He jumped the next roof almost slipping. Gathering everything he had he leapt up into the air catching the body against his, locking around the fallen, casted out.

_Christ_

_Turnikit_

_My soul sound_

Their bodies twisted into the air with as much force as he could muster. Bracing the body against his plastron front. He squinched his eyes holding the body tightly against his own. They rolled a moment, He made sure he took the blunt end of the landing . . .The rain falling around them, as the light turned silver in the sky, the black clouds rolling a loud thunder . . .

He put himself over the body . . .blocking the rain.

'What have I done?' He thought, his hand shaking as he put his hand to the fallen angel's forehead.

"Leo" Raph's voice said in disbelief . . .He'd never seen any of them make a jump that big . . .He stood back watching his brother turn to look at him, blocking the rain from a girl . . .laying beneath him.

Another one . . .like they were cast out. Raphael didn't know if it was the look in Leo's eyes or the way he hovered over 'dis girl . . .but somethin' stopped him from taking another step closer.

"Call Don . . . He's gonna need to look at her" Leonardo said picking up this girl . . .another one that fell from the sky. First Kelly, Then Brandace, now 'whatever her name was'. Leonardo carried the girl, trying to block some of the rain from her, unconscious.

Leonardo kept her body close to his for warmth . . .

'What have I done?' he thought not looking down as he had Raph take her a moment to get down the fire escape. Ignoring the injuries from the rough landing.

**Sorry again for the late update, I'm moving out to my dorm, had lots to pack and lots to do before I left, I love the reviews, questions, anything ya want* hope the longer chapter compensates for the extreme lateness.**


	21. A new kind of Real

**Unrealistic Reality**

'Its cold'

the air whipping everywhere, almost never ending.

'Its' dark . . .why is it so dark?'

Involuntary movements from the force of the wind, like she was falling, or flying . . .she couldn't tell anymore.

'So . . .cold'

The rain was constant, cold, merciless against her skin, drenching her.

'Am I dead?'

The sudden rush of air around her was pushed through her mid section, something grasping around her, she screamed. The impact was heavy, her head spinning. She smelled rain, and heard it but didn't feel it. Something was above her . . .something warm, some sort of protection from the wind and the stinging rain against her face and skin. . . .

**(Before the end of reality)**

**(San Francisco: by Train)**

The sun was out, not a cloud in the sky, the temperature in San Francisco was nice and cool today. One of the pluses of living next to the ocean, you get cool ocean air to come in and cool the land down. She appreciated it when she could smell the sea from the breeze.

_I used to love the tenderloin_

_until I made some tender coin_

_then I met some ladies_

_from Marin_

Her backpack was hanging on one shoulder as she was reading a book, walking. She was out walking to her new job. Her auburn shoulder length hair shined in the constant playful sun and blew within the forever-dancing wind.

_We took the highway to the one_

_up the coast to catch some sun_

_they left me with these blisters_

_on my skin_

As her eyes glided to the right, then back to the left again, she looked up at the street before looking back down again, losing herself back into the world of pure fiction.

_Dont know what I was on_

_but I think it grows in _

_Oregon_

_So I kept going _

_going _

_going_

_right through_

The downward sad frown and the dried tear trails on her face was evidence that she didn't feel as happy as the weather made everything seem. Her arguments with her step dad had escalated recenty. So getting a job, and reading, were escapes and reminders that there was more out there. San francisco certainly wasn't of notice of this one girl not feeling like the sun was so bright.

_I drove into seattle rain_

_fell in love_

_then missed the train_

_that could have took me home_

_right back to you_

Bethany readjusted her backpack so she was wearing it with both straps on her shoulders. While her bright rich dark brown eyes were swimming in hot tears as they slowly slipped down her face. As the heaviness from the stress and pressure from her family took the feeling from wanting to read further. They wanted her to achieve her best but , sometimes it just wasn't good enough.

_I've been High_

_I've been low_

_I've been yes_

_and I've been 'Oh hell no'_

_I've been rock n roll_

_and disco_

_'Wont you Save me SAN FRANCISCO'_

The blurriness of her vision made her stop and had to wipe away her tears again; it felt like the heart of her soul was literally ripped, or torn in two. it was almost numbing how the world went on while she felt like this, walking as if everything was normal.

_Everyday so caffenated_

_I wish they were golden gated_

_Fillmore couldn't feel more miles_

_away_

grief stricken brown eyes looked up towards the sky as her thoughts swirled around her favorite escape. Her favorite show as a kid, was on most saturday mornings. She'd have to figure how to work the DVR so she could watch it after work.

_so wrap me up return to sender_

_lets forget this five year bender_

_take me to my city by the bay_

She knew that it was silly to like a fictional character, especially that of a cartoon character, however he was there whenever she needed him. he was always there to make her smile, laugh, and somewhat ease the pain of what she was feeling or going through. She could imagine it was real, just like her other friends did. After all . . .no one in this 'city by the bay' knew what was going on in her head.

_I never knew all I had_

_now alcatraz dont sound so bad_

_at least they have a hella' fine_

_Merlot_

'School doesnt end for another two months . . .'

She thought to herself as she walked slowly down the sidewalk. Her eyes coming down to the local playground and park as she was running her hand light against the chain link fence. A nostalgic remembrance of time gone past.

_If I could wish upon a star_

_I would hitch a cable car_

_to the place that I can always_

_call my own_

'actually two months and 14 days until graduation' she thought again looking down. She looked up at the sky and reminded herself of the time on her watch, she didn't want to be late on the first day. 'Figures I'd feel like this on a nice day, and have to work when there will undoubtedly be a nice sunset later'.

_I've been high_

_I've been low_

_I've been yes _

_and I've been 'Oh hell no'_

_I've been Rock N Roll_

_and Disco_

_'Wont you save me San francisco'_

Work, school, graduating, family, it was all surrounding her. The feeling of being trapped pressured around her entire being, making her wish the sky was cloudy so she wouldn't feel so out of place.

_I've been up_

_I've been down_

_I've been so damn lost since_

_your not around_

_I've been Raggae _

_and Calypso_

_Wont you save me San Francisco?_

There were things she knew she'd never grow out of. Her love for her city by the bay, and how she knew to some it would be dorky, but her favorite cartoon show, and her favorite character in it . . .

_To tell you the truth_

_I miss everything_

_Everything_

Everything seemed so peacefull today . . . A hot dog vendor nearby making up a francisco special for a mom and her kids. Walking by the park, how the swans would swimm in the pond, as if everything around them was immune to their peace. Even her crushed feeling walking down the sidewalk.

_It's a wild wild beautifull world_

_but theres a wide eyed girl back there_

_and she means everything_

_everything_

Even the music playing over the radio station seemed to be happier than she was. Playing a happy song, while she walked on to work, only three blocks down left to go. Someone on a bicycle whizzing by her, its been like this since she woke up this morning.

_I've been stop_

_I've been Go_

_I've been yes_

_and I've been Oh Hell No_

_I've been Rock N Roll _

_and Disco_

_Wont you save me San Francisco?_

For that brief second she felt as if her problems weren't important enough compared to everyone elses, she kept quiet about everything at home, the fights, the problems, the tension. She talked to some friends online, and they'd be a good support system from time to time, but online can only do so much. Therapy just made her feel crazy.

_I've been up_

_I've been down_

_I've been so damn lost_

_since your not around_

_I've been Reggae and Calypso_

_wont you Save me San Francisco!?_

She reached her new workplace. She'd be a cashier girl and clean tables at a small convenience store/diner, something to keep funds up for college.

_Wont You Save me San Francisco_

'She looked up at the new workplace open window with a groaning frown, silent but visible.

_Wont you save me San Francisco?_

**(Reality)**

'Shes not waking up' He thought laying her on the couch. Heart pounding in his chest behind his shell. He was out of breath from the run to the man hole from the battleshell, then through the tunnels home. Aprils apartment was left alone the storm wasn't over yet, even in the dying down stages.

"Whats her name?" Donatello asked while everyone was in a talking frenzy.

"HUSH!" Brandace said making it quiet. His brothers and Kelly were all talking at the same time.

"Her name is Bethany!" Kelly said half in tears. The girl looked like she'd been through hell, soaked to the bone, cold skin, a few bruises forming from Leonardo catching her and landing on the roof roughly. It made her half wonder why she and Brandace didn't die from the fall, or if they even fell far from the sky to a Cold alley concrete ground.

"You know her?" Donatello said eyes wide and alarmed. Leonardo had laid the girl on the couch. Kelly nodded and Brandace gave a confirmed nod afterwards looking at his brother seriously before putting a hand behind her own neck, almost thinking or half nervous, her face not showing it.

"Someone get me a blankett, her clothes are soaked" Leonardo said looking over half aggravated. Michelangelo left the group to get one, passing master splinter walking in.

"What has happened?" The elderly rat walked in with a stern soft tone.

Everyone was quiet while Leonardo stood up.

"Master Splinter . . .She fell from the sky, just like Brandace and Kelly did"

"She has the same Ionic traces on her, I'll have to scan the samples from Brandace and Kelly's, to see if theres a match or any differences. I can't differentiate what makes up the particles of the matter but I can see if they match up or not. But its . . .strange that it would be someone they both know".

Then all eyes were on Kelly and Brandace. Brandace kneeled down beside Leo looking over Bethany unconscious on the couch with a serious facial expression, getting a pillow for Leo to put under her friends head.

"Well . . .We know her from online" Kelly said nervously. "We became friends because . . .we were fans of the show . . . or uhm . . .your guys' show"

"We all had the franchise in common" Brandace said to clarify what Kelly was trying to say. Realizing what they might think when they said that.

Donatello looked over at leonardo, his suspicions rising. It was definitely more than a coincedince', he thought taking mental notes. They all were friends, and they all were sent here. This storm was worse than the one that brought brandace and Kelly here. Worse than the Noreaster, undoubtedly there would be clean up tomorrow for the city.

"Leo caught 'er just b'fore she hit tha street" Raphael said recalling the pounding in his heart feeling watching his brother jump that distance to catch the girl in mid air with split second timing, then scraping himself up from the landing to jus' shake it off like it was nothin' only carin' 'bout gettin' that girl to safety, and keepin' 'er warm.

Michelangelo brought back a grey and green checkered old sleeping bag, clean but thinned out. Brandace helped tucking it around the girl, her attention focused on Beth.

'Were in deep shit' she thought, trying to figure out what to say to Beth when she woke up . . . IF she woke up. Donatello was making his own observations the concept of black and white cold hard facts slightly blurred in this situation.

"How injured is she?" Master Splinter asked moving over to kneel by the couch putting a hand over Bethany's forehead.

"I took most of the blow from the landing when I caught her, but theres a few bruises , I dont know if anything's broken" Leonardo said blinking hardly remembering the split second catch and grab, he was running on pure adrenaline instinct.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Kelly asked her eyes widened slightly, worried. Mikey put a hand around her shoulders in a half hug, concerned.

"We'll stay up and observe her, but we shouldn't crowd her, I'd imagine she wont be as comfortable about the situation when she wakes up" Donatello said shaking his head. "After all you thought you were dead" Donatello said pointing to Brandace who just looked back at Bethany with the same serious facial expression. "And she thought it was cool" Michelangelo smiled side hugging Kelly who gave a small laugh.

"She has a small messenger bag that came down with her, its got a book, and a portable laptop, also a uniform shirt for a . . .'Liddy's convenience store and Diner'" Leonardo read off while Brandace set the book on the table.

"She's not gonna be happy her stuff's wet" Kelly said picking up the laptop, while Donatello held a hand out silently offering to look it over.

"It'll be okay, I'll boot it up to check it over". Donatello said using it as an opportunity to cross refference everything from Brandaces lap top and Kelly's Xbox that she said was taking with her to a slumber party.

"So she might've been going to work . . .and then . . ." Kelly left off looking over at Brandace who gave a serious look back.

"Warm water, cold washcloth" Master Splinter said while Raph and Michelangelo went to go get one of the other.

'Dude . . .what if I did this . . .' Michelangelo thought looking back at the couch.

"Man . . ." He gulped the back of his dry throat getting a cold washcloth from the subway converted large mens restroom, with an installed old tub and shower courtesy of Donatello with Help from Raph.

'If this is my fault . . .then . . .He thought it would be cool for all of his brothers . . .even though he totally only thought of his own self at the time . . .'MAN what happened to when you wished on a star and then nothing happens huh!? I thought thats how it always worked, you'd wish for that puppy knowing you wont magically get one, you wish for super powers . . .nope just mutated DNA when you were born! . . .THEN you wish for a super cool girlfriend and best friend, and then maybe one for your bro's would be kinda cool, and all of a sudden whatevers up there decides, 'hey lets make this one happen!' . . .Bummer, Bummer, Bummer'

"What the heck are ya doin'" Raphaels voice said balantently and low toned.

Michelangelo stopped pounding his forehead against the wall . . .

"OH you know just checkin' to make sure the wall still works" He knocked on it "Yep thats quality wall right there" Michelangelo walked away nervous. Raphael stopped a moment before shaking his head and following holding a tea kettle of hot water and a bowl.

"We must give her space and time to rest" Master Splinter said directively, meaning in nicer terms, beat it.

Raphael gave a half hearted shrug with a 'no big deal' hand wave off walking towards his own room.

"Are you okay?" Kelly asked, michelangelo had a sunken expression on his face, like he was sad or something? . . .

"Huh yeah" He replied with a smirk "I'm gonna go . . .eat" He said walking away slowly.

Donatello had gone before all of them to his work desk, he had so much to do now it was unbelievable. He had theories to create and cross off, not to mention study the samples from 'Bethany's' clothes and a skin scrape that Leo watched him do lightly, not harming her at all. What all this meant, like a jigsaw puzzle, and he had the time and equipment to put it together.

"Kelly" Brandace whispered, nodding her way in a 'over here' urgent facial expression. Kelly got the hint following Brandace to her own room.

"If she wakes up you'll call us right?" Kelly turned to ask.

"Yes" Master splinter gave a nod while Brandace tugged on Kelly's shirt to urge her friend to follow. Both girls retreated to Brandaces room just diagnal across the vast substation hallway to Raphaels and farther down from Leonardo's.

Leonardo stared down at the couch as if shocked, or afraid the body laying on it would rise up any moment like a zombie from a horror film.

"My son maybe you should 'take a break'" Master Splinter said putting a hand on Leonardos arm kneeling infront of the couch.

"Yeah . . .Maybe I should" He rose up like a corpse himself walking as if in a daze.

"So much we dont know, and so much we must know" Master Splinter shook his head placing a cold compress on Miss Bethany's forehead while she remained unmotionless.

**(Feels like a nightmare that already happened?)**

'Busy for a first day' She thought feeling her ankles shoot pressure up from the bottoms of her soles. Her feet ached from standing behind the register all night. It was an old fashioned gas station, they didn't have feet friendly matts to stand on, and the register person could only catch a break in between customers. If a customer was up front or walked in, the cashier had to be behind the counter no exceptions. Considering her boss only had two people work at a time, herself and a kitchen lady to make the fast food and pizza for the warmers and cold food, it was a busy load for just two.

The night hadn't hit yet, it had barely just been twilight. She was replaced by another new girl who would be working the graveyard shift from 8 o clock until 3 am, then the morning person would come in at 5 am with the boss and do bookwork.

"(Sigh)"

She looked up at the sky, then down on the ground. "Maybe Somebody will be on facebook tonight" She thought. She didn't have any regular friends at school, none that she talked to outside of school anyway. Associates would be the more appropriate word she thought pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear, her curls rejecting the movement and coming back out from behind the ear . . .she gave up.

She talked to two girls mostly, one from Iowa, the other from Oklahoma. They all met over a story site on the web. They each had one thing in common besides a tough school life, they all loved TMNT. It was something that anchored them, gave her something to think about and talk about. It was nice finding people with her same interests, the others at school werent into it too much. Of course they each had their own interests outside of being a turtle fan.

Beth couldn't remember a time she wasn't reading something, or writing something, or drawing something out just for the fun of it. But her main thing was reading, whatever she read she remembered.

'Kelly's got the artist for sure'. She thought, the flashback memory of Her seventeenth birthday how Kelly made her a sketch of leonardo, it was on the wall by her bed right now. Kelly was a sweet girl, artistic, the nicest girl you'd ever meet with a southern accent. Not that she'd met any of them yet, but Beth knew if she did they'd be good friends with or without a monitor screen attached.

Brandace on the other hand'. Beth thought with a laugh, She wrote alot too when she wasn't doing school stuff, her kickboxing class, or watching hockey or football. They all had similarities, but in yet they were completely different people. When someone had a problem one would suggest

'brute force'. Usually Brandace. Beth thought rolling her eyes.

'Talking it out', mainly Kelly.

Beth had her own ways of dealing with problems, just like everybody else.

The air was cooler against her skin, she wasn't a fan of the polo shirt they made her wear as the uniform, so she changed back to her other clothes before leaving.

"Agh! Dammit" She turned around after dropping her book trying to get it out of the bag. The book made a loud drop on the ground amidst the strangely silent street. Reaching down with a sigh, the wind blew her book open causing the pages to whisp the other way.

"Agh!" She put a hand to her forehead, the partial sweat was drying from work against the cold wind. 'Headache' she thought shaking her head. Reaching down to put the book in her bag which the wind seemed powerfull enough to almost take away. Keeping her eyes closed closing it she stopped on the sidewalk for a moment to gain composure.

It hit again

"Ouch" She put a hand to the side where her temple gave a heartbeat like pound against the inside of her head. Her vision was spotted and frazzled trying to get up too fast.

"Whats wrong with me?" She said out loud feeling herself get nauseated, like a sudden case of the flu.

Bending down in a crouch putting her hand to the pavement sidewalk, cold and rough against her hand. . . Her head pounded again, and she felt a sharp pain make her eyes water.

"Dammit" She reached around for her phone. 'I dont care if he doesnt like it someone has to come get me' She thought fumbling around for her phone. Grasping it in her hand only to drop it from the weak feeling making her heave over with both hands. "I gotta . . .get home" She thought hearing thunder roll in from farther away, slowly sounding closer, the wind picking up.

'It was supposed to be sunny and clear today, there was no thunderstorm warning' she thought suddenly blaming the weather man for her problems. Her curls tickled her face while the blood felt like it was rushing to her head.

Bethany Fishers forced herself upward onto her weak knees. 'Its only a few blocks, you can walk that much' she told herself. Not realizing she forgot her phone on the sidewalk, the sky dark, the lights glowing as a few cars passed by. She stopped against a brick wall to close her eyes, breathing heavily, her head pounding, body feeling weak, stomach feeling . . .worse.

Her bag slipped off her shoulder dangling from her arm.

She reached over gripping the chainlink fence next to her, her warm fingers gripping the cold metal. The wind was so harsh she looked up from her blurred vision and aching head for an instant and watch a tree branch fall off onto the street. "Oh . . . god" She put her hand to her head before kneeling down from the pain.

**(Guilty reguards)**

Leonardo couldn't keep track of time. It felt like an hour had gone by and it had only been ten minutes.

Master Splinter had made sure that 'Bethany' was comfortable as someone unconscious could possibly be on a second hand couch found straight from a yard sale that April picked up for them a few years back.

'He released a strained tense whisper of a growl from his throat. He couldn't think, his mind was racing. He'd been on his bed, then pacing his room, then getting off his bed. Apparently doing all motions in ten minutes time, twice each, and not noticing.

'Its not possible' . . . 'Michelangelo might be Naive and still a kid at heart in most ways but this isn't . . .its not real'.

'I wish I hadn't read Don's notes' . . .He thought feeling torn in two. Half of him said it was his fault the other said it wasn't rational.

'Breathe in . . .Breathe out' he said doing a few excersizes. He was forgetting to breathe . . .

'The theory can't be true, all I did was hold it . . .More than a few times'.

It's not a plausible explanation. If he told Donatello what he thinks might have happened, that he's not even sure of himself, not only will he probably think his elder brother is crazy, but that it would be harder for his brothers to follow him if he did something that caused this. He's supposed to be the responsible one. If he really did accidentally cause the young woman on his couch to be here . . .

'Thats it' He got up and walked out the door. The only way to solve any of this was to get answers . . .

**(Whose hand is in the cookie jar?)**

"Whats going on! I mean now Beth's here!?" Kelly said half hushed and half yelling.

"I dont know why were all here but I think . . .Its our fault" Brandace said hushing even quieter.

"How do you mean? Why would it be our fault we didn't ask for it?" Kelly said confused and worried eyes.

"Yes . . .WE did . . .Remember all those times we talked about it? How we role played on facebook and even wrote a story on it so it would seem real" Brandace said with her eyes wide trying to get the message across.

"So you think its our fault?" Kelly asked suddenly feeling guilty.

"Its possible"

"But then . . . Would they be mad at us?" Kelly asked thinking . . .She didn't want anyone to be mad at her, or her friends, especially if they didn't mean too. Especially Michelangelo, he was her favorite . . .

"I dont know how we might've done it though, I mean I know I wished I could get out plenty of times but I didn't think it would actually . . ." Brandace left off.

"Neither did I" Kelly said suddenly solemn.

"I've thought about it since we got here, and I've felt guilty about it but I can't tell them . . .That I wished for something like this to happen" Brandace said leaning back. Kelly looked up at her friend, the hard as stone normally blunt girl look so guilty made her feel even worse.

"what do you wanna do" Brandace said after a few moments of silence.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Kelly asked. Brandace felt bad for telling Kelly this now, especially since she was just finally getting comfortable here and not worrying about things back home as much. Kelly's long hair fell infront of her shoulders, almost to hide her face a moment.

Kelly watched the black band t-shirted , red arm casted , blue jeaned girl sit up seriously contemplating. "We dont know for sure if it was us . . .I mean something put us here . . .We didn't get to be asked for the option it just kinda . . .threw us here".

"So . . .Dont say anything" Kelly said slightly agreeing. She didn't wanna upset anyone. Brandace leaned back again against the wall, while Kelly sat on the other side of her floor mattress, holding her arms looking at Brandace who looked just as distressed if not trying to hide it.

"Its not for sure and Donatello might find out the real reason and were just imagining it, because its a huge coincedince" Brandace said hands out in emphasization.

"This is so confusing" Kelly leaned her head back in surrender.

**(Theory here, theory there, theories, theories, EVERYWHERE)**

The smoothness of the sceptors handle or anything with the sceptor was out of the ordinary. It was like they way they left it, just less dusty.

'Master Splinter claimed it was spinning backwards'. he looked it over carefully.

'He might have been facing the opposite direction of where the inside turner should have been spinning to make it seem as though it were spinning backwards. If your going back in time, it spins forward'. He sighed setting the sceptor down. 'Unfortunetally unless he was there he wouldn't be able to tell if it was spinning backwards. The writing and inscription of the sceptor on the tops and sides say 'Open wide the Gates of time'. Upon inspection there was nothing on it stating open wide the gates of the universe.

'The theory that anyone was sent over was out of the question. Only AFTER his brother touched the sceptor, not to mention they all did except for Raph. Michelangelo and Leonardo handled it more than a few times, along with inspection by Donatello who made sure only to handle it with the cloth on it. Master Splinter only held it once but the cloth was also on it, as Donatello could recall. So how did it bring someone from another dimension? A whole other alternate universe? Not to mention why Brandace, Kelly, and now this girl named Bethany. Would it bring others?

His worm hole theory was still in affect but . . .The girls were on land when this happened. A sort of vortex, or universal whirlwind picked them up and dropped them here. Almost like a universal mail package, obviously not first class. He looked over his notes adding to them at a furious rate, thinking over everything and any tiny detail that might be microscopically important to their case.

What would cause them to be chosen to be picked up and dropped off here like that?

That was the question.

Looking through his notes there was that one piece of paper he kept in the back of them. That one that consists of one piece of paper with One theory written on it. Michelangelo's wish on a star theory. This would make no sense since Michelangelo stated that he wished for one being that a girlfriend or even just a friend, why now there were three of them. Kelly and Brandace arrived at the same time, and Bethany arrived just recently, shaken up to the point that shes under watchfull condition.

How did Brandace and Kelly survive the fall? unless they were dropped slowly by a magnetic force or something gravitational caused them to not hit so hard. The bruises on Brandace and Kelly were from their first run in with the east sides most dangerous street gang, the purple dragons. If Leo hadn't of caught Bethany she might have died from the drop.

The storm was swirled in a tornado almost vortex like way. The sky was green and black, lightning everywhere, striking buildings and branching farther. The storm itself was ravenous, New York would be under public and federal clean up crews for the next few months.

The next thing to do was wait until Bethany woke up, assess the damage, and then when she was ready, ask her questions. If hers doesnt link up in some way the same as Kelly and Brandaces then there might be some extra clue, or something to lead him to believe something a little more standard, such as Extra terrestrial action, a vortex in their world sending them to a different dimension, or something a little more cosmic and universal. Spirtuality was something that could be brought into play here but Donatello generally tried to stay with the black and white science cold hard facts. Not a story of angels carrying girls from a universe, or magic stars that grant wishes. Or . . .Something to do with the sceptor. He was more inclined to study that than anything else.

Although the sceptor was too dangerous to hold without a cloth anymore, he couldn't just do another test of it with one of his brothers or himself, if it would mean the possibility of another incident like this. . .

'Sigh' back to the drawing board.

**(Re-awakening)**

'Am I dying?'

'Am I sick?'

'Whats going on!?' She screamed in her head feeling nothing but air and wind pelt against her.

'Am I falling!'

She screamed, the pain, the air, the cold, the dark . . .Everything.

'Am I dreaming! I have to be!' . . .Her mind was racing feeling the dark take over, she couldn't fight the pain anymore, the ache in her head too great. . .

She screamed until the rain choked her of it. . .

Leonardo sat on the chair watching her. Her shirt now a slightly dirty and damp version of what it used to be. He was sure those jeans, as nice as they probably were before were now uncomfortable damp and tight against her skin, not letting the body breathe. It wasn't appropriate to undress her so they let her be and just made sure she was warm. The rain and the wind had made her skin cold when he first caught her, as much as he tried to block it. Now pale with her hair pushed up against the pillow her head turned to the side. Her face had strong but delicate features, the way her eyes were shaped. Her hair was dark with curls and waves, just about shoulder length from what he could tell, maybe higher. . .

He felt guilt sting him, he didn't want to be the reason she was on the couch right now, but he had no way to prove or disprove that thought. Maybe this was how Michelangelo felt . . .

He breathed in the stale air, the smell of food from the kitchen after Michelangelo had made something in the oven. The sound of Donatello's door opening and closing to his own room/lab area. Everywhere else echoed any slight noise, everything was absolutely still and the lights were dim. It was shadowed over the couch except for the lamp that was lit near her, giving everything an amberish glow.

everything was still . . .

His head was stirring with thoughts of what was going to happen and what had happened already. He got up slowly, he had to check on her just to be sure. 'was she warm enough'. the blanket was tucked up to her shoulders.

'Her neck doesnt look strained' he said looking, kneeling near the couch on one knee looking her over. 'It' almost looks like shes not breathing' he thought a second. He moved over her slightly more checking to see if her stomach was moving, or if her chest was moving with breaths.

She was so still it was almost hard to tell . . .Leaning down he put his ear by her partially parted mouth to see if he could feel breaths. He gave a small lick to the side of his first finger and put it by her mouth to feel a slight air, to see if she was breathing. It was faint but there as he looked her over closer, adjusting covers, looking down to make sure all of her was covered.

'The landing damage couldn't be that bad to cause internal damage' he thought knowing he took the brunt of the blow

he listened for a moment hearing a hitched sound in her throat . . .Half of him was relieved she was stirring and not in a sort of unconscious coma . . .and then . . .her head moved upwards.

**(One on One, Bethany)**

Her head felt heavy, her stomach slowly churning but Bethany felt as if something had run completely over her. Moving her head forward a bit while she groaned a little.

She barely opened her eyes a second before seeing a figure beyond the opening of where her eyes glimpsed. She shot her hand out on instinct, striking something, solid.

Leonardo felt the slight impact on his jaw, moving backwards in slight shock, he heard a light female groan and a slight gasp hinted with pain. Her chest moved upward a little as if to stretch. Her head turned to the side, while he stood there completely frozen eyes unblinking.

Her eyes flew open after she hit something and looked up at the person that she accidently hit. Her eyes were staring silently at the person and softly swallowed. She had to be dreaming, she just had to. Staring back down at her was none other than Leonardo from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Bethany's heart jumped from calm to frantic. Her stomach tightened as she leaned backwards into whatever she was resting on. Brown hazel eyes were wide, her chest moving up and down normally, she made sure to keep it that way. Fear had its awful hands trickling through her stomach, up to her chest before it showed in her eyes.

'He is not real, this is not happening. Please god, please don't let this happen.' She thought to herself while 'Leonardo' stared back at her.

He felt his dry thoat breathe out, but no words .

She was awake, she had hit him . . but she was awake.

_He felt his own heart pound in his chest settling down from the surprise sideways hit. She looked frantic, her chest moving up and down with quick breaths slowly turning into half breaths not breathing fully. She pushed herself back against the couch, the blanket halfway on her, her hands gripping one pillow and the couch arm. Both staring at eachother, not a sound was made. She looked like she'd scream any second. 'Does she know me?' he thought. Kelly knew Michelangelo, Brandace knew them all too . . .would she know us too? He thought feeling his own leaderlike position take hold of his actions. "It's okay . . ." He said not being able to say much else._

_"It's Okay . . ." _The thing infront of her just spoke. Green smooth skin dimmed against a lamp light next to her, his form, bigger in person, the roundess but distinct features of his face, muscle, shoulders, neck, and of course . . .a shell to compliment the possible hallucination she was having.

An image of her memory flashed before her waking eyes and suddenly Bethany felt ice cold as she slowly shook her head 'no'. Her stomach didn't hurt anymore or she didn't notice if it was churning still, the fear then had taken root and she bent her legs and pulled them close to her chest. She felt her blood slowly drain from her face; her throat was constricted as her eyes stayed on him. She kept absolutely still . . .

_He kept his distance just at the edge of the inntable, not too far but not close to the couch where she could flip a time bomb switch at any moment._

It was as if someone had flipped a switch. Bethany felt the realization of her situation in an instant. Leonardo was not real, he should not be real.

_"Are you . . .hurt?"_

_He asked knowing the answer already but needed to know anyway. He wasn't sure if he could bring in Donatello from the look on her expression. If Master splinter walked into the room he was sure this girl would have cardiac arrest. The lights were dim but he knew she could see him. She shook her head . . .He wasn't sure if it was an answer to his question or if she just couldn't believe what was going on. 'Im not sure anyone would know how to explain to someone they've just been universally thrown to New York where there is such a thing as Mutated Turtles and Rats._

_This had to be handled as delicately as possible._

Her eyes moved in flash instances, checking to see where his hands were, one resting on his knee, the other by his side unmoving. Bethany swallowed a bit before she closed her eyes and whispered lowly "No. Where am I?"

With her eyes closed, she felt her face heat up though she could not understand what her body was trying to do. Drain the blood from her face or flush for no reason at kept calm on the outside, however on the inside she was frightened as hell. 'He knows it' she thought feeling as though he could see right through her. His eyes didn't look warm brown in this light, they looked cold and observing, like he knew everything.

_"__Your safe" He said instinctually hiding the fact they were underground, thinking of the family's safety first. This girl might already know where they were, if she knew them. Or she might think she's dead, or hallucinating, or be like April and think she's dreaming._

_"Your name is 'Bethany' , is that right?" He asked with his calmest tone, not wanting to make her think she was under some sort of investigation, tip toeing around the battlefield they'd created. She was frightened, obviously, and wondered if maybe he should go get Kelly and Brandace to handle the situation . . .but he knew from the guilt he felt just by looking at this terrified young woman, that he had an obligation to make her feel safe, after all she was safe here._

_He didn't sit down just kneeled across near the coffee table one one knee to be eye level with her, but he kept the distance not wanting to frighten her more. Compared to her he was as big as a monster, including the shell._

Her eyes locked onto him like that of great white shark onto a lone seal in open water. Her fear slowly pushed to the side as she quirked her right eyebrow up a bit at him. In the dim lighting, she saw that he was a real mutated turtle though he looked bigger in person then on her TV or computer screen.

"H….How do you know my name?" she asked him curiously but also to determine if she could trust him. Sure, she trusted him, but only as a cartoon with a voice actor reading the lines in either the cartoon or movie. She trusted the voice actors, but him, this is a completely different animal.

_'Okay' he thought with a sight looking from the coffee table up to her. She was suspicious of him. As any normal human would have started crying, fainted, or screamed, at least she was responding thats all that mattered to him was the slight tip toe progress, this kind of interaction was never easy, for either side._

_Her eyes moved up and down slightly from what he could tell. She was studying him. "Your friends told me . . .Us . . ."he re-stated quickly. "Do you need anything? water . . .Do you feel anything broken?" He realized he was answering and asking things all at once, he didn't want to overwhelm her more than she already was._

_"Hey Leo is she-" Don walked in . . .'Bad timing' Leonardo thought feeling he was making progress to keeping her calm. "I"ll go get Kelly and Brandace" Don said seeing Leo look up with a half glare, half knowing the mental answer._

_Donatello walked up the stairs quickly. 'Leonardo didn't want her panicking or being crowded, that was the last thing this frightened girl needed__._

Bethany turned towards the noise and then the voice of someone else. Her eyes locked onto another stranger as she moved her legs closer to her chest, making it look as if she was tiny.

This one looked at her from the side standing up, Leonardo looked over at this one with slight irritation, and a half frown on his face, underturned that you could see from his face. She kept absolutely still. This one . . .had a purple mask, the colors of their skin shone better in the lamp light now that her eyes had adjusted. 'Thats Donatello' she thought, suddenly feeling overwhelmed from the knowledge that there 'were' others.

'Brandace and Kelly? Wait their here?'. The names registered in her mind Looking over at Leonardo again, Bethany looked at him and said "Brandace . . .Harvey?" She asked. Leonardo nodded, his attention focused on her again. 'Not that there are too many Brandace's in the world but . . .' she prattled off mentally.

"And Kelly . . .Smith" He said adding the last name cooly, no detection of shakiness.

'What am I doing here' . . .Bethany felt panic grip her.

"She's awake"

"BETH!" A smaller long haired brunette with delicate features and large doe eyes came calling from somewhere. 'That face' . . .

Beth kept completely still until the voice reached around the corner.

"Oh my god Your okay!" Kelly rushed up to hug the girl sitting in complete frozen confusion and half fear on the couch.

"Give her some air Kell" Another voice followed with a pair of echoing boot steps. The pictures . . .It was them.

"B-Brandace?, Kelly" Bethany tried to breathe in through her nose only to find it barely worked, she could hardly breathe at all even as delicate as Kelly was hugging her.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Brandace asked sitting on the couch besides Beth. So many ideas struck her head she was afraid anything in her intuition might be right at this point. Her breaths short and not flowing, The animal Leonardo's eyes across the table watching the whole thing unfold. Brandace side hugged Beth keeping a hand on her shoulder.

"Whats going on . . ." Beth said lightly barely heard above a whisper.

"I know its alot to take in but just be calm and breathe" Brandace said lowering her head.

"Yeah dont over do it" Kelly said with a half smile half worried facial expression.

"What the hell am I doing here . . .Where the HELL is HERE'" Beth said louder. Kelly looked fine, just like the photo from their facebook and fan girl pages. Brandace on the other hand looked tired, she had a red casted hand.

"New York" Kelly said with a half smile.

"New YORK!?" Bethany shouted.

"Well at least your reaction was better than ours . . .Kelly nearly fainted" Brandace said with a shrug trying to lighten the mood. Leonardo was silent, obverving everything she was doing, thinking , feeling, it made her feel insecure and like she wanted to yell at everyone at the same time.

"Why the heck am I here . . .AND why are YOU here" Beth first shouted at Everyone but not looking at them.

"We . . .dont know . . .for sure" Kelly said frowning and giving Beth a sympathetic heartbroken look.

"No ones for sure right now" The voice of Donatello made Beth scoot back.

"Stay. . .Away"

She felt crowded, invaded, she wanted space.

"This . . . isn't . . ."

"Beth, babe . . .breathe. The thing is . . .this isn't our . . ." Brandace looked to Kelly for help this time.

"Universe . . . its like an alternate one" Kelly said slowly, very unsure of how the recently unstable girl would think of it.

"Uni- . . ." Beth didn't even finish.

"we understand this is overwhelming-" Leonardo started

"Overwhelming? . . .None of this is real! Your Not real!" Bethany got off the couch standing pointing at Leonardo and then held her head with her hands on the verge of tears and frustration.

"Guess she aint takin' it too well" Raphaels voice said coming over from somewhere. Bethany stayed still Brandace standing beside her mentally throwing curses at the larger one of his brothers for showing up just when her friend was having a breakdown.

"Their real" Kelly said reaching from her backback and holding up her michelangelo hat to Beth. Beth took it, and saw the one with orange staying back behind leo to give the dudette her space, waving awkwardly at her. Beth felt her legs buckle and she sat back down on the couch trying to make herself smaller.

"Beth, remember the third movie . . .the one where they travel back in time to feudal japan" Brandace asked knowing Beth would remember.

"Yeah so!?" Beth said damming up her eyes to keep back frustrated tears.

"We believe it has something to do with it, but were not sure how to send you back, we've been working on finding a way" Donatello explained trying to get the tired,frustrated girl to understand with the softest tone he could muster.

"You . . .can't send me home . . ." THe thought hit her like a brick wall.

"We've been here . . .a few weeks now, just about a month" Brandace said, they got here at the beggining of March and April was fast approaching.

"Why- . . .did they do this?!" Beth pointed at Leonardo in specific but not looking at him, looking directly at Kelly and Brandaces eyes who looked torn if not frustrated themselves.

"If anybody did anything . . .It wasn't on purpose" Leonardo said finally looking up , her eyes flashed over to his and for a second she saw coldness . . .and something on the side of directiveness. Michelangelo breathed out slightly, a little shaky. 'Dude this is wayyyyy past the cool part now' he thought guiltily looking over at the new dudette. Her eyes were wide and terrified at the thought of this all being real, not being able to go home, no one to blame for it, and that something that she'd been told all her life isn't real, all of a sudden has her on their couch.

"This isn't real . . .None of it." Beth stood up looking around.

"Wheres my bag!" She shouted.

"Scary aint she" Raph gave a chuckle nudging Donatello in the arm. Brandace shot him a look while Donatello shook his head.

Kelly picked up Beths bag and held it out. Beth snatched it and looked around she saw out of the corner of her eye a room with a toilet in view. She rushed to it holding back tears and screams in her head she had yet to unleash. Her friends watched with torn faces while two out of four looked guilty the other two looked stone faced.

Beth shut the door behind her forefully, slipping down the side to the floor. Hugging her knees up to her chest, resting her back against the door near the handle so no one would come inside as she silently cried into her crossed arms.

'I want to go home. That's all I want, I don't want to be here.' She thought sadly to herself as she cried trying to stifle the slight sobs that broke through. She was petrified, angry, upset, scared . . .'Theyre wrong . . .they have to be'.

"Beth" Kelly knocked on the door softly, twice, then twice again.

"Kell . . ." Brandace shook her head with a soft expression. "She needs some space".

"Hey . . .Beth . . .If you need us we'll be in my room okay? Its the first subway car, dont even knock okay". Kelly said feeling defeated. There was no reply. Beth held her breath until the footsteps walked away.

'How is this even possible!' She screamed in her head getting up suddenly pacing .About five minutes later, she was up on her feet, washed her face with ice cold water, hoping that would wake her up but it didn't. Sitting on the closed toilet lid, she glanced at her backpack.

Thankfully, she had her backpack with her and quickly dug around in it. Her laptop was in the first big pocket, but she didn't want to be on that right now, it barely had any life in it as it was. She got her book out with her book light and slowly began to read it, ignoring everything around her. As much as she could, anyway. Those eyes . . .still burned in the back of her mind.

(**Like a charm)**

"Well that went well" Donatello sighed. Brandace glared over at Raphael who looked down at her with a raised eyeridge. "What?".

"You werent exactly helpfull"

"Ey, aint my fault she can't cope with reality" He said making the crazy circle gesture by his temple. Brandace huffed pushing her hair back before looking over to Kelly who was looking down at the floor chewing on one of her nails.

"Hey dudette, you okay?" Michelangelo asked Kelly who just nodded and walked away following Brandace out of the the living room area.

"I'll be working" Donatello said grabbing a coffee mug and leaving.

"Yeah (Stretches) Imma go watch a movie or somethin'" Raphael dismissed himself.

Michelangelo looked over towards the bathroom. Then realized Leo was still here. Both didn't say anything and it was five long seconds of pure silence. He could see the pain in his younger brothers eyes, the worry.

"Its not your fault Mikey" Leonardo said leaning off the counter.

Michelangelo didn't say anything.

"Don even said its illogical that a wish on a star would make this happen . . ." Leonardo said feeling a need to lift the weight off Michelangelo's shoulders.

"I know but . . .Ah" Michelangelo sighed with an 'I dont know' shrug and left, his eyes fixated on the ground thinking. Leonardo watched him leave to go to his room. His focus on the bathroom door , where Beth . . .Bethany was hiding. He crept up on it quietly, listening. No sobs, no crying, just slow breathing . . .

'It's not Michelangelo's fault . . .' Leonardo thought, looking at the door one last time as if it would open before walking away and leaving her be.

Time seemed to go by and she could easily hear the rest of them go to sleep. Donny's tap, tap, tap on his computer keyboard was like a soft water drop, dripping slowly in the background. Raph and Mikey softly talking to one another up on the second level but then there was Master Splinter softly talking to one of his sons. She went back to reading again.

When she had finally had enough of sitting in the bathroom alone, she gathered her backpack and pressed her ear to the wooden door, hearing nothing. Knowing that those all went to bed, she slowly opened the door just a bit looking around the dark place that the turtle brothers called home, as well as her friends slowly were too.

"I mean, the looks in their eyes, it was like . . .it was normal for them" Four real mutant turtles. She hadn't even met the real Master Splinter yet, if there was one. She thought shaking her head.

She quickly and quietly opened the door and stepped out into the hallway before she looked around and got used to the darkness. It was like a mix of the lair, and the subway lair from the 1990's movies and the cartoons. The first subway car was where Kelly said she was staying. There was furniture, a kitchen area not far, and some cement steps that led up to god only knew where. She tried to hold her anxiety in her. Half of her thought she could leave with no problem, the other half was paranoid of getting caught. 'They had to be lying, or at least wrong'. She was shaking her head.

'Where was the-'. She looked around until she saw it, there was a gap in the brick and stone wall of the home over past the t.v area with the chairs, and couches. Looking around she didn't see anyone.

'Theyre all asleep' she thought. The sudden dread of walking out of the bathroom, which had become her safe haven for the last few hours washed over her.

She was near the entrance and exit of the lair, her hopes were high and she saw no one. Lightly stepping out she looked around cautiously, but kept a curious face on just incase she were caught. She could make it seem as though she just didn't know her way around, and was looking around for Kelly or Brandace's room.

'This either isn't real, or their fakes'. She thought shaking her head. Her real friends wouldn't be calm about something like this. Giant mutated turtles, they arent the same as in a book or on t.v. She put her hand against the inside of the entrance. There had to be a button, or a lever, or a pull thing of some sort. Feeling the entrance wall she moved over to the sides of the walls to feel for anything that might trigger the open way to OPEN.

"Feeling better" A voice said slightly cynnical and bland, not as inquisitive. She jumped-

"AH!" she exclaimed to him but calmed down as she hoped she didn't wake anyone up at this late hour, especially trying to make a get away. "What are you trying to do? Give me a damn heart attack after this fucking fiasco". She waved an arm in emphasis.

"There are people looking for Kelly and Brandace, and the bet is that once they catch wind of who you are . . .you'll be next on the list" Leonardo said putting an arm out beside her making her flinch, he pulled up a lever and the main lights turned on. He lowered his arm to its side looking her over. She was frozen to her spot but her face and expression demanded respect, hidden with the fear of being caught trying to run.

"Where exactly did you plan to go once you made it to the streets?" Leonardo asked crossing his arms, his voice serious and gaze even more. She held her ground but what she couldn't understand were the sudden butterflies filling her stomach. She knew in her own world, that she loved him. However, to see him, a live, walking, talking, and hell even Breathing was too much for her. Though with his stance, slightly leaning on his forward, his eyebrow ridges forward in concentration, and ready to grab her if she ran for it, she coward to him. His posture almost lazy, as if it would be easy if she ran . . .she knew it would be.

"I dont belong here, I have a family back home, where they need me" She said feeling her throat burn slightly. "Why am I here?" she barely asked him, her voice was soft and frightened. It was only for an instant she saw his eyes soften, before he lowered his gaze and then looked back up as if with a promise.

"Donatello is researching it, the best we can do is offer you a safe place to stay. Brandace and Kelly are in the same boat you are, the less topside you are the safer you are. Brandace and Kelly, they have bounty's on their heads, wanted alive by The most dangerous gang on the lower east side, whose leader wants us all killed. If he gets his hands on you, Brandace, or Kelly, there no telling what he'll do to you" Leonardo enforced his tone. "Hun worked for the footclan, under the direct orders and tyrannical rule of the shredder-"

"I am not stupid about this world about you or the others, Leonardo," she snarled at him, using his full name for the first time being here. She didn't like being talked down to.

"I know you all know, were all still getting used to that. Until then, you need to know that WE know what were talking about. Our guess is that whatever brought you here would be of interest to the purple dragons. Whether is time travel, space travel, whatever . . .If they find out the information before Donatello, you'll never get home". Leonardo said piercing her gaze with his. He wasn't trying to be cruel, but she needed to know the severity of the situation. Her back was still against the entrance way. They both were silent a moment.

"How do you even know were from a different dimension? That were not just on the same planet just thrown into New York?" She asked.

"For all I know you all could be lying"

Leonardo's eyes widened a moment.

"What would we gain from that? for lying to you" Leonardo and Bethany stared eachother down until a low noise made Bethany's cheeks redden slightly. Her stomach growled, making her turn her eyes away from him.

"Are you hungry?" He asked with his calmer more light concerned tone. His eyes even matched with sincereness.

Bethany nodded looking away. "A little" Her voice was small.

His head nodded the direction of the kitchen area, with a wry smirk.

'Shes stubborn' He smirked to himself walking infront before looking back at her to see if she was coming.

Bethany nibbled her lower lip before her feet decided for her. She walked slowly after Leo but, she gripped onto her backpack right strap as if that would disappear from her. When she saw him turn back around, her eyes lingered on his weapons. Within so many pictures of him back home, she wondered if they were really real and just how sharp

You're different," she barely whispered to him.

He turned his head back making her wish she could recant her statement. His face calm like he was waiting for a reply.

"You're taller and have more muscle but …." She began but stopped and fell silent.

She didn't know if she had offended him or not.

Leonardo nodded, she didn't know if it was acceptance or just writing her off.

Sighing a little and trying not to let the panic get to her, she looked around the kitchen and slowly sat down in the offered chair as she put her backpack on the floor.

"Do you like Chinese takeout?" Leonardo said looking into the fridge his eyes looked up at hers to the table. She broke out of her concentration of how green his skin really was, how his mask contrasted that, that particular shade of blue, and how much bigger he was in person still surprised her.

"Sure…do you have chow main or sweet and sour chicken?" she replied back, her eyes slowly resting back on him. She stopped herself from the soft suggestions.

"Coming right up" He said in his normal tone reaching in for some boxes.

Even though her eyes were on the floor, she was watching Leo. Her heart started to hammer in her chest, breathing deeply to calm herself but she was ready to bolt. Her body knew it and she was ready to do so, not caring if Leo chased after her.

Bethany was torn. She was torn in between of leaving this place far behind her but also wanting to be with her friends since they seemed comfortable around the turtles, anyway. Even if this all was so much like science fiction.

He set the boxes infront of her and grabbed her a fork. Almost a little too shyly she opened one box on her lap and grabbed the smallest piece of chicken in the box.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" His voice asked. She gulped down the small piece she chewed. Giving a shrug "Its your home" she gave her answer. He smirked seeming amused pulling a chair out.

"Do have any thoughts or clues as to why 'you' think youre here". He asked, he knew Donny would cover the basis tomorrow but it wouldn't hurt in asking.

Huh? Oh uh… I …I don't know," she replied to Leo slowly eating her dinner but looking over at him wondering if he was going to eat too.

'That's stupid; he probably has already eaten this. Idiot.' She scolded herself blushing a little. The table was wooden, rectangular, like something out of a highschool woodshop class, the polish was faded. The kitchen was just like the recent movie, furnished as much as they could find. A kitchen area installed with a handmade sink, An installed Oven and Fridge, plus extra freezer. The lights made everything seem to have an amberish glow, and not flourescent like she was used to.

"I'm sure Brandace would let you borrow something of hers until your clothes ar washed, or our friend April O Neil could take you shopping with her next time".

"I remember her" Bethany said lightly still not smiling.

"We'll find you a room of your own tomorrow, until then You can use mine" Leonardo said hearing the slight cough she gave afterward.

"That would be nice," she mumbled looking down before putting the half-empty boxes of the sweet and sour pork and chicken chow main in the middle of the table.

Her eyes slowly looked over at Leo. Even though that there was a soft light on, she saw that he was studious of her. Always watching her move but, was wondering what she would do next.

'I wonder…' she only thought of those two words before she blushed more but didn't look away. "I dont want to kick you out though" . . . She said after awhile.

"It wont be a problem, theres plenty of room here. I just want you to sleep somewhere besides the couch, its not good for your back" He said with an acception in his eyes. It was hard, she was trying not to look at his . . .'Turtleness' in general, the shell, the skin, the hands, the feet, the 'swords'. But his eyes.

In all of her daydreams and dreams, she had nothing but wondered what he truly was like. Sure, there were voice actors and actors and cartoons' portraying him but, this was different. He was truly real and that made her wonder about other things.

"If theres anything you need, or have a question about I'll try to help as best as I can". He promised trying to make this as easy on her as possible. It wasn't just a change for her, it was a change for his family too. Now there were three more to add to their already five. Five males, three females. One more and they'd have a Fullhouse.

I'm so confused. I want to ask you a lot of questions but I also want to go home even though I am figuring out that I can't if my friends haven't been able to," she replied, looking at his hands since that was a bit safer for now.

Bethany slowly got up; her mind was a bit numb but didn't know how much more she could take. Leonardo left the chinese food on the table. "I'll show you where you can sleep" He said noticing how drained she looked, he imagined he'd be no different.

She followed him up a set of cement stairs covered with a rug.

"Theres Brandaces room, and in here is my brother Raphaels room" Leonardo pointed out two different rooms closely diagnal to eachother. She almost smirked at the significance of that. Brandace rooming across from Raphael, 'So he's still her favorite, even after all this' Beth smiled almost feeling like she at least knew something Leonardo didn't.

Leonardo's arm reached towards a handle to a rusted gold colored hinged side. The door opened, and there were candles and a lamp already glowing, giving the room its own unique warmth.

She looked around and stepped further into his bedroom but the smell of sandalwood, certain incense that she always loved but also his own unique smell, which was something entirely much stronger then incense.

"This is nothing like what the directors think of," she said it out loud and then blushing really hard.

'Great, good going Fishers.' She bitterly thought to herself.

Looking directly up into his eyes, Bethany swallowed her blush down and looked into his eyes. They were a brown, but not the kind from the TMNT 07 movie. They were steady, pondering on thoughts that she would never know about but, guarded. She knew that he didn't trust her. Hell she wouldn't trust herself if this situation was reversed. After all she did just try to leave.

She suddenly put caution to the wind and slowly walked up to him. His height wasn't that intimidating and she was nearly his height. Just that every now and then his eye patches would turn completely white and that always gave her the uncertainty if she could trust him. For her, she had to see the eyes to know that she's looking at someone, human or animal. She crossed her arms looking down for a moment.

"Theres extra blanketts at the end, if you need anything just come find me and ask. Brandace is farther down the hall, just remember shes the door to the left. I wouldn't bother Raphael if he's asleep. I'll call April tomorrow and see when she's coming back from her vacation, maybe she can take you shopping when she gets back". He said thinking things over out loud.

"I don't like shopping all that much, I hate crowds. But, I will go if I have too. And I am sorry for kicking you out of your own for the night…" She sounded sincere, and her eyes betrayed slight guilt.

"I'll be fine" He answered.

"Could you sleep in here?" She asked, suddenly half embarrased but tried to hide it.

His face gave away his half confusion. He wasn't sure what to make of that question. Her frame stood beside him but infront of him like she could lean her head on him if she tilted forward. He cleared his throat and looked over. "I have a bed made up elsewhere, I'm not too far" He said as if they gave the answer for everything.

He dropped his hand to his side before he felt a smaller one find it.

Her left hand captured his right but loosely. She gently lifted it so his palm was upward, and stroked his skin, in wonder and awe of it. She would never say anything about this adventure of hers to anyone, besides that of Brandi and Kelly.

'What is she doing' He though his eyes half widened and extremely confused as to what she was . . .'she was studying it'. He was new to her, so it would be a little hard, he guessed, to imagine something that was only imaginary to something thats real now.

He took his hand back, the parts where her fingertips traced still slightly light and traced on his skin.

"You're cold," she noticed but it was only a light cool in temperature then hers.

"The room isn't too warm, but there is extra blanketts there incase you get cold" He said with a half sigh.

Her senses kicked in and she quickly looked up into his eyes. Even though she was much closer to him, she could see the small flakes of gold within them. Quickly seeing that he was ready to leave, sadness slowly swirled within her own brown eyes and her lips pouted a bit.

"I don't mean the room is cold, I meant…never mind," she said and then stepped away from him, looking back at the ground, hiding her sadness from him.

He noticed her expression, and he felt like he couldn't help the situation anymore than what he'd already done. He dissapointed her, he could see it.

"You should get some rest, you've had a rough night" He said turning towards the door, hand on the handle.

She looked up at the closed door and wondered if she should go and talk to him. He looked almost upset with her, but she somehow knew, gut instinct perhaps, that it wasn't with her. She gently put her backpack on the floor; her shoulder was killing her and carrying around an 8-pound laptop and her other stuff, hurts after awhile.

She slowly looked around, wondering what to wear to bed, since she had nothing but her nice blouse on and her pants. Her eyes spotted his closet but then she looked back at the closed door.

'Should I ask? It would be the polite thing to do.' She thought and walked over to it before quietly twisting the handle and pulling it open before slipping out and walked to where he said he would be.

She saw that he was right behind the door.

"I uh- Was going to ask Brandace for a t-shirt or something" She looked down half embarrassed. He turned as if mentally they both synched she followed him.

Brandace heard a few knocks on her door, she got up off the bed the laptop light glowing the room a light blue. When she opened the door Beth was standing there with Leonardo behind her leaning against the wall near Raphaels door. 

"Hey, the creature of the night finally emerges" Brandace winked at Beth to give her some famous light humor.

"I need to borrow some p.j clothes, smart alec" Beth said almost smirking. Brandace smirked going to the side of her room past the door so beth couldnt see. "T-shirt and p.j pants work?"

"Sure, thanks" Beth smiled softly at her friend who handed them over.

"I'm serious I thought you were growing wings and fangs you were in there so long" Brandace leaned against the door frame with a smart ass raise of the eyebrows and smile.

"Ha ha, at least I don't leave Teeth marks. I'm still healing over those!" Beth sarcastically replied back to her and faked looking at her left forearm before the door closed. "Besides if I'm creature of the night then what are you?" Beth asked just as smart alecky.

"Spawn of satan, have a goodnight" Brandace nodded.

"Night" Beth said holding the clothes to her chest, she turned around mentally remembering he was still there.

Looking over at Leo she tried her hardest not to blush but this was her crush, her role model that she looked to for whenever she was in trouble within either herself or having problems with her parents. He was the comforting place that she sought when times were too hard for her to handle but, seeing him in the flesh and blood. This was totally different.

"Thank you," she barely uttered to him, softly.

"Your welcome, lets get you back to bed" He said leading her again.

'Is he making sure I dont try to leave again?' She said admiring the back of his shell as he strode ahead.

She walked behind him but her eyes silently and gentle, roamed over his shoulders, down his chest plastron plates, slowly down his strong well-defined forearms before she walked into the bedroom but she turned to look at him.

"I can't change your mind about sleeping at least in here?" she asked him softly, her eyes locking with his as her guilt swirled clearly within them.

"You've had a long night and your still adjusting and need your space. I'm willing to give it until we set up a room for you". He said indifferently.

She continued to look into his eyes for a bit longer before she nodded in defeat. Who the hell was she fooling? This was Leonardo, once his mind was made up, no one can change it unless it was too late or he out thought himself of it. Her shoulders slacked as she looked over at the bed.

"Oh and uhm . . .I know it might seem . . .well . . .Mikey- uhm-Michelangelo said if you wanted to borrow him, you can". Leonardo held out 'Ted'. He let Kelly sleep with him the nights when they didn't instantaneously crash together on the floor or in Michelangelo's room watching movies.

He held the bear out while Beth reached out her arm to take it with a slight smirk and amused eye gaze.

"Have a goodnight 'Bethany'" Leonardo said shutting the door behind him gently.

It was the way he said her full name that she always wondered how it would sound and now she knew. After she snapped out of "it", she quickly got out of her current clothes and got into her shirt, she would leave the pj's until she had to get up in the morning. Quickly taking the teddy bear into her arms, she hugged that bear so tightly that the stuffing was flat against her chest. She crawled into Leo's bed after she pulled his covers back and pulled them over her before she heavily sighed.

She knew that she would start to cry when no one was around, but for once, she wished that someone were holding her. Comforting her that it was going to be alright but her broken faith within herself wasn't going to hold for that much longer and it didn't. She slowly drifted off to sleep, inhaling Leo's unique scent with his teddy bear tucked right beside her.

**This chapter was put together by myself and ALONIA who's character is Beth. Makesure to give her props too.**


	22. Lost Boys

**Reviews help with Morale of the author* currently writing down more notes and ideas for Ultimate Family story, I wont be publishing ULF until this one is done. Sorry the update took so long , college you know? lol. **

She didn't leave, or attempt to leave again last night. He thought waking up, he checked in on her at least twice since he'd woken up. She was fast asleep on his bed. Curly brunette hair against the pillow, hiding her face. An expression of temporary peace, he knew she was exhausted, he would be too after an ordeal like this.

His brothers werent up yet but he was going to wake them, there was a family meeting they needed to have. He kept his footsteps normal meeting Raphaels room first. He knocked a few times before the door opened to reveal a groggy no masked brother.

"Whatcha want?"

"Family meeting, splinters room" He said quietly.

"(Yawn) Alright, dis betta be important".

Leonardo didn't answer just walked quietly down the stairs to find Don and Michelangelo.

Raphael walked out of his room with his normal swaying walk half tired this early in the morning. The sound of another door opening made him stop. Brandace walked out of her room, black shirt and black p.j pants, her messy hair moved around in natural waves, tired eyes. She looked up at him while he gave a nod.

"Mornin" He turned his head towards here, just before walking down the stairs.

"Morning" She said back softly before walking before him, no doubtedly to reach the bathroom.

"(YYYEEAAHHHHH) (Yawn) I could go for some deep dish action right about now" Michelangelo patted his middle plastron section.

"We'll eat as soon as we talk to Splinter" Leonardo said While Michelangelo followed. Donatello was awake, and followed leaving his coffee mug on his work desk.

Just before entering Master Splinters room Michelangelo jumped up beside Kelly's bedroom looking in through the subway car window. She was sleeping on the bed they put in and fixed up.

"Mikey"

Michelangelo looked back at Leo who was waiting for him. Michelangelo let himself down and followed in. . . Master Splinter was waiting, candles and the lamps were lit while the brothers filed in, the usual semi circle.

**(Bridges built are bridges made)**

"Hey, you wanna wake her up with me?" Brandace asked Kelly. The sleepy sixteen year old leaned up on her arm, fixing her hair with her fingers and rubbing her eyes looking over at Brandace. "Sure" She smiled.

"Is everyone else awake?" Kelly asked.

"Their doing something, their in Master Splinters room" Brandace said looking down then looking up. The thought crossed her mind that they might be in trouble for something, she didn't want to worry Kelly especially if it was only just a thought. They could be talking about their training and stuff for all she knew. But she couldn't help feeling it was a possibility, the cold floor ever so real through her socks.

"So their busy? Okay we can make her breakfast! Mikey taught me how to make scrambled eggs without drying them out" Kelly smiled at the accomplishment that she was able to show off.

"I'll go get dressed quick" Brandace said heading to her room to leave Kelly alone before they went to wake up Beth.

Kelly reached for the brush and went through her hair a few times . . .thinking over everything.

'Now Beths here, and its like the weirdest thing. We all did dream about something like this . . .We talked about it all the time'

She stood up to slip into a pair of comfy pants, and a tight sweatshirt, trying to find matching socks, and a pair of slippers. 'Maybe she should lend them to Beth, she doesnt have anything with her right now'. Kelly picked up the slippers and clutched the cold handle to the door of the subway car/bedroom.

'I just . . .What if they find out? I dont want Michelangelo to be upset with me , Brandace, or Beth . . .We didn't mean it . . .well we kinda 'did' but we didn't think anything would happen.

She bit her lower lip passing Master Splinters room quietly before walking softly up the steps to where Brandaces room was over the metal railing and the large cement steps, the floor beneath her socks was cold.

Brandace came out of her room, worn jeans, and a loose baggy black t-shirt that she tied to the side with a hair tie. Her red cast becoming somewhat signature in appearance.

"She aint gonna be the happiest person this morning"

"Maybe she'll get excited?" Kelly said hopefull.

"Depends on which version of excited she could be"

**(Wake up call)**

Beth felt the soft pillows under her arms

She smelled the unfamiliar but comforting new scent in through her nose, it covered everything. 'Was I dreaming?' . . .

She wasn't sure, the smell wasn't from her own room. The brick wall, wasn't her own smooth painted walls back home. The nightstand, the bear under her chest, and the bed itself . . .was not hers.

There was a small knock on the door, She sat up with a start, her heart beating. 'If this isn't a dream and he's real then . . .' She sat up unsure of whether she should lay back down and pretend to be asleep.

A small long haired brunette with large doe brown eyes peered in at her with a curious look. Then the door opened wider almost making kelly lose her balance while a red casted arm appeared inside the doorway.

"She awake yet?"

Looking around the room even though she was barely awake she looked at Kelly and arched an eyebrow.

"I take it this isn't a dream that I keep on having?" Bethany said, gently taking her PJ's on the nightstand before she pulled back the covers and stood in her shirt and underwear. Hoping into her PJ bottoms she heavily sighed and grabbed the teddy bear.

"Hey thats where Mikey's bear went" Kelly smiled walking in shyly. Brandace opened the door wider leaning in the doorway with her casted up arm above her head.

"You awake enough for some breakfast?" Kelly smiled sitting at the end of the curly brunettes bed. Her hair formed into ringlets half bouncy from the rub up against the pillow in her sleep.

"I think what we should be asking is, do you feel well enough to keep something down?" Brandace asked a gentle expression on her face, not matching her body's language leaning in the doorway.

"Coffee would be great . . .But my head hurts from crying last night, it gave me a headache".

"Oh Okay" Kelly got up off the bed with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Well bring you a mug of coffee and let everyone know you wanna be left alone for a bit" Kelly gave a nod.

"Just call us if you need anything " Brandace said before closing the door behind them.

'Darnit . . .' She thought to herself, she needed to use the bathroom.

"Hey wait" She said before they left two feet outside the door. Brandaces head poked in. "I'm coming" Bethany got up off the bed. Kelly smiled lightly while Brandace opened the door for her.

Kelly watched Bethany's eyes scan everywhere, the walls the cracks and crevices, the brick, the shaggy carpet rug covering the stairs going down. The metal railing over the 'overlook' which while the brothers could jump over it or onto it, the girls took the stairs.

"Where's the bathroom around here? I need to use it," Beth asked Kelly, trying to be nice but her state of mind just wasn't there.

"Over there" Kelly pointed, the memory hit Beths thoughts while she opened the door quietly and peered in to makesure no one was already inside.

"She seems to be better" Kelly said trying to put a positive spin on the awkward situation.

"Lets just hope it stays that way" Brandace said. "I'm gonna go change" the 18 year old, pj clad girl walked up the stairs in her usual two step at a time fashion.

After the toilet flushed, she walked over to the sink after she pulled everything up. Looking herself in the mirror, Bethany made a face and turned on the hot and cold water before she got somewhere in the middle of the two. Splashing the water on her face and heavily sighing on trying to think clearly, she took a towel and wiped her face with it.

She opened the door before walking out of it. She saw that Kelly was still there, to help ease her into this new situation that they now gotten themselves into.

"Come on I'll make you something" Kelly said pulling Beths hand to the kitchen. Bethany looked in a little timidly, expecting to see giant turtles, or Leonardo in the kitchen waiting for her, making her feel more insecure about the situation, but it was vacant.

"Wheres . . .You know" Beth looked around seeing no one.

"Theyre talking in Master Splinters room, about whats going on" Kelly said not sure if that was good or bad but she smiled anyway, she wanted Beth to not be afraid even though Kelly felt a slight twinge of worry about what they might be talking about, or thinking.

"About how to send us back?" Bethany asked sitting at the table while Kelly reached into the bottom of the fridge for eggs.

"Maybe" Kelly shrugged with an innocent quirky smirk. Beth wasn't sure if Kelly's smile was genuine, or if she was just putting on an act to make her feel better.

Brandace walked in, stonewashed ripped jeans, a camo long sleeved undershirt with a black band t over top. Her red cast was a bulge under the long sleeve curved around her fingers. Bethany noticed her own clothes feeling inadequate, no offense to Brand's choice in fashion but she felt out of place in them.

"I'll help" Brandace said with a serious expression.

"Are you SURE your able to keep something down, you shouldn't eat poultry on a nervous stomach" Brandace turned asking Beth.

"Yes I'll be fine" The curly brunette answered just as seriously.

"Alright then how do you want your eggs?" Kelly asked smiling, already whisking them.

"Can I have them scrambled, salt, pepper, cheese, and more coffee please?" Bethany asked all at once "My beloved coffee" She finished. Kelly giggled while Brandace smirked.

"Same ol' Beth" Brandace quirked turning her shoulder while Bethany managed a smile.

**(Not for the faint of heart)**

"Not to sound to critical but we just made ourselves responsible for three teenaged females. This could not only put their lives in danger but the life of our family, the secret of our existance could be compromised"

"Not to sound heroic here bro, but it could be OUR fault that their here in the first place" Michelangelo said pointing to the magic sceptor on Master Splinters small tea and incense table infront of them. It all started with Donatello suggesting that this might be a hoax, since he WAS considering ALL the possibilities.

"I'm not saying their not trustworthy, after all they've got good solid proof I'm just saying for everyones safety we should be extra certain, for theirs and ours". Donatello said gently but firmly.

The DVD from Brandaces bag, and the Hat that belonged to Kelly.

"I thought you said that after the fall there were Ionic particles, or a trace that they had left behind" Leonardo asked Donatello.

"I have to look at both sides of the spectrum Leo, this whole situation not only sounds like something from a science fiction movie, but the chances of this sort of thing happening in real life are 1 in an infinity". Donatello used the lawyers perspective on this situation, he had to look at all the possibilities, otherwise he wouldn't be doing his part to keeping the family safe.

"I dont think theyr'e lyin but . . .Donny's got a point" Raphael agreed to a certain extent. The way Brandace and Kelly showed up was a little suspicious to him in the beginning, but watching that girl 'Beth' fall from the sky . . .It looked too real. The weather changing at the same time they fell . . .Watching his brother leap out to catch her, risking his own life . . .

"With the ionic particles the thing is . . .I have nothing to compare it too, All I know is that Kelly, Brandace, have the same particles on them, which means they came from the same place. I havent studied anything from Bethany yet" Donatello said announcing that research hasn't been fully developed yet.

"Donatello, do you have reasonable proof as to why miss Smith, Harvey, and miss fishers are not to be trusted?" Master Splinter asked seriously.

"I'm just saying we need to be more cautious about this, none of us know whats really going on, and if the purple dragons know, whats to say they couldn't plan this somehow and were not falling for a scheme?" He debated logically.

"That fall was not staged" Leonardo shook his head looking up, that catch was not staged, Bethany's body falling in mid air, like a sleeping skydiver without a parachute.

"If she was dropped by something in the air like a plane or copter we would have seen it, wouldn't it have been on radar when you were watching the storm?" Leonardo asked seriously looking over to the side.

"not necessarily, the weather radar was only for the weather" Donatello said looking up with a sigh.

"So y'er sayin' dey might be lyin' , that they dont know the real reason why their 'ere" Raphael said crossing his arms.

"It's possible, I'm just looking at this from all angles, I'm not out to get anyone" Donatello put his hands up in a halting 'dont kill the messenger kind of way.

Michelangelo felt worry grip him. "But . . ." Everyones eyes moved to Michelangelo whose face contorted into his own version of frustrated, his blue eyes clear on it.

"Dudes . . .I dont think they're lying . . .PLUS! The sceptor was GLOWING each time they showed up! that explosion the day before it happened, then the sceptor started glowin and being all creepy, Dudes I just dont think . . .they could've planned this" Michelangelos hands were out almost pleadingly.

Donatello put a hand to his forehead with a sigh. Michelangelo still believed that the wish on the star brought them here.

"Mikey unless you have proof that you touching the sceptor made the sceptor react or that wishing on the star brought kelly here, I'm inclined to look into other possibilities" Donatello said firm, soft but impatient.

Michelangelo didn't say anything . . .

Leonardo didn't look up.

"Mikey, Were just trying to find some cold hard facts to go by, we know the sceptor might have had something to do with it, but it also could have just been reacting to the energy that brought them here". Donatello said trying to announce the plausible explanations for all the occurances.

"Then what are you saying Donny?" Leonardo asked smoothly.

"I'm saying that we might not have triggered the event on our end, that they might have caused whatever happened to them to happen, and that the answer to send them back lies with them" Donatello explained.

Michelangelo turned around frustrated leaning his head back with a loud "Ugghhh"

"When I questioned them, the stories were similar, but we dont know everything about them" Donatello said trying to make sense for them.

"It is true we do not know everything of their past, but I do not have reason to believe they will harm us. As long as we take the necessary precautions to protect our identity and theirs" Master Splinter answered.

"So what's the plan" Raphael asked a little impatient.

"I' want them to answer more questions, see if there is something there that they havent told us . . .They might think if they tell us something they might get into trouble. I just want complete and total honest answers, if theyre telling the truth and they have no reasonable Idea as to how this happened or why, then I can cross it off on the list of possible theories" Donatello said getting down to the ultimate goal.

"So you just wanna question them, and then make them feel like the bad guys" Michelangelo burst out without thinking it completely through. He didn't want Kelly to think he was suspicious of her, because he wasn't, he believed he knew the reason she was here.

"I'm not out on a witch hunt Mikey, I just want to makesure were all showing eachother our cards here" Donatello explained.

"Your gonna make them think that we dont trust them" Michelangelo pointed towards the door, worry tinged his southern cali surfer accent, he was feeling stubborn, and slight panic grip his chest.

"Y'er just worried that Kelly'll get upset wit ya" Raphael said with a chin up, arms crossed leaning against the side wall.

"Yeah so what if I am!?" Michelangelo got really close to Raphaels face while they both stared eachother down.

"I mean for all we know WE could be the reason their here, and not the other way around!" Michelangelo said feeling even more frustrated then before.

Donatello felt Michelangelo's frustration, and that he was being protective of them, mostly Kelly.

"Mikey, we have to be reasonable about this, A wish on a star could not have just magically brought them here, scientifically thats impossible". Donatello felt himself hit a 'sensitive' button with Michelangelo.

"You know Don Science doesnt know everything" Michelangelo said crossing his own arms.

"You guys bickering about this isn't going to get anything accomplished" Leonardo said firmly, Donatello looked down in thought while Michelangelo turned with his arms crossed eye ridged turned inward together. Usually it was Raphael who lost his patience, it wasn't often that Michelangelo would show the same defiance.

"My sons, while we are debating as to how they were brought here, we all must remember to be sensitive to their situation. We are all working towards the same solution, to send the girls home, and be sure that the problem will not happen again. Am I understood? Leonardo . . ."

"Yes Sensei" Leonardo bowed his head.

"Donatello?" Master Splinter said giving a stern firm look.

"Right" Donatello nodded.

"Raphael?" The same look, the same tone.

"Sure"

"Michelangelo" Master Splinter said slightly more softer.

"Yeah" Michelangelo said still not having calmed down, not facing any of them.

"They are not under suspicion until they have done something to arouse us to believe they are untrustworthy, until then . . .they are guests, welcome in our home, and will be treated as guests". Master splinter stood up.

"Donatello, if you plan to question their character, you must attempt to be very fragile to their situation. You of all others my sons know what it is like to feel judged, they have not judged us . . . we will not judge them until evidence is given otherwise" Master Splinter gave his final answer with a bow.

The brothers walked out, Michelangelo left before all of them, walking out quickly before leaping over the couch and hunching down, still upset, ignoring his brothers and trying to give off the 'leave me alone i'm miffed at you' aura.

**(Awkwardness)**

"Theyre done" Brandaces voice said looking up from the table, she ate everything quickly and put her stuff away two minutes prior. Beth was taking her time. Kelly felt a twinge of slight worry, but tried to keep normal.

Beth felt her throat tighten with Leonardo walked in. She knew he was looking at her before he reached the table. Her eating went from normal bites to just picking at her food. She looked up, not even bother to drink from the coffee mug. The realization that this was all real just kept hitting her no matter how many times she tried to adjust to the feeling. She didn't know how to interact . . .so she kept to herself.

"Feeling better?"

Without looking up she knew the voice was his , even if it wasn't an actor with a microphone following lines anymore. That what she was hearing was from the vocal cords of the real person.

She gave a half nod and shrug, not wanting to talk.

"Ya look like a bat dat flew outta hell"

A deep brooklynn accented voice said, Beth looked up slightly. 'Oh'. Raphael pulled on Brandaces half bed wavy hair, Beth noticed her friend did have slight circles under her eyes, and her posture gave away exhaustion.

"Piss off" Brandace smirked whacking his hand away nonchalantely.

"If you fell from the sky to a universe you dont know, I dont think you'd look like a damn dandelion neither'" Brandace said with a little attitude, while the much larger and aggressive one of the four brothers leaned back in a chair with a chuckle.

"Hey!"

Beth looked over to the oven, Kelly saw Michelangelo walk in, she pointed to the stove with a hopefull look. 'He looks upset' Beth crinkled her eyebrows together in thought. Michelangelo, though she didnt quiet know what an upset mutant turtles facial gestures WOULD look like she just thought he resembled someone who was sad, his mouth line downturned and his eyes downcast walking into the kitchen area.

Michelangelo put it away for a second, allowing a smirk while Kelly picked up a fork and handed it to him with a little quirky enthusiasm. He smiled picking a piece of scrambled egg on the stove top and taking a bite of it. Giving Kelly a smile and thumbs up. Kelly smiled turning around trying to scrape the rest to the side of the pan.

"Want the rest?" Kelly asked. Michelangelo shrugged reaching over the small girl for a bowl in a cabinet above them.

Beth turned her gaze back to the front of her, where someone was observing her observe everything else.

She looked from him to around the table. Mikey making Kelly laugh a little with his games and such. Raph teasing Brandi that she looked shit but she would stay out of that knowing that she could get her head bitten off by either one. This all seemed so normal.

"Was the bed okay?" She heard him ask. She felt her voice go to say something, then stop.

"Yes . . .But I still feel bad for kicking you out" She said quietly staring at her food, blankly.

'At least she talking' He thought, knowing this all was alot to take in at once. He and his brothers were getting breakfast in for the morning, the digital clock on the microwave said 10:23.

Brandace got up and left, while Michelangelo told Kelly it was okay that he'd clean up since he had to eat yet anyway. Beth looked around slightly lost, Brandace smirked leaning down to pick up Beths plate and mug.

"Hey Kell ya wanna . . ." Brandace nodded to Beth, mentally communicating. Kelly smiled motioning for Beth to follow. Beth didn't know but followed anyway. She didn't know whether to break down or to go along with it.

"When were you planning to talk to her?" Leonardo asked Donatello who glanced up from his coffee mug and newspaper.

"Who?"

"Beth"

He could sense his elder brothers 'precaution'.

"I'll be as gentle as possible and I though maybe after breakfast I would ask her the same things I asked Kelly and Brandace, but maybe just a bit more thorough". He nodded. Leonardo gave a small nod.

Brandace and kelly sat with Beth in the living room area, near the t.v's.

Beth sat on the couch with Kelly, while Brandace inhabited a particular chair laying her legs over the side of it.

"So what now?" Beth asked. She knew it was an open non ending question but she had to ask eventually.

"Uhm . . .Well Donatello said he's working on a way to get us home, or at least figure out why were here". Kelly smiled.

"In other words, its a waiting game until then-" Brandace finished.

He could hear them talking from the kitchen. "Just remember, she's under alot of stress" Leonardo said to Donatello who could tell he was going to get a never ending barrage of making sure to 'walk softly' while treading to find the answers he needed for the answers they all wanted.

"Well" Raphael stood up stretching. "Aint gonna sit 'ere all day . . .we headin' out tonight or what?" He asked arms crossed looking around.

"If we do another fact finding mission, we need to be a little more discreet then last time" Leonardo looked up mostly glaring at Raphael. Last time he scared the living daylights out of a drunk purple dragon, just to take his phone. The purple dragon in question probably thought his brother was something along the lines of a horror movie character.

"First things first . . .where do we look? Just watching them at their underground warehouse knock eachother senseless and drink until they vomit isn't going to give us answers, at least not direct ones" Donatello said setting his mug down and folding the paper.

"If they dont know about Beth the best thing would be to make sure no one does" Leonardo said thinking it over.

"Yeah but deres still a package of serious dough out for Brandace and Kelly, you tellin' me there aint nothin' we can do about it" Raphael said more directively, like a critic.

"The only direct way to take the bounty off would be to take care of whoever put it out in the first place . . .It could be anyone . . .Whoever's in charge of the Purple dragons. It could be someone we know, it could be someone we dont know, completely unexpected. Everythings up in the air at this point". Donatello sighed getting off his chair, coffee mug in one hand, paper under his arm.

He walked out taking a sip, three females in the t.v area talking quietly.

"She could be out looking for me" Beths voice quivered.

"We know, we've been there, but theres nothing we can do right now" Brandace said trying to sound reasonable.

"We checked, none of us exist here" Kelly shook her head while Beth lowered her head. Kelly felt her own internal pain, not having the family nearby, not being home. Not used to the surroundings, or the people.

"So what am I supposed to do, just sit here while . . ." Beth left off, her sentence almost made her eyes sting with tears, the more she thought about it the harder it was to control.

"Thats exactly what we have to do . . ." Brandace said hating her own words, she didn't like being told she had to wait, or being anywhere inbetween and not being able to push forward or accomplish something.

Beth shook her head breathing out a little shakey. Kelly's eyes looked up, Michelangelo was coming over, and Raphael was making his way over.

'I can't , not infront of them'.

"Excuse me" Beth said quickly and whispy, before rushing off up the stairs.

"Beth" Kelly gave a sympathetic look wanting her friend to come back, she could hug her and give support because she knew how it felt. Brandace sighed lowering her head. They all were stuck.

"Hey" Kelly looked up at Michelangelo who looked down, sympathetic and curious. Leonardo came out just as Bethany ran up the steps to the second floor where his room was.

'Maybe its time she had that talk with Master Splinter' Leonardo thought looking over at Kelly who had a defeated look on her face while Michelangelo tried coaxing her into watching a movie.

"What 'appened?" Raphael asked looking down at Kelly on the couch, while Brandace just kept silent.

"She isn't taking it well" Brandace answered softly putting her hand to her forehead on her knees, leaning out.

"Hey' she'll come around" Michelangelo said smirking, he didn't wanna see Kelly upset, I mean it took forever to get her to try to be happy and make the best out of all the stuff going on. He thought.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He asked.

'Mikey' Donatello smirked watching his brother push back his own internal affairs to see to it that someone else was happy, if Kelly was Happy he was happy, it He wasn't happy, usually seeing Kelly happy or at least content was good enough for their younger brother.

Kelly gave a small shrug while Michelangelo released his side hug standing up. Doing a little half dance to get kelly off the couch. She smiled , giving in and following.

Raphael didn't say anything . . . Brandace didn't say anything. He just turned on the t.v, flipped it to somethin' worth watchin' and that was good enough for the both of them, Donatello took a break and joined them eventually. Beth wasn't in any emotional state to be questioned right now.

**(First cut is the deepest)**

How badly she wanted to do something, just to escape and have some sort of normalcy. To write, or . . .'thats right' Donatello had her laptop, he was looking it through, for what she didn't know but she couldn't really say no when he was her only chance to getting back home, and if he found something on her laptop that would help, then she was all for it.

'Mom . . .' Bethany thought of her mother back home, probably sick out of her mind with worry. . . She felt isolated, she felt alone, foreign.

**(Phone call)**

"Right . . .her name is Bethany . . .I dont know I didn't ask". Leonardo was talking with April who was coming back with Casey a day earlier than expected due to the new arrival. She was asking him so many questions at once he wondered if she was purely caffeinated.

"Slow down April" He said trying to regain ground. She asked him everything from, is she hurt, to how old she was, and everything in between.

"Brandace is lending some clothes to her, but I think a trip to the thrift store or goodwill is in order, Donny said he'd set aside money in the debit account for it, and Michelangelo would cover groceries this week". Leonardo explained. Beth was going to be here just as long as Brandace and Kelly, and even though they didn't have any bills to pay, just groceries, and basics, along with extras like appliances, or medical supplies, it would still be tighter with eight people to take care of. April was more than willing to help, and even Casey. They had the room, just needed the funds.

"The summer is coming up and thats when the tourist flows come in, I'm always busy. If bethany wants to help out at the store with Kelly and Brandace too she's more than welcome" April explained while he felt a sense of relief at least they'd have some sort of income rolling in. Michelangelo might have to cut back on his comic book habit a bit though.

"Thankyou april . . .we appreciate it"

"Dont worry about it" April said with a smile over the phone. "And hey, worse comes to worse we'll figure out a permanent solution . . .if they can't get home".

Leonardo thought of that possibility, they'd be here forever. It was a grim outlook but if worse came to worse, Donatello and April could come up with documentation, set believable backstories, and the girls would have to restart their lives from the ground up, it wouldn't be easy, but it was do-able.

"That might have to be a discussion for another time" Leonardo thought of Beth in his room, feeling completely devastated.

"Right ,as soon as we get back I'll take her shopping for the basics. Dont worry we'll get her taken care of" April said with a sort of motherly tone.

"Alright April, drive safe" Leonardo hung up the phone after she said goodbye.

He turned around walking with a purpose to the concrete stairway, stepping up slowly. He wasn't sure if anything he was going to say would help Bethany feel any better but it was better than nothing, and he needed to know that there would be full cooperation on her end, he didn't need another run away incident. Not only would it endanger her, but it would endanger them all, and the safety of his family was something he could not jeapordize. Not while he was the eldest.

**(Cuts internal)**

Bethany held the bear to her chest, letting the tears flow slowly.

'Easy, easy.' She told herself but the tears were already swirling threatening around in her eyes, ready to spill over. At times like these, she truly hated how her emotions bubbled just at the surface, making it easier for her to tap into them.

She closed her eyes and tried counting-

There were three consecutive knocks at the door. She looked up, if it was Brandace or Kelly she didn't answer, she just wanted to be left alone.

The door handle turned and a large three fingered green hand came around the side. She froze . . .

blue mask over his eyes . . .the tails around his neck and down his shoulders. She scanned him before he turned around to look at her, she kept her eyes on the floor.

"I just spoke with a friend . . .She's going to take you shopping for some clothes and other things you might need . . .you'll be taken care of while your here" He said in a soft stern and direct tone.

She didn't respond at first . . .He wasn't sure if she knew how.

"I know . . .we might not seem like your average joe family, but we mean well . . .Were not trying to scare you". He said slightly pleading.

"I- . . .Shopping would be nice" She responded making him feel slightly relieved.

"Do you have my laptop?" She asked half accusing.

"My brother, Donatello has it, he's looking through it for answers but he's very respectfull of any personal documents or anything you might have on it . . .He's just checking for anything out of the ordinary, or something that could give us a clue" Leonardo sat on the end of the bed while she didn't turn or move. He kept that distance for both their sakes. She looked like she'd break down any second, and he didn't want to be the cause of a female mental breakdown.

Her breathing was uneven, she forced it down "Thats' Fine-" She said almost holding in a sob. She looked up at him before turning her head and covering her face. "I'm S-Sorry I'm just not-" She had to turn her head away.

He wasn't sure whether he should leave or stay.

"Is there anything I can do? To . . .Help?" He asked watching her shoulders start to shake.

"What are you worried about" He asked trying to be specific, if he could quell the fears then he could at least make some sort of progress.

Her eyes locked onto his that the dam broke again. Hot stinging tears swelled up and trickled down her face.

"I dont know" She said helplessly.

'Her expression' . . .

He reached a hand over putting it on her shoulder. She just continued to cry, hiding her face from him. Feeling that large hand on the back of her shoulder she kept her face turned away.

He felt guilt pull, the memory of the sceptor . . .glowing . . .

'I hope this isn't my fault' He thought half defeated. Her sobs were racking through her as she didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to think anymore and she wanted to be home but, she also didn't want to leave her friends behind either.

His hand on her back and then her other arm didn't help her; it just made her cry harder. Her lungs were working overtime and she was holding her breathe from hyperventilating since she did this very act last night, not wanting to wake any one up because she needed someone there to hold her, comfort her when she couldn't take it anymore.

His hand was around her other arm so she was inclined to turn towards him. "Breathe in through your nose, try to steady your heartbeat" He said worried she'd pass out from breathing difficulty.

"Everything will be fine . . .As long as your here, your safe. Donatello might not have all the answers right now but he'll find a way to get you and the others home" He tried explaining so she would have some sort of comfort to hold onto . . .Her face was hidden from his view, and he watched her try to wipe her eyes in vain.

She wanted to hug him . . .deep down the thought crossed her mind but would she be hugging the real Leo? Or was he a completely different animal? She wanted to feel safe. Everything about him was real now, it wasn't imaginary like back at home, the hands around her shoulders were real . . .The eyes looking down at her were real . . .Even if it felt weird she wanted to see if . . .

Leonardo didn't know what else he could do, she reached up to hug him . . . That made his breathe stick in his throat.

'Sure he'd hugged April before, and even his brothers are rare occasions but . . .This was . . .not something he was trained for.

He had his hand lightly against her shoulder and leaned back slightly to make room, and to lean his head away . . . 'well . . .at least she's not hyperventilating anymore'.

She was odd though . . .last night she studied his hand . . .just wanted to touch it . . .and now she was hugging him. He didn't know if it was out of familiarity, that he was something she knew from movies, and merchandise like what Brandace and kelly described, but he could not see he and his family the stars of a saturday cartoon show, where every kid in the world knew about them. The thought was too wild to think about.

Bethany's breathing normalized and he pulled back so she'd let go. She looked tired.

"I'll leave you to rest, if you need anything were all here . . ." Leonardo got up off the bed. Bethany felt slightly numb . . .She knew she must've made him uncomfortable.

"Not right now but later on . . .My father would like to speak to you . . .but only when your ready" Leonardo gave a nod forward waiting for a reply. Bethany nodded wiping her face. He closed the door behind him softly before walking downstairs.

**(Getting it done) **

"Maybe getting out wouldn't be such a bad Idea" Leonardo said out loud to Raphael who was just watching t.v.

"What changed ur' mind?" He smiled standing up smugly.

"I just think everyone needs a little space right now" Leonardo said seriously. Raphael didn't push it, already satisfied that they were heading out to get somethin' done.

Brandace watched but didn't say anything. . .

**(Space)**

After two straight hours of a fresh prince of bellair marathon, Kelly had dozed off so Michelangelo turned off the t.v.

It was almost 8 o clock. They watched movies, played a video game, which he whipped her at. She was getting better though, sometimes catching him by surprise.

"Ey Mike . . .Were leavin'" Raphael peeked his head inside nodding outwards.

"SHHHH" Michelangelo motioned to kelly on the bed, curled up against the pillows.

Raphael rolled his eyes pointing to outside the room silently. Michelangelo looked back down at Kelly. Raphael hit his fist to his palm with a gritty frown in a 'Lets GO' manner. Michelangelo pulled the covers up to Kelly's shoulder making sure she'd be okay, and then slipping off the bed silently.

"We'll be back" Leonardo said in Brandaces Direction, she was in her designated chair again watching boxing. She nodded while Raphael put the remote infront of her on the inn table. "Yep (Exhale of breath)"

"Be carefull" Brandace said as her own version of good luck.

"Good luck my sons" master splinter watched his sons leave, while Brandace set the remote infront of where the fatherly rat would sit.

"Gilmore girls?" Brandace asked.

"Cody is going to break up with Donna" Master splinter said all knowingly. Brandace smiled . . .This was a sort of normal she could get used to.

**(Wait no more)**

**(Lost in the shadows: The Lost Boys)**

The free feeling they felt was something they all could relate to.

"The police scanners are picking up alot tonight . . .Their intercepting a break in at a local jewlery store on Lexington" Donatello said.

"Well if they've already got it handled" Leonardo said knowing if the police were on it they shouldn't get involved. Raphael huffed like he was dissapointed.

"We headed to the warehouses or what?" Raphael crossed his arms.

"If we go on occasion we'll be spotted, not to mention we'll become predictable". Leonardo put a hand up.

"We've tagged that area, we could check out another one. That bar that Mikey and I kept going past a few times without noticing , its customers are usually bikers . . ." Donatello paused.

The others waited. "And Purple Dragons" Donatello smirked.

"Ohhhh yeah that one, heh" Michelangelo pointed wagging his finger before Jumping down onto the next roof over.

"Its just near the lower east side" Donatello said looking over to Leonardo.

"Sounds like My kinda place" Raphael smirked deviously jumping over after Mikey. "If we find one we'll follow a group, maybe even split up, see if we can tag any places we dont know about" Leonardo thought it over, but he wasn't too sure about letting one particular brother go off alone . . .

"Ya comin' or what Mista' leader" That brother shouted up at him.

'I'm going to regret this' Leonardo shook his head, following.

_Say hello to the night_

_Lost in the shadows_

_Say hello to the night_

_Lost in the lonliness_

They followed, Michelangelo and Don leading the way. They moved fast, invisible to the public, or to any eyes looking out their windows. To everyone else who didn't know anybetter . . .they were shadows.

_Say hello to the night_

_lost in the shadows_

_No one knows_

They perched above a resident garage across from the bar . . ."O Hannigan's" . . .Donatello said from memory. He doubted the Irish inhabited the stools anymore. "Chyeah, we came across this place totally on accident" Michelangelo said remembering. He was being chased by some weirdo's who were 'trying' to be vigilantes, jumping the rooftops after him, thinkin' he was a burgaler or something.

"Some kiddies should stay at home and leave it to tha proffessionals" Raphael smirked after hearing the story.

_I can't wait_

_I can't wait no__

_when I see little lights, in the shadows_

_One must hide_

_when the sun gets Higher_

"I'm goin in for a closer look" Raphael tilted his head to the side.

_I dont know what this _

_madness means_

"RAPH!" leonardo turned to where Raph . . . had been . . .a split second ago. 'Oh sure, now he' puts his ninja vanish training to use . . .when he knows I'm gonna stop him'. Leonardo looked closely at the ground. Mikey chuckled pointing down to a van parked on the street, Raphael was stalking around it . . .

_Here comes the night_

_the bedroom shadows_

_Candlelights_

Someone inside the bar threw a punch while a big guy with an apron threw the two who were scuffling out. Leonardo shook his head, watching Raphael run across the street while no one was around, putting himself up against the building, getting a look through a barred window.

_I dont know where its coming from_

_but I keep movin' on til the_

_darkest thought_

_makes me want to try these_

_wings yeah yeah_

Raphael blended into the dark, Donatello's shell cell rang. "Dere's a group in dere, dragon tats . . . Tha bar tender's tryin' ta get rid of em"

"ALRIGHT GARY WERE LEAVIN'!"

"Hey you be sure to give my number to uhh . . .ASHLEY over there . . .thats the blonde right?" Another asked half swaggering.

The big man with a white apron gave an annoyed nod before shooing them off.

"Damn kids want a tab, dont even got jobs"

Raphael heard the bartender say just as the other three from the same table got up and left.

He stayed perfectly blended in the dark.

"Hey boys . . .gotta head ta Choi's . . ." They got on their bikes, one in a side car. Revving their engines.

"Game time" Leonardo watched them leave while Raphael waited until they were around the street before running down the street in the dark alley. Jumping up to watch where the punks were going. "Dere headed to somebody's" Raph said into the shell cell.

"It's our only lead even if its not solid . . .We'll follow. Don you and I will follow them on foot. Raph, you and Michelangelo can go get the Van . . .We'll need something faster if were going to keep up with their motorcycles".

"Whateva' you say" Raph smirked.

_Say hello to the night_

_lost in the shadows_

_Say hello to the night_

_Lost in the lonliness_

_Say hello to the night_

_Lost in the shadows_

_No one knows_

Leonardo watched Michelangelo jump down to the fire escape to catch up with Raph. Donatello nodded, while they ran following the sound of a group of motors . . . It wasn't easy but because they'd been drinking, they at least didn't go too fast. They followed above.

_Lonliness_

_Pours over you_

_Emptiness_

_can pull you through_

_did you go to sleep with the light on?_

Raphael took the fastest and shortest routes back home to get a set of wheels. Michelangelo kept up.

"Hey . . .wait . . .Hellloooo Raph I might not be the brightest turtle but home is uh . . .that way" Michelangelo pointed.

They were at an old grungy apartment in chelsea. "This'll be faster'" Raphael said smugly. He opened up the garage door as if he knew it'd be open. "Dude what are we doing here?"

"Ya dont' recognize the place? Its Casey's old garage, when he was a mechanic" Raphael said flipping the switch showing a messy garage.

"Yeah I can tell" Michelangelo looked around just as Raphael pulled a crinkly blue tarp off of a covered dusty . . ."HEY!"

_I can't wait for this feeling_

_to free me yeah yeah_

"I thought you got rid of that!" Michelangelo said smirking.

"What Masta splinter and Leo dont' know wont hurt em" Raphael said getting on, letting Michelangelo on back.

He smelled the motor and garage turning it on . . . 'God I missed that' He smiled revving it. The old Nightwatcher Motorcycle that he told everyone else he scrapped . . .he just lent it to Casey for safe keepin'.

"It looks like their heading towards the docks" Leonardo said to Donatello, both trying to keep up, which wasn't as hard as they thought it would be. They kept having to stop, One of the purple dragons had to stop for a urine drain, taking a leak against a public building before getting on the bike and continuing on.

_Wind blows hard_

_But it doesnt matter_

_Cause when the sun goes down_

_Nothing else matters_

_The line is where the night lies_

_I will wait outside her window tonight_

(Back at home)

Beth looked around, Brandace was dozed off on the couch, a blanket over her. Kelly wasn't around either, if Master splinter was around she didn't see him . . .it might be later than she thought. She walked over and Woke Brandace up.

"Wheres Leo?" She whispered.

"Their out"

"Where?"

"you know . . .Excerise, patrol , that sorta thing . . .They'll be back later" Brandace turned stretching. "Everything okay?" The just woken 18 year old asked.

"Yeah" Beth sat down at the end of the couch . . . She'd wait here until they got back.

_Say hello to the night_

_Lost in the shadows_

_Say hello to the night_

_Lost in the lonliness_

_Say hello to the night_

_Lost in the shadows_

_No one knows_

"Its a drug ring" . . .Leonardo said looking down. They were above them, a warehouse building by the docks, which was advertised as a fish market service. The five purple dragons were met up with a few more . . .making them a dozen all together.

"Should we leave an anonymous call?" Donatello asked, volunteering to dial 911.

"Maybe thats the best way, theres too much light here, we'll be spotted.

There was silence. Donatello was staring down at his phone.

"What?"

"It looks like the element of surprise wont be with us today" Donatello looked blankly over the side docks. Leonardo looked at Donatello's phone. A red marker in a diamond shape showing something coming towards them . . .fast

_Say hello to the night!_

_(Lost boys)_

_Lost in the shadows_

"He wouldn't" Leonardo watched a flashing light , one light . . .a motorcycle light and motor sound get closer. It wasn't slowing down . . .The purple dragons stopped to look up.

_Say hello to the night_

_(Lost boys)_

_Lost in the lonliness_

_Say hello to the night_

_Lost in the shadows_

_No one knows_

a pair of nunchucks twirled at the sides while the driver of the motorcycle didn't slow down, instead he sped up. The group of purple dragons dropping the shipment and running to either side to avoid being run over.

"Guess that blows our cover" Leonardo said slashing on his way down the lamp post, knocking the lightbulb and breaking it.

_Lost boys_

There was alot of shouted , and disoriented calls, cell phone lights turned on. But the dark space was more than what the light could cover. The motorcycle popped a one wheel scaring away two of them. Donatello caught them with his bo staff before they could leave, spinning around and hitting them to the side. One got up quickly while the other one was disoriented.

_Lost boys_

Leonardo knocked out one, Michelangelo leapt off the back of the cycle to kick another and land lightly on the balls of his feet like a cat. Raphael turned sharply looking at one get into a car and start the engine.

"I dont think so sparky" He chuckled revving it.

'Who the hell are they? CIA? special agents or something? i'm still on parole I can't get caught here' . . .The overweight 58 year old white male in the car panicked. trying to drive through the warehouse to get out. Something bright blinded him causing him to hit the breaks.

_Lonliness_

_Pours over you_

_Emptiness_

_can pull you through_

'Who the hell is that guy'

Raphael smiled revving the engine, the helmet fogged slightly with his breath. "Lets play chicken"

_Did you go to sleep with the light on?_

_I cant wait for this feeling_

_to free me yeah yeah_

Raphael pushed forward while the car accelerated towards him. He didn't stop, making the man behind the wheel panic. 'Stop . . .' . . ."STOP!" The old guy didn't turn yet. Raphael popped a wheelie going over the top of the car, causing the man behind the wheel to swerve and hit a support beam near the exit. The car stopped.

_Say hello to the night_

_(Lost boys)_

_Lost in the shadows_

_Say hello to the night_

_(lost boys) _

_Lost in the lonliness_

'Where . . "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

The man behind the wheel came out, half scared, half drunk.

"I AINT SCARED OF YOU!" He turned around, all the lights were off . . .nothing but dark, and the faded lights of the car he just totaled.

"Ya should be" A voice whispered before he was hit backwards.

_Say hello to the night_

_Lost boys_

_Lost in the shadows_

_Say hello to the night_

_Lost boys_

_Lost in the lonliness_

(Special delivery)

"CAPTAIN!"

Captain Gerhard was at his desk when one of his officers came in to show him something 'unbelievable'.

_Say hello to the night_

_Lost boys_

_Lost in the shadows_

"Its . . .This is the highest level of Vigilantism I've ever seen" Officer Hara Plaud said astounded. There was a beaten and half destroyed car infront of the station . . . A man with a large brown package on his chest, bloody nose and dripping from his mouth from what looked like impact from the steering wheel.

_Say hello to the night_

_Lost boys_

_Lost in the lonliness_

There was a gathering of officers infront of the car, taking pictures and someone calling an ambulance for the driver.

"its cocaine captain" One of his officers opened the package, enough to put this man away for a very long time. There was a note on the dashboard taped behind the steering wheel . . .Captain Gerhard didn't recognize the writing, but it had an address on it, East side docks . . .

"I want you people on this" Captain gave out orders.

_Say hello to the night_

_Lost boys_

_Lost in the shadows_

'Who did this?' Captain Gerhard looked around completely astounded . . .

"Let's head back" Leonardo said while he and his brothers vanished from any sort of onlookers possible view.

_Say hello to the night'_

_LOST BOYS_

_lost in the lonliness . . ._

(Under suspicion)

"Did you have to add in the theatrics?" Leonardo asked half irritated.

"Thought It could use a nice touch , mista leader' " Raphael smirked high fiving Mikey.

"I dont know if that got us anywhere but that was awesome" Michelangelo smiled feeling a little better.

They were in the sewers, walking at their own pace. Raphael left the motorcycle in the hidden garage where they kept the van. . . .

"Brandi?"

"Brandace" Beth woke up Brandace again. "Yeah?" She looked up intaking a sleeping breath through her nose and stretching.

"What . . .what do you think brought us here?"

Brandace knew this would come up, but she hoped it'd be tomorrow when she wasn't sleeping.

"Kelly and I . . .we . . .listen" Brandace sat up in her chair.

"we kinda . . .we kinda think that , maybe, remember that story we wrote?" Brandace asked trying to relate instead of just flat out saying it and confusing her.

"Which one?" Bethany asked, the wrote alot of things if she recalled, thats why there were friends.

"The first tmnt fanfic we ever wrote . . ." Brandace looked up.

"So you think our story brought us here?" Beth asked.

"Well kinda . . .Remember how we all wished we could escape, and talked about how cool it would be to be . . .'here'" Brandace said trying not to sound anymore crazy than she already thought she was.

"You mean . . .it could be . . .our fault?" Bethany asked, eyes wide at the thought.

"Possibly . . .we dont know, there could be other reasons" Brandace said trying to keep her friend calm.

"What if . . .they find out?" Bethany asked upset.

"We might have to tell them, if they can't come up with an answer, I dont know how they'll react. Personally I'd rather not divulge my teenaged mind to them and spill out secrets that are only meant for you me and kelly, we didn't do anything wrong . . ."

"It wouldn't make sense anyway, there are tons of other girls out there just like us, why would it happen to us but not them" Bethany agreed sharing her doubts about the issue. Brandace and Beth were quiet.

"I can't tell him" Bethany shook her head.

"You dont have to . . .and I sure as hell aint gonna say anything, It's bad enough that were under a scope. Kelly's worried that if Michelangelo thinks were the reason were here, that he'll be upset with her or something.

"We dont know . . .I personally dont think he would but . . .We dont know what they'd think . . .I dont want to know" Bethany said shaking her head.

It was talking over the internet. Bethany would talk about what life would be like if he really existed . . . If everything that was happening now was real, and it was far from the lovey dovey world of imagination they'ed created with them.

"We were just being . . .girls, thats all" Brandace shook her head.

"What if he finds out, and then its our fault were here" Bethany didn't want to imagine him knowing, knowing that she imagined him being real, the things she thought of, the things she wrote about. It was supposed to be harmless, the last thing she wanted was Leonardo thinking she was a crazed psycho stalker fan who knew everything about him, and that he was her favorite. It was supposed to be harmless, no one besides her would know what went on in her head.

'What if he did find out . . .what would he say? this new real, this new animal Leonardo' She didn't really think she'd have to think about something like this. It was all just make believe . . .

But those hard eyes that she looked into last time, when she was about to try to leave . . . She didn't want to imagine what they'd look like if he knew . . .He was the reason she was here.

Beth got off the couch and headed upstairs. Brandace laid back down, the pressure hadn't lifted off her shoulders. But it was her own personal business, if they couldn't come up with anything else, they'd tell them. Until then . . .They didn't have to.

'Not that I could anyway'. She thought rolling over to hide under the covers, pulling them over her head. The t.v light shining on the back of the couch, giving everything a light blue glow.

(Stones unturned)

Leonardo walked in, the home was quiet. The t.v's were on in the t.v area. A form on the couch underneith blanketts.

"My sons, was what I saw on the news your actions?" Master Splinter asked. It was odd to see him up this late.

"Father" Leonardo bowed. "We . . .stumbled upon a drug ring . . ." Leonardo explained.

"Were you seen?"

"No sensei"

Mikey hopped over onto the couch, landing on Brandaces legs. "Oops heh Sorry" Michelangelo gave an apologetic look to the sleeping brunette.

She scooted up , leaning her head against the couch arm.

Michelangelo turned on the t.v waiting for the news report.

"Aww we gotta wait till morning" Michelangelo folded his arms.

"For what?" Brandace asked eyes still closed.

"Shoulda been there Doll face" Raphael kicked back in the chair with a relaxed and satisfied exhale of breath. He got a pillow thrown at him.

"I aint no doll . . .So what did you do?" Brandace asked eyes open now, head still on the couch arm.

"Kicked butt, took names, the usual. Sure they had guns , but not like THESE Guns" Michelangelo pumped his biceps.

"Damn" Brandace smirked wishing she had seen it.

"Dude they were so freaked out it was the funniest-"

"Where's Beth?" Leonardos voice sounded serious and urgent. His tall form casting a shadow through her eyelids.

"She got tired, went back to your room" Brandace said not bothering to look up. The shadow behind her eyelids left.

Leonardo walked to his room and knocked, opening the door softly. The lamp was on, but Bethany wasn't in here. . .

His expression mixed with serious. . . He checked the bathroom.

"I think the one in tha car wet himself" Raphael chuckled. Brandace smirked wryly. "Dudette If I didn't know Raph any better I'd be pretty scared too . . .after all who'd wanna run into that in the middle of the night" Michelangelo joked while Raphael threw a pillow at him. Brandaces laugh lightening the mood.

"Shes gone" Leonardos voice said loud and direct.

"What?" Brandace sat up.

"Bethany left . . .Her stuff is gone . . .Did you see her leave?" Leonardo asked.

"I was asleep, Last I saw she went upstairs, Otherwise I' would have told her not to . . .from personal experience" Brandace got up off the couch half irritated. 'Dammit'

"Shes not in the lair, she had to have left" Leonardo said going to wake Donatello who had just retired for the night.

"Darn, and here I thought I'd catch up on my beauty sleep" Raphael rattled sarcastically.

"I'll go wake Kelly" Brandace walked said hurrying her pace a little.

"She couldn't have gotten to far, she doesnt know her way through the tunnels" Donatello said shaking off his drowsyness.

"If she comes back I will be here" Master Splinter said worried for Miss Fishers, she's confused and doesnt know where her path should be, but in any case she's in danger of not only the outside world above but of the ones who would use her to their own ends if they found her.

**(Next chapter 'The search')**

**This chapter was given added influence for Bethany's character by Alonia. **


	23. Fallen from Grace

**(Hoobastank: Running Away)**

It was a maze, everything was tunnel after tunnel. She thought she had a dream like this once, she was sure she had had one before just like it. Running from something, to find something, that might not exist. But this was the opposite of that dream, she was running away from what she dreamed about.

'There has to be a way out' She thought amid her self conscious. Half of her believed what she was doing wasn't real, that this all really was a dream. She fell on the sidewalk walking home, and had such a horrendous headache she passed out, she forgot to bring head ache pain with her just incase, didn't she?

'If I'm really in New York, and this isn't a dream I'll wake up soon. If Leonardo was really real, this would all be different, wouldn't it?'. She didn't know anymore, not only did this whole thing question her sanity she questioned everyone around her.

'Brandace and Kelly would not act this normal around four giant 'REAL' mutant turtles. If they were real, they wouldn't be this calm. Not to mention being told she 'fell from the sky' during a severe storm wasn't logical. Half of her believed it, but this new emerging half wasn't believing anything.

'The real Kelly wouldn't be sitting around playing video games while her family is back home worried sick about her!'

Bethany Fishers had flashbacks to messages they had over chatting, like fanfiction and facebook. The reality of it all was too surreal, was this even reality or did she finally lose her mind under stress?

'And Brandace would be angry as hell that she couldn't get back home, not sitting around, joking and laughing with a calm demeanor'.

Beth thought of her own family. If this was all real, then she'd find the surface and face New York . . .If she woke up before she hit the surface then she'd know this wasn't real, and she'd write the real Brandace and Kelly an email each on the whole bizzarre dream . . .half beautiful dream, but an ugly reality to be trapped here none the less. It would give her inspiration to write some when she woke up.

'What if whatever brought me here is waiting for me to say I want to return home?' If this was a dream then anything she thought would make sense. That would mean that the TMNT universe was real, that the cartoon shows, the comics, the movies, the stories . . .they all were parts of one truth. A truth her mind couldn't wrap around. 'If this was New York she had to see it for herself'.

Her fingers lightly touched across craggly and scratchy sided brick, meeting a smooth tunneled side while she went down father, trying to find light from what could be street gutters or vents, the dark didn't frighten her as much as the thought that . . .if this was real . . .then that would mean that Leonardo was the real Leonardo , and the Real Leonardo would be very very upset with her.

**(More than upset)**

_I dont want you_

_to give it all up_

"She can't have gone far, she doesnt know the tunnels" Donatello said grabbing a side bag with a med kit just incase.

"Not only does she not know where she's going, the lack of light could cause her to go down the wrong tunnel, fall, meet a water convergence of the tunnels, find an unstable sewer junction"

Everything Donatello was saying just made Leonardo's face that much harder.

_and Leave your own life_

_collecting dust_

"Do we go with?" Kelly asked unsure if they'd let her help or not. Everyone stopped to think.

"Miss Fishers is lost, it would be wise to have ones along who can relate to her troubled mind, and lost spirit" Master Splinters voice announced.

_And I dont want you_

_to feel sorry for me_

_You never gave us a chance to_

_BE_

"We'll split into teams, Don you can take the upper level to the subway, call April, if she and Casey are near home yet they can get to the street area incase she finds her way topside" Leonardo said seriously but urgently. Donatello nodded and left. The rest of us can split up and take different directions". Leonardo gave a nod before taking off after watching Michelangelo pull Kelly along His left hand pulling her right. Kelly looked back at Brandace, Making the older teen shrug and follow behind.

"Ey Doll face y'er with me"

Brandace stopped jogging after Michelangelo and Kelly turning with an eye roll to follow the large outline in the lair light, his arms crossed nodding his head to the side for her to follow. "If Doll face is my new name were gonna have issues" She said following after him in a walking but hurried serious pace the opposite direction of everybody else.

_And I dont need you_

_To be by my side_

_To tell me everythings alright_

Bethany felt cold pipes against her skin while she felt the wall, There was a small finger hole above an outlined dark ladder. she finally found a way up, but whether it lead into an alley, street, or whatever, she didn't know

_I just wanted you to tell me the truth_

_You know I'd do that for You_

'I dont know if what I'm doing is right or wrong, if I'm dreaming or if I'm awake'. She breathed out climbing upwards, the bottom of her pants were wet with gutter water and sludge, almost slipping on the slick metal bars.

_So why are you running _

_Away?_

She had to know, that this was all real, that this place was real, Leonardo was real, New York was real, and that she wasn't in some twisted dream. The way his skin felt under her hand, the details, and his eyes . . .she'd always dreamed of them, and now that she'd seen inside them she feared this was all a dream. The fear that this was all real, was all too real within her as well.

_Why are you running Away?_

She pushed up against the giant metal plate. They made this look so easy, she knew Leonardo would only have to push up lightly and it would lift while she had to grip onto the slick small bar and use all her strength to move it over. The sound of walking heels clicking against the sidewalk, scuffles and shoes, car sounds . . .She climbed up pushing the cover away as she did. . .

_Cause I did enough _

_to show you that I'm_

_willing to give and sacrifice_

He kept his senses open, ready to run at the first sight, smell, or sound of her. Thinking of the first thing he would say to her when he found her.

_and I was the one_

_who was lifting you up_

_when you thought your life_

_had _

_had enough_

'Why?' . . .Kelly gripped Michelangelo's hand keeping the other hand over her mouth, the smell was horrible. "I'll get us past here, just keep breathin' slowly" Michelangelo said warningly, the smell could make a garbage man pass out down here, he thought pulling her away gently. 'Why would Beth leave? I thought she liked seeing the real Leonardo, the real guys . . .?' It didn't make sense.

_and when I get close_

_you turn away_

'What went wrong? was it something we talked about?' Brandace thought over in her head what was going on through Bethany Fishers mind, she hadn't the slightest clue other than stress, because Raphael had asked her directly three times why she thought Beth would've taken off like she did.

"No clue . . .I thought she accepted that were stuck here for awhile . . .mighta been stress, I dunno"

_So now I need you_

_to tell me the truth_

_you know I'd do that for you!_

Leonardo called his brothers, and each one reported not seeing anything, they dont know which way she went. Pretty soon they started calling for her by name. Leonardo didn't call out though but kept quiet, if he saw her he'd get to her before she saw him.

_So Why are you running away?_

The traveling around the tunnels not only had a bad smell issue, water ankle deep issue, and dark and can't see unless your an accustomed ninja issue, but no one could figure out why she left . . .Leonardo didn't give any sign that he was questioning it, he was focused on the task at hand. Find Bethany, make sure she wasn't hurt, and then a serious talk was in order. If not by him it would be Master Splinter . . .Or both.

_Why are you running away?_

"oooohhh we better find her soon" Brandace growled feeling water seep into her boots through her socks. Raph turned looking in two directions before picking one. "I dont t'ink she went dis' far" He said shaking his head turning around. Brandace lowered her head following.

_Is it me?_

_Is it you?_

_Nothing that, I can do_

_To make you_

_change your mind_

_no_

"Leo, I found the man hole cover past the D-3 tunnel junction, it was moved over, its not completely over the cover area, she was here". Donatello called over the small homemade fixed shell cell.

"She's topside" Leonardo said before hanging up to head over to where Donatello was.

_So why are you running away?_

"Hey, Donny said she went up" Michelangelo said while Kelly held her arms together. "Up . . .outside?" Kelly asked eyes widened slightly.

"Looks like were gonna miss the avengers tonight" Michelangelo sighed before examining Kelly who looked tired and cold.

_Why are you running away?_

"Looks like she hit topside" Raphael said putting the small phone in his side belt satchel. Brandace lowered her head "It's too early for this shit" She said while Raphael pointed back behind her for her to turn around and start walkin'. "Y'er tellin' me, three more hours and it'll be the crack of dawn" Raphael said feeling irritated too.

_So why are you running away?_

Donatello waited with Leonardo while the others caught up to them eventually. April called back

"Did you find her?"

"She's topside, out in the streets somewhere" Leonardo reported seriously and stone faced.

"We'll start looking, Casey's getting his motorcycle to cover more ground, is there anyplace you think she might go?" April O Neil asked speeding in the car beating a yellow light. They all looked to Brandace and kelly after a moment of silence.

"Home?" Kelly asked, knowing that would be the place they all would run to, if it was there.

"That'd be my only guess . . .She's from San Francisco" Brandace said lowering her head and looking back up indifferently.

_Why are you running away?_

(Backbreakers)

The dark night sky and cool breeze was welcoming. Bethany kept her breathing normal, and pretended that she knew where she was going, walking passed people who didn't know, didn't care, or both. She kept walking, a steady normal pace.

A new york taxi went by

The buildings werent the same

there was no ocean breeze smell nearby, this wasn't San Francisco.

The dread of it caught her breath in her throat while she choked holding back emotion. 'Is all this truly real?' She thought looking around. The people going by, the traffic, the cars, the lights, the buildings, shops, business, the bus passing by. Everyone going about their way while she felt lost in a sea not of her own. The smell was different, not like her city by the bay. A woman bumped into her, not caring, not saying anything. She stood perfectly still watching this woman walk away, like everyone else.

'This is real . . .If its real then . . .'

'MY MOM Is going NUTS and my stepdad will think I ran away from home!'

Her heart hitched panic mode, making everybreath she took harder to accomplish. 'I gotta get back'. She was all the way across the country, not enough money for a train or plane ride, not to mention not enough for food, a motel, and . . .

"Hey a sweetheart, you need a place ta stay tonight?" A tall gangly man, dark skinned with a half grin on his face asked, fake kindness plastered across his glazed eyes.

"No" Beth turned around and walked away quickly just before the man started advertising he was setting up a home for girls like her. 'I can't trust anybody here to help me'. She was caught between wanting to break down and let the emotion out in the nearest alley, or hide somewhere where no one could find her. Everywhere she went she was surrounded by New york. "How did this . . .Even happen" She turned around knowing she was talking outloud to herself. Looking up at the sky, it was still dark, it was cold and it would be light in a few hours.

'What if the others . . .what if theyre . . .'

She knew if they knew she was gone they'd try to find her. But if they didn't know she was gone then . . .

She turned around , planning to walk until she reached a coffee shop or a gas station or something. The few bucks in her bag should be enough for a cup of coffee. That was all she could do, push away everything else and do something normal for awhile , just something normal.

**(Race against the sun)**

"I didn't put a tracker in her phone" Donatello shook his head. From what he gathered Bethany Fishers was in a very sensitive state of mind and wanted to be left alone. He felt like he was doing the best thing letting it go for a few days before bringing it up, at least until she could grip her thoughts around everything going on, and adjust.

"Would she really try to get home? She said she didn't have much money on her . . ." Kelly said while they grouped up in the Van. April and Casey had just gotten back in the city, they stopped for gas and said they'd drive around the area to see if she had gotten far and maybe was just wandering around the sidewalks. It was early in the morning, and in just a couple of hours the sun would start rising before dawn would appear, then their identity to the New York Public would be jeapordized.

"I was ready to hitch hike home, she'd consider it too. Unless she tries to call home, then she might give up, or she just went to hide out somewhere" Brandace shrugged.

"Reguardless we've got a few hours until dawn, and we dont know if anyone knows about her" Leonardo looked out the side window while the van was parked in an Alley.

Aprils car pulled up after Don finished giving her directions on where they were. Casey was already out looking.

"Any Ideas on where she might be?" April asked.

"No one has an exact clue. Don will drive the Van"

"Kelly go with her" Leonardo nodded the other way. Incase they spotted Beth on the sidewalk or the street they wanted either Kelly or Brandace to be the first person she saw, it would make her hesitate before running away. Seeing a giant mutated turtle might make her 'unsettled'.

"Where are the rest of you going?" April asked a little panicked. There was a confused, upset, lost teenaged girl out there, and they didn't have much time to find her. April and Casey could spend all day but if they wanted results they needed everyones help. New York was a big place, and finding someone who didn't know their way around was like finding a needle in a haystack.

Raphael and Michelangelo hopped out of the van, one taking one direction , one taking the other.

"You sure you wont go with Raph?" Leonardo asked Brandace who said she'd only slow him down taking the front seat. Leonardo told April he was going to search the allies, and anyplace he could look overhead, he might spot her.

'Why did she leave . . .'

That was the only question on his mind but the only goal in mind was to find her before something happened. The cold of the new york night air tinged his external skin, and it bit him slightly as he ran. He kept breathing in and out to match his heartbeat, controlling the pulse.

the feeling of responsibility weighing on his entire being . . .

**(Guilt is it's own conscience)**

She felt her stomach growl as she kept walking, she knew it was early but she felt hunger grow, a message from her stomach telling her if she was going to wander around she should eat breakfast to continue on. She took out the ten dollars in her side jacket pockett, it was actually one of brandace's sweatshirts that she had in her bag, and she hoped that she would forgive her later for it. There was a gas station finally, after walking around for what felt like hours, when it was probably shorter than that. The cold made her face feel cold, and she skipped across the street, feeling as though on those rooftops one of them could be looking for her, or even watching her now. Any moment one of her friends would be on the street and shout her name, telling her to stop and come back.

'I dont know if I can now' . . .

They'd all be mad that she left 'Especially Leonardo, when he tried to make me comfortable and I leave like that'. If this was all in her head than this was the longest and hardest hallucination she'd ever have.

Sinclaires Gas station, one of a chain. The 'as' on the sign for the gas station blinked, showing electrical lighting problems. The man behind the counter was a middle aged asian man, looked like he was writing stuff down, probably taking inventory. She walked in trying to looked like someone who came in for something to perk herself up and not like a homeless runaway. The man reguarded her with a look, she ignored it looking for the coffee dispenser and the cups with lids. She grabbed a small and filled it with a hazelnut coffee and added some creamer until she was satisfied with the color. When she set it on the counter and held out the ten dollars the man gave her a small smile and nod, seeing she was a paying customer and not some homeless trouble maker he seemed to be kinder. Giving her her change.

'The city prices sure havent changed' She thought paying almost four dollars for a small cup of coffee.

"Do you have any maps?" She asked.

"Over there" The man pointed. "Free of charge" He smiled with an assured nod. Bethany fishers politely thanked him before walking over grabbing one and sitting at one of the tables near the window.

'If one of them can spot me from up there, if he can, he can't come in, at least not yet, not until . . .I'm ready'. She thought sipping her coffee and looking over the map trying to wake up her brain, it felt like it was pulsing a thousand miles an hour along with her heart beat and breath but she needed time to adjust to thinking of a way to get out of the city, or think of a way to get home.

**(Nothing is ever easy)**

"Does she really think that her home is still there?" April asked.

"I dont know . . .Don looked for us, he searched everything . . .We dont exist" Kelly said quietly. Kelly remembered he searched her highschool yearbook online from her freshman and sophmore year, her picture wasn't with her class, their facebooks didn't exist, no records, no newspaper articles, Donatello searched everything humanely possible, even the DMV database for Brandaces Iowa Drivers license. It scared Kelly, to know that she didn't exist. But Beth didn't know that . . .and now she was worried for her. What if something bad happened to her? Kelly kept her worries to herself since she knew everyone already was.

**(Dead ends)**

"Tell him were driving around the second and third blocks from where he is . . .She's in the east side somewhere, Which isn't the best place to be at this time of night . . .well morning now . . .actually" Donatello said to Brandace who was using Donatello's homeade-remade cell phone calling Raphael and then calling leonardo to tell them where they were and where they looked. It was awkward so she just repeated what they said.

"Were driving around the second and third blocks from where you are . . ."

"Says who?"

"Says the driver" Brandace said while Raphael was doing rooftops the opposite direction of Michelangelo who stayed near the area where Bethany left, the manhole she uncovered and forgot to cover back, she might go back if she felt lost or something, or wanted to go back.

"I can tell ya I dont think she walked all tha way where I'm at . . .did she have cash on er' for a cab?" He asked.

"I dont know . . .I didn't think she had any money on her, and none of mine is missing" Brandace said checking what was left of her last paycheck before the fall , the last of it was still in her army camo wallet.

"Were goin to backtrack, maybe she walked into a store or something that might be open where she could sit or rest" Donatello said taking a right turn on a red light.

Donatello looked up at the sky, the small twinge of twilight sky before dawn showed a slightly lighter dark blue than it was before. "We dont have much time if dawn breaks". He said sighing with unease.

"I'll call you back" Brandace said hitting the end button. "I'll walk on the sidewalk if that helps any . . .Maybe walk around?" She asked questioning how Donatello would feel about it, whether it would help at all or just be time consuming.

"It might help a little, not like were getting any better results right now" The logical turtle sighed pulling over and unlocking the door.

"Only walk where theirs street lamps" He said warningly before driving away slowly, he would drive around the blocks and drive by her a few times until it was time to call in.

**(bitterness unsweet)**

Michelangelo kept to the dark spots in the alleys and on the rooftops.

"Okay . . .If I was a 'sensitive' dudette who didn't wanna be found where would I hide?" He thought it over, and his stomach growled in the process.

"Maybe I'd be hungry?" He thought it over . . . before backing away into a shadow when a pair of headbeams drove by.

**(Cut end of answer street)**

"Hey April, didn't Donny plant some kinda tracer in dis girls phone or 'somethin'? I dont know how were gonna find 'er if she dont even know where she's goin" Casey jones stopped the bike on the side of a non busy street at three am. in the morning. Not only was he a little out of sorts from lack of sleep, but havin' ta meet aprils family, make a good impression, drive home, get home just ta get called cuz some girl from another' alternate universe 'whatever' decided ta take a midnight stroll around the city . . . Yeah he was thrilled.

"No, Don said he didn't get around to it, she just got here. They didn't want to over bear her so they wanted to let her adjust first. This is all new to them as it is for us, its not like the universe alternates and sends girls falling from the sky everyday Casey . . .This is scientifically unheard or or even possible. This girl is scared Casey . . .and The guys can only do the best they can"

"Yeah I know . . .But I mean come on, we got just a couple 'a hours b'fore dawn, and the guys wont be able ta look once the sun comes up. Maybe Mikey if he wore that stupid giant mascot turtle head or some'thin" Casey waved in the air in emphasis.

"We'll just have to keep trying, once the sun comes up we'll keep looking while the guys head back"

"In that case I'll check madison . . .Got alotta lights so maybe she went dere instead of tha dark alleys and places I've been checkin'" He shook his head putting the helmet back on and revving off.

April hung up with a faded grim frown.

"Kelly, we dont have much time, is there anyplace you think she might go?" April asked as a last hope that any sort of idea would be better than sitting and contemplating while time went by. . .

"Uhm . . ." Kelly thought about it, feeling slight pressure, she wanted to help but wasn't sure if she'd be right or even knew her friend like she thought she did.

"Someplace with Coffee?" Kelly answered slightly unsure.

"She likes coffee?" April asked.

Kelly nodded "It's kind of like . . .vital for her" Kelly gave a small smirk and a shrug.

"Alright we'll check all the places that sell coffee near here that are open . . .Oh boy" April looked down before driving off realizing that Coffee was everywhere in this city.

**(No Sleep Till Brooklyn)**

Bethany Fishers spent five minutes in the restroom, changing clothes. She pulled her hair up until she had it the way she liked it. Brandi and Kelly were sure going to kill her if they found her, she took clothes from both of them. Black slacks from Kelly that she found in a bag near one of the subway cars, and a rough looking t-shirt from Brandace, then some random sweatcoat she found with some other stuff lying around.

She braced her legs for more walking, she couldn't stay in this store forever. She thought about contacting the police but wasn't sure what to tell them. "_I dont know how I got here officer but I'm from San Francisco california, and I need a ride home_" . . .She dismissed the idea objectively.

She left the gas station looking around, no one looked at her, there were hardly people walking around, just a few cars getting gas at the pumps. One man with a trench business coat walked in past her.

She looked at the map again and decided if she kept asking directions to this particular bridge and kept walking she'd get out of new york faster. It would take forever but she could do it, her mom was waiting for her, and this wasn't like The wizard of oz where she could tap her shoe heels together and say the magic words, she didn't own a flying broom either.

'Unless I can catch a train'. She thought. The idea was tempting but six dollars wasn't enough for a train tickett . She wasn't sure if anyone would be willing to help her out if she made one of those homeless signs asking for loose change. She wasn't sure her dignity could take anymore of a beating.

The map looked almost hoplessly daunting as she looked it over. It had lines of color indicating the transit system. She wasn't sure how much a ride on the subway was here but she she wasn't sure if six dollars would give her a ride from brooklyn to New york,New york, eastward from where she stood to the New Jersey border, which technically if she held the map the other way was downward. She had to go down out of new york, lower east side to find the . . .'no . . .wait'

"Where am I now?" she asked looking around. The street sign nearby was a small one, she needed to find a major one like on the map.

**(what is it with Men and asking directions)**

Leonardo was rounding his way again, he knew he checked this area but he had to look again, time was running out and if Bethany was the kind of young woman he thought she was, she wouldn't just nonsensibly run in one direction and hope for the best, she'd make a plan and try to find directions. She could have taken a subway, that was something no one was checking out. He didn't know how much money was on her, she could be trying to reach a ferry service or something to get out of the city to Jersey.

The closest way across and out would be the 'Hoiland tunnel', part of the transit system. They never had to leave New York that way before but living in the area for so long he and his brothers made it essential to memorize everything, including certain tunnels, the underground system to which their survival depended on. He was nearing fifth avenue. Raph reported in, he'd gone a little ways searching, irritably, by 23rd and Kips bay. He'd do what he could to sort her out from those passing below.

April and Kelly were on the other side incase she went the opposite direction, 1st Avenue. Michelangelo hung around homebase area, near midtown incase she tried to make her way back.

Casey was driving around the streets in a last ditch effort hope to find her.

His worst fear was that Bethany was going at a fast pace or took a cab anywhere near the lower east side, where the purple dragons claimed territory. It was way out of the way for an 18 year old young woman to bother going if she was trying to get out of the city and head for California.

The bottom line was . . .He had no clue where she was, he couldn't read her mind, and he was on edge from it all.

"Did you find her?" Leonardo answered the phone as it blinked a signal someone was calling.

"I'm sorry Leo, none of the local coffee shops have seen her. kelly said she might stop somewhere for coffee, apparently its within her nature" April sighed.

This mission was beggining to feel more and more hopeless.

Leonardo hung up without a word. He breathed in and out slowly, if he was Bethany Fishers . . .Where would he go.

**(To the promised land)**

"Times square and the theater district" Bethany looked at the map, she saw street signs and other local tourist signs that pointed that way. There was a transit system there that went out to a place out of the city over the new york boarder called 'Weekhawken' in New Jersey. It wasn't much but it was a start.

Deep in her mind she felt as though she wouldn't get that far, but it was all she had to focus on, she didn't know how to get back anyway even if she tried. She'd walked too far and if she tried to retrace her steps she'd just become even more lost.

Her phone didn't have internet access . . .and the battery would die soon.

'maybe I should . . .Call' She thought about it. standing there , map in one hand at her side her phone in the other face up. She could call Brandace or Kelly by a payphone, their numbers were in her phone when they would text eachother time to time. To talk about the next story they would make, or a chapter, or just about life in general. . .

She could use a payphone and look at the number listed on her phone.

She sat down, 'But their service would be out, because it's not being paid for here?'

Everything she thought about made this situation more real, more discomforting, more serious than the idea of leaving New York city and hitch hiking across the country to the city by the bay. She didn't know how she got here to New York in the first place . . .What they said could be true, but they could also be wrong. She was so confused her eyes welled in up frustrated tears. She walked over to the side of a building where no one was, and tried to catch her breath . . .before she hyperventilated.

**(Lost)**

"Leo . . .Its four A.M we've been searching for three hours . . .What if she's back at the Lair and turned around?" April called in, her eyes tired and Kelly kept drifting in and out of sleep in the passengers side.

"Master Splinter would have Called and Michelangelo's gone back to check the nearby tunnels again" Leonardo responded. 'Also to check the drainage areas and places where she could have fallen, or walked into the boarded up areas'. Pushing thoughts of Michelangelo calling to have found a body out of his mind.

"Hows everyone else? Anything?" He asked a little demanding and biting.

"Raph says he's not seeing anything, and is retracing his steps. Brandace and Don are looking through gas stations nearby, Dons driving while she's walking to cover more ground, Me and Kelly are checking the coffee shops nearby, so far . . .no one has a lead" April said regretting her own words.

"She can't have gone far . . .Unless she has money for a taxi and made it out of the city . . ." Leonardo shook his head. Other thoughts entered his mind, she could be kidnapped, hurt, hiding, at a shelter, sleeping somewhere, in a motel if she had the money for it. They didn't have enough time, the sky was brightening little by little a brighter hue of twilight blue before dawn was approaching. He and His brothers would have to take cover soon, they couldn't risk the safety of their existance.

"April does she know where you live?" Leonardo asked.

"I dont think so"

"Bleeker st?" Kelly answered. "Its in the movie" Kelly added as if knowing that knowledge was common.

"Would she know it?" April asked seriously.

"If she' remembers the movies like Brandace and I do, then Yeah. She'd know you live in the the Second time around antique store, on Bleecker st". Kelly said with a small smile feeling as though she might have helped.

"I'm going to head back to the apartment". April said before hanging up.

**(It's a small world after all)**

(Nobody's home: Avril Lavigne)

Bethany had slid down that brick wall . . .The sky getting lighter. Any hopes of Leonardo or the others finding her were low, they might not even know, and once they did . . .it would be too light to find her. She didn't know the number for the lair, or where she even was, or where she came from.

_I couldn't tell you_

_why she felt that way_

_she felt it every day_

'I dont know' She felt tears breach their damming point, letting herself sink to the ground, away from people in a cold dark alley.

_and I couldn't help her_

_I just watched her make_

_the same mistakes _

_again_

"I just . . .Dont know!" She gave out a half whimper with a high pitched whisper at the end of her voice. Frustration causing her head to pang with pain, and she felt like her heart exploded.

_whats wrong_

_whats wrong now?_

_too many_

_too many_

_problems_

I dont know where I am, I dont know where I' m supposed to be! She wished she was back in Leonardo's bed all by herself under the covers hidden in a pillow and hiding from the world.

_dont know where she belongs_

_where she belongs_

She let frustration build and then release . . .hot tears dampening the sleeves of the sweatshirt she was wearing and hiding in.

_She wants to go home_

_but nobody's home_

The smell of musty air and garbage . . .cold biting air.

_Thats where she lies_

_broken inside_

_with no place to go_

_no place to go_

_to dry her eyes_

_broken inside_

After he'd been kind to her . . .Even if he wasn't real she felt as though this was the wrong thing to do, but she did it anyway. She didn't belong here, this wasn't her world, this wasn't home.

_Open your eyes_

_and look outside_

_find the reasons why_

'If i'm gonna go back I have to find something' She searched her memory for all the scenes in the movies and everything she'd ever read. She remembered Donatello answering the phone for Michelangelo . . .Cowabunga carl service. She wasn't sure if the service was real here but she had to try, it would be listed in the yellow pages wouldn't it? There was a payphone a few streets away that she passed. Still half crying she got up and put the hood up.

_You've been rejected_

_and now you can't find_

_what you've left behind_

"Sorry I havent seen anyone like that" A gas station owner of a Quick stop said while Brandace gave an understanding nod, skipping back out and passing Donatello's van shaking her head no.

_Be strong be strong _

_now_

_too many too many problems_

_dont know where she belongs_

Kelly watched her breath fog up the side of the window. They checked a starbucks and she wasn't there, and the cashier girl working said no one that looked like Beth had come in, they had just opened. The sky was getting brighter, April stopped at a small coffee vendor to ask.

_Where she belongs_

Michelangelo answered Leonardo on the cell . . .Leonardo gritted his expression closing it again.

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_Thats where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_broken inside_

Her finger was shakey trying to trace the line, She found the Cowabunga carl service, birthday parties, phone listed. She used the change in her pockett to dial the number, pulling her sleeves over her hands to cover the phone. Her voice half broken and her heart on panic mode at the first ring.

"Hello?" A soft older male voice answered . . .'Master Splinter'.

_Her feelings she hides_

"M-Master Splinter?" She asked.

"Who is this? . . ."

_Her dreams she can't find_

"B-Bethany Fishers" She held her breath . . .what if this was the wrong number.

"Miss fishers, my sons, and others who care about you are searching for you" Masters Splinters voice was wise,direct, and urgent.

_She's losin' her mind_

_she's fallin' behind_

Bethany tried to hold her voice steady. "I . . .dont know where I am" She half quivered, the cold getting to her.

_She can't find a place_

Master Splinter felt urgency in getting the young woman to safety. "Miss Fishers please calm yourself, tell me your surroundings, what do you see?"

_She's losing her faith_

"I passed sixth avenue . . .just two streets, a-acording to my m-map it says I'm half way to Times square" She gave a small sniffle in her voice wiping tears away.

_She's fallen from grace_

_she's all over the place_

"My sons will find you, please stay where you are" the fatherly rat directed. He could hear the distress in the young womans voice.

_Yeah_

"Alright" She gave a nod holding back tears . . .Not sure if she should be relieved or worried when they came and got her. 'Leo's probably so mad'. She thought shaking her head and hanging up the phone, emotion caught in her throat like bad medicine.

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

"You lost sweetheart?" A voice said behind her, fake sympathy glazed with drunk swagger. Bethany backed away. There was a group of guys standing on the corner, watching her, this guy who apparently was with them . . .approached her.

_Thats where she lies_

_Broken inside_

"She called?" Donatello answered the phone he had installed inside the van, Master splinter called the number donatello always left for it.

"Her voice was distressed, Donatello you must call your brothers"

"Right away sensei, where did she say she was?" Donatello answered and replied quickly pulling up beside brandace and motioning for her to get in quickly.

_with no place to go_

_no place to go_

"They found her!" April said putting the phone down and dialing Casey's number.

Donatello activated his head, calling Leonardo first.

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

"Your on the Corners devils advocates terf honey . . ." One of them said while they walked around, almost surrounding her.

'Are they purple dragons? Or another street gang?' She thought half frozen to where she stood.

"You sellin it?" Another one asked.

"Selling what?" She asked instinctually out of a reply. She felt a hand reach down and pinch her ass slightly.

"Dont touch me" She turned around and shoved the one who grabbed her. A yellow toothed dark skinned guy who looked like he was almost thirty. She felt another touch her shoulder, in a gasp and re opening of her eyes she bolted walking away quickly, hearing laughs and footsteps behind her.

"Honey! C'mon now, we were jus' playin'"

She ran screaming in her head 'Please find me'. She'd let her walls down for a moment if he was here, she'd hug him and never let go, she'd even promise she'd never leave the underground home again. She ran cutting into an alley hoping to throw them off guard. Back against a wall.

Her legs hurt already from all the walking, and now the running ontop of it was making it worse.

She thought she lost them. 'This was the worst Idea'. She wished she'd have stayed on the phone with Master splinter until someone came to get her. The sky was a tinged colbalt blue, still dark but almost lightening up to another shade.

"What you doin'" A mans head peered out quickly behind the wall to catch her off guard. 'I didn't lose them . . .dammit' She felt her heart be caught between fight or flight and her body wasn't reacting to either of the natural instincts.

"Hey I found the lady of the evening" One laughed, the one with yellow teeth.

Her legs screamed at her that if she kept going she'd get a charlie horse.

'Why did I leave the lair?! Why!' She panicked in her head.

"What do you want!" She snapped at them, one became two while one and the other seemed to stand off.

"We'll give ya . . .Fifty" One man said like he was offering.

"What?" She said snapping and asking at the same time.

"Oh I got it, bitch 'tinks' shes too good fer dat . . .Okay . . .150" He nodded as if this was a negotiable conversation.

'He's either very stupid or doesnt understand anything'.

"150 for what!" She nearly shouted when it hit her . . .they were bribing her for . . .'Oh god'.

"Nah she's at least 250 , at the VERY least. There was a sort of tinged spanish accent with the next ones voice, he wore a dark blue bandanna, no one was around for her to scream for help. Just these guys, wearing the same colors, Dark blue and white, one had a long chain, like what you'd see in those rapper video's on MTV.

"Alright Honey three hundred my offer" The yellow toothed one said.

"I'm not for sale!" Bethany said lowly, angry, and covering up the part of her that was afraid.

"You think yer' any better than any of the otha' girls out on the streets?" The yellow toothed dark skinned man asked her like she was stupid.

"Leave me alone I'm not a prostitute! I'm just a tourist!" She shouted hoping that would make a difference. "Dont make me call the cops" She threatened.

"Ooooooohhh, we got a fiesty one' ere" He leaned back with a chuckle and a smile.

"Bitch we own these streets, the cops aint gonna help 'You'" the other one said shaking his head as if he knew everything.

"Alright you know I was gonna see if we could work somethin' out but if you don' wanna do bid'ness then we can"- A sharp pang on the cement shot through her and the man . . .The man stood back more than what he was already about to do.

"What the -" The four came in and looked down, looking at her, and down at the ground. A sort of . . .Large needle with a red thread tied through it was struck into the ground . . .between them.

"What the fuck . . .-you . . ." The yellow toothed one was looking at the ground then at her , angrily. "Did that bitch just try ta shoot me!?" He looked down and then up.

Before he could advance towards her three more shot down while he backed up, one hit his gun that he pulled out of his pants. Bethany stood frozen half in fear, that if she ran she'd get shot , the other half of bewilderment.

the man looked around seeing Bethany not having moved . . .

"Who da . . .-WHOSE THERE!" The three others pulled out guns and one pulled out a knife from his shoe. "Show yerself or I'll-" The man grabbed at Bethany's arm and pulled her in and grabbed around her upper shoulders below her neck. Bethany gasped struggling, half tears blurring her vision, anger and fear in a horrible mix making her stomach feel like it could lurch. There was a noise behind them which distracted the four as they turned to look, Bethany looked down biting hard on the mans arm. He gave a small "Fuck" in pain before pushing her harshley against the cement. Pointing the gun at her she turned over . . .

A loud and intimidating landing infront of her, a large looming shadow, and a distorted non human figure stood infront of her, between her and her attackers. . .

A shot was fired, and a sword was drawn. She backed up against the wall hiding herself, but couldn't stop watching.

A high kick sending one of the guns flying, She covered her head while the others were firing shots, but he was everywhere.

A gun knocked away, a kick backwards and a heavy throw against the wall.

Silent intimidation

and a hit hard pulling the neck back and shoving one forward to knock into another one.

A gunshot was fired and was missed . . .he was too fast for any of them.

"What the fuck is it!"

Bethany covered her head tightly, looking up only quick brief moments and when there was only one standing. Leonardo moved to the side while a punch was thrown, he reached out twisting the arm. She felt her arms make goosebumps when a bone crunching snap sounded and painfull yells echoed off the building walls. Still holding the arm he was thrown against the the wall, stone cold against the ground ontop of one of his friends.

Bethany didn't move . . .

It was only a few seconds that felt like minutes when she felt like a slap in the face would have been less of a mental sting than when Leonardo's form turned around to where she was on the ground. His form uttered nothing other than rushed, angry, determined, maybe worried. But the fact he had just defended her and the fact that he HAD to defend her made her insides turn inward. If she stayed back in the lair this never would have happened.

slowly, and almost gently he lowered himself squatting to her eye level, and she swallowed. She didn't flinch , she knew he wouldn't strike her, but she felt like he could have. But looking up at his real face, his real expression, his real eyes . . .the intensity was almost too much, she never felt like this in her life.

"Are you alright?" he calmly asked her.

Looking away from him, she didn't know what to say to that. Was she all right? No, she wanted to go home but she now knew that she couldn't, no matter how much she fought against the reality of the situation that she and her other friends were in.

She could feel him looking her over, inqusitioning, checking, observing. She felt like she could be naked in front of him and this feeling would still be the same.

"No" She answered, not only did her legs hurt, she was sure she'd have trouble walking later, and not only did her ears ring from the gunshots but the fact of the matter was . . .it was all her own fault.

"Are you hurt?" He asked again elaborating. She couldn't tell if he was just getting this out of the way to make room for a lecture and verbal lashing.

Her eyes were half teared, half in shock, half afraid. She sniffled from crying earlier and she was afraid she'd cry infront of him now that it was all over.

"We can't stay here" He said looking over his shoulder. "Can you walk?" He asked seriously, leaning an arm out towards her slightly.

Bethany didn't answer at first. "I can carry you" He said seriously still waiting for a response. The air between them was thick, it felt drowned.

"I can't move, even if . . .I wanted to" She responded trying to keep back everything she'd been holding in.

He bent down throwing one of her arms around his neck. Using his leg muscles he picked her up one arm under her legs the other under her back while she was leaned up looking over his shoulder, she couldn't look at him in the eyes without feeling vulnerable, and at fault.

He looked around the corners still holding her, looking up and around for witnesses, he had to be fast otherwise they'd be caught, and he would end up on the National Enquirer with her as a missing persons.

It was just one more alley over before he set them in the back by a dumpster.

Leonardo set down on the ground with Bethany pulled to him, he wasn't about to give her the chance to leave even if she said she couldn't.

"Don, come pick us up, I've got her, but hurry the police should be here soon, there was an 'incident'" Leonardo said with directness. She could hear Donatellos voice answer something and then a click of the phone. She was against him, and felt unsure. She tried to sit up but his arm wouldn't allow it, keeping her to him.

"Stay still" He said directly but calmly. She wasn't sure how she felt about 'taking orders', even from him.

"Let Go" she said seriously.

"Why did you leave? Where were planning to go?" He asked seriously and calmly.

"Let go" She said again this time pushing up. Her legs gave way when she tried and she sat forward. He arm not loosening.

"Why did you leave?" He asked a little more sternly. "Did you not believe what was going on?"

"I . . .Didn't know . . .I mean I didn't . . .If this was real" She couldn't give a straight answer.

"My mother is back home probably sick out of her mind with worry, she'll think I ran away or something, this just . .. can't be real, none of this can be real. People just dont fall from the sky in giant storms, the universe doesnt just suck people up and then spit them out. This has to be a dream or a hallucination because you can't be real" She said feeling her mind scream pain and her eyes want to cry but running out of a water supply.

He was silent.

"Bethany" He started just as she tried to adjust a little, scooting inwards sideways making a hiss noise at the pain in her legs to adjust. She looked up a moment before staring straight. "If you wanted to know all you had to do was ask, Donatello would have helped you but Brandace and Kelly . . .Youre all from the same place and they came up with the same results . . .they dont exist" Leonardo said knowing that he had to be logical despite not wanting to cause her more hurt and turmoil.

"I had to see it for myself . . .Seeing is believing"

"Thats your answer for making everyone search for you in the pre dawn hours and putting yourself in harms way" He said stern and almost lecturing like, his own tenseness coming out.

"A computer could be wrong" She bit back

"I know that being seperated from a parent isn't easy, and that this situation is absoutely bizzarre and we can't do anything to help you right now but if you think I'm letting you leave again just to satisfy your curiosity your wrong" He said lowly.

"Not only did you put us in danger for having to come out and find you, but you put your own life in jeapordy, Bethany" He said trying to get her attention to see if anything he was saying was getting through. His answer was a small shake her of her shoulders, and a face that hid behind her sleeves. She was crying.

Pushing against him suddenly "Let go" She demanded.

"Stop"

His arm tightened like that of an anaconda keeping her there and still.

Bethany ignored it pushing again. "Bethany be still" He said half directly half softly. She tried to stand and he pulled her back down.

"Bethany! theres nothing to run to! Your world does not exist here, you dont exist here, theres nothing to run to!" He said being blunt and honest, knowing it sounded cruel to her. She stopped before giving him a look of almost hatred.

"Your not the Leonardo I grew up knowing . . .not even close" She shoved one more time and he didn't budge. She realized she sounded cruel too.

He wasn't sure how to feel about that statement, but knew she got something she didn't bargain for.

Bethany stopped only to hide her face in her hands, his arm was built to withstand whatever she tried with little to no force.

She didn't want to give up, even with the pain in her legs and her head pounding like a hammer.

"You'll be even more sore tomorrow than you already are, please . . ." His voice softened more, almost hindering her wanting to get up. His sense of responsibility and wanting to keep her calm were causing friction in him.

He heavily sighed while she stopped, both were silent, after awhile her head rested on him. 'Shes stubborn' he thought slightly amused.

thinking it over, he didn't show that the statement made him slightly hurt.

"I"m sorry you feel that way, but fantasy and reality are two different things" He said after a moment or so of quiet. She had stopped trying to wiggle from his grasp. His voice was harsh.

Bethany slowly stilled again in his arms as she grinded her teeth together in pure anger. Her body was so worn out that she was resting against his shoulder but Leo knew that she would continue to fight.

"Are you willing to compromise?" he asked her still irritated.

"Not with that damn attitude," she replied just as irritated back.

Leo heavily sighed and looked down at her face. She looked exhausted however, her eyes told a very different story.

"What do you want me to say? That she's alive and that she's here? Beth, I don't want you to be mislead on false hope and lies. I'm not like that and you know it. I know that my brothers and Casey will be upset for being dragged out of bed so early with everyone else, but we were just worried about you. Please let us help you," he said truthfully to her.

"I just want to go home," she firmly told him as he heavily sighed and knew that no matter what he said, she would fight against it.

"I know you do," he muttered low.

They remained silent for a good five minutes and the more that the sun came up and brightened the sky around them; it would cost Leo and his brothers for trying to stay hidden in the shadows.

He glanced down at Bethany who was silently crying. His guilt was slowly growing, as he knew somehow that he had caused this pain for her. He didn't mean for her to be here, he was just upset and the time scepter was in his hands. Looking down at her eyes, she looked up into his as he saw her walls being rebuilt in a much stronger foothold.

He offered the end of his mask tails, not having a tissue for her to wipe her eyes with. She looked at them foreignly before he gave up and let them fall.

'May be it would be a good idea to let her go?' he thought as her eyes widened a bit.

Fear and panic were the two strongest emotions that were swirling in her eyes, along with stubborness to the be the one in the right.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Bethany," he whispered slightly. Looking direct and showing no ill will or intent.

Her eyes looked up at his after she shook her head smirking and disbelieving him. She observed him like she was mentally giving an X-ray. He swallowed, wondering if she was going to try to leave again.

Instead her body was lifeless against his, worn, exhausted, and drained.

He felt soft skin against his left hand . . .again.

She traced lines before moving to his forearm . . .She seemed to trace a word a few times 'I'm sorry'. He felt this was odd but what could he say, she'd finally calmed from crying.

"I'm sorry too" He sighed.

He thought of ways to get her to cooperate but right now , they both needed sleep, they both needed rest, and they'd set up a schedual or something of some sort to keep her occupied and to give her some sort of length of hope to hang onto. Maybe April could give her a part time job around the shop with kelly, or she could read, learn meditation or take lessons from Master Splinter . . .something to keep this girl from wanting to run with no where to go.

Her head was under his chin when the sound of a motorcycle came up, and a large green cowabunga carl van pulled up. . . Leonardo helped her up while Casey dismounted the black honda, taking off the helmet.

"FINALLY" Casey said half irritated. The van door slid open, and another car pulled up to the side of the street a tired looking and worried Kelly Smith running out. Brandace got out while Michelangelo slid the door open.

"Beth!" Kelly ran up to hug the girl. All Bethany could do was not fall backwards while Kelly walked her to Aprils Car. . .Leonardo got into the van. watching While April led them . . .Home.


	24. Undertoned Promises

"You lost the deal . . ."

"We were ambushed, I think they knew we were gonna be there"

He knew that it had been a couple of days since the incident, infact they pushed it off as long as possible, they sent word in after the police had taken in two guys. The one in the car with part of the shipment, and another who was laying out cold on the ground, none of them wanted to tell Hun right away. They high tailed it out of their as soon as they came to their senses. A motorcycle, a few big guys, hidden. They were basically shadows, if it werent for the hits and the bruises on those who got out they would think it would've been ghosts. Ed wasn't involved in this one, he had to lay low for awhile after Jack's death. The police were still suspicious but, time would pass quickly, and they were too over loaded to stay on one case assigned 'accidental' for long.

"Do you know who it was"

"Some dude on a motorcycle, almost kinda like that ole' Nightwatcher guy" One of the others replied, new guy who managed to get out alive on that ambushed shipment, 20 year old kid named Tyson. 'Too young', Ed thought, to be in this kind of life.

"The vigilante hasn't been seen for nearly a year now" Hun turned around looking out the window.

"How many of them were there?" Hun asked half irritated, he could feel the vein on his forehead pulse.

There was a silence which to the Gang leader wasn't reassuring, he had a business to run, an organization to keep afloat, payments to make, and payloads to take. His last shipment of cocaine coming in was going to be expertly managed. 2/3rds of the shipment were going to be sent south, it was profitable, the rest would be distributed to the purple dragon dealers, who would sell and keep 25% of the price for the profit, the rest would get back to him. It wasn't the biggest 'shipment' he'd managed, but it was enough to get NYPD narcotics searching the area, and bring on even more suspicion to the Purple Dragons, besides aggravated assault, vandalism, robbery, and theft charges, now drugs would bring more attention, especially since Hun kept a pretty nice chunk of lower east manhattan, and was looking to expand.

"We dont know, it was dark"

"So it could've been anyone?" Hun tilted his chin upwards slightly, the sun glinting off of the buildings, He had this mornings unexpected appointment with his head of shipment and drug imports, and a few new men who had worked their way up to the ranks.

"I just saw the bike Hun, It looked exactly like the Nightwatchers!"

"Would you get off that nightwatcher kick, that guys' retired" Ed snapped, he knew one of the new guys had an 'encounter' with the supposed 'Night watcher', he told them the entire story three times. They were trying to steal an ATM machine near a bank, guy in a metal suit on a beat up black harley comes along and takes them all on like some kinda super hero vigilante. Besides . . .if he tried retellin' that story he could see Hun blowing the guy's head off. This was serious business, a whole boatload of imported product was found by the cops, thanks to a few, couple, or however damn many guys there were. They got jumped that night, and it was loss of a payday . . . They could all get blown away in a split second if the blonde german built behemoth felt like it, and . . .He had the connections to make their deaths look like accidents, or even erase them from existance, just like Jack. Except unlike Jack's nice funeral with a Catholic priest and crying family who're gonna miss him, they'd have a grave at the bottom of the Hudson with nothin' but the fish, and garbage to mourn them.

"Whoever it was, if they wanna interfere they'll show up again and if they do I want them dead . . .Understand?" Hun turned around giving direct orders with a malicious up one eyebrow.

They all nodded and one "yeah"

"We'll be under a scope from NYPD . . .I want everyone whose under ranked to be on their best behavior . . . Lay it low on the deals and dont accept any new or un credited customers. I'll find us a job soon that'll cover expenses. While I'm doing that you could be out looking for these two, if theyre not dead already . . ." Hun said showing the two pictures printed which he kept.

"Hun . . .Who are these girls?" Ed asked. Frank wanted to smack his head while Tyson just looked confused. He'd heard they were all lookin' for these two girls and to be on the lookout, there was a reward for whoever brought them in alive and unscratched.

"If theyre' found a reliable benefactor will pay four times the amount I've set out for the reward, plus benefits" Hun said seriously. "Find them, and we've got our hands reaching down into Detroit and Chicago".

'This has to be big . . .if Huns planning to expand THAT widely'. Tyson kept his cool face on. 'Detroit is the most dangerous city in the U.S . . . and Chicago is just as notorious, he'd need some serious dough to make connections in hard cased town's like that, he'd have to deal with the other gangs who've already claimed roots there, who have been their since the 30's and after. . . .Who would want two girls that badly . . .' Tyson kept his mouth shut and didn't ask anymore questions. The chill of the airconditioner on in the room and the sun glinting on the floor only reminded him he was still alive and breathing. Hun dismissed them "If I hear one word uttered about this throughout the ranks, I'll stuff bodies" Hun warned while cocking his brand new shiney desert eagle, a giant gold killing machine.

Hun watched them leave the room, pointing the gun at a glass of water, pulling the trigger to hear the click of an empty chamber.

**(Minor Re-adjustments)**

The ride back this morning wasn't a pleasent one for Bethany, she not only felt guilty but also felt targeted. Brandace didn't say anything, she looked too tired for it. Kelly was just happy everyone was safe and sound. The others didn't say much of anything . . .except one.

"If dis is becomin' a new 'trend' or somethin' . . ." Raphael started before Leonardo quipped back.

"She's sorry Raph, leave it" Leonardo snapped back while his brother just leaned back crossing his arms.

April and Casey went back to Aprils apartment, both in need of sleep after this mornings fiasco. The Van was parked in the hidden garage, opened to let everyone in first to go down the manhole before it was parked. The walk home was just as long, everyone was either, quiet, irritable, exhausted or a mixture of all three. Michelangelo watched Kelly almost stumble, moving her the other direction before she veered off track.

"Thanks" She said half sleepy, 'totally cute', he thought yawning , tired himself.

But none of that was as tense as when the entrance opened, everyone walked in, and . . .guess who was waiting for them?

Michelangelo felt really sorry for Beth, she was about to be in for one of the longest lectures and life lesson talks of her life if she'd ever had one before, it'd be nothing in comparison to what Splinter would have to say. She stopped at the entranceway, Leonardo stopping.

'Yep, he knows' Michelangelo thought with a half chuckle and half guilty look, walking away.

Kelly walked back to her subway car/bedroom, wanting to make up for lost time.

"Ey . . . You goin back ta bed?" Raphael nudged Brandace's elbow with his knee pad, she fell onto the couch and fell asleep almost instantly.

"This is bed" She said turning over. Donatello gave a small amused smirk, turning towards his own room, walking away.

Leonardo watched everyone turn out lights and leave to rest. But the last one of them to rest would be Bethany, If not himself.

**(I dreamt a dream)**

Michelangelo felt his head pound, his heart race. . . .His head was full of doubt, but he KNEW what he saw, he knew what he said. The word 'Coincedince' like what Don likes to use all the time, didn't feel right.

'Man'

He sat down on his bed shaking his head looking up. He looked down at his hands, then out past his door.

'What if I do tell them?'

He imagined this over a thousand billion trillion times . . .if he told the others what happened. So far Don hadn't come up with some genius Idea why Three dudettes were here. Leavin' the blame on me . . .

Michelangelo lowered his head. Kelly missed home, Brandace was homesick too and she even got into with Raph, then the new girl's only been here two days and she has a mental breakdown.

He raked his hand down his face, laying on the bed, shell up.

**(I dreamt it was real)**

"You not only put my sons in danger miss fishers, you put yourself in harms way as well"

Bethany held back tears, she felt worse than if she'd had been back home.

The old rat sighed, he showed great sympathy and understanding to Bethany, though he wasn't sure if compassion and a serious talk was going to convince the young woman that he and his sons lived underground for a reason, to not be seen, to be hidden from the outside world.

"Perhaps different arrangements would ease your situation" Master Splinter said looking up. The old rats head raised and his dark eyes seem to look straight through her. She felt everything inside herself tighten.

'Was he suggesting to send her away?' She thought of how much trouble she put herself and everyone in.

"Master Splinter" Leonardo walked in.

"Leonardo, You are to wait outside while I speak to Miss fishers"

"I understand sensei but . . ."

"Is there something you wish to say, my son" The fatherly rat poised, waiting for an answer.

"I'll take responsibility for her . . ."

Leonardo could hear Bethany's breath tighten.

"I am listening, Leonardo" Master Splinter answered patiently and sternly.

"She was confused, she's only been here two days. I know that if she takes some time to adjust . . ." Leonardo stopped from fear of stammering. He composed his statement before continuing.

"I will watch out for her, sensei" Leonardo gave a small bow, not looking up, on his knees in the couch position, sitting near bethany who was staring at him. He kept his eyes lowered, an adament expression on his face.

Bethany felt fluttered in her stomach, she wasn't sure if it was the heat from the candle's with her borrowed jackett, or if it was him, and what he was saying.

"You take on alot of responsibility my son . . ." Master Splinter looked over to Bethany as if waiting for a reply.

"I . . . I didn't know . . .if any of this was real" She admitted, only half of what she was really thinking but it was the truth.

Leonardo's large shelled form next to her made her look away and down to the floor.

"My intention of this talk was not to force you out, . . .'Bethany'"

The old rat said her name and it made everything real for her . . .more than what she already felt.

"My first priority, not only as a Sensei, and a Father to my sons, but is to protect my family, as all my sons share this comman weight. . .Our lives are intertwined, as is our safety, in order to protect everyone else , you must know to protect yourself"

Masters Splinters words went from hard as stone, to comfort like stern-ness. Bethany nodded, her eyes shifting over.

**(I dreamt a dream, until I knew nothing else)**

'Now that THATS all settled, time ta get back to tha finer things in life'. He sighed feeling his legs rest while he layed back on his bed, a large pillow propping his head up. He didn't feel like the Hammock tonight. . .

Raphael felt a head rush inhaling and exhaling to cool himself down.

It aint been two whole months, and they got handed three girls from another damn universe, no answers as to HOW they got 'ere, they just fell from the damn sky.

Right outta the blue, had a whole knew meaning.

Ones all shy and plays zombie video games with his brother

The other one just had a mental breakdown and ran out, havin' him and his brothers out till the crack o dawn lookin' for her.

Then the other . . .aint so bad. He closed his eyes feeling sleep hammer into his eyelids.

**(Howie Day: Collide)**

**(You and I . . .Collide)**

Both left Master Splinter to rest, the whole underground home seemed to soften, it was quiet, and lowly lit. It was probably 9:30 in the morning, or something close to it . . .and everyone was sleeping in. There would be no training today, everyone needed time off . . .Time to adjust.

Leonardo walked Bethany to Brandaces room. Before Bethany's lecture was over he asked the sleeping tomboy, if Beth could use her room since she seemd to have claimed the couch. He got back a hand wave and a muffled 'Sure'.

When Bethany Fishers walked out of his sensei's room, he stood where he was, and she stood still where she was. Her eyes tired, her pride bent, she needed time to herself, to recover and rest . . .They all did.

_The dawn is breaking_

"C'mon . . ." He motioned with a head and neck gesture. She followed.

_A light shinin' through_

Bethany followed, she couldn't help but feel depressed when he said she'd be staying in another room tonight, but he needed his own bed just as much as she did.

"If you need to talk, I'll be here . . ." His head turned to the side just before she closed the door.

"thankyou" She half sad and half whispered.

_and I'm tangled up in you_

Kelly forced herself up, forehead in sweat. She felt unfamiliar here . . .Sitting up on the bed, made specially for her. Thoughts of her Mother, and her family back home . . . How everything felt like it was messed up, but it didn't feel messed up, not right now when it was so quiet.

_when i'm open_

_your closed_

_where I follow _

_you go_

Kelly scrunched her nose slightly, feeling an attempt of emotion. She breathed in and stood up, wanting to feel comfy, and that she wasn't somewhere strange, and that everything was okay.

_I worry _

_I wont see your face_

_Light up again_

Michelangelo snorted halfway waking up, looking towards the door, not knowing thats where the noise came from. It was a knock, a small shy knock. "Mikey?" a half timid half daring voice asked at the door. He sat up on his elbows, half asleep.

_Even the best fall down_

_sometimes_

"Yeah" He said un opening his eyes.

"I can't sleep . . ." That voice said again. "Mhm" He replied, it was a few seconds of silence before he opened up the blanket he was under, blinking trying to think but drowsyness was a drug keeping him from thinking anything.

_Even the wrong words_

_seem to rhyme_

Kelly tried to feel brave doing what she was doing. She needed a friend, and she needed sleep. Pushing her bangs out of her face, she went over and crawled under the extremely warm covers. Letting a leg stick out slightly so she wasn't too hot.

_Out of the doubt that_

_fills my mind_

Michelangelo's breathing went back to sleeping mode. His arm above his head in a twisted way, the other on her. She closed her eyes and kept still.

_I somehow find_

_that you and I_

_Collide_

Leonardo felt the soft coolness of the sheets, and let his head rest on the pillow. A calm sense of relief, but a write up of duty surrounding the bed.

It was only right he look after her, but he wouldn't tell anyone any other reason why other than that he just didn't want it to happen again. Not because of something he did . . . That he wasn't sure he did.

_I'm quiet_

_you know_

_You make a First _

_impression_

Bethany smelled Brandaces scent in the room, it wasn't bad just . . .not what she was used to, or liked. She missed the smell of incense, and soap. Candles and cool blanketts.

_I found i'm scared to know_

_I'm always on _

_your mind_

She closed her eyes, she wouldn't have to deal with anything right now. The guilt or the glares she might get, she could relax . . .

_Even the best fall down_

_sometimes_

She felt the cool matress against the tops of her legs, laying on her stomach. The dark was cool and inviting, it wasn't frightening.

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

Donatello let his weary mind ease itself into a coma. What couldn't be answered could wait . . .everyone seemed to want everything to wait. To stop for a little while, and that was perfectly fine with him.

_I somehow find_

_you and I_

_Collide_

Casey had taken up residence on Aprils big sofa. April was asleep on her couch, a throw blankett over her. Red hair pushed up against a pillow, softly breathing. He leaned the chair back, the sky turned white and everything seemed , calm. Even in New York. He got up to pull the shades.

_Dont stop here_

_I've lost my place_

The fatherly rat felt peace in the home, bridges would be built and thread bonds would turn to iron

_I'm close behind_

Brandace breathed out slowly, everything that had to be dealt with could be taken care of later. She didn't want to over think anything, like someone grabbing her hand. The smooth feeling of acceptance like a hammer against a bed mattress. 'we all need to slow down' she thought turning over.

_Even the best fall down_

_sometimes_

A sleepy giant turtle . . . one arm hanging down from the bed, one leg over.

_Even the wrong words_

_seem to Rhyme_

A curly ringlet haired young woman, sleeping exhausted.

_Out of the doubt_

_that fills your mind_

Two friends, so unsure, but sure of that bridge built . . .both safe, and at peace under the thin blanket, the smell of her shampoo lightly in his senses, and his arm a safe secure weight over her side.

_You finally find_

_You and I_

_Collide_

For what felt like a year, to the home that had seen peace for three years, the home was visited again by that same peace. The one that granted serenity, but also promised that whatever it was pushing back would not push back forever. But they could deal with that later.

_You finally find_

_You and I _

_**Collide**_

**(you can forget)**

'ugh' . . .He blinked his eyes open, the tiredness all gone. Michelangelo felt warm, really warm. 'Dude, this is comfy' . . .He went to stretch, feeling his muscles relax but just a split quarter of a second before he could move his arms he felt something shift beside him. Kelly's hair was sticking out under the blanketts like a snuggled up cat with a long mane.

'Aww' He thought smiling to himself, he hardly remembered her crawling in but he liked it. His chest felt tight and he almost felt a little scared all at the same time. She was curled up, keeping warm under the covers, one hand partially showing. The only kinda light hitting her was his hula lamp light. His elvis alarmclock was showing 5:24 . . .They slept all day.

"Dude" he shook his head a second, looking down at Kelly.

He felt his heart pump heavy when he laid back down, slowly , gently and quietly placing his arm over her, and going to lay beside her closer.

A thousand awesome feelings going through his body. The best feeling in the world right next to getting a signed Tony Raptor skateboard, and A free large supreme pizza . . .This was SO much better than both.

He settled in, feeling like the greatest mutated turtle on earth. . . .

He turned the lamp off slowly, hoping not to wake her. 'Just lower the arm and . . .ahhhh . . .' He laid back.

"Hm?" . ..

'Awww Man' He felt his face contort to dissapointment, and mentally slapping his forehead . . .'Way to go Dude' He thought putting a hand to his forehead.

A softly just woken and drowsy Kelly Smith smoothed upward from under the covers, the blankets falling around her shoulders while she turned towards the small clock. She pushed her hair back turning to look around. Michelangelo sat up hoping to save the moment and make it as normal as possible.

"Hey . . .Guess we slept in" He chuckled nervously.

"Yeah . . .wow its almost 5:30 . . ." Kelly said sitting up a little more. He watched her face remain calm, her big brown eyes turned downwards to the pillow, while she laid on her stomach arching upward.

"Uhm . . .Thanks for letting me sleep here . . .It got cold" She said almost timidly.

"(Yawn) Yeahhh No problem, Hey you hungry? Cuz I could go for some serious snackage right about now" He smirked.

'Moment saved' He thought in relief.

"A little" She admitted.

"Well then after you madam" He let her out first. Just before he followed he looked back at the bed, an indentation of where they both slept on it was pressed into it. 'Dang' he thought shaking his head with a downturned face.

When they walked through the t.v couch area, Brandace was awake, watching somethin' on the thirteen stacked all ontop of one another. Wearing the same clothes she fell asleep in.

"Hey, watcha watchin'" Michelangelo jumped over the couch to take up a corner of the couch. Brandace gave a nod towards the t.v. Kelly gave a small gasp and went to sit next to Brandace, taking up the middle of the couch.

"I love this show!" Kelly smiled. Brandace gave a small chuckle while Michelangelo cocked his head to the side slightly.

'Swamp People' . . .

Michelangelo shrugged, "Mac and fries sound okay?" He asked turning to Kelly with enthusiasm.

"Do you want help?" She asked. Michelangelo gave a face and waved it off 'Nahh".

Brandace leaned back blowing her bangs out of her face, up and over.

"Nice hair" She complimented kelly with a wink. Kelly tried smoothing it knowing it looked like bed hair.

"Not what you think" Kelly said innocently.

"I believe ya" Brandace smirked while Kelly pouted and threw a pillow at the 18 year old.

"Pillow Fight?" A lighthearted Leonardo asked walking by, heading towards the dojo area where they tended to do their group training, if not they were in this other room with candles everwhere, meditating or sparring.

"She's teasing me" Kelly pointed mockingly telling on her.

Brandace put a hand to her chest in mock shock "I . . . Would . . .NEVER" causing both girls to laugh. Leonardo smirked at the lightness of the mood, he just hoped that the rest of them would have the same attitude. He wasn't sure what kind of version of Bethany he would encounter when she decided to get up.

The underground home was comfortably cool, calm and quiet. The t.v's on a low volume. Michelangelo was stirring up the noodles when Donatello came in to make something since they'd slept through the day, normally Master Splinter would try to keep them on an average schedual, but under the circumstances Donatello thought he was giving them a break, to ease the tension that had built itself due to the new arrival.

_'In order to find inner peace Miss Fishers must accept her situation and adapt to it, if she fights it I only see trouble lurking ahead'. _

Master Splinter said after Bethany's 'talk' was finished. Leo seemed indifferent about it. Just before Donatello had retired to his own bed for a few hours. . . .

Bethany fishers sat up in the bed, the room was dark, her computer monitor had gone into sleep mode. She reached out moving the touch pad slightly, the light came back on, glowing blue throughout the dark room. She stood up. If she kept to herself she'd be okay, this whole thing would smooth over soon, she thought hoping. The coldness against the soles of her heels touching the floor getting up sent chills up her legs. Her footsteps echoed opening the door, putting on her only pair of socks. Each of her legs felt like they would wobble against her, all that running and walking made them sore.

'I wonder if any of them are mad at me?' She thought touching the door handle, cold and metal.

**(Forgiveness isn't always fleeting)**

Leonardo felt the cold floor beneath him while he sat in the quiet room, or at least thats what they called it. The candles surrounding him, glowing with faint heat, it didn't heat up the cold floor any. The room was used for some kind of storage at one point, maybe for cleaning supplies. Now it was a personal meditation room.

Master Splinter talked with him privately shortly after Bethany's talk. When everyone had gone back to rest for awhile after this mornings incident.

_'You take much responsibility on yourself leonardo'_

_'Sometimes people need someone to look after them' He explained, or at least thought he did._

_'I understand your role among your brothers has always been the leader, my son. But I sense something troubling you, which caused you to make yourself to play the overseer, Leonardo?'_

_'We dont know why or how she's here, neither does she from what we know. This is a whole new life for her, I just . . .Want to keep everyone safe, thats all' Leonardo bit his tongue, replaying how Master splinter stayed in his doorway while he made an excuse to his master that he was tired and needed to rest awhile. _

He heard an echo of someones voice, one of the girls watching television. Then he heard Bethany's, then Kelly's. Giving out a small sigh through his nostrils he breathed out slowly.

'Maybe giving her the space to normalize herself with the situation, playing overseer wouldn't be so difficult, she wouldn't fight him for getting too close, and she'd get the time she needs to be comfortable, at least until they figured out what to do'.

He heard a laugh, and then the voice of Michelangelo not far off.

'Until then he'd keep his distance, and hopefully she wont try leaving the lair without knowing where she was going ever again'. He could only pray.

He lowered his head, feeling his neck muscles stretch, breathing in slowly, then exhaling, 'drain the negative from your body, let it seep into the ground'.

**(Science Fiction)**

A long time ago a man named Albert Einstein formulated the theory of relativity. In turn this theory lead to the prediction of the existance of 'black holes'. Science has already verified that Black holes do exist, they've even gone so far as to see that black holes can actually move, due to gravitational pull.

Donatello tapped a pen against the desk between his forefinger and this thumb third finger. His computer giving him data statistics. He was researching everything that happened the night Michelangelo saw the shooting star, satellites collided, and then the upcoming of huge storm which the weather balloons and meteorologists didn't predict or had any knowledge that was coming. He felt his shoulders slump forward slightly, The feeling of his shell back against the chair.

Black holes start from the death of a star. It collapses in itself with the force of it's own gravity and gravitational pull. It's said that the pull of a black hole is so powerfull, light can't escape it. Because of the existance of Anti-matter it gives the suggestion that on the other side of a black hole is an end, not a bottomless abyss but Another hole connecting with that one.

It would be symmetrically on the other side, connecting the two. Like a subway tunnel through space. The whole idea is that anything a black hole takes in would be thrown out on the other side. If theres matter, theres Antimatter, there can't be one without the other. Like the balance of things, if theres one theres another. If theres a neutron, theres a proton.

Donatello sipped his coffee summarizing his thoughts in his head.

'Since we already had two episodes, two very real, and very similar experiences. There has to be some sort of leftover residual evidence if there was a black hole involved, one just couldn't reach earth without detection. NASA would have immediately picked up on it, if a black hole moved close enough to the earth it would not only prove that anything could and will happen, but it would also cause the world to go into global wide panic.

He could see why the government would want to hide it up. But the size and the gravitational pull of the black hole . . .how did it end up here? But didn't throw something out in the middle of was almost like this was almost perfectly planned, drop three people from the universe beyond directly here. Three people who knew of their existance.

This was the part where science met fiction and he wasn't ready to delve into it just yet, he wanted more facts. He wanted believable facts to link up and connect the obscured dots with.

A written quote from a physicist , an expert on the theory said

"_-If they do exist, it would require a tremendous amount of energy to artificially open up a black hole to use as a bridge between the dimensions. Not to mention the gravitational force inside the black hole would be so strong it would crush us, just like if we were to swimm down to the bottom of the ocean, the force would crush our bodies."_

If the gravitational force was so strong, how did three human females ages 16, 18 and . . .however old Bethany Fishers was, manage to come out of a black hole alive? They would be floating crushed human corpse matter out in space, realistically that is.

Donatello felt a slight headache and thought about going to make tea or something less caffeinated.

"Hey Bro, You look a little hungry, bein' smart an all" Michelangelo teased holding a nice sized bowl of fresh maceroni and cheese.

"Thanks Mikey" Donatello accepted the bowl setting it down while his brother poked a fork in the bowl.

"Chow dude" Mikey walked off, seeming to be in good spirits. Donatello gave a half chuckle, taking a bite and reading through an old physicists notes online. 'I might have to ask April to drop by the book store'. He thought mentally reading on.

"Beth" Kelly sat up straight while Brandace leaned upwards, her leg still over the couch arm, relaxed but alert.

"Hey" Brandace looked up seriously, at Bethany who stood completely still for a moment.

"Uh . . .Hi" Beth sat down on the lazy boy behind her.

"You feelin' alright?"

Bethany felt her face heat slightly, she wasn't sure how they felt about what happened, so far their faces displayed nothing but concern and seriousness.

"Yes . . .Are you . . Mad?" She asked, getting it out looking at both.

"No, I'm just glad your okay" Kelly nodded sitting up with half worried eyes.

"Same here . . .I already pulled a runaway a few weeks ago, looks like its becomin' a trend" Brandace smirked sarcastically leaning back again.

"I was just confused I didn't know what was going on, I guess you could say that I became a little . . ."

"Crazy?" Brandace said while Kelly shot an upright look at the other girl, with the expression 'dont upset her' with worried eyes.

"Confused" Kelly said tilting her head to the side slightly recovering the answer.

"Maybe a bit of both, I just - cant' , this is impossible" Bethany shook her head trying to come to terms with what she had been fearing.

"In yet , here we are. In the world of Teenage mutant ninja turtles who live in an underground abandoned subway station, where people like the foot clan, purple dragons , and Rats named Splinter exist". Brandace leaned her head back against the arm, staring upward.

"They'll think of a way to get us back, I mean its not so bad"

"Not so bad? Kelly Smith are you insane? This is a disaster" Bethanys voice tightened her face in utter shock.

"It's better than freaking out every ten minutes, I mean we didn't know it was coming', they obviously didn't know it was coming. Were here, thats all there is to it, we can't do squat about it until someone figures out something". Brandace sat up on her elbows.

"Sorry I just . . .I wanna try to look on the bright side ya know?" Kelly's oklahoma accent becoming apparent. "We've always kinda wished for this right? . . .for this to happen".

"Yes in a sense, but not like this" Bethany shook her head, her curls following.

"Well unless theres some other reason were here, I dont think we can tap our heels together and sing theres no place like home"

Beth watched Brandi stand up and kick the couch softly, putting her hands in her jean pocketts.

"I feel so homeless" Bethany lowered her head.

"Join the club we got jacketts" Brandace sighed staring at the inn table.

"Why do I feel as if your not taking this seriously?" Bethany said glaring up at the red casted brunette.

"Hey no ones taking this as seriously as I am" Brandace answered pointedly.

It was quiet for the next two minutes , Kelly looked around and then at her own lap.

"So what do we do, I mean what if were here for months?" Kelly asked softly, thinking of her homesickness getting worse.

"Oh god I dont want to hear anyone say the word years" Bethan covered her own ears looking down glaring.

"Do what we can, I'd like to get a job, start supporting my own ass" Brandace turned around.

"Hey dudettes, anybody in the mood for a -" Michelangelo paused sensing he stumbled upon a girl meeting. Each facial expression was different, Kelly's was soft, almost sad. Bethany was glaring at the floor while Brandi's seemed indifferent, kinda sad too.

"Hey babes, cheer up, could be worse" Mikey sat next to Kelly putting an arm around her shoulders in a side hug.

"We were just talking about us being here for longer than a few more 'Months'" Brandace said putting emphasis on the 'months' while Bethany groaned staring at the floor.

"Oh" Michelangelo thought about it, he didnt say anything but he didn't want to think about it. But he could see where they'd get worried. He made enough doing birthday parties to put up groceries for two weeks, considering how much he and his brothers really ate, plus add in master splinter. Now you got three dudettes, raising the grocery bill. But . . .

Michelangelo watched Kelly lean back looking at the t.v while his head turned. 'I'd give up my comic collecting for a year if it meant Kelly could stay'. Donny made regular wage two hundred somethin' every two weeks, with above minimum wage hours doing I.T. Tech support over the headset. That kept up groceries plus extra for a little while, until the next paycheck.

"How hard would it be for a girl from another universe to get a part time job in New York?" Brandace asked out loud while a burger king commercial came on.

Michelangelo felt a lightbulb turn on. "You could ask Don, He could help ya figure out somethin'." Michelangelo answered feeling at that moment really smart. Kelly smiled looking over to Brandace who looked over to the large purple clad turtle over on the other side of the home, working on the computer.

"I'll be right back" She got up walking jauntily to Donatello's work station.

"Hey babe you a little hungry, Made some Mac and Cheeeeessseee" He teased nudging Kelly on the arm, making her smirk. Kelly looked over at Beth who looked up.

"You hungry too?" He asked innocently standing up. Bethany gave small nods while Kelly smiled up at him.

Michelangelo was heading to the kitchen when a grumpy and hand bandaged Raphael passed him.

"heh, sleep well Raphie boy?"

"Shuddup Mikey or I'll put you ta sleep"

"ooooohhh Touchy" Michelangelo started serving up the rest of the mac and cheese.

Donatello heard someone walk up behind him, smelled faint perfume, and a red cast and black t-shirt come into his pereferal vision.

"Hey" The voice of 18 year old Brandace, fractured arm, and leaning against the wall almost introvertly.

"Hi, Can I help you with something?" Donatello asked scrolling down a page on the monitor still reading.

"Could you help me get a job?"

The question took him off guard a little bit. Brandace felt shy about asking, and wasn't sure if it was even possible for a girl with no records existing to get a job in a reality she might not have been born in.

"Uhm" Donatello thought a moment on how to answer.

"Whaddaya want a job for?"

Donatello looked over, before turning his chair the other way not facing his computer, Brandace on one side against the wall while Raphael stood on the other. Raphael was tightening the bandages on his hands, seemingly getting himself ready for a work out.

"So I can take care of myself?" Brandace answered narrowly as if it were obvious.

"Your'e taken care of 'ere" Raph answered leaning on the computer desk making it tilt slightly.

"Consider me a feminist but I'd preffer not living off other people" Brandace replied back dryly.

"You aint livin' off us, yer' livin' with us" Raphael answered motioning his head forward.

"Exactly why I'd like a part time job, Like every other teenaged girl in america I'd like to buy my own stuff like , clothes, food, etcetera etcetera . . " Brandace crossed her arms one leg up.

Donatello could sense an impending heated Debate if Raphael didn't get on the same page with her.

"What tha heck makes ya think you can get a job while your on a most wanted list fer' 10 grand?" Raphael crossed his own arms.

"Its a big city . . ." Brandace answered , chin up slightly before lowering it.

"Yeah I can see it now, Y'er workin' tha night shift at J.C freakin' Penny's and ya get abducted walkin' home. Sorry kid it aint happenin'".

"Who the hell voted you the boss of me?" Brandace asked lightly with an almost taunting tone.

"Since I saved your ass last time, or did you forget?" Raphael said a little more lowly, one elbow ontop of the desk the other hand on resting against his side, his tough guy swagger conflicting with Brandaces own chin lifted, noble stare and attitude. Donatello felt the space infront of him start to heat up, and he didn't feel like being under a halo of gunfire when he was trying to do research.

"So that gives you (Points at him lightly) Authority over me? (Points at her own self) What sewer pipe have you been smokin out of" She dropped her tone from noble to smart ass in 2.4 seconds Donatello stood up to put his notebooks away in a file cabinet nearby, shaking his head and sighing.

"It aint happenin' girly . . ."

"Girly?" Brandace snapped back in response slightly insulted.

"-Ya can't get a job anywhere on the lower east side, and b'sides whose gonna drive ya? Or bring ya back home? Your' walkin' broad daylight dere kid I can't come get ya" Raphael answered back seriously but still slightly snide.

"Well its a good thing I wasn't askin' ya, I was talking to him" Brandace smirked snidely motioning to Donatello who sat back in his chair waiting for them to be done with his own arms crossed.

"He aint gonna help ya" Raph pointed.

"Can you?" Brandace asked softer, her face more gentle. Donatello sighed.

"It's possible, If illegal aliens can get a job through the country I can replicate your documents to be exactly the same as if you were back home-"

"Donny, You aint serious" Raphael stood upright staring down at his purple masked brother.

"It's not such a bad idea raph, and if April and Casey are willing to help out then it could be good for her, I mean what are they going to do during the time their here? I'm no closer to finding them a way back then they are to knowing how they got here" Donatello said seriously and exhaustingly to his more aggressive brother. He wasn't sure if Raph was just being protective or negative, or a slight mixture of both, but Donatello could see resentment in his brothers eyes, maybe even a confliction about what he felt was best for their safety, or more along the lines of 'her' safety. Being the sensitive intelligent turtle he didn't say anything about it.

"Great next there ALL gonna wanna get out, where their right in the SIGHTS of the purple dragons" Raphael twirled his sai walking away.

"He'll come around, I think he's just secretly worried, but dont tell him I said that" Donatello looked up from his chair at Brandace whose eyes followed his brother walking away towards the work out side of the lair, where his companion mr. punching bag resided.

"Its not hard actually, you could fill out a new birth certificate form, and I could create the false documentation from the hospital you were born at. Since you were born In Iowa I dont see how anyone would be suspicious. No offense to other minorities but . . .Your a female, your white and your educated. You'll slip in unnoticed where other illegal immigrants would fail" Donatello recited from a third party perspective.

"Well I was born in this country , just not, THIS country" Brandace gave a nod, trying not to confuse herself.

"Right, which is why you should take a day out with April, go get the new birth certificate form, come up with a plausible and believable story, and then we can work up to getting you your drivers license and I.D . . .I think I could also get into the government website and create you a Social Security number. You wont be able to collect anything when your 90 but it'll help get you a steady job". Donatello cracked his knuckles already starting on it.

"you could do that?" Brandace asked amazed.

"I'll have an answer for you in an hour tops" Donatello wiggled his fingers typing away.

"You are my hero!" Brandace Hugged around Donatellos head a moment before walking away happy. "Awe cut it out" Donatello waved off smiling, proud of himself. "But just for refference, I'd let Raph cool off, I think you might have emotionally put him on ice, He just wants to protect you. I think he still feels bad about the argument that made you leave" Donatello turned towards the computer monitor.

"Hmm" Brandace looked over to where the punching bag sounds and aggressive grunts were coming from.

**(A stepping stone)**

"They can do that?" Leonardo asked While Raphael hit the bag again.

"Yeah, Don said he could help 'er get a job, next thing ya know, she'll be wantin' ta go ta college too" Raphael hit it again.

"A few extra groceries wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing, but your right, it would be harder to keep them safe". Leonardo thought about it.

"Glad somebody thinks so" Raphael did a roundhouse kick sending the bag back to the side.

"Well if April can help us set up something, it wouldn't be so careless, I mean we can't just trap them here Raph" Leonardo said putting a hand to the bag.

"Dat aint what I'm worried about Leo" Raphael grunted hitting the bag hard again. the bag was getting too soft for his taste, he'd need to get a new one sometime soon, maybe Casey' could find one for cheap.

"Hey dudes, Aprils comin' over" Michelangelo shouted from the t.v area.

"Right now?" Leonardo thought looking up at the clock on the wall they'd found a few years back.

"Yep, said she'll be here in a bit" Michelangelo called back again. It was already 8:30, maybe she caught up on her sleep, and her jet lag.

"I dont want another lecture" Bethany whispered to Kelly who gave her friend a hug. "Aprils nice she wont yell at you . . .I dont think" Kelly said thinking it over.

It was another fifteen minutes before the entrance to the lair opened up.

"Hey! I brought stuff!" April called out smiling.

"Goodies! heh, Later" Michelangelo tossed his gamers magazine over the couch jumping over the other chair that bethany was sitting in while she ducked for cover.

Kelly was laughing while Bethany kept still.

"Hey April, how was vacation?" Donatello got up to give the red head a hug.

"It was great, and the family liked Casey' , even approved of him"

"Wow he must've been on his best behavior" Leonardo joked smoothly.

"Didn't have ta leasch tha guy?" Raphael shouted from his work out, setting the bar and weights back down getting up.

"No he was the perfect gentlmen" April said with her hands out, relieved.

"But I brought back some stuff from California for everybody, courtesty of my Aunt Helen and Uncle Barry" April smiled.

Michelangelo was peering over into the box she held. "Hey, no peeking" April jokingly swatted Michelangelo away. He grabbed the box for her carrying it to the living room inntable t.v area.

"I'm not peeking I'm spalunking for pork-rhines" He replied looking inside the box and moving stuff around.

"Well first things first, this is for Kelly"

"Oh . . .You didn't have to" Kelly started before April handed her a white garbage bag, which seemed to have clothes in it. "My sister is the same size as you, and she was going to get rid of alot of her nice stuff so I figured I'd see if they'd fit you, or if you liked them". Kelly smiled hugging April with alot of thankyou's involved.

"Donatello" April lifted up a small blue bag to him. "Oh wow, its the gear shifts I'd been searching for, aww thankyou April" Donatello turned checking out the wires and the gears attached, he'd needed them for a project he'd been working on. April had gotten raphael a new hat, Leonardo a copy of Sun Tzu's art of war, Michelangelo got a few comic books from a new story line, Brandace a sturgis motor rally shirt, courtesy of Casey' jones, who wanted to 'stop by' on the trip up, so they took two plane flights.

"I wasn't sure what to get you, since your new but . . .I figured since you just got here these might help" April gave a plastic bag with a brush, comb, and her own loofa sponge. Bethany accepted the bag quietly.

"Thankyou" She replied while April smiled admitting she didn't spend all that much on everything.

"Wow you got a tan babe" Michelangelo poked Aprils exposed arm.

"The weather was nice, even Casey's sunburn is almost gone" April waved.

"So . . .Hows' everything here? are you settled in yet? Do we need to go shopping?" April asked directly to Bethany who didn't answer right away.

"Actually we have a new endeavor we'd like to formulate and plan out" Donatello pointed to Brandace.

"Uhh . . .Yeahhhh I- Wanna get a job" Brandace put a hand behind her neck looking away.

"Oh" April responded. "Well you could work part time in my shop with Kelly.

"Its not that I dont appreciate it, its' . . .its a personal independant thing" Brandace tried to help the red headed woman understand.

"I know what you mean, well what do uh you want me to do?" April asked obliging to help.

"She needs a new birth certificate, and it would be more believable if you went with her" Donatello explained.

"Oh sure we could go uptown, get you a new one. What about , the other things she'll need, records, social security, I.D?" April asked looking over at Donatello.

"I"ll handle those, no trouble at all, government firewalls are a little tricky but I can manage those undetected, the internet is a wide wide place after all, it'll be hard to track to a subterranean home under New York".

"Well then if thats all, as long as were carefull, I dont see why not" April smiled seeing the relieved look on the girls face.

"Just one thing" Leonardo said not wanting to be the bearer of bad news.

"The purple dragons" Raphael replied not caring if he was the bearer of bad news, infact he could be the bearers for the both of them.

"I'll be carefull . . ." Brandace replied.

"If she gets morning hours no ones going to try something serious in broad daylight, when there are lots of people around to help her, especially if she's working in the service industry" April pointed out helpfully.

"If she gets night hours one of us could drive her home, either Casey or I, or one of you guys" April added.

"Right" Brandace looked up agreeing with the woman who was saving her independance. Bethany and Kelly sat back not sure if they should intervene.

"I can't believe dis" Raphael put a hand to his head walking away.

"Maybe you should talk to Master Splinter first" April suggested.

"Hey! Anybody up for streetfighter II?" Michelangelo asked holding up the game. Kelly smiled when Michelangelo handed her a controller, both sitting on the floor.

"I'll come back tomorrow during lunch break at the shop, To get you some things" April nodded to Bethany while Bethany felt slightly helpless but knew she needed clean clothes, and private things such as a toothbrush, toiletries, shampoo and conditioner. . .She couldn't argue.

"I . . .Really appreciate it, really" Bethany looked up at April who smiled back patting the girls hand on her knee.

"Dont worry about it, we'll get you settled in, and if Brandace gets a job, then you can too . . .So you wont have to worry about not getting the things you need, I'll be here to help whenever I can".

Bethany felt at home slightly, like she was actually cared about here. Kelly and Michelangelo were head to head on streetfighter.

"How do you throw a fireball?" Kelly asked a little sad she didn't know how.

"Triangle,Circle,triangle, then Over to wherever you wanna throw it" Michelangelo pointed out on her controller. Donatello went back to the new project getting things situated. April talked with Leonardo about California the family, and things going on here. Bethany watched leonardo talk to April and occasionally looked over to Michelangelo and Kelly.

'They seem so comfortable with eachother'. She thought almost slightly envious. 'Maybe I will become that familiar with them too, the real them'. She thought, then thought of the insults she threw at Leo early this morning, which felt like days ago.

_"Your not the Leonardo I grew up knowing . . .not even close"_

She didn't even know if he cared, or if it even hurt his feelings. She didn't know what he thought of a girl from another world where he didn't exist, except in a comic book or on a t.v screen, if he even cared what she thought. It was something to ponder over.

Brandace turned her head around, hearing the sounds of a bench press being performed. She wanted to stay sitting on the couch, but got up, against her own personal will.

His arms were flexed, grunts heavy, the weights on his 45 pound bar were unbelievable, the most she could do in Weightlifting class was the bar with two tens on each side and that was a comfortable 65, her max was 80. Raphael and his intimidating green form was pushing a building weight compared to what she could do. 'I seriously wonder how much he leg presses'. She thought walking over, her hands in her pocketts.

"Are you against me getting a job?" She asked lightly, eye slightly winced.

He grunted setting the bar down, sweat on his brow, while he breathed out slowly.

"I dont care if ya get a job, What I care about is you gettin' y'er head blown off behind a register for 10 grand, you got somethin' they want, and in this city, for ten grand, a lotta guys 'd be blowin' away their own mothers" He sat on the workout bench away from her. A hand behind his neck wiping off the sweat. His green skin and the cracks of his shell showing in the light. She felt like she should be scared or at least a little uneasy around a giant six foot mutated turtle . . .guess t.v really does sensitize you.

"If it bothers you so bad why dont you come get me after work, since I plan to work afternoon and evening shifts anyway, thats if I even find something. Brandace scraped the floor with a scuff from her boot upwards.

"Dat wasn't even an option, you aint walkin' home by yourself period, not unless you got a gun on ya . . .heh, maybe not even then" He stood up, the only thing seperating them was three feet and a workout bench.

She stared a minute before giving a slight eye roll signifying she acknowledged what he said. "Ey . . ." She turned around wondering what he was going to say next with tiredness written in her eyes.

"I'm serious, ya better call right after a work shift cuz if you get tailed wakin' home, It aint gonna be pretty" Raphael leaned down nonchalantley for a towell.

"Cuz its such a dangerous city for a girl to be walkin' home alone?" Brandace answered sarcastically.

"Nah, it wont be pretty for the guy tailin' ya if he follows ya here . . ." Raphaels voice undertoned a threat . . .not to her, but to everyone else who didn't know her, or them. She wondered if that signified undertone was serious enough, but this was technically the real world. She knew in the real world that . . .doing dangerous things can get you killed, and she knew that he was serious about their protection, not just hers but his family's . . .If he had to, she knew he would. She looked over her shoulder while Raphael watched her go back to the t.v area. His eyes following while he wiped the sweat off with a towell. She wasn't sure how she felt, a little gratified that he wasn't sore about her wanting to get a job and maybe making things a little more complex for him, or about his statement, that'd he would do what he had to to keep her, himself and everyone else safe.


	25. How to kill a dragon

**I'd like to say my apologies for the updates being late and not on time, I've got work, school, homework, doin' the college thing etc. I'll have a better schedual for it soon, so hang in there . . .**

**TALLY HO!**

The clock said 8 Pm, the following day. April O Neil looked over to the side where Bethany sat in the passengers seat, only for a brief second at a red light. It was a cold, and rainy day in New York New York. April had taken her to Plato's closet, and a few other clothing stores.

"Its where all the designers go when they dont sell, its got alot of good quality stuff, for cheap". April said giving an attempt at positive reinforcement.

Bethany looked through shirts, jeans, sweaters, although April said they would pick up any socks and underwear items she'd need at the store. Donatello agreed to donate a few bucks for bathroom supplies. Now that there were more humans around it was easier to have access to groceries, now that there was someone who could go retrieve them instead of calling up April across town. They would ask Casey but he tended to get things not on the list, or grabbing the wrong thing. They had a small talk about it while everyone was having downtime in the living room area. Brandace and Kelly, and silently Bethany , agreed that they'd go into the store to pick up groceries while Donatello or one of his brothers would wait in the cowabunga carl van. It saved alot of hassle of having to wait after close to get into a store, or trying to blend in at a farmers market.

'This was all still new to them, for them, him and his brothers', Donatello thought leaning back in the chair, doing IT Tech support hours, two more to go. He had been eyeing the scepter all day, Its form motionless and harmless wrapped in an old dishtowell cloth.

'If that is the way back, its portal capabilities, a rip through time and space, it could very well just be reacting to the energy that transferred when Brandace, Kelly, and Beth came through whatever it was that dropped them here. Or . . .It could be the reason . . .' He thought to himself amusingly, hand under his chin, while another call clicked on interrupting his thoughts.

Leonardo was standing still, holding a pose, silence, breathing, and a formation of sweat on his brow. Master Splinter was overseeing Michelangelo's training, having Leonardo as a sparring partner.

"Michelangelo, keep your focus, if you lose sight of your opponent even once, you will lose sight of your next move, and maybe even your life" Master Splinter instructed while Michelangelo, and Leonardo were going head to head in an excersize.

Michelangelo was listening, watching his brother with anticipation.

Eyes locked, muscles not moving but at the ready, the cold seeping from the floor up his calves felt still, 'He's not gonna get the best of me today' Michelangelo thought feeling confidant. Usually he was outdone, except when he managed to use his favorite method, use your opponents weakness against them. Usually it was their temper . . .or their patience . . .that almost ALWAYS worked when he was partnered up with Raph.

Leo could withstand it if he tried to, but there were a few times he'd catch all of his brothers off guard.

Leonardo lifted his left arm upwards to make it look like he'd strike that way, and then pivot right, just at the precise moment. Michelangelo lifted his 'chucks', holding one while spinnin the other to the side.

'Heh, I'll throw it to catch him off guard, he wont know what hit him, he'll go to dodge it and then I'll fall in to the left' . . .Michelangelo thought playing a mental game in his head, just like if he were playing mortal Kombat. . .'total focus'.

He smirked with a slight 'hmph' added to it.

_'I dont wanna end up on the FBI's list of most wanted white illegals' _

_'Maybe just change your last name then? or make your middle name your last name and have a really long name?'_

The sudden sound of background music playing, and the voices of two teenaged females talking sent Michelangelo's eyes over to Kelly Smith's subway car room.

_I mean if we got caught, where would they send us to?_

Michelangelos hearing caught the laughing.

The next thing he knew he was hit back onto the floor with a light but aggressive throw over move. . . 'uuuughhhhh'. He moaned out putting a hand over his mid section looking up with closed eyes.

Michelangelo opened them, Leonardo sheathing his swords while Master Splinter walked over.

It got really quiet , Michelangelo sat up, looked over to where Brandace and Kelly were standing still, quiet, like they just stepped onto a crime scene or something.

"You are lucky this excersize is merely 'just' an excersize, Michelangelo. You lost sight and lost your focus, inturn you lost your move to Leonardo who took full advantage" The old rat sighed looking seriously at Michelangelo, who just smiled back nervously before rolling up onto his haunches and standing.

"We'll resume your training later"

They both bowed before watching the fatherly rat walk away.

"Uhhhggghhh, Geeze Leo , ya could've taken my head off" Michelangelo rubbed the back of his neck.

"Lose sight of your move" Leonardo pointed in a warningly friendly way sideways. It was almost foreign, to see them acting like this. Friendly, brotherly, like a family, just the human characteristics that these massive green shelled, humanoid turtles . . .then seeing and hearing them. You could tell there was a soul there, but on the outside, anyone who'd take a first glance wouldnt know, and wouldn't be expecting them to show the things they show now, and everyday.

Kelly lowered her head before looking back up unsurely, her eyes lifted in a half wince.

"Uh . . .Hey babe, uhh " Michelangelo struggled trying to cover up his defeat. "Whatcha up to?" He asked while Brandace looked down at Kelly who looked up with a fake smile "OH nothing, just talking" She looked down and then back up past his mask.

"Oh thats cool, I'm just gonna go . . .Shower , you know . . .Trainin' hard hehe" He backed up into the bathroom door before turning to open it and quickly go in.

Brandace watched kelly scratch her head. "Think we bothered him?" Kelly looked up slightly worried. Brandace just shrugged.

**(Agenda's)**

"Are you sure?"

"We have to try"

"I guess it'll give everyone a chance for some excersize" Leonardo and Donatello were discussing something when Raphael strolled in. He slept in this morning, mornin' turned to afternoon.

"So what are you two 'gossipin' about" He asked smirking with an obvious lowered tone.

"I want to take the sceptor . . .fully wrapped. I dont want anyone to fully hold it just incase it is responsive to the holders touch"

"Take it where? out dancin?"

"To the two consecutive places where the falls occured, if the residual energy is still there from each fall then its possible that it could react. If thats the case then a portal or vortex or whatever it was, could possibly be re-opened" Donatello explained, remembering the research he'd been doing for the past few weeks.

"And it'll give us a chance for some nightly training runs" Leonardo gave a nod.

"Always thinkin' of tha trainin' aint we fearless leader?" Raphael rolled the eyes sideways downing a can of cola.

"Training?" Michelangelo's voice gave a slight whine of dissapointment, a towell wrapped around his lower shelled waist, while water dripped off his legs onto the floor.

"More of a educational field trip" Donatello pinched his fingers together in the air in emphasis walking away holding the wrapped sceptor.

"Ohhhhh . . .educational?" Michelangelo asked.

"Just think of it as nightly excersize" Leonardo patted Michelangelos shell.

"Hey, I'mma call Casey, ya never know, might be some action t'night". Raphael gave a nod upward and a smile.

"Your just hoping we'll have an accidental run in with any purple dragons" Leonardo looked up pointedly.

"A turtle can dream, cant he?" Raphael turned with a swagger cracking his neck muscles while Leonardo gave a small amused smirk shaking his head lightly. The sound of the entrance way opening made his senses alert and turn towards the source.

"Hey dudette . . .and . . .newer dudette" Michelangelo refferenced to April and Bethany who just came in. Both holding two bags each.

Bethany looked up after April turned to makesure the way closed behind them. When she looked up again he was right there, waiting for her to walk forward after April O Neil.

"Hey, hows everything?" April asked breathing outwards as if tired.

"Its fine, Don has a lead were going to be trying it out tonight" Leonardo informed her while April gave a nod.

"A lead?"

"The sceptor" Leonardo gave a small quick glance to Bethany who just stood still holding the bags she had.

"Well . . .I hope it works out then"

"We'll let you know, Casey's coming too . . apparently"

April sighed just 'loving' to know these last minute decisions when she should start worrying if one, all or if none of her family was coming home safely. "Thanks for telling me, Let me know how it goes" April turned to Bethany ready to head back to the surface.

"Well, just let me know if you need anything else?"

Bethany gave a small shy nod, half unsure and half knowing. "Thankyou" She gave a half whisper.

"Dont worry about it" April gave a small shoulder squeeze before waving and turning to leave.

"I guess I'll see you tonight then, if he decides to come back in one piece that is" April gave Leonardo one last look before leaving.

Bethany stood still a moment, forgetting her place.

"We have a place made up for you . . ."

The voice spoke smoothly, bringing her back out of frozen daydreaming.

"A room?" She asked.

"Yeah, it used to be a bricked off extension to an office, you'll have to take the stairs to get to the restroom, and showers" He gave a still answer.

"Okay" She nodded trying to be sure of herself, Leonardo looked behind him to make sure she was following once, while she admired his swords crossed behind him. 'He doesnt trust me' she thought looking over to the couch area where Michelangelo, Kelly and Brandace were involved in a game of Uno, or something of the like.

"We've made up a cot for you until we can get something better" Leonardo spoke leading her up the stairs, past the same way where Raphael and Brandace were staying but in a sort of offset room that was boarded up earlier. It was spacious for two people, but one cot was alone in a corner with blanketts and sheets folded and piled onto eachother. The air was still, not moving but not cold or warm.

Bethany stood still looking into the room, the room that wasn't hers but that she had to make hers. It wasn't like the yellow walls, with white curtains back at home. There was no window looking out over a small backyard garden her mom kept, just stone, brick, and a slight musty smell. Nothing like San Francisco.

Leonardo walked away to let her settle, he decided giving her space was the best thing for right now. If they were going to but heads and mentally wrestle the other the best thing would be to give the other breathing room.

**Informational only . . .air quotations'**

"We wont be long" Leonardo bowed to master splinter.

"speak for yourself bro" Casey's voice said underneith a metal hockey mask, his football shoulder pads done over with metal coverings. His bag of sports goodies on his back.

"You ready bonehead?" Raphael asked walking in, his own tone showing lightness, an underneith happy demeanor that he was getting out to go do something, anything rather than stayin' home all night.

"Is that a real question?" Casey retorted back reaching out an arm stretch with his lucky hockey stick.

Kelly set her sketch book down a moment watching them gather together to leave. Brandace turned down the t.v watching with observant eyes.

"Youre leaving?" Leonardo's ears caught a small voice behind him. Bethany stood there, holding one arm around the other. A diamond shaped face with curly hair framing it just above her shoulders, eyes inquisitive and quiet. He breathed out with the answer "Yes" Added.

Leonardo re-shouldered and adjusted his swords on his back. Michelangelo shook his head and then jumped up and down before jogging out the door waving to Kelly making her laugh.

"Get goin' ya clown" Raphael snapped while Michelangelo strode out the door proud of himself. "Later ladies" Casey pointed with two fingers enthusiastically walking behind Raphael.

"Be swift my sons" Master Splinter said before turning to join the three teenaged females in the living room area.

**(Well known Crazy)**

"So what are we doin' out here, if we aint breakin' heads" Casey complained under his mask to a cross armed standing Raphael. The night was just barely lit up past twilight, street lamps glowing orange against the streets and puddles. The smell of wet garbage in chelsea was normal for the day of the week . . .Sunday.

"Just be patient Casey, Don needs to double check a theory" Leonardo put a hand up in a calming manner turning around facing donatello who had the scepter wrapped in a blanket in a small messenger bag around his shoulder and down.

"So what exactly are we gonna be doing here? Are we gonna just hold it up and hope lightning strikes us or what?" Michelangelo chuckled.

"Were just going to see if it reacts at all to the spots where the falls occured, if theres any energy it will react to, if there is it's possible we can send them home this way, by sceptor" Donatello pulled the sceptor from the bag, glowing lamp light off the glass from below. Giving it an eeringly mysterious look.

"Alright" . . ."Are you sure this is the place?" Leonardo asked not remembering if this was the right street and alley or not.

"Yeah, I remember" Raphael rolled his shoulders slightly looking down for anyone in the alley who might over hear them, or be lurkin' around the corner.

"Place for what?" Casey asked a little lost leaning against the side of the roof.

"This is the spot where Kelly and Brandace fell . . .This is where they woke up and found themselves in New York" Leonardo explained.

"Oh . . .guess they traveled coach huh?" Casey nudged Michelangelo with the joke.

"Haha" Michelangelo pointed faking a laugh.

"Alright . . . We'll hold it out and see if it does anything . . ." Donatello took his hand around the cloth holding the sceptor up straight, then moving it slightly.

"Maybe try the spots in the alley where they woke up on . . ." Donatello handed the sceptor to Leonardo who kept the cloth on out of precaution.

He felt the smoothness of the handle beneath it as he jumped down holding it up infront of himself a foot or so away, looking around for any signs of reaction. The sceptor wasn't glowing, or turning, the sky wasn't changing.

"Nothing Don" Leonardo said coming up and handing it back.

"Hmmm" Donatello looked it over while the others watched, completely involved if something were to happen.

"Maybe . . .We have to touch it" Donatello looked up to Leonardo.

"You sure thats safe dude . . ." Michelangelo thought of himself holding it while it was doin its freaky glowing thing, and then two girls showed up. He wasn't sure how beth got here but maybe it started something, they didn't know.

"Leo would you?" Leonardo didn't reach out at first. But under his brothers' watchfull eyes and insistance on the leader trying it, he reached for it again, this time without the cloth, feeling it under his calloused hands, again. He breathed in quickly and held with both hands, looking up and around. Nothing happened , and he was glad for it.

the cool night air emphasized on the chill they were all feeling. Even Casey seemed to have goosebumps with his bare arms showing.

"Mikey . . ."

Michelangelo looked up at Donatello's voice.

"You said it reacted when you held it, hold it again" Donatello took the sceptor back from Leonardo who seemed to get rid of it quickly but smoothly.

"Uhhh I dont know if thats such a good Idea bro, Know what happened the first time".

"Its only a theory Mikey, we'll never know until we try it out"

Michelangelo wouldn't take it.

"Come on Mikey whats the worst that can happen, a couple a good lookin' chicks fall outta the sky?" Casey side hugged Michelangelos shoulders in support matching the sarcasm.

"Heh Right" Michelangelo shook his head taking the sceptor again, feeling totally jinxed.

"Dudes if somethin' happens, It was YOUR idea" The younger turtle pointed at Donatello who gave a nod standing back with his own arms crossed. Leonardo looked up with a lowered head, Casey stood offset while even Raphael looked slightly intrigued.

Michelangelo gripped ahold around the sceptor, taking a slight gulp in.

"Pretty please no sci fi weirdness dude" Michelangelo spoke to the sceptor praying.

After a few moments, nothing happened, the sceptor was as still as when they brought it.

"Bahhhh . . .Its a dud" Casey turned around shaking his head "I got outta watchin' the kings play the yotes' for a dud flashlight". Casey said unbelievably, shaking his head.

"Maybe its reaction is to . . .a persons energy, and not energy from the environment. Or it only reacted to the falls and the storms but not to a person directly. . ."

"So ya wanna bring dat thing out here and play storm watchers sometime?" Casey asked feeling slightly dissapointed.

"That . . .or" Donatello gave a moments notice. "Master Splinter said that we can focus our minds through meditation, Energy can be focused the same way, just like an electric circuit" Donatello gave an example. "When a flashlight beams, its sending light waves and energy in the direction its shown".

"Your point bein'?" Raphael leaned back bored.

"Energy cannot be created nor destroyed, but it CAN be transferred . . ." Donatello looked to Leonardo whose facial expression gave no variation of resistance.

"Mind doing the honors?" Donatello held out the sceptor to Leonardo, knowing he was the one who meditated the most, more experienced at clearing his head and focusing.

"Right here?" Michelangelo asked.

"Great, we could be out patrollin' and I'm standin' 'ere watchin' my brother' meditate, this night cant GET any betta'" Raphael turned around hand holding his head up leaning against his knees over the side of the building.

"I"m startin' ta feel excersize withdrawal" Casey nodded while both sat bored. Casey lifting his mask off his face with a deep breath outwards in dissaproval.

"Just hold it and focus on something". Donatello instructed with a shrug.

"What if this backfires and something happens, Im sure none of us want anymore girls falling from the sky". Leonardo insisted.

"Dont think about that, think of something else"

Leonardo breathed out, mentally wishing he wasn't attempting this, it could be dangerous considering if the sceptor is the source, or reacts to a source. They could be playing with fire and gasoline.

Leonardo closed his eyes, sitting on the ground with the scepter in his hands across his lap. Donatello watched for a reaction, Michelangelo looked slightly worried.

"Ya know we could go down to that warehouse and see what their up to. They gotta be smugglin' drugs or somethin if ya busted em not that long ago".

"They're dumb Case but not that dumb, if dey got caught , they'd know betta then ta stash their stash in the same place" Raphael pointed back.

Leonardo breathed out ignoring the words. He looked up at Donatello . . .Eyes closing.

It was two minutes. Leonardo sat still, after another moment he sat up looked around.

"Guess that theory's out Donny" Leonardo handed it back with the cloth around it. Donatello watched Leonardo with slight suspicion.

"Anyone up for a run?" Leonardo asked quickly while Donatello put the sceptor back in the bag, watching while Leonardo walked away and didn't look back at him.

"Right 'ere" Raphael raised his hand. . .

**(A night out)**

They'd been running and patrolling for 2 hours, it was only 10 o clock at night, and despite looking, Casey didn't see any fruits of their labor.

"Maybe tonights a slow night" Leonardo offered speaking.

"Yeah, dere all probably at a bad guy convention" Casey nodded before taking a light swing at an invisible assailant with his hockey stick. They were ontop of a roof near Aprils place on 11th and bleecker street. The corner was where Aprils antique shop settled, quiet, dark and still, the upstairs apartment lights hidden by drawn shades.

"Eggggghhhh" Casey swung again at nothing.

"Chill out Case, were just as bored as you are" Michelangelo patted the vigilante's sports equipment bag.

"Heh Right" Casey scoffed slightly with another swing.

"Hey, why dont we go check the warehouse anyway? I mean 'deres gotta be somethin' there right? . . .Stolen goods, contraband, anythin'" Casey suggested the idea, figuring 'why the hell not'.

"The difference between that and what were really out here to do is, that would be considered looking for trouble". Leonardo said seriously turning around. He wasn't one to go looking for a fight with the purple dragons when it would do them no good in the long run. Casey sighed leaning his head back, Raphaels eyes rolled.

"The whole point of patrolling is to stop it if we see it being done, not to go looking for it unless we have to" Leonardo gave the definition in Master Splinters own words. "When one seeks what he searches for, he will surely find it . . ."

"Aint that the point?" Casey asked turning to raphael who was leaned on his haunches bored, looking up at his friend knowing what leo was going to say next.

"Just like the chinese tale of the Monkey king, if your going to lure out the beast from its cave, be sure it is a fight you can survive" Leonardo looked up.

"I thought your family was inta' the japanese stuff" Casey retorted.

"It means the same thing . . .Basically sayin' , ideas out" Michelangelo patted Casey's head and dodged a hit from his masked friends hockey stick.

"I've got another Idea I want to try . . .Its far fetched in logic but It would knock down my list of things to attempt in theory" Donatello gave a shrug, basically insisting they head home.

"Right . . .I think we should call it a night". Leonardo turned away from the street lamps.

Raphael stood staring down at the street while Casey gave a defeated breath. While the others walked away, Casey grabbed Raphael who didn't stop looking over at the street lamps below and the buildings they lit up. Both feeling defeated.

"Dude . . .(Yawn) I'm up for some serious pillow action" Michelangelo gave a yawn and leapt up first to a ladder wrung swinging himself up effortlessly. . . .

**(Tales from years gone past)**

The first thing he heard walking into the lair, after his brothers was . . .laughing?

"Awwwee!"

"Thats so cute!"

"Thats hysterical!"

Girl laughter and some giggling along with the light chuckles from . . ."Sensei?"

Leonardo walked over.

"Oh, How did the night fare my sons?" Master splinter asked, light spirited with a sort of light hearted mood he showed on peacefull occasions.

"Hey" Donatello smirked wondering what the laughter was about.

"Wha's so funny?" Raphael asked wanting in on the joke. Brandace hid her face, red and her shoulders shaking with silent laughs, making Kelly burst out. Michelangelo started smiling at the face and reaction Kelly made. Bethany had a blush on her cheeks holding a smile down to the floor, Kelly snorted placing a hand over her mouth looking up at Michelangelo then back at Raphael, who stood dumbfounded infront of his brothers, and father.

"Oh . . .*Snort* Nothing" Brandace shook her head. Master Splinter even chuckled.

"I was just telling them stories to pass the time, my soaps had ended awhile Ago". Master Splinter nodded.

"Stories huh? Any about me?" Michelangelo asked plopping down on the couch next to Kelly. Kelly caught whiff of outside from him, smiling and leaning back, trying not to blush, while his arm moved up above her shoulders on the couch's back.

"Please finish the one you were telling?" Bethany asked Master Splinter softly smiling.

"Oh yes . . . Leonardo and Raphael were very little, they had just learned to walk, and were learning words on their own. . . ."

"Oh no" Leonardo Smiled helplessly at Donatello who sighed "Might as well" Donatello gave a shrug sitting down on the floor infront of the chair while Raphael stood inbetween the couch and the chair Brandace was sitting in, leaning on both, watching little miss 'tough shit' hold in bursts of laughs with her hand.

"Dude I know this one" Michelangelo nudged Kelly who smirked looking down to hide the smile.

"I had not taught them what food was safe to eat yet, since i brought them what I could find from salvaging and scavenging throughout our underground home . . .As soon as my sons learned to walk they tried to find food on their own . . .Not only did Michelangelo find out that, plastic was not a food one should attempt to consume . . ."

"Monopoly board game pieces" Donatello explained while Leonardo smirked.

"He also learned the hard way that whatever his brothers brought him was not always eatable" Master Splinter raised a finger while several held laughs and chuckles in looking at Michelangelo who just smiled looking upward.

"Raphael would bring Michelangelo the oddest things for him to try . . ."

Brandace looked up the self proclaimed big macho turtle who just crossed his arms while Michelangelo pointed at his brother "BAD RAPHIE!"

"Now you know why he's odd" Leonardo quipped in feeling lighter in his own way.

"You did it" Donatello smiled slyly at Raphael who just rolled his eyes.

Master Splinter couldn't help but laugh himself. "I had to intervene when Raphael tried to feed his brother small metal soldier toys . . .Saying they would form a fortress inside his body if he ate them" Master Splinter raised a rat eyebrow towards Raphael who just sat smug leaned against the couch.

"That was nothing in comparison to the things Mikey puts on his pizza in the present" Donatello pointed out with a sly smirk, one leg resting over the knee in a lazy boy chair, fully engaged in the conversation.

"Only a wack job would put gummy bears on his pizza" Raphael retorted.

"I believe your mistaken bro, I got you to believe one time that gummy worms and real worms were same thing . . .Until he ate one" Michelangelo whispered to Kelly who hid a smile from the overlooking glaring red banded turtle.

Leonardo watched the scene play out, almost like a sitcom, everyone enjoying the others company, even Bethany seemed a little more relaxed. It was so 'normal' it unsettled him slightly.

"(Chuckles) . . .Right, thats nothing compared to the time you tried to break Leonardo out of his concentration when he was trying to perfect his Kata's".

"He tried everything" Donatello motioned with a hand.

"He burped in his face" Raphael recounted

"Made faces" Donatello pointed

"played with his swords"

"Pulled his mask tails"

"(Sigh)" Leonardo sighed with a soft smile, something that the three onlooking 16 and 18 year olds still werent used to seeing. The way the muscles in his jaw moved at a small facial gesture . . .Somtimes , it still felt unreal. Bethany rubbed her arms slightly looking away, she almost thought he could see her thoughts when he glanced from person to person occasionally landing on her.

"He was so serious and focused I thought he was gonna grow up without us . . .Face it , without me you all would be boring, plain cheese topping eating . . ." Michelangelo rambled on while Kelly leaned back, her eyes drooping slightly, feeling the tiredness reach her eyes. She spent all day trying to find things to do, so she wouldn't get bored. Brandace was busy planning on finding a job, Bethany just got a room all to herself, It wasn't the best room, but they plotted things they could do to it to make it more homey.

'Anything . . .So I wont miss home' Kelly thought secretly taking in deep breaths of Michelangelo's outside smell mixed with his natural smell next to her.

"Hey . . .babe?"

Kelly felt a small soft nudge. "Hmm?"

"Hey kelly bean you look tired" Mikey said observing her with a light amused look. Those blue eyes looked way more awake than she felt they should've been. "A little"She admitted, hiding a slight smile from being called 'Kelly bean'.

"Wanna go crash?" Mikey asked. Kelly felt eyes watch her, giving her a stomach insecure feeling. She got up following behind Michelangelo who got up with a wave. "Hittin' the zz's family" he said getting up with slight tired enthusiasm.

"It is getting late" Leonardo cleared his throat after a soft laugh. Bethany wasn't laughing, she was still staring at the base of the chair Brandace was in. Master splinter excused himself everyone giving a round about of goodnights'. Brandace eventually got up with a sigh, back to the cell of a room under the blanketts.

"So what else did 'e say about me?" Raphael asked following her up the stairs.

She smiled with a silent laugh shaking her head, now he was really 'intrigued'. "C'mon what'd he tell ya" Raphael watched the girl with black sweat sports pants and t-shirt walk away, chuckling while pushing her hair up with her hand to the other side. Leonardo watched his more self proclaimed 'cool' brother start worrying at what tales of the turtle tots Splinter might have told them while they were gone.

It was silent for a few moments. She kept it in, to herself, she'd caused enough 'problems' already, and felt out of place with anything she felt uncomfortable with sharing. 'A cold, lonely, prison cell of a room'. She thought in her head. Those were the words that she first felt when she looked at it, it wasn't warm or, friendly. The floor was cold and bare, the bed all by itself, not to mention it was farther away from anyones rooms, all by itself. . .

Brandaces room was an old station managers records room, Kelly's was a subway car, hers was a cell . . .

At least thats what it felt like.

She didn't get up and move . . .'Maybe if I stay here until their all gone I can just say I fell asleep on the couch'. She thought touching the ringlets in her hair and curling one around her finger. She forbade the thought of how comfortable leonardos bed was when he let her stay in his room. The smell was nice too, clean, with a slight smell of shower soap and that male smell that the entire testosterone induced gender seemed to possess.

Her wish came true when everyone left to go do their own thing. She layed back on the couch gently turning the volume on the main television low, not wanting to turn on all of them. She missed the smell of her own room, the feel of her own bed, comfortable and safe.

It was one of the things Master Splinter talked with them about. How they were adjusting . . .just the word, adjusting made her cringe. How could you adjust to something like this? Being far from home, not knowing anything, not knowing if you can even go back. The whole thing is horrifying, the only thing keeping her sanity was the things she did know, and she watched one of those things walk back from Donatello's computer work area and up the stairs, holding his two swords, small in comparison to his large arm and hand holding them. . . 'They are bigger in real life' She thought watching a cartoon that was already on.

**(Making room)**

"Come on!"

"No!" Kelly held her sides for protection

"Say it!"

"NO" She quickly rolled over to hide her stomach. Before she could turn around her backside was pinned and hands attacked her ribs. She jerked upwards laughing uncontrollably.

"Whose the best Zombie apocalypse Slayer in Xbox history! Say IT!" Michelangelo wasn't letting up, smiling deviously while Kelly hid her face in a pillow. She turned upward still holding her sides.

"Ahahaha! I GIVE" Kelly made the time out sign before quickly covering her stomach again. Laughing with slight whimpers of mock hurt.

"Your so mean" Kelly said recovering herself and fixing her hair.

"I'm what?" Michelangelo smirked turning around again with the fake appearance of threatening. Kelly's eyes got wide before covering herself with his blankett. "Nothing"

"Oh really" . . .He was lovin' every second of her laugh, he liked having someone around to 'make' laugh, and made her burst out more with red cheeks and glossed over eyes almost like she was ready to cry. Before that they were throwing fits with eachother playing a game, Kelly was getting better but not good enough to defeat the zombie king'.

Michelangelo wiggled his fingers threateningly above her sides while she tried to breathe. Her hair was in a mess on his pillows and bright brown eyes shining up at him, begging for him to stop the torture. Michelangelo found himself staring while her expression changed, He got off of her from the bed sitting back down on the floor infront of the t.v and game stations, taking out the game going through movies.

"Do you feel tired?" He heard her ask him slightly above a whisper.

"Nah, gonna pop in a movie, ya up for something?" He asked not facing her.

"Sure" She smiled laying sideways on the bed and pushing herself up to lay the other way to make room for him. He got up off his haunches sitting up against his shell and the wall of his bed, while she layed on her stomach beside him, kicking her feet softly. Little white socks with pink ends leading up to skinny jeans and an extra large t-shirt he found for her to borrow.

_'Awe man'_

The room was dark except for the t.v light. 'Captain America' the newer one, was put in. He totally dug how she was into DC comic characters like he was, her favorite was Thor.

He watched the movie, and the weird part was, he couldn't pay attention to it like he used to when something cool like when 'Thor, Captain america, the Hulk, or hell even Ghost Rider was on'.

He kept looking at Kelly's comfy sock footed, smallness under a large t-shirted form, lay right there next to him. He sat up and let his hands rest on his knees which he bent upwards. The bed wasn't big enough for both of them to lay sideways, and he was too big, no offense to the bed.

She was quiet watching the screen, sometimes reaching down and taking small drinks from the water bottle she brought in.

"You want a sip?" She asked offering her water bottle, holding it up to her level tipped sideways. The t.v light outlining her hair and shoulders. . .

"Uh I'm okay" He said nearly coughing it out. . . She turned back setting it down. 'I'm okay' He thought feeling a tight feeling in his chest he never got before, except maybe when I was sick'. He thought . . .'But i'm not sick , and I dont wanna up chuck my dinner' He rambled in his head leaning his head back breathing in and out. Letting that rushed feeling in his chest, go up through his head, and down to the rest of his body.

'Keep it cool dude'. At that exact moment he thought of Master splinters stories when they were younger, stories like the one about the knight who went into battle wearing his lady' fairs' colors. She kept turning him down but he rode and fought in her honor anyway . . . Maybe that was him'. Michelangelo thought, 'except I dont know if she doesnt like me . . .I mean were cool friends' He rubbed the back of his neck and shoulder.

"Wow , I kinda miss it" Kelly sat up next to him holding her knees in a kinda cross legged up to her chest thing.

"What? . . .Watchin' Thor?" He smirked a little confused. Her eyes watched the screen in a kinda . . .longing, like how he looked sometimes, when he missed something he didn't have.

"Home" She breathed out lowering her head so her mouth and bottom of her nose was covered by her knees, her eyes watching the screen.

Michelangelo looked down sideways at her, feeling her pain. She was homesick, and he knew that video games, food, t.v, and tickle wrestling matches could only do so much. Dudette was missin' the fam back in Oklahoma . . .

"Sorry babe" He side hugged her while she let him. . . 'Maybe a little country is what she needs' Michelangelo thought, having an idea.

**(Unsweetened tea)**

He sighed looking around, he checked Brandaces room, no one was in Kelly's subcar.

(Sigh)

"you look , irritated"

"I'm not irritated . . .just . . . confused" Leonardo admitted looking around before his eyes caught its target. Donatello looked over his direction.

"I thought you found her a decently clean room?" He asked while Leonardo walked over to the couch, where a Bethany fishers was asleep.

"I did" He said quietly grabbing a throw blanket and unfolding it with a sort of defiant compliance.

"Then why is she sleeping on the couch?"

"No clue" His brother sighed putting the throw blanket over her.

"You seem to watch over her . . .Like an apprehensive Hen". Donatello gave a small amused smile.

"I do not"

"Ever since she ran away you've been making sure she sleeps where you can find her in an instant, you watched her like a hawk when April came in first and not her" Donatello crossed his arms ready to give out more examples.

"We can't risk it happening again" Leonardo said turning off the t.v's and setting the remote on the coffee table quietly.

"Always the overseer" Donatello shook his head jokingly.

"Someone has to be" Leonardo joked back. He mentally noted he would question her tomorrow about her bed arrangements. Eventually she would lose sleep trying to sleep on the couch. It was beyond him how Brandace managed it when she passed out sometimes. He and his brothers had no trouble at all making due with what they had.

He flicked off the lights, pulled the power switch down and walked to his room in the dark by memory, everyone was safe in their beds tonight.

**(Goongala: By Jonny October)**

The six foot two inch hockey masked vigilante jumped off the car roof to the stone ground. His bag made noise as he ran in a half jog over to a nearby wooden fence post with a few loose boards, just infront of an old chainlink fence, it was the way in. Made to look like the fence was behind it. It was two A.M in the mornin, he left Raphael and his bro's about three hours ago.

"Ya wanna kill a dragon . . .Get it while it's sleepin'" He muttered to himself in a half whisper keeping his back against the brick wall. He looked up, thinking he could climb up the gutter pipe, reach the window that was cracked open part way, jimmy the sucker open, sneak in, see whats up, sneak out. He reached his hockey stick up to give him pull up leverage, mentally hopin' it wouldn't break. There was no light on this side of the building, just the orange street lamp on the other side near the entrace to the street leading out over to the east side. If he reached the top of this place he could see the east river and the docks, maybe. . .

Pulling himself up, left foot on the edge of an inclined tin roofed window part, the hockey stick caught on the edge of the gutter, hooked behind it. . .

'I . . .(Pull) Should be (Step up, pull to window sill . . .barely having a grip on the small edge) in the . . (flat , chest to the wall) Olympics'. He breathed out , so close. one leg on one side while the other was on a small three inch margin of the flat window cemented sill, near the quarter of the way open window.

"Agh" Casey jones did a quick one foot over replacement, both hands reaching inside the opened window, holding on for dear life, not looking down. Holding on with one hand while he reached back in his back for a bat, using the bat he pushed the window up. It slid up half an inch with each large push he could give with the bat without losing balance or losing his grip. finally half way open he pulled himself up and went in head first, half his body out the window, shimmying in.

He fell into the room . . .dark, and quiet.

"wasn't so hard" he brushed himself off putting his bat away, holding his hockey stick in one hand, keeping the mask on. Looking around the barren room, to reach for the door and open it quietly. The hallways were lit with flickering flourescent hanging lights. One fly buzzing around inside , attracted to the light landing on it and falling to the floor.

"This place should be on cribs" He whispered sarcastically, feeling the need to whisper to himself out loud, it made him feel calmer about the situation. All he needed was to find some purple dragons up to no good, find whatever it was they were doin', take em out, and have em all sent to jail on a gourney in time for Christmas in Attica's correctional facility.

'I'd bruise em so good they'd make colorfull decorations for the fuckin' tree'. He smiled inside the mask, turning his head down the hallway. Keeping his back to the wall. . . The place smelled like leakin' water, mildew, and rusty old pipes. The sound of the lights flickering were the only thing giving his footsteps something to echo with.

"Here punks punks punks punks punks . . .Here punks punks punks punks punks . . ." He whispered out loud with a dog whistle, like whatever gangster he would run into would be as harmless as a kitten.

He krept with one leg beside the other in a crab like pattern down the hallways, watching his six and then looking around the corner in a peek before moving in . . .

"I got six Vince, how many you got?"

"four, wasn't much but I hadta take the subway"

"Yeah your lucky to get that much with his fat ass"

"Hey watch it Jr."

"So who we waitin' on?"

"Ed or Frank, one of em's supposed ta show up"

"Better hurry soon I'm freezin' my dick off in here"

"Hello?"

A hockey masked figure peeked around the next corner, he took a left door, pushing the access open hoping no alarm would go off. Then heard voices, you couldn't see the hockey mask, inbetween the wall covering the entrance to the doorway, and the old oil barrels stacked on one another in an old school warehouse fashion.

"Whose callin?"

"Shut up I'm on the phone ya putz" One older guy whapped a younger one upside the head.

The other stood around like he was impatient, waiting for somethin' or someone.

"Its the last of what we could get, tell Hun its all or nothin', we risked our asses for 7-"

"12" the one standing off impatiently interrupted.

"12 packages of the old shipment, he can reimburse himself later and pay us like we were promised, we had a deal Frank". The one on the phone looked a little pissed off, cold, or both.

_'The things these wackbags do for money'_

The masked vigilante gave a smirk and a half chuckle through his teeth.

_'Out at the god fearin' early hours of the mornin', deliverin' something and they might or might not get paid for it' _

Casey rolled his shoulders, and regripped his lucky hockey stick.

_'Then again I'm huntin' their asses at the god fearin' early hours of the damn mornin' for free'. _

"You can tell Hun that we've got the rest of the merch stored at the base, if he wants his shit, he can pay us like we were promised".

_'The base?'_

He looked around, noticing boxes with the old barrel tanks. A torn apart car, with tools surrounding it. Then it all made more sense, this was a store house, and if this was a store house, with stolen merchandise or better yet . . .illegal merchandise, and they were talkin about makin deals with HUN that all meant they were Purple dragons.

"Gotcha" He whispered beneath the mask.

The three men, one kid lookin' in his 20's, two older guys with beanie caps, sweatshirts and heavy boots with jeans. He didn't see any dragon tats on them but if they were workin' for hun they were no better then the dragons themselves.

Vince Petty looked around, hating the cold, wanting to get home to his medium sized bed and a hot shower when he woke up, not this waiting around for Hun to decide if he's gonna pay up for his stuff or not. The other guys Ben Foster and some old codger named Lucas Yank, wanted the money first more. He knew Hun could flip the deal on them if he wanted, all he cared about was gettin' home.

A loud crash above their heads made Vince look up, broken glass tinkeling to the floor while a lightbulb went out, making the room even more darker than it already was.

"What the Hell!" Lucas looked up at what was a broken lightbulb fixture.

Ben leaned down from something that had fallen from the ceiling and hit his boot. Picking up the object it was black, smooth, hard, and 'round is' . . .

"Is this a . . .a Hockey Puck?" Ben handed the puck over to Lucas while Vince looked around and everywhere. "We gotta get out of here" Vince gulped nervously feeling sweat break under his beanie seeping into his hair making it stick to his forehead.

"How the hell did a-"

There was the sound of footsteps running and then metal tin.

Something was just five feet from them, lifting an oil barrel and throwing it at them.

"SHIT" Vince broke into a backwards run while Lucas dropped his phone, and the packages he had under his arm. White powder spilling onto the floor from poor wrapping.

"Aww God dammit!" Ben looked to the floor.

"Smugglin' Cocaine is a crime . . ." A low toned voice said to them. The oil barrel rolled underneith the flickering light that was still there. It was in the dark, they couldn't see it.

"Bringin' drugs into my city, my streets". The voice sounded angry, aggitated, among other things. Vince gulped again breathing hard, he had issues with anxiety and this was more than making him nervous, just taking this job alone was enough to send him to bed early from passing out due to nervosa and panic attacks.

"Whose there!" Lucas shouted, his voice just as angry. No man over 50 tolerated being intimidated, at his age.

"I'm out of here" Vince broke into a run to the nearest exit, breaking down the boards that were blocking the main entrance to the driveway and out to the street past the fences.

A flying bat came out of no where, straight at him, almost tripping him up. He fell but got back up not stopping, pulling at the boards. He couldn't get out the way they came in, not with whatever the hell was in there blocking the way to it.

"Come on" Vince pulled on the boards before hearing yells and the sound of hits, bone hard bruise inducing hits. Screams turned to silence,

"Shit SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT" HE pulled harder at the board making one end come loose while the other still hung attached.

"God dammit" He panicked feeling it in his throat, his fingers pulling harder, splinters digging into his hands.

There was footsteps . . .lone, lazy, footsteps.

Vince kicked the boards in breaking one while he tried to break another, then he could crawl through to the door.

"Aw Shit" He whispered, breathing out and panicking, whoever the hell it was could probably hear him.

He used the heel of his left boot to kick in the other board and tried to squeeze through.

There was a high whistle, like someone getting your attention, kind of whistle.

Vince froze, breathing hard, chesting going up and down beneath his jacket, sweating like it was july in Phoenix.

He felt something grab his legs and he screamed out holding onto the boards while he was pulled away from them, his fingers scraped from the wood.

**(New Yorks best and brightest)**

Donatello felt heavy hatred towards the phone, calmly getting up while its incessant ringing didn't stop. He looked up towards his computer desks digital clock, realizing he fell asleep at the desk again.

"terrific" He wiped the corner of his eye sideways at the blinking '3:57' A.M.

'I'm guessing its not a cowabunga carl customer' Donatello fumbled but grabbed the phone and held it to where he could hear.

"April?"

"Is everything okay?"

"No . . .No we-"

Donatello couldn't get a word in edge wise.

"Calm down April did you check his apartment?"

"No he's not here, we seperated on your street around 2 or so, just a couple of hours ago". Donatello leaned up against the wall with one hand, haunched over from tiredness.

"No, he's not here, he didn't say he was going anywhere else . . .Yeah, Yeah I'll get Raph . . .Hold on". Donatello let the phone drop and hang.

Brandace just opened the door to use the restroom, it was early but the subway rolling over head kept her from sleeping some nights here. . .

'Maybe the couch would be better' She thought pulling on socks, adjusting her shirt and walking out half drowsy. She almost collided with another body on the way.

"Huh?"

Donatello stopped a second before he walked promptly to the door across from hers knocking. The knock itself was a 'wake up this is serious' kind of prompt knock. Brandace stood frozen to her spot, her socks feeling the cold of the floor beneath her.

The door opened.

"Who the hell-Donny? Whats?"

"Aprils on the phone, Casey didn't go home and he's not at his apartment, he wont answer his phone . . .she's worried".

Brandace heard the deep half concerned sigh, one from just waking up but knowing that this could be important, since it involved his friend, his best friend Casey Jones.

Donatello glanced at her again silently asking why she was up with a look.

"I couldn't sleep" Brandace answered with a shrug. Donatello gave an affirmative nod following after Raphael who walked with half drowsy but serious character to the usable land phone on the other side of the subway lair, near Donatello's computer work station.

"April" His voice was low, and his head tilted slightly holding the phone to the side where he could hear.

"That bonehead . . ."

"Yeah . . .I dont know he didn't say- Aw damn" Raphael put a hand to his face and raked it down like he just remembered something.

"Yeah I got an Idea, freakin' . . ." Raphael turned, making her feel like an intruder when his eyes were staring at her form, standing in Donatello's warm lamp light glow, while he was talking to April apparently. Donatello waited patiently with a concerned patient look.

Raphael nodded with another yeah before hanging up.

"Casey dammit" Raphael held his hand out while Donatello offered his mobile phone, he took it hitting one button and putting it up to where his hearing would catch it. Brandace held her arms sitting silently on the chair, since Beth took up the couch she'd sleep on the chair again. But still within' eyeshot of a serious and half mad looking Raphael.

It seemed like a forever 10 seconds before Raphaels voice spoke up in a half angry whisper, half normal voice.

"Yeah Jones ya Bonehead, Aprils callin' lookin' fer ya, shes worried outta her freakin' mind" Raphael argued and then there was a pause while another voice on the other end of the phone spoke.

"You did what!?"

Another two seconds

"I told ya not to do nothin' without me ya maniac!" Raphaels deep voice argued with his friend just like when he was arguing with her. A quarter of worry, a tablespoon of anger, a half a pound of frustration and a 1/4 cup of irriation and disbelief.

Donatello had the stance of someone who wasn't informed but his facial expression and eye contact gave the impression he knew what was going on.

"Stay 'dere I'm comin' ta getcha" Raphael hung up the phone.

"I'm goin' ta get him"

"Whats going on?" Donatello asked seriously but quietly. Brandace stood up watching the scene unfold while Raphaels eyes went from Donatello, to Brandace to getting his trench coat on and grabbing his hat.

"I gotta go get 'im', he went ta that warehouse on the lower east side where we scoped out for 'dragons', he caught a few and pulled off a damn grand finale" Raphael gave a glance to both her and Donatello , gave a quick "I"ll be back" before storming over to the entrance way with a hurried half quick walk.

"Will he be okay?" Brandace asked Donatello who watched his brother run out the door for the umpteenth time.

"He'll be okay, But Casey might not be when he finds him" Donatello turned to her sideways . . "Try to get some sleep they'll be back soon".

Brandace watched him go around the corner and past his work station desk , going to where his room would be. She looked back at the entrance way again, mentally praying to whatever was 'up there' to watch over them.

'Keep him safe' She bit her lower lip before laying back on the chair, pulling up the footrest and leaning it back, eyes open, afraid to sleep.

**Read, review, whatever trips your trigger holmes!**


	26. No asylum

**I love the reviews and how everyones worried about Donatello, dont worry thats already been planned. Have faith in the author . . .Breathe in . . .breathe out.**

**Onward. **

_The Names Jones,_

_Casey_

_Well Known Crazy_

"I dont know what he was thinking, going alone" April stood off from everyone talking to Leonardo, Master Splinter and Don had met April at the entrance way.

"He'll bring him back" Don put a hand on Aprils shoulder who lowered her posture with a hint of sadness.

"I thought this vigilante work was slowing down . . .I mean I understand in an emergency but . . .Now he's just looking for something to fight with, like he can never get enough" April put a hand to her forehead.

"Take heart Miss O Neil, Raphael will bring him back" Master Splinter said with the utmost compassion and understanding. April knew that the fatherly rat worried about his own sons, going off on patrol, what with everything going on now, and the purple dragons having gotton stronger in numbers and the number of reported incidents steadily climbing.

Beth woke up shortly after Raphael had left when Leonardo came back out. Brandace was awake in the chair, silent but awake. Donatello had turned off the security triggers until Raphael came back, which they'd give the area and local tunnels, including the conjuntion up top near a subway tunnel where anyone could Follow Raphael and Casey, taking the long way home, easily. Being the resident 'brain' he set up extra precautions, especially now since they were harboring three teen females from a notorious street gang, the most powerfull street gang on the lower east side . . .and still expanding. They might even run into the local gangs that the police have been on track of for years. If the purple dragons could do that, they'd have more nights like this, that Donatello knew was a fact. Casey may have infiltrated a storage warehouse but who knew how many other places the purple dragons had marked off. Gangs had basic safehouses, homes, residences, warehouses whether legally bought or abandoned, the purple dragons were no different, just more powerfull. With Hun the leader and having taken his fair share of the foot clans 'income', he was able to build up his original adolescent street gang into a gangdom.

'Casey can't take them all on, but if he wants to take the lives of dragons on his own conscience then that was his choice . . .even though it was against what they were taught'. Donatello leaned upwards and haunched his shoulders looking up at Leonardo who seemed to be pondering the same thoughts. 'They were taught the way of bushido, and taught the lessons of ninja. They wouldn't kill if they could avoid it, but those same rules werent forcibly applied to Casey . . .who knows what that maniac is up to, or who he put down'.

"Why arent you in your room?"

Bethany had sat up a little while ago, no longer pretending she was asleep. If Brandace was asleep she was pretending well enough, but everyone knew whoever was in the room could hear Aprils panicking and worry, and Master Splinters comforting words.

"It's . . .dark"

Bethany admitted only part of what bothered her about the room. She knew she shouldn't complain and that having a room was better than sleeping out on the street somewhere, cold and hard. But the walls looked like a prison cell, the door was metal and cold, the floor was paved with no carpet, just as cold as the door. Somehow Raphael, Brandace, and Leonardo's rooms were all conveniently spaced near one another except Leonardo's was a little farther down. If she closed her eyes she could see the subway station the way it looked back whenever it was built, just add furnishings. But the room she got, wasn't a room, and she knew it.

Leonardo seemed to think about what to say, she didn't know if it was because he didn't want to be too harsh, or if he was just being silent out of the fact she felt she was being ungratefull.

"I'm sorry . . .I know a room is a room but . . ."

"It doesnt feel like your own"

Bethany felt relieved by his answer, he understood, so she didn't feel so bad. His tone gave the gesture that he had guess from experience.

"We'll figure it out later but . . .You need to sleep, both of you" Leonardo looked back at Brandace who just closed her eyes and turned around like she was ignoring it. Bethany dreaded going back to the room, she hated the cold feeling, the alone feeling, the noise of the subway rolling over head among whatever else lived and moved in this underground world. She leaned forwards on the couch seat edge, the springs felt underneith her.

"She can sleep in mine" Brandace said not turning over. Bethany looked up from the offer which Leonardo didn't seem to reject.

"Is that okay?" Bethany felt stupid asking him, she wanted to tell him that she was going to go sleep in Brandaces room, which was slightly smaller, a little more welcome than the large dark cold cell she was given. But a small part of her, wanted his approval, it was his home, she was in his world, it was a torn reply.

Leonardo gave a nod before standing up, if they were willing to accomodate with eachother than that was up to them. "Any sign of them yet?" Leonardo asked Donatello who turned to his computer. If Raph was out any later with Casey's condition unknown, they'd have to join the search. Everyone was already waking up anyway.

"Pajama party?" Michelangelo walked in a little drowsy from the way he was walking leaning on the couch to support a long yawn. . .

"I'm giving him a half an hour" Leonardo stood up walking towards his room to retrieve his swords, strapping them back onto his shell.

'we already have a full plate, three extra people to watch out for, along with my brothers . . .and friends'. Leonardo rubbed the side of his face before looking at his own hand. It was almost like an out of body experience, when you realize youre different than everyone else, but everyone talks and acts as if you werent. Maybe having extra people around wasn't so bad . . .it kept up this environment that he knew his brothers and maybe even his sensei had always wanted, an accepted one.

"Leo, Raphs on his way" Donatello came to his door, Leonardo stood up from his bed to wait out in the main area near the entrance.

**(No asylum for me)**

"Please . . .(Sobs) St-top, I'll give you whatever you want man, take the shit, I dont want it"

Casey felt an intake of breath . . .He tasted copperish blood in his mouth, 'little jr. landed a lucky shot smashing his metal made mask into his lower lip, slicing part of it against one of the breathing slots. He licked his lower lip under the mask, staring down like god on a sinner.

"You purple dragons think you own these streets? (chuckles)"

Jr. stayed on the ground. "you . . .you killed em, your a fucking murderer" He tried to crawl away, kids' leg was limp on the count 'of he broke it.

"Nah, their just takin' a little nap, I know its gotta be tough, poisoning the city every waking second, pushin' drugs, stealin, hurting innocent people, citizens who right now are sound asleep in the their beds, or out working honest jobs, unlike some people". Casey said in a mocking lower like half whisper.

"What the heck made you and yer little dragon buddies pick the color purple anyway . . .I always wondered" Casey mocked with a chuckle using the end of his hockey stick to lift the chin of the guy on the ground. The kid spit blood to his left, glaring up at the masked vigilante.

"Well this's been real fun but , Better cut this short" Casey whirled his hockey stick reaching back for force with his right arm, the guy on the ground turning to cover his face for impact.

Casey Jones felt something hit the back of his head. . .

Quickly turning around he didn't see anything . . .except one of his hockey pucks on the floor . . .Staring at it slightly perplexed.

"He's down and out Case . . .Ya did 'yer job, walk away"

Casey lowered his head with a smirk under that mask, the voice familiar. Shaking his head.

"Ya see" Casey pointed upwards with major sarcasm dripping from each breath he took "It aint nice to interrupt while I'm with a client". Casey motioned to the guy on the ground who had tried crawling away looking around for that invisible voice. The warehouse was darker now since the masked hockey freak took most of the lights out. At least the ones near him anyway.

"I think he got what the dr. ordered . . .Dont make me come out Case . . .I already called the cops, lets go".

Casey jones heard Raphaels voice come from one direction, then another.

"I aint done here yet" . . .

"Yeah ya are . . .Lets go" That voice got darker in tone , threatening.

"Well 'Vince' looks like I gotta hit the bricks" Casey had his hands up like he was going to say goodbye with apologies. Vince Petty looked up feeling pain his his jaw, his head and what felt like a broken nose. His ankle was twisted and his leg went numb. As soon as this asshole left he had to beat it, if the cops caught him Hun would rather sooner cut his losses than bail him out. He hadn't been initiated into the dragons . . .not yet.

Vince felt the sting of wood on the side of his head causing black spots in his vision before laying still with his own quiet unconsciousness.

"You coulda called"

"Ahhh Figured you were in bed already" Casey shrugged giving a light excuse. Casey jones looked to the left where his friends giant shelled muscular turtle form, roundish head, and the light glance of red color from his mask in the dim light.

"I didn't call the cops yet" Raphs voice answered while walking closer getting a look at the bloody mess on the floor.

"He aint got no dragon on 'im" Casey watched and looked down with Raphael, noticing this kid didn't have any tats or those headbands the dragons sometimes wore, usually sportin' something with purple.

"So he's a baby dragon, better get em while their young. Less chance they'll wanna get back in it" Casey jones lifted up his mask only part way to spit the blood he'd been tasting for the last fifteen minutes.

"This place doesnt have security, we should be fine" Casey looked around seeing no cameras, just a half empty, contaminated warehouse.

"Come on bonehead, ya got ur girl waitin' and no doubt the family's up waitin on us" Raphaels large form turned while Casey looked around.

"I wanted to light this place up . . ." He sounded half dissapointed, and half angry.

"You can play with y'er matches later"

Casey jones wiped sweat from his forehead following Raph out the backway. The night air relieving his pores and skin of coolness from the hot sweat.

"So youre gonna call the cops"

"I aint callin' em, yer callin' em"

"Why did ya say youre gonna call em if you aint"

"I said I did when that kid was conscious, I lied"

"Your a terrible liar"

"Shut up and call em"

"(Whispers) Fuck" He put his hockey stick back in his strapped sports bag.

"Bonehead"

"Got any quarters?"

"(Sighs)"

**(Aint no rest for the wicked, the innocent, or the worried)**

Bethany had gone back to sleep in Brandaces room. it was five A.M and an hour or so since Raphael left. Brandace felt tired mentally but couldn't sleep. Knowing any second Raphael was going to come back in, it hit her that this was real life. Not comforting like a cartoon, he could get seriously hurt, or bring back a dead casey jones. She'd watched enough gangland and seen enough news to know that what was going on wasn't easy to deal with. April was shaken up, and Raphaels brothers and father couldn't and wouldn't sleep until they came back. The uncertainty of everything made her feel vulnerable. This world was just as real as the one she grew up in, and like the song went "Their aint no rest for the wicked". Which made sure that the rest of them didn't get any safe rest either.

Everyones heads lifted when the sound of pipes and brick wall opening made the only tangible sound worth hearing. Raphael had a tired and battleworn looking Casey Jones around his shoulder for support. April got up quickly but took small steps towards them. Raphaels large body compared to Casey Jone's tall but thinner one, made an interesting sight at half past five A.M.

"Casey?"

"I'm alright babe" Casey let Raph let go of him.

"Thankyou" April looked sincerely at Raphael. "Are you hurt?" April lifted a hand towards Casey's face which he flinched a little when she reached for him. "I'm cool babe just . . .a little tired thats all" Casey smirked at Raphael , who didn't seem to reciprocate the joke.

"Tired?" Aprils voice quipped back.

"TIRED?, I'll tell you about being tired. You dont call, I wake up in bed 'ALONE', and its bad enough that your out playing vigilante every night but you promised you'd help me out tomorrow . . .Which technically tomorrow is now Today, once again you'll be passed out on the couch on a lifeline." April crossed her arms after ranting. Brandace watched Raphaels stance, a little hesitant to say anything. The rest just watched.

"Well I guess that means I'm not needed here, Night family" Michelangelo quickly excused himself. Donatello seemed to agree, looking around at the parties involved before nodding to Master splinter who also looked a little tired. Master Splinter nodded back to Donatello and Leonardo, who got up and left seeing there was nothing for them to do but stand around and witness Casey get a verbal lashing by a tired and angry red head.

Raphael walked past the chair, looking down and then back up at Casey and April who were trying to lower their voices. Raphael made the crazy sign to Brandace who gave half smirk closing her eyes. Donatello even seemd to shake his head with an amused soft smile turning in his computer chair.

"I'm sorry babe, it was a drug bust, The cops never would've known about it and . . .Incase you havent noticed the purple dragons are starting to lose their control. They can't keep their own in line anymore and their losing drug profits from all the busts lately, Their finally losin".

"I understand Casey but . . .What about us, what your winning , were losing" April looked around.

"Look i'm going home, where I should be. You can decide whether or not you care to go back to bed, or if you'd rather spend the rest of night here . . ." April got up walking to the entrance way pulling a pipe lever and the door opening for her. Casey rubbed the back of his neck.

"(whispers) Shit" .

The lair got quiet. Master Splinter and everyone else had left to their own. Casey laid back on the couch with a loud sigh.

"Ya stayin'?" Raphael asked tossing a pillow to Casey who caught it with his left hand and put it behind his head. "She's pissed at me . . .I dont know what to do man . . .This settling down thing I- . . .I dont know if I can be the guy she wants me to be". Casey stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm goin' ta bed, I'll see ya in a few hours" Raphael grumbled knowing that Master Splinter wouldn't have them miss another day of training when they'd been missing a few lessons the past few weeks 'cuz of stuff like this.

Casey Jones sighed looking up at the ceiling. "Hey kid, uhhhh . . .'Branden?'" Casey pointed at the chair.

"It's Brandace . . ." She looked up at the ceiling and over at the ragged and worn looking vigilante. Raphael had stopped mid step up the stair looking at the couch with disbelief, like he couldn't believe his friend was talking to her.

"Right, Brandi and Candace put togetha . . .Your a girl" Casey pointed at her.

Brandace looked up eyes cornered to Raphael who turned around shaking his green head.

"Last time I checked" Brandace answered smoothly, not mean, but patient.

"Whaddaya think she wants? I mean with women its always somethin'" Casey put one hand behind his head and one hand upwards like he was in a therapy session.

" . . .Not that hard to figure out . . .While your here crashing on that couch, she's heading home to bed, by herself. She might be angry with you but if youre looking to score 'good boyfriend' points I'd get my butt in gear and go to her" Brandace looked over, her eyes tired.

Casey sat up contemplating it. Looking back to where Raphael was, now gone, then to the floor. Elbow resting on his knee thinking. "She can kick my ass if she wants to" He got up tossing the pillow to the chair which Brandace let hit her, too tired to catch.

"Tell Raph I'm at Aprils"

"Mhm" Brandace pulled the covers over her, the chair leaned back and the pull out footrest up. It wasn't as comfy as a bed but then again, she couldn't sleep anymore if she tried. If she changed sleeping habits she could get a nap in, maybe a few hours. Maybe she'd actually sleep in this time.

**(restless)**

Leonardo rubbed his face downard, leaning down against the wall cornered with his bed.

'It's just a coincedince' He thought this same line over and over since it happened. His memory replaying that horrifying feeling in his gut over and over. That feeling, that he chased, to find out it was true. Even though it didn't add up to any of the events, or anything logical, anything within' reason. He had taken off his swords strapped to his shell, feeling them over lightly. They were apart of him, and they shared the same battles he did, even the one inside him right now.

He didn't hold the sceptor long enough, and when Donny asked him to meditate and focus on it, he only took two minutes, and he knew that his brother knew. Leonardo avoided touching the sceptor. Not only out of slight paranoia, but out of caution. Donny's experiments and tests were logical, and they knocked out a few fears that he and anyone else all might've had.

'But it doesnt change whats already been'. He laid face down sideways against the pillow, relaxing his body to rest. He wouldn't allow intangible rain to sting his face, or to watch it again. Someone falling from the sky, like a twisted casted out angel, or someone commiting suicide in a free fall. He wouldn't allow any of those to cast a shadow over his sleep, right now it was the only freedom from the feelings he had, just dark sleep.

**(Grow up, move on, Already heard that one)**

**"(Gasp for breath)"**

. . .She gripped the covers under her. Feeling the sting of wanting to cry in her nose and behind her eyes threatening to spring. Kelly felt herself chatter before closing her teeth tightly breathing outwards.

'Dont cry . . .Dont cry'

She chanted it like a mantra in her head, it was hard not to. She had a nightmare. She couldn't remember all of it, just that her mom was in it, and that even in her sleep she could feel herself wanting to cry just before she woke up. The air was still and she saw the lights on in the lair, but the set of lights near her subway car were off. the Other side of the subway car behind to the rest of the lair was the other training area. She didn't hear anything, just her own breathing.

Kelly smith pulled her knees up to her chest holding them together leaning her head down.

**(Safe)**

Bethany walked into the kitchen area, she woke up on Brandaces bed, in Brandaces room with an empty stomach. She felt hunger pains as soon as she could wake herself up. She walked around feeling almost like an intruder. This wasn't her home, and she didn't want to just look around the cupboards and refridgerator like it was her own home. Rubbing her arm lightly with the other hand she looked around hoping for Brandace or Kelly to walk in, they were more comfortable here. She shy'd away from the kitchen area. Passing by she tried walking straight to Kelly's subway car, room, whatever it was. Her brown hair was scrunched into a short mess, walking with her arms crossed. She didn't care how she looked, right now she was hungry and . . .didn't want to raid another family's food pantry without permission or an invitation.

'Or to eat with someone so I dont feel so alone'. She walked past the t.v area where she saw a large green form sitting on the floor infront of the t.v. Light humming and enthusiastic half hums while the sound of cases being moved on the floor. The orange bandanna gave it away.

"Oh hey uh . . .Beth" Michelangelo paused, almost like he stopped himself from saying 'babe' or 'dudette'. He was looking through dvd's or video game cases. Bethany gave a small nod while walking to Kelly's subcar. 'I could've sworn Brandace was here'. She looked around not seeing the other friend anywhere.

Michelangelo was torn between watching a movie or playin' something. Master Splinter was going to give them until noon before training. Today's lesson 'Focus' . . ."Swell". He thought tossing aside Night raiders II, and picking up a movie looking it over.

"Oh okay . . ." Bethany had walked back out of the subway car, sliding the door closed. Michelangelo looked up, Beth almost sounded 'depressed'.

"Yo dudette . . ." Michelangelo gave a small two fingered wave while Bethany walked over timidly.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Everything cool?" Michelangelo asked with no particular expression.

"Sure, I . . ."

Bethany paused looking at Michelangelo's unblinking stare.

"I dont know . . ." Bethany changed what she was going to say. Standing holding her arms looking up timidly at the now standing Michelangelo.

"I'm gonna go find Brandace" Bethany gave a nod walking away quickly. If he didn't know any better he'd think she was afraid of him. She's still new though, he let it go with an excuse. He'd be pretty freaked out too if he was her.

**(Passing the time)**

31

(Push up)

32 . . .33 . . .34 . . .35 . . .36 . . .

'C'mon reach a hundred and then you can break'. Brandace blew her hair up out of her face going down for another. Metal music playing from her laptop standing on the file cabinet that came with the room. Her mattress lying on the floor covered with her messy blankets and pillows in a mess.

42 . . .43 . . .44 . . .45

(knock knock knock)

Three times in a quick row. Brandace puffed out pushing her hair back while her bangs went back into place reguardless.

"Yeah?" Bethany stood behind the door.

"I'm really hungry but I dont wanna ask for food . . .come get food with me" She giggled slighty.

"Oh . . .Here" Brandace handed her a small box of breakfast pizza.

"April brought it over, I had a piece , you can have the last two. Michelangelo had the rest" The 18 year old smirked handing the box over.

"Thankyou" Beth walked into the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Passing the time" Brandace answered getting back on the floor.

"Sweating is better than rotting away and turning into a vegetable, I might as well start growing roots into the concrete" She added. Bethany gave a 'whatever works for you' eyebrow quirk before getting back to feeding her appetite.

"Kelly awake?" Brandace asked going back to push ups.

"I went in a few minutes ago, she claimed she wasn't feeling well" Bethany said taking a small bite.

"She sick?"

"Homesick" Bethany looked at the other brunette with a sympathetic sadness.

Brandace laid on her back staring up at the ceiling. It hit all of them hard.

"Do you know how they say time heals all wounds?" Bethany asked looking down at her slice suddenly not feeling very hungry.

"Yeah"

"I think time is making it worse . . ." Bethany set the slice back in the box looking down at Brandace to the side who stared up at the ceiling.

"I know" She whispered. 'especially if its our own fault were here' . . .

**(Just not up to it)**

"Did you let your system check for updates?"

"Yes mam you need to let your computer update its system" Donatello nodded.

"NO problem have a nice day" Donatello clicked ready for another phone call, sighing slightly and leaning back in the chair, his shell taking up back room.

"How's gettin' harrassed and verbally kicked in the shell doin' for ya today?" Donatello closed his eyes rolling them hearing the sarcastic cynisism of his more Agressive brother, Raph was awake.

"Oh look whose awake, good morning to you too" Donatello quipped back typing in something that came up on the screen.

"You know how pitifull ya sound on dat thing?" Raphael pointed to the mic head set donatello was sporting like usual.

"At least I contribute around here, Even Michelangelo pulls his weight when the occasion arises, while Leonardo trains consistantly, I'd like to know what you do with your time that is so . . ."

"Yeah you got me all figured' out" Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Hey dudes, Splinters ready" Michelangelo came over motioning back to the workout area.

**(Lesson in Compassion)**

The one thing that never changed since this whole dimension and falling females incident thing occured was. Wake up, eat, work, train, rinse , repeat. Donatello liked consistancy, he liked structure. It sounded blase to most but he was more of a structured and sophisticated turtle. While scheduals bored Michelangelo, and only seemed to aggravate or help Raph, and it didn't seem to matter to Leo, having a set routine kept his world together better. When things changed too much he felt out of place, like when they had to restart and find a new home from the old sewer den. He could help rebuild and put himself towards new projects to making their new home better, more efficient, and easily accesible to things the people above the surface had access too. Just because they lived underground didn't mean they had to become cave turtles.

While Master Splinter spoke of needing to be compassionate of others, and how-

'_When someone is born, that is the way they are, they are all born equal as everyone else, how they choose to live their lives is up to them whether they realize this difference or not, You were raised to know that even if your enemy doesnt show you compassion, it does not mean you should not simply because they believe you are below them. Not only do you attain spiritual, mental, and physical strength, by helping others, you are helping yourself. By being more compassionate than your enemy you are showing you are stronger, by having the ability to be compassionate where they cannot or will not allow it'. _

He was frustrated, and he had been frustrated lately. Donatello had pushed his thoughts to what he knew, training, the family, and work. With this situation three females having a few things in common, his structure had to adjust, it wasn't hard . . .Until so many roads and theories he thought were more accurate than others, and correct even . . .Then it became . . .frustrating.

Master Splinter was giving us this talk not only to remind us that just because our life had been distrupted by three individuals, three individuals lives had been disrupted too. For awhile, The intelligent turtle had to admit, gripping his bo staff for slight comfort, he had to admit he had forgotten.

He pondered over it, working and unraveling the feeling in his head during group meditation. He studied that feeling, feeling the slight cold beneath him, and the warmness of the glowing candles.

'Sensei?"

Everyones eyes opened. Mikey had spoken up, Master Splinters eyes hadn't opened "Yes Michelangelo?"

"I uh . . .I had an idea . . .ya know, Kinda related to the whole 'compassionate' thing?"

Master Splinter waited for Michelangelo to speak . . .

**Hope everyone had a good thanks giving. Michelangelo's voice shall be heard next chapter, stay tuned.**


	27. Adjusting to reality

**Happy Holidays, this story's setting is still at the end of the month of april, going into may, just so everyone can visualize spring, with the holiday confusion. **

"Well I dont see why not, it might be good for everyone, to take a break" April nodded looking over for Casey's approval. Kelly, Bethany and Brandace had stayed home. They needed groceries so Donatello gave April his debit card to pick up things for them. Michelangelo was listening while picking up grocery bags and taking them down the fire escape to the cowabunga carl van below.

"How are they doing?" April looked up asking Leonardo quietly.

"As well as can be expected" Donatello answered while Leonardo gave a solemn look.

"I mean they aint just layin' around all day doin' nothin' right?" Casey asked knowing if he was in that situation he'd be doin' somethin', cuz something was better than nothin'.

"Kelly keeps to her subway car all day, and Bethany is usually either wandering around or in Kelly or Brandaces room, I think she's avoiding contact". Donatello summed up his observations.

"Brandace is in her room or occasionally watching T.V, I'm afraid it's gotten to be a sedentary lifestyle". Donatello gave another small frown to april who gave the look like she was thinking.

"Why doesnt master Splinter involve them in maybe learning self defense or training? Whats going on now doesnt sound very healthy". April handed Michelangelo another set of bags, double checking what was in them.

"This ones eggs, becarefull"

"Okay"

"We just dont know, they dont ask for anything" Donatello shrugged. Raphael came back up taking the last set of bags from april through the window.

"Maybe . . .getting away for awhile will be good for them, but they can't be happy doing nothing all day". April shook her head.

"I know I'd be goin nuts livin' underground with nothin' ta . . ." Casey stopped when he noticed Leo, Don and April staring at him with blank faces.

"Not that its unhealthy its just, you guys do somethin', I'm sure livin' underground is a cool place ta live , ya dont pay bills, mortgage, the rents pretty decent-" Casey stopped when April sighed.

"I dont know dudes, I mean what if they get bored all the way out in the middle of no where" Michelangelo worried about the idea he thought that would cheer Kelly up. He knew if she got a break from being in the Lair she'd feel better, shell knows he couldn't' stay in the lair for more than a week without gettin' out a night or two . . .or four.

"Well come on Mikey youre whole daily agenda revolves around the subject of 'fun', You procrastinate training, rot your mind with video games, and read comic books"

"What he means is . . .Were all sure you'll help pick up the pace" Leonardo patted his brother on the shoulder before turning towards the window to close it.

"Sides' from what we all know, 'dere all from the country, 'cept Bethany" Raphael turned from the wall still leaning against it.

"Exactly, they'll have fun, so dont worry about it" Donatello said to Michelangelo , wondering why his brother was worrying so much about it.

"It was your Idea in the first place" Leonardo pointed out while Michelangelo gave a half shrug. "I know its just, we get to get out, they dont . . .We patrol around and they can't go anywhere . . .We can kick shell and they have the purple dragons on their tails. . ." Michelangelo rambled slowly listing a few off.

"It'll be good for everyone, I'm sure Master Splinters health could use the fresh air, and I could use a break from the shop, business isn't doing well lately" April smirked knowin they knew that not everyone in New York was dropping by an antique store when they had extra money.

"So uhhh when are we leavin?" Casey asked.

"Were all thinking the weekend would be a good start, stay for a week until the following saturday or sunday" Donatello shrugged. It had been awhile since they visited that old farmhouse. He liked the quiet , and occasionally had more to do considering the old place always needed help getting fixed up. Last time he helped Casey work on the piping, which resulted in no one getting a shower for two days, April was not happy. It was some fresh air, even though he hated leaving the routine, a small break would be refreshing. He just had to live without a computer or internet hookup for awhile, better said than done but he could keep himself easily.

"I just hope the heat works so it'll reach upstairs this time" April said pointedly at Casey who had claimed his old grandmothers house and used it more than the rest of his family, but didn't always play the good care taker. Donatello gave a small half sigh of acknowledgement, He would have work to do.

"April"

Leonardo didn't leave just yet, letting his brothers go first hanging back.

"Leo, what is it?"

"Its Bethany"

"Oh, hows she adjusting?" April asked knowing what it would be about. She wasn't sure how she would handle the situation, but after a few months, she was sure the san franciscan teen would be able to come into her own.

"Not very well . . .She wont sleep in the room we set up for her". Leonardo spoke quietly watching while his brothers got into the Van below the fire escape, Michelangelo looking up at them before getting in.

"Master Splinter and I figured teen girls would be in your area of expertise". Leonardo suggested gently.

"It might be just that her space isn't quite her space yet. It's not her home, so maybe we just need to find a way to make it like home for her, do some redecorating".

"Arent the walls brick" Casey asked knowing already.

"Yes but-"

"And the floors are polished concrete" Casey said again, interrupting april.

"Master Splinter just . . .we want to avoid them slipping into any sort of depression. Theres no telling if Donatello is able to find them a way back. It almost seems impossible". Leonardo looked up slightly averting his eyes. April watched the large green turtle look at her after thinking off in the distance. He cared, and she could tell, they all cared.

"I'll look through the shop and see what I can find . . .and CASEY-"

Casey Jones looked up from the t.v with a lost expression.

"Can find rugs or something for a good price, unfortunetally I dont have rugs or carpet here" April smirked.

"Thanks April, She wouldnt sleep in her own room the other night".

"Well . . .where did she sleep?"

"Brandace offered hers". Leonardo looked down hearing the slight honk of the van.

"I'll call tomorrow and let you know if I came across any room warming stuff she might be interested in. I mean it wasn't hard to get you guys re set up". April said like it would be a piece of cake.

"See you around" Leonardo hopped out the window, launching off the fire escape and landing next to the passenger side door of the cowabunga carl van leaned slightly forward before opening the door and getting in normally. The van started off with a sputter before turning left out of the alley onto the street.

**(Remedial)**

'Its almost perfect, just gotta get the shading around his eyes right'. Kelly Elizabeth smith had been working on a close up sketch for awhile now. She could only study her subjects when they werent looking or didn't notice. So she did most of the detail from memory. Seeing the real Mutant turtles, not cartoons on a t.v, their impressions were imprinted in her head perfectly now, now that she knew what they really looked like. Big, trained . . .and the skin was different than she thought it would be. 'Kinda like its smooth but thick like leather almost?' She couldn't describe it and it was harder to draw.

It helped pass the time.

"Good evening 'kelly'" Master Splinters voice was in its own lighthearted way coming from behind the couch as he sat down on the end he usually seated himself for his stories. Kelly looked around to see the clock on the wall . . .she'd been day dreaming and drawing for four hours.

"Hi" She gave a small shy half smirk before getting her hand covered in pencil grey again, trying to shade it carefully.

"It is good to see you are finding something of quality to do with your time" Master Splinter gave his approval. Kelly held the sketchpad close. She wondered what he would say, if he saw it. Anyone else who saw it would either say it looked cool or that it was stupid. But Master Splinter was this cool wise rat that brought up four boys in one home. She re adjusted her sitting position letting her legs drop from her chest to the floor.

'and I've got brothers so I know how tough that had to be' Kelly smirked thinking of Master Splinter being a father to the four young mutated turtles. She smoothed her hair back behind her ear looking up at the t.v's stacked over one another in this great t.v sort of pyramid. The lamp glowing warm across the floor, rug and inn table while Master splinter flipped the channel just in time for the end of the theme song to gilmore girls.

Kelly looked at her drawing wondering if it would be safe. She felt like she could trust Master Splinter with his opinion, but at the same time she kept it close to her chest for no other eyes besides hers to see.

"Master Splinter?"

Master Splinter turned his head with a slight warm smile.

"Uhm . . .here" Kelly held out the sketch she had been working on all day.

Master Splinter reached out a clawed paw like hand, holding the corner of it while Kelly bit her lip wondering what he would say.

'Oh crap, what if he doesnt want me drawing them?' She didn't think about that. She'd been doing it for years and got really good at it but now that they were real . . .and living, they might not want evidence.

"It is very good, this is Michelangelo. Only my son could smile like that". Master Splinter nodded looking it over once more.

"I couldn't get his eyes right . . ." Kelly thought feeling inner satisfaction causing a small half hidden smile. She moved her bangs back again.

"It is a very well done likeness" Master Splinter said with his own approval.

"Although I am sorry for you, miss Fishers, and miss Harvey's misfortune and sudden turn of events. I am gratefull that my sons get to experience what it is like having a friend their own age. Sometimes knowing that one is being seen through anothers eyes, much like your drawing, is the greatest sort of companionship. My sons had to develop their own sense of self worth, and seeing something as simple as a photograph, or drawing, can help someone see the greatness in themselves through anothers sight". Master Splinter nodded while Kelly looked at her drawing, she never knew something like that was that important, she thought it was just a hobby.

"I guess I never . . .Looked at it that way" She gave a half nervous laugh before looking down at it. "I've always thought he was cool, I mean I dont know why anbody wouldn't like . . .see him that way too" Kelly shrugged feeling her words get mixed up. Master Splinter got up with a light chuckle and smile. "would you like tea as well 'Kelly'"

Kelly smiled nodding with a polite 'yes please'. Master Splinter was trying to get used to saying their names. Kelly thought her name was cute and kind of quirky-ish, Brandace sounded like brand with -isss- at the end but wasn't spelled that way. Bethany's was smooth and easier to say, really flowy. Master Splinter still called April 'Miss O' Neil'. Kelly gave a small laugh remembering hearing Master Splinter say Mr. Jones for Casey but then when Casey did something he'd hear the name being said lowly and whisper like. 

I guess they were getting a lecture for something, she couldn't remember why though.

'I havent drawn him yet'. Kelly thought of Casey's hockey mask and bag of sports stuff he carried around in the cartoon. A sketch of Casey and Raphael would be something to do tomorrow, Brandace would like it. She wouldn't show them to anyone else though. Knowing Master Splinter liked the one she did do, made her kind of happy, but she wasn't ready to show them to anyone else.

**(the wanderer)**

Bethany was walking around sockfooted, in her first owned pair of nice jeans, one of the shirts april gave her. She was in the bathroom for at least an hour, taking a shower and freshening up. When there wasn't much to do it didnt take long for her to feel grungy. Scrunching her naturally curly hair above the sink, looking in the mirror that half a crack in the corner and a small piece missing.

'How did all this happen' She thought not making it into a question, it was a question she thought of periodically. She felt like she trapped herself in her own dream. To be able to dream about something is common, considerably average to the teenaged female. But to get thrown into it makes you re-think over everything about it. She wasn't sure how she felt about it and that was probably why she felt so trapped. She wasn't given a choice, but then there were times back home when she wanted to be in them, her dreams. But dreams and reality suddenly clashed together right in front of her and she couldn't leave.

'I dont know if I even feel the same about it'. It's like getting something you have always wanted and then having it. Now the question was , was she happy?

She missed her mother and she was homesick. She missed the view ontop of the steep hills overlooking to the golden gate bridge. The beautifull parks were always one of her favorite havens.

'It's almost amusing' She thought adjusting the flowy grey shirt to how she preffered it. 'When I'd sit on those park benches dreaming of what it would be like to be here , in this world, and now here I am'.

'And I'm not sure how I truly feel about it yet' Bethany breathed out lightly before reaching for the loose door handle.

'They're all still out'. She thought looking around, it was a good thing anyway, she wanted to look around. Maybe she could find a nice corner or something to read in once she got her hands on a book she liked.

'Make due fishers, make due with what you do have'. Bethany walked down the arched polished hallway, old concrete and brick lining the walls.

**(Geralds bike shop, lower east side)**

'Everyone who was the head or incharge of a certain agenda was here'.

Even the scrimp and the guys' who thought they were pure dragons. The basement of 'Geralds bike shop' was owned by a cousin gang they shared drug pipelines with. The purple dragons recieved shipments of guns from russia, and let the 'Vendetta's' have access to their drug pipeline while the dragons took in a 20% profit. Hun thought it was smart business, and it was.

Hun called a meeting but so did the other lower level heads. It was to re salvage the loss of the last few shipments, and to reconvene . . .but there was also 'news', and when there was news

A whole group, patrol, nothing too special, went missing. A small group of about four maybe five guys' went missin'. They havent been seen in almost two months, and that brought Huns attention.

"Pleased you could all make it , gentlemen. First order of business, the new russian pipeline with branching exports is a success". Hun smirked.

The six at the table gave slight smiles and a couple of nods.

Greg Hansen, grew up near Albany. He'd been in the dragons since the beginning, when he and Hun has started running the street in highschool. The lower east side was their stomping grounds. Greg recognized only four of the faces besides Huns massive german built frame at the end of the marble black table.

Jack, Huns weapons and explosives expert, a pre destined arsonist of five years had died. Word spread fast but Hun had managed to keep the whole thing quiet and smooth it over with the actuality that, being in this kind of business, a gun running and drug ring business with illegal underground cage fighting and gambling on the side, its a messy business to be in. Back in the old days of highschool, they used to gamble, even their own odds. They also used to muscle the local store owners for protection money. When it was just him, Hun, Jimmy Melonini, Hal broker, Iggy, and Sammy Hammer, sammy's real name was sanford but you'd lose an eye if you ever mentioned it. That the the real gang back in the day, until the day came when more joined in and business started picking up. Iggy became a father, Hun didn't stop him but threatened the rest of us to keep our dicks to ourselves. Jimmy Melonini got 40 years of pure hard lockup up in Attica, child porn, we always knew that dude was 'off', but he kept to himself and minded business affairs like it was a hobby. Sammy 'sanford' Hammer, just dissapeared five years ago. None of us could track him down, no one knows what happened to him. Then all that was left was himself, Hal broker, and Hun.

The new faces, were to replace the old ones, just like one day he himself would be replaced. Huns eyes were cold, amused and calculating. Despite appearances where Huns bulk made up most of his brain, he was like a seemingly dormant volcano. He knew he was intimidating, the bastard never had to play it up that he was more dangerous than anyone in this room.

"Vince Lasserat , our new head of weapons expert" Hun motioned with his hand towards the new guy to replace Jack.

"Al . . . our new charge of exports and shares from the pee wees, now that were all familiar with eachother . . ." Hun sat down in his massive computer back chair waiting for everyones 'report'. 'Pee wee's meant the underlings, and lower level piss heads that thought they were rival gangs. Barely making enough to even be considered business undertakings with the purple dragons. The new guys just started so they didn't have to report but the rest of us four did, they had to give a valid good or bad report to Hun at this same damn meeting once a month.

Greg Hansen smoothed back his nearly partial grey and black hair, having the urge to scratch his leg not daring to move. Being at this table was like a poker game, one move could put an end to you, and one gesture could end the game. Al seemed relaxed in his three piece black suit with no tie half unbuttoned, while the total and complete opposite Vince was sporting something out of the Purple dragon punk rock catalogue. Mr. Spiked back blonde hair, nose piercing and baby blue eyes to make a high school girl cream her pants. His posture gave nothing short of relaxed and laid back, he was new and he knew that he had nothing to worry about this time around.

"We recounted and double checked the russian account, it'll keep up expenses for a awhile"

"How long is awhile?" Greg asked Quinlen stiller, who charged head into the discussion, whether it was to get his report over first or not wasn't clear to Greg who leaned forward on the edge of his chair elbows on the table.

"Six months, after that those last few missed deals will cost us, and also if we dont add extra security to those next big shipment deals with the russian pipeline , then we'll start to see losses, bigger than in '03'". Quinlen detailed his explanation while everyone else seemed to follow with the same knowledge process.

'If we have another drug bust were all fucked'. Greg rubbed his hands over the bottom half of his face knowing the consequences of what Quinlen had just said.

Hun just stared empty and hard at Quinlen who either had no fear or insecurity from the stare or just hid it very well, not even shifting in his seat to give it away. "In other words Hun I need extra bodies to guard the next big shipments, the lower level dealers can handle themselves its the exports and imports from the docks . . .That bust half a month ago nearly killed our influence with the russian rep".

'If the russians thought we couldn't handle our shit then they'd cut the deal and deal elsewhere, or to a better organized business'. Greg could only imagine the silent tantrum Hun would throw if that were to happen, of course they all had to speak as if this were hypothetical, lest they bring upon themselves the wrath of the german behemoth.

Greg felt his irritation level prick itself, watching Vince smile relaxed and smug leaned back and slightly sliding his chair, swiveling side to side, watching the rest of us burn like ants under a magnifying glass.

"Al . . .Your first duty as head of the little leaguers, I want more than five men on each planned shipment". Huns order wasn't a direct threat but there could have been a 'or else', clause added to the contract that Al had just influentially signed. Al who looked like a hitman wannabe from the Soprano's leaned back with nods as if to say 'No problem' to the head man.

"Mr. Uphrates" Hun spoke up after a moment or two of silence. Huns arms were crossed now leaned back in his elephantized chair, it was a false sense of security that Hun was in a pleased mood, Greg Hansen could feel it in his gut that Hun wasn't happy about something and the rest of them were just along for the ride to find out what. He glanced over at Uphrates, something in the skinny pale mans eyes said that he knew why Hun had picked him to be next to report. His dark eyes sunken in like he hadn't slept in months, Greg could hear someones leg under the table go up and down against their heel on the carpet, jittery like a drug addict. The slight shake in Uphrates shoulders gave it away, he was either nervous as fuck or hadn't had his daily dose yet.

"I uhh . . .-"

'This man has a death wish, Greg mentally shook his head, looking at the ground and then back up out of the corner of his eye at Hun, emotionless bastard'.

'You never start your piece with a 'I uh', it sounded like an excuse that he was guilty of something.

"I got word from our associates, the last shipment was . . .'compromised'. Our . . .men were jumped, taken by surprise. Turned into the N.Y.P.D, before they were bailed out they said right away they didn't tell the cops what really happened".

"Get ta the point" Vince rolled his hand in a motion to hurry the already nervous enough Uphrates. 'Piss head, in the big leagues one day and he's already hasseling his co-workers'. Greg watched while Uphrates paused and swallowed, hands in his his lap looking up at Hun like an abused dog to his master at the other side of the table.

"We uhhh lost a few numbers lately, since last count, and a few initiates backed out. There are rumors going around, as we all know, that the last drug busts were taken down . . .by some vigilante stalkers".

There was a laugh from Vince at the end of the table.

"Are-Are you serious right now? Bro? For real?, Vigilantes . . .Come on" Vince laid back looking up at the ceiling as if this amused him, the little prick. Greg didn't laugh just exhaled the breath he'd been holding in. Al gave a chuckle and so did a few of the other guys. Hun didn't even crack a smile.

"It's true . . .I called you that night, Mr. Hun, when I had three initiate dealers, small timers just making a deal trying sell back some of the lost shipment from the russian pipeline loss half a month ago?" Uphrates spoke up a little more strongly, up to Hun who looked slightly more serious.

"What about it?" Hun asked seriously threatening the man to get to a point.

"One man dead, the other beat down to an inch of his life, there were three of them, but only one guy . . .The kids name is Tyson, he said some psycho with a hockey mask jumped them . . .out at the old factory warehouse near the east side docks".

"A hockey mask . . .was his name 'Punisher?" Vince chuckled some more.

"I used to like that movie" Quinlen pointed to Vince who just smiled leaning his head back, like a bored highschool boy in detention, showing off for the fucking skirts. Lower lip pointed outwards looking up at the ceiling with a hidden smug smile.

"the kid said that before he blacked out that there was another voice, it was hidden somewhere else where he couldn't see . . .I think that . . .I think that these might be the same guys from the big bust". Uphrates looked down and then up at Hun with a certain amount of informative fear.

"Thats an interesting theory but until I've got a name to the body I want dead this isn't information I can use . . ."

"If it is the same guy, just theoretically sayin'" Vince ushered his hands towards Hun to show that he was just 'hypothetically asking' and not wasting Huns time, in that annoying little school boy tryin' to please daddy by being all smart mouthed towards the other heads.

"How is it no ones been able to see em?"

'He has a good point'. Greg admitted looking away to the side wanting this thing to be over.

"Truth is gentlemen that if this is a group of vigilantes just looking for a sense of purpose and justice, then . . .Why havent we seen signs of them before ?" Duncan Mckinnen asked from the right hand side of the table, Huns favorite guy to do a dirty job, especially if it involves getting rid of a body or fucking up a crime scene for evidence.

"-And why is it that they know where to find us, Where to look for us, and what exactly it is that we do"

"Because we have dealt with them before" Huns voice broke the debating chatter. Everyone was silent, no one even moved.

"Mr. Mckinnen . . .How is that 20 grand investment search coming for the two wanted for the last . . .three months?"

Duncan was very quiet, the man was unsure of whether to answer, one word could mean getting his head blown off, and not saying anything could land him with the same end result.

"There were a few incidences and a couple of look a likes brought in . . .we've had to slow the search"

"Why is that? Mr. Mckinnen?" Hun didn't turn around just kept looking out the window towards the empire state building, the lights of new york twinkling slightly.

"A few of the look a likes brought in werent the ones, and because you ordered no witnesses, the ones we couldn't buy off or threaten to shut up and not report our guys to the cops . . .we've had to take care of"

"How many have been brought in?" Hun asked.

"Dozens, ever since the number doubles we've had our dragons on the street bringing in their girl next door types to taking girls off the street right after school, some brought in just pictures with addresses . . .we sent those to the benefactor, no match . . .The photos taken and descriptions arent helping. I've had to tell the lower level street urchins to lay off the bringing in girls until the heat was off".

Greg knew they all knew, the local news was reporting a girl missing at least once a week, some would return home with 'no recollection or memory of the events that took place, or where they were during the alleged time the victim was missing. A few girls were undoubtedly raped, beaten up, despite the record that Hun issued, they were to be brought in unharmed and in one piece. But Hun never made a rule to return them the same way. Greg shivered slightly, out of nervousness or anger he didn't know, he had two girls back home, ages 12 and 8 . . .He didn't want to let his mind wander to what some of these 'members' were doing to the girls they found, hoping that girl was like the winning powerball tickett.

"I would like you to explain an event to me . . .An incident that occured with the result of the death of my head of weapons . . .You remember Jack dont you Duncan?" Hun turned before slamming his large fists into the table, the table shook and lifted up towards Huns end. Every man froze, even Vince punk rock pretty boy sat lookin' scared, sitting up straight in the chair face contorted to a serious Greg thought the kid didn't possess.

Duncan kept quiet.

"I'll just remind you then . . .Jack was murdered . . .the other two who were called to the scene to pick up the payday, chased the 10 grand per head to a rooftop in the downtown district. . . .'Freaks' . . ."

Everyone seemed to look up, Vince looked confused while Greg, Uphrates, and Duncan knew what Hun was talking about, it was something the behemoth would mutter rantings about or have private meetings about without them.

"The two wanted were taken by a group of freaks . . .Genetic rejects . . .Mr. Mckinnen . . .would you like to explain to me and this board why you neglected to mention that a group of your street urchins, five year dragons had found a female look a like, but were stopped short with the interference of . . .a 'Giant freak in costume?" Hun said the last part like it was a quote. "I have a statement from one of the survivors if you'd care to hear it" Hun turned eyes burning at Duncan.

"I . . .Nobody called . . ." Duncan stuttered realizing he was losing his grip, Hun had him cornered.

"The truth is gentlemen, I recieved a call from the benefactor . . .They have just raised the price . . .AND (Hun slammed the table again making Uphrates jump slightly in his seat . . .jittering) This new paycheck would cover dragon expenses for longer than . . .a few months" Huns eyes gleamed like he'd spotted gold.

"Mckinnen, I want word spread that whoever finds them or brings in new information concerning the two wanted will have a sit down with me"

'A sit down with Hun was worth more to a gangmember than just a price tag . . .It meant that Hun would pretend to be persuaded and promise influence if he could get his hands on any info that would lead to securing the paycheck'.

"As for the vigilante problem . . .I'm leaving that to you . . .Vince, Greg, Mckinnen, get any and all available dragons to be on the lookout, this next russian deal is the only deal I want done, we'll deal with the other shit after the deal . . .Understood . . .Dragons?" Huns jaw was clenched. He didn't want risk of losing the payday they could have secure in a months time easy, over having everyone scattered out looking for two kids in New York City somewhere, if they brought in the wrong kids, or this turned south for any reason, they'd be out of luck . . .and money".

Each of them answered in their own way while Hun watched them all leave.

"you have a month" Hun stopped Vince on his way out while the rest of us were behind him. The kid gave a nod "Consider it done Chief" Vince walked out, baggy pants and all putting in an Ipod and pulling out a ciggarette carton, shakingly lighting it while walking out fast.

"That kids gonna fuck us over if we dont figure something out" Duncan stopped me on my way down the hall.

"I know". Greg smoothed my graying hair back . . .'Im getting too old for this.

"Greg, If we screw this up, no amount of fuckin' luck or years put into this circus are gonna save our asses, not only do we got P.D, and Hun breathin down our necks but now . . .This damn vigilante problem is gonna get us thrown into the east river" Duncan offered a cigar.

"We gotta get through the next big shipment first . . .The information has to be sealed, secure a new location, and get the stuff slipped onto the ship . . .maybe hide it in oil barrels or antique crates . . .somethin"

"If this gets jacked up like the last shipment . . .I dont wanna think about what Hun'll do to us . . .Plus . . .You got kids at home"

"Yep"

"So what are we gonna do?" Duncan asked impatient, he wanted a game plan now . . .and I wanted a beer.

"Whatever we do , dont tell the new kid . . .Little prick annoys the heck outta' me" Greg puffed out a ring with the cigar, while Duncan walked out staring at the lower base of the floor.

'Hockey masked vigilantes, This town really has changed' Greg laughed slightly smoking his cigar, walking out slowly.

**(Just some time to myself)**

'A duh da da, da da duh da, ah' Michelangelo hummed a small showtune walkin into the lair with grocery bags.

"Mikey remember our talk" Donatello said while Michelangelo reached into one of the bags pulling out a box of poptarts. Michelangelo smiling wide going to open it until Donatellos hand reached to grab.

"Dont eat all the food the second we have groceries in the door" Donatello reminded him politely before putting the box up in a cupboard.

"This should last us at least two weeks" Leonardo thought outloud in a half whispered thought putting things away in the fridge.

"Not if Tilla the Hun-gry here goes on a beef stick binge" Michelangelo pointed to Raph who quickly pretended to throw a punch to michelangelo's face stopping short just a centimeter.

A female laugh chimed nearby, just passing by. Brandace has walked past and Bethany with her while they came down the cement steps walking in the direction of Kelly's sub car. Michelangelo gave Raphael the side step, slipping around his brother to go after them. He smirked slyly watching while Raphael shook his head going back to unpacking groceries.

"Michelangelo were not done" Donatello hummed out watching Michelangelo leap frog the couch.

"Let him go, I'm sure he can't contain himself from not telling Kelly anymore" Leonardo gave his own amused smirk.

**(Tense)**

Kelly heard him coming but pretended she didn't hear. She was still drawing, it was almost done, his eyes were near about perfect. The iris was done with mirror perfection to the other one. Michelangelo's wide happy show offy grin, she almost smiled at it, her grey and shiney smudged fingers from the pencil led, totally worth it. She stared at the paper . . .

"Hey misses big artist' you wanna take a break?" Michelangelo's voice was smiling behind her right ear while she closed the sketchbook, completely frozen. 'oh god, he saw that'. Was her only reaction.

"I . . .guess so, sure" She acted as normal as possible despite the huge thumping causing her heart to pound inside her head. The pounding lasted for a total of five seconds before she turned her knees over to the side. She had been 'not' herself all day, but this . . .felt so weird to her, in a good way. Michelangelo landed on the other side of the couch leaning his head back in a yawn, turning on the news.

'This was so totally normal now, to be sitting on the couch with him'. But just for safe keeping she slid her sketchbook inside the crevice of the arm and couch cushion, so only she could grab it. What felt dull on the front part of her head earlier felt like it was buzzing now.

"So . . .How you been feelin?" Michelangelo asked with a half serious tone, but relaxed too. She didn't know if she should be carefull answering. She knew how she'd been feeling lately but she didn't want to burden him with it.

"Fine" She shrugged letting her hair hide some of her eye vision.

"I gotta tell ya you dont look too fine" Michelangelo was leaned slightly looking at the t.v then at her making her look back at the t.v.

"Not that I'm not sayin' your not pretty but 'not fine' as in . . .not . . .fine" Michelangelos voice strained slightly before giving her a nervous smile. She couldn't help it she broke out into a smirk.

"HEY! I knew there was one in there" He nodded pointing at her. She looked away not wanting to smile but couldn't hold the half laugh back. Kelly breathed in holding her arms and crossing her legs.

"I know you've been havin' a hard time here, you miss your folks huh?" Michelangelo asked. Kelly didn't want to spring into tears or feel anything close, one tingling nose feeling and she'd be off this couch faster than lightning.

Kelly could hear him waiting for a response or something, but she didn't say anything.

"Well maybe some fresh air will cheer you up, A walk, a tree . . .A farmhouse out in the country" Michelangelo turned waiting to see a reaction. Kelly looked over and he couldn't help but burst out into a laugh when she had a confused look in her shining brown eyes.

"You see, me being mr. compassionate and all, I thought you were maybe havin' a hard time adjusting to living down here. I mean I've been there babe, stuck in the lair with no where to go-"

Kelly listened while Michelangelo ranted on . . .She mentally admitted to how cute it was.

"-So we kinda thought that it might help to get out of the city for awhile, maybe camp out, take a hike, get some fresh air and all that . . .I know, I know, no need to thank me" Michelangelo leaned back.

"So were . . .Going on a trip?" Kelly asked to clarify.

"Yep"

"To the country"

"You got it dude. Compliments of Casey's grandma's house" Michelangelo leaned his bottle of mountain dew back drinking the rest while he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck.

"Aww" He smiled , rubbing the back of his neck slightly when she let go.

"When?" Kelly asked , he could tell her mood had just gone from a 1 to a 8 in less than a minute, Shell he was good. Kelly had gotten up with a soft smile and a better sort of instilled happy look in her eyes. It wasn't home but it gave her somethin' to look forward to, and that was all he could ask for. You cant take a country mouse to live in the city and expect everything to be swiss cheese. He flipped through the channels.

'She hugged you dude, your on a roll'. He smiled leaning back putting both feet up on the inn table.

"Whats got you all smiley" Raphael knocked Michelangelo's left foot of the table.

"Oh nothin' just got an A+ in Femaleconomics, and Compassionate best buddy 101 . . .".

"Yeah, while were out roastin' marshmallows and playin' banjo's dirt bags are runnin' free". Raphael grabbed the remote flipping it to the news, the top story of the evening was an attempted shooting at city hall. No one got hurt, this time. Mikey guessed Raphs attitude towards leavin' for a week to listen to cricketts and hear April threaten Casey to not ruin the floor she just cleaned.

"I thought you liked nature, mr. migration" Michelangelo laughed remembering the time Raphael said and 'he quoted'.

_"Hey Leo, look at this water"_

_"Well I dont see anything" Leonardo looked around_

_"Exactly, (Motioning to the river) No tires, no beer cans . . .Just . . .Water" _

_He remembered Raphael breathing in heavy fresh air._

_"Ahhh NATURE I Love it . . .Makes me wanna . . .I dunno Migrate or somethin'"_

_"Turtles dont Migrate Raph, Birds do" Donatello flapped his arms while the rest of them were laughing._

_"EY! I got a beak dont I" Raphael pointed at his face. _

"I do when we aint on the look out for Purple dragons, and keepin the criminal element of New York city in check" Raphael flipped to another news station.

"You need a vacation dude, your workin' to hard" Michelangelo patted his brothers shoulder.

"You need a reality check Mike" Raphael said stopping to watch. A girl went missin' in Queens, 15 years old, white female, Sherry Woodrow.

"I think were all passed the point of 'reality checks'" Brandaces voice sat down on the other chair. She looked over at Raph who was leaned back , big, green, intimidating . . . and irritated. His brown eyes looking in her direction, his mask slightly askewed at the bottom frame near his nose area.

"Hey kids you up for a movie?" Michelangelo asked hearing Leonardo and Donatello come over. "As long as its not another bonanza marathon" Leonardo half whispered sitting down next to Mikey while Donatello pulled up the beach chair next to Raph, leaning out and getting comfortable.

"We need to keep it down, Splinter is sleeping" Leonardo said before holding his hand out for the remote.

"Oh no not 'dis time o fearless one" Raphael kept the remote with a smug grin.

Kelly re emerged in p.j flannel pants, and a shirt, her hair partially damp. Bethany followed. Michelangelo moved over making room for Kelly, Leonardo obliged moved down slightly. Bethany looked around not sure if she wanted to be in this formed partial gathering or not. She watched Leonardo move over while he took to the far arm away from Kelly and Michelangelo. Kelly scoot over patting the seat next to her, a small but empty place for her to sit, right next to Leonardo . . .

'This isn't awkward, its just watching t.v'. She told herself sitting down quickly and trying to adjust and not move. The couch wasn't that big, and she wasn't sure if he was okay with their legs touching together, he seemed okay, he didn't move over to get away from her. No personal space issue.

'Paranoid fishers . . .paranoid'. She leaned back, relaxed.

"Okay how about . .Jackass" Michelangelo pointed at the t.v

Donatello and Leonardo gave a small set of no's.

"A couple a dudes knockin' themselves around for field good entertainment . . .Sure, I dont care" Raph shrugged.

"So thats two no's, one 'I dont care' and one yes . . ."

Donatello looked over at Kelly and Beth . . ."Ladies . . .Your the tie breakers".

"What" Kelly gave a small surprised smile, she rather would just sit back and watch what everyone else wanted.

"Kelly . . .Smile and Nod" Michelangelo motioned for her to smile and nod her head. Kelly hid her face in the pillow trying not to smile.

"I dont . . .know" She said.

"Oh come on" Raphael raised a hand

"Just vote" Donatello and Leonardo's voices chimed.

"Why dont we watch claymore again?" Leonardo suggested.

"I aint watchin' that again" Raphael pointed.

"Bethany . . .Jackass . . .Huhhh Huhhh" Michelangelo motioned his hand over the video glorifying it, while Bethany grimaced slightly.

"Ohhhh she don't like it" Raphael laughed pointing. Bethany felt her face flush from the attention they suddenly spot lighted her into.

"Your out of votes" Donatello warned Michelangelo. Kelly couldn't help but laugh, even Bethany had to admit the bantering between brothers was funny, even amusingly normal at best.

"Jackass cannot be the only option, what about, the matrix?" Donatello held up the Matrix in another hand, grabbing it from the stack of DVD's kept by the stack of t.v's.

"No offense Donny but the only one here who fully understands the matrix is you" Leonardo said giving a point with a side ways head tilt.

"Hey! Brandace hasn't voted yet" Michelangelo pointed while Brandace put her hands up in a 'I surrender' pose, suddenly bombarded with the Matrix, Jackass, or another movie Leonardo had mentioned.

"It doesnt matter to me" Brandace hid a smile looking away, her face getting red. Kelly started laughing, while Michelangelo crawled over to Brandaces chair holding up Jackass as if it were a pot of gold.

"Now I know for a fact you can appreciate their courage and die hard duality to perform dangerous and totally irresponsible, not to be repeated at home stunts, for our amusement" Michelangelo went on like he was the movies advertisement salesmen.

"Why dont we let them pick something" Leonardo said aiming his suggestion at his brothers.

"Chick flicks" Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Can we?" Bethany asked with innocent eyes, looking up to Leonardos face and making eye contact with his, as much as she wasn't used to it, the realness of his skin, the way his mask melded around his face, His eyes, even his mouth, was still all too real.

"If were watchin' the notebook or some crap I'm leavin'" Raphael warned.

"Not man enough to handle a little emotion?" Brandace asked with a teasing sideways smile, Raphael answered back with a narrowed stare. She didn't like emotional 'make you wanna cry' movies either.

"Okay, Okay . . .I can respect that . . .Kelly, babe, if you would do the honors" Michelangelo motioned to the dvd stack. Kelly shook her head not wanting to be the one to pick just incase no one else liked what she picked.

Kelly looked over while Michelangelo pointed at a few making suggestions.

"The breakfast club, a classic"

"The lost boys, 80's vampire digs"

"The Crow, funny but with a murderous twist" Michelangelo pointed while Kelly smiled just pointed at one randomly.

"And . . .Super Mario Bro's the movie . . .it is" Michelangelo took out the case from under the stack.

"I'll go get popcorn" Donatello stood up volunteering.

"Ey anybody else wanna a soda, while I'm up" Raphael offered with a sideways lean, the nice tough guy act. Leonardo raised a hand.

"(Fake accent) I'll have another one bartender I know its early, three olives, shaken . . .not stirred". Michelangelo hit play on the DVD player before heading back to his spot on the couch.

'Dude this is too perfect'. Michelangelo lifted an arm up catching the can of pop that Raph threw, just before it hit his face. Kelly had ducked before another can was tossed to Leo.

"Ey wise guy" Raphaels voice broke Brandace from her day dreaming. She caught a pop he threw to her across the area, his chair on the other side. She smirked sitting back watching the screen. 'This was a piece of home she missed, just watching movies . . .being apart of a family setting, with friends, or blood relatives, it didn't matter, she always loved this. This moment in time, meant more to her than she thought any of them would know, or maybe they did know, but no one would say anything for fear of ruining it'.

Leonardo leaned back relaxed taking a drink from his soda. Bethany was beside him and leaned more towards Kelly. Kelly under Michelangelo's extended arm. He knew his younger brother had been getting closer to Kelly smith since she got here. Michelangelo was always trying to make her laugh, to play video games, watch movies . . .He'd even seen them sleep together, or take naps after long hard hours of fighting off xbox zombies. Getting caught up in human interaction was something they could afford after meeting April and Casey, it was something splinter allowed on limited terms, the safety of their family came first. But getting caught up in human emotion . . .it was hard to distinguish what was appropriate and what couldn't be allowed. Splinter never had that particular talk with them, not directly, they always assumed that a relationship like that couldn't form because of the limited and set rules to human interraction. They wouldn't understand who and what they were. Kelly, Bethany and Brandace, they came from a world where they already knew. He wasn't sure what rules applied here. Michelangelo shared the bowl of popcorn, Kelly took two or three pieces compared to michelangelo's handfulls. He knew the way his little brother looked at her . . . It was something Michelangelo would have to figure out for himself. That the new friends couldn't stay, once a way back was found that was it, they'd be sent back and life would continue as it had before this universal monopoly.

"Mikey dont hog the popcorn" Donatello took the bowl back.

'This was something splinter feared . . .Michelangelo getting attached'.

Halfway through the movie Michelangelo had gone through the entire bowl without realizing it.

"Aww the popcorns gone". Kelly giggled watching Michelangelo hit the bowl with one of his nunchucks.

"I can't imagine where it all went" Raphaels sarcastic mannerisms.

Leonardo looked down feeling Bethany get up from the couch.

'At least they get to enjoy this . . .for awhile' Leonardo thought letting his thoughts rest while he watched Mario and Luigi try to save the day on one of the many screens stacked upon one another.

After the movie, the air was different, more relaxed, more open. Kelly didn't feel depressed like earlier, Bethany felt more open in the enviornment, Brandace stayed for longer than an hour not getting up to hole herself up in her room.

Michelangelo searched around for a game or something they could all do to keep the momentum going. Its not every day that everyone, including Raph, was in a good mood all at the same time. Not to mention . . .They had more than just eachother for company now, and he wanted that to last too. Sure playin' games with his bro's was cool and all, and he loved whipping them at the Xbox or playstation, but . . .actual friends were nice. April and Casey were good friends, just they had their own lives and stuff.

'Theirs is on hold for awhile might as well make the best of it'. Michelangelo thought he sounded pretty wise in his head, he could almost hear Master Splinter saying his own sensei'd version of it.

**(A game of Scene it, and Uno later)**

Leonardo smiled looking at his brothers while they were passed out in their awkward positions, the dark room lit up by the t.v. Bethany had woken up ten minutes earlier, when she realized she was on his shoulder. She apologized and left to her room. He wasn't offended by it but she was still adjusting, Master Splinter said it would take time for her to open up and feel safer here, even though he waited until she was awake to get up, he hoped that things like watching movies in a group setting, falling asleep on either his or one of his brothers shoulders, just accepting the common friendship that could be formed would make her more open and comfortable. Leonardo watched the light from her room vanish to dark again when her door closed a ways off. Her sock footed steps trying to go quietly up the stairs, and then trying to close the door with no click.

Donatello had the instructions to Uno on his lap while his head was leaned back against the edge of the worn out beach chair. The game went on for at least two hours and Donatello checked the rules when Mikey tried to put down two draw four wild cards at the same time, when they got into a debate about russian rules or something.

Leonardo stepped lightly over Michelangelos leg, Kelly's head laying on his lap where a pillow was placed. A light snorr from Donatello and the sound of sleep mumbling made Leonardo thankfull for scene infront of him. Raphaels darker green skin looked lighter in the t.v light. His brother taking up the entire chair with the foot rest put up.

"Hm" Leonardo felt a slight chuckle let out. This was something his brothers needed, as much as he thought that it wouldn't last. They needed moments like this, peacefull. Especially since things were going to hassel themselves again, everyone getting ready to head out to Casey's grandmothers house for the week. Master Splinter agreed for health reasons, it would be 'healthy' for everyone. They would have to bunk up in the attic again and April and Casey would have to share one of the bedrooms but room could be made for three more.

'We always did run with a strange crowd'. Leonardo thought watching while Brandaces sleeping form moved slowly from her breathing, she was the last to pass out. Raphael had given up when she threw out another draw four wild card, when he already was holding half the deck in his hands. He could tell she was teasing him, it's a healthy kind of friendship that Raph needs. Leonardo knew from experience that the more Raph felt accepted by others, the better he was on a daily basis.

Leonardo walked the cold hallway marble concrete floor to his room. Padding cold steps under him, opening the door to get some sleep. He'd need his strength for tomorrow, especially with more people to look after now. If one movie, one game of Scene it and another of Uno could tire him out, he'd need the extra sleep for whatever came later.

"Uhm-"

Leonardo stopped. Bethany looked around the corner, Leonardo's arm moved up against his bedroom door ready to open it and retire for the night. She noticed the slight light off his form, skin, and shell . . .it still marveled her. His head turned towards her direction.

"I was wondering if you had any extra blanketts or something" She asked her head slightly lowered looking at him from under her bangs, crossing her arms.

"Sure" His voice responded. He walked in and half a minute later came back out with a large but thinner white blanket top.

"Thanks . . .Goodnight" She said before turning the corner.

"Night, Bethany" . . .

Bethany felt recognition, from the way he said her name. She wasn't just the girl who wasn't from here, she was Bethany. He'd never know the significance of that to her, just saying her name like . . .he knew her. She smirked a little wrapping the blankett around herself before crawling into her bed that He and Donatello had set up for her. For that one instant moment of gratification she smiled, before turning over and thinking of tomorrow, pushing her socks off and feeling the blanketts against her legs.

**(To Grandmas house we go)**

"April Babe, do we really Need . . (Heavy lift) All this" Casey lifted one of Aprils suitcases to the top of the Van strapping it down.

"Yes I packed extra clothes and supplies, theres four of us females now and I wanted to be prepared" April shrugged. Casey rolled his eyes before grabbing another one.

It was 4 AM in the morning, They all wanted to leave early while it was still dark and be at the country house before late afternoon, to set up and make dinner. Master Splinter settled in the back of the Van, Leonardo helping by carrying a bag.

There were two vehicles. The Van could carry five. Passenger and three in the back plus extra bags. Aprils Car could carry four, but there was a debate about who would drive and who would sit where.

Michelangelo grabbed his old CD player. April was going to drive with the girls in her car, while Casey, Master Splinter, Leo, Raph, Donny and The Michelangelo himself would cramp it up in the Van with the bags and food coolers.

"At least there isn't that many" Don said looking around , The girls didn't have much to pack so all three bags plus one garbage bag full of clothes could fit in Aprils trunk. The coolers of extra food made the Van more cramped.

"Maybe we should get the trailer?" Casey wondered.

"The trailer would slow the Van down and We're on a budget with the Gas" April reminded him.

"Do we have everything?" Donatello asked looking around.

"I think so" April looked around, all three girls ready to go and the guys piling into the Van.

"Ahh shoot, I think the heaters busted" Casey said trying to turn the heat on, the air being strictly cold, a rainy four A.M in the morning, cold and wet.

Michelangelo saluted Kelly who climbed into the back of Aprils Car, tired looking and bundled up with jeans,boots, a hoodie, and beanie cap. She gave a small tired smile before following in.

"Come on Mike, got a lotta road ahead of us" Casey patted Michelangelo's shoulder while he put on his headphones.

'Dude this is too early to go play farmer in the dell' Michelangelo wiped his face with his hand downward, tired. Leonardo re adjusted his face mask to comfort, Casey checked out behind him before pulling out on to the street after April went first.

Raph leaned his head back to sleep, looking out behind the window at the cars following who couldn't see him, or his brothers. Master Splinter seemed still and calm, eyes close as if sleeping or meditating. Mikey was listening to his CD player that Donatello recalled he had to fix at least three previous times. The trip would be a few hours to upstate new york, and they were prepared. It took most of the morning to gather supplies and carry it up to the Alley's manhole. They decided to choose a different Alley than the one they usually use, just incase. Leo didn't want them to be predictable for any sort of predator, they had three other untrained and wanted people to look after. The intelligent turtle had to admit how different this all felt, this was like a train with the extra people. Adjustment has been smooth and he had to admit he'd pushed off the interrogative questioning he planned for each of them. He needed more information on their end for him to find anything to go on. There has to be an internal link somewhere, why three random girls who only knew eachother online would fall here. They had something in common or something happened and they just havent said anything, he knew they might be afraid of being in trouble if the fault was their own. But the sooner and his family knew, the sooner they could come up with a solution. Bethany had seemed more stable lately, maybe after this visit to the country she would be more relaxed and up for a talk.

'There has to be an connection somewhere, a crossing point . . . What did each of these girls have in common that could cause this to happen'.

Donatello looked ahead past Casey in the drivers seat. He could spot Kelly's beanie cap and Brandaces hair and head form in the backseat of Aprils hybrid. Bethany must have accompanied April in the front.

Raphael snorred for a moment before turning over in his seat. Leonardo continued to stare out the window, Michelangelo did the same on his side. Master Splinter seemed calm, while Casey tried finding a music station.

'Its going to be a long ride' Donatello thought leaning back to make up on the sleep he knows he needs.


	28. Premonitions

**For all those little kids in CT that were killed, I hope you're where you want to be now, somewhere safe, or that your next lives will be more fulfilling, and happier. Remember to say a prayer for them and for the families that have to have a christmas without their kid, and for all the reviewers I hope that out of all of that tragedy you all find appreciation for your own loved ones.**

"Damn . . .Van" Casey had to pull over near a gas station when the ignition became faulty, it wouldn't start. April pulled the car over while noticing the shades over the Vans windows were pulled. It was a lone gas station one they'd stopped at a few times before over the years , coming up for breaks, holidays, that time when Leonardo got hurt and their home was ransacked, Casey brought them here. It was cloudy but bright outside, a breezy 40 something degrees.

"Come on" Casey kept twisting the keys, but the ignition kept faulting. April watched and sighed when Casey kicked the steering wheel hitting the horn.

"SOOOOoooo I guess were gonna miss 'Days of our Lives'" Michelangelo looked at a fake watch on his arm, tapping his wrist.

"Darn, and I was hoping to find out what happened to Sam and Austin" Donatello shrugged going along with the sarcasm.

"Alright "

"Ya need help?" Raphael called from the back, legs up on another seat, leaned in and relaxed, arms crossed.

"Yeah let me just grab assistance from the giant green mechanic". Casey motioned around to the people exiting, pulling up, and entering the gas station.

"Yeah yeah"

"Imma check the block, be right back" Casey pointed to the hood.

April came over while the girls stayed in the car.

"Broken down?, do you need a jump start?" April asked overlooking Casey's shoulder while he was checking under the hood.

"OUCH" Casey pulled back his hand being burned by something. "Nah"

While April went inside the gas station to get a few things, Kelly looked out the window. She liked being outside, the air smelled different, she liked that too. This all felt like . . .a Vacation from a vacation.

'Guess it just hasn't really hit me yet' She thought looking down at her phone, she couldn't delete the other numbers on her phone, but added Aprils number incase of emergencies. So if this was some kinda dream or somethin' . . .she'd have proof in her phone. Kelly smirked looking up at the sky which was still cloudy. 'It felt like she was on a short vacation from home, and now she was on a vacation from that vacation'.

"I need to stretch . . .anyone feel like accompanying me?" Bethany asked lightly before getting up and out. Kelly watched Brandace shrug getting up and out. Kelly turned around seeing April come out of the store with a bag of sodas and water.

"Looks like we'll be here until we can get mobile again" April handed Kelly a water which she politely thanked her for.

Brandace leaned back against the trunk, while Bethany stood looking around to the trees ahead, leading to a forest of them. The shades in the Van were pulled down when Kelly walked around it, kicking a gravel rock. A knock on one of the windows beside her caught her attention. She looked up, the shade had moved but no one was peeking from under it. Kelly stared a moment before kicking the gravel rock again, and then the knock happened again. She looked up to see a half face, an orange face mask with blue eyes which were blinded by the sun. The eye looked at the sun and scowled making Kelly laugh, Michelangelos lifted the shade a bit more peering his eyes over the window pretending to be shifty and curious. Kelly laughed with a smile looking into the window. She walked over and tapped the area were his eye was, he blinked a few times pretending to be irritated making her laugh more. A hand went over Michelangelo's face and then he was gone. Kelly quickly walked away laughing thinking one of his brothers probably pulled him away from the window.

"Ow dude"

"Uhm Mikey . . .Lowprofile?" Donatello reminded him while Leonardo sat back in his seat. "Were not attracting attention to ourselves".

"Awww come on, another five hours in this shag wagon and I'll nail myself with my own chucks'" Michelangelo sat back bored.

"Be still Michelangelo" Master Splinters voice said with closed eyes.

"ALRIGHT!" Casey slammed the hood jumping up to the drivers seat turning the key in the ignition.

Casey made a gesture of prayer when the Van started.

"Well that only took . . .five percent of my day that I'll never get back" Michelangelo joked.

"HEY APE! I GOT IT!" Casey shouted out the window, April nodded while she and the girls got back in the car.

April tried killing the silence after a few minutes of driving.

"I think youre all going to like it, its quiet, lots of trees, fresh air" April started hoping that would start a conversation. She also worried that this wasn't enough time for them to be comfortable enough, to leave one place for another for awhile.

"I'm sure it'll be nice" Bethany offered, she was attempting anyway. She knew it was just as awkward for April O Neil as it was for her.

Three girls, ages 18, 17, and 16, all from three different states, an Oklahoma born, Iowan, and California San franciscan. All with only one thing in common, they each knew the mutant turtles by by different means, and . . .even though April might never get used to the idea, they all knew her before she knew them.

'A world where we exist as comic book characters turned t.v franchise'. April shook her head. Leonardo said Brandace and kelly both had evidence, Brandace had a film which Master Splinter claimed would be unsafe to watch for the sake of fate and knowledge, and Kelly had a hat which looked like Michelangelo's top eyes and his orange eye mask, a lime green face. She felt completely foreign to the idea that someone would be watching her life in the pages of a sketch like book, or that tons of people would know who she was, but she wouldn't know any of them, like being a secret celebrity. 'I'll never get used to that idea'.

April was only over for ten minutes when Donatello was going through some things on Brandaces laptop, he was limited as to what he could search through, no documents, music, video's or photos, nothing too personal that Brandace wouldn't allow. It was the same with kelly's Xbox, and no doubtedly Donatello had taken it upon himself to check over Bethany's laptop too . . .when The red headed woman asked he answered that it was just for precaution, any tracing or bugs that might have been put in the software, anything that would trace them and put everyone in danger. Nothing was found on any of their personal belongings, which April figured Donatello was being very secretive and delicate over, he didn't want to upset anyone.

'But when I see them I dont see plotting kaniving evil geniuses'. Looking over at the curly haired brunette next to her in the passengers seat looking out the window, navy blue jackett, scarf, and all, she didn't see anything bad that would suggest a plot. April could see a frustrated, afraid and lonely teenager, just trying to figure things out and adjust. Aprils green eyes looked up to the rearview mirror overlooking the backseat and Casey driving the van behind her.

Kelly was asleep, small beanie ontop of her head, glittery designed shirt and jeans, under a hooded overshirt, leaned against the window like it was someones shoulder.

'Kelly smith had hardly any problems adjusting to the situation, but Leo did say each of them suffered from homesickness and that they were trying not to escalate the moods to depression, ergo the visit to the country'. Kelly was such a sweet girl, a sweet sixteen with alot to learn and still do. April thought of their parents back home and much much they must miss their daughters. She knew if she had a daughter and she went missing, she'd be out searching for her nonstop, calling everyone she could to help. Kelly had very adorable large brown eyes, not as much as her eyes themselves were large but the iris and pupil together in a deep brown made them seem almost like Doe eyes, but beautifull.

Her mind entered thoughts of genetics as she turned onto a gravel road they would have to take until the next turn over onto a county road in the other direction. The gravel bumps made Kelly stirr slightly, she scrunched her nose a little and ignored it moving over and smoothing her expression back to sleepy. April caught Brandaces glance in the rearview mirror, it was almost amusing and alot more interesting how different they all were.

Brandace sat in the back seat half upwards but half laid back, relaxed and serious. She had a tough guy walk, but then sometimes she would be polite, almost like an instant switch. Maybe she just wasn't used to it, or this tough guy demeanor was a defense mechanism until she felt comfortable. Aprils' thoughts drifted back to her college days when she had to take a psychology class. Kelly was into almost everything Michelangelo was into, except maybe a few of his pizza creations but that was to be determined later, April wanted to see if Kelly would go for his gummy bear, red hots, and gummy peach ring pizza mix up.

The red cast Brandace had hidden under her brown leather jackett, it would be ready to take off in another couple of weeks. April remembered all too well the appointment where she wouldn't let april pay for the visit. No insurance, an X-ray and the casting plus the doctors visit. April let her pay for the visit and never told her the X-ray cost, knowing that she would feel guilty for letting someone help her. It wasn't too much that she couldn't cover without confliction with her monthly bills, so it wasn't worth mentioning. But . . .It still felt like a handfull, not only did she have four younger but maturing turtle guys to look out for, now three young maturing female adults. After the incident she had a whole new perspective on the universe itself as a whole, the possibilities and what could be found out or accomplished in what happened to these girls. But right now . . .She just wanted to get there to settle in for a week and a half and fix dinner for ten.

While April was enjoying the peacefull and comfortable silence in her hybrid . . .

"IF YOU ASK ME ONE MORE TIME-!" CASEY pointed his finger back at Michelangelo who was messing with Casey the driver for the last two hours.

"Are we-"

"DONT . . ." Casey threatened in the rearview mirror.

"Michelangelo, It is not wise to distract one while they are at the wheel" Master Splinter recited while Michelangelo took Donatello's Bo staff using the end to poke Casey behind the ear.

"ALRIGHT thats it Cm'ere you little" Casey turned around to grab the staff while Raphael and Donatello laughed, Leonardo held onto the side of his seat near the window when the Van swerved.

"Casey!" Raphael shouted pointing towards the road.

"WHOAH" Donatello tried taking back his Bo staff which Casey was trying to take from Michelangelo to hit him with the end.

"DUDE! " Michelangelo smiled fighting for the staff back.

"Casey, The ROAD!" Leonardo dove around the side reaching for the wheel while Casey's foot hit the brake.

"Hey April?" Kelly was awake and looked over her shoulder. Brandace turned after Kelly hit her shoulder lightly.

"What are they" April frowned before pulling off to the side. Casey was turned around and the Van was swerving all over the road.

'Something must have happened, what if master splinter had a stroke? Or . . .' April had a thousand scenario's running through her head.

They pulled off when the Van was slammed onto the brakes in the middle of the road and the wheels turned, the Van slowly moving towards the side gravel. Bethany turned around to watch while Brandace and Kelly got a full view of April running out to the Van shouting at Casey.

"Casey . . .pull it over to the side" She motioned. Casey's hair was being pulled while his arm was behind the chair looking like he was pulling something too.

April frowned crossing her arms.

Brandace smirked deviously getting out of the car unbuckling her seat belt. Kelly shrugged while Beth got out too "I wonder what they're doing in there?" Bethany walked over arms crossed too.

"Ow ow HEY HEY your damagin' the Doo!" Casey pulled harder on Michelangelo's bandanna tails.

"WEll your gonna rip my head off" Michelangelo retorted back.

"Arent you going to do something?" Donatello asked Raphael who was amused watching them tussel.

"Nahhhhh" Raphael shook his head.

"Is this really appropriate?" Leonardo asked. Master Splinter raised a finger and placed both hands gently on Casey and Michelangelo's wrists, he applied slight pressure to his grip causing both to start wincing in pain and backing off the other.

"Ow ow ow ow"

Both males recited while letting go of the other.

"And i thought insurance salesmen were pushy" Michelangelo shook himself retorting a joke.

"Ya almost pulled my hair bald melon head" Casey shook his hair trying to fix it.

"UHm . . .Casey" Donatello pointed out the window. April was standing with her arms crossed, a look on her face that displayed the 'What are you doing?' emotion. Casey smiled before glaring a fake smile at Michelangelo who just laughed, planning this whole thing to make him lose his patience for something to do.

"Hey . . .Babe we were just playin' around ya know-" Casey raised an arm leaning on his elbow in the window.

"Start-Driving-Now" April pointedly and directly laid down the law with a powerfull female demand to those three words. Looking out the window Michelangelo could see Brandace laughing, Bethany and Kelly staring confused but Kelly also had a smile on her face. Michelangelo rolled up the shade of the side window.

"We were just playin' around ape, ya gotta . . .ya gotta lighten up a little huh . . .ITS vacation time! Lets . . .Get goin-" Casey stopped talking when he saw Aprils face he saluted before starting the engine and motioning for her to go first like a gentlemen.

"That was funny " Brandace smirked.

"You would think that, what if they got into an accident?" Bethany pointed out smirking.

"Mikey started it" Kelly pointed at the window while Michelangelo was playing charades behind the window , pretending to be mime pointing to casey and then strangling himself as a gesture of going nuts.

Kelly giggled again before Bethany tugged her friends sleeve lightly. April wanted to get going and they didn't want to impose on that.

The sun blinked through the passing trees, Brandace loved that. She was used to fields but tons of trees were her favorite places. The sun hit part of her face while there was a brief clearing, she loved that too. It was something that home and here would have in common. She always took to the sunset and afternoon times then in the morning, and most of her friends knew that . . .her morning started at noon, usually.

'Guess I'll just have to get used to it'. She closed her eyes seeing red and gold whenever the sun blinked over her eyelids through the trees.

A half an hour later the stone age Van followed April O Neils silver hybrid up to an old farmhouse, there was a barn and an old corn silo nearby. A large overgrown front yard. Surrounding the house, the barn and the silo was trees, miles of them. April stepped out smelling the freshair while she rolled up the windows. The Van door slid open and Michelangelo was the first to get out, stretching.

"Finally!"

"Well that only took . . .All day" Michelangelo turned around while Leonardo was following Master Splinter out of the Van, Casey going in the back to grab bags.

"Hey babe need a hand?" Kelly lifted up her bag to her shoulder, packed with everything she had plus extra clothes, including her xbox.

"Thanks I got It" She smiled lightly following April who was grabbing bags.

"Thanks for Offering Michelangelo" A hand Clapped Michelangelo's shell from behind, following a bag.

"Daww" Michelangelo felt Leonardo hand him three large bags while everyone else grabbed what they could to head inside.

"I'll get tha fireplace started" Casey announced setting bags down. April scowled for a moment knowing he just wanted to get out of putting things away. "Alright, are you guys taking the attic again?" April asked.

"Theres more room up there, and if one of them gets out of hand, there is that cozy time out closet" Donatello pointed up making April smirk.

"Yeah , remember that Raphie?" Michelangelo teased.

"I remember you hurtin' when you came back" Raphael smirked grabbing stuff to take upstairs.

"Okay, I'll take care of the food and kitchen supplies, . . .Don?"

Donatello turned around before heading up with his brothers and father to put things away in the attic where they would be staying.

"Could you show them the extra bedrooms, The one down the hall to the right I'll take that one with Casey, The one across the hall, and the others upstairs near the bathroom should be okay". April shrugged hoping the girls would be okay with the sleeping accomodations.

"Sure . . .well if you'll see on your right, a bathroom, and on your left a dent in the wall, then if you proceed forward you will find a set of unsafe rickety stairs which desperately need repaired, any questions so far?" Donatello's voice carried upstairs leading the way. April gave a half laugh of amusement looking out the kitchen window while putting dishes and plates away, setting out cans and nonparishables. The sun was setting and it was going to be golden, not quite yet summer but the smell lingered through the windows of 'almost here'.

**(Ongoing investigations)**

"You sure this is his place?"

"Yeah . . ." Greg offered Duncan a ciggarette.

"This little prick still live with his parents?" Duncan looked around at the very nice parkside queens home, a pillar based front porch, white as snow with vines growing along the pillars. Duncan spat on the perfectly paved sidewalk, complimenting the straight cut grass. There was a few kids toys in the front yard, on the front porch was a large barbie doll house, a young girl, looked about six maybe seven years old to Greg who had daughters himself. This little girl was long blonde hair and brown eyes, Vince and this little girl had the same nose , they had to be siblings, or father daughter. Greg gave a slight shudder at a punk kid like that , in this kind of business, being a father. Unlike Vince, he knew when to not stick his neck in or get in too deep, when it would cost you your life, or if you botched a job for Hun, you could kiss your kids, wife, and life, goodbye. Hun wasn't the top man in the business to just hack off anyone who messed up, but he would sure as heck beat it into you not to mess up again.

The little girl stared at them while they didn't approach the step, unsure of which way this would go, either the kid would scream, or just stare at them until Vince came out.

Those cautious but curious brown eyes looked up at Duncan, then at himself. She stood up before heading up to the door opening it on her tip toes and running in at a small jittery run to the left, giving the last glimpse of a polished wood floor.

"I got it Mom"

"Theres two guys here . . .Are they cops?" The little voice asked while a punk as ever looking Vince Lasserat walked out, baggy jeans, nike's and all.

"Nope . . .Just a couple of guys I work with" Vince said while holding her up, she gave a small wave to their direction.

"One sec" Vince put the little girl down.

"I'll be back later okay?" Vince looked down to her level.

"Were still gonna . . .Uhm . . .Play mario right?" The little girl asked looking up at Vince.

"Yep, and you can be princess peach" Vince wiped what looked like chocolate off the girls left cheek. "I'll seeya okay?"

"Kay" The little girl seemed okay with Vince leaving. Vince stood up off his haunches before walking away, the little girl watched them walk away, Duncan took one last look back while she leaned up against the pillar.

"Little sister?" Greg asked Vince just for friendly casual conversation.

"Yeah" Vince sniffled for a second turning with his hands in his pocketts. "So we gonna go collect or what?" Vince's cleft chin lifted slightly in a tough punk boy manner.

"Collecting is a job for the peewees, you aint in the little leagues no more kid" Greg offered Vince a ciggarette, Vince put a hand up as a gesture of no.

"What . . .Pall malls not good enough for a big shot like you?" Duncan, that smart ass.

"Tryin' na quit" Vince looked up at Duncan with innocent eyes, making Duncan look like the ass. Greg laughed hitting the unlock button to his car.

"We have a meeting with the buyers rep . . .Lets not fuck this one up please" Greg leaned back in the drivers seat before starting the engine. This was gonna be a long evening, he thought blowing smoke out the window.

**(Breathe)**

He ran his hand over the stair railing, the smooth dusty oak banister. Passing the upstairs tub , he remembered the feeling , that luke warm water a quarter of the way full, after he got hurt.

Walking in Raphael looked down in the tub. looking up out to the back of the house through the dirty windows. The backlight was on, an orange glow shone onto the gravel of the dirt road rounding the back where Casey' had parked the Van instead of the front. He thought of how many times he and his bro's had played hide and seek or tag in those trees while out here with nothin' to do. Going out and trainin' early in the morning just as the sun came up. The day after he woke up, in that damn tub . . .he got back to trainin'.

He chuckled at the memories that flooded the place.

"Hey"

Raphael turned his head slightly to the right, Leonardo standing in the doorway.

"So, are you up for morning excersize with the rest of us tomorrow, or are you sleeping in" Leonardo tilted his head slightly with the side of his shoulder.

"An' let you whimps take it easy without me ta keep ya in shape? . . .Yeah I'll be up" He answered while his brother gave a nod and turned to walk away, the sound of wood creaking below them.

"Ahhhh this feels better" April rubbed her arms after the house had warmed up a little, the fireplace blazing. Kelly sat on the couch after Casey had taken the large white sheet off, dust flying with it. Bethany coughed blowing it away from her face. She caught someone walking down the stairs, standing still holding her arms.

"Are we okay on wood?" A concerned voice asked. Kelly watched Bethany stand still and stare directly at the fire, her face alert. The long haired brunette leaned forward looking up with a quirk in her eyebrow and a little concern up at the dark curly haired girl.

Bethany looked down at Kelly's look like Kelly noticed her sudden mood change. 'Damn'.

"Yes?" Bethany asked to divert the notice. Kelly shrugged "You okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Bethany kept her tone unnoticeable and innocent.

"No reason" Kelly shrugged with a smirk, Casey came back in with the sheets he had to shake out tossing them on kelly and april to be funny.

"Well . . .MY chores are done for the day, can I go play outside now?" Casey got close to Aprils face which hid a smile unsmirking and flatly frowning. He gave April a quick kiss getting up and missing her hand swatting at him.

"I'll be in the room" He quirked his eyebrows.

"Well . . .Goodnight, if you need anything . . ." April motioned with her eyes behind her to where Casey went. Bethany and Kelly nodded.

"Night" Kelly said before sitting back and watching the fire.

"Heh play safe kids" Michelangelo teased while everyone was heading in for the night.

"Hey , wanna hook up the Xbox?" Michelangelo asked Kelly who stood up and grabbed her backpack sitting beside the couch shaking it lightly and handing it to him. He grabbed it weighing it a few moments . . .

"I'd say you brought the necessary provisions, heh" He smirked picking out a few games from the bag some of his own.

Bethany walked up to the room that they said would be hers. She didn't mind this one but wasn't a huge fan of waking up to the sun in the morning, it would come right through the curtains, she wanted to ask Brandace if she wanted to switch since her room was on the other side of the house facing the sunset, but she had passed out asleep the moment she found the bed.

She knew Kelly noticed, and it was a spurr of the moment freeze, she didnt know how to react or feel around them. They were normal people sure, genetically different in almost every aspect of a human being but . . .they had personalities and spoke perfect english, just like on the shows and movies, but in real life back home when she thought everything was real, she didn't think about how she would really really feel . . .being here in this situation. She fantasized about it but wasn't prepared to actually have to do it. Plus after all that drama with her running away that day, taking off like that, she wasn't sure how they felt about her, or what they thought. It was another thing she'd have to get used to. But one thing good came out of going from one foreign place to another . . .It was brighter, more sun, she didn't feel deprived of her vitamin D, or trapped between thick and mile long layers of concrete, brick and marble. The sound of a subway train rolling nearby shaking the place, small vibrations through the walls, it taunted her. The sounds and the smells, the feelings that none of it was familiar ate at her some nights when she tried to sleep. Other nights like the night before . . .Were pretty nice, it was like she was excited but afraid at the same time and everyother night was one of the two.

'Maybe I'll never get used to this'. She resolved that feeling that familiarity might never come and came to agreement with it, sitting on the mattress pulling out the blanketts and sheets from the large black garbage bag they had packed them in. . . .

**(Just talking)**

"You've checked on em' twice"

"I know I just . . .I want everyone to be . . .Comfortable" April emphasized with her hands heading for the bedroom door. Casey pulled her back by her waist onto his lap on the bed.

"Ape . . .Theyre fine" He chuckled leaning into her neck.

"Casey . . .If you were just dumped somewhere far away from home, you couldn't get back by any means, have no where to go and have to rely on strangers . . .how would you feel?" April asked trying to prove a point to her concerns.

"babe . . .Theyre fine, You want everyone to be happy and you try SO hard to make sure everybody's happy . . .you ever stop to think that maybe its just gotta take its course without interference, you've helped em . . .They can figure it out, you dont gotta coddle em'". Casey kissed the inside of her neck.

"Sides . . .Its been awhile since you've . . .relaxed" He laughed looking up at her stern face.

"(Sigh) . . ."

April got off his lap

"What did I do!?" Casey looked up while April shook her head going towards the door. He watched her reach towards the door looking back her hand flicked the lightswitch. He smiled feeling hands around his neck reaching down his back-

**(Thoughts of the wondering)**

Master Splinter felt his whiskers twitch slightly, there was a feeling pressing his mind. His sons and their friends were all safe, everyone was either with eachother or asleep. His son Donatello had fallen asleep earlier, Donatello, so facinated with everything, now with much more to put together. Unfortunetally he knew his son had become their relied upon tie to the incident which affected himself and his sons lives, and the lives of three young women. Donatello had carried a box upstairs full of books to write in, text books, other materials for purposes of knowledge. Michelangelo was downstairs with Miss Smith , which was hardly out of the ordinary. Along with another life, came a friend for which Michelangelo found solace in, a friend who would accept him as he was. All his sons found a friend who not only knew of them, but knew details of their lives that he had yet to inquire them of. Outside the slightly smaller attic windows, he heard the footstep of Leonardo sitting on the roof overlooking the yard, and the woods behind. Raphael was coming up the stairs, his steps creaking the wood . . .He would have to work with Raphael on being quieter.

What was this? This feeling. A feeling that the peace that he and his sons have been blessed with was only affected by ripples in the water . . .But soon waves would come. Master Splinter could not decide if it was worry, senses for being an experienced father for years, or that the knowledge that this . . .'storm' could happen again, and that another life would be changed, affecting them all.

'No'

His mind answered him, instantly. He did not think another storm would arise, the sceptor had been under complete and carefull watch, Donatello would check it constantly, whether he knew his father had taken notice of his behavior. Leonardo would not approach it, in an almost hesitant like reaction. He had never known his son to be afraid of anything, he had a fear of heights when he was younger which was curbed before it had taken ahold of him. But the way his son would see Donatello holding it or observing it, was almost as if he would rather throw it away, or have it taken far from their home under lock and key where even himself would not have access.

'This feeling . . .I will think on it longer'. Master Splinter blew out the candles around the room, residing to his own bed.

'Is it a fear for my sons? that something will occur to endanger my family? Or is it a premonition . . ." The old rats mind was turning the same thoughts over in his mind closing his eye lids, and smelling the musty and cool sheets against his fur. . . .

'What then . . .'


	29. Part of something familiar

**Happy New years, my resolution . . .To workout more, be more upbeat in my kickboxing class AND . . . update my chapters in a more timely fashion! I'm sure some of you would appreciate that. **

The air surrounding the farmhouse was damp and cool that sunday morning. The light shined through the window at day break, Master Splinter was awake sitting on the front porch swing watching the sun rise over the pines. He could feel the coolness tingle over his whiskers and over his nose. 'A 'very' good morning'.

The sun peeked past into Kelly's room, giving everything a gold glow against the soft white walls, she turned over in her bed. It was nice to wake up warm and with the sun. She felt more at home here than in her subway car bedroom. She sat up feeling the blanket under her hand moving her hair back. The air smelled different, but it was a good kind of smell, the smell of a hardwood floor room. She felt the cold wood floor beneath the pads of her feet crossing to the door to find the bathroom. The house was quiet. Maybe her friends were still asleep, . . .maybe everyone was still asleep? She looked around . No movement. Kelly cautiously peeked into the bathroom before quickly going in and shutting the door softly. She cracked the bathroom window up a little. There was no screen behind it, being an old house. She smiled at the sun shining out on grass, an old corn silo and in the back was a barn, she could see to the trees . ..

"Wow" She smiled. She felt so open here, and less caged in, like she had room to breathe. April had set towels up so she could take a quick bath, "Thankyou April" She whispered grabbing a towell and setting it on the floor for easy reach turning on the faucet water.

**(Good morning)**

Brandace smiled that sly sideways smirk, eyes longing towards the trees and the sun shining on them, everything lit up so golden. She loved golden. She had already thrown on a pair of faded jeans, a black sweatshirt, pulling on her half unlaced boots and headed downstairs and headed for the door. She didn't bother with makeup or her hair just pushing it off to one side like usual. It was just like back home, except better. The air was crisp and sweet with dew from last night. The smell of grass and pine trees made her feel like she was home for those few split seconds she closed her eyes. She imagined herself in her favorite place back home . . .Breathing in and Out.

"Good morning"

"Good morning" Master Splinter had a happy tone to his greeting. She turned looking out at everything.

"Its beatifull" She said lightly looking out to the trees that were half shaded and half lit over by the sunlight gracing itself on them.

"One can learn more from a wood than all the sages can" Master Splinter recited something from memory.

"Is that . . .Thoreu?"

"I cannot remember" Master Splinter chuckles. Brandace put her hands in the front pouch pockett, looking out over the view. She walked back inside taking in that air feelin' absoutely relieved of the stress she came with , even if it was only for a minute.

(Breakfast for 10)

"I'm gonna head ta town later today babe, chill" Casey tried forming a calming aura around April with his arm motion. April was trying to make pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast for ten people for when the boys came back from their morning training excersizes . . .

April gave a slight laugh to herself, she could hardly call them boys anymore, they were well on their way to the bridge of adulthood right now. They'd grown so much since the first time she met them, when it had been 15 years previous since the genetic altercation.

Around a little over five foot tall for each of them, now over six at an intimidating level to most. Then again well built green giants would be intimidating to just about anyone.

"Casey could you flip those pancakes please?" April nodded over to the stove while she was whisking eggs to make them scrambled. The suns rays tilted through the window a little bit, it was around 10 am. They'd all been out since 7.

The sound of padded footsteps came down the creaking wooden stairs, a damp haired and dressed, brightfaced Kelly walked in with a small smile.

"Good morning" She smiled softly.

"Wheres the rest of the estrogen mob?" casey asked while April swatted his arm. Kelly laughed looking out the window.

"Uhm I'm think they're sleeping" Kelly shrugged.

"Uhh update, only one of us is sleeping" Brandace came up behind Kelly flipping the towell over her friends head. "Hey" Kelly shook her hair.

"Breakfasts' almost ready, could you two do me a favor and go out to the clearing, its not far off just straight that way" April pointed out the window towards a group of pine trees that kinda cleared off to the left a ways from the house. "They're out doing a morning excersize"

"Sure, you wanna go wake the beauty queen?" Brandace nodded upwards to signify Bethany's room. "Uhm . . .is it safe"

"Hell if I'm up she can be, and I sleep in until noon" Brandace rolled her eyes. "Yeah . . .she might be hungry" Kelly said admitting mentally that breakfast smelled really good right now. April watched the two head towards the stairs.

"You know I can't get used to the idea, havin' three girls around all the time, I mean . . .I thought I just had to get used to one" Casey' gestured.

"And whats wrong with having a few extra females around the house?" April asked.

"Your just sayin' that cuz your outnumbered" Casey pointed while April swatted at him with the wooden spoon she was using to stirr pancake batter.

Kelly opened the door slowly leaning downwards and looking into Bethany's room, the shade was drawn and she was still sleeping.

"You know we could use the ole' cold water and ice bucket trick" Brandace shrugged suggesting. Kelly looked up at her with a particular expression.

"What? its a valid suggestion'" Brandace joked peering in while Kelly tiptoed in slowly. Kelly got really close to the right side of the twin sized bed. "_Beth_" Kelly whispered. "Beeetthhhh" Kelly whispered slightly more than the last.

"YO RISE AND SHINE!" Brandace smiled knowing it would wake her up. Kelly made a shocked face with her hands up slightly "Why did you do that?" Kelly snapped worrying it would make her cranky.

"Mmmm" Bethany hummed slighty turning around to face Brandace's direction.

"Hello child of the universe" Brandace smirked, cynical and evil. Kelly shook her head. Bethany took her pillow and placed it over her head. "Hey we gotta go get them from morning excersize to come eat . . .thought you might like to come with us?" Brandace said lightly leaning on the bed squatting to Bethany's eye contact level elbows resting on the side.

Bethany's eyes opened. Kelly watched while Brandace smirked like she was dangling bait. "Okay" Bethany turned over cuddling under the covers.

"Beth, they might be training, might get to see some cool stuff" Kelly offered as a second bait. Bethany sat up with a small "Okay". Her night shirt half off her shoulder. "Pancakes?" Bethany asked smelling the air wafting in the open door from whatever was cooking downstairs.

"And eggs" Brandace nodded. Bethany got up knowing she was hungry, but more importantly. She waited until Kelly and Brandace left so she could change and make herself presentable, especially if they were going to go get . . .'certain people'. She couldn't help it, she wanted to be impressive, even if the situation was different than how she'd always imagined it. She searched for a nice pair of jeans, socks, and threw on two shirts before deciding on one of them, fixing her hair and sprunching her ringlets in her hair. She nodded, accepting whatever would throw itself at her today. Her Mirror self was ready to go, her inner self wanted to go back to bed, and her stomach . . .had its own opinion.

**(Sacred Spirit: Yeha Noha) **

The only ones who could hear them were the woodland creatures up in the morning, and possibly the nocturnal ones hiding in their burrows and trees. The sun glowed through the trees, while the sound of exerted force and a push off of a tree to rebound into a blocked hit. A group of birds in a tree had flown off after a branch had been leaped on and used for a defense position.

The sound of metal blocking wood and hard breathing broke through the morning wood silence. Birds nearby were flying past making warning calls that something else was approaching the normally uninhabited area.

Kelly breathed out pulling her beanie down, her hoodie and jeans with her sneakers treaded across the dewed over grass, smelling the pines through her nose. Brandaces brown hair looked gold in the sun, her hands in her leather jacket pocketts, the air crisp and clear to the point she could see it partially, her boots making an imprint in a muddy area by a tree, sturdy worn jeans to match an outdoor hike early in the morning. Bethany followed behind, the wind catching under her curls making her ears slightly cold. She put her chin down where she could feel her navy blue button up coat, her soft shoes picking up the dew from the grass, soaking through her socks, the long grass even letting water make lines on her thin dark jeans. They walked towards the clearing where April said the four would be. Out towards the parting of the pine trees to the left away from the house. Master Splinter wished them a good morning as they all walked out the door with greetings of their own.

He smiled slightly amused by how everything felt at peace this morning.

They must be getting close, they could hear heavy noises nearby. The sound of hits, shouts, even slight taunting and encouragement from one direction. Bethany heard Brandace chuckle under her breath slightly when the sound of an aggravated yell came from the clearing, even Kelly looked back to laugh, making Beth laugh too.

"Your aims off"

"The hell it is"

Voices started becoming easier to hear, very close by. The three laughed hearing some of the things being said wondering if the four nearby could hear them being heard.

Bethany didn't speak but felt a certain chill up her spine when she heard a voice telling the others to 'concentrate, dont get distracted'. Maybe they'd already heard them coming?

There was the form of something running past the trees to their left.

"Do we say something or?" Kelly left off wondering if they should just shout for them. They kept walking until they reached where the clearing widened, One large form was persuing another, hits and attacks were exchanged with blocks and blows. The glint of the sun hit a sword letting them know who was in the middle of the clearing.

"Dont hesitate" The voice which clearly was Leonardo's low leveled, serious, and clear.

The three girls stopped at the entrance to the clearing where the side trees opened to a large meadow clearing, the long grass was dryer here, open to the suns rays.

"Come on" Raphaels voice almost tauntingly threatened, deep and accented in thick confidance. Donatello came out around a tree none of them saw him behind, Bo staff twirling fast and dangerous, Raphael met him with a block in a half kneel to the lower level where the staff would have gotten him.

They watched mesmerized while fast hits were exchanged, all perfectly calculated. It wasn't the same from watching on a screen, it was devastatingly more real, and the realization that those could actually do damage to a regular person was definitely not science fiction, not when this was real skin, real muscle, real movement with a purpose infront of them.

"Wheres-" Bethany was stopped short when Michelangelo suddenly leapt out of hiding from the long grass, Leonardo turned ready for it. She couldn't describe it as anything but 'real'. In a way it was almost beautiful, but she wouldn't say that out loud, afraid it would interrupt and ruin it.

"Wow" Kelly put a hand up slightly hiding an awwed smile, she'd seen it before but it was still cool no matter how many times she'd seen it in the morning or when she'd sit and watch t.v. they'd be doing this on the other side of the 'lair'.

"I think thats enough for today" They heard Donatello's voice say while he bent over slightly out of breath, wiping his forehead with the back of his wrist and hand.

"Yeah . . .Thats enough for this morning" Leonardo agreed.

"HEY!" Michelangelo shouted, the three standing at the edge of the clearing figured the jig was up and they knew they were here.

All four brothers stopped, and starting walking towards them at the clearings entrance and way back to the house.

"Heyyyyyy" Michelangelo waved to Kelly before pulling her in and hugging her. "Your all sweaty!" Kelly laughed pretending to try to push him off.

"Thats my awesomeness . . .I just rubbed some off on ya" Michelangelo winked putting an arm around her shoulder while she smiled.

"Your so giving" Leonardo slyly joked.

**(Everywhere that mary went, the lamb was sure to go)**

"You sure its her?" .

"Naw! dont move till I get there"

Greg had stopped and bought them all lunch from a hot dog vendor in east river park, they were checkin' . . .for girls. Any that matched the description, they had to write it down, take pictures to show Hun. Those girls, whoever they were , were found on the east side, but somethin' told greg that whatever happened, two teenagers who knew they were bein' looked out for wouldn't hang around the same place.

'Dont know how they can match any description to the rained out pictures taken from a nearby buildings security camera, and a couple of storm photos from a satellite'.

Greg took a sip from his seventy five cent mug.

"Those boys, the ones that got away, cept Jack. One of em bailed, the other . . .Hun let him out, after they had a long talk, he described two girls, teenagers 20 maybe younger . . ."

"The crew 'round grand central, they went off the trail looking around that same alley a few blocks away. Said that a girl was talkin' to the sky like she was crazy but she didn't look like a street kid"

"And?" Greg asked Duncan while Duncan stuffed the hotdog bun down.

"Said some costumed wannabe freak beat them down, took em all out" Duncan talked with his mouth full. "I had to pick up my guys from Lenox hospital, where the taxi took em after they hailed one down . . .a couple of blocks from central park, but far from the place they found the girl".

"This towns always had 'vigilantes', good guys and bad guys . . .we just happen to have the wrong job" Greg shrugged his shoulders.

"Well some 'o my guys arent bad guys, dere just kids . . .and the bruises on em' . . .Whoever dat guy was, beat em' brutal, and any guy in a green costumes' gotta be psycho". Duncan whirled his finger around turning around to ask the vendor for another hotdog with mustard.

"EY! kiddies . . .I got a hot date , lets go" Vince Motioned to Greg and Duncan who were eating their dogs, standing around in no hurry.

"Whats the rush" Greg asked taking a slow bite.

"Hey, no foolin' around while were on the job" Duncan wagged his finger putting relish on his carefully.

"I aint foolin ole' man, this is serious" Vince pointed at his phone.

"Son . . . It's called a hand job , go 'round the corner to the bushe's we'll wait for ya" Greg winked taking another bite.

"I got a hot tip we mighta found our payday, you wanna get somethin' to Hun or not . . .I dont know about you fuck heads but I want a piece of it when Huns given out reward money".

Duncan watched warily while Greg lifted an arm and put a hand on the back of Vinces neck slightly, making the kid shrug.

"Okay hotshot lead the way . . .oh . . .and you call me fuck head or a 'kiddie' again . . I'll bust your ass" Greg smiled opening the passenger side door. Vince rolled his eyes , half in anger and the other in impatience.

"You sure you dont wanna dog? . . .Might not be stoppin for awhile". Duncan offered to Vince who motioned Duncan to the car annoyed through the passenger side window. "Lets go lets go"

"you surrrreee?"

"Yes I'm sure lets go , Now!"

**(Girls,Girls,Girls)**

"Ey Drick, that the one?"

"Yeah man, shes got the brown red hair th'ang goin' on, She's bout the same size and young, brown eyes, white . . ."

Vince was talking to one of his little pisshead friends. Greg pulled out a Cigar from his front pockett.

"Great just where I wanna be" Duncan McKinnen looked around the adolescent and pubescent induced and overpopulated shopping mall. Vinces friend looked just as much of a punk highschool pretty boy as he did. Greg puffed his cigar, the girl they were surveying sitting over on some outside tables had brown eyes, straight auburn hair , and freckles once they approached the door and leaned against the archway as if waiting. For all anybody knew Duncan and himself were fathers taking their punk delinquent sons out shopping. Greg chuckled in amusement at his own thought. The girl sat ontop of the table like she was waiting, listening to an earphone set and a small mp3 player or Ipod, he couldn't tell.

"There were two, maybe she's waitin' for the other one" Vince pointed, knowing how important this would be if this were to infact be the girl, Greg doubted very much it would be, what wanted kid would go to a mall? A dumb one. Who knows maybe this kid wasn't too clever about keepin a low profile. If so . . .it'd be a good pay day for them.

Greg never thought once about what would happen to them once they were found. They'd hand them over to the benefactor and they'd get their paycheck, Hun would crack a smile, everybody'd get drunk and party for a week, then back to work being New Yorks underground criminal network. He couln't think about the fact that they were young girls, barely adults or still teenagers, kids . . .It was a paycheck and any thoughts otherwise or any change of heart . . .would put a bullet through your head.

"We wait it out or what?"

"If her friend dont show up before she leaves we'll grab 'er . . .You brought your car righ'? Vince pointed ready to lead the team and be the big shot he fronted himself to be at the meet.

"Woah there green day, you aint grabbin nobody. Hun cut the snatches until the heat dies off".

"Unless you want a behemoth german ass bustin'" Greg puffed another smoke from his cigar.

"go right ahead" Duncan motioned to the girl who was bobbing her head to whatever song she was listening to. Greg pulled Duncan away knowing he'd want this kid to get himself in trouble just for a bloody show.

"You and snoop dog here arent to kidnap anyone unless given strict direction from Hun. You wanna play it smart kid or youre little sister wont have a big brother around anymore".

"Shes right there!-"

"Could be our payday . . .imagine the boatload we'd get from Hun if were the ones who bring her in" Vince and Punk Diddy werent getting the hint, and like any young punk new to the business . . .Hints had to be given, bluntly.

"You been watchin' the news kid?" Greg asked standing up straight holding his cigar up, Duncan watching. The girl looking around on the table then down at the MP3 player again, they all looked to see her glance over but then look away.

"Thirteen girls . . .plus over a hundred or so pictures taken of anybody with the same characteristics as the targets, In New York . . .When thirteen girls go missing all in the same time span of eachother, plus reports of stalkin' and all the organization and the so called 'benefactor' has to show for it is dissapointment each time they bring in a girl, bawlin' her eyes out , no Idea whats going on . . .a few of them . . .were sent home damaged. Some of the lower level baby dragons dont understand being discreet. The whole reason your up here now and not down with them and HIM anymore-"

Greg motioned with his hands before pointing to Vince's friend.

"Is because Hun thinks you can think like us, be at our level. Because pissheads who think they'll kidnap a random girl from the bronx or brooklyn, thought they were gonna get a reward. These girls they bring in, when they find out arent the ones were lookin' for, they rape them, torture them, use em until they swear they wont tell and then dump em where they found them . . .Those . . .were the luckier ones . . .Some of these girls . . .Never made it home. If you picked up a newspaper kid you'd know that". Greg had painted a not so pretty picture but the little prick had to hear it.

"Not only do I find it morally wrong because I got kids of my own . . .But whenever you bring in the wrong one to Hun . . .That looks poorly on you, and me, and Mr. Mckinnen over there-" Greg pointed to Duncan.

"you'll be dropped faster than a potsticker".

Vinces eyes had hardened but it was a cold truth. Even his friend looked uncomfortable.

"So go ahead, you find a pedophile van, bring her in, and when they tell you she aint the one, their gonna wanna get rid of her".

"We can just-"

"Just what?" Greg interrupted Vinces friend. They looked like two schoolboys who just got reprimanded by the dean.

"She's already looked at us four times, you dont think she'd pick you out in a line up? The cops bustin' down the spikey blonde haired kids door. Some of the pee wees just killed em off, five of em from what I heard. Thats five murders that the NYPD has figured are all related by now and are lookin' for motive, and because they dont think . . .and you used to be them . . . you know they dont" Greg got real close and personal with this kid. Duncan hung back watching Greg lean down to Vinces facelevel pointed and talking softly, like a lecturing father figure.

"They without a doubt left behind evidence and once the police find suspects and find out that all the suspects are Purple dragons, It'll bring the Feds . . .Do you understand what I'm saying son?" Greg asked while Vince looked down and then over to his friend.

"Take a picture" Vince gave a demand.

"Right" His friend nodded nervously getting out his camera phone and taking one aiming at the girls direction.

"t-take a few" Vince nodded, double insurance.

"What if it is her, someone else will come and get er' . . . The benefactors could come pick her up without us" Vince stated his own Common knowledge.

"Its a risk we'll have to take, Hun wont let them do the job without getting some of the Cut . . ." Greg put a hand around Vinces shoulder. Vinces friend following looking back to take another picture, this time the girl was watching, full shot of her face in a zoomed up mode.

"Not unless the foot want another war" Duncan shook his head with an unlikely tone.

"The what?" Vince got in the backseat. Greg looked back feeling irritated.

"You dont know who our benefactors for this operation are?" Greg asked hoping the kid was kidding, in a serious tone.

Vince stared straight ahead in a frozen deadlock, Duncan turned his head back to look at him too.

"The Footclan" Greg said again hoping it would strike chord.

Both boys looked like neanderthal numbskulls, boys who were bully's but never paid attention in class.

"The footclan . . .lesson number one . . . "

Vince and drick waited for Gregs answer. Greg turned on the engine before peeling out and stopping to turn the wheel to go.

" Modern day Ninja Assassins"

**(Bugs)**

"Oh come on"

"You packed the bug spray right?" Leonardo asked observing over Michelangelos shoulder. Kelly stayed far back, and Bethany didn't even enter the room.

"Dude I didnt think those things were in this country" Michelangelo pointed at it.

"Its a wolf spider . . .I think . . ." Donatello leaned down while this spider moved to the side slowly two crawls over. Kelly hid back staring at it like it was a disease.

"I remember those" Brandace gave a nod.

"Remember?" Kelly asked partially horrified. She was walking around her room , full and tired after breakfast she went to the room to draw and maybe take a nap . . . Until A loud half scream caused Leonardo to stop in the hallway and Kelly pointed at this grey furry thing crawling on the floor near the half cracked window. Michelangelo walked by and immediately tried to take control of the situation.

_"Uh hey dudette whats-?" _

_Kelly pointed into the room at the thing Leonardo was observing._

_"Its just a spider" Leonardo said looking for something to trap the furry creature._

_"Spider . . .pfff No worries babe, I got this" Michelangelo pretended to roll up sleeves and walk into the room with a savvy swag. _

_"WOAH! That little dudes HUGE!" _

_The spider leaned upwards and lurched towards Leonardo who stepped back._

_"What kind is it?" Leonardo studied it hoping it wasn't poisonous, or if it laid eggs in the house somewhere that it wasn't female. _

"Yep I'm certain its a wolf spider, Lycosidae, usually furry, grey or brown, and they chase after their prey. Kelly took a jump step back with Michelangelo when it crawled forward threateningly.

"I usually save the spider but . . .I dont know how to save that . . ." Brandace shook her head not wanting anything to do with it, walking out of the room. The grey furry mass of defense had lifted up offensivelly at Donatello and Leonardo who were half bent ready to catch it or dodge a jump incase it was a jumping spider.

"little dudes like . . .KING of the spiders" Michelangelo tilted his head slightly when it raised itself again.

"Someone please get rid of it" Kelly said taking her moment to leave the room looking around the door, a half scrunched face of half fear and half grossed out.

"Ey, if you clowns aint got nuttin' better to do, . . .Hey Leo" Raphael came up the stairs two at a time. "your tha' one who told me we gotta get firewood for the damn-"

"Just a sec Raph" Donatello had a jar , while Raphael watched three of his brothers who all looked like they were watchin' something.

"What . . ." Raphael shoved Mikey slightly before seeing a large furry ass spider skitter towards them.

"Geeze!" Raphael tossed a sai at the floor while Kelly backed away from the door seeing them all skirmish for it. The spider landed near Raphaels foot before Leonardo trapped it under one of Kelly's pillowcases.

"Hey! Fellas . . .whats all the ruckus huh?" Casey came up the stairs while Donatello held up the jar, the new proud captor of a wolf spider which struggled to get out of the jar.

"I'll name him Freddy" Mikey poked at the glass making a small ha-ha face.

"Mikey were not keeping him" Donatello put a hand over the top of the jar for protection from his curious, mischievious, brother.

"Yeahhhhhh okay, when you green beans wanna help get stuff set up, We'll be outside. Raph , Firewood?" Casey raised his hands as if to ask or to remind his pal of his prior duties.

"Yeah Yeah . . .Keep dat thing away from me" Raphael pointed at Donatello who gave a quick eyeroll.

"Hey Kelly, wanna see your attacker?" Donatello joked holding up the glass. Kelly made a face before trying to shoo him away, putting half her face under her shirt.

"Do you wanna put . . .Freddy . . .back in the woods" Leonardo pointed outside the window of kelly's room before heading downstairs himself.

"What're you doing?" Kelly asked Michelangelo who picked up Kelly's pillowcase, the one Leo had caught the spider with.

"Bonfire, y'know, grill, talk, stories, master splinter tells the coolest stories sometimes. April . . .Nyeeahhh she's okay . . ." Michelangelo made hand gestures making Kelly smirk. "Wanna help go get wood?" Mikey asked.

"I dont know . . .Theres more spiders out there" Kelly pointed "I think I've been traumatized" Kelly said dropping the pillowcase to the floor with a scrunched grossed out expression.

"Oh Come on" Michelangelo leaned under putting Kelly over his shoulder. She laughed with a gasping expression. Lifting one foot up while he strolled down the stairs like she was nothing. "Mikey!"

He gave Leonardo a quick one finger salute carrying kelly through the kitchen and out the door. She gave a half smirking half solemn expression to the leader as they passed.

"What if theres another spider?"

Leonardo chuckled hearing them walk across the yard.

"Turtle titan will take on any spider that crosses our path, Hero's honor" He heard his brother promise.

"You didn't exactly take charge when 'FREDDY' showed up" Kelly joked.

"I wasn't on my guard"

"Their good friends" April smiled walking into the kitchen with slow steps, arms crossed looking out the screen door.

"You think he would let a chance at a new comic book reader in the household pass up". Leonardo joked back smoothly.

"Well , hot dog, or bratwurst?" April asked holding up two packages on the table. "I think I'll stick with the hot dog".

"Hey April, were's the marshmallow pokers?" Donatello asked.

"the long drawer under the silverware drawer"

"Ah, Right"

"HEY APRIL!" Casey's voice shouted from outside.

"WHAT!" Aprils shouted back less loudly.

"C'MERE!" Casey shouted again. April walked out the door, the warm afternoon sun making spring feel almost like summer. April walked out looking around, down the steps.

"Casey . . .I've got food to cook and unless you want frozen hotdogs you-"

"BOO!" Casey shook a glass jar with a very large spider inside it infront of her face. Casey felt his joke puff out like a needle to a balloon.

"IF your done pretending to be a lunatic, I've got food to cook"

Donatello came around to the side taking the jar from Casey. "Sense of humor these days, nobody can take a joke". Casey looked around.

"HEY! whose helpin' me carry wood?" Casey picked up the axe giving up, he'd go chop for awhile, wiping sweat from his forehead, his hockey mask ontop of his head . . .'Safety mask'.

Brandace was sitting under a tree, she deemed it safe by not seeing anything crawling under it. 'Oh How I missed this' . She sat under it leaning back, letting the sun warm her face and bare arms below the elbows. Leaned back, one leg over the other. . . .warm. She breathed out, this was probably the most calmest moment she'd gotten alone since she and Kell got 'ere.

"Oh this is nice" She half whispered closing her eyes, smelling the air and the breeze was low, the sun was warm . . .freakin' perfect.

**(Socializing)**

"Two minutes for slashing!" Casey's hockey stick went down but Michelangelo blocked it.

"Two minutes for Hooking" Casey went for Michelangelo's ankle and actually caught him this time.

"And lets not forget my personal favorite . . .Two minutes for High stickin'" Casey lifted his hockey stick . Michelangelo laughed leaning back and jumping forward knocking Casey backwards.

"How about a five minute gave misconduct for roughing there Gretsky . . ." Michelangelo wagged a finger while Bethany, Kelly and April laughed watching. This was the third practice fight they'd had in the last hour.

"Ey! you gonna cook the 'dogs' or burn em?" Raphael shouted from the grill noticing a few of them were almost done.

"No interference from the sidelines" Casey raised his hands emphasizing.

Raphael rolled his eyes, walking past the picnic table where Leo and Don were sitting drinkin lemonade and watching with everyone else.

"Ey, no bogey's" Casey pointed a finger after Raphael came up from behind him grabbing the stick. They both struggled before tusseling on the ground for a few moments.

"New game round head" Casey kicked Raph off who flipped and landed on his haunches.

"Soccer"

"Okay sports fans, were missing an audience member, would someone go get her?" April asked noticing Brandace wasn't here.

"We'll go get her" Kelly and Bethany got up in the direction they got up off their lawn chairs.

April saw the grill going and ran over to get the food off the grill.

"Were ready to eat now! . ..Where are you three going?" April asked watching three of her burger eating males walk to the direction Kelly and Bethany went to. Michelangelo put a finger to his mouth to signal a secret. April rolled her eyes with a smirk "Master Splinter would you like a burger or a hot dog?"

**(Zac Brown Band: Chicken Fried)**

"Brandace!"

"Hey!" Kelly and Bethany bothed called out. Before not a few yards off Bethany pointed.

All three 'gentlemen' followed behind with chuckles in a small half jog.

"Hey . . ." Kelly tapped The end of Brandaces boot with her shoe. The Iowan had been laid against the same tree for the last hour and a half, her eyes close, arms behind her head, legs crossed shirt rolled up to her elbows matched with the dirt and grass stains on her worn jeans from layin on the ground.

"Two more hours mom" Brandace smirked pretending she was sleeping talking.

"Up" Bethany laughed tapping the end of Brandaces boots slightly harder moving the crossed on off the other.

"Yeah yeah I'm comin-"

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Looky looky" Casey wiggled something.

"AHHHHH!" Kelly and Bethany both gave out a scream while Brandace leaned up off the tree in the sitting position. Casey Jones, Michelangelo, and Raphael came out from behind the trees, Michelangelo grabbed Kellys sides while Casey was holding up a snake.

"Woah! NO . . ." Brandace saw the snake and immediately jumped up after Bethany who already took off. Kelly stopped.

Bethany looked back when Brandace did. Casey held the snake infront of Kellys face . . .Kelly.

"What the hell is she-?" Brandace and Bethany stopped watching Michelangelo smile and laugh while Kelly demanded Casey hand it over. Casey gave the snake to her a little perplexed.

"YOU guys wanna pet him!?" Kelly shouted while Brandace shook her head and Bethany stood flabbergasted.

"You scared of this bitty thing?" Casey shouted. Kelly stared walking over holding the damn thing.

"Fuck that" Brandace looked back after running around the side of the house. All three guys laughing.

"Yeah . . .no thankyou" Bethany followed in a light jog.

"Casey!" Casey who was rounding the house with the snake in his hand. Brandace stood on the other end of the fire that was going. Master Splinter had a slightly amused smile on his face quirking an eye at Michelangelo who came up to april who stood infront of them with her arms crossed.

"Could you please set the poor thing free?" April asked Kelly who smiled with a shrug.

"Oh come on honey it was just a joke"

Everyone started laughing at Casey who was getting lectured.

"Scared a snakes huh" Raphael pulled Brandaces hair , swatting his hand away.

"Screw you" She laughed trying to hide it.

"I wasn't scared . . .I was . . .taken back . . .thats all" Bethany folded her arms.

"Its not weak to admit you fear something" Leonardo said. Bethany turned realizing the glint in his brown eyes was teasing . . he was teasing her.

"I'm not admitting to anything." She shook her head.

Brandace went to sit down.

"You sure you dont-"

Brandace jumped and the chair landed sideways, "KELLY for the love of all that is freakin' good , get RID of IT!" Brandace held up her pocket knife end switching it out.

"You sure?" Kelly was laughing now holding it just a few inches from her.

"I'll kill it Kelly I promise I will" Brandace held the knife up defensively pointed at the overlarge green and yellow worm in her hand, the other holding its head. Fallen to the side with her chair.

Everyone was laughing while Kelly skipped away with the snake over to a brush area. Raph leaned a hand down still laughing at Brandace.

"What the hell are you laughin at" Brandace fronted putting her knife away. She threw a plastic cup at him and then one at Donatello who was also laughing closest to her.

'The night ended with Master Splinter telling a story, the one of the missing tribe.

"To think people just 'vanish' like that without any sort prior incidents". April thought out loud.

"Speakin' a 'Vanishing', If you guys wanna head out tomorra' ya better getchur beauty sleep". Casey pointed.

"Right" Leonardo gave a nod upwards.

"Heh , looks like we wont get enough sleep for you Raph" Michelangelo teased while his brother took a nearby stick wacking his brother on the leg with it. "OW!" . . .

"Hey . . .They comin' with right?" Michelangelo pointed at Kelly.

"Were labeled as the 'They' now" Bethany said to Brandace who chuckled.

"Well if they want to" Donatello shrugged toasting his marshmallow until it was crispy on the outside. The twilight had waned to night, stars appearing above them and above the trees. The quarter moon smiling at them sideways, a cheshire cat like slyness.

"Would you want to go camping . . .we'll be gone at least two days or so" Leonardo asked for his brothers, usually they went by themselves sort of as a chance to get away and train, maybe hike and explore. But if Bethany and her friends wanted to go they'd just remember to bring extra supplies. 'Maybe getting out for awhile would be good for them, a few days of hiking, fishing, star watching . . .' He waited with intent while Bethany looked at Brandace who just shrugged, Kelly shrugged.

"We get up at Dawn, we dont wanna risk Casey's only neighbor spotting us" Donatello explained.

"Neighbor?" Bethany interjected.

"That ole mans harmless" Casey waved it off.

"He sicked his pitbull on me last year" Michelangelo said out loud flatly.

"Sure" Bethany said with her own shrug. 'I havent been camping since I was kid'. She thought watching everyone around the fire . . .They were all so . . .like a family'. She thought smiling, feeling part of it was what she always wanted, and it felt even more real when she was handed the marshmallow bag before having to toss it to Donatello, playing Keep away with Michelangelo who was on his 27th marshmallow.

**To be continued . . .Next chapter . . . "Quarter Moon"**


	30. Hands in the sand

**Lets start with the preliminaries shall we? Tmntlover33 . . .Your premonition is a real good one but I'll give you a hint . . .'not yet' to answer your inquiry and guess. I love the reviews , the reactions are hysterical they totally make my day. MinnyMinccino, I feel bad that you've read through this three times hope this update keeps you satisfied for at least a day lol. And its cool I love getting song suggestions, because I'm always focused on what my playlist or youtube lists have and dont always look for outside ones* **

**And "SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT" Happy Birthday to Kelly as of Feb 3rd. **

**Love the reviews. TALLY HO! and dont forget to wish the birthday girl a happy sweet 17!**

It was blue outside, just before dawn would touch the trees on this side of the world. The cool air was comfortable against his skin, everyone would be getting up and ready by now. They were going to camp out just a little ways from the river like they always did. They didn't get out often, not having to worry about other humans seeing them, so this was that break from having to hide in the dark.

Leonardo stepped back in the attic window, they had to get going now if they wanted some sort of undercover lighting, where Casey's elderly but none the less 'combustible' neighbor, wouldn't spot them. Lest they'd have to deal with his pitbull, or a 12 gauge rifle.

The wood flooring creaked under his steps lightly. His brothers were either getting ready to leave, Donatello, trying to wake the other, Raphael, or sleeping and will not be woken up . . .Michelangelo.

'I dont think Bethany, Kelly or Brandace are up right now, we barely woke Michelangelo . . .' He did wonder on a side note if keeping up would be an issue for the three new 'house guests'.

"Mike , c'mon rise and shine" Raphael pulled Michelangelo's pillow from under his head while Michelangelo rubbed his face, looking up groaning.

Donatello was re-rolling the sleeping bag he had packed to make it fit better.

"Whats the telescope for?" He caught his brother packing a telescope box rectangular in length.

"Its not very often were in an area where star gazing is clearer, or at least able to see them".

He reached for the bag he already packed, large and bulky enough to last for two days.

**(Downstairs)**

Michelangelo carried his large pack downstairs, half drowsy.

"Be safe okay?" April asked while Leonardo picked up his pack heading towards the door.

"Well be back the day after tomorrow" His older brother assured the concerned red head.

"This the whole party?" Leonardo asked looking around.

"We still have a sleepy member" April pointed towards upstairs. Brandace came walking through the kitchen with a half tired half ready look on her face.

"Wheres-?" Leonardo looked around with a few eye glances.

"Over there" Brandace pointed to the living room. Leonardo and Donatello looked around the door to see Bethany dozing off , jeans, sweater, boots and a large backpack on the floor ready to go.

"And is Kelly-" Donatello started speaking before Michelangelo clapped his brother on the shoulder and went up the stairs.

**(Here I am: Spirit version: Bryan Adams)**

He entered the room just barely touching the door handle. Some of kelly's perfume scent was in the air already when he walked in. Her bed was off just below the window, where outside past the half opened blinds he could see the partially lit sky. 'She looks so tired . . .' He thought half admiring the way her face was pushed up against another pillow, the blanket offkilter to her shoulders, her hair up and the other half behind her. For a split second his heart stopped thinking she woke up, instead just pushing her face more into the pillow like a snuggle. ' awwww'. He thought having second thoughts of waking her up.

_Here I am_

_This is me_

_I come into this world so wild and Free_

He felt the floorboards creak under him a little. Leaning down on his haunches closest to her half buried face. 'Poor kid was tuckered out from last night, still sleepin' in her sweatshirt'. He smirked leaning his hand in to pull the blanket back a little and shake her shoulder a bit.

_here I am, so young and strong_

_Right here in the place where I belong_

She sniffled in turning over making him smirk with amusement.

He walked over to the other side , the others waiting downstairs while he took his time. He leaned down again doing the same thing, shaking her shoulder a bit. He saw her eyes blink open before focusing on him making him pause . . .forgetting what he was about to say.

_Its a new world_

_Its a new start_

"uhh hey"

"Hmmm, hi" She whispered looking at the wall then back at him. Her eyes just opening fully.

She stretched upward laying on her stomach while the blankett fell of the bed, revealing the jeans she wore last night.

_It's alive with the beating of a _

_young heart_

"You look comfy" He put his hands on his hips a minute.

"I am" She half smirked before sitting up putting her hand in her hair.

"Not to be the kill joy here or anything but . . ." He left off while she stood up. Kelly lost her balance and sat back down on the bed before falling back and laying there. He chuckled before turning around and plopping next to her. He poked her stomach lightly, before poking it again on the other side. Kelly still sleepy went to push his hand away and missed.

_Its a new day_

_In a new land _

_and its waiting for me_

Michelangelo laughed more until she grabbed his hand, a loose grip from being tired.

" Casey's packing up the cooler, were leaving in five" Leonardo knocked before moving back downstairs.

Kelly's eyes opened but glistened with want of sleep and tiredness.

_Here I am_

"Need a hand" Michelangelo offered his while she lifted up hers partway so he could pull her up.

"Thankyou" She whispered not having her voice yet. 'too cute dude' He thought shaking his head before making sure she made it down the steps okay, since she wobbled a little before going down.

_Its a new world Its a new start_

The sun had just risen, not enough to be seen but enough to give that morning glow.

_Its alive with the beating of a young heart_

_Its a new day_

_Its a new plan_

_and its waiting for me_

_Here I am . . . _

They had started walking, the morning chill waking up those who hadn't fully woken up yet. Bethany watched from behind the group with Brandace. Their green skin almost blending perfectly with the background. She wondered if they were so used to the cold that they didn't mind it, while she on the other hand put on an extra pair of socks knowing it would be cold. Re shouldering her messenger back, a book inside, scarf, socks and Kelly's beanie hat for safe keeping, a larger bag bouncing at her side with clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush, extra things. She looked over to her right side to see Kelly yawn and shake her head shortly, walking forward and leaning her head against Michelangelo's shell. He slowed down with a half chuckle before moving to the side where she looked up with a half pout.

'They're so comfortable with eachother . . .'. Bethany knew that in comic book and t.v world, something small as walking together or even touching hands was easy to see, but now that they were flesh and blood, shadow and skin. It was hard to sometimes just not stare and wonder if it was real.

A head turned around to look back at her and then at Brandace, His eyes glanced over to kelly leaning on Michelangelo who started marching in reaction to Leonardo looking, the smart alec.

**(Play time)**

The walk was mostly quiet, the birds nearby sounded their presence. The sun raised , shining through the tree branches. The air smelled like wet grass and fresh air, sweet and cold.

"Heres your tent ladies" Michelangelo holds out the tent bag he carried.

Bethany took it looking around, hiding her slight insecurity from onlooking brown eyes.

"We got this" Brandace lifted the bag from her friends hand standing behind her. "You wanna help me with this Kell? . . .Kell . . .Kelly?" Brandace looked around to see Kelly hiding behind a tree before tossing a pinecone at Michelangelo. Brandace rolled her eyes smirking, 'I'll let em play for awhile'.

Kelly watched Michelangelo's frame turn her direction. She hid quickly laughing, a pair of two hands wrapping around the tree brushing her sides making her jump. He held up the pinecone between his forefinger and thumb, eye ridges quirked.

"Uhhh , Hi" Kelly gave a guilty wave.

Michelangelo gave a wink before giving an aimed throw at Raphael who turned to find the perpetrator after it bounced off his shoulder.

"Donny, you throw somethin at me?" Raphael asked while Michelangelo held in devious chuckled. Donatello shook his head no

Your gonna get us in trouble" Kelly laughed with a worried tone

"Am not, worry wort" Michelangelo tossed another with a chuckle aiming at mr. leaders shell.

Michelangelo laughed seeing kelly's eyes widen. A hand reached out from behind the tree and pulled on his mask tails. "ow ow oww owwww, C'mon Leo I was jokin'" Kelly put her hand over her face.

"Hey , this aint gonna pitch itself" Brandace handed a tent pole to Kelly who followed to help out. Bethany stood off to the side looking around, admiring the woodsy scenery.

**(Love birds in the roost)**

The air sucking and popping tab sound of a soda can being opened, Casey drank back with a loud "Ahhh" attached.

"Is that what your going to do all day?" April asked walking in with a mop.

"Maybe" He smiled smugly putting both his boots on the table leg crossed.

"Well . . .If you dont plan on doing anything productive could you watch the news and check the stock market numbers for me? April asked.

"What companies".

"Intel and Harishmans antiques . . ". April pointed before heading upstairs to do some groundwork on the bathroom.

Casey turned on the t.v while Master splinter took up a comfy seat on the couch.

_"More on the bleaker story today at six, New York city's recent wave of kidnapping and abductions has skyrocketted. The police have recieved incoming reports for the last three weeks of dissapearances of teenage girls between the broad ages of 14 and 19"._

Casey took another swig watching the t.v with half pointed interested.

_"We've never seen a wave this sudden, this fast, with this much damage. Due to the ongoing investigations we can't give out any names of the girls who reported being kidnapped, and then returned, some injured and some released safely. There have been no contacts to the families of hostage agreements, blackmail, or payment for the return of their daughters"._

_"Captain , does this wave signify that a possible serial kidnapper is at work?". _

_"I'm afraid it seems too early in the investigation to be able to make a decision call on the perpetrator or perpetrators, but under the evidence and statements we have collected it seems that there is more than one kidnapper and that the circumstances seem more organized"._

_"Are you saying that an organization, or possible gang , or mob may be at work!?" _

Master splinters face was solemn, but Casey felt something twinge in the back of his mind. That same twinge when the need to go 'work' came up . . . None of what the police chief said made sense.

_"We are looking at all possible connections at this point but right now what the NYPD and City Hall want to express to the public is . . .Take all necessary precautions. Know where your children are going, dont stay out too late if you can help it, and stay in groups. Protecting yourselves and your children is the only way we can combat against whoever is at the root of these kidnappings". _

_"CAPTAIN quick question!" _

_The captain pointed at a reporter below the podium stand._

_"How were you able to connect that all of the girls taken were abducted by the same people or persons?"_

_"We noticed that most of the reports and incidences were from the lower east side of manhattan, brooklynn and even in the bronx. Any current investigations might even lead to queens. With all the different cases going on at once it was until all the statements given by the victims were matched by different units who exchanged information. Details and what they witnessed are almost 90% matched, we plead for anyone who recently was abducted who could be related to these attacks to come forward with your information, and for parents, please watch out for your daughters . . . We'll have another conference tonight at seven with more information once I've spoken with superiors". _

'Kidnappin' girls . . .in my city . . .' Casey took another drink, angry thoughts swirling in his head. Master Splinter didn't seem too affected by the news report, or he was taking the new news silently.

'Not on my streets'

**(Got 2 B Love: Bottlefly)**

After setting up Michelangelo threw a towell over his shoulder.

"Hey!" He pointed back with his thumb towards the river.

"I didn't bring a . . ." Kelly looked around before shrugging and taking off her hoody to a t-shirt.

"Really?" Bethany asked before Raphael chased Michelangelo all four brothers racing eachother. Raphael tackled Michelangelo on the bank causing them both to fall in.

"Dats for chuckin' pinecones at me ya goofball"

"I wanted balance out your big head, figured another lump oughta do it" Michelangelo retorted back.

Kelly laughed standing on the beached edge where the sand was soft and the banking wasn't muddy. Bethany smiled feeling the sun and watching the water sparkle. She took out the book she had and laid out next to Brandace who rolled up her t-shirt sleeves to lay in the sun, socks and shoes were not needed, all the girls shoes and socks piled together by a washed up log. Leonardo sat on a rock overlooking the water, he seemed calm and amused that his brothers not matter how much older they got could still be . . .well . . .brothers. His brown eyes averted to Raphael picking up Michelangelo for a slam in the water. Donatello was finding rocks to skip, expertly throwing them with a flick of the wrist 1-2-3-4-5-6-7 . . .

Kelly turned with a blush just letting the bottoms of her jeans get wet smiling. A very tall, wet and devious Michelangelo walked up to her before hugging her.

"Noooooo your cold!" Kelly smiled with a petrified look in her eyes. He swung her around splashing up water with her kicks, playing trying to get away.

Bethany looked up at Leonardo sitting on the rock he picked to soak up sun while overlooking the river, so deep in thought. She wanted to know what he was thinking- Maybe she could get the courage to ask-"

"AH!" Bethany backed away while Raphael took a water bottle dumping it on a unsuspecting and relaxed Brandace.

"OHHH! you fucker" She had a shocked , amused and half peeved off look on her face beneath her brown sunglasses. Bethany backed away guarding her book from getting wet. Brandace kicked sand up at the large intimidating , laughing obviously innardly thrilled with the reaction, Raphael. She lifted the middle finger when he filled up the water bottle with river water and tossed some at her again.

" Whatcha gonna do half pint" Raphael teased putting his hand ontop of her head before she whacked it away. "I aint short your just . . .huge" Brandace waved her hand gesturing to his form.

Bethany looked up at Donatello who took his own water bottle tossing it at Raphaels head. Raphael turned around interrupted from whatever he was going to say, throwing the water from the bottle in the sand aiming at Donatello who dived the other way, splashing onto leonardo.

Bethany watched Leonardo stand up like he was going to say something before she jumped back watching him leap off the rock like a crouched tiger and jump in on his two brothers.

"I dont think thats a sight anyone gets to see any day" Bethany smiled. Michelangelo left Kellys side to get in on the dog pile flipping over to jump Leonardo who saw it coming and rolled on his back to push Michelangelo over him into the river.

Brandace walked back to her spot before she was interrupted. sitting back leaning on her elbows. Watching . . .

Bethany nudged her friend "Think you'll ever get used to it?"

"Nope, but I think thats a good thing" Brandace patted the sand next to her while Kelly came over to sit down, a happy grin on her face.

"Oh come on . . .FOUL!" Brandace shouted watching who was winning the wrestling match or not.

"Wheres the Ref?" Kelly asked watching Michelangelo, how happy he looked, that smile of his and how his eyes contrasted with his skin in the sun.

"Five bucks Leonardo takes them all" Bethany pointed.

"You aint got five bucks" Brandace looked sideways flipping her hair.

Kelly laughed, she felt so . . .complete.

"I bet a rock" Kelly lifted up a smooth stone with that lighthearted smile.

"Three versus One . . I like these odds" Leonardo smiled speaking lowly. He had managed to dodge his brothers one by one while the other would fall in attempt to catch him by surprise.

After their game was done he sat back on the rock he had taken occupation of before. Seeing his reflection look back at him in the murky slow moving river water. This was just an embankment, if they went farther east of the river it would be faster and more widened. One of the girls played music from a laptop, he wasn't sure why they brought one on a camping trip, not that it mattered. Everyone was safe for now, but even out here, when he felt he should be grounding himself and letting himself release from the constant need to be on alert, not just for himself. Even out here , his eyes would dart through the trees, through the fields and even in the water, where he couldnt see what was below, he was always on the alert. One of the most important lessons he learned was to know your surroundings, always listen, always see, always feel. Although he had to admit, running and walking on dirt and grass was better on the soles than concrete and rooftop pavement. He turned to watch Kelly make a small sandcastle, while Donatello and Raphael skipped rocks. Brandace was writing something in the sand a little ways from everyone, using a stick to draw in the water. Bethany was delved into her book, leaned forward, legs sitting sideways laying on her side. She looked up while he was observing, their eyecontact lasted a few seconds before he directed his vision elsewhere. He heard her turn a page from where he was sitting, paper against paper.

"Found this" Michelangelo handed something to kelly, it was a half shell of a mussle, placing on her makeshift castle for her. Leonardo watched while his brother printed his hand in the sand, Kelly leaned forward doing the same thing, both handprints in the sand.

"Ey, fearless . . .wanna head back n' start cookin'?" Raphael stood tossing a rock and catching it a couple of times before throwing it. Everyone started picking up their shoes, socks, or in his brothers case, their weaponry.

"So whats for dinner?" Michelangelo asked while they all walked up the bank, wringing out his mask. He caught Kelly giving a blank look.

"Everything cool babe?"

"I' just . . .i've never seen you without it on . . .Its kinda nice . . .To see your whose face I mean" She stuttered and wished she hadn't said anything. He smiled in return retying it in a thick knot. She stared at her boots feeling a little unsure of what he was thinking.

"heh, you can't buy handsome" He motioned to his face smiling wide. Making her feel less insecure.

Bethany watched . . . Kelly spoke her mind, sometimes it would be accidental, but it was always percieved the way she probably meant it when she spoke, at least Michelangelo percieved it the way that made Kelly feel okay about it.

A few hotdogs, and marshmallows later . . .

Bethany looked out towards the woods again.

"Well . . .It aint too late . . .Anybody up for a hike?" Raphael pointed towards the path they took to the river awhile ago. "Sure I'd like to find a spot to set up" Donatello picked up his telescope case and bag.

"I'm gonna stay" Kelly said quietly to her two friends.

"You sure" Brandace asked.

"Yeah I'm not feeling too well" Kelly said thinking it might've been from something she ate.

"Feel better" bethany stood up walking after Donatello, her gaze elsewhere.

"We'll be back" Brandace gave a soft look.

Leonardo looked back.

"Hey Mikey you comin?" Raph asked before walkin off.

"Nah I'll stay" He gave a wave off like it was no big deal, he and Kelly exchanged glances.

**(Dela song: Johnny Clegg)**

"Youuuu feelin okay?" He asked leaned on his haunches while Kelly sat infront of the fire, knees up to her chest.

"I think so" She answered quietly.

Michelangelo looked around a minute like he was searching. Kelly stood still when he put a blanket around her. "Thank you" She smiled staring at the ground and then his knee pads before looking up. He smiled back.

The silence was short lived but to Kelly it felt like an eternity, worrying or not she should say something. But what would she say?

"So you miss all this country, outdoor stuff huh" Michelangelo asked, his elbows resting on his knees up a ways from his chest. both either glancing at eachother, the sky or the fire.

"Yeah . . .I just . . .I love the fresh air, trees, you get to see the stars . . .I love all that stuff". Kelly felt her accent contrast to his own, looking down.

"Sounds kinda dumb huh?" Kelly laughed looking at the fire.

"Your not dumb babe" She looked up and froze. His smile was soft, like he was genuinely looking at her, and it made her chest skip beats, she hoped he didn't see it. He was so sweet and caring, so fun and laid back , and he might act like a kid sometimes but thats the best part about him, he really is smart and . . . She felt her head carrying on and decided to stop. pulling the blankett around her shoulders slightly.

_One day I looked up and there you were_

_Like a simple question looking for an answer._

Michelangelo found himself looking at her alot. Instead of the fire, or the comic book he brought to read through, he kept lookin up to see if she was, whether she was or not or that he kinda . . .hoped she was.

_Now I am a Whale listening to some_

_inner call _

_Swimmin blindly to throw myself upon your shore_

It started to get worse, all of a sudden. He wanted to be around her all the time, kinda like Captain Polar's super magnet. He rubbed his hands together before glancing up , her big dark brown eyes looked so indescribable against the light of the fire.

_What if I dont find you when I have landed?_

He picked at the fire with a stick, a mix of what he was feeling swirling inside his stomach and he wasn't sure if it was good or bad but . . .

_Would you leave me here to die_

_on your shore stranded?_

"want one?" He asked not knowing what else to say, usually he was king of conversation, he could talk his brothers into a manic mess but trying to talk to her . . .

_I think I know why the dog howls at the moon_

_I think I know why the dog howls at the moon_

"A mountain dew maybe?" She asked. He grabbed one from the cooler, half full of melted ice. When he handed it over they touched hands for a second. 'Dude whats wrong with me'. He thought looking up over at the constellation Orion for a change.

_I say Dela, Dela , ngiyadela_

_When I'm with you_

_Dela, Sondela mama sondela_

_I burn for you_

"You know . . .This is cool" Kelly's voice was quiet but it caught his attention easy. "uhhh sittin around a fire?" He asked ready to agree.

"Being here . . .With you and , your family, and Brandace and Beth . . . Here"

Michelangelo paused feeling a sort of anticipating sensation he never had before, waiting for someone to talk like that.

_I been waiting for you all my life_

_Hoping for a miracle_

_I've been waiting day and Night_

_Day and Night_

"You miss Oklahoma though right?" He asked bringing it up. The downward spiral feeling he felt hit the top of his chest through the plastron plate. She'd have to go if Donny found the way back, some cosmic pick up bus stop or somethin'. The thought hit him , and not in a cool way.

_I've been waiting for you_

_all my life_

_waitin for redemption_

_I've been waitin' day and Night_

_I burn for you_

"Yeah but . . .Back home I'd be in my room drawin' or playin the xbox . . .I didn't really talk to anyone, didn't have too many friends" Even through her slight southern accent he could feel the lonliness she felt, but he didn't get it, she was . . .IS . . .super pretty, tons of fun, and a fellow Xbox rival. j

"I guess I kinda always wondered what it'd be like , to have friends and I'd watch the show . . .Your guys' show".

"Still hard to hear that were famous when no body even knows we exist" Michelangelo laughed , it was a twisted joke but funny in a twisted way.

"Well . . .Yall are pretty cool where I'm from, I'd always wanna jump through the t.v just to see what its like . . .".

Michelangelo had his head tilted to the side smiling lightly.

"Sorry its probably not what you expected". He gave a sympathetic look poking the fire before forgetting he was frowning.

_The blind bird sings inside the cage_

_that is my heart_

_The image of your face comes to me_

_when I'm alone in the dark_

"Its way better . . .I mean besides . . .being chased by a dangerous gang, and not havin' a real home of my own right now . . ."

"You'll always have a home here" Michelangelo could feel himself talking like Leo . . .'man I gotta stop that'.

_If I could give a shape_

_to this ache that I have for you_

He heard her sniffle quietly and smile. "Even Beth said that were like , experiencing something no body else on earth will, so . . .I think its kinda cool, its scary yeah but . . .I feel safe" She gave a half chuckle and he could tell from her expression she thought she said too much.

_If I could find the voice_

_that says the words that Capture you_

_I think I know_

_I think I know_

"Cool huh?" He thought feeling a small sense of pride.

_I think I know_

_I think I know_

"Yeah . . .Probably sounds weird"

"Nah . . .Sounds cool" He replied back , both glancing at eachother again.

_I think I know why the dog howls at the moon_

_I think I know why the dog howls at the moon_

"As for the scary part, hows about I show ya some moves you could use . . .you know just incase?" He asked, more like offered. He wanted her to feel safe and thought, well he felt the best after he won a video game . . .and right after training or beating one of his bro's.

_I say Dela_

_Dela ngiyadela_

_Dela_

_When I'm with you_

"Oh I dont . . .Know" kellys face blushed up and hid an insecure smile, He put one hand on his knee pushing up smiling at the reaction. "C'mon".

_Dela_

_sondela mama sondela_

_I burn for you_

" I dont think I can-" Kelly awkardly stood up after he took her hand pulling up gently. "C'mon would I ever steer you wrong?" he asked backing up putting his thumbs through his belt.

"Maybe in Gears of war" Kelly laughed seeing his expression flatten.

"Okay . . .Here lets start with the basics" He put his hands up rolling his eyes making her laugh.

_I've been waiting for you all my life_

_Hopin for a miracle_

_I've been waitin' day and Night_

_Day and Night_

"When someone comes up on you like that I want ya to jerk your elbow back, flat like that . . .Go ahead hit me" Michelangelo spread his arms out.

"I dont wanna -" Kelly burst out laughing bending over to hide her face. He couldn't help laughing at how adorable she was being.

"C'ome onnnnnn I'm a professional" He nodded egging her on.

_I've been waiting for you all my life_

_waiting for redemption_

_I've been waiting day and Night_

_I burn for you_

Kelly moved her elbow back slowly. "Are you kidding me- uggghhh" Michelangelo lowered his head like he was dissapointed. She was laughing so hard she couldn't hit him if she wanted to.

"Okay okay . . .Hit my the palm of my hand, right here" Michelangelo stood behind her while Kelly lifted her elbow and went back slowly to touch his palm.

"What kinda hit was-"

Kellys elbow came back again after he leaned forward to berate her and got him in the face. Michelangelo held his face while Kelly turned with a wide eyed frightened look, deer in the headlights, it'd been cute if he wasn't in pain.

"OH my god I'm So sorry Are you okay!?" Kelly lifted a hand gently to his face before pulling it back unsure of whether to touch him or not.

Michelangelo shook his head before looking down at her again.

"Now THAT was a nice hit am I good sensei or what" He smirked moving his jaw lightly checking for anything out of place.

_Sondela_

_Sondela mama sondela_

_I burn for you_

_I've been waiting for you all my life_

_Hopin for a miracle_

_I've been waiting day and night_

_day and night_

"ya wanna know how to knock the wind out of a guy?" Michelangelo asked. She smiled and shrugged , her eyes a little more confidant than before, and she'd never know how great that felt that he could give that to her.

_I've been waiting for you all my life_

_waiting for redemption_

_i've been waiting day and Night_

_I burn for you_

"Just like that" He created a fist for her holding her hand out infront of him showing her how a fist should be. "Right here, in the adams apple" He pointed to a part on his body before pointing to hers. She hid her face

"Your not gonna make me try and hit you are you?" She asked , real amused worry in her eyes.

_Burn for you_

_I burn for you_

"Nah I think one injury's enough for today" He frowned pretending.

"I didn't meant to-"

Michelangelo winked letting her know he was joking. She dropped her jaw mocking shocked and hit his shoulder while he fell to the ground pretending to be in pain.

_Burn for you_

_I burn for you_

"Oh get up I didn't hurt you" Kelly pfft'ed him crossing her arms. He looked up from the ground. His arms behind his head, darker green in the dark a little more away from the fire. They stared for those few seconds before hearing voices and laughing.

_Burn for you_

_I burn for you_

_Burn for you_

_I burn for you . . . _

"Guess their back" She said softly.

"yeah" He got up rolling on his shell. Kelly walked back to the fire , while he stood for a minute, feeling a mix of happy and sorta bummed it ended. She curled up with the blanket again looking back at him, Michelangelo jogged over to reclaim his spot. "Hey dudes you get lost?" He joked.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KELLY. I wanted to have this update up this morning but it took a little bit more than what I had thought. Reviews and comments are appreciated and Happy 17th birthday to one of the main characters. **


	31. Last Piece of Peace

_A universe . . .'uni' meaning one._

_A multiverse . . .meaning more than one, multiple universes. The universe , the one you live in is what you can see, hear, and touch, gather data from the surrounding space. Beyond this space is more space, an ever vast expansion of space, particles, matter, galactic masses, gasses, and galaxies, planets, stars, and suns. _

Donatello felt his inner scientist come out while he observed through his telescope. Originally it was store bought, left in a junk pile years ago, and after a few modifications and adjustments, adding and removing parts, by the age of 12 he had managed to put together a telescope to view saturn. Now nearly almost to his 20's by human standards, this baby could do better. Not as good as the NASA WMAP, or the super telescopes developed, he'd have to have more than just a part time Tech support job to get ahold of those parts and developments.

While His brothers, Kelly, Brandace, and Bethany sat around the fire either dozing off or talking. Eventually after they came back from a walk near the old turn of the century river mill, everyone was ready to settle down for the night. After a few stories from Mikey of course.

Donatello smirked to himself, he could hear Michelangelo recount the time they had dispersed a drug bust a few years ago. Hun had never known who they were , so the reaction was obviously . . .slightly hysterical.

_'Leo had taken out the lights, giving everything that 'were gonna get you' affect you know?, and then (Laughs) Raph started taking out guys in the dark, makin' them all totally freak out'. _

'Those were good times, everything was still so new, so undiscovered'. Before this dimensional turn of events things had started to dull down'. He looked over his shoulder slightly, getting another part for the scope from the box to get a good look at the moon and the craters along the shadow line.

From the recent research he'd been doing. the WMAP had taken recent updated pictures. Galaxies that once had not been in that particular part of the space as far as the wmap would go, had not yet formed. Now there are NASA photos in sort of a thermal colored like structure where galaxies are now forming. It had been taking pictures and recording creation far from our earth.

'As interesting and restless this research made him become , more so over the last few months. Before the 'fall' . . .Thats what he over heard Bethany call it with Brandace during a talk in the living room area. They call what happened to them just 'The Fall'.

_Their heads were hurting which could suggest changes of pressure in the atmosphere or the change in pressure around them. Which would also suggest that there had to be a change in order for them to feel that kind of painfull pressure, like a really bad migraine. _

He adjusted the magnification of the scope looking into it.

If a worm hole, or black hole had taken place then he was sure more than what they were saying would have happened. 'They fell' . . .To the ground, from extreme head pain, causing them to feel dizzyness, faint, pain, loss of strength, a sort of magnetism that made them collapse.

_But his issue was, what could have transported them? The storm was on his radar, especially the half formed funnel which hot air mixed with cold hair and the right amount of storm buildup could cause, not naturally in the New York area but just within the clouds themselves from somewhere higher . . .thats the part he didn't understand. If NASA had caught wind of solar activity that day they would have it reported, they arent exactly subject to military jurisdiction and if the government is covering this up then . . .why havent they caught wind of men in black coming to NewYork?, scientists or alien fanatics coming to research the sky on the rooftops to see for themselves and record data, like he and his brothers did?_

Some time before the 'fall', two satellites had collided, at first Donatello considered it coincedince, but the possibility that pressure had formed around the area. The two could have collided as a preset before the storm and the energy building up, if something was happening as a pressure it could have caused the two to collide. But Being space he had doubts about everything at the moment. New York City, and this mysterious transportation from one place to another , those three girls . . .Around the same age range, found themselves victims to a cosmic mystery. The only thing in common they had was that they were friends online, talked to eachother over the phone, with the fact that . . .They knew them. Meaning Brandace Kelly and Bethany knew he and his brothers, master Splinter, and showed intelligence and knowledge about their lives and the few people they knew and the enemies they made, knowledge that no one else could possibly know. A movie . . .which master splinter forbid them to see just incase of otherwordly consequences, a hat which Donatello could not find the company or the matching serial number to the store which kelly said she got as a gift from.

Donatello kicked a rock out of the way as he adjusted the scope to find mars.

When he asked about the movie, DVD, itself Brandace said it was hers and that infact she had one through three. There were three of these movies, or at least of that type. There were others made, and Kelly had no problem telling him the stories, and the titles and what happened in them, even the songs used during the end credits.

He smirked amused a little.

'There has to be a deeper connection, if theres no way to find out what brought them here just by theories and hypothetical possibilities, then maybe the answer layed with them . . . and not just on deep space'.

The sceptor had something to do with it, or it connected with the energy that was happening, that was manifesting in their home, simply picked up on it and reacted.

"See any falling humans?"

Leo was standing beside him looking up towards the moon where Donatello had his scope pointing trying to locate mars.

"Not today" Donatello joked back.

"I am seeing a passing satellite, and the glow of mars . . .in all its red glory" Donatello stood back up while Leonardo leaned in to take a look. It wasn't odd for Leonardo to sometimes be interested in something his brothers were doing.

Leonardo looked up and then at the sky where Donatello's gaze was also observing. "I wonder if we'll ever know" Leonardos deep voice smoothed out.

"Know?" Donatello quirked his head slightly still looking up.

"How they got here, and why . . .they hardly seem to know themselves".

"Or their just very good at hiding it" Donatello also added. It was a possibility, since everything else was.

"What do you think happened . . . really . . .aside from all your theories" Leonardo asked his gaze back towards the fire watching while Kelly laughed covering her face at an impression Michelangelo was doing.

"When Einstein told everyone about his wormhole theory . . .It was more than likely he never thought someone , let alone a human being, could go through one". Donatello said like it was an answer.

"Why" Leonardo said more than a question his gaze back on his brother slightly alarmed.

"Because you would die" Donatello answered like it was obvious.

"I read a recent research study but its a major long shot" His brother continued. Leonardo waited with a gaze while Donatello continued while adjusting his scope.

"Well if you could go through to a parallel universe, which the study of wormholes does include the study of parallel theory. You would go through to another parallel universe, and then another and another".

When donatello looked back at his brother he could see confusion along with the want for him to explain better.

"Okay . . .try . . .an elevator each time you go to a different floor the room your seeing is another universe , correct?" Donatello emphasized with his hands.

"Well if they did go through a wormhole, being on earth would present a problem . . .Leo . . .Their enviornment changed, each of them claimed it had started to get stormy. Kelly said the sky went dark, with clouds. Bethany said the wind was picking up tremendously, and Brandace claimed the static electricity in the air was momentous with buildup, lightning, thunder and the sudden onslaught of rain".

"It just wouldn't make sense unless they were in a rocket, heading towards a wormhole the Likelyhood that they would survive it in the first place is slim to nothing. But if they did make it through anyway . . .they could have landed ANYWHERE . . .ANYWHERE".

"They knew us . . .you, me, Raph, Michelangelo, master splinter, they knew all of us coming here . . ." Leonardos gaze was tormented by something and Donatello knew it.

"I just dont see how they could have gotten here, thats the only piece missing. How they got here, because once thats narrowed down we could try to formulate a way to get them back to where they came from, if we can replicate the same conditions". Donatello explained.

"And the Sceptor?" Leonardo asked changing his gaze to the trees not far off from their clearing.

"My honest opinion . . .I think the sceptor might have picked up on the manifestation of energy, or even guided the energy to here, since it is after all the sceptor . . . .also related to the word Interscept' . . .meaning to-"

"Interscept something" Leonardo finished.

"Right" Donatello nodded. "I mean if thats the case then if we could find the energy source, which could be infinite especially if its from beyond our solar system. Theres tons I could tell you but nothing definite. . . I think they might have the answer and just not know it, or that its right under our nose and we just havent sniffed it out yet, I'm sorry I dont have an answer for you Leo . . .I know its been bothering you lately" Donatello looked up under the scope again . . .'Hello there Mars'

"What?" Leonardo snapped his gaze back to his brother.

"Ever since Bethany 'Fell' you've been looking at her as if you feel guilty. I might look busy all the time but I do notice things . . .like . . .how you wont touch the sceptor or even go near it. Or how possessive you were when Bethany fell . . ."

"I was not possessive . . . protective maybe, seeing people fall from the sky isn't exactly my cup of tea to a good day".

Donatello crossed his arms while the night air wafted under his senses.

"I guess I was on my guard . . .I'd do the same for any of you" Leonardo wasn't looking or making eye contact with his brother.

"When she took off like that . . .you seemed to take it . . .personally" Donatello wasn't sure what reaction he'd get from this talk but everything had to come out sometime, the sooner everyone came out with everything they held or might be holding back the sooner he'd come to finding an answer. Whether it be from their 'guests' or from his own brother.

"She risked the safety of our family . . ." Leonardo " I thought we showed adequate enough hospitality, and her friends were there to help her ease into the situation . . ."

"And?" Donatello knew there was more.

"I felt responsible , for it". Leonardo sat on his haunches on the hill , giving a breath out , uncharacteristic of their usually collected and calm leader.

"Why?" Donatello asked sitting down next to him, being the confidant for his brother.

Leonardo's eyes were back to tormented . . .he'd never seen that . . .not since Master Splinter went missing all those years ago, captured by the shredder.

The serious collectiveness of his facial expression, one that he and his brothers knew that no one else in the world would recognize as a type of emotion. . . .troubled himself.

Leonardos eyes swirled with things he wanted to say, things he couldn't , and wouldn't allow himself to reveal. Donatello could sense that much.

_It was late . . .His brothers were heading to bed . . .Master Splinter was already asleep._

_He walked past it again . . ._

_He didn't know why . . ._

_But he wanted to hold it every time he walked by it . . .to study it . . .like it held answers none of them had, but sceptors couldn't speak, could they._

"I held it . . .The sceptor . . .Before"

Donatellos eyes wideneded at the thought that something had happened.

"Did it react?" Leonardo could sense the urgency in Donatello's voice.

_He picked it up again . . .This time letting the cloth fall from it._

_His hands felt the smoothness of the ancient sceptor. The glass of it reflected the candle that was burning nearby. He looked directly into it as if any second it would react to him . .. Nothing moved._

_Giving out a small short breath he set it down gently, heading to his room. . . ._

"Just before I got into my room . . .I heard it . . .it was glowing, faint kinda like a half screwed in lightbulb". Leonardo leaned forward slightly.

"You didn't tell me . . .Or Mikey" Donatello realized that they had kept downing mikey for his idea when it did happen a second time.

"I didn't-"

"What did you do?" Donatello never saw Leonardo like this, afraid to come out with something.

"I held it . . .I was just thinking"

"About what exactly?" Donatello asked.

"Everything that was going on at the time, After the reaction I thought about what Michelangelo had said and thought I might had triggered something subconsciously, unknowingly".

"So its back to the sceptor again" Donatello looked up with a release of breath. Leonardo looked over to see Donatello slightly dissapointed.

"I thought this whole cosmic turn of events meant something huge, Like I'd be the first person . . .well, turtle, to discover how an individual can go from one parallel universe to another, I had wormhole theories, and black hole theories and other ideas . . .Guess I got kind of caught up in the science of how this all happened . . .How we now have three teenaged females, young women, torn from their everyday lives, mysteriously taken to New York . . .But there are no records of them . . . numbers invalid, no birth certificates or even newspaper articles, school yearbook photos".

"Maybe you need to dig deeper . . .Their parents?" Leonardo looked up knowing that would be a touchy subject but it had to be looked at.

"I dont know if I should ask them" Donatello looked up at Bethany who laughed, Brandace who was looking sincerely at Raphael who was talking to her like he was telling a story or joke. Kelly accepted the marshmallow bag from Michelangelo who stole it from Raph. Bethany smiled , she rarely smiled since she got here . . .

Leonardo's gaze lowered.

"It'll break her heart . . ." Leonardo said leveling his gaze. Donatello nodded, knowing that if he was going to tread , he would have to tread lightly.

**(Its all okay)**

"Whatcha still up for?"

Leonardo looked to his right where Raphael had leaned up, elbow to the ground.

"Enjoying the quiet . . .how still everything is" Leonardo claimed poking the fire with a stick, moving the logs around for equal burning. 'Living in the City that never sleeps even mr. cynical sarcasm himself might appreciate the quiet'.

The sound of rustling came from inside the girls' tent.

"When we get back . . ." Leonardo started but didn't finish what he was going to say.

"What?" His brother leaned up blunt and listening in his own way.

"We might have some things to look into when we get back, more than just dragon tailing"

"Gee dont get me excited" Raphael rolled his shoulders turning over to sleep.

. . .

Bethany lifted her arm but then just laid on her back, unable to get comfortable enough to drift to sleep. She sighed turning over again, knowing that whomever was outside was able to hear her if she moved around. Turning to her left Brandace was obviously out of it, and Kelly seemed to float off to peacefull oblivion with no difficulty. She could barely hear them but she heard them nonetheless. Raphael and Leonardo, talking. Leonardo sounded like he was being informative about something while Raphael responded with a sarcasm only he could possess. Half of her wanted to leave the tent since she couldn't sleep, the other half didn't want to attract attention attempting to leave the tent. . .

She looked to her left, then her right. . .

"Brandace . . ."

She shook her.

Brandace turned looking up at her with half tired eyes.

"Hey . . . Could you come with me? . . .I need to go"

Brandace opened her sleeping bag with closed eyes, sitting up while scrunching her hair and trying to fix it.

Bethany unzipped the tent zipper slowly. The fire was still going and it looked like they had all bedded down for the night. Brandace urged her forward with a half tired gesture , flashlight in her hand.

"C'mon sleepin' beauty"

Bethany rolled her eyes slightly moving forward while Brandace followed trudging behind her, the light thud of her boots behind her.

She didn't turn around when she felt like they were being watched heading out to the corner where the trees were. Brandace searched around the ground and even up in the trees, like she was making sure nothing was around , almost suspicious even.

"Are you afraid the boogey mans going to pop out and take my underwear?" Bethany said looking around and picking a spot.

"Why? you wearin' eatable panties?" Brandace smirked and Bethany could tell, even in the dark.

"Besides, I' dont believe in 'a boogey man', I believe in Jason voorhees, forest bred wild men, swamp creatures, Sasquatchs' coming out to live the night, the southern Rougaru . . .The Jersey Devil". Brandace continued on with a head quirk turning smugly.

"Please stop" Bethany pulled her p.j sweatpants up.

After a moment or two before they started walking back.

"Hey . . ." Bethany said quietly a minute before stopping.

"What" Brandace stopped with a half quizzical look, no longer sleepy from the cold, crossing her arms. Bethany felt the chill over her arms too, legs tight together.

"How do you not think about them, your family . . .You never talk about them"

Brandace quirked an eyebrow while they started walking again. "Look, I know were all in this mess together but we've all got our own coping mechanisms, why? do you need to talk?" Brandace asked turning.

Bethany felt the tables turn back to her, another one of Brandaces obvious ways of dealing with issues, making other people deal with their own and not talk about her problems, typical.

"I feel guilty . ..were out here camping for godsakes, My mother is probably worried sick, and god knows what my step dad is gonna say when I get back home . . .He'll probably try to throw me in a Juvenile Detention center, and my cat . . ."

Brandace could hear the slight despair in Bethany Fishers voice. Herself, Beth, and Kelly all had to deal with the pain their own way.

"Kelly feels horrible most days, sometimes she doesnt wanna get out of bed. Some days I wake up feeling like I'm back home and this is a dream and then I bump into a giant green turtle on the way to the bathroom. Kelly has Michelangelo, thats her way of coping, she's attached to him and he doesnt seem to mind it any, its her way of dealing with it, drawing, video games, her artwork, she keeps herself busy . . .So just keep yourself busy if you feel like you can't deal with it". Brandace shrugged not sure what else to say.

"I dont know . . .Its not like I can talk to any of them like Kelly can Michelangelo . . .I mean she's lucky! He was her favorite and look at them now . . .Hell you seem to be able to talk to Raphael just fine.

"Hey" Brandace pointed at Bethany with a warning look, The words 'Do not tread' was written on Brandaces face. "I Can't talk to 'him' like you guys can everyone else".

"You can do whatever the hell you want"

"I can't-"

"Can't or wont" Brandace tilted her head to the side stopping with her back turned, hand up against a tree branch. Bethany rubbed one arm, the last time she tried she stopped, stuttered , and got all red faced.

"It just feels weird . . ." Bethany went on with a nonverbal hand gesture.

"I know, but . . .if it helps dont think of them like t.v characters anymore, they're famous and major childhood icons to us . . .but to them were the freaky drop offs from the universe".

"I know but I can't make myself not feel it, Like I'm some crazy obsessed fan who just met her favorite celebrity . . .I Hate it".

"Did you try turning it into something else?" Brandace asked.

"No . . .I dont know how" Bethany replied frustrated.

"He's a turtle . . .not a celebrity, not an icon . . .in this universe the one we live and breathe in now . . .He's a turtle . . .one very large intimidating , one of four living breathing , human like mutated Turtles".

"No duh"

"There ya go" Brandace motioned outward.

"Why is it you can give advice to other people but never yourself" Bethany snapped back.

"Its a curse" Brandace said knowing that saying something was different than doing it. She called her mom or mulled over whatever was on her mind with hours of deep thought and heavy music , if she was stuck on something, she didn't like talking things out all the time.

When they got back to camp, everything was the same, everyone was asleep , or seemed to be. "How can they be warm?" Brandace rubbed her arms again wanting to return to the heavy sleeping bag. "He's really warm" Bethany whispered back. Brandace didn't respond, just slipped back into the bag to try to attain the same kind of sleep she was in before being woken.

**(Pre attempts)**

Casey was peeling potato's for April, something she wanted to make for later required ten peeled, along with boiling a dozen or so eggs.

Ever since that news report Casey Jones found his mind wandering to it. He knew April noticed, he was watching for updates on it earlier this mornin'. Another victim was added to the picture and their still investigatin' which might and probably will lead to more. Either somebody or sombodies' was kidnappin' girls, but no details like rape, torture, or what was said was given up on the news . . .figures' . . .so much for free press. Casey Jones took a drink from a liter pepsi bottle.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He looked up to where the voice was above his head, the red head standing behind him, sun shining through the window giving her a kinda' glowing halo.

"Mashed,boiled,baked or fried?" He asked holding up a potato in one hand and the pairing knife in the other.

"Baked, I'll get the olive oil" She said taking the knife from him.

'Just a matter of time before shit hits the fan' He thought peeling down a little too hard and cutting his thumb "God dammit"

**(Tangled)**

It was sunny, and everyone was doing their own thing. Bethany had let her laptop rest, and she wasn't sure if she was on it most of the time due to anxiety or just because it comforted her , being far from home holding onto something from home. It was mid afternoon, the sun was overhead. They had breakfast this morning . . .

She woke up to a sight no one else in the world would would ever witness.

A large green colored humanoid turtle makin' eggs and bacon in a pan over a fire.

For a moment she wondered why she wasn't retracting breath and hiding in the tent, after all she was in the presence of what most would call a 'monster', the chances of him existing is like bigfoot, or that southern rugarou or whatever Brandace mentioned last night. He was like that lizard man in Kelly's comic book. If she had not known him before, if she had not been shown the t.v versions of them, she would have fainted or worse at their first encounter. She felt a slight shiver just remembering it. Backed against a couch, his eyes in the dark looked cold and she couldn't tell an expression. It was like being approached by a gorilla, you know their intelligent but you dont know what their thinking, almost like your unsure if whats infront of you is a predator, or friendly neighborhood dog.

She felt so exposed, sitting on that couch, feeling trapped in her own mind. For a while she thought she had gone crazy. When 'it' had become a 'He' and 'He' started speaking to her . . . It became almost unbearingly real.

Bethany looked behind her to hear laughing and the sound of someone playing around just a few feet or so away.

" You go girl!" Michelangelo's voice teased slightly with encouragement while Kelly held one of his nunchucks and was trying to spin it, having a difficult time with it. Kelly used both hands to spin the large wooden weapon which fit perfectly in Michelangelo's turtle hand. Bethany watched while Michelangelo smiled and even everyone else nearby who was watching gave amused looks, smiling their own or laughing. Kelly's cheeks blushed slightly.

"Here, like this" He held it out to show her spinning if effortlessly hardly moving his wrist , where Kelly was trying with hand difficulty

Raphael was leaned back against the log he dragged over last night. He watched pitifully while Mikey tried showin' Kelly how to use the 'chucks. Little Kell's hand could barely hold the damn thing let alone spin it.

"Hm, we'll hafta get ya one, Kelly size" Michelangelo winked.

"Are you saying I'm small?" Kelly raised an eyebrow holding a half joking tone, half serious.

"uhhhh . . .No? . . .Your not small your . . ." Michelangelo paused feeling a trap in her voice. "Your Kelly sized . . .Compared to me your small" Mikey said putting a hand ontop of her head while she crossed her arms trying to hide a smirk.

"Hey, we gonna take that walk or what?" Brandace's voice sounded behind him walking past to Kelly who gave Mikey his nunchuck back and they both walked past Beth who shrugged and followed with a slight catch up jog.

"Youre leaving me?" Michelangelo let his chucks hang down at his sides.

"Come on , you can come too" Kelly motioned.

"As long as one of us goes with them" Leonardo said watching the girls walk off while Mikey followed. Donatello shrugged with a nodding gesture towards them. "I guess a walk wouldn't hurt" Leonardo said watching while Raphael got up too. Guess they all were hiking today.

Bethany looked behind her, watching while the Brothers started walking, some more enthusiastic then others. She faced forwards feeling eyes behind them. Kelly looked up at Bethany who had a weird look in her eyes, and . . .A smile? Kelly had hardly seen Bethany smile at all. She and Brandace could have a frowning contest and it would break a guinness record. Bethany looked down at a confused Kelly before Bethany started in a light smooth jog and running before breaking into a sprint behind Brandace.

Leonardo looked up from a conversation with Raph and Don about what they'll have to do when they get back home. Bethany was running, a slight jog and then she started really running.

He and his brothers watched Bethany run up behind Brandace and pull her hair before running faster to get away.

"Did she just?" Brandace felt her head where her hair was tugged looking at her hand, Looking at Kelly and starting ahead at Bethany who turned smiling looking partially mischivious.

"Oh you little-" Brandace took off in a run after her, while Bethany took off into the trees where Brandace followed.

Leonardo chuckled lightly, he'd never seen her like that before, not since she'd been here.

Donatello named off a few animal tracks he'd come across, also checking out a few of the trees.

"Whitetail" Donatello pointed out a deer standing across the river banks not far off. "Crikey Donny" Michelangelo mimicked the crocodile hunter.

The sun shone through the trees, outlining everything in perfect detail, the buds had turned to leaves, and everything looked like spring, fresh and new. . . .

**(Nights are never Final)**

Another day done, they'd be back tomorrow morning. The week was down to two before they headed back to New York and Leonardo knew that one of his brothers was especially impatient to get back home.

"Hot dog?" Leonardo asked holding up the package, a shrug with matching expression sitting on the log while Raphael grunted ignoring the package layin' back where his sleeping bag was. He wouldn't say much infront of everyone else but it wasnt hard to tell that his brother was getting anxious to get home. Normally camping trips were a break from hiding but with everything going on he could understand why.

The hike concluded today's events. Donatello decided to give his telescope a break and wait until they were back at the house. Michelangelo was performing the campfire usual, hog the marshmallows, toss them in the air and see how many he can catch in his mouth.

The sky was filled with stars. Leonardo recognized most of the constellations, the ones he could remember anyway. . .

"Which ones the north star again, Don?" Leonardo looked up from sitting position, tending the fire.

"Polaris, over there" He pointed some ways from Orion. "It doesn't rotate with the others" Donatello repeated from memory.

The rest of the night went normal, as normal as it could be.

"Ya miss home huh" Raphs voice sounded like he was actually striking up conversation on the other side of the campfire.

"Mhm" Brandace was leaned back against the same log. Both looking up, well, he was layin' back sleepin' but she was lookin' up. Raphael rolled his shoulders slightly, his shell giving a rolling support against the log.

"Do you like it here?" She asked him. He knew the answer already but wasn't sure how to answer. Sure he liked nature and bein' outside, free and not havin' ta hide all the damn time, but somethin' about the city.

"Its nice but it aint home" He said with a matching shrug. He took a sideways glance at her face and knew he struck a tight cord.

"You?" He asked feelin' like he couldn't stop from askin' somethin back.

"Its nice but it aint home" She repeated, sorta mockin' him. The air was cool against his skin and cool against hers, noticin the goosebumps on her arm that was showin' from the t-shirt she was wearin'.

"Alright country bumpkin where exactly is home" He asked. Her eyes turned half annoyed . . ."Alright city slicker, its a little ways over yonder past that there state line, then another state line, then another and another . . . Pretty soon you land in pretty little ole Iowa, land of the corn, children of the corn, deer, hills, and plenty a' killer fishin' spots" She spoke with an hick slang accent makin' him smirk.

"It aint much compared to the infamous New York City" Her voice normalized back to its original tone with tons of sarcasm thrown into her answer.

"Ya had a bad first time experience" He half whispered out , ready to fall asleep and hit the sack already.

"No shit"

The look on her face changed when he started laughing, her eyes widened compared to the before when they were glaring at the fire ahead of em'.

"I'm going to bed ya party animal" She stood up walking around to get to the tent.

It was late in the night when his brothers started fallin' asleep one by one. Leo was always the last, pokin' at the fire watchin' it like it would tell him somethin' mystical any second. Raphael turned over in his sleepin' bag, thinkin'.

**(I will always return: Bryan Adams)**

_I hear the wind_

_Across the plain_

_A sound so strong_

_It calls my name_

Brandace was still awake, she could hear Bethany and Kelly's slow deep breathing. The moons light was glowing against the blue tent, giving her the chance to see in the dark with a half glow.

_It sparks up the fire_

_A flame that still burns_

_Oh its to here I will always return_

There was one thing she couldn't hide from at night, thinking of home.

_Under the starry skies_

_where Eagles have flown_

_This place is paradise_

_its the place I call home_

_The moon on the mountains_

_the whisper through the trees_

_the waves on the water_

For a brief moment, she was back home. She could hear the same sound in the trees, feel the same way for a few seconds before cold reality would settle in once grass turned into pavement.

Let nothing come between this

and me

Cuz everything I want

Is everything thats here

She heard a half grunt cough outside the tent and she knew who it belonged to. Half of her wanted to be outside near them instead of in the tent . . .She was giving only half the truth. She felt comfortable around him, after awhile and once your mind gets the picture that 'its real', everything falls into place.

_And when were all together_

_theres nothing to fear_

She heard someone shifting over and wondered if it was him too. Her thoughts were irrational but that was fine, everything about her being here was 'irrational'. This whole deal is supposed to be impossible. But while she was here havin' the adventure she secretly always wanted. The kinda wish you would make in the middle of the night, that your favorite character or superhero would be real and you'd go off and have some awesome disney like adventure and everything would have a happy ending.

This isn't a disney movie. The sad cold truth was she wished for something that she wasn't carefull about, they hadnt thought of waking up cold, alone, hurt, in a city not their own, in a world that didn't know them. The only thing they knew was that, giant mutated turtles actually exist, and to have that as the only comfort for what was gonna happen to them wasn't something that could get her to sleep with a good conscious at night.

But for the next few seconds while she could hear the wind outside the tent lightly touching the branches and leaves, she could pretend.

_And wherever I wonder_

_the one thing I've learned_

_Its to here_

_I will always_

_Always_

_Return_

"Mikey Dammit!"

What felt like less than five minutes Brandace felt the tent collapse. Bethany gave a small half scream being woken up like that. Kelly shouted when something looked like it landed on her side.

"HEY!"

Michelangelo was hurrying trying to find the zipper for the entrance. Now that Leo was up and Donatello was leaning up watching from his sleeping bag. Hands under the tent were pushing up on the tent sheets, bodies trying to stand up.

"For the love of all that is good and holy!"

Beth was definitely awake Michelangelo thought half cringing. He wanted to wake up kelly, Donny said there was gonna be a meteor shower early this mornin. He wanted to take her by the river so they could talk and stuff. He had it pretty much planned through all afternoon, he didn't account for Raph jumpin' him when he went to open the tent to try to wake her up. He had just opened the flap halfway when his brother got up from hibernation and jumped him, he landed on the tent, tent collapsed, girls wake up, girls get angry, romantic gesture goes bad. He reached in and felt someones arm.

"Get me out of here now!"

"Look , catch of the day" Michelangelo tried cracking a light joke, the glaring tired and bleary eyes of the dudette he pulled out was anything but light. Bethany stumbled out while he tried to steady her, pulling out Kelly while Brandace stood up and got out herself.

"Fuck, Beth your freakin' water bottle tipped over on your bag" Brandace said pulling out a bag.

"Are you kidding" Bethany took it with a snap before shaking it out.

"Uhhhh"

"What happened?" Donatello sighed.

"Mikey was goin' in tha tent, Thought he was somebody else" Raphael shrugged.

"You thought I was somebody else? Who else would I be?" Michelangelo asked crossing his arms.

"A serial killer?" Bethany answered cynically, obviously not a ball of sunshine this early in the morning.

Kelly stood half shivering, while Michelangelo felt himself deflate emotionally. "My bags wet too, the lid wasn't on all the way" Kelly looked at Beth who looked at the sky holding her hair back.

"Dude . . ." Brandace looked over at Raphael, while he stood there liftin the tent before letting it fall again.

"Were you dreamin' or somethin' and just attacked him?" She asked shaking her head , disbelieving he would just jump and attack mikey, who looked like a giant turtle even in the dark, he didn't answer.

Raphael reached into the tent pulling out the other sleeping bags he could feel while Bethany and Kelly were given blanketts.

"Y'ers is dry" Raphael handed Brandaces hers who just tossed it on the ground where they were, near his, she didn't care.

"You can sleep in mine" Leonardo offered Bethany his since Michelangelo wasn't her favorite right now and Donny had probably already gone back to the REM sleep he had been interrupted from. She held her hand out loosely letting it drag. "Where are you going to then?" She asked lightly, her voice sounded so tired and half conscious it was amusing.

He didnt' answer just leaned the pillow against the log and layed back with a single blanket under him. Bethany crawled in watching everyone else. Leonardo watched Bethany's gaze move in a snap to Kelly who patted the sleeping bag. Michelangelo shrugged half guilty going into it. Leonardo would forget, how close they were, and how Bethany must feel about that strange closeness, his brother with her friend, sharing a sleeping bag as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Kelly didnt seem to mind, Michelangelo's arm for a pillow. Hopefully he could catch up on the last few hours he would get before dawn without any more 'incidences'.

"A meteor shower?" Kelly whispered back.

"Yeah, I wanted ta show ya but Raph jumped me, probably dreamin' about bustin' up crime syndicates again" Michelangelo leaned his head back. This wasn't exactly what he had planned but, close enough he thought watching her fall back asleep on his arm, like she liked it there.

"Night" He whispered again.

"Mhm" She answered back all tired and cute.

This was one mess up he could deal with gettin lectured over in the mornin . . . The way Bethany glared at him he'd better enjoy whats left of the night, cuz once Kelly wakes up its duck and cover.

**Reviews are appreciated* **


	32. Nightmare from Bleeker st

**I loved the reviews they made me laugh and I was havin' a bummer day, thanks to all of you! MinnyMinccino, and advensturesstime thankyou for the great reviews, totally made me smirk. **

**Tally Ho**

"Lenarrow I need that witness statement"

"I'm working on it, the mother wont let me near her"

"Then find a way around her"

Hannah Lenarrow was putting the paperwork on her captains desk, they and two other units were working on this case it was that big. Not only that but everyone believed more than one party was involved. The girls who were taken all said they were taken for a single purpose. Some havent come forward yet of that they were sure. Her captain Jack Gerhard, a veteran of 30 years. She'd only started two years ago, and her captain congratulated her on the fact that she started during a huge break in several cases, not to mention the breakthrough was all at once. Narcotics unit was working with our unit, along with a few associates from the FBI who at first bullied their way to trying to gain all access but when those girls . . .when those girls started showing up with the same M.O, the same horrifying experience, the District attorney's office contacted the higher ups and now they were all supposed to work it together. There were still a few roadblocks to push through . . .Like some of the victims suddenly going into hiding, reclaiming their statements, or being silenced.

Lenarrow walked past the main office, photos were taken of the girls who were involved, and a cork board with red pins over the city of where the victims had been kidnapped, unfortunetally, none of them knew where they were taken too, except one who knew she was in the lower east side when she was thrown out of a mercedes infront of a hospital, broken, battered, and scarred for life.

The main attorney working the case, appointed by the district attorney's office was on her case, literally. District Attorney Joannalee Smith, defintitely a trailer park name but none the less a great attorney, she could flip a court order like it was nothing. Hanna guessed it was the curly blondes idea of a reward being handed a huge caseload like this. One that was moving slowly, too slow, if it ran cold they'd have to go to other options, more dangerous and less 'by the book' options. Since most of the victims dont want to go over their attack and abductions again it was hard to pick up any details they might have missed that could be vital.

"Hey Cappy" Detective Blaine stood up from his desk while Captain Gerhard looked up from his desk full of paperwork.

"Whatcha got" The captain didn't look up from his desk while Hanna stood there watching the conversation, half turned.

"I got a homeless guy , says he saw one of the victims get dropped infront of a hospital the same night Kady Hitch was attacked". Blaine stood waiting instructions of whether this sounded credible or a whole lot of nothing.

"Where is he now?"

"Two patrol men in the area found him, he copped a plea when they were gonna book him for havin Kady Hitch's wallet, he swiped it off her when they dropped her out of the car, before helpin' her to the ER . . ."

"A model citizen" Captain droned sarcasm, "Alright go get a statement, Lenarrow your with Blaine, see if his story checks out and if he did see anything get a good description see if he saw our perps".

Gerhard watched his two detectives leave like they were racing to beat traffic, with this kind of build up in a case with so many leads to go on it was only appropriate to rush. District Attorney Joannalee Smith sat infront of his desk on one of the office chairs.

"How's the case file building" Gerhard asked her, not that he wanted to but the look on the attorney's face gave away that she was exhausted and could use a few words over the worst tasting coffee in New York, all at the tax payers expense.

"Its building, we've got so much evidence its just . . .Theres nothing to link it to! Nothing this grand of scale has been put on the record before, and its going to grow. We have four witness testimony's out of the few girls that actually came forward, and now two of them aren't talking, thats bad for the record Jack".

"Your forgettin' . . .Some of them are probably at the bottom of the Hudson" Gerhard's words made the attorney shiver. He was so calm and collective about it, years of dealing with murder, rape, assaults . . .nothing surprised the decorated Captain, and it showed through the cold steelness of his voice.

"Kady Hitch, Crystal Pirez, Nina Gustaff, Jacquelyn Garrett" . . ."All testified they were kidnapped the same way, possibly by the same men". The attorney was overlooking the file. "How do we know theyre even telling the truth that this story wasn't collaborated? An attention getting scheme by underage girls"

"They had nothing in common, never knew eachother, the M.O is the same, the way they were taken . . .and a name miss Garret heard that stuck a chord with narcotics, and homicide . . ."

"A name?"

"Kady Hitch, taken after she had left the library of her very private catholic highschool, St. Joseph"

"An all girls school . . ."

"In Brooklyn" Gerhard finshed for her. "Comes from a well respected catholic family, she attends church, goes to school, clean record"

"Your point?" She asked prodding thinking he was just throwing information at her face.

"Then ya have Crystal Pirez and Nina Gustaff . . . Both went to the same school on the lower east side. East side Highschool . . ."

"All three public places" The attorney motioned to the map inside the file which had highlighted markers for where the girls were taken from.

"Crystal Pirez and Nina Gustaff claim they never knew the other existed. When my detectives asked again Nina remembered Crystal in her enviromental science class field trip" Gerhard pointed at the field trip photo both girls faces were circled in red.

"So they knew 'Of' eachother, they were seen together, that gives me a better crack at whoever we catch, whoever it was saw them together outside . . . abducted them seperately". Joannalee smirked feeling like a detective herself, even though she knew in her gut that Gerhard was holding something back and she'd have to fish around with him to get it.

"Jacquelyn Garrett . . .she's not from the east side . . .How does she fit?"

Gerhard sighed like he was annoyed.

"Listen Jack I need the link otherwise my boss will think your wasting our time . . .I need the link to why these girls are connected to the same perpetrators and . . .you know something . . ." Her eyes glared up. Jack Gerhard laughed setting his mug down.

"She was a . . .random pick up . . .you notice anything about these girls Smith?" . . .Joannalee knew it was a rhetorical question, he knew the answer he just wanted her to follow along and play the game with him.

"I dont . . ." She shook her head giving up.

"Jacquelyn Garrett looks almost like Kady Hitch . . .Wouldn't you agree?"

Joannalee looked at the photos taken, behind the bruised up faces both girls had brunette red hair, were the same body type, except Kady Hitch was tall more modelesque . . .Jacquelyn was shorter, with sharply cut bangs. Kady had blue eyes, while Jacquelyn had dark brown.

"Their facial characteristics and hair color?"

"Your getting warmer" Gerhard answered.

"Stop bullshitting me around Jack . . .The other two girls dont look anything alike . . ."

"Probably mistakes . . ." Gerhard answered watching his miniature desk dipping bird move into a cup of water and then back up.

Smith put the file back onto his desk with a sharp slam.

"All four girls ages 14,15,15, and 18 . . .same area of the city, taken in the same way, abducted into a black van by three men before being blindfolded. They all claimed to hear a click of a camera. Kady Hitch said they gagged her , while Crystal said they asked her questions in low voices, asked her her name and where she was from . . .when she didn't answer . . ." Gerhard tossed the photo of a beatin 15 year old at the attorney who sat still and cold faced not disrupting eyecontact. The temperature in the room seemed to have gotten warmer in the corner office.

"Jacquelyn said they took her blindfold off to take pictures, she didn't see her attackers but knew there were three males in the van, one holding her still in her restraints and the other two taking pictures and holding her face for better shots . . ." He tossed the picture of a bruised and broken nosed Jacquelyn Garrett, her hair tied back and eyes red. The attorney looked this time then back at him coldly, as if he were the bad guy.

"Nina Gustaff, her mother lives in an apartment in the East village currently, Nina had just transferred schools . . .She was in the park with a group of friends who all gave the same statement, she left to go take a respectable pee in the bushes, never came back . . .then again they were all high and the time of her dissappearance seems shady".

"She said photo's were taken, men in ski masks" Gerhard tossed an artists sketch, stapled together three men one of them was black, the others were white".

"I have a feeling this is where you introduce the grand finale that you've been avoiding telling me . . ."

"Had to"

"Why?" Joannalee Smith leaned back baffled at why a Decorated Captain would want to refuse disclosing information with the attorney whose going to try the men responsible for hurting the four girls they currently had statements from who wanted to press charges and bring these lunatics to justice.

"The feds arent here to help, their here to babysit, I dont want the feds to handle this case . . ."

"I can see why you wouldn't want them stepping on your patch of grass but thats no reason to keep information that could be vital to this case private from me". She lectured softly so it wouldnt sound as if they were arguing.

"Jacquelyn Garrett said she distinctly remembered one of the men talk like he was hoping she was the right person, she tried to talk but they muffled her, she hoped it was a mistake and that they'd let her go".

Attorney smith was handed the statement and testimony of Jacquelyn Garrett.

"I even highlighted it for you" It was highlighted over a couple of sentences.

~"_He started freaking out like . . .I dont know he said If Honey or Hun said it wasnt me then they'd have to 'dump' me . . .I couldn't talk, they had a rag over my face . . ."_

She read the next highlighted sentence with anticipation as if she was cracking a code from the pyramids.

_"One of them got angry and said that I had to be brought in to be 'checked out' . . .They stripped me down to my underwear, I remember thinking oh God I'm gonna get raped . . .They acted like I wasn't even there, they were sitting in the front freaking out over if "Hun said so" or if they were gonna get paid . . .I guess they got some bad news because thats when . . ._

_-(Miss Garrett could not continue testimony at the recorded time but confirmed by the hospital that there were signs of blunt force trauma and a confirmed evaluation and examination by Dr. Abigail Gall of Mercy Hospital). _

"They raped her . . ." Joannalee cringed, looking at the photo, a real life flesh in blood, not just something from a law and order program, a real soul that had been damaged. "It says she was missing for two days, kept in a Van, but no van has been recovered. They kidnapped her and they were trying to verify her identity to someone?". Joannalee hated to think this poor girl was put through hell because she was the wrong person, an innocent bystander.

"Hun . . ." Gerhard stood up looking out his window at the people in the office still working, the FBI shirts at the computers talking with their associates.

"Is that name supposed to mean something?" Smith asked.

"Is that a prostitute or pimp . . .short for Honey?" She asked again just striking up a guess.

"Hun is the name of the biggest crime boss from the lower east side since the fedora bandit's golden days. He grew up in Brooklyn, a large rap sheet, but theres alot of missing spaces on his file . . .I grew up in the same neighborhood he did, I used to watch him and his boys hassle the local business owners. Like little mafia's. All it took was for one store to get torched before the others would fall in line. After a few of his 'brethren' had either moved on, or were bumped off he was involved in low collar gang activity".

"That's why Narcotics is in on this" Smith nodded her head understanding.

"Hun got caught , almost put into the system for good. Caught making profits while his boys dealed out illegal guns, they'd weld off the serial numbers. He got bailed out and all of a sudden this fancy dancy lawyer from Japan comes in . . .and we lost our case".

"From Japan, what were his connections?"

"Your fast, I like that" Gerhard complimented her, she was ontop of her game today.

"Hun suddenly changed his scene, he didn't work with the punks you see out dealing, robbin' gas stations, or mugging the elderly out on the street. He moved up to somethin' bigger. His name was Oroku Saki . . .Owner of Saki Enterprises".

"Are you Kidding? Oroku Saki? The Head CEO of Saki Enterprises? What would a high up guy like that want with a man like him?" She asked disbelieving, Saki Enterprises used their computer technology and funded local benefits, always doing something to 'help' the community. Even though personally Joannalee thought his vast fortune was used on other means and that helping the community was just a cover up, but nothing was ever speculated or reported.

"I guess you know about it then" Gerhard took a drink from his mug.

"The mayor spoke so highly of him that he recieved an award. I recall attending two charity benefits, and helping sign the legal work for Saki's computer system technologies to be tested out in the public school system. When the schools gave feedback as to how wonderfull the systems were running and how great the computers were, he donated the computers to the low fund public schools . . .The man is like a Japanese daddy warbucks". Joannalee could go on, she remembered shaking his hand once, so calm, cool, eyes like steel, impenetrable.

"He's also a criminal, never prove cuz he's too good, ever wonder HOW he got so rich"

Joannalee thought for a moment that Gerhard was getting old and that his paranoia of conspiracy might run a little high.

"Hun went to work for him, he became Saki's body guard, always seen at social engagements with him and his daughter, Karai Saki, also a clean record. Hun was clean from the time he was with Saki and still hasn't been collared for anything since . . ."

"Why do you think he's up to something now? Saki Enterprises burned down he was more than likely a shareholder of the company and reaped a nice pocket check before it went down in the blaze".

"Money spends up fast, especially when your running an organization like the Purple Dragons".

"Excuse me?" She leaned forward eyebrow quirked.

"After Saki went down in flames, his daughter Karai and Hun was the only beneficiary. Karai got everything, her fathers entire empire including stock and exchange back in Japan, that woman will never have to work a day in her life. Hun on the other hand . . .He got his check, I had a friend in Financials give me a tip, of course the IRS'll never get it . . .Hun's paycheck wasn't too hefty, he'll be out lookin' for more. The Graffiti patrol started sending in pictures of dragons on the walls, water towers, office buildings, apartments, train cars; usually oriental gang symbols . . .But when a few so called 'Purple dragons were collared', they were racially all over the map".

"Not exclusive to Asians" Smith summed it up for him.

"We had puerto rican's, americans, italians, russians, chinese, japanese, you name it they got it, they'd take in any kid who wanted in and was dedicated. Highschool kids and up, I seen a few who looked barely over 13".

"If theyre so notorious how come I havent heard of them before?" She asked, she used to watch gangland for petes sake, she could tell an Aryan and KKK member from an Irish kingpin. Everyone knew the bloods were red and the Cryps were blue, the four corner hustlers, were not the same thing as the black souls.

"Saki changed Hun, he aint so sloppy anymore, each time we got close. Huns fancy dancy fuckin' lawyers stonewalled us. Right now that were cleanin' up their mess, their keepin it cool . . . Hun got his purple dragons to do dirty work . . .Kidnappin' these girls . . .Takin' pictures, I think he's looking for somebody".

"That somebody would have to be a teenager . . .If what Jacquelyn's statement said is accurate, and all this was done by the same perpetrators, than Your guy is on a manhunt for a teenaged girl, or young woman". Smith looked at the map.

"A girl hunt . . .He wouldn't let his boys go roughhousin and gettin into trouble like that. Saki taught him too well . . .keep it quiet, fast, and low key". Gerhard corrected her.

"So he's looking for someone, a female between the ages of 14-to early 20's and late teens".

"My guess, somebody saw somethin' or knows somethin' they shouldnt, now he's tryin' to cover his tracks, why else would he have all his guys out there picking up girls, after all this hit the news he'll be searchin' for alterior ways to do it".

"Gerhard this is all circumstantial, I can't give this to my boss he'll want to know an established link, not a theory" She said stating factually.

"Once we find the bodies of the girls who havent been found, and find dragon DNA on them . . .that'll be your link . . counselor" He said setting his mug down while his dipping bird dipped down again, and then back up.

She understood now, he wanted to keep this 'theory' a theory and keep it under the table. She saw vengeance in this mans eyes, a man on a hunt whose prey slipped out of his grasp one too many times, enough to drive a cop crazy. He didn't want the Feds to take over and take the case out of his sight where this man 'Hun' would be given deals in exchange for bigger fish like how most of the 'mob businessmen' were dealt with by the higher ups. He wanted this man all to himself, and she wasn't going to get in his way. Looking at the photos of the girls, how irrational the attacks were, almost desperate attempts at finding the 'Wheres Waldo' to win a prize they could only imagine. They were looking for a female or females . . . and She felt a twinge of fear for whoever was at the end of this roadmap from gangland. They were after someone, and if Gerhards theory was right . . .They would have to find whoever it was first . . .and fast. Whatever this person knows, would have to be big enough to have every purple dragon member on the alert just taking girls off the street. This information, if brought forward could bring down more criminals than she'd had to prosecute in the last year alone.

"You have narcotics here, and your calling associates who are knowledgable in New York Gangs . . .You dont think the Feds wont sniff that out?"

"They dont know anything yet, and they wont so long as what we just talked about stays in this office and off the books . . .I want Hun, and I'll be damned if I let the Feds get a piece of him first just to cut him a break to bust his connections in freakin' Japan and Russia". Gerhard solemnly promised.

"He's that big huh" She said leaning her head back with a sigh feeling exhausted.

"He woulda given Capone a run for his money"

"So how do you suggest you validate your theory?" She asked, not for the record but , she wanted to know what his next 'unofficial' move was. Captain Gerhard wasn't an idiot, he always had a plan.

"Find this person before he does . . . Find out what she knows, and why he wants her so badly . . .Aint no other logical explanation other than a poor girl who saw something she probably shouldn't have. Might be other valid theories but unless you got a better one" Jack shrugged, he was sure this was what was going on . . .and it was all they had to go on. But Joannalee wasn't sure how long they could keep something like that from the feds . .. They were trained to sniff conspiracy.

**(On a midnight bleak and dreary)**

It was a cold rainy night, they came back early this morning just before the clouds gathered. The sky was dark and grey, rain was starting to pitter against the windows, while Thunder rolled off in the distance. Kelly sat looking out the window while Casey was always flipping between the news and the weather channel. He walked by one of the windows bending down to see outside.

"Yeah, looks like it wont clear up anytime soon" He stood back up while April stood behind him making him jump.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that"

"Uh huh, did you take care of the sink upstairs?"

"I'm gettin' around to it" He shrugged taking a bite of his apple he was taking pieces off of with a pocket knife.

"You yahoo's still playin that fuckin' thing" Casey walked by before headin' upstairs.

"Your just pissed cuz ya gotta have an I.Q to play" Raphael retorted back while Casey pointed at him before heading upstairs.

Kelly laughed watching All four brothers and April sit around the coffee table playing Millenium Trivia.

"What russian novel depicted in the nepolianic wars was written by a Leo Tolstoy, published in 1869"

"War and Peace" Donatello pointed getting it correct, again.

The thunder split making Kelly jump and look back out the window. Brandace was outside sitting on the porch swing watching it. Bethany was upstairs on her laptop last time Kelly checked. As soon as they came back Beth wanted to charge it.

"When are we leaving?" Leonardo asked, putting a card down after being done with his turn.

"Around midnight, hopefully the rain will die down" April said standing up to stretch.

Kelly looked out the doorway, April had the door left open with the screen door closed to let air in.

Brandace was sitting with one knee up while the other was open and down staring out into the dark and the rain, the house lights glimmering showing just how much it was pouring. It wasn't worth going to sleep if they were leaving just a little before 11. She couldnt sleep anyway. Even Bethany was upstairs thinking things out avoiding dozing off, maybe they'll fall asleep in the car. The screen door opened she didn't look to see who it was, just kept staring at the down pour. A silent but moving Casey Jones had a large box in his hands.

"Ey kid, Might wanna pack your stuff up, might be leavin' early"

"I thought we werent leaving till around 11?" Brandace asked leaning up more alert.

"Change in plans" Casey looked behind him where a silent but moving Raphael was following with the tub cooler. She watched them walk out into the rain, their steps splashing on the ground.

The water was cold, but it was welcome, even the mud. He was used to concrete, pavement, sometimes grass if he went through the park. Ever since they got back Casey's been stalkin the news. He saw the report, the ones about girls gettin' abducted. They talked for a bit when no one else was around, he didn't wanna bring it up to the family just yet, just incase it was something they didn't have to handle, or incase they had to handle it 'themselves'.

The rain had soaked him when he opened the van and set the cooler inside.

"News update said that they had four girls who reported bein' napped by the same dudes . . .They came home okay . . .Families have been callin' the station reportin that their responsible teen daughters haven come home from school or whatever . . ."

Raphael lifted the food box into the van still listening.

"If I'd been back home like I should be now I mighta caught some of em' in the act . . ."

"What I dont get is why would they kill some, let some go? . . .Dont make sense, if I wanted ta keep everything quiet I wouldn't leave nobody alive, Just sayin'" Raphael pointed out the obvious.

"Baggin' innocent girls on their way home from school . . .It aint Right Raph" Casey pointed.

"I know it aint but You dont got a clue who it is, and we can't just chalk it up to the freakin' foot or the purple dragons anymore, the foots history . . .The purple dragons as far as I'm concerned, their down and out . . ."

"It smells like it Raph, you know it does"

"When a steak smells like a steak . . .then its a steak . . .but until then-" Raphael left off shutting the van door. Casey looked at his friend straight forward. Both gave quick nods at eachother, heading back through the rain.

"Packing?" Leonardo asked when his brother and Casey walked up to the porch door. "Got everythin'" Raphael gave a small confirmed shrug shoulders back.

"If the rain doesnt let up I'm worried about driving, I'm a little tired too" April folded her arms from the slight chill through her sweater. Everyone could tell she was tired, she'd been up since early this morning.

"I'll drive tha car babe, Geekoid over there can take the Van" Casey pointed while Donatello looked up pointedly at Casey Jones who smiled.

"I dont want to fit all the girls in the backseat . . ."

"You can sit shotgun April, I'll sit in the back" Leonardo Offered.

"You dont have to-" April attested.

He waved his hand to the side, not a big deal.

Kelly was taking her bag to the car Bethany followed with hers.

"Does it feel normal yet?" Bethany asked Kelly who shrugged. "It probably never will" Kelly laughed with a shrug. A large splash behind them made them turn around.

"Would you stop playing around" Bethany rolled her eyes.

"You gonna make me?" Brandace smirked stomping on the ground again watching it splash.

A large jump came out beside them splashing them all, Michelangelo smirked before giving a salute heading to the Van.

"Would you knock it off" Raphael pulled on Michelangelo's mask tails while he was making faces through the window while Kelly was sitting in the car. "I Call long backseat" Michelangelo leap frogged over Raphael both racing to get the backseat where whoever was sitting could lay down and sleep the whole way.

Raphael pulled inside the door first with Michelangelo fighting to get over him both pulling themselves inside over the other . . .

"My sons . . .Please sit down and put on your seatbelts" Master Splinter was already sitting in the Van before they got in. Both Groaned before getting in.

"How do ya?" . . ."What the f-" Casey pulled on the drivers side door to Aprils car, The girls sitting in the back with Bethany in the passengers seat.

"Ey! Open it" Casey tapped on the window pointing at Bethany who shrugged after pulling on the door handle, it wouldn't unlock when she hit the button.

"Here the nerd will open it for you" Donatello droned sarcastically giving Casey the keys and hitting the unlock button . . ."Heh those might come in handy" He chuckled getting in.

"HEY sorry about the geekoid thing Donny . . .was just a joke man lighten up" Casey waved off, hitting what looked to be an automatic start . . ."What the fuck kinda car is . . .Freakin' new hybrid crap" He hit a button making the windshield wipers activate.

"Check one"

Casey Jones played with the buttons in the car before April came out from locking up the house pointing at the start up and where the heater controls were.

"Were gonna die" Bethany whispered in the back

"We aint gonna die, I'm the best damn driver on 3rd Avenue". Casey backed up the car faster than necessary, while the Van followed behind. Bethany could see Donatello shake his head even in the dark in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah . . .Gonna die" She whispered.

**(I know where the river runs: Lee Ann Womack)**

It would be a constant drive, last time Casey said the regular way took at least a day and a half to get here, if it was winter, longer. But if they kept at a steady pace they'd get back by dawn or so he said. It was gonna be a long ride back. No one was gonna stop for a motel so it was best to get comfortable. The timing was off but April and Casey agreed it was best to leave now and get home soon, for some reason that didn't make sense, why all of a sudden the vacation cut off. Maybe April couldn't keep the shop closed. Brandace leaned against the window. She looked out into the dark landscape, it was still raining making the small seem that much more smaller with the four people in it.

Kelly seemed to be alot better, maybe the idea of being here was slowly sinking in, making the pain of not knowing a lot less excruciating. Bethany hasn't accepted it just yet. She was talking to Donatello about how she thinks were wrong and that were still on the same 'plane' I guess is what Master Splinter called it. Brandace leaned her head against the window hoping to doze off . . . Brandace stared out into the dark at the distant lights of towns and country houses, she could pretend she was home, and that she was in her moms car. The car didn't smell the same, so it was a dead give away, but day dreamin' kept her from going crazy, or driving her closer to it.

**(Family outings)**

April leaned back in her seat, drifting off. The van was quiet. Master Splinter was sitting in the back with Leonardo on the side where a small outer seat was, where you could put a leg up with an arm rest. Michelangelo and Raphael were reduced to sitting next to eachother behind the driver and passenger seats. The rest was filled by boxes, coolers, a couple of suitcases, and a tub of kitchen appliances and cookery. Donatello was going the speed limit, they didn't want any sort of trouble but if it got to be light outside April would have to get behind the wheel and the shades would be drawn. They could not risk getting pulled over, and if a police officer happen to try, She knew that Casey would pull a fast one so they could make a quick escape, but the license plates on the cars would be enough for law enforcement to find them, especially her brand new hybrid with brand new plates. -_-

'Should've kept the old plates until after the vacation, way to go O Neil' She thought to herself, mentally lecturing herself for not planning ahead just incase something like that were to occur.

**(Unfinished business)**

"No, there could be people" . . .

"C'mon , no ones around . . . just you and me"

Hailey Bernadette was on a date with her boyfriend Riley of four months, he was always on a public sex kick, last time they went out on a nice walk through the part he kept pushing the issue of doing it over in the trees where no one could see. Hailey' father being a man of business for the conservation of the Galapagos islands would have her social life in a choke hold if she got caught doing something like that.

They walked by the water getting off the ferry.

"God I love how your eyes look in the lights like that" He whispered lightly. He was really laying it on thick, it was going to be hard getting home with her underwear on this time. Hailey turned to look towards the water to not lock eyes with him.

"Oh shit" She dropped her clutch purse.

"Riley!" She watched while he leaned over the railing like the brave guy he was trying to be to get it for her.

"I Got it" He reached down to get it from the water.

"Oh shit" His voice sounded serious.

"What , did something fall out?" She worried that her card might've fallen out since she put it in a slot instead of inside the clutch.

"No . . .Hailey call the cops"

"HEY!" Riley tried flagging down the ferry driver, Riley leaned back down grabbing onto something. He flashed his cellphone light holding the phone in his mouth while the ferry driver rubbed his forehead looking down, Hailey screamed seeing that Riley was grabbing onto a leg of someone face down in the river. Pale skin shining back in the light, it was a girl, and she was naked.

"P.D's on their way, we better pull her out, ya got her son?"

Hailey held back her breath backing away from the railings edge while her boyfriend and the ferry driver starting pulling the body from the river. People from the ferry were calling the police and coming around creating a crowd of panicked onlookers. . .

"Yeah, she's dead, was just floating here when the ferry docked" She heard someone say over the phone. . . 'I should've stayed home, watched movies . . .'

His eyes flashed open, the windows were bright, trees and buildings passing by flashing past the shades over his eyelids. They should be almost home by now, the sooner they got back they'd unpack and have all the time for later to either stay home or go out. Michelangelo breathed out, the warm air of the van was starting to cool out with the windows open. He could almost smell New York. They never left that late at night before, usually they left in the mornin and got back late afternoon, but whatever, so long as they got back before dinner time, man he was starvin'.

"Are we there yet?" He groaned out leaning his head forward to look out through the shades.

"We'll take a stop at a drive through, I'm sure Casey's and the girls are getting hungry too. April said making a slow change of lanes. It was just her in the front, everyone else was in the back, Donatello had to ditch the passengers as soon as the sun came up.

"So what'll it be boys, Mcdonalds, burger king, Taco Johns?"

"FOOD" Michelangelo raised his hand to vote.

"Alright . . .Burger King it is?" She asked, no one gave any opposition she pulled into the right lane to turn into the oncoming burger king drivethrough.

"Casey were stoppping in for food, do you have my card for you guys?" She asked looking back behind them where Aprils hybrid pulled up behind them.

"Yeah babe" Casey Jones chimed in on the cell phone loudspeaker.

While they were getting food, April surveyed her passengers. A few seemed content, and then a few seemed . . .on Edge. It could be just being couped up in this Van with nothing other than the radio to occupy time, causing them to be restless. But it was something she felt like she missed. The end of the week she felt like Casey was on edge, in his mood.

She set her fries down not feeling so hungry anymore. 'Its that same mood, that same look in his eyes'. It was a blank distant stare, almost seemed empty if you didn't know what to look for. He got that way, before he'd take off. The next morning he'd come back, sometimes bruised up, sometimes there wouldn't be a scratch on him but he'd be limping, something to give it away. She looked back at Raphael . . . He looked up and gave a quick thanks for the 'chow'. She smiled back and knew, sometimes she'd see the same look in the red clad turtles eyes too. The same that Casey gave off with a vibe that he wasn't hiding anything but that he was on edge ready to move with intentions unknown to everyone else, he preffered no one knowing right away . . .they'd find out later.

Raphael looked back at the car, and Casey gave a wave that they were ready to head out again. She could feel it 'I'm no psychic but it doesnt take an idiot to know'. She gripped the steering wheel, starting it up.

It wasn't an hour or so later that the outline of New York wasn't too far ahead, and the time of day was setting the sun lower and lower in the sky . . . 'I wonder if Master Splinter feels it too'. She thought knowing no one knew more about his sons more than him.

"FINALLY" They had pulled into the back alley to her antique shop. Michelangelo literally leapt out of the van, happy to stretch out his legs.

"Well princess ya made it back alive" Casey teased Bethany who was sure that his driving was going to put them into an accident.

"By gods good grace" She muttered grabbing her bags, while Kelly tried getting out of the car with difficulty from her legs buckling under her from not moving for so long.

"Hey , were here" Casey Jones knocked on Brandaces side window while she opened her eyes from sleeping, stretching to get up and out with a groan.

"You know theres more things to help with' Michelangelo" Leonardo took the remote of Aprils t.v from his brother so Michelangelo would get up and help.

"Well if you little ole bitty's need help . . ." Michelangelo teased heading back out to the Van.

"Hey APE where ya want the suitcases!?" Casey roared so she'd hear him from upstairs.

"The Bedroom for now" She called back. He walked past the t.v glancing at it putting things away.

"Well you all can stay and relax until nightfall if you want" April offered.

"Thankyou miss O Neil" Master Splinter thanked the young woman.

It was six in the afternoon before everyone was settled in, April sat down in one of her comfy chairs, happy to be home and off the road.

Everyone seemed tired after the drive, including her.

"Hey Raph, check this" Casey turned up the volume on the t.v on Aprils shop counter downstairs, the shades were still drawn, showing that the store had been closed all week.

"Looks like Aprils got a few messages" Raph pointed out on Aprils store answering machine under the counter. "Not that" Casey pointed at the t.v before leaning against the counter.

_"A ferry route from Battery Park carrying tourist and New Yorkers alike were shocked and horrified to discover a body of a young woman whose description was late teens to early twenties, officials and law enforcement say that the body was dumped some distance away from where it washed up near the ferry pick up late last night around 10:15 PM. Witnesses say a couple were walking off the ferry when a young woman dropped her purse into the water, a young man whose name was unidentified reached in and discovered the body, claiming the woman had no clothing and immediately called the ferry driver Nathan Pulle whose been a ferry driver for the Staten Island ferry service for 20 years"._

"Damn" Raphael half whispered looking at the sight of the river where crime scene tape had been put up. The video footage of ambulance and police cars, and a body underneith a sheet.

_The young man still unidentified and the Mr. Pulle pulled the body from the water and awaited authorities. The vicitms identity has yet to be verified and the public's only question is if this victim is related to recent violent abduction and rapes of New york female teens between the ages of 14 and 20. NYPD has been working closely with other units and have discovered that the events are related and purpotrated by the same offenders. A victim whose name was not allowed to be given over public broadcasting, gave the statement to police that she was abducted on her way home from her local school library, she was pulled into a black van unsure of the make and manufacturer, where more than two men she claimed had taken pictures of her, made phone calls, and claimed that everything that happened to her seemed orchestrated. Her abductors sexually assaulted her before dumping her infront of a nearby hospital where eyewitness statements claim that a homeless man walking by alerted the hospital desk clerks and waited with her unconscious on the sidewalk, for medical attention. There is no confirmation from captain Gerhard on the other victims accounts but gave the statement at a press conferrence telling parents this . . ."_

Casey Jones recognized the guy on the news before, Captain Gerhard of local P.D. been on the job a long time . . .

_"We've never seen a wave this sudden, this fast, with this much damage. Due to the ongoing investigations we can't give out any names of the girls who reported being kidnapped, and then returned, some injured and some released safely. There have been no contacts to the families of hostage agreements, blackmail, or payment for the return of their daughters"._

_"Captain , does this wave signify that a possible serial kidnapper is at work?". _

_"I'm afraid it seems too early in the investigation to be able to make a decision call on the perpetrator or perpetrators, but under the evidence and statements we have collected it seems that there is more than one kidnapper and that the circumstances seem more organized"._

_"Are you saying that an organization, or possible gang , or mob may be at work!?" _

"I watched dis the otha' day when you guys were out fishin' and huntin' for berries" Casey turned it up a little more. Raphael crossed his arms.

"Hey, must be good if your both glued to the screen" Donatello came downstairs realizing that what he just said didn't go through, it was like they were hypnotized by whatever they were watching. He walked over leaning to see what they were watching.

_"We are looking at all possible connections at this point but right now what the NYPD and City Hall want to express to the public is . . .Take all necessary precautions. Know where your children are going, dont stay out too late if you can help it, and stay in groups. Protecting yourselves and your children is the only way we can combat against whoever is at the root of these kidnappings". _

_"CAPTAIN quick question!" _

_The captain pointed at a reporter below the podium stand._

_"How were you able to connect that all of the girls taken were abducted by the same people or persons?"_

_"We noticed that most of the reports and incidences were from the lower east side of manhattan, brooklynn and even in the bronx. Any current investigations might even lead to queens. With all the different cases going on at once it was until all the statements given by the victims were matched by different units who exchanged information. Details and what they witnessed are almost 90% matched, we plead for anyone who recently was abducted who could be related to these attacks to come forward with your information, and for parents, please watch out for your daughters . . . We'll have another conference tonight at seven with more information once I've spoken with superiors". _

"Figures, all the shit happens just when we take a step out" Raphael gruffed out lowly, spinning his sai with authority.

"How long has that been going on?" Donatello asked with sincerity.

"Just as we left on vacation, geeze its like comin' back to school from bein' sick and your left with make up homework". Casey turned a chair around to sit down leaning against the front.

_"A newer statement given from Gerhard at the current press confference being held now infront of city hall"_

_"We have reason to confirm that due to my surperiors debating for hours of whether certain details should be released is still in questioning. Our main priority at this moment is protecting the rights of the victims, they do not need reporters knocking on their doors, it hinders on the investigation". The same Captain Gerhard standing behind the podium spoke with a hand raised gently._

_"We have given the victims the go ahead to call if any reporter or busybody comes knocking on their door, and that person in question will be arrested for obstruction of justice"._

_"Captain A source tells me that you currently do not have suspects in line up". _

_"At this moment we do not"._

_"Captain! Veronica Mason of Channel 13, is it true that the attackers chose their victims based on similar descriptions!"_

Raphael watched the face of the captain speaking, his face paused in hesitation . . .The question caught him off guard, and the reporters could smell it. He almost felt bad for the guy, but thats the price ya pay when you work with a badge and a uniform, in alot of ways he admired that kind of life, some days he preffered his shell to a uniform. He could feel the question prick at him, just like it did Casey, Casey's eyes locked on the t.v like a damn target . . .

_"Please verify Miss Mason"_

_"Captain, I have sources that tell me that the victims look a like with similar descriptions, white females with brown and red chestnut hair, similar height, and other features, Captain are the victims, victims of a hate crime? Or were they targeted by a serial rapist? The public has to know for their own safety"._

_The reporters were in a frenzy over the question breakthrough, while Captain Gerhard excused himself saying that that would be all for now and he would keep them posted if anything came up, and gave the time for the next conferrence._

"White with brown and red hair . . ."

"Deres a million girls in the city who look like dat" Raphael gave a nod.

"Hey . . . April wanted to know if you all wanted the pantry food to take home?" Brandace was halfway down the stairs. Leaned against the stair railing her red cast giving her leverage.

"Uh sure we'll be right up" Donatello gave a nod before walking away from the t.v to head upstairs after her. Raphael waited until they were up.

"So whats got y'er conseco bats in a twist" He looked down at Casey who put a hand up still listening.

_"Hey there Veronica"_

_"Hello, I'm still here where Captain Gerhard did not answer the question everyone is talking about, if the female victims were chosen in abduction because they looked alike, or if they were selected at random"._

_"I know the good old reporter saying of not revealing her sources but how credible do you think your source was?"_

_"My source was absolutely credible althrough I'm not allowed to give names and for my sources own privacy i'm not allowed to mention workplace. But I was given a full description of the victims whose names have not been released to the public. There were four females all with the same story and same accounts, but whats really the kicker Katie is that all four girls looked alike"._

_"That would make the difference, if those girls were taken because of their description it would mean that the public could take notice and protect themselves better knowing if they might be a potential target or not"._

_"Exactly and its only a matter of time before another girl is taken again, it all happened in such a short time near about the same times all within sequence of eachother, they were all white, brown haired brunettes, or a sort of red chestnut brunette, two of them the same height and build, eye color, if this links up in a way that the information could be usefull I think the police should be more forthcoming with their information"._

"This all happened while we were gone, most of em got taken in places we normally stroll passed" Casey pointed at the t.v in disbelief and half angry.

"I dont like it Raph, takin' girls on our home turf, we could've been there, we coulda saw em' maybe even got them already" Casey lowered his head.

Raphael was mostly silent.

Casey looked up watching Raphael stare at the t.v. Like he was blank in thought.

For a while he thought he wasn't gonna say anything.

"So you comin' or are ya gonna stay 'ere and piss and moan all night" Raphael put his sai away walking towards the shop windows, peeking past the shade.

. . . .

"Were leaving soon, Raph" Leonardo said from at the top of the stairs. He felt a slight lift on the back of his neck, his brother was looking out the window while Casey was sitting down watching t.v. at the counter.

"Were heading home in an hour" Leonardo said again, noticing how Raphael didn't look at him. When his brothers eyes turned and locked contact, he saw something.

"Yeah" Raphael turned making a waving motion at Casey. Leonardo turned.

"Make sure you have everything, I'll bring the girls home tomorrow".

April and master splinter gave goodbyes.

"Be safe" kelly gave Michelangelo a hug, then Master Splinter who chuckled. "see ya tomorrow, try not to miss me" Michelangelo winked giving her two pointed fingers and a click of the tongue.

"Why are we staying here?" Bethany asked while Donatello headed out with Master Splinter. "Its just until we settle in again, stock up on supplies" Leonardo's voice replied smoothly. Bethany crossed her arms giving an eye raised nod before turning towards the couch.

"You sure its not too much trouble" Leonardo asked April privately. "Not at all I can deal with three girls, and one Casey" She joked. "It'll give me tonight to take them to the grocery store, Casey's agreed to pick up things they need until a paycheck rolls in from the store, and Brandace wanted to fill out job applications". April gave a nod watching them all get into the Van. Leonardo moved out of sight before she closed the door, the sun was setting and the building shadows were growing. Casey Jones' patience was thinning out, she already noticed that his sports bag was pulled from the closet, and his mask was picked up off the floor.

Bethany had taken up the other side of the couch, it was around 8:30 when she heard April's bedroom door down the hall click closed softly. Boots thudded light on the carpet. Casey Jones, black sweatshirt, jeans and boots with his signature sports bag slung around his shoulder against his back, hockeystick, bats, golfclubs and such sticking out of the top. She remembered pictures of him in full uniform when he was fighting in the comic book Brandace had, she only had one, of course it was the "RAPHAEL" of the miniseries, where he meets Casey Jones. Both fought crime in one night after raphael blew up at Michelangelo, he ran off to calm himself , ran into Casey, they beat eachother senseless and became best friends. She'd never understand boys, she thought typing away on her laptop, she was google mapping her house back in San Francisco to see if it was still there. Casey walked towards the window infront of her, he put a finger up just as she was about to talk. Brandace was asleep on the floor while Kelly had the other end of the couch. She watched him with a quirked eye, knowing what he was doing . . . while he opened the window up slowly, stepping out with light boot steps against thin metal of the fire escape outside Aprils window. She listened to the steps until they faded.

"He left didn't he?" Aprils voice half whispered. Bethany felt a slight panic like she was supposed to stop him from leaving.

"Yes, should I have said something?" She asked quickly. April O Neil shook her head, her hair up in a messy bun, tresses falling down from it. Her eyes watched while Casey ran down the street one arm moving the other steading his bag as he ran down bleeker st. until he turned and was out of sight.

**(Nightmare)**

Leonardo chuckled to himself walking past the living room area. It never ceased to amuse him how Michelangelo could fall asleep in the positions he always did. A game controller on his lap with a video game magazing on his head, leaned back against the arm of the couch with one leg touching the floor. He threw the afghan blanket over his brother hearing him mumble in his sleep. 'Hope he didn't have chinese before bed' . . .Cold pizza made Michelangelo mumble in his sleep, but chinese made it worse.

"Night Donny" Leonardo turned with content smirk, a little happy to be home.

"Good night" Donatello yawned walking off to catch up on rest.

"Do not stay up too late my son, we will resume training tomorrow, it is important to set ones self on a strict schedual".

"Yes Sensei" Leonardo gave a small head bow with closed eyes.

"Goodnight my son" Master Splinter walked with his walking stick back to his room.

"Goodnight . . .father"

Sleep didn't sound so bad, After the incident with the falling tent he didn't fall back asleep that easily afterwards. He wanted all of his strength for training tomorrow.

He felt the cold under his steps walking up the concrete steps feeling the cold railing under his hand.

**(Nightmare)**

Raphaels room was quiet, when Leonardo walked past it. He couldn't sense anything behind the door. Then again neither he or his brothers had seen the hot headed brother leave. Leonardo stopped and reached for the handle, if Raphael happened to be sleeping, he would say he just looked in to say goodnight . . .The back of his head told him it was a hollow excuse.

He turned the cold metal knob of the door opening it, the room was slightly cool, and dark, turning on the lamp he could see his brothers room was slightly trashed, beer cans on the floor, a dart board over used, work out pull up stand and dumbbells laying without use . . .and an empty bed.

"Why doesnt this surprise me" He whispered shutting the door, turning and walking with intention back to the stairs.

**(Intentions)**

"So you really think its them and not just some freaks from jersey stirrin up trouble"

"C'mon man, who else would it be. Who else would be searching the city for brunettes and red 'chestnut' hair, girls who are 5'5 and 5'7 . . .Girls who were chased by gang members, with bounties on their heads . . ."

Raphael lowered his head, his eyes taking in the lights of the city. He knew it sounded like it, but New York was full of criminals who would snatch a girl off the street comin' home from doin homework at a library.

"Man . . .You know what that'll do to em if they hear about it" Casey twirled his hockey stick with a sort of sympathetic facial expression.

"Like ya said Raph, 'the criminal element of this city maybe guilty of a lot of things, but bein-"

"-Quitters aint one of em'" Raphael finished for his friend sitting on the side of a buildings edge watching the traffic pass.

"So theyre takin' every girl in the city they find that looks like em . . .sounds like their desperate" Casey said staring out too.

"Desperate for what . . .What I wanna know is what they know about them and why the fuck they want em' so badly to start up this mess" Raphael motioned to the ground.

"Maybe they know, you know, that Kelly Smith and Brandace Harvey arent from here . . .If were lucky they dont know about Bethany yet"

"We caught em' when they were bein' chased . . .they jumped a roof . . .three guys . . ."

"How did ya know they were purple dragons right off the bat" Casey said swinging his stick.

"They were walkin' past an alley, like they were waiting or somethin' . . .Leo was watchin next ta' me. Kelly's hat flew off she went to pick it up. Guys in the alley started askin' questions . . .they tried to walk away, Kelly kicked a guy they bolted".

"Heh, I can see that" Casey leaned back listening.

"Donny said there was some sorta 'energy' in that alley, and that the girls were covered in it when we got em to Aprils. They were chased up to the roof, Brandace got knocked around a bit . . .we stepped in before it got too bad. Text message on one of tha' guys' phones, bounty on the heads for two girls said to be found near the alley or some shit . . .Like they knew".

"Then they showed ya proof they were from another dimension or whatever right" Casey asked pointing.

"Yeah, kelly had this hat that had Mikey's face on it, like a cartoon or somethin' . . .Brandace had a . . .a movie" Raphael said pausing for memory.

"Any chance we could take a sneek preview" Casey asked tightening his gloves and hand wraps.

"Master Splinters got it off limits, somethin' about seein' something we shouldn't know yet just incase" Raphael said shaking his head holding it up with his left hand.

'_God damn, you tell a sweet kid like Kelly or a proud one Like Brandace that the reason dese girls are showin up after gettin snatched off the street with god knows what happened to em' . . .cuz theres a manhunt out for em . . .Thats a guilt he'd never want to deal with'. _

"Case' . . .ya can't tell em'"

"What?"

"You tell somebody that cuz theres a manhunt out for em' innocent people that look like em' are gettin' hurt, thats a kinda guilt no girl no matta' what age should have to hear' . . ."

"You know, not to sound suspicious or anything but . . .maybe if we tell em, they might give something up that could help figure all this out. I'm not saying nobody's lyin' but . . . This aint gonna stop till somebody stops it, if the purple dragons know that you guys are involved, this'll escalate way worse bro . . ."

"Yeah I got that, until somethin's figured out neither of us says a damn word, ya got that bone head? Dont breathe nothin' about the purple dragons to either of em" Raphael felt his assertion on it.

"What are you thinkin' man . . .Really, C'mon Raph its like half of you is here and half of you is in fairy tale land" Casey said watching Raphs eyes zone off again to god knew where.

Raphael didn't say it, he just looked ahead glowering at the lower half of the city. Not that he would tell Casey what he was really thinkin' . . .His head was back at the damn river, Mikey and Kell makin' sandcastles like little kids, Brandace actually layin back, talkin' to him like he was a god damn normal guy. Somethin' they'd never had and thought they never would have. Just regular kids, who had no problem with or thought there was no problem with giant mutated talking turtles, green skin, shell and all. . .They didn't care, not like alot of people in this city, or on the face of this planet who didn't know they existed. Wakin' up in the mornin' and actually being greeted by somebody other than his brothers and father . . . A god damn game of cards where Brandace got pissed off and threw her cards at him, treated him like a normal guy . . .not any different than how she'd treat somebody else, Kelly and Mikey act like their freakin' almost datin' for petes sake. It was a piece of normalcy he knew his family would never get otherwise, and that was worth protectin'. It was somethin' he wouldn't expect his bud Casey to understand. But whether anybody understood or not, one thing would be understood, so long as he was around and had any say about it, nothin' would happen to em'.

"You say anythin' to em about it and I'll knock ya bloody from here to Jersey" Raphael stood up.

"ooooh somebody woke up on the wrong side of the couch today" Casey jones put his mask down across his face. "So freakface we goin' or what?" Casey cracked his neck muscles.

"We'll start at the warehouse where they hold the fights . . .see if we find any familiar faces, up for a game of 'Guess who?' ". Raphael joked looking around.

"Well if I get ta rattle a couple o' skulls b'fore the nights through . . .I'll go home full" Casey stretched back before watching Raphael take off, Jones broke into a run after him. 'Might even leave a tip' Casey Jones smirked feeling the wind throw his hair back behind his mask with that first leap.

"Dat place I was at last time, its cleared out now . . .nothin' but burnt garbage . . ." Casey Jones recalled the few guys that were there, selling drugs over the phone to Hun or somebody who was close to him trying to make contact with the head honcho himself.

"I remember . . .We aint headin' there though, Its a warehouse just down the docks there" Raphael gave a nod of his head in the direction.

"We just 'happened' to stumble across a drug smugglin' operation a couple months ago . . ."

"And you didn't invite me" Casey jones shook his head.

"It was a last minute thing, sides' we were out takin' a walk anyway, woulda been too late if we waited for ya-" Raphael diverted his attention, his eyes shot to the left of them.

"Sure sure" Casey went on before feeling a hand on his shoulder. A finger up motioning to keep quiet.

The sound of talking, young guys . . .walking in a group . . .just two shacks from where they were.

"Oho . . .looks like tonights gonna be a fruitfull evening". Casey Jones smiled under his mask.

"Makesure d'ere P.D and not somebody else bonehead" Raphael warned before dissapearing from sight.

"Pff who the fuck else would be up at this hour . . .Mary Poppins dont do Manhattan house calls"

"I know its here"

"If its not here can I go home?"

"No, we gotta do somethin . . .No body else is doing anything about it and the cops are too busy with those rapes and that murder last night".

"So what makes you think WERE gonna find anything that they havent already Thatcher"

"My cousin Roan, the freakin' traitor joined up with them and said if I ever changed my mind this is the place to go".

"Dude we could get shot out here and your mom would go postal, she'd bring us back from the dead just to kill you, and then bring you back to clean up the mess . . .If she finds out were not back at the house your a dead man".

"She's not gonna find out, so long as your sister doesnt rat on us"

"Five bucks will only hold for so long I'm serious dude we'll be grounded until we graduate".

"Hey, Marty . . .Over there" One of the young looking teens pointed to a shadow he saw move against the sides of one of the shacks, connected to an old warehouse area . . . "C'mon" . . .

"Dude we could be back at the house playing grand theft auto" Martin Allen Buildermen lowered his head in defeat, shrugging in the shoulders of his hoody, hopin' to a higher power it wasn't a gang banger.

His friend peeked around a set of crates, broken one ontop of the other, oil barrels on the other side a shadow moved, he saw it too.

Martin went to pull Keenan back, just as he looked up around the corner.

"isn't it past your bedtime"

Both boys yelled and looked back in the opposite direction, the voice came from behind them.

"SHIT Shit shit shit shit". Martin pulled his pants up pulling out a tiny pocket knife . . .Keenan turned hanging onto Martin from falling over. Both turned not believing what they were seeing.

"Dude . . ."

"Not cool, I dont feel good" Martin held in his upset stomach, probably from the couple of energy drinks he had.

"Now i'm no expert on underage civilians . . .but dont you boy scouts have a curfew?"

The tall masked guy swung a hockey stick behind him twirling it like a pro.

"Were- were just lookin' for somebody" Keenan tried to cover. Martin gulped hoping it would work if they sounded convincing.

"Well, the only people who would be out this time of night, in this armpit part of the city, would either be, pedophiles, rapists, murderers, serial killers, Gang bangers, drug dealers, hookers, slime balls, the homeless, and Purple dragons . . ." The voice answered lowly on the last part.

"Dude he's one of them" Martin whispered.

"You one of em'"

"Well I've got my own genre, not into kids, and I dont shoot crank or screw for a living . . .I dont live in a cardboard box neither so I guess that narrows down my occupation"

"Uh . . .Roan! . . .you can come out now games over" Keenan shouted.

"Yeah, could you at least try to sound convincing?" The masked hockey stick guy motioned with his hand before blowing them off with a laugh.

"Do your mothers actually believe the stuff you tell them?" He laughed a little louder.

"Okay (Laughs) Heres what I'm gonna do for you . . .I'm gonna give you boyscouts to the count of 10 to get out of my sight . . .you aint outta my line of vision in 10 seconds . . .I'll chase you kiddies home myself"

"Youre' not the-" Keenan started to argue before Martin stopped him.

"Dude-" Martin shook his head pulling on his friends shirt before taking off into a run, Keenan followed while both boys took off behind the vigilante.

Casey Jones started laughing, hearing them argue with eachother.

"Raph . . .you see that?" Casey motioned pointed back at the direction they took off running.

"Yeah, you got a real way with kids' Jones" Raphaels voice came out of the dark.

"They were here lookin' for somethin' . . ." Casey looked around.

"Or someone, they wouldn't come out here just to smoke or sneak a beer"

The faint sound of loud music reached the masked vigilante's ears.

"Found the fox hole" Casey jones smirked taking off in the direction of it.

They were closer to it than they thought, the illegal fight club owned and run by the purple dragons . . .was just down a few more. Casey jones stopped behind a couple of lined up oil barrells. A few skin tight dressed girls, and a guard man by the entrance. People were walkin' in, and the place sounded loud . . .Maybe he should've dressed for the occasion.

"Raph . . ." Casey whispered loudly.

"RAPH"

"I can hear ya loud mouth, ya ever heard of silent and stealthy?"

"Can ya smell it?"

"Booze, ciggarettes . . . drugs and blood"

"Purple dragons" Casey Jones smiled feeling like he won the Lottery.

**(Nightmare: Avenged Sevenfold)**

"We gotta be smart about this Casey . . .Can't just waltz in an' . . .That bonehead" Raphael looked down from the tops , Casey wasn't there.

"And they' call me the maniac" He whispered to himself.

"I think its time to clean house" Casey looked like a kid in a toy store . . .The cage was open, near the entrance. He didn't wanna ditch and go in, he'd have to figure out another way . . .'Ventilation duct'. He waved to Raph pointing up and going around to avoid being detected.

"Tonight we have our reigning champion from Venezuela , Santiago Citiano" A designated Reff if Dragon apparel lifted a bare knuckle boxers hand. Two other guys near the ring were pulling the body of a guy who was just beaten to a bloody pulp.

"Next up we have an official initiation! Lets show the freshman what we do to Newbies" The Reff spoke cynically into the microphone.

The place was full of people.

"Hey everybody LISTEN UP . . .I just got word from our benefactor and the Head man himself . . .The bounty on the two sluts Huns' been lookin' for was just raised . . .Guess they must've given him one hell of a blow job for somethin this high . . .Hun said and I QUOTE . . .You are to talk to him directly if you think you've found em, if anyone so much as brings in the wrong ones without verifyin' it with him . . .thats it, your Dragon status gets blooded out and your exiled, that cool with everybody?"

There was a roar from the crowd in applause while the Reff readied the three new initates while six or so Higher male dragons went to enter the ring to get it started.

_NIGHTMARE!_

_'Now your nightmare comes to life'_

The place went dark, there was panic and shouting. Casey Jones laughed, knocking out the Reff as he heard the guy trip over the ropes behind him and fall out of the ring.

He reached for the Mic . . ."Purple dragons"

The sound of grunts of pain and people shouting. Casey felt the hand slap of Raphael tagging him in. The three initiates were thrown out of the ring, while the six who were still standing trying to see their way around.

"Someone turn on the fucking generators already! GAH" a hit to the gut knocking the wind out of him.

"What the hells goin' on here!"

_Dragged ya down below  
>Down to the devil's show<br>To be his guest forever  
>(Peace of mind is less than never)<br>Hate to twist your mind  
>But God ain't on your side<br>And old acquaintance severed  
>(Burn the world your last endeavor)<em> 

A girl screamed somewhere in the background, Casey Jones felt chills up his arms someone made a step behind him on the ring. He turned throwing whoever it was into a hockey stick choke hold.

"If they find the back up lights Case we gotta beat it" Raphs voice shouted from somewhere. "What and miss the grand finale? It aint even round 2 yet".

Flesh is burning  
>You can smell it in the air<br>Cause men like you have  
>Such an easy soul to steal (steal)<p>

People were searching for a way out, pushing eachother, hearing sounds of other members crying for help or freaking out about something. Something or someone was in here with them, and it wasn't a dragon.

So stand in line while  
>They ink numbers in your head<br>You're now a slave  
>Until the end of time here<br>Nothing stops the madness,  
>Turning, haunting, yearning<br>Pull the trigger 

Raphael felt the pounding of steps on the floor, hearing them and taking shots and throws by whoever came into contact. They could keep this up, but if the lights came on. . . . Matching gunshots were fired in the air.

"Fuckin' morons, dont they know those'll ricochet!" Casey Jones complained out loud hitting someone across the face sideways with a right hook, throwing his stick for a 2 minute penalty.

You should have known  
>The price of evil<br>And it hurts to know  
>That you belong here, yeah <p>

**Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare**

While your nightmare comes to life

Casey Jones laughed into the microphone. Someone ran at him knocking into him, he lifted them up and over for a slam on the concrete floor. This place was gonna be painted red.

The lights generated back on, Raphael could hear the lights flicker. Taking a duck he pulled left elbowing someone before he could turn and warn Casey . . .'The fuckin boneheads standin' right in the middle of the ring, hockey mask and all . . .'

Can't wake up in sweat  
>'Cause it ain't over yet<br>Still dancing with your demons  
>Victim of your own creation<br>Beyond the will to fight  
>Where all that's wrong is right<br>Where hate don't need a reason  
>(Loathing self-assassination) <p>

"Its that hockey masked vigilante"

"How'd he get in here"

"Hun's gotta have a reward for this guy"

All the voices at once but it only took Casey' Jones three seconds to realize what they were all thinking.

The guys closest to the ring were getting on the ropes to enter it. He put his hockey stick away, pulling out his twin sluggers.

You've been lied to  
>Just to rape you of your sight<br>And now they have the nerve  
>To tell you how to feel (feel)<p>

Casey Jones looked around . . .realizing to some he must look like Jason Voorhees, covered in sweat, blood, and a hockey mask to hide what was beneath it. . .

So sedated as they  
>Medicate your brain<br>And while you slowly  
>Go insane they tell ya<br>"Given with the best intentions  
>Help you with your complications" <p>

"C'mon" He smirked to himself.

Four piled on him at the same time, He lifted with strained breath, throwing them all off . . . He felt like a King, but his favorite game was executioner. "BOOM" Casey threw a bat at a dragon members face, blood flew from the nose spattering his mask and left arm. The kid fell to the ground holding his face.

You should have known  
>The price of evil<br>And it hurts to know  
>That you belong here, yeah<p>

A dark large mass came out of the back, Sai drawn. "Nice outfit" Casey complimented while both males were back to back.

"Thanks, had ta knock off fat boy over there to get it" Raphaels voice said from under the lowered trench hood.

No one to call  
>Everybody to fear<br>Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah  
>Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare<p>

Casey's bats were kicked out of his hands , kicked back against the corner. His cricket bat was broken in half . . .'you little-' . . .He reached in . . .pulling out 'sledge'.

"Who the hell are these bastards, Gun em' down"

Guns were raised, the one closest to them was hit back with the sledge hammer. Raphael threw a Sai at another one, The crowd was only a third thinner since the rest bailed.

"Better start cleanin' house Raph" Casey turned tossing a guy over them.

Fight (fight)  
>Not to fail (fail)<br>Not to fall (fall)  
>Or you'll end up like the others<p>

"Not even close Jr." Raphael stopped a smaller dragon with blonde hair, grasped around the throat throwing him to the side, slammed against the ring floor with an echoing boom.  
>Die (die)<br>Die again (die)  
>Drenched in sin (sin)<br>With no respect for another  
>A gun was fired, Raphael dodge rolled twirling a sai at the ready on crouched knees looking around. "Casey" . . .Casey was holding his arm, He'd been hit.<p>

"Jone's watch your ass" Raphael shouted blocking a large chain from being thrown at him.

Down (down)  
>Feel the fire (fire)<br>Feel the hate (hate)  
>Your pain is what we desire<p>

"Shit" Casey Jones rotated his shoulders ignoring the searing pain in his shoulder. "COME ON!" Casey jones threw his sledge with his good arm while guys trying to enter the ring dodged to keep away and make a move where he wasnt covering.

The sound of an automatic going off made Raphael shove Casey out of the way, running towards the source hard, serpentine past the bullets, hearing one hit the tip of his shell. Diving behind a stack of crates, The automatic pointed at Casey who turned in a frozen thought of only two seconds, Raphael came out behind a bunch of crates coming up to the guy who was just about as big as his friend was.

Lost (Lost)

Hit the Wall (Wall)

He threw his arm under the gun holding arm, snapping the elbow and throwing the shooter over his shoulder to the floor tossing the gun across the warehouse. He was sure a few of them might've seen his face already, but savin' face wasn't somethin' Raphael was worried about right now.

Watch you crawl

Such a replaceable liar.

Someone landed a lucky shot to his jaw before Raphael took the sluggers arm throwing him over his shoulder onto the floor. 'Too fuckin' many'.

And I know you hear their voices  
>Calling from above<br>And I know they may seem real  
>These signals of love<br>But our life's made up of choices  
>Some without appeal<br>They took for granted your soul  
>And it's ours now to steal<br>Casey Jones made his way with a toss of his own body over the ropes to a not so gentle landing, making his way over to Raph who was surrounded.

"RAPH!"

The sound of breaking glass and the the breaking of lights . . . the lights dimming, smoke pluming from firecracker bits of light. Smoke bombs? Casey Jones caught his breath.

As your nightmare comes to life

You should have known  
>The price of evil<br>And it hurts to know  
>That you belong here, yeah<p>

the sound of scrambling got louder, panicking. Raphael pulled Casey with him to the darkest area, taking out hits as they went. Raphael charged the door knocking it in and breaking the hinges. Both sprinting out watching dragons running out the other way of the main doors. . .

"What the hell . . ?" Casey Jones was holding his arm, blood dripping down it onto the pavement. Raphael gritted his teeth breathing out, they managed to clear the place out, but it wasn't just on him and Case.

"Couldn't stay away could ya fearless"

Casey Jones looked behind them, Raph didn't, just lifted his head like he was slightly ticked off.

No one to call

Everybody to fear

and Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah

"What the hell were you thinking" A low metal toned voice smoothed out in anger, and it only belonged to one other guy Casey knew.

"Heh . . .Hey Leo . . .Hows it goin" 

**Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare **

"What the hell would you thinking, taking on an entire Purple dragon warehouse like that on your own, if you knew where it was you should have planned it out instead of charging into battle like a couple of lunatics". Leonardo's voice was raising itself.

"We cleared it out, they wont be usin that place for a long time if they know its been found out" Casey stood up before giving a small 'Ow' still holding his arm.

"I called the police and left an anonymous tip, were leaving, now" Leonardo's voice dipped low with authority. Raphael gritted his teeth mentally starting to feel more than just irritated, Leo freakin' talkin' down to him like he was a freakin' turtle tot.

"Why did ya follow" Raphael growled out.

"Because April was worried" Leonardo's eyes glanced over to Casey who stared right back. "She said you looked like you were up to something, or planning something loose cannon, looks like she was right" Leonardo turned hearing the sirens nearby.

"Were heading back to Aprils, Raph" Leonardo walked over to help his brother who had a slight limp leaned over. Raphael shoved him off brushing past, knocking shoulders.

'Fine' Leonardo got on the cell to call April letting her know they were coming back.

"I can't see her like this" Casey didn't lift his mask. Leonardo gave a hand with Casey, both brothers helping the masked vigilante stay upright with a gun wound. "Then think about it this way, She wont totally destroy you until your healed" Leonardo said helping the vigilante down the fire escape.

"Thats very comfortin'" Casey grunted feeling his shoulder.

'At least he's only got April to worry about, Near about a freakin' adult turtle and Fearless still lectures me . . .not to mention what Master Splinters gonna say . . .We did what we had to and got a job done, better than sittin on our asses all day wonderin what the hells gonna happen next'. Raphael re adjusted Casey to distribute the weight evenly.

'Aprils gonna love this' Leonardo thought all three makin' their way down a back alley.

**(Apprehensive Hens)**

"Casey!" April ran outside into the back alley of her shop. Leonardo and a worse for the wear Raphael was holding up an even worse looking Casey Jones, Mask still down.

"Raph go get the med Kit I'll take him" April said letting the red masked turtle exchange positions, he walked up the steps holding onto the railing.

Kelly looked up watching Leonardo, April and Raphael all come up the stairs, carrying Casey. Her eyes widened unsure of what was happening.

"Casey we'll have to take you to a hospital to get the bullet removed" April looked up surveying the damage.

"Naw babe I can take it just get some beer and a sterile-"

The look on Aprils face made everyone in the room feel a chill. "I'll uh wait here till you get the car" Casey said not wanting to make things worse, man was she pissed.

"Ugh" Kelly realized she stepped on Brandace who was sleeping below the couch.

"Sorry" She whispered. Brandace groaned when the lights were turned on. The brunette sitting up looking around.

"What the fuck happened to you" The already irritated brunette asked looking up with widened eyes at Casey Jones who was sitting in one of the comfy chairs, shirt stained in blood, Mask spattered with it.

"EY kid wanna do me a solid and put this . . .(Ah) in the closet" Casey held out his sports bag with the good arm. Brandace walked over taking it over her shoulder.

"Naw the bathroom closet" Casey leaned up just as April came back in.

"I'm taking him to the hospital, Leo and Raph will stay with you until we get back" April said to both girls standing there feeling completely out of the loop.

"He was shot, in the shoulder" Kelly said what she noticed.

"I dont know what happened" Brandace held up the sports bag taking it down the hall to the bathroom. Walking up to it , the light was on and it was cracked open. . .A large green form with a shell, well trained arms that only she knew they could belong to. . .She opened the door a little, His eyes looked at her he was looking into the mirror.

"You Okay?" She asked setting the bag down stopping seriously for a moment.

"Peachy"

She watched him throw cold water at his face and rub his face with his hand. Not looking at her, she put the bag in the closet, before looking at the red masked turtle again. His sillouhette screamed nothing short of having just been in a fight, a seriously physical one. There was discoloration on his cheek and left side eye, A couple of discolored bruises she noticed forming on his dark green skin.

"You want Ice for that?" She nodded at his face. He didn't look at her just stared at the water in the sink, some blood swirled in it before he spat. Like he was contemplating on it.

"Its typically a yes or no question" She leaned against the doorway trying to sound lighter in the mood.

"Sure" He growled out quietly. She could hear that he was either tired or pissed off or a little of both. She nodded walking to the kitchen to get a pack from the freezer. Leonardo walked behind her after.

"Here ya go" She whispered handing it over to his outstretched palm, He placed it on the side of his eye, there was a cut on the other cheek. His knuckles looked like they'd been bare knuckle Irish Boxing.

"Can ya wait till I clean myself up there Fearless?" Raphael's voice fringed on sarcasm and a deeper sense of being angry. Brandace turned standing still, Leonardo didn't say anything just walked out.

"I'll be back" He said in a half whisper, both tinged on angry.

"Hydrogen peroxide for the future heavyweight champ?" She asked looking at his eyes then at his knuckles. He actually surprised her and smirked, "Smart ass" He looked at himself in the mirror, finger brushing over his face cuts.

"Dont touch em" She said sounding impatient, comin' back with the first aid.

"I dont need a doctor thanks" He sounded just as impatient.

"I dont like doctors , but I can play nurse with you if thats what you want" She teased moving her head with her lower lip out like she was talking to a toddler. Normally he woulda told her off on that, anybody off on that. She ignored lookin at him sittin' up on the sink counter instead while he sat on the toilet closed lid for a seat.

"God damn you look like you've been bare knuckle boxing" She said holding up his wrist which barely fit in her hand, Kid may act tough but she had womanly features , like her hands and arms curved up to relaxed shoulders, A crevice in her neck showin' that feminine kinda definition in her throat. She held his wrist up and he let it slack, watching black chipped painted fingernails and white skin grip his extra large green hand, two sizes over her own. He didn't make any facial expression when she wadded up toilet paper and soaked it in Hydrogen peroxide pattin' his knuckles over. He didn't say much just watched what she was doing, after a couple of seconds pattin' it down and putting on healin' gel stuff. She smirked, even had an undertoned chuckle to it, like she was laughin' at him.

"What"

His voice asked flatly. She smirked and didn't realize it, he wanted to know what she was smirkin' about. Her eyes looked up and froze like she was in trouble for somethin', that made him wanna laugh.

"I just think its funny, not that your beat up but . . .I'm used to this patchin' up thing . . ."

She started tellin' him about her little brother and how he'd get hurt all the time.

"My Old man and my little brother went at it a couple of times, if it wasn't that it was slicin' his hand open on somethin'" She smirked, dont know why she'd smile about somethin' like that though. He thought with a half gulp while she taped the medical pad over his knuckles and started on the other hand.

"You miss em?" He asked knowing the answer already but . . .it felt like he should ask anyway, better her talkin' than him.

"Somedays I do , Its easier to keep busy and not think about it so thanks for lettin' me pretend to be usefull". She looked up making eye contact, her expression lightly teasin', and then looked back down. Her eye makeup was rubbed a bit from sleep, with or without make up though . . .Kid had nice eyes, Green with brown around the middle, like a fiery kinda star. He felt the sting of the peroxide, her hold on his wrist was soft enough, the pattin' down of his knuckles and cleanin em' up took her concentration.

"So . . .did you get in a bar brawl or what" She asked knowing that wasn't what happened, but she asked him to lighten up the mood. What he had to say wasn't light. The reward out for her and her friend just got a raise, and ontop of that.

He was silent for a bit, and she thought maybe he was going to keep it to himself. Brandace reached in for the gel to rub over his knuckles with a q-tip and then put a pad over it like the other hand.

"Purple Dragons"

She stopped for a second, trying to imagine more guys than in that alley before . . .enough to send him back like this.

"How many?" She asked again with a softer tone, her memory stuck back in that alley when she watched him drop them like they were manniquins. That same expression, that same look in his eyes, the same devastating movements and forcefull offense, everything he did was instinctual.

"More than few" He answered, his tone sounded like it was being sarcastic which meant the real answer was more than many, enough to come home bloody.

"Glad this is as bad as it got" She said lifting up his other done hand showing that she was done.

"Arm" she gave a nod upwards while he shifted over slightly so she'd have better access to it.

"Thanks Kid" He said looking at the tub leaning on his arm against his knee looking away.

"I'm just as old as you are , 'Darlin''. She replied back tryin' to make the situation lighter.

"What, dont want me ta call ya kid" He asked lightly eyes ahead at the door now.

"Nah, I kinda like it" She admitted. "So you and Jones-ey just went for a stroll and got jumped?" She asked, his attention locked on a piece of her hair that kept fallin' infront of her bangs no matter how many times she put it elsewhere.

"Not exactly, found a warehouse down by the docks . . .Closed the place" He turned to look at her this time to see any sort of an expression.

"I can see that" She smirked softly. It registered to her that he knew that, he knew she was from a world where she'd seen him at his best and worst, and right now, it was comfortable, that was all she could ever ask for. Imagining him taking on a whole Purple dragon army wouldn't surprise her.

He heard her sigh through her nose, like she was thinking something.

"do you- . . ." There was a pause. He waited head turned towards her while she put a bandage on the cut over his arm.

"Do you think they've stopped looking? For Me . . .Or kelly" She asked like she knew it was gonna be a wrong answer, and he felt a twinge in himself.

_'No kid, infact their lookin for ya so hard that their abductin girls off the street who look jus' like ya . . .Even raised the price on ya'_

"We dont know yet kid, but . . .If I find out anything I'll tell ya first" He said moving his shoulders and cracking his neck, like all of a sudden the air in the room got tense.

"Do you wanna clean off the ones on your face or leave them alone" She asked leaving it up to him. He looked in the mirror,

"They dont look too bad" He watched her slide off the sink counter. Leo was sittin' in the living room. Kelly back asleep on the couch.

Their eyes locked, and Raphael knew that Leo was just waitin for the perfect opportunity to bring it up. Brandace sat on one of the comfy chairs while He took the other. . .

"Wonder how Casey's holdin' up" Leonardo asked out loud in thought.

"Case is a dead man" Raphael leaned back while everything got quiet, the t.v playin with no sound. April was probably performin a new kinda crucification that would impress Jesus Christ himself.


	33. Breathing off the Clock

**Make sure to give a huge thankyou to Kelly, she recently had a genius ephiphany that I totally overlooked for the story plot after overthinking everything for a week or two feeling like something was missing. Makesure to send her some thumbs up brownie points ;) Like an awesome railroad conductor with a magic fairy wand she hit my brain and fixed a kink in my plans . ..THANKYOU KELLY! **

The place was a mad house, Hanna Lennarow had been taking statements from five A.M this morning . . .and now it was almost five in the afternoon. Gerhard threw paper on her desk right after a possible victim on the case came in, along with others. These were girls around the same age, the only problem was they had two come in who filed a false report. It was hard to find a victim whose attack matched the others with the same important factors.

'Group of males, first they take photos, trying to confirm the identity of the victim, sending them to someone. When they get word back they've sexually attacked, or raped the victim. Either raped, or roughed up and dumped outside a hospital or public area' . . .

And while she was helping do that, Captain had other plans for her.

She was supposed to pinpoint what commercialized company owned a east dock warehouse. There were more than alot of commerical warehouses between the east side docks and jersey, her objective was to find the company that owned the particular warehouse.

"Does this have to do with the abductions?"

"It might, keep it to yourself and come to me when your done you are not to talk to anybody else, and as a bonus you get this office all to yourself, understand?"

It was a direct order, and she didn't understand why.

'Cruise companies are in the most for warehouses and the ones that dont get paid for eventually becomed auctioned off'. This particular warehouse was located with several in the same area. . .'The maritime commission should know'. She thought getting the number to contact.

'Why is Gerhard doing sideline case work when theres a grand scale case load going on right now?. . .'

"Hi this is detective Hanna Lennarow I'm calling about information for a cruise ship owned warehouse? . . .Yes the address is-"

Hanna repeated the address given on the report Gerhard gave her.

"Excuse me? Could you repeat that?" Hanna wrinkled her eyebrow in confusion.

"Thankyou have a nice day" She hung up biting her tongue.

'Whats Gerhard doing? . . .That warehouse was seized last night by police, it was a gang hangout but the commissions office didn't know much else'.

Hanna looked out the window through the blinds, seeing Gerhard listen to an FBI agent , The FBI agent started motioning about something like he was excited, Gerhard was faking concern. . .'What are you doing?'. She shook her head knowing that he would come in to question her about her progress soon.

Casey Jones felt the slight ache in his gut trying to turn over to get comfortable. He moved his hand over to the other side of the bed, April wasn't there, Damn. She was still miffed at him, she didn't speak to him the whole ride to the hospital then ontop of that she glared at him while the Doc was checkin' over possible breaks and fractures . . .battle scars. Just accessories and momento's to what he did. The way she glared woulda given freddy crooger the freakin' goosebumps.

So no, he wasn't surprised to find her not next to him while he woke up takin' in her room, the natural smell of the place. Her side wasn't even warm, she might of stayed up or got up really early.

'She could be out runnin errands, or . . .she could be drinkin' coffee reciting the verbal beat down he knew was comin' to him'. . .

He wasn't a liar, he felt like a dirt bag . . .makin' her worry every time he stepped out the door, she'd get to talkin' about settlin' in and she'd even asked him if he was gonna retire the mask. . . Sometimes he wondered why she was still with him, if he was her he would've left, but she was April, and for some reason . . .she gave a damn about him. He loved her, had for a long time.

He put a hand behind his head breathing out frustrated. 'What to do Jones'.

When he tried to get up he felt his gut wrench inward, pained he stood up. Just a little shakey but nothing a 'Jones' couldn't take', he thought boasting to himself.

'Wonder how Raph's holdin' up . . .' Casey jones reached the door making his way through the hallway with his hand against the wall for leverage.

When he came up to the white walls with the lamp light glowin' the curtains shut, the living room was only half full Bethany was on the couch, April was sitting in the chair in her bathrobe. The t.v playin' some sort of animal documentary. He knocked on the wall lightly so she'd hear him.

'_There really is nothing more impressive than the sound of a lion declaring its territory, their roar can be heard an estimate of about seven miles, warning other lions outside of the territory bounds 'This was their romping grounds'. _

Aprils eyes averted one second before looking back at the t.v. She watched while Casey put a hand to his heart like she had just struck him, hoping to get a smirk or at least an eye roll, something to tell him she wasn't as sore about it like last night. She turned back to the t.v with a small breath outwards, Bethany sleeping on the couch covered with an afghan blanket.

"Wheres'?" Casey motioned around while She stood up toward the kitchen area so they wouldn't wake Bethany.

"Kelly's downstairs with Brandace, their dusting the shop . . . They took Raph home, I' said I'd keep the girls this weekend . . ."

Casey raised an eyebrow feeling the movement of his bruised left side jaw.

"They have some 'Family' issues to work out . . .So I said they'd stay until everything was settled". She didn't look at him.

Casey lowered his head knowing what that meant . . .Raph was getting chewed out about last night.

A set of steps coming up the stairs to the apartment meant the two other female teens were done with dusting. "I'll be right back" April went downstairs to give the two somethin' else to do. Casey blew his hair out of his face, turning to the coffee pot. Making a noise looking into the empty creamer bottle before shaking his head and pouring the strong coffee anyway.

'Were outta' Irish creamer . . .Damn'.

"Not exactly like 'growin' pains" Michelangelo uttered walking in while Raphael took up the couch, bandages on his knuckles, and arm. Raphael responded with a clear irritated glare at the television, not looking at either of his brothers. Master Splinter wasn't up yet.

Leonardo walked behind the couch, Michelangelo looked up from the lazy boy chair, both had the same irritated glare. Raphael glared at the t.v and Leonardo glared at his brother waiting for some sort of response . . .

Raphael changed the channel. Michelangelo sat back stiff feeling the tension build. 'Denied' he thought Whistling. Watching their fearless leader sit straight before standing up with a breath out, obviously a typical Leo frustrated with Raph reaction.

"Well I'd say this morning is off to a enthusiastic start" A coffee sipping Donatello walked over to his computer work area past the couch.

"So . . .How was it?" Michelangelo leaned back while Raphael looked adament to glare at the t.v until his eyes lost focus, or he was zoned out already and just pretendin' to pay attention to channel 7 and flipping back to CNN.

"No wonder he's ticked off, dudes watchin' this stuff all day . . ." Michelangelo motioned to the t.v while Donatello gave a nod in response.

'Watching the news when he could be watching Sci-fi or something cooler, much less depressing' Michelangelo sighed holding up his head with his fist while Raphael controlled the t.v remote.

(Vanishing act)

April smiled nodding into the phone "Uh huh . . .Right, she'll be thrilled" April gave a short laugh into the phone, obviously happy about something when Bethany looked up from the table eating a bowl of cereal with Kelly, Brandace was watching T.v sitting on the other side of Bethany.

"I'll bring her by, thankyou" April smiled hanging up the phone.

"Guess what, that was the hospital" She pointed to the phone "Brandace, the nurse that took care of you last time said we can take you in and get your cast taken off". April smiled hoping it would ellicit a better response.

Brandace smirked while Bethany flicked the cast. "Finally" Brandace smiled while Kelly gave a small smile before frowning a little.

"Aww" Kelly moved her finger over one of the many doodles she drew on the red casted 18 year olds arm. Michelangelo signed it twice, Donatello signed a 'Get well soon', and Raphael's scrawl was on the top part below a sharpie drawn flower.

"Maybe if your lucky she'll end up breaking it again" Bethany looked up taking a spoonfull of frosted flakes. While Brandace gave knowing under pleased look at the smirking Bethany Fishers, she'd have her own quips every once and a while.

"I could take you right now if your ready, I'll just change quick" April gave a questionable nod for an answer.

"Yeah, thankyou" Brandace said feeling the cast on her arm.

April twirled the tie to her bathrobe "Casey . . ." She opened the bedroom door, he wasn't there. 'Hm' , she checked the bathroom and then downstairs . . .

"Did any of you see Casey leave?" She asked quickly.

"Uhhh" Bethany looked at Brandace who shook her head. "He said he was getting a newspaper?" Kelly said who was downstairs earlier when he came limping downstairs and noticed she was there. He looked like he was sneaking out but she wasn't sure.

"A newspaper" She asked crossing her arms, while Kelly gave a couple of unsure nods.

April turned on her heel towards the bathroom "Casey Jones".

"Somebody's in trouble" Bethany took another spoonfull of her cereal.

"Mhm" Brandace said looking down at the table, all three could hear April talking in the bathroom after shutting the door behind her.

Raphael was peeling off the knuckle bandages stretching and flexing his hands so the skin wouldn't heal tight, breaking the heals and using hydrogen peroxide ignoring the sting like it was nothing.

Donatello walked up to the bathroom door with the 'Times' newspaper in his hand. "Be out in a minute" Raphael said taking off the other knuckle bandage flexing his hand.

"When were you going to say something . . ."

Raphael looked up into the mirror before turning his head to his brother, Donny rarely talked to him like that.

Raphael stared his brother down not looking away until Donatello held out the newspaper, then he looked down at the 'New York Times' Donny held up to him. The title of the article on the page turned . . .

"When'd you figure it out" Raphael asked pouring peroxide on the other hand, flexing it, watching blood from the cracks drip into the sink.

"When I noticed Casey glued to the t.v whenever an update for the recent abduction cases the police have been handling came on, at both times 9 A.M and then dropped what he was doing at exactly 5:54, to turn on the same news channel and listen to the same report". Donatello folded up the paper holding it down. Raphael looked down.

"Why did you go by yourself . . .You should have told us"

"I dont need anotha' lecture'

"Speaking of . . ." Donatello let his words drop knowing already, while Raphael walked out wiping off his hands with a hand towell.

"Master Splinters awake" Leonardo's form turned walking across the lair. The look on Donatello's face said he sensed the same expression, when he and Raphael would butt heads.

Donatello walked forward with a knowing expression, Raphael followed his large form walked his usual to master splinters room, almost as if himself and the respect towards his father made him change the way he walked in a little, he paused at the door. Donatello walked in behind him, their usual semicircle infront of the tea table . . .

(Family Meeting)

Master Splinter stood infront of them holding his walking stick in one hand setting it against a corner. "The other day I sensed great tension on our way home . . .and I sense it has followed us. . . ."

Michelangelo looked over at his brothers like something was slightly bothering him, or on his mind. Leonardo looked up at Master Splinter while Raphael had his gaze at the floor infront of him past the tea table, Donatello's was at the wall, sometimes giving glances towards Michelangelo as if to tell him to calm down and that they werent the reason they were having a serious meeting with Splinter.

"My sons, not long ago you seperated as individuals, and learned that only by working together as one, you could defeat your enemies, and protect our friends and family, to cover eachothers weaknesses and be strong where the other is not . . .Raphael-"

_'Here it comes'_

Raphael's eyes lifted up past the mask, to the elderly rat, whose voice was a fathers direct tone. _'He probably already knows, fearless leader just couldn't help himself'. _

"You left without your brothers, if Leonardo had not followed you, it could have ended gravely".

"It was a quick lead, Casey and I had to go on it-"

"You could have been-" Master Splinter put a hand up gently, Leonardo stopped before he finished his sentence.

Master Splinter sighed "What came of this outing Raphael, to risk youre identity to enemies who continuously hunt our family, and currently hunting those we are protecting".

Michelangelo looked at up the mentioning of them, he knew who master splinter was talkin' about.

"Thats why I went . . .Father" Raphael half whispered. Donatello looked up knowing already and was ready to explain if need be.

"ah-" Everyone looked up from the serious conversation just as Raph was about to do show and tell. The sound of the alarm system opening the main entrance door, brick sliding open from its frame . . .someone was here. Leonardo stood up about to pull his swords out, heavy breathing came with fast half lagged footsteps, a Casey Jones half shoved the door open leaning on it as a crutch.

"Heh, and who was it that said cripples couldn't win a marathon" Michelangelo joked while Donatello gave him a look.

"Master (breath) Splinter! . . .It - Wasn't Raph's fault, I got him to come with' me" Casey breathed out hard holding a hand to his chest, half wincing in pain, his white muscle shirt still half stained in blood and sweat lines, the same sweatpants he wore yesterday.

Leonardo put his swords away not looking away from the out of breath vigilante. Casey pulled a paper from the waistband of his sweatpants, holding it out to Leonardo, it was folded over the page of the article. Donatello let his hang at his side, realizing he wouldn't have to be the one to explain.

"Mr. Jones" Master Splinter addressed the vigilante with a half questionable tone, taking in what was said.

"It was on the news, and with what happened an all . . .we knew"

"Knew what?" Leonardo asked looking at the article in the New York Times dated for today "**Serial kidnappers still at large, NYPD urges potential age curfew" **

"A curfew?" Michelangelo looked over Leonardo shoulder, before Leonardo handed the paper to Master Splinter who opened the paper halfway, reading the headlines.

**"Sixth victim found in serial sexual assault and abductions case, Captain Gerhard urges parents and young women to protect themselves and follow safety precautions, search continues for more victims"**

"The recent abductions, . . .How did that lead you to a purple dragon hangout?" Leonardo asked. Michelangelo took the extra paper Donny had. Leonardo wasn't convinced, they had that hideout staked out on a couple of occasions, he knew Raph had wanted to do something about it for now and wasn't sure if this was just an excuse for doing it.

Casey had a solemn look on his face and then Looked at Raph who stood, feeling that trapped angry feeling flowing through his hands while he crossed them, that feeling that everybody was startin' ta figure it out.

Raphael glared at Leonardo who looked back.

"It was on the news while we were up north . . .a reporter made a connection that the predators were targeting young females who were white and looked the same, white females with brown or reddish brown hair, same body types. The captain in charge of the investigation hesitated when the reporter asked him that, saying she had a credible source . . ." Donatello raised his head to Master Splinter, while Leonardo was just figuring out what Donny had already known.

"Their searchin' for em' . . ." Casey hung onto the door for support nodding his head eyes flamed over, at the newspaper cover while Master splinter lowered his head, ears flattening slightly.

"An' anybody who looks like em'" Casey finished. Raphael didn't feel any different now that everyone knew.

Michelangelo felt his hands get cold holding the paper . . _.'Kelly'._

"An to top it off . . .The pay day . . .Its big. Hun wants em, himself". Casey finished before having to relax holding onto his knees to keep his breathing steady.

"They raised it" Raphael spoke half quietly, arms still crossed.

"So their just gonna kidnap more girls that look like them until they find them?" Michelangelo sounded uncharacteristically serious and half angry. '_Like a bad game of card match'. _Leonardo knew Michelangelo was worried about them, but the question was an absolute one.

"If they do . . .Then every young woman and female highschool student in the city is in danger" Leonardo smoothed out lowly, rolling up the paper.

"At least the ones who resemble Kelly and Brandace, they were seen before, we found them when they were being chased, the ones who made it back could have easily made an identification and sent out a description, maybe even sketched what they looked like" Donatello sighed out playing out a theory and scenario.

"But even for the purple dragons It-It's illogical, abducting females merely on physical features and genetic makeup. Continuing like that would eventually lead to arrest and raise attention to them if one member was found out to be involved" Donatello thought it over, believing either Hun and his lackey's were unbelievably unintelligent, or didn't care. Either was was dangerous, unintelligent mixed with a focus and determination to earn pay by illegal means meant danger to all of them.

'_Should've done em in' Raphael heard a voice in the back of his conscience admit. There were three against two, all of em knocked out, the one they questioned before leavin' em bleeding out on that roof when they had one Kelly in shock with a twisted ankle, and an unconscious Brandace with a fractured arm . . .They made a judgement call an' left the bastards on the roof out cold, and one bloody. Should've gone back and took care of em b'fore word got out' Raphael internally steamed._

_Leonardo remembered that night, the only thing he remembered focusing on was the fact that a small 16 year old Kelly smith knew who is brother was, and didn't react like a normal human would to their arrival. But his family's safety and identity came first. _Leonardo mentally kicked himself, he was distracted and didn't think of leaving the three responsible infront of the nearest police station, if he had . . .no . . .They would have gotten word out, so maybe even then. They would still be in danger.

"Where are they now?" Leonardo asked directly and upfront his leaderlike demeanor surfacing beneath his serious posture and aura.

"I uh, left awhile ago, knew it would take me awhile to get 'ere' yknow?" Casey motioned to his front torso and middle, he was pretty bent out of shape. Michelangelo tossed the paper in the air while Donatello caught the rolled up 'Times'. "I can go get 'em" Michelangelo offered , Master Splinter could sense his son become worrysome.

"We better Call April first". Donatello pointed out heading out behind Michelangelo to call April before setting off an alarm.

"We can't keep it from them" Leonardo spoke up half whispering. Raphael looked up at his brother, half of him alerted to what he just said. Casey looked at the family standing like a hard judged decision, he walked out of the room to go call April so she wouldn't call a firing squad on him.

"Aprils bringing them here, they just got out of the hospital" Donatello was holding a hand over the mouth piece of a wireless shell phone.

"Hey uh, can I see that?" Casey motioned with his hand to give the phone. Donatello handed it over with a half eye squinched look, shrinking away from Casey with the phone.

"Ape? Babe?" Casey Jones pulled the phone away from his ear while he took the liberty to leave the room to talk 'privately' , no matter how Aprils voice carried through the top speaker.

"This will be a difficult burden for them to bear." Master Splinter eye expression saddened with a nod.

"Wait . . .Your gonna tell them?" Michelangelo looked at his brothers, and Master Splinter.

"They deserve to know, it'll be worse if we keep it from them" Leonardo answered walking towards the door. "They should know what danger their in" Leonardo looked up having a made up mind.

"So I guess your jus' gonna leave the talkin' to anbody else 'cept you?" Raphael uncrossed his arms, fronting his 'responsible' fearless leader.

"If you want me to tell them I will, I figured it would come out alot better coming from you or Master Splinter" Leonardo answered.

"I'm sorry Mikey theres just no real way to break things like this easily, I'm sure Kelly would appreciate it more coming from you" Leonardo looked honestly at his youngest brother who looked conflicted.

"You're closer to her, it would only be appropriate to come from her friend than any one of us" Donatello gave supportive feedback. Michelangelo rubbed his arm walking out of the room, eyes downcasted and forward conflicted.

"(Sigh) . . .Bethany so far seems in the clear, they either dont know about her or havent acted on it yet, from what you've described the only paycheck open is for Brandace and Kelly either seperate or together" Donatello looked up after setting both papers on the tea table. Raphael was staring at the floor, deep in thought.

_'There were no gangmembers out chasing that storm' Leonardo remembered the angry sky that dropped a human being onto New York. The static electricity buildup was enough to make his skin tingle like it did before. His senses completely over driven by the storms energy and static._

"Raph"

Raphael looked up, definitely not happy and the expression only accented it.

"I'll inform Brandace if you dont want to" Leonardo gave a genuine offer, he still wasn't thrilled that his hot head of a brother went out with another loose cannon companion to crash a purple dragon hideout without consulting Master splinter first, and risking that he might have been seen under that 'borrowed' hood. All it would take was one purple dragon to say he saw something 'odd' and it get back to Hun.

Raphael held an irritated glance, like the High and Mighty Leonardo was offering him a real deal. "I got it" Raphael shouldered his brother walking past.

"Raphael-"

"I said . . ." He halted himself, breathing out like he had given in "I got it" He finished more smoothly before leaving the room.

(Red sky in morning . . .Sailors take warning)

April got the phone call when she was waiting in the lobby with Kelly and Bethany, while she was mentally frustrated with Casey taking off in his condition the girls packed, showers were taken, she was starting to feel like a real soccer mom, with weekend visitations, and she was sharing them with a Rat, Master Splinter would think the idea was funny too. After the phone call she just had , it sounded serious and that the joke she came up with would have to wait. From how Casey urged her to get everyone back to the lair, it sounded like something was going on, and it didn't sound good.

Brandace came around the corner with a lifted up arm, the cast was taken off. April actually saw the 18 year old smile before trying to hide it walking towards them. "All set?" April asked, knowing her voice was oozing potential worry. They either hadn't caught on to her yet, or werent aware of the phone conversation and how transitioned from her chewing out Casey, to short answers like 'What?' , 'When', and 'Why'. They looked oblivious while Bethany pointed at dirt lines on Brandaces arm.

"I'll wash it off, wanna smell?" Brandace lifted her arm that had been casted the last two months to Bethany who backed away with a 'No thankyou'.

"C'mon, the limo awaits" April tried lightening the mood, feeling like she was trying to create a falseness for herself more than them.

(Dire Straights)

It was half past 8, when April made that turn to the hidden garage. She hit the button and fit her hybrid next to Michelangelo's cowabunga carl van. April went first down so they could follow, turning on a flashlight. The sound of their shoes hitting water and whatever other things grew and flowed under the street. With faces half covered April walked ahead, after her flashlight hit a body, it was Leo. Her flashlight lit up his right shoulder while he allowed himself to be seen before following up and seeing his face and eyes in the light shine off before he turned waiting for them to follow.

"Everything okay?" April asked catching up, Bethany letting April lead her, still unsure of where she was walking in the dark tunnels that lead lower under the streets above them.

"Not quite" Leonardo half whispered, Bethany caught it.

Raphael leaned forward on the couch for once, thinkin'. Master Splinter offered to talk to em both but after a bit, Mike agreed to it . . .Better it come from him to Kelly than one of us. Raphael breathed out one arm on the back of the couch the other on the arm leaned back, still thinkin'.

_"You want Ice for that?" She nodded at his face. He didn't look at her just stared at the water in the sink, some blood swirled in it before he spat. Like he was contemplating on it._

_"Its typically a yes or no question" She leaned against the doorway trying to sound lighter in the mood. He was annoyed, but not with her._

_"Sure" He growled out quietly. _

Donny was checkin' up on the news reports, those girls that went missin, what else they had in common, makin' sure they werent gonna load a pile on em if they didn't have to. Leo went to meet up with them and make sure they got here okay. Casey was in the bathroom tryin' ta clean himself up before April got here.

"Damn" He whispered out with a breath.

_He heard her sigh through her nose, like she was thinking something._

_"do you- . . ." There was a pause. He waited head turned towards her while she put a bandage on the cut over his arm._

_"Do you think they've stopped looking? For Me . . .Or kelly" She asked like she knew it was gonna be a wrong answer, and he felt a twinge in himself._

He didn't lie to 'er . . .but he didn't tell her when he should've, now he actually had to, whether or not he thought it was better of that she didn't know.

_We dont know yet kid, but . . .If I find out anything I'll tell ya first" He said moving his shoulders and cracking his neck, like all of a sudden the air in the room got tense. She took his word for it, even if she looked like she doubted it, and she did. _

His mind reached out all over the place, tryin' to find the right words ta' say. The sound of brick sliding and footsteps walking in reached his hearing from the couch. 'Now or never' he thought getting up to meet em'.

"Master Splinter . . ." April addressed the fatherly rat first who walked to them with his walking stick while Leonardo stood behind them. Bethany stood off like she wasn't sure what to do.

"Babe" The sound of Casey Jones came around the corner of the restrooms. "Miss O Neil I think it would be best to talk privately" Master Splinter said with a calm but notably serious undertone.

"Right" April nodded while Casey pulled her in for a hug. "Sorry babe, I hadta' . .."

"its okay" April whispered hugging back, she let Casey lean on her while Leonardo followed them to Master Splinters room. Each brother seemed to have the same expression when Kelly picked up her bag from the floor.

"Hey" She looked up at Michelangelo who had a conflicted expression. Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael all gave Michelangelo a particular look that told him to make his move. "Heya, I wanna show ya something" Michelangelo said taking Kelly's bag from her. She smirked a little sensing something a little off, Brandace did to, and apparently so did Bethany when Leonardo looked back and she gave a suspicious look when he left the formed group at the entrance to go join April and Master Splinter.

"I'll be in the lab area if anyone needs me" Donatello said mostly directed towards Raphael, and he knew it. Bethany watched Brandace dissappear towards the kitchen, headed straight for the sink.

"Oh, now you're going to wash it" Bethany rolled her eyes. Brandace slipped her cast off a week ago just to show them the dirt build up underneith, needless to say Bethany offered to shove a hose in the cast for her with plenty of soap.

"What? you wanna help?" Brandace retorted back putting dishsoap on her arm where the dirt and dust of a two month cover had collected under the cast, dirty where she couldn't clean it. Raphael waited until Beth had left to do her own thing.

The lair was mostly quiet, the were on low. She heard him walk up behind her to the side of the sink where she was scrubbing her arm of under cast dirt buildup.

"Hey" She said not looking over, his large green form contrasting with the kitchens mostly yellow tone. His six foot something had a hand on the counter while he watched her five foot seven'ness scrub her arm in the sink.

"Hey" he answered back, his deep voice in a half whisper.

"How ya feelin' . . ." His voice asked, it was almost accustomed to the quiet, like his maturing vocal chords were meant to house the deepness of it, it was still foreign to her sometimes.

"Fine, just got it taken off" She lifted her arm to show before drying it off with a nearby handtowel.

Raphael put a hand behind his neck . . ."Wanna talk" He asked, making her turn and look at him, a shrug beneath her loose black t-shirt told him she would. He pulled a kitchen chair around backwards taking a seat, not sure how this was gonna go, and how she was gonna react to it.

She eyed him sitting down before drying her arm a little slowly, like she could sense something about him, he wasn't fakin' it, he wasn't exactly enthusiastic and this wasn't somethin' to joke about.

She turned around pulling out a chair to the side of the table sitting back in it. She looked up at him, he looked back.

_'Damn'_

(tainted divulgances)

Kelly's sub car smelled just like her now. Michelangelo waited till she got comfortable, crossing her legs on the bed holding a pillow to her lap, leaning against a couple of pillows. The curtains were open, and across the lab you could see Donny workin' on something, Michelangelo saw his brother look towards the sub car, Donatello gave a confidant expression while Michelangelo gave back a 'not so' confidant one before pulling the small curtains closed.

Kelly quirked an eyebrow at the action '_He's quiet . . _.'

"So uh . . .went shoppin?" Mikey asked, trying to sound cool, he didn't even believe himself that he felt cool about this whole thing, the last thing he wanted to do was tell her something that would bum her out real bad.

"Yeah we picked up some stuff, I bought a movie with my first ever paycheck" Kelly motioned to the walmart bag taking out the dvd case and handing it over. Michelangelo smirked , it was a collection of old monster movies. "Dude" he smiled.

"Figured we could watch one or something" Kelly shrugged, her shining brown eyes looking up at his while he crashed at the end of her bed still looking at the DVD case but not thinking about the movie . . .

"Uhh . . .Ch'yeah babe, definitely" He answered, so unsure of how to start.

"Uhm . . .Mikey?"

He looked up from the DVD.

"Everything okay?" She asked her chin fell but her eyes looked up at him like she was afraid something was wrong . . _.'Aw shell'_

(The art of awkwardness)

"Sorry babe, Raph and I both heard it . . ."

April had a slightly horrified look in her eyes with a hand over her mouth "I can't imagine how they're going to feel . . ."

Bethany was standing by the door to Master Splinters room, she wanted to talk to the fatherly rat for a couple of days. There were some things on her mind that she wasn't sure about telling . . .Something that had been on her mind for weeks. She peeked inside through the hinged part of the door, She could see Leonardo's outline. For a couple of seconds she just stood there, and then Leonardo's head turned to the door where she was looking through the side. Bethany stood back moving but not leaving her spot, her heart beat a little to the point of notice, he knew she was there.

The door opened quietly while she heard April and Master Splinter talking quietly. Leonardo's shoulder and shell came out of the door first followed by the rest of his form, finally turning to look at her, shutting the door behind him quietly.

"S-Sorry I didn't mean to" She motioned to the door kicking herself for the stutter.

"Did you need something" He whispered, making her feel like she worried herself for nothing. Holding her arms she lowered her head "I just wanted to talk to uhm, him but I guess he's busy" She nodded to the door backing up a step to walk away if she could.

"You dont have to be embarrassed" His tone suggested.

"I'm not" She said back standing up straight still holding her arms shoes pointed straight like she had changed her mind about making a quick get away. '_Do not be awkward fishers'._

"Is it anything I can help with?" She heard him ask with the sound of helpfullness in his voice, he crossed his arms like he was waiting for her to approach him.

"I- No" She shook her head. Now she wasn't even sure she wanted to talk to master splinter. The father who raised Leonardo, and the fear that she had stirred up suspicion with either of them for nothing was absorbing itself.

"I know it seems intimidating, but you can talk to any of us . . .I wouldn't suggest Raph all the time, but anything going on right now is more than a priority, if you need to talk about something"

'_He sounded so genuine' Bethany felt her curls come from behind her right ear trailing back down the front of her shoulders. He was still standing there, arms uncrossing themselves and turning his head towards the door, she caught herself staring again enough to not notice the door was opening._

April came out with Casey, both females locked eye contact.

"Beth . . ."

"Uh I just needed to talk, but it's okay" Bethany shook her head making her retreat when April nodded first "It's okay actually we should talk" April said giving a safe expression. Bethany wasn't sure what was going on but Leonardo wasn't giving anything away when he moved back into the room.

April nodded to Bethany to come with them into Master Splinters room, the same tea table on the floor with Master Splinter sitting behind it.

_'I should've just stayed in the living room, good going Beth' _

The feeling like she was being co-erced into something clearly evident.

_(_Not just small talk)

Brandace leaned forward slightly over the table, staring into the hot chocolate mug. After two minutes of small talk she got up to make some,offering him one with a motion to him, he didn't say no.

"Everything okay, besides the weather" She spoke after taking a sip. Her hair half waved in some places adjusted over her shoulders a little, eyes looking over at him, 'like she's lookin' right through me' he thought feeling like she was studyin' him. This was more than awkward for him, she was lookin' at him like he was a normal guy, like havin' a 'talk' with a intimidatin' adult sized mutated turtle drinkin' freakin' hot chocolate was normal.

"You been watchin' the news lately?" He asked, seeing her expression calm a little, her shoulders werent so tensed.

"I try not to" She looked ahead, not at him. "Makes me think of whats going on at home, if homes even there . . ."

_'Yeah, she's homesick, no wonder whenever the news was on she'd get up from the couch . . . '_

"Donny could look for ya" He didn't think she'd take that suggestion, if she wanted to check on it she would have already.

"I dont want to know" her answer came out slowly with each word. _'Havent even started and i'm depressin' her already'. _He took a slurp of the hot chocolate, her eyes downcasted on the table.

"Hey I uh, didn't mean ta . . .bring it up" He said putting a hand behind his head with a conditional gesture. Hunchin' his shoulders slightly knowin she was watching, leanin his elbows on the table.

"I gotta get over it sometime . . .Your fine" She answered setting both hands around her mug. _'Damn, kid even gave him a small smile . . .Raphael leaned his head back. He didn't wanna' be the one to make it worse'._

"The whole things' probably alot more weird for you anyway". She sounded like she was trying to lighten it up. Movin' her hand through the top of her hair letting it go to the side in natural waves.

_'Weird yeah, but she lost everythin' . . .' _He thought of how much less outside she'd been since she got here, she was outside every day out at the farm house layin' out by a tree or on the porch, even when it was raining. She wasn't built to be underground, and something told him he didn't want her to be.

"Not as weird as livin underground all y'er life with a Rat for a father, and bein' green"

Brandace looked up with a half laugh, "That maybe true but Its not any easier with three random people imposing on your life"

"Your'e not imposin' . . ."

"Tell that to the grocery bill".

Raphael felt a little anxiety take a jog through is head, he wasn't anywhere near close to tellin' her what was goin' on. _'If he didn't , somebody else will, . . .and he promised, he'd be the first one to tell her'._

"Your hands look better" She said eyes surveying them over while he had one holding the mug.

"Yeah . . .Ya play an okay nurse" He shrugged makin her laugh just a little.

_'c'mon , ya gotta do it . . .'_

He breathed out through his teeth "Remember that talk the otha' night . . ."

Brandace set the mug down again, his tone completely changed, like he'd been meaning to bring up something the whole time.

"I Kinda got somethin' to say" Michelangelo admitted. He watched her expression go from concerned to worried. "Oh babe dont worry its not bad but . . .(Sigh) . . . Its . . .yeah, pretty bad". Michelangelo had his hands in his lap sitting on the side of her bed looking at her sideways.

Kelly hadn't seen him like this before, on t.v yeah . . .but not with her. He looked like he was upset about something, and afraid to tell her.

"What is it?" She asked while a hundred reasons ran through her head. Maybe they were sending her away? Or he was admitting something? or they were going to give her up or send her to live with april permanently where she wouldn't see him anymore , or he found out . . .the reason she was here and . . .he was dissapointed. Kelly felt her eyes sting holding back any feelings of crying, he couldn't know. But what if he did know and he was letting her down easy? '_please be anything other than that'._

Kelly felt fear grip her chest, and it pounded hard. She'd wanted something like this her entire life, to have a friend . . .to have friends . . .that actually cared. Michelangelo was her friend, she didn't want to lose that now just when it happened. After nights of feeling alone and being alone in school, he made all of that seem so past now . . .She never thought that would happen to her.

"It's kinda been all over the news and stuff lately . . ." Michelangelo talked with a movement of his neck, he looked uncomfortable.

"What?" She asked again, he was getting to it but didn't look like he wanted to.

"You know why Raph went out the other night, and he and Casey came back all banged up like that" Michelangelo's voice dragged.

Kelly shook her head , still sitting crossways on the bed, he turned so one leg was on the bed, halfway facing her.

(Gomenasai: T.A.T.U)

"It was on the news for a while, but its been gettin' worse . . ." Raphaels voice deepened to a softer tone, like he was telling her a story.

"What" She asked stirring the spoon lightly in her mug not looking at the mug or him.

"Theres been alotta kidnappin's lately, Manhattan, Brooklyn, Queens . . ." He listed it off.

_what I thought wasn't mine_

_In the light_

_wasn't one of a kind_

_A precious pearl_

"There's been a recent string of abductions lately, girls about your age" April spoke to Bethany who was settled onto the floor. Bethany wondered what was going on, especially after Leonardo made everyone tea . . . and he seemed tense, standing on the other side of the tea table while everyone was sitting down, crossing his arms eyes shifting from her to master splinter.

_'Is this some sort of intervention? . . .I already got lectured about running away'_

Bethany tried holding back feelings of defensiveness.

"Whats odd about the kidnappings is they might have found a link between the victims" April spoke softly but directly. Bethany didn't want to be babied she wanted to be told, whatever was going on.

_When I wanted to cry_

_I couldn't Cause' I _

_Wasn't allowed_

Kelly gripped the pillow, while Michelangelo looked torn looking up at her from looking at his lap instead.

"-Master Splinter had us in a family meeting before ya got here, when Casey showed up and told us why he and Raph went off to do the 'crime fighter' thing, and said that before the show got started they 'announced' that the price on you got like, tripled . . ."

Kelly looked down, breathing normally through her nose, not wanting to seem freaked out.

_Gomenasai_

_For everything_

"Theirs been . . .abduction's lately . . ." Michelangelo gave a half stop in breath.

_Gomenasai_

_I know I let you down_

_Gomenasai till the end_

_I never needed a friend_

_like I do now_

"Case and I , yeah we went lookin' for it, and found out some stuff when we did"

"Sounds serious" Brandace inferred.

He glanced up "More than serious kid"

_What I thought was alone_

_so Innocent_

_was a delicate doll_

_porcelain_

"If you have something to say, you should say it . . ." Bethany said strongly, making April pause before wanted to speak again.

"Your not in trouble, Bethany" Leonardo's voice spoke over, making her glance over at him, then at Master Splinter ahead of her behind the tea table.

"You have not done anything wrong, Bethany, unfortunetally the news we have to share will affect you, Miss smith, and miss Harvey, more than any of us" Master splinters accent and the fact he said her first name made her feel like this wasn't a lecture.

_When I wanted to call you_

_and ask you for help_

_I stopped myself_

"Are we safe?" Kelly wasn't sure how to respond. Michelangelo hesitated before answering "No ones getting to you while I'm around, you got me, my bro's , Master Splinter, and Casey and April lookin' out for you, you are totally safe here" Michelangelo looked so sincere she almost felt that prickling feeling in her nose , that feeling your nose gets when you feel like your about to cry.

_Gomenasai_

_For everything_

_Gomenasai_

_I know I let you down_

_Gomenasai till the end_

"The price on you and Kelly, just got bigger . . . Hun wants ya, bad" Raphael looked up and saw the slight fear in her eyes flash, she looked away from him, so he didn't mind feelin a little rough about it, she hadta know.

"How much?" She asked, and he wished she didn't.

"three times the amount b'fore, but that aint the worse of it"

The way she looked at him was like he put her in an ambush, he didn't wanna put her there.

_I never needed a friend_

_Like I do now_

"Their abducting girls who are white, late teens to early 20's, with brunette hair, or red brown hair . . ."

"I'm here, I dont think I'm in any danger" Bethany said thinking they were just over reacting and wanted her to stay here until the perpetrators were caught.

"Their not after just any random girl on the street" Casey spoke up.

"Their after you, girls that look like Kelly and Brandace . . ." Leonardo answered what no one was getting to.

"But . . .How do they know?" Bethany thought of that day she ran away from here, it was way early in the morning and a group of guys followed her, but they thought she was a hooker . . .

"The day you came the storm was too powerfull, no one was around, I caught you falling in mid air. It was dark, we brought you in without any known witnesses" Leonardo looked directly at her, neither of them leaving eye contact.

"Brandace and Kelly werent that lucky" He finished.

"They came to my apartment after they had been chased and assaulted. Kelly was in shock and could barely walk. Brandace was unconscious with a fractured arm and head injury . . ."

"the punks that were after em' were purple dragons, obviously some of em' lived to give a description to go back to hun with, not to mention four giant turtles that showed up 'johnny on the spot' " Casey looked up at Leonardo as if there was some invisible blame.

_what I thought was a dream_

_and the rush_

_was as real as it seemed_

_a privilege_

Michelangelo didn't think that telling kelly girls that looked like her were getting hurt would help her at all, Kelly cared so much, it'd break her heart. But everyone else knew that.

"It's hard to be outside, I always feel like the person across the street or on the sidewalk could be looking for me, you know?" Kelly admitted some personal fear she had while working in aprils shop. Afraid the next customer would be a gang member there to take her, and that Michelangelo wouldn't be around to help her.

_When I wanted to tell you_

_I made a mistake_

"'There kidnappin' girls, girls that look like ya . . ."

_'Like some sorta twisted fuckin' lottery game' He let the mug sit, just watching her for reactions._

_I walked away_

"What? . . ." Brandaces eyes hardened. 'Their taking people that looked like her?'

Raphael nodded looking up half regretting it.

Brandace put a hand to her face covering the side he could see of her mouth and nose, before moving it to her hair, like it was soakin' in.

_Gomenasai_

_For everything_

"The police are just figurin' it out . . .They got victims that-"

_'Victims?' _Brandace felt her breath get harder.

_Gomenasai_

_(Gomenasai)_

"Accordin' to a reporter, got the same description as you and Kelly"

"Victims?" Brandace said what she thought out loud. He stopped to look at her, her eyes distraught, starin' ahead of her.

_Gomenasai_

"Casey and I heard em, last night . . .They'd been tailin' girls that look like ya"

_I never needed a friend _

_Like I do now_

"Raph and Casey said that, they've been tagging after other girls, that look like you" Michelangelo looked up at the worst time, Kelly's expression went from 'kinda' worried to 'really really, really worried'.

_Gomenasai_

"I'm sorry dudette" Michelangelo said feeling something twinge under his plastron front, in his chest . . .seein Kelly look at him like that. "Theyre kidnapping girls that look like me?" Her voice tightened to a whisper, her eyes pained.

_I let you down_

"Other girls are being targeted because of me?"

Raphael saw those fiery green eyes water over, shining Before she looked down.

_Gomenasai_

_(Gomenasai)_

"It aint your fault kid . . ." His tone was soft.

"The hell it isn't" She shoved the chair back one hand holding the side of her face while she took off out of the kitchen. He stood up going on instinct. While her eyes watered up more tryin' ta dam it up.

"Theyre going to keep it up until they find us arent they"

His arms went out a little "Its 'not' your fault"

He went to speak but she kept up "So I'm just supposed to sleep with that!?" Her voice was quiet but the urgency in it was the complete opposite. Donatello came up to the kitchen hearin' the tone of the conversation all the way from his computer.

_Gomenasai till the end_

Michelangelo tried explaining it in a different light, talkin' about how dumb they had to be to not be able to tell the real deal from another random chick. "Those losers can't be all that bright to not remember how pretty you are compared to anybody else, c'mon" Michelangelo smiled hoping it would change the mood. Kelly shook her head hiding under her hair.

_I never needed a friend_

"I have enough trouble sleeping as it is and now your standing there telling me 'by the fuckin' way , this issue HASN'T gone away, infact its gotten worse', and there are people getting hurt now- Why didn't you tell me last night?" She demanded, looking up at him with a pullin' look on her face. Beggin' for an answer.

_Like I do now_

_He'd been up against guys twice his size, double in numbers, with guns and weapons that looked straight outta' ultimate warrior . . .He was bigger, He was definitely stronger . . .but he didn't have anythin' against those eyes lookin' at him like he was the bad guy. Her face was startin' to get red when she turned getting out of the kitchen. _

Donatello watched his brother look defeated while Brandace held her face from anyone seeing, to the concrete stairs hurrying up them to get to her room before she started losing her composure infront of Raphael.

"I'm guessing she didn't take it well".

"How the hell was she supposed to" Raphael fired back lowly.

"It would have been worse if she didn't know"

"Yeah well now I'm the one she's upset with". Taking in Raphaels expression he was frustrated, Leonardo looked to where apparently Brandace had left to her designated room.

_An' I didn't even wanna tell 'er . . .For that reason. _Raphael rubbed his hand over his face staring at the spot they watched her dissapear at before crossing his arms and leaning against the counter, thinking.

"Mike's still with Kelly" Donatello answered when Raph looked over to Kelly's sub car, the curtains were pulled closed.

"We'll get him when their done talking, Master Splinter agreed some excersize and training would do everyone some good" Leonardo toned normally.

Donatello twirled his bo staff a moment before silently agreeing with no sign of nay say on going out for the night.

It was another five minutes before Michelangelo came out and Master Splinter watched his sons leave. "Cmon Mikey" Leonardo motioned for his brother to follow. Michelangelo felt like he was in a bad place, leaving Kelly with all that . . .

"Master Splinter?" April asked grabbing her purse and car keys.

"I am here if they need someone to speak to" He lowered his head slightly in a sort of bow. April nodded, not feeling right about the situation at all. Casey let April help him out.

Master Splinter listened to the quiet, It was a solemn quiet, one that penetrated the home.

(Blame games)

Kelly looked up, her throat was dry she didn't bother reaching for the water bottle on a stand near her bed. It was quiet, no sound of arcade or video games, no t.v out in the living room playing a loud hockey game or movie. No sound of Michelangelo skateboarding on the ramp he had put up a long time ago.

She hadn't moved from the spot since they left. It was a horrible feeling, she'd never felt it before, that it was her fault someone else was getting hurt, and she didn't know how to handle it. Half of her wanted to cry, the other half just wanted to hide and pretend she was back at home, close her eyes and she'd be back in her room. The clock on her stand near the bed said 7:45 in red digital numbers . . .and it wasn't until 7:52 that there was a knock on her door. The subcar door slid open, Bethany poked her head in, her curls following her head movement.

"I'm assuming you know?" Bethany stood for a second seeing Kelly hug her pillow staring at the clock. The younger girl shrugged.

Brandace came in sliding the door behind her before sitting down on a subcar seat slowly. Bethany took residence on the other side of Kelly's bed at the end . . .

( To live a life)

The outline of the buildings nearby were blackened, everything had a red tintish glow to it from the lights. It was a chilly but , do able night. Michelangelo was looking down, legs over the side of Aprils apartment roof.

"It was only right that they knew Mikey, it would have been worse if they found out later on" Donatello tried explaining to the seemingly depressed Michelangelo.

"All I wanna know is, whats gonna get done about it?" Casey Jones lifted a hand. "Their back at your guys' place hidin' it out like their criminals, their teenage GIRLS, they should be out doin ' Teenage girls stuff, goin out, partyin' it up, sneakin out to see boys-" Casey stopped when he realized he was being particularly glared at.

"I'm just sayin' they can't hide down there forever" Casey shrugged.

"Unless anyone has any real 'sensible' suggestions that Master Splinter would condone . . ." Leonardo looked out over the city crossing his arms.

"He's just sayin' what were all thinkin' " Raphael leapt off the top of a small up shack he was sitting on, his head leaned slightly in irritation.

"If they get caught that puts our family in danger, everyone safety comes first" Leonardo reminded Raphael turning around to face him directly and then side shooting Casey a dagger glance.

"What if we get em like a decoy or somethin' . . .lead em off the trail y'know?" Casey was practicing his golf swing.

"I think its obvious that Hun Knows were involved, the miraculous drug busts, the vigilantes that just up and jumped a warehouse, two seperate occasions, and on two occasions came to the rescue when his lackeys came to do his dirty work" Donatello recounted.

"Thats more than enough for someone even as unintelligent as him to know"

"Why does he want them" Leonardo whispered the question.

"Maybe he knows their from another universe or whatever" Casey shrugged taking another golf swing.

"A benefactor, said somethin' about a benefactor uppin the anty on the price tags . . .Could be someone else , hirin him" Casey inferred from memory.

"Or just him" Raphael looked out past the lights.

"There has to be something missing" Leonardo stood up from his haunches. There has to be something specific that Hun would want them for.

"Donny did you do a background check, on the home situation" Leonardo asked trying to think everything through.

"I looked into everything, Brandace and Bethany knew their social security numbers, names of previous boss's and employers, parents names, Where they lived, anything that might be in a newspaper article catalogued online . . .Nothing of them exists".

"Their parents?" Leonardo looked up.

"Non existant, and they gave me quite a bit of material to work with, nothing came up". Donatello breathed out admittedly.

"I've known for about a week, just havent gotten around to informing them, they really are on their own here" Donatello answered.

"Dudes, you really think we should tell them? I mean their already pretty bummed out" Michelangelo stood up feeling like they'd said enough, the way Kelly looked up at him when he told her, felt like he'd let her down.

"Its something we can't hold back just for the sake of feelings Mike" Leonardo spoke up.

"This comin' from Mr. Sensitive?" Raphaels sarcasm twisted to a verbal shot.

"I need more information, were missing something" Donatello looked up at the sky, it was clouded over and reddish from the lighting and overcast.

"Something plausible and believable" Donatello added while Michelangelo leaned against a ladder wrung.

"Hey Leo!" Aprils voice called from the window.

"April?" He answered back putting his bag down.

"Could you and someone else come here please" She called.

"We got it" Leonardo nodded to Donatello who sighed following.

It was five minutes of silence when Raphael broke out the Sai's for target practice. Each throw got harder . . .

"C'mon, whats eatin' you man?" Casey picked up one handing it to his friend.

"This whole thing . . . Three girls just magically freakin' fall from the sky, like somethin' outta science fiction, they get the go ahead to live wit us , underground . . .In New York City. I'm thinkin' Great, Mikey's got a play date-"

"Hey" Michelangelo spoke up.

"-They talk to us like were normal, and everything just fits freakin' perfect . . .They shouldn't be livin like this . . .Like us . . .Hidin' . . .Like a criminal while other real criminals hunt em down and get to walk free. No worry about goin out and thinkin' the next guy around the corner could be after' em. Goin to school, doin all that stuff you said, goin' to the damn mall, meetin' guys, goin to school, workin a freakin' part time job-" Raphael threw another going straight into the concrete ledge.

"What do you suggest Raph?" Casey put a hand on his friends shoulder.

"I dunno but (Exertion of vocals)" he threw another.

"The way she looked at me when I told her . . .Felt Like I was the damn bad guy . . ." Raphael walked over shrugging his friends hand off.

"Kelly looked at me the same way, heartbroken dude" Michelangelo droned in.

Raphael yelled throwing another one, cracking the concrete ledge with it sticking in.

**(Commitment to melancholy)**

"Anbody else feel like dirt?" Brandace leaned her head back, moving her bangs up with her hand.

Kelly shrugged, not wanting to talk much, she felt sluggish and tired. Bethany sat on the edge of the bed, Brandace took refuge on one of the seats, pulling her knees up to rest her arms hiding her head. Kelly sat up while everyone was silent for a minute.

"So their kidnapping other girls that look like you two . . ." Bethany said before realizing how she said it. Kelly looked down hiding her face while Brandace leaned her head up breathing out . . . eyes glistened lightly like she was tearing up. "Yeah" . . ..

"They have to give up sometime right?" Bethany asked.

"How many more girls will they have beaten up, and raped by then?" Brandace thought outloud, feeling a pang of guilt by what she just said.

The sub car was filled with small tidbits of words, and then mostly silence in between. Like someone had just died, Kelly hated it.

"Horrible" Kelly admitted, "I feel horrible" Kelly looked away after a small choke in her sentence. She didn't want to look up, she could already hear the cracking in her voice trying to hold back tears of guilt.

Bethany stopped what she was about to say back. 'That guilt no one should ever have to bear on their own' She thought sitting back next to Kelly who wiped her face quickly of anything that might have fallen. "Who told you?" Brandace asked Bethany looking up sideways.

"Master Splinter, April and Leo . . .I thought I was in trouble . . .Then they informed me" She leaned back breathing out. "And Michelangelo told you" Brandace looked up with a correct guess at Kelly, her eyes nearing shining.

The reddish haired brunette nodded her head back, Kelly lowered her head again.

For a second Brandace wished she had her cast back on, so she could hit the wall.

"I asked him, I asked Raphael last night" Brandace burst a confession.

"You asked him . . .what?" Bethany looked up suddenly worried.

"I asked him if they were still looking for us, and that maybe we were in the clear and he said that 'he didn't know . . .Then this load of bull gets dumped on us like were supposed to . . .deal with it . . .Fuck" She kicked the cabinet infront of her still sitting down.

"How do we fix this?" Bethany tried thinking rationally out loud, hoping maybe it would create a debate of usefull answers to solve the problem.

"Turn ourselves in.." Kelly who had Michelangelo's bear now, she hugged it, her chin on it's head. At this point she couldn't really help but just be negative about the whole thing. But what else could they do? Both the other girls were silent, but that answer was never put down . . . they all knew it.

The silence was almost suffocating . . .that answer was obvious, but doing it was another thing entirely. "What theyre doing to other people, they'll probably do to us" Bethany thought it over.

"We don't even know what they want us for . . .We'd only been here a couple of hours before getting chased across manhattan, up a roof and then into April O Neil's living room" Brandace shook her head, wondering what the hell they got themselves into.

"We have to tell Him . . .Them" Bethany fixed her statement.

Tell them what?" Brandace lifted her head, her voice in a warning tone. "Why were here!" Bethany lifted her voice too

"Are you insane?" Brandace lifted her hand. '_Does she even know what that means?!'_

Kelly looked up, watching both of the older girls. She wanted to say something but held herself back. She didn't want to tell them either. What if it makes them not trust them? What if Michelangelo just stop trusting her? From making a wish about something as silly as being with your favorite hero... What would he think of her?.. Just thinking about it made her feel so insecure and vulnerable.

"First you were all freakin' Gung ho on NOT telling them and now you WANT to tell them?" . . .Brandace stood up arms out and facial expression changed to disbelief.

"Do you realize how absolutely serious this has become?" Bethany looked up. "I'm just trying to think of solutions"

"And how will that help!?" Brandace was freaking out internally.

"Are you just gonna walk up to Master Splinter and tell him we watched him and his sons on t.v our whole lives and maybe a comic book or two, and that your here because your a fan with a thing for one of his sons?" Brandace explained it out loud.

"You can't tell me you havent thought about it" Bethany pointed.

"So what if I have!? Doesnt mean I will" Brandace's eyes were open.

"At least I'm willing to be honest . . .I Dont know what else to do okay!" Bethany broke out.

"None of us do" kelly shook her head feeling her eyes water.

"I was thinking if we explained why were here that it would give us a better explanation as to why were here and how to get back home, you remember home don't you Brandace? You know, no gang members out to get you, no having to hide-"

"You just want an' excuse to go tell 'Leonardo' what you think! happened . . .how the hell would you explain that to somebody? . . .hey I've been secretly like in love with your character since I was 12 and I think the universe dropped us here so I could meet you . . Do you know how pitifull that would sound . . .I couldn't do it" Brandace shaking her head.

"You probably could But I can't" The brash 18 year old admitted to the other curly haired brunette.

Bethany understood with a "Yeah, I know . . .Would if be easier if I just told them?" She thought outloud unsure of whether she would actually want to confess that to . . ALL of them.

"No" Brandace looked up with worried eyes shaking her head like she was crazy.

"Ugh I'm trying to help and your being so . . .INEPT"

"Speak English!"

"You're being a-"

"Go ahead say it, I dare ya"

"Stop it!" Kelly sat up more with a frustrated look on her face. She let out a huge sigh of slight annoyance from watching them yell back and forth which was getting them nowhere.

"What if we're here for a different reason? Just because of a dumb wish I've made over and over again doesn't mean it's why we're here. I wished for a bunny once. And did that happen? No. So maybe it's something else. Anyone ever think of that?" Kelly let out a huge sight through her nose leaning back against her pillows and looked back down at her lap, playing with Mikey's teddy bears fur.

"Innocent minded, but true" Bethany leaned back breathing out.

"Sorry" Brandace gave her own apology for starting an fight.

It was a while before any one of the girls spoke again . . ."Your right . . .It was a dumb suggestion" Bethany looked down in her lap looking upwards a little. . . .

"It's not dumb . . .All three of us are guilty of it . . ." Brandace admitted. She thought about it just as much as Bethany did. "It could be a possibility . . .but"

"Its more likely we died or something" Bethany shook her head.

"That's not funny" Brandace threw one of Kelly's pillows at Bethany, smirking just a little.

"We could have transdimensionally split?" Bethany offered again.

"I dont care . . .anymore" Brandace let herself fall to the floor looking up at Kellys lights.

"What are we gonna say when they get home?" Bethany motioned to the door.

"I . . .Dont know . . ." Brandace motioned to the sky.

Kelly shrugged feeling like everything was crashing in on them, with no way out.

(Amendments)

"Leo I'm serious . . .This could work" April showed him the paperwork that she had just printed off.

"Are you sure?" Donatello looked it over. "If anyone looked this over, unless they were an expert it would come up legit" He nodded.

"This would help them get to where they need and we'll work on their identities, New York is a big city . . ."

"April I think you might have just saved us" Leonardo actually smirked.

"They can go to school, get part time jobs . . .It'll come up plausible until we can come up with something better" April smiled.

"We'll let them know" Leonardo looked to Donatello who had a relieved expression.

Raphael was about to throw another Sai when they heard them come back. "April just solved part of our problem, the rest is up to us and them" Leonardo was actually smiling relievingly when Raphael looked over his shoulder.

"How?" Michelangelo had his arms crossed asking calmly, still down about the whole deal.

"April has agreed to pretend to be Brandace, Bethany and Kelly's Foster parent" Donatello showed the false papers he and April would go over with Specs to make it more official should a school look into it or a business.

"Dude" Michelangelo smiled.


	34. Moving Indescretions I

**Love is a friendship on Fire: A french Proverb**

**Tally Ho +_+**

(Nonchalant Whispering)

It's only a temporary relief, until someone catches on. But who was he to judge. They might blend in and instead of hiding them below where no one can find them, hiding them out in the open might be their best bypass defense. After awhile, business will overtake price, by the time anyone would suspect them, they'll have a better defensive strategy to counter act anyone who gets too close. But for how long . . .

Leonardo leaned back breathing out cold air while it form steam floating away from him. Some days he thought of how much more risk their taking, keeping three human teen females, underground in their home. When they all took them in, it was inevitable that since they knew of them, he and his family, with the most dangerous gang on the lower east side throwing over every stone to find them, but with what purpose? He felt it was right, and that Master Splinter knew it was right, but how long would this last. These girls couldn't live their lifestyle for decades like they have, hiding from the sun, and other prying eyes. They had to hide, but if these three only had to hide secrets, they could live under the sun, they have the choice that he and his brothers didn't, they didn't have to be shadows that no one would see, that couldn't be seen.

School, that would be taking a risk, a serious risk. But April didn't have the room in her apartment for four people plus the occasional Casey to live comfortably. 'It feels as if the world changed over night'. He thought feeling like it was just yesterday, and then all of a sudden this happens, suddenly,quickly, and dangerously.

(Edging a line)

Bethany kept her breath quiet, looking through a door crack not seeing any movement. She felt her body want oxygen but she didn't want to breathe loudly, afraid she'd give herself away, when they were so unsure. Brandace leaned against the other wall while Kelly stood by watching. Neither of them willing to make a move. Kelly motioned to the door pointing with a quizzical face. Brandace gave the facial expression with wide eyes nodding silently saying 'Yes, they had to'. Bethany squinted her eyes slightly, going to knock but then reaching her hand back, hesitating to.

Kelly was holding her arms unsure of whether they should or not.

Brandace motioned to the door, then to Bethany. Bethany shot back a 'Well you do it then look'.

'This is stupid'. Brandace mouthed silently.

Bethany reached her hand out again to knock this time. The door opened before she could.

"Hello girls . . ."

"uhhh hi" Bethany swallowed in her throat.

"You may come in" Master Splinter turned to go back into the room leaving the door open. Bethany looked at Kelly and Brandace before walking in first, Kelly followed with her head down slightly, Brandace walked in leaving the door partially open, not wanting to feel trapped incase the conversation made them emotionally uneasy, she'd bolt from the room if that were the case.

(Lined up)

"Our priority is keeping everyone safe and under the radar" Leonardo put down firmly.

"Its logically impossible to send them back if we have no way of knowing how or why theyr'e here in the first place" Donatello listed the one thing that was blocking them from fixing everyone's current problem.

"There might be information were missing, information that someone knows, Hun, the purple dragons, or Kelly Brandace and Beth themselves" Donatello listed off, knowing Leonardo would understand the frustrating feeling this put them in.

"Dudes, I think they'd tell us if they knew how to get back, Kelly's been homesick for weeks" Michelangelo spoke up in his usual manner. "Bethany's been all 'mysterious' and 'morose' around the lair, and Brandace? Dudettes been shedding like dark vibes on the couch during 'Silver Centry' every other day". Michelangelo listed off from the recent routine._ If Kelly had the answer she'd have said so already, he didn't even mention the idea that he thought it was his fault anymore, not since Donny gave him a 'talk' about mixing science with 'fantasy', and how 'it isn't logical' that they'd be brought here by some huge cosmic energy force or a sceptor just cu'z he wanted a girlfriend or video game buddy'. _Michelangelo leaned with one arm against the side of the roof ledge, looking down.

"So how do you plan to go about findin' this information?" Casey asked twirling his bat around his hand taking a swing to practice, he was feeling antsy.

"Information . . ." Leonardo heard Donatello speak. The idea hit him, but it was a bold idea, dangerous and bold.

"Interrogation" Leonardo spoke lowly. Everyones attention averted. Raphael looked over at his brother sensing a kind of spark that sometimes they would get thinking the same idea and realizin' it.

"What happened ta playin' defense?" Raphael smirked after asking the question, Leo knew he was takin' a blow to his own words.

"Reinforcement is defense" Leonardo answered.

Michelangelo looked at his bro's . . ."Uh did I miss somethin?" He looked at both before Donatello put a hand on his shoulder, "We better get back to tell Splinter".

(Line Crossed)

It was two minutes of silence when they were offered tea in small handle less tea cups. Kelly sipped hers, Brandace stared at the steam coming out of the cup on the table for her. Bethany stirred hers with her finger like she was contemplating something.

Master Splinter waited for one of them to talk, patiently.

"We don't know what to do" Bethany admitted first. setting her tea cup down not drinking it, Master Splinter over looked the guilty emotion in each girls eyes, their expressions told numerous tales.

Bethany, had much to tell but was unsure how to tell it, her shoulders lowered in defeat, unlike Brandace's eyes which he'd seen in his sons before during inner battles like the one each girl was fighting now. Her expression was angry, her upper body was tensed as if she would retreat from this room at any given moment, His eyes observed over Kelly whose expression was one of a defeated soul, saddened, and turned inward. Each soul was different here, but he could see the similarities from having four sons of his own to care for, for the last soon to be 20 years. They were all around the same age, but that did not mean he could advise them in the same way he would his sons.

"Go on" He urged with a soft expression, but a firm voice.

Kelly bit her bottom lip looking down at her lap wanting to speak but was hesitant. She's never had to be in a situation like this before. To think and choose on her own. Her parents always protected her from the world with curfews and other things. But this was real, this was actually happening. She looked up slightly at the wise rat. "I-uhm.. We're scared..of other people getting hurt–" Kelly placed her hands in her lap looking downward again. "–Because of us?" She asked an obvious question that everyone knew the answer too. She just wasn't sure how to explain her own guilt and how she felt so vulnerable.

Master Splinters expression was solemn. "What comes of actions is of ones own doing, You are here, not physically harming others. I can understand that you may feel responsible, but know the difference of what you believe is because of you, and what you know that others are doing to others reguardless of you".

Bethany felt calmer but didn't feel any less guilty then when she had walked in here.

"If we turn ourselves in, the hunting will stop" Bethany looked up, giving up what they all had been thinking over the past hour. Even though the results of what would happen to them in her mind if they decided to go that way was replaying itself like a bad horror film in her head.

"I cannot condone leaving to place yourselves in imminent danger, but I cannot force you to stay. Though my sons would be deeply affected. What actions you take affect not only yourselves, but those who care for you. What do you believe will be the outcome should you choose this path you consider walking?".

Bethany was quiet looking over at Brandace, who stared at the stone floor. Kelly held her arms , legs still crossed.

"We'll know why they want us, and I dont know I guess I thought we'd wing it from there" Bethany admitted looking up honestly, she felt the stillness of the room move through her inner core, making her re-think everything she had planned to say, like the atmosphere in here made her think more rationally, and not just out of grief.

"Your Identity is still safe, hidden from knowledge of the imminent danger that threatens your friends" Master Splinter acknowledged the fact.

"He's right Beth, you're still safe" Brandace looked over.

"So I'm just supposed to sit around here lazying off while you two go do the 'noble' thing, facing off whatever is chasing you?" Bethany turned her head to the other two girls before returning her unsatisfied frown back to Master Splinter.

"Here, you all are safe . . ."

"At a price" Brandace whispered.

"Do not confuse with protecting yourselves, and allowing my sons to protect our family with the 'misconception that we are simply hiding. You each possess great determination to stand up to the challenges that set themselves against you. But only out of strength and clear strategy can you win, something you cannot do simply out of grief or guilt".

"What's that supposed to mean" Bethany whispered to Brandace.

"I think he means like we wont think straight, because we feel guilty" Kelly looked up at Master Splinter who gave a contemplating thought before giving a nod.

Both Brandace and Bethany looked to Kelly from their sides. "What?" Kelly

"What good are we doing anyone here . . ."

"I admire your want to do for others 'Brandace-"

Brandace looked up hearing the fatherly Rat say her full name, not a Miss Harvey. From the t.v and laptop to now . . .Master Splinter was talking to her, about serious business. She wasn't sure how to feel about a once fictional character giving her a pep talk, half of her thought it was cool, the other half struggled with the answer she was being given.

"But in order to conquer an enemy, one must first conquer the self"

Each one was quiet. Bethany felt it, she wanted it to come out, what had been pressuring her in the back of her head for the past few weeks. What she wanted to say but knew it might compromise each of them, Herself, Kelly and even Brandace. It wouldn't compromise just their pride either.

"Is there more troubling you, The path to correcting one's predicament starts with a patient ear and understanding". Master Splinter seemed to have a lot of quotes up his robe sleeve, Bethany felt his eyes lay on her, like he knew. . . '_Should I?'_

Bethany looked to Brandace who gave a realization with a warning look. Kelly looked alerted with Bethany's sympathetic expression.

"We think we know why were here but, were not sure about it, it's kind a . . .complicated, and very very . . .Very vague" Bethany admitted.

Brandace threw her glance at the other wall, internally fuming. '_We freakin' talked about it already, I can't believe she's gonna actually do it, she knows whats at stake for fuck's sake, kiss trust and belief that were 'sane' goodbye, He's gonna think were freakin' stalkers from another universe or something'. DAMMIT BETH._

Kelly looked down at her lap and Bethany caught the girls reaction, fear. Instinctually Bethany stopped waiting for Master Splinter to answer.

"I sense you have reservation and hesitation about what you believe has happened". His voice was serious, but Brandace couldn't tell if he was being serious and compassionate, or serious and that it was a set up for discrediting them. _'I knew we should've stayed in the damn room'._

"I dont know I mean it could have happened to anyone where were from, and I dont know why it happened to just us but . . . " Bethany wasn't sure how to follow, it was like reciting a speech she had told herself in her head a million times, but all of a sudden infront of her crowd, she forgot everything.

"Take your time Miss Fishers" Master Splinter said patiently, his voice was kinder, the same kind of tone he used . . .when talking to one of his sons when they had a problem. Bethany remembered from the movies, and she could imagine that same tone in story lines when she read them.

"We've known you, and your sons since we were kids" Bethany gave a motion to Brandace who was still in alarm but watching the conversation, and Kelly who looked up at him to glance his reaction.

"I understand that you are from a world where we exist but only as a fictional story for your generation, the D.V.D which you brought back with you and the knowledge you know that no other living person would know has done more than proven yourselves".

Kelly almost laughed at his accent to the word D.V.D, it sounded so familiar, just like in the movies.

"We just kinda think thats why, because we've known all of you, or known of you in a way, and we've connected with your characters since we were kids". Bethany felt awkard talking to Master Splinter about being a 'fictional character' when he was the living and breathing real Mutated fatherly rat , right in front of her.

"I gain a sense of what you are explaining, even with the real questions still unanswered, hidden from our sight-"

Bethany was about to talk further when she heard a door open, the sliding of brick.

The fatherly rat sensed the hesitation to continue in Bethany's eyes, he too heard the opening to the family underground home slide open in its usual manner. He watched each one freeze, look down or look behind them to the door as if expecting them to be interrupted.

"You will not be interrupted, you may continue"

"uh" Bethany turned her attention back to front but was afraid, and she knew that he could tell. Kelly heard footsteps and talking behind Master Splinters door. Footsteps on stone and concrete marble, talking echoing the walls in the lair.

"I- . . ."Bethany felt her lose that courage she had, part of her felt insecure and wanted to hide herself.

As if they were waiting for it, there was a knock. Kelly watched Master Splinters ears twitch slightly, his expression lowered. "Enter"

Bethany looked forward and straight knowing who it was already. Brandace's expression turned casual, helping Beth to hide it. One leg up with her arm rested on it, while Kelly kept her legs crossed looking up at Leonardo who observed all of them.

"I didn't mean to interrupt Master" Leonardo half whispered.

"Yes My son?" Master Splinter raised his head, back to normal tone, expression and feeling. "We have some news" Leonardo sounded like there was more to tell.

**(Lines Abridged)**

"We can leave" Brandace stood up, and Kelly got up uncertain, guessing they were leaving. Bethany stood up abruptly and walked right around Leonardo's form, after freezing in her spot. She darted walking fast.

"You were this close" Brandace raised her hand to show a measurement using her thumb and first finger "To making us look crazy".

"I know okay! but I can't hold it in anymore" Bethany whispered back just as loudly.

"But the first parts were good" Kelly tried emphasizing on the more theraputic part of the talk that she wanted, but it didn't help any, and all three knew that walking slowly to the lair unsure of where everyone else was at. Brandace was still fuming looking around the corner, Donatello was at his work station grabbing something walking towards them.

"Kelly's room" All three girls headed towards the sub car Stopping when Bethany saw Michelangelo knocking on Kelly's door with a couple of taps.

"What now" Brandace stopped seeming a little more aggitated. Bethany's face was one of slightly panicked.

"Mikey C'mon" Donatello's voice called to Michelangelo who turned placing his hand on the back of his neck, almost dissapointed expression.

"We'll talk to them soon , Splinter first" Donatello lead his brother to Master Splinters Room across the lair. Bethany rushed around the corner past the sub car to the cement stairs across and past the kitchen area.

"What is her deal?" Brandace looked at Kelly who shrugged as to why Bethany was in such a hurry to get away.

Bethany hurried, Kelly followed in a light jog up the steps while Brandace wanted the sound of her steps to be slow, hard, and frustrated, like how she felt. A large green form with a red glance was in the Kitchen , she caught out of the corner of her eye. . . .'I guess I am hurrying' She went up the steps a little faster. She couldn't help but feel like she was in middle school, the way they were running away from a situation like this. Like a bad afterschool re-run.

Bethany felt her heart beat at twice the speed it was normally supposed to.

"You mind telling me why we hightailed it in a fashionable manner to my end of the place" Brandace asked turning, her tone less aggitated Bethany noticed.

"I almost said it and . . .He would have ALMOST heard it" She admitted.

"That would've been . . .bad" kelly agreed.

Brandace agreed it would have been seriously damn awkward for all of them but - . . . "Beth . . .It just . . .wouldn't make sense if it was like that". The other brunette shook her head pushing her hair up and her bangs back, blowing them out of her face. Beth leaned up against the wall, holding her arms.

"It is possible, and its the only thing we know thats true about why were each here"

"Then why wouldn't it be some other girl? Do you know how many other 'Leonardo' fans there are , or . . .were. . .back there?" Brandace lifted her hands . . ."_Or Raphael fan girls for that matter_"

Kelly heard Brandace add in a whisper. Kelly knew how many other girls really wish Michelangelo were real, she read it in stories all the time and sketched her own pictures of it, it was just easier not to think about it.

"Why us and not anyone else?" Brandace shrugged. "-And why only three?"

Bethany was staring at the floor thinking.

"-Theres four of them, three of us . . .If this was just like the stuff back home, there would be four of us" Brandace thought thinking out the facts that were missing.

"Does it look like I have the answers to everything!?" Bethany looked up eyes widened voice distressed.

Kelly felt her eyes water again, leaning against the other wall sitting on Brandaces bed mattress on the floor. "Shit" Brandace whispered.

"Sorry I . . ." The brunette leaned back against her door, looking up and breathing up.

"-Sorry Beth . . ." Bethany looked over to the selfmade tomboy, and Brandace looked over to the Sincere Sanfranciscan.

"Yeah . . .I know" Bethany answered back. "You okay Kelly?" Bethany asked turning her head.

"I just wish this wasn't so hard, yknow?" Kelly's eyes were watering while Both the other girls watched, Brandace watched with a guitly face while Kelly's expression looked pained. "I mean, I'd wish everyday . . .every stupid day. . ."

Bethany felt her eyes water slightly before looking away "We know, we' wished too" She answered.

"But I wouldn't take it back" Kelly shook her head before giving a sniffle and breathing in to calm herself . . ." I wouldn't".

Brandace watched Kelly bring herself back to her own strength. "So were sitting here defeated . . ."

"I guess so" Bethany answered. The stillness in the room was cool, like a blankett, making everything calmer in low light.

"What do you think he would have said?" Brandace asked after awhile.

"To wait and see if thats the reason, and not something else?" Kelly answered slightly unsure of her answer.

"To conquer ourselves in this time of depression and questioning of self worth?" Bethany offered.

It was only half a second before Brandace stood up stretching slightly. "Well I know where I'm starting first" She put her hand on the door handle.

"Youre going to talk to them?" Bethany asked slightly surprised.

"Uh no I was thinking of conquering my hunger first, anybody else feel like 'conquesting' to the fridge?" Brandace could hear her stomach Grr at her inside herself. Kelly stood up laughing.

"Soup sounds pretty good actually" Bethany admitted, all her worrying had made her forget feeling hungry a couple of hours ago.

**(Set in motion)**

Master Splinter took a moment to sit comfortably on the large pillow cushion seat infront of his tea table. His sons each with expressions of intent to go over matters at hand, he could only hope what they had would bring some relief to their very tense home.

"We bring news , Master Splinter" Leonardo started looking up for a sign that he could continue. Master Splinter nodded.

"April came up with the idea to pretend to be a foster parent, she and Donny can forge papers to look like the real thing, and since she isn't being paid by the state, no one will come investigating". Leonardo explained.

"April and I have it all worked out, It'll do more than cover the girls' Identity's but give them the room that they need to grow, go to school, get a part time job if they want, all they have to do is have their school and employer reffer back to April who will pose a friend and legal guardian if someone should ask" Donatello said showing documents he and April had already started on while Master Splinter took a quick gaze.

"They'll still live here but they wont feel completely trapped here, and from the way it looks were not any closer to getting them home than we were when they came" Donatello admitted, he'd gone through theory after theory test after test, linking evidence to each hypothesis, but so far nothing came up as a match. Nothing scientifically possible to recreate the same situation to which the incident occured.

"I am sure they will be relieved my sons . . . " Master Splinter paused and so did the four knowing he had more to say by the expression in their father's eyes.

"I have spoken with them, and each expressed guilt in their own right, it was made clear that if this matter was not resolved and more news was made evident that whoever is hunting them continues their method of hunting them, they wish to turn themselves in, although against my judgement not only as a sensei but as a father".

_They plan on leaving? Giving up just like that!? Michelangelo internally felt his chest twinge again. _He couldn't imagine Kelly just handing herself over to the purple dragons, or at least he didn't wanna imagine that. _'Over my broken nunchucks'. _

"But its not their fault" Michelangelo protested.

"We know Michelangelo" Leonardo expressed that they all knew that this wasn't intentional and wasn't caused by them on purpose.

"But they are right on one thing'" Leonardo continued looking at Master Splinter. "If we dont do something about the purple dragons they will not stop their hunting tactics . . ."

"I have a feeling you have a plan in mind my son" Master Splinter answered back.

"As a matter of fact-" Donatello stood up from his seat on the floor.

"We do . . .But it will take some time, and serious planning" Leonardo looked at each of his brothers, each ready to do what they thought they had to, but it would require more finnese', invisible and by surprise.

"I trust you will protect your own identity's, as well as accomplish your goal" Master Splinter bowed, and Leonardo and his brothers bowed back, a blessing that they could move ahead with what they felt had to be done.

**(Unnerving Promises)**

When each brother left the room, free to their own devices and time for the evening, the smell of popcorn was wafted across their senses. Bethany's head looked over the back of the couch for a moment, seeing them all disperse from Master Splinters room across the lair.

"Theyre done talking"

"I'm done caring" Brandace answered back staring at the t.v.

"Your a good liar" Bethany sniggered taking Brandaces popcorn bowl from her, while Brandace paid attention to the t.v.

Kelly gulped knowing that teasing was how Bethany was coping with being nervous, and Brandace saying she didn't care was coping with . . .everything. But she didn't know how to cope like that, she put her sketch book away hearing footsteps and talking.

Brandace didn't look up when Michelangelo came up to the back of the couch behind Kelly. Bethany kept still watching the t.v, the movie that they let kelly pick was still in the beginning, 'Dare Devil'.

Michelangelo turned towards the couch seeing the back of Kelly's head and her reddish brown hair stood out from Brandace on the other end and Bethany on the floor sitting infront of the inn table. "Hey babe got a sec?" He came up to the back of the couch looking down at her, hand on the couch.

Kelly's legs were folded up to her chest, letting them go and hiding her sketch book under the usual couch cushion. She gave a fake smile, and he could see it. 'Dudettes probably afraid of being dished out more bad news' He thought giving his own usuall confidant smirk back.

"Uhm, Yeah . . .S-Sure". Kelly looked at her two friends, both giving their own expressions of being observant.

Michelangelo got glances from his bro's walking to his room, Kelly following. He opened the door walking in letting her in first before shutting the door behind him, Kelly turned with an expression like she wasn't bothered at all. "Hey Dudette, You feelin' okay? I didn't mean to' you know down your vibe or anything".

Kelly walked over taking a seat on his bed. She looked around the room, observing how everything looked like it had been picked up a little than before. His comics and magazines on the chair stacked, Blankets slightly off the bed, tangled in a sheet, one pillow on the floor, his smell lingered everywhere, and she didn't mind it she actually kinda liked it. Looking back at him brushing her bangs out of her face. "Oh, uhm Y-yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. It's okay." She smiled slightly not wanting to show him that mentally she was overwhelmed, guilty, and slightly scared for her life. But she knew her friends would never admit that out loud, even when they had talks like they did earlier.

Yeah, Master Splinter told us . . ." Michelangelo held it back for a second before letting out what he wanted to know, what had been driving him crazy the last fifteen minutes. "You weren't seriously thinking about handing yourself over to those dragon douche bags were you?". Michelangelo's tone was serious and he could tell Kelly was holding back. She hid from his blue eyed expression, like she'd spill out everything if she looked at him long enough.

Kelly sighed looking down at her hands in her lap, she shoulders slumped. "I just don't want other people getting hurt..." She said softly biting her lip, let her hair fall in front of her face. Michelangelo lifted a hand to move the bang strands to the side where her hair parted. She looked up, not used to that. Her half surprised expression made his inside do a flip in his chest.

_'Smooth move' _He thought smirking a little, he'd always wanted to try that since he saw a guy do it in a movie once, dude got the girl in the end.

"Kelly, babe, totally not your fault" Michelangelo let his hands down, he wanted to sound convincing but the way she was looking up at him with those big sad deep brown eyes . . .'shell' He leaned down on his knees on the side of the bed setting on his haunches in front of her. "There's no way their getting to you, not without going through me or my bro's first-" Michelangelo cut himself off like he had more to say, but he didn't wanna say everything all at once and overwhelm her more than what she already was.

"But those girls.." Kelly bit her lip hugging herself looking down. "They're hurting other girls, like me" Kelly sighed hugging herself tighter looking up at him slightly. Her eyes filled with guilt and honesty. "I feel like some kinda fugitive.."

Michelangelo felt his own guilt, 'she might not be here if I hadn't of wanted her to be'. "man . . ." He whispered out loud. "Were workin' on plan for that, were gonna figure this out and I 'Promise' , I promise ya, dudette your safe here" Michelangelo had both his hands on her shoulders hoping that what he was saying was going through.

Michelangelo watched Kelly look up, her gorgeous eyes shimmery like she wanted to cry, made him feel like it could crack right through his shell past his heart. He kept absolutely still feeling everything stop in slow motion, A pair of arms wound around his neck, her perfume on her shirt reached his sense of smell, _'Woah'_.

"Sorry babe" Michelangelo put one hand behind her head the other gently on her back, almost like he wasn't even thinking about it. This was something he day dreamed about, but not like this, '_Kinda envisioned a date, a night out, romantic comedy playin' , her smiling and doing somethin' just like this AFTER he had told her how he'd been feeling lately' . . ._

His heart pounded hard in his chest, he could hear it thump through his ears inside his chest plastron

Kelly hugged him a little tighter. "Don't be sorry..." She sighed closed her eyes to stop any tears from slipping out. She didn't know why but she liked this, she loved hugs, but this was a genuine hug. Like a silent promise or a pact between both of them that she couldn't even begin to try to sketch out. "...thanks Mikey" She gave a sniffle making him reach for a box of tissues while she took one.

"I got some pretty sweet news though, Aprils' gonna pretend to be your foster mom" He said slow sweet and enticing, he knew she'd like this when he got to the better stuff.

"Whats that mean?" She asked, knowing what a foster parent is but didn't know how it would help April ,or them. "Wouldn't that put her in danger?" Kelly asked confused, Michelangelo just smiled sitting back on the edge of the comic book chair. "Ape? She can handle herself just fine" Michelangelo reasoned from experience, remembering the time Casey tried sneaking up on her in the alley behind the shop while she was taking out the trash. Boy did he get his shell kicked.

"It means that you guys dont have to hide, if somebody asks you where you live, or who your parents are . . .all ya gotta do is call April" Michelangelo felt relief seeing Kelly's expression soften. "You guys can get jobs, go to school, do . . .y'know . . .topsider stuff" He shrugged. It made Kelly smile.

"But what about them looking for us, what if we get spotted or-?" Kelly went to go on but stopped seeing he was about to talk with a calmer expression, his blue eyes seemed so confidant something she wish she could be right now.

"The purple dragons are chasing by description, those pictures of you and Brandace that they got? You can't get anything off of those, just the fact that your white, but everythings kinda blurred out, Donny's got the copies". He pointed back towards his door. "The police are gonna figure out whose doing it eventually if they keep it up, and Donny said if their smart, which their not, they gotta stop and let the heat die down, make sense?" He asked , she gave a nod back.

"But what about those guys that chased us that night, Their still out there, they know what we look like, even with my hair dyed redder" Kelly bit her upper lip again, mentally telling herself to stop.

"We got a plan to get you guys' safe, and I swear as Turtle Titan and your best bud Michelangelo Splinterson . . .I will do whatever it takes to make you feel safe". Michelangelo had his three finger hand lifted in a sort of boy scout oath. Kelly laughed nodding looking up under her bangs moving them to the side like he did earlier. "So , wanna get back to Dare Devil?, I smell popcorn" Michelangelo stood up making her laugh. "I'm starrrrvvviin" He groaned, letting her out first.

**(Settling business)**

Raphael grabbed a soda from the fridge, watching out for falling wrapped up pieces of birthday cake Michelangelo kept bringin' home after a birthday job. "Ey Donny, how longs this cake been in 'ere?"

"Too long" Donatello opened one . . .

"Is that chocolate?" Raphael looked down at it.

"It used to be" Donatello nodded tossing it into the trash.

"Hey, I dont see any of you two bringin' back the red velvet" Michelangelo pointed at both his brothers reaching across to grab a bowl for popcorn on a counter. Raphael gave an eyeroll tossing a t.v dinner in the microwave leanin' against the counter waiting.

"I got it" Brandace walked in putting bowls in the sink that He and Don had put in years ago. 'Girls' . . .He watched from the side while she washed the bowls setting them off to the side on a towel to dry. 'At least they clean after' themselves. . .'

Brandace was drying her hands off, eyes focused on the metal of the sink than on her hands, like she was staring off into space. Raphael was standing, his large form over the counter corner waiting for the microwave to go off, His arms tensed up, to where you could see the detail of the muscle he had . . .'My arm would get broken in an arm wrestling contest with those' She smirked to herself. Looking back in the sink.

"Somethin' funny?" He asked.

There was a loud bang in the microwave before she could answer. Making Brandace jump partially and Raphael turn his head, 'guy didn't even flinch'.

"Damn"

He turned hearing Brandace laugh when he opened the microwave door, and seeing the mashed potatoes all over the sides of the microwave.

"What did you do" Leonardo's voice sounded in a half sigh.

"Got it" Donatello raised a hand heading for his computer work station, carrying back a toolbox.

"Raph, back away from the toaster" Michelangelo held his arms out, seemingly protecting the only other appliance that has managed to survive Raphael's anti appliance wrath.

"Actually this time it was the microwave" Donatello said taking the back off off the microwave and checking things over.

Raphael gave back a smug look throwing a dish towell at Michelangelo's face.

Donatello finally took the microwave out of the kitchen, everyone was bedding down for the night, as the lair got quiet, the t.v volume was lowered.

"Goodnight My sons, we will resume training in the morning" Master Splinter announced walking to his room after making tea.

"Goodnight Master Splinter" Leonardo answered back. A pair of sockfooted steps to the right side behind him alerted him as he turned his head to look. Bethany stood there, standing there watching him like she caught herself in an awkward moment.

"Master Splinters gone to bed for the night" Leonardo answered, he knew she, Brandace and Kelly were in need of counseling to deal with the blow they had been dealt, but Master Splinter also needed his rest.

"A-Actually I wanted to talk to-you" She looked up holding one arm, a white long sleeved shirt and a pair of black and white plaid p.j pants. He studied her a moment.

"Here" Leonardo motioned to the kitchen table, the closest sitting area. Her eyes were unsure, her expression intent.

Leonardo waited, and for a few quiet moments he wondered if she was going to say anything, he had the chair half pulled out incase she changed her mind and decided she didn't want to talk. What he was seeing was only half of her, as if she herself is holding her own self back from her true nature, there were times like when he and his family searched for her, when she was forward, and the girl sitting at the table holding a mug of green tea between her palms wasn't forward at all.

"Why . . ."

She barely looked at him, like she was afraid of making eye contact.

"Why?" Leonardo inquired in a tone.

"Why are you helping us? Theres more risk for you, for April O Neil, for your family . . .Us being here, but your letting us stay here, giving us a place to sleep, somewhere to stay, and taking care of us . . .Why?" She asked, plain and simple, but he wasn't sure that he could offer back a plain and simple answer.

"Keeping you safe, is keeping my family safe, and my brothers and Master Splinter are always my priority" He answered honestly, sensing she wasn't content with the answer.

"But I dont-" She sighed breaking off. He waited patiently, she watched his shoulders and form stay relaxed, his stare was almost penetrating and waiting, making her feel even more awkward and out of place.

"What do you gain from helping us?, your family is at risk and people are getting hurt now" Bethany's eyes were wide slightly, she herself couldn't believe that somehow this all fit into place perfectly, they got here and somehow the Mutant Ninja Turtles from her childhood took her and her friends in, it was too perfect to be believable.

"Beth"

His voice made her stop her thoughts.

"There are some things that are hard to understand, but Master Splinter was right about one thing . . ."

She waited knowing he was going to tell her whether she asked or not.

"Our lives are intertwined now, somehow you , Brandace, and Kelly fell into our lives, with knowledge of us that no one else could possibly know. Ion particles that Donatello had discovered on each of you, The things stored on your laptops . . .Master Splinter would not have offered you to stay if he didn't believe you, You are wanted by the most dangerous street gang on the Lower East side, by allowing them to get to you, would be letting them win . . ."

"I get it" She rubbed her arms feeling goosebumps under the shirt.

"Whatever reason they want you for, which we will find out . . . Theyre not going to get it" Leonardo finished with an undertoned promise. Bethany understood then, this was about not letting the Purple Dragons get what they wanted, and the fact that they knew who they were so they were a liability out on their own.

"I was just . . .Curious" She answered taking a sip of her tea.

"Bethany, Dont be afraid to talk . . . I know your very outspoken, you should show it more often" Leonardo's head nodded while bethany watched him get up, leaving her at the kitchen table. She looked over to Donatello's work station . . .

**(Fact finding)**

"She's gonna pretend ta be your foster parent, so you can . . . y'know go get that job you wanted, maybe even finish school" Raphael finished. Brandace nodded, they both were sitting in the living room area, watching Michelangelo play a game and Kelly watch, Donatello at his work area fixing the microwave.

"I'm heading to bed" Leonardo announced while Michelangelo gave a quick wave and goodnight before moving the controller to fight back an Ork in Lord of the rings, the video game. Raphael looked back at Leonardo who gave his own gaze before turning back.

"Thats great, but . . .She's taking a risk" Brandace put her hands over her folded up knees resting on her arms.

"She knows tha risk, but it'll be easier for ya . . .You can't be trapped down 'ere . . ." Raphaels voice lowered taking a swig of soda from the can before crushing it in his hand. "Thanks" She whispered back, knowing he was talking from experience. "It'll be alright kid" He looked at the clock, and then at Michelangelo before tossing the crushed popcan at his brothers head.

"Hey goofball . . .Time for BED" Raphael stood up.

"Bed!? Dude I'm gonna reach Mordor here in like a -" Michelangelo looked up before looking defeated . . ."Okaaaaay" Turning off the system.

"Bed time? Since when do you have a curfew?" Brandace said keeping her seat on the couch.

"Since we got trainin' in the mornin' . . .and if Odd ball over dere wakes up late again its a pull up marathon for all of us" Raphael turned rolling his arms back with his shoulders, catching Brandaces glance while he did the motion.

"I'm feeling tired anyways" Kelly admitted, she was wiped from today, being depressed and all the news getting piled on all in one day, alot to take in at once. "I'll uh, walk you to your room" Michelangelo pointed with a gentlemanly wave of his hand.

Michelangelo looked over his shoulder, Raphael looked back walking up behind Brandace on the concrete stairs, Donatello looked up from his work on the microwave. . .

**(Two Worlds: Phil Collins)**

"Night" Brandace said before going into her room, holding the door.

"G'night" He answered back. Brandace watched his fiery amber eyes light with the lights on in his room, his masculine form lit with his low lamp light but shadowed over past the shell on his back. She knew he was waiting for her to shut her door . . .'Hes not going to bed'.

"I'm sorry for , kinda yelling at you . . .today"

"I know, Dont worry 'bout it kid" He gave a wink with a nod, making her turn to hide her face.

"That a smile I just saw?"

"Smart ass" She shook her head smiling.

_Put your faith in what you most_

_believe in_

He did wait for her to close her door and once she was gone, he closed his, but didn't walk in, letting the dark hide him taking off.

_Two worlds One family_

Michelangelo said goodnight to Kell before walking back towards the couch where he grabbed his chucks. Kelly's lamp light turned on. He gave his chucks a quick twirl before noticing Donatello's station was empty. He headed towards the exit.

_Trust your heart _

_and let fate decide to guide these lives _

_we see_

Leonardo checked quietly again that all three girls and Master splinter were in their rooms before turning off the lights and vanishing in the dark. '_I will keep my family safe'. _He gave a determined glance towards the exit.

_A paradise untouched by man_

But not before puting the tea mug she left on the kitchen table in the sink, with an almost satisfied feeling, he was going out to protect his home, their home . . .their family.

_In this world blessed with love_

_A simple life_

_Where we live in peace_

Leonardo ran through the familiar tunnels, taking bounds that were normal with years of practice. The familiar smells, the sounds of the subway roaring overhead, leaping that bound over a track . . .

_Softly tread the sand below_

_your feet now_

His breath keeping even with the pace, reaching the ladder before slipping off the already half uncovered manhole . . .His brothers were above the corner stores roof like they planned, their world so close to topside but so universally different.

_Two worlds _

_One family_

"Took ya long enough" Raphaels voice answered when he got up the fire escape no problem.

"I was double checking that everyone was in bed" He answered wiping his chin with the top of his hand. "Donny and Mike are already on the route" Raphael looked at his blue masked brother, Eyes on him while Leonardo looked out over the city.

_Trust your heart_

_let fate decide_

_to guide these lives we see_

_"_Lets go" Leonardo watched Raphael shake his hands a moment taking a few steps back before starting in run. Leonardo followed.

_Beneath the shelter of the trees_

_Only love can endure here_

The people of New York city below, un aware of what was above them, and what was taking place out of their sight. He and his brothers were trained to live in the shadows, and to be shadows themselves. One glimpse and it would be as if they were never there.

_A simple life_

_Where we live in peace_

"We'll check there, scope it out for awhile" Donatello pinpointed on his tech tab, a location they had picked out. Michelangelo felt serious about this, there was a sensei waiting for him and his brothers back home, and a 16 year old asleep in her bed , unaware they had even left.

_Raise your head up_

_Lift high the load_

_'If its to keep her safe, I'll stay out all night if I haft to' _Donatello and Michelangelo both leapt over one another giving the other the leverage to reach the higher rooftop ahead of them, Donatello swinging from a clothes line upwards.

_Take strength from those_

_that need you_

"We'll check out the ware house location and see if surveilance from the police has lifted" Leonardo called over to Raphael who did a large leap over to the next rooftop.

"If we spot one of em' . . ." Raphael warned out loud, he didn't wanna mess around, not when there were people who were countin' on him.

_Build High the walls_

_Build strong the beams_

Leonardo and his brothers had decided what needed to be done, and with Splinters blessing, they had to move quickly, and then vanish into the night with no trace they were ever there.

_A new life is waiting_

_but dangers no stranger_

_Here_

Donatello looked around, this whole mission could very well put together pieces that he didn't have, crucial to his theories and investigations into the recent events that changed their entire lives, and possibly altered the universe as he and his brothers knew it. "Were getting close" He said out loud while Michelangelo looked over his right shoulder. "Just over those shacks right?" Michelangelo pointed. "Somebody's focused today" Donatello complimented.

"We came up from the left side . . .you and raph came over that way on the motorcycle and cut them off . . .They might have put in security so we need to be extra precautious". Donatello held a steady hand to the side of the building before grabbing ahold and launching himself over the side, Michelangelo grabbed a gutter pipe sliding down with both hands and jumping off to ground level.

"If we see someone, or purple dragons, keep your cool Mikey" Donatello warned, knowing that after today it might be possible that Michelangelo would be . . .'emotionally influenced'.

_No words describe a mothers tears_

"Relax Donatello . . .I wont screw up" Michelangelo gave a sort of promise with his hand raised. "I promised somebody I'd look out for em, and thats what I'm gonna do". Michelangelo's skater boy accent sounded deteremined, Donatello looked around Bo staff at the ready.

_No words can heal a broken heart_

'They each had something to risk and lose with this plan', Donatello browsed the shadowy areas, He and Michelangelo making their way towards the place using the darkest areas.

_A dream is gone, But where theres hope_

"Raph" Leonardo and Raphael had stopped a moment , but not to catch their breath. There was a dragon symbol spray painted onto the side of a wall that a street lamp had lit up partially for all to see, 'claimed territory'.

"Gettin' closer"

_Somewhere something is calling for you_

_Two worlds_

_One family_

Master Splinter opened his eyes on his sleeping pallet, covers pulled halfway. '_Be careful my sons'_. The sound of a quiet home, and the presence of each of his sons was absent.

_Trust your heart_

_Let fate decide_

_To guide these lives we see_

**"Next chapter: Silent Indescretions II: **


	35. Tread Lightly

**The best kind of bond between individuals is one that takes its time, and dont worry adventuresstime it's growing ;) . Some people rush it but then its not as special, it turns into a superficial transaction. There are way too many stories on fanfiction where a set of characters instantly falls in love and everything rushes into one another like the onset of a Jr. High novel. I loved the reviews where some of you recognized that, but dont lose hope It's comin'.**

**Lets practice an excersize, its my favorite (Breathe in . . .and Repeat after me . . ."I trust the author") With the addition dont forget to send Kudo's out to Kelly* (Salutes) The reviews are awesome, they always make me laugh and wanna get back to it.**

**"Onward then"**

**(Internal Spasms)**

"Gerhard we have a problem"

"Yeah we do, were out of coffee" Captain Gerhard said lifting up the coffee pot on a unit coffee station desk. Lennarow was jogging up to meet him, a dead serious look on her face.

"Captain" She pleaded trying to get his attention.

"HEY DO ANY OF YOU GUYS KNOW THE TERM, REFILL!?" Gerhard shouted to everyone making them all look up from what they were doing.

"Captain!"

"Lennarow" He answered back putting the coffee pot down.

"Forensics called, they dont have a match . . ."

"For the girl dumped in the river?" He asked quizzical eye brow expression attached.

"Without testimony we can't trace her to the case, not without eyewitnesses and so far we have none, they're double checking for DNA but dont cross your fingers" She said holding out the file.

"If She's not related then it goes to Homicide". Gerhard handed her the file back without looking at it. Hanna Hesitated . . ."Captain?" She asked making him stop and turn around. Hanna Lennarows magic blue eyes looked pleading, only she could do that in this unit.

"She is involved I just-"

"(Sigh) Your gut" He lowered his head with a guess looking up at her.

"Yeah". She nodded admitting her thoughts.

"Lets talk" He motioned to his office in monotone.

Hanna sat down first before he closed the door to take his seat behind his desk. She looked tired today, slight circle under her eyes.

"Alright Lennarow" He sat back, holding his head up with his first two fingers.

"Gerhard what are you doing? Whats this bullshit side work you've got me doing on . . ." Hanna pulled up papers from her briefcase "An Abandoned warehouse owned by the leader of a street gang, which was stormed by officers the night before you asked me to research it. . .I made a call to the maritime commission, saying it was owned by this man".

Gerhard opened the file, low and behold . . .The giant blonde behemoth was on the front, mug shot and all . . .nothing he hadn't seen before.

"A man by the name of Hunter Sevenson , Alias is 'Hun'. Gang affiliation 'Lower east side' Purple Dragons". . . "I should be doing something for those girls and the abductions, working a gang case isn't . . ."

"Think about what I'm having you do and then look at the victims photo board before you finish that sentence". Gerhard pointed to the door. It hit Lennarow then. "You think a gang is involved?" She looked back at him realizing the possible theory. "But its circumstantial why are you having me look at abandoned warehouses, none of the girls were even found near there" Hanna held the papers in both her hands shrugging , expressionally pleading for an explanation to her research work.

"This stays in here, and out of earshot of the FED's, understand?".

"Fine" She answered realizing that she was under orders from her captain.

"Your gut isn't the only thing around here thats working overtime, I had the officers that responded to that search comply on my orders".

"How did you get a warrant?" She asked looking at her papers, not even the maritime commission knew anything about the details.

"You . . .didn't get one" She lowered her eyes in a half eye roll to the desk.

"They found more than a dozen parked vehicles in the back lot behind the warehouse, all of them are being searched as we speak . . .Including two dark colored Vans"

"You think it might be a match" She realized the connection he was making, even though she knew he knew more than he was telling.

"But how did you link a gang to the recent-"

"Its best if you take the information I've just given you and used it to finish your work, and mums the word on any of this" He pointed, tone lowered to a warning.

"Yes Captain" She whispered back before getting up to leave the office.

'If he knows something crucial to the investigation why is he hiding it? . . .Theyre out knocking on the doors and questions sex offenders and video camera footage of places near the scenes of the incidences, if this makes a direct connection he has to tell everyone so they know where to focus the manpower . . .'

**(Damn Rough Night)**

"Ugh" . . . Donatello breathed in to even himself out.

"Do not let down your guard Donatello" Master Splinters voice instructed while Donatello lifted his bo staff to brace with his arm blocking an asserted blow from Michelangelo.

"Remember the key points of striking Michelangelo" Master Splinter said adjusting Michelangelo's aim upon Donatello's bo staff, showing him where he should have hit. "Again" Master Splinter directed.

_'They were out later than usual' _The fatherly rat could tell his sons were more exhausted, including Leonardo who was more punctual about training than his brothers. It was almost impossible for them to wake Michelangelo this morning, even Donatello was found at his computer work station asleep on the keys.

"The smallest pebble will divert the river's course and flow in some way"

"Right" Donatello looked up at Michelangelo being told to try again. They were supposed to be like the pebble, any and every action will divert the rivers action in some way, but above all, be like the river, always flowing and always moving even with the pebble's disturbance. In and around flowing up and over, the pebble can only divert the river not stop it flowing.

"It will come with practice Leonardo" Master Splinter said while Leonardo had tried to implement a particular kick in his movement. He had had some set backs lately on using the grace and beauty of skill in his practice, while Raphael's movement was the complete opposite, blunt and powerfull force not needing grace or beauty in balance, or he just didn't bother to perform that way.

"Leo, I don't know about all them fancy moves . . .I preffer just gettin' the job done" Raphael over flipped his brother during a counter attack, a smug smile tugging at the side.

"Grace and form should flow together in beauty, creating true power" Leonardo quoted Master Splinter.

Both blocking eachothers arm in a deadlock.

"We are finished for today" Master Splinter gave the final direction, Kelly looked back towards the t.v after she watched all four bow back being dismissed for the rest of the day. She realized it was almost 12:30 and she was still in her p.j's. The slight fear and self conscious feeling made her get up quickly and jaunt over to her sub car to change to something else before any of them saw her. Sighing out slowly looking through clothes she had, one fold up hamper full from april, and some of her own that she'd had since the night it happened. Sometimes she would feel out of place working at Aprils shop . . . Bethany dressed like she belonged in New York, coming from San Francisco she looked like an uptown kinda girl, with the sweaters, scarfs, and stuff. Kelly looked through her shirts slipping a long sleeved one on, over a pair of jeans she'd had since last year, her favorites, thanking heaven that she packed them before. She turned looking in the mirror, Donatello found an intact mirror and she remembered the day Michelangelo brought it in for her and even put it up.

_"I'm just relieved no damage was done to the wall, last time he put something on a wall he knocked down a brick barrier with a sledge hammer trying to put up the "Home sweet Home" Sign". Where they found in the inclined elevator that took a whole year to get up and running that lead to a topside warehouse where they kept the old battle shell parts, now the cowabunga carl van. _

Kelly smiled remembering that cartoon episode part, except the elevator was supposed to be magic or powered by these underground crystals or something, she felt herself forgetting those episodes.

_'I dont wanna forget them . . .but . . .' _ She peeked past her curtains in the sub car window, watching Michelangelo walk to the t.v area leaping over the couch , making her smile '_This is the real thing . . .' _She checked her hair wishing she had a straightener, feeling inadequate in her own ways. But Brandace and Bethany would always stop her and tell her things about her that they said they wished they had. It was just hard to believe them sometimes. Kelly knew looking up into the mirror again, trying to throw a smile back at herself. _'Why can't I be as confidant with this stuff like I am with Evil Creed and Nazi Zombies III' . . . _It was a question that would remain unanswered, Mikey asked if she wanted to learn how to skateboard and wanted to start on giving her lessons, today. She wasn't sure how to skateboard but he had such an excited look in his eyes she couldn't turn him down. Might even be fun so long as she didn't fall and break a hip, or a leg, or an ankle . . .or someone elses. She thought tightening her shoe laces.

**(New Horizons to Persue)**

Bethany was looking through Donatello's book collection, a small but sustainable sized library book shelf from stuff they had collected. The bottom row was mostly filled with medical books. It would make sense, no access to a doctor other than Donatello and their own personal knowledge, medical books would be normal. She felt her fingers brush over dust wiping them off on her pant leg. Today was a sweater, jeans, socks, curl up with a book sort of day. The air in the underground home was slightly cooler than yesterday, but Donatello assured her two days ago when she asked if there was air ventilation, that there were fans going in areas where ventilation shafts were put, So the air wasn't completely stale, but it still affected the temperature and the goosebumps on her arms, or it could just be her, she didn't know. There were quite a few encyclopedia's, a dictionary, and even a few national geographic books. A few without titles, and a worn history book . . .'The Renassiance book' . . .For a girl who had watched a cartoon and a few movies, nothing was cooler than this. '_This is the book he used . . .To name them'. _It had to be, it was the only Renassiance history book specified for that time period on the shelves. Other than a few nameless ones and a few classics she recognized. The three musketeers, Pretty woman, Jurassic park and even Grimms fairy tales. Most of them look like they havent been touched in a long time.

Bethany scanned through the others hoping to pass some time, she could easily read something on her laptop, but she rather preffered real hard copy material to a screen. Finally picking something by Jane Austin she wanted to take up residence on one of the kitchen table chairs, since no one was in the kitchen area it was the quietest. It wasn't as if she didn't appreciate the room and space given to her under the circumstances, it just wasn't the environment she was used to. Her room back home had open and free white walls with some artwork on them. A large open window space with two windows she could open for fresh air straight from the coast. Here it was brick walls, hard floors, and coldness usually. She knew it was something to be used to here, waking up under the covers not wanting to leave the warm bed, fearful of the cold air hovering over them should she leave. Sitting by herself at the table while she could hear Donatello working not that far, fingers tapping at the computer keys, answering an IT tech call. "Poor guy" She whispered to herself hearing him talk to a customer.

"You too?" A sly reply came towards the kitchen space. Leonardo's form walked forwards, easy and relaxed, the only way she could tell was how he kept his arms when he walked, the tone of his voice. "Donny's a Genius but a genius in hiding still has to make a living" He replied to anything she might have been thinking. She glanced from the corner of her book with a small content soft smile. Her dark hair ringlets looked soft today, white sweater and light jeans with socks half white and pink to compliment that 'reader' feeling she was having.

"Tea?" . . . He asked pouring the water that was sitting in the tea kettle into a small handleless cup with character markings on it, she wasn't sure if it was japanese or chinese but it still looked pretty. "What kind?" She asked after a few seconds, looking up at him from her chair genuinely interested.

"Green" He offered holding up an empty cup.

"Sure" She quirked an eyebrow with a sort of 'pretty please' tone. She felt her cheeks flush slightly when she heard him chuckle softly. Watching his hand hold this small cup that was just her size perfectly on the table next to her laid out book.

"Thanks" She whispered looking down at her book, turning to look while he walked out of the kitchen, one hand holding her head up.

**(Michelle Branch: You set Me Free)**

"Like this?" Kelly looked up at him unsure, but smiling, out of both fear and the fact that this was new to her.

"Just over a little, yeah just like that" Michelangelo instructed. Letting her hold both his hands while she balanced on the board in her sneakers. "Are you sure?" She asked eyes a little wide afraid of him letting go.

_**Can't you see?**_

_**Theres a feelin' thats come over **_

_**me**_

"Now, its all about balance babe and getting the board to like move with you, you get it?" He asked, since they were almost eyelevel thanks to the skateboard. Kelly let her face down mostly looking at the board and her shoes, and the floor. Afraid her face might show any signs of blushing that she knew would be a huge give away of her insecurity on the board.

_**Close my eyes**_

Michelangelo seemed too excited for her to hurry up and get on, even when she said she might fall off or hurt somebody, meaning mostly herself. "Psh Kelly , Babe, Trust me, your gonna be pro when I'm done"

_**Your the only one that leaves me**_

_**Completely breathless**_

"Heh Right" She answered still holding his hands to keep steady.

_**No need to wonder why**_

"C'mon" He said in a way that made her involuntarily smile. His blue eyes excited, matching his expression. Totally stoked to be able to pass on some of his Michelangelo wisdom onto someone else.

_**Sometimes A gift like this you can't**_

_**deny**_

"Alright I'm gonna let go" Michelangelo let go seeing Kelly stand perfectly still on the board "Check one, see your a natural" He waved off while she broke out into a laugh "I'm just standing on it".

"Some people can't even do THAT" He motioned clapping. Kelly blushed smiling and looking away, before looking down at the board again.

_**Cuz I **_

_**Wanted to fly so you**_

_**gave me your wings**_

"ooooh" She moved slightly before feeling the board move making her reach out for him immediately. "Kelly babe, the board can sense your fear" Michelangelo nodded.

_**and Time held its breath**_

_**so I could see**_

_**(Yeah)**_

_**and you set me free**_

"Ya gotta be the board, show no fear"

"No fear" She tried hard not to laugh, nodding in agreement. "Gotcha" She raised her eyebrows in amusement. His hands were warm, and held hers like he was being gentle about it, and he had to be in order to get her to agree to a lesson. That particular shade of green that was darker than Donatello's but Lighter than Raph's. She thought studying it before he locked eye contact.

_**Theres a will**_

_**Theres a way**_

_**Sometimes words just can't explain**_

He moved the board making her feel wobbly again, while she gripped his hands.

"Relax babe, I wont let you fall, promise". He looked into her eyes solemnly with a smile.

_**This is real, I'm afraid**_

_**I guess this time theres no hidin' ,fightin'**_

_**You make me restless**_

She held the breath in her throat those blue eyes making her whole body feel lighter than she believed it was. "Here". She felt her hands tingle with something unfamiliar when he placed them on his shoulders.

_**Your in my heart**_

_**the only light that shines there in the dark**_

She felt his hands on each side of her waist moving her on the board while he walked moving her. Going slow so she would get used to the feeling, but she was more focused on anything but the skateboard. Feeling the smooth but feeling of his skin on his shoulders

_**Cuz I Wanted to fly**_

_**so you gave me your wings**_

"See , you got it" He encouraged making her smile a little more, even when she wobbled his stance was steady keeping her balanced. Those blue eyes captivating hers for a locked five seconds before she looked down panicked and wobbled again making him stop to re adjust her hands over his shoulders. "I got this" She said smiling looking down.

_**And time**_

_**Held its breath so I could see, yeah **_

_**and you set me free**_

"Alright when you wanna stop just put your foot down"

"Right" She lowered her head with a laugh knowing that already in her head but realizing how much of a beginner she really was. He laughed making her heart skip a beat in her chest, letting her grip loose on his shoulders from slight shakyness. "Gonna let you go just to the end of the hall, okay?" He said still holding onto her sides, his hands felt warm the warmth of them going through her shirt. "Okay"

_**when I was alone**_

_**you came around**_

She took her attention off of his arms, taking in a breath that she'd been denying herself. He let his left hand off her side using the right to move her while she moved forward.

_**when I was down**_

_**you pulled me through**_

_**and theres nothin' that I wouldn't do**_

_**for you**_

She wobbled a little before reaching the end of the hall slowly.

"Oh, yeah" She reminded herself just as she slowly came to a halt at the end of the hallway she put her foot down. "Totally a natural". She heard him applaud at the end of the hallway.

"Now . . .Hows about a challenge there skater girl?" He put his hands on his knees like he was teasing her.

"Hows about not" She laughed feeling like she'd accomplished something and didn't want to mess it up already.

"Come On, just skate to me" He pointed getting down on his haunches like a catcher at a baseball game. "Right down the pipe" He hit his pretend glove holding his hand up. She had to look away to keep from laughing.

"If I fall, its your fault" She said lightly before putting her foot down to push off, going again.

_**Cuz I**_

_**Wanted to fly**_

_**so you gave me your wings**_

For a second she felt like she was doing pretty great, and when she looked up he was standing up normally with a sort of proud look on his face.

_**and Time**_

_**Held its breath so I could see**_

This time she put both on the board moving with her hands out a little, smiling at him with him smiling back . . ._'That smile'_ Even in real life, not just the cartoon on the t.v screen, it made her feel something.

_**Cuz I Wanted to fly **_

_**so you gave me your wings**_

She looked down before feeling the board slant sideways making her wobble and start to lose her balance under her from the sudden halt. A pair of arms and Michelangelo's suddenly alerted expression told her she was falling.

_**and Time held its breath**_

_**so I could See**_

"Gotcha" His voice called before she felt someone grab her around the middle before her butt could hit the floor, the skateboard slipping out from under her.

_**Yeah**_

Looking up at him from upside down, with half a wince.

"You totally had it" He nodded.

_**You set me Free**_

"You were lookin' pretty good a few seconds ago" Brandace voice called down the hall after she had used the restroom.

"Yeah she gets it from me" Michelangelo smiled flipping his skateboard up, riding with a huge push off giving Kelly a wink before taking off and jumping the set of stairs reaching the bottom, riding it out slow and flipping the board up to finish grabbing it in his right hand.

"Enjoying yourself?" Brandace whispered to Kelly, Kelly's face turned a blushed pink before she gave Brandace a light slap across the arm making the brunette laugh more.

"What are you doing?" Kelly asked while Michelangelo waited for her for another 'lesson' near his homemade ramp.

"April said a friend of hers was looking to hire, Filling out the application" Brandace fluttered the application waving it in the air before heading towards Bethany on the table.

It was another hour before Kelly started standing on the board like she was confidant and could handle it, plus Michelangelo promised he'd be there to catch her at the slightest instant she looked like she might lose her balance.

"You got it babe, have a little more confidance in yourself, the board can sense it". Kelly put a strand of hair behind her ear, he watched her expression go from unsure to smiles to a mix of both. "Well your a good teacher" She complimented unsure of what else to say with certainty of it coming out right.

"Mikey? teachin?" Raphael's voice sounded from across the lair where he was working out with his weights.

"Well if he's teaching you the art of driving others to the brink of raging insanity then his expertise would be unparalelled." Donatello answered from his work station. Raphael grunted setting his weights up with a lift before resting.

"Psh, These skills go unrivaled" Michelangelo pointed at himself flexing his muscles and doing a pose.

"Well all this teaching stuff' is makin' me hungry" he patted his front where his stomach would be.

"Leftovers" He smirked pulling out a pizza box of leftover pepperoni, jalapeno, banana pepper, and shredded provolone pizza from the night before they had brought home.

Brandace got up to put her glass away from the kitchen table.

"Gas station, Gas station, Grocery store register and bagger, detasseler, and Motorcycle shop work study?" Bethany asked looking at Brandaces filled out resume.

"Yeah" Brandace answered turning around getting a drink of water.

"Could you're resume be any more filled?" Bethany looked it over more.

"I have a long work history, so what" Brandace said recalling the jobs she'd done since was was 14 years old, if you didn't count raking the lawn every year for 10 bucks as a kid back home.

Kelly looked at the paper since Bethany had taken it upon herself to look it over.

"Whats Detasseling?" Bethany asked, making Brandace feel a little out of place since all of a sudden everyone was coming into the kitchen area, like some sort of biological time clock that told everyone it was time to fill up for the rest of the day. Michelangelo was looking over the comics in the newspaper while Kelly took small bites of her large one slice pizza.

"Detasseling is-" Brandace paused moving so Raphael could grab a glass from the cabinet she was infront of. "It's farm work, the farmers go through the fields with a machine and it takes about 90 percent of the tassles off the corn, you go out and pick whats left over four in the mornin' until late afternoon".

"They actually have people do that?" Bethany asked slightly fascinated, with an eye roll but sounded surprised.

"Yeah, for 700 bucks a season, the fainting heat and humidity, corn spiders, grasshoppers, the occasional rain and long miles with two rows assigned to each person before you move onto another set , almost makes it worth it" Brandace said sounding on the slight of sarcasm.

"Corn spiders?" Kelly looked up.

"Big ones . . .HUGE ones" Brandace smirked nodding.

"Gas station, Gas station . . .Motorcycle workstudy . . .you did work study?" Bethany laughed knowing she was being slightly nosey but she didn't care.

"Well you work while you study" Brandace answered taking a bite of something. Kelly liked moments like these, when everyone was getting along, especially her friends since things were so tense lately.

"I mean the workstudy deal, smart ass" Bethany stopped her making everyone laugh.

"I had a shop job for a semester, they needed someone to do the filing system, organize, make tags for tools, catalogue bikes, write down information like . . . the Vin number, if its a street bike, dirt bike, ATV, work orders . . .secretary stuff" Brandace sat down taking her application back.

"You like bikes?" Michelangelo looked up nonchalantley at Raphael who was drinking from his glass knowing Michelangelo had some schemin' look in his eye.

Brandace looked up from her resume, halting the tapping of her pen against the table.

"Cuz Raphy boys got one" Michelangelo winked at his brother.

"Yeah I figured that" Brandace smirked making Kelly and Bethany giggle a little, obviously an inside joke where they already knew that, Raphael drank the rest of his water settin' the glass down, not lettin' it bother him.

"Bet He'd Love to show you sometime- OW" Michelangelo moved his hand down to the spot he felt a kick from across the table.

"(Cough) Yeah I could show ya sometime if ya want" Raphael glanced over at Brandace relaxed , one arm behind the chair. Trying to recover his cool. She looked back down at her paper, her expression smiling like she was hidin' somethin'.

"Yeah, sure" Brandace nodded to him, giving a secret smile. Kelly looked at Bethany who raised her eyebrows knowingly sipping from her tea cup that Leonardo had refilled going through the kitchen again.

"Fuck . . ." Brandace whispered after a few seconds smiling with a defeated look on her face.

"What?" Kelly asked smiling.

"Achievements" Brandace tilted her head to the side in a sway letting her pen stop twiddling between her two fingers.

"Uhhhh hmmm" Kelly smiled thinking, trying to be helpfull.

"Achievements?" Kelly asked, "Its asking for my achievements" Brandace leaned up more straightening her back to think better elbows on the table, looking at the paper then at her friends. Like she couldn't believe the paper would be asking her that question of all questions.

"I have one . . ." Bethany said looking earnestly.

"This oughta be good" Raphael leaned back with a sigh, hands behind his head relaxing while Brandace slowly glanced over a sly look at him.

"Being sucked up into the sky and then spat back out" Bethany nodded pointing, her humor coming out as it was unregular. Leonardo stayed listen leaning against the counter in the easy atmosphere that sometimes occured in the home.

"and lived to tell the tale" Bethany motioned out sweetly faking sweetness, everyone laughing at Brandaces expression.

"Oh your so funny ha ha I forgot how funny you are" Brandace pointed at Bethany's face smiling back pretending to be sweet.

"Well, were you ever on the honor roll at school?" Donatello motioned adding his own voice to the active conversation looking into the fridge for coffee creamer. Bethany immediately burst into a laugh holding her hand over her face. Kelly smiled giggling at Brandaces expression, smiling but menacing, knowing it was all good in fun. Making everyone else laugh along. Brandace smiled up nodding at Donatello, who knew he had asked the wrong question. "No I have not had the honor to be-" Brandace heard the two other girls laugh, while she continued "-On the honor roll" Brandace herself laughed finishing.

"Shut up" Brandace nodded her head at Bethany who tried to compose herself.

"Well were there any awards in school you obtained?" Donatello asked trying to help honestly, everyones good mood permeated the kitchen.

Raphael watched Brandace's face not faulter once . . .She could take a joke even if it was about her, he liked that.

"well I dont- HEY yeah there was that one time I kicked a guy in my choir class in the balls right infront of the choir teacher and I didn't even get detention . . ." Brandace pointed her pen at Bethany. "Does that count?" Brandace asked sarcastically knowing logically it wouldn't, but everyone was laughing at her expense so she might as well go with it.

"'Remember when I told you that?" Brandace pointed at Kelly who hid her face behind her hand, face red from laughing, nodding trying to breathe.

"Can I just skip this section? is asking my achievements really neccessary?" Brandace asked flipping the paper the laughing, Raphael took her paper sliding it over to his side of the table next to her, taking her pen.

"What are you doing?" Brandace smiled knowing he was writing something but unsure of what it would be. Everyone waited in anticipation until he slid it back over to her, face holding onto his mouth wryly like he was trying not to blow his cover. Brandace lifted the paper up reading it before setting it down with her mouth opening in a sly I can't believe you wrote that, kinda way.

"What?" Kelly asked everyone anticipating.

"Will jump amazing lengths should a snake be on the premises" Bethany read out loud while everyone broke out into a laugh at the same time, Brandaces arms crossed nodding her head slowly to Raphael who looked up, to the side, back at her with a shrug and his own devious smirk. Her reaction to Kelly's little snake friend back at the farm house was very much less than cowardly, threatening to kill it and falling over in a chair.

"I do not"

He felt her hand push up against the side of his head in a shove.

"And right next to that I'm gonna put , Spider Advocate, and the next one I find is going in _your_ room" Brandace pointed at Raphael.

"Brandace" The room got quiet when Brandace turned and something flew from across the table at her making her jump and throw whatever it was at Raphael which he caught, a fake rubber snake, with Michelangelo's signature written all over it. It had been in the fridge for over a week. Brandace stared at the green rubber thing with a vengeance in her eyes, its red tonge stuck out at her.

It got to the point Kelly was crying from laughing so hard. Bethany looked over at Leonardo not feeling so insecure and self conscious this time, maybe this is what she needed, that relaxed thing kelly was talking about when she was around any of them.

"Thats fine I dont need to take this . . . " Brandace grabbed the snake from Raphael throwing it at Michelangelo. "Brandi come back" Kelly called breathing more evenly now. "I'm gonna go to my room where its rubber snake free" She called back walking to the steps to the overhead leading down the hallway where her designated room would be.

"Well if thats all" Donatello took a sip of his coffee dismissing himself.

**(8:43 PM)**

"Hello cowabunga carl party service 'Cowabunga dudes'" Donatello answered the lair phone with as much enthusiasm he could muster after the last few hours on the IT tech support line. they had listed the lair number as the cowabunga carl business line in the business cards and flyers Michelangelo would put out whenever he was out on a party gig. Of course everything had to be low key.

"Really Michelangelo . . .Dont you have skateboard lessons to be giving?" Donatello rolled his eyes hanging up the land line phone. Michelangelo smirked hanging up the shell cell. "Did you just-?"

"Crank call my own brother. . .yes . . .Yes I did" He smirked putting the phone away in his belt pouch. Kelly shaking her head smiling. She had been sketching in her pad the last hour, Since Michelangelo started playing on the Xbox. She managed to get him while he was still most of the time with the occasional movement and jolts during a battle part of the game. His body placed half sideways on the lazyboy chair, one leg over the arm the other planted firmly on the ground for support his head leaned back resting the controller clicking away with the joy stick movement. His large turtle form bigger than the chair but the chair could still support him, like it was just right for his size.

"Michelangelo" Leonardo came up behind the chair expectantly.

"Awww almost . . .to . . .save point" Michelangelo swerved the controller missing a hit and getting crushed. "Alright" He groaned turning following Leonardo. Donatello was packing things in a sidekept messenger bag. Master Splinter was standing outside waiting for them. Raphael took a swing at the bag again before walking to join them.

_'Guess their going out then'. _Kelly thought, settling in still holding her sketch pad.

"See you later?" Kelly said while Michelangelo handed her the controller grabbing his nunchucks from the chair he was sitting in.

"Yeah, might be pretty late though" Michelangelo answered.

"Be safe" Kelly said softly looking up catching her brown eyes with his own eye contact.

"We will" He answered leaving, her eyes downcasting to her drawing pad. He thought about how actually nice it kinda felt, to have someone say something small like 'Be safe' to him. Following his bro's out the entrance way.

"May you return safely my sons" master splinter dismissed them as they left.

**(undeterrable)**

"No way, you're watchin that?" Brandace smiled coming back from her resume work. Bethany and Kelly were sitting infront of Bethany's laptop as an old classic just came on.

"Come on sit sit" Kelly patted the couch, Even Master Splinter was sitting on the couch while Bethany had the laptop set up on the inn table in full screen. It was funny while the music for Jurassic Park played, Everyone was drinking tea and watching this while the guys were out doing who-knew- what.

"So where did they go exactly?" Bethany asked directing her question softly to Master Splinter sitting on his spot of the sofa, holding his tea cup seeming to enjoy the small silence and the movie, quiet, normal.

"They have set themselves on their own mission, I have the utmost faith in that they will accomplish it". The robed Fatherly rat answered, with his eyes lifted in pure confidance.

Bethany looked back at the laptop, obviously not satisfied with the answer but didn't want to prod where it wasn't her business.

Kelly looked under the cushion where Master Splinter was sitting, her sketchpad safely hid under the cushion, she'd retrieve it later.

It was a movie and a half later right in the middle of Jurassic park II the Lost world Master Splinter excused himself with a cheerfull goodnight. Each of them giving a goodnight of their own to him back. At that exact moment each of them felt their own gratefullness for something as normal as a goodnight.

"Things are going to get much harder, arent they?" Bethany asked out loud.

Kelly nodded, not saying anything but secretly thinking that things would get harder. "I guess it like . . .Depends on how you look at it" She answered finally after a moment of silence.

"Things'll get harder . . .We'll have to be alot more carefull" Brandace announced half whispering.

"Treading Lightly" Bethany gave her own half dry laugh feeling resentment and coincidement with the words.

**(Minor setbacks)**

"Could you please be more carefull It took an hour to modify those and I dont want to have to do it again" Donatello repeated fastly again for Michelangelo who was juggling the items he was designated to carry that Donatello had spent most of the last few hours double checking the features and functions.

"Are you sure this wont lead anyone back to us, should they be found?" Leonardo asked seriously holding the ones he assigned himself. They were camera's, security triggers, and Laser Trip lines Donatello had modified to reinforce security around the tunnels near the home. Not only would they have to figure out the camoflauge system should they figure out the area they lived and had claimed as home, any intruder would have been found out before they even came near the area.

_'Strengthening the home defense and fortify the fortresses' _Leonardo thought to himself earlier. It was just another step to keeping them all safe, they had more than just themselves to worry about now. Not to mention should any of the girls be out and someone should attempt to follow them home. It would be unlikely they would come back home without one of them escorting them back. '_I wouldn't trust either of them to make it back on their own without making a wrong turn'. _ His brothers each had to take a different route that someone would normally take if they were 'exploring' down here, highly unlikely, better taken care of than left to chance.

"When you put it in place just turn it on, I put in watch batteries, we shouldn't have to check again for at least another month" Donatello radio'd in to each of his brothers.

"What about 'D' Junction?" Michelangelo asked noticing the one pathway that wasn't too easy to take but they sometimes took if they felt like taking the 'Lonnnnnggg way home'.

"I think we'll be alright there, besides we only have enough to cover the mainways" Donatello replied back. Michelangelo gave his own shrug in response while he was standing alone in the tunnel setting up the camera at an angle, and setting up the laser trip. So if any dude trying to get a sneak up on em' walk through here Donny's louder than life alarm system will go off back in the lair.

Michelangelo stood a moment looking around, 'seemed okay'. Walking back double checking over his shoulder with a half body turn.

"Well now that errands done" Leonardo expressed only slight satisfaction.

"Topside?" Donatello asked thinking they'd get back to doing what they started the other night.

"Sounds right" Leonardo replied crossing his arms.

"Heh, cool . . ." Michelangelo met them up at the junction they said they'd meet at. "Wheres Raph?" Leonardo asked looking at both his brothers.

"Ya comin' or not" A gruff response came through the radio communication on their belts. "Guess he's already there" Donatello nodded with a half sigh. "Guess so" Leonardo replied while they headed for the way up to the streets.

**(Quiet evening at home)**

Bethany stayed up watching the dark more than the t.v which they had turned on so she could charge her computer. She looked up wondering where they all were, not to mention where she would be . . .A month or two from now. Still here? At home? Somewhere else? . . .It sucked not knowing.

**(Let it Rock: Kevin Rudolph)**

"Well I see someone's all too enthusiastic to get going" Donatello commented While Raphael made himself known, walking out from a dark corner almost like materializing out of nothing.

"Got somethin' . . ." Raphael lifted up the police scanner on the shell cell.

'_Street disturbance possibly gang related, no units available' _

"Guess thats our que" Leonardo stood up after covering the manhole back.

Michelangelo smirked stretching himself out quick before taking off after his bro's. Each one of them being competative in footspeed, the first one to get their first, while keeping in sync, would get the first dibs.

Donatello took to the fire escape while Leonardo leapt up the same. Michelangelo chuckled swinging from a line upwards in a lift to reach the fire escape, Raphael took off down the alley to reach the next one, trying to cut them all off before they'd all meet on top.

_**I see your dirty face**_

_**Hide behind your collar**_

Running like it was second nature, sliding to a halt before leaping that in between to the next close up rooftop. The radio on Raphael's belt hooked, giving more announcements from the local police scanner.

_**what is done in vain**_

_**truth is hard to swallow so you pray**_

_**to God**_

_**to justify that we live a lie **_

_**live a lie**_

_**live a lie**_

Those lights off in a sort of distance but up close. Donatello used his Bo staff to jump the next one as a pulvault move.

_**and you take your time**_

Leonardo leaping the next with pure push power on each leg

_**and you do your crime**_

Michelangelo followed on their heels

_**well you made your bed**_

_**I made mine**_

"(Chuckles) . . .Duck-" Michelangelo touched Donatello's head

_**Because when I arrive**_

_**I - I bring the fire**_

"Duck" Michelangelo quickly hit Leonardo's head taking a sharp whirl past his brother to get the opening.

_**make you come alive**_

_**I can take you higher**_

_**what the saints forgot**_

_**I must now remind you**_

"Goose, Dude" Michelangelo leapfrogged Raphael, who looked up annoyed.

_**Let it Rock**_

_**Let it Rock**_

_**Let it Rock**_

The cars passing by below on the streets who had no idea, the dimly lit areas where you would believe you saw something rush past, making you think twice if you saw anything at all.

_**Now the sons disgraced**_

_**He who knew his father**_

_**when he cursed his name**_

The people, the humans below who were busy shopping, eating, talking, working, constantly moving.

_**turned and chased the dollar**_

_**but it broke his heart**_

_**so he stuck his middle finger**_

Were moving too fast in their own lives to notice the four strange figures running above their own heads, unnoticed and unseen.__

_**to the world**_

_**to the world**_

_**to the world**_

A quick flex of the muscle and definition of the legs before leaping across again, the orange or yellow lights not reaching them, and if it did, they still melded into the dark perfectly.

_**and you take your time**_

_**and you stand in line**_

_**Well you'll get whats yours**_

_**I got mine**_

Eyes looked forward with the occasional look down and around, aware of everything all at once.

_**Because when I**_

_**Arrive**_

_**I **_

"It's that bar again . . ." He noticed while they all stopped at the corner of a building overlooking the edge looking down. There was fighting inside the bar, People either leaving the bar or rushing in.

_**I bring the fire **_

_**make you come alive**_

_**I can take you higher**_

_**what the saints forgot**_

"If its them, we know what to do"

"Right" Donatello nodded giving his staff a twirl. Michelangelo haunched on his knees before jumping down. Raphael dissappeared to his left, before he backed up into the dark making himself vanish.

_**I must now remind you**_

_**let it rock**_

_**let it rock**_

_**let it rock**_

The bar was in an outbreak, one guy hit another, then groups of guys started hitting the other, before everyone just started hitting eachother. The manager and bartender had sent his female employees to the back out of the brawl, he and his security trying to break it up. "God damn-" He spat feeling slight blood from his lip drip from his mustache. He reached up slamming his wooden bat on the counter lifting himself from the ground recovering.

One barstool was lifted and thrown across the room, A gunshot rang out.

"Where the fuck are the cops" He muttered taking a swing with his right arm at a guy who had just thrown another across his counter. "Shit" He picked the thrown man up effortlessly back across the counter where the body slumped to the floor, face bloodied. He swung again at the same guy.

Then the lights went out. The power to the cooler lights was out. He ducked behind the counter not able to see anything while he could hear the door to the bar being opened people leaving, shouting lessening, a couple girls crying out trying to get out or break up their boyfriends.

_**Because when I**_

_**Arrive**_

_**I **_

_**I bring the fire make you**_

_**come alive**_

The noise was lessening and fading as people were running out, and bodies were either leaving or crumpled to the floor.

_**I can take you higher**_

_**what the saints forgot**_

_**I must now remind you**_

The fire sprinkler system went off, some damn body had pulled the alarm. People dispersing to the parking lot. Looking back he noticed the parking lights were out too lowering himself for a breath, his bar would make it another night.

_**Let it Rock**_

_**Let it Rock**_

_**Let it Rock**_

"Get outta here man, Cut him off just go!"

shouting while people struggled to get out of the parking lot all at once, girls trotted away on heels ushering eachother or their boyfriends to hurry. Others rushing to their bikes or cars.

"I can't get caught again man I'm still on Parole"

"Shit"

_**Because when I arrive**_

_**I **_

_**I bring the fire**_

She hurried along to her car, fumbling with the keys, wiping off sweat in the headlights of everyone else getting out, her sillouhette outlined in the dark, and across her skin. Her left arm tattoo danced along her pale skin while dark and light made itself inevitable.

_**Make you come alive**_

_**I can take you higher**_

She fumbled with her keys dropping them in a light panic while someone almost hit her, she shouted back at them in spanish.

A loud thud made her stop her shouting, it sounded like someone had just landed on her car roof.

_**What the saints forgot**_

_**I must now remind you**_

A light blinded her while she reached her arm up to block it before turning around to back up from whatever it was.

_**Let it rock**_

_**Let it rock**_

_**Let it rock**_

A trashcan was thrown at someone elses car while two guys across the lot were running towards her. She backed away in heels, skittering for two seconds before they reached her trying to take the keys from her hands. Apparently trying to steal her car. She shouted at them in english and spanish before reaching into her bra for pepper spray.

_**Just let it rock**_

"Nuh uh uh . . .BAM" A different voice said before one guy was hit back, she was on the ground against her front car tire side.

_**Let it rock**_

_**Let it rock**_

"Not nice to hit girls" the voice taunted. She couldn't see trying to find her cellphone for some sort of light source.

_**Let it rock**_

_**Let it rock**_

A bone crunching sound followed by the sound of a body falling to the pavement. "I wouldn't-" Another voice said before she trembled, someone took the phone from her while she smacked at whoever it was hitting an arm that had ahold of her own. Her cellphone light was turned on by whoever it was, the light traced her arm against her tattoo.

She was breathing hard before the light was turned off the phone was dropped and like it had never happened the noise had stopped. Like no one had been there at all, panicking she stood up looking around . . .No one

_**I wish I could be **_

_**as cool as you**_

"She a match?" A gruff voice asked Donatello who watched with his other observing brothers from across the parking lot.

_**and I wish I could say**_

_**The things you do**_

"It looked Purple Dragon Logo . . .But she's not a member, most likely either girlfriend or only tattoo characterized". Anyone could have a dragon tattoo but only purple dragon gang members have full on purple with three claws on the dragon, not four.

_**But I can't and I wont **_

_**live a lie**_

Leonardo gritted out a breath, _'Dead end . . .This time'. _

_**no not this time.**_

**(6:00 A.M)**

Bethany woke up on the chair, covered in a blanket. Her eyes lazy looking around her surroundings first before stretching her legs over the pull out of the chair itself. Satisfied with a pop from her joints but not with the neck pain she was feeling.

The sound of light snorring came from the couch, on the end was Michelangelo a remote on the floor where his hand probably dropped it.

'I wonder when they came home' She thought stretching more. Kelly was asleep on the other end of the couch, legs over Michelangelo's lap, and Brandace no where in sight.

It was mornings like this she wondered whether she should get up at all, or if she should sleep in longer, half of her , the sleepy half, wouldn't mind a few hours extra, the other half of her did not want to fall into a lazy routine.

Looking over at Kelly who was sound asleep, and Michelangelo literally passed out on the couch, feet propped on the inntable blanket from Kelly half over his lap, head leaned back and onto his own shoulder. It was normal to them now but it was still . . .something to look at . . .A giant turtle . . .sleeping.

She sighed 'Sleep or Breakfast?' she asked herself, and her stomach gave a low churn in response . . .'Stomach is victorious once again'. She thought quietly putting the chair rest in and standing up to walk sock footed to the kitchen area. Hopefully the milk in the refridgerator had not gone bad yet, frosted flakes sounded okay for once.

Walking into the kitchen she nearly had a heart attack, behind the box of frosted flakes and half the bag of captain crunch was a passed out Raphael, half his bowl eaten spoon still in it, asleep on his arm. She stood frozen a moment unsure if waking him was the most intelligent option, or if she should wait until the bear awakened himself. A set of footsteps came and she recognized that sigh as she stood still waiting.

"Raph . . ."

Leonardo's large turtle hand shook his brothers shoulder.

"Huh . . .Wheres 'e at?" Raphael woke up sucking in air before looking down at his arm and rubbing his forehead with his hand, realizing he'd fallen asleep eating. Leonardo kept walking while Raphael stood up slow swaggering a moment before heading to the stairs in stride running up the cement steps to where his room would be down the hall. Bethany picked up the boxes of cereal, and Raphaels bowl that he left to the sink. She watched Leonardo walk to the other hall past the restroom and Michelangelo's room down from the subcars, where his own room would be. Suddenly . . .sleep sounded better than food, she left the box heading to Kelly's subcar where Kelly sometimes would let her sleep, she still wasn't used to her own room yet.

**(Blue sky morning)**

Kelly looked up from where she fell asleep last night. Michelangelo was snoring a little, occasionally mumbling. She smiled thinking it was totally cute, poor guy looked tuckered out. She put her blanket over him before getting up to go get to the bathroom before everyone had to use it.

Donatello had already started a pot of coffee, no creamer this morning, just regular dark roast.

He dreaded the head set and going another five hours of helping fellow Americans and non technologically advanced minds alike. But the pay wasn't bad, and they needed a new toaster . . .After trying for hours theirs was beyond repair, not to mention the grocery bill upped from having more people. 'They hardly eat anything as it is' Donatello thought of the three that had just recently moved in. Brandace eats maybe once a day, sometimes a snack. Kelly will only eat if Michelangelo or if someone else is, Bethany eat small portions for her three squares a day. Compared to his brothers, Michelangelo could eat his weight in pepperoni if he wanted, then again with all the training, the intake gets burned off in one day depending on the schedual. . . and with the late night missions lately, the income is strapped.

The lair phone gave a ring before he sat up preparing for a Cowabunga carl customer.

"Cowabunga Carl party services Cowabunga dudes" Donatello said with light enthusiasm.

"Hey Don it's April, I wanted to know if Kelly was there?"

"Uhm Yes she's currently using the facilities"

"Oh could you ask her if she'd like to help me out around the shop today? I need someone here to keep an eye on things and maybe sweep or dust while I run errands".

"She'll probably say yes but I'll ask just incase . . .It looks like Mikey's got a birthday party schedualed later today so he can drop her off" Donatello answered lightly.

"Perfect, I'll wait here for her" April's voice answered before a click signaled a hang up.

Kelly was checking her mascara before confirming herself ready to leave the bathroom. Pulling up her socks again, adjusting to comfort she walked out. "Kelly"

Donatello's voice called from his work station, she wasn't used to him calling for her so she walked over quickly.

"Yeeeess?" She asked curiously.

"April called, she wanted to know if you'd like to work at the shop today, she needs someone to hold down the fort and clean while she runs errands" Donatello typed away on the computer keys before leaning back at the chair to look at her.

"Yeah" She smiled.

"Mikey can take you . . .Once he wakes up" Donatello looked over turning the computer chair slightly to overview his slumbering brother on the couch.

"Geeze" Bethany backed up from the bathroom when she opened the door and Brandace was behind it.

"Nobody knocks anymore" Brandace growled out from infront of the sink.

"Sorrrrrry" Bethany raised her hands shaking them in a half sassy gesture.

"What are you doing in there?" Bethany knocked this time.

"Damn! just like . . .Ten more minutes" Brandaces voice carried through the door, sounding frustrated.

"I guess someones touchy today . . ." Bethany walked away going to wait until the bathroom was open.

Brandace felt the cold porcelain of the bathroom sink under her hands . . .cool to the touch. She looked at herself in the mirror. . . Her mind instantly flying to all her flaws, locking on them. She wasn't petite, and her green eyes locked back at her, insecure and angry, like her other half was glaring at herself. Brown almost bronzelike hair, something she could emphasize but would never look right as anything else but that. . . The urge to go change clothes again came over her.

The door knob turned again . . .

Bethany sighed watching Raphaels larger hand reach around the door knob before it was pulled out of his, whoever was inside was opening it.

Brandace walked out storming past them.

"Brandace, Michelangelo is taking Kelly to Aprils you could catch a ride with them". Donatello spoke up while holding a customer on the support line.

"Thanks" Brandace walked into the kitchen sitting at the table with her resume, staring at it.

"Ya look nice . . ."

She glanced up from her paper. Raphael walked in mug of coffee in his hand sitting down resting on the other side of the table.

He took a sip, She had her hair up, _kid cleaned up real nice_. He thought, she usually had her hair down parted to the side or somethin' but her hair kinda curled on it's own in that ponytail, her bangs framed her face . . . Black collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up, pair o' jeans . . .

"Job interview" She answered giving him a kinda wince look or somethin'.

His eyes looked down to his mug, almost like a half grimace, his masculine shoulders dropping a little and tensing at the same time. The kitchen light emphasizing the definition in his arms . . .'You could bounce of penny off those' She smirked looking down at her own internal thought.

"What?" He gruffed taking a sip, the coffee black.

"Crossing my fingers on the 'achievements and awards' portion of the damn thing" She smirked flitting the paper back onto the table sitting back.

His hand slid to grip the paper to take a look but she pulled it out from under his fingers before he could.

"I'd rather keep them to myself" She hid a smirk wryly, playing hiding anything embarassing.

"Hm" he gave a low chuckle in his throat taking another drink of coffee.

"Cowabunga Carl ready to party" Donatello announced while a weary looking Michelangelo looked in the fridge eyeing the milk and drinking from the jug wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Brandace You look pretty" Kelly said walking in eyeing the brunette with that familiar kelly smile.

"You liar" Brandace joked smiled looking down at the resume letting the smile drop.

"Well . . .The little monsters arent going to kick themselves" Michelangelo groaned. Usually he liked kids, babies were totally no problem . . .But when your in a giant mascot head and you give them foam ninja weapons . . .The menacing evil side of little kids comes out loaded with cake and punch. Like 8 year olds' on steroids.

Guessing they were leaving Kelly followed Michelangelo to the entrance way. Brandace stood up "Still dont think its a good idea?" She asked making Raphael tilt his head slightly. He shrugged making her pay attention to those shoulders again, his trap muscles definition showing in the light.

"Ey, hope ya get the job" He shrugged like he didn't have much else to say.

"I'll see you then" She left re adjusting her ponytail spunching the end while Kelly stood waiting for her.

**(Future endeavors)**

"Yeah I'll come getcha after the gig"

"Okay, Be carefull okay try not to get beat up too bad?" Kelly told the large mascot headed michelangelo stepping out of the van, like it was a question.

"Yeah . . ." He groaned in response. "Bye Mikey see you" She called back running around the front of the van. April waiting by her car for Brandace.

"Are you sure you can handle the shop while I'm gone, its been slow only one customer today, usually people just browsing, and you know where the emergency numbers are . . .and you have your phone?" April asked double checking all the basics.

"Yeah I think I can handle it, and Mikey said he'll come back if something happens" Kelly gave her best half confidant smile. "Alright, we'll be back in a few hours, have fun" April said pointing to the radio which Kelly knew she could control the station when April was gone.

April O Neil watched Kelly walk behind the counter through the store window giving a small wave and a smile "She's so sweet" April had to admire, not that many teenaged girls in New York were like that anymore. Brandace was dressed for the interview as best as she could, a nice shirt could make all the difference, and she even put her hair up.

"You look nice, I'm sure Jenn wants you, she said she was short staffed, and you've got the work experience" April Winked.

"Thanks for taking me . . .I'll have to figure out how to walk there" Brandace realized that she couldn't rely on everyone to drive around her work schedual.

"When I first moved here I didn't know anything or where anything was either . . .It took awhile but you figure out the routes eventually" She gave a smidge of comfort.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about something, before I spoke with all three of you . . .Master Splinter and I already discussed this . . ." April started. Brandace didn't have to guess that change was in the air, and that they had something in mind for them.

"Do you . . .Know what your going to do while youre here? Other than work a part time job , which is great"

"Depends"

"On?"

"How long we'll be here . . ." Brandace answered and she knew that both had the answer to that . . .

"I know were not going to get back, not for a real long time anyway . . . I thought the first thing to do was get a job" Brandaces answer reassured April and Master Splinters talk, that she had a sense of responsibility, a good one.

"You were just about to graduate highschool, you and Bethany" April asked trying to confirm it.

"Yeah . . .I was done, Beth had just finished I think" The look on her face told April she knew where this was going.

"We thought about enrolling you in school, so you can have your diploma" April explained after a momentary parting of silence.

Brandace looked up and over staring directly at the red headed woman driving . . .

April looked back with a normal face like everything was fine.

"Yeah?" April asked trying to make it seem normal to suggest it.

Brandace shrugged . . ."Good luck" Brandace looked back out over the street.

"Good luck?" April asked looking back, her red hair moving over her shoulder.

"Getting it past them . . ."

"Who"

"All of them" Brandace answered nonchalantly. "Raphael and Leonardo already had given their opinion on getting this part time job , imagine telling them that Me, Kelly and Bethany would be gone every day would have to be brought back and taken to school, Every day-"

April suddenly felt a little false limp in her plan from what Brandace was telling her.

"-Plus you'd have to convince Kelly and Beth its for their own good . . ." Brandace looked over already feeling sorry for the red head.

"Well I . . .I-I'm sure they'll see the -The good in it . . .Right" She nodded her head at Brandace who nodded back.

"Good Luck" Brandace gave her condolences with an encouraging smile nodding her head.

"Thanks" April blew her bangs up knowing the can of worms she and Master Splinter might have to open. "Right" April repeated to herself.

**All your reviews made me smile and Kelly loved the review 'newbie' you totally made her day. Dont forget to drop a line and stay tuned I wont leave ya hangin' ;)**


	36. Prisoners of War

**My favorite part about this story is that its based off real life people with exact to match characteristics. Fantasy people are cool an' all but sometimes the real thing gives people that glimmer that what they really do wish for could happen to them, not just some fantasy person they make up. And It's hard finding stories on here where the guys are exactly to their true character and personality and actions to match without someone twisting it a certain way. Just like I promised I will be putting up Ultimate Family story after this story is done, the sequal to Ultimate Love story I finished two years ago, along with another project I've got in the works, I think some of you might approve ;) but you'll have to wait and see. The reviews are always awesome, I love how some of you think. A couple of you were half right, but dont think I havent planned out some fun stuff for ya ;) Everything written down was planned before it was started. Anyway . . . and . . . June 8th . . .Happy Birthday to me and to give myself and all of you a present I thought I'd get this ball rollin'.**

**Tally Ho**

_It was dark, there were orange street lamps. She felt she was dreaming but it was like her mind didn't believe her. It was new york, she could tell with the buildings, the alley, the trash the feeling. _

_It was like a ripple effect, every small thought would incorporate itself in the dream, most of the time. _

_She turned the side walk, out into the open. Turning she stepped on something , or for whatever reason she just decided to look down she guessed. There was a hand leading to a body, just laying there. There was another beyond that. _

_Her mind was giving her options, she wanted to go back to the alley and stay there, in the dark where the dream could lead itself somewhere else and she instinctually knew that. If she continued on the dark spaces would highlight every body, on the street . . .They were all dead. _

_It was turning light outside but the sun was coming up the other way, like afternoon all over again. She saw Michelangelo down the street past an intersection, wondering why he was out during the day, he'd be seen?_

_She walked towards him before starting to run, she guess he didn't see her because he took off sideways down another street past a building. She tried to talk but nothing came out, almost like a hoarse whisper "Wait, Hey!"_

Kelly's eyes opened after she felt someone shake her, she raised her arm up in defense of herself. 'Oh wow . . .' she looked up from April O Neils couch. Michelangelo had his hands up.

"Relax Dudette, put down the fists of fury" He joked taking off the mascot head. It was late afternoon, April came back after Kelly had done everything she could do. She dusted off everything, she swept the floor, she leaned on the counter, lots of leaning . . .Lean . . .lean . .Lean.

"Did she get the job?" Kelly asked about Brandace, April was taking her to a job interview or something. "Yeah I believe so" April smiled back.

"Sweet, she's probably like 'super' happy". Kelly said before April looked over everything and said she could take a break. That break turned into an hour with nothing to really do so . . .She kinda dozed off.

"Ape said you passed out for a bit" Mikey stood there watching her try to get up . . ."Ugh" Kelly laid back down.

"Help?" She lifted a hand with a laugh.

"Alright Alright" Michelangelo leaned down with a shake of his hands all cocky like it was no big thing. Instead of helping her up he put his hands under her and started to pick her up.

Kelly laughed still sounding tired . . ."nooo noooo" She gave a light kick to the air hand grasping towards the couch where she had felt so comfy.

"Okay . . .Your up" He said holding her up while she turned her head away from him to hide the smile. "Noooo, sleep -Miss -Sleep"

"Your carriage awaits babe" He promised.

"Mind if I tag along?" April asked Michelangelo who shrugged with his own smile still holding up Kelly who didn't bother fighting it. She followed Michelangelo down the stairs, Kelly said she'd sit in the back so she could have the front.

April was adament, she knew her proposal wasn't completely far from reason. _Three girls would need highschool degrees in order to further themselves, maybe even take college classes on their own someday. Who knew if they were going to be able to get back to their homes, Oklahoma, Iowa and California. April remembered getting the numbers for their parents cell phones and home phones from Kelly. She wasn't sure exactly how she'd explain how three girls from across the country showed up in her apartment at some point in time previous. _

She couldn't help but feel slightly relieved the dial tones didn't pick up, but seeing the look on Kelly's face when she admitted she tried and with no success.

Michelangelo was humming a song to himself whisteling a few parts turning onto a shorter route to the warehouse garage. His shell cell ringing on the dash infront of Kelly.

"Hellooooo" He answered.

"Mikey, we've got action we have to move . . . Now"

"Woah , Bro I'm not even halfway home yet" Michelangelo answered Leonardo who sounded serious . . .Like that was anything new.

Kelly's expression was concerned in the back in his rearview.

"We've got something going on with the camera's we set up . . .Dragons" Leonardo finished, Michelangelo took a sharp turn in the giant van making Kelly and April nervous.

"Yeah, Be right there . . ." Michelangelo hung up with an apologetic look.

"Looks like the coach is booked dudes we gotta jet as soon as we get there"

Kelly looked up into the rearview mirror, Mikey winked at her from the mirror view, making her smile and look away out the window.

"Is everone alright?" April asked.

"Huh? . . OH yeah sis everythings cool" Michelangelo waved off. April wasn't sure about believing him but he seemed sincere enough.

**(Emergency response)**

"Mikey comin'?"

"Just called he's on his way with April and Kelly"

"Wheres Brandace?"

"Job interview" There was an irritated sigh in response that Leonardo heard audibly from Raph.

Donatello had the camera's and angles pulled up on the security cam system he had set up on his computer. The warehouse wire tripped and video of activity, they had to move now or they'd lose them . . .

Raphael was hitting his lower fist with his open palm, impatient and wanting to get going. Leonardo noticed the slight impatient habit develop from pacing, sometimes his brother would do both. Donatello was typing away at F key's switching to the main camera's and their different angles consecutively.

"Main ware store house, where the drug busts occured, Police have already stormed the place . . .They might just be Huns clean up crew, if the police are watching they'll wanna keep their arms and whatever contraband they have stashed away hidden, It's only a phone call away to a warrant, having been busted not too long ago". Donatello tapped the keys peering onto the screen looking while Leonardo with his arms crossed watched over his brothers shoulder.

Raphael took a hit to his punching bag on the other side of the lair, not wanting to lose the buzz he had going, that itching feeling for some action.

"Master . . ."

Leonardo spoke to Master Splinter who was also watching the camera vision on Donatello's computer. The way he addressed Master Splinter was almost like a question, and Donatello could hear it.

"Do what you must, Leonardo" Master Splinters tone was serious, and Donatello could tell what Master Splinter was giving them permission to do. In under no circumstances was there any misunderstanding that they had a plan, and that Master Splinter was giving them free reign to go about as they needed, this was a blessing that Donatello knew without a logical falter Leonardo would not let fail.

"Their coming in" Donatello pointed to the security camera's April and Kelly making their way in through another route to the tunnels towards home. Michelangelo took off to meet them jumping over the couch in mid leap.

**(Rip Tide Walking)**

April had ahold of Kelly's hand so they wouldn't get seperated, down here that would be an issue. She thought to herself. Normally she would have called one of the guys to come get her, the last time she got lost she had to call Donatello and they sent out a search party, Casey couldn't not stop laughing.

Kelly kept perfect pace with April, not wanting to seem slow. The smell wasn't her favorite, it was musty, wet and old with stale air. April looked like she was used to it.

"I think its down that way?" Kelly said out loud, while they turned into the darker tunnel, no maintenance lights in that part. Kelly kept closer to herself. April jumped causing Kelly to give a loud Gasp inwards jumping too.  
>April had a hand to her heart while Michelangelo stood, his hand on Aprils shoulder, smiling deviously at Kelly.<p>

"Didn't scare you did I?" He smirked.

"Michelangelo" April shook her head smiling too but her heart racing.

"Is something going on?" April asked when Michelangelo started leading the way.

"Kind of a James Bond, transporter mixed with Mission impossible and the Soprano's deal going on" Michelangelo motioned with his hands and nodding.

"Oh, is that all" April said quirking.

Kelly felt like something might have been going on, but if it was something bad she wanted to believe that Michelangelo would tell her, especially if it was about them. Michelangelo's posture admitted shadows and light against his skin naturally in the dark tunnels against the stone walls. Reaching up he grabbed the third pipe from the left, the stone wall slid open from the other.

April walked over a little fast paced to Donatello's computer where everyone was standing around watching.

"Where is that?" She asked. Kelly got a smile from Michelangelo , she smiled softly back sitting on the couch unsure if she should go look too or just sit out incase she'd be in the way, taking off her cowboy boots and setting them under the coffee table.

"_Where is that?" _Kelly could hear April talking.

_"Warehouse , east side docks . . .Purple dragon owned" _Donatello's voice said lowly, like they were trying to keep quiet while standing around the screen.

_"And within' their territory, its been markered all the way up and down the east side with dragon graffiti" _

_"Have you been watching this all week? Did you just tap into security?" April leaned over the desk glancing at what looked to be gang members at work. Some moving boxes, putting crates on movers, or checking crates and oil drums. _

_"We put in our own, I've thrown the signals to all the towers, it wont be traceable should they find one, considering their the size of a bottle cap, it'll be mistaken for a bolt more than likely. " Donatello tapped a few 'F' numbered keys showing the other camera visions and their angles._

Kelly's phone buzzed, She'd been able to get signal and free text thanks to Donatello who did something to it, she wasn't sure but she was able to call and text any of them when she needed to, and a specified ringtone told her It was from Brandace.

_**'Just got done, walking back to Aprils place on Bleeker'.**_

"Hey . . .Mikey?" Kelly called over unsure of whether she should bother them or not.

"Brandace is done" Kelly showed him the phone after walking over in a slow movement.

"Hey dudes, gonna go pick'her up" Michelangelo called jingling the van keys after Donatello tossed them to him from the computer chair not looking.

"Are you all leaving?" Kelly asked in a half whisper.

"Uh yeah . . .I'll go get Dudette number 2 and explain everything okay?" He waited earnestly for her response when she nodded before he took off tossing the keys up and catching them.

_"What do you plan to do exactly?" _April asked, while looking around at their faces. She felt a slight chill in the silence, each ones face looking as though none of them wanted to answer, seriousness emminating in their expressions.

"You should head home April, We've got things under control here" Leonardo gave a slight invisible nudge. She felt as though they wanted her to leave, for what she wasn't sure and wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Be carefull okay?" She looked earnestly to Leonardo, then Donatello whose expression was almost apologetic, guilty even.

"You'll be the first to know if anything happens". Donatello said softly promising.

"Right" She nodded turning to leave the entrance opening for her after she pulled a pipe lever.

"No mistakes" Leonardo said quietly while he and his brothers were watching over the camera screen. Purple dragons searching the place and loading trucks of warehouse cargo. Raphaels shoulder turned from a stand up dummy he'd been hitting, looking from the side. Leonardo's eyes narrowed in all seriousness. Donatello tapped a key to view another set of cameras, taking a mental note as he viewed the screens.

_'No mistakes'_

**(In All Seriousness)**

Brandace waited outside for a cowabunga carl van to show up. She felt her heart pound hard when a large black vehicle rolled by, not sure if it was paranoia or if the driver really did look out at her, she kept looking around keeping still.

Joleen the diner and bar owner of Mckinney's interviewed her at first. After going over past work experience and having to keep a story straight for her to understand. There were answers she had to give that she knew she'd have to remember later on like April took her and her two 'sisters' in as a guardian. Joleen Hanabaker seemed to believe the story, even though she Kelly and Bethany looked nothing alike.

_"Aprils such a sweet soul, I can see her doing something like that"_

"_She really is"_ She remembered saying during the interview.

After the Q and A was over she gave Brandace a tour of the diner, the bar, and the back room and storage cellar. She was old enough to sell alcohol and would have someone with her, and waiting on tables and learning to work the place wouldn't take too long, she got the job on the spot. At 18 8.00 an hour isn't something to complain about compared to a McDonalds job where the norm is 7.25

A double hit horn made her look up, Michelangelo waved through the front window, no cowabunga carl head on.

"Hey"

"Hey"

He put it in reverse before speeding off.

"We in a hurry?" She asked getting in, taking out her ponytail and shaking her hair.

"Ehhhh Kinda, Gotta get you back and then we've got some stuff to take care of"

"What kinda stuff?"

"Psh Errands you know" He waved it off stopping at a red light.

"Aww Shell" Michelangelo turned making the face mascot face after Brandace looked over at some guy looking up at Michelangelo in the drivers seat from the civic right next to them. As soon as it turned Green He punched it.

"I bet that gets annoyin'" She laughed.

"Dude you have no Idea" He turned. He had her get out so he could park in the hidden garage, lifting up the manhole cover with ease and having her go down first.

The smell was pungent, and musty but the shirt over her nose helped.

Michelangelo seemed to be in a kinda rush, leading her back to the Lair. "Uhhh yeah" He nodded turning left before they reached a sub level. She could hear a subway train roar nearby, unsure of her surroundings. Her eyes flashing into the dark spaces.

"So how'd you do?" Michelangelo asked trying to pick up conversation lightly with that skater boy likeness.

"Got the job" She smirked a little.

"Way to go" He said with enthusiasm and before she knew it they were heading down a set of stairs, through a maintenance way, down a set of packed stone walls and cement brick. He stopped her and pulled on the third lever from the left. The entrance way opened and everyone was standing around looking at her as she walked in.

"Donny" Leonardo motioned with a head nod to the side Donatello shut down the computer station.

Raphael rotated his shoulders seemingly ready to do battle. Were taking the van. Leonardo announced to Michelangelo who handed the keys over to Donatello after he held his hand out expectingly.

"When are you getting back?" Kelly asked knowing that he might not know either when Michelangelo looked up after picking up a slice of pizza from the box on the inntable and taking a long bite pulling cheese off the top.

"Uhhhh" Michelangelo looked over at Leonardo who seemed to be waiting. His expression nothing short of 'fearless leader'. Kelly noticed the almost dark expression, Mikey's face faltering.

"I uh need you to do us a favor babe . . . You and the other dudettes hang out here, have some pizza, do some game-age, whatever you dudettes do best, copesthetic?" He asked almost like he was half guilty.

"S-Sure" Kelly nodded before Leonardo called out Michelangelo's name.

Brandace stood at the end of the couch while Raphael passed by giving a glance but not stopping for a word. She scuffed the floor with her right boot watching them go, his expression serious and focused. Michelangelo went off taking one last glance back at Kelly before the entrance way closed.

**(Closed deals and Cracked Windows)**

"I dont know, I dont know nothing okay?" A girl spoke with a puerto rican accent.

"You didn't even get a look at the man? Aye Mi Madre" Javier was upset with her. She was supposed to take pictures of some chica at the mall he saw, somethin' about business . . . Diamond Rodriguez wasn't cool with that at all.

"Why you gotta be all ' I need you to do this for me baby' like its a favor, but I didn't see her today and now your all upset with me" She tilted her head in a slight sass like she does when she's suspicious with him.

"Why do you wanna picture of some other chica huh?" She crossed her arms.

" NO ES ASUNTO TUYO"

"Nuh uh! Me Debes una explicacion"

"I'm doing this for us, It's dragon business . . .Theyre looking for a couple of perras worth enough money to take care of us for a real long time"

Javier put his hands up to his girlfriends face gently while her pout was still there. Her arm had a dragon tattoo down the bottom with flowers adorning it. She was dragon property, as long as she wore this she'd be Javiers girl and get all the benefits so long as she kept quiet on things like this.

"I gotta go to work, I'll be back huh . . .lo mas pronto posible'.

She turned in her skirt while he felt up her thigh giving a kiss and leaving. Looking at her tattoo, she didn't feel as safe with it anymore as she used to. Not since that night, the bar she was at with another girlfriend. Someone took her arm and looked at her tattoo with a cellphone light, someone with big thick hard hands. The skin was dark but it didn't look black in the lighting when she did take a look afraid she'd get hit. After her arm was let go it was like it never happened just her standing in the parking lot. The news was on and then it hit her . . .Those girls that went missing and that girl dumped in the river . . .

_"I'm doing this for us, It's dragon business . . .Theyre looking for a couple of perras worth enough money to take care of us for a real long time" _

'Javier wouldn't do nothing like that' . . . Her doubts seeded into her, then she noticed the camera on the counter, it was a disposable. He wanted her to go take pictures of some girl she saw in the mall the other day.

'Help me maria mary mother of god' she prayed holding onto a rosary she had around her neck.

**(If you wanna get out alive: Three Days Grace)**

"It has to be a sleeve or face tattoo, with four claws full on purple" Donatello said looking up from a photo array he'd had collected from varous sources. They parked the Van in a dark alley corner, just a couple of blocks down from the harbor side warehouse.

Raphael gave his own secret smile, looking out the window after opening the Van door. Donatello looked around as all three of his brothers dissapeared, this would be one of their great feats should they survive this one.

"Shouldn't be too difficult . . .Picking a sheep off from the heard" He said aloud to himself amusingly, almost taken back by how dark he sounded about it. But information required extracting from a source, with limited sources they had to improvise. Especially when bodies were involved.

In the dark Leonardo dissapeared from the passengers like he hadn't been there, the sound of the van opening and closing while Michelangelo and Raphael both vanished from their seats after he turned off the vehicle. Locking it and getting out grabbing his bo staff from the back seat.

Michelangelo looked out from his dark spot under a set of double windows in the warehouse above an air conditioner. He saw a flash of one of his brothers around the side. "Heh" He laughed pulling himself up on the gutter pipe to the window.

**(Pitch black)**

"Tell 'er were doing what we can, the Dragons have other obligations other than running her highness' errands"

"She knows of your petty drug ring and ciggarette tax scams, the man you work for was paid a percentage to successfully complete the mission beset your organization"

"Keep workin'" Greg was managing this operation again. Den clean up. Duncan sure as hell wasn't going to do it this late at night when he had to collect 'rent' from the local peewees this morning. Another incident with a girl ending up in the river made Hun blow his gun and he broke his office desk, but not before saying he was assigning him to do the clean up, the detectives wanted to get in but without Huns permission or a warrant they wouldn't get a sniff, doesnt mean some pigs wont play dirty they'd been posting surveilance of the area for three fuckin' weeks. Some of them looking at the cars and Vans in the parking lot, Hun had the punk vince or vance, whatever hell the kids name was take the Vans out to Jersey for serious clean up and to re do the interior. Fuckin' morons.

"She understands you have been under serveilance" . . .

Some kid with a japanese accent under a black suit, like he'd just walked out of a comic book convention, a gas mask to add a touch of russion revolution, all he'd need is a baseball bat and he could be something out of a video game. Damn kids.

"Hun's had us looking for these so called girls with the same description for months with no success, in the business world we call that . . ." He blew his cigar smoke the other way "Lost profit" Greg took in his cigar.

"You can tell your royal highness I mean no disrespect but we need somethin' more substatial then a couple of photos of clouds and shadows to find two females ages ranged from 16-to 22, in a city of thousands". He put it to the young buck straight.

"She will be in touch with you and your boss with other evidence"

"Until then kid . . .have a nice night" Greg gave a friendly 'Get away from me' smile, before feeling something slice through the air, the end of his cigar hitting his leather shoes, the smallest whisper of a cut.

"You shouldn't smoke, bad for you"

Before Greg could turn still staring at his cigar cut in half , his boot covered with ash. The wannabe phantom dissapeared. . .

**(If you wanna get out alive: Three days grace)**

"A.K's in this one"

"It'll have to go in the back of your truck mount"

"The fuck it will, I aint getting pulled over with that shit"

While one was bickering with the other, if they looked up closely into the dark of the beams above them, they would notice the outline of a large animalistic body, the glint of light against metal.

In the flourescent lights of the warehouse, they watched their boss for the night come out of the office room, he was talking with somebody.

"Ey Greg who you talkin to in there?"

Greg kept to himself pocketting the cigar he 'was' enjoying. "Finish loading and get to your destinations, the sooner you finish and stop asking questions the sooner you get paid and I dont have to babysit your asses". A few of the guys and a girl they had called for the job kept their mouths shut from then on.

_'Someone was with him' . . . No one came out of that office._

_Two cold brown eyes watched the one in the suit, the light smell of cigar wafting into the air where he and his shadow were hidden. _

Out of the corner of his eye he watched a dark clothed body move out the side door next to the double garage doors . . . Someone just left . . . that someone wasn't a purple dragon.

_Those cold brown eyes narrowed. 'This smelled all too familiar'. _

A Bo staff poked out from the darkness on the other side, just barely before dipping back in, giving signal of their position.

"I got it" A woman with blonde and black hair, was picking up a crate of tools while all the men around her went to get it for her. Her arm had a dragon tattoo. _'Not her'_

Those eyes surveyed the other prey. She walked out to the garage doors, loading it in the back of a Van. Two other guys, and one in a leather jackett were carrying boxes through the warehouse to another section or out the front way. Leonardo watched the hallway light they walked into lose the lights . . .'Raph'.

_"_I'd like to get home sometime before three A.M alright?!" One was arguing with another.

"Quit your bitching".

_'Too fuckin' easy'_

The lights went out, An arm around the neck holding in a choke hold , gasping for air and wrestling with the python arm around his neck. Shouting . . .

"Quit fucking around!"

"I'm Not!"

A snap sent the body to the floor, and a throw to the wall. Head making contact with cement walls tossing him onto the other.

In the storage garage, a sword glinted in the light before Greg noticed a metallic glare, The wires connected to the light fixtures above were cut and the place went black.

_Those eyes kept on the sheperd, his sheep seperated._

"HEY!" A pound on the door. Blondie was locked out of the doors to the garage. She hit the windows as the place went black, figuring the door locked on its own or one of the guys who hit on her locked her out on purpose.

Greg heard knocking on the door, but couldn't see anything.

"Hey Reid, find the fuse box-!" Something flapped over his face, like a bag. Something tripping his balance and throwing him into a wall. Turning with a tightened fist throwing it, feeling something catching his fist and tightening it's hold, crushing his hand. He went to grab the bag off his head feeling his arm get twisted in an almost military like position. The pain of his arm behind him made him grasp at the leg of whoever was holding him. Whoever it was was big and so was the leg.

"Ah!" He hollered in pain from the twisting. Something sharp stuck in his arm. A needle . . .Someone was drugging him!

"Fuck! Fuckers" He stood up feeling whoever it was slam his front torso to the wall arm twisted upwards harder a hand to the back of his neck holding him there a large hand.

"Whats going on in there . . HELLO!"

She finally managed to get in but no lights. Not sure if she should go in or just run. She heard struggling, taking a run and running into the door after it slammed behind her.

"Oh shit" She whispered reaching for the handle only to find it gone.

"Wheres the . . ." She slid down the door to the floor looking around and hyperventilating as she tried to breathe.

"Greg!?" She shouted, a guttering sound of a struggle answered her from not too far , just across the room. The something falling to the floor.

She kept completely still . . .afraid to move. A shadow outline of something . . .something big glowed lightly in the light that came through the little light in the window from a street lamp nearby in the back parking way. She prayed it would leave her alone, that it would take what it wanted and would leave.

_"Leave her"_

A whisper made her heart pound, she could hear it in her ears . . .Thump Thump Thump Thump . . .In constant motion.

After a few moments of silence she wasn't sure if she could stand. But she knew where the lights were . . .The office light in the room just 10 feet away. She listened for anything before standing up, nothing. She ran for the office door opening it and shutting it quickly flipping on the light switch. She flipped the desk lamp and hid under the desk locking the door. She reached for the phone, fumbling for it listening intently for any footsteps that would be slowly coming after her.

Her breath choked as she dialed for a number . . .No tone! She hyperventilated hearing nothing. looking out the office windows peeking over the edge, using her compact mirror from her purse. She saw no one , the coast was clear. Fumbling with the door handle she reached for the hallway, that lead to the front of the warehouse. Reaching for the light switch and flipping it a couple of times

"No, come on" She nearly choked crying. She stood up and broke out into a sprint , she had to get out.

"UH!" She fell over something and landed on what felt like . . .Bodies. Lifting her hand feeling something warm trickle from her hand to her arm. She got up feeling herself crying out of pure panic. Her heart in complete over drive when she finally reached the front breaking through the doors and running to her car, not stopping . . .

The office phone dangling over the desk , no dial tone.

**(Cracks in the sidewalk)**

He felt the bag over his head, cover his breath while Oxygen seeped in through the fibers. his hands were twisted behind him while a cold metal flooring with bumpy movement caused discomfort, and rope burn under his suit jacket.

" Were not taking him back . . ."

"We can't take him to Ape's"

Voices were whispering, he didn't recognize them.

"Were not risking everyones safety over this"

"It's already a risk . . .At least he wont be able to find his way if he gets out"

"Dudes I dont want him around Kell-"

"We know Mikey" Another voiced tried calming the first one.

whoever they were, they were arguing. . .Over him.

'Fuck am I on a hit list already' Greg felt his stomach churn from the cigar and the dinner he had not yet eaten. He kept still . . .His head hazy ready to fall back into the dark. His head leaned against the bumping metal floor, everything except the sounds of the vehicle moving kept him in silence the bag not suffocating him but pull strung around over his head.

**(Precautionary)**

Master Splinters ears perked in the direction the noise came from.

"Tell them to get in their rooms, There can't be any chance he might see them" Donatello urged ahead, carrying the guy with Raph who had the other half of the man.

"This guy could stand to lose a few" Donatello breathed out. Raphael rolled his eyes before leaning up and under, the guy over his shoulder.

"The storage area" Donatello directed. Michelangelo ran in to make sure no one was on the couch. Kelly was asleep on a blanket. Bethany in a chair , Brandace was somewhere else.

"Babe, Hey" Michelangelo gently shook her shoulder. Kelly's eyes opened slowly looking up at him, her hair pressed against the pillows.

"Hi" She looked up in a half breath, stretching her front upwards, tired.

"Hey dudette lets get you in bed" He leaned under picking her up while her body melded in, she leaned her head against him, obviously tired considering the hour, it was almost three thirty in the morning now, having to wait for the 'cover of darkness' as mr. leader put it.

Mikey turned holding Kelly to open her door to her sub car room. Leonardo looking around in a strong motioned rush waking up Bethany and telling her to go to her room to sleep.

"I can't sleep in there" She said tiredly looking up at him. Michelangelo chuckled, fearless trying to be serious and kind at the same time when in reality he looked like he was ready to just pick her up and do it for her.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight" He offered quickly in a deep reply. Bethany stood up with her blankett moving her hair to the side while Leonardo watched her go up the stairs to the end of the hall, waiting until he heard a door open and close before motioning to Raph to come in with the stiff.

"In here" . . .

Donatello had moved a wooden chair where Raphael set the guy on upright.

"Everything okay?" Kelly's tired voice asked, it would've been kind of cute if the moment was right. Michelangelo thought pulling her covers back and tucking her in while she crawled in slowly.

"Yeah" He answered not liking lying to her but what else could he do. He put a hand behind his head, stressed out. Quickly adjusting her covers before leaving, making sure they were up onto her shoulder. She sighed pushing half her face into her pillow, and for a couple of seconds standing there he wanted to crawl in next to her. Admiring her outline and the way her hair fell over the pillows and her shoulder just peeking from under the blanket. Michelangelo looked back with his own serious expression, one that kept in mind he had someone to protect who really needed him. Striding from Kelly's subcar to where his brothers were getting stuff done.

"This door stays barred at all times" Leonardo's voice matched his motion to the door. "The girls stay out of this room, and I'll let master Splinter know we have a house guest".

"Heh, welcome to Motel Lair" Michelangelo cracked a joke.

"He should be conscious soon I only gave him half the dose of tranquilizer". Donatello looked up from the needle they had which they were going to save for when he would . . .If he would be let go. It wasn't like they did something like this every day, and Michelangelo knew that this was last resort stuff, his Bro's weren't the kidnapping type. But if it was gonna keep Them and Kelly safe. Michelangelo didn't feel right about it, and he was sure even Fearless Leader probably wasn't feelin' too good about it neither.

The black bag was replaced with an extra mask that was wrapped around this guys vision. The bag left on with the bottom loose. Laying halfwise on the chair.

**(Prisoner of War)**

No sense of time entered his mind, and he wasn't sure how long he'd been out. But the first couple of things that entered his mind besides body pain was a full bladder and the need for a ciggarette.

He turned unsure if anyone was in the room watching him. The sound of twisted ropes attached to this damn wooden chair that was givin' him back pain.

The bag on his head was loose at the bottom, to where he could see a dirty cement floor. The musty smell made him crinkle his nose lightly breathing slowly, his mind threatening sleep mode.

'What the hell did I get myself into' He thought lifting his head slightly to see up a little more. Something tight around his eyes caused his lids to want to stay closed.

Flashbacks of last night floated acrossed his memory, like a bad hangover . . .a really fuckin bad hangover'.

The sound of squeaking metal, and a door hinge moving, made him stay completely still. Thoughts of getting his ass kicked, or even getting shot was a possibility he'd have to face within the next ten seconds.

Whoever it was was completely quiet. He didn't like that, He didn't like the quiet at all. Feeling eyes burn through the bag , directed at him.

The bag ontop of his head was ripped off , he kept still when his body wanted to jump. If his eyes looked anywhere it would have been straight ahead. Trying to use his hearing to find whoever was in this room with him.

"Greg Hansen , 43 . . . Park Avenue, owner of a 2002 buick, Purple Dragon"

Greg stopped short, this voice was deep, and knew details about him only someone who'd been looking out for awhile could find.

"Found me" Greg offered lightly, knowing there were two things you should do in a situation like this, keep your captor amused, and dont argue. The faces of his two little girls back home crossed his mind, at least they werent being mentioned.

"How do you know Hun" Another voice asked directly, to his right infront of him.

'This was where he had to make a decision, talk and answer their questions or . . .'

Greg felt a hit on the back of his head, thrushing his head foward his chin hitting his chest, he shook his head slightly.

"From back in the day I suppose"

"How long"

"35 years"

There was a paused silence, the air was silent, and the sound of metal grabbed his attention from behind him, turning his ear slightly to find it.

_'Shit'_

"What is your area of expertise" A faster sounding more verbally inclined voice asked.

_'This is where youre' supposed to dam up your trap' _

Another hit to the side of his head, this time he felt dizzy. His right ear stinging from the whap.

_'These might be the ones Hun is looking for, the reason why two patrols and three busts were pulled in the last year'._

"Recently reassigned"

"To what" that same voice to his right demanded.

Greg felt something sharp point at the back of his neck, not hard but whoever was behind him was letting him know 'it was there'.

"Babysitting, making sure deals were successfull, and (Cough) special assignments"

"Heh, Guy thinks he's a secret agent" Whoever was behind him pointing the knife , he assumed, spoke. Brooklyn accented, and deep. Non familiar.

"What do you know about the recent abduction, rapes and murders of Girls ages 14 to 20 in the area"

_'They know'_

Greg lowered his head thinking , breathing in slowly. The sharp point at the back of his neck pushed slightly more, he was definitely aware of it.

"Sounds like you already know"

Right after he said that the door slammed, but the sound of a sigh said that someone just left the room but he wasn't alone, the back of his neck twinged at the push of the sharp object ready to stick itself into his neck and paralyze him as a vegetable for the rest of his life.

"Who are they after . . .And why"

"Two young women, dont know their age, white, one brown hair and average build 5 foot 7 maybe 160 pounds. The other around 5 foot 3 , smaller Reddish brown hair, brown eyes, good sized rack- umph!"

There was a harder hit to the side of his head. _'Alright Greg that was stupid' _he mentally chastised himself. "Or so i've been told". He added with subtle sarcasm for amusement.

"Why are they on Huns snatch and grab list, and whose payin' the tag" The voice behind him asked, the sharp point at the back base of his neck made him move his body forward but the sharp pain followed not giving him any slack.

"Hun doesnt know them, and neither do I . . .bought and paid for, a benefactor" He added for good measure.

"I'm only going to ask this once . . ." The voice infront of him got higher, whoever it was was standing up. Something sharp was against his chest now the one on his neck dissappeared.

"Who is the benefactor"

Greg looked up at whoever was holding whatever it was to his chest knowing the blind fold prevented from seeing. "Not alot of people know about them . . ."

Raphael backed up feeling something right out of a thriller movie send a wave of static up the back of his neck. Leo had one of his katanas against the mans chest, right over the heart. This man had nothin' ta' lose.

"They were responsible for the hugest invisible crimewave a few years back . . ."

Leo's eyes were narrowed, his teeth partially gritted.

_'It can't be the-"_

"Some oriental gang straight outta japan . . .A clan called 'The foot"

Raphael watched Leo stand up and sheath his sword, opening the heavy door and striding out like the place was on fire. Raphael watched this guy turn his head around, walking around the chair to the door quietly leavin'.

Greg listened but didn't hear anything, they left. Now the only question was , was he going to live to see his little girls next birthday, or had he served his purpose. He used to say, business was business . . . But now that saying left a bitter taste in the back of his throat with no water to coat it.

Raphael re closed the sliding bar lock. 'Not that the guy was gonna get out without one of them hearin' im stumblin around tied to a chair'"

"They were there last night" Leonardo admitted. Donatello looked up from his computer and Raph felt the can of soda he had in his hands crunch. Michelangelo looked up leaning on the couch, arms crossed.

"One was there . . .In that office with him" Leonardo confirmed, that shadow and someone slipped out, he secretly hoped it wouldn't be anything but an enemy they thought had died out.

"If the foots back then-" Donatello stared.

"It's worse than we thought" Leonardo finished.

"Well I say we go back in dere and find out what was said, If I gotta beat the livin' tar outta the guy I'll do it" Raphael stormed back to the door nearly tearing the bolt off, Slamming it behind him almost hitting Donatello who tried to follow in the face.

"What'd he say to ya"

Donatello watched while Raphael lifted the guy and the chair up with one arm by the shirt, the suit almost threatening to tear, legs barely touching the ground.

"The foot soldier . . .what did he say"

"He was pissed off"

"About what!" Raphael asked sharply gripping harder with both hands.

Donatello kept silent, they werent to use eachothers names in front of this guy.

"The benefactor wasn't gettin' results-"

"Results?" A dark toned Leo walked in with Michelangelo who shut the door again.

"Dead bodies of innocent girls showing up in the river and people who will never feel safe again after being abducted raped and traumatized . . .Those arent results" He shouted darkly like it was a question.

"The lower level initiates arent in my charge, Once they were given the bounty order that was it . . .All hell broke loose"

This guy seemed genuine, but not enough for Raphael to put him down gently. Instead shoving him back onto the chair and pulling a Sai out and putting it against the left side of his neck.

The mans head tilted away slightly. "Baby dragons aint got the right girl so they just hump and dump em' is that it?" Raphaels voice was lowered to a dangerous tone. Donatello looked at Leo almost wondering if he would be asked to move him back.

"I dont know why they want these two this badly. But once word got out -" He took a gulp of air, sweat forming under the blind fold.

"-That was it, and when the money got raised things got worse. After . . .After that girl in the east river was found Hun ordered a halt to it"

Raph non verbally demanded with a push of his sai slightly to the mans skin pushing inward to keep talking.

"Too much heat after our first warehouse was found out, The guy in charge of Huns drug shipments complained and Hun made it stop . . .Too many girls were endin' up bein' brought in with no results. After awhile Hun thought they might've left the city so they were told to bring in photos"

"Photos?" Leonardo repeated.

"Yeah, take a picture and send them into the benefactor if it matched the guy who took the photo would get a sit down with Hun and a all expenses paid way to be a shit head the rest of his life".

Raphael would've chuckled except he was too pissed off to laugh. There was a girl in her bed right now sleepin', didn't do nothin' to nobody and she's been forced into hiding . . .Like them. But thanks to these guys . . . Her lifes' gonna be nothin' but lookin' over your shoulder and wonderin if the person down the streets' out ta get 'er.

"After the girl ended up in the river, the abductions stopped, but the NYPD was still looking at Hun, sending officers to conduct 'surveilance', and even tried getting in without a warrant".

"What'll happen to the two young women should they be found" Leo demanded an answer.

"I dont know . . . I got two of my own back home, and as hard as their lookin' and with the price raising . . .I wouldn't wanna know what that Bruce lee wannabe boys club will do to them".

Leonardo knew this man was going for sympathy by mentioning he had daughters of his own. 'A man who had daughters and worked for a gang crime boss who was in the business of kidnapping and abusing someone elses daughters'.

'Humans . . .Sometimes he felt like he was human, other times he felt as far apart from them as he could be'.

"If its not too much to ask . . . I have to piss"

Donatello looked down after an eye roll. Leonardo got up leaving, he was done with this for now. Raphael grabbed a buckett setting it in the corner. He sure as shell wasn't getting out of this room, not without getting knocked out. "I'll uhh get our guest some grub" Michelangelo said melancholy like with a lightness to it, faking enthusiasm.

It was five A.M, and none of them had slept yet.

"Raph" Leonardo stopped his brother.

"I'm headin' ta bed" Raphael pointed with his thumb upstairs, obviously too tired to be angry anymore.

Leonardo looked around. "Mikey lock the door when your done".

"Yeah" Michelangelo said putting a bowl of captain crunch and some birthday cake from one of his last jobs on a tray. A soda, and a bag of popcorn considering they were low on groceries he didn't wanna share the pepperoni and pineapple he ordered last night.

**(Mistaken Woe's)**

Kelly went to the bathroom, sluggish and tired, moving her bouncy and soft bed hair around from her face so she could see. She heard someone doing something in the kitchen, not thinking anything of it.

It was too early but when you have to go y'know. She reached for the toilet paper with no success, knocking it onto the floor. Her hair drooping with her neck in defeat. "mmmm ugh" She reached again.

Kelly reached for the handle fumbling at first twisting softly and walking out with sock padded footsteps. She heard slight humming , Mikey was humming a show tune. Pushing her hair up slightly with one hand she walked down that hallway that anyone was rarely in, at the end was Master Splinters room, and then a storage room with weights in it. A couple of doors she hadnt explored yet. One of them was the helmet room. Where the helmet of the shredder was kept.

She heard Michelangelo down the hallway, following it.

_She was still tired but if Mikey wanted to go cuddle up to a movie she wouldn't mind. That and his bed is warmer . . .Alot warmer. _

Kelly sniffled from the sleepiness rubbing her eyes of sleep walking around A giant metal door which was another store room had noises coming from in there. "Mikey?" She said softly, not sure if she was heard. There was a giant bar slider across the door but it wasn't locked. She opened the door looking in, with the one lamp that was glowing across the room on the floor. . . Kelly paused.

"Hello?"

That wasn't Mikey's voice. "Hello?" She asked back.

"Oh shit" She stood watching this guy who was up against a corner, a bucket below him, the sound of a zipper. The man had a mask on? . . .The face turned . . .'He was blindfolded'.

Kelly felt everything in slow motion as the man reached out for her she backed away bumping into the door, he tripped over the bucket falling ontop of her.

"MIKEY!"

Kelly shouted This man was blindfolded, looking around but not being able to see, He had a hand on her leg and the other gripping her arm. She tried to kick him off but was trying to stand.

"Get Off!" She kicked while this unknown man reached for the door. Her eyes were wide and her heart beat was pounding. The sound of heavy footsteps and then a green leg kicked upwards sending him flying back against a wooden chair.

"Mikey!" Kelly shouted completely confused and scared. Michelangelo looked angry, and even frightening. He lifted the blindfolded man up by the shirt and threw him against a wall with a grunt of force. The man struggling while Kelly was still on the floor in shock. The unknown man tried to football rush Michelangelo who caught it just before he could tear his blindfold off.

"Whats going on!"

"Mikey!"

Donatello ran in. Kelly stood up still using the wall for support.

All three struggled while Michelangelo held the man up by the back. Donatello forcing the man into the chair that was broken on one leg now held up by the corner.

Leonardo heard the noise running to double check, only to see the door in the hall infront of master splinters bedroom open. Pulling out one sword and looking into the room. Donatello stood breathing hard, the man in the corner with a running blood dripped nose, his blindfold half askew which Donatello ripped down to fix. Michelangelo who was . . .Hugging Kelly. A terrified looking Kelly who only stared at the man across the room.

"I'm- S-Sorry I thought you were in here" She said in a half panicked whisper. Michelangelo and Leonardo locked eye contact.

"Got everything under control . . .Don?" Leonardo asked even though he could see it was.

"Everyones fine . . .Just . . .A misshap" Donatello nodded. Kelly's eyes wide and in shock from the run in.

"I didn't mean to-"

"I know babe its cool" Michelangelo was trying to make everything better.

"Lets get you outta here" Michelangelo walked behind Kelly who folded her arms.

"He can't stay here for too long" Donatello said to Leonardo after locking the door and padlocking for safety.

Leonardo didn't say anything, as both brothers stode down the hallway.


	37. Moving Indescretions II

**Special Announcement, I just gave out my first 'Loyal reviewer award ' **

**#1 in a one issue Micro Series 'MICHELANGELO' Comic book by Eastman and Laird'. Mailed. **

**To KellyEliz for sticking with me through the entire year I wrote Ultimate Love story and giving some of the most encouraging and absoutely hysterical reviews. Make sure to drop a congrats to her, and I decided to make it more fun by having an annual Loyal Reviewer award every year or every fic. Which should be pretty awesome with Ultimate family story coming out. Something to get a little excited about and give you all something to look forward to, because even the readers deserve something extra for making me feel pretty awesome with all your boosts, the guessing, the funny stuff, and the sometimes downright amazing reactions. **

**Tally Ho**

(Duty calls)

"Mistress"

There was no reply to the figure standing infront of the window, as the morning sun basked over the city.

The head turned slightly to signal that of listening.

"They remain unsuccessful"

The figures head turned back in understanding.

The figure finally answered, silently.

He was taken back by the sudden disinterest. For the last couple of months they had set back the previous projects and plans for the full on search for the targets. With the main priority set to the side, they hired Hun's branched off group of common street thugs and guns for hire. This matter was supposed to have been taken care of months ago, with two specific sightings of the targets.

**"**They will be ferreted out in time".

He couldn't help but feel a light chill under his suit. The mask fogged his vision slightly with each breath. "For now , attend to the medical wing"

He looked up with a choked breath. "Y-Yes Mistress"

Medical duty, the one task in the entire organization no one would be paid enough to do . . .The last one to be placed on Medical duty two months ago was thrown out a double plexiglass window.

Changing into scrubs and respirator, he prepared the medication and equipment. Praying the 'patient' would have no energy today. 'Patient', is a loose term for him, 'monster' would be considerably closer.

Those dark eyes looked out over the horizon as she sent another soldier to the medical wing. The last one was sent out on leave for injuries. Silently overlooking the cars and citizens walking about below the building. They would concentrate on the main goal for now . . . 'They'd be blessed with peace for a little while longer'. Huns incompetance has probably given them a sense of security, or they are completely unaware of the danger overlooking their shoulders.

Completely unware.

**(Hostile)**

His back ached, and his eye was swelling. It was a few hours ago but the swelling hasn't gone down none. He sniffled smelling blood that leaked his nose as it turned dry.

One of them told him he' could take a piss so long as he kept the blindfold on, unsure of any cameras in the room he's kept motionless on the chair.

_'Their here'_

Someone opened the door, and he'll admit he thought about it. Even with more than one he could at least try, hell he had a wife and kids at home waiting on him. They might've even called in a missing persons report if Hun hadn't caught up already that the cleanup wasn't done last night. Who knows what happened to the other guys and that one little gal workin the cargo trucks. '_knowin these guys, they might be dead'_

He heard em' come in, a young female voice say "Mikey" . . .Maybe thats one of their names.

First instinct, put the anaconda away. He didn't count on tripping over the piss bucket, not much you can do when you're working with limited vision, just enough to look down under the threads and see the bucket below you.

She' screamed, he got the shit kicked out of him, everything goes quiet again like nothin' happened. He only managed to get one eye up , enough to see this girl. Long brunette hair, white, big brown eyes, kinda small.

_'She has to be one of the two' _

The interrogating last night made more sense now. But whoever these guys were, were involved somehow, unsure why, but involved. Maybe the girls' family. Or someone against Hun and the organization. Either way, it looked like his chances of getting out alive went from slim to none.

He pushed foward feeling the ropes pull from the chair. _'havent even had coffee yet'._

**(Apologetically)**

Kelly couldn't fall back asleep again. He was sitting on the edge of her bed leaned over on his knees, feeling totally guilty. He should've locked the door. Not only did the guy jump her, but now she' couldn't sleep even with himself there, and that usually did the trick. Not that he didn't like that or anything, he totally did, but walking back from the room, she held her arms and was quiet.

Now they were in her subcar room. The first few seconds walking in she turned and stood frozen, he hugged her unsure of what else to do. Feeling her shoulders lean in towards him, he liked that, even if it wasn't for the reasons he wished it could be. 'Dudette was scared outta her shell'. He thought, feeling racked with a wave of guilt.

After awhile she sat up with her knees up like she usually did when he felt like she was hiding from him, or the world. _'Girls' probably still in shock, I know I would be'. _He sat on the edge of her bed, unsure of what to say first. '_Sorry?, You okay?, want water?, want a hug?, wanna sleep?'._

The lamp light glowed on her in a kinda amberish warm glow that really brought out her eyes and hair. Even if she was trying to hide under her blanket.

Michelangelo breathed out through his teeth in a half grimace and a lilt of his head to the side. "Are you okay?" He asked even though it felt like a dumb thing to ask after all that, of course she wouldn't just be okay after getting jumped by a half tied up guy who basically jumped her. He glanced down at her eyes that were kinda spaced out, not getting any look backs. Now he was worried. Figures something like taking down a purple dragon wouldn't bother him too much, but seeing Kelly like this made his core shake, shell and all.

"Who was that guy"

He wasn't sure whether to be thrilled she was speaking to him, or just relieved she was speaking at all.

"Ahhhh" He sighed pausing to think of the right words. "Purple Dragon, guy we picked up". He admitted. The slight fear creeping in of what she'd think of him if he told everything. Abductin' a guy for information , even if it was really to protect every dude and dudette involved, it still sounded shady even to him.

"He knows about you, and Brandace, kinda" He added unsure. He might just be making it worse, especially beating the tar out of the guy right in front of her. Totally blurring the line between who was the real bad guy.

Her eyes widened under the covers slightly, this was the first time she looked at him like that, eyes worried, face serious. "Why?". She gave her head a shake, completely blown away by what he was saying.

"You brought him here? To where you live?" Kelly said out loud and even he felt like the way she said it was obvious. Leo didn't wanna take the risk either but they all said they'd blind fold the guy, conk him out, and when the questioning was over with they'd dump him on the surface in the city somewhere . . .

"What if he got out and took us? or hurt you, or brought more back" She started rambling out of worry. He took her hand and lifted it up slightly in reassurance, it made her stop. "I wouldn't ever let him get to you without going through me first, neither would Don, Leo, or even Raph, and I'm sorry babe, I wasn't there and the door should've been locked, I was getting the guy some grub and-" Michelangelo started rambling too. The way he held her hand was like a promise, 'I already let somethin' happen to her'. He felt another rack of guilt shake him.

"I think he saw me" She gave a small sniffle under the blanket, it was getting cold in here.

Michelangelo lowered his head with a shake, if the guy saw her then , that changed everything._ 'Dude better not have even dared'_

"Why is he here, really here?" She asked, and her eyes pleaded with him so bad he felt his heart drop behind his plastron. _'Dang, those eyes could drop Tony Hawk off a half pipe'._

"Well" He kinda chuckled at first knowing all to well this was 'not' the time to be laughin'. "We wanted to know what they knew about you, and Brandace and if the knew about Beth yet yknow? We got no clue why they want you, but . . .It's . . ." He looked at her, no matter what he wanted to protect her from, he couldn't lie to her. " Tilla the Hun's gettin' paid to track you down and bring you in, they kinda have your description, but no photographs or anything like that". He felt her retract her hand, and eyes watch him while he tried to make the situation not as bad as it seemed when it was totally worse. They knew all this stuff already, but not who Hun was really workin' for.

"oh" she bit her lip quietly.

"So whose paying him? you said . . .someone was paying him?" Kelly looked up afraid of his answer, in every comic book in the world, movie and cartoon there was that fear that even though she wished to be here, in this exact spot every night since she was twelve, these werent just cartoon characters anymore.

"(sigh) . . ."We thought they were wiped out for like ever". He started, feeling the wave of the recent info hit him hard, harder or even just as hard as it would be on her.

"And I wantcha to know that we wont let anything happen , okay? No matter how many of them there are".

Kelly felt her throat tighten . . .'_Them_'.

He felt like he was just prolonging what he was trying to say, earnest eyes with a 'I promise' serious mikey tone, fun Mikey and comforting Mikey would have to take a backseat for awhile.

"Foot clan?"

He looked up with alarmed eyes at the two words Kelly Elizabeth Smith just whispered to him. Her eyes saddened and even fearfull, taking his silence and half opened mouth expression as a 'Yeah'.

'_awe shell'_

"We didn't do anything . . .They dont even know me" Kelly looked down and he feared waterworks.

"Were gonna find out babe, I promise" He lowered his head so she'd look at him. She reached up wrapping her arms around his neck, head lowered so he couldn't see. He hugged back closing his eyes, feeling the same things she was, and not likin' it one bit. "No ones gonna hurt you". He pulled her in tighter and she wasn't letting go.

'Leo's gonna be so thrilled'. Michelangelo thought, knowing Leo was totally against the whole 'bringing back the hostage' thing'.

"So he's . . .not gonna get out right?" Kelly asked looking up and breaking the hug slightly.

"Not with the navy knots Donny used" Michelangelo joked. "Just uh, please . . .dont go down that hallway again" He looked at her with those earnest blue eyes. Kelly felt her insides melt, nodding. Mikey took one last look at his knees before getting up. "Dude . . .Its already 7" He shook his head. Kelly pulled her curtains shut. "You mind if I come with? I can't sleep" She admitted. Michelangelo nodded rubbing his eyes with the front end of his palm going over his head. He looked around hoping no one was going to stop him from reaching his room. Shell forbid Splinter would wanna get up for refreshing morning training.

Kelly held her arms watching him take one last glance around before she heard the door close behind her. She crawled into bed softly hearing the t.v turn on and he crawled over her, feeling a security she wished she had hours ago. A movie was playing on VH1 but she didn't pay attention, just felt the cool sheets over her legs and layed down on his arm. '_Wish I could do this like everynight' _she thought feeling herself smile a little in his pillows.

She didn't wanna have anymore nightmares, but she wasn't sure she'd be able to spend every night in his room, she'd have to go back to hers sometime. But tonight she wouldn't have to, and with whoever it was in that locked room in the hallway, she didn't want to either. She turned putting her head under his chin, not saying anything. She felt his hand move up and down slightly on her arm kinda like soothing her, and it was working.

"Thanks Mikey".

Michelangelo smirked in response kinda sad like, before feeling something odd to his skin, almost static like against his lower lip and chin area.

_He felt it, a small . . .' Did she?' _

_It was a small one but he totally felt it! _

Kelly's eyes closed when he looked again, and for a second he wondered if that actually happened. '_Dude . . .She just Kissed me'. _All of a sudden the part of him that was tired, wasn't so tired. '_Holy shell she just kissed me!'._

Eyes wide while hers was heavy asleep already. _'Dude'. _No words. He just put his chin back ontop of her forehead lightly like he had it, makin' sure the blanket was on her good enough._ He smirked to himself, a little smug ,sure but he was allowed. _

**(Morning indescretions)**

Donatello sipped his coffee, black. His head set on comfortably, ready for a few hours of IT tech support service, right after submitting an employee update report. He had to adjust the fake photo he created with imagery software, which would be his human self if he was genetically modified that way, or at least he'd like to think so. Fake address, using the landline phone as his only contact, and false numbers werent an issue handeling, so long as he kept his paperwork in order and kept his contacts straight.

His dark almond eyes averted down the hallway, silence, since the incident early this morning. Apparently Kelly had thought Michelangelo was in there and went in, and the happy captive during a bodily release had seized the moment to attempt an escape. But if he truly was escaping he'd have taken the blindfold off, which he was instructed to keep on if he wanted to be freed from the chair to do his 'business'.

He could have fallen, or simply wasn't thinking, who knows. Donatello took another sip feeling accustomed to the bitter clean taste it left. The purple dragon was tied to the chair until further notice. Master Splinter either knew what was going on and wasn't interferring or slept in incredibly well this morning. Either way, they only had so much time to decide how to go about this.

The sound of music came from up the stairs, it wasn't something Raph would play this early in the morning. Had to be Bethany or Brandace by logical deduction.

_'I stand corrected, both'_

He heard sock padded footsteps come down the cement stairway, and light footsteps into the bathroom nearby with the light creak of the door. One of the upstairs doors opened and closed. A long sleeved shirt and boxer shorts Bethany came out of the bathroom, by her expression he guessed she was headed back to bed.

The other set of steps coming down were a little more purpose driven. The music stopped upstairs. Brandace held her hair up with one hand, the other swayed at her side heading towards the bathroom, nodding to Beth as she passed the other sleepy female.

Donatello took off the head set, turning on the t.v set area. The 8 A.M morning news on channel 7.

Bethany gave a small wave to Donatello who gave a quick 'good morning' and a wave of his own. She went to the fridge grabbing a bottle of water, Brandace walked out looking particularly nice, probably had work today.

"Enjoying the world of employment?" Donatello asked cynically with a slight lightness to a 'just got up' conversation starter.

She shrugged with a light smirk passing by trying to fix her hair. Her right hand was going through her hair while the other hesitated before opening the door to the refridgerator. Even though it's been over a couple of months she still didn't like the fact that she was depending on someone else for survival. '_At least until my first paycheck'. _With the way things were here, leftover chinese, pizza, and birthday cake from Michelangelo's birthday gigs. This place needed groceries, and bad. You have four male humanoid like turtles, and three females, with a rat. This place might as well start turning into an underground rendition of Full House.

She smirked to herself shutting the door deciding she'd go without this morning, grabbing a glass of water instead.

A loud bang down the hallway past the kitchen towards Master Splinters room sounded. Brandace looked up, Donatello's eyes averted up from the computer screen not moving.

Brandace took another sip of water while Bethany accepted a glass she handed her.

Another sound like a shuffle against the wall down the hallway, it sounded consistant. Brandace eyebrow quirked, and Bethany set the glass down. Donatello noticed on the dark part of the computer screen that reflected.

Brandace looked down the hallway hearing something bang against one of the heavy metal doors, one of the storage rooms? Maybe someone was in there training or working out.

Bethany looked up watching Brandaces hand touch the hallway wall starting to walk towards the noise with a small inquisitiveness.

"Hey" Donatello's arm suddenly reached out infront stopping her, leaning against the wall.

"Hi" Brandace repeated back right eyebrow quirked slightly. He could see her eyes glance down the hall towards Master Splinters room, then at the door to the storage area just 10 feet away.

"I wanted to ask you a few things April's been meaning to have me go over with you, for your school documentation" Donatello asked meaningfully, innocent and nonchalant.

Donatello felt his facade get shaky when another noticeable sound came from behind the door, giving it an audible echo.

"What was that?" Brandace asked eyes glancing past his body frame down the hall.

"Hm?" He looked around confused, before asserting a reassuring expression. "Most likely the air ventilation system, it bangs around and echo's recurringly". He looked around with a nonchalant 'everythings normal' expression. Brandace's eyes looked up at the ceiling then back to the hall again.

"Now about those documents? April's coming to help sort those out later, and from what I hear . . .Kelly and Bethany arent too sure about it" Donatello asked starting to walk with his hand out assuring her to follow. Brandace shrugged not looking back at the hallway. Bethany sat on the couch, knees up with a glass of water and box of orange chicken leftovers, watching the news.

_'That was close, too close'. _Donatello sat down at his computer work station getting out notepads for information and started asking questions on her previous schooling experiences.

**(One sip makes you tall, one bite makes you small)**

Bethany heard the same noises from this morning , the ones that Donatello explained were air ventilation ducts banging around with the cooling and heating system. Being in the underground home for longer than a couple of months now . . .She knew what the subway sounded like, she knew by _heart the sound of morning training, or the t.v stack area in the living _room. The sound of Brandace playing music, and Kelly and Michelangelo battling over Batman Arkham city.

The sounds coming from down the hall . . .werent the sounds she'd come accustomed to. A half an hour ago while she was on the couch Donatello had the t.v turned up. Master Splinter came out and gave them both a good morning.

_"Donatello, Where are your brothers?" _

Bethany looked up from her mug of hot chocolate while Donatello spoke in whispers, and she saw his eyes avert to her. Obviously something they didn't want her to know or hear. They left towards the hallway where the noises were coming from, to Master Splinters room. Bethany stood up after a couple of minutes, setting the hot chocolate mug down. Glancing behind the couch to the way of that hall.

_"Yes"_

Bethany's thoughts were interrupted by Donatello walking at a fast pace to Michelangelo's room across the lair. She watched the t.v hearing him knock. "Mikey" Donatello opened the door, before looking back like he hesitated walking in.

"Yeah, yeah" A tired sounding Michelangelo whispered shutting his bedroom door behind him quietly like he was trying not to make a sound. Bethany quirked an eyebrow. Donatello heading upstairs.

"You go wake Raph I'll-"

"No way dude, he threw part of a weight set at me last time" Michelangelo's hand pointed to the upstairs room. Bethany held back a laugh.

"Alright I'll do it" Donatello sighed giving in. Michelangelo did a small bow motion while Donatello rolled his eyes.

Raphael felt the coldness of his pillow and his bed half off it's lower half, but he didn't care. Stretching his hand making a fist before letting it relax. It took awhile to fall asleep, not too long. Just when everything went to black, he heard music. Didn't bother him none, she was pretty good about keepin' it down when he was sleepin'. But Donny . . .Forget about it.

Raphael looked up from under one of his pillows, the red blinkin' showed 9:45 . . .'_dammit'_. Pounding on his door.

"Raph"

"YEAH" He half shouted throwing his pillow at the door, pullin' the covers over his head.

"Downstairs" Donatello repeated. _'Dammit, did he really need ta rough up the guy right now? couldn't it wait till . . .three?'._

_"Yeah Yeah I'm up I'm up" Raphael whispered out loud, sitting up in bed trying to wake himself. Hand on his forehead, putting the mask back on. Didn't know why he even bothered takin' the thing off, no way he was gettin' a good 8 hours without somebody wakin' his ass up. _

"Brandace, can you wait another 10 minutes, Mikey or I will take you to work." He heard Donny talk behind the door.

"Sure"

_'Too early for this' He wiped his face with his hand standing up and gripping the door handle, he heard music playin'. _

He opened the door, hers was open when he walked out into the hallway with a tired swagger, leaning against the wall breathing out through his nostrils like a tired bull.

_"Cause you wrote my name across your hand~" _

He heard her singin' along with the words to some girl rock song. Bobbin' er' head flipping her hair over and usin' some perfume smellin' spray sprunchin' her hair.

"_When I freak you understand, there is not a thing you miss . . .and I could get used to this~" _

She flipped her hair up and he got a good whiff of her perfume comin' from her room. She came out just as he was takin' the stairs.

"You look like the undead" Brandace said fixing her shirt, some tight black sweater with a pair of jeans, obviously dressin' for topside. She didn't wear that every saturday around the lair to sit on the couch, and he took a glance of how it suited her.

"Mm" He let her walk down the stairs first moving his hand over the back of his neck. Managing out a small grumble, watching her walk before feeling himself get caught up. 'Damn'

Downstairs at the end of the hall, they were waitin' for him.

"Kelly said he might have seen her" Leonardo spoke lowly.

"God dammit" Raphael leaned his head to the side in a lilt, knowing what that meant for all of them about this guy.

"She wasn't sure, but he didn't attack her, he tripped over her" Michelangelo nodded.

"She told you this?" Donatello asked.

"Yeah" Mikey nodded.

"I catch some z's for a couple of hours and-" Raphael started to go off.

"My sons"

All four brothers went silent. Master Splinter stood from behind his tea table. "It would be wise to continue with our questions rather than continue to only make uncertain guesses". Master Splinter said exactly what they all were thinkin'. Raph looked down the hall, he could hear Bethany' talkin over the t.v's in the other room. He pulled the bar out from infront of the door, Donny unlockin' the padlock.

When they opened the room the lamp was knocked over and the guy was on the floor , the leg of the chair busted under him. He'd probably been tryin' to get up for hours.

Donatello and Mikey walked over and set the guy upright. He didn't say nothin' just kept his head down.

"Why's he bleedin'?" Raphael asked Leo without turnin' his head.

"Mikey thought he tried to attack Kelly" Leonardo whispered back. Raph figured, Mikey may be all smiles but when it came to the family or a friend Mikey would be just as protective as he would, without a second thought.

"Master Splinter wants him unrestrained". Leonardo said pointedly.

"You're kiddin'?" Raph looked at him like his common sense had dropped.

"He is . . .A guest . . .and despite being a low grade purple dragon thug, he'll be treated like one so long as he's here and , willing to help us" Leonardo crossed his arms.

"(Cough) I didn't mean to land on the young lady who came in, I tripped" Greg spoke for the first time in hours.

"She vouched for you" Leonardo answered.

"Did you see her . . .When she came in" He asked quickly. Greg didn't feel any sharp ends or knives being put to his skin this time, the ropes around his wrists went slack with the sound of something cutting them.

"Keep that on" Another voice ordered him, he complied feeling a set of hands push his body down where a chair was set, a new one. He was hesitant to answer this question.

"Did you see her?"

"No I was looking at the ground, I saw a pair of sweatpants and pink end socks". He answered honestly, if his girls were going to grow up without him then he wanted it to be clean that he died an honest man, something Hun could never be.

"We'll take your word for it"

Greg wasn't sure to feel relieved or apprehensive at the sudden peace and lowered hostility. _'Why were they letting their guard down? _

"What do you know about the Foot . . .personally" The voice to his right asked.

"A gang oriented from Japan, They run around dressed like something out of a Bruce Lee movie, they were a big thing few years back, backin' the most territory, they werent even interested in racketeering and numbers. They did more cold cut throat jobs under one guy who went down years ago, Thats when Hun got more business and contacts with the big game out of the picture. No threat to us or the purple dragons".

"You make it sound as if your seperate from them"

"In a way, we are . . .The pee wee's, Are under report from a boss . . .who reports under Hun".

"Your a boss"

"One of them".

"How many are there" A different voice asked.

"Currently seven, we recently lost one . . .His name was Jack, died in the hospital from a concussion he never woke up from. He and two others were jumped chasing down the two female targets"

The whole room went silent. Leonardo stared at this man who was surrounded by he and his brothers, no way out.

_Brandace laying on the concrete unconscious, Kelly thrown to the side by her hair after one of them let her go._

_"Why were you chasing them?" Leonardo said as Raphael stood to the side. The purple dragon barely stuttering . . ._

_"R-R-Re-Reward . . .Boss wanted em . . .Dont know why . Ah" He dropped his phone because his hands were shaking so bad. Leonardo had his sword to the purple dragons chin keeping him in place. Raphael picked up the phone._

_A message with pictures . . ."Hun . . . Has a reward out for those two" Raphael said showing Leo the message._

_"20,000 to bring them in unharmed . . ." Donatello read._

"The photos were taken by satellite, not up close, barely an recognition . . .Hun was searching the city for girls with the description not based on the pictures . . ."

"Based on the ones that ended up with a dead Dragon"

Raphael felt his spine prick and hands go cold. Donatello looked up with a stone face. What this man just said . . .Lead back to them, to his family. Leonardo turned walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"Starts at the beginning again" Donatello thought to that first night, that storm with the static and the Ion particles from places unknown. A Scared Kelly and Unconscious Brandace, both injured.

"So you're sayin' that Hun decided the two girls that your guys found were the right ones- . . ."

"Because someone came to their rescue, and ended up causing the death of a Boss Dragon" Greg finished calmly.

_'We helped spread the fire' _Donatello looked to his brothers who had the same meaning in each of their expressions. _'Which means Hun was tipped off . . .'_

**(Fighting Fire with Kindness)**

Leonardo walked out to the living room. Kelly was sitting on the couch holding her arms. Brandace and Bethany looked up, obviously both with serious expressions. Bethany looked up at him with an almost helpless look that made him keep in mind his plan out of all of this.

"You're keeping a Purple Dragon locked away down here and didn't bother to mention it?" Bethany asked shocked, understatement.

Brandace's expression told protectiveness and some slight form of uneasyness. Her eyes werent flashing in anger like they usually did, they were worried.

"Kelly . . .I need a favor". Leonardo leaned down on his haunches infront of the chair she was sitting in, as big as he was compared to her they were eye level.

Despite Bethany's betrayed stare he waited sincerely for Kelly to respond, even after the incident this morning he could tell she was shaken by everything going on.

She was looking at her friends, observing everyones reaction, complete distrust of the situation. He breathed out patiently.

"For what?" She asked slowly looking up at him from under her hair.

"I need you to meet someone . . ."

He could see the hesitation in her eyes. "Will you please come with me?" He asked a little gentler.

"Uh hm . . .Sure" Kelly stood up following behind. "Brandace will you wait in the hallway please" Leonardo was being very cordial on this, instructing Bethany to stay put, which she didn't appreciate but this had to be done. He waited standing in front of Kelly before the door opened and He walked in holding his hand up slightly to signal them to stay.

"You spoke to my sons before, you have daughters?"

Kelly's eyes went wide, Master Splinter was in the room with them.

"Yes"

"Can you imagine the torment they would be going through every day . . .if they were the two being hunted through the city for" Leonardo asked lowering himself to the mans level on his haunches.

"No . . .I can't" Greg admitted.

Leonardo turned his head back to the doorway, Donatello nodded motioning softly with his hand for Kelly to come in.

Michelangelo's eyes halted on Kelly's form walking into the half lit room. She had her lips formed together unsure, arms together. Kelly looked to Mikey, and Leonardo watched while Master Splinter nodded to him.

"Have you seen him before?" Leo asked her in a low whisper. Kelly looked the man over, a tight blindfold made from an ace bandage around his eyes.

Obviously uncomfortable she froze, "N-no I dont think-" She shook her head holding her arms. Eyes wide, and her uneven breathing was evident.

The mans head was upwards slightly, like he could see her through the blindfold. He sat there with his hands in his lap on the floor. She wanted to bolt. Leonardo saw the anxiety raise in her expression, nodding to her as a sign that she could escape. Kelly backed up not turning around bumping into the doorway before walking away as quickly as she could.

Brandace's expression was confused when Kelly took off not looking at her. "Kelly" She whispered but Kelly didn't look back, even when Beth tried to stop her calmly.

"He just wanted to know If I'd seen him before . . ."

"Like if he'd been after one of us before?" Bethany asked wondering why she wasn't asked to go see this guy too. When she walked around by herself that day she ran away from here. It was like she was a magnet attracting the unwanted, and in a city of thousands and more she wondered why there werent more looking for them, with so many odds against them and everything. But one guys' face could be memorable.

"Ya recognize him?" Raphael had his arm in the doorway, both looking at this man while Donatello asked him simple questions to keep attention diverted.

"Not particularly . . .Am I supposed to?" She asked not looking away. This was one of them, the one's making this whole jump to another life so hard. Raphael didn't answer, Brandace turned like she was pissed off, under his arm to get away.

"Why would you bring one here?" She asked turning on her heel with her arm out, completely shocked as to why there was a purple dragon within' ten feet of any of them. Raphael put a hand behind his head with a sigh, and not just from bein' tired, he knew why she was upset and didn't blame her one bit for it.

"Look I get the whole Interrogation thing-" She started.

"I get your pissed off- I'd be ticked too"

"Why arent you" She quipped back. Obviously she'd had enough sleep to have ten verbal battles today, he wiped his face with his hand barely able to manage through one this mornin'.

"Were gettin' answers, they might not be tha' best ones but were gettin' somethin' . . ." He knew it'd take more than pullin' sympathetic eyes to make her forgive the situation, but her expression lookin' down from his said it might be workin' on 'er. It took a few seconds for her to think of what to say and the smell of her perfume wafted to his senses during that time.

"So you think this is going to stop everything, this huge undying search for whatever reason . . .Did he tell you why?"

She had fear in her eyes, fear of what he'd tell her. He wanted to put the fear down not make it worse, but the look in her green eyes and the way she was holdin' her arms like she wanted to go anywhere to hide. Made him feel like he failed.

" I'll take you to work now . . .April said she'll pick you up after and then one of us will come get you tonight on our run".

Raphael half growled in his throat, chalking it up to a fake cough from being interrupted. Brandace looked at him with the expression that told him she'd go the entire day wonderin', the entire day watchin' her back.

"I'll pick ya up later" He said before she turned to follow Donny. Both brothers making eye contact, one not questioning the other. Raphael leaned towards the room again while she gave him one last glance before walkin' away. He huffed inwards feelin' irritated, his eyes opened while he gripped the side of the doorway.

_"Is there any way to stop the search . . ."_

_"If the price tag dissappears than the dragons will no longer consider the hunt worthwhile, Hun will lose interest and go back to dock trades" _

Raphael listened to Leo try to reason with the guy. Sure one on one you could change anybody's mind. But a gang like the purple dragons . . .The foot . . .You can't reason with em'.

_"Unless the benefactor cancels the employment, I'm afraid no girl in the city and surrounding area is completely safe . . ."_

_"You said you've known Hun for a long time . . .Why havent you talked him out of it . . .A man with daughters of your own". _

'Can't reason with em' Raphael thought again at Leo's attempts to work with the guy.

_"Then my daughters will end up fatherless, my wife alone . . .Hun can't be reasoned with, and the last one to try ended up like that young woman in the river"_

Mikey suddenly had a worried look on his face, that this whole thing wouldn't be taken care of and he and his bro's would end up in a handicap match against the two top Criminal organizations in New York. Raph sniffled slightly thinkin' about that news report, the girls body just dumped in the river like yesterdays leftovers. The cops shakin' their heads completely unaware of everythin'. Underground was underground and the criminal element of this city wasn't just underworld to the top side cops. But that even bein' in an old subway station home, could get ya caught up in the same bullshit.

_"But I know . . .and I understand. Everyone at the head of table knew that this job was risky, but Hun saw numbers and pegged it top priority . . .The income would be wired once we had them safe and unharmed"._

"Gee how generous of em'" Raphael snided thinkin' about how they were tryin' to do anythin' _but_ bring Brandace, Kelly or Beth in 'unharmed' and 'in one piece'.

_"You have to be them"_

Suddenly everyone, including Master Splinters attention was perked.

"Them who . . ." Leonardo asked after a moment of thought.

"Hun would never say, he'd blame it on 'Them' . . .Drug busts, import losses, baby dragon scouts goin' missing or endin' up on the hospital with no memory, or some kinda tall comic book tale straight out of the 80's . . .Has to be you".

Leonardo didn't move but his eyes narrowed. Master Splinters' head lowered before raising to this mans level. Raph gripped the doorway feeling his muscle pulse. Mikey kinda smirked.

"Hun might be thicker than a brick but-" Michelangelo joked looking back at the man on the floor sitting, whispering to Leo.

"He's been onto us all along . . .He knows we didn't die with the Shredder". Leonardo thought looking back, the fire, the fight, the bodies on the ground. He and his brothers barely escaped with their lives that night.

"Damn" Raphael whispered to himself.

**(Corporate tongue)**

"They were supposed to be here-" Duncan felt his blood pressure levels raise with every second this woman stood infront of him breathing. Her blonde and black hair with the dragon tat on her ankle, and one longer one on her forearm. She looked disheveled, and unnervingly borderline lunatic.

"You can't call Hun". She held her hand up shaky to the phone. Whatever had her startled made him want to call Hun or Al even more.

"Where are the others"

"I think theyre dead . . .We got jumped"

"BY WHO!?" Duncan had to stop himself, 'blood pressure, remember your blood pressure'.

"I dont know the lights went out and the phone cords were cut" She was rasping higher in her voice close to emotional, like she'd witnessed something horrific. "I saw, I dont know what I saw but-"

"Did anyone show up that night, who wasn't on the job order" Duncan was trying to get straight answers out of this girl in hysterics sitting infront of his kitchen table, makeup smeared all over her eyes like some 20 dollar hooker.

He puffed through his ciggarette offering her one. She took it shaking.

"What happened" He was going to attempt to be patient or by god he'd go through two packs today.

"I-I-I was working and loading the trucks with the files from the office and a couple of chairs and supplies and shit . . ."

"Take your time" He insisted not wanting her to leave any slight detail out or to get them before she had a heart attack herself, a young lookin' thing like her shouldn't be smokin and probably could get into any other line of work besides this one.

"I went to walk inside but the door locked . . .I was like 'Why would the door be locked' thinking maybe they were fucking with me, cause they'd been hitting on me all night askin' if they could carry stuff for me and how long I'd been a dragon and shit-" She puffed out again.

Duncan nodded feeling his ciggarette burn without tapping it in the ashtray, little details were starting to piss him off.

"Summarize" He ushered trying to be as 'gentlemanly' as he could.

"Greg"

"What about Greg" Duncan felt his voice pitch seriousness, so serious it startled her.

"After the lights went out Greg was talkin' to . . .you know . . .one of them"

_"Them" _Duncans eyes widened darkly. "You know, those guys that dress up like somethin' out of assassins creed". She waved her cigarette taking another drag off it.

"Well he talked to Greg in the office and then left, I only saw him through the window though I wasn't spyin' I swear". She put both her hands up sincerely.

_'Why would one of them be talkin' to a Dragon Represenative, Hun didn't mention a meet'. _

"Then he left like I never saw him y'know! like a ninja or whatever. After that I got locked out of the place, locked clear out! The lights went out and I heard him yell at Reid and Javier but they didn't answer, I heard him scream "Fuckers" like there was more than one".

"What happened to Greg" Duncan asked ready to Call Gregs cell phone as soon as he stood up.

"I heard a whisper . . .While I was up against the door trying to find the lights" She was shaking still taking another inhale of smoke.

"A whisper?" Duncan asked feeling like she was trying to tell him a ghost story or somethin'.

"'Leave H-Her . . .Leave her, Thats what it said" She looked up wiping her makeup from under her eyes, staring at him.

"What did you do" He asked angry.

"I ran to the office and locked the door after a few minutes, I heard some shufflin and noises but . . .I didn't hear anybody. I was too scared to talk". She looke down almost as if she was ashamed before staring off into the distance of his kitchen again. He stood gripping the sink counter.

"I tried to call, the phone line was dead, the lights didn't work, so I ran down the hall to the front, I tripped over Javier and Reid"

"Unconscious or Dead?" He asked. She didn't answer.

"Unconscious OR DEAD!? Did you even stop to check ya dumb-"

"I WAS AFRAID FOR MY LIFE!, THERE WAS BLOOD ON THE WALL, Javier and Reid were layin' on the floor like Yesterdays Newspaper!" She shouted back in his face.

"Fuck" Duncan whipped out his phone to call Hun like he should've done 20 minutes ago instead of listening to this broads ghost story.

"It was like they were ghosts or somethin' . . .All I saw were shadows and even when everythin' went quiet . . Even when everythin' went quiet" She shook her head softly "You didn't know if they had left or if they were waitin".

"How do you know there was more than one" He asked gritting through his teeth and a clenched angry jaw.

"I dont" She shook her head.

With Greg missing, Hun needed to know stat. The cops could bust in on that place at any time with a warrant and if those trucks arent moved, their heads would be on the city's choppin' block.

"-Hun , we have problems-"

**(Early doughnut and coffee morning)**

"Yeah these trucks are just sittin' here, do we check it out or?"

"Alright, We'll wait"

"What'd he say"

"Gerhard said we can't without a warrant but he's headin' out to wake up a judge as we speak" Two officers sent out to the docks and commercial warehouses. This one had been under surveilance for months and this morning they were asked to patrol the area. They hadn't started in on breakfast five minutes before comin' out and having to call in. Two large trucks with a locked side door and garage doors looked locked too. It looked like a move from the site, an attempt to move evidence away before they could get to inspecting the place.

Officer Trent Yeildly sat in the drivers seat while his partner Dominick Haste waited for that phone call to give them the go ahead to search the place of suspicion.

"What do you think they got going on?" Dominick asked taking his coffee and a large jelly filled.

"Could be anything, could be drugs, could be a prostitution ring, could be new yorks biggest knittin' party , who knows" Trent answered with a mouth half full.

"Meth addicted Prostitutes knitting factory" Dominick pointed out giving himself a laugh. He looked back at Trent who had a serious look on his face.

"What is wrong with you"

"What?"

It wasn't forty five minutes later when a sharp looking two door sports car pulled up and three guys got out while the Driver backed away. Each of them gave the officers a glance but walked towards the building.

"Should we?" Dominick asked him.  
>"Probably" Trent Yeildly sighed getting out.<p>

"Hey boys, whatcha up to?" Trent shouted while Dominick patted his pocketts to make sure he had his gun, mace and cuffs handy.

"Nothing to see here officers just three citizens off to work".

"You work in this building?" Dominick asked while Trent glanced at the three men. One was standing to talk while the other two headed towards the trucks sitting there.

"Gerhards getting the warrant" Dominick looked at his cell phone, if they could hold these guys here a little longer.

"Now if you'll excuse us officers we have work to do" The gentlemen wearing the black leather jacket turned . . .A purple dragon was on the back wings spread out towards the shoulders.

"This place is off limits" Trent butt in walking up behind the men slowly but so not as to startle anyone or start anything.

"Oh is that so?"

"I'm gonna have to ask you boys to calmly step asside until my captain arrives".

"Well until your captain arrives with a warrant we have a job to do, courtesy of our employer whom you may call to speak with his lawers anytime you please, have a good day officers".

"So whatcha haulin today?" Trent took the card the thug lookin' individual handed to him to contact an employer, giving it to Dominick to pocket for Gerhard.

"Unless you have a warrant for that too that is strictly the business of our employer"

"Hey!" One of the others in the second truck nodded holding up the phone.

"Who should be here to meet with you shortly along with your Captain, Have a good day"

Trent wanted to halt the wagons and have a raid party now, they had to be in a hurry for a reason to get these trucks out of here that fast but . . .Without the paperwork, he hasnt been on the job long enough for the commissioner to save his ass if they screw up.

"Let em' go" Trent backed up heading towards the patrol car with Dominick who stared at the trucks as they backed out making dust on the gravel chalk up into the air. "Dammit" Trent kicked the ground as dirt flew up. Gerhard wasn't gonna be happy, not happy at all.

Captain Gerhard and two other units along with a uniformed search team, entered onto the premises. He breathed in finally able to get Judge Petrovskii to sign the warrant they needed for the last month and a half. Building up a good enough case to him to include a search of vehicles on site, restricted to the parking lot, where the vans were. Looking around he pointed at officers Yeildly and Haste, sent to patrol this morning until he got here.

"We couldn't stop them"

"Excuse me?"

"The two trucks right infront, they left a half an hour ago, said to give you this and a bunch of lawyer threat bullshit". Yeildly handed him a contact card.

"Wheres the trucks?" Lenarrow asked putting her hair up getting ready to search the place with everyone else.

"Gone . . .Dammit!" Gerhard hit the top of Yeildly's patrol car.

"You still got the ones in the parking lot in the back" Dominick added to try to ease the situation.

"Those are the ones that matter the most anyway, Hanna take your team to the parking lot and get the drug dogs in there, the rest of you go in and look around what you can I want everyone EVERYONE wearing Respirators on this, you dont know what you'll be going into" Gerhard put a respirator on for her.

Jack Gerhard looked up with a long breath outward. The sound of another vehicle approaching . . . He turned.

"Please tell me thats the commissioner?" Hanna said out loud.

"Go search the parking lot" Jack ordered her without even looking at her.

"Yes Captain" She turned with her team shouting out instructions for what vehicles 'if any' to search first.

A large black lincoln town car stretch limousine. The driver with a leather jackett and a purple insignia of a dragon on the left shoulder breast pockett, walked around and opened the door. The first two, an asian man and another elder looking gentlemen with a rougher build in glasses carrying a briefcase, both in professional attire. Then a large leg stepped out, in black pants, a matching upper body with the downside of a blonde head with long braided hair going down the back like a rat tail. A large no doubt five X big and tall professional trench coat, to dress the massive mobster. That same sinister eye glare not matched with a blank calm expression, dark eyes and a broad chin. Might as well have been a blonde gorilla in a Sharptere suit straight off lexington. But the smell on him said more than just a New York Business man.

"Good to see you again, Jack" . That voice mocked him, looking down on him from his 5 foot 9 to this mans 6 foot 11, maybe 7.

With others watching Gerhard smiled appropriately "You'll find the paperwork in order for your cronies to go through" He snided towards the lawyers, they took the warrant looking it over one whispering up to Hun who smiled, the bastard.

"You have access to my warehouse and my back parking lot and all the vehicles attached. Mostly to my part time employees who help move furniture.

"Is that the bullshit story your going with these days, that you're using your wearhouse to store furniture and hold city auctions?"

"Here you'll find personal documentation and legal permit for auctioneering at this legally purchased warehouse" The lawyer with the broader appearance held open the suitcase while the Asian lawyer no doubt Japanese, let Jack have a look. Signed by the Maritime commission of legal permit and ownership of this warehouse and it's nearby docks. 'Privately owned'. Jack Gerhard didn't care about the legal paperwork, what he wanted was what evidence was infinitively inside that warehouse or in any of those Vans, something that would nail Hun Severonson to a cell.

"Mr. Severonson has direct business to attend to before lunch this morning, if there is anything you need you will contact us" The japanese lawer who he could tell was japanese now due to the slight accent using his english, handed him a card. "Well be sure to call" Jack looked directly at Hun. The lawyers nodded and gave their goodbyes getting back into the too expensive for a furniture salesman Lincoln town car Limousine.

"You think after taking half a sweep through there we wont find anything?" Jack asked throwing his obvious calm smug at Hun.

"You always were too forward on your thinking, believing you were always one step ahead of everyone else . . . But this is a new game of chess, Jack"

"Admitting anything?" Gerhard glared suddenly the want for the cigar Hun had in his hand ready for a cut and wooden match.

"Always the witty remarks, you should stick to catching window shop perverts and time meter ticket offenders, before you get somebody else hurt". Hun lit up his cigar taking it out and savoring the flavor blowing smoke out his nose like a bull.

"I recall you being the reason five pedestrians wound up in the hospital and three on duty officers were shot and killed two years back, or are you going to blame that on your 'people' too". Jack knew that Hun knew he was refferencing his petty lowtimers, the ones who called themsevles Purple Dragons.

"Always the same with you Gerhard, heh" He blew smoke in Gerhards face.

"The best kinda officer Jack , Is a dead one"

"Is that a threat?" Jack looked up through the haze the cigar made around Huns mammoth structure. The morning sun showing through it.

"Just a civil citizen enjoying his freedom of speech and expression of opinion". Hun climbed inside the lincoln. Jack pocketted his fists which he was only a whiskey shot later owed, to throwing.

"What was that all about?" Hanna asked turning to see him. "Captain?" She looked concerned for him, and suddenly he didn't feel so secure in being called captain at the moment.

"What do you got for me?" He asked her, she had them busting open the doors to the Vans, just a couple of regular cars, one aqua blue ford Taurus, and another chevy impala.

"If we find something, will he be found responsible?"

"No he doesnt own these but he knows who does" Jack hated to admit it and she could tell.

"GOT SOMETHING . . ."

Jack and Hanna Rushed over to one of the black vans.

"Carpenter tools, and under the dash . . .Pantyhose" One of the forensic guys held up with plastic gloves putting in an evidence bag.

**(Unmistaken upholdings)**

"Here" A voice held out a cup to him, a small tea cup. He could only guess if it was genuine or if it would send him to sleep after ingestion. Greg felt the hotness of it. "Thankyou" He mumbled smelling it. The sweat forming under his brow was soaked through the blindfold. The old mans voice, it had some sort of accent, direct and forthright. Almost like a father figure.

"What are your daughters names?"

"I would preffer to keep them out of my business affairs" He answered taking a sip of what tasted like tea.

"How long do you think it will be before Hun notices your absence" Leonardo asked he and Master Splinter exchanging glances, Greg Hansen was sitting on the floor, keeping the blindfold on as requested.

"He knows " Greg knew, the trucks hadn't been moved or sent out and everyone who was expecting them would have called, checked out the warehouse.

"The warehouse hasn't been fully cleaned out and with the NYPD ready to charge in to search the place, he knows those trucks didn't make their checkpoint".

"What was in them" Leonardo hadn't forgotten but instead put it in the back of his mind. This man was still a criminal against citizen law.

"Warehouse stored imports, furniture, files"

"I'd assume stored imports means guns and-" Donatello started.

"The drugs arent stored there , that would be a level of stupidity a five year old wouldn't even possess. Hun may seem thick but he's quick on his shipments, they dont stay for long, and never in the same place . . .The police are so sure their going to get Hun on Illegal possession and export charges, they'll never collar him".

"The news said there was a bust a couple of months ago" Leonardo asked, knowing that was the one they came across and took care of while they were in the neighborhood.

"It was a last minute shipment and the newbies were incharge of that, stretching their wings to gain ground, He wont make the same mistake twice". Greg wasn't lying, Hun wasn't stupid, he might not be the brightest bulb in the box, but when it came to business and living up to his new code of honor strictly inherited from Saki Enterprises during the years he was a body guard for them, he wasn't without business ethic.

"I have a question for you" Greg asked slowly.

"I've got kids to take care of, what else do you need to know before I can go" Greg asked after a few moments of silence.

He could almost hear them thinking, it was that silent.

"The thing is , we need to know why your benefactor is after these two particular individuals and if any more deaths . . .Like the girl who was found in the river, will continue to occur".

"Huns ordered a complete halt of that, I dont know what your end or interest in it is exactly but (Cough)" He lied, he knew that the girl he had run into and tripped over, had to be one of them. Making the situation all too real for his taste, usually it was just business.

"Too much attention was drawn back to the dragons, he ordered a halt and instead . . .Their bringing in photos to send into the benefactor. We havent heard word back yet of whether this method is working or not- Or if the benefactor wants more damage done . . .I'm not incharge of that".

"So all the Purple dragons invested in this excursion are out scouring the city , taking pictures" Donatello said it out loud to see if it made sense verbally than it did to him personally.

"Dude they should try burger king, they'd get paid better" Michelangelo joked tossing a banana peel away.

"Whoever brings them in gets 25 percent of the profit and a sit down with Hun, for a Peewee baby dragon thats worth more than full time employment" Greg admitted.

"What's the bonus of a 'sit down', just a meeting with their 'upstanding' leader?" Donatello asked quirked.

"It's a chance to become a boss lets just say the paycheck is only half of what they'd recieve as an award". Greg shrugged, he personally didn't partake in every boss vacation to Brazil or Russia to meet with contacts, he liked being close to home and dealing with New York business.

"So a one way ticket to live a gangster paradise" Donatello nodded understanding looking at the ground.

"(Snort) Yeah the American dream" Raphael laughed upwards turning around.

"We dont know about the benefactors reasons, when your given a job you dont ask , just another order to fill"

"Thats a tall order" Donatello stood up.

Michelangelo didnt find it funny, that two of his friends and one of them his best friend and maybe even more had their lives on the line for that stuff.

Raphael let Mikey pass through, obviously this talk wasn't sittin' to well with his usually chill and hang back bro.

Michelangelo looked around, he'd rather do anything than listen to that guy anymore. He's part of the reason that his family, Kelly , Brandace and Beth couldn't go out and hang like normal people. He should be up taking Kelly out to a movie like every other weekend, They should be out doin' fun stuff and here they were hiding because guys like him have their eyes set on green paper with good ole' mr. Benjamin stamped on it, at the expense of innocent people like Kelly who have to hide because of them. But there they were in there givin' the dude tea.

"You okay Mike?"

Raph was leaned against the corner wall while Michelangelo stood there a little frustrated. "Chyea' great" Michelangelo's voice moped and Raph could sense it. Raphael nodded, he understood.

Michelangelo turned with a shrug while Raph watched him go to his room. Michelangelo gripped his fists before gripping the door and stopping short. Kelly was sitting on his bed with the covers and Ted the bear under her arms for something to lean her chin on.

"Hey" She said quietly looking up at him.

"Hey" He said with a half wave scratching the back of his neck. She patted the spot next to her and he gave a soft smile back.

"Did he say . . .Anything?" She asked, and the way she looked at him said it was out of fear too.

"They uh stopped hunting girls . . ." He gave her the good news first. The shock on her face was enough to make him crack a smile of relief himself.

"Really? they stopped?"

"Wellllllll kinda their still lookin' but their takin' photo's of a bunch of dudettes instead and sending em' in" Michelangelo broached on the danger, Kelly's face dropped a little.

"At least , no ones getting hurt anymore" She looked down before looking up at him, those big eyes a little bright. 'She always looked on the bright side'. "I'm sorry dudette". He side hugged her, wanting to feel that same thing last night, that he had her and no one was getting to her, totally safe here with him.

"Why?" She asked, "You dont have to be sorry, it's not your fault". She said looking up but tucking her self under his chin and hugging back by taking ahold of his arm around her. "Sometimes I wonder babe" He laughed off, her expression was confused but she didn't say anything.

"It shouldn't be this way you know!? You should be out hangin' with friends, partyin', going to school, doing all this awesome stuff that you should get to do . . .But they took that from you"

Kelly felt he was a little angry even, in his voice. "I hate school" She laughed a little. "And Brandace, Beth and I hang out here, and I hang out with you . . .I'm okay" She added.

He gave a small smile

"No I'm serious I'm okay, I've got you, food, an Xbox and you let me read youre comic books and stuff when I'm bored, I'm like set" She laughed making him smile bigger.

"I'm happy that you're happy babe but . . .You deserve better"

She heard the pure honesty in his voice, and it made her heart and the inside of her chest feel a tingling sensation, and it was foreign to her and different but it was an awesome kind of different. Feeling the pillows against her side leaning back, while he let her lay on him and watched t.v for awhile. Just a small escape, and it was the best feeling in the world.

**(After Effects)**

Bethany leaned back, her head against the back of the couch. She'd been doing this the last half an hour. Raphael past her going upstairs, back to sleep probably. Donatello was at his computer station working IT tech calls, but not before setting a folder with papers for her to fill out and sign infront of her on the coffee table. They were papers for A New York Public highschool. When he told her what they were she fixed him and then a folder a look, and it's been there infront of her ever since. She didn't even want to glance through it. All he told her was April picked these up for them, and that he and April would do the rest once they filled out the holes in their past educational background.

She didn't ask what school

She didn't ask what year she'd be placed in

All she could see in her head was a timeline ticking, It was the middle of May and School started in August. An invisible clock was on that folder. There was one for Kelly and Brandace too but Brandace was at her new job working in Aprils friends' Gift shop. Her book 'Through the Looking glass' an Alice and Wonderland addition, sat next to her untouched.

_'School . . .Here' _ She bit her lip as sudden dread came over her. Just the words 'Highschool' gave her flashbacks to days when she sat in the bathroom stall wishing she was anywhere else, days she'd skip class and go to the library instead, begging her mother to homeschool her.

_'Thats how Kelly and I became friends so fast . . .She hated school too'_

But Kelly had it a little worse than she did, Brandace handled it a little different than she did herself, to the point where visits to the principles office became the norm, she herself wasn't like that.

_'Not again' _ She breathed out blowing her dark bangs out of her face.

Leonardo went to Donatello's work station , she knew he was taking notice of her despairing demeanor, and she didn't care.

They have a purple dragon gangster boss person locked away, and they give her paperwork . . . 'This definitely wasn't on my visit the world of Mutant Turtles bucket list'. But the way that folder stared at her on the table, mocking her just by setting there. It was becoming more real that this was more than just a visit or a possible Coma out of a body experience. This was real, and so was the oncoming dread of a public city highschool.

**(City of Lights and dream filled pocketts)**

He'd slept all day and it was around 4 when he got his sorry shell up out of bed, sore neck and shoulders from the way he woke up. He didn't bother to shower, getting up and heading to the fridge. _'Damn'. _ Out of milk , so a bowl of his usual cereal tide over was out.

Raph ignored Mikey's taunts tryin' to look for whatever leftovers from the chinese take out Donny brought home the other day.

"Phewwww, Bro youre not gonna get a second date smellin' like that" Michelangelo waved his hand infront of his face. Raphael lifted the orange juice carton to his mouth to take a few gulps. Glaring down at Michelangelo at the same time who was sitting with one leg up on the other eating with Kelly at the kitchen table, a deck of cards out.

"Mikey!" Kelly laughed putting her hand to her mouth "Thats not nice" She mocked scolding him.

"Better listen t'yer Girlfriend' Mike" Raphael drank the last of it and threw the carton at his brother, aimin' at his head.

"Well I dont think you smell" Kelly looked up while he walked out of the kitchen heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

Raphael felt a twinge in his forehead when he heard that, he was near about 20 years old and fearless still never freakin' failed to ask where he was going.

"Gonna go find a buildin' t' jump off of . . .wanna join me?" He asked cynically while Leonardo sighed letting it go.

"He's gotta go pick up Braaaaaandaaaace" Mikey smirked holding up a deck of cards not lookin'. Donny looked at him, and Raph shrugged back.

"Ow!" Michelangelo's yelp sounded out from the kitchen.

Raph tossed Donny his bo staff back. "Are you both coming right back or-?" Donny asked looking up takin' a sip of coffe from a mug, catching his bo staff with one hand twirlin' it and puttin' it back down.

"Hmph, Maybe, whats it to you?"

Donatello let it go after Raphael shrugged grabbing a trench coat.

**(Dancing with Myself: The Donnas)**

She bobbed only putting one earphone in standing up against the brick wall. She felt the cool night air and it made her smirk. People passing by the busy street, the lights of nearby shops still open. But "NYC curios and Gift shop" would close at exactly 8. It was on a busy street, and even though she wasn't from here she knew that ' Grand st. and Broadway' was probably always busy. It was 10 minute walk usually but she still didn't know the area, and walking around with a map all the time would make her feel like an Idiot. Not that she didn't feel like an idiot already, waiting for someone to get her when it was at the most a 15 minute walk to Aprils apartment and shop.

She heard her cell phone ring the only ringtone she had on it "Gorgeous Nightmare by Escape the Fate". She let it play to the first verse before answering.

"Hello" She smirked answering calmly, just waiting in the breeze.

"Hey, I'm around the corner jus' walk to the left till you come around to the furniture place, I'm in the parkin' lot" That familiar male voice and low smooth grumble made her smirk for no reason.

"Okay" She smiled staying on the phone.

"Bob's furniture?" She asked after walking a little furthur. Cars passing by on the street, some people walking. Her boots making destinct low tread steps on the sidewalk.

"Yeah Just walk to tha right around to the parkin lot". He answered, and she could even hear the traffic in the background on the other end. She felt a little internal pick up in her mood hearing it, and knowing he was around the corner waiting for her. Wondering if they were walking or if he brought the Cowabunga Carl Van. She fumbled with her MP3 player a little deciding whether she should shut it off or just walk up with it on, wondering why the hell she was worried about that in the first place or how he would see her. Fixing her hair with one hand pushing it over so it was the way she liked it.

"I see ya" He said before she turned with the phone still up to her ear.

She felt her inside skip a little when she turned around the corner and there was someone sitting on what looked like to her, an old black motorcycle, but that wasn't what made her bite her lower lip before giving a chill smirk walking to the middle of the parking lot, not looking at him until she was right in front. His head hidden in a helmet and the rest except his hands covered in a large dark brown trenchcoat.

He must've seen her smirk because he revved the engine making her look down and laugh a little. _'Like a kid showing off his toys'_

"You my Chauffer this evening?" she joked. He revved again scooting up a little where there was a big enough seat for her to get on too.

"You sure?" She asked joking with him. His head nodded over the noise and she could hear a "C'mon" and a figured he was smirking under the helmet where she couldn't see or it was just her imagination. She adjusted her jackett and put a hand on his shoulder and then the other getting on. He waited a couple of seconds until she had a hold of him. Sure he was bigger than her but it was manageable, and internally . . .she felt like that girl she used to be, that feeling she got watching this in a movie and now she got to be in it.

"Ya Hungry?" He shouted over the noise before setting up to go.

"Kinda" She answered before she could think about it, his head turned so he could hear her, she could tell he was looking at her from the inside, making her freeze up internally.

He revved again and she felt the rumble and adjustment of his posture going slow at first, and for a second it felt like the world was watching them, getting to the street which he turned off and then it was like the world was going just as fast as he was. The sun went down not too long ago and it was in that transition of becoming dark but the sky was still lit with the last fade of sun, the clouds overhead making it look a hue of blue.

'_Brandace Harvey, if only your sixteen year old self could see your 19 year old self now' _She thought smirking a little smugly. They stopped at a red light and it was like no one really looked at him, in a helmet and large trench buttoned up in the front, and a pair of large black slosh boots. Thats all he needed to get past people here. It made her think of those movies she'd seen him in, Raphael the mutant turtle in a giant trench and fedora going to a movie. His hand extended from the handle to the brake to slow down. The rumble of the bike vibrated through her whole body and wondered if that was how it felt for him or if he was so used to it that he didn't notice. They made a turn slowing down at another light.

She didn't know where he was taking them , and didn't care at all, this was nice and didn't care if they had to drive around for an hour or if they stopped somewhere, which they did a few minutes later. Raph pulled off to the side in an empty small parking area next to Hal's Pizza Hut.

"Ya wanna go in and pick up a medium", he pulled a crumpled ten out of his left trench pockett. "Darlin' put that away, Psh A medium dont make me laugh" She shook her head joking. Showing her clutch purse and waving it infront of him. "I got it . . .What do you want on it?" She asked getting off the bike and walking backwards to the front of the resteraunt. Eyebrows up waiting on his answer.

"Whatever, dont matta'" He answered under the helmet with a shrug.

"Okay then" She smiled pointing at him with a lazy finger, walking with a half sway of her hips to the front. She pulled out her debit card she got with the job where her paycheck would be deposited every week.

There was a bustle of people in the place, most of them sitting down at tables or booths on the side. She could see Raph waiting on the bike looking through the windows with the helmet on for her. She pretended she didn't notice, smiling to the guy behind the counter.

"Hi can I get a large Pepperoni, extra cheese please?" She asked politely with her normal tone.

"Sure , can I have your name?"

"Brandace" and she had to spell it out for him.

"Thats a cool name, havent seen that one yet"

"Yeah, My mother thought so too" She chuckled with the guy behind the counter who smiled at her nodding taking her order to the back.

"Any drinks for you today?" He asked again. "Uhhhh . . .yeah two cokes?"

"Pepsi okay?" He asked.

"Dammit" She laughed nodding her head. "Yeah I guess so".

"I know its a crime against humanity, why can't we just have Pepsi and Coke in the same place?" He nodded showing he shared her opinion.

"Right?" She nodded back, handing him her debit card.

"Alright that'll be 18.40".

She looked out the window again and he was still there waiting.

"Boyfriend?" The guy behind the counter whose name tag said 'Justin' asked smirking with wiggled eyebrows looking out the window with her.

"Uhhhh" She put a hand up to the back of her neck "Good- Good friend" She nodded smiling, knowing she was blushing.

"Ah I see" Justin smiled looking down to sign her receipt.

"Here you go, enjoy your pizza" He handed her two bottles of pepsi and a steaming box of freshly made pepperoni and cheese.

"Thanks, have a nice night" She nodded heading out the door, one hand holding the box the other arm holding the drinks.

Raph had his hand on the bars giving her a light sideways glance under the helmet "What was that all about?" He asked with a sarcastic edge.

"Nothin' , nothin' at all" She shook her head smiling. putting the drinks in his trench coat pocketts while he drove the bike with one hand holding the box infront with the other, looking both ways going back down the street.

**(Everything You are)**

"Alright" He cracked his neck muscles standing up off the bike, his trench following, made him look bigger than he already was. Secretly she kinda liked that. He drove to Aprils apartment knocking on her window and giving a wave letting her know they were there. She thought he was going to have them go through the window but he kept climbing up the stairs holding the pizza box with one hand expertly, like he'd done it a hundred times before.

"Ya comin'?" He asked looking down and pausing. She nodded following up a little slow. When she reached the top of the ladder wrung he had his hand out extended to help her onto the roof safely. She grabbed it hopping over and looking back a little appreciating the height.

"Figured ya didn't wanna go back jus' yet" He said with a small shrug setting the box on the side and opening it.

"Thanks" She looked over at him catching her bottle that he had in his trench pocket the hole time. Helmet off his bandanna mask tails blew out in the wind like they'd been wanting to be free, a little sweat formed above his eyeridge brow.

"Need a hand there sweaty?" She chuckled handing him napkins she'd pocketted from the resteraunt.

"Thanks" He said breathing out and unbuttoning his coat.

"Mhm" She pulled a piece from the pizza box, using her finger to go under the slice and pull the cheese that was stretching as she pulled, he just chuckled at her. The sound of carbonated pop releasing from the bottle and Raphael's low 'dammit' when he pulled the topping off half another slice.

"thanks for coming to get me . . ." She looked at her piece, not looking at him but it felt like he was looking at her.

"Nah" He said like it wasn't a problem.

"It's only a fifteen minute walk to here, I can walk next time"

"Maybe, if things cool down after awhile". He put emphasis on the 'If' emphasizing with his shoulders.

"Can't be babysat forever" She took a sip of her soda, and she watched out of the corner of her eye him take a huge bite throwing his head back slightly to help.

"It aint bein' babysat if were jus' watchin' your back" He said seriously looking at her this time. She looked at him before looking away towards the view, it was like he could see right through her sometimes. It wouldn't be hard, he'd be sitting on the couch watching a movie with everyone and he'd glance at her, and she'd feel like he could see everything she was thinking, and she wasn't sure how to feel about it yet.

"I appreciate it . . .Really" She answered adjusting her sleeves to sprunch her elbows a little.

It was another five minutes, she figured he must've been hungry he was downing his third slice.

"Hungry there big guy?" She asked with a sideways smile. 

"Yeah? So?" He shrugged picking up another, almost half the box was gone.

"And you wanted me to get a Medium" She shook her head looking up smugly taking a drink of her soda, turning to see him give her a impending look, eyes narrowed lightly like he had something to say but wouldn't say it. She laughed.

"So . . .Did you, find out anything today?" She asked slowly this time looking at him seriously, he answered back with his own gaze.

"Their gettin' paid ta' find ya, only the Foot knows why, the guy doesnt know anythin much other' than that". He caught her lookin' at him, makin' him look at the slice he was downing.

"Figures"

He heard her laugh, catching him off guard.

"Just when you get rid of them they get brought back, like five times over in the cartoons, that guy just doesnt die" She emphasized the word 'Die'.

He felt his world slow down with the realization of who exactly she meant.

"The shredder?" He asked, she was taken by surprise of the intense stare he was giving her now, not lighthearted at all but . . .Intense like she'd said a taboo.

"Yeah" She nodded unsure of what he was taking out of this.

"Impossible" He shook his head completely serious.

Then all of a sudden it hit her, she'd seen it before in the movies, the comics, the cartoons . . .The shredder would come back, having have impossibly survived an epic battle. But they werent sure how this life had been before they'd came and dropped into their lives out of thin air.

"What happened . . .to him . . .exactly, If I might ask" She asked slowly, her Iowan accent contrasted to his inner brooklyn and clear new york annunciation.

"Fire" He answered back after a few seconds, and his eyes were staring off into the distance like he was playing it infront of them in his head.

"We broke in, to save Master Splinter. They found out where we lived, back in the Den, took him".

Brandace played with her bottle cap twisting and untwisting it, before holding it completely still, along with her breath.

"We broke in, Casey and April even helped out, created a diversion ta distract em'. Casey got him out, while we were on tha roof with him"

Raph could feel her watching him while he told this story, it played in the back of his mind sometimes, with everythin' going on. He wanted to play it over, to make sure that there was no chance in hell he could've survived.

"Leo . . . took a worse beating, we all did. Even Case. Shredder . . ." He looked up unfurling to pull the trench out a little on his shoulder.

"Took all of us to bring him down"

Brandace barely saw it in the light, what he was pulling his trench back for. It was the scar she'd noticed sometimes but this was the first time up close really. When he was carrying her she didn't notice, always too busy looking everywhere else but on him.

"Got me pretty close, If Mikey hadnta stepped in I woulda been a gonner"

He felt her hand reach up to trace the line of it, the four inch scar that went from the lower half of his neck to reach his trap muscle. Her fingers were cool against his skin, and he felt her let go.

"Talk about Cut throat" She said with a light honest remark that he had to admire, for a girl who seemed to know everythin' he was kinda glad she didn't from the way she was watchin' was like she wanted to hear more.

"What happened then" She asked in a half whisper.

"Donny was hurt bad, thought we'd lose him . . .He went after master splinter once he figured out that he was Master Yoshi's pet rat before we turned into 'us'. Shredder took swipes at 'im . . .Missin' left and right. He took out a fuse box, settin' fire to tha place . . ."

Her eyes were on him like she was day dreamin' his worst nightmare, those green eyes firey like around the center, catchin' on the light.

"With all those oil lamps around the place, lit up like a match. Support beams crashed on him".

He could even remember the sound of his metal armor being crushed under them. His foot soldiers long gone, leavin' him to die.

"One landed directly ontop of him, the whole buildin' went down . . ." Raph stared out into the distance with a small shrug attached. Looking out into the dark, the streetlamps glowing, some cars passing by, lit up rooms.

Raphael rotated his shoulders leaned against the wall like she was, lookin' over at her. Her expression made him stand upright, her hand over her mouth like somethin' jus' hit her.

"Hey, You okay?" He asked , eye ridges drawn in concern.

"Yeah . . ." She answered putting her palm back down. He kept starin' for her to talk, he wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Cartoons and t.v have one thing in common . . .consistancy. You know how in the first movie they beat the bad guy and then in the sequal, the bad guy . . . the Bad guy comes back".

"He's dead Brandi, he aint comin' back . . .No way" Raphael growled low.

"I hope your right . . .I really really do" She looked at him earnestly with those same eyes, almost pleadin' for him to tell her again that there was no chance in hell the shredder could've survived.

"Me too kid" He answered back, feeling a false seed of doubt in his psyche, drinking back his soda.

**Stay tuned, and if your in the mood to drop a review the mail box is open* Brandacelynn out for the evening, Tally ho ;)**


	38. Blind to See

**Thanks for the reviews, some of you guys totally crack me up or just plain as hell make my day ;) NOW ON A SERIOUS ISSUE . . .****I'm sure some of you have noticed the major decline in really good stories in the TMNT categories. I was a huge fan of a particular one and then 'Author shall not be named' rushed to do a sequal and completely changed the BIO of the characters, or just lost sight of their characters essence altogether. I thought there has to be some awesome fics on here that I just havent discovered yet, so I'm leaving it all onto you reviewers.**

**know an awesome TMNT fanfic that you think hasn't been fully recognized? share it with me or reccomend, Add which TMNT forum which could be cartoon or comics. The best one I find out of the ones I get will be posted in the next chapter and advised on my page as a good read ;) and I'll start keeping tally for loyal reviewer rewards. Without futher interruption . . Tally Ho**

**(Hostile Takeover)**

He was becoming impatient . . . and his master warned before that Patience was a key part of success. It was when his master was impatient in doing things he lost sight of the goal, and was defeated by his enemies. Losing the chance for both revenge and the city on a silver platter, not to mention his life.

Hun felt the smooth ride of his lincoln town car limo.

"Go faster" He ordered keeping his mannerisms in check.

"It's a 45 mile zone I can't -"

His driver took a look at his expression in the rearview mirror with a pause, contemplating, before nodding and speeding it along. Some Jewish kid from brooklyn who was low ranked. Kid took up the chance of being a high boss' driver, even if it meant early mornings, and very late evenings. It was either that or he could join the other baby dragons in drawing up graffiti markers and pushing local shop owners and dealers for location rights pay.

'Guess this kid wanted something different'. Hun restiffened his back against the comfortable leather. He wasn't even close to 'comfortable' he was a man down, an ambush raid causing a couple of his better lower ranked dragons to be hospitalized and another put into hysterics. Hun gave the girl who witnessed the shit a decent jobs pay just to get her out of his hair . . . Like he didn't already know.

_'As soon as Duncan said foot clan, I didn't need to hear anymore'. _

"Turn to Mott street" Hun directed, his driver nodded eager to please after talking back earlier.

He wouldn't put it past her, fuckin' foot empire princess, to pull off and execute a silent ambush on his dragons. He knew she believed they were only god damned branch offs from their footsoldier counterparts. Back in the day If the master wanted something done, he'd say so and it would be done . . . Now that '_she's_ in the head . . .'

Hun lowered his head crushing the bottle of vodka he had in the back without thinking about it. The neck broken off the bottle, glass tinkled lightly to the floor across his lap.

"I'll clean that up just as soon as we stop Mr. Hun" The driver nodded looking back, that scrawny neck pulled up ward to be in the rearview mirror so he could see his eager nodding expression. Hun gave one nod and the driver relaxed in his seat again.

The building was ahead, brand spankin' new in renovations. Hun felt his leather trench block the cool night air of the city. The sound of traffic and pedestrians taking over the sidewalks.

"Park around the corner, do not move from infront of that store" Hun pointed at a liquor and ciggarette stop down the street at the corner end.

"Yes Mr. Hun" The driver rolled up the windows, the tinted blackness hiding his drivers expression.

Hun felt eyes watching him crossing the street among the throng of people crossing as fast as they could before the light changed. He felt eyes . . .But not from them. Coldness tingled down his neck, giving him an unwelcomed irritating chill. Tilting his neck from side to side to shrug off the sudden prick of his senses he looked up to the buildings dark windows. This place used to be an old hospital clinic, then a public library, now privately owned. . . by Saki enterprises, the records never released for the public.

The people passing by watched this large blonde man with a blonde long rat tail braid approach a set of revolving doors. He looked up at the camera that swiveled in his direction. The revolving doors were locked and wouldn't move until the light turned green on the camera activated switches. He wondered whether now would be a good time for a cigar or not. Re clenching his hands to partial fists in his trench pocketts. He looked up at the camera as it zoomed in and then out again a few times. The sound of locks moving gave him the signal. He pushed against the revolving door into the dark Foyer. Marble floors, the place is empty . . .or so it looks.

"I'm insulted . . ." Hun lowered his head and reached out for the chain connected to a kama that would have taken his head off. Pulling it effortlessly and throwing the person at the end across the room into a stone pillar.

He could have sworn he heard something crack, whether it was the footsoldiers body or the pillar he didn't check.

The doors on either side of the abandoned desk opened as soldiers poured in on each side, some pulling shades down on any and all windows. The sound of the revolving doors being locked.

"Still using those ancient artifacts, I preffer more modern conveinences" Hun pulled out his automatic pointing at the footsoldier standing slightly to his left, before pointing upwards at the camera staring down at them.

A buzzer beeped and the soldiers looked up to see the light from the elevator in the next room behind the left side door go green, and open on it's own.

"You heard her" Hun said to the foot soldiers staring at him from behind their masks, some cloth hidden some accessorized with gas masks or half faced respirators_. _He stared one down knowing it's eyes were following him.

He walked past as they stood watching him go, turning to the elevator. From what just happened, he wasn't expected on the guest list for the evening. Hun chuckled in the elevator lightly, remaining perfectly still as the button glowed above the other reaching the next floor. The sixth floor is where it stopped, and where Hun half lifted his magnum. The smell of a recently vacuumed carpet reached his nose. Breathing in stale air he strode forward into the dark office, one lamp lit up a figure standing by a desk, someone sitting in a one size office chair. Windows lining the wall, showing off the streets.

"What is your business here . . .We did not arrange a meeting with _you_"

"Surprise , Karai . . ."

Karai stood from her chair, a black blazer and lexington button down made this womans appearance far from what she really was. Dark eyes followed Hun to the window as he lifted his magnum looking up at it with an almost amused admiration for the object. Karai's personal bodyguard, footsoldier original uniform and all pulled out a Katana at the ready.

Karai lifted a hand to him, signaling to lower his weapon.

"If you do not have information reguarding the job you were paid for, we have no further business together" Karai said smoothly as it reached his ears.

"There was a raid on one of my warehouses last night, one of my associates has gone missing".

Karai's eyes looked locked onto something he said, like he struck a chord with her.

"One of your soldiers went last night to pick up an update . . .Where is that soldier now?" Hun asked still holding up the gun like it was a light toy or cigarette he nonchalantely had out of his coat.

Karai looked sideways to her second in command giving a nod, he left the room quickly and silently just as if he never left. Hun watched him leave, Karai just stared at him, as if waiting for him to continue.

"Even if my ninja were involved, they would not have initiated an attack without my order" She addressed him with a light tilt of her head, her bangs bobbing to the side in a sweep.

"And did you happen to give an order"

"No orders were given"

"I just find it more than a coincedince that one of your intel would show up to my warehouse and leave without noticing my dragons getting jumped, and another going missing".

"Hai" Her personal body guard walked through the door, another in the same uniform followed, this one unmasked. An asian face with dark eyes, stared over at Hun.

"Did you notice anything strange carrying out your task". Karai asked smoothly. Full attention turned to the footsoldier she had dispatched to send a message to whomever Hun had put in charge to double check any progress or leads.

"No" He answered her in english. "Mr. Hansen and Mr. Hun's men were perfectly fine when I left, they were loading trucks and had made no progress . . ."

"Moving?" Karai asked

"Temporarily relocating" Hun answered lowly, slightly irritated.

"It would seem your soldiers are not so well trained in subtelty" Karai amused herself lightly in a flat tone.

"In yet you hire my dragons to do a job that not even the footclan will touch" Hun pulled up a smirk on his right side folding his arms, smugly.

Karai fixed a stone stare one that Hun knew she could answer but refused to, damn woman keeping everything a mystery when it was his branch of the Saki tree that suffered.

"While were scouring the city for these so called 'lost lambs' that you put such a heavy price on . . . You sit up here waiting for the day the foot can rebuild, Master Shredder would be so proud"

Karai's eyes narrowed and Hun felt a sword reach just the bottom of his chin, barely touching the scruff from his last shave.

"Since you are here, we have business to discuss" Karai pulled her sword in looking out towards the window.

"The only business I'll be discussing is the matter of who jumped my men the other night and where a high ranking dragon boss of several years dissapeared to . . .If it wasn't the foot clan . . .Then I think you know whose involved".

Karai's eyes narrowed, turning somewhat surprised around the expression she hid.

"We've seen signs of them . . .my dragons bringing me back reports of being jumped by costumed vigilantes from the dark. With extensive skill in martial arts and seeming to come in and out of no where".

Hun smirked, he loved watching her squirm internally. Karai might not show anger or fear in the face but her movements went from smooth to small light jerks in the opposite direction, her eyes narrowed looking out the window as if expecting to see something, or someone there watching her back.

"They perished in the fire that was set to consume The shredder" She said smoothly as if she had set her mind against it.

"If what you say is true, my ninja would have seen them"

"Are you saying the death of purple dragon members and the dissappearance of a particular purple dragon associate of mine, is mere coincedince?" Hun felt inwardly edged that she was ignoring this.

"It is not my problem if you cannot keep watch over your men"

"It becomes a fuckin' problem when _were_ hired to find two needles in a haystack who're bein' hidden by these god damned shadows that YOU failed to make sure was dead along with the shredder"

Karai's eyes widened slightly, and he was sure she was about to throw a verbal whiplash. "What evidence do you have to suggest this theory is true? That your '_associate' _did not abandon you".

"The night of that freak storm, a tornado half formed over the city. Green and black clouds . . .something straight out of a twister movie. You called . . . hiring me and my dragons to find two individuals who would be, ' under the storm', with corresponding coordinates to where they would be located. I had half my dragons on the lower east side out lookin', One of my better guys found two young white females, who took off running the second they were stopped. One of them was killed that night, chasing them down. The other a critical witness who said that they were ambushed by vigilantes in costume . . . "

Hun could sense Karai's thoughts leaning towards his. "If you bring us evidence of these phantoms . . . you will be paid for your trouble" Karai said smooth and nonchalantely. "For now concentrate on your theory, and leave the task for which you were hired aside . . ."

"What about the Tur-"

"_**Until **_you bring the foot clan proof otherwise, they are as dead as the shredder". She said lightly, enforcing her damn fantasy that those mutant freaks of nature were as dead as her daddy dearest.

Hun felt like he'd just been slapped. The one thing that would pay their income after all the damage they took in the last few months, was being replaced with something just as hard. Proof that those freaks were still alive. The rat who was responsible for Master Shredder's face being torn and scarred, the pet of one of Master Shredders enemies. Mutated with four large demon freaks of nature . . .

**(Seeing isn't believing) **

Kelly sat infront of him, she didn't wanna be too close but Master Splinter was sitting closer to him on a pillow on the floor. His eyes were still covered, head lowered. Bethany was watching from behind the doorway. She decided to immediately give up the school paperwork to watch, Master Splinter thought it would be a fantastic idea, and she was being sarcastic, to have Kelly talk to this guy. A purple dragon who had been hunting her for months.

Kelly sat unsure for a minute, Bethany felt a slight pull towards her and the dragon member sitting on the floor. Bethany gave an unemotional stare back at the man sitting on the floor drinking tea and eating a bagel with Master Splinter who had been talking with him the last hour.

Kelly wasn't shaking or anything but she felt her friends uneasyness. Master Splinters presence in the room might make herself and Kell feel safe but . . .This man could do anything at any moment, and Bethany couldn't believe this guy was here and still alive. She chewed at the end of her hair, realizing her curls were going out when she pulled on a strand, letting herself become distracted.

'Damn I need to re-do my roots' Bethany tugged at her own hair looking it over.

"Hello"

Bethany's eyes suddenly flashed from her hair to Kelly on the floor. Master Splinter looked intent, those dark eyes and his rat ears stiffened.

"Hello" he answered Kelly back not moving his head. "Did . . .I trip over _'you' _earlier? young lady" He asked her. Beth wanted to scoff , he was talking to Kelly like he was her father or something of the like. Apparently this guy had kids, or that's what she heard from down the hall. Master Splinter wanted to actually speak with this person, this person who was just one part of many who sought to kill them, his family . . .It didn't make any intelligible sense to her or to her common sense which was pricking at the back of her senses that this was wrong. Bethany felt herself mentally rant, only stopping her thoughts when Kelly actually spoke to this man.

"Yeah, you did" She said short stopped. Bethany wasn't sure if Kelly was trying to be polite or abrupt but she secretly wanted her to verbally rip the mans head off.

"I didn't mean to startle you, it wasn't my intention" He said straight forward and apologetic. His neck still bent at a 45 degree angle, like he was permanently bowing, his back evenly straight.

Kelly nodded knowing he couldn't see her nod, turning her head slightly to tug a strand of her own hair, nervous reflex.

'_He did alot more than just 'startle' the poor girl' _Bethany crossed her arms leaning against the doorway lightly.

"I know it's not really my business but I'm going to ask anyway, young lady . . ."

Kelly wasn't sure whether he was parenting her or if thats how he talked all the time. She definitely wasn't comfortable with giving this guy any information about her, Beth, Brandace or the rest of them.

"Okay" She answered with a half nervous giggle, it was a reflex she wish she didn't have.

"Do you know why Hun is after you . . .and your friend?" He asked straightforward and honestly. Kelly turned at the sound of Beth in the doorway stalking off looking upset.

"We didn't do anything . . ." She suddenly felt frustrated and confused. This guy was one of them, he's supposed to know. If he didn't know then they'd never figure it out.

"You must've done something, know someone, or witnessed something bad maybe?" He asked in a light voice, like he was talking down to her.

"Where are your parents, do they know what kind of situation you're _in_?" He asked, lightly. Master Splinter wasn't saying anything and Kelly felt confused. She didn't wanna be talking to this guy , or telling him anything that might get any of them in trouble.

"No" She answered, Master Splinter wasn't stopping her from answering anything but she wasn't sure what to say and what NOT to say.

"Why are _you_ after _us_? Your supposed to know" She asked feeling pent up distressed tears dam up behind her eyes, refusing to cry or even make a sound. _He doesnt know? He's been chasing us and giving me nightmares for months . . .and he doesnt know . . .ANYTHING?_

"I'm just a middle man honey, I'm sorry." This guy actually called her Honey? Kelly stood up and walked out of the room upset. Master Splinter put a clawed hand up to stop Bethany from walking in and yelling at the guy still sitting on the floor.

"But he's-"

"Bethany . . .Let it go" Master Splinter said her name forcefully before finishing sympathetically. Bethany turned pointing a finger at the man on the floor and walking away cursing under her breath.

Donatello turned his face back to his work, he'd been tri-angulating the constellation map from the night they appeared, what constellations were directly around their side of the hemisphere and if any events were coming up this year from NASA that could generate the same type of energy.

normally he'd be fixating his research capabilities on another topic. Not just space and time theories and inquiries. But in this case with the way things were going, they needed leads, badly.

Bethany walked towards the bathroom fuming. Donatello looked up, big mistake.

"It's incredible dont you think!?" Bethany lifted a hand in a _'I can't believe it' _fashion.

"Oh?" He answered acting oblivious. His headset falling on his lap, fumbling to sit straight and be courteous.

"How can you stand it!? That _'man' _is in there talking to Kelly like he's her damn father for christ sake! He doesnt even know _why_ were being targeted . . .What's he here for then?" Bethany held her arms out in a 'so tell me!' stance, obviously . . .upset.

"First, your not the one being targeted, fortunate for you, your situation isn't as dire. Secondly It was a gamble taking a chance that he might know vital information that would be important for all of you, as well as my brothers and I" Donatello said putting his headset back on, feeling Bethany bore daggers of mental anguish into the back of his shell.

"How long is he going to be here?" Bethany's voice softened to an exhasperated sigh, Donatello noticed she probably felt a little outspoken under the circumstances, he'd let it go.

"Not long if things go well, if this really is all he knows and so long as he's kept the blindfold on the entire time as agreed, we can drop him off somewhere and dissappear . . ." Donatello started tapping away at keys.

He didn't look up, already knowing her face was contorting one of confusion and irritability of someone who had more to say and absolutely wanted to share it. He could understand her feeling bothered by it, but they had questions that needed answering. It was unfortunate that they didn't have much to go on to counter attack any future attempts from the purple dragons . . .Or the foot.

His brothers were content to let things rest for now. He could research, theorize and hypothesize, while they were off doing their own thing. But this man couldn't stay with them for much longer, not only will he need nutritional, and hygenical care, Which he was sure none of them wanted to personally assist in. But the more time they spent away from finding an answer that this man didn't have, was time wasted where they could be looking for it elsewhere.

NY, NY . . .73 degrees, cloudy with a 40 percent chance of showers, and cloud cover into next week. A refreshing way to start off the end of spring into summer, before the weather became aggressively hot and he would have to adjust the air conditioning for everyone living in the underground home.

Donatello wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, breathing out slowly staring at the animated star chart of the night which the indicident occurred. Coordinates and angles and the moon phase suggests nothing out of the ordinary. But maybe it's in the ordinary way of things . . .where the the spark ignited. Causing a large half formed swirl over New York City, a massive but short storm.

_'December, Humanity will historically witness something that hasn't occurred in the past 4 billion years, reported by observers from the Los Angeles Griffith observatory, one of the most popular and re-visited observatories nationally and internationally. They will witness the passing event of a gas cloud being pulled into a black hole, completely testing Einsteins theory of gravity and relativity. It will be the first in human history that complex thinking organisms will witness a black hole intaking something substantial in matter.' . . ._

Donatello paused . . . Could be a decent break through. A black hole would be unlikely, no one would survive the pressure let alone be able to travel through one, not in one whole piece anyway.

He heard Bethany stalk down the hall towards where her own designated room would be. _'And they definitely are here in one piece'. _Slight damage . . . not the typical damage you would see on someone who took more than a 30 story fall from the sky. Unless something gravitational was involved. But what? . . .

It was repeating itself over and over the same questions, and it was starting to discourage him. Donatello sighed going for a cup of coffee.

"Guess it's back to the text books" He thought printing off a copy of the star chart placing it with the 'Theory' pile which had reduced and been shortened in the past few months.

The entrance opened and closed. Raph just got home, looking like he hadn't slept decently in any recent amount of time, barely missing the makeshift coat rack.

"I smell . . .Pepperoni . . .Extra cheese" Michelangelo got off his arcade game.

"How does he do that?" Brandace stopped short whispering to Raph who oddly chuckled. He felt theyed been developing on social terms lately, Donatello noticed stretching his arms over the back of his chair.

"When he's hungry his senses become equivalent of that to a K9 drug dog" Donatello answered, overhearing Brandace whisper out loud shaking her head and smiling, almost secretive.

"So, they still at it?" Raphael asked as if he could care less what was going on in the household.

"Well Master Splinters' been with him for the past couple of hours, obvioulsy it must be going well".

"You mean you havent checked?" Raph stopped short.

"I've been pre-occupied" Donatello waved star charts and coordinate maps infront of his brothers face while they both stared the other down.

"Thanks for picking me up" Brandace said over their staring contest.

"Sure" Raphael answered both brothers still staring at eachother in a slightly tense atmosphere but both faces calm.

"Sounds like you had other things planned besides watching over the household gang member" Donatello turned back to his computer, Raphael grabbed his brothers soda can crushing it and tossing it aside.

"It wouldn't have helped anyway, he doesnt have anything offensive we can use, the most we know is that . . .the Foots' involved, and that their back". Leonardo's voice spoke smoothly, but the edge of what he just said wasn't taken out of it in the slightest. They all knew the seriousness of what that meant.

Back to days when they only went out when they had to, watching over eachothers shoulder at every turn. Underground alarm triggers going off from people searching for them. Usually in all the wrong places, but there were a few close calls where they had to shut down the power to the home in order to be absolutely sure they wouldn't be found out or tracked down. Their friends, April and Casey had to be carefull every turn they made and watch where they went during the day, not going out after evening hours if it could be avoided.

Donatello recalled one night when Michelangelo went out to get supplies, they couldn't get ahold of him for hours. Master Splinter was so worried he paced the living room like it was a constant reflex. When he did come back with groceries, they were all ready to go out and find him. He was caught up in an alley on fourth, groceries in his arms, the main way home was blocked by a foot search and had to find another way home undetected.

Now with three more added to the bill, they couldn't afford much less be able to take on another time of hiding like that again.

His more logical but cynical side felt regret towards the situation. Three girls whose only tie to them was that they happened to know who they were. Now they were associated together in a dangerous combination which attracted not only the basic baddies on top level, but the now resurfacing foot clan. All they knew that 'they' knew was that he and his brothers were now involved with these three. By the mutal fact that, they knew who they were from another life, outside of their reality.

"A bagel . . .bagel . . . and coffee . . .dark roast" He said standing up, hand on his forehead.

"Reality" . . .He repeated after thinking the word.

**(Internal sweat) **

"I try not to get personal . . .It keeps me and my girls safe" Greg admitted to whomever this older man was with him on the floor of this cold basement like room he was in.

"I understand" Master Splinter replied back to the man. Kelly left when this gang member that his sons had brought home, began to express sincererity of the situation she was in. Even admitting that she was like one of his own children.

"Or at least she sounds like my youngest" Greg said again. He wondered if this was stockholm syndrome, this man that was sitting with him, that he couldn't see, seemed to make him feel at ease. He wanted to talk, to speak with someone outside of Hun, or the dragon organization. To ninjas in video game apparel, and people scraped off the street to fill in the void jobs that no one else wanted in the pee wee leagues, that he so often had to deal with.

_'It's been awhile since I heard her, or spent time with the girls . . .'_

His wife, his girls . . . He'd always be too busy . . .and the word 'Daddy' became a pipedream. Pulled off to work, all hours, any day, any time. He could single out and remember the last time he tucked either of his girls in, or made love to his wife, two months ago. Too long . . .way too long, and it took being kidnapped and thrown into the guilt trip of his life to have it slammed in his face that he's spent too much time from home, and too much with a man who could make his wife a widow . . .and his kids fatherless.

"So . . .what happens now" Greg asked fearing the slight end of this midlife nightmare. Being treated less like a business hostage and more like a tea party guest, there was that slight chance this could all go to shit, and he'd end up in the hudson in pieces.

There was a quiet pause in the room, he could no longer hear the older man breathing or moving beside him diagnally.

"That depends on you" A familiar voice said apparently on que.

"On me" Greg repeated wondering if this was bonified legit that he had a shot of getting back home alive or if it was a set up to a sociopathic mind game that he'd have to play.

"What'll you do now, that you know"

That voice went deeper, almost sent chills up his spine. It could be a reflex from the earlier hours when he had a sharp end jabbed against his jugular.

"I dont have any real information to give Hun even he were to give two shits up to ask". He wondered if this was the part where he was supposed to plea deal with the captors about how it would be beneficial 'not' to kill him. "I know that young lady I tripped over and spoke to earlier . . .is one of the ones he's after".

There was a short pause and it was a damn uncomfortable one. '_Shouldn't have said that, fuck' _. "Reminds me of my youngest back home"

_'Nice save asshole' _He told himself for security.

"Better yet . . .how 'bout I ask you instead" . He ended waiting for a response to his attempt at saving his own ass, that sweat was starting to bead up against his brow, the blind mask had to be soaked through.

Leonardo stared at this man, Master Splinter had been talking to him for over an hour or so. On a comfortable level even, like he'd been invited over for tea and moon cakes. He didn't approve instinctually but . . .it meant something if Master Splinter was giving him a nod, a nod to confirm that this purple dragon would not only get to leave this home alive, but that this New york city crime boss sounded sincere enough to earn it.

_Maybe it was guilt by association_, They may have thrown him into the exact same equation as Hun but being a purple dragon and foot clan associate didn't help this man's case any, not in his eyes, or the eyes of his brothers.

_Theres no guarantee he wont send word back to Hun about being in contact with Kelly, or giving him even the slightest description of his family by voice, and numbers of them. _

Leonardo put a hand on his left side sword in a reflex pulling it from the sheath slightly. Master Splinters eyes narrowed in slight confusion and watchfulness at his sons actions. "Hm?"

_There was also no guarantee he would be of any help to them once they let him go. _

Leonardo, not looking at his father pushed the katana back in it's sheath standing at ease over looking this man, this purple dragon.

**(All is fair in War) **

"His wife hasn't gotten any phone calls, no ransom, no leads"

"Anywhere he'd go if he left on his own?"

"She checked their summer cabin upstate, empty" Duncan stood outside a 7-11 havin' a smoke. On a pre paid cell with Hun, the cops use the cell phone towers to track calls now, he had to drive 10 minutes away and use an untraceable number . . . pain in the ass.

"I just had a meeting with our benefactors . . .Our game just changed, major league baseball just turned to a game of fuckin' I-Spy". Huns voice sounded ticked off, Duncan wasn't used to him admitting infront of 'anybody' that something went wrong in the boss' deck of cards.

"They gonna help us find Greg?"

"Better, were gonna find the shitheads who do have him and then get paid for it" Huns voice went from pissed off to smug.

"They put a price up!?" Duncan felt a wave of _'didn't see that one comin'_.

"I'll put down the details at the next meet, If we pull this off, this could be the biggest pay day we ever hit"

Duncan felt an internal spasm, this meant the pressure was definitely on.

"I want this kept between us and the daddy dragons, strict pg 13 material. I dont want the pee wees gettin' a whiff of anythin' yet".

Duncan shivered he could almost _hear_ Huns smile over the line.

"I'll set it up" Duncan hung up. blowing out the last puff of smoke and stampin' out his ciggarette heading back to his car.

**(Deuces are wide)**

"Are you sure that's the way you wanna go?" Donatello leaned over the side of his chair head quirked.

"Right, cuz mr. Compassionate gets to make all the decisions" Raphael snapped in cynicism.

"Master Splinters word on it is final, were taking him back" Leonardo said firmly staring both his brothers down.

"I dunno dudes, he aint exactly got the trustworthy vibe" Michelangelo tuned in.

"Yes Mikey we got that" Leonardo answered back a little hard.

"Obviously you dont' got it, cuz otha'wise Mikey wouldn't be makin' more sense than you" Raphael countered back quickly in, ready to charge head into it.

"I'm not starting with you Raph" Leonardo answered with a firm stare and matching shake of his head.

Leonardo sighed raising his left hand halfway to his head in frustration.

"He doesn't know this location, he barely glimpsed Kelly, he wouldn't have anything to give them that would be useful" Leonardo rebuttled.

His brothers were mostly against letting this guy go easy. Each in their own way.  
>"He's got a family" Leonardo added.<p>

the response was groans.

"Yeah while we hide in the dark, he gets off tormentin' ours, and you want him off scott free just cuz he's got 'family" Raphael uncrossed his arms.

"He has a wife and kids"

"So does every otha' human"

"What would you rather have us DO then Raph" Leonardo's voice boomed, echoing the walls.

**"**Enough" . . .

The shadow of a rat form darkened a space on the wall, tail gliding across the floor with it.

"My sons, I raised you to know better".

Each one of his sons faces stared back, either directly or from the side.

"I know that our family, and our friends have suffered under the weight of those who would do us harm". He looked at each one in the face directly, like it was constant practice. "We know that they do not care and do more harm to others than good. But that does not mean we . . .do not care".

Each one of his sons was kneeling in a line, normal form.

"Even though we live below, it is inevitable that we could be caught up in the world above. And that while they do not see the lives they hurt, they do not know, or care to know, the pain to others they cause . . .You my sons, do. You each show a fierce loyalty to the other, cover eachothers weaknesses and become eachothers strengths. Compassion is a key quality that each of you possess. While others might ignore it, you do not".

"Yes Sensei" they each said at the same time, all of them knowing that . . .

"You know what you must do" He directed almost question like, hands behind his back holding his walking stick.

Each one stood up, following the other and leaving the room.

**(Whered you Go: Fort Minor) **

'Didn' want him here anyway . . .but it aint gonna be better him runnin' his mouth ta the purple dragons" Raphael thought helpin' the guy up off the floor.

"Going somewhere?" Greg Hansen asked, stone cold question.

"C'mon"

Raphael didn't pull on the guy too hard, just helped him off the floor, leadin' him out where Donny and Leo were waitin'. Mikey musta gone ahead to get the Van.

Greg didn't feel any sharp objects against his skin, nothing prodding him, just a firm grasp on his upper arm . . .whoevers hand this was, was large, it fit almost around his entire upper arm.

He didn't feel the blindfold being messed with either. This was it . . .

"Turn 'here" That thick new york accented voice told him.

'Here' another voice said quietly. Whether it was to him or the big guy guiding him along he didn't know, he didn't ask.

There was a long walk, or at least it was long to him. His body still ached from the previous hours before he was suddenly offered green tea and buscuits. He wondered about that old man that asked him about his kids, was that just a comfort act , or were they takin' him back to the warehouse?

_'Could be takin' you out to get it done' _

it was 50/50, and his chances werent looking so terrific with his previous employment track record.

"Step up, seat in front of ya" He felt cold leather seats under him, not cold metal floor this time. Might be just a courtesy act, or so he wont get away.

Not that he could get out if he wanted. Surrounded by three of them maybe? Maybe they'll take the blindfold off before they shoot him, so he can count.

'Funny . . .i'm thinkin' about countin how many there are, fuck'.

He felt an ache or pull at his limbs with every bump this vehicle made. There was a light static radio sound.

_'Whered you go? I miss you so, seems like it's been forever that you've been gone '_

God dammit, this kinda song would be on at a time like this. He was never a man to cry but . . .All he could think about was them.

_Francesca and Sophie . . . He wouldn't get to see his oldest go through highschool, and bring home boys he'd have to set straight before setting an unreasonable curfew. _

_Flashback images of Sophie waddling up the stairs in a pink night outfit pullin' her teddybear up with her while Karen . . . Karen would tuck her in. _

_Karen, she'd wrap her arms around him when he stayed up too late readin' the paper, or watching the news. Whispering in his ear to come to bed . . .They'd be up half the night or at least until Sophie cried from a nightmare. _

'I've been with Hun since we were kids . . .I could see the hurt in their eyes. Daddy not bein' home, a husband not coming home another night . . .fuck'. He could see it, but didn't do a damn thing, so long as the mortgage was being paid and his girls could go to good schools.

The days he'd come home and she'd beg him, Karens eyes would be red from crying all night. To quit the damn job.

When Francesca had a soccer game, or Sophie had girlscouts or a ballay recital . . . They'd beg him to go.

"I'm a terrible father"

He realized he said that out loud without thinkin'. No one said anything and he thought it would go ignored.

"Why"

He lifted his head slightly. "My kids and wife deserve better, a dad that comes home . . .a husband that stays".

"So do it"

The more loose voice said with the expression like it was obvious.

"Kinda late for that"

The ride was smoothed over with the occasional pot hole or turn. He could feel his shoulder bump with the big guy beside him's taller and bigger one.

"Maybe" Another voice answered him.

_'I'm gonna die . . . that was it right there . . .if I wasnt he would've said somethin' different'._

"You love y'er kids and wife so much, why didn't ya get out . . .while ya still could" The big guy next to him with the rougher brooklyn accent muttered.

"I blinked . . .I've known Hun since I was a kid . . .Guess gettin' married and then havin' kids was a side attract . . .I missed it". Greg felt the heaviness of his own words.

The Van pulled to a smooth stop along with his gut. He could almost hear himself losin' every inch of manhood he had to cry and plead for his own ass. _'My daughters dont have a father that cries and pleads . . .They'll know I died honest , for them'. _

"Step down"

Greg put his right foot down first feeling concrete. The big guy gave a light shove gripping the back of his shirt a little before letting it go. There was a pull back noise . . .'A gun cocked'.

_This is it_

"You were never kidnapped . . ."

"What?"

"And you never met anyone their looking for" That same voice repeated another time.

"I thought you fixed this door?"

_That pull back noise . . ._

"I'll work on it at home"

_was the door_

"and . . .It's never too late to take care of your family, but I'd get on it"

Greg felt his head spinning, afraid to feel anything.

The sound of the vehicle moving, he stood in the same spot. The sound of a van door slamming shut sideways.

It was ten seconds and three held back breaths later but there was no sound. Everything was unmoving, silenced and unmoving.

He lifted his fingers to the blind fold pulling up slowly, almost half expecting to hear someone tell him not to right behind him. He lifted it from his eyes lookin down the street. This was his street . . .

They gave him a ride home.

The cloth fell from his hands onto some neighbors grass. He didn't care when the steps on the perfectly paved sidewalk reminded him of how sore he was, or when the sprinklers turned on and soaked through his shirt and pants.

It was like breathing fresh air for the first time.

Greg Hansen walked up to his door, the lights were still on inside past the oval shaped designed window. He saw someone walk across the living room into the kitchen.

His house . . .the one that his parents said would take until retirement to pay off, never looked more beautiful.

That same body, Karen in a white over shirt, probably his walked passed the door again while he stood there. This time it stopped. He didn't move when he saw her walk in a hurry to the door opening it, and staring at him. She threw the rest open and ran at him.

"GREG!"

Karen jumped up hugging him, those eyes red again.

"Dad!?"

"DADDY!"

It was like seeing the world in slow motion, He fell over onto the sidewalk taking the blunt of the blow while Karan helped him sit up not letting go. Sophie threw her little arms around his neck kissing his cheek, Francesca had the front hugging him and her mother at the same time crying.

"Daddy we didn't know where you were!"

"I'm- I'm sorry" Greg felt his own voice stutter, tears gushing out kissing his wife on the forehead and hugging his girls taking in both their faces.

**(Not just on lifetime)**

Leonardo didn't ask Don to stop at the end of the street. They all were looking back. Not something you witness every day in real life. A man who realized how much he loved his wife and kids.

"Wonder if he'll do it" Donatello thought out loud putting the van in drive.

"He will" Leonardo thought quietly out loud too.

No one rebuttled back.


	39. Dawn of the Night

**I promised I'd support a story I thought was super amazing in content, writing structure and just pretty damn heart wrenching with moments where I totally melted. "Sometimes all you need is a little faith" By Diva Danielle. Located in the cartoon 'Ninja turtles' section. It's a must read ;). Well readers, tally freakin' onward then* **

Leonardo felt his eye lids clench together, feeling that his body was ready to get up with or without a mental notice attached. Slowly moving his extra muscles first and pushing himself up from the bed. A composed yawn, and the sound of silence was all he heard. He remembered feeling like they did something morally upstanding by taking Greg Hansen home, back to his wife and kids who apparently, missed their father. Now he didn't feel the same, there was hardly any progress last night, but he doubted anyone would object. It was Master Splinters order, even though he gave he and his brothers free reign to handle this mission however they sought fit last night.

Leonardo felt his mouth and lips were dry, rubbing his eyes of leftover sleep. Walking around the hall corner he heard the faint sound of something on the t.v's. Two body forms on the couch, another on the lawn chair and lazy boy recliner beside them. Don was awake this morning, and seemed very relaxed pouring coffee into his favorite mug.

"Morning"

"Morning" He replied with his usual light enthusiasm.

"Everyone else is-?"

"Crashed by the entertainment center, or if your Raph, hiding away in the dark void that is his room". Donatello answered taking a sip of the black liquid.

"Wonder how long things will stay like this" Donatello mused out loud opening a New York times Sunday edition.

"Like what?" Leonardo asked lightly opening the fridge and stopping to ask, looking at his brother who didn't even lift a gaze to answer.

"Were a full house if you havent noticed, 4 turtles three human females and 1 Rat" Donatello smoothed turning the page.

"It's not like they have anywhere else to go but . . .I can't see them staying down here".

"April's hoping they'll go through the public school system, get their diploma and hopefully college"

"College? thats a bit over legal for them isn't it. If they dont exist here, neither would their paperwork"

"Thats correct, they'll have to pay cash and take a couple classes at a time, logically speaking" Donatello answered back.

"Why are we worrying about this?" Leonardo asked a little perplexed as to why 'they' were helping plan these young womens lives.

"Were not but April feels a little outnumbered in the 'motivate to create' department. Apparently she asked Brandace how she would feel about finishing school, and she said yes, but expressed that the other two wouldn't be up for it . . . No school, no degree, lesser job options . . ." Donatello rambled off the list.

"Huh, so what does that have to do with you or I?"

"You my brother actually are the one April wants to help convince Bethany to go, if Bethany and Brandace both go, Kelly will follow" Donatello rattled off April's game plan like it was no big chore.

"Great, I'm going to train, you with me?" Leonardo asked opening a package of bagels.

"After my first cup of the day of course" Donatello lifted his mug to emphasize. He nodded in response walking out with his bagel and coffee.

_I dont think my word alone would convince distempered Bethany Fishers. The woman runs away after saving her life, endangering everyone including herself. Has a horrible attitude against anyone who tries to do what's best for her . . .'. _Leonardo had an irritated feeling that she would put herself in a verbal spin cycle if he was involved in anything that had to do with her and her life choices. If anything else Mikey will convince Kelly and she'll end up going, then Beth will end up following suit alongside.

_'Michelangelo always was fascinated by it, he'd watch shows and movies and day dream out loud about how 'Awesome' it would be to go to school, try out for the skaters team, if there was such a thing, make friends with other kids, go to school dances and football games, and something about having a backpack with a skateboard attachment'_  
><em> . . .If anything he'll guilt trip them into going<em>' Leonardo thought amusedly smirking to himself.

"Dude, he's smiling" Michelangelo looked up from the couch side.

"Carefull . . . might be contagious" Raphael came out of no where from his room.

"So the dead walks the earth" Leonardo chanted a smirk remark back.

Raphael answered with a crack moving his head side to side and rotating his shoulders in that usual masculine fashion. His red mask slightly moved to the side before he adjusted it.

"My sons . . . " Master Splinter walked to them slowly, walking stick in hand. "Morning excersize?" Donatello guessed, knowing already from a lifetime of consistancy.

Master Splinter smiled as they passed him to the larger area of the underground home.

**(Comfortable Insanity)**

The home was quiet, minus the light ehoes from exerts of force and steps. It was so quiet it almost felt as if they were just themselves again, no sound of music playing from a room where female perfume wafted in the halls and bathroom.

Kelly was sleeping comfortably, warm but not in that over covered way, the covers were half off, in shorts and a large t-shirt. She'd gone back to her real bed after Mikey and the others left last night. That purple dragon guy, who had no clue. She felt too numb to be frustrated again, just woken up. Sitting up in bed, pushing her hair up slightly looking around. Her sub car room was quiet, and everything was really still.

She stared at the floor holding her own breath. '_He talked to me like he cared'. The guy whose been hunting her and her friend down like criminals. Kidnapping and even murdering some girls off the street who looked like her. The guy sounded so sincere it made her second guess herself on whether she should forgive him or not. He might have just been faking a really good 'nice guy' act'._

Kelly ran her hand against the under side of her hair staring at the door, then out the little subcar windows.

_Michelangelo said he had no clue where he was the whole time he was here, blindfolded, and he even admitted Don used tranquilizer so he wouldn't remember on how he got here through the tunnels. But what if a smell gave it away? What if he told that he smelled sewage and murky water coming down here. Or her heard the subway station roll overhead since everyone here does._

Kelly was worrying, so much going on in her head all at once it was enough to start a head ache.

Her stomach growled and felt hollow.

Across the lair she could see them practicing. Master Splinter was watching while one brother was lined up with the other. She could feel the cold floor even through her socks. Seeing the fridge she hoped there would be orange juice left . . .

"Yay . . ."She said quietly in her own whisper of victory, turning to grab a glass and noticing out of the corner of her eye someone sitting at the table.

Bethany, looked like she had gotten up earlier. A pair of jeans and a grey sweatshirt. She was staring at the table. . . Just staring at the table. Kelly bent downwards a moment _'is she asleep'?_

There was a manilla folder on the table and a piece of toast that had one bite taken out of it. Bethany sat staring at the table like she was depressed or something?

The sound of footsteps coming, Brandace was walking in with her normal temperment, A long v-neck black sleeved shirt with jeans and mismatched socks. "Hey Kell" . . .

Brandace walked around Kelly who was still standing there studying Bethany, to grab a glass.

"Oh Hey Beth" Brandace turned to look at the curly haired brunette who was staring at the table, more like glaring.

"Hey Beth" Brandace said again, eyebrow quirked. She looked at Kelly who shrugged and mouthed 'I dont know' before bending low to try to make eye contact with Bethany again.

"Good morning Beth" Kelly said again.

"Ey!" Brandace said a little louder with a head nod to match trying to get Beths attention since she didn't answer Kelly. Bethany sighed before looking at the two who were standing infront of the counter watching her. "Salutations" Bethany said before staring back at the table putting her hands down.

Kelly frowned slightly worried, "Whats wrong".

"How can you not know whats wrong, what world have you been living in?" Bethany sat up a little glaring at the table but pointing her tone at Kelly.

Brandace frowned now but more in a alerted dont start with me way, guess everyone was touchy this morning.

"Did cinderella miss curfew gettin' back from the ball or what?" Brandace asked leaning against the counter pouring her own glass of juice. No reply.

"I see whats goin on" Brandace said to Kelly before sitting down infront of Beth at the table. "It's cuz youre really a blonde isn't it?" Brandace pointed at the San Franciscan's hair roots that were coming back in naturally.

"Have you looked at this lately!? Either of you" Bethany lifted up and tossed the manilla folder on the table with a soft slap against the surface. It was the folder April gave them with School documents.

Brandace opened the folder seeing the words 'Public district highschool of Manhattan and Brooklyn'. "It's a list of local public highschools".

"Yeah" Bethany said leaning back like she was in condescending shock.

"East High, Eleanor Roosevelt High, High school of environmental scienes, criminal law studies . . ." Brandace flipped through the papers and website listings. "Ooh academy of talent" Brandace said chuckling, looking up at Kelly and Bethany's looks of permanent disdain. "Oh come on you both knew this was comin'" Brandace said with a lean against her chair.

"So . . ." Kelly crossed her arms looking the other way.

"What's the point, we'll go back to school once we get back home" Bethany crossed her arms too.

"Do you realize that might never happen? . . .Has it crossed your mind that we might never get back?"

Kelly and Bethany were both silent looking away. Brandace sat glancing back and forth at the two.

"Look I'm not against going to school, I mean I'm just not-"

"We know Kelly, You dont have to explain yourself" Bethany glared at Brandace who knew everyone at the tables personal feelings about 'high school'.

"But why dont we just . . .I dunno . .get homeschooled?" Kelly looked down and back at her arms crossed against her chest.

"I'm sure if it were an option it would be in here" She motioned to the manilla folder . . .Besides whose gonna homeschool all of us?" Brandace asked looking at both of them.

Bethany stood up looking out past the kitchen area, down the marble hall towards Master Splinters room she could hear them.

Brandace leaned back in her chair to see, and kelly even leaned over.

"Why not Master Splinter?" Bethany said suggesting "Why can't he do it"

There was a loud bang and Master Splinter saying Michelangelo's name in a berating way.

"I'm pretty sure he's got his hands full" Brandace answered back.

Kelly let out a heavy sigh, getting up from the table. "Well. If y'all wanna figure out whatever school we're gonna go to just let me know cause I don't really care anymore." She grabbed her cup putting it in the sink.

"Well I think we should talk to April about it" Bethany demanded.

"Sure, go for it" Brandace crossed her arms.

"Fine" Bethany nodded back.

"Fine" Brandace nodded sideways.

"Fine" Bethany bit back.

**(Thats so Highschool)**

It had been four hours of warm up and excersize repetitions. They were standing apart from eachother in the dark practicing being 'invisible'.

You had to move around Master Splinter without being seen or caught, taking the cloth from his hand . . .Also while Balancing on stilts . . .No problem. Leonardo looked directly across but not moving. Master Splinter clapped and the lights went out.

"Dude you put in the clapper?" Michelangelo smirked at Donatello right next to him.

"Ow" Master Splinter whapped Michelangelo's hand with his walking stick.

"Michelangelo the way of invisibility also includes the way of silence . . ."

He clapped the lights off before Michelangelo had to duck the walking stick. Leonardo jumped before standing on a pair of standing stilts hoping his weight wouldn't break them, the sound of wood bending and almost splintering apart below them.

Bethany heard the entrance way open, and in came just the person she wanted to see. "Hello?" April had a bag or two of groceries with Casey following behind. Their shadows two very difference heights.

"Hey" Bethany said a little chipperish, too chipperish. Brandace didn't bother but said hello anyway.

"Hi, how are you?" Kelly asked nicely while April came in and gave her a big hug. "I'm great the shops great, and even Caveman back there has fully healed over"

"Yeah, just got my bandages taken off today, wheres everybody else, wanna show off my new scar" Casey asked looking around "And why is it dark in here?"

"Their practicing something" Bethany pointed turning on Donatello's computer desk lamp.

"I'll go say Hi" Casey winked at the girls before stalking off like he was trying to be sneaky to the large marble hallway. April shook her head.

"He's gonna get himself-" There was a loud crash along with shouts and Casey saying "Master Splinter it's me" Just before April could finish her sentence. "-In trouble" She finished narrowing her glare.

Leonardo was walking out looking irritated, Donatello rubbing the back of his head like he got hurt. Michelangelo and Raphael glaring at Casey who was apologizing to Master splinter with a sheepish grin.

"Hi there" April smiled. All of a sudden everyone smiled and greeted her with "Hey April" "lookin' good April", "Good hair day?".

"I brought a few things, just incase" April shrugged while Master splinter bowed his head in thanks. "Goodies" Michelangelo grabbed a box of something, tampax before Kelly laughed grabbing it from him.

"Uhhh you can keep that" He pointed looking into the big brown sack.

"I actually came to bring these . . ." April handed a folder over to Donatello who looked through them quickly. "Their passport and I.D papers" She said looking over at Bethany with a hopefull smile.

"I'll start uploading these now" Donatello walked away with them.

"What exactly are those for?" Bethany asked a little suspicious.

"Proof of citizenship . . .unfortunetally we had to do some . . . not so legal operations to instate your personal information, remember when I asked for your social security numbers and the names of the hospitals you were born in?" April asked trying to jog the younger womans memory. "If all goes well you'll have your original information instated into the governments systems, and with what we gathered on your laptops you have proof that you each grew up in California, Iowa, and Oklahoma, anyone who went back to check on either of you would get perfect background checks".

"So we could . . ." Bethany asked droning.

"Get a job . . .A decent one" Brandace said sitting on the table and lifting her knee up to relace her boot. Her attention on Bethany who was even more tense than this morning. Everyone else seemed to stalk off.

"It's gonna get heavy" Casey motioned with his head to all four brothers headed to the kitchen. Hinting that this wasn't their scene to get into.

"Or trick us into going to school?" Bethany said in a glare to April, Casey and Master Splinter who sat next to April on the couch. Brandace got up and moved to the nearby lazy boy to give Master Splinter the seat.

"Here we go again" The tomboy brunette whispered under her breath.

"No ones trying to trick you into anything you dont want to do Beth, I promise. It's just that with Brandace getting a small part time job any future employers or schools might look into your background history, with these documents It'll cover all your bases, so you can do normal activities like school and jobs". April explained in a slow comforting manner. Her opinion said she wanted these girls to make sure they could take care of themselves because her friends couldn't take care of them forever and she wasn't their mother, parent, or legal guardian. They had a secret to keep and needed the documentary proof to back all of it up.

"I understand that you seem to have 'reservations' about finishing your highschool degree". April asked looking at all three of them for feedback, Master Splinter sat next to her with a sort of comforting aura about him, he actually was a parent with experience in situations like this.

Kelly sat with her knees together on one of the recliner chairs sitting upward, glancing up at them from under her bangs.

She lifted her head up, realizing that no one was going to talk first and April was looking directly at her with a soft expression. "I just.." She looked at them all, wanting to say something but she just couldn't find the words. "I mean-" she sighed.

April waited patiently with a small smile, Brandace, and Bethany watching her for whatever she might say. Kelly Put her head back down on her knees looking towards the ground. "I don't know...Never mind..".

"I Honestly . . . Do not care for the American public education system" Bethany said outright, having an opinion on the whole ordeal since this morning that she obviously wanted off her chest while Brandace shook her head.

"Couldn't we be put in the homeschooled system or something" Bethany crossed her arms. Not noticing the large turtle formed shadow standing behind her chair watching the conversation.

"Homeschool is an option but alot of those systems are regulated closely, it would be easier to be under the radar as a public school student." April nodded sympathetically.

"And , with those who would be qualified to be your homeschool instructor are working jobs. I wouldn't have the time to over see your curriculum".

"What about . . .Donatello?" Bethany asked throwing out options. "He's smart" Bethany pointed out.

"While I'm flattered I simply dont have the time" Donatello said walking past with a compassionate tone.

"What about . . .Casey" Bethany was almost throwing out suggestions pleading until a loud burst of laughter came from the kitchen , shooting down her suggestion.

"Whats so funny I could teach 'er somethin" Casey's voice sounded from the kitchen in defense of himself.

"Yeah like how to get her head knocked in" Raphael answered.

"Boys" Master Splinter said in a warning tone. "Sorry Sensei" each one said in their own way back. "I know it's hard, I didn't enjoy highschool either but if you find something that your interested in and devote yourself to it, it makes it bearable" April offered smiling in a wise womanly way.

"Not if they force you to do things a certain way" Kelly actually spoke, and April O Neil took a deep breath, she wanted to help them . . .

Leonardo was standing behind almost giving April a nudge of encouragement.

Each girl had their own expression. "From what I know you two have one year left to complete a degree, and you had a year and a half right?" April looked at Kelly.

"Yeah" Kelly admitted. _Cause I just had to be the youngest one out of everybody in my class. _

"You two will only have one year and Kelly if you start in early with them you could graduate early".

"In the event that you can't go back the way you came you'll need to survive here, and you can't survive without an education" April shrugged smiling giving the ultimatum.

"They've been down here for how long, and they dont have college degrees" Bethany pointed out arms crossed and matching frown.

"Well unless you plan to train with Master Splinter all day" April leaned back confidently.

"Training consists of hard physical, mental, and spiritual lessons 7 o clock in the morning on a regular basis with hours of agonizing strength, agility, and flexibility training, and if you add in meditation and part time jobs . . ." Donatello listed off.

"Plus whacks with a walking cane should you disagree otherwise" Leonardo added with his own amusement. Bethany felt herself turn in a shiver, she didn't see him there. _'God dammit I wish he wouldn't do that'._

"You've never had to go to high school, your opinion is null and void" Bethany looked back at Leonardo suddenly hoping she didn't come off as offensive. _Dammit I can't be nice to the guy can I? way to go fishers._

"I can support myself, my father and my brothers . . .you on the other hand can't" Leonardo said back in his mature low voice that made Bethany turn away so he couldn't see her face.

"Once it's done and over with you'll be able to do what you want, we just want you to have the opportunity to be able to have other opportunities" April said explaining herself.

"Education is important, even though my sons could not recieve the same that you three can easily obtain, they had to work hard in that absence to survive".

Kelly looked down feeling guilty and mixed now. Brandace noticed Kelly's frown and even Beth did giving Kelly a small smile a 'were in this together' smirk , totally uncharacteristic and Leonardo and April did a double take.

"Well . . .how do you each feel about it? No ones judging you" April informed with a hand gesture.

Leonardo watched all three girls do something he recognized he and his brothers did, it was almost insightfull how they looked to eachother reading expressions.

"I know I should be gratefull that youre trying to help give us a normal life, and I am but . . ." Kelly left off holding her arms looking down.

"It won't be like you're old school, no one would know you, and you'd have us there" Brandace moved her finger back and forth to signify herself and Bethany.

"I guess that's true . . .I wouldn't be 'ALL alone'" Bethany admitted a bright side. "Right" April smiled, seeing some progress.

"Since no ones knows you , you could try new things or take classes you want without feeling judged or assessed" April added.

Master Splinter observed Bethany who seemed to be doing checks and balances on her mind.

"I say get in, get out" Brandace said being the braver one.

"This coming from the girl who holds the record of the number of disciplinary slips in a single semester". Bethany droned sarcastically dripping at the mouth.

"Yeah well at least I dont fake sick every time I can't deal with life" Brandace shot back at Bethany who just glared.

"Stop It . . .Now" Kelly looked up hiding under her arms resting on her knees. Kelly got up taking the form from april who handed it to her. She timidly accepted the packett of papers and the folder it came in.

"I'll leave the forms here and they can fill them out if they change their minds" April nodded to Master splinter who nodded back. Brandace grabbed hers leaning back against the couch looking them over like it was business. Bethany glowered at the folder, April seemed to give a suportive smile. She just wanted the best for them, and the fact that they had anyone who cared about them enough to go through the trouble to help them fit in, in this society that didn't know them, Bethany felt gratefull. But not gratefull enough to look at the application forms without grimacing at the thought of . . .

"High school" She whispered outloud sighing.

"It never ends" Brandace added while Beth walked over to Donatello's work station and asked for one.

It looked like the brothers were done with their break and were headed back to working out. Master Splinter gave a silent direct stare which they all took as 'Breaks over'.

Kelly caught Michelangelo's glance heading back to her sub car room, she saw his face drop like he'd seen right through her fake smile.

"Sensei?" She heard him ask but didn't stop to wait. Master Splinter must've given him a few minutes because Michelangelo was right at her heels in a second standing at her sub car room door, giving a knock even though the door was open.

"Hey girly" He said jokingly. Kelly smiled up looking at him with a small hey.

'He totally knows I'm faking it' she thought still softly putting on the facade. She looked him over, that awesome guy smell after a work out was all over the place, and he was definitely sweating.

"Sorry 'bout the- smell" He added giving his own crooked smirk.

"Your fine'" She answered, the papers in her hands were spiritually burning into her skin making her set them down.

"So . . .School, huh?" He nodded.

"I guess" Kelly looked out the window folding her knees up again, Brandace and Bethany were working on theirs out in the living room area infront of a re-run of Roseanne.

"Guess getting up early will definitely suck" He offered as a slight joke. "But hey, beats layin' around here all day, you get to actually do stuff".

She glanced down at the papers, "I guess" she said not sounding too enthusiastic about it. Pushing them away lightly with the tips of her fingers.

She watched his eyes lock with hers, he looked at her like he genuinely cared, sincerely, it was enough to make her internally melt into an emotional puddle.

"Not too stoked huh?" He asked lightly with a tilt of his head, eyes sincere.

Kelly gave him a look that made him wanna combust right on the spot. It was a mix between a longing 'can I have a puppy' stare, and a heart crushing Someone popped my awesome balloon look which he personally mastered as a kid. How else was he gonna get Raph to actually sit and color without breakin the crayons and making him feel guilty first.

"C'monnnnnnnn, you can talk to me . . .Best bud remember?" He encouraged sitting down on the bed his hand gently on her other shoulder giving it a quick up and down soft rub. She gave a light sigh and for a second he thought she'd start talking, she shrugged his hand off instead and layed down on the bed hugging herself.

"I know" . . .

He felt beside himself sitting his hands back onto his lap figuring she didn't wanna be touched. He watched her for a moment, what kinda advice could he give her anyway, he'd never been to a real school. Roof, underground, Van, Aprils. Kinda hard to be a social butterfly if your hang outs are limited. He'd never been to a real high school before, and didn't know much except shows like 'Saved by the Bell', and 'The magic school bus'. He'd never been sent to detention unless you call Sensei calling you out for 10 back flips because you stole your brothers bo staff and put elmers glue down the back of it.

She turned over towards him propping herself up on her elbow. " I just... I mean school isn't that big of a deal. I don't have to go. I can be like Steve Jobs and just start my own business and just-" she stopped herself sighing. "I don't know.."

"Heyyyy It might not be that bad, and if anybody messes with ya-" Michelangelo jokingly punched his hand pulling a Raphael motion. "They'll regret it, shell and all" He added making Kelly giggle. She sat up and hugged him.

"Yeah, mean and green" She smiled, feeling his skin stick to her clothes.

"Heh, sorry" Michelangelo sheepishly wiped off his shoulders, sweat and shining in the light.

A bo staff tapped on her window nearest the door. "Guess that's for me" He said getting up with a light grunt. "Hey".

Kelly looked up at him again from her lap, he made a motion for her to smile with his fingers spreading his own smirk. She couldn't hold it in, she gave a smile looking away at the bed blushing.

"That'a girl" He pointed "Ow, I'm comin' geeze" Michelangelo felt a tap on the head with Don's bo.

Kelly looked out the window, he was so sweet trying to make her feel better. . . 'And he smelled amazing, that after workout guy smell!'. Kelly smirked, she'd keep that to herself. Her expression softened to a light frown grabbing the papers so kindly stapled together for her, stepping out of her sub car room.

"Not this damn question again" . . .

She smirked hearing Bethany break out into an actual laugh from Brandace's turmoil.

Kelly smiled at Bethany who looked up at her from the couch, questioning her non verbally. Kelly sat down with Beth on the couch before tossing her papers ontop of Brandaces . . ."Help me" She said simply making them all laugh.

Michelangelo turned from Leonardo who paused mid counter stance, The turtle smiled at the reddish brunette in jeans and a zombie slayer t-shirt and slippers, joke with her friends.

"Mike?"

Michelangelo turned suddenly throwing up a surprise double kick rising with the left first.

**(Life in the Headlights) **

**(Once Upon a Time In New York City: Huey Lewis) **

_Now it's always once upon a time_

_In New York city_

_It's a big ole bad ole_

_tough ole town it's true_

Brandace in jeans, boots, t-shirt and all rushed into the kitchen like a brunette ball of fire grabbing coffee, reaching around Donatello for a to-go thermus. Donatello the analytical turtle that he was , watching her facial reaction to Raph when she saw him reaching into a box of doughnuts that Michelangelo had brought home.

He was perplexed when he watched her take Raph's deep fried breaded dough and sugary breakfast bi-product and replace it with the apple she had grabbed right behind him.

"Shouldn't eat that it's bad for you" She said rushing out with a full mouth, taking a bite of the doughnut she just exchanged. While his obviously mystified brother just sat still with the apple in his hand watching her leave, slowly registering what just happened. Donatello bust out laughing at his brothers expression.

"What're you lookin' at" Raphael nodded taking a look at the apple before taking a bite of it.

_But Beginings' are contagious there_

_Their always settin' stages there_

_Their always turnin pages there for you_

Michelangelo waited up top in the warhouse where the Van was, he was dropping Brandace off at her gift shop job, before headed to a surprise party for a 9 year old. "Thanks for letting me come" A small polite smile made him smirk back "Yeahhh well Donny thought it'd be a good idea to have someone . . .bandage me up afterwards instead of bleeding all over the seats" He bobbed his head normally. He loved making her laugh.

"Alright" Brandace got in, the door opened and Michelangelo turned around checking the back to reverse and pull out of the building. An I love New York City bumper sticker adorning the back bumper as they pulled out.

_Aint it great the way it all _

_Begins_

_In New York City_

_Right away your makin' time_

_and Makin' friends'_

Leonardo was practicing kata's like he'd done his entire life. He didn't turn when he felt eyes on him. It was normal, sometimes it would be Michelangelo trying to sneak up on him but lately it was Bethany, watching him out of curiosity or study he didn't guess.

He faintly heard footsteps and realized she was trying to be quiet. To a trained ear, she wasn't doing a very good job at it.

He kept absolutely still. Sensing her getting closer, until he smelled her perfume on her shirt estimating how close she really was.

"How do you stand for that long without getting a leg cramp?" She asked like she was fully interested.

"Years of practice" He replied not moving a muscle except his mouth.

It was another three and a half minutes before he decided to indulge himself "Is there something I can help you with?" He asked patiently.

"Not really, just . . .admiring" She said. He opened his eyes this time to watch her leave the room out to the marble hall.

_No one cares where you were yesterday_

_if they pick you out_

_you're on your way_

_to a once upon a time_

_That never ends. _

"Leonardo, you're dedication to your training is admirable, you and your brothers know what is soon coming for each of you" Master Splinter asked to see if his more dedicated son remembered.

"We all reach 'Master' training status" Leonardo smiled, it was something they'd worked towards their entire lives. Not only for survival but for personal accomplishment, something that even a mutated turtle could have. He felt his fathers hand on his shoulder, before walking out, the light tap of his walking stick following.

_So listen now Dont be shy_

_Get out there and Go and try_

_Believe in that Your the guy_

_Their dyin' to see_

Brandace looked out the window of the gift shop. She was thinkin' of home, how her mom was, her family that might have stopped looking for her by now. It took every ounce of herself to give a friendly nod to a customer when they walked in and not give away anything off the spot.

'I have people to take care of, and I'll go back to school if thats what it takes to do it'.

She had a flashback to the other night. a red masked turtle out on a bench press lifting twice her weight, skin looking a darker shade of it's usual green under the hard lighting . . . 'I just . . .gotta pay attention' she shook herself of it.

_Cuz a dreams no crime_

_Not once upon a time_

_Once upon a Time _

_In New York City_

Kelly helped hand out foam nunchucks, swords, staffs and even a few pink foam sai's to these neighborhood girls who were invited. Michelangelo was a hit and the little kids didn't hit him this time when he did a perfect back flip off the picnic table. Everyone clapped and the kids thought he was so cool.

There was a group of three little boys who stared at her.

"Do you want one?" She held out a blue foam sword. The little boys pushed the middle one towards her and he took it.

"You're very pretty" He said staring up at her, his friends smacked their faces laughing, the other one ran away.

"Awwww youre so cute, here have two" She handed him another one.

"Sweet!" He ran to go chase his friends with them.

_If it's always Once Upon A Time_

_In New York City_

_Why does nightfall find ya _

_feelin' so alone?_

Bethany looked up at the t.v. The News reported a shooting in the business district. She watched the screen, police cars and flashing lights, a body with a blanket over it and a taped off crime scene.

_How can anyone stand starry eyed_

_when it's rainin' cats and dogs outside_

_and the rain is sayin'_

_Now your on your own_

Michelangelo took off the mascot head, another job done. There were clouds hanging over. "Looks like it's surfs up" He pointed through the windshield to Kelly. It was sunny one one side and started raining where the clouds were dark grey and following them. Kelly listened to every tap on the window. "You were great today" She said encouragingly.

"Yeah, you were too . . handin' out the toys and stuff" He nodded feeling like he could've said something better.

"I dont wanna go to school"

It was five minutes into the ride and Kelly talked to him staring down at the floor. "I mean I really dont" she said again.

"Hmmm" Michelangelo thought a minute before an idea that Leo might mirandize him for later popped into his melon.

He wont forget the look she gave him when he said "How about I drive you the first day, y'know back up support" He shrugged.

"Would you!?" She asked a little disbelieving. "Could you?" She asked again softly.

"Sure, if you dont mind gettin' dropped off by a giant six foot turtle with a mascot head" He tossed carls head to the back.

"PLEASE!?" She literally jumped the seat to hug him.

For a second when she backed up and their faces were two inches from eachother, and the way the crack of the sun hit her eyes lighting them up like the best kinda shine he'd ever seen . . . He thought they were gonna . . .

Thunder rolled making them both look up out over the dashboard out the window, the rain getting harder and the sun getting blotted out.

_So listen now _

_Dont be scared_

_"It'll be okay" Bethany heard a calm reassuring sound come from Leonardo who sat down on the couch while she was watching t.v and filling out school forms. She actually smiled back. "Yeah" She answered, used to his deep voice now._

_though yesterday no one cared_

_their getting your place prepared_

_where you wanna be_

_Raph heard them from across the room. 26,27,28,29, 30 . . .He kept going, pushing his reps. "Go any harder you might pull something this time" Donatello said walking past to his computer desk. Raph just grunted the next number, he knew his brother was working towards an inward goal._

_Keep your dream alive_

_Dreamin is still how the strong survive_

_Once Upon a Time_

_In New York City_

_A young woman standing watch over a counter, the rain pouring outside._

_Another afraid, writing down her signature for authorization forms. "Yes this information is correct". _

_A father watching his family at peace, his sons working hard to prepare, to be ready for the upcoming changes they would have to face._

_A Turtle watching a young woman at a red light, look up out the window at the sky, feeling a deepsky dive fall right through his heart out his chest._

_One seeking answers_

_Another pushing his physical limits, edging to be better, pushing to be stronger and not just for himself._

_Keep your dream alive_

_dreamin is still how the strong survive_

_Once Upon a Time_

_In New York city_

"Did you lock the back?"

"Yeah"

"Alright, see you friday" Her new boss smiled hurrying to get out.

Brandace put up her hood walking out into the rain, jogging out when she saw the Van across the street. Kelly waving in the window.

_Keep Your dream Alive_

_Dreamin' is still how the strong survive_

_Once Upon A time in New York City_

_and it's Always Once Upon A time_

_In New York City_

Bethany set her finished forms ontop of the others. "Done" She whispered with a heavy sigh.

**(Dawn of the Night)**

_August 14th._

_ Finally got ahold of a new comp. notebook. I dont know why but it's easier to journal in these things than a regular notebook. Had to move from the kitchen to the living room, Someone was looking over my shoulder at what I was doing (Raphael) Cough cough. He does that sometimes, not that I complain or nothin'. My paychecks brought home some decent school supplies a few shirts, pair of jeans, new boots, and a few bags of groceries last week. Michelangelo had the best reaction in the world when he found the box of toaster strudel in the freezer. Least to say I got a big hug and told him they were kelly's idea, so he gave her a hug too. Their friend, April O Neil took us shopping, like normal I fought off any advances towards helping pay for anything and I bought my own stuff, and groceries. I saved the last few paychecks, it feels nice to kinda give back again and contribute. I feel less like a moocher and more like a contributer. It's kinda hard to explain everything all at once, so I'll try that at the next entry or somethin'. I live here, underground in a closed off old subway section that was never added to New York City's subway train line. It doesnt show up on any maps, and since New Yorks built on solid rock, unless someone seriously went digging, they wouldn't find much. I live with Two friends and four guy friends, and one fatherly type figure. The closest thing to a parent anyone in this homes gonna get. He's the father of the four guys, their all brothers... Then theres me, Brandace Lynn Harvey, the other two Kelly Elizabeth Smith and Bethany Ann Fishers from San francisco. Kelly's from Oklahoma, and she's got the boots and accent to prove it. I'm from Iowa, small town girl, suddenly living in an almost alternate world in the big city . . .the biggest lights of em all . . .New York City. We kinda fell here, can't really explain it but we all got caught up in something we couldn't control, or so we 'believe', and now were here. Being chased by one of New Yorks most dangerous street gangs, the Lower east side Purple Dragons. Where I'm from the purple dragons weren't real, they were cartoon characters on a t.v. But anybody who'd read this journal wouldn't understand. Beth, Kelly and I arent' from here. We woke up in an alley, dark, cold and bumped and bruised up to say the least. Beth came later but Kelly and I spent our first night in the big city, not shopping, not sight seeing, not getting drunk, which is what I SHOULD have been doing, instead we were getting chased. I got knocked out on a roof Kelly and I thought would be 'smart' to climb. Jumped a roof to another. Three of them, two of us. All I had was a pocket knife, I got a guy on the arm stabbing without thinking, on reaction. It got me landed on the concrete out cold. When I was out, Kelly was up. When I woke up I was on someones couch, in someones apartment and my arm hurt . . .really bad. _

"What?" Brandace looked up. Bethany was looking over her shoulder at what she was writing.

"So-RRY" Bethany left obviously realizing she was disturbing her.

_ -I looked up and . . .A dark green skinned, plastron shelled chested, six foot something, built like a machine, with a red mask and shell attached something was looking down at me . . .His name, Raphael. I'd only ever known him in Comic books, t.v and movies when I was a kid. For a second I thought I'd died. Kelly was trying to tell me and it didn't really hit me until I saw the other brother. Donatello, purple bandanna and all ask me if I was hurt anywhere. All Kelly had to say was that we were in April O Neil's apartment when I thought I really was dead, or in a coma. Michelangelo was wrapping Kelly's ankle for her, and re-checking it when I woke up. Two fingers, big walkin' talkin' t.v famous, comic book invented, Mutant Turtles. . . .Seeing their father Splinter, a four foot kinda mutated Rat, was a different experience that I dont think words on this page would do justice. . . Not only did I get lectured on 'my actions' and my thought about getting my ass home and probably hitch hiking it back to Iowa with the last paycheck from my last job sitting in my pockett, it'd at least buy snacks till I got there. Raph convinced me to stay, I was being offered a place to stay, so take it. I guess they had investments in why we were here, and the fact that we knew who they were, and intimate details that no one else would know about them. They wanted us to stay, to figure this out. It was either that or go home to a place where my family might not exist- _

"Aint you got school in the mornin'" A slightly taunting brooklynn accented voice said behind her. she closed her notebook . . ."Damn your nosey" She said getting up. It was almost midnight "Shit" She said not realizing the time. She watched him watch her as she stretched, heading up the stairs. He followed turning off the light, pulling down the lever.

"Hey, Night" Brandace said heading to open her own door.

"Yeah, G'night" He answered, she had to look away this time. They'd been catching eye contact all day, sometimes it would be her and sometimes it would be him. She didn't know if it was okay to kinda like that.

"Sweet dreams tough guy" She said closing her door. She saw him turn with a hand behind his neck into his room out of her perephial vision from the side.

Tomorrow . . . "Highschool, in New York City". . .

She tucked herself in leaving on her laptop to play a movie. 'I got the real deal across the hallway' she thought smirking in the covers. The forbidden household movie playing on her screen.

She finally just got it back after Kelly watched it all day to help get rid of first day of school nerves.

"High school" She whispered the word again, to see how it would feel.

"Not this shit again" the self proclaimed tough tomboy ducked under her pillow.

**(More than a modern Convenience) **

"You found him? He's . . .Where is he? His . . .Put his wife on then" . . .

"This aint a joke, why wont she answer the phone"

Duncan was sweating in place on his phone. The background blended out in his vision, focusing on the bad looking carpet.

"His employer's kinda concerned, dick head" He felt irritated.

"I'll . . .try back later ya fuckin' prick" Duncan flipped his phone shut nervously twitched in reaction turning his head to the large desk infront of the room. Where a large white hand tapped against the side of the hard cherry wood finish.

"He's not answering his home phone and none of his guys can get ahold of him either but . . .he's home with his wife and kids" Duncan explained.

"Hmmm" The large blonde behemoth contemplated his own thoughts staring out into the black City sky lit up by the skyline.

"I'll make a house call, cancel anything we had"

Duncan swallowed with his dry throat . . .that was a demand.

**Next Chapter : Highschool. **


	40. That's so Highschool

**(Mistakingly Out of proportion)**

Greg felt something soft on his chest, and something tickle his nose lightly. His wife, laying on him.

She literally pleaded with him last night, not to go back to work. He had today to think about it, and after tucking the girls in, he was starting to vote left wing about it.

Karen either had him hoarded in the bedroom to make up for lost time, and they'd been makin' up . . .Alot, not that he was complainin or nothing. But when Sophie came back from school and showed him a picture she drew in class.

_"Daddy, guess what!"_

_"Whats up princess"_

_"Made ya somethin' my teacher said I could bring it home" She jumped up on his chair as excited as a kid could be._

_"Heres me, here's mommy, here's Francesca, and Theres you" _

_"Why am I in a hot air balloon?" _

_"Cuz your gone all the time, So I sent you to Oz to live with the munchkins" _

_"Thats awesome baby girl" He put it up on the fridge without question. Now it was a reminder._

Watching Sophie on the dining room table drawing, and Francesca doing algebra. It didn't take a second rate bastard to know what kinda bastard he was. Missing out on his kids growing up, not being home to take care of his wife.

Greg Hansen caught up in his own thoughts shot off the chair when he heard the phone ring beating his teenager to it.

"I got it Franky" he told his daughter which she backed up crossing her arms.

"Uhm Hello? Is Francesca there?"

"Oh . . .Its for you"

"Of course" His daughter took the phone with a slight eyeroll and a mental 'Duh dad' which he caught.

It was an hour later of watching NFL previews before Karen came home, bag full of groceries. His wife smiled when he folded his arms around her shoulders putting away groceries. "Chicken breasts sound okay?" She asked when he smiled nudging in to kiss her neck. "Yeah" He answered seeing her try to hide a smile.

"So have you looked at job offers yet or?" Karen smiled hoping. He knew she wanted him to say yes he'd been looking at an executive position offered from a former company.

"I can't . . .Not yet"

"Why not . . .Greg you promised" Karen turned around shoving the chicken back into the bag grabbing onto the table distressed.

"Honey, Look at me" He turned her around putting his hands on her shoulders. "I"m getting out . . .I promise . . .But I can't right now"

"Why not? Greg I can't go through this again, dissappearing, the kids never see you , I never see you" She ranted on and he understood 100 percent.

"There's people involved, not just you me and the kids . . .Their somebody elses kids, and If I back out now-"

Karens eyes widened, she knew what kind of situation he was talking about.

"If I back out now without shifting the odds a little, somebody else's kids , Will Get hurt" He was being sincere and all this time of keeping business and home seperate it was hard to maintain it now, not when she wanted him so badly to come home, when he had something to fix before throwin' in the towell.

"Are you being serious?" She asked giving him the 'stare'.

Greg nodded, she could tell if he was lyin' she'd been able to ever since college. "Theres two kids involved, and when I was . . .gone . . .They reminded me alot of Sophie and Franky . . .Thats' somebody elses baby . . .I can't get out without makin' this right".

"You realize telling me means I have to plead the fifth if court gets involved" Karen said crossing her arms leaning her head on his chest.

"I' promise I'll make it up to you, you and the girls". He hugged her close.

"Hey Mom whats for dinner?" Franky shouted from the living room.

"Chicken" Greg shouted back staring intently at his wife from the interruption.

"Awwww I dont want chicken" Sophie said from the table halting her coloring.

"Since when?" Greg asked perplexed his wife hugging him around the middle.

"Since . . .Now" Sophie cried defiantly.

"Guess I'll make Macaroni too" Karen raised her eyebrows letting go of her husband who walked out giving Sophie a noogie and picking up his phone and coat.

"I'll be back in time for dinner" He whispered to Karen who kissed him softly. "Be carefull" her eyes gave away fear. He ran a hand through her wavy gold hair, those eyes sincere and frightened.

"Yeah" He hugged her before heading out the door to the car.

**(Minions uprooted)**

Duncans hand hurt, his right fist. After hitting Hal Broker across the jaw. This meeting wasn't just about Greg coming back and not talking to anybody. It was a god damn blow out. Hun wanted to know if any of us had gotten ahold of him, and when no one said anything. Hal tried starting shit, he was always after Gregs side of table, he wanted his chair, right hand man next to Hun.

The boys including Pricklet punk skater boy Vince had to help keep him and Hal apart.

Hun slammed his fist into the table, indenting it . . .broken stone pieces where the table top was once pristine.

"How can I expect work to get done if our organization is DIS organized!"

"If he aint here, he's hidin' out, no ones answerin' the god damn phone and he aint makin' any effort to make contact". Hal spoke upright wiping his chin with his black workmans sleeve.

"Was the last deal with the russians taken care of?" Hun asked outright.

"Yes" Duncan answered glaring at Hal. "Dealt with it myself, and we even got a bonus for selling the leftovers from the bum deal a few months ago"

Hun lowered his head with his hands infront of him like he was praying with his fists, calming down.

Vince felt his phone vibrate in his pockett.

"Now aint the fuckin' time for your girlfriend to be textin' you" Duncan scolded him in a harsh whisper.

"Sorry" Vince whispered back taking out his phone hiding it under the table.

"Greg gave up his position as head boss, the guy oughta be fired"

All of a sudden Quinlen Stiller threw in his Opinion like it was actually needed.

"Really? Singing a different melody after that bank fiasco last year . . .who oughta be fired now?" Duncan reminded Stiller of the bank incident that nearly got them all arrested and thrown under FBI watch.

"Hey" Vince was trying to nudge him in the middle of his roll with keepin the sharks at bay. "Not now Kid, shut up and pay the fuck attention you might just learn somethin'"

"But-"  
>"Button the lid sonny or I'll do it for ya" Duncan was getting very aggressive.<p>

Vince stared back down at the text before handing his phone over to Hun who stopped listening to their verbal handicap match.

Duncan didn't notice Huns eyebrows quirk up.

The door suddenly opened interrupting everyone mid insult.

"Sorry I'm late" Greg had a cigar lit putting his lighter in his pockett.

"Your back?"

"HEY greg" all of a sudden the guys who were more than ready to throw Greg Hansen under the bus were standing up to clap the guys' shoulder and shake his hand asking how he was and how was his health.

"Fuckin' weasles" Duncan lit out his ciggarette blowin smoke out his nose while the kid next to him seemed to smirk.

Duncan shook his head when Vince lifted up his phone to show off a text message straight from Gregs cell "Gonna be late, needed a cigar".

"Greg Hansen . . ." Hun stood up.

"Where the hell ya been Greg"

"I was abducted late last tuesday night . . .During the move . . .I'm sorry we didn't finish on time" Greg apologized first hand, business always came first before personal perfference with Hun Severonson . . .It showed sinceretity.

"It was dealt with, I'm sure were all relieved to see you in good health" Hun Added smiling genuinely.

"It was them" Greg whispered to Huns ear after they had a man hug clapping eachother on the back.

Hun gave an acknowledging look. "Now that we have a full table, Vince order a couple of pizza's, Stiller A girl for each of the men here, call up the boys were celebratin'". Hun lifted his glass while everyone stood up to go do their assigned jobs. "Yes sir" Quinlen was on it.

"I dont want Ginger this time I want Blondie" Hal pointed at Stiller.

"You'll get what I fuckin' give ya" Quinlen shouted back making the rest of the boys laugh.

Greg stayed putting his cigar down on an ashtray waiting while everyone else left the room. The sun setting over the skyline, made him think about Karen making dinner soon.

Hun sit still waiting motioning if Greg wanted a beer or glass of champaigne.

"I'm alright, gotta watch it right now" Greg said looking dead serious.

"Are you sure-" Hun asked right away.

"I was blindfolded the whole time, drugged . . .Bag over my head right after one of the foot clans lice had left".

Hun watched making facial assesments.

"-When I came too . . .I smelled something like a dank basement . . .There was more than one, they asked questions . . .I didn't answer, they tried gettin' persuasive. They asked about You . . .how long I'd known you, how long I'd been working with you, and about my kids".

"Did they ask anything icrimminating"

"They wanted to know why girls were mysteriously vanishing, and if the PD's had anything to do with it".

Hun waited and Greg knew that this answer would either be his tickett home or a one way express to a dirt tomb.

"I told them we worked export and import shipping of European furniture, antiques and the like . . .We didn't know anything other than what I heard about on the news, the PD's didn't do that kinda business."

"They were interested in the benefactor side job . . .Hmm" Hun looked out the window.

"After awhile they asked about my family . . .a day later they dropped my ass off blindfolded infront of my house, they didn't take anything except information from my wallet". Greg stared Hun down like he was trying to figure this out just like he was.

"I had a meeting with the head of Saki enterprises . . .Thinking she was the reason you vanished" Hun admitted leaning back in his leather recliner chair.

"Do you have any clues as to how many there were, or your place of captivity other than a basement".

"They were all guys . . .One had a New York Accent, the others were perfect english"

"Any females?" Hun asked, and Greg could see the glint in his eyes, carefully.

"No women" Greg looked at the table top part of it ruined obviously from Huns left fist pound.

He remembered his promise to one of them . . . Unsure if that was the best way to go.

"I heard a subway train roll overhead . . .Had to be underground . . .and from the screech I'd say it was the West 720" there was hardly an echo" He added wondering if the guy who made him promise that knew what he was doing.

Hun snapped his lighter shut, not lighting his cigar after hearing a blurt of information.

"I'll have the other guys on it monday . . .Till then . . .Take a vacation" Hun said pulling out his cell phone.

"Thanks Hun, My wife 'll appreciate that" Greg stood up.

"Greg . . ."

Greg turned around to Hun who gave a nod "I'll see you next week, youre doing the Russian Tech Deal". Hun said blowing a cigar puff the other way.

"Right" Greg nodded walking out slowly not saying anything to the guys coming in downstairs. One carrying in a leather strapped blonde who hollared for another beer.

'I'm comin' home Girls' He thought taking out his phone to Call home.

**(September 1st . . .The Big Day) **

No one was awake at early morning hours of dawn . . .6:28 AM.

Master Splinter sipped his morning brewed tea with breakfast infront of early re-runs of Gilmore Girls and the news. His sons trained hard the day before. He suspected, It wasn't hard to train with so much energy about the underground home. Today was a big day for them all, it was the start of a positive change he hoped would instill in three young women as well as his mature Sons, no longer teenagers but adults with responsibilities. It would touch the heart of any father that their children would want to help others succeed. Even if it is only dropping them off on the other side of the city before 8:30.

Master Splinter sitting on the couch sipped his tea hearing the ticking of the living room clock as the news went to weather reports.

The sound of an alarm went off making his right ear twitch back slightly. Donatello was making a pot of coffee, looking up to hear the sound too.

"And so it begins" He sighed pouring the first cup of the day. . . .

"Mikey?" Donatello turned around to see Michelangelo grabbing the pancake mix and pulling out eggs and such from the fridge.

"How are you up?" Don asked his more morning lethargic brother, whose record in the morning was 10:30 on a good day without anyone waking him up.

"It's the first day of school, Gotta have a breakfast to keep ya full all day" Mikey patted his own midsection grabbing powdered sugar and maple syrup.

"Oh - kay" Donatello stood perplexed, Kelly must really be rubbing off on him, he was getting up early to make her breakfast . . .

"Does he realize its not even 7 yet?" Leonardo strode in without his mask on, just tying it in the back to start the day.

"I think he's been bitten by the love bug" Donatell motioned to the pancake mix and Michelangelo cracking eggs, doing a small dance and humming to it enthusiastically turning to do an electric slide to throw away the cracked eggshell pieces.

"Ah" Leonardo gave an affirmative turtle nod rotating his shoulders.

Upstairs Raphael heard something annoying and digital going off across the hall. Brandace's room was buzzin' with rock music, he could mentally picture her trying to get outta bed fighting with the alarm clock. She came home late last night, how did he know that . . .Cuz he had to go get er. Turnin' over feeling his own breath in his mouth, contemplatin' getting up now or sleepin a couple extra hours. . . .

"Brandace . . .GET UP"

'Guess not' he thought sitting up shaking his head to straighten his massive shoulders out, cracking his neck side to side stretching his legs.

"You got somethin' against sleep or what?" His deep voice demanded in a light boom that made Bethany Fishers jump. She was standing infront of Brandaces door.

"Yeah yeah I'm up" A half dressed Brandace walked out.

"Woah" Raph watched her walk out in a sports bra and ripped jeans. She gave a half tired smile to him makin' him smirk, pulling a t-shirt over her head.

He strolled behind her watching her lower back curve dissappear under the shirt, rubbing his own eyes before widening them.

'Shit' He made a beeline for the bathroom before Bethany shouted "CALLED IT" racing Brandace to the bathroom. Brandace shoved Beth into the wall before Beth pulled on her shirt both girls heading into the bathroom.

Raphael put a hand against the bathroom wall . . .

"Hey bro, pancakes on the table" Mikey suddenly showed up with a plate of three large ones . . .

"How the hell are you up?" Raphael grunted staring bluntly at his orange masked brother. "It's the first day of school dude, gotta start with a healthy breakfast" His brother winked at him heading to Kelly's sub car.

' kiss ass' Raphael mumbled hearing both other girls in the bathroom.

"I CALL IT" Bethany said getting out of the bathroom opening the door. Before the red masked massive turtle could grab the door handle it closed.

'What the hell are they doin' in there?' He thought before images of hair, makeup and girly affairs came to mind . . .'Right' He sighed.

Bethany came back with dark pencils and makeup cases. "We'll be done soon" She said passin him.

"Ya got 10 minutes" Raph said authoritively.

"Excuse me?" Bethany said like she'd been insulted.

"Five" He downed the time glaring.

"Oooooo big bad Turtles threatening us Brandace" Bethany walked in closing the door.

"Yeah I'll make it up to the big bad turtle later" Brandace said walking out flippin her chestnut hair like a rockstar and smirkin' up at him. He looked away from feelin' anythin' internal from her teasin'.

"Women" He sighed finally kickin' Bethany out of the bathroom.

"Hey" Michelangelo scooted the door open with his foot holding a steaming plate of pancakes, a bottle of syrup in the crook of his arm against his shell.

"Awww" , how adorable was this. The alarm clock April had given her was on the floor. 'Awww she must've knocked it over'. He felt himself smile and his heart skip at the sight, she had her head pushed up under a pillow and the covers ontop wrapping herself in this safe little cacoon.

"kellybean" He said softly setting her plate down on the small intable.

He heard her groan adorably under the covers, she pulled in the side one tucking it in so no one would grab it.

"Hey dudette" He got closer to the opening where her face was, "Guess what day it is" He knew she already knew but . . . how often was he gonna get to tease her a little on the first day of school, you can only have so many FIRST days.

Michelangelo inwardly jumped when her eyes opened peeking out at him from under the covers. Those beautifull big eyes shining back at him, tired and half closed. The gazing ended when she turned over hiding from him.

"I made ya pancakes . . . Hot and fluffy right off the pan". Trying to entice her.

"Chocolate chips?" She asked turning around again, those big shining brown eyes staring up at him innocently. He lowered the plate so she could see, chocolate pieces all over the top and underside on the plate.

"Oh wait, hold on" He ushered with his hands. grabbing a can of whipped cream he had been holding and making a nice cone shape on the top before putting the can in his mouth to have some of his own.

"Bon Apatite" He said with a mouthfull making her smile brightly under the covers. Now thats what he liked to see, it made him feel kinda proud that he could make her breakfast in the morning and get her to smile like that.

"Your so sweet" She said sitting up before laughing and pointing at his lower lip where he had whipped cream leftover. He wiped it off with a smug smirk. "Dig in babe" He set the plate on her lap gently watching her try a small piece with her fork, secretly taking pride in the amazed look she got after the first bite. "I'll see ya in a bit, guess I'm drivin'" He winked.

"Really, It's okay?" She asked slightly excited.

"Yeah sensei gave us special permission to drive you guys to and from school sometimes, Othertimes you might have to walk and we'll catch ya mid way".

"I'm gonna go warm up the Van" He pointed out, she laughed going back to her pancakes.

"Pancakes Yes . . .Mikey's driving, awesome . . .Highschool , no" She took a bite knowing it might be the only bit of greatness to her day that she'll get.

7:45 . . ."When are we leaving?" Bethany asked.

"8 o clock" Donatello looked at the nearest clock on the mircowave sipping his coffee and reading the paper.

"Do you have your schedual?" Bethany asked frantically looking for hers.

"A little nervous are we?" Brandace asked handing Beth hers.

"New school, huge city, population high which means HUGE classes and pushing and shoving to get to my locker". Bethany listed off.

"Well She's ready to go" Donatello pointed being sarcastic.

"Shoving, pushing and knocking people down the stairs to get to class is the fun part" Brandace teased.

"You would say that" Bethany glowered.

"Good morning my sons, I see you all have a big day ahead, Good luck" master Splinter said kindly getting more tea.

"Thanks" Bethany smiled, totally faking it.

Kelly emerged, a new first day of school outfit. "Look whose up!" Brandace motioned. "It's a miracle" Bethany turned around pretending to be excited.

"Ha ha" Kelly's expression flattened.

"Just cuz were going back to school doesnt mean we have to act like were in highschool" She lectured her two friends.

**(Highschool: Superchick)**

"Can you stop right here please?" Bethany asked to Kelly's disdain.

"Why?" Kelly asked lightly frowning.

"No offense but I dont want my first impression to be a drop off taxi from Cowabunga carl" Bethany said while Michelangelo gave a shrug nodding. Other people were filing into this building or standing out on the front campus.

"Who wants to TURN around . . .Anybody?" Kelly said smiling. "I dont see anybody throwing a nerd into a dumpster yet" Brandace said like she was dissapointed.

"Yeah like thats something to look forward to" Bethany rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the ride Mike!" Brandace shouted getting out. Bethany followed.

"Your picking us up right?" Kelly asked, it nearly broke his heart seeing her like that. "at exactly 3 I'll be out here in this exact spot . . .depending on parking spaces" Michelangelo pointed as a school bus passed them.

"Last chance to take me home?" Kelly asked cutely making him laugh. She leaned up and hugged him. Michelangelo felt his heart leap up his throat, he'd have to go back to a whole day with the lair to just him and his bro's. No video game, baking, or comic book buddy all day.

"Just call if you need anything 'kay babe?" He asked leaning back to make sure she knew he was serious.

"Mhm" Kelly said getting out like she'd rather be doing anything else. She waved while he drove off slow making a face in the window to make her smile if even for just a sec. "Bye Mikey" she whispered watching him drive away. This was the first time in months she'd been away from him or the lair.

"Are you planning on joining us?" Bethany asked waiting for her.

"I thought I'd just stand out here and get hit by a bus but . . .I guess" Kelly shrugged.

Brandace was looking around like she was dissapointed. The building was a hard red color, with grey cement quotes on each side of the building, a fountain out front with a large statue of Some guy, probably the founder.

"It's not an 80's flick B . . .Everyone here is either an indy geek or a manhattan pod child" Bethany rolled her eyes.

"I feel like a cactus in a flower bed" Brandace said walking to the entrance, a large arched entryway that said "EAST high".

"My accent wont be noticeable at all" Kelly said knowing someone would say something about her southern accent.

"I gotta go find my class . . .English and world Lit". Brandace looked at her schedual. Some girl brushed up against Bethany and she glared at her back.

A few kids in fake steve Urkle glasses were blocking the entrance way talking.

"Hey move!" Brandace shouted finally after no one could move through. They all stared with frowned gestures moving sideways for others to get through.

"Well she's back in her natural habitat" Bethany commented.

"Office . . .That way" All three girls made their way to the main office. Which was just as packed. The secretary, or one of them behind the large counters stood at their attention.

"Uhm Hi , were all new and dont know where anything is" Brandace started in her own polite way.

"Right Name and Student I.D number for each of you?"

"Brandace Harvey 0233242".

"Right You and Miss Bethany Fishers is it?"

Bethany nodded. "Right you both have TODD as your escort to your periods for the next two days". A tall lanky looking boy in a Hollister shirt waved, Brandace and Beth gave small waves of their own.

"And youre name sweetheart?" The secretary asked Kelly.

"Kelly Smith, and my number is 303339" She said looking on a crumpled piece of paper from her folder April gave her.

"Right You're a Jr. Your escort is Madeline Hasher, she'll be taking you around to your classes for the next two days okay honey?" The secretary nodded like she was talking to a five year old.

Kelly nodded watching the tall guy named Todd walk infront taking Brandace who gave a sympathetic look and Bethany who waved, away to their classes. 'Their so lucky they get to be seniors'. Kelly thought wishing she had convinced Donatello or April that she wanted to be a grade higher and just skip the semester of Jr. year she missed.

"I'm here Mrs. Hartley"

Kelly looked up, a layered dark haired blonde, jeans, nice sweater and a fancy grey scarf walked in, looking around before her eyes met Kelly's. Kelly smiled politely back while this girl smiled like it was her job.

"Hey there, this is Kelly smith she's just starting, would you show her to her classes for a day or two until she gets familiar?" The secretary asked politely nodding at this girl who nodded.

"Oh absolutely" Madeline turned to Kelly again unprepared for this blasting smile this girl threw at her.

"Hey I'm Madeline you can call me Maddie, Whats your name again? Kelly?" She bent inward, like totally intent to know her name.

Kelly smith reshouldered her bag trying to process everything, moving her bangs from her face out of habit. "Uhm Yeah, I'm Kelly, nice to meet you".

"Oh cool you have an accent . . .Where you from?"

"Oklahoma" She answered hoping she wouldn't get any kind of teasing or southern girls jokes . . .cuz those did exist.

"Oh, never been there. But lets take a look here-" Madeline Hasher was overlooking her schedual when Kelly could get a good look at her. She was super pretty, brown blonde hair, light brown eyes and she wasn't wearing any makeup that she could tell. One of those natural kinda girls, lucky her.

"Wow you have alot of art classes, well Art appreciation and theory is in the basement area, and so is your next class Advanced Art II" Kelly wasn't sure if she should say anything, not a social kind've person.

"Hey would you like Coffee before we head downstairs?" Madeline asked offering.

"Uhm no thankyou, thats okay" Kelly answered softly watching this new person timidly.

"Okay, Come with me" Madeline's face remained the same. Kelly looked around wondering where Brandace and Beth went off to and if they'd meet up for lunch. It was the one thing they all had in common was fifth hour lunch period from 12 to 1.

Madeline dropped her off infront of a room where people were still walking in and taking up seats. There was a seat in the back that she eyed quickly.

"I'll come getcha next hour then" Maddie waved. Kelly smiled quietly heading to her seat not making eye contact with other people who were watching her walk to the back. Some girls were talking stopped to look, and a couple of guys who looked and then looked away.

_'It's the first day, no one knows me here' _she thought comfortingly to herself. Her mind wandering back to the lair and a certain orange masked turtle. Rolling up her hoodie sleeves setting her bag on the floor beside her.

_'Wonder what he's up to? probably enjoying the Xbox without me' _

Brandace was sitting down as the teacher was having people put into new seat assignments. _'Lucky shit, she was new so she got to pick her own in the back'. _ She leaned forward arms on the desk looking out the window. It had been a while since she saw pure blue sky. Bethany looked over at her from the other side of the room, she was staring at the cover of her text book thinking. . .

_'Go to school, come home to a home of mutants and friends . . . My new normal' _She thought jokingly. It was just like saying green was the new black. _'Might as well be' _She smirked doodling a turtle on her notebook.

**(Brand new silence)**

"Backfist Strike"

"Double Kick Counter"

"block"

"Jump and sweep"

"Break" Master Splinter said looking at the clock.

"Good . . .LUNCH" Michelangelo broke loose from his place in line with his brothers heading to the kitchen.

"Ey Mike, toss me a water"

Michelangelo turned to his brothers who followed behind a little run down after a long morning.

"Okay . . .whats the magic word" He chuckled before hearing Raphael bark a loud "Now". Throwing it under his leg to his brother who caught it effortlessly guzzling the whole thing down, not caring that it was spilling past the corners of his mouth.

"It's quiet" Leonardo noted from thought, looking around.

"Yeah, you're right" Donatello nodded in agreement.

"With Joker boy 'ere there aint no such thing as quiet" Raphael noted listening to his brother slurp a bowl of ramen he whipped up.

"What?" Mikey answered with a full load of noddles in his mouth comin' from the bowl.

"No rock music blasting upstairs, no Xbox ringing off gunshots, at the current moment" Donatello noted since Michelangelo was eating and not on Halo currently.

"-No verbal rantings of self loathing and disdain" Donatello added.

"Huh?" . . .Each one of his brothers staring with quirked eye ridges, michelangelo's noodle face looking up.

"Bethany" He answered.

Leonardo thought back to this morning , _'they really didn't wanna go'. _Or at least thats how they made it seem.

"She doesnt do it to be repetative about her opinion . . . I think being on the underside of things is her own defense . . ." Donatello looked up not believing Leo actually dug into a female mind like that, just bringing up explanations only Bethany could answer.

"Right" Donatello said staring as his brother suspiciously.

"Ey, ya hear that?" Raph interrupted the intermediate silence.

"Mikey, your slurping" Donatello pointed out.

"It aint Mike" Raph stopped his head lowered slightly like he was intently listening. "What is that" He sounded annoyed like he was genuinely concerned, listening his eyes wide open before narrowing.

"What?" Leonardo followed Raph, Michelangelo and Donatello shrugged getting up to follow.

"Wait a sec thats . . .NO WAY" Michelangelo ran towards the noise, suddenly hearing it. "Its in the . . ."

Leonardo pushed past his brothers opening the door. The small closet room turned into a memorbelia room.

The sound of whirring, and a low wind. . .The sceptor glowing. The turner inside spinning lightly, one after the other.

"Get Master Splinter" Leonardo didn't even look behind him when Michelangelo took off to do just that.

**(Empathy of one's self)**

_Bethany locked herself in the bathroom trying to breathe. She had to fight to get past people to her locker, feeling annoyed. Almost got shoved into a wall because some girls standing 'Right in the middle' of the hallway talking, werent moving causing everyone to go around and in turn . . .her shoulder made contact with the fire extinguisher on the wall. _

"Same shit, it does'nt matter where you go" She thought looking up at herself in the mirror turning on the water to splash water on her face. _'Id rather watch Leonardo meditate, or even take a lecture over this', anything but having to be here'. _

They had one more hour before lunch and the bell was about to ring. It wasn't even a real bell, it was this long beep sound. Like they were supposed to hurry at it's every beep and whim like factory workers. Maybe this is how they trained the masses.

_Maybe I could just hide at the library like the old school . . . _

"Chemistry, yippee" She tossed a papertowel in the trash walking out shouldering her bag quietly.

Brandace tapped the pencil against her math book wishing she'd had coffee this morning. It made her wonder if her mother would ever think she'd be in an public highschool in New York . . .what her family would think. _'You always wanted to come to New York . . .here you go'_ She thought wondering how things like this happened perfectly and how others it didn't add up at all . . .Like how x= 4 and not 7 like she had it . . ._'Dammit'_

She closed her book annoyed, pulling out her journal. Thats all she used to do in most of her classes back home anyway. Whip out the journal after the lesson was over or if she couldn't figure out what the hell the lesson was.

_New school, definitely not like home. I grew up in a class of thirty kids max with a few who came and a couple who left later on. People I'd known and grew up with since kindergarden and pre-K. They knew me and I' knew them, it wasn't hard to get along. It was the other classes below or above me that were irritating. The freshman girls all had tween accents, and the upperclass guys categorized me as my own breed of female. . . Dont know if it'll be much different here. But I guess I kinda like it that way, plus I feel like myself around Beth and Kelly, and even when I'm around people who I thought didn't exist. I hold in what I'm thinking sometimes, especially anything I'm feelin'. Beth even said it . . .'this whole thing wasn't normal'. Guess that means my feelings too. Almost lunch finally, if Beth or Kelly havent skipped out already they'll be in the Cafe waiting. Time to make my way around the herd._

She threw her stuff in her large Iowa Hawkeye gym bag, letting it bounce off her legs lightly out into the hallway, hands in her jacket pocket's heading downstairs upright.

**(Femme Fatale)**

Kelly sat by herself at the first table she could grab, setting up her bags so no one else would sit with her. Looking around for Beth or Brandace.

"Hey you" A light, even caring voice said behind her. She turned but saw two girls sit together at the table behind her. She usually sat by herself at lunch back home. '_Guess it might be kinda nice to have actual friends who wont ditch me to go talk to guys'_. Kelly looked up and around.

"Hey, How was class?" Kelly looked down at her phone, not paying attention.

"Uhm, Kelly, right?"

She looked up realizing this person was speaking to her, turning around she thought it was the people behind her talking to eachother. Madeline Hasher stood with a pale yellow tray of cafeteria food, an armfull of books and a large looking bookbag.

"Oh uhm, yeah" She said looking up at the blonde, putting her phone away. "Hi" Kelly smiled up feeling a little awkward but being polite.

"Could I sit here?" She asked slowly sitting down anyway, a hopefull look in her eyes. "Oh yeah sure" Kelly said moving her sketchbook and bags out of the way.

"A sketchbook, your really into art huh . . .That explains all the advanced art classes" She complimented, or at Least Kelly thought it was a compliment. "Heh, yeah it's pretty cool" Kelly gave a real genuine smirk.

"How could you have your phone off"

"Easy, I hit a button and forget about it"

Two familiar voices came up to the table from behind Madeline making the blondes head move up a little. Kelly smiled a little wider when the two other girls came up to the table holding trays of their own.

"Hey whose your friend?" a worn out pair of jeans adorning brunette with green eyes and a brunt manner sat down tossing her large black and gold gym bag on the seat next to kelly's ontop of her things. Madeline turned feeling suddenly out of place.

"I knew it, we leave her alone for one day and she's already attracting manhattanites" Another said in what she hoped was just a joking manner. Madeline looked down at her tray. "Guess I'm the odd blonde out" She joked. One of them actually smirked and gave a half laugh biting into an apple. The other girl was a curly haired darker brunette but her roots were coming in light suggesting a dye job.

"This is Madeline, she helped me find my classes today" Kelly chimed in noticing she got real quiet.

"You can call me Maddie" The blonde looked up taking a bite of her stroganoff a light smile playing across her face.

"You two are new too?" She asked the other two girls, both seemed older by a little.

"Yes" Bethany answered specifically, her tone something other than friendly.

"She's Bethany, dont worry her bark is worse than her bite" Kelly smirked. Bethany glared knowing she couldn't scorn the Reddish haired individual who smiled back playfully.

"The 19 year old hag over there is Brandace" Bethany nodded sideways at the other girl.

"EY respect your elders" Brandace said looking intently at the apple she was devouring.

Bethany took out her phone, eyes widening and looking at Kelly seriously, like something was wrong.

"What?" Brandace asked drinking down her water setting it down with an intent look at Beth.

She was about to speak before looking at Madeline who looked back up from her tray confused with her light eyebrows raised looking up.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kelly asked, wondering what she did to get Bethany to look at her like that. Bethany sighed standing up, "Excuse me but I have a few Missed calls I have to return" Bethany said leaning low like she was hinting something before turning on her heel out to the main hall.

"What was that?" Madeline asked.

Brandace shrugged. Kelly looked up innocently shrugging her shoulders to Madeline who looked honestly inquiring.

Bethany stood out in the main hall in a corner by the glass windows, calling back the number that called twice. "Hello"

A deep familiar voice answered, giving her slight chills.

"You called earlier? Or someone did while I was in class . . ." Bethany questioned him.

"That was me . . . How's the weather where you are?"

"What kind of question is that? Dont you have the weather channel?" Bethany fishers bit back her tongue with the slight thought that he might've called because he was worried about them or something.

"Can you tell or not"

"Currently it's a typical sky blue with a few cirrus clouds above our atmosphere" She answered a little sarcasm dripping from her words.

"We had something happen here at home, when Mikey comes to get you dont leave the school until he's there to pick you up , understood?" He said seriously.

"What happened?"

"The sceptor reacted by itself" That serious deep voice answered and it sent more than shivers down her spine, but fear of dark sky, cold skin biting rain and choking wind in a free fall feeling instilled throughout her entire body. It was enough to send her into an instant panic attack.

"Is there something wrong with it? I can't take another episode like that I'll never go outside again" Bethany ended in a higher note of worry.

"Be calm . . .Bethany . . " He said her name a little forcefully after she didnt' answer right away.

"Yeah sure, easy for you to say you didn't take a sky diving lesson without a parachute, unconscious" She bit back feeling fear creep over. Hearing him pause wasn't helping her feel any better either.

"If you feel faint or dizzy call home first".

"Right" She answered biting her lip and clenching her eyes shut.

"See you soon" He ended a little softer.

She clicked the phone shut looking up, suddenly those light fluffy clouds werent so innocent to her at the moment, like any second they'd turn black and whirl another massive storm over her head, sending her away someplace else.

**(Trying Times)**

"I'm voted valedictorian so I sometimes have to help out when new students need orientation or entrance counseling, it makes the school look good with student senate students doing it" Madeline was explaining something when Bethany came back.

"That was Leo" She said with a cracked voice looking over at Brandace.

Madeline notice a total change from their light talk they were having.

"Everything alright" Brandace lifted her head up from her propped elbow.

"No, everythings not alright" Bethany bit back at Brandaces question.

"Oh, Leo a friend?" Madeline asked hesitating at the name, not used to it.

"Her boyfriend" Brandace said wisecrackingly but in a serious way, giving Beth concerned looks to know what was going on. Bethany glared darkly almost sending Kelly chills.

She ignored it knowing it was only to keep the blonde girl from asking too many questions.

"Oh I'm sorry, hope everything works out , okay" Madeline said a little awkwardly. "I''ll just go dump my tray" She stood up smiling lightly at Kelly who smiled lightly back.

"Hey, earth to you, what happened?" Brandace snapped her fingers infront of Beths face after Madeline got up.

"He tried calling twice, he said the sceptor was reacting". She said with an almost fearfull tone, which Bethany fishers never displayed where human ears could approach upon.

Kelly stopped midbite of her food, stroganoff falling from the fork to the try after she set down the fork staring directly at Bethany.

"He said not to leave until Michelangelo showed up to get us"

Madeline Hasher suddenly came back to a table full of distressed looking females.

"Uhm . . .Not that it's my business but is everything okay?" She asked staring down at all three, each showing their own facial expressions of distressed.

"Everything's Cool, you can sit you know" Brandace motioned to the chair with a half fake smile.

"Right" Madeline sat down a little nervously.

_Kelly hugged her sketchbook to her self, a hand holding up her head staring at the table 'not again'. _

**Next chapter: Endearing**


	41. New Regime

He was finishing a morning cup of coffee when one of his employees notified him of an energy surge picked up from the GEIR, Global Energy Ion Radar. It's purpose is to detect fluctuations of energy readouts across the continent using United states government satellites. It's purpose, to show signs of space expansion, black hole development for NASA and even can read Ionic signatures of Comets and Asteroids that could pose a threat to national security. But lately it's been serving it's purpose all too well. So well, he and a team of highly trained scientists and research assistants could not read out the type of fluctuations, only that they read the same or close to the same type of energy signature, that has appeared a total of three times, now . . four.

"Sir, the GEIR has picked up a faint signal, the same reading as the ones that we tracked back in March"

"Coordinate readings" He ordered.

"It's honing in . . ."

There was a blip for each scan across the radar screen, a faint yellow amidst a sea of green level energy.

"Were entering united states coordinates . . .North Eastern Seaboard, it's no meteorite"

He watched as the readings became closer to eachother, moving in on itself giving closer readouts to the location of the source of energy that was un structured and by itself.

Then just as it had begun in a few months ago around March 15th 7 hundred hours. . . The blip dissapeared, along with the energy signature.

"How sure are we that the signature of the energy is the same" He asked carefully, taking his glasses off.

"It was matched at 87.77 percent" One of his researchers answered back, her tone serious in judgement.

"Where is that signature resignating from?"

"I want the secretary of defense on the line, Be sure there were no nuclear or weapons testing that could have caused the alarm".

"Yes sir"

Contemplating with light chin grasps. The radar screen was sent back to show the energy, glowing and then fading out in constant motion on the screen._ 'The energy signature back in march swirled from one point of motion, extending around itself like the formation of a hurricane, completely air bound . . .but what caused the point of motion was the question that would keep the governmental funding he needed through the board. If it wasn't harnessed or acknowledged soon, it would pose a severe risk to the countries national security, and his job.' _

"No reports of extensive military operations public or classified could have caused the energy signature"

"What were the closest coordinates, major city scale . . ." He waited while they pulled navigational radar on the screen.

"40 by 43 degrees north 74 by 0 degrees west-"

Bishop locked eyes on the center focus on the small outlet from the state of New York Mainland

"-It's coming from New York City" The female research assistant said realizing the instense rising feeling in everyones heart rates.

"Cancel the meeting with the board, notify me if it happens again" He walked away calmly, turning out of the dark computer lit room.

"Yes Mr. Bishop"

**(Free fall Nightmares)**

"It hasn't started . . .It has to be a reactor, it shows no signs of starting up anything as much as it shows signs of reacting to a stimulant" Donatello said confirming it while master Splinter held the sceptor in his hands

"And that stimulant would be?" Leonardo looked at his intellectually confunded brother calmly.

"It could be reacting to it's twin in the past . . .Or the possibility of"

"Geeze anotha' fall? We dont need no more house guests" Raphael stood up from the couch crossing his arms across his upper torso.

"I'm NOT dealing with this again!"

"Beth it might just-"

"No!"

All three brothers turned watching Bethany Fishers walk at a furious pace to the large marble hall where her room would be. Before a loud bang which would be her door echoed a slam throughout the lair.

Kelly walked out looking defeated and worried. Mikey closed the entrance way half out of breath.

"So, anything?" Michelangelo asked just as worried as Kelly was.

"No sign of unpredictable weather, and it's flickered on and off the last 20 minutes" Leonardo reported.

Kelly flinched when she saw it in Master splinters hands covered in the terry cloth. It whirred for a second.

"-and again" Donatello noted writing down the time differences on a note pad.

"My sons, we have been in the dark too long, it is time to find answers"

"I'll look through the books and research again . . ." Donatello turned away.

"Although . . ."

"Although what?" Raphael asked after Donatello paused.

"Just a quick experiment but . . .I need volunteers, of the females from a subdivided universe kind" Donatello said while Master splinter gave his son the Sceptor. Donatello looked at Kelly and Brandace sympathetically.

"Forget it" Brandace took a step back adjusting her posture.

"What?" Kelly dared to ask.

"It's been reacting to energy, at first I contemplated it might be my brothers, and I even had you hold it once but . . .Maybe . . .we should try again . . .I promise theirs a plausible theory behind it"

"I dont know" Kelly stared at it like it was contagious. Brandace crossed her arms not saying anything.

"How can you be sure it wont react to them" Leonardo asked.

"I can't" Donatello shook his head staring at his brother seriously.

"What is the risk my son" Master Splinter asked pointedly towards Donatello, sensing Kelly and Brandace Harvey's fear.

"Activation" He answered simply, but just that one word meant a whole world of trouble for all of them. Donatello held it out to Kelly, who looked at it like someone had just handed her something sharp and poisonous.

"I dont know . . .I really dont want to" She kept her hands down at her side clenched, almost determined. Her boots planted in place like if she moved at all it would zap her or something.

Donatello held it out to Brandace changing arm direction. Brandace stared at him like she'd rather break the artifact instead.

"Were watchin' y'er back" A gruff voice said almost ready to jump out and take it from her in the first place. 'Wishfull thinking' she thought staring at the artifact. "Scared of a ancient oven timer" She shook her head taking it gently as Donatello let go with both hands.

Kelly jumped as it glowed slightly. Brandace nearly dropped it, Donatello's hands underneith incase she did half bent at the ready. It glowed with a single spin inside, like it was faint.

"Okay take the thing . . .I aint kidding, take it now" She demanded just when Donatello grabbed it from her with the terry cloth, before holding it out to offer Kelly.

"It already glowed why do you need me to hold it?" She asked wishing he wasn't asking without saying anything just holding it out for her to take.

Brandace stood back by the couch almost like she'd duck behind it any second if it went off, arms crossed with a solemn expression.

"It's okay Kelly . . ." Donatello said urging with his eyes gently. Kelly held her hands out keeping her eyes closed.

"Are you crazy?" A harsh whispering Bethany was standing by the hall entrance, obviously Leonardo had gone to get her, standing behind her as if keeping her from running away back to her room where she would undoubtedly barricade herself into until Christmas.

The air about the room was noisy with energy but everyone present was completely silent. Kelly held it opening one eye . . .It flickered, like a candle and just as Kelly went to throw it away from her Donatello grabbed it.

"There" She shook her hands of it.

Bethany looked behind her at Leonardo who seemed to nod forward, encouragingly nudging. Bethany took a deep breath holding her hand out for Don to hand it to her.

"If I fly off to Never Never land or something I'm holding you people personally responsible" She said taking it in her hands. It lit up more, causing everyone to stand up in alarm. Bethany held it away from herself staring at it, It was spinning slightly faster, but pausing every couple of seconds, the light inside glowing a little brighter.

"Which one of you was feeling a little more anxietal than usual today?" Donatello asked seriously. Bethany didn't argue when Both her friends pointed at her. She handed it back almost stubbornely to Donatello.

"Well that was fun, lets never do it again" She turned to leave shoving past Leonardo using her shoulder, even if it only hit his upper torso . . .'Damn their height' She thought, and him being so big she didn't even budge him making her more frustrated.

"They have an affect causing it to react. Bethany's been on edge lately with school and transitional change, I think that's the most logical connection. It reacts to energy . . ."

Michelangelo lifted his head up a little higher, thinking. Staring at a very uncomfortable Kelly, she looked almost scared even just lookin' at the thing.

"Would it be possible to send them back that way, if the right energy is channeled and focused?" Leonardo thought out loud posing it as a question.

"Focus of the mind body and spirit not only creates changes inside of oneself but around ones environment" Master Splinter recited.

"It's worth a shot but it would need to be completely thorough . . ."

"Meditation" Leonardo said out loud looking at his brothers and smirking at Master Splinter who nodded in agreement.

"Wait what?" Bethany came back from the hallway, evesdropping from the hall.

"Through focus and meditation one can accomplish inward and outward goals of the mind body and spirit, channeling ones thoughts to reach a higher plane of existance and spirit".

Kelly looked at Michelangelo who gave an awkward and unsure shrug and smirk, her facial expression didn't change. 'Aw' man she looks like she's ready to hide in her shell' He thought rubbing the back of his neck in a guilty motion.

"Master Splinter?" Donatello asked positively.

"It is decided" Master Splinter said nodding. Bethany stood open mouthed, unsure of what to say about it but also unsure of whether she would or could get out of it.

"It's the best thought of shot we've got so far, it couldn't hurt" Donatello shrugged giving a positive spin on it.

"Yeah and Sensei's just the Rat to do it" Michelangelo smiled hoping Kelly would . . . she gave him the most nervous big eyed look. It made him second guess it too even though he probably had like 'no' say in it'. If Master Splinter and Leo were on board, then there was definitely no getting out of it he still hasnt able to get out of anything.

"I feel like I've just gotten drafted" Bethany looked outraged at the floor.

"Dont worry the pain is temporary" Donatello said in a light joking manner.

"At least till' ya fall asleep and wake up with a walkin' stick up the side of 'yer head" Raphael butted in a joke before sitting back down on the couch switching the channel to the news.

"Arent you two going to say something?" Bethany looked at her two friends completely outrighted.

"I figured you of all people would have said something" Bethany motioned to Brandace who sat down on the other end of the beat up sofa. The green eyed silent young woman shrugged her shoulders with a slight wide eyed look.

"Kelly?"

"I mean . . .If it might help I guess it's worth a try" the younger female lowered her head in a light shrug of her own.

"I can't believe these people" Bethany turned around ranting down the hallway silently to her room, this time the door slammed.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Kelly asked looking back after Beth stormed away.

Brandace once again shrugged giving a sympathetic look but not taking her eyes off the t.v.

"Who knows it might actually help with her anxiety issues"

"I HEARD THAT" A very unhappy Bethany shouted. Brandace rolled her eyes . . ."See , she's working on it already, Screaming therapy"

"Dude I'd hate to be Leo right now" Michelangelo chuckled.

"He's gonna be on the otha' end of that 'All' Week" Raphael added with his own laugh.

Kell sat down finally dropping her bookbag on the floor. Brandace looked away from the news for a minute.

"Homework?" She asked. Kelly nodded like she was facing death itself.

"On the first day, I've got a math problem, an essay on what I did over the summer in English, but . . .I get to sketch my first still life in my art classes, so I guess it's okay". Kelly shrugged with a sigh almost saying_ 'I guess I'll survive'. _

"Homework . . .Dude" Michelangelo shook his head "Any kind of Homework Master splinter would dish out, Wouldn't be pretty" Mikey shook his head emphasizing.

"Yeah, the More bruises-" Raphael started.

"The Better the grade" Michelangelo finished.

"Does anyone know how to do this problem?" Kelly lifted up her book to show them.

"DONNY!" The two brothers shouted for their more academically associated brother.

**(Right There)**

He gave a throat clearing cough. It didn't take long for Kelly to give up on whatever homework she was doin', Mikey to give up the remote to go skateboard, anotha' ten minutes for him to convince Kelly she should try it . . .and then anotha' fifteen seconds for her to almost fall off and then ask if they could go play Xbox instead.

"You're gonna break the kids legs Mike" Raph called back looking over his shoulder behind the couch.

"Psh, she'll be a pro in no time with yours truly showing her the moves" Michelangelo gloated.

With Don on the other side of the lair working at his station. Half lit half dark near the t.v area. Brandace gave a light cough turning the page of a thick heavy book. Leaning her body upwards in a stretch staring at the t.v. He didn't even realize he had it on the news. No reports of missin' girls today, or freak storms with women fallin' from the sky.

_It was a comfortable kinda quiet. They hadn't really talked . . . Not that it bothered him or nothin'. _

He glanced over rotating his shoulders putting his arms up on the back of the couch, slouched back to relax. Her knees were folded up curled to the side, a pillow on her lap with her book ontop.

'_Guess he was used to her talkin' to him, even if it was crackin' a soft joke or somethin'. _

They hadn't had a real serious talk since . . . She got upset with him, the purple dragon manhunts goin' after every woman 20 and under in Manhattan.

"Seriously? . . ." He glanced again when the channel was flipped. He laughed at her reaction, The Kardashians were on, he changed it.

"Not the MTV type?" He joked looking sideways.

"I've got better things I could be doing than watching one of the Kardashian sisters buy a new pair of shoes or push out a fetus, like it's anything special" Brandace rolled her eyes turning the page of her text book.

He gave a chuckle, _he liked that about her, she knew bullshit when she saw it. _

"So . . .what have you been up to all day" She asked him, slowly like she was unsure of what she was askin'.

"(Large bragging sigh) _Trainin'" _

"All day?" Her eyes were locked on him now, He lowered one arm from the couch with a sly shrug.

"Hey, You dont get this doin' nothin'" He smirked motioning to his upper torso and arms, she smirked sideways, genuine.

"It definitely shows" She raised her eyebrows staring at the t.v, hiding a teasin' smile. He looked back at her answer, his smile faded to uncertainty when she gave him a once over then lookin' away.

Brandace's eyes kept to her text book, glancing up at the t.v stacks every once and awhile. She wasn't even sure if she was being playfull or teasing. It just came out naturally that way, with him anyway. She didn't want to risk looking back at him to see his serious expression, those eyes.

"So , how's school?" Striking up a conversation cord since the last one ended. _She definitely wasn't smilin' at that one' _He thought, _not knowin' _

_what school was like, 'cept what was on t.v. Technically he and his brothers were homeschooled, but not alotta paperwork involved unlike the law book sized stuff she had in her bag. _

"Other than Beth getting a very alarming call from your brother, and constantly looking out the windows to check the weather, it was okay for the first day at a really big public school".

She answered not lookin' at him but closing her book instead.

"I take it' you're not lookin' forward to tomorrow" He leaned back relaxed, putting one foot ontop of his other leg. She glanced away trying not to study him.

"It'll take some gettin' used to . . .I was in a class with the same 20 something other kids since I was four. It's pretty different with near about 1,000 other people compared to a small town".

"Yeah, How small" She could tell he was indulging himself with small questions. What she didn't know was why a big tough turtle would be interested in hearing about her day, when hers was probably no more exciting then his.

"300 plus . . .maybe"

He chuckled in light surprise, she watched his eyes light for a second like the city turtle was amused.

"You'd be considered , homeschooled, huh?" She asked innocently taking the remote from him and changing the channels nonchalant like.

"Yeah, guess so" Raphael the red banded turtle answered back gruffly before taking the remote back from her after she set it down. He changed it.

"Was it like regular school for you just with your brothers"

He suddenly felt under the spotlight. "Ehhhh (moving his hand sifting it back and forth) It was more about survivin', growin up . . ."

"Oh" She answered unsure of what else to say, maybe she pryed too much.

"-But Master Splinter'" He paused, thinking back, but not sure what to say to her. _Other than livin' underground, lookin' for food, and supplies, he and his brothers were either trainin, or playin'. Some days it felt like they were trainin' for nothin', wasn't allowed ta' go topside. Other days, it gave em somethin' to do._

"Guess it's kinda hard to explain, Havin' a father for a teacher . . .He made it good f'er us as best as he could . . ." That's all he wanted to divulge, the way she was lookin' at him , he didnt wanna start no pity party.

She nodded like she understood where he was comin' from. It wasn't every day he actually talked about it wit' another human . . .other than Casey, much less a woman. April didn't have to ask, Splinter gave her the whole backstory when she got here . . .

"In the uh . . .One of the cartoon shows I'd watch saturday mornings, it had you guys graduating at different levels . . .Does it really work like that?" She asked, those green eyes flashin' pure sly curiosity.

Raphael put a hand behind his neck before giving a shrug "Guess so, you reach master at the end of trainin', theres a couple of sublevels under that If ya had'ta delve into it".

She nodded upwards like her question was answered. The lights in the kitchen turned on. "Uhm hey, Mikey said theres like three pizzas out of the oven if you want any" Kelly told them both a little awkwardly before turning around headed back to the kitchen.

"You hungry?" He asked getting up and stretching, he looked down at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Too much to do" She lifted up worksheets and a notebook.

"I'll grab it for ya" He offered , surprising them both. She gave a small whispered 'thanks' before looking down at her book again.

"Look at you being a total gentlemen, who are you and what have you done with Raph" Michelangelo smirked deviously holding the pan of pizza with oven mitted hands.

"I happen to be a damn gentleman, joker boy" Raphael growled back at his brother.

"Surrrrrreeeee" Michelangelo winked "I gotcha" Raphael took the pizza pan from his brother grabbin' plates from the cabinets.

**(Late Night, improvisions)**

Donatello observed his family, and family extended female friends, unsure of what else to call them. After Mikey downed his third slice of pepperoni he introduced a movie night, which therefore lead to Master Splinter joining them for a re-run of The wolfman, and four bowls of popcorn, and one special stop topside to which Kelly and Bethany asked Brandace for 20 dollars to purchase movie night candy, which resided in a giant black cauldron bowl used for halloween.

"Did you pick up -"

"Yes" Bethany answered before Brandace could finish tossing a bag of twizzlers at her. "Thankyou" She hummed lightly amused.

His brothers were immersed in the movie, Michelangelo tried scaring everyone mid scene, only to recieve stern stares from each one of us and a huge smile from Kelly.

Things were definitely going to change but , now it seemed for the better. They had a plan with a goal in mind that they could definitely achieve with possible results.

That is if they took it seriously. He wasn't sure each young womans attitude on self dicipline and Meditation , but if they wanted a shot at getting themselves back to their place of origin, they would have to work at it. With Master Splinter guiding them, their chances were even greater.

The possibility of channeling thought and feeling, impulsing energy from ones inner core and mind could cause the sceptor to react and if things boded well . . .Act positively for their purpose.

_'Not to mention the official scientific theories on multiverses and transdimensional conversion or transportation that would be either confirmed or debunked'. _He was allowed to be proud of any future accomplishments that may or may not occur in the result they could reverse what had been done, Donatello thought thinking of how much his scientific journals and findings would be worth after he inevitably died someday.

**(Soft calamity)**

**She brushed her hair, taking the towell off . . .** She didn't mind seeing herself in the mirror, but it was a conflict. A girl smarter than most in her class, a high GPA, Honor roll, A done deal to attain Valedictorian by the end of senior year, confidant on acceptance to UNY.

_But you I sleep, wont go outside alone, and everyone basically thinks I'm a stuck up know it all and wants nothing to do with me. _

"Maddie, were leaving on the hour sweetheart"

"Okay" She answered softly back to the door her mother knocked on. The bathroom was steamed from the hot shower, putting her hair up in a fluffy towell to go choose something to wear. It was Family night, when her parents and grandparents would get together for dinner, talk about family matters, her school and future life choices. The norm for a Hasher.

Pulling up a pair of black leggings she looked out her bedroom window. They lived in a nice pent house complex, no bars on her windows, unlike all the other ones she could spy from a distance being five stories up. It was getting dark outside, near about 7 at night. Her family would take the SUV to the usual italian, or tokyo bar steak and sushi house. If her parents were choosing tonight, she'd have to break her non carb diet.

Dinner with her grandparents was normal, it was exceptional this time considering her grandmother didn't say one thing about showing too much skin in her sweater or something like she normally did. The one time she wore ripped jeans it was all over, her grandmother sent her money to go clothes shopping with the promise she'd never wear another hole in her pants again.

It was the italian resteraunt tonight, Pallocini and Mayfair. Known for it's exquisite assorted wine collection imported from Italy, and their spaguetti and meatball with parmesan and buttery breadsticks. . .Carbs werent sounding too bad at the moment.

Her mother was instructing Dad on how to get there a shorter way, while a lecture on new york driving and traffic stats ensued. She gazed out the window, watching shoppers from local malls walk by, it was fall so all the women were in boots while men pulled out the scarves and fall trench coats. _'Another evening out on the town'. _

The cool night air was met with the warm atmosphere of Pallocini and Mayfair's. The smell of coffee, well made food and a desert trolly going greeted her senses warmly. There were her grandparents, Amelia and Tom Hasher.

"Hello sweetheart how are you, oh and hows my boy" Grandma instantly got up hugging and kissing everyone on the face. "And how is my lovely granddaughter?"

"Hi grandma" She hugged the elderly woman back.

"Alright Honey you can stop smothering them , I'm starving" Grandpa held up the menu giving his daughter in law and granddaughter a kiss.

"Hey Dad" Father and Son shook hands and clapped eachother on the back.

"So what looks good tonight" Dad opened up the menu already asking the passing waiter to send over their waitress and that they were ready.

It was four cups of coffee and an iced tea later that everyone was already talking business, family matters, bank accounts and marketing.

"So how is school going? Still an A student I assume?" Her father asked her.

"I made some friends today"

She could literally see the hope spark within her mother and grandmothers eyes.

"Well that's great sweetie" Her father complimented, her mother dove in right away.

"What are their names? Are they in youre grade? Any in your classes?"

"Well I just met them today, we had lunch together and their new . . .I was volunteerd to show one of them around her names Kelly Smith"

"Kelly, thats an adorable name" Her grandmother complimented. Obviously her grandfather and father were nonchalant about the whole ordeal but to her mother who knew that she had not had a real friend since elementary school, was super excited.

"Then theirs Brandace, and another girl named Bethany . . .they all kinda came together I guess"

"Are they sisters?"

"They dont look alike, but they all knew eachother, I didn't have the chance to ask".

"Well if you make good friends you can have them over for sleep overs whenever you want" Her mom Smiled, already excited at the possible notion her daughter would bring home others to go shopping, get makeovers and do the whole highschool BFF experience that she had missed out on with only one year left to make up for it.

"Minding your grades of course" Her father rebuttled sipping his coffee.

"Are any of them Black?" Her grandmother asked.

"Mom" Her father looked up surprised like he was stopping her from an old habit.

"Grandma!"

"I'm sure their all lovely young ladies" her Mother patted her daughters hand to be reassuring and to ignore Grandma's generational opinion.

"I certaintly hope so, dont want to down your chances into getting into University" Her grandfather lifted his coffee cup to emphasize.

'_Shouldn't have said anything' _Madeline looked up at her Mother who smiled back sympathetically. "More coffee?" She raised her hand to the waiter who passed.

**(Round two)**

**(Over drive: Katy Rose)**

A cool grey fall morning, the trees were starting to turn on campus. Madeline stepped out of her parents SUV, her mom drove off after waving.

"Have a good day honey"

"Thanks mom" She waved. A few girls behind her laughed, making her turn as if she didn't hear them. Madeline Hasher was no high school social victim, not to a bunch of giggling idiots who will be lucky enough to make it into community college. "What is . . .?" She stopped. She'd seen that van before, Cowabunga carl was spray painted on the side along with the turtle mascot. She didn't see the driver but the van door slid open and out came.

"Kelly"

'Was her dad Cowabunga carl or something?' Kelly wore cowboy boots, the same ones yesterday. Then out came Brandace who literally leapt from the Van while Bethany followed not as enthusiastic.

"Hey Kelly!" She walked over just as Beth closed the door and Kelly was waving to someone.

"Another fun filled day with the manhatton pod children" Brandace stretched, her black hoodie pulled off her head. Gold brown hair fell out, her bangs up in a cool kind of curve.

"Shoot me" Bethany rolled her eyes at a group of girls who walked by giggling about something.

"Bang" Brandace put a finger gun up to her friends forehead.

"Me next?" Kelly asked looking forward, a few girls over sitting on a bench were definitely looking at her cowgirl boots, making her wish she'd worn her skater sneakers.

"Hey! Kelly"

Madeline skipped up to them confidantly. "Need help getting to class?" She asked being helpfull.

"Uhm I guess if that's okay, I dont have it completely memorized yet" Kelly gave a soft laugh.

"Sure, no problem, but uhm wanna stop for coffee first, the coffee spot's just in the foyer" Madeline hoped to get a frappe before class.

"Uh sure".

"Anybody else want coffee?" Brandace winked at Kelly giving her a five dollar bill.

"Are you sure?" Kelly asked unsure about taking her friends money, not really wanting to.

"It's cool I get paid today, Beth might want coffee or she'll be in a grumpy ass mood till lunch"

"I'm not grumpy, I'm enraged that were here . . .Theres a difference" Bethany pointed out "But I wont say no if your buying" She added.

"Yeah, Yeah I want a chai tea lets go" Brandace shouldered her bag while Bethany followed after the blonde Madeline who walked softly next to Kelly.

_Out of bed at the crack of noon_

_Blare the music and have a _

_swoon_

"So who was that dropping you off, in the green turtle van?" Madeline asked making Kelly feel suddenly nervous 'Did she see mikey?' . . .what if she did?

"Move" Brandace shoved through a pack of kids who were just standing there talking in the middle of the hallway.

"Scuse you" A girl out

"Your'e excused" Bethany called back just as annoyed.

_I can't stop thinkin' of your face_

_a La la lee the human race_

"He's just a friend . . . Of my Mom" Kelly felt like she was spreading thick mayo lies on a really bad burger.

_I'm six feet under the Bhodi tree_

_my crap new age Philosophy_

"Thanks for the hot chocolate" Bethany thanked the tomboy, suddenly walking away in her Iowa hoodie.

"Hey are you leaving me?" Bethany shouted Brandace pointed at the clock while sipping her beverage making Beth huff and roll her eyes headed the other way to her class "Yeah yeah"

_Diamonds where there once were stars_

_I'm sittin' in Jayne Mansfields car_

"Oh thats cool, better than walking I guess" Madeline felt awkward suddenly for asking.

"Ready?" The blonde asked Kelly who smiled lightly.

"Dont be too depressed you've got Manning for your art professor" Madeline bragged.

_yeah yeah_

_I'm independance_

_Yeah yeah_

_I'm borderline_

_Yeah Yeah_

_I'm California_

Bethany grabbed a front row seat since it was the only one left staring out the window, thinking of other things she could be doing.

_My minds all screwed and upside down_

_But my hearts on _

_Overdrive_

Brandace leaned back with one leg out relaxed. A direct intent stare at her journal, her phone buzzed.

_Yeah my hearts on_

_overdrive_

"Dont forget, Master splinter's lesson after school" A forward text from Donatello to all three of them.

"Gotta survive Math first, then we'll talk" Brandace texted back with a chuckle.

"Like we need a reminder -_-" Bethany texted in reply.

"Oops sorry" Another girl knocked into Madeline who ignored it smiling back at Kelly who noticed.

The group of girls who passed with the one that knocked into Madeline started laughing. Kelly recognized that situation all too well, but Madeline ignored it, like it didn't happen.

"You like Turtle Titan?" Madeline seemed genuinely interested in Kelly's comic book love, and love for the avengers and anything marvel, over lunch period.

"Who're you texting?" Brandace asked Bethany who looked up.

"Leo, just asking if theres been anything 'going on' today". Bethany hinted from the events of yesterday.

"You Dick!" A guy across the cafeteria was just slapped across the face but a skinny looking girl with black hair. Everyone erupted with either an oooooh, or a laugh.

"Geeze, keep the drama on MTV please" Madeline cracked the joke making the others laugh.

"Is that normal here?" Bethany asked two eye brows raised

"It's not exactly weekly entertainment" Madeline answered.

The guy got up and shouted back at her.

"May the god of human intelligence have mercy on their souls" Brandace sipped from her milk carton.

**(Back underground)**

Raphael had just gotten out of the shower when he found Leo looking at his shell phone. A cell phone Donatello modified himself.

"Whats up?" The gruff new york turtle asked wiping his neck off.

Leonardo smirked lightly showing the phone to his brother, a small video clip of a busy lunch room, two people yelling at eachother and Bethany shaking her head.

"Hahaha!" Raphael chuckled.

"She's blaming me for allowing April to push her back into school"

"That's Aprils bid, not ours" Raphael pointed at the phone. "Our business is ninja trainin' that's it, I wasn't born to deal with bad reality highschool re-runs".

"It might not be an issue now but it will later on" Donatello spoke up.

"Whatcha talkin' about Don" Raphael warned.

"I'm 'talking' about the school itself, if you havent noticed the majority of purple dragon gang members are teenagers who go to school or are drop out's. It's An east high public high school . . ."

"They know the risks" Leonardo said taking out his swords from his sheaths on his shell. "Were sparring, lets go" . Leonardo motioned to Michelangelo across the lair playing the Xbox.

They dropped the subject getting back to training with Master Splinter waiting on them.

"My sons, let us continue"

**(After school projects)**

It was four o clock when Michelangelo got them to the lair, safely through the tunnels with only one person tripping over something.

"She's asking way too many questions" Bethany said to Kelly who shrugged.

"I dont know what to say, I dont wanna be mean to her, especially since she's been walking me to my classes" Kelly said a little assertively.

"She asked about the cowabunga carl van and who our 'Mom' was"

"If we just rehearse the story with eachother we'll all know what to say next time" Brandace said sighing, tired after a long day.

"Somebody's been askin' alot of stuff huh?" Michelangelo asked Kelly after taking her hand and pulling around the left corner turn in the dark after she almost tripped.

"yeah this girl , she's really nice though like super nice" Kelly said tugging his hand while he waited for her patiently, so she wouldn't fall. Hanging onto his arm.

"She's nosey and I dont like the way she's just cozying up to you guys" Bethany said tone edged on annoyed.

"She might not have alot of friends Beth . . .You know what that's like" Kelly turned around, because she also knew what it was like.

"Oooh your defending her now, Fine I'll lay off" Bethany put her hands up.

When they walked in, his brothers were already crackin' the jokes.

"Your turn"

"Dont dodge the stick he'll just do it again"

"Your so funny I forgot to laugh" Brandace hit the large brooklyn accented turtle on the arm.

Kelly gave an nervous look setting her book bag on the couch. Michelangelo smiled with thumbs up.

"This is going to be so awkward" Bethany whispered, Brandace didn't disagree this time.


	42. Torched

**Loved all the instantaneous reviews I suddenly got all at the same time lol. There was some 'concern' about Bethany and Madeline, and in my last fanfic I had everyone do this excerize. Breathe in and breathe out, and repeat after me "I trust in the Author". There feel better? lol. Plus you've got another co-inspirer/ dialogue writer helping out "KellyEliz". The Bishop surprise, her idea, so dont forget to throw a review her way ;). I've gotten a few inquiries on the fact there were five descriptions of females in the beginning. I dont wanna be a spoiler but currently four are accounted for* and the fifth is at the end but she's not a main character. As for the DVD that Brandace had in her bag and the Hat Kelly has, those are kept hidden not to leave the home. They may or may not come up again in the future ;) that's my little secret. Ginger38, you totally made me smile, It's reviews like that that boost my ego. I'll have to deflate myself now lol. Merry Samhain Too by the way, the Halloween chapter will come up soon, along with the holidays3**

~~Tally Ho

She was laying on her floral duvet bed. Pink roses covering her top cover with lime green bed sheets underneith. Madeline kicked her legs back and forth carelessly on her bedspread. The t.v playing a show her parents didn't particularly care for and even on one occassion asked her to change it. AP Calculus and Western Civ. books laying out side by side. When she was tired of writing equations she'd re-read the chapter about the industrial revolution and the steam engine period.

Today was pretty awesome, even though she felt that same lonely feeling in the pit of her chest. It was the same one that panged when she saw a group of girls over the benches by the football field or on the cheer or pom pom squad. She'd be out shopping, or at the bookstore and she'd see them. . . Friends. Real friends, even if they werent inside their circle, they acted like it. She'd be in the Sci-fi fantasy section, and just a few rows over at Barnes and Noble, thered be a group of girls praising a new vampire romance novel. She wouldn't be much of a fantastic fit with girls like that but It must feel nice to belong to a small family centered group like that. Girls who actually like you and want to hang out like that. They like being around you and appreciate you. None of that 'mean' girl centric stuff she'd seen in so many teen movies.

Madeline Hasher was always the odd girl out. Hiding in the library while a group of girls would be doing crank in the back row of the history section. She walked by watching them laugh it up, before noticing she was there.

"What are you lookin at?" A very social elite- Jr. girl looked up at her like she was the one with the problem.

"Just a few other teen burn outs wasting their brain cells away, along with their chances at college and scholarships" She muttered quietly after walking away. Sure she wanted friends, but not that badly, she had standards. There were other girls who kept to themselves at school too but she never really connected with them. When she tried they shy'd away, the inroverted type. Her other female classmates, already had their cliques and social circles.

Poor little Maddie was too late to join in. Not that there was anyone who she really fit in with.

She answered another calculus problem, before moving over to read a section in her Western Civ. book.

But today, was . . .It was the closest she'd ever had to friends in a long time. Her Tech class was canceled this morning, so she went into Kelly's Art class. It was actually more than just an arts and crafts, her instructor was talking about dimensions and there was even some mathematical methods to sketching some things Kelly was assigned.

"Is that your sketch book?"

"Yeah this ones just kinda for class though, I keep my personal one at home" Kelly shrugged. She looked through a couple of still life like portraits. Recognizing one as Bethany staring off into the distance or something.

"Is that Bethany?" She asked.

"Yeah, we were watching a movie, and I needed a portrait done for friday" Kelly looked up with those big brown eyes.

"Has anyone ever told your your'e eyes are almost anime like?"

"Yeah" Kelly laughed. Both girls laughed . . . and it was like that all day. Kelly actually asked if she'd join for lunch again.

"I think Brandace likes you, she actually talks to you like she would me".

"Is that . . .good?" Madeline asked with a quizzical laugh.

"Oh yeah" Kelly nodded, making her laugh more. It felt good to laugh with someone. The rest of the day was Coffee, and Kelly even seemed to want to get to know her. 'Maybe I finally earned a friendly acquaintance'.

Lunch however wasn't as cheerio as she hoped it would be. It was a weird vibe, like she was trespassing on private property. All three looked like they belonged together. They had that sort of three amigo's vibe.

"Not this shit again" Brandace gave a joking response to Bethany putting her Applied Math book on the table. "Come on , Help me" Bethany lilted her head to the side half pleading.

"Dont ask help from the mathematically helpless" Brandace pushed the book over.

"I could help you"

Bethany looked over at her like she was wary of her almost. Maybe Beth thought of her as a threat. But if she could help her she might ease up a bit, or at least not glare daggers at her like she'd done something wrong.

"I'm in A.P calculus so I could definitely help, if you want" Madeline finished the sentence a little slowly, almost unsure of her offering.

"Yes PLEASE help her" Brandace looked up from her hiding in her arms pose. Beth looked down annoyed at her book.

"Hey you've got a math genius right on the other side of the table, I'd be takin' advantage of it"

"Can you help me?" Bethany asked almost as if she was testing her of whether she could help or not.

"Oh totally I took that class my freshman year" Madeline watched the wary Bethany Fishers scoot over opening her book and pointing at the first question she had a problem with.

Kelly smiled like something exciting just happened, and if Madeline Hasher herself could have sworn, she thought she spied Brandace give Kelly a wink across the lunch table, but she wasn't certain. Maybe it was just wishfull thinking, that they were trying to soften up their friend in a team effort. Or it could've spelled disaster for her, maybe they were just toying with her? She didn't want to be the abused smart friend who everyone trampled on to pass class.

"Another glass of champaigne on the wall" She muttered jokingly going back to a calculus problem.

_"This is Danielle of channel 10, filling in for Tasha Whiting this evening. Recently the city, everywhere from the buisness district to the Heights has seen a dramatic increase in gang violence and turf warefare between local gangs who have claimed territory. The report will be coming up after messages from our sponsors-"._

"Their getting worse" She whispered turning up the t.v. Her dad had gone on warning notice from work downstairs, just getting off the phone with his firm office. Someone had spray painted a giant dragon on the office's open window. It was displayed in the paper, and he had to hire a cleaning crew to come by after the graffiti was documented by the police.

"I don't want you going out after 9:30 without an escort, understand?" Her father said to her after she got done talking to her mom about her day during a 'Breaking Bad' re-run and dinner. With her almost 'new friends'.

"And by escort I mean an adult being your mother and I, or your grandfather. If your going out with you're friends I'd like their parents phone numbers. We dont mean to smother you sweetheart but your mother and I need a peace of mind while were out" Her father kissed her forehead.

"It's alright, I know"

_Of course if she said otherwise she wouldn't be let out of the penthouse until college._

"So do your friends' do any extra curriculars yet? Maybe you could all do the cheer squad together?" Her mother suggested, of course she was daydreaming out loud, it was a soccer mothers dream come true to take her daughter, and her best friends, to 'cheer' practice.

"I dont think their into cheer leading, and they're still new to school and everything" She shrugged. I wonder what they do , do, in their spare time?

Maybe Kelly draws, Brandace works out, and Bethany . . . Reads?

**(A 20 minute distance by car, and a few subway leagues under the city later)**

It took everything each girl had not to seem awkward when master Splinter had incense lit, candles and a lamp on, with pillows on the floor, four, just for them.

"Okaaaayyy" Brandace whispered, unsure of how this was supposed to feel to her, the word 'awkard' came to mind.

"Do we sit yet or?" Kelly whispered and Brandace shrugged. Master Splinter walked in behind them. Each girl standing feeling awkward in their own way.

The fatherly rat nodded with a soft but serious expression. Kelly sat down first while each other female looked at the other hiding laughs of plain awkardness.

"I understand this is new for all of you, but it will show more benefit than you realize"

Bethany bit her lower lip looking around, she wasn't sure but she wanted to be confidant, she could handle this. If this was one step closer to her getting back home with her Mother, and cat, then it would be worth the awkwardness. The way Brandace looked over pictures of her family the other day on her laptop, she would definitely guess her friend was on the same thought wavelength. Lord knows Kelly was worried sick about her parents worrying sick about herself.

_It was the only thing that's kept them all grounded from this flighty but lucid dream, guilt. This whole thing was a sort of dream come true. But at a price. All three knew what it was like to go to bed with a burning whole in your heart. A heart wracked with guilt, guilt from the past, family they left behind while making a wish and not realizing the impact it would have on those around them. They had no real comprehension of just how much it shook their lives. She felt guilty just thinking about it. How if this guilt was gone, she might actually be happy she was here where she always wanted to be, rejoice in it even. _

**(Curiosity killed the unknowledgeable)**

Without any rooms blasting music, and the only sounds were eachother doing what they normally would in their spare time. The t.v was on a low volume, typically the news. The sound of an arcade game being played was beeping in an electronic melody. Other than the comfortable silence they were all used to at times, he was turning the page to the newspaper.

Leonardo was sitting in the kitchen by himself on the table, green tea and the New York Times, dated today. Michelangelo picked one up, or at least had one of the three he took to school today get it. They weren't amateurs, they followed basic safety measures when it came to hiding themselves, concealment from the humans living topside. Hopefully his brothers knew that even with three human females living with them, they couldnt deviate from this rule. But having someone who could go to the grocery store and pick up a few things made it easier for them, and they were appreciative for it. Another whose using her part time job in a tourist gift shop to even help out a little in the supplies. Living in a house of 8 was no easy feat, it would be harder if they didn't have April helping out every so often.

The sound of laughing diverted his attention to the hall, where his brothers were undoubtedly joking about something.

"Let's give them some space Michelangelo . . .They dont need the distraction". Leonardo berated his brother for sneaking down the hallway, probably to check on how Master Splinters 'new students' were fairing.

"Aww c'mon Leo I wasn't gonna bug them, I just wanted to see how they were doin'" Michelangelo smiled shrugging it off.

The sound of the books infront of him being opened made Leonardo turn in his chair. "Looking for something Don?"

Donatello was innocently turning the pages looking the text books over. "I'm just curious as to what they're studying" Donatello picked up what looked to be a history book. Another thick book underneith.

"Seems to entice you" Leonardo joked setting the paper down.

"Well I've already had to help with homework I might as well prepare myself for any future tutoring I might be volunteering for".

_Of course he's interested _. . . Leonardo thought about the life he and his brothers had lead, completely opposite that of three young women from three different states. They grew up like most people, Childhood, families, school. While he and his brothers were 'homeschooled' with Master Splinter, these three were in desks studying other subjects, while their own focused mainly on survival.

"Whose books are those?" Leonardo asked looking at the camoflauge bookbag. "I believe this is Kelly's" Donatello lifted up another book , a flat larger pad or notebook sitting under it. Donatello turned the cover

"Advanced Art II, Definitely Kelly's" Donatello said showing a sketch on the front page of a vase of flowers. "She's really good actually".

"She must be, when she isn't on the Xbox with Michelangelo she's always sketching something-" Leonardo watched Donatello's face change to puzzled before shutting the sketchbook quick.

"Anyway I shouldn't be prying . . ." Don walked away like he'd stumbled into something half bashful, or seen something he shouldn't have.

Leonardo looked around observing the few sketches Kelly had in this new sketchbook, obviously for her art class.

A vase of flowers, A bowl of fruit, a scene of a lighthouse . . .There was a dent on the back of the book that indicated she'd drawn back there.

_Oh_

He didn't say anything, it was an exact sketch of his brother Michelangelo with his name in the top corner in cursive, sleeping on the couch.

_She must've been able to get a good likeness when he 'wasn't moving'. _

There was another below faded and adjacent to the sleeping Michelangelo was one of Michelangelo smiling, the only way he could tell was she had distinctively used a colored pencil to clue in Michelangelo's odd genetically given blue eyes.

He looked happy, well there wasn't much of a time when Michelangelo didn't smile, when he was joking or playing around, which was . . .Most of the time. Even when he was in combat, sometimes he'd just be smiling, as if it was too easy and no one was moving fast enough for him.

The idea that his brother and Kelly Smith had been considerably 'close' since the beginning, wasn't new. It also wasn't new that he knew his brother had even developed feelings for her. Something even Master Splinter couldn't protect his sons from, human emotion. With this sketch it was written all over 'still' Michelangelo's face.

Leonardo sighed putting the sketchbook down and closing it, looking back at the paper but not reading it.

_It can't be helped._

They all had to face what they were, every day. They were a race all their own, A walking talking genetic mutation. No longer a simple turtle, but a turtle with human characteristics. Closer to human but stopped by three fingers, green skin and a shell. Their father, a mutated pet Rat, who taught them everything they knew. He didn't know what would come of it, and if it would even be easy to accept. But that Brick wall that was 'who they are' is still there, tangible and easily felt.

Michelangelo will eventually face that wall, but what his brother decided to do when he met it would ultimately be up to him. He didn't want to think of Raph, Don . . .Or even himself in that situation. While Michelangelo was sensitive in ways that outbalanced Raphaels aggressiveness towards everything. Then again, Raphael was accepting of the culture, he knew old love songs off the top of his head, mostly from old black and white movies they all grew up with. Donatello's calculating nature. He guessed some of them might have even made peace with what they might inevitably have to let go.

He turned the page of the paper, murder has gone down, but robberies were up. Or they might have just gotten better at hiding bodies. He thought sipping his tea, eyes focused on the article headline.

'**Abductions cease, NYPD witholds leads in murder investigation'**

He couldn't withold his wave of dissapointment, his eyes narrowed.

"Sorry, I'll move those"

A timid but smiling Kelly watched his form look up. No doubtedly he looked serious and even unhappy, he calmed his facial expression.

"You're fine" He answered even managing a friendly smirk. The reaction was relieving since she smiled back picking up her books. He watched her shoulder her bag walking out.

"Hey, So how'd it go" He could already hear Michelangelo asking Kelly about her session with Master Splinter. To be honest he was actually curious as to how they did. One was no where to be seen, the other was now occupying the couch with Michelangelo.

Bethany Fishers was walking from Master Splinters room, Master Splinter walking out with her. She had her arms held across her upper torso like she was almost trying to hide herself. . . Insecurity? His father seemed to be talking to her reassuringly, her facial expression uncertain.

She looked over at him holding the paper, she looked away, so he wouldn't see her face. Hiding any trace of what was troubling her from anyone else.

Natural instinct made him touch her arm when she tried rushing past.

"Is everything oka-"

"No"

Her voice was breaking up. It wasn't an unusual occurance to see Bethany Fishers upset but . . . I guess my inner gentlemen is clocking in early today.

He watched her cover her face with her hand on the side, walking away fast so no one would see.

"She is taking the slow progress hard, her thoughts constantly trouble her and inevitably made her frustrated".

"She couldn't do it?" Leonardo asked quietly and calm.

"It is a trouble she must over come, she is being controlled by her fear of the future, making it difficult to assure her peace of mind". His concerned sensei explained with a gentle hand gesture and concerned eyes.

"You recall what it is like to have fear deviate you from your potential training". Master Splinter didn't have to remind him for him to remember. Those days when he was younger, how his fear kept him from progressing in his training until he dealt with it.

"She's not a very patient listener" Leonardo stated from obvious previous experience.

"Then perhaps she is the one who needs someone to listen" Master Splinter answered putting a hand on his shoulder walking past him with an understanding glance.

**(Walking in Paradigm)**

Captain Gerhard was refilling the stations coffee makers for the third time today. Two coffee pots, one station . . . They're lucky enough to have even that. Usually human consumption of caffeine is only supposed to be a reccomended one cup a day. Thanks to the headlines on the Tabloids, he's on his third.

'**Abductions cease, NYPD witholds leads in murder investigation'**

Ever since the press caught wind that the abductions, sexual assaults and even possibly their murder hit was gang related, they wouldn't give out the name of the street gang they thought was involved.

One it would cause panic, two the purple dragons including their boss already had a dragon sized ego any more buffing and they'd have a dinosaur sized problem on their hands. Third reason, gangs were already trying to take credit for it and now the press was confused. They had in several calls for past and minor street gangs on every side of the city trying to take credit for all charges. One issue tossed aside by the press, which he hasn't bothered to mention. The ones responsible were mixed races, which left out alot of the racial profiled gangs in the city. Asian Mafia and the Bloods or Crypts or whoever was left out there, definitely werent working together on something this small scale. Whether New York politicians wanted to admit it or not race was still a matter in this city. Gangs seperated themselves by where they came from, American born gangs tended to be a little more open depending on their goal. If the goal was to just make money, black white or asian you were acceptable. If the goal was to create wealth among the masses then it was seperate. But if someones goal was to track down women of a certain color, certain age, and certain profile, well then you had someone just out looking for someone.

"I guess you've seen them already" Hanna Lenarrow walked in tossing a paper down ontop of his. He looked up, filled his mug again and shrugged.

"Not the first time we've been smacked on the ass by the tabloids" Gerhard took a sip of his reheated coffee.

"Merry Christmas" Lenarrow handed a folder to him "I wanted to get it to you earlier but I was stuck in traffic longer than usual". She shrugged handing him a manilla folder.

Gerhards trained eyes first made contact with the mug shot clipped to the side, along with a few records.

"Viscilla Terrav" Sounds . . .Russian?

His eyes scanned the mug shot of a messy blonde with black and pink hair dark brown eyes, nose stud and lip ring.

"Ukranian her families been in New York since 1920" Lenarrow corrected him.

"She connected to the abductions?" He asked.

"Her DNA was already in the system and matched with the panty hose we found in the Van on Hun Severonsons warehouse parking lot".

"She did time?" He asked.

"No but her DNA was in the petri dish, she might've been sexually assaulted, or . . ." Lenarrow shrugged while her boss wondered why that information wouldn't be in the file somewhere. The petri dish meant that it was in the DNA banks. But what it was there for originally isn't clear, he'd have to call a favor to find that out.

_If she's a vic then Lenarrow would have to use a different strategy, go in charging and she'll run. _

_'None of us know just how deep in she is'. _

Gerhard looked up from the folder with a small disbelieving smile towards his rookie detective. "I didn't want to pick her up without going through you first". She looked up at him earnestly.

"Ask what she was doing in that Van but be carefull she could also be a Victim"

"With this record? She's even Legit, I think her boyfriend was a purple dragon, and then she got inducted. She also has a past assault charge against her, and she's purple dragon gang affiliated". Lenarrow pointed at the profile.

"Go with grace and go steady, we dont need another one with you at the other end" Jack Gerhard sent Hanna on her way. His other staff just finally walking in, along with FBI intel. Three Agents went down to 1 who was supposed to help due to his credibility in handeling negotiations with terrorist kidnappers. But he doubted the FBI actually thought that terrorists were involved, these were home grown, or at least put down roots on the very city streets they walked on.

"Coffee?" He asked his seargent who walked in offering the coffee pot.

**(Knee Deep)**

Hanna Lenarrow walked up the steps to an apartment complex. It wasn't a shabby place, a front garden terrace, with that old New York structure and wear on stone. It was in the part of the city that used to be considered the old Ukranian area. A small street where Ukranian immigrants lived together, at a time when Immigrants needed their countrymen to get along in a world where they didn't know any English and needed jobs.

Now it was a typical street, the immigrants no longer ukranian in the area. But Yolotta green Terrace in apartment L9D, was their suspect slash possible victim slash possible witness.

Captain trusted in her abilities and put faith in all her training in psychology before going through the academy. Now it was time to see if paying off her college debt was really worth it.

She showed her badge to the doorman who let her in.

"Can I . . .Help . . .You?" He asked staring at her, then the badge before straightening up alerted.

"I need to see Viscilla Terrav, Apartment L9D"

"Can I ask what you want her for?" The doorman whose tag said 'Blake' doorman and supervisor.

"We think she might have witnessed an assault, can you buzz me in please?" She asked politely but sternly. Her first year was hard she couldn't find the right balance between polite and stern, usually feigning sternness just to get the job done. He sighed before hitting the buzzer behind the counter. "Thanks" She nodded politely recovering from her aggressive demeanor.

Hanna Lennarow took a deep breath before knocking on the door. It never occured to her that Viscilla Terrav might not even be home. But the slight feeling of dissapointment hit when there was no sound after the knock.

_'I should've taken lunch first'_

"I'M COMING" There was a loud muffled shout behind the door, causing Lenarrow's heart to jump up through her throat. She tried lowering her heart rate to seem as calm as possible. Any slight skittish move could send Miss Terrav back into her apartment barricaded.

"Hello?"

The door opened held closed by a lock chain. Blonde hair with black strands in a messy bun, with dark eyes answered the door. They were shining over curious and even almost nervous.

The smell of perfume and food wafted passed her nose.

"What do you want?" The young woman asked. She had to be around her own age, couldn't be any older than late 20's.

"My names Detective Lennarow NYPD . . .Can we talk?" She asked sternly almost as if she was pushing to make Viscilla feel as if she had no choice.

"I know my rights, what do you want?"

"We found these . . . Which were an exact match to your DNA which was already in the system . . .you mind letting me in? I just wanna talk" Lenarrow held up the evidence bag with the panty hose in them.

Viscilla Terrav lowered her gaze like she was ashamed by what Lenarrow was holding up.

She stepped into the apartment, it was a nice enough place. Green carpet and olive colored walls. Some shabby furniture and a large t.v.

"So what is it you do for a living?" Lenarrow asked seeing a few things she could match from home and living catologue, along with a few items from bargain city.

"I work full time doing what I can"

"For Hun?"

Lenarrow bit her tongue, she jumped the gun too quick. . .

"I think you should leave now, unless my lawyer needs to be called" Miss Viscilla Terrav nodded folding her arms. That's when she saw it . . .

"How long have you been dragon property" Lenarrow saw the tattoo's. The tail of a purple and black outlined dragon on her ankle just below her yoga pant line.

"I'm no ones property" Viscilla answered with major sass.

"Then your a dragon"

"Get out" Viscilla pointed at the door.

"I will . . .Once you tell me what your panty hose were doing in a van Owned by Hun Severonson . . .were you assaulted?" Hanna asked calmly trying to reason to a point, using her eyes to maintain emotional impact.

"If all you came here to do was check on my welfare then I'm fine, and I wasn't raped".

" I need to know what your DNA was doing in a Van . . .that also had the DNA of a young woman in it . . .A young woman might I add that was sexually and physcially assaulted, after being abducted".

_She felt victory seeing Viscilla Terrav's eyes frozen on the panty hose like she'd been caught in the middle of the highway, deer in the headlight affect._

"I think maybe you should come down to the station" Lenarrow nodded. "We can talk more there".

"I dont think so, unless your arresting me-"

"I dont want to have to arrest a potential assault victim but as of right now if you dont have an answer as to why you were in the same Van that my assault victim was in . . .Maybe a visit to the stationhouse will jog your memory".

"I'm not saying anything to you".

"That's fine . . .But as of right now you're a suspect . . .Lets go"

"Give me a minute" Viscilla Terrav pulled on her jackett grabbing a snakeskin purse. Designer counterfeit no doubt.

"I can let you walk out or drag you out in cuffs" Lenarrow pointed acting impatient. Waiting for the other woman to walk out infront of her.

**(I'm Fine)**

_He figured the way Master Splinter spoke to him, that he wanted HIM to talk to Bethany, or at least have Kelly or Brandace do it. Females . . . He could only comprehend the emotional levels of each one fluctuating from day to day. _

Leonardo rolled his shoulders back in a half shudder. His larger green hand reaching for the metal handle to the door. Pulling down on it he found it was locked.

_Should've knocked first._

He knocked twice not too hard, he didn't know what version of Bethany Fishers he would find behind this door. How Master Splinter handled three emotional young women under the same roof he'd never know.

"God dammit Brandace I told you I dont wanna-" He stood keeping himself from taking a step back. Her eyes were tinted pinkish, from crying. Her voice broken up like she was hoarse. She looked up at him like she was shocked to see him. Then again a large turtle at your door might stirr that kind of reaction.

"Uhm I'm sorry- I thought you were-" She sighed letting her sentence die.

"Do you Mind" . . . He stood there recognizing how light her voice sounded in comparison to his deeper one, he didn't want to imtimidate her and make her emotional situation worse.

_The things I do for this family . . ._

Bethany backed up unsure, not answering. His form opened the door wider for him to get through. The Light outlining him in shadow. She stood up arms crossed wondering what Leonardo, the leaderlike wonder wanted to say to her.

She didn't make eye contact with him, for some reason it hurt. She didn't want to explain why. Those eyes watching like he had something foreboding to say, she hid hers.

"Can I help you?" She asked again motioning with her hand and adding a small sniffle to her words.

"I think its you who wants the help" He said looking around, she didn't have much furniture. Bed, an old desk that had books piled ontop, and papers. No doubt it was schoolwork. Her bed was covered with a flowery comforter, she sat on it unsure of him. _Suddenly she felt unsure of having him in here, of course this was his home but she didn't want him in her room seeing it in it's current state. Not exactly homey, some days it felt like she was in a prison cell, cold brick walls, a metal door. _

**(SuperChick: Hold)**

"Master Splinter is concerned about you" He said slowly almost pausing halfway through.

"Is that all?" She asked still not looking at him.

"Meditation, and any kind of process involves practice, and patience"

"Did you get that out of a chinese proverb?" She asked being a smart alec on purpose. He knew it.

"My father taught me . . ." She paused hearing him call Master Splinter his father still seemed so unreal than how realistic it actually was. The fatherly rat was technically his father . . .She felt a small hallow part in her chest wince from the fact that she couldn't say the same.

"I'm not questioning him in what he's trying to do I just - "

"You're afraid"

_That word made her connect eyes with him. Who was he to come in to tell her what was wrong with her? Like she didn't already know this?_

"You're talking to me as if I dont know" She bit back softly.

His eyes widened making her stare into them more before looking away.

"What I'm trying to say is . . .You're blocking yourself, from making any true progress in Master Splinters training". Bethany fishers was listening, not looking up from her gaze on the floor, but still listening.

"-You're the expert" She answered back unsure of what else to say. _She knew she wasn't being very welcoming but she wasn't sure how to react . . .He was trying to talk to her one on one . . .and she couldn't help but feel judged. He was a master at what he did, she'd seen him practice enough times to know that in fight against several to himself, he'd win. _

"I'm still learning" He answered back with a small smirk. _She couldn't tell sometimes with his facial structure, his muzzle like nose and mouth at an angle sometimes she couldn't tell if he was smiling or if that was just his normal mouthline._ Bethany shook herself from studying his face so much. Her cheeks felt reddened when he seemed to notice she was studying him, he looked sideways with a sigh. Uncomfortable, that was the only thing she felt right now.

"I want to know what's causing you to hesitate, and why you wont talk to Master Splinter. He may seem strict but he has the best intentions".

"I know that . . .He raised you and you dont seem to be emotionally scarred in any way" She gave a light laugh going for a small joke. He didn't laugh, she just stared at the floor again. "I'm not intimidated by him if that's what your asking".

He thought for a minute, _dancing around a conversation wasn't getting him anywhere. _

_He remembered what Master splinter said, and he knew that he wasn't the one who needed to do the talking._

"I'm Listening . . .If you have anything you need to talk about".

Bethany paused a moment taking in what this real life Leonardo just said, this animal Leonardo that sometimes she had to blink twice just to tell herself he was real, skin, bones, muscle, eyes, flesh, blood, turtle.

"I dont know how to talk to you I guess-" She rubbed her other arm a little looking up at him, he could see the helplessness in her eyes. Her expression sad, like she really wanted him to help her. It was the first time Bethany Fishers showed something that he could empathize with expression. He folded his hands together before sitting up straight.

"I listen to my brothers when they have a problem or a situation, sometimes they trust me enough to talk to me about it. Most of the time we talk to Master Splinter. You have Splinters blessing to live here . . . Which means you get extended the same treatment I give my brothers, and that my father . . .gives me".

Bethany's eyes were watering over slightly, he could see the glimmer in the lamp light from her desk. She turned her head, expression torn like she would burst out crying or yelling at him any second.

"What if it doesnt work? Or it backfires". She shook her head holding onto her arms, the insecurity showing. Leonardo's eyes were serious watching her sad ones.

"Master Splinter will show you how to channel yourself so that fear wont even enter your mind when the time comes. Fear is an illusion, it's meant to help in survival raise pheramones to heighten awareness and ensure the fight or flight response-". For a second he sounded just like Donny.

"-Fear is being afraid of the future, something that hasn't even happened yet. You live here, right now, at this very second you're living . . .Right now."

"I get your point" She tilted her head sideways. The way she looked at him he felt as though he was actually getting through to her.

"No matter what you tell me . . .I wont be able to shake everything I've suddenly grown so afraid of".

"Like what" He asked gently, being low voiced, the less pushy he seemed the more she opened up. _She talked about how she was afraid to go outside, any sign of a thunderstorm had her in a panic. Which would explain the nights he found the bathroom door locked only to come back in two hours and someone would still be inside._

"Kellys' usually the one who gets frightened by a small thunderstorm. She's gotta have a movie, blankett and pillows for a possible fort should the building shake . . .Now I'm doing it too". She looked up at him like she was dissapointed in herself.

"That's just how she handles it . . . It doesnt make you any less of yourself just because you've developed an internal fear. Though I probably wouldn't reccomend barricading yourself in the bathroom".

"I dont know what to do . . ."

He saw it . . .A small glimmer of his past self. Back when he was younger and he had a fear of heights. He saw that same part of him in her.

" She's not even that afraid anymore, whenever she gets paranoid she just runs to Michelangelo's room. Or vice versa".

_Bethany sounded slightly envious, Kelly had a friend to help her out, of course she could ask anyone, but Michelangelo was always the first. Bethany couldn't imagine herself knocking on Leonardo's door at midnight asking if she could sleep with him. The awkward question itself would be enough to shame her back to the bathroom._

"You do have others around you to help you, there are 7 other individuals in this home, four of them trained in the art of ninjutsu and the other a Master".

Leonardo seemed to make his point because she nodded. "If you ever need anything you have myself, three other brothers, two females, and a Rat . . ." That one made her laugh a little, pulling a strand of her hair back shyly.

"I get it, I'll ask" She smiled lightly as she could. He could already feel the tension in the air loosening, becoming more free.

"Just dont expect me to be running to your room everytime theirs a little turbulent weather".

"No but my door will always be open" He answered sincerely standing up, she stood up at the same time. It took two seconds to realize what she was doing.

'_oh'_

_She was hugging him, he was barely standing up, a little bent at the knees. She pushed her head past the crook of his neck, arms folded soft but firm around him. As big as his family was with April always giving hugs and Casey even throwing a friendly arm punch or two, he still wasn't used to it. But he wasn't complaining. This girl . . . This woman who stared at him from an old beat up couch, like he was the grim reaper coming after her ,eyes cold and glaring at him. Fearful, timid, and angry. He patted her back softly in a half hug back. _

When she let go and looked up with a half normal thankyou, her expression going back to calm.

"Thankyou . . .for . . .putting up with me" She shrugged softly, hazel eyes looking up at him. She was holding her arms again, looking comfortable in her sweater.

"I've had to put up with three brothers for 20 years, by comparison, you're a walk in the park".

Bethany watched him turn and noticed his right eye blinked by itself. A green eyelid showing a sign that made her want to blush. He winked. The most normal human sign of trust and playful intention ever invented, perfected in green.

Figures my most normal human talk like that happened with a turtle. She thought looking back to her desk where she was reading something, or at least trying to. Now she wanted nothing more than to take a nap, sitting on her bed listening to his footsteps walking down the hall.

_Sure I could talk to him . . .But I can't tell him everything. _

She knew that fact coldy and whole heartedly. He couldn't know that she was having second thoughts, that even the others were feeling it but not saying anything. Second thoughts about leaving, about trying to get back. As cruel as it was to her mother back home . . .In her heart of hearts.

She thought of Brandace and Kelly and how even if they didn't fully realize it yet . . .They ultimately would feel what she was feeling. Completely torn.

**(Precinct) **

"I know I can get her to talk to me, I just need you to trust me".

"I'd rather have the doc in there"

Doc, meaning Robert 'Robby' Gheilman. He was a psychiatrist that would help out the local precincts. Apparently while she was out getting her girl, Gerhard made a phone call. It was critical talks like this that made Hanna Lennarow wonder if Jack Gerhard even trusted her to do her job. She rolled her eyes listening to Gheilmans speil about how she was probably a past drug user with Father issues.

"Gerhard . . .Pleeeeeeeease . . .Dont let Gheilman take my bid" Lenarrow pleaded with a stone face. "I want to know what she knows because whatever gang activity she's involved in could be-"

"Gang activity? Well that does fit the profile, but what doesnt add up is the oriental dragon symbols. Their presented in a way that would throw up a flag, what gang affiliate is she?" Gheilman felt his chin in content thought, genuinely curious. That was dangerous.

"Lenarrow go" Gerhard sent her in abruptly before Gheilman could spew out more questions. Hanna Lenarrow caught Gerhards hard stare, she forgot he was trying to keep the Purple dragon lead under wraps.

"The ankle tattoo shows a sort of comformality, she would have been in the life for awhile or recently added for some deadline purpose. Not shown proudly on the shoulder or arm, but in a place that is easily hid by clothing and footwear-" Gheilman watched Lenarrow walk in talking outloud to himself making observations.

"So how long have you been . . .In" Lenarrow asked nicely, sliding a glass of water towards her. Viscilla didn't make a move for the glass.

"I'm not talking until my representative arrives". Viscilla was like a stone that Lenarrow knew would be too heavy to budge, but if she hit the right spot a nerve, any stone could crack. Viscilla Terrav re adjusted her messy bun, trying to make herself look presentable. Her eyes hard watching Hanna back, untrusting and almost snake like.

"Viscilla, what were your panty hose doing in that Van . . .I can't help you unless you tell me"

Jack Gerhard was watching Hanna's sincerity, woman to woman she actually looked like she was trying to reach out. Whether this Viscilla Terrav wanted it wasn't readable. Even Gheilman was being objective that she wouldn't rat, it was just as worse for women in a gang scene than a man.

"Their not you're typical street gang . . . They've shelved themselves higher than that. Blood in and blood out doesnt apply, their more organized".

"You sound experienced on the subject" Gheilman seemed amused by his own observance . . ._'nosey bastard'._

"I've had a few rounds" Jack answered turning away when his Liutenant motioned for his attention from the office.

"Once your lawyer comes in he'll tell you what's in the best interest of Hun, not for you . . .You can't let the guy that did that to you get away with it" Lenarrow whispered harshley.

"No one hurt me!" Viscilla Terrav stood up in the chair.

"Excuse me, speaking to my client without her attorney present? Very unbehaved even for a new detective" The lice squad showed up. One man was one of Hun's lawyers, from the other day. The Japanese man accompanied by someone she didn't recognize. But Gerhard and the unrecognized man accompanying the attorney exchanged all too familiar glances.

_'They know eachother'_

"I would like to know what charges you are pressing against miss Terrav"

"You're Hun Severonsons attorney, or at least one of them" Hanna stood up from her leaned over position stone facing the attorney who didn't seem phased at all.

"Mr. Severonson is Miss Terrav's employer, he was concerned for the welfare of one of his employees and rushed to her aid".

"Right" Hanna nodded, obvious cynicism hidden under her fake smile.

"We just want to know why her panties were in a Van that was searched on your 'employers' property".

"I had sex you blonde Twit" Viscilla Terrav rounded back but was hushed with a hand motion by the attorney. "My client had sexual activities in the Van that was 'much later on' marked off as evidence" The lawyer took the seat next to her, the other guy stood behind them, staring through the giant mirror no doubt at her captain.

"Can you tell me when?" Hanna asked like she was talking to a child. Viscilla looked at the attorney who nodded.

"Months ago, I only had sex in their once, I was dating another co-worker, we got it on I forgot my pantyhose".

"And the name of that co-worker?" Hanna asked.

"Irrelevant to the charges against my client" the attorney stopped her.

"Oh it's very relevant, we find DNA of abducted and raped victims in that Van, that would mean that your client could be guilty of aiding in the abduction and sexual assaults of several victims, a couple who are considered minors". Lennarow nodded addding her sarcasm.

"Well until you do, we'll be going detective. You have 'nothing' on Miss Terrav other than half a years past undergarment in a Van that might have or might not have been in use of a present crime. Call if you wish to speak to Miss Terrav again. Have a nice day"

The attorney bowed gently, he definitely was from Japan. Hanna watched Viscilla walk out, a sneaky smile forming on the womans lips.

_'I hate lawyers'._

"Nothing you could do, we dont have enough yet. Check in with the crime lab first thing tomorrow, go home . . .Get some sleep Hanna" Jack Gerhard stopped her from following the attorney and Viscilla Terrav out.

"I gave away too much"

"You did alright, go home" Jack nodded towards the door.

"I can get through to her . . ."

"Not today you can't"

Hanna Lennarow walked out defeated, it showed in her walk and in her eyes.

"You honestly believe that woman knows more than she let on?" Gheilman asked sipping coffee.

"They all do . . .She's just an ant in the hill". Jack answered irritated, he didn't need a psycho analysis at the moment.

"It's her boss you're after" Gheilman noted outloud . . .Again.

Captain Jack Gerhard went straight to his office and found an old bottle of turkey whiskey he had on hand. Shot glass . . .double.

**(Heated Collisions)**

It was a stay in night. A old movie playing on AMC that everyone that wasn't doing something decided to sit and watch. Across the room someone being Bethany was playing music and reading a book. Kelly watched Beth's mood go from 1 to a cloud 9.

Michelangelo was sitting next to her on the couch, but neither of them touching. His arm was up behind her though, she thought it was a comfortable kind of closeness.

Donatello had put away the sceptor in the closet room where the helmets and memorbelia were placed. Especially after he noticed no one wanted to be anywhere near it. _With science comes bravery to be able to find out and accomplish the unknown. _

He put the cloth over it, just incase. _'Can't do that if everyone within the vicinity is afraid to even lay eye on it'._

Brandace was laying on her stomach on the floor by the table, her laptop infront of her typing away at a document. The light tapping of her keyboard barely heard over the movie.

Raphael kept a watchful eye, leaned back watching the t.v with no real interest in the movie. His arms relaxed on the lazy boy chair, one foot up on the table.

Across the home in the kitchen was a steaming tea kettle whistling where a smiling and humming Master splinter was making tea.

Leonardo was practicing with his katanas, slow and quick moves in a steady rhythm to an invisible opponent.

Donatello joining them for the movie eventually. The confidant academic turtle grabbed the remote from the inn table flipping it up.

"Donnnnn the movies not over yet" Michelangelo looked over at his purple masked brother with an irritated glance. "Yeah, it was gettin' to the good part" Raphael added in motioning to the t.v with his hand out.

"It was going to commercial, I just wanna see if their doing a segment on the Science and Mechanics expo next weekend" Donatello flipped it to the news on channel 7.

"No one appreciates clint eastwood classics like they used to" Michelangelo sighed shaking his head, making kelly laugh.

"Alright I'm changing it back" Donatello gave in.

"No Don, wait" Leonardo had a sword placed on the remote to stop his brother from touching it.

_'The incident was called in around 4:15 but just too late for investigators to reach the site. This commercially owned dock side store house was torched, and some witnesses claim evidence of molotov's, a home made fire explosive, were used in the torching'. _

Leonardo's eyes were locked on it. Master Splinter stood behind the couch.

"It's just a fire Leo" Don looked up.

Master Splinter watched the screen patiently. Everyone suddenly watching confused.

"_But what the strangest thing isn't the fire itself, it's the graffiti markings surrounding the building"._

"Oh god" Kelly whispered suddenly feeling her fists clench the cushion of the couch, pushing herself back into it.

"Dude"

_It seems to be some sort of symbol with what looks like turtle outlines inside each one, sprayed within 8 feet of another surrounding the building sidewalks, windows and even a few locals parked vehicles._

"They know" Donatello looked up at his brother Leonardo seriously. Raphael sat up no longer completely relaxed. The warehouse they broke into not that long ago, now burning down on the lower east side. A symbol of the foot clan . . .A giant red outlined symbol with a turtle inside each one. Bethany dropped her book looking at the image on all the t.v's. Her eyes glancing from Leonardo's large dark green form from the t.v light, to the t.v. Observing his reaction, and feeling her own clench to fear in her stomach.

_Everyone is asking what is the meaning behind these markings, and if the same person who caused the fire also was responsible for the graffiti symbols. As we speak fire officials are keeping the flames contained and do not know if anyone was or is still in the building. It was currently vacated and under crime scene investigation under the authority of Captain Jack Gerhard of the local precinct. What they were investigating is still unknown to the public. More as the story unfolds this is Alex Verbosa on scene from New York. _

"Purple dragons" Leonardo gritted looking at the screen.

"Question is, do they know-" Raphael tilted his head not liking the situation.

"Or is Hun guessing" Donatello finished watching his entire family soak in the situation that was occuring.

"That Greg guy-" Raphael started like he was going to chew the man out even when he wasn't there to hear it.

"Couldn't have known . . .Only Hun could have known" Leonardo nodded.

"My sons you did everything possible to conceal yourselves"

"No one saw us, and even if they managed to catch a glimpse we were too quick . . ."

"They werent conscious long enough ta' get a look" Raphael heaved his shoulders. Mikey had his arm around Kelly who looked a little shaken.

Brandace caught his glance but she looked like she didn't know if she should be worried or not.

Master Splinter set his tea set down on the table before sitting. It was a minute of still silence. Leonardo's glance didn't change, and Bethany watched them. Their gaze serious and penetrating while he was making his own thoughts. She didn't know what he was thinking, and it gave her arms goosebumps even more.

"I hope no one was in there" Everyone heard Kelly whisper while Michelangelo side hugged her for comfort.

_'School seems so unimportant now compared to all this' _ Bethany thought watching the self leader like Leonardo turn forbodingly away.

Brandace looked up after watching Michelangelo walk Kelly from the couch to her room. Raphael stood up suddenly, he clenched his sai tight, and the sound of splintering wood being broken made the atmosphere even more on edge. Master Splinters eyes followed the source of the sound. Raphael hit something, and it sounded like the top of a wooden practice dummy was broken off, hit the floor rolling to a still.

Master Splinters eyes closed like he was internally sighing at his sons actions.

_'When will we ever feel safe?' _ Bethany thought watching her friends face drop. Brandace's eyes followed the direction Raphael got up to, and she could tell.

_'When will they' _She thought to all four brothers and how they must feel, seeing a representation of them, drawn in a representation of something they hated and despised. The goosebumps under her sweater arms didn't fade.

**(Calling you Out)**

A pair of dark brown eyes watched the screen, a small smirk forming. He cut a cigar before lighting it with a match struck against his shoes.

_'She wants proof, I'll give her proof'._

"Hun, It's done they just called from Jersey, they've relocated".

"Their to stay in Jersey until I say so"

"I'll let them know"

Hun Severonsons eyes watched the flames flicker on the screen.

_'And the cops wont be able to prove it was them . . .Another month and the dragons would be in the clear'. _

He puffed the smoke infront of him, reaching the screen across his desk.

_After the next torch they'll have to come out of hiding. _

The smoke on the screen danced slowly across the image of his Master Shredders, Oroku saki's symbol of the foot clan. A poorly but clearly drawn outline of a turtle being pointed at by the news reporters.

**Questions are welcome and the only reason I wouldn't answer is if it spoiled surprises I already planned. Reviews are awesome, until next time ;) Stay tuned.**


	43. Anyway You Want It

**Loved the reviews, some even cracked me up. Celiawillsayhyper you totally cracked me up. I'm glad everyone was happy about Beth opening up a little bit, she's got her own reservations just like any human might have… To the reviewer 'Am new', Kelly happened to know some German and let me know what you were saying* I'm counting up reviewer loyalty points for the next Loyal Reviewer award! The last one was a Michelangelo micro series comic book. The next prize will be a Surprise bundle which will vary depending on the Reviewers favorite character. So Awesome reviewers, let me know who your favorite TMNT series character is your favorite and why* It can be anyone from the old comic series to now. **

**(All the Comforts of Home)**

"I can walk to April's apartment"

"Raph, it's safer that way"

Bethany walked in after getting ready for school. Donatello was standing by the counter while a taller and bigger Raphael didn't seem too pleased. The red masked turtles face was narrowed in gaze. Brandace in a black form fitting turtle neck and jeans stood with a pleading face. Bethany watched when her friend gave her a side glance. Telling her with her eyes that this wasn't going well.

"I don't like the idea that you're out walkin' by yourself "Raphael talked directly to Brandace "-In a city she' hardly knows." Now he was talking to Donatello whom Bethany guessed was trying to reason with his brother.

Bethany listened making toast and pouring a glass of juice. She didn't know what would happen after last night. Worst case scenario she thought they would pull them out of school. Not that she thought that would be a completely terrible scenario, but the prospect of finishing high school first to get it over with sounded better.

"You heard Master Splinter, if anyone spots us no one is safe"

"Ya' act like I don't know Donny, I'll wear the damn helmet" Raphael declared turning. '_That was it then' _Brandace held her arms together watching the tempered turtle huff out of the kitchen.

"Is he picking us up from school?" Bethany asked, cautious more than curious.

"I'll be taking you, Mikey will pick you up" Donatello spoke drinking his morning cup of coffee walking out with the newspaper. Bethany turned to Brandace once Don left.

"I have to work after school Mondays, Wednesday, Fridays and weekends. It's only a 15, 20 minute walk-"Brandace stared explaining.

"But after last night" Bethany added knowing what her friend was going to say.

"Yeah . . . I don't know whether I should feel flattered that he's offering pick me up or fear for him".

"I think it's you he fears for" Bethany looked over at the two brothers, one eating a bowl of cereal watching the news, the other watching the news and reading the paper at the same time. "Were the reason their being targeted, but they're the ones watchin' out for us?" Brandace said taking a bite of toast roughly before walking out. Bethany shared her sentiments, but what could they do. They didn't have the training, weaponry or strategy to take on a New York Street gang by themselves. They didn't even have a place to live without Master Splinter taking them in.

Donatello sipped his coffee, Leo wasn't up yet, which was a little out of the ordinary, but even Leo had his slow days.

"So we headin' out tonight or what?" Raphael asked before taking a spoonful of cheerio's.

"That's a good question" Donatello answered sighing and putting his paper down. If they went out they would be undoubtedly falling into a trap. This happened before, when they were younger. Except the Purple dragons sprayed dead turtles on sticks on public stations and walls.

"Spray painting vandalism is definitely a dragon move, but using the symbol of the foot clan". Donatello let off the sentence staring out into space thinking. The foot clan was dead, the shredder dead. They barely made it out alive, after the fire. It took all of his brothers to fight him back, to even weaken him. After that late summer night, they never saw another foot clan insignia.

"It aint nothin' but retaliation from Hun, he knows it's us. The last two warehouse busts, the fact that they stopped abductin' other women. He knows". Raphael narrowed at the T.V like he would love nothing more than to break it.

"He's definitely trying to bait us" Donatello yawned. "If the jig is up, he doesn't know where, when or if we'll strike"

"The same applies for us my sons" Master Splinter walked in with tea and breakfast. "We do not know the extent of their knowledge, but due to our past with the shredder, Hun recognizes our movements. A very bad sign we must immediately alter and re consider our courses of action". Master Splinter spoke. Both his sons listened knowing that meant training today and more importantly, preparing. First thing, getting three young women to school.

"Is Kelly ready to go?"

"Right here!" Kelly jogged in.

Donatello waited by the other exit, a way to the warehouse where they kept the Van, and Donatello's secondary shop. When the automatic doors opened so the van could back out, Donatello felt the chilly morning air. It was a cloudy day in one of the world's most famous cities. "Everyone buckle in" Donatello waited before putting on the Cowabunga Carl head.

"Do you really have to wear that?" Bethany asked with nothing but the utmost seriousness in her tone. The purple masked, now Carl headed turtle didn't bother to look. "Unfortunately yes, Seatbelts please" . . .

(Dis-Assembly)

(Human: Skye Sweetnam)

"Would all student's report to the gym for this morning's pep rally, all students report to the gym for this morning's pep rally". Bethany and Brandace were in English. Kelly heard the announcement while she was working on a still life of a model. "I guess we can do it later?" Madeline Hasher was in a side glance, look over the shoulder pose for Kelly. The longer haired reddish brunette looked up grabbing her bag slowly walking out.

_You know what Simon says_

_He tells you what to do_

_What if he told you to _

_Take off all your clothes_

_And dance in_

_Your birthday suit?_

"Can't we ditch?" An irritated Bethany asked Brandace.

"Not unless you flash security. Think you might get lucky?" Brandace motioned to Bethany's top and with her eyes pointed to the security guards outside the door.

_Sure it's the latest craze_

_We all get influenced_

They scanned them before they could enter the main building. Any metal or questionable items were confiscated. The other buildings didn't have the same kind of security.

_The little secret they _

_Don't want you _

_Know_

_Know_

_Know_

Across the hall Madeline waved, pointing at Brandace and Beth for Kelly who looked up to give a small wave. Brandace pushed through the crowd of students filing in. Madeline watched Kelly's observant stare over the crowd. Every student of every kind of label was going through those gym doors.

_Were only human _

_Separated by our thoughts_

"So are you the sort of person that likes pep rallies or-?"

A group of girls opened their arms in a 'make way for us' motion. Causing Kelly and Madeline to move.

_So hang on to them_

_Or you might find you get caught_

"It depends I guess . . . I mean I don't hate them. I like how they get everyone pumped. Everyone gets' together in a way" She looked up with a sheepish smirk at the blonde.

_Caught up in the _

_Hype_

A guy on a skateboard just flew past them. Brandace pulled Beth back from being knocked into. "Thanks" Beth thanked her sighing out of frustration.

_Monkey See_

_Monkey do_

One kid on the bench pounding his chest while his friends laughed.

_Mustn't get Brain washed_

_By what's surrounding you_

If there was one thing High school could be compared to, it would be a jungle. "I'm getting too old for this" Brandace said walking straight through a circle of sophomore girls who were blocking the way.

_Didn't you know that_

_Every little things contagious?_

"The senior steps are up there" Madeline Hasher lead the way to the steps while all the seniors were standing up. Some doing the cheers with the cheer leaders, some sitting.

_Oh yes, every little things contagious_

A particular group of girls, light colors and light hair. There was one in every school. Brandace recognized the class dogma and the groups and labels that came with it. It was like Deja vu all over again. The sound of cheers, the band across the gym playing a song everyone knew except for them. The cheerleaders were a lot more 'cheer leading' than the ones she knew back from her past high school days in Iowa. Summersault or backflips back home? Forget it. Here it was more than likely a requirement.

_It's when you watch T.V_

_And everything you see_

Brandace glanced at Bethany who was glaring at Madeline. She gave her knee a bump with her own, silently telling her to chill. Madeline was singing the school song with everyone else around them.

_The virus seeping through _

_And you start to want_

_What they tell you _

_You should want_

It wasn't winter yet and all the girls in flip flops and boys in basketball shorts was more than proof. Brandace kept her right leg bent up on the seat in front of her. The fashion was definitely the same. Every female within a 100 mile radius trying to show as much skin as possible.

_It's in the air you breathe_

Confetti poppers went off, a whole bunch landing in Kelly's hair.

_It's hidden up their sleeves_

_Their even marketing what I say right now_

_Watch out_

Gold, Black and Silver streamers all over Bethany's lap. Even Bethany couldn't contain a shock laugh. Making Kelly point at her reaction to smile.

_Were only human_

_Separated by our thoughts._

A 2 different groups of girls were doing a matching shuffle with the cheerleaders from their seats. A couple of others Brandace watched with observant and slow glances. Were just like them, sitting and doing nothing. The overabundance of cheer wasn't their shot of whiskey.

_So hang onto them_

_Or you'll find you might get_

_Caught_

"Bang bang cannon ring, Sabers roar you play your game!" The cheerleaders were using t-shirt cannons while freshman, sophomores and juniors were leaping for them.

_Caught up in the _

_HYPE_

While the undergrads were fighting each other for medium sized pieces of cloth with graphic designs. Bethany rolled her eyes, _At least seniors get their own section. _She thought thanking whatever god was up there for the creation of high school hierarchy.

_Monkey see_

_Monkey Do_

_Mustn't get_

_Brainwashed by what's surrounding you_

"Everyone give a roaring welcome to our EAST HIGH SABERS!" The principal shouted through the microphone all the staff members clapping with the cheerleaders siding to pave the way for the football players, pom poms shimmering.

_Didn't you know that_

_Every little things contagious?_

Madeline jumped up cheering with everyone else. Kelly laughed at the girl's enthusiasm. Maddie was definitely the school spirit type, and for a split second Kelly almost stood up with her.

_Oh yes_

_Every little things contagious_

A few of the football players whistled at the girls who were dancing, and a couple of the cheerleaders. Doing chest pounds and barking. Brandace smirked, and Beth noticed. "I knew it, you'd cave for masculinity". Bethany leaned back smug with her joke. Two really big football players, defensive lineman, leapt up in a chest bounce.

_Na, nana, nana, nana_

_Were only human separated_

_Na, nana, nana, nana_

_Were only human, separated_

"Big, and brutal . . ." Brandace smirked. _With a heart of gold. _She smirked at the almost male tribal tradition. A bunch of guys getting themselves hyped up.

_Caught up in the HYPE_

"With red mask tails whipping heroically in the wind?" Bethany rhetorically asked. Both girls kept silent, letting the teasing die.

_Monkey See_

_Monkey Do_

Madeline's blonde hair whipped when she jerked her head back for a head bang, everyone was doing it.

_Mustn't get Brain washed _

_By what's surrounding you_

_Didn't you know that_

_Every little things contagious_

There were pyrotechnics going off, flash bangs of silver and gold. Matching the shimmer of the glitter in the cheer leader's pom poms'.

_Oh Yes Every little things_

_Contagious_

_Hey_

_Monkey see_

_Monkey Do_

Madeline raised her fist in a pump with the rest of East High who knew the words "Black, Gold, Black, Gold, Black Gold, Bang! Sabers pounce we reign supreme!"

_Mustn't get Brain washed_

_By what's surrounding you_

_Didn't you know that_

_Every little thing's contagious_

_Oh Yes_

_Every little things contagious_

"Sabers!" And then everyone around them did this pounce and growl motion. While the cheer leaders screamed with smiles.

"It's like an 80's football re-run's wet dream" Brandace leaned back laughing.

"I'm waiting for them to scream, Rudy, Rudy, Rudy" Bethany joked remembering the 80's football movie. Madeline turned unsure of herself and Kelly could see it. "Oh you guys didn't like it?" Madeline asked. "Nah It was cool, just kinda pepped out" Brandace crossed her arms with a head lean and chill smirk. "I'd rather be elsewhere, thank you" Bethany made very clear, not so completely 'chill' about it. "Awww come on" Kelly poked Bethany gently. "Bethanyyyyyyyy" Kelly smiled continuing to poke her until Beth gave in looking away.

**(Pay Attention Mikey)**

It was 10 A.M and Master Splinter had them doing spars this morning, blindfolded, without weapons. The first fist thrown with a roundhouse kick attached . . . No doubt, totally Raph. Michelangelo blocked like he'd done it a gazillion times before.

They'd do this over and over until he knew every move like the underside of his skateboard. He ducked, hearing a foot slide behind him. He tucked and rolled out of the way, definitely Donny. Don was all about quick opportunity and calculating every move. Going at his legs while Raph already had his front busy, definitely opportunity. Another pair of footsteps dropped from above them, Queue in Leonardo. Which means break for the Mikester'.

Keeping the blindfold on, he backed up to the starting edge of the dojo area. Hands down on the cold mat covered floor, the sounds of fists, arms and impact blows were heard.

But if he was being totally honest, he wasn't paying attention to the lesson. Training was a full time gig but, he couldn't stop thinkin' about her. Kelly. Like this mornin' she was shuffling to the bathroom, eyes tired, half asleep hair all messed up . . . He thought it was nothin' short of totally cute.

"Mikey"

"Michelangelo!"

He heard the voices shouting at him, He felt a kick send him back against the wall, his shell hit first saving the back of his head. Couldn't say the same about the head rush he was having. '_Ow'_

"Michelangelo, your focus is needed to keep up with your brothers".

The orange banded turtle rose from the ground with a grunt. "Sorry Sensei".

"Mikey you should've heard that one coming, I slipped on my footing" Donatello said stating his own mistake that his brother normally would have caught to forewarn himself to block.

"Sorry" Michelangelo said again with a shrug, turning his mask around to see again.

"Michelangelo, being aware of ones surroundings is one of the most vital elements of your training. A skill that all warriors must possess to survive". Master Splinter . . . was the ultimate fortune cookie. He came with his own lectures and everything. Michelangelo rubbed the back of his neck with that same grin he always gave when he was in trouble for something.

"He was probably thinkin' about somethin' with big brown eyes" Raphael teased lightly.

"Enough, you may take a moment's rest my sons" Master Splinter lifted his walking stick to leave.

"I know I know" Michelangelo said to Donatello with eased hands.

"I didn't say anything" Donatello quirked an eyebrow calmly.

"But you were gonna say somethin' right?" Michelangelo asked pointing with a knowing smile. Don always got after him for this kinda' stuff.

"More than likely" Donatello sighed admitting it. The techno turtle heading for the coffee maker in the kitchen.

"Like how if you don't pay attention you aren't keeping in synch with us. Try to keep your head in the game little brother" Leonardo patted Michelangelo's shoulder walking by. His brother past him while he leap frogged over Raph to the couch.

"Errgghh" Raphael took up the lazy chair while Michelangelo took the remote.

"_I don't know Johnny, All I do know is the way I feel when I wake up with you in the morning"_

"_Sharon" _

Switch.

He changed the channel, Raph wasn't complaining.

_'The end of the nightmare before Christmas was on, that stuff would be on for weeks till Halloween'_

"_For it is plain, as anyone can see, were simply meant to be". Jack Skellington and Sally embraced on that curly hill with the huge moon in the background._

Switch.

_50 first dates . . ._

Switch.

_I love New York_

Switch.

"Just switch it to the news Mike" Raphael was getting' impatient. Master Splinter would give them a half an hour for break at the most. 'If Raphie wasn't checkin' what the world was up to everyday his brother would be using HIM for Sai practice.

"_We'll have the sports report from Tyson coming up. This morning a posted cellphone video went viral. A couple getting married on the wharf today experienced a once in a lifetime event where at the end of the marriage ceremony when the pastor recited you may kiss the bride, the groom leaned in to kiss her when all of a sudden two humpback whales in unison emerged from the water in a back splash. Giving the couple a whale like send off, just as the couple were about to kiss". _

"_Hallmark is definitely going to be begging for the rights to those photos Scott"_

"_Definitely, what a surprise wedding gift that these two whales spontaneously emerged in unison like that-"_

It was everywhere. All this wasn't helping his concentration any.

_Kelly would've totally loved that. _ He thought smirking. It wasn't like he was blowing his bro's and training off on purpose. He just couldn't stop thinking about her'. It never got this bad . . . when she first got here.

"Hey" Leonardo motioned over to him and Raph. Break was over, game on.

Michelangelo turned his mask to blindfold himself, watching his brothers do the same before his eyes were covered over with orange.

They heard a command in Japanese '_Begin'._

**(Not exactly attention deficit)**

After the football players were given their 10 minutes of fame, and the cheerleaders were given awards for going to state, and a boost that they would head on to nationals. They were finally dismissed back to class.

"I mean it might just take a while to get used to" Kelly shrugged. Madeline was trying to show Kelly some cheers she knew so next time she might get up and do them with her.

"They always have a pep rally for something, like last year our chess team made it to the international championship". Madeline added, she was trying to advocate for the school and Bethany could tell. She wanted them to like it here.

"So lunch?" Bethany asked hoping for it.

"I'll save a table" Brandace stalked off to find a decent one near the windows.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Madeline asked Kelly who nodded. "Yeah sure".

"Why?" Bethany asked Kelly after Madeline went ahead to get in line.

"C'mon Beth, she's being nice . . . and it's actually kinda nice to have a friend, whose actually a nice person" Kelly said from previous experience. Bethany who preferred not having friends at all. Brandace's friend were all older than she was and ended up graduating before her, leaving her all alone. Kelly on the other hand felt all too familiar with 'friends' who would ditch her, or put her down all the time. Real friends were like a rare comic book, or expensive video game. . .Only the select few had them. Bethany called them 'self-esteem leeches'. Brandace would call them 'other' things. But Madeline' she didn't seem so bad, like she actually liked them.

'_I don't think she has any other friends' _Kelly noticed after grabbing a set of French fries. _She hasn't really talked to anybody except her or the others since I met her. _Kelly gave her meal card to the cashier before finding Brandace at the far corner table reading a book.

"Is that goulash?" Brandace asked looking at Bethany's tray. "I'm thinking of going vegetarian . . ." She picked at the noodle substance on her tray "Indefinitely" Bethany pushed her tray away.

"They've got a vegetarian option" Madeline pointed to her veggie lasagna giving the suggestion.

"I see that" Bethany answered picking at her goulash.

"So what are you doing after school?" Madeline asked Kelly. "Well I have a sketch to draw for art class, so not much I guess" Kelly smirked with a shrug.

"I was gonna ask if all you wanted to"-

Madeline Hasher was cut off when a piece of bread was thrown over across hitting her on the shoulder. Bethany looked up, and Brandace glanced up from her book. Kelly turned her head towards the table not too far from theirs.

"Come by my place after school?-"

Another piece of bread was thrown hitting the blondes back bouncing onto the floor.

"Who the hell is-"Bethany looked around, past Madeline. A table of other girls and two guys were watching, laughing. One of the guys was breaking off pieces of a bread stick and tossing them at their table.

"If you wanted to" Madeline sighed brushing bread crumbs off her shoulder. Another piece flew over landing on their table.

"Uhm, 'Maddie' . . . Why are those people throwing bread at you?" Bethany asked not really accustomed to saying the blondes name.

"I wouldn't pay them any attention, it only encourages them" Madeline said like it was starting to piss her off. "Rude" Kelly frowned feeling déjà vu' hit her in the most awkward of ways.

Another bounced off the top of her head, and that whole table laughed. Bethany stared at the other table with a confused disbelieving stare . . . "They find throwing carbs amusing?" Bethany asked with the same expression. "Where I'm from if we throw something . . . It's alot heavier than bread" Brandace said making a slight hint at a threat to the other table who was too busy in their own laughing and joking to notice the reaction they were recieving.

Madeline watched her sort of friends' expressions stare at the other table as if the group that was now laughing snidely were stupid . . .Technically they were, the two guys were on student council, only voted on by popularity, the girls . . .well they were a longer story.

"_Wonder If I can get it down her shirt" One_ of the guys at the other table smiled widely while the others laughed along.

"Are you serious!?" Bethany raised her voice.

"Don't" Madeline tried to hush her gently with pleading eyes. Madeline kept really still pretending to be eating from her tray. Madeline Hasher did glance up at Kelly who was staring at the table, eyes distant. "Kelly?"

Brandace Lynn Harvey did notice Kelly's gaze. This was one of the reasons Kelly didn't even wanna step foot onto a high school campus. Those two guys and three girls, who couldn't have been more than 15-16 years old, were an exact North eastern replica of what Kelly had to look at every day, back in Oklahoma. . .

"What is wrong with them?" Bethany glared daggers at the individuals over at the table who was now throwing crumpled up paper.

"She's right, just leave it alone" Kelly added not looking at any of them. Her expression withdrawn. Bethany looked up ready to get upset at Kelly and Madeline Hashers lack of need for vengeance when Brandace pushed her napkin over to her slyly.

_-Give me your milk -_

Bethany used her pink ball pointed pen to write a _'?_' back in response.

Brandace just looked at her milk carton then to Beth silently asking again.

Bethany slid it beside her with her fork, it was still 2/3 full. She must've been really thirsty or something.

"I'm sorry" Madeline whispered to Kelly.

"It's okay I know EXACTLY how you feel" Kelly answered, it was the most she'd really said to Madeline since they'd met and Madeline felt for a split second someone actually relate to her. Kelly's big brown eyes reassuring her lighter brown ones that it was really okay, and she didn't look at her like she didn't want to be associated with her because of it.

Bethany Fishers watched Brandace pull out her necklace, it was a claw that had a small pocketknife attachment she got out of a catalog somewhere. The girl truly was secretly devious. Brandace punched holes at the top of the carton after she crushed in the top to flatten it. Like she'd done it before. . .

"What are you-?"

"And bottoms up" Brandace lifted her own carton chugging what was left infront of a curious and confused Bethany. Madeline stopped whispering to Kelly midsentence while they all watched a calm faced Brandace toss the milk carton in a rainbow throw. She did it too quickly, and silently for anyone to notice someone had thrown something. Madeline Hashers eyes watched the carton toss up before she could say anything. The carton landed on the right side of the table of bread throwers, before splattering the table inhabitants.

There was an eruption of laughter once everyone saw what happened. Girls shirts covered and dudes' faces contort. Brandace lifted her arms up like she'd made a touchdown. Bethany burst out laughing.

"And the crowd goes wild" Brandace whispers before getting up to dump her tray smoothly and silently like she hadn't noticed a thing.

The girls who got splattered where staring at the carton with their arms up in a feminine way as if to say 'ew' I just got splattered. The guys were wiping their shirts off looking around. "Who threw that!?" The guy shouted but could barely be heard over the other students who were laughing. "Who the hell!"

"I can't believe you got away with that" Bethany stood up to follow shaking her head. Madeline stared horrified at what just happened. "Well dont blow my cover" Brandace whispered back.

One of the guys threw the carton at another dude nearby who was laughing at him, one of his buddies or something. Bethany and Brandace did a two way fist pound slyly. Kelly followed dumping her tray quickly to catch up, her laugh hidden behind her hand, a shocked smile.

"Wait where's?" Brandace was answered when she spotted the blonde.

Madeline had her books walking quickly and calmly out of the lunchroom. Her face did not look happy.

"What's her problem now?" Bethany asked in a sigh.

"Shit, maybe I shouldn't of . . ." Brandace looked after Madeline who was hurrying to get away down the right hall. "Why is she running away?" Bethany was getting frustrated again, after she finally just started digesting the idea of Madeline hanging around every day.

"Maybe we should" Brandace wasn't sure if they should follow or not. Kelly looked back at them walking away with an ushering look that she was going to follow. Down the right hallway was a set of sophomore lockers, water fountains and the main underclassmen restrooms. "I think she's in there" Brandace pointed at the door. Kelly walked in front of them gently touching the door with the ladies room sign on the front. The door didn't make a sound but Kelly could hear the echo of her cowgirl boots on each step. Closing the door behind her quietly.

The bathroom was quiet, Kelly saw Madeline's bag at the end by the last sink, a couple of pink and green folders, a white book bag. Setting by themselves.

Kelly leaned under her hair touching the floor while she searched for a pair of shoes that would belong to hopefully Madeline.

A pair of White and blue Nike's and blue flair jeans were under the last stall. Kelly wasn't sure about knocking, what if she was just going to the bathroom?

"Maddie?" Kelly asked softly, she didn't know how else to give her presence away, as if her boots didn't already.

"What?" There was a sniffle after that, and her guess was right, not that she wanted it to be. '_Now I feel guilty' _she knew she didn't do anything but she still felt horrible about how sad Madeline sounded.

**(Waratteta: Sukoshi, Oban racers end theme) **

"Uhm . . . Are you okay?" Kelly asked feeling her inner compassion come out in droves, knowing it was probably a stupid question. She was looking down at her boots, holding her hands behind her back.

"I'm . . . I'm embarrassed" Madeline said while holding back more tears, it was a sound she was definitely familiar with Kelly thought silently.

"I can't believe you guys had to witness that" She added on before the sound of toilet paper being ripped came after.

Kelly leaned against the wall under the window shining light through across the stall. Her hands were in her pockets now. "You shouldn't be embarrassed, those guys should be" She glared at the ground remembering a past 'ketchup' incident from her old school, where she ended up in the bathroom, just like Maddie. "They're the ones making fools out of themselves". Kelly said still staring at the ground.

"I don't know what I did, or if they think there's something wrong with me . . . It's been like this the last two years. I haven't even told my parents, they think everything's fine. I'm in the top percent of the class and a shoe in for valedictorian, I have like 'no' friends. Just when I started talking to you, this happens. Totally pathetic" Madeline gave a dry sniff, breathing out slowly but loud. "I'm a senior and this is still going on, you'd think they'd have something better to do" Madeline sniffled, half angry but more or less feeling defeated. Kelly stood calmly and still against the cold restroom wall. Her eyes not leaving the floor, only to look up at the white stall door blocking her from Madeline Hasher. Someone whose been nothing' but nice to her since she got here. She sighed sliding her back down the wall sitting on the gross looking floor, but she didn't care. She could see herself behind that white stall door, sitting on the toilet like that, just hiding.

She propped one knee up, leaning her elbow on it. "Nothing's wrong with you" smirked lightly in a small sad way. "And you're right, they have nothing better to do, they're just jealous, and those girls are probably intimidated by you". She looked up at the stall door as if Madeline could see her. "Because people throw food at those who intimidate them, right" Madeline joked back cynically rolling her eyes.

"I wanted to make my best impression . . . I know Bethany isn't too fond of me. And having bread thrown at me isn't the way I wanted to . . . Express myself". Madeline Hasher wanted to pull off her best posh composure, one she'd practiced in the mirror in the hopes someone would look at her and think she was worth being around. First impression was very important, second impression was a second assessment. Having bread thrown at her from her less intelligent peers was a huge upward flare that others belittled her, no one wanted a friend or associate no one else respected.

"And I really like you, and Brandace. But admittedly no one wants to hang around the 18 year old who gets bread thrown at her, and has no other friends'". _I sound totally pathetic. _Madeline blew a small blonde strand out of the way, her face still red.

"It aint your fault for what happened. Beth wont judge you from that, anyway. She's a good person, deep down. It just takes her some time to warm up to people, and she really doesnt wanna be in school in the first place so she's kinda ticked off at everybody. And Brandace thinks you're cool, and she hates new people".

Kelly let go of a small laugh, loosening some of the tension, knowing Beth can seem a little tough to handle but she's not too bad. "And trust me, I get what you're going through, not having someone to talk to, or eat lunch with, or even hang out with. It gets lonely" Kelly sighed a bit feeling her own release of sadness. Stopping herself from giving away too much, she had to remember that Maddie didn't know Kelly from Oklahoma, or Kelly from a different universe, or 'dimensional overlap?' whatever Donatello called it this morning. Her accent was enough to give her past life away and that was good enough for her. To be totally honest this was her like, one chance to be 'herself', in a new school with actually friends. And someone here actually wanted to be her friend . . .Even if she was hiding in the bathroom stall.

"I don't know why anyone would treat 'you' worse than me, you're being more than compassionate right now, plus you're sweet 80 percent of the time when you aren't completely focused in a sketch or something" Madeline replied with a hiccup laugh, she'd only known Kelly Smith a couple of weeks but knew that she was amazing at art, had a tough time with English and Mathematical details, and was sweet with her since the day she escorted her to her classes.

The door stall lock slid open.

Kelly laughed looking up at the ceiling, "OH you don't even know" She looked down seeing the door open.

Madeline Hasher came out shouldering her purse, wiping her makeup that had smeared. "Thanks for . . . the talk" Madeline smiled trying not to come off as too emotional. "You should be a therapist" Madeline smiled with a small laugh not looking at her, to ease the past tension.

Kelly laughed standing back up with her own bag. "It's cool. Sometimes just talking helps. It's better than keeping it all in. Healthier too" Kelly' smiled with a matching eye glimmer. Madeline never heard someone sound this sincere, not in school anyway.

"So uhm . . . I never got to ask you properly-"Madeline composed herself picking up her bag. "Before I became the scarlet letter at lunch I wanted to know if you wanted to come over to my place after school, I could help you study for that english exam Haelmen's gonna hang us with".

"I'd have to make a phone call but Yeah that'd be awesome, you have no idea". Kelly smiled in relief someone was willing to tutor her in a class they shared agony in. Brandace loved english, but her grammar wasn't in love with her. Bethany, didn't study it just came totally natural to her, lucky.

"Hey, is it safe?" A whisper came from the door. Brandace nudged Bethany forward who came in looking around. "You watched Brandace's milk bomb display right? If you did, you missed out on a serious high school memory opportunity" Bethany said, sounding almost joking to the blonde. The first display of light civil affection she had gotten from the curly haired brunette since the day she helped with her math homework. Kelly stood up brushing her pants off with a laugh.

"I saw, Gienna Clove's face was nothing short of awe inspiring" Madeline joked back lightly. "I hope you don't get caught on the camera though" She added.

"Eh, I haven't been called in yet they have to match the face to a name and I'm new so it's a 70/30 percent chance I walk away from it". Brandace shrugged nodding her head confidently with an expression to match. All three laughing. Madeline Hasher suddenly couldn't stop laughing when Brandace did a slow replay of the carton toss. "If it hits the bottom it'll splash against the sides going out through the holes, and if I add something heavy such as an apple core it'll cause the impact to be harder and the splash to be harder".

"Gee Don would be so proud of your calculation" Bethany rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you'll use your new found knowledge for the good of all mankind someday" Kelly nodded.

"The fuck I will" Brandace protested, making them laugh harder.

"Whose Don?" Madeline asked after another good hard laugh.

_Ooops_

**(When Fools Rush in)**

"Now . . .Find me , if you can" Master Splinter clapped twice turning off the lights. All four brothers stood in place, seeing each other dissappear in the sudden darkness. Raphael's form backed out of the main circle. Donatello listened intently from where he had moved for any movement or breathing. Leonardo made his own presence vanish.

Michelangelo stood in place moving back a couple of steps. Michelangelo gave an involuntary silent laugh. He heard sensei's tail sweep the ground lightly.

_'I'm not not dumb enough to fall for that hat trick'. Sensei totally made that noise on purpose. _

Michelangelo moved to the other side silently. _If I try from the side he made the sound on, the only thing I'll catch is the other end of sensei's walking stick. _

_Annnnnnnd GOTCHA _

HEEEYAAAA

He didn't feel the whack of a cane, but he felt the impact of the back of another shell, before a set of arms threw him over a shoulder sending him to the ground.

_'uuuuuuuunnnngggg" _

There was a double clap and the flood of light made him squint. _'Just got my shell kicked'. _ He closed his eyes from the light, feeling totally laid out by his own brother.

There was a sigh, _'I know whose that is'_

"Oh Hey Leo"

His blue banded brother was above him, staring down at him. "I'm going to assume we fell out of synch". Michelangelo eye rolled up in a forward thrust. Shaking his head and rotating his arms.

Master Splinters gaze up found the wall clock. 3:15. _They know the importance of teamwork, that if one of them falls the others will struggle to counteract the absence. _

"We will continue this lesson, for now you may go pick them up from school" Master Splinter looked to Donny.

"SHOT GUN".

"Michelangelo"

Mikey winced in mid step while his bros' looked back at him with a '_You're in trouble now dude' _look.

"You stay" Master Splinter turned towards the front of the room. Michelangelo's shoulders slumped turning to walk back. Watching Leo take one look back at him before closing the door.

"Uh . . .Hey . . .Sensei". He tried cracking a small joke, but sensei's gaze, definitely not joking. He kneeled on his pillow like usual. If this was a family sitcom, there'd be a talk on a couch or something. In this family it was a dojo room and a kneeling pillow.

"You're brothers are counting on your focus my son".

"Sorry I just-" He stopped, If there was one thing Master Splinter knew it was what he was gonna say before he'd even say it.

"There are others counting on you Michelangelo, I know there is no greater bearing than the weight of protecting the ones you love. There will come a time when this weight you carry will become your strength". Master splinter was giving him one of those looks. The same look like he gave his brothers when they were learning a life lesson. Master Splinter . . .The ultimate fortune cookie.

"I understand Sensei" Michelangelo looked at the floor, his fathers words echoing in his mind. "I'll try harder"

The old rat smiled placing his clawed hand on Michelangelo's shoulder. "I know you will, Michelangelo".

**(Nothing, nothing at all)**

"So he's you're boyfriends brother?" Bethany had interferred before Kelly or Brandace said something that wouldn't be consistant. Since Brandace already made her believe that Leonardo was her boyfriend, since Don was his brother, it was the most consistant she could be under the circumstances.

"Do they go to school here?" Madeline asked like she was genuinely curious. "Their-"

"In college, online classes from home kinda thing" Brandace shrugged her shoulders covering Bethany's story. "Oh that's cool, that would definitely make sense, you're alot more mature than most of the other people here, so it would make sense your boyfriend is older".

"Yeah, we got sent up here and it caused us to miss the last two months of school so . . .Here we are . . . Mature adults. . . just trying to finish up". Brandace staggered clapping her hands together before turning away rotating her shoulders nervously.

'What is WRONG with you' Bethany mouthed to her. Brandace rarely ever lied unless it was life or death and it was showing now on something so simple as saying she had a boyfriend in college who was homeschooled all his life.

They were walking out the door trying not to get trampled in the stampede of everyone else trying to get out.

"So you still maybe wanna come over to my house?" Madeline asked, hope sparkling in her light brown eyes.

"Uhm I dont know-" Kelly looked across the campus, and the one green and orange vehicle, with a cowabunga carl painted on each side, stood out from all the newer hybrid ones.

"That's our ride" Brandace motioned with a head tilt.

Kelly looked torn, her eyes glancing from the van to Maddie. Bethany sighed at the expression. "I'd love to but I gotta shift to do tonight but Kelly you can go" Brandace nodded. "And I've got nothing better to do" Bethany shrugged actually showing interest, surprising both her friends and Madeline whose eyes lightened up a bit.

"Oh that's cool, and I can drive you home" Madeline suggested.

"Would it be okay?" Kelly whispered to Brandace even though everyone else could hear.

"Yeah I'll cover you"

"Master Splinter and April did say to try to make the best of our situation" Bethany added for extra insurance.

"Okay, I'll see you later" Kelly smiled.

"See ya" Brandace waved jogging over to the Van holding up her Iowa Hawkeye bag up over her shoulder.

Donatello was watching through the windshield. Brandace came bounding to the van, bag over her shoulder. But Kelly and Beth were walking away with some other girl.

"Where are they going?" Donatello whispered his question out loud hearing the passenger side door open. Brandace climbed inside before closing it when he posed his question again.

"Where is Bethany and Kelly going with the blonde girl?"

"Her name's madeline she's a senior, and She made friends with kelly a few weeks ago. They're heading to her place for a while. She's gonna drive them back to April's later" Brandace answered unsure of the mascot headed turtle's reaction.

"Are you sure she's safe?" Donatello asked not putting the van into drive until he got a sure answer.

"Yeah she's pretty safe, Not like I did a background check or nothing".

"That's okay, I can" Donatello immediately and calmly volunteered while Brandace chuckled rolling her eyes.

"I know it's not my place to say . . . but unfortunetally none of us should make friends lightly with what's been going on lately" Donatello looked behind him lifting up the mascot head to double check.

"You're right" Brandace said knowing the consequences if someone wasn't who they said they were. Trying to have the simplest things, like making a friend at school, suddenly was dangerous. A change that didn't affect her as much as she thought it would. Don made a turn . . .

And she didn't wanna give a life story about it.

**(Certainly Pleasent)**

_Madeline Hasher suddenly felt overwhelmed, she actually had friends coming home with her. Not that it was too overwhelming it just . . .felt nice. To finally do something so pleasently simple as have a friend over to hang out, maybe do homework, watch t.v. _

"I hope it's okay I live a pretty good ten minute walk from here . . .But it's the nicer part of town" Madeline gave the walk a positive spin.

Madeline hasher lifted her hand like it was normal hitting the walk button infront of the school, stopping traffic so they could cross. It was a decent day, not too cold or anything.

"It's kinda nice to actually walk around for awhile" Bethany admitted.

"Dont get out much?" Madeline asked turning her head while they walked down the sidewalk.

"Not so much, no" Bethany shook her head kicking herself mentally. _I have to be carefull of what I say around her. One small slip could land us in some science lab somewhere being studied. _She had a mindflash to seeing everyone, including Leonardo, under arrest and being prodded and poked by scientists. Caught because they couldn't keep their home life out from under a manhattan microscope.

The apartment complexes they past werent anything new to Bethany Fishers. San Francisco was the epicenter for scenic appeal and city life combined. From what she could tell, little miss Madeline Hasher was more like little miss park avenue.

Actually she said her apartment was on East 58th and 57th street in Midtown but that was besides the point.

"Ever Terrace Apartments" Bethany whispered out loud.

"Wow, this is really nice . . . and you live here?" Kelly asked half disbelieving.

"Yeah, my parents are well endowed. Plus my fathers a CEO for an insurance company and my mom is a violin instructor part time" Madeline smiled sheepishly, like she didn't talk about it much.

There was a door man who opened the door for Madeline.

"Hey Jake" Madeline smiled.

"Good afternoon Miss Hasher, Hello, Hi there" He nodded at all three of them as they entered. The lobby was busy but not so busy that Madeline approached the front desk asking for her mail from the receptionist.

"I'm upstairs on the 6th floor, it's not the top but the view is pretty nice". Maddie smiled hitting the elevator button.

"I feel so out of place" Kelly whispered to Beth. Kelly felt out of sorts as soon as they entered the door. The posh decor and marble floors made herself feel . . .not New York like.

"Please dont be, it's just another place to live, you know" Madeline cut in grabbing a set of keys from her bedazzled purse.

As soon as the door opened a fresh wave of clean laundry, febreeze and vanilla wafted to Kelly and Bethany's nose.

"Madeline! is that you?" A feathery woman like voice called from the kitchen.

"Yes!" Maddie called back, before showing Kelly and Beth a place to hang their bags.

The entire apartment looked like something out of a martha stewart and J.C penny catalogue.

"I made baked apples sweetheart- Oh!" Mrs. Hasher looked almost identical to Madeline. Bethany looked from mother to daugther, feeling suddenly absent from her own mother at the same time.

"You brought friends over, Hi girls I'm Mrs' Hasher but you can call me Mom, everyone does" She laughed giving Kelly a warm hug. Bethany could see the sudden surprise on her friends' face. The next hug was for hers. Madeline was enjoying this throroughly, smiling like she'd won an award.

"Hi, Bethany, Bethany Fishers" Bethany introduced herself formally before Mrs. Hasher hugged her, her straight long blonde hair staying perfectly in place, a jean jackett and designer shirt and jeans completing the Manhattan Mom standing before her.

"You both are so gorgeous why didn't you tell me you were bringing them over today!" Madeline suddenly stood frozen. "OH it's okay I'll bring you girls some baked apples and tea okay" Mrs. Hasher was off like a flash into the kitchen. Kelly smiled laughing on her way up.

"My moms the same way" Kelly laughed "The EXACT same way when I bring friends over".

"Oh you're adoptive mom?" Madeline asked leading them up a set of white carpeted stairs, a white stair railing ascending to a set of wooden doors.

"My real mom actually" Kelly felt her smile slip. Madeline looked back suddenly wishing she hadn't asked. Kelly smiled at her reassuringly, knowing Beth knew she was faking it, a perfected art form by now.

Madelines room was the exact definition of comfy and posh decor, with the small additive flair of a few rock posters and a lamp in the shape of a black violin.

"You're room is awesome" Bethany let slip a compliment not realizing it until she said it.

"Thank you" Madeline smiled like a miracle had just occured.

"Hey girls, I hope green tea is acceptable I ran out of apple spice to go with the apples, I just can't get over how gorgeous you both are! Well I wont interrupt your girl time I'll be downstairs if anyone needs anything, have fun sweetie" Madeline waved back to her mom, fingers twiddling in a goodbye mom fashion.

All three girls including Beth herself, giggled. It was the first time Madeline had friends over in years. The laughing, the jokes, t.v and snacks, even doing their homework . . .Madeline let the Sunlight dip in through her windows full blast. It was something straight out of a movie.

_I never really knew how much I missed this until now. _She thought helping Kelly with a math question and then discussing the greek literature she and Beth were both studying in English Compostition and literature class.

"Wish Brandace was here" Kelly took a bite of her baked apple

"If you tell her we had baked apples she'll really wish she was here" Bethany teased holding up her cell phone.

"Beth no, Dont do it" Kelly tried snatching the phone away while Bethany leaned back already texting. All three girls laughing in anticipation. Kelly still laid on the ground reaching for the phone.

"Done" Beth sent it showing it to Kelly who pulled the pillow over her head.

"May she have mercy on your SOUL" Kelly pointed at Bethany who heard a buzz on her phone. It took two seconds to read and another second for Bethany to drop to the floor laughing. Bethany Fishers laughing was a once in a lifetime event. Kelly stared before finally taking the phone.

"Oh were in trouble" Kelly put the phone down covering her face with her hands laughing. Madeline took a glance before bursting out herself.

_'You Bitches'_

"I'll text her we love her and it should be okay" Kelling nodded nearly in tears, smiling.

_'LIARS!'_

_"When does she get off work?" Madeline asked._

_"Long enough to post pone our sentences" Kelly keeled over. _

**(Special Delivery)**

_"How long?" _

Raphael pulled the damn pair of boots on. _'Not his first choice but bein' out and about, blendin' it was kinda necessary'. _

**"**I'm pickin' up Brandace, she gets off at eight" _He pulled a worn pair of pants on. They had a box of old clothes for when they had to go out, normally he wouldn't bother but, she happened to get a job on one of the busiest streets in the city, tourist spot. _

_His brother watched while he pulled on a 4x t-shirt, stretched over his shell, large trench over top. _

"Try not to attract attention to yourself" Leonardo stood off to the side.

"Raph . . .attract attention to himself?" _Michelangelo joked in the background. He was helpin' Donny , or more or less annoyin' Donny till he caved and let him help him, fixin up the Van. _

He pulled the helmet on revving the bike. _If anythin' it got him up topside for awhile. The fact that knowin' she was safe was givin' him a peace of mind was another reason even he hadn't figured out yet. _

He turned in a slant revving off, blowin' exhaust back at his bro's leavin' the warehouse lot out onto the street. Jettin' by cars and swerving a U-Haul truck.

Leonardo watched Raph take off with a weary gaze.

"I need a 5/16th . . .Sockett" Donatello held his hand out.

"Here" Leonardo grabbed it for him.

**(Any way you want it: Journey)**

_He turned onto Grand turning past the furniture place. He'd park out front this time, he was covered head to foot, not like anyone would notice. _

_She worked at a curios and Souvenir shop. Small splace like that gets alot of business with tourists. _

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Any way you want it_

_Full of over expensive teddy bears and maps. Pulling up to the side he caught the lights of the exposed windows showin' the inside. The counter surrounded by t-shirts and postcards, a pepsi vending machine, and one Brandace Lynn Harvey cleanin' up shop._

_She loves to laugh_

_she loves to sing_

_she does everything_

Raphael watched through the tinted helmet front. Turning off the bike and parkin it, sitting comfortably back in the seat.

_She loves to move_

_she loves to groove_

_she loves alot of things_

_I want baked apples _ Brandace joked with herself sending a text back to Beth while cleaning the counter. The sound system was playing and so far she had a few come in to buy maps, a couple of post cards, one kid bought a stuffed animal with a 'I heart NY' shirt on it. It was near about 8 and closing time. She blew her bangs back lifting a crate of soda's to refill the vending machines. A song came on the radio while she was cleaning off the counter. Anyway you want it, by Journey. Her dad used to blair this on the radio so loud the entire town could her it.

_All Night!_

_All Night!_

_Oh Every night!_

She mouthed the words moving a little bit to it. Twirling the cleaning rag around her finger, head tilted in a small circle moving her hips.

_So hold tight_

_Hold Tight_

_Oh Baby hold tight_

_He had to see it to believe it. She was freakin' Jazzircisin' her stuff in there. He chuckled under his breath in the helmet. Brandace movin' her hips slow, bobbin' er' head to whatever song she was listenin' to. Singin' like no one would walk in._

_Oh she said_

_Anyway you want it_

_that's the way you need it_

_Any way you want it_

"Raphael should be showing up soon" She whispered checking her phone, no messages.

_She said Anyway you want it_

_that's the way you need it_

_Any way you want it_

She shook her head a little, memories of being in her moms kitchen baking and listening to Classic metal all day. With the lights making the place warm she could close her eyes and see herself back in the kitchen and the sun shining through the windows. Alice cooper blaring the stereo system.

_I was alone_

_I never knew_

_What good love could do_

_Oooh then we touched_

_then we sang_

_Among other things_

_He didn't wanna interrupt her, watchin' her cleanin and have her own little show in there, he had to admit, kinda cute. But they had patrol t'night and he hadn't been topside in awhile. Just the thought of gettin' in a run was makin' his leg muscles twitch. _

_Oh All night_

_All night_

_Oh Every night_

_He pulled his shell cell from his pockett callin' her number. It was ringin' and the look on 'er face when she realized he was outside watchin' her was near god damn priceless._

_"You're outside?" She asked, that's when she looked out the side window past the stuffed animal pyramid. Where he was parked, helmet off, hood up sittin' on the bike._

_"Yeah, I'm lookin' at ya right now . . .and that aint all I've been seein' the past five minutes"_

_"You- . . ." There was a pause and he watched her look out at him standin' with her arms crossed before covering her face to laugh like she couldn't hold it in or pretend to be ticked off. _

_"I'll be right out" She finished watchin' him throw his head back to laugh. He'd definitely catch it for that when she got out here._

_So hold tight_

_Hold Tight_

_Baby Hold Tight_

_She locked up turning the lights off. The wind catchin' her hair just right when she walked up to him. Black sweater, rolled up sleeves grabbin' around his shell when he turned the bike on. _  
><em>Oh she said<em>

_Anyway you want it_

_that's the way you need it_

_anyway you want it_

"Hey" She said smirkin' lightly.

"Hey" he answered smiling back at her over his shoulder.

"You didn't see anything" She looked down hiding a grin.

_"I saw everythin'" He waited till she was secure holding on to him, putting his helmet on her, and shades on him to cover his face. "Hang on kid" He started off turning out of the lot like he'd done a hundred times before. _

_Anyway you want it_

_that's the way you need it_

_any way you want it_

_It wasn't like he didn't wanna hang out sometimes, and if he had a free night he'd consider gettin' a burger or somethin' and takin' her somewhere. But as soon as she got home, Master Splinter had first dibs. He was tryin' to teach them to meditate correctly, really focus. _

_She said_

_Ohhhh_

_Hold on_

_Hold On_

_Hold On_

_"So do anything today?" She asked him on his right shoulder at a stop light._

_"Nah" . . .workin' out and trainin' was a daily deal, nothin' new that she didn't already know. Now if he asked her what she did today, she'd probably have more to say than he did._

_Oh she said_

_Any way you want it_

_that's the way you need it_

_anyway you want it_

_He parked in the warehouse next to the van. Guess Donny fixed it, they weren't up here anymore. He pulled up to the side, waiting till she got off first. Lifting her leg over, half gracefull hanging on to him for support._

_"Thanks" She said when he took his helmet off._

_"No problem" He answered, his mouth dry. _

_Ohhohhh_

_Anyway you want it _

_that's the way you need it _

_anyway you want it_

"what are you doing later?" She asked fixin' her hair from the helmet giving it back to him.

"_Bro's and I are headin' out for a bit, wanna come with?" He asked not thinking before he asked it, and wonderin' why the hell he asked in the first place. _

_Oh she said_

_Anyway you want it_

_that's the way you need it_

_anyway you want it_

"Love to but . . .Homework, plus Master Splinters got me Beth and Kelly booked for a couple of hours . . .if that" She answered with a shrug.

"Probably for the best, dont think I could keep up with that" _Her eyes one upped his body and for a second he spaced out before realizin' she was talking about 'him'. _

_"What 'a ya mean by that" He asked looking directly at her, his tone friendly but, he actually wanted to know what she thought, even a little bit. _

Oh she said Anyway you want it

that's the way you need it

anyway you want it. . .

"You're a six foot something powerhouse and I'm an untrained, no longer a teen but not quite yet a woman, who isn't quite up to par with your level yet". _She nodded with a head tilt and knowing smirk, he wasn't sure if it was teasin' or sarcastic . . .but he kinda liked it_

_"Coming?" She asked walkin' towards the door. _

_He coughed "Yeah, be there in a sec" Takin' the boots off watching her walk away. . ._

_Anyway you want it_

_that's the way you need it_

_anyway you want it_

_Oh ohhhhh_

He opened the door for her to the elevator, hitting the button to go down.

**(Residing Tempatures Rising)**

"You called me?" Duncan flipped a ciggarette out, they were standing out in the parking lot of a run down Irish pub. Hun accepted the smoke.

"I want you to call Vince"

"The new kid?"

"Call him up, tell him he's got a job . . ."

"Whats the job?" Duncan waved the match out.

"An experiment, a starting offensive strike. We need results and he knows the man power I need to get it done".

"Why dontcha let me handle it H . . .I know the man power"

"I need you with me dealing with Karai' . . .she's watching every move, Vince can get in and out" He puffed out a plume of smoke "Without being noticed" Hun inhaled again.

"Alright, it's done. I'll call ya on the pre-paid for details for the kid" Duncan caved. He didn't wanna be left out in the dark, that's where trouble started. Before you knew it you were in a cluster fuck and didn't know where the knot even started to unwind it. But Hun was the boss, he just kept tabs.

"Can I ask what it's for"

"First things first . . .were dealin' with the wannabe drug buster with no badge who keeps interferring on our transactions . . .I want our next shipment secure, that means no vigilante's dropping out of nowhere on motorcycles with hockey masks".

"Gotcha" Duncan pulled out the phone . . . _Kid better figure somethin' out._

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING WEEKEND. Read and Review! TTYL Brandace out . . .as in passed out, it's 1 A.M I'm done for the night lol. Dont forget to drop a line! Next chapter 'Fright Night'**


	44. FRIGHT NIGHT

**The reviews were awesome, all of them totally made my day so I'm gonna try to hurry and catch up to the christmas episode and get it up here on or hopefully just a couple days after christmas. Lots of warm fuzzy stuff comin' up, yeah total spoiler alert. Consider this Update the 'Nightmare before Christmas' . There was a couple of questions about my lyric adding. I was told by one reviewer they thought adding songs for background theme and personal music play kind of ruined the story line. I had another ask why I stopped using the lyrics and just left the song title and artist/s at the top of the scene. **

**So now I'm leaving up to you, I wanna get YOUR vote, you fantastic awesome readers who get to take this world in all to yourselves. Yay! or 'Not really' on the lyric theme for backdrop. Let me know and . . happy late Samhain and Halloween3 ;)**

**(Kiss Up: Definition? Casey Jones)**

I washed the dishes last night

I vacuumed all the rooms except the kitchen floor . . .which I mopped'

After doin' the grocery shoppin', and pickin' up the mail.

Later on after a relaxin' five minute break, quick dog and a soda. I ventured downstairs to meet with a long time enemy of mine.

"Spiders, GOONGALA!"

Casey Jones ran at the rush of cobwebs in April's shop cellar. Weilding an old broom. It was a chore he'd promised April he'd do . . .last June . . .July? Maybe it was September. 'Either way those eight legged freaks were history'.

The sound of the shop bells janglin' and a set of key's hittin' the counter upstairs. Casey Jones leapt up the stairs in bounds, skidding out into the open arms out keeping balance.

April released her red hair from her messy bun, adjusting her sweater. 'Least to say Casey Jones was doing more than just 'admiring'.

"Hey Ape". Casey nodded upwards in a masculine manner leaned against the wall, relaxed like.

"Wow . . .Did you- Did you clean?" April looked around perplexed.

"Yeahhhhh, thought I'd make myself' usefull While I was here, y'know" Casey sniffled with a guyish shrug.

"Thank you Casey, the place looks great" She smiled grabbing the two bags of groceries which Casey immediately took from her.

"Hey April I was uh . . .I was thinkin'-"  
>"Can you hold on one second my phones' ringing" April pointed to her cell phone flipping it open unlocking the door at the top of the stairs to the apartment.<p>

Casey Jones looked away with a displeased glance, not getting the kind of response he thought he '_should've_' gotten.

"Oh Hi Maretta, how are you?" April held her phone up with her shoulder while Casey 'obligingly' took her grocery bags.

"Yeah I heard there have been alot of break in's lately, so much the police can't keep up. I'd be worried too if I didn't have an alarm system. Then again it's been fixed so many times sometimes it goes off for no reason".

April sprunched her hair up taking one bag of groceries from the slightly irritated Casey.

"Vigilante?"

April stopped in mid air from putting a can of pineapple in the cupboard.

"I . . .I think I've heard about it but . . .I havent seen anything" April turned. Casey looked up at her from snooping in her grocery bags, to two light green eyes glarin' daggers at him from the kitchen table.

"Really . . .A hockey mask . . .Imagine that" April notioned upwards putting her hand gently to her own forehead, tone was flat.

_'I'm in trouble_

He looked down into the sack pretendin' he was lookin' for somethin'.

"Mhm, If I hear or see anything I'll definitely let you know, Okay . . .By Mar'"

April snapped the phone shut crossing her arms. "Marlette said she was walking past the alley next to her apartment on the upper east side . . . There is a giant spray painted outline of a hockey mask. . .Is it yours?" She asked.

"I Haven't done somethin' like that in awhile . . ."

"She said it wasn't there before" April looked from her phone to her boyfriend. Casey stopped snooping through her groceries to stare out into space. He seemed distant like it was something alarming. April watched him look down again.

"What was the alley again? . . .Upper east side?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, she told me it was suddenly there". April answered back suddenly half curious and half alarmed at his facial reaction. Casey Jones looked quizzical, and partially alarmed with a serious face to compliment.

_"I marked my block out on 3rd and over . . .I aint up on the upper east side unless I got a reason to be, most nights. I can't be watchin' the entire east side with my logo . . . Maybe some punk kids' ripped my logo"._

"I'll uh, look into it" Casey promised watching her turn around, before wrapping his arms around her waist while she was putting stuff up.

"Casey" She sighed, makin' him smirk. He loved when she had that whole 'What am I going to do with you?' thing she did.

"I can put these away" Casey said taking the soup can from her.

"You sure?" She asked suddenly confused, he was offering to put her groceries away now?

"Yeah I got it, go 'head relax, turn on the t.v I'll be there in a minute" He nodded motioning with the celery.

"O-kay" April smiled lightly watching him watch her walk away to the living room.

Casey Jones stood in the fridge doorway for a minute thinking. Staring out into space infront of him.

_come to think of it . . . He hadn't posted his logo to sound off his turf since he met Raph. _

_'I'll look up that friend of Aprils' address later . . .why would someone be usin' my tag? I only put up like 10, they were big enough to make an 'striking' impression'. _

(Sha la la)

It'd been like 2 hours since Kelly's been home . . .and she was still sitting with Brandace and Beth at the inn table infront of the t.v playin' monopoly.

"Why do you get the dog?" Bethany asked lightly annoyed.

"Because . . .you love me?" Kelly laughed hiding her face behind the game instructions hoping Bethany would take the joke.

His bro's either wanted to play, Leo

Were watching, Raph

Or was giving advice to the players, a.k.a couch side strategy giver . . .Donny.

Michelangelo was in his room looking through a comic. The Hero swept up the damsel from the crowd of bad guys that had captured her to get him to come out of hiding. Spore Beast puts Alice Halley down somewhere safe before charging bravely to go fight Iron Jaws and his crew.

His eyes switched from dialogue to dialogue. Green thumb pushing over the page swinging it to the next one. Half the book hanging by his face reading the page he was holding up.

_'Dude . . .'_

_That looks nice . . . He felt his chest wrench inward in a kinda funny way, watchin' Alice beg him not to leave._

_**'If you go back they'll kill you!'**_

_**'They'll pay for putting you in harms way . . .'**_

_**'I dont care about that, I dont want you to go'**_

_**'I have to, and when I come back you'll never have to go to bed at night afraid again, you wont have to fear someone knocking at your door. . . I'll do whatever I have to to keep you safe.'**_

_He touches Alices face before letting go while she reached out for him. He took off, and the next page . . .Cue the action scene._

"Why do always pick the battleship?" . He heard Bethany ask in her typical tone. The girl had that kinda irritated bite your head off attitude.

"Cuz I'm gonna blow your ass out of the water". Brandace retorted.

"Getting' a little ahead of ourselves are we? We all know My math skills are better than both of yours combined". Bethany smoothly threw it back.

"Yeah yeah roll the damn dice already" Typical Brandace answer.

"Do we have to use ones? could we just round up?"

Mikey smiled hearing Kelly, he rolled up out of bed opening the door and leaning in the doorway watching from across the lair.

Kelly laughed while Bethany handed over 200 dollars Passing Go.

Leo was rolling the dice landed right on Park Place.

"No the fuck way" Bethany

"I think I'll be making a purchase" Leonardo handed over a 500 to Bethany who grudgingly him the most prized place on the board and his 200 dollar change.

"Watch your language" Kelly signaled pointing to the kitchen area where Master Splinter was making tea.

"I think we all know whose going to be winning this round" Donatello leaned back joking.

"Yeah He's a real realestate agent" Raphael joked back nudging Donny with his elbow.

"You're buying Baltic?" Bethany asked Brandace with a 'are you kidding' look.

"People land on the damn thing more than they do Park Place" Brandace threw a 25 at Beth, also verbally slamming Leo in revenge for getting the the highest paying spot on the board.

"Whose winnin?" Mikey asked stretching his arms walking in.

"They just started" Donatello answered opening the 'Times' newspaper one leg propped up on his knee.

"Darn" Kelly smiled laughing at Bethany who had to roll a chance card and pay up 25 to the center of the board "Pay a doctors fee, 75 dollars" She drolled annoyed.

"Awww . . .I gotta go to jail" Kelly frowned before hiding her face behind her knees.

"Figures the innocent one's the first to go" Raphael nudged Brandace with his foot. The green eyed brunette gave a sly look at his brother sideways.

_Heh, figures. Wonder if Raphie boy realizes he's going soft for a pair of green eyes and a tight black sweater. Michelangelo chuckled in his throat._

Kelly's cell phone rang on the floor, vibrating in place.

Mikey watched a name starting with the letter M pop up on the screen.

"It's Maddie"

"Hello?" Kelly answered politely.

"So who is Maddie again?" Leonardo asked moving his piece.

"friend from school" Bethany answered.

"Uhm . . . A sleepover party?" Kelly said out loud. Bethany stopped. Brandace didn't seem to notice, Leonardo's eyes glanced to Kelly's expression. The word 'party' seemed to pull interest.

Michelangelo grabbed the t.v remote and the bowl of popcorn from Raph who watched Mikey take a large handful and shovel down the bowl in minutes.

_'I know were not like in middle school anymore but I thought it'd be a nice girls night out. If you're interested that is?'._

"I'd have to ask, Uhm Beth and Brandace are right in front of me actually were playing monopoly" Kelly laughed unsurely but lightly. Mikey couldn't help but notice the light smile she always had when she laughed all nervous like that.

_'Sure, could you tell them it's just a girls night out. Manicures, snacks, movie, maybe even hit up a dance club or something?'. _

"Uhm do you wanna talk to them? Heres Brandi I'm not sure how she feels about stuff like this" Kelly laughed unsure again, holding the phone out. Brandace took it, still looking at the board after rolling the dice and moving her piece.

"Hey what's up" Brandace answered. Everyone was listening to her give this other girl over the phone small talk.

"A . . .Girls . . .Night? . . ." Brandace looked up at Kelly who nodded like she was encouraging her, and then Bethany who was staring blatantly.

Michelangelo bust out laughing at Brandace's expression.

"Uhhh I dont know . . .I'm not really the 'girls' night type" Brandace put her hand behind her head.

"Manicures . . ."

"Clubbing?" Brandace repeated after everything Maddie was listing off.

"Well uhm, I' dont dance . . .But uhm movie and snacking sounds like my kinda gig . . .Sure I'd love to" Brandace finally caved making Kelly clap and do a side fist pump.

"OH Beth?" Brandace asked outloud talking to Madeline about the half blonde sitting next to her. Bethany's face glared a suspicious set of caramel brown daggers.

'Dont you dare' Bethany mouthed to the devil like Brandace Harvey.

"OH yeah she'd love to come, dancing, manicures, yeah totally her thing" Brandace stared at Bethany with a smug expression before Bethany leapt from her spot on the floor ontop of Brandace trying to reach for the phone.

"Oh yeah just let us know which weekend and we'll see if we can work it out with our 'mom'" Brandace smirked mentioning April her knee up against Bethany's upper torso holding her up and keeping her away from the phone.

'NOOOO!' Bethany begged reaching desperately for the phone, mouthing and whispering death threats.

"Yeah . . .see ya then, okay , bye" Brandace winked at Bethany before pushing Kelly's phone shut with the one arm extended above her away from Bethany's desperate reach.

"You suck" Bethany sat up crossing her arms.

"Love you too" Brandace answered making Kelly roll back laughin on the floor against Michelangelo's legs.

"Planning a girls night out huh?" Michelangelo asked looking down at Kelly who leaned back looking up.

"Yeah I guess so" She sat back up shyly. He could've sworn he watched her cheeks flush a little.

_'a night out . . . '_

_Michelangelo you are the turtle!_ _He felt the idea totally wake board him. He'd do it, He'd ask Kelly out on a real date, a night out with no brothers, girlfriends, or purple dragons. Or Sensei's . . . _Master Splinter took the last bite of popcorn while he wasn't looking. . .

"You must be quick my son" Master Splinter joked, _ha ha what a funny sensei. _Michelangelo pouted getting up off the couch to make more.

_He'd do it up just like the cinema's. Flowers, he'd pick her up on time . . .which shouldn't be a problem since she lives like 15 feet from his door. He'd take her somewhere nice, well . . .Not too nice somewhere nice but low key. He couldn't blow his cover as badly has he wanted too._

He watched Kelly give a small jump, watchin' her get all excited because she landed on the square that let her have all the money in the middle.

_'Aww shell she was cute . . .more than cute'._

_Take her out to a movie? and then he'd tell her. All those months of holding it in, afraid of what she'd say. He was gonna tell her, tell her everything. _

"How the Heck did she do that!" Bethany shouted.

"She just rolled a duece, just like that" Brandace motioned to the board after they lost the jackpot that was building up in the middle of the game.

Kelly laughed hugging all the fake money to herself "Be jealous" She joked waving the paper at Brandace.

_He was gonna tell her how funny he thought she was, how smart she was even though she didn't believe him, how fun, and amazing she is. How pretty- no - how beautiful she is, even if she didn't believe him when he told her that either. _

_Cuz' watchin' her now? He felt his heart skip like three beats. Seein' her smile. It made him feel more human than he ever felt in his life. _

_She was just like that story Master Splinter told when he and his bro's were kids, about how the lonely princess got lost in the woods and came across a frog, the frog became her friend and one day she kissed him and he turned into a prince. Cue the happily ever after. _

_'I' Michelangelo 'turtle titan' splinterson, will tell her. Tell her everything, about how amazing she is, and how amazing she makes him feel. How normal she makes everything feel-_

_"_Hey Mike! ya gonna bring tha' pop corn or what?" Raph called out from the couch.

"I dont know if you really need it Raph, I dont think you need to get any bigger" Michelangelo joked.

"Keep pushin' it Mikey" Raphael growled trying to grab the bowl from him.

"Heh Finders Keepers"

"Good luck findin' yer head after I send it rollin'" Raphael threatened.

"Popcorn?" Michelangelo offered the bowl to Kelly who lifted her hand gently brushing against his grabbing some. "Thanks" She took a small bite of one getting back to the game.

He felt his confidance build, one bite of kettlecorn at a time.

**(Dances with Wolves)**

His eyes looked over the lights, a few people walking past. None of them bothered to look up, or they'd see a large turtle formed outline. The air was cool another sign of his second favorite time of the year. Fall was endin' and winter was comin'. It never failed, snow a week after thanksgiving, he could set a timer to it. The sooner winter comes, the longer it stays dark.

Raphaels gaze lingered over the city from the top of the skyline hotel. He could barely see his breath in the wind but caught glimpses against the sky.

"Contemplating your muse?" Donatello asked.

Raphael didn't answer him.

"He and Leo have been like this all night" Donatello replied when Raph stalked off somewhere else.

All Michelangelo could do was look from Leo across one building half to the other where Raph was standing on a seperate part overlooking the skyline.

Michelangelo shrugged unsure of what either brother was thinking. He wasn't exactly focused much either. _Donatello noticed Michelangelo was more unfocused than what was considered the norm. Not only did he have an unnaturally hard time with training today, but he seemed really 'flighty'. Then again this was a different type of flighty. _

_Michelangelo checked his shell cell . . .A text from Kelly. He heard his brother laugh and no doubt a famous Michelangelo smile was attached._

_Now it made sense. _

The observant bo staff weilder noted. He did well when Kelly was around, more than likely showing off. But it seemed to be getting worse. Michelangelo was in all aspects of the word . . .

_He watched Mike check his phone again for a text._

. . .In love.

Leo was watching over his assigned parking lot like a fox watching a hen, standing tall to overlook everything below, while Donatello was on one knee overlooking the side.

"Mind explaining why we've decided to perch on the roof of a very expensive and prestigious hotel?" Donatello asked wondering why his leaderlike brother wasn't being so forthcoming with information and a plan of attack, being completely out of character.

"We got a tip, from Greg Hansen . . .Just keep watching for any familiar faces that show up at the entrance or parking lot". Leonardo seemed to be keeping something to himself. Now he knew why Raph wasn't getting in too much on this, usually his hot headed brother would be irritated beyond what his patience allowed, being told what they were doing and what the strategy was.

"Not to undermine your judgement of character but . . .A purple dragon giving you the address to a very open and famous hotel, where we can easily be surrounded with only a few ways to get down that dont involve permanent brain damage or death . . . Doesnt that sound a little bit like a-"

"Freakin' set up" Raphael gruffed from his side of the building, hearing everything that was going on.

"Just Keep lookout . . .He said we'll be seeing exactly what were up against, someone bigger than Hun"

"I dont think anything could be bigger than the blonde rhino" Michelangelo went back to looking over his view.

It was another slightly chilly hour before the purple masked turtle glanced through the specs he brought, honing in on another vehicle that turned up.

_He could've sworn he saw someone who looked exactly like Adam Lavigne pull up in a custom chevelle. But then again a celebrity probably wasn't the 'familiar' face Leo had everyone looking for. _

"Well would you look at that"_ Donatello shook his head at the sight infront of the door. The person . . .Or more precisely 'woman, who just caught his sight. _

"Leo" Donatello motioned his hand in a forward motion. Michelangelo leapt over beside him taking a look.

"No way . . ." Michelangelo held the specs in the air after glancing, before Raph took them.

_"_Familiar enough for ya" Raphael handed over the specs.

Donatello watched Leonardo's expression change from observantly serious, to fiercely serious.

"It's kind of hard to forget the face of the person who tried to kill you" Donatello remarked standing up.

"Karai" . . ."She's alive" Leonardo whispered under his breath.

All his brothers were feeling the same if not close to the same flashback. The fire consumed everything. Beams fell, the structure caved, no one could have survived, and if it wasn't for that split second timing he and his brothers would have died along with the Shredder. The last he saw Karai-'

_'(COUGH) MICHELANGELO!' He pushed his way past a fallen tapestry where his brothers' legs were twisted and trapped under a fallen beam. Raph had dissappeared from his line of vision, and the last he saw Don was after The roof had collapsed. "Master Splinter!" No one was answering and the floor was ready to collapse beneath them from the weight and fire. He had lifted Michelangelo from the floor, using everything he had against all his injuries to lift the beam. _

_He caught glimpses of her, her eyes glaring back at his, the archway collapsed seperating them, and seemingly if Raph hadn't of held it up, it would have crushed them. Karai thought they were dead, the hunts stopped, and nothing of the foot had been seen since. _

"I assume she believes were otherwise" Donatello noted taking a longer glance. She was wearing a black long night out dress, simple.

"Who she's meeting is what I want to know" Leonardo stared back through the specs almost expecting the daughter of Oroku Saki to glare up at him. He turned before motioning to his brothers and dropping to a window ledge, one he checked before wasn't occupied.

"Uhhh I know I dont always keep track but This has definitely gotta be in Splinters big book of no-no's" Michelangelo pointed knowing from first hand experience.

"Yep, definitely a no-no" Donatello watched Leo dissapear in a window after he jimmy'd it open with his right Katana.

"Isn't he takin' Raphs Bid?"

"Shhhh" Leonardo ushered them to quiet. They each entered the room.

Michelangelo looked around "Nice digs . . .dude, chocolate on a pillow . . .Gotta love it" Michelangelo tossed the Hershey kiss in the air catching it to swallow.

"We need to get to the security serveilance, where we can see the dining room . . .More than likely she's here to see someone over dinner"

"Ya sure she aint here for somethin' else" Raphael joked darkly. The thought of Karai meeting a lover here was a fleeting joke at most, Donatello shook his head.

The door turned and everyone froze.

A maid walked in with a cart, replacing the towells. Leonardo watched from his spot, owl sitting outside the window ledge. Raph was in the closet with the linen and towels. Don had broke for the bathroom, and Mikey . . .Where ever he was he hoped the maid wouldn't suddenly stumble or spot a green limb.

The maid finished putting all her stuff away, Don must have hidden elsewhere when she refilled the shampoos and soaps in the bathroom.

The lights were turned back off and Leonardo re-entered the room.

"I'll look up the skematics, the most likely place for a security room in this hotel would be the main floor, which poses our own security risk" Donatello gave the measures. Gathering valuable intel would risk their own identity.

"Hmmm maybe if there was a way to get everyone to panic and leave all at the same time" Michelangelo voiced himself sarcastically out loud before pointing up at a fire alarm sprinkler.

"Mikey that is actually a good assessment" Donatello complimented.

"You're up joker boy" Raphael clapped his brother on the shoulder.

Michelangelo laughed giving a mischevious grin to his own practical joke disguised as a diversion.

**(October Showers)**

Leonardo nodded from behind the utitlity closet down the hall. Donatello receieved the signal, using his tech tab to create a shine to signal Raph down the corner hall to rooms A-C and D-E.

Raphael knocked on the door to the spa room twice before running down the hall and hiding in the hotel room they had occupied earlier.

Michelangelo lifted a flint up to the sprinkler.

"C'mon" He stuck the flints together "No one carries a lighter anymore" Michelangelo finished leaping off the hallway loveseat infront of the elevator. The spark ignited the sprinkler system and all the rest followed.

Michelangelo could just imagine the ninja princess downstairs getting soaked.

Raphael waited to see people file out downstairs due to the fire alarm being set off. Not too much longer and they'd have the firetrucks here.

"We dont have much time" Donatello noted seeing everyone file out but sirens not far off.

The lights flashed through the dark window, flashing up to the room.

They took off running through the sprinklers, soaking everything. The electricity was turned off due to the alarm. "Stairs . . ." Leonardo pushed the door open.

"This should be fun" Michelangelo cracked a joke sliding down the railing to the bottom, arms out like he was seat surfing.

It was a power run through the next few floors, it wouldn't be long before the power came back on and they'd need more cover. The sound of people rushing out behind doors and emergency exits going off aroused confusion, no one would notice them for now.

All four completely soaked, Donatello wrung out his mask tails reaching for the next door after He double checked for others in this hallway. Two more floors they would reach the security area at the far left back room.

The peach colored walls soaked through looked almost orange now, the floors were slick enough that even he almost took a tumble if he hadn't of caught Leo's arm.

"This way, one more set of stairs and then with the lights still out we just might make it . . ."

"And if we dont?" Leonardo asked but a set of oncoming footsteps echoing the stair well made them react. Donatello threw the door open all four bolting down the hallway, the sprinkler system suddenly stopping, water sloshed around their ankles enough to give them away. Looking at his tech tab from his side case cover on his belt, The Skyline Hotel official website pinpointed it, due to the fact it is also where lost or stolen Items are registered.

The sprinklers stopped. "We've got a few minutes before . . ."

"Tell the guests to remain calm, the fire department is on standby, something must have set off the sprinklers, maybe someone lit off a ciggarette?"

"We'll check the tapes later but the lobby needs to be mopped, now"

Michelangelo took coverbehind a large palm plant. Raph under a hallway couch. Leo upright against the wall against the door to the security room.

"It's locked" Don stood back while he let Raph do his thing, the pointed end of his sai did a few clicks and the door opened.

"Wait . . ." Leonardo stuck a hand out. Donatello was already all over the security camera's searching for.

The sound of sirens and flashes outside the lobby were flashing down the hallway.

"Did she evacuate?" Leonardo asked clicking across several cameras while Donatello looked through the grand ball dining room.

"Theres a crowd in the ballroom, apparently the sprinklers didn't go off, and the fire exits are open"

"Dude isn't that like a firecode violation?" Michelangelo asked leaping up on his haunches to mess with the camera buttons on the control panel in a spinning computer chair.

"Hehehe"

"Mikey back off the buttons please" Donatello asked while hitting camera options and checking the surveilance screens every couple of seconds.

"There-" Leonardo stopped the camera's all screens viewing camera BR-12. Ballroom.

"If we did all dis' work just to watch her highness down champaigne-" Raphael started while Donatello zoomed in on the screen.

"Who is she talking to-"

Karai was standing beside a man in a black suit and thin rimmed glasses.

"Definitely shady . . .wait . . ." Donatello zoomed in, his toned hushed and alarmed

"What ? Lemme guess, shes meetin' with the president?" Raphael leaned back irritated and cynical, crossing his arms loosely.

"No . . .That's-!"

"Bishop, Agent Bishop" Leonardo narrowed his glare at the screen._ This was the man who worked with the shredder on a project, to extract he and his brothers DNA for Genetic experimentation. He remembered being strapped down to a lab slab, feeling the needle insert into his neck, twitching in betrayal to his own body. Just before the death of Oroku Saki, Shredder Hired Bishop in exchange for their DNA as payment. It looks like there were no tied up loose ends when the Shredder died. Now Karai, the Scion of the shredder was talking to that man, that same contact. But what for was what he wanted to know. Greg Hansen was right. . . ._

"Greg Hansen was right . . .This goes above all of us" Leonardo muttered remembering the tip. He called the payphone at the east end of bleeker street.

"I say we dont give em' a chance to leave" Raphael suggested low toned, fronting his attitude to the screen where Karai was sipping her champaigne and Bishop was talking, discreetly with no emotion attached. Typical Bishop facial que.

"The control for the lights are here, we can turn off the hallway lights". Donatello suggested standing up. The door knob was shaking like someone was trying to get in.

Raphael forward fisted, stabbed the fuse box with enough force to cause all the lights to go off, even the ballroom. Internally damaging the box. Leonardo could see the lights flicker and the cameras cease.

_The door opened with the click turn of the key, and he faded into the black of the room._

"What the hell happened in here?"

"It looks like someone broke in, the controls were messed with . . .The controls and the FUSE BOX were fucked with"

"Great, call management they can deal with it"

The two employees_ in Skyline Hotel_ black polo shirts left, not before looking up.

"What now?" His co-worker droned.

"Thought I heard something, shut up and go get Jeff". Both left, not hearing anyone crawling in the ventilation and light fixture ceiling space above them. . .

**(Nothing amiss)**

_"Tonight certaintly seems out of the ordinary" Bishop remarked darkly, suspecting the odd alarm sound off. "Johnson, check the perimeter to be sure we arent compromised"_

_"Perimeter secure in ten minutes sir"_

_"If you require time to be extended it will be granted, under the circumstances to the business relationship your father and I shared . . .But credit can only go so far, if you wish for me to bend my resources to aid in your . . .project . . . Then I will give you till the middle of next year" Bishop turned hands behind his back comfortably standing watch while Karai stood where she was setting her glass down on a passing waiters tray._

_"We have past . . .The footclan accepts your offer" She answered lightly, almost so light it could be a whisper._

_"Then a good evening to you Miss Saki, I have do have a meeting within the next hour. You will recieve supplies . . .under the condition of our agreement". He gave a small bow before walking away. Karai didn't bother turning around. Her eyes looked around to the ceiling, the sprinklers were halted from going off in the dining room, Glancing once up at a security camera before taking her leave, vanishing behind a large velvet curtain, nothing but the wind showing anything was there._

**(A mid Autumns comedic relief)**

**"Were you seen?"**

That was Master Splinters favorite question, one he asked often.

"No"

"Nope"

"uh uh"

The news was troubling, their past with Agent Bishop made the thread they all hung from so much tighter. Leonardo raised his head slightly from their position in their usual semi circle.

Master Splinter asked for time alone to think over their situation.

"Dude Master Splinter was totally bummed"

"Well he aint exactly gonna be jumpin' for joy knowin' Bishops on the board" Raphael threw a sai across the room at a wood target on the wall.

"As far as the game goes, were outnumbered" Donatello added leaning back in his computer chair exhaling a deep sigh.

"I wouldn't bother Mikey, they have school tomorrow" Donatello called out again lightly. Michelangelo was headed for Kelly's room.

"But I -"

"I'd leave them alone Mike . . . If the odds become too stacked it's more than likely they'll have to drop out" Donatello answered. "They dont need to know yet".

"Okay" Michelangelo's shoulder slumped a little rubbing the back of his neck before kicking his skateboard across the floor walking to his own room. Donatello watched his dissapointed brother shuffle sluggishly to his room.

Donatello's eyes were interrupted from zoning out into space when Raphael gave a loud rough grunt throwing another Sai which went straight through the head of a wooden dummy.

"That's just what this family needs, more tension". He whispered letting his head rest on his arm.

**(Deer in the Headlights: Owl City)**

_'Todays the day Mikey Boy, you're on your way and the worst she can do is say no . . . Right? . . .Right'_

Michelangelo chanted to himself like it was a mantra. _I mean its just Kelly, theres nothing to be afraid of . . . Shes your Bud, Your compadre, your fellow Xbox mate . . .who happens to be . . .beautifull . . .funny . . .and smart . . .and . . ._

He started counting off on his fingers mentally when the bathroom door opened that morning. He was sitting at the kitchen table with Raph eaching captain crunch.

"Brandace do you have any eyeliner left"

"Here" Brandace threw something across the room to Beth who was waiting outside the bathroom. Kelly came out drying her hair gently with a towel, in her jeans, socks and a t-shirt.

_Met a girl in the parking lot_

_and all I did was say hello_

"Sorry" She laughed that shy cute laugh . . . Her eyes sparklin' that happy chestnut brown.

"Morning" She locked eyes on him walking past him to grab breakfast . . ."Uhhh . . .Hey yeah . . .Morning" Michelangelo gave a head nod, wink and a pointed finger gesture making Kelly laugh.

_'Real smooth duder' Michelangelo mentally slapped his forehead feeling like a total dweeb._

_Her pepper spray made it_

_rather hard_

He looked back and Raph was staring at him hard.

_For me to walk her home_

"Uh . . .hehe Morning?" He asked.His red masked brother got up not saying anything, just looking at him with that same expression he sometimes did _. . .Psshh what would he know anyway._

_But I guess that's the way it goes_

She sat shot gun when he took her to school. He waited till Brandace and Beth got out so he could talk to her.

_Mantra' mikey, Mantra'_

_Tell me again_

_Was it love at first sight?_

He got distracted by her scent for a minute, she smelled like flowers and her perfume coming off her was amazing . . . _'Mmmmmm'_

_When I walked by_

_and you caught my eye?_

"Have a nice day okay? I'll seeya" Kelly opened the door when he leaned in taking in the smell. "Oh , Ah! Wait!" Michelangelo reached for the door-

_Didnt you know love_

_could shine this Bright_

when kelly jumped out just missing her backpack falling over the passengers seat to the floor, the cowabunga carl head stuck between the dashboard and the seat. He got a last glimpse of her going walking with her friends to class, her backpack dissapearing in the crowd-  
>"uggghhhhhh"<p>

_Well smile because your_

_The Deer in the Headlights_

Michelangelo took his frustration out on Raphs favorite dummy. Which left Raph staring at him again, this time . . .bro was perplexed. Michelangelo hit the dummy with each dissapointing feeling he had in his body.

_'Psh, Great 11:45 . . .Now I gotta wait all day till' like- wait . . . Lunch! Phone! . . .almost noon. Kelly gets a lunch break at school. He'd call and ask if she wanted to go out tonight. Not exactly the most romantic way to call up your girl but . . .After this morning._

Michelangelo sat on the couch, knee bouncing with his cell in his hand, nervous and anxious mixed with happy, scared and a little pumped. _It was noon, he had to call now. _

_'It's ringing' _Every mutated cell in his body was hoping she'd pick up. His knee still bouncing from all the energy. _'You got this dude, you are the king of charm'. _

_Met a girl with a gracefull_

_Charm_

"Hello? Mikey?" Her voice answered, and the way she said his name made him pause, he didn't know why but . . . Even over the phone she sounded pretty . . .

_But when Beauty met the Beast_

_He froze_

"Ah! Hey Stop . . .You guys!"

"Uh Kelly?" He heard her laugh over the phone.

"Sorry Mikey, Maddie stole my sketchbook . . .I'll come over there!"

"It's okay babe Hey listen I was wonderin' if you were up for goin' out later?-"

"Yo MIKEY Heads up!"

"wha-"

Michelangelo felt something hard hit his left side head and shoulders. Dropping the phone . . .

_Got the sense I was _

_Not her type_

_by a black eye _

_and bloody nose_

"Michelangelo are you alright?" Leonardo asked seriously.

Mikey looked down on the ground at the cell phone, the call ended and the light went out.

"Uggggggghhhhhhh!" Michelangelo let his forehead drop against the inntable slumping to the floor.

_But I guess thats the way _

_it goes_

Leonardo looked to Donatello who Shrugged while Raphael made a crazy figure with his finger around his temple.

"He's been like this since he got back" Donatello put a hand to his chin.

_Tell me again_

_was it love at first sight_

_when I walked by and you_

_caught my eye_

_Didnt you know love could_

_shine this bright_

_Well Smile Because your the _

_Deer in the Headlights_

He went to work around 2 for the birthday party for Nina's 5th birthday. Raking in the 75 bucks that would get him and Kelly, Dinner, movie and a few rounds at Street side Arcade. Plus a few frozen pizza's for later.

_'If I time this right I'll have just enough time to go get her from school'._

_He sang the happy birthday song, gave the fastest ninja trick show, handed out foam weapons, and blew up so many balloon animals he thought his lungs would fail when the last kid asked for an elephant . . ._

"Cowabunga dudes . . .Bye bye" He waved rushing to the car doing the quickest party gig he'd ever done in his life!

'_TIME!?' 4:10 . . .He hit his head repeatedly against the steering wheel, letting the horn blow and someone behind him yell at him to move._

_It's suffocating to say_

When he got home, He heard female laughter which gave him internal chills. _He felt his heart pound each second until he saw her sitting at the table with Bethany doing homework._

_But the female mystique_

_takes my breath away_

Kelly Elizabeth Smith was smiling softly, her reddish brown hair was like shinin' in the light of the lair . . . Her skin was like porcelain and then her eyes shined in the light too, totally sparklin' at something Beth said that made her laugh . . .

_So give me a smile_

_Or give me a sneer_

_Cuz' I'm trying to guess here_

Her adorable laugh that made his heart stop . . .and she wouldn't even know it ten feet away, the orange masked turtle thought feeling suddenly insecure.

_Tell me again_

_was it love at first sight?_

"Hey who wanted the hot chocolate again?"

_He definitely didn't see Brandace behind him._

_When I walked by_

_and you caught my eye_

"That'd be me" Kelly called leaning up on the table a bit.

_And he definitely didn't see her carrying three mugs, steamy hot tea and hot chocolate. _

_Didnt you know love_

_Could shine this bright_

"Woah!"

"Aw Shell" He managed to catch one after turning around and bumping her, the other fell cracking the mug and spilling hot tea on the floor.

_I'm sorry I ever tried_

_Deer in the Headlights_

"Shoot"

"It's okay, no ones hurt" Brandace raised her hand when Donatello got up from his computer chair to check on the crash.

"Sorry I bumped him" Brandace said taking the fall for it. He gave her a sympathetic 'sorry' smile and shrug. Picking up the mug and grabbing a towell.

"Nice catch?" Kelly offered a small compliment coming over to take the mug from him.

_Tell me again was it_

_love at first sight_

"Yeah, Thanks" He gave a soft shallow laugh, wanting to crawl into his own shell.

_When I walked by_

_and you caught my eye_

_Maybe this was a sign or somethin'. _Michelangelo took heavy steps toward his bedroom, the one place he just wanted to crawl into and not come out of.

"I'm gonna finish this in my room" Kelly said picking up her books and stuff. Michelangelo watched Kelly get up and then walk to her room.

_Didnt you know love could shine _

_this bright_

_'Dude dont blow it' _ He saw his one and last chance before something else happened causing a series of events that would likely follow with him or someone else in pain or something broken.

_If life was a game you_

_would never play nice_

"Here" He opened her subcar door for her. She turned shooting him a surprised look before she smiled at him. "Thanks" She said walking up the small two steps into the subcar room.

_If love was a beam_

_you'd be blind in both eyes_

"Hey you uhh, got a sec?" He asked politely giving her space to put her stuff down and standing in the doorway before she invited him in.

"Yeah sure" She smiled motioning for him to come in before sitting on the side of her bed grabbing her favorite tan pillow.

_Put your sunglasses on_

_Cuz your the_

_Deer in the Headlights_

"I kinda tried to talk to ya earlier but got kinda hung up" He shrugged, sorta trying to explain the phone call from earlier.

_Your the _

_Deer in the headlights_

"Oh it's okay, Madeline wanted to see my sketchbook really bad so she kept trying to steal it at lunch. Sorry If I hung up on you" Kelly said looking really sympathetic, her big brown eyes showing it. She was going through her books and school stuff.

_Your the deer in the_

_Headlights_

It blew him away how much she was doing.

"I got alot of stuff" She laughed at her book pile and papers sticking out, a couple of notebooks next to them on her bed.

"Got alot of homework huh?" He asked suddenly feeling the hope in his chest drop.

"It's all just worksheets but their not due for awhile" She smiled tossing her pillow ontop of the pile as if to say 'screw it'.

"It can wait" She nodded with a laugh looking down at her lap.

"Cool, cuz I was just gonna ask if you wanted to do somethin' later?" He asked like he would normally.

"Sure, what did you wanna do?" She asked smiling lightly, up for whatever he had planned . . .and this was where he felt this all lead up to.

"I was thinkin' that maybe you'd be up for a Dinner date? Y'know movie, popcorn, food?" He listed off each one a little slowly.

"I'd love to" She gave a light shrug, her eyes locked on his making him afraid to look anywhere else like he'd lose that yes any second.

"Cool, how about . . .8 okay?" He asked looking down standing to head to the door.

"Yeah, I'll be ready" Kelly smiled shyly, she did that thing where she hid under her bangs before looking up at him, it made him wanna move them to the side so he could see all of her.

"I'll see ya then" He joked giving a bow and then taking her hand to kiss the top making her laugh.

"Thankyou sir" She laughed looking away, knowing her face was kinda blushed.

"I'll see ya" He said again giving her one last look before she looked down and he shut her door.

He moved his shoulders in a swagger, sliding on the floor. _Victory slide_.

**(Mark my Words)**

Casey Jones' fingers gave the brick wall a swipe. The pain was dry, and black. But he knew this wasn't his tag.

_This ones too fresh, somebody made it recently. All mine are worn out._

He glared back up at the mark on the wall, against the apartment Aprils friend lived in.

_Mine are on 3rd block and on the border alleys of the Lower East side . . . Who'd be frontin' my tag this high up from my turf. . . _

He tapped it irritated with his hockey stick. . . When he found the punk whose been rippin' his tag, heads were gonna roll.

_'Figures these punks would make me work the night before Halloween'. _

He reshouldered his bag, headed back to April's. He had promised to take her out tomorrow night and he had to get some damn sleep.

Taking one last glance back at the fresh painted picture of his hockey mask outlined in dripping black spraypaint.

**(Hey Juliet: LMNT)**

A pair boots, dark skinny jeans and a oversized sweater with a scarf made his eyes wander in more places than a turtle should. She even put her hair up . . .

"Oh hey I'm ready Whenever you are I guess" Kelly smiled turning from the sink, washing something she used.

A few strands of her hair were down from her messy bun she had up in the back. Mikey had to hold himself up with his hand on the counter. . . The way she sparkled when she looked at him . . .

"You . . .You look great babe" He motioned to her literally holding his breath, which made it worse cuz he could smell her awesome perfume from where he was standing.

_Dude you are in wayyyyy over your head_

_"_I'll go uh, start the van" He nodded almost stumbling out the kitchen_._

"Sure" Kelly laughed a little confused by his actions.

"Where are you going?" Donatello asked Kelly with friendly curiosity, he was playing a MMPORG game on his computer, Kelly was decently dressed up, very nice. And His brother was . . . wearing clothes, topside clothes.

"Oh Mikey wanted to go hang out for awhile" Kelly motioned to Michelangelo.

"Hey Kelly do you wanna borrow my hair clip? I know it's not your first date or anything but C'mon you could go all out, or something simple?" Bethany had helped her earlier, Donatello watched Kelly's face turn a little flushed. "Uhm thanks Beth but I think I'm okay, I dont wanna wear too much" Kelly answered suddenly feeling very insecure. She watched Donatello's expression go from friendly to almost sly like he just figured something out.

"Your' right, sweet and simple" Bethany went to go put her clip back.

"Well have fun you two" Donatello smiled watching Michelangelo come back.

"Hey Bro If anybody asks were headed out for a bit, okay?" Michelangelo had his face wrapped in a scarf, sunglasses and head under a hooded sweatshirt. An old pair of jeans and boots to complete the New York sewer fashion line.

"Hey! Have her back by 11" Bethany pointed at Michelangelo, Kelly hid a laugh behind her hand, slightly mortified.

"Yes Mam" Michelangelo bowed to Bethany before he and Kelly took off towards the exit.

"Does she need to borrow my sweater?" Brandace asked from the stairs.

"No, she's perfect" Bethany raised a thumb up before walking off to her room.

"Okay" Brandace raised the hand which held her black sweater in a hallow victory.

"What's with the sweater?" Raphael came up behind her from his room.

"Oh we were helping Kelly get ready for her date" Brandace smirked with a shrug.

"Date?"

"Yeah, date . . ." Brandace nodded.

"Date . . .Date?"

"Yes . . .Raphael . . . A daaaaaatttteee" Brandace nodded perplexed expression.

"With who?"

_Hey Juliet_

"Your brother" Brandace laughed walking back to her room.

"Mikeys on a date?" Raphael muttered under his breath.

_Hey Juliet_

"I can turn the heat on for ya babe" Michelangelo turned the heat over making sure she had vents on her.

"Thank you" She smiled holding her hands in her lap. He smiled back tapping the steering wheel.

She turned her head to look out the window, he kept glancing over. She looked so awesome. She even put makeup on, even though he thought she looked great without any of that stuff.

_Hey I've been watching you_

_Every little thing you do_

"So you hungry?" He asked leaving the cuisine option up to her, all the better movies where the guy took the girl out to eat they always picked a fancy resteraunt, but since his funds were a little short and he still owed Donny 20 bucks, He'd let her pick.

"Actually Chinese sounds great right about now?" She said admitting she was hungry.

"No problem" He smiled turning the wheel, China town it is.

_Every time I see you pass_

_In my homeroom class_

_Makes my heart beat fast_

"Two orders of honey chicken, fried rice . . .lemme get some potstickers, and uhh . . . dumplings?" He asked at the order window. The drive through window was safer, especially since he looked kinda like a car jacker with his face covered up and stuff.

"Pull Ahead" A chinese accented voice demanded.

_I've tried to page you twice_

_But I see you roll your eyes_

She smiled at the duck that was swimming in the small buddha garden pond. He handed her the rice leaning over the small bridge railing.

"This is really pretty I didn't know places like this existed In New York"

"Stick with me babe, I know all the spots" Michelangelo winked making her smile that smile again. "Happiness will surely come your way" She read her fortune cookie out loud.

_Wish I could make it real_

_But your lips are sealed, baby no big deal_

Michelangelo gave a nod opening his. "_You will have the opportunity to handle a family crisis, Your energy is abundant". Your lucky numbers are 2,23,14-"_

Kelly broke out into a laugh.

_Cuz I know you really _

_want me_

"Thought I'd take ya someplace special" Michelangelo drove them out to the docks, parking the van next to a dumpster.

_I hear your friends talk_

_about me_

"Uhm, Are we getting on that?" Kelly asked pointing with a gloved hand.

"Trust me?" He asked.

_so why you tryin' to do without me?_

_when you got me_

"Yeah" She looked up to his eyes slowly making his eyes "I do". The way she said it made him blush under the scarf. She sounded like she meant it, and that meant more to him than she'd ever know.

_Where you want me?_

_Hey Juliet_

He got them passed the tickett booth, getting them both on board the ferry. He wished he could see the look on her face again when he told her it was supposed to circle liberty Island and back.

_I think your fine_

_You really blow my mind_

He lifted her up the railing over the back, before swinging himself upward and over like a pro. Whats the point in having' ninja training if you couldn't show off for your girl every once and a while.

_Maybe someday you and me_

_could run away_

Her eyes totally sparkled at the sight of the statue of liberty.

"Mikey this is awesome, look at her" Kelly leaned back against the railing while the tourist ferry got as close as it could. The night sky lit up with her lights. Kelly stood looking straight up at her.

_I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your romeo_

_That statue doesn't hold a candle to her. _He thought holding her up while she stood on the railing. She laughed turning to hug him "Thankyou" She smiled hugging him around the neck. He wrapped his arms around her a little more secure. "Yeah she's a real beaut" He closed his eyes getting a full blast of her perfume, smirkin while a couple of people watched awwin'g them.

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet_

After the Ferry he walked her back to the Van. Next on the romantic agenda, Movie date. No prob he'd gotten her into a movie before but this time he paid them in. He didn't wanna be cheap, she deserved a guy who could take her out to movies and handle the bill.

"I'll buy popcorn?" Kelly offered.

"Uh sure, you want me to get it?" Mikey asked sitting at the top back row.

_Girl you got me on my knees_

_Beggin' Please_

_baby please_

"I got it" She smiled politely while he held her bag for her. Trying to keep his composure, plus . . .it was gettin' hot under all this stuff" He pulled at the scarf trying to get it off before the movie started. Struggling a bit, he yanked it off and heard a female "Ah!" and something drop.

_Got my best D.J on the radio wave_

_singin'_

_(Juliet why you do him this way?)_

"Aw shell, Sorry babe I didn't see ya-"

"It's okay" She was laughing at him. He felt embarrassed at the same time she was teasin' him. She picked a piece of popcorn off him popping it in her mouth quick. He laughed brushing it off.

_Too far to turn around_

_So I'm gonna stand my ground_

He let her pick and she picked the new Iron Man movie. Dude how much more awesome could she be? She played video games, loved the avengers, read comic books with him, plus . . .being outta this world gorgeous made her one wish come true . . .But would she even believe him? I mean c'mon it even sounds crazy in his head no matter how many times he tried to practice telling her . . . But . . .

_Gimme just a little bit of hope_

_with a smile or a glance_

He lifted his arm putting it around her. He waited for any kind of reaction, he didn't think she'd shrug him off but . . .He didn't expect her to lean into him like she did. Yeah they'd snuggled before but, she was dressed up this time making him feel way outta place.

_Give me one more chance_

Kelly sighed happily looking up and whispered thankyou. He put his arm around her shoulder giving her a small side hug.

_Cause' I know you really _

_want me_

_I hear your friends talk about me_

_so why you tryin' to do without me_

_when you got me _

_where you want me?_

_Hey Juliet_

"I had good time, thankyou . . . No ones ever been this nice to me before" She smiled shyly.

_I think your fine_

_You really blow my mind_

"No problem, You deserve it what with school, workin' at April's, and the purple dragon stuff . . ." He listed off "Not to dig up mud but . . . Sounds like no ones takin' you on a date before?" He asked. He knew he was totally delving but part of him wanted to know. To know if he might've done something for Kelly what every dude should've done for her in the first place, be a gentleman.

_Maybe someday_

_You and me could run away_

_And if any dude was to go out with her besides him, they'd better be a gentleman or they'd get a visit from their 'friendly' neighborhood turtle. _

_I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your _

_Romeo_

He watched her bite her lower lip, like she was afraid to share somethin. Which made him nervous about what she was gonna say.

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey hey hey_

_Hey Juliet_

"Well I mean I've never been on a 'real' date before". She looked up at him while he didn't take his focus off her. She shrugged like it was no biggie.

"The kinda dates I've been on consisted of going to the guys' house and sitting on the couch while he watches t.v or something . . ."

_That wasn't too bad . . . _He thought a little relieved even if he didn't know why.

_Hey Juliet_

"-Or go out to a movie, they never really let me 'watch' the movie" She sounded almost sad. "But that's a whole other story".

_I know ya really want me_

_I hear your friends talk about me_

_That's not okay . . ._ If she was talkin' about what he was thinkin', thrusting his fists into his pocketts, both still walking slow.

"So compared to all them, Did I do good?" he asked almost like a little kid. Hopin' to get a smile out of her after askin' a too deep question and bumming her out.

_So why you tryin' to do without me_

_when you got me_

_where you want me_

Her big brown eyes looked up at him, making him catch his breath. She smiled big and grabbed his arm which he extended like a gentleman should. She hugged him "Haha, yeah . . .You did perfect".

_If you want us to stay forever_

_For us to hang together_

_So hear me when I say _

_Hey Hey Hey_

_Juliet_

"You deserve nothin' less, and if any guy says otherwise, He'll be hearin' from me" He pointed at himself. Now came the heavy part. He'd been meanin' to ask all night but couldn't find the right time to . . .

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet_

It had gotten super frosty out, he was trying to keep the dudette warm while the Van pumped in cold air before the heat would kick on.

_Hey Juliet_

"Thanks" She pulled his arm around her while he tried to keep her warm.

"Sorry bout' the heater, Donny hasn't had a chance to fix it yet" He admitted. It was quiet the next couple of seconds, and he just felt like it was the right time.

_I think your fine_

_you really blow my mind_

"Hey . . . You know how I kinda asked ya before? About you being here?" He brought it up again trying to be serious and feeling with all sincerity in his turtle heart that was totally in deep with this girl under his arm right now.

_Maybe someday_

_You and me could run away_

"Yeah" she replied staring straight ahead, kinda like how he was.

_I just want you to know_

"Donny's got alotta theories and stuff about how you, Beth and Brandace got here . . .I kinda had my own but Don thought it wasn't 'logical'".

_like outta this world illogical, but then again. She's on a date with a turtle so logic was totally out the door._

_I wanna be your romeo_

_Hey Juliet_

"Oh, Why?" Kelly asked, her eyes looking at him asking the question he wished he had a total true answer for.

"Cause it kinda sounds Crazy" _He laughed putting his left hand behind his head for a moment rubbing the back of his neck, nervous wasn't the half of it._

_Hey Hey Juliet_

She giggled slighlty "Aww, can't be that bad". Her hand was holding his while he still had his other arm over her.

_I think your fine_

_you really blow my mind_

"Kelly . . ." He looked down, making her look up. He knew his face was so giving away how scared he was to tell her. . ._ Just say it . . . It's the truth, the one thing you do know thats the truth._

_Maybe someday_

_You and me could run away_

_Kelly . . ._

_I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your romeo_

Her smile dropped a little "What is it? You can tell me?" Her face looked so worried and honest. She actually cared about him, even if it was just as a friend, he couldn't begin to tell her how much that meant to him, and his family.

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey Hey Juliet_

_He had to tell her, it was now or never dude. And this turtle was no chicken. She deserved to know, even if she repulsed after he told her, or never wanted to see him again._

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet_

_"Kelly I -"_

Michelangelo's pockett started vibrating, the shell cell lit up and started going off. He sighed lowering his head to the phone before answering holding it up to the side of his head.

"Yeah?" He asked a little rough.

"Aw Shell, Yeah we'll be back in five bro . . .Be right there"

"Something Wrong?" She asked him her eyes big with concern.

"We gotta get back, April just called, Casey's missin" Michelangelo put it in drive rushing out of the alley and doing a sharp turn out onto the street.

**(Fright Night)**

"He wont answer his phone, he just took off with his bag and mask without saying anything other than 'Stay inside'" April was panicking over the phone.

Raph didnt look too pleased, his expression darkened.

"Is there anything else at all that he could have mentioned doing beforehand?"

"My friend called today, he got upset, something about spraypainting his symbol? Someones been using his and spraypainted it on a friend of mines apartment on the upper east side. He said he hasn't in a long time and came back like something was wrong, then he took off".

"I'll go look for him"

"But why would he tell April to stay inside, unless something was wrong?" Donatello called Casey's cell from the payphone again just to be sure.

"Master Splinter" Raphael stopped infront of his father asking permission.

"Go Raphael"

"This is the third time this year Aprils called us because she can't find Casey" Leonardo sighed sensing a bad habit increase.

Brandace watched Raphael leave out the exit, he didn't look back at her. She watched helplessly only hoping he'd come back safe. _Please be safe. _Holding her arms in her long sleeve shirt and p.j pants.

It was five minutes later when kelly came in by herself.

"Wheres Mikey?" Bethany asked. "He went with Raph when he saw us in the tunnel". Kelly said slightly sad faced. Leonardo went back to the phone after hearing Kelly announce that two of his brothers were out looking for the inconsiderate vigilante, calling April to let her know they'd gone to look for him.

Raphael felt water splash around his legs Mikey right behind him.

"Figures I'd be out lookin' for a Devil on Devils night" Michelangelo snided, not soundin' happy in the slightest. Prob'ly interrupted his date with Kelly.

"If that bone head aint found before Halloween tomorra' April's gonna become the Devil Incarnate" Raphael took off down the right tunnel which lead to the main subway tunnel where they'd grab the ladder to the manhole that would get them topside.

"Dude if were up all night and I miss Dr. Horror's Monster Marathon Casey's gonna need that mask tomorrow" Michelangelo followed Raph down the tunnel checkin' for the train before jumpin' across.

"We'll start at Aprils and to that warehouse that burned down, If I know Case' he'll end up there"

**Next chapter, All Hallows Eve'. Lets see how they get passed a hockey masked vigilante, purple dragons and one curious blonde. Stay tuned, Brandacelynn to you* I've got a math final tomorrow and now I bid thee a freakin' GOOD NIGHT MOON. ;)**


	45. It Dwells It Lingers

**All Hallows Eve. Just know, Dear readers, that all things in this story connect together and that what is about to happen was pre-planned before it even started ;) Happy 2014, Merry belated Christmas3 I will make up tenfold for being 'off' on the holiday schedule. And again, to the Ultimate Love story fans, Ultimate Family stories will NOT be up until this one is done. So hang in and give this one it's due. **

_2:00 Am in the morning_

"If we dont find 'im in an hour I'm gonna-"

"How hard is it to find one hockey masked psychopath in this city!?" Michelangelo droned sighing._ Raph had threatened Casey's life only about a thousand times, out loud, AND under his breath. _Michelangelo thought while they checked the rooftops_. In the five hours he'd missed late night horror-rama, they combed the ENTIRE lower east side, checked at the old water tower, Aprils apartment, Casey's apartment, Aprils apartment AGAIN. . . "Think he's at the bottom of the river?" Michelangelo asked his own cynicism kickin' in._

_"Wouldn't s'prise me" Raphael growled turning his head the other way to look. _Mask tails whipping in the wind behind them. He hadn't gotten any sleep and tomorrow was 'Halloween'. . . Oh wait I forgot, Today is tomorrow. Michelangelo rolled his eyes getting dissapointed by the second.

"If he aint at this next spot I dont know what were gonna tell April" Raphael leapt down from the fire escape, grasping the ladder wrung at the bottom before dropping to the ground with a light pound.

"She has better options?" Michelangelo answered back bluntly. Raphael knew his brother was getting restless, tired, irritated, and ticked off because he knew he was too. But Casey was his bud, he wasn't gonna just go home empty handed.

"Maybe we could get her a puppy?" Michelangelo joked running behind his brother down the alley.

"A puppy named Casey-" Mikey continued when Raph stopped him short. A spray painted black outline of a punisher looking hockey mask, sharp eyes and dripping lower teeth. Casey's work.

"Ohh yeah, I remember those" Mikey pointed smirking. Back in the glory days, Casey started putting these up, and the lower east side near 3rd never had any neighborhood trouble again.

Raphaels hand on Michelangelo's shoulder pulling him back made him pay attention to where Raph was glaring. There was a noise past the dumpster, an old bonfire burn barrel. _Reaching down slowly for his chucks', Raph did that crouch and dissapear thing he did all the time. Before he'd turn up behind the bad guy and scare the livin' shell out of him. _

_Loud bang . . ._

'JESUS CRIPES RAPH!"

"Find our Moron?"

There was a loud bang against the dumpster and a hockey stick pushed up against a Sai. Raph had him pinned up against the side of the dumpster and Casey had his hockey stick aimed at Raphs head.

"But he's not just any moron, he's OUR moron" Mikey pointed putting his nunchucks away after giving em a good twirl, hands on his sides. Totally thrilled they finally found him, now he was this much closer to getting to bed.

"What're you two doin' out 'ere?" Casey jones fixed his muscle shirt and lifted the mask from his face. Out of breath from the surprise run in and almost caving in his best friends head.

"Dude . . .You have no Idea" Michelangelo shook his head.

"You just took off tellin' April to stay at the apartmet, what? ya got a idiot's anonymous meetin to go to?" Raph eased up brushing his friend off.

"If your worried about her finding out your an idiot, trust me I think she _already_ knows" Mikey added shaking his head from tiredness.

"Someone was outside the buildin' . . ." Casey answered lowly. Raph leaned off letting his friends shirt go. "It's Devils night so I thought it was some punk kid . . . But . . . lately somebody's been puttin' my tag up all over the place, I had 10 put up years ago all over the east side. But someones been puttin' em up in places I never had em'".

"So you had april worried because someone was on a graffiti spree?! Dude! I missed Horror-Rama". Michelangelo ranted finally getting to spout his monster movie fan dissapointed rage.

"Whoever it was, did it right on the side of April's store buildin', I hadn't told her yet since I figured she'd blame me. So I went out to find the bastard, and just incase I told her to stay inside. The tag was fresh, they could'a been watchin' the apartment". Casey put a hand to the spray paint checking to see how fresh it was.

"And what if April went out to take the trash while I was gone?". Casey explained his reasonings. Both brothers staring at him, one with his arms crossed the other with his head up at the sky in anguish.

"You can explain everythin' to 'er when we get back . . .I'm tired and I gotta be up later". Raphael growled pointing back towards home.

"Dude you are so Busted" Michelangelo pointed. "Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned". He recited an old saying even Master splinter repeated once.

"Whats the big deal, she aint the boss of me". Casey put the hockey stick away.

**(Busted)**

"Casey Jones!"

_Here it comes_

"I've been worried sick all night, These brand new dark circles under my eyes, YOUR FAULT" She motioned to her face before poking him hard in the chest.

_I'm in trouble. _He felt the back of the counter stop him from going back farther.

"You just take off without a word? and then tell me to stay inside and I dont know what going on!? What were you thinking not calling me!? You could've been hurt, and I wouldn't have known where you were? Or what was happening. I didn't know If this was something minor or major because when you took off like that you made it look very major-"

_And now she's majorly ticked._

"Calm down babe, I had a good reason" He finally let go of the kitchen counter putting his hands up in a surrender.

April had stopped to glare at him, those dark green eyes , so furious with him.

Everyone else hit the bricks after April stopped talkin' meaning . . .This was just the brunt of the blow. Now came the rabbit punches . . .He wouldn't be surprised if she actually did punch him.

"Well?" She kept her glare, arms crossed in her night robe and jeans. Hair touseled like she hadn't slept.

"My old logo . . .someones been putting em' up. Whoever it was, they put one out back on the wall of the shop beside the dumpster right under the lamp light. Whoever it is . . .They left it there on purpose Ape". Casey let the seriousness of the situation slip into her, her eyes less vengefull.

"Does that mean they know who you are? Or was it just a simple coincedince that it happened to be my shop. You said they were popping up all over the place". April wanted to go outside to check but Casey grabbed her hand not wanting her to.

"Not randomly babe, See if you make a map and tag all of em . . .It leads from a start point . . .'Here". Casey pulled a black and white map of manhattan, printed off google.

Aprils stared open eyed at the worn out old map of the NYC area from his pockett. Little red marker tip points for each spot. One all by itself before three popped up below it and then sprouting out all over the east side.

"The ones that're black are mine, the ones I know I did".

"It could just be some kid, you know, a fan?" April leaned back putting the paper down on the kitchen counter. "Casey can I see that?" Donatello asked for it taking it off the table. Casey let him see it, even the guys' looked tired. All four were here, and all four 'cept Leo looked like they'd pass out any second. Looks like Mikey already had. The orange masked turtle was Conked out on the couch foot up on the table head leaned back, breathing slow and snorrin'.

"Leo that's . . ."

"Rector and Cedar street . . .The Wall Street Area". Leonardo eyed the map Casey had pinpointed on.

"I KNOW and I never had a tag marked anywhere west of 3rd".

"Or that far out towards lower manhattan, your goal was to keep the dragons out of the lower east side, where their major foothold was"

"-Is" Leonardo corrected him.

"It starts here . . .And then sprouts all over this area, six blocks away from the one that's singled out" Donatello pointed.

"Might be somebody baitin' ya" Raphael took a glimpse before letting it float onto the table and folding his arms. He didn't like this.

" I havent even gone to check that one out, A buddy of mine, from back in the day, said he saw it. He asked if it was mine. Down the street from his work buildin'". Casey looked up into Aprils eyes, her expression was still glaring. He saw her face turn to torn sadness. She walked past him not looking at him.

"April"

"I'm tired of going over the same thing with you, every time . . ."

"Ape come on I didn't mean to-"

"I'm 'tired' of going to bed alone . . .Not being able to sleep because I'm worried about you"

April's eyes started glistening over, Casey stood in the doorway feeling like the worst piece of shit in the city. She turned heading to the bedroom.

"April" Casey fast walked to the door just as she shut it. His hand sliding down the door, lightly giving the door a pound in defeat. He couldn't hear sobs or nothin' but . . .that didn't mean she wasn't upset. "Dammit" Casey whispered heading back.

"I'm heading back home, Mikey needs his bed and I personally wouldn't mind a few hours myself" Donatello yawned going to wake Mikey.

"Dont do nothin' tonight Casey . . .Give April a break, and if ya gotta. Call me . . .Not an option, bone head" Raphael pointed into Casey's chest.

"Night guys" casey watched them take off out the fire escape window to the Van running in the alley. Mikey's Cowabunga carl head sitting ontop, inflated. Michelangelo held onto the railing, yawning a big one before climbing down.

"Ya really did it now Jones" He whispered shutting the window and sitting back in the lazy chair. Eyes watching down the hallway past the kitchen to the bedroom.

_Looks like I'm on the couch . . . again_

**(Never too Early)**

When Kelly got up to use the bathroom, groggy eyed and sleepy. It was like 4 o'clock in the morning but her bladder didn't care what time it was. She passed the living room area from her sub car room

_'She only sleeps on the couch when she can't sleep, or she has a nightmare'. Bethany did it too sometimes but it was rare to see Brandace there instead. The last time she did it was that night when Ra- . . .Ohhhhhh_

Kelly realized the connection keeping it to herself. She could _definitely _relate. This lair was big, it was old, and kinda spooky when the guys were gone. If Michelangelo wasn't in his room, she knew she'd be on the couch or the chair or something, or have to sleep with like a light on or something. When no one was around, or nearby this place was something you'd see in those ghost story shows on the travel channel.

The lair door opened just as she opened the bathroom door. When she opened it to look, four large shadowed turtle figures walked in quietly. The one that wasn't bulkier than Raphael, but not slimmer than Donatello, but broader shoulders than Leonardo, was Mikey. She watched him walk to his room, just as she closed the door. It was like this relieved feeling knowing they were home.

Mikey gave a tired waved smile when Kelly opened the bathroom door. "Hey, is everything okay?" She asked hoping they found Casey, she'd hate to know how April was feeling. As panicked as she was over the phone earlier an' all.

"Huh? Pssh Oh yeah, we found him" Michelangelo walked to his room leaving the door open and passing out on the bed, yawning loudly.

Leonardo quirked an eyebrow. Brandace was on the couch. Raphael turned noticin' what fearless was lookin' at.

"This is the third time this week one of them has slept on the couch" Donatello pondered, the couch was terribly uncomfortable, he didn't know anyone would sleep on it willingly. He didn't have the energy to find a remedy for the recent behavior spike, all he wanted was his pillow and sheets. Raphael didn't seem to find it odd or nothin' . . . She looked comfy enough'. No body who wanted decent shut eye would sleep on the damn thing though.

Her hair and side curves shone against the t.v lights, curled up under a red comforter blanket, one hand up by the top of her hair like she passed out that way. The other hugged under a pillow. He looked around, everybody had gone to bed.

Runnin' his hand over his head to the back of his neck He sat at the end of the couch, her legs were curled up, leavin' him the spot at the end. He glanced at 'er flippin' the channel to the late night news. settlin' in comfortably.

Kelly smiled going back to bed, she could hear Mikey's snorr coming from his room. _'he's too cute'_ She shook her head going back to bed, they had school tomorrow, even on Halloween. Even if she felt lonely in her room while they were gone, she couldn't stop thinking about tonight. No one had ever been that nice to her before . . .

_Dinner in China town, a ferry boat ride to the statue of Liberty, AND a movie . . . In the van he really sounded like he wanted to tell her something and her heart was pounding the entire time, it could've woken the dead she thought it was so loud. I wonder what he was really gonna tell me . . . _ She didn't know if she was more scared of whether she was right, or if she was wrong.

Leonardo walked back to his room, turning off the hall light. He heard a door creak open, a light flooded under the door that was Bethany's, they were at the end of this side of the Lair. Her hair looked more blonde in this light, the ends still brunette. She gave a soft 'hey' and a smile.

"Not to sound like a parent but shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked softly stopping infront of her. She leaned in the doorway.

"Hard to sleep" She answered holding the door open with her other hand, the other pushing her hair back giving him a sympathetic look.

"It's nothing . . .Glad your back" She stopped short of almost saying the word 'home'. "-Safe". Bethany fishers wouldn't admit it openly, not to Leonardo anyway. How hard it was to call this place home still . . . This cold dark room, even with a space heater she was still afraid to fall asleep at night. Brandace knew how she felt, but Brandace got the couch tonight.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked simply, almost demanding. She knew it was late and he was probably exhausted, even if he didn't show it.

"No, goodnight" She refused to tell him her weakness. Their weakness, since even kelly sometimes had troubles sleeping too. Even with Master Splinter nearby and just a door knock away, it was hard to sleep. The lair was so big and when he and his brothers were all gone . . .She didn't feel safe, she didn't feel secure. She and Brandi talked for two straight hours about it, Kelly added an extra fifteen minutes about how empty the place felt when no one was around.

_'The best cure would require putting him in an awkward position and I for one am NOT going to ask to sleep with him just to feel safe and secure in this old New York City underground abandoned subway place'._

With all the furniture and things, it made it seem more like a home. But at night when they were gone it was more than just unsettling.

"Bethany . . ."

She opened the door a little the light reflecting off of his green skin, brown eye and the side of his face.

"I'm just down the hall" He said watching her nod in confirmation she understood what he meant. A whole half of her wanted to tell him her fear, her unsettled feeling, the feeling like she didn't want to be alone. But the other half feared what he would think of her more.

_Guess I can sleep with the light on . . . Or . . ._

Even one of the chairs in the living room area sounded better, right infront of the t.v. Plus Brandace was sleeping on the couch, which meant company.

She crept in her p.j pants on sock footed steps to archway that led to the middle of the hall, one half belonged to where Master Splinter room was. The t.v's across the lair glowed. Someone else was on the couch, with Brandace, she could see her friends' passed out form on the couch, and one of the brothers on the other end. She didn't have to take a second glance to guess who that was. She hugged her arms suddenly wishing for things she knew she couldn't reasonably ask for. Why did it look so damn easy? Kelly had absolutely NO problem going into Michelangelo's room for a sleep over. They cuddled on the couch like it was completely comfortable, no questions asked or second thoughts required. They were good friends, and even these two, Brandace passed out completely oblivious. She would wake up to find someone had kept her company.

Bethany breathed out feeling that internal piece of lonliness each of them shared in common. She didn't want to be lonely but it felt like there was a wall there, standing in her way. From really saying how she felt. She turned feeling anything but secure, back to her room. Or what was supposed to be her home away from home.

**(It's a Bed Head Morning)**

Brandace woke up after feeling someone shake her shoulder. "Mm?"

"It's 7" She heard what sounded like a soft voiced Bethany whisper.

"Okay . . .I'm up" Brandace let her head fall back on the pillow, she went to stretch her legs but felt something at the end of the couch, stopping her. A thick built set of green thighs connected to a pair of trained legs resting on the coffee table stopped her. She put a hand to her head like she was confused looking around. Bethany watched Brandace stare at Raphael for a few seconds wondering if he was awake or not.

"He's still asleep" Bethany whispered lightly. Brandace looked confused before moving herself as quietly as she could. Bethany watched her friend make a pained face leaning up from the couch, the cost of sleeping there, a sore body in the morning. Raphaels head was leaned back against his arm to the side, leaning on the couch arm. his other arm resting on his lap, a thin sheet pulled across. The green hulk at the end of the couch made her more cautious getting up. Beth waited until her friend got up, not waking the sleeping end,

"How long has he been there?" Brandace asked whispering. The large red masked turtles plastron chest moving up and down slowly with each intake of breath.

"I think, since four . . ." Bethany thought not completely sure.

"How late are we?"

"Kelly's all ready, your the only one whose not" Bethany pointed.

"Yeah, yeah I'm goin" Brandace took off up the cement carpeted steps to her room upstairs.

Bethany held her arms looking around. It was quiet this early in the morning. Michelangelo was awake, more or less. His face on the table where a cold box of pizza lay. "Mikey? . . .Michelangelo?" Bethany gently pushed the drowsy turtle's shoulder. He sat up, part of his pizza stuck to his forehead. "Huh, Yeah I'm up I'm . . .up" He lowered his forehead back down.

"We can take the bus if you'd rather just walk us out?" Kelly offered, having been recently paid by April for cleaning the shop a couple weeks ago. He looked so tired, she could even see tired eye marks under his usually bright blue eyes.

"Oh no babe (Yawwwwwwwn) It's cool, I can . . ."

"Maybe I should drive" Donatello came out of no where. Obviously saving them from a possible Michelangelo snooze crash and burn at 7:30 in the morning.

"Good Idea" Michelanelo pointed heading back to his room pointing upwards in total agreement. Kelly patted Michelangelo's arm, tugging his hand lightly to take him back to his room.

"Come on sleepy turtle" Kelly laughed watching Michelangelo let her pull him. He collapsed on his bed laying plastron chest down, shell up. She pulled his cover over him.

"Goodnight Mikey" She tucked the covers lightly across his shell up to his shoulders.

"Uh huh" He answered sleepily. Kelly awwed internally closing his door, watching him fall back asleep for five seconds.

Donatello was watching amused by the scene. It _was almost motherly, but it didn't have a motherly tone to her action. Michelangelo needed that sometimes, something they all couldn't give him. Having these three around almost logically was having a luxury at times. _

All three girls, Kelly in the back with Brandace, Beth took the passengers seat, buckling in. Donatello pulled out of the warehouse out onto the street, looking in the mirrors to the sides through the cowabunga carl head.

_Having females around did something not just to Mikey, but to all of them. Not only was the home alot cleaner, since every sunday was the day for chores. Now with three more to help out, the lair was spotless. But the air seemed lighter, with perfume in the air. On movie nights they had to compromise sometimes, the extreme horror films werent for some. Raph had taken a lesson in female combat, one day when he happened to walk in on a very frustrated Bethany, and an anguished Brandace. Surprisingly Raph handled it, just when Donatello thought he'd have to go get Master splinter to break it up. Leo, did something close to 'logistically impossible'. _

Donatello took a quick look to the backseat where Beth was staring out the window holding her backpack on her lap.

_He actually managed to reach Bethany's hidden inner complex. She was getting frustrated and lashing out at whoever she came into contact with. She didn't mean to of course, or so he would like to believe. When she first came here she was reasonably frightened, and lost. Anything his brother tried or suggested failed miserably, and caused them to lose alot of sleep searching the city for one Bethany Fishers. The prime example, last week. Bethany was trying to meditate . . .On her own. The lair was blasting with music since Mikey was skateboarding around the lair. Despite Master splinters house rules. Bethany Fishers who was desperately trying to achieve Inner nirvana, snapped. . . Snapped as in stood in Michelangelo's way while he almost took her out with the skateboard, crashing on the floor while she stood firm with her hands clenched ready to yell at him. Leo gave her a private lesson from the meditation master . . .himself. Master Splinter even complimented Bethany's form, she came out from her next lesson relieved, happy . . .So happy infact she hugged him . . .Leo . . . Right there on the spot. _

_Donatello even had to admit to himself, he appreciated having academic minds around. He actually liked helping them with their homework, and how they would actually pay attention and listen when he taught them how to do a math calculation. _

_'And getting a hug from all three and a thanks was pretty nice too'. _

"Have a good day"

"Seeya!"

"Bye"

He waved after all three shouted their parting sentiments. He saw a wavy blonde, that same girl, 'Maddie'. Which reminded him about the background check he promised to do. Maddie waved to them, and then to him. Donatello looked around the vehicle checking to see if she was waving to someone else. Kelly looked back at him and waved with her.

'Oh they _'are' _waving at me'. He waved quickly shutting the door and taking off.

"He's just really really busy" Kelly explained Madeline who wanted to say hi to be polite. "Looks like it" She said hearing the van jumble down the street.

"First stop-"

"Coffee Spot" All four said together before laughing.

**(H-A-LL-O-W-EE-N)**

Every year for Halloween the lair would be decorated, A giant bowl of candy would be devoured within the hour of being set out, and he and his brothers would go out 'trick or treating'. The one night a year they could walk out the streets of Manhattan as themselves. Not only was Michelangelo excited, but Kelly seemed to express appreciation last night when Mikey talked about his favorite places to go and things to do on the great costumed holiday evening.

It all started . . .With pumpkins.

And Michelangelo with his holiday pleading . . .

"Can I can I please please please!?"

(Sigh) "Yes my son, under the condition that you do not draw too much attention to yourselves" Master Splinter agreed with his usual warning and golden rule.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou" Michelangelo hugged the fatherly rat before jumping over the back of the couch taking off up the stairs.

"(Sigh) Kids"

"So are we camping in, with a selection of frightening works of cinematography? Or . . ."

"Hittin' topside first', once Mikey's done draggin us trick or treatin' , I'm hittin' the halloween carnival at the park". Raphael pointed, talking while picking out the pumpkin he wanted to carve.

"Movies after" Leonardo pointed to finish to Donatello who nodded making a mental checklist.

"Are we taking our house guests with us?" Donatello asked wondering, this was after all the first holiday they would be spending with the female trio, and he wasn't sure what mood each of them would be in. Holiday spirit or otherwise.

"I dont see why not . . . So long as were carefull, and if anyone looks suspicious we go to plan B". Leonardo said picking out his own pumpkin.

Plan B meaning, Each seperate and head to a specific location before converging with an old drainage junction and heading home. Not to the warehouse or the main sewer manhole that lead to the conduit close to home that they normally took when they were out.

**(Algebra III) **

"So you guys' doing anything fun this evening?" Madeline asked. She had gotten alot more comfortable around them. She wasn't so prim and proper and the complete 'nice girl' that Bethany thought would annoy her so easily. She actually didn't mind her, infact they had some commonalities, but she still felt firm on her first belief. This girl could never know the real them, where they really lived and who they lived with. It was a constant lie that could be botched at any split second momentary lapse of forgetfullness. Kelly could slip something accidentally. Brandace could in a moment of witty remarks and retorts, say something they'd have to quickly explain away from reason. Madeline Hasher was nice but, it couldn't be done.

_'Even with her sucking up a little'_

She'd complimented her fashionable scarf that matched her light jeans and white sweater Bethany decided to wear today. Kelly went to the honey blondes rescue saying she was just being 'friendly', she's afraid you dont like her.

_'Its not that I dont like her'._

Madeline laughed at something Brandace said.

_'It's just . . .I'm not used to this . . .I've never HAD someone try to suck up to me, be my friend, or even be friendly'._

"I love you, You totally crack me up" Madeline breathed in after a high meaned laugh.

_'Brandace has less experience with making friends than I do but for SOME odd reason she let this girl right into our territory'. _

"Hey Beth are you letting your hair go out blonde?"

"I'm dying it back when I get the chance"

_'Acting like she really gives a shit about my hair color? Really?. Brandace probably only let her hang around without saying anything because Kelly likes her . . .and Kelly was right . . .she did always want real friends, and as nice as this felt . . .'_

"Woah watch yourself" Brandace shoved some guy who wasn't watching where he was going, talking to his friends without any reguard to everyone else walking in the hallway, backwards, jumping.

_'It's only temporary . . .'_

"Do you have to play defensive lineman 'Everytime' were in the hallway?" Madeline asked Brandace who shrugged with a happy smirk.

"Better her clearing the way than me, I'm ready to shove half the people who go here, down the stairs". Bethany answered looking away.

Madeline Hasher cracked up again, following Kelly's hard laugh slash giggle.

Lunch was the same thing, they talked like nothing in the world was wrong. For that first 15 minutes, nothing was wrong.

"So you going out with your boyfriend tonight?" The question didn't hit Bethany directly before she realized it was quiet and felt like all eyes were on her.

"What?"

"Oh I asked if you and your guy were doing something tonight?" Madeline asked innocently.

"Oh . . .Right . . ." _Right . . .My boyfriend Leo, thanks to Brandace that dream is now a false reality. The giant mutant turtle she would never guess to be the actual person . . .turtle? . . .turtle person . . .(Sigh) whatever. _

Bethany felt herself get irritated stabbing a grape with her fork. Inner tendencies creeping outwards.

"Mikey said they'd be out tonight but I'm not sure" Kelly shrugged sipping her milk through a small straw.

"I dont know he might have plans with his family" Bethany shrugged playing along.

"Oh, well I was gonna say if you two are out and about and want someplace to be my parents throw this masquerade ball party at their house every year, they invite their lawfirm buddies and their families, my moms old college roomates and stuff like that. So much food we eat off the leftovers for weeks" Maddie laughed waving the air with her straw.

"I'll let him know" Bethany nodded.

_'Yeah right, Leonardo the strict, fearless, elder brother of four would rather work on his swordsmanship and meditation, than go to a possibly risky party at a swanky penthouse. Let alone wanna escort me all night, he'd probably look at it as babysitting. He looks after her like his brothers than as a potential female date. I dont even believe he's ever come across the thought'. _

Bethany stabbed another grape at the end of her fork.

When the light brown eyed, half blonde young woman looked up, Kelly was looking straight back. _'Are you ok?'_

Kelly mouthed to her while Maddie was looking down at her lunch. Brandace noticed Bethany Fishers tormented expression.

Bethany just shook her head stabbing another grape.

**(Looking into It) **

Leonardo just walked from the restroom passing by Donny's station. His brother seemed intrigued by something on the computer screen. Eyes darting across the virtual page.

"So academia or strictly pleasure?" Leonardo asked casually walking behind his brother.

"Background check" Donatello answered simply, absorbed into his work.

"Madeline I. Hasher, born in Albany . . .East High school records . . .How did you get this?" Leonardo suddenly wondered why he asked, this was Donny, he could look at records through government sites with a hundred firewalls like that of an army, with ease.

"She's a 'new' friend Kelly has been mentioning alot recently, thought I'd double check she isn't a wolf in sheeps clothing"

"Well is she?" Leonardo asked mostly believing she wouldn't be, but it was great of Don to check. Every little bit of security helped.

"Her father is in a firm, no criminal record, science fair award. Honor student, top of her class, no clubs. A's and B's across the board. A C- in gym. She seems to be alright, Kelly didn't notice anything peculiar or anything that would trigger alarm". Donatello scrolled the page, not much on her other than school work and guardian contacts. "She plays the Violin in the school band, and was in Ballay since the age of six". Donatello leaned back, rest assured of his findings.

"One less thing to worry about" Leonardo agreed in temperment.

"Hey Leo"

Leonardo turned around, when something sticky and wet hit part of his face and his plastron chest, splattering. 'Pumpkin guts'

Michelangelo leaned back laughing on the floor. "Dude you totally didn't see that coming!"

"Looks like fearless 's gettin' rusty" Raphael said from his workout bench, amused.

Michelangelo looked up, his brothers eyes locked on him like he did when he knew he was in really big trouble.

"Uhhh Happy Halloween? C'mon bro you can take a joke?" Michelangelo held up a pillow just incase of backfire.

Leonardo suddenly jumped over the couch, Michelangelo did a characteristic scream. The rest was noise.

"He so has that coming" Donatello and Raphael bumped fists.

**(Speaking without words)**

Bethany shouldered her bag, it was the end of the day. _Thank god._

"You look like I do when somethings bothering me" Brandace picked up her binder for her, which fell out of her locker.

"Thanks" Bethany said getting it handed back to her.

"Is it the boyfriend thing? I didn't mean it when I said it before. At least I didn't think she'd bring it up, sorry" Brandace looked sincere, like she could actually feel her inner turmoil.

"I dont care, you were just joking, I get it". Bethany answered back , she felt herself get a little snippy but that's how she felt today.

Brandace followed her to the door where Kelly was waiting. . .

"It's complicated" Bethany said to her at the door when Kelly held it open.

"I know" Brandace looked sympathetic, her own face saying the same things Beth was thinking. _'It's not as easy as they put it in all those stories we read, or thought it would be watching all those movies . . .'_

"She makes it look so easy . . ." Bethany shook her head secretly deploring but admiring Kelly. Kelly hopped up in the Van. Michelangelo in the front seat with the cowabunga carl head. Kelly gave him a quick hug smiling.

"They hit it right off the spot since we got here. Instead of looking at us as the freaks of nature who fell from the sky and were being chased by street criminals. Raph said that . . .Mikey saw Kelly as the girl who didn't scream in his face'".

"I can't get over this . . .It's like a hurdle with spikes on it. We know them, we've known them all our lives . . .We've dreamed about something like this. I mean doesnt this sound totally unnatural to you? I feel like I'm a stalker or something"

"For knowing them before we got here?" Brandace asked her making Bethany nod like 'Hello' 'Duh'.

"Normal people here would look at them as the freaks of nature, when really its US who are . . ."

" Harsh much?" Brandace said pocketting her hands facial expression pointed at her own.

"It's the truth, if he knew everything and what we were like before the unexplainable happened, he'd think _we're_ the freaks" Bethany pointed at herself trying to explain her situation within the five seconds before they reached the van at the slow pace they were walking.

"By _He_ you mean . . .Leonardo" Brandace stopped making Bethany stop on the grass.

"Who else! . . .He's . . .(Frustrated female growl) . . ." Bethany looked up at the sky in frustration.

"We can talk later" Brandace said opening the side van door for her. Bethany climbed inside wishing she were headed anywhere else.

_He's . . .the normal one, this is his world. This big city where it so happens that I'm the freak outsider who knows all about him, and at the same time I know nothing. _Bethany leaned back in the seat staring out to the city streets as other cars and taxi cabs passed.

_"That's what he'd think of me . . ."_

Brandace didn't want to believe in what Bethany felt. But it was there, a possibility she'd rather ignore. Everything they'd been through so far . . . They had to think of them as something more than that. But then again, she'd be to freakin' chicken to ask anyway. Even as honest as they all would be. No doubt she'd get a straight answer from the red masked hulk himself but . . . His opinion _did_ matter to her.

_As much as I fuckin' hate admitting it. Beth and Me are scared of the same thing. . . What they really thought of them, or what they would if they knew. What 'he' would think if he knew. She always has to have a point. _

**(Tradition)**

It wasn't 10 minutes they walked in before they caught the sight of pumpkins on the dining table. 'Hocus Pocus' on the t.v sets, and a big bowl of candy on the coffee table infront of the couch, made the place look, holiday.

Bethany folded her arms wanting to retreat into herself. By now she'd be making caramel apples with her mother, dressing up to pass out candy to trick or treaters. San Francisco would be buzzing with Halloween, all over the place. Her city by the bay was replaced with a city by the Hudson, and surrounded by others.

"mmm yummy" Kelly grimaced a smile at the sight of Michelangelo dangling pumpkin guts infront of her face.

"Where'd you get that?" Kelly asked the mark on Michelangelo's head.

"Oh No where"

"He slopped Leo with pumpkin . . .and lived to tell the tale" Donatello responded while Michelangelo looked away rolling his eyes.

"You threw pumpkin innerds at him?" Bethany asked suddenly trying to picture the serious turtles reaction. What kind of facial expression he would make, made her curious and somehow wondering why Michelangelo would try something like that in the first place.

"Maybe" Michelangelo leaned back, crossing his arms.

Bethany shook her head her mouth partially open shocked.

"Were headin' out whenever your ready babe" Michelangelo smirked at Kelly shrugging in a chill manner.

"But . . I dont have a costume" Kelly said suddenly realizing she didn't have one, this was the first Halloween she didn't buy a hat or something ahead of time.

"I might have some stuff?" Michelangelo pointed back to his room.

"Okay" Kelly laughed wondering what kind of stuff he would have that she could use.

"Were going out?" Bethany asked.

"Halloween carnival, and it's the one night a year we can walk around without having to be a hundred percent discreet. We still have to be discreet but if were seen we'll be passed off as a halloween costume".

"But what about the- You know" Bethany suddenly with a worried serious expression motioned with her hand.

"We'll be alright. . ." Donatello assured her. They took the same precautions every year, and even with everything that was going on. It was a one in a thousand chance that purple dragons would be at a carnival playing games and eating cotton candy.

"Lot's of cops around tonight anyways, especially at the carnival" Michelangelo pointed. Kelly came out wearing her regular sweatshirt and jeans but a lucky clover antennae on her head. Something from st. patricks day that Mikey had in his closet.

"Nice" Brandace nodded once to Kelly who nodded, causing the antennae to bounce all over.

"That's nicer" Brandace turned checking out a pumpkin. An evil smiling face, upturned eyes and jagged teeth. Smirking at it.

"Thanks" A deep gruff voice came out from the kitchen pretending to spit on his knuckles and rubbing it against his chest in a masculine way. Raphael smug about his workmanship.

Bethany held her arms watching both her friends interact.

"Nice craftsman ship" Brandace nodded being a slight tease. Bethany rolled her eyes watching the red masked lug totally eat it up with a side smirk back.

_Those two, as if she wasn't obvious enough , or he's just oblivious. Bethany adjusted the sleeves on her white sweater._

"We'll walk, we wont take the chance of someone taking the van again . . .Like last year" Donatello sighed remembering.

"I forget to hit the lock button once" Michelangelo pointed.  
>And I'm branded for life"<p>

"If it's got four wheels and moves, someone wants it" Donatello waved it off like a bad memory. "Although I dont know why" Donatello added thinking of the vehicles current and past condition.

"Cause its Awesome!" Michelangelo put his hands out after pulling on an old tan work coat, before pulling on a pair of black sweats.

"You going?" Kelly asked Bethany. She'd been down all day, and didn't know if she'd be up for it.

Bethany Shrugged with her arms crossed. Her eyes catching a familiar and heart pounding form across the lair. She looked down not looking to see if he was watching them from where he was. . .

"I guess" She answered, hoping that something like a 'carnival' on Halloween would settle her nerves, and get her mind off of anything but those eyes and that blue mask with a serious expression attached.

**(I'd Lie: Taylor Swift: Soul Skin Deep Version)**

"Dude, NICE!" Michelangelo high fived some guy walking down the street dressed as Turtle Titan.

"That's awesome" Kelly laughed pointing at the coincedince. Michelangelo draped his arm around her shoulders.

"I feel kinda bad . . .What about Master Splinter? does he just spend most of the nights alone when everyones out?" Bethany asked whispering to Brandace.

"He's with April" Leonardo answered from the front of the walking group.

Bethany looked up, she should have known better, Of COURSE he could hear her from back here. He's trained to.

"Oh wow" Kelly almost got ran over by a group of kids running infront of them.

"Awwww That ones a little Jason Voorhees" Brandace said turning to look.

Bethany shook her head.

"What?" Brandace asked smiling.

"I fear for your future offspring" Bethany shook her head. Brandace joked a scoffed look while mostly everyone laughed. Bethany watched Raphael throw out a loud chuckle. Brandace elbowed her, but she didn't mind the joke.

Bethany looked ahead. Leonardo was the one in the black trench, and beanie. Anyone could mistake him for a well built green mobster? He was even wearing glasses, no mask. Of course Donatello was wearing a lab coat, half ripped up fake blood on the sleeve. He could definitely pass himself as a lab experiment or a mutant Doctor.

Bethany looked behind her where Kelly was walking in time with Michelangelo who slowed up for her, both walking in that kinda harmony that she would see with couples shopping at the mall. It was a little frightening and adorable all at the same time. Kelly in her clover antennaes, and Michelangelo the mutant turtle dressed like he was heading out to shovel snow. Raphael looked like . . .Himself. Bethany had seen him in that hoodie, large jeans and boots before. Simple and as less as possible. He was the first to commend humans and their clothes.

_"What is it with people and clothes?" Leonardo complained because of the restriction, low toned pulling at his under extra large sweatshirt._

_"You ever' see a human in their skivvies?" Raphael added about how humans looks without them on. _

The sun had just gone down, and trick 'r treaters were everywhere.

When they reached the next street where throngs of people were walking in and out. The lights were bright and orange and white. Stands were set up, pumpkins everywhere. A free Apple stand. Bethany pocketted her hands, she already knew how this might go.

"I'm up for an apple" Donatello pointed before walking there with or without company. Bethany smiled at the enthusiasm. Leonardo raised a hand and Don threw it to him, a perfect catch and not a single muscle moved.

"Hey Don!" Leonardo rasied another. Bethany paused hoping it wouldn't hit her. Leonardo's gloved hand grabbed it just above her before he held it infront of her.

She pointed at herself making sure he was offering. "Their free" He added, calm pleasent tone. She took it gently thanking him, taking a small bite to test it out.

_I dont think that passengers seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

"Ey Mike!" Raph pointed at the Ski ball games. a quarter per game.

_He tells me about his night_

_and I_

_Count the colors in his eyes_

"I remember these" Brandace said putting a quarter in, grabbing one of the balls that rolled down the slide. She held it up to Raphael smirking. "You wanna?" She asked letting him take it. He rolled it a bit hard sending it down to the 10 point hole after hitting the top.

_He'll never fall in love_

_he swears as he _

_pulls back on his mask tails_

_I'm laughin' cause I hope he's wrong_

"Dammit" He adjusted his glasses lifting them up ontop of his hat under his hood. "Big tough turtle can't make the top hole?" Brandace teased. He stared a moment while she, Kelly and Don watched holding in laughs. Raphael stared directly at her with a 'being teased' intentness. Bethany even had to laugh.

_and I dont think it ever crossed_

_his mind_

Bethany pointed the one next to Raphael shrugging to Leonardo. Who up until just that moment stood watching. Of course they were brothers, made to compete in all things . . .Even Ski Ball.

Leonardo and Raphael locked competition just as Leo pushed a quarter in causing the ski balls to fall down the slide ready to be tossed up.

Bethany laughed at the stare downs they were giving eachother.

"Mind if I play,_ little brother_"

_He tells a joke I fake a smile_

_But I know all of his theme songs_

Donatello and Michelangelo Oooooh'ed at the verbal blow. Raphael gave the first toss up, perfect shot.

_And I could tell you_

Halfway through they were tied. Leonardo stood with the last ball in his hand. The trained turtle trench and all turned around, smirking just as he tossed it backwards making it in the 20 point hole.

_His favorite colors Blue_

"Ya know Leo, you pullin' out all the stops for a fancy move . . ." Raphael rolled it up getting the top 50 point. "I preffer gettin' the job done" The ball that would have one bounced off the deflectors dropping one down into the 25 . . .they tied.

_He's good at everything_

_Born on a different day_

"Whose up for Nacho's!" Michelangelo pointed at one of the several foodstands. "Yeah getting your shell kicked must make you hungry huh raph?" Michelangelo looked back teasing his brother. Raphael moved Kelly to the side gently before full sprinting after Michelangelo.

(Sigh) "So much for being team players" Donatello and Leonardo both watched their brothers run around like mad men.

_His brothers_

_he's got three_

_Yeah and his Fathers wise_

"I dont think I did too bad, Hey Beth . . .Quick game?" Leonardo flipped up a quarter. Bethany felt her chest do those skip beats again. "With my aim and coordination I'm more likely to take you out with the ball" She joked watching everyone head for the foot stands. _He asked me for a game . . ._

_and if you asked me _

_if I love him_

She rolled the first one up, doing a kinda happy surprise hand over face laugh when she got the 50 point hole.

_I'd Lie_

"Hey casey!" Raphael got grabbed around the neck sideways in a choke hold by a chrome hockey masked Casey Jones.

"Nice Costume Case" Raphael joked darkly. "Hehehe I'd say the same for you Raph but yours is glued to your face" Casey pointed.

"Let me guess- A crazed bat weilding lunatic? very original" Donatello pointed being none the least sarcastic.

"Wayne Gretzky? on Steroids?" Michelangelo asked pointing at Casey making everyone burst out laughing."HAhaha, C'mere ya weasley turtle" Casey made a grab for Michelangelo who took off, giving his plate of nacho's to Kelly kissing her on the cheek before just barely missing Casey's vengefull swipe.

Raphael was sitting next to Brandace with Don on the other side. Kelly guarding Michelangelo's nacho's while Raphael took bites of it waiting for his own. Donatello was sipping a soda.

"Kelly I see a ferris wheel" Brandace looked over to the other side of the carnival. The lights were brighter and it was a tall one. Almost boardwalk sized. "I think I'll pass" . . . Kelly wasn't so sure looking up at the ferris wheel and then at Michelangelo's nacho's which she'd only managed to save half of. Brandace went back to sipping her lemonade.

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks _

_the truth_

"Hey I'll take ya" Raphael took one long drink from his soda.

"You sure?" Brandace asked,

"It aint a carnival without a half rickety ferris wheel kid" Raphael waited for her putting his nacho's down. Brandace smirked at Kelly before leaving with Raph to the other end.

_Shouldn't a light go on_

_Doesnt he know_

_That I've had him Memorized_

_For So long_

It was five bucks a ride, but when Brandace held out the ten for the ride guy, he let them through.

"Hey go on ahead" The ride guy gave them one on the house.

"Aww thankyou" Raph opened the door to the ferris wheel seat letting her in first, sliding in, leaned back one arm up the other on the side. Pulling the bar back and locking them in the two seater.

"This is nice" She leaned forward slightly checking out the view. The docks not far off. street lamps glowing orange, almost something out of an old dream she knew she had before.

"Thanks" She leaned back softly.

_He see's everything _

_black and white_

_Never let nobody see him_

_cry_

"Thanks for almost' payin' I'll buy a soda when we get back or somethin'".

"Well hey I can buy us both one since this was free" She smirked feeling like tonight was meant to be just a safe night, where everything went right.

"Only on account 'a the carney checkin' you out" Raphael leaned back with a laugh.

_I dont let nobody see me_

_wishin' he was mine_

"Yeah, right" Brandace pointed leaning back against his arm, smiling lightly at the view.

_And I could tell you_

_His favorite colors Red_

When they reached the top again on the second go around. "So uh (cough)"-

Brandace turned her head slightly to see him, moving her hair out of her face. "-You like the fair and this kinda stuff" He asked motioning with the hand on the arm that wasn't around her and the back of the seat. His eyes lit up . . .The ferris wheel lights hitting them and reflecting a little.

_He likes to argue_

_Born on a different day_

"Yeah, my hometown had the town fair every July. Kinda like this . . . Makes me miss it. Even the funnel cake smell is the same" She joked making him chuckle a little. She didn't look directly at him until after she felt like he was watching her for some sort of expression or sign. His eyes totally unreadable, it made her hope he couldn't hear her thoughts.

_His brothers_

_He's got three_

_Yeah and his father's wise_

"I should take ya out to' coney Island sometime . . . Better nacho's, bigger ferris wheel". He listed off, she could see him watching for her reaction out of the corner of her eye before smiling at him.

"I'd love that . . ." She answered a little surprised. He was offereing to take her somewhere, and not just anywhere, but to a place she'd had always wanted to go to. . . _The way he was looking at me _. . .

_And if you asked me_

_if I loved him_

_Did He just inadvertently ask me out?_

_I'd Lie_

Kelly was sharing her nacho's since Casey Jones took bites of Mikey's. Bethany was walking back, actually smiling. Donatello was playing a game with Leonardo,throwing tennis balls at a stack of milk bottles. Old fashioned and a classic. Bethany sat next to Kelly, still watching both brothers make a throw each. Both knocking down each side.

_He stands there_

_then walks away_

"You okay?" Kelly asked Beth who was actually smiling.

"I hope so" Bethany's face and the look in her eyes, Kelly Smith knew that look. She had it before too . . .

"It's okay to feel somethin' y'know?" Kelly said looking down before looking up at her friend sincerely.

_My god if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath_

_for you_

"I feel like I shouldn't . . . Not just because he's . . . a turtle, he's different. It's just so surreal and he doesnt know, and I'm afraid of him ever knowing". Bethany shook her head, she could touch on exactly what the problem was. The painful spot in her chest that was telling her she was afraid.

"Knowing what?" Kelly asked.

"Just how much we knew them before we got here. It's too picture perfect, I'm serious. In a perfect world we would know them and this would turn into some kind of 80's romance novel. But . . . He doesnt know just how much I think of him. How much stronger he is than me, smarter, mature". Bethany motioned to him with her eyes.

_He'd never tell you_

_But he has my moves marked_

"Every problem I've had, he doesnt see me as the girl with the problems. It's like he's just, seeing me. No one has ever taken the time to just like , sit down, and listen to me, ever". Bethany said in a low shakey voice that Kelly knew was the absolute truth.

_I think he can see through_

_Everything But my heart_

"But he is so amazing, and I'm just me. It would be way to Cliche' to just have it magically form into something. There are so many girls back home who have a hard on for him just as bad as I did. But looking at him now, Kelly he's the real thing. He's not some cartoon character he's a real guy, with a soul and a heart. This is so much more real than any of us ever thought of . . . and he'll never know that".

_First thought when I wake up_

_is my God, he's beautifull_

"Why dont you just' tell him,

"Are you crazy" Bethany snapped.

_So I put on my makeup_

_and pray for a miracle_

"Sorry" Kelly laughed hiding behind her lemonade cup "Must've been the sugar in my lemonade or something, god forbid you do something so crazy as to tell someone how you feel or whats' really bothering you". Kelly smiled. Bethany sighed fixing her hair looking up again. Leonardo was standing with his brothers. Raphael and Casey were headlocking eachother, Michelangelo was talking about something animatedly. Donatello was laughing at something Leonardo said.

_Yes I could tell you_

_He looks good in Green_

_'This was real . . .so was he. . . He deserves something a little less cliche' than what I've got to offer. A female human who looks at him like he's superman. Like that story lines original'._

_and he's good at everything_

_Oh and it kills me_

_His brothers, he has three_

_Yeah and his fathers wise_

She felt something she'd always wanted, when he offered the ski ball and a game with just her.

_And if you asked me_

_If I love him_

To be apart of this story, his story.

_If you asked me _

_if I love him_

_I'd Lie_

**(Come into my house said the spider to the fly)**

"What is this" She asked softly demanding an answer. A hand was extended over the desk, her second in command held out a piece of paper, bowing in respect. It was a message . . .

Her eyes scanned the folded piece of memo paper, narrowed and cold.

"Call Hun, we will not play games with what is at stake. No one enters, no one leaves. The East wing must be secure".

Her second bowed heading off to have it done.

She looked down at the piece of paper . . . Crumpling it in her hand before flittering it into the trash.

**(P.D's)**

"Everythings ready to go Hun"

Vince walked into the office past Duncan who was standing off on the west wall, smoking a ciggarette.

"I've already sent a message to her highness our employer . . . Duncan, pay him early"

Duncan pulled a wad of cash out of his coat pocket like he'd had it there all day. Vince, the youngest guy they had at the table was getting his first big pay. "Nice job Kid" Duncan moved his cigarrette to the other side of his mouth between his teeth.

"You get the other half later when the job's done . . ."

"Yeah, I called that Butcher guy . . .He said he'd be there in an hour".

"Tell him I'll pay double if he gets there now instead". Hun took one of Duncans cigarettes while the whipped guy himself offered the big boss man a light.

"Got it" Vince walked out whipping out his pre-paid cell. After this was all over he'd have to ditch it, toss the phone in the garbage somewhere.

Once the Butcher was at the Saki place . . . He'd ring Hun, Hun would text the go ahead . . .and the rest would go up in smoke.

**(Scare Fest)**

"No more . . .No more" Brandace put a hand up when Kelly offered a twizzler to everybody.

April had brought out the rest of what the Trick or treaters didn't take.

Bethany was pulling apart a twizzler with Don to share. Michelangelo was scanning through movies to watch.

"Can I sleep with you tonight" Kelly asked after Michelangelo showed her the next one. House of Wax.

"Ya ever' heard of sharin'" Casey grabbed the bowl of popcorn from Raphael who wasn't ready to give it up yet.

"Thank _you_" Brandace grabbed a piece from above her sitting on the floor infront of the couch.

"These are amazing! My mom and I used to make these every year" Bethany smiled helping April make baked apples.

"You must miss her" April gave a sympathetic smile. Bethany's expression softened. "Every day . . ."

"I know she's fine with my step father, and my cat. But I know being missing must be driving her to the brink of insanity". Bethany shook her head.

"The guilt must be unbearable, I cant imagine being in your girls' position but . . . You should be proud of yourselves"

Bethany was surprised by April's sudden compliment. "Look how much better your doing, and what you've created. This might have been a big happy family before you got here . . .but _I _think . . .you three made it bigger".

_Family?_

"They love you, all three of you". April said softly while she and Bethany watched the living room scene from the the kitchen over look counters coring out apples.

"-And I think it's great how you've changed. Your not so afraid anymore, and you've got people here to look out for you. Not to pry but, I think you've been a good influence on them. They've never had someone accept them that way before".

"I guess knowing them before I even got here, helped . . . A little" Bethany started sprinkling the cinnomon. "I wasn't exactly, calm . . .when I first saw him".

April watched the younger womans eyes look out to the living room, Leo was standing while watching Michelangelo and Casey battle it out over Mario Kart.

"Well I dont know about you but I screamed, and panicked. I logistically thought I had died, or was dreaming. Then when I saw Master Splinter . . .I fainted". April nodded not too proud of the past moment. Bethany laughed realizing how much better she took the situation than even April O Neil'.

_And she' belongs in this story_

Bethany started packing the apples with brown sugar.

"Smells appetizing" Donatello amused reaching for a plain one.

"Their not ready yet" April hit the turtle with her apron tails, smiling.

"Back away" April grabbed the plastic spatula when Raph and Michelangelo walked in for a soda run.

"Strawberry?" Brandace asked double checking.

"Rootbeer" Casey and Raphael shouted back at the same time making her roll her eyes.

"Ah!" Kelly laughed when Michelangelo reached behind her making her look away, when she looked back there was a fake spider infront of her face.

Bethany smiled.

"Ha! if Raph was in mario, he'd be Bowser" Michelangelo laughed until his brother put him in a headlock. Brandace laughing and Kelly unsure of whether to ask for Raphael to let go of him or to watch.

April set up the baked apples on the stove top to cool. _She didn't have to be psychic to know that Casey had been trying to get into her good graces all day. With the guys over he was finally giving her a break, not asking to do every little thing for her. That still didnt stop him from the constant all day eye contact. She knew he was watching her slicing up the apples and putting things in the sink. _

"Even the slowest of creatures learn fast from their mistakes" _Master Splinter came from the roof to join in. He'd been up there for two hours. _

"Creature might not be the word for him" April sighed beratingly putting the dishes in the sink to do later.

Kelly laughed taking a bite of her apple. _While this guy did who knows what to this girl in 'The House of Wax', she took the moment to look out the window. This was the first Halloween she didn't take her younger cousin trick or treating, wasn't passing out candy, or watching ghost stories by herself on t.v. But that didn't mean she didn't love how Mikey would toss candy up in the air catching them with his mouth. Or how cozy everyone seemed to be, it was like . . . having real friends, almost like having her whole family together kinda feeling. _Sitting on the floor next to Mikey, everyone altogether in the same room, it was nice . . .

A light pound outside vibrated the windows.

It happened again another time after that. She looked outside thinking it was a truck or something, they always shook April's windows. There was a bright lit up area down the street, but it wasn't a street lamp it was really bright like . . .

"Who wants Apples!?" April finally announced, everyone got up at the food alert.

The light pound was a little harder than the last one, it shook the window again. Another light flared up against the side of a building just down the block past a tree. It wasn't a lamp . . .It was right beside the one she could see.

"Hey Brand-" Kelly said while she set her apple and plate on the table.

"Whats up?" Brandace asked. Kelly pointed with a confused serious expression.

"What is that?" Kelly asked "They just like popped up like that, their not lamps and the window shook twice.

Another one . . .

"See something?" Donatello asked calmly.

"Hey" Brandace looked over to Raphael specifically for him.

"That just flared up like that, you saw that right?" Kelly asked Brandace who nodded. "It looks like Fire"

"What" Raphael came over standing above them, looking where both were pointing.

"The window shook each time those came up . . ." Kelly pointed unsure if it was something serious or not, so she shrugged to show it.

"Those are too bright to be burn barrels" Donatello remarked, trying to reason an answer off the top of his head.

A loud boom shook the window. Brandace stood up while Kelly pointed at the one that lit up first.

"Whats everyone lookin' at?" Casey asked from across the kitchen.

"Somebody's just out there messin' around".

There was a crash downstairs. Everybody froze. The air went silent.

"Stay here" Raphael and Leonardo, took off towards the door. Michelangelo opened the window heading off down the fire escape with Don following.

"Casey?" April asked serious, knowing something was wrong. Casey took off after his friends. Master Splinter stood while his sons descended down the stairs to Aprils shop where the crash was heard.

"It's bright outside . . .I think theres something on fire out there" Kelly said pointing. Bethany peeked over her friends shoulder. Brandace wanted to stand near the door to listen for anything that was going on downstairs.

Casey Jones opened the shop door. The wind blew through his t-shirt and sweatpants opening the door. But the air was hot . . .Wasn't supposed to be.

"Casey! . . ."

"You Better look at this"

The smell of gasoline . . .

Casey Jones ran around the side of Aprils shop . . . Fire burnin' out . . .

The fire was outlined all over that sign, his logo. A firey hockey mask glarin' for all of Manhattan to see.

"Dude . . .someones trying to send a message" Michelangelo said obviously. Watching Casey who looked kinda shaky. Donatello put his bo staff above his shoulders watching the fire die off the building, burning an even blacker outline of what was spray painted before.

"Case" Raph watched with a serious concerned expression, not somethin' you'd see every day.

Leonardo glanced from the firey symbol on the side of Aprils brick store wall, to Casey Jones. Eyes dark and unforgiving.

"Casey" Leonardo barked, he didn't respond.

A loud bang up the street and a flare of light. "Those punks are mine" Casey said turning vengefully back to Aprils store.

"Casey Whats-"

"April, stay inside, keep everybody in. Nobody leaves" Casey said seriously trying to Usher a half panicking April.

"What are you talking about? what just happened!?"

"April" Casey was trying to get past her to the bedroom closet where he kept his bag.

"Casey what just happened?" April begged for an answer.  
>"April stay inside"<p>

She felt her heart tear inwards when she watch him put his mask on his head and shoulder his bag, cross body. Pull on his gloves. _Not again_.

"Leo what- Whats going on?" April demanded an answer. _The blue masked turtle stopped with softer eyes that he only gave her when something happened that might upset her._

"Someone lit Casey's symbol on the side of your wall on fire, Whoever it is, is trying to grab his attention" Leonardo looked to a frightfull eyed April and informing Master Splinter who stood waiting.

Casey took off past everyone else.

"Not just here either, their Lightin' up the whole neighborhood" Raphael waited for Casey.

"Stay here with Master Splinter" Donatello said to Brandace and Kelly who watched everyone suddenly start taking off. "Mikey" Donatello said to Michelangelo who followed.

**(I love the way you Hate me: Like a Storm)**

"Be safe" Bethany called out just before all four took off, Leonardo gripped the door handle giving her a look while she held her arms, watching helplessly. His shadowy outline gave a nod "Stay here" before the door closed and nothing was heard behind it. Master Splinter put a clawed hand on April's shoulder, she sat down at a kitchen table, her hand against her forehead staring at the door. "They will return" Master Splinter tried comforting words.

_Take another shot at me_

_I love the way you _

_Hate me_

Casey Jones was taking vengefull strides down the sidewalk. Raph caught up, back in street clothes. "Ya see where they went?" Raph asked lowly.

"No . . .But I know where their goin'" Casey nodded upwards. 'Sure enough, a loud boom sounded a loud scream to match.

"Man there are kids out here" Michelangelo said a little ticked off. All four brothers and one vigilante took off running towards the source of the shake.

_I dont care if I'm not_

_Good enough for you_

The october night, chilled and dark.

_First they rip my tag . . .puttin' em up all over the freakin' place_

Donatello checked the street for oncoming cars, leading them Left.

"It's a one way, they'd have to go that way"

"Nah they aint headin' there" Casey shouted "C'mon their headed to the one up at the end of third" He motioned with his Hockey mask.

_They tag my girls' building . . ._

_And I dont care if I dont_

_Live the Lie_

_You want me to_

"Looks like their callin' you out Sheriff" Raphael said running faster both keepin' up.

"How do you know its the same ones that put up your logo, that are setting them on fire?" Leonardo shouted the question forward.

"Lets just say I'm psychic" Casey retorted back sarcastically angry.

_And I dont care_

_What you wanna think of me_

They reached the end of third. They lit it up already, the smell of gasoline pungent. "Found our Pyro!" Casey shouted seeing someone sprint past an alley lamp light. Casey took off.

"We'll take the back" Donatello ran signaling Michelangelo to follow. Raph had his back, Leo waited.

"Hey Bro , whatcha doin?" Raphael turned in mid run shouting back at his brother who stopped like something had hit him.

_Kid threatens my girls home, rips my tag, thinks its real cute lightin' shit up. I'll show him just how god damn cute I can be. _

_Cause all you are is_

_everything that I dont wanna be_

"Raph Their down this way" Donatello shouted from the other street". Raphael turned breathing out and wetting his lips from breathing evenly and dry.

"Casey!" Raph gave a shout before heading that way.

_It didn't matter anyway, this kid's gutter meat. _Casey Jones Threw a hockey puck at the kid, right in the head. Disorienting the bastard.

"Ow, Man". The kids striped sweatshirt and Air Jordans showed up under the lamp light.

_You say I'm a _

_Freak_

"Hey, Bro I didn't mean it I'm gettin' paid man that's it"

_This kid . . .this scared . . .skinny . . . over priviledged prick. _

_I say I am_

_Free_

"So what? Non affiliated and non resistant supposed to mean something?" Casey Jones took out his Hockey stick.

"Aw C'mon man, C'mon dont . . .Dont do this . . .I can take ya to him" His hands were up scramblin back only to touch the wall.

_Come take a shot at me_

_I love the way you Hate Me_

Casey Jones smacked the 20 something punk across the face with the end of his stick. The kid stoned out, taking a garbage bag nap. Bloody nose tipped the end of his stick. Eyes glaring through the mask towards where the others where. _One little piggy down . . ._

_You say I'm Insane_

_I say your Afraid_

Leonardo smelled the air, lightly of gasoline, but when he caught downwind of that alley being blown through . . . It was thick . . .too thick.

"Wait, Casey, RAPH GET BACK!"

"Casey!"

_I get stronger from the pain_

_I love the way you hate me_

Michelangelo and Don got out of the way on the other side of the street. There were a few loud laughs. Just before the car sitting on the side infront of the old barber shop sparked flames before sending a blow, and Casey Jones to the Ground.

_Take another shot at me_

_He didn't hear Raphael shouting from the other end. Or Donatello grabbing Mikey behind another car at the end of the street to cover the blow. _

_Or the sound of Police sirens out a few blocks._

_I love the way you_

_Hate Me_

_He heard laughin' . . . That same laughin' he heard with the same smell, gasoline and smoke. Fire blazin' up for all of New York. Sirens . . ._

He looked up from the cold concrete, lifting his mask, hands pushing him up half way_. _

_Just like when they torched his old mans' store . . .Hun laughin' with the Purple Dragons. . . _

_'The purple Dragons'._

"Hey Casey, You okay!?" Raph shouted but he couldn't hear em'. He could see Leo motioning for Don and Mike.

"I aint goin' back . . . Not without bodies draggin' behind me" Casey stood shoving Raph back.

He knew where they were gonna be . . .On the other side of town, the one all by itself on the map.

_You think I'm nothing_

_cause I'm nothing like you_

"We have to cut them off somewhere, before someone gets hurt" Leonardo made sure his brothers were alright. Mikey nodded with Don double checking. "Wheres he going now?" Donatello asked watching Casey take off the other direction.

"The one spot ALL by itself, kinda convenient don't 'ya think?" Casey shouted back.

_You think you know me_

_You have no Idea what I've been Through_

"An ambush could be waiting for him at that building" Leonardo said looking to Raph who followed Casey to try to regroup his off balanced friend.

_So take a shot_

_say what'cha want about me_

"Looks too much like a trap Case" Raphael as pissed off as he was had to agree with fearless. "Then let's accept the invitation" Casey kept walking. Raph looked back at his brothers, they got the hint. This had to be done, tonight.

_All you Are is everything _

_that I will never be_

_FAKE_

"Uh, how bout I drive?" Raphael said getting in Casey's old beat up clunker truck he'd kept from his Old man's livin' days.

"Uhhh Yeah" Casey agreed pointing, still tripped up dizzy from the blast. "It's on there" He tossed the crinkled google map he marked on on the dash board.

_You say I'm a freak _

_I say I am Free_

Raphael put it into drive, backing out of the alley of Casey's old building, still sitting on 3rd. His brothers went back to Bleeker Street, probably to get the Van.

_Come take a shot at me_

_I love the way you Hate me_

"I'm Going" April grabbed her jackett. "But They said for us to stay here" Bethany said back feeling even more desperate for the 30 year old woman to stay after watching everyone else to take off. The sounds outside were like cannons. Kelly and Brandace couldn't keep their eyes away from the windows. The slightest sound set everyone on edge.

"April, were going to get him, we need the Van" Donatello tried calming the red headed woman. Her eyes watering over, her voice on edge and furious.

"I SAID . . .I'm going" April said making Donatello lean back a bit, Michelangelo hover behind him. She was definitely intimidating when she wanted to be.

_You say I'm Insane_

_I say Your Afraid_

"Take a right up here at the Alley, pull in" Casey motioned holding his side, his body achin' from the hit earlier. Raphael backed the Van into the Alley back into the dark area. Casey Jones checked out his sign . . . They hadn't torched this one yet.

_I get stronger from the pain_

_I love the way you Hate Me_

"You ok?" Raph asked, Casey was holding his side, then sittin up like it was nothin'.

"(Cough) Yeah. Those little bastards'll be pullin' up any second". Raphael turned the lights off. Lookin' up and around. "Ya dont look like y'er sailin' soft waters there gilligan". Raphael narrowed his glare tappin' the steering wheel.

"I'm Fine" Casey bit back. He'd taken worse than this. Raphael shook his head

_This aint gonna thow down _

"Case I'm takin' ya back" Raph was about to turn the ignition back on.

"Fuckin' , Raph no, Raph" Both friends fighting over the steering wheel and keys. Raphael had a fist ready to knock his ass out if he had to. Casey had a hand to his throat ready to hit back.

A flash of headlights flooded infront of them, lightin' up the alley, and the truck. "Looks like our little friends are here" Casey said both slowly letting go of eachother. Raphael kept focus on the vehicle infront of them, turning on the truck. The ignition wasn't starting.

"C'mon . . .Dammit Casey!"

"What"

"Whens the last time you had this thing checked" Raphael tried turning over the ignition, still not starting "It aint my fault-"

"Shit!" Raphael opened his door, Casey stared at the headlights that were getting closer. Both jumping out of the truck. Casey covered his head hearing the slam of a large Hummer impact against the truck. Raph had darted out his side behind a dumpster.

Casey stood. Three . . .Four . . .Five guys out of that hummer. Hooded sweatshirts and skull masks. "If it's a costume contest ya want . . .I think I got you beat" Casey swung a bat, missing and getting shoved into the concrete wall. Raph jumped off the top of the hood taking two down with him to the ground.

"Goongala" Casey whispered huffing with the smack of his Conseco bat against the face of one. "This little piggy went to market"

He overturned a submissive hold using the bat to bend the guys arm back, snapping.

"This little piggy stayed home" . The guy fell to the ground growling in pain holding his arm on his knees barely up.

Raphael threw up one of the two he took down landing on the top of the Hummers windshield breaking the glass.

"This little piggy had too much to eat" Casey felt his shoulder and side wince in pain when he felt a fist into his gut, taking the arm and swinging it backwards. "And this little piggy gets NONE" , Bat to the chest, Handle to the head, full hit to the gut.

Someone grabbed the back of his shirt, turnin' to see Raph pull him off with one hand throwing him at a couple metal garbage cans.

The one whose arm was broken stood up using his other to swing at him.

"And this little piggy cried we- . . .Well I guess you can figure out which one you are" Casey growled decking the guy under the jaw slamming him into the truck. Back against metal . . .music to his ears.

"So . . .You wanna tell me what you assholes thought you were doin' stealin' my tag and lightin' up the city"

He had his hockey stick up under the kids' neck. Looked like he couldn't be no more than 17 when he pulled the mask off, blood sputtered under the guys' nose.

The back of the Hummer opened, someone got out full sprint headed out of the Alley.

"Looks like our guests' leavin' early" Casey nudged his head towards the one getting away. Raphael took off after him.

"Now . . .you were just about to spill your guts?" Casey breathed out through the slots of his hockey mask. "Or I can spill em out on the pavement" Casey pushed up against the jugular with his stick.

"(Sputtered) Gah . . .He . . .Hnnnggg . . .He paid us . . ."

"Who paid you!" Casey demanded shoving down harder.

_I'd rather be a sinner_

_than a slave_

The last one made it around the corner, before a really big hand gripped the front of his sweatshirt. A really thick big arm had him up against the wall. "Big guy! Hey I didn't do nothin'!"

_I'd rather be an outcast_

_Than just bow down and Obey_

"Can't sneak away from a ninja Kid"

Raphael pointed a Sai at the kid, _he didn't plan on usin' it. Course' skinny 'ere didn't know that. _

_When it's done theres only one_

_Name upon my grave_

_I'd rather be a freak_

_than be a fake_

"Guy I know from school (breath) He- He paid us to set these on fire. The car explosion thing, Not my idea!"

_'Man this kid was shaky._

_"Just gimme a name kid" _

_Tell me_

_I'm a Freak_

_Tell Me I'm a Creep_

_Tell me I'm Obscene_

"His names Vince, he' said If I did this I'd become full dragon, That's all I know, I swear". The kids' eyes were glazed over. Wide eyed and Panicked hands up, head up. Bet he wished he stayed in an' rented scary movies instead.

_Hate Me_

"Purple Dragon" Raphael lowered eyes to the ground realizing what exactly it is they got into. "Uhm sir . . your . . .Muscley-ness . . .Can I go . . .My mom is waiting at home, probably very worried about her only son and . . ."

"Why this place" Raphael asked barely above a whisper, he heard something above them. "Beat it Kid" He threw the kid to the side, taking off down the sidewalk not looking back.

You say I'm Insane

I say your afraid

Clenching his teeth. Someone was up on the roof . . .

'Damn' He clenched his teeth harder, tightening his grip on his Sai. Scanning the area around them. He knew this kind of quiet.

_I get stronger from the pain_

_I love the way you hate me_

Raphael felt his heart pound, taking off back into the Alley. Casey was gone. Both vehicles lights were out, the alley back in the dark.

Someone's shadow crossed the barely lit side of the alley.

_I love the way you_

_Hate me_

'_Footclan'_

_I dont care_

_I love the way you Hate me_

Raphael stood heavy breathing just across the street behind a parked SUV. The revolving doors were movin' . . .someone went inside. A shadow moved across one of the upper floor windows, one light turned on. . .

"Dammit Jones"

_Hate Me_

**(Security Breach)**

"What is the meaning of this" Karai's soft tone turned Harsh. A beaten man, dripping blood and sweat on her office floor, wearing a white mask. Her second whispered to her.

"Find him bring him here . . ." She ordered calmly.

Casey heaved a breath. He smelled vacuumed carpet, and felt like he was ready to puke all over it. He knew her . . . Eyes like a freakin' snake, lady had no facial expression whatsoever.

"Take it off" She ordered. 'Course' he had no choice, he was cuffed. Cool air hit his face. "Wanna kiss me? Might turn into a prince" He joked spitting blood on the floor.

"I know you" Her eyes narrowed at him like a cobra that just caught a mouse.

"Lemme guess? Sin city? one night stand? Al' pachino's bar out on 8th-OW not so hard sheesh, this how you treat all your house guests?" They pulled him up roughly.

"Mistress Karai"

One of the men approached her, whispering to her sudden alarm.

"We will not be compromised, move to the front" Karai motioned for her second in command to deal with him. "What no goodnight kiss?" He called watching the she-devil walk out of the room.

**(Something Dwells There)**

"I'm going in . . .Anyone say otherwise?" April asked. Everyone shook their heads "You 'go' girl" Michelangelo smiled hoping to soothe the female beast that was now April O Neil.

"Don, Cut the power" Leonardo said into the headset. Donatello was by a generator, before disconnecting the lines to the power lines from the building.

"Confirm . . .Power going off in three . . .Two"

The Light Raph saw earlier was flickerin'.

"Sixth floor, third from the left" Raphael said out loud, getting out of the Van.

"Confirm generator back up power . . .Three . . .Two . . .Donatello quickly vacated from the premises back to Van.

"Power is out" Donatello confirmed pressing the headset.

"If the Foot is really in there . . .That means Karai might be" Leonardo leaned out of the Van.

"I brought a house warming gift" Michelangelo smirked.

**(Break in)**

Karai took the elevator. The music suddenly cut, and the motion stopped taking her off guard. The power was out. She used her sword, forcing the Elevator door open. Crawling and leaping down the entrance to the third floor. She ran down the hallway, creeping against the wall when one of her ninja made a signal to her to wait. She gave a nod.

"Yo!"

Karai quickly moved back. One of her ninja was hit back by a . . .Skateboard.

"Scuse me"

She recognized that female voice, the red hair. She was here for the man her ninja brought in earlier. "Team" Karai ordered. Three chased after the red headed woman. "Make WAY!" the voice that shouted earlier broke past her full speed on the skateboard, weilding Nunchucks. Following that woman.

"Impossible" Karai stood staring at the face of a green one that looked right back at hers taking off down the hall, disarming her ninja. Shock hit her and it showed. She ran down the stairs to meet with her second who had not responded.

"Respond" she ordered quietly to the listening piece against her ear hidden under her hair.

"Mistress-" there was static.

"Respond" She ordered again.

"Mistress Karai, we're under attack . . .The mutants, their alive . . .(Static) Turtles".

She ran faster going past fallen soldiers who were slumped to the floor, unconscious. "Where are they?" She asked.

"Two were headed up stairs . . .I've lost the others".

"Security around the wing?" She asked.

"Secure" He answered back, she had a job to do.

**(Heads Roll)**

"Fuck this" Casey Jones stood up in the filing closet they locked him in. Hands cuffed behind his back. If there was one think Casey Jones wasn't it was a fuckin' damsel in distress.

"I'm takin' you down door" He hummed bracing himself against it. The first slam left his side splitting with pain. He shook his head going at it again.  
>"GUH!" The second he hit and it shook but didn't break. He breathed hard leaning against the door. Suddenly the weight holding him up was gone, he fell forward hard.<p>

"Woah . . .Hey Look what I found"

"Mikey?" Casey spat setting up on his knees.

"Casey!"

Casey's head jerked up. "April" His voice softened immidiately. She was around him fast, hugging him against her. He could smell her perfume, her hair was in his face and he freakin' loved it. He'd never complain about her hair bein' in his face again.

"Awww" Michelangelo awwed. Holding his skateboard to his side.

"Were getting you out of here, and when we do Casey Jones . . .I'm kicking your ass" April said directly to his face.

"Babe If we get outta here Alive I'd love it if you'd kick my ass". He said feeling the cuffs loosen when April used a bobby pin to pick the locks.

**(Nightmares of Wars past)**

Leonardo was back to Back with Raphael, surrounded by 20 or so foot soldiers. "I call 10"

"You really wanna count at a time like this?" Leonardo asked pulling out one sword disarming a soldier and counteracting them into the lobby Pillar.

"11" Leonardo counted out

Raphael threw a high round house

"12" Raph counted back.

"14"

"14" Both getting into it, one hit after another. One trying to pile on. Leonardo's grace with his brothers matched Brute.

All soldiers stood in place before taking off down the hall to a side wing.

"Now that aint fair" Raphael pointed, the game up since the prey took off.

Someone jumped down from the balcony of the second floor over head. Leonardo caught gaze with her. She stopped infront of them.

"Raph, Mikey's got Casey makesure they get out" Leonardo drew his second sword. Karai stood as still as a pin needle straight up.

Raph didn't argue, Leo had more than one memory to work out of his system. Raphael took slow strides out of the room, Karai didn't make a move to stop him.

Leonardo and Karai stared eachother down. There was no hate, but a sense of duty between them both.

She pulled out her sword striking at him first, he deflected using both his swords to block before parrying.

**(Jigs Up)**

"C'mon" Raph and Mikey both helped heave Casey into the Van. "Where Leo?" April asked wondering where the blue banded member to the team was. "Takin' care 'a old business". Raphael said helping Casey sit up in the back. "Hang in there pal"

**(It Still Dwells . . . It still Lingers)**

Leonardo was breathing steady while Karai was breathing hard. Both stared eachother down, swords drawn and out to eachother.

"Move the patient . . ."

"What?" Leonardo listened, she wasn't talking to him her free hand touched an ear piece.

"What!? Expand formation we' lead out" Her focus back on him now. She reached back for something, throwing down a smoke pellet. Leonardo covered his eyes and tried not to cough looking through to see her form dissappear. He ran through almost getting attacked from the right behind a pillar from a second in command.

They were coming from that wing, that's why she was fighting him, to keep him there. To keep him busy.

Leonardo parried sticking his katana end against the sleeve of a foot soldier pinning him to the wall and making him drop his weapon. forcing the handle of his sword back to take out another who tried to attack him from behind. He ran down the second hall headed towards the wing, after Karai. He'd end this tonight if he had to.

_The pillars were shaded with red light on each side, he walked forward. the doorway open. The entrance to the wing was dark . . . but someone was there._

_He stood at the ready hands tight around his swords, both out and ready to strike. The figure didn't move, it was walking slowly the other way. whoever it was stared at him. _

_Leonardo felt fear grip him inside. His grip loosened. _

The figure that stood there watching him.

"Leo!" Donny's voice couldn't break this chill he felt run up his arms, down his spine and inside his shell.

The black outline moved into the slightest red shade light from outside. 'Bandages'. It was covered in them . . .The arm that he could see was covered in bandages.

_'Impossible'_

"Leo" Donatello ran into the room, bo staff drawn. His brother looked uncharacteristically frozen, like he'd seen a ghost.

"Were leaving" Don said standing with bo staff in hand, looking around ready for a foot soldier to come out from behind something at any second. Leo's eyes were focused in the front of the room. But nothing was there.

Dontello leaned closer inspecting his brother, waiting for an answer as to why he wasn't responding.

"He survived" . . .

Donatello stood infront of Leo concerned and slightly perplexed.

"He's alive . . ."

_"The Shredder"_


	46. Detonating Demeanor

**Congratulations to our co-character Kelly, who made it to State competition for her photography talent* The reviews were great. I still keeping getting ultimate love story reviews . . .This story is for soul skin deep, when ultimate family story comes up it'll come up. I'll say it again, It'll come up after this one is done, and it aint done -_- *Brandace throws milk carton* Happy Belated congratulations and February birthday to Kelly. If any of my fantastic readers have a special announcement they would like to announce, dont be afraid to let me know in a review shot. Upcoming 'loyal reviewer award' points bonus* Tell me your favorite romantic scene from this story and why their your favorite for an extra tally score for the loyal reviewer award. **

**The last award was a comic book and signed card. Tally' points for the award are counted with Reviews, fanfic stories that 'you' have written, and bonus chances at a tally by your name with answering questions. The answer I like most will get a bonus tally along with their review, and their fanfic name posted. **

**Reviewer award will be given near the 'almost' end of the story. Before the big bang at the end ;)**

Hun flicked the ashes of his cuban cigar to the ground. It was cold, and the smell of gasoline, and sound of sirens could be heard over the radio of the car.

_Not five minutes after the news crews started showing up, reporters were getting pushed back from the burned marks on the walls. Police tape, uniforms. "The works" Hun flicked cigar ashes to the ground. _

_The wreckage from the car bomb across town made People venture out of their apartments in the local neighborhood, either locking their doors, or comin' out to see his dragons artwork. 'Course' none of this would be traced back to him or his dragons. Leaving Captain Gerhard at home scratchin' his balls. Another public announcement on the local gang activity. Of course . . .If he blew the cover that a gang affiliation was responsible . . ._

_It didn't take an idiot to know that Gerhard was out to get him. But with revenge and persistance comes setbacks. A dragon informant in Gerhards unit reported that the FBI was interested in the case, but Gerhard was keepin' the feds in the dark of the purple dragons involvment. _

Hun flicked his ashes away, the smoking curling into the air.

_In the art of war obsession leads to mistakes, rational thinking is overpowered by want for revenge. Something even his former master Oroku Saki couldn't see was blinding him. If there was something he truly learned from his master, it was his obsession that destroyed him, that crumbled an entire empire. Gerhard and the Shredder were no different, two big leaguers who are blinded by their obsession. Gerhard and his hatred for him and his dragons. _

_'Funny . . .He has the move to put him and his dragons in check, but wont move his knights away from the pawns, interesting'. _

Duncan waited in the passengers seat, he watched out the window while Hun waited. It had been quiet, watching the flashing lights down the next street. They were far away enough, too close for his likin' but Hun said park it here. Guess the big guy liked to watch. He paid the kid for a show, and as much as he hated to say it, blondie came through. Kid got the last stack of his pay. Definitely 'artfull' points for fuckin' creativity. The other boys aint gonna believe this one. Profilers wont be tracing this back to the dragons.

Hun smirked breathing out, suddenly Duncan couldn't hear Hun. The rearview mirror showed his eyes, looking directly across the seat to the other door. "Hun"

"It's about time" Hun flicked his cigar out the window opening the door.

"What?" Duncan asked turning to open his door, nearly jumpin' out of his seatbelt. _God damn those fuckin' ninja's_. Surprised by the sudden body clothed in black, blocking the doors to the vehicle. Duncan hesitated getting out, the driver havin' no freakin' clue.

"Stay in here" Duncan nodded to him, waiting for the guy to nod back, assurin' he wasn't even thinkin' about leavin the steering wheel.

Duncan pulled on his collared shirt under the coat. Trying to reassert himself to the very still black cloaked men. Or women . . .He really couldn't tell under those outfits. But he was guessin' men this time, one sized him up and down silently without movement under those masks, eyes covered over.

Hun stood waiting, blowing cold steamed air at the one infront of him. Hun chuckled, his breath blowing across the guys' face, the ninja still unmoving. There was a light sound and they move to the side.

"Follow us" The larger one said to Hun, who was still a behemoth taller than the one who gave the direct order.

A black Van pulled up to the front silently waiting. Duncan turned.

"Shit". They were gone. Hun laughed despite Duncan's surprised reaction. He'd never get used to it, but Hun. Duncan thought Hun fuckin' enjoyed terrifyin' him, amused at the fact his collegues werent used to those god damn ninja types. He'd almost forget that Hun used to be one of them. Hard to believe a guy that big could be stealthy like that.

The driver looked to Duncan.

"Follow Em" Duncan pointed at the Van ahead.

The kid didn't even make a move to put it in drive, the kid gave him a 'are you sure?' expression.

"Just . . .Follow em" Duncan didn't glance back to Hun just motioning for the kid to go. The Van ahead of them started, driving up the street waiting for them to follow. Reluctantly, Duncan felt them move forward headed for somethin' that would undoubtedly end up with him havin' to pick needles out of his ass.

_'You better know what were doin' Hun'_

The Van took a sharp left turn three blocks up. _"Cause they're not pee wees"._

**(Hard Fall)**

His mind only partially paid attention to the time, that soon the city would feel the first touch of the dawn. Shadows would dim, and his element would fade along with it.

'Covered in bandages'

_That night he almost lost his own life, his brothers barely making it out alive. _

He leapt to the next roof, swinging upwards on a clothes line.

'the arm . . .covered in white hospital brand bandages'

_It was the night his almost lost his father, If it hadn't been for the fire. The battle might have not gone on that much longer . . ._

I could sense him there, that same oncoming chill of being watched pricking the back of my mind'

_The pillars shaded red in the dark, tapestries with that insignia burning up and catching fire. Oil and insense toppling over to burn, the sick smell of sandalwood incense and burning flesh._

Just the thought of the smell was enough to make him hold onto the side of a building to catch the lump in his throat, hand against the craggly brick wall of an old building in the business district.

'I watched him'

_I watched him_

That memory burned into his psyche for the rest of his life. It would plume in and out like smoke during meditation the first few months afterwards. He wanted to believe and had to believe the monster responsible for trying to rip his family apart, had burned up in that fire. The one that took down Saki Enterprises, and with it, Oroku Saki the Shredder.

_Burn up in smoke, there was nothing left but ashes and a burned out building that looked nothing less than haunted. The black ash left the insides dark, desolate. _

He kneeled on one knee, staring at that building. Dawn was getting closer, twilight imminent. The light was coming and Master Splinter would worry.

'It still looks the same . . .but I have to know'

_All that was left was the helmet, on the ground. The one that was sitting in his family's home on a shelf in an enclosed room. A burned up body, which was sent over sea's to Japan to be buried, A funeral fit for the Shredder._

'I have to believe he's dead'

He felt it so hard now that he'd seen something that gives even the slightest doubt. A man, that same stance. The way he would move silently, but in a way that gave him intimidation over stealth. He wanted you to know he was there, staring at you in the dark. You would see a stiff movement, him backing up to the side into the shadow, before you felt the sharp end of his gauntlet blade against the underside of your jaw.

_He would know . . .He'd felt it before._

Almost as if the memory was sharp a second time, Leonardo lifted to touch his throat, a light scar was there. A line that he had survived a bare escape.

He and his brothers didn't leave without a few, broken bones to be healed, a sensei barely alive, and of course scars.

He remembered April stopping in her tracks taking a look at them all. April's light green eyes widened in complete fear and panic, her stance like she was afraid to even touch them.

The cold air and concrete made him continue to move, just closer to the corner edge of the nearby roof. Looking down from a Marketing financial company. His own turtle like shadow dark against the now twilit sky, his eyes caught the light looking down at the passing cars, the lights still on of the few who were awake at this hour.

Saki Enterprises looked like something out of the movie he and his brothers watched once, 'Mirrors'. A haunted hotel that was burned from the inside out. Whose spirits haunted the mirrors of whoever became involved with the building. Saki Enterprises looked alot like that hotel, black sooted the broken open windows, making the it look like anything lurking inside could be staring right back at you. It was empty, no lights, and the giant Foot clan symbol had remained dead and unlit for years. Either the city couldn't start construction, or just hadn't gotten around to it yet.

Since then, it's present glory has given him comfort. A sign that the past is dead and gone. Nothing left but an empty shell.

Leonardo took one last sweeping glance against the windows, black and tarnished like before. The Dawn was coming up, he turned his back against the coming light . . .Back to the Dark.

**(The Oncoming Dawn)**

Hun and his crew, well . . .If you mean crew . . .Duncan and some piss shit scared driver from Soho, followed the black van ahead. To undoubtedly another foot clan rebuild base, He knew only the one Karai had in the city. The old building no longer safe to rebuild the foot army.

_'Where her highness will have to wipe the sincere confidant grin off her face and take in the fact he gave her what she wanted. Full proof those freak's didn't die in the fire, the bloody war that killed the shredder'_

Even he didn't know those lizards were still lurkin' around in the city, at least not out in the open. His goal was the hockey masked vigilante who kept busting in on his shipments, makin' the Russian's doubt their success. A hockey masked vigilante who'd been around since he ran business with the foot clan, before the Purple dragons made it big with new members, bringing in new revenue.

_This one was definitely low food chain, a shady looking old 'outta business' Chiropractic center. Even his guys had better shit holes than this to work out of._

The first floor, was swamped with foot soldiers. They stood when he entered. Instead of blocking the way, they moved to the side.

_As they should_

A set of concrete stairs with a metal railing lead up two floors. The second in command was standing by the door, openin' and whispering inside.

"You can tell her highness I've come to hear her say thankyou in person" Hun waited for the second to move. He did shoving the door open letting it hit the wall. It was dark . . .

But he didn't need light to see a pair of dark eyes, a snake like body, and a viper like arm whip out and hit him across the face. It didn't hurt, so much as it did his pride.

Duncan watched the whole thing, his eyes wide, body frozen. _The last guy to lay a hand on Hun ended up in a coma at St. Lukes for three years. Hun didn't wanna kill the guy, he just wanted him to suffer . . .This woman . . . Had no idea. _

"I was expecting something a little more rewarding for keeping up our bargain" Hun answered darkly.

"You do not know what you have done"

Karai's eyes were narrowed, stance still and angry like a snake wanting to shed it's skin.

"Is her highness displeased with our efforts? My dragons brought you the proof you asked for, or was the reunion with the turtle responsible for the death of the Shredder too bitter sweet for the Saki princess". Hun bowed sarcastically.

Her nose crinkled slightly, angry and eyes narrowed. But her mouth pursed back to it's original form. The second in command by the door came up to Karai, barely brushing past Huns large form. Duncan wanted nothin' more than to be at least a 20 block radius away from this place, smoke a ciggy and go to bed, kiss his wife a thousand times tellin' her they'd take that vacation she'd been wantin for the past two years. Tell Hun see ya after spring in Paris.

But with the way this woman was lookin', and the way her second in command was whisperin' in her ear. He felt like he'd just walked into his own hit.

'_Were dead men, Hun and me . . .gonners'._

_This womans eyes didn't even leave Huns' fuckin' smirkin' face. _

The second stood back watching while Karai walked slowly to a door he didn't noticed was there, an old lookin' frosted glass paned door. Wood with a copper handle. She opened the door walkin' in.

The second stood watchin', while Hun turned to follow her.

"Hun" Duncan managed to scrape out. _The fuck is he doing!? Followin' her in there'. _

Boss man didn't even hear him. Duncan watched Hun turn like he was followin' somethin' paranormal. The room was dark, he couldn't even see Karai anymore.

Hun followed her in, just barely past the door when he saw an outline sitting down on a bed, white sheets against what little light was comin' in from outside. He could see Karai's womanly figure infront of the light, but whatever was on the bed next to where she was standin' he couldn't tell. Even with the hairs of his neck standin' on end. The black mass on the bed moved. An arm grabbed onto Karai. It sat up . . . In a slow still motion.

Hun felt his throat tighten, small pieces of memory started flashing.

"Come closer . . . Hun"

Hun Severonson heard that voice before, it berated him, punished him, struck to his very core.

"Come . . .and Kneel"

That voice was cold like the very steel it wore, It demanded respect, it lashed out at others when they failed, and now . . .it demanded him.

"M-Master?" Hun felt his breath choke.

Duncan didn't enter the room, but he heard it. That thing on the bed ordered Hun to kneel. Before he knew it, the ground pounded with Huns weight dropping with a crash to his knees. Staring open mouthed at the bed, the light from outside shone inwards, so he could only see Hun.

The mass on the bed held onto Karai before makin' her back off. The Sun light broke in. Bandaged skin, arms, chest, a red burned face. Cold dark eyes that brought Hun, leader of the toughest street gang on the east side, to his knees. Duncan felt like he was gonna puke, gripping onto the stair railing. This changed everythin'. The bigger boss man was back . . . Which meant the Dragons were gonna be under new management from now on.

"Master . . .Shredder" Hun put a fist to the ground lifting one knee, looking up at the burned and damaged form that was his past Master. The same one who was supposed to have perished in that fire that took out the entire building of Saki enterprises, lives and injury with it.

Hun lowered his gaze immediately, flinching when he felt that Hand place itself on his shoulder. It wasn't a warm and welcoming grasp, this grasp said _'I still have you, in my clutches' _ This hand Hun felt on his shoulder said _'I still breathe, and until my last breath you owe me allegiance, your allegiance'._

Hun raised wide surprised eyes to the form that was his Master, the sun lighting up his shadowed form. Oroku Saki, had survived the impossible. The rest of the city, had no forewarning of what was yet to come, A dawning of a returning era.

**(incoming)**

"He's been gone for three hours! It's nearly Dawn!" Raphael motioned to the window, after everyone started debating to go out and look for the missing brother.

April was in her robe sitting on the couch with Michelangelo and Don. Coffee was keeping her up. A beat up Casey Jones was in the bedroom resting, not that he had much choice. April 'escorted' him to bed, by the ear after he said he was stayin' up incase those 'punks' came back. Other than trying to coax the internal panic and fear from three young women who she also managed to get some sleep. Kelly and Brandace slept in the guest room a half an hour after everyone came home. Bethany was curled up in the living room chair with a blanket up to her shoulders, curled up like a cat. Three terrified young women, and one terrified April O Neil was enough to make Casey change his temperment.

**(Three Hours Ago)**

_Master splinter heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. His son Raphael and Miss O Neil were carrying Casey Jones up the steps. His sons did not appear injured, but Mr. Jones was injured considerably. _

_He raised up to meet them. Michelangelo hugged Miss Smith who for the previous hours had been worried for his sons' safety. _

_"It's okay babe, were good" Michelangelo motioned to himself showing he wasn't hurt. "Thank god, I was worried" Kelly hugged Michelangelo. _

_"Where's-?" Bethany looked around, He also noticed that one of his sons was missing._

_"My sons where is your brother?" Master Splinter recieved grimaces and downward expressions. _

_"Master splinter" Donatello came in and whispered something to his father, carefull to be quiet for others around them. Now he understood. _

_"He said 'He survived' . . . and then took off, we couldn't wait much longer"_

_"Cops showed up, we had ta' bolt" Raphael said re-adjusting his friends arm grasp "Easy does it pal" Raphael help April lift him to the chair. "(Sigh) Well that was fun" Casey said rotating a shoulder. April gave a not so agreeing expression hitting his arm. _

_"OW Babe!?"_

_Master Splinters facial expression, when one took the time to notice it, dropped. Stroking his chin in thought shortly before saying something back to Donatello, walking up the stairs to the roof. Everyone else downstairs trying to assess what just happened to them, and the unknown fear of what they didn't know._

_April could see it on all their faces. Grim and unsure, nervous and anxietal. _

_Which isn't what three already fearfull young women needed to know. _

_"You look kinda . . .pale" Kelly asked Donatello who was leaning against the kitchen counter. Even with green leatherlike skin, smooth in some area's like his face, Donatello looked pale. _

_"I'm just a little exhausted, that's all. Dont worry nothing is wrong" Donatello patted Kelly's shoulder who sipped water from a glass watching worriedly, but keeping it to herself. Pulling her red brunette chestnut like hair over her shoulder in a nervous motion. _

_April suggested the girls go to bed. Which from the look on their faces was the last thing they wanted to do. Kelly's eyes were wide like she was trying to observe and gain information that way. Brandace was staring out the window or glancing over at the guys on the couch as if nervous to ask what happened. Bethany on the other hand had one question, the same one everyone else was asking. "Where's Leonardo?" _

_"He'll be back in awhile I'm sure, but staying up worrying about it wont do you any good Beth" April sighed giving the younger woman a smile, almost mother like. Bethany nodded realizing she was being dismissed gently to go to bed while they sorted out the whole mess. _

_"Uh hey babe want me to read you a bedtime story or somethin?" Michelangelo asked walking kelly to the guest room, hoping to get a few more minutes in before he decided to crash. Of course none of them slept, and the clock went from 3 AM to 6 . . ._

**(4:45 AM)**

Master Splinter had slipped away to the roof during those three hours. It wasn't until Raphael had wanted to leave that he made an appearance.

"Raphael" Master Splinter raised his voice slightly in a strict manner, walking stick helping him down the steps.

"Master' splinter it's nearly mornin'" Raphael tried reasoning, not very well. Impatient to get out the door and go get fearless leader from wherever the heck he dissapeared to.

"Exactly why we must stay my son" Master Splinter pointed slowly gently, regripping his walking stick. It didn't settle anyones nerves. Raphael was itchin' to get out, constantly stalking the window area.

"Where would he go?" April asked, hair disheveled from tonights events.

"I dont know" Donatello shook his head, actually unsure. Sure he had a few guesses but nothing that would verify where their brother had dissappeared to. He could be back at the lair, out staring over a rooftop somewhere, out searching for Hun, or worse . . .Out discovering whether or not what he saw was really 'The Shredder'.

The sound of the window being shoved upwards.

"Leo!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you" Leonardo was immediately surrounded by his family. April rushing to hug him, a relieved sigh. Michelangelo clapping him on the shoulder. Donatello smiled with a breath of relief, hand behind his head. _Family's all here, safe and sound. _

"Leonardo"

"I'm here, father" Leonardo let go of April, eyes down cast to his Sensei.

Everyone watched while Master splinter took Leonardo's shoulder, waiting.

"I saw him, Master Splinter"

Everyone was still, eyes widened, or faces downcast in shock.

"The Shredder . . .He's alive . . ." Master Splinters expression was more solemn and serious to everyone elses shock.

"Are you sure it is the shredder you saw Leonardo" The old rat asked to be sure.

"The way he stood, the way he stared right back at me from the dark of the room" . . . Leonardo was remembering the creature wrapped in bandages. It was uneasy.

_It was unflinching, most humans would be taken back by his outward appearance, even in a lowlit room. _

"He was covered in bandages, standing at the shredders height" Leonardo listed off from memory. Donatello smoothed his chin in thought.

_Saki enterprises lighted up like the inside of a dutch oven. They barely made it out themselves. Last they witnessed of him, the shredder was laying still on the ground, surrounded by the flames. None of his foot soldiers, or Karai there to rescue him. Or that's what he remembered. Followed by carrying his injured brothers, and a very scorched sensei across the state of new York to Casey's Grandma's farm house upstate. A month of rehabilitating before they were ready to go back home. Healing with the knowledge that they had won, and the shredder was dead._

Raphael was gripping the window sill in the living room, hard. Resisting the urge to hit the wall. It made his muscles twitch, his grip harden before loosenin' up. April wouldn't appreciate a dent in the the' wall.

"I do not doubt your judgement my son, but if the Shredder truly has returned, then we must be absolutely certain he has. I have taught you all to be one with the shadow, not to fear it"

"Fear aint what I'm feelin'" Raphael growled lowly, only a couple could hear him before he opened the window and stepped out onto the fire escape, touching the cold metal with the sounds to echo up the ladder.

Leonardo' didn't turn but watching his brother leave. They vowed to end the shredder, and now . . .He didn't know if they accomplished anything. Nothing but burned buildings and scars.

**(Normalcy)**

Bethany brushed her hair with April's borrowed hairbrush. It wasn't until 10 after seven when April came in to wake her up.

"I can take you to school if you want, were not going to make you if you're not up for it" April nodded patting her leg ontop of the covers in a way . . .her mom used to. Bethany nodded with a small quiet thankyou. She needed to go, she and Brandace had an English Test.

Her curls had lightened, they werent kinked anymore, and her blonde was coming in. She was a natural strawberry blonde since she was little but . . . Later on she wanted darker hair. For some reason she felt like she was taken seriously with dark hair. Watching her roots grow in and half her hair was that same strawberry blonde againg, it was like watching an old you grow back in. She felt like herself but couldn't decide which one was 'Bethany'. Or which girl she felt like she was anymore. 'Girl' . . .such an overused term. She didn't feel like a girl anymore. But she didn't feel like a 'glowing full grown' woman yet.

Her socks padded the floor of the apartments carpet softly. She put her scarf and black sweater jacket on, pulling the hood up. The apartment was full. Everyone was watching the news and eating breakfast. Except . . .

_Where's?_

The one face that would make her feel okay about leaving to go to school, and she couldn't find him.

"I'll start the car" April said to her, Bethany folded her arms nodding. Kelly was sitting next to Mikey on the floor. Donatello half asleep on the couch. Master Splinter watching the news in the main living room chair. Bethany avoided looking at everyone. Even though she could tell from under her hood and parted hair that everyone looked tired. Kelly was hiding under her ballcap and hood too.

Still looking around she didn't see him. Wherever the blue masked Leonardo had gone, she didn't know.

Behind the hall corner Brandace in her same tight black sweater, and 'Buckle' jeans walked in. Her gold green eyes, which Bethany could only guess were looking for Raphael, scanned the living room, darting from person to person not finding it's target.

"He and Leo are gone" Bethany whispered so low she didn't think her friend even heard her.

"Oh . . .Raph?" Brandace whispered back, like she was afraid someone would hear her saying his name, looking down and away from everyone else.

"Yeah" Bethany looked down. "Oh, okay" Pretty tomboy was pretending she didn't care, giving a careless smirk and shrug . . . _Liar._

Bethany didn't reach for anything in the fridge, she'd get coffee at school. Brandace offered her and Kelly lunch and coffee on her paycheck, as guilty as she felt about it, she still accepted. Coffee was a godsend at this point, and they all had the inkling suspicion that April might be tight on cash right now, considering she didn't have much in the fridge, even with Casey here most of the time.

"We'll get coffee when we get there" Brandace said quietly leaning against the counter staring out to the living room where the large window was.

A large green form almost made Beth drop her glass of water, suddenly slamming half of it down on the counter. Everyone looked up to see beth putting the glass away. Leonardo strode in glancing at her from the sound of glass hitting something. "Sorry" Beth whispered internally shaking her head putting it away. His swords were gone, or put up anyway. Bethany watched him turn his back, getting another glance at his shell. She looked back feeling her heart pound.

"Are you okay?" Brandace nudged her and asked mouthing the words before Bethany gave her the most solemn pleading look she could, nodding. Brandace looked to Leonardo, then her . . . Giving a sudden realization she acted cool, like she didn't know anything.

"Ready to go?" April asked opening the door to the shop. Kelly got up, but not before Mikey stood up with her bag holding it up for her. She smiled with a thankyou 'see you after school?'.

"Yeah, have a good day" He shrugged with a smile, giving Kelly that signature smirk only Michelangelo possessed.

"You too" Kelly followed her friends downstairs. They were out in the back alley behind the shop. Bethany put her bookbag in the trunk of April's Hybrid. Kelly doing the same. She turned and watched while Brandace didn't move, but was looking straight towards something.

Bethany followed her friends gaze, Raphael was sitting on the roofledge, in broad day light, you could see his built outline form, shoulders and head, his red mask contrasted against his type of dark green skin which looked almost specifically hunter green in the sun. His arms were relaxed, elbows resting on the roofside.

But unless you knew where to look, no one would see him.

Brandace didn't make any significant gesture, but her eyes looked up at his, and he was looking straight back at them. Bethany could've sworn their expressions were like she was some damsel in distress looking upwards at the story book hero , and he was the Hero archetype, mysterious, and dark. How cruelly Ironic.

"Back to school" Kelly sighed quietly in the back of the car while they were driving, a talk show radio station was playing lowly under the sound of New York City and traffic.

"Maybe it'll be nice . . ." Beth said thinking about it. Both her friends were looking at her to make sure they heard her right.

"School, a sense of normalcy 'you know?" Bethany said, she knew it was out of character but, she meant it. Plus she needed a break, a break from her heart pounding, confused feelings, and wondering if she was even normal to begin with.

**(The Great Theater of Life)**

Kelly was paying attention to the lecture in her history class. World war II, she'd already gone over it back at her old highschool. But she didn't mind, it meant an easy grade. The wet warmth from the latte she sipped from scalded small parts of her tongue, again she didn't mind. Brandace bought everyone a bagel, but Kelly pitched in with her part time shop money and bought herself and Bethany coffee.

_The girl thinks that coffee's like a food group or something. _Kelly smirked remembering Bethany's thousand 'thankyou's and super big happy Bethany hug while the half blonde skipped to her english class.

"I think she really appreciated it?" Kelly asked Brandace who burst into a laugh before parting their usual and heading to class.

_The tanks of armor, soldiers and the talk they had about Japan and their inolvement in world war II, . . . Made her think of 'the shredder'._

Sure cartoons, a couple real life looking 90's movies, and stuff . . . wouldn't make him frightening enough. She remembered cringing though, when the shredder hit back Mikey in that episode when they first fought him. Every hit he took she cringed, closed her eyes or made a small plea. Even if she knew he was gonna make it out okay. Two broken legs though . . . She wanted to jump through the screen and take care of him herself, and maybe draw funny stuff on his casts and make him laugh.

The helmet was sitting in the memobelia room. That wasn't what it was called but it had like souveniers of battles he and his brothers had won. Seeing it, made reality hit her like Thor's hammer. This wasn't a comic book, this was real, and what also was real , was she, her friends . . .and Michelangelo were in danger . . .If the shredder was still alive. The man named Oroku Saki. The man who killed Master Splinter's owner when he was still a rat, 'Hammato Yoshi'.

It's easier to see it in cartoons, but here, where it's real. Just as real as the feeling of her hand moving across the hardwood desk. _It's hard to imagine that kind of hate he must have, for Mikey and his family. _

The projector was showing a video, lighting up the dark class room. She heard guys joking the couple desks next to her. A couple of girls giggling near the front. She sat in the back row, her text book out on one side and her sketchbook on the other.

Just as she was lightly adding shade to a motion potrait she did of Beth, sitting at the kitchen table reading a book.

_-She was reading something called 'Vanity Fair', and Kelly remembered half way through her sketch, Leonardo, he was getting food or something. The big fearless turtle himself looked over his shoulder at what Bethany was reading, and he did it for a few seconds until he noticed I was watching him glance at it. So I added him in it, looking over his shoulder at Beth reading exactly the way he did it._

She thought it looked story book enough, so here she was finishing it. Maybe Beth would like it when it was done.

_She probably doesnt even know he was looking, she was so into her book._

Her pockett vibrated, the vibration made her jump, double glancing at the teacher who was just watching the World war II video. No one was looking. She put her sketchbook over the top of the phone light. It was from Maddie.

"Hey! I'll See U after Class, I'll pick U up. Major news"

Another one sent after the other "One word . . .Seaworthy"

Kelly put her phone away. 'Seaworthy?' what the heck did that mean? Were they going boating or something?. Madeline Hasher didn't seem like the kinda girl who would throw surprises at you and stuff but theres always a first time for everything, plus she still hardly really knew her.

She didn't look at the phone but texted under the desk. 'Uhmmmm Okay?'

As soon as she walked out the door she was grabbed by her hoodie's sleeve.

"Ah! Okay" Kelly said letting herself be pulled.

Madeline Hasher, with straightened blonde hair, pink long sleeve shirt, jean skirt and all , pulled her towards the foyer, down the next hall where the notice board was put up.

"Looklooklooklook" Madeline raised a hand to the board. Kelly suppressed a laugh at Maddie's excitement. She was mostly Unsure of what she was supposed to be looking at.

"okay okay okay what am I looking at?" Kelly looked at all the fliers on the board. Dance squad, chess club meeting, student government, bake sales, and thanksgiving drive.

"I'm not going to be in student council meetings. that's more of your thing." She turned with a slight laugh, wondering why she seemed so excited.

"This . . .Is why" Maddie pulled off a poster from the board showing Kelly.

'East High welcomes you to the director's adaptation to 'The little Mermaid' 'Sign up sheets are available in the office'. 'Choir members will not be playing as cast members'. 'Individual auditions are requested after signups'. 'Derrick Gregundy, Drama department room 301A.

"Mr Gregundy said he was looking for red heads for Ariel, princess daughter of King Triton . . .The main lead . . .and you're looking pretty red chestnut from where I'm standing".

Kelly felt her own face flush, suddenly shy. "Oh".

"I kinda also wanna play one of the sisters, it's for a scholarship credit, but I thought it would be more fun if you were there. I didn't think Brandace or Bethany were the theatrical types". Madeline gave an innocent smile and a half pout.

"Well I mean, I was in stage craft at my old school one year. I did all the behind the scenes stuff. I-I'm not sure if I would be any good at, y'know, that stuff." Kelly started to let her insecurities come out. "I mean I've always kinda wanted to be in a play and all.." Letting out a nervous laugh Kelly looked back at the flier.

"You should try out with me, and auditions are individual so you dont have to like sing or talk infront of anybody yet, just Mr. Gregundy and maybe his assistant. The man thinks he was made on broadway the way he orders his assistant around". Madeline rolled her eyes ending with a sly confidant smile at Kelly. "As gorgeous as you are you could get Arial, red hair, big brown eyes, . . .plus it looks great on a resume for scholarships and colleges". Madeline tried encouraging. Kicking her back heel up before putting it down gently.

Kelly looked down at her cowboy boots in thought.

Well.." She thought about it. "It is a new school and not everyone knows who I am . . . so no one would really think she was odd or strange, or make fun of her for it like they used to back home". Maddies expression was gentle hopefullness.

She bit her bottom lip."..aah okay! I'll try. I guess. I mean it can't be that bad. Right?"

"I So love you right now, I'm buying you lunch after we sign up!" Maddie did a little happy dance while hugging Kelly.

"You dont have to" kelly tried stopping her friends' over excited gesture to buy her lunch.

"I insist, honestly" Maddie laughed in a girlish way making Kelly laugh with her. Suddenly forgetting the problems at home.

**(Beastly Dreaming)**

The pens were writing, some scratches and pulls on paper made the occasional sound that reached her ears. But no noise reached her . . .she was tuned out, like always. When she daydreamed it was like the world didn't exist. She'd miss out on whole conversations, and lectures. Kelly did it too but if someone was talking to her she'd snap back in usually. Brandace agreed her attention span was the complete opposite, she didn't beg for it and she didn't give it alot. Bethany however, completely focused on her test. Bethany almost flicked her eraser pen cap at Brandace who was staring out the window again, they had 10 minutes and she was probably only halfway through her test.

Bethany rolled her eyes thinking that the girl wouldnt even finish her test, she was definitely wasn't on earth right now. Catching smiles Brandace would give to no one staring out the window, or down at her desk in thought.

_They think I'm the distracted one?_

**(Beastly Dreaming~) **

Brandace had her head up looking out the window. It was sunny outside, large clouds floating by.

He was staring right back at her this morning. Silent, and steady, like a shadow of the building. She could clearly see him, or at least his main outline and face with the sun shining behind him. He was looking over the alley while they were leaving. He knew she was looking up at him.

Thoughts drifting back to the Halloween carnival. He loved being out, even if everyone took second glances at him, and guess it was just a costume. He looked happy . . . He even smiled. This smooth canine like smile, an aggressive carefree 'Raphael' smile.

She loved the fact he would talk to her . . .Ever since she got here, he would talk to her like she mattered, like what she thought mattered, and that he was comfortable around her. She could see the slight uncomfortable expressions of everyone else, he was a big guy. A big guy , with a big heart. He cared so much, but anyone else who met him wouldn't get that impression right away. It was underneith, and obvious. His family knew, and so did his friends, and so did she. Sure he had his own convictions. His temper, but . . . He made up for that with everything else he was.

Her thoughts flew to the time she ran away, he came after her . . .and even apologized when she definitely thought she deserved a verbal smack down for taking off like that.

_'Dont go down that road Brandace girl . . . This is way more complicated than a comic book and this aint a fan fiction story'. _

Who said he even looked at her like she did him that way? It was kind of arrogant to think he'd think something great of her, or think she was special in any way. He had other female friends too. In the cartoon's on saturday she'd watch him interact with April, Angel, the random woman he saved from a mugging.

Her eyes narrowed in annoyance. 'That Joy woman who he even kinda flirted with in the cartoons. The ninja tribunal might not exist in this real world but . . . She wasn't anything like Joy, or April, or Angel. She wasn't a city girl, or a ninja. Her own kickboxing skills were pretty basic, she only took one class and that doesn't compare with the nonstop training he's had his entire life.

_Sure I've always wanted to come here, but I know when I belong and I know when I don't. I don't even know what kind of future we would have if it even got to that, or if he even thought about somethin' like that. _

Brandace gently rolled down her black sweater sleeves, moving her hair back before it gently bounced back to it's usual position.

'He was a real life walking talking turtle, but he was also a regular guy, with his own character, voice, walk, sense of humor, his own heart . . .'

_Stop . . ._

The larger clouds roaved by across the sun, shining against the sunny sky. It made her feel beautifull just looking at it. Beth's enjoying the weather too, her friend smiled at her before looking back to the window and her test.

'Still the way he was watching this morning, it made me feel safe, just knowing he was there'.

She answered the final two questions on her test before the bell rang for lunch. She packed up her back pack, hearing old music playing in her head.

_'To whatever universal power that is up there listening. I dont feel crazy, but if I am, I'd like to know in advance if that's okay . . . because I have beauty and beast orchestra music playing in my head, I dont know if that's normal or not . . ._

_Funny . . .I've never felt something more normal in my life. _

**(Mermaids Tale)**

Bethany walked up to the table where Maddie and Kelly were already sitting. Usually she was here first but they beat her to it this morning?

Brandace sat down without any food. Before Madeline Hasher was about to say something super important. Bethany guess it was important by how she raised her hair and sat up straight like she was going to announce something, a smile on her face.

"Uhm, You okay?"

"Yeah, not hungry" Brandace shrugged folding her arms on the table. "You sure?" Bethany asked suddenly taking notice of the out of character move from the girl who would always get an apple at least.

"Yeah, Still full from the chai an bagel" Brandace answered. "Whats with you?" She motioned with a nod to Madeline.

"Guess who just signed up for the winter play?" Madeline motioned to herself, and then to Kelly.

"Wait . . .you . . .?" Bethany answered before noticing Madeline was motioning to Kelly with her eyes, the girl was drowning herself in something on her cell phone. "No . . .way" Bethany pointed at Kelly, Madeline nodded.

"You _Both_ signed up for the play?" Bethany asked increduously.

Kelly looked up realizing the talking stopped, putting her phone down meeting eyes that were watching her.

"What?"

"You signed up for a play?" Bethany asked suddenly wondering if she was talking to a new daring kind of Kelly, or if she was coerced by Miss Hasher the socialite herself.

"What's it called?" Brandace was suddenly intrigued, just as Bethany was surprised. This wasn't a typical Kelly move, usually Kelly Elizabeth Smith was a behind the scenes kinda girl, but trying out as an actor . . . That was new . . .and awesome even.

"Oh, uhm . . .haha yeah that happened" Kelly answered before taking a sip of her smoothie, which Maddie bought along with a basket of potato wedges, they were sharing.

"It's the little mermaid and the director is looking for 'red' headed girls for the part of Ariel" Maddie pointed to Kelly who smiled with a little wave.

"Kelly Bean!"

"Like way to break out of your comfort zone" Bethany complimented.

"Thanks, We get to have individual auditions so I only have to try out infront of the teacher . . . I hope I'll do okay, or at least not get nervous or anything" Kelly laughed looking down at her phone.

'Mike's not gonna believe this' She laughed with a smile at his text message. It was a selfie of him with the cowabunga carl head on, He was headed to a jewish kids Barmitzvah party. 'Gotta love Yamakka's . . .or whatever that little beanie on their head things are, ttyl babe'.

**(Mirage On the Street)**

It was a quiet afternoon. Mikey dropped stopped, whistling while sitting at Idle in the van. He heard the sound of the manhole cover closing, and that was his que to head to work. No witnesses dude.

His brothers went back home to check on the place, makesure they werent found out or anything, if the shredder was back, they had to take precautions and stuff. Which meant, going underground for . .awhile . . .and when he said awhile it meant , Master Splinter said to stay put. They didn't wanna put April or Casey at risk.

Michelangelo turned to the next street west, headed towards mid town where this kids Barmitsvah party was waiting on cowabunga carl to show up. The streets were quieter than usual, people passin' by, he could always see someone take a glance at the van through their windshield, or passengers would watch when he passed by. The most dangerous thing he's had to do is explain why he wouldn't take off the foam head at the party's. The parents never saw his real face, and all he could say was

'Carl's first rule, never take off the head. I mean c'mon , dont wanna let the kids down'.

Usually that bid worked, but he's had his share of customers who were super curious about the guy under the foam head. Just to throw them off he'd change his voice so he'd sound like another dude. He pushed on the gas making it turn quick before the light changed.

_But lately, even in the middle of a gig, . . .or when he was driving even._

Michelangelo swerved with a wide eyed expression at the truck coming from the right. "RIGHT OF WAY DUDE!". He gasped gripping the smoothed and worn over from use, steering wheel with both hands. Calming down his already pounding heart rate.

_Truth was he wasn't watchin' the other driver, who totally almost t-boned the shell out of his rear bumper . . . He was thinkin' about her . . . _

He safely turned onto the next street, getting in line with the other cars waiting on a red light.

_Big brown eyes, smooth fair lookin' skin. The one night she fell asleep on the couch wearin' his boxers and a long sleeve-T, her legs looked super soft. She just got out of the shower too, and he could smell her shampoo, and whatever else she used that made him wanna pull her close. . . _

He arrived infront of the rec center where the party was, tons of cars already parked up front.

_'He thought about it, not like he could get away from it if he tried. Not that he wanted to. They'd hung out before but . . . It kept getting . . .harder , Every time. To not tell her he thought she was super gorgeous, even when she said out loud she thought she wasn't pretty, or one of those mornings he'd catch her getting ready for school passing the bathroom and she'd be in there worrying about her hair or somethin'. If he had the courage most mornings, he'd tell her she looked beautifull and to just go the way she already was, sure she looked pretty with makeup but she was 'pretti-ER' without it. To not ask her if she'd ever thought about having a six foot green shelled ninja for a boyfriend._

_For awhile he wasn't sure whether she thought those times they hung out were dates or if it was jus hangin' out. For awhile, like right now, he wondered too. Man, he was so new to this stuff . . . But it felt right, he wanted to tell her, and he almost did till the phone call interrupted and he lost it. _

He got out of the Van putting the head on . . . Out of the corner of his eye, still adjusting the head so it wouldn't fall off mid jewish kid beating, he caught sight of fair white skin, chestnut red hair, and the click sound of shoes against the side walk.

'Kell-?' . . .'Not her . . .' He saw the different face and body features before finishing his thought. He totally thought that was her, . . .now he was seeing her everywhere.

"Your doomed dude" He sighed putting on his cowabunga carl voice, "Cowabunga Dudes".

**(Ready to Detonate)**

Donatello pulled the power switch, turning the lights on, and the air duct vent turned on with it. Everything seemed in order, nothing out of place that wasn't already left a mess before they left. Including a set of T.v's left on. Leonardo walked in first, swords drawn looking around.

Don wasn't sure his brother was paranoid, he had every right to be cautious, they technically did just see a ghost recently. But unless they were absolutely sure, the shredder would still be just a Phantom in their heads.

Raphael strode in with his usual walk, headed straight for the couch walking around and plopping himself back against it, silently glaring at the t.v's turning it to the news. He wasn't in the mood to talk. Donatello sighed "Home sweet Home". The friendly welcome feeling he felt sitting at his own computer desk, did feel like home. Master Splinter was still back at April's, waiting for Mikey to finish the Barmitzvah party he had booked today. Donatello let his fingers run over the key's of the keyboard, the familiar tap sound they made was like an old friend talking to him. There was so much to catch up on, getting out was refreshing every once and awhile but too often kept him from his schedule. A very set back schedule. Which kept adding to itself profusely the past month. October now over and with the Holiday's coming up they would be busy more than ever.

Not only had he hoped to have three young women back home in time for Christmas, but the DVD player was skipping during movies, and Raph was trying to get in as much time on his motorcycle as possible before the snow hits in late november. Not only that but Raph had asked him to give the Carbeurator a check over, he thought something was wrong with it.

With the workload ahead of him Raph might have to do the Carb job by himself this time.

Donatello glanced over from his desk to the couch area, where his tempered red masked brother was brooding over the news channel.

He might have to tell him another time. He didn't take Leo's news very well, well . . . no one did. No one had cause to feel the way they did towards the shredder more than Master Splinter . . . But after the shredder was gone, Raph's vow to bring back Master Splinter and go after the shredder with extreme prejudice, had mellowed. They all fought their way through Saki enterprises, traps, ambushes, foot soldiers, and even the scion of the shredder 'Karai' to get Master Splinter back, almost dying up in flames alongside the shredder and those who didnt make it out before the top floor callapsed and the windows burst. They all were angry, he and his brothers all felt fearfull, and they each knew they might die that night. But unlike himself, Mikey or even Leo . . . The didn't feed off their anger or hate the way Raph did. Using it like fire to gasoline. Once Master Splinter was home, it was as if Raph had 'calmed down'. Now that the question remained whether or not the Shredder still lived wasn't sure . . .Neither was Raph's mood.

He watched him turn up the volume a bit when Don started to take the DVD player apart at his desk. . . . In the other room, the storage closet turned 'memorbelia' room. Leonardo was staring at it, The shredder's helmet. It was cold, and still sharp. The one thing leftover after the fire that was worth bringing back, a reminder that they had restored peace to their home, and their peace of mind. The safety of his family felt rest assured, the sight of Oroku Saki's 'mask' that he hid behind, up for display. They avenged Master Splinters master 'Yoshi', who was murdered by the shredder. They brought Master splinter home, and barely escaped with their lives. Watching the Saki tower go up in flame, fire trucks and police sirens went on for miles, the sight of those lights and the fire flashing in the rearview mirror of April's old Van. . .

_'I have to be sure . . . we have to know'._

**TMNTlover33, your review was the best for the last chapter. Cracked me up and totally made me laugh. I would so ride into battle with you lol. Dont forget The Bonus points review, tell me your favorite romantic scene and why for a shot at an extra tally along with your review points. After the bonus I'll give a hint as to what the reward is this year. Hit that sreview button and hang in for "Green with Envy"**


	47. Brave

**I left enough time for reviews to come in, and It's down to three reviewers who've sent in the most. One reviewer gets the bonus tally for the 'special question'. I dont wanna spoil the race but after going through EVERY page of reviews for this story I counted up tally's, and the top three reviewers in the running for the loyal reviewer award is (Drum Roll)**

**1.) ~TMNTlover33~ 2.) ~Kelsey Hampa~ **

**and there is a three way tie . . .yeah three way tie, not kidding -_- for third place running. **

**3.) Moongirl187 ~ MinnyMinccino ~ Adventurestime.**

**The bonus tally goes to TMNTlover33. For answering the question, which romantic scene was their favorite, and in awesome indepth detail. Way to be. Keep the reviews coming to up the score, and the winner will be announced 'at the most crucial time in the story ;) Not tellin' ya that.**

**I did promise a hint . . . 'Every fangirl/guy deserves a special reminder of their favorite character . . . When I announce the winner the winner tells me their favorite character and then I send the surprise either in the mail or, if by choice, the alternate prize that can be sent online. ;)**

**TALLY ONWARD **

**(Glitch in the system)**

It was the end of class, Bethany held her books to the side casually walking past the library. Brandace was probably in her shop class, Kelly was in algebra . . .Maybe?

_'I have no clue what Madeline's even taking, either way she makes me feel like I'm the short straw drawn compared to her AP classes'. _

The libary had some people in it, a quiet librarian woman sitting behind the desk reading a book. Bethany felt half tempted to go in and skip choir class, just hide behind the shelves.

_'What the hell, I'm late anyway'_

She turned abruptly on her heel, smoothly letting her steps lead her past the shelves.

_'It's not like they can't sing 'little brown jug' without her'. _

Bethany felt her old habits settle in. The quiet of the room, a thousand stories on the shelves, she could hide away in her own literary cave for awhile. Some book covers she recognized, some she didn't. It made her think back to her highschool library, it was big considering it was a city public school library. Plus the city public library she occasionaly stalked when she wanted to get out of the house.

Now that she was brushing her fingers across a section of ones, heading towards the back, she'd give anything to be in her room laying on the furry white rug reading one of her favorites.

"Nothing here I really-" She realized she was in the asian books section, mostly surrounding books written by chinese, and japanese authors. Some surrounding world war II, others she recognized what they were about. 'Invisible daughters' . . .The girls in china who would be killed or disposed of at birth just for being girls.

_Not exactly my cup of tea right now . . ._

There was one with what looked like Japanese characters on the side, a small black book stuck inbetween two larger ones.

Sun Tzu's 'Art of War' . . .

She smirked thinking about a particular someone living under the city whose probably read this already. Pulling her almost blonde with brunette tipped ended hair behind her right ear, she slowly walked to the front librarians desk. The letters were shiny with faded gold lettering, the rest was faded black and threaded looking.

_For a second she felt like . . . The old Bethany. The one who would read something, and realize it was something 'he' would read too. The connection was all too familiar of a tangible taste. It made her connected to her favorite character in that funny teenage girl kinda way. _

'Not like I can enjoy that feeling for much longer . . .In a year she'd be considered an adult . . . a young woman. Not a half obsessed teenaged fan girl . . .'

But the old familiar feel of it, before reality crashed in on her . . . Made her smile. For a second it felt like before, and the reality made her like the feeling even more. She didn't feel so crazy now like she used to, because something , _someone I mean _. . .Wasn't fictional anymore. So it's okay to feel this way now.

"Find one?" The soft golden curled librarian asked, pushing up her stereotypical spectacles.

"Yeah" Bethany smiled handing it over.

"You like the old ones dont' you?" The libarian smiled.

"Yeah, It's a habit" Bethany "An old habit " She gave a small laugh. The librarian checked her out, and instead of going back to choir, she found an empty table by the windows, where the sun was shining through casting a golden glow on the oak.

Chapter one . . .

_"Sun Tzu, giving military training to court ladies . . ."_

**(Gliding Steps)**

It was a typical afternoon . . . Donatello sighed, putting on the Cowabunga carl head. Mikey was taking a rest after the Barmistvah this afternoon. Brandace called to let him know she was walking to work, a good 15 minute walk with no traffic interruption, but Kelly and Bethany appreciated a ride. That and, the question remained whether it was safe for them to wander by themselves. Sure they were certainly past the age to walk themselves across a street obviously, but with the circumstances against them . . .Donatello was afraid the toddler treatment was all they could afford at this point.

_Bishop with Karai, and now . . .The possibility of the Shredder returning. They were all connected. The purple dragons may have halted the search party for them, but they werent sure what plans they had for them. They didn't even have a full face description to go by, he and his brothers could assume they were safe just by comparison to the million of other young women their age in the city who shared some similar genetic makeup. But Master Splinter felt that keeping them safe, was keeping their family safe. Hun knew they were involved, and that to get to his prize, he had to get to him and his brothers. _

_Suddenly the onslaught rush of wanting to get back to his research pulled at his inner geek strings, or so that's what Raph called them. _

Donatelly leaned back putting the Van into drive, backing out of the warehouse garage. They'd been using the actual warehouse and less of the hidden alleyway garage lately. Too easy to follow to and see, even with the garbage can and graffiti giving it the urban camoflauged look.

He parked on the side where he usually did. High schoolers were leaving campus, walking in numbers or by themselves. He'd see some glance at the Van walking past him. Donatello kept a vivid sharp eye in the rearview mirrors, around and towards the lawn grass of the school campus. One arm resting on the steering wheel, seemingly relaxed, but with an observing purpose.

"One" Donatello counted. Bethany came out, giving an uncharacteristic smile. _She must have had a decent day._

"Hey" Beth said pulling her self up into the front passengers side.

"Hey, how was school" He asked caringly. It was nice to see the usually brooding or mysteriously emotionally hidden Bethany Fishers with a friendly face and tone to match.

"It was fine actually" She gently smirked looking towards the school.

"Kelly should be out in a sec, she had an office run to do" Beth explained while Donatello nodded putting the Van in park to wait.

Kelly emerged waving to Brandace and Maddie who were leaving the other way. Holding her bag upright she jogged over to the Van, Donatello hit a button to open the side door automatically.

"Where's Brandace going?" Bethany asked suddenly suspicious that her friend would take off with someone else without saying anything.

"Maddie's walking to work with her I think, she wanted to see the gift shop I guess" Kelly smiled shrugging. "Hi" Kelly waved to Donatello who looked back, around, to the side, other side . . .Before slowly backing out.

Rolling down the street in a cowabunga carl van , might as well have been like riding in a limo, everyone takes a look. Bethany kept the window rolled up just for that reason. Every time Mikey or Donatello picked them up from school, in this vehicle . . .Everyone at school, on the sidewalk, driving next to or behind them, was staring at the lime green colored van with a giant inflated turtle head on top.

The walk down the manhole was never something she'd get used to. Bethany actually felt dread, just seeing a hole in the ground to get down into. It was a good 10-15 minute to the hidden home from this man made hole in the ground in a New York desolated alley.

The dreaded feeling went away, when they reached the widened side tunnel, leading them to an underground subway area. Donatello pulled open an old grate, closing it, which would take them to another tunnel, and then another and another. An old abandoned Subway junction, not found on any recent New york underground blueprints. Secret and safe . . .and so far from that breeze and sun Beth had just a few brief moments to savor walking to and from school today.

She knew she should feel more gratefull, the fact they had a place to live was a miracle just in itself. So . . .she'd smile and push that dreaded feeling back to the pit of her stomach where it belonged. If anybody asked . . .she was just tired from school today.

The lever was pulled, the brick wall opened, and she walked in like she had been for the last few months now, since late spring.

The home was relatively quiet. Kelly walked in and went straight to her subcar room to drop off her bag.

"Hello" Kelly smiled politely, not trying to be awkward passing Master splinter sitting on the couch watching his stories.

"How was school today?" He asked in that fatherly kind voice she was so accustomed to hearing all the time now.

"It was great actually" Kelly smiled walking to her room, not wanting to interrupt his afternoon ritual.

The sound of shouting came from the other end. "They might be working out or something" Kelly whispered to herself opening the door and putting her bag away. She took out the audition forms she got from the office. There were several characters in the play, they wanted to do all of Ariel's sister's, King triton, Sabastian the crab, her underwater friend Flounder was going to be a puppet on stage but someone would do the voice and move him around. Then there would be Prince Eric, the castle maids, and . . .'Prince eric's dog?' . . .someone would get to be a dog in the play.

_Wow that's alot of parts . . . So even if I dont get what I try out for, they'd probably still put me somewhere. _

Audition would include dialogue with Prince Eric, and any piece of the script the teacher would give her she'd have to read and improvise.

_'Do I really wanna do this, I mean . . .I did lights and stuff back at my old school. The drama teacher was like a Broadway Nazi . . . Maddie's gonna be there so it can't be too bad, and I've kinda always wanted to be actually 'IN' a play. Even though I like being backstage alot too . . ._

_Plus it's The little mermaid . . .my favorite . . ._

Kelly Elizabeth Smith wrestled with her mind about it, laying on her stomach on the bed, legs swaying back and forth lightly in thought.

**(You know what they say, no pain no - . . .)**

"You're gettin' Cocky brother" Michelangelo laughed, dodging a fist effortlessly. If there was one thing he could rely on, it was getting Raph so riled up, that he'd start swinging and missin'.

"Nice" Michelangelo ducked under a high kick before stepping back. All he had to do was start talking and Raph would lose his concentration. Sure he'd gotten better at ignoring him over the years but if he talked about something that really bothered Raphie boy, he'd walk out of it at least three quarters of him not bruised.

"He's getting to you" Leonardo said watching while Raphael took another jab at him, trying to throw him off with a surprise uppercut, he was always trying to throw in some boxing moves sometimes.

"You aint gettin' ta' me this time Mikey" Raphael threw one, this one almost landed so he had to block it.

"Really? how 'bout now? Now? how about now?" Michelangelo kept pushing to hit those nerve buttons.

Of course, the only answer he'd get was a meniacle menacing glare only Raph could give, or that signature "Urrrgghhh!" Growl.

"Heh, ya gettin' tired Raph?" Michelangelo smirked, throwing a roundhouse of his own, counter acted and blocked but still a good try.

"Heh" Raphael's eyes looked behind where Michelangelo was standing, like he was looking at someone.

"Hey, Kelly Hows it goin?"

Michelangelo turned to look, a throb pounding behind his chest plastron in reaction.

Instead he felt A sudden thrust and whoosh against his mid section sending the orange banded turtle back against the mat on the floor with a half roll.

"Unnngghh" Michelangelo leaned up on his haunches, looking around realizing what he just fell for. The door to the closed off practice room opened but it wasn't Kelly who walked in.

"He got you on that one" Donatello said walking into the room, giving his staff a light twirl.

"You did kinda walk into that" Leonardo stood up from his spot on a side table leaned against the wall for candles and Master Splinters' incense burners.

Michelangelo let it go, getting up slightly annoyed. Raph gave him that 'I got ya this time' smirk. Michelangelo put his hands on his knees to breath, winded from the kick back.

They were just about done for today anyway. Master Splinter let em' off easy with just spar practice today . . .tomorrow who knows what the routine would be.

"I think this is a good stopping point" Donatello motioned the time on his cell. They said they'd stop when he came back after picking up Kell, Beth and Brandace.

'Course he was the first to leave, he had microwave pizza bites, and a Black Op's session on the playstation calling him forth to the living room area.

_Quick! to the Controller!_

**(Little wants)**

Bethany felt her throat tighten and her chest burst with that odd feeling she got everytime she saw them, because that usually meant . . .

He was the last to come out, holding the door open for Michelangelo. Down the hallway where Master Splinters room was. She immediately sat down at the kitchen table and went back to her homework and book. She was going to talk to Master Splinter but that could wait.

Odd how she felt like she could talk to him now, when she first got here she was so taken back by the collision of fiction and reality that she couldn't tell if the large rat talking back to her was real or a figment of her imagination. He really intimidated her at first . . .well they all did.

She glanced up naturally when she heard the fridge open. Donatello grabbed a water bottle handing one to Michelangelo who looked like he had an upset stomach or something. Her eyebrows furrowed for a second before going back to her book.

She was on the same page she had been for 10 minutes. It wasn't like this book couldn't relate to life, because looking at her surrounding she knew it could. But some of the things said she had to read twice or three times to herself to process it, what it would mean to her. It was like reading Shakespeare, it was written for her to read, but not in the slang she was accustomed to.

_back in the olden days when girls were called Harlets or trollups and it was considered and insult . . ._

"Mind if I ask what you're studying?"

Bethany felt herself put the book down in an almost nervous reaction, looking up at the source of what made her heart nearly shoot up out of her throat.

"Uh, I was just reading . . ." She nearly had to stop herself from a compulsive need to apologize for taking up the kitchen table space, but figured he'd find the apology annoying, considering she'd run into him and always say "sorry". It was starting to annoy her too now that she thought about it.

"You've been fixating on that page for awhile" Leonardo was holding a mug with something that was steaming from in it. Probably green tea, he wasn't much of a Coffee drinker. He was leaned against the counter in a relaxed way. One hand resting against the bicep of his other arm, the free one holding the tea mug.

_Hello, earth to fishers . . .SPEAK_

"If I'm not familiar with the time period, or the authors style, or metaphors for that matter, it takes a little longer to understand some of it". Bethany felt her voice falter a little, wondering if he noticed and then feeling like her mind went blank.

_What the Hell is wrong with me, Beth . . .Get it together._

"Do you mind if I take a look" His hand reached out partway, Bethany automatically held the book out to him like she knew he would ask for it.

The book still open to the page she was on, she watched his eyes scan the page. A relaxed facial expression, then again his expression was usually the same, even the friendly one. Serious and focused, it was his tone that would change to an emotional constant, depending on the situation.

_I feel like such a freak for knowing that. _

Bethany kept a cool composure, adjusting her sweater sleeves up to her hands, waiting while a six foot something Hunter green turtle was reading her copy of Sun Tzu's art of war.

"Back then, the elements, nature and your surroundings were more than just a major advantage to you and your army. Territory, streams, rivers, hills, even which way the wind was blowing . . . Could help in aiding the balance of the outcome in battle".

"I kinda understood that part, it's just hard to relate it to . . . here" Bethany caught a one and a half second glimpse of his stare, like he was compassionately studying her inner frustration. It was something she knew he had through his natural patience . . .he was always so patient with her, even times she felt she didn't deserve it. He let go of the counter setting his tea mug down. Handing the book back to her slowly.

"You can relate it to everything around you. The lair itself is an advantage in comparison to . . .lets say . . .Aprils shop. The lair is hidden, off the grid, spacious, and hard to find and out of the way to get to. Down here, your safe from anyone who would try to get to you. The odds are against anyone who would try to follow you down here. You know the territory better than they would, the shadowy corners, walls and tunnels . . ."

"I think I get what you're saying, that actually makes sense" She laughed bitterly. "I should've thought of that", she admitted out loud to herself.

"If I might say so . . . I think you know more than you give yourself credit for". She looked up from the book lowering her hand from her cheek. He gave a gentle smirk, making her look down and shrug in a friendly manner.

"Thanks" She smirked back before sighing and turning the page.

"Don't be afraid to ask for help if you need it" He stood up, she watched the familiar three fingered hand let off the kitchen table, his form walking with purpose out of the kitchen area to the rest of the underground home.

_Nice going fishers . . .You were one consonant away from making a complete nervous twit of yourself._

She watched him give Michelangelo a noogie, Mikey paying sole attention to the game he was playing.

_He has no Idea. _Bethany Fishers let her face drop on the table in the open book.

**(Wanna Go out?)**

Madeline looked around the shop when they walked in. Brandace's boss was leaving, handing her the keys and saying goodnight.

"Dont forget to lock up, and I just had new camera systems installed, and I put up that sign saying we dont accept checks here anymore . . . We just had a guy try to scam us last week". Her boss was explaining while digging through her Chrisi Munocci purse.

Sometimes knowing the designer brands made her feel more of a social elite than she really was. Madeline Hasher smiled.

"I hope it's okay my friend wanted to take a look around" Brandace motioned to Maddie who smiled and gave an ethusiastic hi, so as not to seem shady to the gift shop owner in any way.

"Oh sure that's fine, and if you could clean out the icecream maker to put into storage in the back that would be fantastic" The woman said before giving a 'have nice night ladies', walking out with the clicking of her black heels.

The shop door closed with an automatic bell. Madeline let herself wander around between the shelves, everything from statue of liberty replica's to New York shaped Jig saw puzzles lined the merchandise.

"Do you like working here?" Maddie asked, it didn't look like something she could see Brandace doing, then again she didn't know Brandace well enough to begin with. She knew a little bit more about Kelly, but Bethany Fishers was all but a mystery to her.

"It's a paycheck, decent hours after school, I get weekends off" Brandace listed off the bonuses of working in the Curios shop.

"NYC ship in a bottle" Madeline read looking over the boxes of stuff she might buy just for fun if she were a tourist.

"You should see what gets put out sometimes . . .they sell old time New York Whoopie Cushions here" Brandace joked turning the page of the New York Times from this morning.

"So you get off at five thirty right?" Maddie asked. _Maybe she'd wanna go out._

The copperish Brunette behind the counter looked up, green eyes flashing in the lights.

_Or not . . . She felt insecure all of a sudden. She did wanna get out today, anything from another night alone in her room._

"Yeah"

"You wanna grab food somewhere afterwards? Maybe do some book store prowling?".

Brandace looked off the newspaper page, but not at her, almost like in thought.

"Theres this awesome Cantonese place next to Barnes and Noble like ten minutes away if your interested?-"

Brandace looked up as if she was going to answer, making her feel like maybe the Iowan native wasn't up for city walking or something.

"I really just kinda don't wanna go home yet . . .I dont get to get out much" Maddie admitted.

Brandace looked at the blonde who rubbed her other sweatshirt covered arm, like she was nervous. _Growing up she realized people were a little different around her, some were intimidated, others were unsure because she didn't talk too much. Looking at Madeline Hasher, who for some reason just . . .Wanted to hang out with her, at her boring job no less . . . This might be her chance to not be 'intimidating Brandi' . . .'The Ace of Angry'. Other than Kelly and Beth, she hadn't actually 'made' a friend in a long time._

"Yeah, lets do it . . .I'm kinda hungry now so I'll definitely be hungry at five" Brandace answered back with a light laugh.

"Cool" Maddie's face lit up, making her smile casually back. "I asked Kelly if she wanted to but she said she was going to talk to her mom tonight about the play" Madeline added before looking at her cell phone.

"OH . . .Yeah" Brandace raised her head realizing what that meant.

"Is your mom afraid she'll drop in grade or something? Cause I'd totally help her with her homework and stuff. I'd love someone to do the play with, and Kelly's like 'perfect' for one of the mermaids". Madeline talked on making friendly conversation.

"Yeah, she loves that story too. It's one of her fav's" _Brandace added, thinking about how It' wasn't April Kelly was nervous about telling. It was the father figure that gave them a place to stay she probably was working up the courage to ask. Kelly being in the spotlight . . .Might not be in their best interest safety wise . . . Damn._

**(Intercept)**

Bethany was sitting on the couch, she decided to be brave today. Perched in the middle, Kelly on one side drawing something for art class in her sketch book, her history book underneith it. Raphael was on the other side, he just sat down to watch the evening news, something he did routinely. One arm hanging back on the side, the other on the arm rest of the couch holding the remote, gaze undersided at the screen, almost like he was waiting for some bad news to come on.

Donatello had passed out on the recliner chair, a magazine on his lap, head lulled to the side. He seemed really tired earlier. Bethany gave a pursed lipped look before returning her attention to the t.v. Just as the news anchor was introducing the weather man for tomorrows forecast, her pocket vibrated.

Kelly looked at her, the only ones who would text her own phone, Kelly's or Brandace's phone, was eachother.

_'Hey, I'll be coming back around 8:30. Maddie wants to go get asian food, then Barnes and Noble'._

"Is it Brand?" Kelly asked nonchalantlely.

"Yeah, she says she'll be back around 8 . . .she and Madeline are grabbing dinner and Barnes and Nobles I guess" Bethany said unsure of really how to feel about it.

"Aww their hanging out, that's nice I guess" Kelly said in response.

"Yeah" Beth answered, before looking up at Raph.

"She'll be back around 8:30 I guess" She said up to Raph.

"Okay" He answered , almost like he didn't care.

"Dont you pick her up from work when she has to?" Beth asked a little confused at the tone.

" Tell 'er I'll uh (Cough) Pick her up at 8 . . .I'm Headin' out anyway" Raph sat up straight like he suddenly had something to get up and do.

Bethany didnt want to do the female thing and over analyze Raphael's answer.

Michelangelo answered sitting on the other open lazy chair with a bag of chips.

Raph grabbed the bag of chips from his brother taking a few. His shell cell went off a minute later. 'Brandace'

_'Hey, wanted to ask if you'd be up for walking me back tonight? If not it's ok'._

He stopped hitting the buttons back. _What time?_

It only took a few seconds for her to respond. His eyes glanced the screen before putting it away.

Kelly was still working, she knew Master Splinter was in his room and that if she wanted she could go talk to him, but wasn't sure how to ask him . . .exactly. Beth said to just go for it and mention how trapped they've felt lately, but if she got a 'no' not to be too dissapointed, after all they were like on a 'gangs most wanted list' right now. She breathed out slowly, if she didn't do it now she'd be paranoid about it all night, and then she wouldn't sleep, and then she'd be tired, and she actually wanted to sleep tonight.

"What's up?" Kelly asked when Bethany looked up standing up with her book, looking like she was going to do something.

"An ultimatum . . .I'm gonna ask him something".

"Ask who?"

Bethany's eyes looked at Kelly as if the answer was obvious but non spoken.

"Oooohhh, Goodluck" Kelly gave a thumbs up on both ends.

"Thanks" Bethany raised her eyebrows taking her walk to the hallway where she knew he inevitably was probably in his room, maybe meditating.

_If Brandace was brave enough to ask the biggest turtle here to walk her home at night without feeling self conscious, She sure as hell could ask about a book without feeling intimidated by her own feelings. Bethany walked around the corner making herself feel completely comfortable about what she was doing. It wasn't until she went to knock on the door. _

_Maybe I should wait awhile, the last thing he needs is being interrupted during his meditation. _

_"You 'Can' come in" _

Bethany's eyes widened, she didn't even touch the door yet. His voice was low, but calm . . .like he knew it was her.

She gently moved the door handle, opening to the familiar brick room, he was sitting on the floor, leaned against the bed slightly. His composure didn't change when she came in. One arm rested on his knee upright, the other looked as if it had turned the page of some book he was reading. Pictures of swords lined the page. At least he was in a book mood.

"I didn't interrupt did I ?" Beth asked with a calm demeanor, leaning in politely.

"No, actually. I was just reading" He answered, unmoving.

"I was hoping to . . .talk maybe" Beth motioned with her book, showing she was hoping for his point of view on her reading again.

"Sure" He took the book after she held it out to him. "I didn't think you were interested in books surrounding Japanese culture" Leonardo seemed to ask her, after turning a few of the pages before looking at her for her a response.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, she was from San Francisco after all. Asian culture is practically embedded into Californian's, especially Japan. She let her ringlets tress over her shoulder, he seemed to notice. She caught his glance for a second. She smirked "I was on uhm, chapter four . . .Tactical dispositions I just . . .My mind went blank. . ."

Leonardo started flipping through to the pages, scanning them over. His posture and demeanor told her he was genuinely in the mood to be helpfull to her. In her opinion this was in his area of expertise.

"I guess I might've gotten in over my head choosing this for a book report" Bethany rolled her eyes with a light joke attached.

"Theres nothing wrong with challenging yourself" His serious tone was more kind now.

She looked around unsure if he wanted her to sit or not.

"You can sit down, I'll take a quick look" He offered while she sat gently on the end of the bed. He closed his own book, a Dictionary of Swords ranging from the medieval times to modern day. "Hm" She breathed out, amused.

"Have you tried, relating his words in analogy to your own life?" He asked. Bethany looked down at her lap.

"I know I could it's just . . ."

She glanced up unsure. His almond soft colored eyes looked at hers, like he was studying her almost. She wasn't sure whether or not she liked this kind of attention. Him noticing her only at times when she wasn't sure of herself.

"Everything before seems so . . .miniscule in comparison to . . . 'The book'"

Bethany breathed outwards with a huff, she almost said 'To you'. Because initially, his life has had more struggle, more adventure, more 'everything' in comparison to hers.

"If I might say- " He reached out to hand her the book back, closing it. Bethany choked a breath in feeling him hand it to her personally.

"Although you probably arent going to write about yourself from recent events in a book report . . . Everything that you have lived, up until this point, has been your life". Leonardo's shoulders leaned forwards, intended to focus on her. "Bethany Fisher's life has it's own story and battles to tell, Sun Tzu may have had battles that involve blood and war . . . But that doesnt make yours any less worthy of telling".

Bethany felt shakey, she'd talked to him before sure but he seemed so intense here, at this exact moment. She looked up from her lap at him and she didn't move the slightest bit when he took her hand and placed it ontop of the book. "I guess it's just the 'relating' part I need to focus on then"

_'Focus is definitely something I'm not capable of at the moment' _Bethany bit her lip. Leonardo took his hand off of her own and the book.

"I dont think something like relating a 'strategic fall back' to not showing up for school would really impress my teacher though" Bethany laughed. She felt elated seeing him smirk, before sitting up.

"I think she'll appreciate the effort you put into it . . . When my brothers and I are training, Master Splinter looks for the initiative from us just as much as the result of our training". He explained in a way she might be familiar with.

"Yeah but . . . What you do, and what you have done . . . is alot easier to identify with this stuff than what I've done" Bethany admitted. Talking to him was like talking to a superhero, she was just a human. Sometimes it felt that way, though more or less . . . She felt something they had in common that she always felt was there , she just hasn't pinpointed it yet.

"I mean, I'm not exactly anything special, nothing close in comparison to a soldiers life, or a 'war general for that matter" She motioned lifting the book up before putting it down on her lap again.

"I think your being too hard on yourself . . . Bethany" Bethany snapped out of her mood instantly when he said her name.

"You've been through something, no one else in this city will ever get to experience. You are worth more than anyone in New York right now". Their eye contact locked, she fiddled with her sweatshirt sleeve.

"Because i'm a gang fugitive" Bethany shook her head slightly looking down again. "Being spat out from the sky like some Heaven reject". She pulled on one tress of her hair.

"Bethany . . ."

She felt him take her hand from her hair. His skin in complete contrast to her almost tinged peach white. His large hands made hers feel feminine and small. She'd never felt that way before . . .

"There is no proof that you need, to know that you are special . . . Your important to you're friends, to us . . . and not just because you fell from the sky".

Bethany looked up trying to find answers he wasn't giving. Like she was hoping there was something she could find to over analyze with but there was nothing. He was so subtle it was almost as if she caught wind of something he said, but so unnoticeable that she couldn't ask him what he meant. The way he held her hands like that . . .not only was it out of his character . . .the character she knew. But . . .

Her hands felt small in comparison to his, he held his over hers , she admired the inside, the lines she looked at before, his lines.

He let go after hearing his door knock. Bethany jumped a little.

"Leo . . .uhm . . .Hey dudette" Michelangelo waved slightly. Bethany lowered her gaze after a small smirk and wave.

"Splinter wants a family meeting y'know before we take off" Michelangelo said looking from Beth to Leonardo from Leonardo to Beth.

"We'll be right there" Leonardo said walking towards the door. Beth followed after grabbing her book. He didn't look at her afterwards. She walked with a zombie like steady rythym. Watching the way he walked down the hall, fearless and noble like. His shell hit the hallway light, before dissappearing to Master Splinters room. Bethany felt her hand again, how he held hers . . .

Leaning against the wall with a choked in sigh, he enveloped her hands with his, and it was the gentlest rush feeling in the world. Something she could never replicate . . . In anything she'd read in a book.

**(A piece of Myself)**

Kelly had been sitting and breathing for the past 20 minutes. Master Splinter had been doing it longer, she kinda walked in on him meditating.

_'Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you or anything' She smiled nervously._

He told her to enter and asked if she wanted to practice again.

_Yeah, maybe this'll give me time to like, think about it some more. I'm not really sure how to ask him, or if I even ask his permission? or am I asking his advice of whether or not I should?_

Other than the light daydreams.

"Is there something troubling you?" Master Splinter asked, firmly with complete attention and focus on meditating, but open to hear her speak.

"Well . . .There is this play at school" Kelly opened one eye from meditating. Master Splinters eyes were still closed, his posture calm, his whiskers lowered in calm, ears alert and relaxed.

She closed her eyes again before talking some more ". . .I really wanna try out for it" She waited , opening one eye again. _'Yeah, nervous aint the half of it'_

_"Continue"_

Kelly breathed out, he was still focusing, not looking at her just yet. Eyes closed and concentrating on keeping that form.

"I kinda wanted to know if it was okay . . .I mean I dont know if I have to ask permission but I didn't wanna take the chance of doing it and it . . .not being okay and-" Kelly stopped herself, she thought about the right words to say, she didn't want to ramble she wanted to be sure of herself to him.

"I wanted to know if it would be 'responsible'" She said _Oh wow I just sounded a little like my mother for a sec. _

"Hm . . ."

Kelly's brown eyes looked up biting her lip slightly before stopping herself. He was rubbing his chin and beard fur with thought.

"That is something to consider, I am proud to kknow you considered the results of your actions before you took them, not many think ahead about their choices" His tone was warm, and fatherly, she thought of her Dad back home.

Kelly gave a small almost hidden smile her hands infront of her with her legs still crossed. "I really wanna try but . . . I don't if it put's everyone at risk" Kelly shook her head looking down.

"I appreciate you coming to me with this matter, I will have to think on the safest course of action, also in reguards to whether or not this 'school play' will put you at risk of being discovered".

"Thankyou" Kelly laughed doing a half bow walking out. She saw him smile at her as she walked out quietly shutting the door behind her. It was a second later when she bumped into someone just beside the shadow of the hallway behind the door.

"Oops, sorry" Kelly turned seeing it was . . .all four brothers waiting to get in. "Woops" She scuttled along down the hallway.

"No probs, uh hey Kell would you save my game?" Michelangelo called back before falling in behind his brothers to their fathers room.

"Sure" Kelly nodded going to do just that. _I know it's a long shot but, I've never gotten to be 'in' a play before. I was backstage doing lights or set up. This time . . . In this school where no one knows me, I could . . . start over and try. I'd always wanted that, to be in a school where no one knows who I am, and where I can try to be whatever I want. Even If I dont get an acting part, or if Master Splinter says I shouldn't . . .I can still do backstage and set up, hang out with Maddie so everbody's still happy. _

**(Wicked Labels)**

**(**

It was after work now, the sun was going to set soon. Brandace locked up, Maddie even helped her sweep. She told her that wasn't necessary but the blonde insisted.

_Don't know if she's just trying hard to be friendly, or if she's just like that naturally?_

Brandace kept her thoughts to herself. Rolling the sleeves on her long sleeve black shirt up, carrying her brown leather jacket on her arm.

"Food?" Brandace asked lightly.

"Yeah" Maddie snapped quickly making both girls laugh. It felt nice to just 'laugh like that, for no reason. It's been awhile . . .I wonder if she can tell. Brandace looked around. Maddie seemed happy just to be out . . .

"Cantonese place right?" Brandace asked, she had 20 bucks in her pocket but she was kinda hopin' to get the tough guy somethin' for picking her up . . . almost every other day she had to work. With the exception of one time when Donatello came and got her because Raph was out doing something.

"Yeah they're freakin' amazing" Madeline said reassuring her while texting on her phone. "You'll love it".

"Awesome, kinda hungry" Brandace answered, her thoughts more around her than usual.

Taxi cabs passed, one woman tripped over the curb in her heels, a guy trying to get people to stop and play at his card table. This was New York City, the city that never slept.

The resteraunt was pretty cool. Then again she'd been eating nothing but school food and a snack or two from the fridge during the week. She tried hard not to be in the fridge hardly at all unless her stomach really demanded it. Brandace set her bag down on the red carpeted floor. The table was nice, right near the window. It was twilight time, so the lights turned on, and the neon look of most of the ones she saw on the street, or passing by-

_Reminds me of the town fair back home in downtown. The bars neon light with the lights of the rides. New York was just like that, except it was every night, and no rides._

"I really wanna try the All around platter, it's got everything on it". Maddie pointed out on the menu.

"Yeah, I'm definitely in the mood for asian today" Brandace replied looking the menu over. At least it was in her price range.

It was almost way too surreal. Maddie was a regular girl from here, totally oblivious of what could be going on in this city, but then again wasn't everybody like that anyway, Oblivious.

"Thanks for hangin out, I mean I hardly get out so this is awesome in Maddie standards" Madeline joked.

"You live in the city that never sleeps, how do you NOT get out when you can?" Brandace joked. Maddie looked up her brown eyes and expression like she was hiding something, or holding back.

"I just- Dont". Madeline didn't want to divulge her insane thoughts on Brandy, Brandace . . ._whichever she preffered, infact I've never even asked her. _

"Do you preffer you're full name? I heard Kelly call you Brandy once, I'm pretty sure".

"Uhm" The brunette lowered her menu a little perplexed like she hadn't really thought about it. "I dont know, whichever you want I guess" She smirked that sideways kanine smile, tottaly sig.

"Sig meaning 'signature' . . Dammit I did it again . . . that urban trendy female thing". Maddie touched her forehead in frustration, sighing in defeat.

Brandace laughed at the her slight irritation with herself. Madeline Hasher didn't want to be like those uptown manhattan girls who used I.M language as their primary way of speaking.

_"_You look like the kind of person like that would annoy you" Maddie tried getting her friend to talk some more so she wouldn't have to.

"Everyone is how they are, Yeah it's irritating to listen to but . . . I dont expect people to be anything but themselves, whether I 'preffer' that or not" Brandace waved her hand

"There I go doing that deep, I understand how human society works, tough girl thing" Brandace joked back making Madeline laugh.

"You're cool Hasher dont sweat yourself"

Maddie accepted her 'acceptance of her' with a light laugh, and a Tai tea with egg rolls when the waiter came back to check on their order.

It was halfway through dinner, and Madeline realized she had been doing all the talking, but Brandace would laugh or ask questions, kinda like she was trying to keep the subject on her and off herself.

_'Maybe she isn't the 'I wanna talk about myself' type'_

Madeline poked a chopstick hole through her dumpling before picking it up with them. "So . . .How did you guys get . . .y'know adopted?"

Brandace's expression changed for a split second and Madeline took notice.

"April took us in, she knew all our parents. I wanted to come to New York someday so my parents sent me to live here. Beth wanted the same thing, and Kelly was having problems at her old high school so . . ."

"Wow"

"Yeah, Aprils . . .really awesome for letting us stay . . .We dont know where we'd be without her. She's great . . . Were not really adopted but we kinda look at her like she's our mom" Brandace laughed to lighten up the mood.

"Wish my parents were that cool, just letting you move to the biggest city in the world with your three best friends to live with a friend, they definitley would not have been up for something like that" Maddie shook her head pourcing soy sauce in a small cup.

"Yeah, seperation definitely aint easy" Brandace leaned forwards on the table, her brown leather jacketed elbows on the table, looking down.

Madeline tried to make sense of who she was looking at, _usually she was a great judge of people right away but . . .These girls were almost a full blown mystery. Like half of them were completely open but most of them was hidden. It might just be because I dont know them enough, and their situation is a little weird. _

"That's cool though, that you live with like your three best friends" Maddie said feeling envy slathered on her words. Brandace was in a pair of flattering jeans, brown leather jacket, black t-shirt and boots. The girl looked like an 80's detective or something. Bethany dresses like a comfortable posh kind of girl, simple and pretty. Kelly's all about the cowgirl boots and camo, avengers and comic book merchandise. One day she came totally decked out like a skater girl. . .

_then here I am . . .Madeline Hasher, just another New York girl._

"I when I first saw you guys I wouldn't even guess you guys were friends, your all so different". Madeline smiled sweetly, going back to her normal tone.

"Ch'yea" Brandace chuckled making Madeline laugh in agreement. "Were just from different places so it probably seemed that way. I'm used to having friends who arent the same . . .makes things interestin'.

_I havent really asked anything too nosy, I dont wanna come off as a total anal probe. _Madeline felt like she was trying to hard to not step on their toes, it'd be nice to just be myself for once and not have to try so hard to be someones friend . . . Like I have that option. Madeline thought bitterly taking a bite of her food.

"You okay?"

Madeline looked up, Brandace had a concerned look on her face, like a sad concerned look.

"Just thinking about school"

"Yeah that makes sense" Brandace pointed out both laughing again. "That would explain why you're like . . . stabbing the chicken with little wooden spears" Brandace motioned to her chopsticks before breaking out laughing.

"You guys are so lucky, I'm jealous . . .not even kidding" Madeline felt herself slipping verbally with her feelings.

"Dont always read into what you see" Brandace said with a bitterness of her own. "Everything's really good right now though so . . .Can't complain" she motioned with her hands.

"I know it's pathetic but, it pretty much looks like you guys are living the awesome life" She could already see Brandace looking at her like she couldn't believe 'this girl' was saying that.

"- you guys have instant best friends living with you, you've got a job, Kelly's this awesome artist and photographer. Bethany's like super pretty and smart, even if she doesnt like me-"

"Beth's just being smart about it . . .I mean were here for a little while, or until someone decides were staying permanently or somethin'. I wouldn't take it personal she's afraid of making friends and then not being able to keep them just like anybody else". Brandace shrugged in her jacket.

"That makes sense actually. I'm sure she doesnt need another person on her agenda, plus having a boyfriend takes up your time right" Madeline winked at her trying to lighten the mood.

"Ha, yeah . . ." Brandace's voice kinda flattened.

"Yeah all three of you have boyfriends, who happen to be brothers . . .How does that happen anyway!?" Madeline laughed with an unbelieveable tone, like how does that even happen.

"well uh, their friends of April, we met them through her"

"Just like that, sounds like something out of a 'I love New York' segment" Maddie joked.

"It should be!" Brandace laughed.

_There it was again, that facial expression she faltered, and that tone of voice. It's like she's lying? But theres really no reason to, especially not to someone like me. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, that's probably how she always talks._

"So Theres 'Leo?' Beth's boyfriend" . Madeline froze with blank thought. She didn't see the daunted look on Brandaces face, the one she hid under her napkin for a second looking away.

"Hey ready to go? I kinda wanna check out Barnes and noble" Brandace motioned to the door, raising her hand for the waiter to give her the check.

"Sure" Madeline reached in for her purple clutch in her bookbag.

"Yeah, Check please?" Brandace called the waiter nodded before taking off.

_I swear it's like . . . maybe she's hiding something_

**(Recieving End)**

The kickstand went up on the bike.

"We wont leave until midnight I believe"

"Good"

Donatello watched Raphael warm up the bike, letting it idle for a minute.

"You know you can't use your nightwatching gear, it'll attract too much attention" Donatello said watching Raphaels eyes glance over to the storage area where they kept street clothes in a back closet, other than boots clothes and old hats and glasses, there was a black sports bag with his brothers black and metal armored gear, from his Nightwatcher days.

"It'd be easier than this stuff" Raphael touched the trench coat. Sure he liked it, but it didn't always cover him on the bike. The sides would blow back too much, so he'd have to wear pants underneith. His old nightwatch gear . . . he didn't hafta' throw on a pair a jeans or old sweats from the local 'Goodwill' store. Plus the the old stuff was comfortable . . . and loaded.

The warehouse was cold but the warm fall air tingled his skin, he could handle it. The garage door opened after he hit the button with the side of his fist on Don's tool box. Don was checkin' the bike out.

"You could always take the Van"

"Y'mean the shag wagon?" Raphael answered. Don knew instinctually Raph would say no, ever since they fixed up the bike, he'd find excuses to go out on it more often. Now with Brandace going off to work, he took it all the time.

"You're not just saying that because she wont be impressed by the Cowabunga Carl head sitting on top?" Donatello asked knowing he was crossing boundaries but unlike Mikey it was rare if Raph blew steam at him for casually dropping a joke every once and a rare while.

Raph didn't answer, another indicator that his brother wasn't going to comply to his humor.

"You'll need to get gas on your way out you're at a quarter of a tank" Donatello said tapping the gas meter.

"I'm gonna pick her up first, save some time . . ."

Knowing my brothers tendencies, whenever he picks up Brandace from her job at the gift shop on broadway, he'd be out for a couple of hours if not late at night usually. He didn't know what they did during that time but they did have to be a little extra carefull . . . under the circumstances now.

"Becareful Raph"

"I'll be careful"

"Our situation isn't compatible with your need to joy ride and take Brandace out all the time"

"I dont do it all the time"

"More so than you pay attention to" Donatello rebuttled gently.

"Yeah Donny I getcha'" Raphael went to the back room grabbed his bag.

"Your nightwatcher gear?"

"Just' the suit,It'll be easier . . .The trench flaps around when i'm ridin'" Raphael tossed the bag over his shoulder with ease.

"Uh Raph-"

"You shouldn't wear the watcher helmet Raph, you'll blow your cover if the Purple dragons think the Nightwatcher's back" Leonardo answers lowly from the corner of the warehouse he entered through.

Raph didn't answer, and he definitely didn't look like he wanted a lecture. Donatello gulped air slightly going back to the initial bike check.

"You'll need to check the carb sometime this week before taking it out again, I think the float height might need adjusting, but we'd have to see. It should be okay for tonight". Donatello stood up from his overview, putting his goggles up to see his brothers better.

"Thanks Donny" Raph started putting on his old Suit up. Black undersuit with metal, welded and bolted to a perfect Raph fit . . .and Don could see the undertaking Raph must've had to do, _his brother wasn't exactly a 'average' sized turtle . . ._

Raphael adjusted an elbow cover, the front metal plating. His boots pounded the ground in emphasis making sure they were on, they were metal protected too.

_He was 'Raph sized' if there was such a thing. And to a five foot something human. A Wrestlemania built, six foot turtle . . ._

_The comparison was almost laughable._

"Don't call attention to yourself" Leonardo called out before Raph pounded his front chest twice, familiar with the movement his brother smiled. "God I missed this thing" He said under his bike helmet.

_Because Raph . . .would be the one laughing._

A rock song started playing on the bike just as he revved the engine again.

Donatello stood back when his brother sped started out of the warehouse before gaining speed out onto the street, then going out of sight.

"You worried?" Donatello asked casually. Leonardo's gaze didn't leave the scene were their brother took off.

Leonardo gave him a non verbal exression containing his answer before turning to leave. Don sighed and jerked his head sideways in a 'Not much you can do about it' reply.

**(Of Boys and Kings)**

**(Love somebody: Rick Springfield)**

_Raphael stopped at the red light. 'Dis trench is gettin' me more attention than my nightwatcher suit would'. Brandace was waitin for him at a Barnes and Noble, near some asian food place'. _

_'At least she's gettin' out . . .She's human she should be goin' out with friends every once and awhile . . .some nights she don't even come outta her room'_

_He took off at the green light, turnin' and takin' a back alley for a short cut. His breath foggin up the bottom of his vision for a sec. . . _

_He gave out an exhaustible breath, drivin back into traffic tryin' to get around a bread truck._

_**I can see the path your **_

_**cuttin'**_

_**Cost me a little piece of my**_

_**Heart**_

Brandace had her hands on a copy of a classic, The three musketeers, one of her favorites. Barnes and Nobles always had the classics in hardcover.

She managed to stretch the time out, but to her amazement. Spending time with Maddie was totally easy. They talked for the past two hours like they were best friends. She made Maddie laugh, who for some reason she wouldn't mention, looked like she needed it. She even told her a story of when she got caught drinking at sixteen back home in Iowa with a friend. 

_**I can see the doors you're shuttin'**_

_**Cause they were open at the start**_

It had been an hour since the story telling after Maddie told her, her own sixteen story . . .How her grandparents hired a clown to her sweet sixteen party and her 'friends' from the debutant pageant couldn't stop laughing . . .at her . . . not the clown.

That story made Maddie kinda 'solemn . . . but that was broken into a fit of laughs when Brandace rebuttled with "Those Bitches". Maddies solemn face burst in laughter, one hand held over her face, the other holding a copy of 'Rebel Angels' by Libba Bray.

"Dude I love that book" Brandace pointed. "I love Libba Bray too" Maddie agreed holding onto the book for her 'might buy pile'.

The talking was meant to hold off until he showed up. Brandace kept looking at her phone and she guessed Maddie must've noticed.

This was the 10th time Maddie had caught her checking her phone.

_**Baby lovin' you has been**_

_**hard on me**_

"Waiting for a text?" Maddie asked after Brandace looked up knowing it was kinda impolite to be on the phone all the time.

"Yeah, my- my rides coming soon" Brandace stopped herself from saying anything identifiable that Maddie would remember.

_**Your such a tough little sister**_

_**just lookin' for mister right**_

_Raphael passed A strip mall, he wondered for a sec if she'd even be up for stayin out a bit longer. He didn't particularly wanna go home yet, but if she was tired or somethin' he'd take 'er home. Probably the long way though. _

_**On the wrong side of**_

_**Town**_

"April?" Madeline asked nonchalantly.

"Uhm no . . .he's one of Leo's brothers"

"Oh Beth's boyfriend . . .Anything serious?" Madeline gave the golden brunette a teasing look. Brandace tousled her hair, her bangs bouncing over slightly to hide her expression.

"He's . . . He's a great guy" Brandace said putting the 'Three Musketeers' back on the shelf.

"How great exactly?" Madeline nudged her side. Brandace threw her hair back slightly before looking at her friend again with a particular expression which made Madeline laugh.

"Oooooooooh!" Madeline laughed "Sorry I'm just joking unless . . .you know"

"How old is he?" Maddie quickly jumped to another question to avoid akward tension.

"Uhm . . . 22? I think" _Brandace answered, actually slightly unsure. He looked like he could be late 20's what with his size and voice._

_**You better Love somebody**_

_**It's late**_

_**You better love somebody**_

_**Dont wait**_

_**you better love somebody**_

_**Dont tempt fate**_

They heard a group of guys at the end of the section they were in, looking at Mangas. . . Or so they thought. Brandace took a glance when Maddie's eyes were locked on the guys a few feet away.

_**Your gonna push it **_

_**just a little too far**_

They definitely weren't interested in a copy of Black Butler's graphic novels.

_'Dude'_

"_Hey"_

_"Hey there"_

_**One Night**_

A couple of the guys gave small waves, a nod. They definitely weren't hiding the obvious. Brandace gave a polite nod back, Maddie waved.

"Hey do you ladies know how to read cuz my friend here-" One of the guys was joking and his friend hit him. Maddie put her book back, Brandace stood closer to her pretending not to be interested.

"Their definitely vying for our attention" Madeline said under her breath

"Yeah . . ." Brandace looked over again annoyed, sending a text message. Two of the guys bust out laughing when the joking one started humping one of the shelves, before lifting his head up at her glance and trying to throw her a charming smile.

_He felt his cell vibrate against his leg in the suit pocket. _

_It was prob'ly her askin' if he was on his way. 'Damn shoulda said so b'fore I left'. His mind wandered._

_He could smell the city through the breather in his helmet. The smell of fried food, garbage and car exhaust. He entertained the Idea she might not be okay . . . _

_'Even if she aint i'll be there in five minutes' He was knockin' down the ideas formin' in his head about 'her. As pitiful as it sounds, even in his head he'd been thinkin about her alot lately._

_**Your eyes are wild **_

_**your skin so white**_

_**You feel undernourished **_

_**and over fed**_

"Hey wanna hang out sometime!?"

One made a kissy face and made a hand motion gesturing the formation of curves.  
>"Disgusting" Brandace whispered.<p>

" All boys are like that . . .One of them's kinda cute but . . . probably not my type" Maddie sighed. Brandace felt a very familiar irritation rub her the wrong way.

"That's a major misconception . . ."

"What is?" Maddie asked suddenly intrigued by her serious tone no doubt.

"Younger girls are so brainwashed they don't realize that . . .that's disgusting. Their like puppies, humping your leg." Brandace shook her head, trying to resist the huge urge to full on rant about it.

"I don't know I mean all guys at school are like that" Maddie looked down at her phone.

Maddie covered her mouth to hold in a laugh, one of the guys was humping a manikin wearing a Barnes and Noble sweatshirt, his friends were laughing or throwing stuffed animals at him.

_**She's got the teeth**_

_**she knows how to bite**_

_**Cause when you bit**_

_**I bled**_

"Well what kind of guy are you into?" Madeline asked the same way the girls back home would . . .Brandace had a home flashback that split second, making her feel alienated just like she used to.

"Definitely not that"

Brandace shook her head. Checking her phone again, wanting nothing more than for her ride to show up.

"And let me guess . . . Mr. Man whose coming to get you isn't like that" Maddie teased when they walked away.

"Theirs a difference between boys and Men. Those . . .are boys" Brandace pointed with her eyes.

_**You've got the perfect image**_

_**of the perfect man**_

Brandace took a glance out the store windows, she thought she heard the sound of a motorcycle going by it made her look to see if it was him. Maddies voice was trying to pull her attention back inside to the store.

"I mean I totally get what your saying all girls want that 'prince charming'"

"I dont want a prince . . ."

Maddie stopped and looked at Brandace who looked a little angry, or slightly bold for a second. "I want a King . . ." Her friend finished. Maddie smiled at her like she understood.

_**Your a tough little sister**_

_**but you'll settle for a mister**_

_**Tonight**_

_He pulled out the phone at a corner, just a couple blocks away. Her text was askin' if he was on his way . . . He used the second on the side of the street near side alley to text back. _

_He lifted his leg back on the bike and took off again, the sooner he picked her up the sooner he could just ride around for a while . . . Clear his head._

_**But your runnin' out of time**_

_**You better love somebody**_

_**It's late**_

"Hey is that a good book?" The group of guys started over towards them after a few minutes. Brandace saw the uncomfortable expression on her friends face. 'Guess they got tired of the manikin'

_**You better love somebody**_

_**Dont wait**_

"Yeah , it is" Madeline said before putting the book back. "Not like you care" She added under her breath.

"oooohh!" The guy who was trying to talk to Maddie had his friends laughing at him now.

_**You better love somebody**_

_**Dont tempt fate**_

Maddie looked to Brandace who had her attention focused outside the window.

_**Your gonna push it just a little too far**_

_**One night**_

"So you're in college right?" One of the guys asked Brandace who completely ignored him. Madeline gave an uncomfortable 'What do we do' helpless look. Brandace quickly reached for her phone hearing the ring tone go off. "Maddie" Brandace's eyes motioned to go outside.

_**I'm only sayin' what I feel**_

_**You think I'm wrong I know**_

_**You thought I was sleepin at the wheel**_

_**I thought that you were drivin'**_

"My rides here" Brandace said with an oblivious I dont care tone, as if the group of male vultures surrounding them wasn't bothering her at all.

"Oh hey you dont have to leave" The guy who was trying to talk them into hanging out persisted lightly.

"My rides out front, we wont interrupt your manikin gang rape spree" Brandace answered the guy seriously. Maddie followed her out after she had to pull on her sweatshirt to get the uncomfortable blonde to follow her out.

Raphael parked on the side of the street, Cars were passin' no one was stoppin. He kept his helmet on, It wasn't even two seconds he sent the message sayin' he was out front. He woulda parked in the alley but this was just a grab n go, plus it was dark no one seemed to care or stop to look to see if maybe his backpack was real, or to check to see if his gloves had five fingers instead 'a three.

The door to the store opened, he saw 'er through the window. Jeans, black shirt, her hair and brown jacket with a blonde girl right behind her. He revved the engine so she looked right at him when she heard it.

She gave a hand up wave, before talkin to her friend. It coulda been somethin' about the way she was talkin' to her that was 'off' but . . . Her friend was actin' a little nervous. He couldn't hear what was bein' said but Brandace looked like she was tryin' ta reassure her or somethin'.

The hand is quicker than the eye, he saw her slip her friend somethin like she was shakin' her hand. The blonde nodded before walkin' fast, Brandace stood there watchin until her friend flagged down a taxi.

_It coulda been his feelin' about these things but it seemed like somethin' was up. _He rotated his shoulders, leanin' back to wait for her. He was willin' to be patient.

Brandace waved to her friend who looked back at her with a wave before hoppin' in the cab.

"Hey" He said under the helmet when she started walkin' towards him finally.

_**You better love somebody**_

"Hey" She gave him that smile she usually did, a little tired but still hers. He moved up a bit so she could get on.

_**You better love somebody**_

"Awww you're leavin!'"

He looked up, a group of four or five punk lookin' teenagers were shoutin' . . .and they were shoutin' at her.

"Hey Where'd your friend go? I didn't get her number"

"Hey is that your boyfriend!?" One called out to her makin' fake cryin' faces.

_**You better love somebody**_

_**It's late**_

He turned his head noticin' she wasn't talkin' back to em. She was lookin' around like she didn't hear em, gettin' on the seat behind him.

_**You better Love somebody**_

_**Dont wait**_

Raphael felt his patience twitch. These group of guys were definitely callin' for her.

"Hey Can I still get your number!?"

"They botherin' you?" He asked. She didn't look at him but he could feel one of her hands touch his arm even under the suit and trench.

_**You better love somebody**_

_**Dont Tempt fate**_

Raphael heard years worth of Master Splinter's lectures and talkin' to him about his anger replayin' itself in his head. Right now there was nothin stoppin' him from walkin that curb and throwin every one of those boils on the ass of society in the nearest freakin' dumpster.

_**Your gonna push it just a little too far**_

_**one night**_

"Raph"

He heard her say his name. He just stopped to stare at these punks for the last five seconds, not even moving.

"C'mon tough guy, their not worth it" He felt her hand rub his arm, the other on his right shoulder.

_**One night**_

_**Oh woah woah woah**_

His head jerked to the side she was touchin. He didn't wanna fight was was embedded in him his whole life. Street punks who thought they could do whatever they wanted.

"I was hopin' we'd stop somewhere and get coffee" She asked, leanin' her head to meet with his which was turned towards her behind him, but his focus on the group of guys that followed her and her friend out of the store . . .Harrassin' 'er.

_**One Night**_

_**Oh woah woah woah**_

"Everything okay?" She asked.

No it wasnt' . . . But he wouldn't tell her that, he was still watchin' his walkin' targets get away. Those little bastards wouldn't know the pass she just gave em' . . .

_**One Night Oh woah**_

_**woah woah**_

"I know a coffee shop across town" He knew he sounded like he gave in, his tensed hands went back to the brake and clutch. He caught a glimpse of her relieved . . . She grabbed the edges of his shell as much as she could with the trench coat on, he was ready to ditch it.

_**One night**_

_**Oh woah woah woah**_

"Hold on" He said like he usually did. He waited till she got a good grip before . . . He let his impulse hit

He sped up gettin' on the sidewalk. She held tight, obviously not expectin that. People got out of the way as he sped up, right behind that group of punks.

_'Can I get your number?'_

He sped up, even when she shouted at him.

Guess the gutter mice knew what was happenin, he came up behind them on the bike, they turned to look and took of runnin and shoutin' at eachother. One shoved the other out of the way. Raphael smirked under the helmet. Before he broke through the pack he lifted his right leg up and threw a sharp, timed throw back kick sending the kid against the wall, makin' another jump out of the way hittin the pavement.

Raph gripped the bars gettin' back into traffic and takin' off down another Alley. She could chew him out later . . .

**(Enchor)**

Bethany sat on the couch, everyone was gathered around the t.v tonight. Movie night, even if it wasn't saturday. It was kind of nice, everyone joking with eachother.

_Even he's relaxed . . . _

Bethany smiled leaning against him while she was reading, sometimes looking up at the movie. He got up . . . 'Guess that's the end of that' Bethany felt dissapointed.

"I'll be right back . . .Anyone else want Popcorn?" Leonardo turned the side, asking his two brothers that were here and Bethany if they wanted anything, casually.

'_Hopes back up'_

_Kelly wanted to walk in and ask, but she didn't want to be pushy or anything. Half of her felt like he'd probably say no . . . and even if everyone thought it was okay, would she even get a part?_

_It was like worrying when she wasn't sure anything was gonna even happen. _She leaned her head back against the wall in the hallway to Master Splinters room where he said he'd think about it.

"You may enter" Master Splinter's firm voice ordered from where he sat in his room. _Here we go . . . Kelly grimaced slightly looking up at whatever forces were up there watching all this._

**(Brave: Josh Groban)**

Not that he was in a rush to get home in the first' place. He took the long route to get to the coffee shop. It was a little Italian place he came across a couple of times_. She'll like it if he guessed right. _She wasn't sayin' much, just holdin' on to him, sometime he'd feel her legs press in on sharp turns or when he sped up just cause he felt like it. He heard her laugh once so she couldn't be all that' mad with him.

_He was still Hocked off about those freakin' punks that were harassin' her like she was waggin' her tail at em' or somethin'. _Raphael gripped the clutch again, veering off to the left after the green light.

He pulled off to the side of the curb on the edge of the coffee shop parkin' lot, not takin' off his helmet he steadied the bike so she could get off.

"I'm parkin' right over there, near the wall. Kinda cold but it's secluded" He answered nodding straight ahead of them. Where a small park was settled ahead, lowly lit orange lamps glowed against the trees. A large brick wall seperating the park from the street, with a river view ahead. The bridge not far off from sight. Just dark enough for a turtle to take his helmet off.

"I'll be right back . . ." Brandace said with a kinda gentle tone he'd only get from her sometimes. Yeah he noticed . . . She tousled her hair walking to the coffee shop. He waited till she got to the entrance before going towards the spot he picked out.

Near a dark park, sea side view, bridge off into the distance, quiet, with hardly anybody around . . .Except maybe your typical late night jogger.

_**wake up wake up**_

_**the sun**_

_**cannot wait for long**_

Raphael took in a breath to the deepest part of his chest before letting it out. That night air fillin' his senses . . .

"Found you" He turned hearin' her come up beside him. He was just waitin' for her to say somethin' about earlier, but not before he reached out to steady her after she wobbled for a sec, holdin' two drinks, both steamin under the lids.

_**reach out reach out**_

_**Before it fades away**_

"Thanks" She gave a half smile before he put both drinks up beside him on a park table lookin near the view that dropped off into the water past the rocked edges. "I gotcha" He half whispered takin' her hand as a help up and holding her arm till she sat down beside him.

_**You will find the warmth**_

_**when you surrender**_

"Thanks, I'm a little . . .disoriented tonight" She attempted a light joke.

"Definitely wasn't the picture of grace but, ya make fallin' look good". He joked holding his hands out infront of him, arms restin' on his knee thinkin'.

"Here . . ."

"Thanks" He held up the cup in a light thankyou before tasting it . . .Green tea, the good kind. She smiled "You didn't have to come get me today so thankyou"

"Yeah . . ." He stopped for a second, remindin' himself about slurpin'. He'd been doin' it for two minutes and she didn't seem to mind.

_**Smile into the fear and**_

_**let it play**_

"Could'a probably done without those punks harrassin ya" He turned to look at her. Her hair blew lightly back in the wind, her eyes forward. She smiled like it was some kinda bad joke.

"Or me losin' my cool like that" He admitted it turnin' away when he said it, but lookin' back for a reaction.

_**You wanna run away**_

_**run away**_

_**and you say that it can't be so**_

"Have I told you lately how awesome you are?" She smirked at him, completely genuine. "They wont' be humping store manikins without looking for _you_ behind them" She laughed.

He looked back surprised by her all of a sudden.

_He should've expected that, cause for some reason whenever he blew up, lost his temper, or came back lookin' like a bruised melon . . . Her reaction was totally opposite of what he did get sometimes. Kinda like Master Splinter cept' . . . She didn't ask why , she just took care of it. Like when he came back with Casey all cut up and knuckle dusted._

_**You wanna look away**_

_**look away**_

_**but you stay because it's all so**_

_**Close**_

"I have given the matter much thought and have my own advice for you, if your willing to hear it" Master Splinter seemed to want to make sure she actually wanted to hear what he had to say before he said it. Kelly let go of her arms around her knees on the floor pillow.

_I hope he says yes, but I get it if he says no. I just . . ._

"Could you tell me why it is you are so eager to participate in this school play?" Master Splinter asked gently. Sometimes she wondered where his firm stern voice went when he talked to her or Bethany.

_**When you stand up and hold out your **_

_**hand**_

Kelly had a few answers but she didn't know if they'd be good enough to risk exposure to the world . . .or the high school at least.

_**In the face of what I **_

_**dont understand**_

_**My reason to be **_

_**Brave**_

It was late, the movie had been showing the credits for the last three and a half minutes. Mikey was completely crashed on the lazy chair. Donny was using his computer keyboard for a pillow again. . . Leonardo was about to get up, usually when Don fell asleep on his computer he at least got his over intellectually exhausted brother a pillow and blanket.

draping the fleece over his brother like he'd done hundreds of times before, he smiled. It was nice to just have calm, no gang wars, no purple dragons . . .and for tonight, even when the vision and doubt clouded his sight for a second, for tonight the shredder would remain dead in their memory.

_**Hold on Hold on**_

_**so strong**_

_**Time just carries on**_

Leonardo looked over the couch side. _She has been studying hard. _He knew what it felt like to want to understand something so much you exhaust yourself. Bethany Fishers was fast asleep on the couch cushions.

_The Art of War . . . all warefare is based on deception._

Leonardo placed her book on the coffee table, _there would be no battles for her to have to fight tonight. _He pulled the Afghan blanket up to her shoulders.

_**Know that what you thought was wrong**_

_**is pure again**_

_**You can't hide forever**_

_**from the Thunder**_

_**Look into the storm and**_

_**feel the rain**_

He listened to her talk about school, askin' her what classes she had to take, if she liked any of em'.

_'I like my english class, and shop, strength trainings a better substitute for P.E'._

_"Strength trainin' huh?"_

_"Yeah, you get the option to either play 'nice' with the other kids or lift so . . .I picked weights" Brandace shrugged like it was typical._

_"Hmph" He gave a half chuckle, smilin'. _

_"Obviously nothing close to your level, you'd probably pass with honors" Brandace nodded honestly._

"I dont know about that" He couldn't help but smile. _The way she talked about him sometimes was like he was a super hero or somethin'._

_"Dont joke we both know you're pretty well endowed" She grabbed around his bicep, barely coverin' the top with her hand. That really made him laugh._

_**You wanna run away**_

_**run away**_

_**and you say that it can't be so**_

"I just- no one knows me here, and . . .back home everyone was judging me because they thought they knew me. Like I couldn't do anything without someone asking me why, or saying It wouldn't be for me. I don't mind working backstage and stuff, I just . . .I wanna feel like I can do it, in this new school, new city where no one knows me and no one can judge me for it . . . Y'know?" Kelly looked up suddenly unsure of Master Splinters expression whether he got most of it or not.

"I dont know" She felt defeated by her own words.

_**You wanna look away**_

_**Look away**_

_**but you stay**_

_**because it's all so close**_

Donatello looked up from his keyboard, realizing he fell asleep at the desk again, the three cups of coffee probably caused a caffeine crash.

But what he saw, wasn't a logical after affect of coffee. His brother was tucking a very tired Bethany Fishers in on the couch, putting the book she was attached by the hip to, all night, on the table without making a sound.

Donatello saw Bethany's reaction, she stretched out on the couch like a curled up cat, re curling herself to comfort for sleep. And if the academically advanced turtle did say so himself, he thought he caught his older brother with a smile, one of those closed mouthed ones that involved more happiness of content rather than glee.

_**when you stand up**_

_**and hold out your hand**_

"Goodnight Donny" Leonardo said after Donatello got up from his chair. He glanced over Bethany who looked like she'd sleep without her midnight wanderings tonight. It was a thing she did when she had a nightmare, or the chill of her room frightened her, she'd come out here wandering around until she was tired enough to not care.

With his Brother tending to her, she'd sleep through the night.

_**in the face of what I dont understand**_

_**A reason to be**_

_**Brave**_

_"I _understand that being in this new place, as much as it has hindered you from living a normal life . . .it also grants you with a certain freedom"

Master Splinter stood up while she was sitting down. Kelly kept her eyes on the concrete floor, sometimes looking up at him standing behind his tea table.

_**Go on**_

"It must also never be in question that your safety, and the safety of this family comes first above all other paths you might wish to take" Master splinters voice was warning.

Kelly pursed her lips, if he was gonna say no she was going to at least take it okay, it was alot to ask of him in the first place and she was suprised he even took the time to think it over and not just say no right away.

_**Go on**_

_Two hours passed, after makin' eachother laugh, her with her wit that sometimes just came out of no where, and his signature remarks and a couple of stories he knew off the top of his head that made her nearly spit out her tea from laughin . . . He offered to take a walk through the park. He wouldn't reccomend it this late at night on this side of town but . . . _

_"I feel pretty safe with you"_

_He pocketted his hands still watchin' her when she said that._

_"Good" He said watchin her watch him. They'd catch eachother sometimes. _

_**You wanna run away**_

_**Run away**_

_**and you say that it can't be so**_

Half way through the walk she nudged him "This is nice, I miss being outside. I dont know how you stand it" She joked lightly, some sadness he recognized tinged in her voice.

"I'd run out all the time, whenever I could. So uh . . .I guess I should be thankin' you for stayin' out and givin' me an excuse". He rubbed the back of his neck. She glanced up at him smilin from the corner of her mouth.

_Even though she probably knew he didn't need an excuse to go topside, but if he could make two people happy in one day, then that Karma would come around in his favor sometime._

_**You wanna look away**_

_**Look away **_

_**but you stay**_

_**cause it's all so close**_

Kelly looked up with a shocked look on her face.

"It will be necessary to contact Miss O Neil, so long as our cover is not blown you should not be denied something that would help you grow as a student" Master splinter finished.

Kelly leapt up from her seat and hugged him, she didn't care if his whiskers were in the way, or if his robe smelled like funny insence, or the fact he was a rat . . .

"Thankyou! thankyou so much!" She hurried to run out the door hearing the fatherly rat actually chuckle in amusement at her excitedness.

"Oh yeah" She bowed quickly "Goodnight!" She waved taking off down the hall to go text Maddie.

_**When you stand up and**_

_**Hold out your **_

_**Hand**_

"Up we go" He pulled her up after they ventured down by the rocks near the water. Makin' sure she wouldn't fall he walked behind her keepin' her steady just incase.

"I'm fine big guy". She jumped to the next rock like a pro in a light kinda leap. "You worry too much"

"Just watchin' y'er back Kid" He smirked and took the next step up, when she turned to wait for him, walkin' back to the bike.

_**In the face of what I **_

_**Dont understand**_

"Hey mikey guess what!" Kelly walked up into her subcar room. Michelangelo was passed out asleep with one of her books open and covering his face.

_I'll tell him in the morning . . ._

She laughed climbing into bed carefully, trying not to wake the poor guy. He'd been training all day, and then stayed up to wait for her.

She pulled the sheet and cover over them both, pushing up into the pillows. Mikey turned over covering her side with his arm, whether he knew he did that naturally or not, she didn't mind.

"Night" She whispered. Feeling like she was superwoman, she just got approval from Master Splinter. To try to be better for herself.

_**My reason to be **_

_**Brave**_


	48. Pact Among Devils

**Hey Readers and Reviewers and everybody in between. It's been awhile before this update, it's been super freakin crazy at college. May is the worst month ever and those of you who dont know why, you havent had finals, friends and family still graduating from highschool, summer plans to make, a part time job and still working on the writing at the same time in her spare time. . . .**

**But to keep up better KellyEliz put up a PHEED account where you will get to see her lovely face and maybe even mine, interact with all of you. Talk about Fanfic stories we love, some that made us cry . . .and wanna declare hoplessness on humanity, Upcoming story news including Kelly's own SAINW fic and Ultimate family story. Even a few hints of the end of Soul skin deep ;) **

**Hit up /Kelly_and_Brandace, or ask KellyEliz for more details. **

**I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue**

**and it's hey to the starboard**

**Heave Ho!**

**Look out lad**

**a Mermaid be waiting for you**

**in mysterious fathoms below**

**Fathoms Below!**

**Below!**

**from whence wayword westerlies blow**

**Where Triton is King**

**and his merpeople sing**

**in mysterious fathoms below**

**Heave ho, Heave ho**

**Heave ho, heave ho**

**Heave Ho**

**In mysterious fathoms**

**below!**

The water over the east river was on it's usual course. It was 2 A.M on the dot when Donny announced it. The city was still alive but a little quieter on the east side of town. Leonardo had this song replaying itself in his mind. Kelly was playing it with Michelangelo earlier before everyone finally bedded down for the night. Master Splinter gave his blessing on apparently, auditioning for a school play, with a few safety stipulations from what he heard of it.

_Yeah, she's tryin' out for Arial but she says she doesnt mind if she get's somethin' else'. _

It was the main topic of Michelangelo's talking before they started the run. He talked of her often . . .

_'Dudes, you will not believe how vicious she was on Nazi Zombies today'_

_'Hey, did you check out Kelly on the board today? Yeah, she learned it from yours truly'._

Leonardo amused by his little brothers' facination of Kelly Smith sometimes. When he wasn't already excited about free comic book day, or an upcoming movie or game.

. . . but typically on a run his little brother would mostly just enjoy being out of the lair. He brought his skateboard this time, half piping across a billboard stand, swinging down with a whoop of freedom.

Tonight _was_ quiet, no purple dragon activity . . . odd but relieving, and also suspicious. Maybe they were laying off the activity, with the NYPD watching Hun's every move after those drug busts. Not to mention the talk of an organized serial abduction of local New York women in the area still hasn't died down. They either were keeping a low profile, or Hun knew that his movements were limited on both sides.

_'All it takes is one wrong move, one misstep'_

Leonard contemplated, watching over the river and the cars going across the bridge. The noise interrupted with a loud pound of a disgruntled Raphael. _Nothing suspicious going on was sometimes worse than something happening, or nothing to go down, for his action oriented brother to be impatient. _If something happened and Raph caught wind of it over the news, he'd be impatient and disgruntled, wanting nothing more than to storm out of the lair, to take care of business himself. But after awhile, if nothing happened, Raphael would either enjoy the peace, or be impatient with no outlet._ Tonight, with the possible sight of the shredder and the purple dragons laying low, his brothers . . .and even himself . . .were on sharpened edge. _

Even he couldn't deny that the image of Karai having returned to New York, put him at unease. He flexed his muscle in slight irritation before jumping down onto a fire escape taking another jump to catch the one across with his right arm, pulling himself up effortlessly and climbing up to the next buildings rooftop. Carefull not go near lit windows.

_I already went back to the old Saki enterprise building, there was nothing there but ashes and burnt relics, and the memory of when the Shredder ruled. Powerful, and no one except a small few knew just how powerfull he really was. He had politicians and even police officers under his control. _

"If he is back , where would they go . . .the saki building is still up for renovation. It hasn't been touched since the fire" Donatello asked out loud, like his brother knew what he was thinking.

"There's no if's Donny, it was him that night . . .covered in bandages, watching us. Karai didn't want us to know he was there. She wouldn't have tried so hard to keep us at bay and away from the wing". 

"Even if it wasn't him, it still aint good news for us if she's in New York. What I wanna know, is what were gonna do about it".

Leave it to Raph to be forward.

"She's protecting him, which means he's still weak . . . we find him and finish what we should've made sure of that night . . ." Leonardo answered much to the surprised look on Donatello's face. Even Mikey looked taken back by the answer, being blunt and brute like was Raphs bid, no matter how foreboding.

_The fact that he's alive, means that they . . . that he, failed. Avenging Master Splinters master, and protecting their family. _

"This has to be methodically planned out, that building where Karai was housing him . . . would've gone undetected on anyone's radar until Casey went on his vigilante rampage".

"Plus I think she's seen his face bro . . ." Mikey added pointing out the fact.

"We wont go for the obvious, I already checked the old Saki building" Leonardo half whispered.

"It still hasn't been renovated after all this time? You'd think the city would buy the building". Donatello tried making sense. New York was already undergoing change, they were tearing down or renewing old foreclosed homes and buildings. Making it harder for them, the more the city ventured in it's quest for a cleaner city, the harder it was to live here undetected.

_People are more likely to believe in vampires, than four mutated turtles and a mutated rat living in an abandoned subway station under the city. Along with the sewer gator story that became so popular back in the 60's? . . .yeah that's right I believe . . . When workers actually found one living in the sewers. -_

Taking one last look at the river, they all took off. Pounding off cold concrete.

"If we're going to look for a snake . . ."

"Better start with dragons" Leonardo finished after Donatello openly stated the obvious. If they wanted to find evidence of the Shredder, any possible fact to show he was still alive in the city, they had to start with the next possible source, someone who would have access to the shredder other than Karai, but not someone too upscale who wouldn't sound the alarm should they be discovered. 'Hun'.

**(Cold Case)**

_It's been weeks, months since they had any reports of purple dragon gang activity._

Hanna Lennarow watched her captain down his second cup of coffee at two A.M. He hadn't been home since the day before yesterday. One of the guys caught him taking a nap on his desk. A magnifying glass going over old news paper clippings and files of Purple dragon gang members, local heists, and warehouse fires in the past decade.

_But that didn't stop Gerhard. _

She bit her lower lip slightly worried, her last attempt at gaining a witness and leverage nearly cost her misconduct. Her captain had to save her record saying she was acting on his order. They had to keep their nose the grindstone after that, the commission was looking at them ever so closely now.

The case was still open, and the parents and families of the abducted girls and young women were either banging their office doors for answers, or calling with follow up questions like "Have the bastards been caught yet, I heard there was a kidnapping of a girl (Their daughters name) age over in Soho.

She could only answer that they have some leads but they can't discuss them due to an open case. The FBI help had quieted down, they went back to their offices leaving the precinct to do work on their own. Which Gerhard didn't seem to upset about, he almost seemed relieved.

_That relief hides something else . . ._

She grabbed the captains lunch for him, since yesterday he forgot, and he probably wouldn't eat without someone pushing it on him, or insisting. On his desk before she set down his pastrami on rye was a familiar file and photo. Hun Severonson, leader of the Purple dragons, those eyes shining serious and sinister in the photo.

_He's obsessed._

"Lenarrow"

She nearly stumbled over his office chairs when her captains voice creeped up behind her. "Captain, I just left your lunch"

"Thanks rookie, but butt kissing is usually McDackie's job".

"You havent eaten since yesterday"

She let him pass her to the front of his desk, his navy blue uniform suited him well but didn't hide the fatigue on his face or the droop growing in his eyes, and the fact he hasn't had a decent shave in a week.

She watched him hide Hun Severonson's file under the stack.

"Were showing concern now Hanna?" Her captain joked. She didnt' think it was funny.

"I'm sorry Lennarow, But to be frank . . . were running out of time. I'm getting more and more cases on my desk, with more and more people calling for answers we dont have, or answers I can't give without evidence to support it". Gerhard expressed the dilemma.

"The panties were a bust but there's bound to be evidence left over from that scene, let me take a team down there and we'll scour the warehouse again".

"I wouldn't stop you, but the fire department still hasn't radio'd me that the environment is stable enough for a search. You'll need masks and equipment, and I have to get a pass from The fire chief"

"Why him?"

"They still havent determined if the fire was accidental, and there were no bodies uncovered, it was handed to another precinct". Jack emphasized on the hidden value. If they wanted in that warehouse again, they'd have to get permission or take the case . . . without raising suspicion as to why.

"Why not go public with this captain-"

"It is my decision as captain to decide whether or not this investigation goes public, detective". Suddenly her captains tone whipped at her rebuttle. _He's becoming defensive._

"If I might say so . . .Your obsession with Hun severonson is becoming unlike you captain" Hanna tried to give him the most pleading look she could, to soften the blow of her words. It worked . . . His expression softened as he wiped his face with his left hand, proof of exhaustion.

Sometimes she had that affect on him, that daughterly connection that no one else in the station could have, and most of the time it served it's purpose to get what she wanted as un moral as that sounded. In this case it was the good of everyone involved.

"You have permission to round up the forensic team, I'll talk to Scott and the fire chief, but you're NOT to go in without masks and a firemans team on standby, am I clear detective".

"Yes Captain" She nodded before rushing out in her heels before he could change his mind.

_A second look at that place might give them something they over looked, any clues right now any hidden connections in that burnt rubble and tin pile could potentially push this case forward. _

**(9:00 PM) **

"Captain I thought I had the go ahead?!" Hanna couldn't believe what she was hearing, and this time she didn't care if she sounded snappy with Gerhard. It was late at night, and she was expecting a forensics team to show up at her beckoning call the moment she got the okay from her captain. No one else was around the burnt rubble, no homeless, no witnesses or bystanders and no sign of purple dragon gang members. Rule number one for criminals, never return to the scene of the crime.

She sat back with a defeated angry sigh in her car, letting go of the steering wheel.

She listened while he gave her the default answer, he couldn't work it passed the other precinct captain who was now in charge of the warehouse fire case. Plus the fire chief was out for the week on a fireman's convention in Ontario. _In other words . . ._

_'Gonna have to wait on it Lennarow', _and those were her captains exact words. Like a pin to her balloon that she had been pumping all day.

Now the warehouse only 20 feet infront of her, setting in the parking lot. Was out of her reach to legally search. They already had a warrant under a Judge to search it, but with the case no longer in their hands.

'SHIT . . . shitshitshitshitshit!'

Lenarrow let herself curse in the comfort of her car, no one else was around to witness her spurt, hitting the steering wheel and honking the horn a couple of times hitting it.

_Breathe Hanna . . . in . . .breathe out slowly . . .Whooooooooo_

_Breathe in . . .breathe out slowly . . .Whooooooo_

. . .

This wasn't right, and this wasn't fair . . .all those girls who were probably in their beds right now. Thinking back to the horrors inflicted on them, the terror they felt, the paranoia they reportedly suffer from now. Those girls were counting on her, on the department, to find the men who did this to them. . .

_I'm not letting up on this, If Jack wants to do this thing behind the scenes, then I'll take it one step further. . . _

Her thoughts went to a girlfriend she had uptown, she worked for an underground fashion magazine, a photographer. She knew back street fashion like it was nobody's business. _Maybe she wouldn't mind dressing up for a good cause. _

Hanna Lenarrow got out of her car, flashlight in hand. As a police officer she could get away with fibs such as . . .'I heard a lound sound from inside the structure and double checked the area to be sure no one crossed the tape . . .'

Because that would be believeable, should anyone ask.

She slipped in past the door, closing it quietly. Gun at the ready on her holster, flashlight pointed in the direction of the main warehouse area. She pulled her shirt up over her nose, the air might not be completely breatheable yet from the fire, heaven knows if any chemicals were caught in it.

The sounds of the city were far from where she was. It was as if the building itself were hushed, completely oblivious to the city that never slept. There was fallen ceiling debris, but nothing out of the ordinary. The dragon's got this place cleaned up before they had the chance to get in.

_we should've woken up the judge and pushed for that order earlier that morning. _

The fact the panties she found in a van on the lot were worthless, along with a very uncooperating witness. It still got to her, itched in her head. They went through this place up and down until the fire. Now any trace evidence was burned up, along with a good portion of the partially caved ceiling.

Hanna stepped over a fallen desk, no papers, nothing but burnt and charred wood. Some graffiti was on the walls. They found what looked to be a makeshift cage from old fencing. They knew the dragons were involved in underground fighting, illegal bets, and a way for their 'intiates' and newbies to gain credit. The precincts gang expert went undercover during the raid of the puerto rican gang that moved in back in the 90's. He gave them some head way into the life but not enough for Hanna to find anything in this burnt up rubble.

When they confronted Hun, with his lawyers present obviously, about the supposed fighting cage, he said the cage was used to guard the more expensive imported furniture from switzerland and france. When asked to provide proof of his furniture catalogue . . .He had everything ready to give to them upon request . . .The man was untouchable. After showing his catalogue, his lawyer escorted us out of the building.

Hanna heard something move above the rafters, metal from the roof sliding off. _This place looks like it could cave in on that side any minute. _

Her flashlight beamed upwards, nothing was up there. Just the cloudy New York night sky lit up by the city lights.

'Nothing'

She lowered her flashlight, along with her slight hopes of finding anything.

_I guess it's back to plan B . . . I'll make that call in the morning._

Hanna Lenarrow went back under the police tape and back out to the front of the building. Still alone, no one else in sight. The feeling of defeat along with cool leather seats. She drove off, but not before gazing back at the building in the rearview mirror. At the stop sign before the right turn out, she thought she saw something, but when she turned around to look it was gone.

Hanna Lennarow took off right, back to the precinct across the city. She had no idea of the eyes that were watching her leave the burned site. But that didn't stop the goosebump chills she felt rise on her arms.

**(Check off)**

"That was a police officer" Donatello observed, he and his brothers watched the mid 30's looking woman check the entire building over. She was probably telling herself the small glimpse or any noises she heard were completely natural, and that no one was watching.

"It means they're still investigating" Leonardo spoke quietly before dropping off. His brothers following, this place was as the woman muttered under her breath . . .'nothing' , there was nothing here to find leftover from the fire.

**(The tests of life)**

Bethany heard the tapping of someones shoe across the room. Her head turned slightly at the sound of someone ripping paper.

_'How the hell do they expect me to take my finals with distractions!?'_

The slightest noise was setting her off, some girl made a chortle noise in the back, Bethany decided to shoot back one of her famous '_What the hell are you doing I'm trying to test here your insignificant peon!'_

The girl didn't look up, she was looking under her desk at her phone, obviously texting. The teacher didn't even notice or didn't care.

_'New York public schools are just as bad as San franciscan schools' . . ._

Too many students in one room. Bethany felt mentally exhausted, she stayed up all night studying for this English final. a total of 50 vocab words, 20 of which are french in origin . . .which makes no sense since this is ENGLISH class. Brandace certainly couldn't help her, all the way across the room in the second row. It was a cold November day, rainy and cloudy. But on friday they'd be off for a week for thanksgiving break. No one knew just how excited she was that they had an entire week to themselves.

_You got this Beth , this is your final._

That was the mantra she'd practiced all morning. Brandace didn't seem all that nervous until she turned the page and her eyes widened slightly, looking over at her with a 'We've got our work cut out for us' expression. Bethany answered back with a 'Lets just get this over with eye roll'. The non verbal communication in class was becoming like a second language to them.

**44.) Name three of the romantic languages **

_HA! Latin, Spanish and French! . . .wait . . .is it french? SHIT!_

By now Kelly was probably biting her nails in her art class awaiting lunch period. Bethany even gave the chestnut red brunette a hug and a 'good luck' this morning, Kelly's Little Mermaid tryout was today.

_Living this false school life in New York city is basically like living a play on broadway. It has action, adventure, fear, suspence . . .and _

Her thoughts flashed to this morning. They were training when they got up, Michelangelo took a break with master Splinters permission to escort them to the bus stop. Before they left she remembered crossing the lair watching a blue masked turtle throw himself sideways to dodge a hit from master splinter, breathing heavy and totally focused. She could even see the shine of sweat on him, not that she let herself look for more than five seconds.

_I'd stay and watch if I could._

_Here I am contemplating how insane I am while I should be worrying about whether French is part of the main set of romantic languages or not. Spanish, yes . . .Latin yes . . .French . . .Dammit! it's romantic sounding sure but not part of the original set or was it added later on?_

_To be honest I'd rather be contemplating my own sanity than doing this 'waste of my time' test. _

Bethany felt the tip of her pen scratch the paper, her pony tail curled over her shoulder, she tugged it in thought. _Am I truly insane? . . ._

_I wanted this, but now I'm not sure if I can even have it._

"Five minute warning" The instructor announced.

'Damn' Bethany let her head fall to her arms on the desk, wanting nothing more than to hide in her medium white sweater and hood.

**(Awkward Audition)**

Kelly's boots tapped against the marble floor. Her knees together, Maddie gave her some inspiration . . .The entire Little mermaid soundtrack on her Ipod, which she was listening too now, waiting for her to get out of auditions.

_She really wants the part of one of the sisters . . .I'm just happy to do anything really . . ._

Her old school made it unbearable to wanna do anything. Everyone made fun of her for trying out for stuff. Like she wasn't cut out for it or something. Beth said they were 'jealous', _ which I doubt. Back at the old school I was the geek comic book girl who loved Mutant Ninja turtles who lived in sewers and kicked ass, and the avengers. The photography art girl who wasn't good at anything else._

She rubbed her arms with her hands waiting patiently.

_The photography art girl with breasts . . .yep that's me_.

Kelly felt haunted by it just like her friends were. They all were something different before they got this new start at a new school. She didn't have to be the art girl who everyone got after for no reason.

_Even though I miss home, I miss my brothers my parents, my dog . . . I actually get to be 'myself' here. _

Or at least that's what she thought she was. She didn't feel so pressured here. No one knew her, so no one could tell her what to do, or how she's supposed to be. Master Splinter was right . . .

_'In this sudden turn of events, your stay here does not have to be a negative experience. Even when only faced with the dark, you can take advantage of what being in the dark can give. There is always, a yin and yang aspect in each step of life. You might not recognize right away that what may seem like a 'bad' situation, might be blessings in disguise"._

Being new here, was like having that blessing in disguise. Sure she was away from home but now she could like . . .grow. Have room to just be herself.

So no one here would get after her for thinking about trying out for a main character in a school play.

"Hey! you're turn!" A very dancy happy Madeline Hasher came out, script forms and all. She looked really happy about it.

"I guess" Kelly stood with a nervous smile.

"You'll do awesome, he just gives you a script paper with words to read, he'll read the guy parts. I just did one of the sisters and a chambermaid he played the butler and king triton. It was incomparably easy"

"Easy?"

"Really easy" Maddie nodded with a 'I can't believe how easy it was' look.

"Okay well . . .here it goes" Maddie gave a small hug before Kelly went in, opening the door to a small classroom.

It must've been a history room, continental maps were on the grease boards. A small white long tray table was set up in the back of the room. Three people, one man, an older woman and a girl who looked about her age, maybe older were smiling at her.

"Hello, 12:10 . . .you are . . .Kelly E. Smith"

The man who she guessed was the drama instructor and director, stood up to shake her hand.

"Hi" Kelly smiled sweetly, she wanted to make a good impression.

"This is Miss Pannerty she's my assistant student teacher, she'll be taking your score, and you might know one of the secretaries in the main office, Mrs. Rhalls, she's just here to watch. I on the other hand will be reading parts to you. . . Do you know what parts if any you are currently interested in?"

"Uhm . . .I'd like to do anything really. I did backstage at my old school but, I'd like to know what it's like to play on stage too" Kelly looked down with a nervous smile trying to maintain a somewhat confidant stand.

"Mhm, awesome okay here is a short excerpt from a dinner table scene. I'll have you play Adrina, one of the sisters. Theres lots of you parts and there will be lots of conversing. King Triton notices his youngest, Ariel, is acting strangely and his daughters try to tell him what's up . . .Follow?"

"Yeah" Kelly nodded, remembering the movie, just now with broadway changes.

(Ariel kisses her father and swims away floating and singing happily in a dream like state)

"I wonder what has gotten into her" (King triton enters the dining hall where his other daughters were sitting.) Kelly caught his que super quick, he looked at her and she read Adrina's part.

"It's so obvious isn't it?" Kelly read with her best emphasis even giving it a hand gesture.

"more than a little noticeable, I'm sure she doesnt think father will notice". Kelly heard the voice of the assistant play the other sisters.

"That I wont notice what, my dear Alana"

"Isn't it obvious daddy, Ariels in love" Kelly gave her best swooning impression

(Que Ariel singing in the background)

"Yep, she's in love alright" The assistant read smiling at her.

"She's got it bad" Kelly read off Adrina's part again.

"Ariel? In love!?" (End scene)

Kelly looked up for a facial reaction, she didn't get one. Instead he grabbed the sheet from her and handed her another one. "Here is another part, if you notice we wont have too many open singing parts, the choir will cover the music with the exception of the main characters singing a few songs along with the choir or seperately, like Ariel will. . .Does the thought of performing infront of a typical high school auditorium audience make yoooouuuu uncomfortable at all?"

The director asked her making her really think about it. _The auditorium is huge . . .But I mean . . .I really wanna do this, I'd at least try my best. I think I could ignore the crowd so long as everyone was quiet and I didnt' think about them. Plus the lighting is so bright on stage you can't see the audience hardly._

_"I could do it" _She announced suddenly wishing she said more than just that.

"Take it from the top please"

"Prince Eric wants a good women, well we've got a few good single ones right here" kelly said realizing she was playing the part of a chambermaid.

"Hmm, I'm not really feeling that one. "You're a more . . . smooth choiced vocalist in your speaking, more mermaid like" He said whispering to his assistant. Kelly felt a small pang of hope in her chest.

"We will be posting the cast after the upcoming holiday, which will be on a . . .Tuesday I believe. . "

His assistant nodded, her zebra patterned scarf draping across her neck.

Kelly lightly kicked the floor with her boot, giving a small smile to them. This was too fast to be like a real audition. Hiding her dissapointment.

"Okay thankyou" Kelly walked past the desks to reach the door when-

"One moment Could I have you read this for me" The director held up a peach looking sheet. "Oh sure" she nodded, wanting to please.

"I'll play Sebastian, you will be Ariel . . .Take a moment to view that over".

_This is it . . . An Ariel part._

Except this time, the instructor stood up and stood infront of the table, pacing . . . Why was he pacing?

"Okay, so far so good . . .I dont think the King knows" He smoothed his chin and held his hand up to him forehead in thought. Kelly and the other two women laughed at his perfect sebastian voice.

"But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long!" He stood looking worried.

He points at kelly with a long arm signaling that it was her turn. She turned to her paper . . . _I know this part!_

"He loves me . . .Hm , he loves me not . . .He LOVES ME! (Laughs) I knew it! (Laughs)" . If there was something she knew about teenaged girls and how they sounded in love, it was everything. In this part Ariel is picking leaves off of a sea flower, and sebastian is stressing out.

"Ariel, stop talking crazy"

"I gotta see him again! Tonight! Scuttle knows where he lives" She acted just like a love struck teenager would, totally ignoring the adult common sense talking to her straight in the face.

"Ariel PLEASE! will you get your head out of de' clouds and back in de' water where it belongs!?"

"I'll swim up to his castle. The flounder will splash around to get his attention and then-" Kelly waved her arms around in emphasis, this was actually kinda fun.

"DOWN 'ERE is your home!" the director suddenly shouted at her.

"Ariel listen to me . . .de' human it's a mess, Life under the sea is better than anyt'ing they got up dere'" He pointed up to the ceiling before smiling at her. "And done . . .perfect, thankyou for coming in" He put his hand out smiling to shake it just when she got over being startled.

"Thankyou" She smiled before leaving with the paper. _At least she could say she tried out for the part._

Kelly Elizabeth smith adjusted the sleeves on her jackett, walking out with a smile on her face. Maddie cornered her with questions the second she got out.

"How was it how was it! C'mon details, think you got anything!?"

"I think I did good but we wont know till after thanksgiving" Kelly shrugged.

"Look at you! you totally got a part" Maddie side hugged her friend with a feeling a victory. "I hope so, it was kind of fun he actually freaked me out during the sebastian and ariel part, he like yelled at me because he was pretending to be sebastian" Kelly laughed.

"Lunch time, we deserve it" Maddie pointed to the cafeteria.

"Yes!" Kelly nodded, feeling like she just shed an old skin.

**(Goodnight Moon)**

The moment his head hit the pillow on his on the floor styled matress, his eyelids shut, the deep welcoming comfort of sleep ready to give him rest. Laying front wards on his plastron front, he felt a small bump under the sheets. . . He pulled a small light pink and black headband from under the sheet. _'Bethany's'._

He'd been helping her study the past couple of weeks, or the occasional meditation help. Leonardo rubbed his eyes pulling the sheets up, setting the headband on the ground beside him.

She did seem to enjoy his company. For today at least he hoped she would understand he needed rest.

Five minutes of silence and stillness, in the cool dark of the room. His hearing picked up the sound of music coming from the kitchen area . . . _'Old italian music?'. _The smell of robust pizza sauce followed . . .

_'Sigh' _

Mikey.

Just when he thought he'd be able to get a nap in. As if right on cue he heard voices outside the door.

_"I wouldn't bother him, we had a long night" _

_"Oh okay" She sounded soft, half whispering._

"Thankyou Donny" He whispered before turning over to try to sleep. Donatello lilted his head slightly to the music playing from the kitchen. Kelly came home with good news of her school play audition, Mikey thought it was appropriate to celebrate, which included hearing him sing . . .

**(That's Amore: Dean Martin)**

_In Napolli_

_Where love is king_

_where 'boy meets girl'_

_is what they say_

"Good thing Kelly doesnt make friends based on vocals" Donatello shook his head with a chuckle. Raph was bench pressing, he had slept most of the day, up just in time for the ladies to come home.

"Oh hey Sensei I invited April and Casey over, it iz' make 'a your own 'a' pizza night" Michelangelo twirled pizza crust like a pro. Kelly was sitting at the table watching him, and keeping him company.

"Very good My Son" Master splinter nodded to michelangelo, sporting a white kitchen apron and a smile. "Extra black olives on mine" He whispered to Michelangelo before walking out to the living room area.

"You got it dude" Mikey tossed up another pizza dough circle.

Raph grunted another rep, Donatello was going over a book.

_When the moon hits your eye_

_like a big pizza pie_

_That's amore'_

Michelangelo shook his shoulders twirling the dough, throwing it up in the air. Kelly waved the powder that was flying all over the place, and couldn't help but laugh. She was so excited when she got home, she told him. He threw on some italian music and proclaimed tonight 'Make your own pizza night'.

'Muah! Bella!' He kissed Kelly's hand making her giggle, before tossing the dough on the table.

_When the world seems to shine_

_like you've had_

_too much wine_

_That's Amore'_

She loved how he liked making her laugh. Bethany smiled at Kelly and Michelangelo's interaction, doing her homework at the dinner table.

"How is Mary Shelley treating you?" Donatello asked looking over Bethany's new book, Frankenstein.

"It's alot better than the movies" Bethany admitted making the intelligent turtle point his finger lazily and nod in agreement "Mhm"

_Bells will ring_

_ting a ling a ling_

_ting a ling a ling_

_and you'll sing_

_Vita Bella*_

"Hello! Roomservice!" Casey's voice called from the entrance way.

"April, Casey!" Donatello called. Casey leaned over Raph's press bar.

"Is working out all you do man, you need to get a girlfriend".

"Yeah, cause you know everything huh" Raph sat up straight standing up to tower over his friend by sheer build. "Looks like you're the one who should lay off the dinner for two's and do a few sets yourself, bonehead".

_"Hearts will play"_

_Tippy tippy tay_

_tippy tippy tay_

_Like a gay tarandela_

Michelangelo sang along while placing the pepperoni ontop of the shredded cheese, extra black olives for sensei. "Hey babe wanna gimme a hand?" Michelangelo raised his eyeridges. Kelly got up letting Mikey tie her kitchen apron for her, and old black one that said 'kiss the cook' on it.

"Yeah, there ya go" Mikey watched Kelly put extra provalone cheese on another pizza. He twirled before seeing April and pulling her into a dance.

_When the Stars make you drool_

_just like pasta' facule _

_That's amore_

_When you dance_

_down the street _

_with a cloud at your feet_

_your in Love_

Kelly backed up from the last pizza after Mikey stopped her for a sec, smiling and putting on the extra black olives master splinter asked for, standing behind her. "Alright" He shimmied his way over to the oven putting them in, Twirling around to meet Kelly smiling, taking her hands and moving with her in a kind of half waltz around the kitchen area. Holding her left hand up, turning right. She laughed putting another hand on his bicep, his on her hip.

_When you walk in a dream_

_but you know your not dreamin' Seniore'_

_Scusa me but you see _

_back in ole' Napolli _

_That's Amore_

"I really don't dance too awesome" Kelly shrugged when he went to twirl her.

"Could've fooled me babe" He did another whirl around before bending her low, like that move he'd seen in so many movies. The look on her face was too cute, she was actually blushing.

_When The moon hits your eye_

_Like a big pizza pie_

_That's amore'_

_(That's amore)_

"Look at them"

"She looks happy" Brandace came in, standing with Beth while she set her purse down at the table. "They've been making pizza all afternoon" Bethany laughed. "Dancing?" Brandace asked.

"Only for 10 minutes" Both girls waved at Kelly, Mikey smirked showing off and bending her low again for her friends to see.

"Yeah Kelly" Bethany called , Brandace clapped.

_When the world seems to shine _

_like you've had too much wine_

_That's amore_

_(That's amore)_

"May I have this dance?" Casey stood up taking a laughing April to the kitchen. Everyone was watching now. Mikey high fived Casey while they both twirled each woman. Master Splinter seemed to enjoy it, giving a hearty laugh.

"He's just sucking up because he's on probation" Donatello pointed.

Raph threw out a laugh. "Wouldn't be the first time he's tried to throw the moves on 'er"

_Bells will ring_

_Ting a ling a ling_

_ting a ling a ling_

_And you'll sing Vita Bella_

_Vita Bell Vita Bella_

_Hearts will play_

_tippy tippy tay_

_tippy tippy tay_

_like a gay tarandela_

_Lucky fella_

"Aww" Brandace smirked holding her arms watching the dancing and laughing. Mikey desperately trying to manage Kelly and the scent of pizza ready to come out of the oven.

"A guy who can- **Dance to Dean Martin" **Both Beth and Brandace said at the same time smiling.

"Rhymically this song isn't hard to dance to in the first place but, I can see how a female might appreciate the skill in a potential mate" Donatello agreed nodding. Raph didn't say anything just leaned back waiting for dinner to be ready.

"Dinner and a show" Leonardo watched his family and friends turn around to greet him. "Hey bro, have a nice nap?" Mikey shouted from the kitchen, throwing on the oven mits and pulling pizza's.

"Well other than the sound of italians invading my sleep, it was nice little brother, thanks" Leonardo noogied Donny.

"I was going to ask, what with everything that's going on. Casey offered for us to use his grandmothers farm for a thanksgiving holiday". April spoke with Master Splinter over tea. "Yeah, since my Ma's takin' my cousin sid to spend thanksgiving with the cousins in Canada, I though it'd be kinda nice to spend it out at the old place". Casey offered.

"That is a generous offer Mr. Jones" Master Splinter complimented.

"I'm up for it"

"Yeah"

"No nay saying here".

"Unanimous" Donatello called in answer, while Michelangelo started serving out plates.

After fighting over the last few slices of pepperoni, and a discovery channel special. Mikey got his own slice, looking over across the lair. Kelly was smiling, laughing when the cheese stretched across her plate from her mouth. _Too cute dude._

His heart hit the back of his shell and up into his throat when her big brown eyes looked up at him. _Keep it cool . . ._

"Hey, room for me?" He asked. Kelly stood up pointing at her seat.

"Nah it's okay I can crash on the floor" He motioned before she patted to the small spot next to her the couch. He sat down, otherwise he'd drop his dinner. "There is always room for you" She smiled teasingly. The left side of him was pushed up against the couch arm, the other half was up against Kelly.

_She smelled like coconut shampoo and that perfume he really liked that she wore alot. _

"Ughhhhh I'm full" She let her head lean on his shoulder.

"Wanna go walk it off for awhile, like maybe to the skatepark?" Michelangelo looked down at Kelly giving a wink.

"Yeah, sure" She smiled beaming.

"Mikey, not too late . . .We're going out later" And by later, Leo meant they'd be up for another all nighter. Michelangelo yawned just thinkin' about it. He hadn't gotten to spend any time with kelly lately and it was starting to irritate him, shell and all. '_She's been super busy with school, and when I'm not getting my shell kicked by 10 year olds at birthday party's I'm training, or out scoping for gang members and any signs of the shredder posse'. _

"Yeah yeah I know" He said holding in what he really wanted to say, throwing his arms back behind the couch.

"Ya'll are going out again tonight?" Kelly asked, she looked up at him like she was concerned.

"Yeah, it's cool babe we do it all the time" He smiled trying to reassure her. She worried about him, she really did. Looking around before anyone could say anything else. He got off the couch bending over to pull Kelly over his shoulder. She kicked her leg up, laughing. Throwing her hair back up after being thrown over.

"MIKEY!"

"Wellfamilywereoffseeyamissyaloveya BYE!" He took off jogging out of the lair before Leo could turn around to stop him.

"Becareful please we'd like her back in one piece" Bethany called sternly.

"Ah! Mikey!" Kelly held onto the back of his shell, he smirked deviously bending down and picking up her boots for her from the entrance and taking off.

Leonardo smirked shaking his head. "Little brother".

**(Picture of a lifetime)**

Kelly waited until he looked around above. The dark of the tunnel still unsettling to her. Mikey lifted the grate from the cement, looking around before he let himself up, holding it open for her.

"M'lady" He held his hand out for her to take. A little water on her boots didn't bother her. She loved being out, especially with Michelangelo. Kelly walked with her hood up, Mikey was wearing a super large hooded sweatshirt with grey sweats and shoes, beanie cap with the hood up, white scarf over his face. It weirded out a woman who was walking past them. Kelly smiled up at him, even if she couldn't tell he was smiling back or not under the scarf.

That three finger hand wasn't so weird to her, and for a second she wondered if she was weird because others would find it weird. But it felt natural to grab onto, She'd done alot when they went to get groceries together. Sure it made her feel special, but sometimes it was like he was just being Mikey. Even if he didn't really, somehow magically, like 'Love' her. She was just fine, with this, him holding her hand like she was the only girl in the city. _Because even if were just friends, I know he actually cares about me, like really cares._

**(Dude in trouble)**

**(5 seconds of summer: She looks so perfect)**

_Other than feeling a little uptight and clostrophobic in these clothes, his skateboard was strapped to his shell and he was ready to rip up the old skatepark, got shut down a couple months ago to get re-done. He'd been taken advantage of the place since then. Plus the owner was cool, didn't believe in camera's, it was a free park._

_With only one rule, dont litter, and sure as shell he recycled each and every one of those orange crush soda cans when he was done. If there was one thing Michelangelo splinterson wasn't it was a litter bug. Except the occasional pizza box at home, but he got around to those. _

Kelly was in tight jeans, her boots, and one of her 'hide away' hoodies. That's what he called em'. The ones she hid herself in, like her own little shell. Sometimes she'd sleep in em' so when he went to wake her up like the morning before yesterday, she'd like crawl into it and say

'_Please dont make me go to school'_

It made him wanna laugh just thinkin' about it. She doesnt know just how cute she is sometimes.

"Thanks for dinner" She smiled at him.

"So which one was your favorite? C'mon you can tell me, you wont hurt my feelings" He nudged pushing for info. Both strolling down the sidewalk, her hand in his.

"Well I liked the one with extra cheese and pepperoni".

"Next time I'm gonna let you try my dessert pizza, gummi bears and pineapple"

"Gummi bears and Pineapple?" She asked in disbelief, looking up at him. Yeah his taste was a big weird but it took years to develop it, and even longer for his brothers to try it. "Kelly Babe, you havent lived till you've had my gummi bear pizza".

"I'm sure it'll be the best gummi bear pizza I've ever had" She smiled softly, making his knees feel shakey. If she wasn't holding his hand and leaning on his arm, those'd probably be shakin' too.

**Hey Hey**

**Hey Hey**

"How far is it?" Kelly asked stopping with him at a crosswalk.

"Not too far" He winked, suddenly realizing she probably couldn't see it under the hood and scarf.

**Hey Hey**

**Hey**

**Hey Hey**

**Hey Hey**

**Hey Hey**

**Hey**

She laughed when he pulled her along across the street, both joggin' to beat the light.

**Simmer down**

**Simmer down**

**They say were too young to amount to **

**anything else**

A couple lights down He stopped for her, she wanted to take a picture of a building she liked. Her chestnut red like hair blowing out from under her hood, lifting the camera up. He let her stop as much as she wanted, which was alot but she was smilin', that's all he wanted.

**But look around**

**We work too damn hard just to **

**give it up now**

He even played interferrence a couple times, posing for a few. The big guy in the coat and head scarf playing sitting owl on a bus stop bench. She laughed so hard she fell over onto the sidewalk.

**If you dont swim**

**You'll drown**

"Hey how's it goin?" He gave a nod to the guy already on the bench.

The homeless guy gave a nod, he didn't mind.

After picking her up off the sidwalk, he handed the five bucks in ones and change to the homeless guy for the touble, tip from a birthday gig.

**Dont move**

**Honey**

People passing by on the sidewalk, either didn't care that she was stopping infront of the street sign to take a selfie. "Here" He offered to take it for her. She fixed her hair quick, throwing it back and then softly to the side. Hip out slightly and a sweet excited smile. He lowered the camera for a sec to look again, before taking it for her.

**You look so perfect standin' there**

**in my american apparel underwear**

**and I know now**

**That I'm so Down**

"Thanks, it actually looks good" She smiled at him. "Why wouldn't it? It's got your awesome smile in it". He said handing it back, she gave him a 'Yeah right' look, a small pink tint on her cheeks. It could've been the fall chill.

**Your lipstick stain is a work of art**

**I got your name tattoo'd **

**in an arrow heart**

Right infront of a clothing store that some people were coming out of. His scarf blew in the wind when he rode through on his board. Kelly taking photo's, happy when she got a new one. "Check this!" He jumped in the air bringing the board up to side twist, landing perfectly. "Got it!" She called back to him. On one knee on the sidewalk looking at the shot.

**And I know now**

**That I'm so Down**

"Tilla Mondo's old skate bowl, complete with rails and half pipe, please throw away all trash, and free board wash is available" He recited the advertisement like he could sell the place. He showed her the easier way in, he cut out a section of the metal fencing, hidden behind loose boards of the actually wooden fence up with fake palm trees. Faded paint of what this place used to be. .

**Hey **

**Hey Hey**

**Hey Hey**

**Hey Hey**

**Hey **

It should be called Mikey's playground now, he was here almost all the time back in the day. Kelly walked under a little cautious, looking around. It was dark except for a few street lamps lighting it up. "It'll be hard to take anything with out more light, or a better lense or a night friendly setting on the camera . . . Which I don't have". She set her bag down looking at her camera. "Got just the thing babe" He jogged over to the shed nearby, those night flood lights were always there.

**Lets get out**

**Lets get out**

Now to do what he came here to do, shred the wheels on his board till he had to get new ones. He heard her laugh when he took off the scarf and coat, giving a loud "Finally!" taking off into the bowl like he'd done a million times.

**Cause' this deadbeat towns only here**

**just to keep us down**

He came up onto edge close to where she was standing making a funny face with his tongue out. She took a picture and before he could go back in the flash made him fall backwards.

**While I was out**

**I found myself alone just thinkin'**

"OH! my god are you okay!?" She had a hand over her mouth to hide her laugh.

"I'M OKAY!" He raised a hand up, flipping the board back up and getting goin again.

**If I showed up with a plane ticket**

**and a shiney diamond ring **

**with your name on it**

She was snapping pictures, awesome ones. He was even up in the air a couple of times, and with the studio like flood lights he had one in the bowl and the other in the air, he looked so cool. He came up with a "YEAH!" raising himself with one arm, board in the air, smiling directly at her. She snapped it . . . biting her bottom lip with a smirk. Feeling things she never thought were safe to feel.

**Would you wanna run away**

**Too?**

**Cause All I really want is you!**

"Hey!" She put her hand up to her face after he surprised her, coming up onto the side, holding it and kissing her on the cheek before rolling with professional speed back in. Standing up at his full height, throwing his head back to laugh at her reaction.

**You look so perfect standin' there**

**in my american apparel underwear**

**and I know now**

**That I'm so Down**

_After awhile he was in his zone, she was playing music on her phone that he hummed to. Bobbing his head and doing stuff he knew would impress her. A handstand on the half pipe, a couple of rail slides, and if you throw in a few ninja moves, skateboarding could technically be a training excersize. . . Master Splinter wasn't totally in agreement with him on that yet but, Ole' sensei 'll come around soon._

**I made a mix tape straight outta 94'**

**I' got your ripped skinny jeans lyin'on the **

**floor**

"Smile" She said when he came her way again, snapping him out of it. _He had a better Idea. "You know it's a perfect place to get some practice in" He motioned with his hands out, hopin' she still trusted him after the last couple of times when she fell in the lair. _

"I dont know" She eyed the board warily. "Pshhh C'mon" He motioned for her to come over. A small victory when she sighed and got up to follow.

**And I know now**

**That I'm so Down**

**Hey!**

**Hey Hey**

**Hey Hey**

**Hey Hey**

**Hey**

_After a couple of minutes she was comfortable with him letting go of her. He didn't really wanna though_.

"Okay, just like the last time"  
>"Without the falling-" She added<p>

"Right, right, without the falling part".

_Hands on her hip curve and her waist. One hand on his shoulder and the other out for balance. _

**You look so perfect standin' there**

**in my american apparel underwear**

**and I know now**

"I'm gonna let go"

"Okay" She squinched her face a little in prep incase she fell.

_I dont wanna though, and I dont want you to be afraid of falling when I'm here._

**That I'm so Down**

"Woo! Look at me" She cheered a little shaking her hips in a dance move on the board "I didn't fall over, I didn't falll ovvverr" Dance turned into a hidden blush.

**Your lipstick stain is a work of art**

_"Here you go" She held the board out to him, their hands touched, and for a second he wondered if she might be . . .could be , thinking the same thing he was. Maybe even feeling the same shell pounding, sweat breaking, throat swelling feeling he was havin'. _

**I got your name tattoo'd in an arrow heart**

**and I know now**

**That i'm So Down**

_"Mikey?" _

**HEY!**

_His focused snapped again, it always gets like that when he around her. "Huh? Yeah" _

**Hey hey**

**Hey Hey**

**Hey Hey**

**Hey**

_But now he was even more confused, were they still just kinda friends? Or did he mean a little more than just kinda, to her? What if she wasn't sure or didn't even see him like that. But when he hung out with her it felt like they were a real couple. _

**You look so perfect standin' there**

**In my american apparel underwear**

_On the way back he held her hand like normal, they held hands alot. She even like 'kissed' him on a couple times before. Once when they were ready to go to bed. _

**and I know now**

**That I'm so Down**

**HEY!**

"This was fun, I got some awesome shots of you. You look like a pro skater in these". She showed him a few on their walk back.

"Hey Kelly"

"Mhm?" She asked still looking through the camera photos, he gulped re-wrapping the scarf around his face. Fidgeting with the coat buttons.

**Your lipstick stain is a work of art**

**I got your name tattoo'd in an arrow heart**

**and I know now**

**that I'm so Down**

**Hey!**

"Uh"

"You did awesome today" He said, not sure about how to even ask her, and he didn't wanna be like his bro's. Leo totally ignoring the fact that someone just might dig him. . . and Raph . . .Forget it man, bro was stubborn.

"You're alot better than I am though, I've got nothing in comparison to that" She pointed at him hiding her face again. She did that alot.

"I've had like years of experience, but for a dudette just starting out, your doin' awesome". Shrugging his shoulders and coughing for good measure. He wanted nothin' more than to bang his head against that light post over there.

**(Blocked Calls)**

He dialed the numbers, it wouldn't be too long before everyone else knew. A meeting. Not just any runnin' of the numbers either, nobody would make or break durin' this deal down with the boss. It was a meetin' Hun called called all the boys for, even the peewees knew somethin' was up. They were goin' under new management, and the new agenda was dressed in black with a red signia on chests.

_Has Hun lost his fuckin' mind?!_

_If he thought we werent losin' money now, were gonna be payin these wackjobs our cut._

Greg Hansen heard all the complaints the moment he stepped in the lobby. Everybody was here, and everybody that saw him gave him a handshake and offered a cigar. "No thanks, wife wants me to quit". He had to hold a hand out to each offer, shake every hand. Everythin' that would keep what happened to him under the radar. All everybody here knew other than Duncan and Hun, was he took a vaca due to his health.

They also didn't know . . .that he had his abductors phone number plugged into his private pre-paid cell, to call when he had information. He got back to his family, with a perspective of someone bigger than an old time german italian gangster from new york. He owed them a favor, whether they asked for it or not, and when he repaid a favor . . .he repaid in full.

Looking around, keeping an observant perception in this business was essential to survive. You never knew if someone came in and ignored the 'weapons down' rule. Hun made it mandatory, if somethin' were to happen they had emergency standby hidden under the cabinet drawers and Huns office desk.

"Dragons"

The big man came out, wearing . . . a black shirt and tie, black pants, and To Greg Hansens shock, along with the face of everyone else. His dragon tattoo wasn't showing, and on his chest was that same red symbol.

"We've just been promoted!". Hun announced, everyone else wasn't sure whether to celebrate or be worried.

"Not only will our forces double, increasing our street value and income. But the Dragons will be substantially inpenetrable, even with the NYPD watching our organization".

Now there was cheering. Greg watched Hun and even Hun didn't look him straight in the eye when he gave his own perplexed look.

A woman entered the scene, walking as if out of no where. It was true then . . .Hun and the woman who took charge of the footclan, a powerfull force to be reckoned with . . .Now Duncans eyes met his, they thought they were almost wiped out. Now they were combining.

_And this was the celebratory party_

"You are all now considered equal members by the Foot clan" The foot soldiers stood up straighter as if on fuckin' que. This wasn't good, and the other board members, even the new punk Vince looked unsettled, or it could've been he chowed down on too many little smokeys and beer. This womans face was unreadable, like stone, her eyes reminded him of the cobra he saw in the reptile house at the zoo, when he took the kids last summer.

"I dont care, so long as were paid and the game doesnt change" Al just wanted the basics left alone, untouched by new regime.

"Sorry honey" Greg whispered lighting up a ciggarette, panic hitting home. They'd all be watched now, and not just by Hun.

"With our numbers and the footclans history and resources our territory will expand, and our profit will only get bigger from here".

That caused a roar of cheering, everyone was thinking of two things at this point, power and money. He couldn't blame them, before all this happened he'd be nodding his approval right now, but now . . .getting out of the game would be that much harder.

Hun finally met his gaze, his large behemoth arms behind his back like a soldier tall and patriotic, how ironic. Screwing the government over with a brand new one right in the heart of New York City.

"Tomorrow is a new day, re-assignments will be given. Take notice". Hun ended his speech, and that woman exited to the left. Her soldiers followed. The dragon peewees and everyone else took that last note as the heads up to go party.

He headed towards the restrooms, it was dark . . .purposefully walking into a womens room. Everyone else would use the other restrooms, and if anyone walked in, they'd either confuse him for a very well built Woman, or that it was so dark he couldn't tell the signs apart. He was counting on that.

Hitting the number on the cell, his voice faltered before it hit that first ring. The second one made his panicking rise, taking a huge drag off the ciggarette. Wasn't helpin . . .

It was silent when the ringing stopped, he knew someone answered.

"Were under new management . . ."

" What happened to Hun". The voice asked moments later. This was the same voice that gave him his life back, but it still sent chills up his fuckin' spine.

"None of us know, Daddy just told the kids that he's marrying mommy". He spoke just incase someone were to walk in.

It was silent for a minute, making him wonder if he understood.

"Footclan" That voice seethed back, this guy wasn't happy.

"New regime, starting tomorrow" Greg answered back. "She showed up with a few of her best and brightest, your girls are safe . . .for now" Greg answered.

"We'll be in touch" The voice answered before the sound of a click. He hung up on him.

_I aint a fan of this arnold benedict shit, How am I gonna go home now. I already promised I'd get out of the business, god dammit Hun. _

_Bastard just made a pact with the Devil._

**(Ominous Wave)**

"The merge is succesful, father" She spoke to him in Japanese.

Her father laid on the bed in his current state, I.V pumped into his arm. Fresh bandages over his body.

She bowed away at his direct nod. Leaving him alone. It wouldn't be much longer now. Her father stood off the bed on his own, infront of the mirror. This new relocation was to one of Huns more suitable safe houses by the East River.

'Sugu Ni'. His voice said deeply, as if it was all that need be said.

_Soon . . ._

Karai nodded before closing the door.

_He would be ready to take the first action against the city, to make way for the return of Oroku Saki, her father . . . The shredder._

**Hang in with me readers, the next chapter . . . 'Thanksgiving!'**


	49. Thanks to Be Giving

**Just wanna say, hey to the new readers ;) Whenever I see a favorite,review, or author following, It makes me hope that I'm giving the readers something for themselves, and doing my own at the same time. **

**This chapter is way overdue and super early for holiday standards, but it's the planned out timeline. When your writing something it's great to have an outline or a timeline to help you follow along and plan events that way. Just a little throw out of advice to those who find it hard to transition from scene to scene. **

**For some reason, and I've rarely had these, maybe one or two. A review where the reader wants to tell you what to write? Not only is that defeating the purpose of the reader reading someone elses writing, but if you feel something should happen that isn't happening, you can look for another story, or be one with your muses and create your own awesome fairytale. I recieved a review from what I could only assume was a 13 year old, reading Ultimate love story. Not only is the story already finished lol, but When someone is writing something, just remember they arent always writing to please you and that stories arent always going to be the way you want them. Appreciate your writers for what they put on the table, otherwise . . .we just turn into politicians -_-**

**That's a brandacelynn hint of advice, see you at the bottom awesome readers.**

**Tally Ho**

**(Undercover)**

Gerhard threw the file on his desk, a murder charge just got upped to a hate crime, An affiliated Neo Nazi's daughter straight from the bayou's of southern Lousianna, moved to New York to become a lawyer. This girl might not have been a neo nazi herself but that didn't stop someone from breaking into her apartment and doin' the poor girl in. Their main suspects fingerprints matched. The motive still needed to be decided whether he targeted her because she was KKK affiliate, or if it was coincedince and he targeted her for some other reason which might have been related to her cases being defense for KKK or Aryan nation members. The Animal that did her in was still in the cage until his defense attorney got here to be present for questioning.

Jack Gerhard sighed, letting his second cup of coffee sit and become luke warm without caring. Under the rap sheets and 92's, sat another pile. The same pile that had been hidden in the third drawer of his desk under lock and key for months, only taking them out when he knew he wouldn't be bothered for a couple of hours. His officers were all out on duty, the few that were here were doing the paperwork and catching up on phone calls.

Looking around and adjusting the sleeves of his white work shirt, he rolled them up, going into the old pile.

There was a knock on his door, Lennarow. Another sigh, he motioned for her to step in.

"What can I do for you detective?" He asked a little irritated but holding back.

"Captain I came to ask your permission to take action on a case". She addressed him formally.

"Okay Hannah, what case?"

"The serial abduction case, I have a strong lead and plan on how to find out who involved with the local street gang, the purple dragons, commited the abductions and assaults".

She was being very formal.

"I dont like where this is going" He muttered suddenly having the urge to drink the cold coffee on his desk. Not a replacement for scotch but it'd do for now.

"I request permission to go undercover with an informant, and infiltrate". She raised her head at him, she really thought this through . . .Dammit.

"Lenarrow I cannot condone that type of action, while I admire your spirit detective there's no way in HELL I'm about to-"

"With all due respect . . .Captain. I'm giving you an ultimatum". Suddenly her voice changed to serious and quick. She was almost unsure, and he could sense it.

"Oh, and that ultimatum would be?" He folded his hands infront of him suddenly irritatingly intrigued what his Detective was insinuating.

"Captain, this is the best shot we've got and finding evidence and witnesses, and suspects. I know you dont under any circumstances want to give this case to narcotics and Gang infiltration . . .I know you want Hun Severonson's head served on a plate and his body thrown in a stockade. If I infiltrate, we have a chance of finding answers".

"How to you plan to do that Lennarow? Not only would I be putting my best rookie cop out on the front lines, but you've got COP written all over you". He pointed at her seriously, what the hell was she thinking! There was no way on God's green earth he'd let her go undercover into the Purple dragons. Hun would sniff her out a mile away.

"Hun would sniff you out the moment you walked through the door, and not to mention he's already seen you". He added.

"That's where My informant comes in. . ." She softened her tone, her eyes softer. Pleading for him to hear her out.

"She's a fashion artist and a photographer, she works for an underground magazine, Grody Underground? she'd disguise me so well that they'd never suspect me. I'm willing to undergo serious changes to blend into the environment".

Captain Jack Gerhard had known this girl was an over achiever the first day she was here. She grabbed everyone coffee and doughnuts out of her own salary. Lennarow was known for staying late to do the paperwork, finish the dirty jobs, and take the three A.M calls that would make the rest of them cringe at the the thought of getting up for.

_She's got no promise for a promotion._

"I've been suspectin' that you're too emotionally attached to this case for clear judgement, detective".

"Not to sound offensive captain but I could say the same thing about you".

Detective Lenarrow stood her ground, not moving at all when Captain stood up from his desk both hands firm fists on his desk.

"Are you cornering me detective?"

"I am . . .Captain" She lowered her head, not one hundred percent sure of her actions' consequences. But she couldn't just go over Gerhards head, he'd find out the moment she took a week off. The last time she was actually sick and out for a week, Gerhard sent her previous partner over to check on her, that's how much her captain really cared.

The way he looked made her re-think her strategy, angry like he was about to break his own desk. Glaring like he was ready to ground her like a father would his own daughter. She braced herself for whatever he was going to decide for her, and the case. His hand gripping that coffee mug and any second she expected it to crack.

"You will go in with a gang expert and or an informant whose already a member . . ."

She had to stop herself from smiling or getting excited, holding herself steady. "Absolutely captain, I'll make that phone call now" Lenarrow had to contain herself.

"Hanna . . ."

She turned slowly on her heel, back at Jack Gerhard who looked at her with the most caring expression she ever thought he could have. Hands folded together like it was personal.

"Wait until After the holiday, Take a few days off to prepare . . .watch the macy's day parade, get into character . . .Stay out of this office, the less familiar you are around the precinct the better the chances of you blending in . . . Go have some turkey with the folks" Gerhard looked away, more on his plate to deal with now than ever.

"Yes Captain" She smiled softly walking out of his office less anxious than before. She could take her time, and this could be the way in they'd been looking for.

**(Autumn)**

"With the extra number of people, the farm house will be big enough for it"

"You're getting the extra big t.v right? So we can watch the parade Right!?" Mikey asked Casey leaning on his shoulder .

"Yeah, I' got it packed in the back already, I'm headin' up early ta' set it up. Hey, You comin'?" Casey was about to walk out, motioned to Raph who shrugged and followed, any chance ta' get out was a chance to get out.

"Hahaha Heeeheeehee" Mikey Spun Casey around grabbing his keys and bolting.

"Hey! No! Mikey I'm Drivin' . . .GET BACK HERE YA WEASLEY TURTLE!" Casey chased after Michelangelo down the tunnel. Raph following behind with a yawn.

"Right, I'll be picking up the grocery list". April said after her boyfriend and friends left before she could say anything.

"Ah, I will make tea for when you return" Master Splinter walked to the kitchen with his hands calmly behind him.

"Right" April frowned realizing why. Last year and the year before that she came back from thanksgiving shopping with groceries to feed an army of 500 Spartans, and a unpleasent headache as an equivalent. Master Splinters tea routine was nothing short of a blessing.

_'Another rush to get the last can of baked beans and yams from the market'. . . . _

"Hi April, how are you?" Kelly walked in from the kitchen, a glass of water and her sketchbook on the t.v area table where Bethany was doing homework.

_Unless. . . _

"Hey ladies, Hows school going?" She asked. She hadn't recieved any phone calls for misconduct or bad report card grades so she assumed school was going well. Although there was no applause when she asked.

"It's okay"

"I just auditioned for the school play this winter" Kelly perked up trying to be positive, where Bethany was flatline.

"I was wondering if maybe you girls would be up for giving me a hand?"

"Sure, yeah"

"What do you need?" Bethany asked not looking up from her Lit book.

"A little thanksgiving grocery shopping" April asked hopefull.

"We can do that" Kelly smiled, completely willing to help, she's always such a sweet heart when it came to helping out with small things.

"Wait . . . Thanksgiving shopping?" Bethany asked, suddenly looking at April as if the woman was insane.

"Yeah, we need to pick up a turkey and a few other things, mostly pantry items". April listed off. Bethany's look was nothing short of 'I'm doubting your sanity'. The sandy haired blonde stood up sluggishly walking away.

"You comin?" Kelly asked unsure of what was going on with Beth's mood today. April never asked things of them unless she really really needed help.

"I'm going to wake up Brandace" Bethany stated walking away.

"I think she's in her room but-"

"If were going thanksgiving shopping in New York City . . . The second busiest shopping week in the entire United states, were going to need defense material . . ." Bethany turned around still walking pointing at Kelly "And if were going to go through thousands of shoppers I want someone who can help shove".

"She- She's taking a nap though" Kelly tried calling her friend back.

"Even Better! She'll be rabid enough to elbow someone if they get in the way" Bethany waved her arms.

April stood completely blank. Kelly smiled with an unsure shrug at the red headed woman. "It's a . . . joke we have, I guess". Kelly held her hands infront on her lap waiting patiently.

A loud aggravated groan was audible from the hallway, making both April and Kelly jump slightly.

Kelly laughed softly "yeahhhhh great".

"Master Splinter, we might need some more tea" April nodded, grabbing her keys and walking with kelly to the entrance way.

The fatherly rat nodded watching April and Kelly leave, smiling and giving a goodbye. Bethany followed in tow with Brandace behind her trudging along in the jeans and sweatshirt she had fallen asleep in.

"Be safe and have fun" His voice uplifted gently, smiling at them.

"Thanks, we'll be back soon . . .I hope" Bethany looked behind her to make sure Brandace was following.

"Good luck" Master Splinter said to the tired wavy bed head brunette walking past, pushing up her sweatshirt sleeves like she was getting ready for a battle. "Uh huh" She mumbled tiredly with a half smile wave.

He laughed shaking his head after the entrance doorway slid shut over the brick. "Kids" . . . _Now I can watch my stories._

**(Read between the Lines)**

Casey turned the radio down a little. After three hours of drivin', classic rock and heavy metal turned to a New York station.

Raphael pulled the scarf off his face, finally tired of the fuzz makin' him wanna sneeze.

"Ya see the game last night?" Casey asked keepin' the speed limit ta' sixty.

"No, was out last night" Raph heaved back in the seat, meltin' in the car from all the stuff he had to put on, trench, hat, glasses, scarf . . .the works.

"Aw, April pulled the plug on the t.v vacuuming, missed the game cause I had to reset the channels". Casey turned the station again. Raphael twitched slightly.

"So uhhh" Casey put a hand up in thought, wanting to start conversation again, Case was pretty good at that. Even if he didn't feel like talkin'.

"Hows livin' with three females and three brothers, bet you guys literally fight over the shower" Casey nudged him jokin'.

"It's fine, they got a routine down". Raph coughed to clear his throat.

Casey gave him that look again, that same look that Raph knew all too well. The sound of Mikey's snorrin' in the back seat was the only reminder that they had a passenger.

A nap didn't sound too bad . . . Raph thought lookin' out the window, rows of fields, powerlines and trees passed by, all a gold like blur. Autumn leaves looked really nice this time of year. Master Splinter'd really like em', a little more colorful from the bonzai trees he keeps potted in his room.

His eyes flashed from the different colors, kinda like the park back home.

"Everything at home goin' okay pal?" Casey asked.

_Yeah leave it to Case to know he was day dreamin'._

"Yeah"

"Master Splinter doin' alright, handelin all of ya" Casey joked.

"Yeah" Raph chuckled "If he can handle me and my brothers, handlin' Beth's mood swings shouldn't be no problem"

"That bad huh?" Casey laughed. Casey and Raph both picked up their soda's from the cup holders.

"You have no idea, she flipped a lid on Mikey last night when he knocked over her laptop . . .". _Raph remembered that fiasco, Bethany Fishers was just about to rip into Mike like no other . . .Leo walks in, asks if everyones okay, and then all of a sudden it's like he hit an off switch. Kinda freakin' weird sometimes, and it's been happenin' alot lately._

"From what Ape's told me, Beths a handful" Casey agreed, glad he wasn't the one to have to deal with the first few weeks that girl was here too much.

"How does Leo do it?" Casey asked disbelieving.

"I dont know, fearless leader seems to be her favorite or somethin' . . .He even helps her study". Raph teased knowing Casey would catch his drift.

"Woah . . .Study dates huh?"

"Yeah, she keeps comin' home with a book report to do, every week. I'd never seen Leo drop his 8 o clock katana practice for anythin' less than an emergency, and there he is playin' teacher with her".

"Maybe he's just lookin' out for her, or she's pickin' some pretty interesting books" Casey laughed.

"Yeah, whatever" Raph took a drink of his soda, watchin' out the window.

"Hey Mike! How's kelly doin?" Casey called back.

Mikey didn't even wake up, he waved off a "Fine, fine" rollin' over in the backseat to get back to sleep.

Casey shook his head smirkin' "You guys look like you've been pullin' all nighters . . .I remember those" He pointed out the window reminiscing over the good ole' days. Raph had heard the stories so many times he could tell them back like a recorder.

"I dont know, somethin' bout' a school play" Raph shrugged.

"You sure Splinter would be okay with that?" Casey's eyes widened slightly, surprised.

"Father gave her his blessing and everythin' . . . She asked him herself, came back the next day and ever since the freakin' soundtrack to the little mermaid hasn't stopped playin' . . ." Raph answered annoyed.

"Little mermaid, that's interesting" Casey shrugged "At least their keepin' busy, I know Aprils always wanting to see how their doing . . .guess she kinda caught the mother bug or somethin'"

Raph turned his head to stare at his friend.

"It's true, she got a report card from the school! You should've seen how weird it was! I was in the livin' room watchin' t.v when she comes in to tell me that Kelly's getting honors in Art class, Bethany's got stuff goin' on in English and Brandace is takin' an extra credit course or something . . .It was weird bro I'm tellin' ya".

Raph laughed, yeah April had gotten attached, but this was gettin' a little too cozy from what they thought it was gonna be. He always figured April would be a mom someday, but hearin' about it was stranger than imaginin' it.

"You're right, that is weird" Raph chuckled agreeing with him. He leaned his head back against the seat . . . Unsure of when suddenly three girls were the center of him and Cases car talk.

"Oh uh . . . I was gonna wait till we got back to ask but, April wanted me to ask ya"

Raph waited for the question, It wasn't often April asked somethin' and didn't ask in person. In fact he couldn't remember a time she went through casey to ask them a favor.

"She wanted to ask if just for the weekend, bein' thanksgiving an all. You guys could wait on the searching. She wants a family get together with no worryin' I guess"

"You'd have to bring that up with fearless, but we werent plannin' on takin' off early or anythin if that's what she's worr-"

"It aint just that man . . .She's worried about, you know, Brandace, Kelly an' Beth. This is their first major holiday away from their families, y'know?" _Casey actually gave him that concerned parent like look. . . It started to tick him off actually, but Raph thought about it. _

"Yeah, I'll let fearless know"

"She just doesn't want it to hurt more than it should, I mean , Halloween was nice but. Thanksgiving is kind of bigger . . .Psh I dont know what she's gonna do when Christmas rolls around" Casey shook his head. _He could tell Casey felt for them, to be honest he did too. Raph took off his hat, thinkin' about it._

_Raph thought back to it, Brandace did seem kinda distant, but she looked happy. The carnival and the ferris wheel ride, she seemed happy wit' him. He remembered her talkin' about her family and carnivals back home. Damn . . . _

"Yeah, I remember Brandace sayin' somethin'" Raphael admitted, gripping the soda can for the last gulp, holding it just because.

"Yeah, she would talk to you about it" Casey said nonchalantly reaching in the back seat for another soda, which Mikey's leg was blockin'. Casey tried lifting up the sleeping turtles leg to get into the cooler.

"What's that supposed ta' mean?" Raph asked staring straight at him. Casey felt like a deer in the headlights, like he said somethin' wrong. Still trying to reach in for a soda, Mikey's heavy turtle leg, trying to shove it over.

"Well, she talks to you alot"

"So" Raph still staring, like his friend was insinuating something. _ Yeah she talks to 'im, why wouldn't she talk to him. It aint like she's got alot of other people to talk to._

"Am I sensing a little hostility here?" Casey teased.

"Hostile . . .I aint hostile".

"I dont know all I did was say she talks to you and you got all 'Raph' on me"

"I aint bein' freakin' Hostile!". Casey Jones swerved 'Woah!', missing an oncoming semi that was blaring it's horn at him. Michelangelo still sleeping in the back, suddenly woke up grabbing onto the back of his brothers seat.

"Hostile!" Casey pointed. Raph turned away after crushing his soda can and dropping it infront of him.

"All I was saying was she talks to you, y'know, cause your friends an all" Casey droned trying to calm down his friend.

Raph blew air out his nostrils, huffing out before tipping his neck to the side. "Raph, is there anythin YOU wanna talk about?" Casey asked smirkin trying so hard not to laugh, before turning away showing his real reaction. He figured it was somethin' else, just waitin' for Raph to say somethin'.

"The hell is this, 20 questions or somethin!?"

"Just askin', you don't gotta answer . . ." Casey lifted his hands for a sec from the wheel, relaxed, showing his pal he had nothin' to worry about.

_Raph looked away, Casey was naggin' on his nerves now . . . and he was doin' it on purpose._

"It's okay if you dont' wanna talk about 'er, I understand" Casey smirked. Damn that smug look on his face.

"The hell's that supposed ta' mean" Raphael was just a couple words away from makin' Casey eat his rearview mirror.

"Are we there yet?" Mikey asked from the backseat.

"No" Raph answered _ready to jump out the damn van and spend the rest of the ride ontop of the freakin' roof._

"Geeeze I was just askin'" Michelangelo pulled his bandana to the side coverin' his eyes to fall back asleep. Seeing that the danger had subsided and that his brother was about to get seriously cranky.

Raphael went quiet, lookin' out the window again, hard.

It was a few seconds before Casey eased up, looking over at his friend sympathetically.

"I'm here if you ever wanna talk man, jus' sayin" Casey put it out there, not expecting Raph to answer back. The reflection Raph had in the window lookin' outside, head bent so he could fit in the van with the seat leaned back to make room. Raph was a big guy, but even big guys . . .or big turtles had stuff on their mind that sometimes caused that inner conflict. He'd felt it tons of times with April, when he'd think about her . . . The way Raph was actin', and the looks he was givin' were all too familiar. 'Yeah I've been there before' Casey thought turning onto the gravel path. Nothin' makes a guy feel like that unless it's about a girl . . .or a young woman with green eyes and gold brown hair whose name ryhmes with Candace.

"Yeah" Raph finally answered back.

"I got y'er back shell head"

"Dont push it Casey"

**(Secretarial duties)**

An hour after April and the others had left, Donatello was playing an RPG game for a change. They were waiting at Aprils apartment. Master Splinter was drinking tea, after he had made two tea pots full, April's and the family kettle. Apparently she had taken the girls grocery shopping for thanksgiving food and three days worth of supplies.

Leo was watching t.v with Master splinter, a documentary of Buddha.

Donatello hit the appropriate keys, killing the cavern goblins and taking 200 gold and 36 experience points as a reward.

The sound of Aprils house phone ringing made everyone turn. Usually no one answered except on occasions where April asked if one of them could pretend to be a store employee and take messages.

Donatello turned back around, looks like Leo's got it.

"Hello, 2nd time around Antiques" Leonardo answered short but smoothly.

_"Hi is Kelly or Brandace there?"_

"Who is this?" Leonardo stood up from the couch. The alterted tone in Leo's voice made Donatello turn around and take his headphones off, Even Master Splinter watched with suspicion.

_"Uhm, I'm Maddie . . . Is this April O Neil's? Kelly's phone died so she said I could call the home phone around 3?" _The female voice on the other end sounded unsure. Leonardo met his brother and father's questioning glances with his own.

"Hello Maddie, Kelly, Brandace and Beth have stepped out for awhile, running errands" Leo answered, sitting down on the couch again.

_"Oh, could you have Kelly call me back? Are you her boyfriend by chance, Mikey?" _

Leonardo froze . . . 'Mikey?'

"Uhm, no . . ."

_"Oh crap, sorry my mistake. Could you still leave a message for her? Let her know I called?" The female voice asked unsurely._

"Sure" He answered feeling slightly out of place from the conversation.

_"Thanks, bye" She hung up fast._

"That was odd"

"Maddie, as in friend at school maddie?" Donatello asked. Master Splinter listened, he hadn't moved since Leo answered the phone.

"She wanted to speak to Kelly, and . . .she thought I was Mikey"

"How would she know-?"

"She asked If I was Kelly's boyfriend" Leonardo quirked an obvious eye ridge.

Donatello watched perplexed, along with Master splinter before bursting out with a laugh. Leonardo stone faced, putting the phone down.

"Mikey's definitely going to enjoy that" Donatello couldn't stop laughing, turning back to play his game.

"Ah, my sons" Master Splinter went back to his tea now, knowing no danger was present, a hidden smile.

"We need to set more secretive ground rules with Kelly when she gets home" Leonardo whispered to remind himself. Master Splinter only smiled.

**(Bunker down)**

"Ya' got the other end, lift up"

"I AM liftin' up, you lift up"

Casey and Raph were lifting the t.v, Michelangelo was playing on his nintendo, humming a song to himself walking into the farm house. Raph glared before shaking his head and helping Casey walk the new t.v in.

"Better get this thing in now" He grunted while they set the t.v down in the living room. "-Before April comes in with 20 bags of groceries, plus laundry". Casey rattled off wiping off his forehead. Raph rotated his shoulders before they lifted again and onto the entertainment center.

"You think we could get dish network!?" Michelangelo asked "Starz channels?". He jumped on the couch laying back on his shell, still playing his nintendo.

"As long as we get the game on cable, I dont care what network it's from" Casey pointed from behind the t.v, hooking up the cables.

"Sweet" Michelangelo smirked upside down on the couch, mask tails hanging off the side. He dodged jumping off the couch, Raph went to grab them, nintendo still infront of his face. "Haaahaaheeehee" Michelangelo's signature devious laugh.

Casey was sitting on the floor, screwdriver between his teeth, hooking up cables and screwing everything where it was supposed to go. His cell phone vibrated on the inntable nearby. Looking over he reached short for it. Not wanting to let go of the t.v cable he had, he reached again using his boot to try to knock it off the table over to himself.

"HMPSSSH!" He yelled when it dropped, throwing his head back in exhaustion.

"Almost . . .Got . . .It" He reached desperately, the name on the caller I.D was Aprils'.

A three fingered large green hand picked it up with inquisitive eyes to match. "Hey April" Raph shook his head at his friend who went back to the t.v after flipping his hair back in exhasperated defeat.

"Yeah, we'll wait ere'" He said looking at Casey who watched his friend but went back to work. The sooner he got the damn thing done the sooner he'd be closer to a beer and the Ducks Vs. Minnesota.

"How long they gonna be?" Casey asked between his teeth.

"Couple of hours, It'll be 9 b'fore they get here" Raph shrugged.

"Awwwww"

Michelangelo's voice called from the kitchen.

Raphael rolled his eyes "Miss your girlfriend already? Sap?" Raph called.

"Awwww I didn't save it at the save point, I gotta start all five levels OVER again!" Michelangelo pouted.

"Ahhh" Raph let himself take up the couch.

**(NYC Thanksgiving shopping)**

Kelly was dancing to the song over the intercom, they were waiting in line. April had not only one shopping cart full, but a side basket with bathroom essentials. Four women who might go on their 'time of the month' any time was not something to take lightly. The red headed woman sighed waiting in line, she was behind an elderly woman, a group of college students, and some man buying a six pack of Budlight. It was going to be a wait but compared to the other lines, this was the shortest.

April smiled to herself, Kelly was dancing and bobbing her head and hair around to a song she knew. Brandace was leaning over the cart trying not to fall asleep, Bethany was leaning against 'Brandace' reading a cosmo magazine.

_'It's their first holiday away from home, I hope they try to enjoy us at least as a substitute family. It has to be hard for them sometimes, Leo says he's seen it'_

"Ten ways to 'Rock his world?" Bethany read out loud making Kelly laugh and Brandace groan.

_They passed birthdays without even saying anything. She had no Idea Brandace's birthday was in June, or that Beth's was past. Kelly mentioned hers was in february of next year, maybe they'd do something for her. She asked Master Splinter why they didn't say anything, and his answer was that maybe with everything going on, they didn't want to celebrate them. If that was true . . .How were they going to have thanksgiving together? She hoped it would be one big dinner with happy Casey, Happy splinter and happy turtles, happy girls meant everyone would be happy, and so would she. _

_It took her by surprise how much she actually cared. Casey even joked she acted like their mother on occasion. Maybe Casey was right, she was nurturing at heart. _

_'April babe, you've got baby fever. You're readin' the report cards of a 16, 18, and 19 year old'. She remembered Casey was discussing it with her after their report cards came in. _

_'16, 19, and 20 actually' she rattled off'. 'Beth and Brandace's birthdays passed, Kelly's isn't until Februrary. _

_Casey just stared, and she realized . . .she just proved his point. _

"209.32 . . .Would you like paper or plastic?"

"Paper please" April answered getting out her credit card, _Brandace wanted to buy the bathroom items . . .it was only 20 dollars so she let her. Casey suggested that she let her be the individual she tries to hard to be. Brandace likes to pay for things, whether out of guilt or pride, she figured it was a dose of both. Kelly would do something similar, but more of a physical activity to balance her need to give back, like helping out around the shop after closing time. Bethany Fishers had her own way of being independant . . .'Simply by saying she didn't want anything, or she would ask Brandace or Kelly in private when Bethany thought she had left the room._

Things April knew that their parents would originally take care of for them, or at least she assumed so. Neither really talked about home too much unless it was a slip. Bethany mentioned making caramel apples with her mother on Halloween. Kelly talked about her dogs and how much she missed them. Brandace wouldn't budge much on the subject, out of sight, unheard, out of mind.

"I'll take those" Kelly gladly grabbed two paper sacks with enthusiasm. Shimming along to the song out the automatic doors to outside. Brandace shoved the shopping cart into the line of other carts with a loud crash. April managed three bags, looking out over the parking lot. She was watching for anyone watching their vehicle, years of being in training with Master Splinter made her more observant of her surroundings.

"Everything okay?" Bethany asked looking up with a quirked eye brow.

"Yeah" April smiled "Off we go, we have to get to the house before these groceries go sour" She ushered the three into the vehicle, taking one last look around.

**(Discretion)**

Master Splinter handed April a cup the moment she walked into the door and set the groceries down on the kitchen counter.

"Mmm, thankyou" She smiled exhausted, Donatello could tell from the look on her face, and drooping shoulders.

"April, they made it. Their just waiting for us" Donatello voiced after shutting off the laptop. Raph, Mikey and Casey were already at the farm house getting everything set up for the family's arrival.

Leonardo watched all three females follow in after her, carrying groceries.

"Here let me help you with that" Leonardo took one of Kelly's and Bethany's bags so they werent carrying so much.

"Carefull the eggs are in that one" Bethany pointed.

"Thanks" Kelly smiled politely.

"Kelly there was a phone call for you" Leonardo said carrying the bags to the counter with her.

"A phone call?" Kelly asked confused, eyes slightly wide.

"Her name was Maddie, she said you gave her permission to call" Leonardo recited back the message from the phone call an hour previous.

"Oh! Right, I did" Kelly smiled hoping she didn't just pull a booboo or do a no-no.

"I wanted to ask you if you could refrain from giving too much information in your conversations at school" Leonardo asked low toned, he didn't want her to think she was in trouble but he preffered this girl not know them on a first name basis, Donny might've checked her out online but who knows who this girl might know, or be linked too. _Or demands to see her friends boyfriend, or ask too many questions._

"Uhm . . ." She seemed unsure.

"She assumed I was Michelangelo" Leonardo affirmed setting the bags on the counter. Kelly was still holding hers a little confused by the front of the situation.

"She . . . Asked if I was your boyfriend and assumed I was-" He admitted calmly. Kelly's eyes widened at his before she nearly dropped the bag she was holding, setting it down quickly she started to point and talk fast. "THAT- That was not my Idea! She- She" Kelly pointed at Brandace and Bethany.

"I understand, your not in any trouble Kelly" Leonardo tried to save the speech before Bethany rolled her eyes at Brandace after Kelly skitted off to the living room. "I'm just gonna go . . .Over there" Brandace motioned with a shrug like it was no big deal.

"That's our fault we had to come up with a story on the spot when she asked about Mikey picking us up from school" Bethany explained.

"So long as your friend keeps her distance and doesnt ask to many questions" Leonardo gave an affirmative nod. _Bethany understood how important their secrecy was, their hidden existance is what kept her and her two friends safe . . .She would never do anything to risk the family's safety_

"Right" Bethany nodded back with a half smile attached.

"How is school going?" He happened to ask her to free them for a more comfortable topic for the Half blonde, she sported her hair down today looking away from him. White hooded sweatshirt and a jean skirt, and from what he could tell she had a particular like for scarves.

"English is doing alot better, thanks to your help with the book reports" She motioned to him with a more genuine smile this time. She looked grateful even. "Sometimes I look at things from just one view and I need that extra vision to see outside my box". She admitted. He was about to talk to her more about any future book reports she had coming up but April called them all downstairs and needed help packing the coolers. It was time to head out upstate.

**(Night Eye Distances)**

Bethany tried reading in the car, it was okay for the first half an hour still in the city trying to make their way upstate and out of manhattan. 'Curse whatever gene or trigger in my body that gives me motion sickness. She sighed biting a bit of her almost blondish like again hair. She was pushed against the back seat, not her first preference, with Brandace and Kelly. Master Splinter sat in the front seat with April as the driver, Master Splinter looked very un masterful in his borrowed hooded jacket with his robe underneith, incase someone where to attempt to look inside the vehicle.

'Like anyone really notices, not from big cities anyway'. She thought about how obvservant Brandace was, being from a small town she knew everyone and every place in the area, she paid attention to the little things that she as a San Franciscan could care less about. No one cared if your hair was blue or if you wore socks with your sandals in a big city. But for precautions sake. . .

Bethany looked out over the twilit sky . . ._It was getting darker earlier out now. _

_'Wonder what they're doing' . . . _Bethany thought to the trailer behind them where Donatello and Leonardo both were, the ride was a bit bumpy on the gravel and she guessed they wanted Master Splinter to be comfortable.

_'Just like him to think of others before himself' _She thought smiling softly out the window. She listened to her Ipod, every song making the blue hue of the faded lit sky much more special than usual.

"Two hours . . .fifteen minutes, turn left" The GPS let them know. April sighed . . .This was gonna be a long ride.

"I hope They're doing okay back there" She said outloud but not too loud. Kelly had already fallen asleep.

"I gave Don my laptop to play with so he should be okay for awhile" Brandace tried to turn over towards her window to sleep, yawning slightly.

"That should keep him busy" April laughed, with the fatherly Rat smiled.

Kelly looked around at Bethany who didn't notice the staring until it was completely obvious.

"What?" Bethany asked, downturned eyebrows in annoyance.

"Over the river and through the woods to grandmothers house we goooo" Kelly sang softly.

"No, anything but - THAT- sooonnngg" Bethany put her book over her face. Brandace burst out with a laugh. Bethany hit her with her book.

(Sigh)

**(Trailer contemplation)**

It was only an hour out of the city before Leonardo broke concentration again. He was thinking . . . and usually Donatello could tell. His brother would made a frustrated eye narrowing glower at the space in front of him, his eye ridges would be pushed together in a way that would make someone assume he smelled something unpleasent.

Donatello knew after almost 20 something years of being his brother, that Leo had things on his mind he was trying to work out.

"Don't you think it's a little inconvenient?" Leonardo finally asked. Usually it was in Dons nature to wait until one his brothers broke the silence barrier and brought up what ever was bothering them, Leo however keeps the record for holding the longest.

Donatello set the laptop down, without internet access he was subjected to games, and whatever music Brandace kept on her media player.

"It does seem inconvenient now, but this means alot to April, Master Splinter, the family . . .and Three young women who could probably do with some good old fashioned normalcy for a change." Donatello responded obviously wondering suddenly if it would be ethical to go into Brandaces hard drive and take out the bugs that were causing her laptop to be slower than the system should actually be, being a Windows 8. Leo seemed to let it go for now.

Donatello breathed out a quiet release of relief, It wouldn't be 'family' time if everyones mind was back in New York.

_Not to mention April would put them in a vise if they bailed early._

**(Comforting familiarity)**

"C'mon sleepy head" Michelangelo helped Kelly out of the car. Raph gave a slight eye roll, Mikey was the first one outside the second April called to let em' know she was a mile out.

"Ey' Guys" Casey lifted up the trailer end. Donatello walked out holding a couple of bags, Leonardo looked around, but Leo didn't look none too happy to really be here.

Bethany looked over to him after she grabbed her book bag, following him to the house. Mikey was carrying a very disgruntled Kelly, her eyes were half shut before grabbing around his neck instantly. He laughed picking her up. "You're going to bed babe".

"Mmmm" She mumbled slumping against him while he laughed taking her to the house where Casey was holding open the door.

"Poor kid, looks wiped" He chuckled.

"Here I can carry that" Brandace offered taking one of the boxes off the top of Raphaels pile he was carrying. He lowered a second to let her grab it, following her up the house.

"What's in this?" Raph said noticing all the boxes were heavy.

"We ran into a thanksgiving sale 'last minute' buy one get one free soooo your probably holding, two turkey's, four pies, double boxes of everything" She listed off watching him re-adjust. "You-You sure you got it?" He eyes smiled nervously hoping he had a good hold and didn't want him to strain himself, sometimes she did that, got concerned for him.

"If ya get the door" He nodded forward behind the set of boxes. using his upper torso to keep the tower of boxes in check. Brandace watched helplessly while he walked into the kitchen, setting the boxes down finally.

"I've carried alot heavier than that" He shrugged smirkin' at her.

"I bet" She grabbed his arm in emphasis to show off his muscle before giving a sly smirk and walking away.

Casey gave him a look, the black hair'd vigilante put his hands up in surrender quickly before anything was said, Raphael pointed at him in warning.

"Alright, theres enough food here to feed an army and then some" April wiped her forehead and breathed out pushing her hair back.

"Babe go ahead and get some sleep I got the groceries"

"Are you sure?" She asked. "Yeah honey go 'head get some sleep we'll put em' away" Casey was trying to be a gentleman. The exhausted red headed woman smiled thankfully before headed to the bathroom to take a shower. The old house seemed warm, a fire going by the fire place, t.v playing a thanksgiving special on the Hallmark channel.

Bethany loved the smell of the fall air, she didn't wanna go inside just yet, standing on the porch on the swing. No bugs, too cool but not cold enough yet to be coat weather. Thanksgiving was here, and Christmas was just around the corner. _I'm sorry I can't be there mom, you have no idea how much it hurts not to be home. _She felt her eyes water up, this whole life here, she loved every second she got to be around them. But the guilt was slowly consuming her, first it was her birthday which she let slide by without saying anything, know one except Kelly knew it was her birthday, Brandace almost forgot until the end of the day when she got her a card and a bag of her favorite candy, wax bottles and nerds. _But this was different. _By now she'd have helped her mom prepare for dinner for the big day. The leaves in her favorite park would be turning red and orange by now. Of course the leaves and everything were beautiful here but, it wasn't SanFrancisco.

_They're feeling the same kind of guilt, Kelly is, and Brandace too. She could only imagine the pain they'd feel on Christmas, of all holidays to not completely enjoy. The snow, the joy, the warm happiness everyone would feel and just share with eachother, they would float in the others happiness until they were all filled with one large happy Aura pool. _

Bethany wiped tears from her eyes that were forming and trying to fall. She heard footsteps creak to the door and she wiped them away quickly with her sleeve trying to dam up the feeling swelling in her chest to her eyes.

"(Smell) Ahh, it's nice out here isn't it?" April smiled at the partial blonde.

"Yeah" Bethany lied, yes of course it was nice out here but she didn't want anyone to see that she was a dam ready to burst. She hid her face from April. "I just wanted the fresh air it smells so much better than the city". Bethany kept up the false act. She haggled at the end, her voice quivered and gave away the calm lie. Mentally kicking herself for it.

"Bethany?"

"Yes?" Bethany said trying to take a second to look up at her and seem calm.

_Dammit_

The woman in her bathrobe and socks sat beside her on the bench. She couldn't hide it, and she knew April could see her watery shiny eyes and her probably almost red nose from wiping it so much on her sleeve.

"It's okay" April hugged her sideways, she knew. Bethany knew she knew, April had known this wouldn't be easy, it was times like this when they should be with their family that would be the hardest.

Bethany couldn't help it, she let it out onto Aprils shoulder, sobbing with slight shakes. April hugged her to her, letting her get it out.

"I know it must be hard, and everyone understands". She tried to soothe her. Aprils hug was nice but it didn't feel like her moms.

"Hey April I was wondering if you were done in the bathroom-" Kelly came out seeing Bethany on the porch swing crying and April hugging her. Kelly had a panick moment, Beth didn't look at her friend but knew Kelly couldn't stand crying infront of others.

"What's all the-" Brandace was in the hallway when Kelly raced past her.

"Kelly? what's-?" Kelly didn't say anything except 'Sorry' and bolted for the bedroom they were going to share.

"What are they-" Brandace walked past Master Splinter who was sitting infront of the fire his eyes closed meditating, a frown on his face, Donatello looking towards the door, obviously they could hear but didn't want to interferre.

Brandace looked outside the door where Bethany was still crying but softer on Aprils shoulder who was holding her almost in a mother like way. The porch swing moving slowly back and forth in a calming motion.

"She must be so worried about me and on thanksgiving too" Bethany cried trying to contain it.

"I know, the guilts' been eating at all three of you since you've been here". April nodded showing that she understood. Brandace put a hand to her mouth quickly turning away, her own eyes watering up.

"Have you seen April-"

"She's outside" Brandace wavered holding a hand to her mouth still, pointing back with her thumb. Casey wanted to ask where April wanted the pantry items. "Hey you okay?" A concerned Casey Jones asked, Brandace just nodded waving him off and not looking at him.

"Ape!?" Casey went to go look for her.

_God dammit . . . _Brandace felt her eyes sting and the palm of her hands hurt. When she felt sadness or pain there would be this weird pain in either her chest, her hands, or her nose. Beth promised they'd get through this without any crying. Because seeing someone else cry, made her cry.

_So much for holding up till AFTER the holiday._

She rushed to the Bathroom passing the door to the upper attic.

"Ey you headin' to bed?" Raphs voice asked from the stairs, making her heart jump. Brandace couldn't say anything "Not yet" She managed rushing past him, making sure he didn't see her face.

"Hey"

_Not infront of him, not infront of them. I'm supposed to be the support line._

She remembered the conversation she Beth and Kelly had. If one of them even mentioned the others family tomorrow they'd be eachother support system, but obviously now that system was failing, and one day too early.

_Raphael had been sitting on the stairs after takin' up boxes, he wasn't too tired yet, thought about watchin' a movie or somethin'. Brandace came up the stairs flyin' right past him without sayin' anything. She had a hand over her mouth and holding her other arm like somethin' was wrong. He got up followin' her a couple of steps._

"Hey, you okay?" He asked a little confused, he'd never seen her act like that before.

"I'm- Fine" She didn't look at him putting her hand up behind her to motion him to stay back. . . .'She wasn't fine'. He caught up to her moving her to the side by her shoulders before she tried to bolt into the bathroom.

"What's up?"- _He spoke to soon, when he got a look at her. Her eyes were watery, like she was gonna cry or somethin. Makin' him wonder if somebody upset her'._

She breathed out exhasperatingly opening the bathroom door before he could get her to look at him.

Once the door was closed he heard a couple of sniffs, _She definitely aint fine. He thought for a second what could make her upset . . . instead he just opened the door a little, she didn't exactly shut it. If somebody freakin' upset her . . ._

Brandace Harvey was leaned over the sink, Her arms locked leaning on them over the sink, tired and gripping the sides. Hair falling in tresses down her back and shoulders, she pushed her hair back biting her lip.

"Bethany was crying and when I see people crying it makes me all emotional- I'm fine". She shook her head looking into the sink running cold water on her hand and then onto her neck.

The big red banded turtle himself suddenly didn't know how to respond. He just stood there, _Mikey was better at this stuff than he was. She looked like she'd break any second. _

"C'mon kid, what's up with those tears" He asked gently, _He hadn't seen her really cry before so this couldn't be nothin'. Something or 'someone' had to be botherin' her. _

"(Sigh) I promised I wouldn't - Dammit" She half laughed half watered up. He wasn't sure what to do here, _I mean I could listen to 'er but what if that didn't work? _

"Ya wanna talk about it?" He walked in shutting the bathroom door out of respect, so it was just the two of them. He crossed his arms leaning on the door, she was still holding onto the sink.

"It's thanksgiving, and Beth was worried about her family back home, how her mom must miss her, and then Kelly got upset and she bolted and we promised eachother we wouldn't talk about it and now all three of us aare freakin' crying-" She broke down, voice getting strained..

_He could hear her voice givin' out, her eyes got tight and she let her hair fall so he wouldn't see. "Alright" He walked up beside her not messin around anymore, kid was heart broken and homesick on the holiday when y'er supposed to be with your family. He rubbed her back while she broke down in silent bursts, he could see her face get red in the mirror. _

_He wasn't used to crying females but he wasn't so insensitive he didn't have an idea of what to do, April had cried infront of him a couple of times, it was about Casey and how worried she was about him. But April was like his sister . . . Brandace was different. _

She stood up holding her face still sobbing "You don't have to watch me look like an emotional wreck" She started crying harder still holding in any sounds except when she started talkin'.

"I told ya I had your back didn't I?" He said, taking a step closer she turned into him and really started crying. "I'm here for ya, promise" He said hugging her back while she cried on him. He could see the tears fall, one landed on his foot.

_It was a few quiet moments, he really felt bad that she was cryin'. It was the holidays for cripes sake. She was supposed to be rakin' leaf piles with Kelly and watchin' t.v with him and the family, laughin that laugh and smilin. Master splinter told them their 'transition' might be hard, it'd been a few months since then. He had a hand on the back of her hair the other around her. She leaned against him with both her arms crossed, cryin on his chest. The sobbin' stopped after a bit, and he looked down a sec to check on her, resting his chin on her head and keepin' her close._

"How do you put up with me? Ugh, I'm a mess" She took a look in the mirror, not really happy with what she saw.

She wiped her face with her sleeve hiding it back against his plastron front again.

"Well, you look alot prettier when y'er face aint wet" He joked. Her expression softened. She lightly hit him on his chest, _At least she stopped cryin'._

"Ugh I look like Rudolph" She was talkin' about her nose which was red from cryin'. Still not lookin' up at him. Her watery eyes made her green eyes look brighter.

"I'll let ya get cleaned up" He said letting her go, she held her arms still not looking at him directly. "I'll be across the hall when ya get out" He said waiting for her to respond holding onto the door handle, he turned slightly watchin' her. She gave a half effort smile at him, makin' an attempt. She nodded. He closed the door softly, rubbing his face over with his hand.

**(A little compassion)**

Bethany was sitting in the living room by herself, April went to bed with Casey after she assured them she was alright now.

_I don't know how to feel, embarrassed, sad, numb, guilty? A horrible cocktail mix of all four without any bread to conteract it. She stared at the fire._

Master Splinter gave her a good night along with a comforting hand on her shoulder and a look only a father could give. "Goodnight" She smiled softly. It was all she could muster. She curled up on the side of the couch, not wanting to move or go to bed yet. She liked the fire side, it was almost like being in a Christmas card, if only there were decorations.

"Cider?" A voice asked making her jerk her head sideways to meet a steaming mug of sweet smelling cider. Leonardo had his own handing one ot her.

"Thankyou" She smiled before hiding her face, she didn't want him to see the aftermath of the emotional devastation she committed out on the porch. _I don't want to look weak infront of him._

"It's okay to miss your family" He stated after a few moments of silence. He knew why she was avoiding looking at him.

"Maybe, but I dont particularly enjoy making a scene of myself". She took a sip.

He watched the fire with her, Dontello had gone to bed an hour ago. Kelly was still locked in the bedroom, but last she noticed Michelangelo was up there with her, she might have to opt for a different bed tonight if they shared, the couch seems comfortable enough. She already had the hot bedtime beverage that would send her to the blessed realm of sleep very soon.

"It's good" She thanked him again for the cider.

"It's homemade, Casey's mom drops by an Apple orchard and brings in barrels of apples" Leonardo shared the little fact taking a sip of his own.

It wasn't much longer until she started to fall asleep on her own, first her mug set aside on the inn table, then her head resting on her arm, eyes watching the fire.

"Beth, you shouldn't sleep on the couch it's not good for your back. Trust me." He gave a light joke. Even with a shell those cricks in his neck are still very memorable.

"Mhm" She was exhausted, she cried her heart out to April earlier. Completely worn down from the car ride.

"Bethany" He asked, she didn't answer, infact he heard her breathing slow down, and whenever he spoke she flinched as if he was waking her.

"Alright then Miss Fishers" He stood up from his end, sighing. He'd told her numerous times before that sleeping on the couch wasn't where she should be resting all the time, but she never seemed to fail falling asleep to the t.v or in this case the fireplace. _I'll just take her to bed._

He set his mug down picking her up swiftly and quietly, she only looked unsettled being moved, her eyebrows pinching together for a moment. Hanging onto him he took her up the stairs to Kelly's room where the second empty bed was. Looks like Raph and Casey moved beds around to accomodate. Michelangelo and Kelly were already in bed. His brother sprawled out with Kelly under his left arm holding onto it as if it were her own pillow. Crises averted for now, undoubtedly the moment one of them woke up Michelangelo would make it his mission that they would be so busy doing something fun they wouldn't think about home too much. Hopefully that would be exactly how tomorrow turns out.

He put Bethany in her bed pulling the covers up to her shoulders, taking one last reassuring look before walking out and closing the door quietly.

Not too entirely sleepy he contemplated going outside to think for awhile, clear his mind.

**(Football, food and westerns . . .It must be Thanksgiving)**

It was a 50 degree day in upstate New York, a completely clear blue sky, light wind and a bright sun.

April smiled listening as she heard some wake up this morning.

"Morning" Donatello entered, Bethany was following behind. She had been the first awake this morning. _Leo must've taken me to bed . . . he would do that. _She smiled to herself, not bothering to hide the blush she knew wall too well was staring at her in the mirror this morning when she was braiding her hair off to the side over her shoulder. Throwing on white sweater and jeans. She promised Kelly they would rake a leaf pile and here she was 8:10 in the morning and keeping her word.

"You ready!?" A beanie capped Kelly poked her head around the bathroom corner. "Yeah . . .Is Brandace coming . . ."

"She's uhh . . . Sleeping"

"Wanna go wake her?" Bethany asked still applying makeup.

"I dont wanna do that , no" Kelly said shaking her head slowly but smiling, her big brown eyes looked excited.

"And why is that?" Bethany asked, it wasn't like she hadn't dragged Brandace out of bed before, whether it was for school, shopping, just because she wanted some company. "I believe she's used to it by now" Bethany rolled her eyes.

"Come on" Kelly giggled motioning Bethany with her finger to come with her upstairs, and then to the stairs of the attic.

"I thought she was sleep in there-" Bethany pointed to a second guest room.

"Nope" Kelly whispered shaking her head, tiptoeing up the stairs quietly her soft boots making light steps. Bethany put a hand to her mouth quickly turning and internally freaking out with a smile. Mouthing 'Oh' to Kelly who was nodding, smiling and pointing across the room. Their friend was laying sideways on a blanket on the floor, near a set up laptop playing the main menu of a movie. The sun lit up through the windows. Raphael was on the floor, head back on her legs. A two person mass of pillows.

'Yeah- we'll . . .we'll wait' Bethany nodded along with Kelly who both took off downstairs.

Brandace snuggled into a pillow seemingly heard the intrusion.

**(Autumn Glory)**

"It's so gorgeous out here" April smiled, Casey smiled hugging her from the side. "Hey, wanna take a walk later"

"After Dinner . . .That turkey isn't going to cook itself" April kissed him on the cheek before heading back inside. Casey perched himself comfortably on the porch swing.

"HEyaaaaah hahaha" Michelangelo burst out the door, he was definitely awake.

"Does anybody want breakfast?!" April shouted at four particular turtles who were already heading outside without having anything for this morning.

"Morning training" Leonardo gave a soft closed smile and nod walking out.

"Saving room for Later!" Michelangelo shouted doing a summersault and rolling over Donatello in sideways motion. He looked over to the trees where Kelly and Bethany were raking leaves into a pile in the sun. He waved at them, both waved back.

"Oh no the beasts awake!" Michelangelo faked a female voice, Raphael started jogging over to them, Brandace walked over to her friends, a rake in hand. Donatello and Raph shared a good morning nudge, all four brothers walked to the grove, cool air, fall trees and a clear blue sky

"So . . .I heard somebody got snuggly last night" Michelangelo teased staring directly at Raph, the other two brothers with confused looks on their faces. Raph shook his head slowly before he broke into a sprint after his laughing brother.

**(Welcome: The Blind Boys of Alabama)**

Kelly pulled the rake adding to their already mountainous pile. Bethany put her finger up in a signal to Kelly 'Not yet' . . .

"But . . .But . . It's perfect now" Kelly motioned to the pile.

"Not yet, we can still get the ones over there" Beth motioned to another set of trees by the house. Brandace in a long sleeve sweater, gloves and worn jeans, winter boots. Smiled pulling the rake along, Fall was her favorite time of year, and now she was in a part of the country where the trees outranked anything she'd seen before. Reds, Gold, yellow, brown stretching for miles in the clear blue sky sun. **"**Beautifull".

She woke up this morning on the floor with him using her legs as a pillow. She laughed softly remembering the joke.

_'I knew you were good for somethin' He joked laying back on her. She gave a soft laugh back, he looked up at her so she'd know he was joking. So she put a pillow over his head in return. _

He asked if she was in the mood for a movie, he wasn't really tired yet and wanted to stay up a bit. Other than Donatello going to sleep in another cot across the room, and Leo was going to be coming in soon. _It was just them._

He even let her pick from the one's she brought, 'Three stooges' compilation. If there was one thing they both had in common that she knew, it was their appreciation for Black 'n white classics. He spotted her TMNT movie . . .

_'Oh shit, sorry I forgot to leave it'. She watched him for a few seconds, he looked at the cover._

_'That's supposed to be me huh' . . .The otha' one looked different'._

_"Yeah theres several versions but . . .Your the real deal" She clapped his plastron front lightly before taking the case from him. _

_Everyones invited_

_This is how we live_

"Hey!" Bethany ducked when a running turtle ran at her like he was going to run her over, before stopping just a second infront of her.

"Do you mind!?" Bethany laughed.

"Forgive him, I think he's thrilled that everyones just happy" Donatello apologized for his ecstatic brother. Michelangelo jumped into the leaf pile.

"Mikey!" Kelly shouted from across the lawn running to jump in with him. "I told you it was perfect" She laughed at Bethany.

"Okay play nice kids" Brandace raked in another small pile. Michelangelo stuck his legs out to trip her. "Ah!"

_Were all here for _

_eachother_

_Happy to give_

Leonardo watched his brother try to pull Donny into the leaf pile, it brought back memories of when they first started coming out here.

"So no training this morning?" Donatello asked his blue banded brother, watching the scene.

"Well . . .since no ones really interested in training this morning". Leonardo suddenly smirked.

_All we have we share_

_and all of us we care_

_So come on!_

_Michelangelo stood up throwing leaves at Brandace who was throwing leaves at him, Kelly was trying to hide under the pile for protection. _

"AH!" Michelangelo's eyes widened at the sudden tackle, Leo leapt forward, a devious smile on his face. Both Brothers rolling. everyone else burst out laughing.

All three young women had leaves in their hair, laughing on the ground.

_Welcome to our Family Time_

_Welcome to our Brotherly time_

Kelly tried to get out of the pile when Mikey and Leo were tackling eachother back her way in the pile. Bethany and Don both pulled her out just before the two tumbled back.

_were happy givin and takin' _

_To the friends were makin'_

_Theres nothing we wont do_

"Ey'! Anybody up for throwin a pig skin!?" Raphael shouted from the shed nearby where he was tossing a football up and down. Last night durin the movie Brandace started talkin' about her family would play around outside for a bit, a game called 500 or somethin'. He tossed it to Donny who twirled it on his finger a moment before tossing it in the air, Michelangelo jumped up from the pile to catch it running across the yard with it.

_Welcome to our Family time_

_(Welcome to the family)_

_Welcome to our Happy to Be _

_Time_

_(Were so Happy)_

Master Splinter was watching from the porch. The old rat smiled, stroking his beard in thought. Laughing at the sight of his four sons playing games like they used to, when they were very young.

_This is our festival _

_you know and best of all_

_(Best of All)_

_were here to share it _

_All_

"So how do we play?" Donatello asked, if there was one thing the turtle valued it was the stipulations on how the game was played, he could calculate the best way to win from there.

"What it called?" Bethany asked.

"500" Brandace answered.

"The Thrower stands off a ways . . .within reason . . ." Brandace throws a look at Raph who laughs, she knew he'd stand off a whole mile to throw it if he had it his way. "They throw it back and use a number for points, like 100 and then they throw it, someone catches it, they get a hundred points. Jackpot means a full five hundred points, Bankrupt means you lose your points. . .you can also throw out negatives like 400 negative, and then your negative four hundred. First one to 500 gets to go be thrower" Brandace remembered from years of playing at thanksgiving with her brother and sister.

"I know this game! except we use like 10,000" Kelly got excited.

_Theres a bond between us_

_Nobody can explain_

"Look at that" April smiled with Casey, "I'll help ya out first before playin" He kissed her on the cheek headin' back to the kitchen. April and Master Splinter watched from the doorway.

"Your up Brother" Leonardo tossed the ball to Raph. He was gonna throw first.

_It's a celebration of life_

_and seein' friends again_

"Comin' atcha! 400!" Raphael shouted from the distance. Leonardo stood at the ready, Michelangelo rolled from the back row across the grass ready to leap up and catch it.

_I'd be there for you_

_I know you'd be there for me too_

_So Come on!_

Kelly looked at Beth and Brandace who both had insecure looks on their faces. They were up against Four fully trained Ninja's.

"Okay" Kelly nodded with an affirmative look on her face, not proud of what she was about to do.

_Welcome to our Family_

_Time_

Michelangelo was just about to catch it when something shoved him over and he lost his balance rolling sideways in the grass, Kelly caught the ball with a loud "Oomph!" in the pit of her stomach.

Raphael threw out a loud laugh from the ways out he was standing. Beth and Brandace high fived.

_Welcome to our Brotherly _

_Time_

"HOLY SHELL! Taken out by my own bud!" Michelangelo pointed at Kelly who looked apologetic and giggling at the same time. "I'm sorry mikey but your like 'big' and I'm not so" Kelly hid her face while Michelangelo shook his head pretending to be dissapointed with her. "If that's how it's gonna be babe"

"Gee Mikey"

"Knocked over by Kelly" Leonardo and Don teased him.

"Ha Ha Ha Sooooo funny . . .HEY RAPH! Throw IT!" Mikey threw his arms out ready to go again.

_This is our Festival_

_you know and best of all_

_were here to share it all!_

The next one Leonardo caught after jumping up and using Mikey's back to catch it. Landing with a thud and using a long throw to send it back to Raph, "300" Leonardo said taking a place again to be ready.

"Nice throw" Bethany complimented.

"200 negative!" Raphael smirked giving a throw up into the sky. The ball spun before slowly losing it's form and coming back to earth. Brandace stepped out of the way.

"What did he say?" Bethany asked.

"200" Brandace nodded up ward. Everyone else stepped away from the ball except Bethany. She caught it in her arms looking around.

"Negative" Donatello informed Bethany who stared directly at Brandace with her famous stare down glare. Brandace looked away whistling trying not to laugh. "Nice Catch" .

"Uh huh" Bethany nodded.

"I'm serious" Brandace tried reassuring her friend.

_Remembering Loved ones Departed_

_Someone near to your heart_

The wind swept through Master Splinters fir, leaves floated around the porch. Suddenly remembering his Master Yoshi, and wondering what he would say if he could see what he himself was seeing now.

April was basting the turkey, not startled when Casey came up behind her to hug her.

_Finding love, Planning a future_

_Telling stories and laughing with Friends_

_Precious moments you'll never forget_

Donatello and Leonardo fought for the next one, Leo rolled smirking in victory when he stood up with it. "Victory is MINE!" Michelangel shouted grabbing from behind Leo and running away with it.

"Mikey! Were not done!" Kelly shouted laughing, everyone running after him.

"Ey!" Raph raised his hands wondering what they were doing. He started off in a run after them too.

Michelangelo threw the ball to Kelly, everyone suddenly faced her. "Oh No!" She held tight around it before running towards the trees.

"Kelly!?"

"What are you doing! Stop Runnnnnning!" Bethany dragged her legs before following Brandace after her.

"I dont think so" Donatello used his staff in a boosted jump over where Kelly was leaping over and crouching infront of her.

She screamed holding onto the ball closely. Leonardo jumped to her side. Raphael just about to grab it from the other side. She threw it at Bethany whose eyes widened suddenly deer in the headlights frightened.

"Kelly!?" Bethany screamed before running with it, dodging around trees.

_This has to be_

She realized she was near the grove . . .

_The most beautifull_

_The most peacefull place_

_I've ever been to_

'I remember him practicing here' She thought staring out into the grassy space.

_It's nothing Like_

_I've ever seen before_

Bethany turned around a pair of large green arms grabbing around her she wiggled out running back to the house. Leo hot on her trail, he probably wasn't even trying for her sake, but she didn't mind.

_when I think about how far_

_we've come I can't believe it_

_yet I see it_

Leonardo chased Bethany until she ran to throw it to Brandace.

"My Precious!" Michelangelo shouted going in for a sideways catch, instead taking Donny down with him who was going to use his bow staff to hit it back up.

Leonardo smiled, a genuine one, and Bethany smiled back at him. "Not mine" She called tossing it up. Brandace had it now but Raph walked up to get it from her. She hid it behind her back just standing there, expecting him to take it. Both exchanging smirking glances. He was standing infront of her looking down. She looked up with a sly smile.

_In them I see _

_Family_

_I see the way we used to be_

_So COME ON!_

_"I GOT IT!" _Kelly burst to run interferrence grabbing the ball from behind Brandace instead who took off to cover her.

"I GOT IT TOO" Michelangelo called picking up Kelly and running with her. Leonardo looked over at Master Splinter who was laughing. April and Casey ran to join in. "YOU aint plain' without me are ya!?" Casey ran after Michelangelo.

_Welcome to Our Family Time_

_Welcome to Our Brotherly Time_

"Back here ya weasley turtle!" Casey took off in a run. Leaving April standing there smiling.

Raph grabbed Brandace around the middle spinning her out of the way and taking off after them. He was chasing Donatello and racing Leo, catching up to Mikey who was carryin' his girlfriend who had the ball.

_Were happy givin and takin _

_to the friends were makin' _

_Theres nothing we wont do_

"You got it girl!" Michelangelo threw the ball to April as he was passing by with kelly yelling and laughing on his shoulder, kicking the air backwards. "Mikey put me down!"

_welcome to our Family time_

_Welcome to Our Happy to Be _

_Time_

April suddenly had guys ready to pounce her, she gave it a good spin and threw the ball to the house. Everybody stopped once Master Splinter caught it directly with one hand, not even looking.

"I believe that is 200 points" Master Splinter announced. Everyone burst out laughing.

_This is our Festival_

_you know and best of all_

_your here to share it!_

_Were here to share it _

_All!_

**(Counting a Blessing)**

"I got buns"

"Throw me one would ya?"

"Potato's over here Don" April instructed.

"Here you go"

It was passing food around, plus having to put two tables together to fit everyone comfortably in the living room. The fire place was lit, the t.v was on.

"New York aint playin today?" Casey asked flipping through channels.

"The Lions are playing" Brandace pointed out

"HA!" Casey threw back a fake laugh to show he wasn't gonna put it on that channel.

"Hey Kelly whose your favorite team?" Casey asked with the remote. Casey and Mikey were fighting over the channel.

"My family watches UFC on thanksgiving, so . . .I dont know" She shrugged. Casey just stared like she was an alien.

"Donny, gimme somethin'"

"Giants versus The packers channel 24"

"YES!" Casey shouted changing the channel.

Mikey tossed a piece of a bun in the air to catch in his mouth. Donatello and April were discussing the difference between rotissery turkey cooking and oven heat.

"Master Splinter, would you like to say grace?" April asked now that everyone was finally sitting down. Casey put the game on mute folding his hands. Some folded their hands most bowed their heads. Kelly looked up from her small inward prayer, Master Splinter smiled at her like a father would. She smiled back closing her eyes again.

_I wish I could be home mom, I hope you and Papa are okay, and the dogs, and my brothers . . . I wish you knew I was okay and stuff, I'm kinda actually happy, besides missing you so much. But thank you god for my family, and for my new one . . . for Master Splinter for giving us a place to live, for my friends, and for Michelangelo. He makes being away from my family not so bad. _

"We are all gratefull for our blessings in life, our home, our friends, our loved ones close to us and far away".

Kelly grabbed Mikey's hand under the table, even with closed eyes he smiled softly, head bent too.

"There is no stronger force on earth, than family" Master Splinter looked at them all with his experienced eyes. "In this we say 'Thanks'". Everyone looked up after Master Splinter and All four brothers recited thanks in Japanese.

"It means Thanks" Leonardo said to Bethany who seemed curious.

"Who wants yams?" Aprils offered.

"ME!"

"Right here" Donatello grabbed the bowl from her politely.

Master Splinter mid-meal took a happy and gratefull look at his family. Michelangelo was laughing. Leonardo was smiling telling Bethany a story. April and Mr. Jones were Holding hands under the table.

"I laughed so hard I spit whipped cream all over my sister and her boyfriend . . ."

His sons Raphael and Donatello were laughing along with a story, Brandace and Kelly were telling. They chose to put aside their guilt today, whether out of happiness or the care he knew his sons were giving them. A Father could feel nothing greater than this happiness to know his family was strong, happy, and above all 'United'.

"Casey could you pass the rolls? I'll go cut the pie if anyone still wants any?" April announced. Some responded with Groans.

"Man I'm wiped" Raphael leaned back, full. Michelangelo belched from across the table. "My complements to Ze' Chef"

"Mikey" Kelly giggled.

"Master Splinter?" Leonardo asked holding out a slice of pie. "Thank you my son" He smiled accepting the traditional holiday dessert.

"Alright! Woo! Giants!" Casey and Raph high fived.

"With the wind and the position of trajectory he's not going to-" Donatello stopped short when the pass was missed.

"You just couldn't leave it alone could ya?" Casey got after Donatello who shrugged "Its not my fault your favorite player happens to have the factors against him".

"Ah, My Sons" Master splinter took a happy bite.

**(Unexpected Expectation)**

His family had been at the table for awhile, his kids were out in the yard playing with their cousins from Jersey. Greg Hansen got a kiss from his wife who handed him a slice of pumpkin pie.

"Thanks honey" He pulled her down for one more kiss.

"You can make it up to me later" She whispered in his ear.

"I promise I wont burn it next year" He called back as she was walking away. The game was on, his kids were happy, and they went to the macy's day parade earlier today. Now . . .he had his wifes homemade pie and cranberry sauce.

A vibration on the table averted his eyes from his big screen. It buzzed twice, toward the edge of the inn table. Lookin' back to see if she was looking he grabbed the phone, froze at the number. . .

_It's a holiday for friggin' sake. _

It wasn't Duncans number . . .

"Hansen" He answered.

"Station B, 4:30 tomorrow morning, bring rations, your done hitting the matresses".

The caller hung up. . . Greg had a piece of pie on his fork almost into his mouth before the end of the call.

"Hey Honey you want another beer? I'm pouring wine" She called from the kitchen.

"Uh, no thanks honey" He answered back, finally setting the phone down closing it and staring at it, taking his first bite of pie, hunched over now.

_'Their puttin' me back to work'_

His mind flashed to the voice that abducted him and then gave him his life back. And then to Hun. It'd be in between, whatever he did. He'd call.

_I can't do this to them anymore, my kids . . .my wife. They deserve better'. This time I'll get back to hittin' the matresses, but this time . . .for good._

**(Family Time)**


	50. Past the Noise

**There was alot of KellyEliz and Brandacelynn collaboration on this one**

**Tally Ho ;) Surprises might await for chapter 50 . . . **

**HAPPY Fiftieth Chapter readers*. **

**As an anniversary chapter I thought I'd give a hint . . . at the end.**

**(Scandalous)**

He pulled up, feeling his core burn with a familiar crunch upwards. His Legs folded over a pipe on the ceiling, rolling himself shell and all upwards for another set. . . 'Upside down crunches'. _'Rgghhh'. _Pulled another.

'31 . . . 32 . . .(Breath) 33 . . ."

Sweat rolled off in a droplet onto the floor, he only took a break to wipe it off with the back of his bandana tail. Michelangelo grunted pulling up for another one. Followed with one across the room from Raph who was doing pull up's with one arm, hand gripped from the top of the structured pipe. The other hand behind his back, legs straight but trying not to touch the ground, pulling up again looking down with each breath eyes closed.

One fisted Push ups, Leonardo was on the floor, calmed breathing knuckles dusty from the unswept floor, pushing himself up a little harder on each 10th up to switch fists.

Master Splinter had Don doing bench pressing. After two minutes he would have them switch, until each one did each excersize three times, three reps.

_'Today wasn't a lets practice the split kick day, today was a 'sensei wants to work us till we puke day'. _

Michelangelo shook his head, trying to get rid of the sweat on his brow, going up for one more crunch.

"Suitchi" Master Splinter commanded. '_switch'._

Michelangelo lowered himself extending his arms down, hanging there for a sec to catch his breath.

"Ya got it Mike?" Raph asked half whispering out of exhaustion, wonderin' if his brother could get down on his own or if he was too shaky.

"Yeah . . .I got it" Michelangelo did a lowering handstand following down with a soft thud on his feet.

"One more set" Leonardo nodded trying to be encouraging.

"Yeah" Mikey nodded wiping the sweat off his forehead. Ready to jump up at Sensei's command to do the pull up's that Raph was doing.

Mikey tried to play a song in his head, _sometimes that made it easier to deal with, he could count two minutes if he thought of something by MXPX or Simple Plan. _

Master Splinter nodded. Sarge blew the whistle and the boot camp treatment started again.

Michelangelo closed his eyes again, 'two minutes . . . _Asleep at the wheels 40 miles left to go, Rollin' in on fumes to rock the show'_

_Pull up, arm burn . . . Yeah definitely working sensei._

Lower part way, _dont touch the ground . . .You touch the ground bro and your melon meets the bamboo cane._

"I am pleased with your efforts my sons"

_'We don't need fortune and we dont' need fame . . .we dont need bright lights to spell our name' . . . _Michelangelo grit his teeth to stop himself from whispering the song outloud.

_'All we ever wanted was to play, play it loud'_

He didn't have to imagine a song anymore, one was playing outside the practice room down the hall. He watched through the partially opened door, pulling himself up again. Brandace walked past, p.j's an all . . . Kelly followed, except she peeked in.

Michelangelo looked down not making eye contact, instead he pulled himself up faster as much as his arm could take, _a little harder. _

When he opened his eyes and slowed up before his hand holding himself up, could cramp. He heard Brandace say somethin' and then Kelly laughed and nodded before waving at him and walkin' away.

"Mghm" Pulled one more.

"P90X is nothin' compared to that" He heard Brandace and Kelly talk when they walked past their training room.

"Right?" Kelly laughed.

Master Splinter walked away so they could do the last few seconds. Raph lifted the bench press bar bell off sitting up. Leo took a quick arm stretch. Don patting himself off with a towell. Michelangelo finally let himself drop, not remembering which line of the song in his head he was on . . .

Rotating shoulders and heavy breath, Kelly was sitting on the couch.

'_Uh oh' He chuckled 'It's a homework circle'. _All three females were parked around the t.v area. Books layed out, notebooks and a blue art box full of pens and highlighters.

A laptop was playing music, Brandace moving slightly to it mouthing the words. Kelly sang a line before breaking out into a laugh with her girlfriends.

_Sometimes it was like they had their own girl bubble or somethin' . . .Like an impentrable fortress of girlitude'_

Michelangelo stuck his entire head under the faucet in the kitchen running cold water over his head since Don got dibs on the bathroom first.

"You definitely put the sweat in sweatshop" Brandace joked when Raph walked behind them. He gave a half smirk crashing on the couch behind them. _'Dude totally loves the attention' _Michelangelo rolled his eyes.

"At least these aren't due until . . .what? the week of holiday break?" Bethany asked taking Brandaces laptop off the coffee table.

"Research papers are, not sure about anything else" Brandace said completely absorbed in her writing.

"What's this?" Bethany took one of Kelly's sketches, despite the reddish brunette reaching for it back.

"I'm drawing you three in your natural habitat" Kelly said quietly when Beth scanned it over seeing herself with a book infront of her face in the sketch, hair twirled on one finger at the kitchen table, steaming cup of tea next to her.

"You're detail . . .It's nice" Bethany complimented looking at the image of her. Kelly beamed. "Thanks It took like an entire day to do and that was just the sketch, I had to do the shading and stuff to-".

"Three meat with Mozzo?" Mikey asked Raph from the nearby phone, his brother nodded

"Uhm Hello?" Bethany asked, her phone buzzed, everyone stopped except Raph who was flipping channels to find something good on.

"Yes she is here" Bethany's expression flattened handing the phone over to Kelly.

"Since when don't you answer your phone?" Brandace asked with a laugh.

"Since my list dropped to just you guys and Mikey sometimes during school" Kelly mumbled the last part, holding the phone up to her ear gently.

"Hellloooo?" Kelly asked answering.

Michelangelo plopped on the couch shoving inbetween Don and Raph with a bowl of popcorn.

"Are you serious!?" Kelly held the phone with her mouth open wide in shock.

"NO way!" Kelly smiled.

All three brothers on the couch either watched or glanced at Kelly.

"Wait hold- Haha Okay one sec!" Kelly held the phone up slightly.

"HEY! Gimme your laptop!" Kelly litterally fell to her side grabbing for Brandace's laptop from Bethany who handed it over with an eye roll.

"Oh wow . . .Yeah I got it!"

"AAAHHH! YOU GUYS I GOT IT!"

"I think I'm deaf" Donatello pointed to the left side of his head after Kelly screamed looking at Michelangelo.

"Got?" Brandace asked waiting to hear all of it.

"Maddie just got a call back audition for one of the daughters of King triton, and I GOT ONE TOO!" Kelly did a happy dance sitting on the floor before Brandace hugged her. "The instructor sent out a mass email of the list for everyone he wants called back for parts!"

"Congratulations!"

"Way to go babe! Want help studying your lines! I've been workin' on that prince eric thing" Mikey gave a nod.

"YES!" She hugged Mikey out of excitement. "- and were gonna have that sleepover at Maddies soon, she wants to celebrate"

"Is that this weekend?" Bethany asked not believing she forgot.

"Sleepover?" Leonardo asked looking over from the lazy boy chair, he was reading something.

"Uh yeah, Maddie invited us like weeks ago we just never got to . . ." Kelly said suddenly realizing they might not be able to with their 'situation'.

_"Were going to Yuzario's! My mom's old college roomate's husband is the owner so we can get in VIP and then were hitting the club just down the street since Brandace is considered an adult she can get us in" _

"Wait Brandace can what?" Brandace looked up completely spacing out after Kelly put Maddie on loudspeaker.

"Uhm question . . .Why are you celebrating if neither of you have actually gotten the part yet?" Bethany asked.

"Bethany babe, you gotta live a little" Michelangelo tossed a piece of popcorn at her affectionately.

"Clubs, and going out . . .Are you sure that's stuff we really should be doing?" Bethany asked turning around to Look at Leonardo whom she assumed would have given some sort of reason not to go, safety being one of them.

"To summarize to what my brother has said . . .you three are young human females who . . .unlike some . . .get to partake in what most women in your early to pre-20's get to interact in. . ."

All three of Donatello's brothers looked at him all at once. Leo especially.

"_Exploring your feminine whiles by interacting with other females your age, engaging in frivolous activity and doing what comes naturally while dressed up for a night on the town . . ."_

There was a quiet pause.

_"The practice of attracting prospective mates, while also practicing restraint in drinking responsibly . . .Should there be any" _Donatello added before closing his New York Journal and getting up. His brother looked over at him, Leo . . ._ If looks could kill._

Donatello shrugged, after years of watching cable nothing was a stranger to them, so he didn't understand if the idea of four young women going out on the town seemed out of perspective, safety was an issue but so long as they knew where they were going to be and that their friend Madeline Hasher knew the owner to the resteraunt, followed by a night inside the Hasher residence, he didn't see too much of a problem . . .So long as they kept their cells handy and he could hack into the security system of the club they were going into, assuming it would have cameras, and most did have a surveilance system.

Infact . . . _He needed to get back to checking the surveilance anyway. Cams from across the city were one of their best leads to finding any sort of purple dragon, foot clan activity. They may be ninja and gang material, but not everyone could escape New York Sky and City cams, even in the subways. Just a quick glance. _

Raph's regular schedule of watching the news turned into scanning the news for reports of any gang activity. Leo keeps an eye out on his early morning runs, Mikey on the other hand was given another task to do his part.

_'Don can always keep up with surveilance, but it might be more comfortable for them if you can keep up with school activities'_

_'Y'mean your actually telling me to spend MORE time with Kelly?'_

_'All three but . . .yes'._

_'Dude I will be the best dudette escort you've ever assigned' _

_'I'm sure you will Mikey'_

'Lucky turtle' Donatello clicked a key going through surveilance from fifth avenue to the bridge sky cam. 'Then again I don't mind the computer surveilance'. Donatello smiled softly in formality. Not too shortly after reconvening on group plans, Master Splinter informed Leonardo he would be giving the three young women some self defense lessons, and that he and his brothers were to help out on occasion to make them feel more comfortable. If they wanted to keep everyone safe, not to mention looking out for each of his brothers it would help out if everyone in the household were able to take care of themselves in emergency situations.

'Nothing out of the ordinary tonight, but maybe that's what their looking for, something that's occuring at that moment not standing out. Like that evening with Karai at the hotel, speaking with Bishop . . .'.

'What his interest is in the foot clan's attempt to re-thrive they werent sure, but it couldn't be good for any of them. Bishop only saw them once, he could be interested in their re-emergence. He was after all a scientist, their genetic mutation was accidental, cannot be re-created and processed in such a way that would intrigue any mind that knew of them'.

_'The purple dragons are our only lead at this point, we poke the bear long enough he'll have to emerge. Maybe playing it in the shadows wont work to find out what we need, but re-tracing our steps would be the safer course'._

Donatello turned his computer chair around with a sigh, His family enjoying the usual company. Master Splinter even recited an old Japanese proverb about how the best offense was a built up defense, except in old japense war terms.

Mikey said something funny in return making everyone else laugh, his father shook his head.

"We'll go hunting tomorrow, get some sleep Don" Leo patted him on the shoulder.

"Right, I'm not seeing any out of the ordinary activity . . .Sleep sounds most reccomendable". Donatello let himself up with a stretch.

**(For the Family)**

It was early, but so was their schedule for today. One girl after another was taking up the shower, coming back from his run Leonardo wiped himself off of the crisp morning chill from the New York November air. Trees were losing their leaves, and the central park grass was frosted. He kept it quick just in time to see the sun rise above on a building over fifth, before descending below to the dark where the sun hadn't had time to illuminate the ground. Before he knew it he was back home, Master Splinter sitting at the kitchen table with tea and Oatmeal.

"Good morning my Son"

"Goodmorning Sensei" Leonardo listened. The home was calm, quiet.

"I understand you and your brothers will be leaving after sunset" His father already knew their plans.

"Yes Sensei, with your blessing of course" Leonardo answered watching his fathers expression under the fur and whiskers for any opposition or acceptance.

"You are a team, So long as you remain unseen, you all have my utmost faith in each of you" Master Splinter answered.

"Thank you, father"

Leonardo felt a swell of pride in his chest. Just when Bethany Fishers had walked out of the bathroom, wet hair, Night clothes and all.

"You're up early this morning" Leonardo commented lightly, her form outlined under the shirt.

"Mhm" She answered patting her hair with a pink towell, Master Splinter greeted her with a nod and smile. She responded.

_They have adjusted so well it almost seems un real at times how at ease she is around sensei and my brothers. Four turtles and a rat have become her norm_

He thought offering her tea, she shook her head with a light smile before walking away quickly.

"She is getting ready"

"I thought school didn't start until monday" Leonardo thought.

"I am giving them training today since they are going to be out this evening" Master Splinter stood up.

"Training? . . . Right" He remembered. "Would you like assistance sensei?"

"I would appreciate you and your brothers giving demonstration, but I do not wish to intimidate them, you and your brothers have much more experience. Although you have much to offer them, sometimes you cannot build the butterfly's cocoon for her".

"I understand" Leonardo smiled taking a sip of his steaming tea.

"That- . . .and your Brothers might become a distraction for them" Master Splinters tone flattened.

"Of course Sensei"

**(Demonstration)**

**(Scandalous: Mis Teeq)**

Michelangelo opened the door to the subcar, her lights werent on so he assumed she wasn't up yet. "Hey babe guess your joining us for-"

"Where?-" Her bed was empty, but she like never got up this early, like 7 in the morning . . .AND it's not a school day.

"Morning"

He turned feeling a tap on his arm, there she was in sweatpants and a hoodie. "Somebody's ready for training"

"I guess" She smiled really cute, shy like she was a little nervous.

"You nervous?" He asked.

"A little . . . I mean I've watched my dad do Jiujitsu but-"

Mikey remembered her telling him about her Dad, she probably already picked up alot of the basics.

"Don't be nervous, Sensei wont make you guys do anything too serious, he's gonna let you watch and learn from yours truly" Michelangelo side hugged her, she seemed to look a little less scared.

"Do you have a hair tie?". A white hooded and black boy shorted Bethany held her hair up, bad hair day . . .and infront of everyone no less.

"Yeah" Brandace took one off her wrist, she always had at least one or two. Bethany watched her friend walk to the kitchen. _She doesnt even try in the morning' . . .damn it. _Bethany rolled her eyes, her nerves suddenly built up after looking away from the mirror to Master Splinter who had his sons sitting in a semi circle to his left side. She didn't look at any of them if she could help it, just sat down on the pillow, Kelly was already there, she looked completely comfortable, guess it was just her who was really nervous.

Bethany looked up for a second, Leonardo looked serious like normal. His large shoulder and shell frame upright ready for Master Splinter to give direction. _Sometimes I envy that confidance_. . . _And sometimes I admire it. _She thought catching his glance before turning to kelly to avoid it.

"Morning" Brandace walked past a pre-working out Raphael on a punching bag. He held the bag with his right hand, shelled form turning to look down at her. She took a sip from her water bottle walking past him.

"Pay attention, ya might learn somethin'" He nudged her before she went to go sit down with her friends. She pulled a wry smile watching him and all his tough guy sway, walk himself over to his brothers.

"Hai, Warm up" Master Splinter nodded while his four sons stood up doing some sort of . .

"Is that tai chi or something?" Brandace asked in a low whisper to Kelly.

"Their called Katas I think" She answered with a shrug.

After a few minutes of that.

_So so So _

_Scandalous_

"You will not be attempting these today, but my sons will demonstrate- Hai" Master Splinter nodded towards Leonardo. He stood up off his knees, his brothers stayed on the floor. Bethany watched the large blue masked turtle bow to his father. Master Splinter went to hit him with his cane, Leonardo's forearm came up to block, _he made it look easy._

_You know you wanna sing _

_with us baby_

Master Splinter turned the other way almost like a feint before reaching up to hit Leonardo to the side of the face with it. Bethany watched totally tranced, Leonardo's left hand came up grabbing the cane at the last second.

_That's why you know _

_you should be scared of us_

_baby_

_Master Splinter stepped back before jumping up to kick him, Bethany watched Leo bend back to dodge, and then in the same fluid motion grab Master Splinter's cane and toss him over his shell behind him. _

_You know you wanna sing_

_with us baby_

He landed perfectly, Leonardo turned around to face him again smoothly against the floor. _'He makes it look so graceful'. I bet I can't even WALK that' kind of graceful. _She fixed her hair watching with insecurity showing on her sleeve.

_That's why you know _

_you should be scared of us_

_baby_

"Explain my son" Master Splinter waited for Leonardo to speak after the first demonstration.

"The Idea is to be like water, fluid. Defense is like being a river, you don't have to fight a stone if you can diverge or flow around it" Leonardo answered perfectly. Bethany rolled her sleeves down, she even got goosebumps from that.

_Mikey watched Kelly pat her friends arm, looks like Beth's a little nervous. Wasn't long after that before Master Splinter called on him . . .'Show time'._

_No stop_

_Looks to kill_

_Straight talk, sex appeal_

Michelangelo stood infront of Leo, no weapons. He smirked throwing a few kicks at his brother who did the dodges and leans, moving out of the way and around him.

"Point proven?" Mikey asked Master Splinter who gave a nod. Kelly smiled at him, he winked. Hoping that would make them feel less nervous. Bethany nudged her friend, hoping she was taking this seriously, if she was the only nervous one taking this seriously that'd make her even more nervous.

_One touch gives me chills _

_and we aint even close yet_

"Raphael"

Raphael stood up, prowess and all. Leonardo moved out of the way. Bethany could tell the sense of intimidation was definitely Raphs' thing.

_Rough Neck, all around_

_Inkin' all over town_

"Size-" Master Splinter looked directly at Brandace first before moving onto everyone else and focusing on his son in front of him.

"-May help you, but it wont always be your strong point. Just because another is bigger. . . Stronger than you does not mean you have already lost". Master Splinter nodded and Kelly felt Beth grip the pillow under her slightly in a clench.

_Show me how you get down_

_cause we aint even close yet_

Raph towered over Master Splinter almost double, and that wasn't including his broad front.

Beth glanced at Brandace who was watching with her knees up, arms propped up loosely, she was definitely paying attention.

"I noticed he looked at 'you' when he said that" Beth whispered so no one else heard. _Out of the both of us Brandace was a little more athletic, was he commenting about her ego maybe? Sometimes she had one, like she could take on the world but she hasn't done that lately._

_You got me Feignin _

_and you got me feelin' weak_

_Listen as I speak cause i'm_

_Careful as a creep_

"Yeah . . . He did"

"Why?"

"I got kicked in the head by a guy who wasn't even that large, imagine what a bigger guy would've done to me" She whispered back looking at the ground, almost angry or saddened with herself, Brandace was rubbing her arms now. '_No ego there' Beth looked away._

"You couldn't help it" Beth said having heard the story before from Kelly, April and Leonardo.

"Sure".

_You got me goin' crazy_

_and you know I can't sleep_

_No fortune_

_your moves_

_and you hypnotise me_

Raph started throwing boxing punches, Master Splinter used his hands to push them out of the way the direction they were going, still not being hit. Raphael even threw a kick in there, Bethany thought that was a bit excessive but Master Splinter used his own foot to push down and throw it out of the way.

_You got me tremblin _

_Like a little baby girl_

"If Raph hadn't of been there, I might not be" Brandace finished, answering just above a whisper.

Donatello was called after.

"It takes twice as much energy to swing and miss, than it is to swing and hit" He answered, Master Splinter didn't even have to ask him to answer out loud for their sake. Donatello seemed at complete ease, like this was a brisk walk through the park.

"I remember my Dad saying that" kelly smiled shaking her head, this was bringing her back memories of home.

_Your so special _

_Your like diamonds and pearls_

Raph pushed off from the floor at Master Splinter who slid under Raph and using his cane to trip him.

_You got me spinnin_

_and you got me in a twirl_

Raph didn't complain he just got up off the floor like he was just doing his job.

_Your my number one _

_baby_

_and you come to rock my world_

"Raphael" Master Splinter answered. All three young women on the floor watched the larger of the four stand at the ready. Brandace watched how he stood completely still, leaned forward only a little bit. _He was waiting for it._

_Your dangerous_

_Just get it up_

_The way you move_

_so Scandalous_

"Size aint everythin" Raph said loudly so they could hear, Donatello ran at Raph on Master Splinters cue. Brandace watched wondering if he was going to go around him or something.

_It's all about the two of us_

_a one night stand just aint enough_

_I need some stimulation baby_

Raphael looked at his brother before feining a dodge and putting his shoulder into his brother with a loud grunt causing Donatello to fall back on his shell, roll and re-plant himself on a one knee position.

_A_ _little conversation baby_

_You got me spinnin' out like crazy_

_There goes my baby_

"But it sure as shell helps" Raph finished what he said, standing up and straight in one motion, rolling his shoulders.

_Scandalous_

_So scandalous_

_Scandalous_

_So so so Scandalous_

Michelangelo was watching his bro's and for reaction. Kelly looked like she was actually enjoying this, not that he couldn't blame her, sometimes he even impressed himself during training.

"Michelangelo, Raphael" Master Splinter stood off to the side.

_Hot stuff, head to toe_

_Where you go_

_No one knows_

Raph was the attacker and in what looked like an instant, Michelangelo dissappeared. Putting his hands behind his back, missing hits until Raph was turned a little too much to the right after a swing, Mikey smirked- Throwing himself up for a kick throwing his body into a spin.

_You smile_

_Playin' the dough_

_and we aint even close yet_

Raphael grabbed Mikey's ankle throwing off to the side, Mikey used the throw to send his other leg forward in a kick to the side of his brothers lower head and neck.

_Solid as a rock_

_How many ways can ya hit_

_the spot_

Master Splinter had Don take Raphs place, this time showing defense with his staff, when Mikey's kick landed where Raphs head was, Dons' staff didn't move during the switch, throwing Mikey off.

Don gave his staff a twirl.

_Show me_

_whatcha got cause_

_we aint even close yet_

"Even if the dudes got a weapon you can get around it" Mikey tilted his head to the side. Don stood stone faced at the ready before swinging his staff at Mikey so fast Kelly didn't have time to cover her face.

Michelangelo caught it, just before it hit his face.

_Ya got me feinin' and you got me _

_feelin' weak_

_Listen as I speak _

_cause I'm careful as a creep_

"Holy shit I thought that was gonna hit him" Kelly half whispered half laughed hiding her face on beth's arm.

_You got me goin' crazy and you know I can't sleep_

Mikey jumped over Dons staff, and ducked below it before grabbing the end and pulling it away. "Defense" Mikey pointed, Master Splinter nodded

_No fortune_

_your moves _

_and you hypnotize me_

"Donatello" Master Splinter gave a hand gesture, Donatello put his staff to the side.

_You got me tremblin like a _

_little baby girl_

_your so special your like_

_diamonds and pearls_

Mikey gave a waiter like bow to his brother who stood at the ready for his first move to counter. Donatello had his arms folded waiting.

_You got me spinnin_

_and you got me in a twirl_

_your my number one baby_

_and you've come to rock my _

_world_

"Ha-" Kelly watched Mikey reach out on purpose to throw what a normal persons punch would be like at Donny. This time she had her hands up to her eyes partially opened so she could see._ 'That looks too easy, Don might actually hurt him'. _

_Your dangerous_

_just get it up_

_the way you move_

_so scandalous_

Split second timing Donatello was reaching around an arms reach of Michelangelo and cranking his brothers arm around the back of his shell upwards. "Ow" Michelangelo winced, faking an okay smile to Kelly.

_It's all about the two of _

_us_

_A one night stand just aint enough_

"I think that's hurting him" Kelly whispered.

"Calculating open spots and using it against them" Donatello cranked his brothers arm up harder, Mikey gritted his teeth.

"Geeze Don it's just a demo"

_I need some stimulation baby_

_A little conversation maybe_

"It is" Kelly answered herself wincing back and pulling her knees up.

_You got me spinnin out like crazy_

_there goes my baby_

Mikey shoved Don off with a laugh, Donatello went back to his line with his brothers.

_Scandalous_

_So Scandalous_

_Scandalous_

_So so so Scandalous_

Leonardo stood, to walk out to the front. Raphael stood opposite, his brother cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck. He stood at the ready, they'd perform wall to wall ducks, blocks and give the other person a constant barrage of offense and defensive maneuvers.

_A little conversation_

_Goes a long long way_

_Show a little patience_

_that you are here to stay_

Bethany was watching him intently, sometime's she looked worried for him. He couldn't tell what she was thinking now, but he and Raph always seemed to be competative with eachother, even after all they had been through, mostly for good sport.

_Show me that your game_

"Watch carefully" Master Splinter sat down by the three young women on the floor.

"I hope no one gets hurt" Bethany whispered, catching Master Splinters ear unintentionally. The fatherly rat smiled "They both are a balance of the other in several ways, but similar in most. My sons give eachother a competative edge to always be ready for an opponent who might show a different style than their own. They challenge the other to work harder".

_Your dangerous_

_Just get it up_

Raphael and Leonardo circled eachother, stone faced and serious. Raphaels eyes narrowed for a second, Leonardo kept his expression the same.

_The way you move_

_so Scandalous_

They both rolled back at the same time before Leonardo sent his leg upward in that roll at his brother who spun him out of the way. Leonardo rolled to the wall behind him jumping backwards into another spin to trip up his brother who jumped over him, doing a sweep kick which Leonardo rolled up and out of the way before the fists started.

_It's all about_

_the two of us_

_'He's so gracefull' Bethany admired, for a turtle with a huge shell on his back, muscle and a large form to bear with . . .She always thought he was super graceful, more than she could ever hope to be. _

_A one night stand just aint enough_

_'What I wouldn't give to feel that kind of graceful'._

_I need some stimulation baby_

_a little conversation maybe_

Raph rolled to the side using his forearm to block a hit and then throw one back repetatively. Everyone was watching, Beth bit her bottom lip and pulled on her sweatshirt sleeves. Just as Raph threw a surprise uppercut, Leo backed off . . . _She could've sworn he looked at her._

_You got me spinnin' out like_

_crazy_

_There goes my baby_

Leonardo stood up straight, Raph did too . . . They faced eachother down from their sides

_Your dangerous_

_Just get it up_

Raph took off from his side, Leonardo braced himself. Just as Beth and the others were sure he would get bulldozed over, Raph slid to the side while Leonardo did a roll over his brothers shell.

_The way you move_

_so Scandalous_

weapons were drawn and it was Sai on Sword. Blocks and Shings of metal.

_It's all about the two of_

_us_

_a one night stand just aint enough_

"I never get tired of that" Brandace whispered to Kelly who nodded, Brandace liked watching when they would practice with eachother, the speed and the unpredictability that one would hurt the other, but each blocking and parrying flawlessly.

_I need some stimulation baby_

_A little conversation maybe_

"Oh -kay" Bethany almost put a hand over her eyes, a Sai was pointed directly at Leonardo's neck, a sword near Raphs in exchange. Sometimes it was hard to tell if they were just practicing or actually trying to defeat the other.

_You got me spinnin out like crazy_

_there goes my baby_

Raph lowered his Sai with a twirl and a flick back to his sides. Leonardo whirled his back behind in their sheathes.

"Save your energy" Leonardo whispered to his brother, Raph was breathing hard too, "We'll need it for later".

Raphael seemed to be passive on it, but Beth heard what he said. _They were going out later?_

They all were excused, and in the matter of an hour Beth had watched what felt like 10 minutes. She went back to her room hoping to recover her appearance for what was left of the day, and maybe talk to them, after she looked more presentable of course.

Donatello had just gotten off the phone with April after Training. Master Splinter excused them early, he didn't want to overwhelm the girls on their first day. Not to mention the escapade they had planned for this evening. From what it sounded like, they werent the only ones going topside tonight. April invited them to stay over for the weekend, Casey wanted to join them later. Not to mention it looked better if Madeline Hasher came over to the actual O'Neil residence instead of picking up her friends from a back alley.

Laughter came over from the work out area, everyone left except Brandace who stayed to help Master Splinter clean up, which from Donatello's view made Raph volunteer to stay and clean up.

"So what'd ya think"

Raph tried explaining with a half right shoulder shrug. Donatello started getting the tech tab ready, access to surveilance camera's and key codes for firewall access incase he had to get past any tonight.

"It ceases to impress me, then again you don't need someone impressed to validate yourself" She even threw a smile at him, holding out a dumbell weight to him. He smirked looking away. She held her arms looking a little cold in that tank top.

"Glad you liked it" He answered taking another weight from her so she wouldn't have to carry it. He lifted them up to the rack putting them away.

Donatello listened to his brother practice his social norms, he was definitely getting better. No longer making caveman noises or using a shrug or stare as a line of communication. His brother even seemed at ease with a female human. Of course they had all the practice in the world with April. Who he had to remember to call back by the way. They were dropping by tonight, and Mikey even made brownies for her and Casey. The old custom of bringing baked goods to ones place of visitation has not died in America, and definitely not down here.

**(Charming)**

"Jus' listen to Master Splinter, and no matter how weird or hard it sounds just try to be patient and don't walk off on it . . . Learned that the hard way" . Raphael watched her pick up towels puttin them in a laundry basket.

"Honestly I don't . . .Think I can do any of that" Brandace picked up a towel on the floor folding it slowly, looking down like she was dissapointed. _He frowned wonderin' why she thought that. I mean first time he met her she had a broken arm and cut up a guy for it._

"How come?" He asked standing there, watchin her _'not' _look at him, foldin' towels.

"I don't think you'd understand, it' . . .It doesnt matter".

"Ya scared?" He asked putting his arm up to rest on the wall while she folded laundry.

"Insecure . . .Would be the better word for it" Brandace ran her hand back through her gold brown hair, eyes lookin' downcasted.

"I don't see why, you stood up for yourself no problem that night we brought ya home". _They never talked about it before, not really. She even looked up surprised he mentioned that night._

"You found me . . .Unconscious . . .That really says a lot" She was foldin' the towel a little angry, tossing it into the basket to start on another.

"I think your bein' to hard on yourself, Ya think I beat myself down when I get my shell whipped?" Raph asked taking the towell from her this time. She looked up at him before crossing her arms to stop herself from folding. He tossed the towell away. "You work harder" She answered him quietly. She'd seen him come home on a bad night, the next mornin he was doin' push ups and lifting weights.

"You're also a towering six foot something at what I would guess a couple hundred pounds or more and that eighty percent of you is muscle and ten percent of you is body armor". She was actually looking at him now, her eyes sly with that wry smile.

She flicked his plastron front, making him chuckle. _She thought that just cause he was big and a turtle, and already had years of trainin' on his belt, that she wouldn't be any good. Thing was, she was comparin' herself to him. Not just to him but, any big guy, like that guy that beat her up that night. _

Sighing he rubbed the back of his neck

_He wanted to tell her somethin' but didn't know what, in her case, size was a definite factor. If she went up against a guy his size, she knew the odds didn't look good. _

She rubbed her arm slightly looking at him, before she would look down, away and then at him again.

"Size aint everythin' . . ." He answered, motioning with his hand.

She gave him a look which made him laugh

"Yeah I know, I can say that cause i'm the turtle that towers over ya and can toss ya around like a rag doll".

_It made him feel good to make her laugh, especially when she looked like she felt helpless_. He put a hand on her shoulder-

"If it helps you aint just doin' it for you, your doin' it for Kelly and Beth, and your doin' it for me- the family" He quickly tried to save what he said. Coughing afterwards and letting go.

_She was smirking at the fact he tripped up his words. _

_"_I know we'd feel better knowin' you three were safer and could handle yourselves in an emergency. I might not get to be around all the time- Course if I am nobody no matter how big is gonna get to ya".

_Now I sound like a freakin' romance novelist._

"I get it" She smiled softly nodding at him. He let go of the wall "Good" He put a hand behind his head, lookin' away.

"I should go . . .pack" She pointed before walking away.

"Pack?"

"Sleepover . . .Girls night? Kelly's call back audition is monday do were studying lines and celebrating" She reminded him from the other night.

"Right"

"Thanks" She patted his forearm with her hand smilin' softly.

"Y'er welcome" He answered, both makin' eye contact.

" You know the other ten percent, besides the obvious muscle power and green with Shell accessory is . . .Pretty damn charming when you wanna be" She smirked walking away.

He watched her saunter off towards the cement steps, Messing with her hair walkin' away.

"Awww Raphie got a compliment"

Raphael threatened Mikey with a stare,He was hangin' out by the doorway durin' the whole thing.

_Damn eavesdropper_

**(Parting is such sweet sorrow)**

The temperature dropped, but coats werent needed yet. The lights in Aprils apartment glowed warm from the outside, Leonardo waited in the back alley by April's dumpster. His brother's were still inside, at least that's what he thought until Mikey opened the window and gave a salute bidding everyone goodnight and a 'check ya later'. Jumping off of the fire escape. Raph hit the dumpster with a pound from the roof, taking a small barely heard jump down to the ground . Don used his staff as a pulvault off the escape in a flip to the ground landing on one knee, arms out.

"Finally" Raph grunted when they took off, he'd been wanting to get out for a week now. Leo knew because his brother would never stop reminding him. He ran before grabbing an upward clothes line throwing Mikey up in a throw to the roof, following behind him.

"Theres no surveilance in that building, I didn't catch any camera's while we were there" Donatello mentioned running past him before they leapt off to the next one.

"We'll deal with it as if there are, we can't take any chances of being seen". Leonardo said before leaping another.

"You really think they would leave stuff behind?" Mikey asked hopping up the next fire escape to the following roof.

"It doesnt hurt to check, they abandoned in a rush". Donatello reminded them. Raph ran next to him, always wanting to be the faster one, Leonardo smirked. The fall air breezed past city walls and sudden rushes of wind on the roof tops. The sun went down an hour ago, they had until dawn.

Bethany watched the last of the twilit sky fade out, pulling her white sweater up to her knuckles. _He said they'd be out all night, and not to worry. _They'd been ready and waiting for Madeline Hasher to show up for nearly 20 minutes now, she was driving her parents SUV and then they were headed out to dinner which made her feel even less excited.

_Kelly and Brandace offered to pay for her just so she wouldn't feel left out. It still doesnt make me feel any less of a moocher who needs to find a decent part time job. _

She pulled at her hair, _Maybe I should dye it black, I wonder what he'd think of it on me. _

"Beth, Maddies downstairs . . .Hellllloooo?" Brandace was standing infront of the couch with her black and gold Iowa gym bag at her side. She watched Beth stare out the window, probably wondering where the guys were and what they were doing out tonight. Leo didn't really say what they were doing, except that they'd be out all night for whatever it was. She leaned forward a little wondering if Beth would notice her staring at her waiting for a response.

"Kelly you look so cute" April complimented, all three were dressed a little nicer today, probably since they were going out with a friend. She'd never met this girl before but Don said he'd done a background check and she was cleared as far as he was concerned. "Thanks, I havent gone out out like . . . night out, in so long" The girl sighed to add emphasis before skittering into the living room.

"Ahhh she's here she's here, lets go lets go" Kelly bounced into the living room. Wearing her best for the night out, a floral dress with boots, tights, a tan scarf and a sweater. The dress twirled with enthusiasm along with her excitement. She halted watching Brandace wave her hand at Bethany slowly as if waiting for her to notice. Beth was leaned against the window sill watching outside.

Kelly smiled and walked over to Beth

"HEY! Are you ready for a totally epic girls night? Because I know someone with two thumbs up is!" Kelly said with enthusiasm pointing at herself with both of her thumbs. "This girl, RIGHT HERE" Kelly motioned to herself. Bethany looked up as if she just realized she had been totally spacing.

"Oh sorry, is she here?" Bethany asked checking her phone.

"Yes, lets go" Brandace laughed motioning for both her friends to get out the door.

"Have a good time, and stay safe" April asked holding her arms close, her bathrobe wrapped around her.  
>"We will, see you tomorrow" Bethany nodded attempting a smile.<p>

"Goodnight, seeya bye!" Kelly took off out the door dancing to music she heard from outside where Maddie obviously had the bass system cranked.

"Leo said if anything happens, or if someone seems suspicious or pays any uncomfortable attention to you that would give cause for concern to call him or me immidiately, one of us will come get you" April nodded seriously and slowly. Brandace gave a quiet nod in return.

"Thankyou, we'll be safe, I promise" Brandace gave a last goodbye nod while April watched them leave, Brandace closed the door quietly following her friends out and hopping the back seat with Bethany, a sly kanine smile on her face.

"I havent gone out with friends in forever" Maddie said turning the music down. The blonde had her hair in a french braid, black ruffle skirt and heels. _Bethany kept her insecurities to herself, she knew Madeline and Kelly wanted to go to a club or something but wasn't sure how to dress for it, it wasn't like she had an unlimited supply of city lights worthy apparel. _

"That's ditto for the rest of us" Brandace answered flatly looking up into the rearview mirror and looking around, checking her phone again to be sure there wasn't a message from April or maybe even one of the guys'.

**(Can't save me now)**

**(Fancy: Iggy Azalea)**

"First things first" Kelly asked holding up her Cellphone to Maddie, Maddie smiled both girls laughing. Madeline plugged in a cord and before Beth could feel her own head pound Kelly's playlist was blaring through the windows.

"Windows down ladies" Maddie smiled, it'd been so long since she felt like a girl going out with a group of friends, she didn't care if she sounded cliche'. "Soho here we come".

Brandace laughed hearing Kelly sing along to the radio. It'd been forever since any of them really had girl time like this.

_"First things first i'm the Real-ist_" Kelly threw her voice out the window. Brandace laughed relaxing her arm on the window, the fall breeze throwing their hair back.

_Drop this and let the whole world_

_feel it_

_let em' feel it_

Maddie laughed watching Kelly throw her hand up out the window and dance in her seat. Looking back to watch for traffic before pulling up to an intersection, Bethany was staring out the window, not smiling. The blondes smile went away for a moment.

_I could hold you down_

_Like I'm givin' lessons in physics_

_Right Right_

"Yuzario's is amazing I promise and it's free sparkling cider with dinner" Maddie threw her voice back so the two in the back could here.

"Cider sounds great" Bethany finally spoke, making Maddie suddenly smile and Kelly dance again. "Hey Maddie" Brandace motioned from the back in the rearview mirror, motioning for her to turn the music up with a smirk and a nod, mouthing it. Maddie smiled turning the dial on the bass and the volume.

_You should want a bad bitch_

_like this _

_Drop it low and pick it up just like this_

Past the dark corners of the alleyways, Raph and Donatello were running along the side, all four brothers perched. Two standing, one squated and one on his knee, overlooking the building. The same building where Casey was dragged to, that night on Halloween. Casey's vigilante logo lit up in flames all over the city.

_Cup of ace_

_Cup of Goose_

_Cup of Cris_

_High heels, somethin' worth a half ticket on my wrist_

_on my wrist_

"Madeline Hasher party of four?" She addressed the hostess at the front, the girl in the white shirt and black pants smiled and escorted them to the table. "Wow, this place is packed" Brandace looked around smiling.

"Reservations are two months in advance unless you can pull strings" Maddie whispered doing a fist bump with Kelly.

"I feel under dressed" Bethany looked around, girls wearing skirts worthy of a broadway debut made her jean skirt and white tights feel out of place.

"You look fine" Brandace whispered, all four sitting down while the waitress brought out a bottle of Sparkling Apple Cider and wine glasses.

"Could we get samples of the house wine Geneatte?" Maddie asked.

"Certainly, be right back" The waitress winked. Brandace raised her eye brows surprised, Maddie smirked back innocently.

"This place is awesome" Kelly looked around, feeling like everything under the chandeliers was sparkling.

_Takin' all the liquor straight_

_Never chase that_

_Rooftop like we bringin' 88 back_

"Door" Donatello and Raph had taken the rooftop of the building to get in, the roof door escape was locked with a padlock. Not a problem. Raph slipped his sai inbetween the lock loop, the metal glinting slightly from a nearby light, he struck it down breaking the lock with a grunt.

"Were in" Donatello answered into his blue tooth.

"Right" Leonardo motioned to Mikey, standing behind him, both would use the east side windows, through the pillars and into the foyer.

"Camera signal?" Leonardo asked before using his sword to slip through the window locks.

"If there are any . . ." Donatello hit the electromagnetic signal on his tech tab, it would disfunction any signals within the building of a hundred yard radius, causing camera's to white noise and lose functional capabilities.

"-They're down now" He finished. Leonardo slipped the windows open, Raphael lifted the up the hatch.

_Bring the hooks in, where the bass at_

_Champaigne spillin _

_you should taste that_

_I'm so Fancy_

_You already Know_

Maddie declined her wine since she was driving, Brandace took a swish of it her eyes lighting up at the taste.

"Wow, reminds me of the vineyards back home" Bethany smiled, feeling like she just re-tasted California.

"Kelly?" Maddie asked smiling and watching her new friend.

"I'm not really the wine type" Kelly looked at the glass guiltily. Her family was big on the 'no alcohol' rule in her house back at home. She gave a half smile frown.

"Hey no complaints here" Maddie grinned raising her cider glass, all four smiled laughing and clinked their glasses together.

_I'm in the Fast Lane_

_From L.A to Tokyo_

_I'm So fancy_

_Can't you taste this gold_

_Remember my name_

_Bout' to Blow_

"Way to be stealthy Raph" Leonardo flat toned his own sarcasm, hearing something slam.

"Their Gone" He heard Raph growl out breaking a door in hearing it slam against the concrete walls.

"Obviously not his day" Michelangelo leaned down to look at some scattered papers on the floor.

"You know for high class ninja's they left a detailed mess behind" Donatello searched the room next door, a janitors closet and from what he could tell also a laundry room. Stacks of clean rags, towells and rolls of paper towells were kept in here.

Leonardo turned down the hall towards the wing, where he was sure he was standing in the presence of Oroku Saki, that night. His eyes narrowed standing in the spot he was sure he was, when the bandaged man tall and slim, almost sickly looking was staring at him, not even so much as a twinge of fear.

_I said _

_"Baby I do this, I thought that you knew this"_

_Can't stand no haters and honest_

_the truth is_

"Do we have room for Dessert ladies?" The waitress asked them smiling from her order tablet ready with a pen, uniformed like the hostess.

Brandace put a hand to her stomach with a 'I'm okay' hand gesture. Bethany actually laughed.

"Figures you don't smile all night but you'll laugh at me" Brandace joked making eveyone laugh. Maddie pointed out a cake on the menu

"Its tiramisu, my mom and I get it everytime we come here" Maddie smiled, _every other time since I was five_.

"I'll take that" Kelly slipped her hand across the table taking the dessert menu . . ." Bethany couldn't help but laugh, Kelly was thoroughly enjoying herself, _Wish I had that kind of enthusiasm. _

_"(GASP) ooooooh_ CanIhavetheChocolateCarmelfudgecake" Kelly said all in one word after her eyes got wide, holding the menu up to her face so only her big brown eyes peered over the top.

_My flow retarded , each beat did depart it_

_each swagger on stupid_

_I can't shop in no department_

"Kelly you are so adorable" Maddie cracked up.

"Were gonna burn it off anyway" Bethany chimed in, she was trying and Madeline noticed with a excited smile. _Maybe after tonight I won't feel like such an outcast with them anymore. _Madeline thought watching the hostess bring in Kelly's dessert. "At one of Soho's best night clubs, which my father already called and put us on the list" Maddie smiled.

"To be honest I feel really out of place, Like the hooker in pretty woman" Brandace tilted her gaze to Bethany.

"Just follow my lead country cousin" Bethany sipped her cider with the kind of class her mother showed her a long time ago.

"You wouldn't mind sharing a bite of that right?" Bethany asked holding her hands in her lap, face smiling directly at Kelly. Brandace and Maddie laughing.

"You can have some, so I dont go into a total . . .sugar coma" Kelly smiled watching the carmel drip off her fork.

"Check please!?" Maddie smiled raising her hand pointing up not caring if she was too loud.

_To get my money on time_

_if they not money, decline_

_and I swear I meant that there so much that they give that_

_line a rewind_

"You dont think I'm . . . you know . . . full of myself or stuck up?" Maddie asked cautiously after handing over a credit card to the hostess with a bright smile.

_Sounds like someones made her feel that way before. _Brandace shook her head no to the blonde.

"Just because your parents are financially stable doesnt make you full of yourself". Bethany spoke up. "Theres nothing wrong with having class" Beth added. "Your from San Francisco right?" Maddie asked Beth who nodded, she would understand, sometimes in the city class only goes two ways, first and low and everyone who was well off financially was considered a 'bad' person.

"Maddie your the coolest" Kelly gave one affirmative nod. For the first time in years Madeline Hasher felt like she was just one of the girls, not the valedictorian, ballet and flute girl everyone else always seemed to label her.

_So get my money on time_

_if they not money, decline_

_I just can't worry about no haters _

_gotta stay on my grind_

"Were clear . . .For now" Donatello looked out the windows of the wing, he remembered he was standing here when Leo was face to face with the man at the cause of their midnight hunt. A man they thought they had left dead years ago, in a fire out in the business district.

Leonardo stood before walking forwards where the Shredder had stood, his brothers watched him pull a single sword from his shell. Walking down the hall of the wing. Don nodded to Mikey who waited for the first door to be open, Donatello used his staff to gently open and look inside, using his staff to poke in first and turn on the light. Empty room, no furniture, no windows. Leo walked past the rooms, his steps light on the floor carefully placed, not so much as a creak.

Up the stairs Leonardo looked back tilting his head in a motion to his brothers he was going to ascend them. Raph quickly opened up another room looking inside, empty.

The next one was filled with old stacked chairs, dust fell from the ceiling light fixtures making Mikey sneeze, all three of his bro's looked at him at the same time.

"uh, Kazuntite?" He shrugged.

_Now tell me_

_who that, who that_

_that Do that, do that_

_Put that paper over all_

_I thought you knew that knew that_

"I be the I-G-G-Y put my name in BOLD" Kelly and Maddie were singing the song in the car.

_I been workin' up in here_

_with some change to throw_

All four girls pulled up infront of a lit up building, brick building, no windows. "Hot In SOHO" lit up in neon blue and purple.

"Were heeeeeeerrrreee" Maddie smiled all four girls getting out. Maddie handed her keys to the Valet. A long line of other women and men, dressed for a night out behind a rope, with a bouncer the size of a wrestler.

"Dude he could be Booker-T" Brandace pointed.

"Who?" Maddie asked.

"Smackdown . . . Wrestling" Brandace gave up.

"Ohhhhh" Maddie nodded. Brandace playfully hit her friend on the arm, suddenly feeling out of place compared to what everyone else was wearing. Suddenly her tight black elbow sleeve shirt and black jeans with boots didn't seem so awesome in comparison to the bodycon dresses she was seeing behind the waiting line.

"Your not alone" Bethany nodded. "Thanks" Brandace patter her friend on the shoulder. The cold air making the girls who were behind the wait rope huddle together. Maddie walked infront of them to the bouncer like she was experienced.

"Dude it's like the jersey shore" Kelly laughed looking around. "N-Not that I used to watch that or anything" Kelly smiled looking away hugging her arms.

"Madeline Hasher party of four" Maddie pulled out her I.D.

"I.D's ladies" THe bouncer asked. Brandace pulled out hers.

"My father called we can dance but we wont be drinking" Maddie assured him. The bouncer looked them over and Bethany felt like she was breaking the law for some reason. "Left hands please" He asked, no expression on his face. He pulled out a black light marker.

"They scan your hand before you can order drinks, the X's mean were under 21 so we can't order alcohol".

"Have a good time" the security bouncer bid them in past the door.

"This would give somebody and epileptic seizure" Bethany smiled looking around.

_I'm so Fancy_

_You already know_

"I call booth" Maddie pointed over to an Empty corner booth where they could set their jackets down. The music vibrated through her ears, Kelly looked around smiling, a little nervous rush burst in her gut.

_I'm in the fast lane_

_From L.A to Tokyo_

_I'm so Fancy_

"Anyone else?" Maddie asked looking over nervously at the dance floor, lit up with strobe lights of every color. Standing, hoping someone would go with her, biting her lower lip.

"Are you sure it's okay?-We wont get into any trouble right?" Kelly looked around a little nervous.

"I got your six, go burn that cheesecake" Brandace shooed them off.

_Can't you taste this gold_

_Remember my name _

Bethany kept her over shirt on, not sure what else to do, sure she grew up in a city but it wasn't like she went out with friends every weekend to hit the night clubs. Maddie grabbed Kelly's sleeve hoping she would go with her.

"Okay lets go!" Both girls laughed twirling one another out to the floor. Kelly took a deep breath looking around, no one was paying any attention, no dragon tattoos and no one hiding in the corners. Just people dancing, kissing or drinking. _you can do this, you wont get judged here. _

_Bout to BlOW_

"I'll make a fool of myself if you do" Bethany looked over at her friend not turning her head.

"I can always blame it on the wine" Brandace Shrugged before sliding out of the booth moving slow and sultry over to Kelly and Maddie. Bethany even turned slow trying to find her own rythym.

"Best Girls night ever" Maddie threw her hand ups.

_Trash the hotel_

_Lets get drunk on the mini bar_

_Make the phone call_

Kelly and Bethany threw some curves out giving eachother a twirl. Kelly laughed shaking her hair, all four girls throwing their hair in before flipping them back.

_Feels so good getting what I want_

_Yeah Keep_

_On _

_Turning _

_it _

_Up_

Lights flashed, the floor seemed to vibrate, everyone was glowing either with glitter or light flash.

_Chandelier swingin_

_we dont give a F*ck_

"Ahhh!" All three girls cheered on Maddie when she dropped to do the splits and threw herself back up with a gracefull bow and turn.

"Ballet for four years" She pointed smirking.

_Film star_

_Yeah I'm deluxe_

_Classic expensive _

_you dont get to touch_

_Ow_

The shadow on the wall was his only slight deviation from anyone knowing he was there. Leonardo felt the cold concrete steps with each three that he stepped over. A considerably heavy door, by human standards, was at the top. He used the edge of his blade to see any reflection from the light outside the windows inside this room. He couldn't make heads or tails, only a shimmer.

Raph was behind him, Leonardo looked back, Raph gave the nod. Slipping his hand over the door handle, he opened it slowly and quietly. Raph rolled in front of him with his Sai drawn just as Leonardo reached for the flashlight. . .

_Still stuntin how you love that_

_Got the whole world asking_

_How I does that_

"I bet Mikey wishes he could be here" Bethany smiled sympathetically before throwing her curves into a motion at the sound of the song. Kelly turned around to face them.

"Your boyfriend?!" Maddie shouted over the music. "You wanna call him I could get him in" Maddie offered before leaning back and moving her hips.

_Hot girl _

_hands off_

_Dont touch that._

Brandace turned around at the sound of the conversation her eyes wide before turning around again to Kelly like they were saying 'Say something'

"Especially with all these guys looking at you" Maddie added pointing at Kelly, she looked around and noticed a few who were watching her and her friends . . . _ I hope their just creepers and not anyone dangerous. _

_Look at it_

_bet you wishin you could clutch that_

_Mikey wouldn't like this AT ALL. _The reddish brunette smiled to recover her lost focus "He had to work tonight, super late".

"Bachelorette party" Brandace added looking around. One guy actually made his way over to Bethany who didn't notice until she felt someone behind her grinding up.

"Oh No!" She shouted hands up surprised at the person behind her.

_That's just the way you like it _

_huh_

_You so good_

_He's just wishin he could bite it, huh_

"Uhm" Bethany felt her hair swish back from the sudden 360 turn she made "I dont think so!" She shouted at the guy who shrugged, black muscle shirt and all, her face completely flustered.

"That guy was all over you" Maddie pointed, all three watching Bethany for a reaction. Bethany suddenly burst out laughing at what just happened. All four laughed with her.

"Way to stand your ground" Bethany accepted a fist bump from Brandace and Kelly.

_Never turn down money_

_Slaying these hoes_

_gold trigger on the gun like_

Bethany and Maddie High fived, the black lights turned on in fast beat flashes and their X's could be seen thrown up in the air. The flashing lights made everyone glow, completely anonymous and no one would remember them after tonight.

_I'm So fancy_

_You already know_

_I'm in the fast lane_

_From L.A to Tokyo_

They were just flashes in the dark

_I'm so Fancy_

_Can't you taste this gold?_

No one to judge, no one to have to be. Just human vibrations on the floor thrown together with color and glitter.

_Remember my name_

_Bout to BLOW . . ._

"Leo . . .Theres leftover I.V bags here" Donatello picked up a few from the side of the one bed in this entire room.

"This window's been replaced, too" Raph tapped his sai against it, _It was nicer and not cracked like the otha' ones in this building, no bars on it either._

Michelangelo was looking around, a small t.v in the corner. He turned it on and it was channel seven news. "The weather man on channel 8 is so much cooler than channel seven".

"I'm seeing some evidence of burn unit equipment, and . . . Leo, theres an old skin suit in here". Donatello picked it up, turning around on his haunches showing them to Raph. "Skin Suit?"

"These cost thousands of dollars, custom made to fit as a second skin for burn patients" He answered quietly.

Michelangelo turned off the t.v, turning around. Donatello and Raph's eyes landed on what Leo was holding in his hand. 'Bandages'.

"He's alive" Leonardo answered, the room fell silent and he let the bandage flit to the floor. The looks of concern that fell over his brothers faces wouldn't have the same kind of depth as what Master Splinters reaction would be, once they told him that they had failed and that the murderer of his master Hamatto Yoshi was still living and breathing in New York City, Their City.

**(While you were out)**

"I havent had that much fun since-" Bethany smiled still laughing about it.

"Before" Brandace answered, knowing she would know what she meant.

"Yeah" Beth smiled looking ahead at the cement in a daydream haze.

"We have to do this again sometime, if one of us gets a part in the play we'll definitely have to do this again" Maddie hugged Kelly. "Thanks for letting me hang out".

"Tonight was Epic" Kelly hugged her back. Both girls walking in synch down the sidewalk, brisk fall air swirling leaves around them. After an hour of dancing Maddie's mom called, so now they were just picking up things from April's apartment to spend the night.

"It'll just take a sec" Brandace opened the door to the shop as it jingled.

Kelly held the door open for Maddie. Brandace put the spare key back under the stair railing. The light was already on, and the sound of the shower was going. April was in the kitchen.

"I forgot some stuff" Brandace admitted, April nodded smiling getting back to the crossiants she was making. Maddie looked around.

"Cool mask" Maddie motioned to a metal chrome hockey mask hanging above the wall by the t.v.

"Yeah, April kinda collects alot of antiques and stuff-"

Kelly stopped mid sentence, her brown eyes widened.

Behind Madeline, the window half open, was a smiling and waving Michelangelo.

"Oh Shit" Kelly ran over to the window. Michelangelo quickly backed out just as Kelly was about to shove him. Her brown eyes wide, internallly freaking out that Madeline Hasher would see a turtle climb through the window. Another green hand pulled him back onto the fire escape. Maddie turned around just as Kelly shut the window and pulled the curtains.

"It's just a little 'Cold' in here" Kelly held her arms smiling at Maddie.

Michelangelo peeked through the window, Leonardo shook his head after reaching to pull his brother back. A blonde haired girl was in the living room.

"That would be Miss Madeline" Donatello introduced, Raph leaned his head back on the fire escape.

"(Sigh) Dis is all we need" He motioned putting a hand over his eyes, irritated.

Kelly looked out the window peeking behind the curtains. Mikey peered up at her a Shrug and smile.

'SORRY' she mouthed.

"What are you doing?" Madeline asked giggling.

"Nothing!" Kelly turned around closing the curtains again. "Just admiring the view"

"of the alley?" Bethany asked taking a bite of a freshly baked crossiant.

"Yeah, I thought I saw a 'Green' car pass by". Kelly looked intently at Bethany.

"You know at that green light over at the intersection" She motioned with her head.

Bethany walked over to the window, completely confused. Looking around at the dark empty metal fire escape, A hand waved at her from the dark.

_Oh no._

"Hey Maddie, we should go . . . start the car" Bethany looped her arm around Madeline's. "Alright, we'll be outside" Madeline waved to Kelly who waved lightly before running around and opening the window.

"Mikey!? I'm sorry" She said just as Michelangelo's face met hers, climbing through the window.

"Close call huh babe?" He smirked, Kelly smiled back just before Michelangelo's expression dropped and he was shoved onto the floor. Raph climbed through past him.

"We were just leaving, Brandace forgot something and . . .Holy crap she almost saw you" Kelly said bending over to help Mikey up. He took her hand even though he really didn't need it.

"Find anything?" April asked, no one seemed in the mood for crossiants.

"Is everything okay?" Bethany asked, coming back in. "Maddies waiting out front" She watched Leonardo step in through the window, holding a plastic bag with something else in it.

"They abandoned the building, but there were signs-" Leonardo took out a long plastic sheet looking thing, it almost looked like a manikin cover or something. Bethany stood back watching April take a hold of it. "Is this a suit or something?-" She asked looking it over holding one of the legs.

"It's a suit, meant to act as a second skin to burn victims". Donatello said seirously before Aprils eyes widened at the meaning. Bethany felt her own heart skip, Leo's face was more serious than usual.

"That's not all . . ." Donatello opened the bag for April, medical supplies, specialized coolant wipes, and I.V bags left.

"We found these in the same room, of the wing Karai tried so hard to keep us from that night Casey was called out by the purple dragons"

"More proof their in cahoots with eachother'" Raphael pointed at the plastic bag before turning towards the window to look around.

Bethany exchanged a worried glance with Kelly, Brandace was staring at the bag. Suddenly they didn't feel like partying anymore.

"The shredder is alive, and these were used to help him recover . . ." Leonardo said, only adding to the hushed affect in the room.

"Were would they have him in the city?"

"With Hun helping them, and his extensive underground network spreading into New Jersey, he could have left the state for all we know" Donatello shrugged, feeling not so resourcefull at the moment.

"Or right under our noses somewhere . . ."

"If the Shredder has returned . . ."

Everyone turned around, towards the stairwell door "Sensei" Leonardo didn't know Master Splinter had left the lair.

"-Then he will not wait long for his plan of ressurection". Master Splinter walked towards the window, his whiskers pointed downwards, and Bethany noticed that happened when he was saddened by something, or dissapointed.

"For now he is an injured but not paralyzed Oroku Saki, but soon he will make a full scale attempt as the Shredder".

Bethany held her arms. Kelly looked down at the floor a little fearful. Brandace's expression was blank, but everyone elses was obvious.

'Anger'

'Fear'

'Worry'

'Stone faced'

Or hers, a combination of fear and worry, and maybe a slight twinge of panic. Adding to her rythmic heartbeat.

April took the bag "Lets see if we can track down the hospital that uses these, not anyone can just buy these off the street". She and Donatello headed for the computer.

"Maddie's still waiting outside" Bethany suddenly remembered choking back what she really wanted to say when everyone suddenly looked at her. She looked away from Leonardo, not wanting him to see her obvious panic she was trying to hide.

"But what about-" Kelly looked at Mikey.

"You'll be fine tonight" Leonardo assured Kelly who got a supportive smirk from Mikey.

"I'll see em' out to the car" Raph hopped out the window with Mikey. They'd watch from the roof till they got out to the vehicle, where Madeline Hasher had no idea what was going on.

"Maybe we should stay?" Kelly looked back at Brandace who shrugged.

"We'll be back after school, I'm sure April wouldn't mind us coming back a little early". Brandace opened the shop door, Kelly saw Beth's expression in the front seat. Music still blasting but suddenly no one wanted to sing to it.

"Have everything?!" Maddie shouted.

"Good to go" Kelly gave a thumbs up back. Brandace took one look up at the roof, and Kelly looked up too. A hand waved at her from the dark against the lamp light. She gave a small smile waving back lightly.

The two brothers watched the SUV go down the street before making a right turn.

"She'll be okay lover boy" Raph stood up.

"Could say the same thing about you Mr. Tough turtle , jumpin the gun to be the first to watch them go" Mikey teased.

"Heh- Aint just us, even Fearless couldn't help himself"

Leonardo emerged from the dark, after blending in.

"Waving isn't exactly practicing the art of invisibility Michelangelo" Leonardo raised an eye ridge.

"She needed a little pick me up, what can I say. I'm an affectionate breed" Michelangelo huffed.

"Don has five hospitals and medical clinics for the I.V bags" Leonardo announced.

"Wonderful" Raph rolled his eyes. Five to have to check out, that'll be easy. A city of millions of people and who knew how many shuffled in and out those hospital doors every day.

"But only one for the suit" Donatello emerged from the other side, a proud smirk on his face and a google map with an address in the other.

"Tomorrow night, were scouting". Leonardo announced.

"Finally were gettin' somewhere" Raph grabbed the paper in Don's hand to look.

"But it would be easier if we had infiltration, someone who can walk in and out easier, and someone else who can play the innocent act should they be stopped". All four brothers turned to look out over the city before going back inside the apartment.

"WOAH! DUDE!"

"Casey Geeze!"

"What, what I miss?" Casey was sitting on the living room couch with nothing on. "Sorry thought it was just me and April here, gimme a sec"

"Hows about some underwear?" Michelangelo shouted throwing a couch blanket at him.

"And a whack upside the head" Raph added.

**(Inner trembles)**

Kelly was on the double bed with Maddie, Brandace opted for the floor and Beth decided on the window sill couch.

_The room was dark, the floor was cold and everything was like in black and sepia tone. Like the color option on her camera, almost eerie._

_She was standing by a doorway, into this bed room. In another room just across from where she was standing, someone sat straight up in a bed. The figure was black, and as much as her heart was pounding and she begged to be invisible. The figure turned it's head sharply, looking at her._

_Kelly woke up just as she tried to run, legs slowing her down. Begging to run down a set of stairs, the body slumping towards her almost like his legs were half broken or something. _

She gasped, waking up. Looking around the room was still dark but a purple and white lava lamp was still glowing across the room, some ceiling wall lights were on. Kelly felt her eyes sting, like she wanted to cry and catch her breath. It was almost five thirty . . .

She reached for her phone, covering the light so she wouldn't wake Maddie. She had to stop herself from texting Micheangelo, he'd probably be sleeping. Maybe they'd wanna get up at six or something . . .

Kelly laid back down, that figure coming towards her was still there when she closed her eyes.

_It's just a nightmare . . . I'll be back home soon . . .back at the lair where I'll play Mikey's Xbox and hide under the covers. _

She wanted to be home now, more than anything.


	51. City Assault

**According to my written out timeline, it's finally time ;)**

_When you look in the mirror_

_What do you see_

_Are you trying to be you?_

_Or are you trying to be me?_

_The reflection doesnt talk_

_But at the same time it does_

_Purple hair, pale white skin_

_Under the reflection_

_No one has to know_

_That I'm a Cop_

Hanna Lennarow closed her eyes, the misty hair spray touching the sides of her face. Her parents definitely wouldn't be happy about her long locks getting chopped, or dyed what the label on the bottle called 'London Wine Purple'. When she told them, and she down played alot of the parts. She said she was going under cover, but not into a street gang. Her mother would have attempted to ground her and her father put her on some sort of lock down or protest.

'_No matter how old you get, your still their baby'._

It was hard to imagine being their daughter with her hair up in a half hawk hair do. Eye contacts that changed her eye color to purple. Subtle changes, but not too subtle where she wouldn't be considered rebel punk enough to want into the dragons. Purple was their signature color, A royal purple and that oriental symbol of a dragon. In her research she found that most dragons were drawn with three claws, only Asian mafia, sho guns, daimyo's, lords, or really important people were allowed to have four clawed dragons. So her Henna tattoo had only three just to be safe.

Her friends, from Grody Underground Magazine. One of the girls Kat photographed a particular model often, styling a New York line called 'My L.E Side' , which stood for Lower East Side. Fashion based on street wear.

Kat told her the model was a dragon recruiter. . .

"How do you know?"

"She asked me, I told her my career was my meal ticket, and I didn't have any real talents a gang would want. I mean what would they want me to do? take pictures of their tats?.

That's what her friend said to her. But her best link was refferal.

"I told her about you, your alibi story anyway. You're looking for quick cash, you've got a sick mother to take care of and you were a wannabe cop as a kid, you flunked out of the police academy and . . .I may have fudged a little."

"How much is a little?" Hanna grabbed a basket for the grocery store, where she met with her yesterday.

"I gave her a little teen angst, a reason you'd wanna be in a gang other than money for your mother . . . Like you were assaulted by your superior, and now your out for revenge against NYPD, and that your willing to do anything in the name of vengeance . . .I spun it a little more poetically of course so you'll have to work on your own details". Kat picked up a tomato putting a few in the basket.

"You came up with that in one shot?" Hanna asked half shocked.

"Yeah, that's kinda what their looking for . . ." She said tilting her head to the side to read the back of a honey bottle. "Mmm, not organic" She tossed it back on rack.

"Socio Paths lie on the spot" Hanna rolled her eyes at her friend who was adjusting her leather top in a window reflection.

"You wanted a way in, I gave you one. Just remember . . .If you get caught then it's on both our heads". Kat glared back seriously.

"I'm commited to this, I wont back out until all the cards are played and I've infiltrated successfully, My boss even gave me the go ahead to stay in longer after the fact, just to throw off suspicion. My hair goes back to normal, and I'm 'Hanna' Again.".

"Until then sweetie your Paula Schall. Come by my place today I'll give you that collagen you wanted, those women and guys you interrogated cannot recognize you".

"I know the risks, why do you think I dyed my hair purple" Hanna said irritatingly. Sometimes she wondered if anyone thought she could do her job.

"I'm serious Hanna" Kat stopped her from walking ahead. "These arent people to be taken like lemonade. These guys are shots of whiskey, and you need to be the slammer that keeps her face in check when you down a shot, because one crinkle of the nose, they'll know your not in". Kat made her usual bartender analogy. "Keep your poker face on, and stay purple".

"Got it" Hanna understood, her friends life was on the line if something went wrong. But She was trained for this . . .'I can do this'.

_I can do this_

She looked at her new image in the mirror, ready to pack her things. She was moving to a new 'undercover' place of residence . A slum apartment on the lower east side, right in the heart of Dragon Territory.

**(Pre-emptive)**

They were watching the news, over breakfast.

"Today's somebody's big audition" Mikey gave Kelly a bowl for whichever cereal she wanted. "Mhm" She answered, tired.

"It's just a call back" She half smiled sitting up, trying to stay conscious. Michelangelo smiled, making way for Donny who wanted a cup of coffee.

Donatello sighed pouring his coffee, he and Mikey both looked up. Raph was still sitting on the couch, watching the news.

"He's still at it?" Donatello asked.

"Dudes been up since six".

"What's he doing exactly?" Brandace asked, looking up from reading something.

"Scowering the media for any signs of purple dragons or the foot clan, or anything that smells like a conspiracy". Donatello turned straigtening his newspaper.

"Were ready for activity . . . some more than others" Leonardo made his presence known, emerging from the hallway shadow.

"OKaaayyy then, breakfast?" Mikey asked handing a bowl to Leo.

"Thanks Mikey".

"Hey Donny, ya check surveilance in awhile?" Raph asked from the couch.

"Only the past 10 minutes of every hour of every day this week . . .Since you asked precisely 20 minutes ago". Donatello sulked to his computer area. "Ah, 22". He corrected himself.

Raph rolled his eyes looking back to the screens.

"Lady Gaga Trips on her way to the Grammy's . . .Sounds high profile" Brandace joked grabbing her bag from beside the couch. Raph didn't respond, his expression totally glued to the t.v area. He only answered with a grunt.

"Shouldn't stare too long, you'll exhaust your eyes" Brandace slid her hand across his Right shoulder. "Yeah". He leaned back, still watching. Turning his head to watch everyone go out the exit.

"I'll be back" Donatello said walking behind them. Raphael still watching.

"And I promise I'll check the surveilance again" Donatello called back at Raph's staring.

"Hmph"

**(The seaworthy Callback )**

The foyer was a rush of students, trying to get from A to B. Bethany slipped through a group of girls giggling about something that obviously sparked their interest.

"Totes Adorbs, Love her Scarf" One girl said as Bethany passed. Even though she didn't typically like girls like that, sometimes she reminded herself that back home that's how she felt sometimes. Confidant, and the modern city girl. _But a compliment is always nice to hear, even if I'd never fit in with girls like that. 'I dont speak text'._

Her English class . . .Today they were doing groups for a book report, Kelly was with Madeline Hasher at the Oh so important callback audition for a school production. _I really dont want to work with anyone. . . And Brandace sits in the back . . .-"_

Not only was her normal seat in class taken but the one next to the brunette wearing a black and gold Iowa jersey was empty, with her bag sitting in it and a coffee cup on it. Brandace nodded at her from across the room, they got the corner back seats today.

"Thankyou god" She whispered hurrying to her seat.

"Is that-" Bethany scurried to the empty chair before anyone else followed into the class room. The instructor was writing the 'riddle of the day' on the board.

"Chai . . . It's group work day, and I'm in the mood to headlock anybody who attempts to sit next to me". Brandace had her own coffee, Bethany grabbed the one on the desk taking a long drink from it.

"Thankyou . . . Your a saint" Bethany gasped breath after putting the mug down, and setting her bag beside her.

"No . . .I'm tired" Brandace joked. Both girls laughed just as the teacher turned around.

"Can anyone tell me what is it called when two ants get married?" The instructor asked, no one answered and there were a few groans.

Bethany sat back, Brandace sipping her chai not bothering with it.

"Antelope . . . Like the deer . . . In Africa" Bethany answered.

"Very good!"

"And so it begins" Brandace and Bethany tipped cups to eachother.

"Kelly's probably doing her audition by now" Brandace whispered.

"I'm sure she'll do fine, if not very well . . . it's all she could talk about last night" Bethany remembered them going over lines until everyone was tired.

"That and exploding nazi zombies" Brandace answered back.

Bethany nodded in agreement.

**(AUDITION SIGN UPS PLEASE COME AS CALLED)**

"Jaden Pickerry, your next after Ashley" The assitant teacher told one of the 18 girls sitting in the same hallway. The benches were taken so Kelly sat with Maddie on the floor, she didn't mind. Better than sitting next to a total stranger. Plus one girl wanted to talk about how she had the part for Adrina in the bag, one of Tritons daughters. Because her sister was in the play as Wendy when the school did Peter Pan and the Lost boys when she started school.

"Typical psyche out, 'It's in my blood so I've basically got the part' . . .Right" maddie sighed.

"Maybe, I dont know theres like alot of girls here" Kelly noticed, there were only a few daughters and like 18 of them . . . 19 if she counted herself.

"Alot of these girls all want the part of Ariel, and I bet you half of them are so uptight about wanting the part that if they're given another, they wont do it . . .I'd put my Adam Lambert CD on that" Maddie snorted.

Kelly looked up from her phone "Well even If I dont get Ariel or one of the mermaids, and it's a small part. I'd be okay with it". She shrugged.

"That's a very good attitude". The assistant teacher was standing in the doorway again. They hadn't heard her come out that time.

"Madeline Hasher your up after Ashley Ghardigan, and Ashley your next". The messy bunned assistant teacher walked back into the auditorium with her clipboard in hand. Ashely ghardigan, a six foot tall Hatian girl with red and black dreadlocks followed behind her.

_"I think she wanted to do the choir?" _ the other girls in the hallway started talking about Ashley. Kelly shook her head not wanting to pay attention. Her breath was shaking, on the inside she was half nervous half excited.

"Be the mermaid daughter, be the mermaid daughter. . . .I AM . . .Arista, Alana . . . Adrina?" Madeline thought out loud for a moment suddenly forgetting the daugters names.

"You on the other hand could totally be Ariel, you've got the natural hair for it". She pointed out.

"Oh thanks, it's half dyed though, kinda". Kelly smirked sheepishly. "And you! You will be an awesome . . .Sismaid . . .Mersis? Mersister? Yes you can be my Mersister" Kelly pointed.

"You can be mine too!" The girl whose sister played wendy in a previous school production, stopped her gloating and psyche play to point and smile at the two on the floor. Wanting to dominate the conversation. Kelly bit her lip letting her hair fall infront of her eyes.

The door opened and the assitant popped her head out. Maddie looked away from her glare at the girl on the bench. " You can come in" The assitant nodded at Maddie.

"This is it" Her friend breathed out, Kelly laughed at Madeline who was floating her arms about her like wings into a ballet dance. "You can fly you can fly you can flyyyyyy" She sang, the girl on the bench glaring just before the door closed.

**(Past Tidings)**

"Come ON, we should be out 'dere!" Raph was getting impatient. They were going to stake out the hospitals that Donatello located. The few that were matched to the medical supplies left by the foot clan in their retreat.

However, Master splinter put them through a day of training. Raph was asked to practice his balance, as well as his patience. Leonardo watched from the corner of the room on his balancing beam. Their training was more than just offense and defense, they had to have key timing and balance was mandatory to play either.

"Can it, here comes Splinter" Michelangelo whispered loudly.

Sweat was falling from Don's face, holding a position for this long called for a replenishment of at least an 8 oz fluid bottle of water . . .and maybe a half to go along with that.

Master Splinter walked in, he used his tail to correct Michelangelo's balance, correcting his leg height.

"My sons, you may rest . . ."

The tone in their fathers voice was different today. Leonardo could tell something was slightly off. His master was troubled by something.

"Master . . . " Leonardo waited until his brothers had left the room ahead of him.

"Yes Leonardo" Master Splinter addressed him, hands behind him and direct eye contact.

"You seem kind of 'disturbed' today Sensei" Leonardo guessed. Even when he towered over his sensei, it still felt as if he was younger and still looking up at him. Master Splinter always had an authorative stance.

"It is nothing to worry about my son . . .Though my suspicion and feeling in my whiskers this morning after meditation tell me differently" Master Splinter admitted, breathing out with a sigh.

The fatherly rat looked back up at his son.

"I fear that what I sensed this morning was the same feeling I had , not just a week before last". Master Splinter looked to his right shoulder, as if he heard something.

_Was Master Splinter becoming paranoid? _

Leonardo looked down to his father, concerned.

_He wouldn't be this way unless there was a genuine concern to be._

"Michelangelo! Do not use the chopsticks as toothpicks" Master Splinter called before turning around and walking out of the room.

_"Sorry Sensei!" _

Leonardo walked out into the hallway. In the dark he pulled out his shell cell. . .

**(Deep Concern)**

It was the end of class, Bethany had finished her chai 20 minutes ago. Letting her stare go to her desk. she stopped writing her notes about the same time her chai was empty.

Brandace was writing something, probably not related to class, sketching something next to what looked like a journal entry.

Her purse vibrated on the floor, it was her phone.

_Kelly must've finished her audition._

Bethany threw a wad of torn up paper at Brandace, the gold brunette looked up from her writing. Bethany was staring straight ahead, but motioning to her bag with her eyes. Brandace looked ahead sitting up straight, before scooting Beths bag over to her slowly. Bethany scooted it the rest of the way, reaching down to grab her phone, looking under the desk while the instructor wasn't paying attention.

_"__Is everything fine at school"_

_'Wow, Leo's texting me'. She hit the buttons rhymically. _Brandace glanced over at her but she couldn't tell her at the moment_. The instructor was looking over here. 'In English class, typical'. _

She waited a few moments after sending it to send another '_Is everything alright?'_

He didn't normally text her, at least not casually like this.

The next text vibration made her look down the second it happened.

_'Splinter has a feeling, April will come get you after school. Be best if you came home straight after'. _

_Splinter has a feeling? Something might happen, or something is going to happen? She looked up from her text, Brandace nodded her head upwards to get her attention, she wanted to know what was going on. _

**(Enter Sandman: By Metallica)**

_'I'll let Brandace and Kelly know'. She sent the last text before the instructor excused them for class._

Everyone was getting up, Both girls grabbed their bags.

"Whats up" Brandace asked seriously both rushing to get out of the class room.

"Leo says Splinter's got a feeling, we have to go back straight after and that April's coming to get us". Both keeping the pace up down the stairs to reach the lunch room.

**(Act of War)**

The room was dark, barely lit. No one was to enter without permission. One lamp in the corner provided enough light for a moth to find. It fluttured around the lamp siding.

"Master" She stood in front of the bed on the floor, surrounded with red carpet. One rolled up mat on the ground, housed her Master.

The body raised itself, pale flesh with red engraved scars on the right side were all that could be seen. She bowed her head, she knew what would happen if someone were to stare too long. Movement caused her to look up quickly. But never flinch . . .

_'He was standing'_

She stared in shock. "Send them . . . It is time to remind this city . . . that we are not a foot note. A snake . . .That is stepped on . . .will bite". He muttered the words with clear distinction, slow and clear.

"Yes Master" She bowed walking swiftly from the room. Leaving the body on the mat, snapping at the foot soldiers guarding the doors to shut them.

Inside A hand grabbed the moth lingering by the light. Letting the body and broken wings fall to the floor.

_Say your prayers, little one_

_Don't forget, my son_

_To include everyone_

Leonardo looked at the message Bethany sent back. He decided to turn on the t.v for a change, watching the news in Raph's place. His brothers throwing rice balls at eachother in the kitchen for noon break.

_Tuck you in_

_warm within_

"Mayor! A moment please!?" A swarm of reporters and photographers were infront of the city hall.

"I'm late for a meeting with Brian Mickley Congress Government offical to discuss the very subject your about to press questions upon". Mayor Baynoit, born and raised in the burroughs of brooklyn.

"Could we take a statement!"

_Keep you free from sin_

_Till the Sandman he comes_

"Is it true your pulling funds from the department of justice and NYPD tax payer funding to put towards the public school system"

"After what happened in California, the distrust of the police and officers of the state has risen to an all time high by the citizens of New York, and country wide. It is in our best interest to serve the public and to reinforce to NYPD that our children come first, and that officers who don't respect the laws they are hired to reinforce will not be given an extra million in the fiscal budget, when we can have more children in the school system who belong in our schools".

The mayor followed behind his assitant and the district attorney into the officials car, motioning the driver to go.

_Sleep with one eye open_

_Gripping your pillow tight_

"Position one, two, and seven . . .Check" Karai answered into the communication talkie.

"One, two and seven are check" A males voice answered her back into the talkie. She stepped into the drivers seat of a black military SUV. A foot soldier opened the door for her.

_Exit Light_

_Enter Night_

_Take my hand_

The back ware house door was opened. The master upstairs watched from a closed shaded window.

_Off to Never Never Land_

"It's a controversial move, with gang violence on the rise, the citizens are torn". The mayoral assistant Harvard Lewall was showing the Mayor the recent polls taken by their hired part timers and the New York Times.

"The times reports that the citizens are caught between feeling bullied by the police, especially in the burroughs, and being pressured by local street gangs who are pushing edges on territory".

"I want a report from Gang relations watch on my desk this week. The crime rate hasn't been this low in years, I'm not about to spend millions of tax payers dollars on something that isn't necessary".

"The local drug ring has expanded, they believe with shipments coming in on the docks, the maritime commission has a hard time following up with owners of warehouses on the docks. Not to mention the recent crimewave of abductions and rapes in all sections of new york including Queens, brooklyn, and manhattan".

_Somethings wrong_

_Shut the light_

_Heavy thoughts tonight_

_and they arent of snow white_

'Round 28th and go straight, take the back streets and cut alley corners until you reach the checkpoint'. Karai gave direct orders to the driver who took a sharp left to accomodate. The checkpoint 'Empress Hotel'.

she turned to climb into the back of the vehicle, assembling machinery together from a velvet black case hidden under the seat.

_Dreams of war_

_Dreams of liars_

_Dreams of _

_Dragons fire_

_And of things that will Bite_

"Hai!" She shouted throwing her arm out the window. A man who was seemingly standing on his own in the alley suddenly ran over as if on que. He opened the door taking the velvet case. The door shut and sped off down the street. He whistled walking away casually. Holding the handle of the case with his purple dragon tattoo encross on his hand.

_Sleep with one eye_

_Open_

"Maybe it's just paranoia, I mean the last close call was a month ago" Brandace tried rationalizing Splinters fear because now they were having an emergency meeting in the girls bathroom, and Kelly was on the verge of panic after Beth told her.

"If it was really that bad April would be here to pick us up early" She crossed her arms assuredly.

_Gripping your pillow tight_

_Exit light_

_End of Night_

"I have a feeling, since last nights search, that enough time has passed. The shredder will not wait for long to make his presence known". Master Splinter was speaking to his sons.

_It was only a week, before the Shredder had trampled our sacred ground after he found out about our existance. Those years ago. _

_And I have that same feeling now, as I did on that evening._

_Take my hand_

_Off to Never Never Land_

"Position on the tower?" Karai asked into the talkie.

"Positioned". A male voice answered back.

"Position on the Hall" She asked again on a different frequency.

"Were ready on your signal" Someone else answered back from a different location.

"Positioned at the Empress?" She asked finally, listening back for a confirmation.

"Yes"

The Vehicle took a quick turn near the back of the building, A hotel Slum in Hells Kitchen. No camera's or security. Karai exited quickly from the vehicle, the other soldier opened the door for her. When she approached the stairs, the hotel manager wasn't behind the desk. As planned.

She took off up the stairs, toting the target locating military grade launcher at her side.

12 flights of stairs and they reached the rooftop entrance.

"Set the scope, 12 degrees east, 45 degrees south"

"Direct line" The soldier adjusted the angle and sightline.

The mayor's vehicle was three blocks away. The driver looked up through the windshield.

"Sir? . . .The lights not changing".

"It's fine" Mayor Benoit answered "We'll cut across to the right, can you get in the next lane?"

"Yes Sir" The driver answered.

_Now I lay me down to sleep_

"He's changing lanes, headed right for you" A voice on her talkie answered.

_Now I lay me down to sleep_

She already had the launcher on her shoulder, heavy and pinned in the trap muscle crevice.

_I pray the lord my soul to keep_

The car turned right on red. The other drivers honking at the light. Which was stuck on red for the last 10 minutes.

_I pray the lord my soul to keep_

Her right eye in the scope. She had one shot, and the second the beacon was flared . . .

_and If I die before I wake_

It would be her masters first assault on the city that had forgotten him.

_and If I die before I wake_

The car was passing the second business now, three numbers down.

_I pray the lord my soul to take_

The sun glinting off the tinted windows.

_I pray the lord my soul to take_

Leonardo had finally walked away from the t.v area.

"Leo, Bro your pizza's gettin' cold . . ." Mikey held up the box.

"Hey if he doesnt want it I'll eat it" Raph answered. Traning for this long, he was hungry.

"Canolli' anyone?" Donatello offered a box from the nearby bakery.

'_Master Splinter's instinct is also recollection of the last time. . . If the Shredder was returning, maybe it was fear that was driving the feeling. Besides, watching t.v all afternoon wasn't going to help him perfect his dragon tail double kick. _

_Hush little baby_

_Dont say a word_

_and never mind that_

_noise you heard_

"Target acquired" Karai whispered. The foot soldier to her left, stood watch with military binoculars.

"20 yards . . ."

She waited

"15 yards"

_It's just the beast _

_under your bed_

"10 yards"

"Charging" She answered.

"5" Yards.

Finger on trigger string

_In your closet_

_The pull sent her shoulder back with the kickback jolt._

_In YOUR head_

Women with strollers on the street screamed. Couples at the nearby Hells Kitchen Cafe Rizzolio's deli dove out of the way under tables. The glass of the Deli and antique store blew inwards. Shop managers and employees were thrown back by the blow. A knocked out waiter with broken glasses of water laid on the pavement.

_Exit Light_

_End of Night_

_Grain of Sand_

_"WEVE GOT A 22-02 BOMB EXPLOSION, GET A BOMB SQUAD DOWN HERE, WE NEED AMBULANCES!" A sherrif on duty patrolling the neighborhood showed up the scene._

_"Help!" (Cough) _

Sherrif Toledo turned around to the burning vehicle, the driver was waving his hand, half bloodied through the windshield.

"I'm COMIN!" The sherrif sprinted over, grabbing the slippery hand after kicking in the leftover glass to pull out the driver.

_Exit Light_

_End of Night_

Sirens flooded the traffic, the blasts had caused panic, people running.

"Let it fly" Karai ordered in japanese over the talkie. The wind in her hair, watching the fire in the street.

_Take my Hand_

"What is that?"

"Some political stunt?" People from the city hall were staring up at a person in black who had a giant black banner with a red symbol tied to the front of the columns of the main building. It whipped in the wind just before he threw it down.

_Off to Never Never Land_

Smoke rising from another part of the city.

_Boom!_

"There a fire or something?" Casey asked in the drivers seat. April looked up from the traffic in her hybrid.

"Must be". She was headed to the grocery store, and Casey wanted to drop by the sporting goods specialty place before heading back home.

Casey looked up at the smoke before shrugging and watching the light again.

"Casey, the guys are asking if we'll drop by the high school".

Casey looked sideways at his girlfriend, she was absorbed into her phone. It was a text from Donatello.

The second text gave her goosebumps.

'_Foot clan assault . . .News channel 6, Master Splinter would like you to bring them home, if it's not too much trouble'. _

"Casey . . ."

"I'm on it" He swerved the second the light went green and passed another into the next lane to head east to the East Public High School.

_Off to never never land_

_Take my Hand_

_Off to Never never land_

_Take my hand . . . _

"It has begun" Master Splinter and all four of his sons stood staring at the t.v screens. The burning fire of a car with a dead mayor and members of the board, inside.

_"And the police are unsure whether this banner stunt at City hall is coincedental or a direct correlation between the car bombing"_

The camera was focused on the front of the city hall.

_"A black banner, of what appears to be 40 by 30 feet was tied to the front windows and thrown over the columns. A black banner with a red symbol which is still unidentifiable to any gang or crime organization relations at this time - I've just recieved word that the victims in the car bombing were on their way to a meeting, and infact one person has survived and is in critical condition. Three other bodies have been identified as the burned remains of Mayor Benoit, and two associates whose names will be identified the moment police have confirmation-"_

"The girls must be brought home, it is not safe for them at this time". Master Splinter stood up from the couch, lowering his head and leaning on his walking stick.

"Their on their way, I sent April a text, she and Casey are picking them up from school". Donatello answered.

Raphael looked down before hitting the wall in anger. Leonardo glared at the t.v. . .

"Dude, they killed the mayor?" Michelangelo shook his head watching the screen, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"They definitely presented a bold statement" Donatello watched Leonardo's reaction. Their brothers eyes narrowed and glowering at the screen, slightly hunched. His own anger showing only in his expression and body language.

"It means that the shredder is confidant, and he has the man power to do so" Master Splinters voice changed from saddened to rough.

"So what are we gonna do about it" Raph turned around, nostrils flared muscles tensed, ready to go make his own statement.

"Retaliation is exactly what the Shredder wants". Leonardo spoke.

"So we just sit on our asses while he blows up government officials and takes his rage out onto the streets". Raph raised his voice motioning to the t.v. Both brothers glaring at eachother.

"Enough!" Master Splinter turned to his sons.

The entrance door opened . . .

"Is it True!?" April rushed in, Casey waited till all four women were past him.

"It's all over the tube babe" Mikey motioned to the screen with an unhappy grimace.

Bethany approached slowly watching the screen, the news running a clip, a giant black and red symbol banner over an official looking building. The title said city hall. A news reporter talking about the mayor's death.

"The mayor was IN that car!?" April pointed before putting a hand over her mouth. Kelly hung back letting Mikey side hug her.

"It's gonna be okay" He whispered, Kelly just stared at the t.v.

The banner of the foot clan waving on the screen, whipping in the breeze over city hall.

"The mayor and two members of the board were killed in that explosion" Donatello informed April who was shaking her head.

"Guess the cats outta the bag huh" Casey seethed standing next to Raph who was still angry, arms crossed eyes lowered.

Bethany saw the goosebumps on Brandaces rolled up sleeved arms rise. She rubbed them before walking out of the room.

"Brandace-"

Brandace walked away across the lair not wanting to talk to anyone.

"Are we at risk Master Splinter" April asked the fatherly Rat who approached the t.v's again.

"I believe the Shredder wishes to announce his return in full force. He will see to it that he has ahold of the city before seeing to his own personal vengeance". _The shredder always was a prioritized man, he would make sure he was seated on his throne before seeing to his court._

"That means the city's in danger, and so is everybody else on the street who gets in his way" Raphael growled taking out his Sai in irritation.

"Your anger is understood my son, but we must remain vigilant and cautious" Master Splinter advised. Raphael remained still while his father was speaking.

"We can't just run into the boxin' ring with a fight already started, he'll see it comin' a mile away" Casey motioned to the screen. Everyone , including April froze.

"Wow . . . " April stuttered shocked.

"did he actually say that?" Michelangelo asked pointing at Casey.

"We'll stick to the plan" Leonardo nodded to his brothers "Lay low, and find the whereabouts of the shredder, starting with the hospitals and where he got his med supplies-"

"Too much-" Bethany breathed out, eyes misting up. She took off running down the hall to her room. The Cell she tried so hard to not sleep in for months and now she was running to it.

Kelly looked up from Mikey, he nodded when she let go to go after her friend.

"Their scared" Leonardo whispered.

"We all are" April held her own arms. Leonardo looked at the space where Kelly ran after Beth. Raph sat up from leaning against the wall.

"We doin this fearless" He nodded.

"Don?"

"I'm ready" Donatello had the evidence in his bag for match identification.

"Were heading out" Leonardo said to April and Casey. They bowed to Master Splinter before heading for the exit.

"We'll be back Sensei" Leonardo called.

"Be safe my sons" Master Splinter bowed his head.

**(Wake up Bomb)**

"Your orders were executed to the fullest extent, and completed . . .Master" Karai bent down on one knee, along with the two soldiers next to her.

"Good"

"Should we go full strike on your second command" She asked, now looking up at him. Not afraid to make eye contact. Those dark eyes were indiscrimminate, but more pleased than before hearing that the first assault on the city was successful.

"We will watch for movement of the enemy. Call Hun, tell him it is time to do his part . . . We will not give them too much room . . .To breath" He said the last word slowly in almost a half whisper.

"Right away" She answered getting up to make the call.

"Karai . . ."

She stopped.

"You have done well"

She froze at the compliment, turned around quickly and bowed again before walking out the door.

**(What nightmares may come)**

Leonardo walked into the lair, Donatello sluggishly walked near his work station area, letting the bag of evidence drop to the floor.

Raph walked in, twirling his sai in irritation.

All three of his brothers felt the weight of the unsuccessful venture. They scouted out two hospitals tonight. Donatello hacked into the hospitals online records, after Michelangelo distracted the front by setting off a fire alarm, getting Don to the computer after disabling the security and surveilance system. Both Mercy and St. Lukes didn't have burn unit records during the time frame that the shredder would have needed the supplies.

It wasn't halfway through the night when Donatello realized that Karai might have stolen the medical supplies in which case, they would need an inventory list and records of anything missing such as a personalized fire burn unit skin suit, and burn unit supplies.

"It'll have to wait until tomorrow, this time of night their updating their systems and shutting them down for installation of updates and updating security". Donatello shrugged. With a lead that would have to wait, they patrolled a little and went by the site. There were still officers on the scene, medical examiners and photographers. Too many people. The street was taped off but the crowds werent diminishing.

Leonardo wiped his face with his forehead, he'd tell Master Splinter they at least made some progress. But no closer were he and his brothers to finding the shredder.

_'Looks like Raph beat me too it this time'. _Leonardo sighed, Raph was standing by Master Splinters door, it was cracked open a bit but he wasn't going in.

"Raph?"

Raph didn't respond, he just stood there listening.

_"If they could do that to a city official, imagine what they'll do to us" _

Brandace was upset, Master Splinter was sitting on his pillow by the tea table. _"What they'll do to any of you"._

Raph was listening, obviously this wasn't a good time to talk to Sensei, so he wasn't interrupting.

"I understand your fear, and it is admirable that you care so much for my sons and my own safety. But we have defenses we can rely on, which you do not. Your safety is also my concern". Master Splinter put a hand on her shoulder, she wiped her eyes angrily.

_'Eaves dropping brother?' _Leonardo whispered.

_"It's our fault were even here, if we werent here . . .They might not have such a hard on to try to find us" _Brandace wiped her eyes with her sleeves, moving her hair back with half a sob.

"The shredder is a soul that seeks revenge. It is his hate for us, that would have driven him to seize power with or without your presence" Sensei was trying to calm her down.

Leo put a hand on Raphs shoulder before walking away, suggesting his brother do the same. "_yeah_". Raph whispered back.

_"He knows . . . If the purple dragons know then he knows, Karai's the one that hired him. She's the benefactor . . . He has to know were not from here. First its the city and then It's us next . . ." Brandace looked up, Master Splinter stood infront of the door hiding the crack and closing it. _

The brothers knew he knew they were there.

_'No one could steal the cookie out of the cookie jar in this family without him knowing it'._

"It is okay to be afraid, but fear is when you are living in the state of panic. You do not know what will happen, or you guess. The best thing we can do is prepare you for what is to come. I will do for you three what I have done for my sons. I will help you learn to defend yourselves". Master Splinter promised.

"What if I can't- . . ."

"Anyone can learn, and anyone can become greater than they are". Master Splinter assured her.

She nodded her head standing up before exchanging a hug.

"Raphael . . .You needed something" Master Splinter called back. Brandace froze in place, and so did Raph. Her expression locked on his, surprised.

"Were you listening?" She asked, eye brows raised and voice strained.

"I - just wanted to let you know we made it home" He answered not giving her a direct answer.

She brushed by him not saying anything. He let her go past him.

"And?" Master Splinter asked.

"No luck" Raph whispered back. Turning around to watch her leave the hallway.

"I am no expert on such things but I can tell you my son . . . that 'that' . . .was a 'no-no'"

"Yeah . . .I got that" He rolled his shoulders, headed for bed.


	52. Just in Case

**CITY ASSAULT II**

**(Author notice: We are soon approaching a pivotal point in the story. Again I'll be announcing the loyal reviewer award in a few chapters. Last given was to KellyEliz in 'Ultimate Love story'. The Award can only be one once per story. But we are approaching the deadline and in a few chapters I will stop tallying reviews and then name the winner!**

**Last Loyal reviewer received a comic book of their favorite character, a signed card, and an awesome happy note letting them know just how awesome they are. This year I'll be giving out a different prize or something additional. 'I try to mix it up'. I also try to be gender friendly, if you're not a dudette you have to let me know lol. **

**The reviews I have received are awesome, I love knowing how you feel, how you're taking it in, and your hatred of all things cliffhanger. Seeya at the bottom ;)**

**(Diversion)**

"We've apprehended, suspicious suspect on West 57th. White Male 5 foot 7, dark hair, long". Sheriff Toledo spoke into the police receiver. He was waiting on confirmation that the driver was in stable condition, but that could take days after an explosion like that. Nearly took out the entire street.

Two officers not of his department took the suspect into custody. He was going into questioning after being Mirandized. Bomb suspect.

The suspect was carrying a large velvet black case. When he was stopped and apprehended, the suspect let them open the container. Nothing was inside. All he did was smile and shrug. The witness who saw him walking a couple streets away noted his carrying case, and said it could have been holding the bomb or launch weapon. They've got him on ice for 22 hours but after that if they can't match DNA or bomb, or any sort of residue inside the case he was carrying, they'd let him go.

_'Just looked like a smart mouthed kid to me'._

But the suspect wasn't on his to do list right now. He was telling the local department captain what happened, what he believed happened, and assess the damage. . . Add hold off the press vultures, and he had himself in overtime pay.

"Grekoffe, and Ven are questioning the witnesses that haven't been hospitalized. One of them said they saw a smoke trail come from up and that direction. Maybe it was a rocket from the roof . . . Guy was blown military style, assassination". Another officer with the name badge Quarr filled him in.

"Right, Come on, five of you guys!" The sheriff pointed to the rooftops in that general direction. The sheriff blew his whistle and clapped his hands before starting to jog towards the buildings, "I Want a forensic team to follow let's GO!"

**(Tactics)**

**"Officials are still guessing as to the only means of this symbol, we have a latest lead on a possibility of this symbol originating from Japan. Japanese Immigrants in the city are calling in recollections of a possible gang at work. More on this as the story unfolds-"**

"Aw Man . . ." Duncan stared at the TV. It was his night off.

"I take one fuckin' night off and Hun goes and pulls this shit" Duncan stood up with his cigar still hanging from his lip. White night shirt and his boxers, he started to pull on his pants.

His phone started vibrating on the kitchen counter. _'The kid'_

"What do you want punk" Duncan answered putting on a belt.

_'IT's all over the news dude, Hun didn't say anything about this!" _

"Don't freak out rookie, If Hun had anythin' to do with it we would've had a meeting . . . It's her"

"_Her? You mean the foot clan"_

"Right, she's behind it" Duncan nodded into the cell.

"_But Dunc, this is way beyond what I signed up for man . . . I'm like freakin' out here. I was told we'd be doin' small deals and maybe even gettin' in with Russia . . . No one said FUCK SHIT about killin' the mayor of New York City". _

"You're using your prepaid cell right?"

_"Yeah"_

"Good, keep your mouth shut, and stick to what you were told to do. I'm headin' out to meet up with the boss, he'll tell us what's goin' on. Keep your cool and calm the fuck down kid. If you spazz, it's your own dick on the line understand?" Duncan grabbed his hat and jacket, locking the door behind him. Hanging up on the kid he headed for the office, Hun wouldn't be checking the inventory in Jersey with all this goin on.

**(Family Matters)**

When Duncan walked into the warehouse out in Jersey, he expected to find Hun there. Because he wasn't at the city hall, he wasn't at the office, and he wasn't at the old safe house where his new 'master' was hidin' out.

What he didn't expect to find was Hun standing on a scaffolding, while half the neighborhoods purple dragons, pee wee's and the table bosses rallying up like a freakin' dragon convention.

"Greg!" Duncan spotted Greg just to the left of the scaffolding.

People were shouting. "_It's a fuckin' nut house in here!"_

"QUIET!"

Hun boomed over the crowd. Greg upturned his eyes from smoking his cigarette, nonchalantly. The pee wee's were gettin out of hand.

"For those of you who have forgotten . . . Our alliance with the Foot clan"

_"What's in this for us!?"_

_"Why do they need us to do this?"_

_"The fuckin' Cops are bustin' us on the curbs! We can't do business with the freakin' Police pullin over everybody scorin' a purple tat!" _

"What's goin on Greg?" Duncan looked at him nervously. Lookin from Greg to the boss. There was NEVER a time when Duncan didn't know what the hell was goin on.

"THE FOOT CLAN has just announced their back in business! TO THE ENTIRE CITY!" Hun shouted over the crowd. Many cheered, men in in the background barked.

"The Shredder, head of the foot clan has called upon the dragons for a favor . . . A favor that I swore would be done with dragon blood and dragon honor!"

The cheering was louder. It was a mix of cigarettes and teen angst, revolution.

"The fuck is he doing" Duncan whispered.

"The Foot clan has just thrown down the Gauntlet, and Declared WAR on New York City"

The screaming increased.

"THE NYPD"

The cheers echoed in the warehouse.

People throwing their hands up, fists pumped, ready to start a war of their own.

"AND In RETURN . . . We'll have full control of the city . . . Our alliances with any other gangs in the area is considered Null and Void! You are to push the border of our territory, eradicate anyone working a corner. The Shredder's orders for you . . . City Wide Take over!"

"Dragon protected businesses! Dragon owned property! And Dragon controlled districts" Hun lowered his voice. Duncan stared hard, when Hun said there'd be change, he didn't think an assault on the city was one of them.

Amidst the cheering, a pale skinned purple pixie hair cut woman was standing near the exit, since the room was already packed.

_"Oh my god" _

_Her lips whispered, before she took off out the door. _

"Hey newbie! Over here!" Kat's model friend was ushering her over near the ladder to the cat walk.

"Pretty Decent right" She nodded over, her hair buzzed half back, the other side long and brown. A dragon tattoo around her neck extending to her arm.

"It's beautiful" Hanna lied.

**(Angry Eyes)**

"They've been gone for hours" Bethany whispered, they were sitting by the TV area. The news still on, no one wanted to turn it off . . . and was biting her nails.

"Beth . . . Bethany" Brandace tried getting her attention. Kelly grabbed her friends hand from biting, patting it with a sympathetic smile.

"They said they'd be right back" Kelly kept patting her friend's hand. Bethany looked at her nails. . ."I can't bite them anymore anyway".

Even Master Splinter took off with them, they said they had to go check on a few things and would be right back. It was the first time they'd ever been 'Alone' . . . alone.

"I'm just . . . gonna go make some coffee . . . yeah . . . that's what I'll do" Bethany stood up making a beeline for the kitchen.

". . . and here comes the caffeine habit" Brandace watched her friend take off.

"Maybe we should cut her off after two cups" Kelly suggested. Last time something like this happened, like when the scepter started reacting for no reason, Bethany started downing coffee. The results were a caffeinated high Bethany fishers who couldn't and wouldn't sleep.

_What else could they do? It'd been three hours since they left, it was nearly 8:15 and they had school the next morning. _

"Anybody else!?" Bethany held up the full pot of coffee and a container of Irish creamer.

"Right here" Brandace and Kelly both raised their hands.

"They're just showing the same stuff over and over" Kelly noticed. The news reporters didn't have any leads or answers yet, they've been showing the same footage all night and a representative of the mayor was speaking in a few minutes.

"I thought Leo wanted to watch that" Kelly mentioned.

"He did" Bethany sipped sitting down again. Kelly checked her phone again, the last message Mikey sent was an hour ago, saying they were taking care of some stuff and would be back soon.

Brandace turned up the volume . . . The city hall 'mayoral representative was about to speak'.

**"Here today to speak on behalf of Mayor Baynoit, is his press representative Gharret Oaklayan . . . We're coming to you live from Channel 7. . . **

All the reporters were silent, just as silent as the living room. Bethany leaned back sipping her coffee, Kelly pulled a pillow in front of herself for comfort.

'_This past 7:30 on today of November 30th. Unfortunate during the holiday season when so many are just returning to their lives from the thanksgiving weekend. I am giving the formal public statement that at exactly 2:30 this afternoon Nicholas Baynoit Mayor of New York City, has in fact been assassinated. Two of his colleagues also perished in the attack. _

'The reporters started shouting questions'

_"Who were the colleagues?"_

The press representative adjusted his tie and wiped his face with a cloth offered to him.

"_The two victims were his personal assistant, Harvard Lewall, and District Attorney Pauly Mascholle"._

_"Was this a Mob hit!?"_

_"Is this a new gang threat on the city!?" _

The reporters kept coming with their questions, and when the man decided to speak, they went silent. Maybe out of respect for the dead mayor.

"It's scary how they don't know" Brandace shook her head. Kelly looked over, hugging the pillow to herself closer.

_"At exactly 2:35 . . . Just minutes after attack, City hall was draped with a symbol which we have not identified the profile of these attackers. Captain Jack Gerhard will be informing you in a press conference shortly after myself. On behalf of the Baynoit family, they ask for privacy to allow them to grieve in this great time of mourning for the loss of not only a father, a husband, and outstanding public official. But a friend and advocate for this city. . . _

A man dressed in a sharp uniform, decorative badges and stars adorning the front. He shook the representative's hand both patting each other on the shoulders in a strong male fashion. Bethany heard the door open and stood up. Brandace looked up but was too into the report. Michelangelo walked in coming up behind Kelly and giving her a lowered hug from the back of the chair. She held onto his arms pointing at the screen. Leonardo stood beside his father. Donatello put his Bo staff to the side.

"What'd we miss" Raph sat on the couch next to Brandace. The couch almost slid back when he sat down, rushing to see.

_"On behalf of the officials, the public, and with the full support of the NYPD. Our prayers go out to the Baynoit family, and the families of Lewall and District attorney Mascholle"._

"It's that captain . . ." Donatello remembered pointing at the screen. "Captain Gerhard I believe, he was head of the abduction cases".

"Shhhh" Leonardo shushed his brothers putting a hand up, listening intently.

_"Today, not only was there an assassination, but a represented attack on City Hall, and a threat given to the City. This symbol, has not been completely recognized. Unfortunately I cannot disclose vital information about this new open case"._

_The reporters were shouting questions, camera's flashing. Officials had their heads down._

_"We will fly the flag half-staff, in honor of the lives that were taken today"._

_The camera showed the American flag, and the flag of the state of New York, being lowered half-staff__._

"_The suspects in question were dressed in tactical military styled clothing. The assassins used a military grade rocket launcher in the attack which took the lives of three, injured several critically, and damaged the homes and businesses of those near the blast". _

Captain Gerhard wasn't reading from a report, he was speaking with his hands gripped to the podium. Officers lined behind him.

_"We do not know the identity of which this symbol represents, we currently have leads as to the name and representation of this symbol. By current and recent definitions, the perpetrators by which this crime was committed have been upgraded to Terrorists. . ."_

"Couldn't someone just . . . tell them-I mean . . ._ We_ know" Kelly stared at the TV, feeling awkward when a few looked directly at her.

"They would want to know how you know and where you received that information" Donatello informed her.

"Not only would that put you out in the open, but that would endanger our security" Leonardo nodded.

Mikey squeezed his arms around her gently again.

_"An attack of this magnitude represents a high scale threat alert. Anyone adorning this symbol will be brought in for questioning, and anyone with information regarding this attack is welcome to come forward or call our information hotline, we will have officers answering the phones around the clock". _

_Captain Jack Gerhard was reading out the hotline number which appeared on screen._

_"We encourage citizens to adhere to basic safety, if something looks suspicious please come forward, we encourage those who are wary to call anonymously if needed. Do not let your children wander the streets after dark. Businesses are asked to adhere to security and safety regulations during this time. We will have officers patrolling the streets at later hours and more officers out patrolling". _

Captain Gerhard suddenly looked down at the podium, as if something was in his hand. "That is all we have for now. Any information, that is vital to public safety, will be given at a later press conference once more information has been collected and processed". He bowed out just as the news station anchors came back to the screen.

_"More as the story unfolds, a recent lead given to police was that of the Japanese immigrant community, calling in reports of resemblance of this symbol"._

All the brothers heads perked up, and Master Splinter's ear twitched.

_The screen changed to an elderly woman's voice, her face was digitalized out. _

_"We go to Vivian for more . . ." The anchor led the way to another anchors voice. _

_"The Japanese community was the first to make phone calls to the city hall, claiming they recognized this symbol" _

_The foot clan flag shown again on the city hall footage. _

_"Yes Katie, the immigrants refuse to name themselves out of fear of retaliation against this organization, which they claim had their start in Japan. Almost a century ago. This elderly woman had her grandson call the police the moment she recognized the symbol on the evening news-"_

_A Japanese woman whose face was obscured for anonymity was speaking in Japanese, an interpreter was speaking for her._

_"I was a little girl . . . when I first saw that symbol. My father told me, they were thieves. But he said many would join them. Villages were attacked, men, women and children were kidnapped. But suddenly just as I turned thirteen the crime stopped. My father said, now that they were strong in Japan, they would not hurt anyone anymore. Still. . My family moved To America to find new work, and have a better life. We came and did not see that symbol ever again. Now it has appeared, in my grandson's life time. As soon as I saw it, I told him to call the police, but not to give them our names. For they would come for us too. They are ruthless-. Even our neighbors have called, but only a few. Many believe they will come after us at night."_

_"When asked if she could write the name down, it came up as 'Ashi No ichizoku' meaning 'Clan of Foot'. When asked, it was corrected to 'The foot clan'" _

It went back to Katie the News anchor.

_"No word back yet as to the validity of this information from Authorities, as to whether this 'crime organization actually exists-"._

"Exactly what the Shredder wanted . . ." Leonardo crossed his arms.

"Wide spread panic, times that by the multitude of the population of the city and you have a valid terror threat, frightening millions". Donatello made the calculation in his head, looking up at his elder brother.

"My Sons, let us finish what we can tonight . . ." Master Splinter got his sons to pay attention. "Show them, and then get some rest, we will not be going above ground tonight. Am I understood?" Master Splinter turned with his hands behind him.

"Yes Sensei" All four brothers answered, looking around or down with indignant faces.

"Well . . . Guess we oughta" Mikey held his hand out to Kelly.

"Were going to show you something" Leonardo spoke to Kelly, Beth and Brandace. Curious and down casted looks on their faces.

**(Just in case)**

They left the lair. "We were attacked once, and had nowhere else to go". Leonardo spoke in the dark.

"But this time we have a backup plan, emergency escape routes" Donatello turned and nodded to them.

"Escape routes?" Bethany asked holding her hand over her face due to the smell. They all stopped.

"We were re-securing the perimeter, incase anything happens and the lair is no longer safe . . . Each of us splits up to a different direction, Donny" Leonardo nodded to Don who ushered Bethany with him.

"Bethany you'll come with me to the Manhole in the next junction over, I'll have to show you . . ." Don ushered her. Bethany felt confused and slightly flustered "Wait . . . Where will you go?" She turned asking Leo.

"You'll be going with Donatello, I'll be taking Master Splinter to the safe point. . ." Leonardo explained. She couldn't see him in the dark but he knew from her voice that the thought of having to escape and split up didn't sit well with her, her voice came off with a slight hint of helplessness.

"But I'll meet up with you first thing, once Master Splinter is somewhere safe".

"Mikey volunteered to take Kelly and Brandace will go with Raph . . . In case something goes wrong, all three of you will be sent to April or Casey's apartment". Donatello explained pin pointing the areas triangulation on his tablet.

"Go ahead I'll follow" Leo offered Don to go ahead, Bethany followed . . . But her steps were slow and reluctant. Don did the best he could and smiled "Consider this in relation to a fire drill".

"Babe you're gonna love it, I picked out the best hiding place" Michelangelo started leading Kelly away. Leonardo watched Raph walk down the dark tunnel fading with Brandace walking behind him, his brother gave him a nod.

_'It's just in case'._ He thought out loud to a whisper. _None of them liked the idea of separating, his own instincts voted against it, but it would disorient anyone pursuing them, they wouldn't know which way to go, and they wouldn't be familiar with the tunnels, subway, and sewer system. He remembered Master Splinter's voice when he told them that this was the best method to work with, as much as he said it pained him to make them split up. _

**(Under 9th street)**

"We'll be going up under 9th, and then ascending to ground level" Donatello pointed at the manhole. Once were outside we make a beeline for the-"

He turned around still explaining everything. The intelligent turtle didn't need to calculate or observe too much, to know she wasn't comfortable with this. In what little light he could see, she stood in the middle of the tunnel on damp pavement, holding her arms in a nervous stance.

"Bethany" He asked to get her attention. She nodded slowly before looking down. "I understand that this is important, but I don't like the idea of . . ." She trailed off.

"I know this is frightening for you, and Leo knows too" He mentioned. She looked up at the sound of his brother's name. _Donatello didn't have to speculate anything to know she was different around his brother. She and Leo shared something, and despite what his Brother said, he knew she was used to being around him, and going to him when she was frightened._

"-But were doing this to keep everyone safe, I'm not very particular in leaving Splinter and my brothers either, and I know none of them are very happy about it. . ." Donatello explained giving the best support he could, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I understand Don" She gave a half smile back. "So where do we go after we get up?" She asked trying to be involved.

**(Two blocks over)**

"So we go down there!?" Kelly said, her voice echoing down a large black tunnel. "Yep" Mikey smiled hands on his sides confidently. Her large brown eyes not so sure about the giant void tunnel of doom.

"We catch a train and then get off and meet up with Raphie boy and Brandace, then go get Master Splinter and Leo"

"Pretty cool huh" Mikey smirked.

"Pretty uhh . . . Dark" Kelly answered flatly holding onto his arm looking down the tunnel of darkness.

"Oh and I stashed snacks at the checkpoint . . . In case you get hungry" Mikey pointed.

"Okay" She nodded with a helpless stare, shrugging and accepting her fate.

**(Manpower)**

"The warehouse" Brandace walked in before him, his arm extended holding open the door. "What after that?" She asked.

"We grab the bike if were bein' followed" Raph locked the door behind him. They had to take precautions now, Master Splinter wanted every door locked, every tunnel they went through hidden. No followers, no witnesses, no matter what cost.

She rolled down the sleeves on her sweater, kinda thin for winter weather. He watched her turn and look around, both standin there.

"When do we meet up with them again" she asked quietly looking up at him.

"We meet up at the check point . . . but only till' it's safe. We might have to hide out for a while till' we can get to em'". He talked softer too, he didn't like the idea of leavin' his brothers, or his father.

"What if it's snowing?" She asked. . . _'Damn . . . He didn't think about that'. _

"Then we'll' take off on foot" He answered honestly, looking at her, both catching eye contact. He opened the garage door for some fresh air, leaning against the door way, she stood near him holdin' her arms and lookin' up at the sky.

"Can't believe all this is happening before Christmas" She whispered.

"Yeah" He answered, none too happy about it neither.

"But I mean . . . were pretty safe in the lair" He said, a large cold gust of winter wind blew past them.

"Looks like snow might come faster than we think" She stood closer to him, he put an arm around her shoulder for warmth. She didn't move away from him.

"The easier it is for us" He said just a little above a whisper. "We got the advantage . . . It gets darker earlier". Rubbing his hand up and down the side of her shoulder and arm in a side hug. "At least I know if something does happen we'll be okay . . . I trust you enough" She gave a weak smile running her fingers through her hair, trying to make things easy. She left his hold and walked back inside, he looked out once before closing the door again and locking down the security system.

"Where will Kelly and Michelangelo go?" She asked curious as they were walking' back.

"The one route I said we weren't takin'". Raph growled lightly shaking his head, motioning her out the door. _He didn't even wanna' tell her about that one. _

**(I'm Afraid)**

**(You and Me: Lifehouse)**

"How did it go?" Leonardo asked, Donatello was the last to come back with Bethany. The others came home fifteen minutes before. Master Splinter was satisfied and asked Kelly and Brandace if this was something they could handle should the need arise. _Not that they had much choice._

"Goodnight" Brandace said to Kelly and Mikey, under a blanket on the couch.

"As well as can be expected" Donatello nodded.

"I thought you agreed to that route?" Leonardo asked. Sipping his Oolong tea.

"I am, it's very strategic and gives us an edge in disorientation in case someone were to come barging in . . ."

"Then . . .?" Leonardo watched Donatello's eyes shoot sideways to where Bethany was taking off her shoes and jacket, her expression down casted.

"Can you blame her? She's very used to having you as her support". Donatello shrugged sympathetically. Bethany was at the entrance taking her shoes and jacket off. Her expression was down casted.

Donatello clapped his brother lightly on the shoulder.

_What day is it?_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

Leonardo looked down, his own thoughts prevailing him. Looking up half defeated to where Bethany was walking past the couch. Making his legs stand to walk.

_I can't keep up_

_And I can't back down_

She was going to make herself some hot chocolate. She needed a break from the coffee.

_I've been losing_

_So much time_

"Tea might be better for your nerves" A deep kind voice made her almost spill the cocoa mix on the counter. "Yeah" She whispered in agreence. She turned to give a half weak smile walking to put the milk back. The lair was dark, just a couple lights on. "I just don't feel like sleeping yet". She went to reach for the box of tea bags at the top of the cupboard, a three fingered green hand and arm extended and reached it for her.

_Cause it's you and me_

_And all of the people_

"Understandable" He gave it to her, his eyes looked kind, almost softer even. Bethany looked down immediately, not wanting to stare.

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

He was so much bigger than she was, but when she looked at him, especially his eyes, it was like she was looking at the real him. Sometimes she feared he could tell she was looking at 'him' and not 'at' him.

_And it's you and me_

_And all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"Do you know what to do now, Donatello explained everything?" He asked quietly but kind. '_Did he think she was sensitive about it?' _ Leonardo leaned against the counter with one elbow, but not by much. He wasn't one to lean.

"Yes" She answered "I think I can remember it if . . . the moment should come up . . . I guess". She couldn't stop the sad note in her voice, she knew it came off that way, but she couldn't help it.

_What of the things_

_That I want to say_

_That just aren't coming out right_

She put the kettle on the stove turning on the stove top. He wasn't turning away from her, making her feel like he was concerned . . . She looked up quickly at his expression and halted. His eyes showed nothing 'but' concern. . Concern for her.

_I'm tripping on words_

_You've got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go _

_From here_

"Don informed me that you were somewhat uncomfortable" He pressed gently, she was about to pour the water, Leonardo's face turned to a sympathetic smile taking the mug from her, their hands brushed. She folded her arms, moving her bangs out of the way, watching him put the tea in it first, steeping it, adding honey and pour the water for her.

"Thankyou" she whispered, smiling gently back. He smiled a bit more when she sighed at the taste. _He made good tea, just the right amount of honey._

_Cause it's you and me_

_And all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

"I . . . I guess . . ." She looked up at him from her mug before looking down at it again, trying to find the words to offer. The blue banded turtle just stood patiently. _He was so patient._

"I'm afraid" She admitted ". . . I am afraid" She gave a small weak fake laugh and smile, followed by a frown, staring into her tea mug.

_And it's you and me_

_And all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

"Afraid for Kelly, for Brandace, for Master Splinter, for your brothers, for myself . . . For you" She shook her head. "It's like . . . afraid of falling all over again, but . . .This time you might not be there to catch me" She lowered her head wanting to put the mug down, but it was the only thing keeping her from looking at him.

_I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"Bethany"

That voice was so kind, but it demanded she look at him. When she looked up and looked down he lifted her chin lightly putting his first finger under it. _He's so much stronger than me, and after tonight I definitely don't look like I'm ready to charge head first. _

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure it out_

"For a woman who has no problems throwing a book at a highly trained ninja, or throwing a right hook at a fully grown mutant turtle-" He started, making her smirk, looking away. He lifted her chin again with his first finger so she would look at him.

_Everything she does _

_Is beautiful_

"-she seems to forget just how brave, I know, she is". She lowered his arm letting her chin down gently. His almond colored eyes looking directly into hers. Every single line, trace of skin and freckle on his complexion could be seen. His eyes looked serious and earnest.

_Everything she does_

_Is right_

Michelangelo pulled the cover over Kelly's shoulder. _The Munsters were on the Nick at Nite channel. Dudette was falling asleep, and when she leaned on him and her eyes started flutterin' closed. He felt that tug at his heart strings, just beneath the plastron. _

_Lookin' over at Leo in the Kitchen, didn't take much to know that's what his bro was doin' too. Gettin' his heart strings pulled by a human. _

_Cause it's you and me_

_And all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

Leonardo didn't notice Michelangelo's glance. He was looking down at Bethany who was hugging him. He put a hand on the small of her back, the other gave a small hair stroke.

_And it's you and me_

_And all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of _

Raphael was headed to his room, he passed by the kitchen headed upstairs. He looked over but didn't stop. _Even fearless leader could get mixed up with a human. _

_You and Me_

_And all of the people_

_With nothing' to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me_

Bethany let her head rest against him. She wanted just a couple of moments like this. He'd never understand, and she wasn't sure she even understood, how he made her feel. He told her he thought she was brave, and even made her feel stronger than she could ever hope to be. He'd never know how that made her feel.

_And all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

She looked up to him, and even Leonardo wasn't sure where the feeling was coming from. What was even transpiring? But it wasn't the same feeling, no matter how powerful, of how he felt when his brothers looked to him for leadership. She was looking up to him, as if he were something so important, she leaned on him for support, and she believed in his strength. It was a different kind of feeling, one he wasn't accustomed to . . . but . . . That didn't stop the feeling of wanting her to take comfort in that thought. That he would be strong, for all of them.

_What day is it?_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

**(Role playing)**

Every tick of the clock, made her tap her finger on the smooth wooden desk top. After yesterday, it was all over the news. Not only was everyone panicking at school, but not even the teachers could stop themselves from checking the news every once and awhile during class for an update. A terrorist group that was 'inside' the city, attacking its' own public officials. No one was sure who was next. Bethany fishers wasn't paying attention to the lesson. Her mind was still replaying last night . . .

_He said she was brave_

She didn't feel too brave, but she did feel something. It made her feel nervous, anxious, excited, scared, and wonderful all at the same time. The rush followed her everywhere, even when she managed to get her mind onto other things, like English class, Kelly or Brandace, or Madeline's offer to try a ballet session with her.

All it would take was a look . . ._ Like last night_

Just the sound of his voice, it would always surprise her. He would catch her by surprise, even when she expected it. Like when he would say good morning to her-

_Is this wrong? Am I truly crazy?_

The bell rang, and instead of rushing out like normal, she decided to wait. Bethany looked around cautiously before heading down the hallway. Anyone wearing anything resembling Purple dragon gang wear was on her watch list. April gave them a talk about being more active in their own safety. Like watching for shady characters at school, or anyone sporting Purple dragon or gang affiliated symbols, tattoos, merchandise. School policy was strict on gang wear, but unless the principal knew that a giant dragon on a t-shirt was gang affiliated only if it was purple, then no one would know. Casey also gave them a talk about carrying their own stuff. They went through a metal detector before getting into the school every morning, but he said there were things we could use that would be ordinary items no one would assume could be used defensively, like a sharp pen with a hidden blade inside of it. Casey gave one to each of them. _'Better safe than sorry, plus . . . I think there kinda neat'. _Were the adult vigilante's exact words.

She fixed her black pleated skirt before sitting down. Today was a skirt, tights, and scarf kind of day. The weather was definitely colder, but it hasn't snowed yet. Everyone who knew what was going on was talking about the attack yesterday, and how a new gang was taking over.

She bought a salad and sat at the usual table, Brandace was in the line not too far back, Kelly and Madeline weren't here yet.

_They're definitely not new_

She thought tipping a cucumber slice over.

"Hey". Brandace sat down, rolling up her sweatshirt sleeves, face looking flushed, she just got out of her strength training class no doubt.

"Hi" Bethany responded.

"Here comes happy one, and happy two" Brandace whispered. Both knew they'd have to lie and pretend like nothing was wrong. _Just another social norm. _Beth rolled her eyes in thought.

"Hey, they're announcing parts in study hall later today while on set. They've been starting on the stage props and everything". Madeline sat down with Kelly.

"Great" Bethany answered.

Madeline looked to Kelly, nonverbally asking about the unenthusiastic atmosphere. "It's been a long week" Kelly whispered before smiling to everyone else like she hadn't said anything.

"Long doesn't even begin to describe it" Bethany attempted a fake smile. It wasn't until two seconds later she noticed Brandace was zoned out of the conversation, Kelly was talking about the parts in the play and the songs they would have to sing. Brandace's eyes just hidden slightly by her hair, were staring directly across the cafeteria. Bethany waved her hand in front of her face. Brandace looked at her seriously, using her eyes to motion to look to the side where she was looking.

"What am I looking at" Bethany shrugged seeing nothing but a crowded lunch room.

"Blond spikey hair, skater boy table, white t-shirt . . . Dragon tat" She whispered taking a zip of her water, being casual and nonchalant.

"The tips of his spikes are purple" Bethany looked back. This guy had to be 18 maybe 19 years old, tall skinny blonde punk skater boy type. Talking with his guy friends, and a couple of girls who were laughing.

"Are you checking somebody out?" Maddie leaned in like it was a big girly secret.

"That one" Bethany whispered and pointed slightly to Kelly. The big doe eyed girl was looking around, just five tables up was the guy sitting on a table. "Spikey hair, purple tips, tattoo on his arm". Bethany pointed again.

"I see him" Kelly pursed her lips, remembering the face for future reference.

"I thought you had a boyfriend though?" Maddie asked, all four girls staring at the table now.

"(Sigh) . . . Yeah" Bethany glared back down at her tray.

"Here we go again" Brandace rasped a whisper standing up to go dump her tray.

**(Handling It) **

"_Wouldn't the national guard, or the FBI be looking for them, like searching the city?" _

Kelly was texting Mikey waiting with Maddie in the schools drama theater, sitting in one of the red plush theater seats. Several of the other girls who tried out for the play were here, and some others she never saw before. A few guys, some who were standing on stage already, hanging over the side.

"_You'd figure"_

Maddie tapped Kelly's shoulder when the instructor came in. Mr. Euia and his assistant Miss Pannerty followed with the clip board.

"Today is the day, remember ladies and gentlemen there are no small parts, only small actors. If you can play center field in baseball, you can play a dancing fish. Now-" He clapped.

"-I'll start with 'His Majesty King Triton, will be played by Braiden Parke".

A bunch of the guys cheered on a broad chested blonde haired guy on the stage.

"He definitely fits the part, wonder who might get Prince Eric though". Madeline smiled.

"Our very own creative Crustacean 'Sebastian the Crab' will be played by our very own Jamaican native Sean Banja". A tall kid with corn rows and dreads in his hair stood and bowed, winking to the girls nearest to him.

"Well done Sean, Our main man Prince Eric will be-"Mr. Euia pointed to Miss Pannerty who used her clipboard to do a drum roll. "-Caelen Rhizolli". He pointed to a tall slim guy with dark hair and brown eyes. He waved while a lot of the girls who their clapped.

"They obviously seem happy" Madeline whispered making Kelly laugh.

"Ariel's best flipper friend 'Flounder', Dun dun dun! Isaac Cears".

"The Daughters of Triton are as follows! LADIES, listen! The Theater waits for no one!" Mr. Euia lifted the list to his face watching the girls, a group of besties were holding each other's hands and smiling.

"That's like the entire dance squad in that row" Madeline quirked an eyebrow.

"Arista, will be played by Marissa Pall". The dance squad freaked into a cheer frenzy hugging one particular girl with a dark brown French braid in her hair. Madeline nearly flew back in her seat from the sudden screaming, Kelly's eyes were wide.

"Atina . . . Faith Van Wellington". A girl over far from the dance squad smiled in her seat, blonde and pink curly hair. Most of the auditorium clapped but she wasn't given the same applause as the dance squad.

"Adella, Our very own Kara Jimming" The dance squad burst into screams again.

"-and I'm deaf" Madeline squinched her eyes shut. Kelly burst into a laugh.

"Settle down ladies, you'll cause the fire alarm to go off" Mr. Euia joked before adjusting his sight on the list again. "Andrina, Madeline Hasher" He spoke up to look for Maddie who waved back. Kelly hugged her friend while they both celebrated, the dance squad wasn't too enthusiastic.

"Allana, Miss Kayla Zenth". Short applause for the strawberry blonde who was sitting by another girl not far off.

"For the sixth sister Aquata, and also the understudy for our Heroine Ariel, Kelly Elizabeth Smith" Mr. Euia looked directly up at Kelly. Her eyes went wide and Maddie shouted a melodious 'Yeah!'

"For the final sister and our vocal character Ariel, Brittaney Gael!" . . . There was cheering but no girl stood or raised her hand to claim the character.

"Brittaney Gael!?" Mr. Euia shouted again. Still no answer. Miss Pannerty whispered something and he nodded.

"As for our Villainous Sea witch, we decided on a unanimous vote the character will be played by Maxine Voe". A few people clapped and a girl in the back with her friend who was also casted, with black and purple cut pixie hair, stood up to take a bow and wave.

"I'm sure you'll do a marvelous job" Mr. Euia raised the listing.

"For those of you who want an understudy position, please come see me or Miss Pannerty. Mrs. Rholls is in charge of costume, should you have any particular needs regarding size or allergies of some sort, hopefully none of you are allergic to glitter or tights, she'll see to your inquiries. As for the rest of you I have the cast list posted for onset characters, the few dance numbers. The choir will take most of the main vocals. Should ONE OF YOU DROP OUT OF THE PRODUCTION! Please notify us before you do, the sooner you do it the faster we can have that position filled. Daughters of Triton! Listen to me now!" Mr. Euia spoke loudly, mostly in the direction of the dance squad who was talking ecstatically now.

"Some of you will be understudies for your fellow sisters, should one of you get hurt at dance or competition, and have your understudy named and ready. The set list is posted for lights and on set creation, we start building in two days" He clapped ending the session "You're dismissed to your next class".

"Can you BELIEVE IT!" Maddie burst into a ray happiness once they left the theater. "I KNOW!" Kelly shouted back smiling. "I just hope I don't Faint!" Kelly suddenly felt the nervousness hit her stomach. "Just remember to breathe and that there's always a guy hiding in the orchestra section who gives you your lines if you stumble or forget them on the spot" Maddie nodded, before both girls hugged each other giving high fives.

**(For five seconds)**

The world didn't feel like it was out to get her. For five small awesome happy seconds she felt like a normal person. For five wonderful beautiful seconds, she wasn't Kelly the art girl, camera girl, Video game hermit, turtle nerd . . . She was Kelly . . . Just Kelly.

"Yeah, that's the way to go" Brandace high fived her when she saw the happy look on her face coming down the stairs past the hallway where the Library was.

"You got the part, seriously?" Bethany smiled in surprise.

"Yeah! I got Aquata, and I'm like Ariel's understudy, but that's okay! And Like Maddie! She got Andrina".

"I don't remember who they are but that's great" Bethany hugged her friend. If anything this was something to celebrate. It didn't feel like they were faking it or forcing themselves to be congratulatory about something. It was genuine.

"Hey! Did you hear? Did she tell you!?" Madeline Hasher skipped over with her book bag from her locker.

"Yeah congrats Mer-girl" Brandace and Maddie gave fist bumps.

"We should have a party at my house to go over lines and like watch the movie or something" Maddie looked excited, this was the happiest they'd ever seen her, since they met her.

Bethany felt her phone vibrate, quickly flipping it out and looking to see what it was. Brandace and Kelly stopped their talking to watch. Maddie was confused as to what the sudden seriousness was about.

"Hello?" Bethany put a finger to her other ear so she could hear past the students making noise in the hallway.

"_Bethany, Its April_"

"Did something happen?" Bethany felt something clutch at her chest, fear.

"_Everything is fine, Master Splinter asked if it would be okay for you, Kelly and Brandace to stay with me for a couple of days_".

"Why? Is something going on?" Bethany quietly pleaded for an answer, sudden worry gripping her. Kelly watched with uncertainty, Brandace crossed her arms staring at the floor as if bracing for bad news.

"_They're going out tonight, Donatello told me they were checking up on something and they didn't want any of you to be left alone, and it would be late before they could come and get you_." April's voice breathed out a sigh. "_Can you three get here on your own or would you like me to come get you?" _April's motherly voice kicked in, her sincere concern made Bethany forget it wasn't her own mother talking. "We can walk" She answered.

"Okay, I'll be here at the shop" April replied.

"We'll be there soon" Bethany replied, a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"Everything okay?" Madeline asked, feeling out of the loop again.

"Yeah, I was going to . . . Stay at my boyfriend's tonight but he has to work" Bethany lied.

**(Political Landscaping)**

"It seems my sons that the Shredder does not wish to merely terrorize the world above with force alone" Master Splinter held up the newspaper that Don retrieved online.

"Office replacement, new vote for mayor of New York" Donatello read out loud, looking up concerned to his father and siblings.

"He's one of Hun's guys" Leonardo spoke taking the article.

"How'd you find that out?" Donatello asked, wondering how his brother got to that information before himself.

"Greg Hansen, this man is one of Hun's top guys, Quinlen Stiller". Leonardo pointed at the picture. A half balding man, smiling politely with his hand up. The article was written about how he wishes to uphold and finish what Mayor Baynoit planned to do.

"How do we know we can trust the guy?" Raphael had his arms crossed leaning back softly against the punching bag.

"He still hasn't seen our faces-". Donatello was about to list off the rational reason why they were still safe.

"He wants out of the dragons . . . But you can't just walk out and leave" Leonardo glowered at thin air, getting up from his one knee stance in front of master Splinter.

"Such trust is dangerous my son, I urge you to be wary and cautious".

Leonardo nodded in return.

"If the foot clan infiltrates the mayoral office, they'll not only have major influence inside City hall, but they can direct the attention away from the city wide threat. Also diverting the funds of the city" Donatello explained. Raph was shaking his head. Mikey rubbed the back of his head before asking what was on his mind. "So what do we do now?"

"Were still lookin' for the Shredder, so far we got nothin'. The longer we wait, the worse it's gonna get out there" Raph threw his hand out.

"I'm guessing your about to suggest combing the entire city?" Donatello asked rhetorically.

"One block at a time" Raphael answered with a growl and half smirk.

"Your perseverance is admirable my son" Master Splinter spoke up, and his sons calmed down.

"If the Shredder is using two different ways to attack the city, were going to need more than just a search party plan. Not to mention . . . Being discreet about it". Leonardo reminded him their position. Master Splinter nodded lowly.

"If there is one thing I have taught you, it is to always remember. You are 'Ninja', your place is in the dark, wherever the shadow is, is where you need to be. The safety of this family comes before all other responsibilities. I am proud of you my sons. Our last encounter with the shredder not only saved the lives of many, but gave us peace for many years."

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming on" Mikey whispered.

"-But"

"Yep, totally a but" Mikey nodded. Raph sighed shaking his head, impatient.

"-With our actions come repercussions. We not only have ourselves to look after, but we hold dear three individuals, whom are still in great danger should the shredder alter his course of plan and seek to pursue them". Master Splinter urged his sons to thing rationally.

"You're right sensei" Leonardo said just barely above a whisper. Leonardo looked to the side expecting Raph to call him a 'Sensei's pet'.

"The Family comes first" Raph spoke gruffly before standing up. Leonardo stood second watching his brother who stood before Sensei. Father bowed his head, giving them his blessing to go topside.

"Woah" Mikey made a mind blown expression with his hands.

"Raph just . . . agreed"

"Yeah" Don nodded.

"With Leo" Mikey pointed at Leonardo who walked away from them.

"Yes indeed" Donatello nodded again.

"Dude" Mikey stood for a second before "Kaboooosh" He made the mind blowing expression again. All four taking the tunnel to the nearest manhole exit.

"It's going to be cold boys!" Leo shouted above the manhole cover.

"Whew!" Mikey shivered before climbing up the ladder and leaping upwards on top of a parked car in the alley.

"Coming Raph?" Donatello waited for his unexpectedly slow brother, who not ten minutes earlier couldn't wait to get out of the lair. Raphael's face was lit up by his shell cell. Raph looked over, Donny was waitin'. He hit a few buttons before putting it away, climbing up after Donny. The cold December air hit his skin and shook it off with a shoulder roll, jumping up onto the car and then fire escape with a loud grunt.

**(Waiting on word)**

Bethany looked over from the couch, April had made everyone dinner. But Brandace didn't get her plate yet. She was just sitting at the window again looking outside, checking her phone. Black p.j's and gold brown hair.

"The movies starting" Bethany said to her friend who looked over for a split second. "Coming" Brandace said not looking at her.

"Texting?" Beth asked.

"Yeah"

"April thank you, it's good" Kelly smiled from her plate. Homemade cabbage rolls and rice with mushrooms.

"Thank you, maybe you can get Casey to try it" April joked.

Brandace put her phone away finally after looking one last time.

"_Is everything okay? April said we'd be staying with her a couple of days"._

'_**Everythings fine, Don't worry"**_

"_If everything's fine, why couldn't we come back?"_

'_**Out tonight, and lair needs fixed, heater aint working'.**_

She waited another five minutes before he sent another.

_**Wouldn't want ya freezin and gettin sick**_

"_Be safe" She typed by the window looking outside._

"_**Don't worry your pretty little head off" **_

"_Somebody's gotta worry about you, you maniac"._

"_**Thanks for the vote of confidence, C ya in a couple of days"**_

"_**It'll be okay kid"**_

April passed the window, looking out in her bathrobe before closing the curtain.


	53. Like A Holiday (Part I)

**Definition of the phrase . . ."Damn it" , Is a story for two years that's been planned, and when the foot clan attacks New York and declares war on the city, the new reboot movie comes out . . . which pretty much does the same thing. So NOW it looks like I've made a reference on them, when . . . I didn't . . . 'Dammit' lol. ANYWAY back to the movie . . . (Throws popcorn, kicks boots up) "DOWN IN FRONT BRO!" **

The night air was cold, his fists were clenched lightly. Each thrust forward of his arms while he was running helped him go faster. He ignored the cold, biting at his tough skin. Eyes roaming over the street below. Cabs and cars passing by. He leaned down on one knee. Raphael's eyes glanced up in the glare of the lights below, Donatello was flashing a light in his direction. Signal that they found somethin'.

He bolted to his right lunging himself onto the next fire escape. Mask tails flying behind him in the cold air. He stopped in the shadow of an air condition unit. Donatello glinting his light at him from another couple of apartment buildings away. Smoke and steam rising into the air, he jumped off of a chimney, through the vapors, standing next to his brothers.

"Late night shoppers" Leonardo stared down at the pawn shop, the window to the door was broken, and there was movement inside.

Raphael smirked jumping after Leo jumped. Michelangelo slid down a ladder, Donatello used his Bo staff to pulvault off and land on top of a dumpster.

_This was worth the cold_

Actually getting to do somethin' tonight.

The shop was dark, the sound of the cash register chinged when the crow bar pushed inward trying to bend the front end enough to pop passed the lock. Three others were grabbing things off the shelves.

**(Mackelmore: Thrift shop)**

"Mikey" Leo nodded behind the back exit. The few who were inside had left one guy out as look out for the back exit. He was on the pavement sunk against the wall, gun at his side. Raph cracked his knuckles. Michelangelo chuckled in the darkness, fading into it. The door to the exit opened slightly, the three other brothers disappeared.

"Guess tonight turned out to be very opportunistic" Donatello lifted the arm of the knocked out intruder on the pavement. . . .Dragon tat just under the t-shirt sleeve. Raph cracked his neck, "Finally".

The five inside started breaking into the glass containers of jewelry and the glass counters of old coins. "Got it" the one with the crow bar whispered after cracking open the register, putting down his 9 millimeter pistol counting out the cash. The sudden music playing on a stereo across the room made them drop everything, looking around pointing their guns in every direction.

_What what what what_

_What what what what_

_What what what what . . ._

_What what what what_

_What what what what . . . _

The one behind the register held his gun up in the direction of the stereo. One of them walked up confused, slowly reaching out to turn it off.

"Turn it off! you wanna wake the whole neighborhood?" The one behind the register whispered loudly motioning with his gun to turn it off. The others standing with their guns drawn.

Just as his finger reached to hit the power button . . .

_I'm gonna pop some tags_

_Only got 20 dollars in my pocket_

"AH!" All four turned around to see the guy behind the register suddenly go down behind the counter, shout and then hear his gun go off twice.

_I-I-I'm huntin_

_Lookin for a come up_

_This is fucking awesome_

The one by the stereo turned, pointing his gun in every direction looking around.

"Somethings in here! SOMETHINGS IN HERE! AHHH!" Another got pulled down, everyone started shouting and shooting at nothing.

_Nah, walk up to the club like, "What up? I got a big cock!"  
>I'm so pumped about some shit from the thrift shop<br>Ice on the fringe, it's so damn frosty  
>That people like, "Damn! That's a cold ass honkey."<em>

The three ran to the back, "Marcus let's go!" one shouted, they all three turned around to see Marcus's legs dissapearing into the ceiling of a vent . . . Screaming. Someone or something had pulled him up, kicking and screaming into the ceiling. The dark outlined his struggling legs.

_Rollin' in, hella deep, headin' to the mezzanine,  
>Dressed in all pink, 'cept my gator shoes, those are green<br>Draped in a leopard mink, girls standin' next to me  
>Probably shoulda washed this, smells like R. Kelly's sheets<em>

"I'm getting' the fuck outta here" One shouted headed for the back exit.

_Pissssssss_

"Jared! Jared OPEN THE DOOR!" One of the three was pounding on the exit, no idea that the look out on the other side was slumped against the back exit door blocking their way out.

_But shit, it was ninety-nine cents! (Bag it)  
>Coppin' it, washin' it, 'bout to go and get some compliments<br>Passin' up on those moccasins someone else's been walkin' in  
>Bummy and grungy, fuck it, man<br>I am stuntin' and flossin' and  
>Savin' my money and I'm hella happy that's a bargain, bitch<br>I'ma take your grandpa's style, I'ma take your grandpa's style,  
>No for real - ask your grandpa - can I have his hand-me-downs? (Thank you)<em>

"Front door!" One with a ski mask on said before putting a new cartridge in his automatic. All three ran in a sprint to the front again, shouting in military charge.

The third one was pulled back around the neck with a Leopard print scarf and pulled down, face making contact with the register counter. "The Fuck is that!"

_Velour jumpsuit and some house slippers  
>Dookie brown leather jacket that I found diggin'<br>They had a broken keyboard, I bought a broken keyboard  
>I bought a skeet blanket, then I bought a kneeboard<br>Hello, hello, my ace man, my Mello  
>John Wayne ain't got nothing on my fringe game, hell no<br>I could take some Pro Wings, make them cool, sell those  
>The sneaker heads would be like "Aw, he got the Velcros"<em>

"Taste it!" Both men left fired their automatics at the large figure that had pulled their third man down.

_I'm gonna pop some tags_

_Only got 20 dollars in my pocket_

Raphael came up from behind a group of manikins, grabbing one gun before the man looked at him, screamed and fired a round. The bullet whizzed by his head. Grabbing the gun hitting the guy with the butt end twice before throwing his arm around, grabbing his neck and throwing him against the wall.

_I-I-I'm huntin'_

_Lookin' for a come up_

_This is fucking awesome_

Michelangelo smiled deflecting bullets with his nunchucks, going every direction in rythmic motion. He moved his shoulders and shook his head to the song. The last guy standing was screamin, shooting his gun off.

_I'm gonna pop some tags_

_Only got 20 dollars in my pocket_

Leonardo grabbed the gun from behind, elbowing the back of the shooters head, grabbing around in a snap throwing him over his shoulder to the ground ontop of the other.

I-I-I'm huntin' looking for a come up

This is fucking awesome

_What you know about rockin' a wolf on your noggin?  
>What you knowin' about wearin' a fur fox skin?<br>I'm digging, I'm digging, I'm searching right through that luggage  
>One man's trash, that's another man's come-up<em>

"Looks like we have company" Donatello had his bo staff in the doorway to the exit, peering out. A large black truck just pulled up behind the building. A driver with a flashlight came around.

"Their late" The driver sounded none too pleased.

"Looks like they didn't see the closed sign up front" Leonardo smirked. Michelangelo laughed. "Christmas came early" Raph whispered, all four brothers fading into the dark corners of the pawn shop.

_Thank your granddad for donating that plaid button-up shirt  
>'Cause right now I'm up in her stuntin'<br>I'm at the Goodwill, you can find me in the (Uptons)  
>I'm not, I'm not stuck, I'm searchin' in that section (Uptons)<em>

"The Hell" Others came out of the back after the passenger pounded on the side of the vehicle. Two turned into seven. All armed, and all had previously finished their jobs. The driver spoke with a thick southern accent. He bent over to the door where one guy was slumped, out cold with blood dripping down his nose.

A smiley face was painted on his forehead. . . in blood_  
><em> 

_Your grammy, your aunty, your momma, your mammy  
>I'll take those flannel zebra jammies, second-hand, I rock that motherfucker<em>

"Get in there!" He shouted at the ones behind him. Two moved the unconscious man to the side, opening the door and raising their guns.

_The built-in onesie with the socks on that motherfucker  
>I hit the party and they stop in that motherfucker<br>They be like, "Oh, that Gucci - that's hella tight."  
>I'm like, "Yo - that's fifty dollars for a T-shirt."<em>

The music was playing in the front of the shop. "Why is there music on?" One asked turning to ask the others. Guns lifted halfway. The Driver shut himself back in the van where it was warm.

_Limited edition, let's do some simple addition  
>Fifty dollars for a T-shirt - that's just some ignorant bitch (shit)<br>I call that getting swindled and pimped (shit)  
>I call that getting tricked by a business<br>That shirt's hella dough_

"They picked a pawn shop . . . Holy shit" All seven turned around to the counter. Where the guys who were supposed to clean this place out, were all tied together with scarves and neck ties, layin' right side up against the front of the counter. The lights from the rifles lit up bloody or bruised faces.

_And having the same one as six other people in this club is a hella don't  
>Peep game, come take a look through my telescope<br>Tryna get girls from a brand and you hella won't  
>Man you hella won't<em>

"I don't think were alone in here" They all turned around in different directions, looking around.

_Good will . . . Poppin' tags . . .yeah_

One approached a tiki mask display. Shining the light on them, a pair of eyes opened, staring directly at him. "SHIT!" A large arm reached out grabbing the end of the gun and pulling him in behind the display.

_I'm gonna pop some tags_

_Only got 20 dollars in my_

_pocket_

All six heard a loud thud behind them, when something dropped from the ceiling. Large and dark, It threw three kicks, head, side and stomach sending one flying back.

_I-I-I'm huntin_

_Lookin for a come up_

_This is fucking awesome_

The driver looked up and turned down the radio, the loud noise was coming from inside the shop. He stared waiting for someone to come out. An arm grabbed around his neck and pulled him to the back, shouting and kicking the horn.

_I wear your granddad's clothes_

A newbie purple dragon was crawling on the floor trying to reach the front. Someone grabbed him by the ankle pulling him back and throwing him.

_I look incredible_

One of the large things put on a fedora hat on display, tipping it lower over his head, he did a spin throwing out dance moves, twirling a pair of chucks hitting his guys every which way.

"Ah!" Face hit. It smiled rolling it's shoulders and turning on his heel like something out of 'smooth criminal'.

_I'm in this big ass coat_

_From that thrift shop down the road_

"Get out of here" He used his gun trying to throw hits at the large 'costumed' thing.

_I wear your grand dads clothes_

_I look incredible_

_I'm in this big ass coat_

_From that thrift shop down the road_

It pointed at the ground, and did a freakin' moonwalk into a spin before a nunchuck hit him across the face, his gun pulled from his hands.

_I'm gonna pop some tags_

_Only got 20 dollars in my pocket_

The last thing he saw before he saw the floor, was the swerve of the truck out in front of the shop, jumped up onto the curve, tires screeched into a park. Someone was in the front seat throwing their arm up and jammin' to the truck radio.

_I-I-I'm huntin'_

_Lookin for a come up_

_This is fucking awesome_

A set of coats was dropped on all the bodies on the floor. To keep them warm.

"Is that your grandma's coat?" Mikey did a little girl impression. Fist bumping Donny.

Sirens were getting closer. "That's our cue" Donatello leaped out the broken window. All four leaving the van on the curb with the parking lights on. Leonardo re-sheathed his katana looking back over his shoulder just as the police cars pulled up. Breathing hard, a satisfied smile graced his expression. Raphael was walking backwards watching the scene. Donny and Mike had already taken off running the next roof over. Mikey giving a loud whoop that echoed the city walls.

"Ain't much" Raph leaned his head to the side, feelin' a little smug.

"Good enough for one night" Leonardo agreed both brothers turning to break into a cold sprint at the same time.

"Think they'll get the message?" Michelangelo shouted behind him.

"If 13 dragons down doesn't compute, I don't know what will" Donatello answered.

They jumped the subway train to the next stop, avoiding security. Administered by the National Guard and NYPD. Costing the City millions, but under a new terror threat, and a deceased mayor. Getting off only when the subway platform was clear. Taking off down the tunnel, and towards the Lair.

All four jumping a stretch, scaring gutter rats out of the way. Leonardo reached up for a pipe holding himself up with pure upper body strength while His brothers entered below. Letting himself fall back down after Raph ran past. The air still cold but stiff.

Donatello made the turn towards the lair tunnel, grabbing the pipe lever. Michelangelo rolled in plopping on the couch and turning on the TV center to the news.

"Channel Seven!" He hollered behind him. Raph was totally smug, crashin on the lounge chair. Leonardo crossed his arms in his own amusement.

"I think tonight would qualify as very satisfactory" Donatello turned up the volume.

"Were you seen?" Master Splinter appeared behind them, watching the TV with them, approaching with his walking cane.

"No witnesses" Leonardo bowed, all of his brothers followed suit.

"We got any takeout left?" Raph asked, all four heading for the kitchen.

The fatherly rat watched the news after his sons had walked away. The news reporter was talking of vigilantes, with no evidence left behind. 'Good'.

"**This marks the largest scale vigilante show of force in months, 13 gang members who had, in this night ALONE! robbed three convenience stores, and broken into Loue and Roell jewelers.**

**This Midtown Pawn shop was the scene of something the police described as nothing short of 'show boat' vigilantism. But what really has authorities baffled is the lack of evidence. The police found all thirteen criminals tied together and unconscious inside the pawn shop, with merchandise from the store. One man left critically injured in the back alley, with 'Get this' a Smiley face painted on the victims forehead. But no noticeable signs of DNA or evidence left behind by the vigilantes themselves. At least nothing discriminatory until after DNA testing. Authorities believe, this act could not have been executed without numbers. Another brute show of force from local gangs picking up where the recent terrorist attack, taking the life of Mayor Baynoit, left off.**

**(Texting, a human developed art form of communication)**

The girls were in the guest bed room, doing homework and talking. April sat in the arm chair, cocoa and a bathrobe. Casey came over and made everyone the Jones family recipe hot chocolate. His mother was stubborn but the woman made hot chocolate befitting a master of Ghiradelli.

She was watching the news after her show had gone off. It varied between the discovery channel, the weather, and ABC. Channel 7 was reporting a . . .?

"Casey?" April called quietly. Casey came out after a shower, pulling a sweatshirt on and shaking his black hair. "Sup babe, more cocoa?" He asked. April pointed at the TV lightly. "Did you make a pit stop on your way here?" She asked. This time she wasn't going to interrogate him. Casey was a little taken back by the question. "Well yeah I stopped at the grocery store, got that 2% milk and Special K that you wanted" He squinted looking at the screen, watching the telecast.

"Thirteen gang members, all with guns, masks, and a getaway van . . ." Casey read off the screen.

"They- . . .THEY Went out without me" Casey stood upright, his voice echoed irritation. "Who?" April asked before it hit her, she looked down and then back up again. "Oh"

"They went on the fight of the week without me" Casey shook his head like his feelings were hurt. April couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey! This aint no laughin matter!" Casey shook his head, hands on his hips.

"Maybe they didn't have time to call you" April hid a smile behind her hand.

"The Hell They didn't!" Casey walked out of the room. April smiled shaking her head . . . _ 'Casey'_.

Bethany was kicking her legs back and forth on the bed.

"Anyone else have any better ideas' than maybe a . . . Robe? Or tea mug?" Bethany asked looking up, her chin resting on her fist, blue and white polka dot pants and a white long sleeve shirt, borrowed from April for p.j's. On their way back from school, they didn't have time to grab anything. They were going shopping soon and she didn't mind wearing the same jeans two days in a row.

"Oh we can't get him that stuff because Mikey said they got him that stuff last year" Kelly was on her phone.

"Are you talking to him?" Beth asked. "Yes" Kelly answered, barely paying attention to anything the half blonde was saying.

"I swear you wouldn't mind that thing getting glued to your face" Bethany whispered.

"I'm sorry, were talking, its important" Kelly laughed, smiling at her phone standing up still texting Michelangelo. Turning in place like a dazed school girl in her floral leggings and t-shirt.

"Sure it is" Bethany rolled her eyes.

"How about a dude kimono or something? He likes Japanese stuff" Brandace was laying on the floor with her laptop, researching just like she was.

"Maybe, at least it's something". Bethany put it down on the list of maybe's. Master Splinter had done so much for them. _He gave them a place to call home, and were even helping them to get back to their own. Not to mention the personal problems he was willing to listen to on occasion._ Bethany thought, feeling nothing but gratitude for everything they were given. The smallest thing they could do, was, to give a decent Christmas present.

"It'll be easier when we get back to . . . look and see what they don't have" Brandace mentioned from the floor.

"They don't have a lot but they don't need a lot either" Bethany thought out loud, Leo once told her about how they had to be innovative the first few years growing up, and turning things like scrap metal and miscellany items from a junk pile, into furniture and appliances. Over time those things were replaced with new ones, since April and Casey got them presents every year.

"_Note to self, check inventory of things that could be replaced, or things they don't have_" Bethany wrote down in her note pad.

Kelly was still texting.

"Dude, they made channel 7" Kelly turned on the guest TV. "They like stopped a serial robbery" Kelly smiled turning up the volume some.

All three were staring at the screen from their places. "Dude, that's like the coolest thing ever . . . Oh and no one's hurt" Kelly added after gushing. Her brown eyes shined over with excitement.

"Damn . . . Thirteen guys" Brandace smirked looking back down.

"And a van" Bethany added raising her eyebrows.

Brandace's phone vibrated . . . Text message. "Speak of the devil" Brandace grabbed her phone.

"**Check out channel 7?" **

She smirked answering back

"_As we speak"_

**(Communications)**

Raphael was leaned back in the arm chair, on his cell. The buttons were kind small but after they grew into their bodies the last couple of years, Donny installed the voice text, so they could send messages and just talk. Which was freakin' great cause he couldn't text to save his life, not with the buttons the size of . . .well . . . buttons.

"_As we speak"_

He watched Mikey down his third slice of pizza. "Dude just call her, a lot easier". Mikey shook his phone.

Raphael looked up from the phone "I don't need ta' call, and how do you know who I'm talkin' to?" He asked _as-a-matter-of-factly._

"Cause Kelly told me so bro . . ." his brother taunted him with a wink.

"So whatcha workin' on?" Michelangelo asked out loud, talkin to Kelly right there in front of everybody. Master Splinter was watchin' the news, _mostly to make sure they left no trace. _

"You got the part!? Babe that's awesome, when you get back were totally celebrating". _Mikey was just eatin' it up over there. Sometimes he wondered what Mikey was thinkin', talkin' to Kelly like he was her boyfriend sometimes. Heck maybe he already was and they all missed it. _

Raphael got up and walked out of the room.

"Tired Raph?" Leonardo asked slight amused surprised.

"Yeah, Night" Raph waved hikin' it up the stairs and jumping over the railing to the top, back to his room.

"Hey Kelly got the part for a mermaid, and . . . and understudy . . . what's that?" Mikey asked after repeating the news to everyone else.

"It's a person who studies another person's character in case that person cannot perform" Donatello explained.

"Tomorrow night . . . Right Master Splinter?" Mikey held up the phone with his hand over the mouth piece. "The girls can come back tomorrow right?" Mikey nodded, eyes gleaming with pleading.

Master Splinter nodded.

"The heaters almost fixed, so we shouldn't have to live off of sweaters and blankets all winter long" Donatello stood up throwing the scarf he was wearing over his shoulder.

**(April's apartment)**

"Good, I need my clothes and I need a break from all this HOMEWORK" Kelly shouted to the pile on the floor. "Mikeeeeyyy their trying to kill me" She groaned into the phone.

"_Awww Hey, it could be worse. You could have to do 200 pushups and 20 flips and 50 high kicks before you go to bed_" Mikey answered back.

"Oh no" Kelly held a hand to her face with a laugh "Well . . . I gotta go, Beth's glaring at me cause I'm breaking her concentration, she's trying to do Math". Kelly looked away from Bethany who let her head fall to her computer in defeat.

"_Haha, okay . . . Sweet dreams Kelly Bean"_

"Sweet dreams to you too Mr. Hero guy" Kelly teased sweetly.

"_Night babe"_

"Night" She smiled into the phone.

"Seeya tomorrow"

"Seeya tomorrow" She repeated softly.

"MICHELANGELO GET OFF THE PHONE!" Bethany shouted making Kelly jump and turn around. "Gotta go bye" Kelly hung up.

"I thought I was the grumpy one" Brandace looked up from the floor. "Hey, you up there! quit stealin' my bid" Brandace threw a pillow up to land on her friend.

"You both just don't understaaaaand" Bethany droned into the pillow, removing it from her face . . . "God, not you too?" Bethany looked defeated at Brandace who was texting on the floor.

"What?" Brandace looked away, guilty. Kelly laughed.

"_Mikey says were coming back tomorrow?" _

She waited on the floor, laying on the carpet looking through amazon for gift ideas.

"_**Yeah Dons got the heater workin". **_

"_**How's School?" **_

He asked . . . Brandace got up off the floor taking it outside to the window in the living room. It was too cold for the window to be open but in her sweater and jeans the fire escape sounded like a good idea. She hit the call button, her hair gently moving in the breeze, leaning on the railing, looking out onto the street and up at the glowing night sky. The cold seeping through her socks, but she didn't mind.

**(House Calls)**

Raphael was throwing darts at the poster on his wall, all of em making the bulls eye. The ringtone went off, someone was calling it, causin' him to throw off score and hit away from the target.

He lifted the phone up to his face, sittin up a little. _She's callin' him._

"Uh, Hey" He answered. _They hardly ever talked on the phone, not that he didn't mind or nothin' . . . Suddenly he felt brain dead, like he forgot the number of things he coulda said. _

"_Hey" _Her voice was followed by some kinda background noise.

"You outside?" He asked quirking an eye ridge.

"_Yeah, how did you know_?" She asked.

"I can hear the wind, why aint ya inside? It's like 20 freakin' degrees, you'll catch a cold or somethin'" He asked _suddenly wondering if everything was okay. And then wondering why the hell he was worryin' so much about it._

"_I just felt like fresh air, and Bethany didn't want any distraction. She's doing homework. She already bit Michelangelo's head off for giving Kelly a long good night_" her voice chimed a small laugh at the end. _He smirked_.

"Yeah, that sounds like her . . ." He was still listening.

"_I heard someone just added 13 notches to his belt"_ Her voice left off.

"Purple dragons . . . Wasn't nothin we couldn't handle" He stretched back his arms.

"I bet" He could hear her smile at the end, and even picture it.

"Score any good head shots or what?" She was jokin' with him. He'd told her fight stories before, and she'd even laugh when he'd tell her about the look on people's faces whether they could see them or not.

"Let's just say one or two of em' are gonna be drinkin' through straws for a while, if their lucky" He smirked throwing another dart. His shell leaning back against the wall, one knee up, the other leg off the bed.

"They're gonna be put away for a long time" Raph finished grabbing the last dart next to him and aiming.

"Anythin' new on the human front?" He asked, he knew she knew he was jokin'.

"_Kelly got a part in the Little Mermaid play, Bethany's passin' English now, thanks to your brother"._

_Figures. _He thought giving it another throw. Hit it.

"_- I saw a guy at lunch . . . He looked like a purple dragon". _

His eyes opened and he sat up straight, phone still by his head.

**(Fire escape)**

She sniffled a little, he didn't say anything and she wondered what he was thinking. Her hands pulling her sleeves a little.

"-He had a purple and bluish dragon tattoo on his arm, kind of tribal. Blonde spikey hair with purple on it. . . I don't know Raph . . . Maybe I'm paranoid" _She admitted her fear, that she was seeing enemies where there were none, and it was causing her to always be on her guard and never relax._

"_You're not paranoid kid, you're bein' observant". He answered back seriously._

"Well this, being observant, all the time . . . It's got us wound. Bethany kept looking over her shoulder at lunch the entire time to make sure he wasn't looking at us". She sighed, wishing she was back in the lair where he was, so she could just talk to him face to face. She preferred that, _he gave off a sense of warmth and made her feel safe whenever she was around him. Like how easy he was with her, like teasing her in the morning before school. Or how serious he was about 'the family' safety, and how he meant that included her. _

"_It won't always be like this kid" His voice was solemn, cutting her off from her thoughts._

**(Bedroom)**

He was sitting over the side of the bed, one arm resting over his knee the other holding up the phone, listening for her. _She's right, it ain't fair to her, or them. Watchin' their back all the time._

"_I just don't like feeling helpless, and Bethany and Kelly . . . After the foot clan attack the other day. . . Raph their terrified." _Her voice border lined helplessness, and she couldn't hide that she was afraid, fear was something he caught easy, even over the phone. He felt a slight wrench in his chest, he wanted her-them to feel safe. Cause so long as he was livin' they would be. Not just him, their whole family . . . '_Shell, they might as well be family now, they'd been here long enough'._

'_And if Mikey convinces Kelly to marry him someday, well then he'd be right'._

Raphael thought sarcastically, standing up with the phone to the side of his head.

"You' aint helpless, understand? No matter what, even if you think it's just paranoia, you call me, April, Casey, whoever . . . ya got it?"

"_Yeah_" She answered back, the sound of the wind in the background with it.

"Master Splinter, he's gonna show ya how to protect yourself better, and it might not be what your used ta', but just listen to him".

"_I'll try ah-" _

Her voice cut off. "What?" He asked.

"Uhm . . . Raph"

"Yeah?" He asked, seriously.

"Someone here wants to talk to you".

He raised an eye ridge . . . "Like who?" He asked quickly.

"_You Weasley turtle_!"

'_oh . . .Casey'._

"You had a whole Purple dragon take down and didn't bother to call?!"

"Sorry Case it just happened" Raph explained.

"I missed out on the beat down of 13 bastards and YOU didn't bother to think ta call me!?"

Raph paused not sure what else to say, "Yeah yeah, sorry. Can ya give Brandace back the phone now?" He asked rubbing his face over with his hand.

"Your girlfriend can wait, numb nuts"

Brandace looked away surprised, crossing her arms and turning around hiding a nervous smile after Casey Jones yelled it to practically the whole street.

Raph dropped his head to his plastron back in his room. _"- That bust is gonna make it back ta Hun, and he's gonna suspect it was you guys', but if I was there I could've thrown him off and made him think it was ME!" _

"She aint my ! . . . - just just give her the phone Casey!" Raph was getting mad, pointing at nothing.

"_I aint Done! Next time Call me, ya Dome head_!"

"I Said sorry Case, I'll call ya next time" Raph answered, anything to get him off the phone before that bonehead said anything else.

"It's for you!" Casey shouted handing her the phone, stomping back through the window back into the apartment. Brandace took the phone back holding it gently, April's laughs were audible coming from the kitchen.

"Oh you think this is funny?" Casey called out to his girlfriend, heading back to their room and mumbling under his breath.

"Sorry" April apologized, still holding laughs in. Brandace nodded turning back to the phone.

"_Uhm, should I even ask what you did?" She laughed. _

Her voice was back in his hearing, he rubbed the back of his neck again out of habit. "Nah, He'll get over it" Raph shrugged smirkin'.

"_I don't know, the entire neighborhood heard that". _

"Course it did" Raph growled back softly.

"_I'll see you tomorrow night then_" She spoke softer, makin' him wonder what she was thinkin'.

"Yeah, Uh . . . . G'night, stay . . .warm" _He paused, thinkin' he was gonna say stay 'safe' but said warm instead. He put his own hand to his forehead. _

"You too big guy, Goodnight" She answered back, gently.

"Goodnight" He said again before hearing her end the call.

"_Casey that moron I'll throttle him!"_

**(Daylight savings)**

The morning brought cold December winds, and . . . "Snow" Bethany smiled watching the flakes fall quietly and slowly.

"Sort of magical huh, kinda like flowers falling off the cherry blossom trees out past the campus" Madeline smiled with her staring out the library window. Madeline Hasher despite her excellent record wanted nothing more than to skip the cat dissection in Anatomy class. "Against my principles, I could never look at another creature the same way if I did that". The blonde tipped on a pair of reading glasses, poring over an Anne Rice fiction.

"Couldn't agree more" Bethany thought of her cat back home. Her friend who was always happy to see her when she got back from school, now on someone's tray to pry open and see his insides. . .' _I don't think so'_

"So are you coming next Saturday, Kelly said she'd tell you about it" Maddie looked up from her book with a hopeful smile.

"About what might I ask?" Bethany asked suspiciously, Madeline Hashers smile turned into a dropped one. "Party, celebrating the fact that we BOTH got parts in the play despite like 30 other girls all wanting to be mermaids.

"But didn't most of them want Ariel?"

"That's not the case in point here, the point is . . . Party . . . Celebrating a lifetime achievement" Maddie pointed with the end of her pen.

"Getting a part in a high school play is a life time achievement?" Bethany whispered looking away quizzically.

"Yes! Will you come? Kinda like last time, dinner, dancing, scoping hot guys" Maddie smiled. "For those of us who aren't already in happy wonderful relationships of course" Madeline Hasher did a quick intervention of what she previously mentioned.

Bethany looked down, unsure. Her mind instantly told her it was inconvenient, not to mention very risky for their position. _After what just happened and now the foot clan and the dragons claiming rule on New York City, partying might not be the best idea right now._

"I don't know, April's keeping us on a short curfew after the attacks recently".

"I'll drive"

"-Not to mention the roaming gangs, like the robbery last night" Bethany was throwing out things to deter the full blonde from her idea.

"Life was meant to be lived, not feared . . . Quoting a smart individual" Maddie bit her pen smiling sweetly.

"Didn't Kelly tell you?"

"She said she'd love to but I had to ask you seperately, she said you might not go but because we love you, were going with the 'responsible friend' approach . . . It kinda goes like this" Maddie cleared her throat before starting her argument.

"-We need mature supervision, and since I'm only mature during the day we need an extra mindset to remind us of safety precautions befitting 18-19-and 20 year olds of our caliber".

"I'm listening" Bethany sighed '_Although I don't know why'._

"Because at night and in party settings I turn into my own evil version of myself, which doesn't involve considering safety, and loves to dance to Jason Derulo and various artists involved in Popping and locking . . . We need YOU . . . Bethany Fishers, to be that mature standard we should set ourselves by, on that evening of December 6th" Madeline grabbed her friends hands, shaking them gently in reassurance of her speech.

"Very moving" Bethany answered flatly. '_Dammit'_

"I came up with it last night" Maddie smiled.

"Sooooooo?" A sweet innocent voice whispered behind her, making her throw her book closed and turn around. Bethany was face to face with Kelly who was listening to the entire thing. "Dammit Kelly, don't sneak up on me like that" She grabbed her book breathing hard.

"She get you with the speech too, very lovely" Brandace joked pulling up a chair sitting down.

"You gave 'Her' a speech?" Bethany motioned to Brandace who just smiled popping her bubble gum.

"We altered it in such a way that it appealed to her maturity, AND her sense of female empowerment which could be defined in small terms such as 'If a guy grabs my butt, she will be the first one on scene to deliver a swift kick to his junk'" Maddie smiled again, Kelly nodded fast in agreement.

"You're all insane, I'm hanging out with insane people" Bethany opened her book again to get back to studying.

"Please . . ." Kelly leaned her head on her friends shoulder, her big brown eyes contrasting with her white sweater and pale skin to the point they glimmered in the fluorescent lights, the girl could've gotten a puppy should she have asked.

'Watch this' Brandace mouthed to Madeline.

"We'll be gooooood" Kelly smiled, blinking her eyes and fluttering her lashes, still on her friends shoulder, head to cheek.

"If anything happens so help me god-" Bethany shook her head. Maddie did a happy dance in her chair. Kelly's head still on Bethany Fishers shoulder patting her friends back nicely. "Good luck getting it past anybody else" Bethany whispered to Kelly.

"Got it covered already" Kelly nodded, whispering back.

**(Fish, starfish, coral, and color)**

Kelly was given a large plastic coral to paint. Glitter, color hues were supposed to be bright and energetic, some would be matching the blue and dark blue hues of the curtains and other stuff, so it would look like a real ocean in the auditorium.

"Plus they're letting us use the lighting to cast shimmering affects against the walls" Maddie added, she was helping by painting a coral colored coral.

Everyone else was working on something, some girls talking, others not bothering. The art students were given some of the props to work on as a project and student service hours. _So nice that I get to be both. _Kelly smiled adding some yellow splotch touches to her pink coral.

_Today was like actually a good day. NEVER had this many good days back at the old public high school. _

It's been months and no one's even made an attempt to tease her, or look at her breasts and say something stupid. This morning some girls stopped and asked where she got her floral dress and tan sweater. When she said "Oklahoma" All the girls just smiled like "_Well I love it, I'll have to find it on amazon in blue or something". People were actually kinda nice here. _

Beth said because they were still new and didn't know anyone, pretty much that they were in the clear as far as bullying was concerned. They didn't know anyone to have any kind of '_agenda_' against or something.

"Hey" Maddie whispered.

Kelly looked to her side, moving her brush with her, accidentally touching Maddie's cheek with the yellow. Maddie kept a shocked smile, before Kelly grabbed her pink brush and put a dot on her cheek.

"Better?" Kelly shrugged, both girls burst into laughs.

"I was GOING to tell you . . . that, that senior has been checking you out like . . . For 15 minutes, off and on" Maddie glanced up again to check.

Kelly turned her head to look

"No!" Maddie shrieked a whisper and grabbed her friends face from turning. Kelly laughed.

"He's probably looking at you, miss Hotty McTottie" Kelly joked back.

"No babe, he's like . . . LOOKING at you . . . Like right now, don't look don't look!" Maddie turned her face away. Kelly kept her face straight, but turned. It wouldn't matter much anyway. Maddie shook her head "He's looking". Kelly looked down, then at her friends brush, grabbing it and throwing it behind her.

"Oops . . .Dropped your brush"

"Kelly!" Maddie shouted a whisper.

"I got it" Kelly smiled sweetly turning around up on her heels to go get the brush she just threw. Looking up to see what Maddie was so nervous about.

A tall guy, kinda buff looking wearing a basketball jersey and a backwards Yankee ball cap. Converse and shorts.

"Cute but, not for me" Kelly smiled politely nodding in affirmation and going back to her painting. _He's definitely no Michelangelo. _Kelly smiled to herself. She'd get to see him tonight, and finally go back home. She missed playing video games with him, and how he'd hug her if she lost.

"Earth to Kelly-land . . . Boy toy 3 o'clock" Maddie gave a nod.

'_Oh no'._

"Hey, nice coral" A male voice asked beside her. Kelly looked up politely with a quick 'thanks' before looking back to her paint.

"Wanted to borrow the glitter if that's cool?" He asked, head tilted, brown eyes with brown bangs falling in front of his face. Hands held in front of him in a soldier like fashion.

"I don't know if silver sparkle is your color" Kelly joked.

"Oh you know . . . I've heard it goes great with my eyes" He pointed at his eyes looking down to laugh.

"Here" Maddie held up the paint can.

"Thanks" He smiled, "Can never have too much glitter" He smiled walking backwards. "Yep" Kelly didn't even bother looking just kept to her paint. She was not interested in getting hit on by another guy like that. Her old school was full of them. No more boob infatuation, no more stoners, and definitely no more guys just looking to hook up.

_Plus, Mikey's eyes are way nicer . . . They're so blue, they kinda sparkle on their own. No glitter needed. _

She smiled to herself.

A loud squeak of tennis shoes and a can hitting the floor. Both girl's heads turned along with everyone else on stage. The guy who just borrowed their glitter just tripped walking backwards, his friend by their prop laughing at him.

"You okay?" Kelly asked not sure whether to laugh or check to see if he was okay.

"Yeah, (Cough) Cool, cool . . . I'm good" He waved her off.

"Okay" Kelly nodded.

"He totally just 'fell' for you" Maddie teased.

"Stop . . . Please" Kelly begged.

"Boyfriend or no, that was kind of adorable" Maddie pointed.

"Funny, but . . ." Kelly smiled shaking her head.

**(Home coming)**

Mikey was swinging his head doing a slide into the kitchen. Tonight was 'homemade' pizza night. _As if that wasn't awesome enough, Kelly was coming home tonight, and he wanted nothing more than just to hang out with her tonight, all to himself. No Masters pulling them to the side for meditation, no brothers pulling her out for questions about the past. Just her, his Xbox, and a couple of games he picked out that he knew would make her laugh. _

_Mario Kart, for old time's sake. Street Race III, and Batman. _

_Dudette loved Marvel and DC._

_Afterwards he planned on a romantic walk in the snow, going past the shops with the windows, seeing all the lights. Christmas was almost here, and he wanted to get her something. So seeing if she pointed anything out, or thought something was pretty or cool, he could find what to get her. _

_Kelly was kinda girly but she was like her own version of it. _

Michelangelo was popping popcorn and getting the snacks ready. Tostito's, soda, tea just in case she wasn't up for junk food. He started shaking the bag with seasoning.

_There were mornings when she'd walk out of the bathroom with a flowery skirt on, tights and her cowgirl boots. Her brown and red hair would be down, she'd have make up on and everything. Even if he thought she looked better without it._

He smiled throwing the seasoning shaker up in the air, turning around, catching it and turning to grab a bag of marshmallows.

_Some days she'd be totally gorgeous and chill in just a hoodie and boy shorts. Plus she played games like a pro. . . She was so perfect . . ._

Mikey looked over his shoulder with a smile spreading across his face. The sound of female laughs and 'Hello's' made him hurry up with the food.

"Welcome back" Donatello called from his computer "It's still a little chilly in here but the heaters just kicked on, and with ventilation. You should be fine in sweaters" His brother called explaining while he was typing away at something.

"Hello" Bethany hugged the purple masked turtle who didn't look just patted her arm and let go. She skipped into the kitchen, actually happy to be back.

"Hey dudette, You look like you're in a good mood" Mikey threw his hand up for a high five. Bethany reciprocated with a soft one.

"Hey you!-Woah!" Kelly walked up to him, he re caught the popcorn bowl. He bobbled for balance a moment before standing up straight and smiling at her. "Oh gosh, Sorry!" She smiled nervously, eyes wide, cheeks flushed.

"Hey, you doing anything?" He asked, hopeful look on his face, offering the popcorn bowl to her.

"Uhm, no" She popped a piece into her mouth. "Why?" She asked, casual smile on her face. _Making him look at her lips again._

"Thought I'd welcome ya home with this-" He showed the handmade pizza just out of the oven on top of the stove. The bags of crackers, chips, and marshmallows on the counter.

"-And this" He whipped the remote out from beside him like a holster, Kelly turned to look at the same time. Turning on the TV area's largest TV, XBOX glowing.

"Awe, Mikey" She hugged him around the middle as best she could, she did a cute little happy dance. The smug green turtle held the popcorn bowl up. "You're so awesome! And that looks fantastic" She looked behind him to the pizza on the stove.

She looked back up at him after he put an arm around her shoulder leading her to the couch area, walking slow. He had a sly smile . . .

"Annnnnd, a certain awesome turtle got permission from a certain sensei to take a certain special girl out on a walk tonight" He added the final touch, winking at her. "Thought we could go Christmas light strolling, and do a little window shopping. A" He raised his eye ridges twice, watching for a reaction.

He jumped after a loud gasp, before her smile made him smile.

"What, Really?" She held his hand as if they were doing a little waltz. He twirled her. He chuckled spinning her back around to him.

"Awe, Christmas lights in the snow? Christmas shopping, I used to go out and drive through the park back home. When do we get to go?" She smiled, totally excited. He laughed, his chest did a wrench feeling when she smiled at him like that. Excited and totally happy.

"Right after dinner if you want . . ." Mikey looked over his shoulder, doing a double take and narrowing his eyes.

"The pizza's for everybody 'Raphael'". Michelangelo said his brother's name, using every syllable.

"I'm Sharin', see" Raph had his mouth full, lifting up one piece in his other hand and walkin' over, dropping it on Donny's desk. Walkin' away with a satisfied swagger.

"Uhm . . .Thankyou?" Donatello watched the slice drip cheese and sauce on his work station surface. Sighing and taking a bite of it.

"Yeah, Right after we eat" Michelangelo had both hands around Kelly's arms gently, looking back at her again. _'Before the rest of my family gets to it'. _Michelangelo thought, slightly annoyed.

"One and . . . I'll hide the other" He nodded taking it from her with every intention of making sure his bro's . . ._'Raph' cough cough_, wouldn't find it. He smiled at the sound of her laugh and looked down at the table smiling. He hid a piece wrapped in tin foil under a pile of birthday cake he got from a job this week.

He turned around ready to escort her back to the couch. But when he looked she was already up and looked like she was ready to sprint. "Last one to the couch gets to be player two" She said quickly before taking off, pizza in one hand water in the other.

"Aw no girl" He smirked backing up before breaking into a sprint after her, she looked back and gave a small half laugh half scream when he sprinted put an arm around her waist to stop her. Both laughing hard, her laugh was so adorable.

"Ah! No fair" She laughed "Mr. Ninja" She leaned over in defeat. He laughed, both of them smiling and sitting in front of the couch.

"Hey I may be a ninja but I know how to treat a lady, like letting her be the first controller". He handed it to her with a wink. _He saw her blush, he had to look away too, hiding his own. Not sure if she could see one, bein' green and all, but didn't wanna take the chance. _

"I call princess Daisy!" She smiled looking away. "-So gonna go with a dirtbike" She nodded taking a bite of her homemade pizza. _He was still watching her smile. Something in his chest and stomach doing major flips._

_And that's how it was until 8 o clock. She'd laugh, he'd look. She'd look at him, he'd look away before she could notice. It was like he didn't know what to do, and when he felt like he knew what to do, he stopped paying attention to the game and ended up drivin' Yoshi and the go cart off the bridge into a lava moat. _

"And there he goes" Kelly teased, watching his character fall off into the lava moat. He laughed weakly giving his head a shake, knowing he was off his game.

Kelly hit him with an attack, her princess Daisy gave an electro shock to his character. She caught him glancing again.

Kelly glanced from the corner of her eyes. The light from the TV outlining his body and muscle form. His blue eyes lit up with the glare from the screen. Cross legged on the floor, leaned over to concentrate. She smiled to herself wryly, before looking back at her character, swerving suddenly to not hit the bomb box she almost took straight on. "Woah-kay" She said nervously.

'_What was making him be so different? He seemed kinda off, like distracted. By now he'd be in first and she'd be trying to catch up. _

"Man" He whispered. He was off his game . . . She passed the finish line and that was all she wrote folks. He put a three fingered hand to his forehead over his mask. "Ahhhggghhh" He made the signature noise of defeat, without all the cursing at the game.

"Guess tonights my night" She smiled putting the controller down. "Yeah babe, guess so" He leaned back watching her stand up. "Walk yet?" She asked, soft eyes smiling down at him, adjusting her skirt from sitting down.

"Yeah, totally. Might wanna put on somethin' a little warmer than this" Mikey tugged on his own mask tails. Making her give a small laugh. "I'll just change my sweater" She smiled at him before turning to walk away to her room.

'Man was he trouble'. He watched her walk away, wiping his forehead again and heading to grab his topside clothes in a fast jog.

**(Snow lit Walks)**

Leonardo breathed heavy, he'd been sparring with Raph. His brother was nothing short of restless today.

"Done for today?" Leonardo asked. Raph looked up from his hands on knees position. "Sure" He rolled his shoulders standing up straight. Walking from the Dojo area, headin' to the kitchen to grab a water. Mikey was standin' near the exit throwin on all the layers. Hat, scarf, gloves, boots. . . "Goin' somewhere?" Raph asked tipping the bottle back, gulpin it. Michelangelo looked at his shell to toe sweaty brother. Bro's been workin' out all day.

"You know bro theres more to life than pushin' biceps and treps dude". Mikey joked pulling the other boot on and tying it. They were the largest damn boots they had but, wasn't easy to find clothes in large turtle size.

"Taking Kelly out for a walk, see the Christmas lights and stuff". Mikey replied looking up and giving him a 'so whaddaya think' look. Turnin' in the trench coat.

"You think its my color?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, really brings out y'er eyes" Raph answered flatly. He tipped the water bottle back some more turnin to see Brandace give Kelly a scarf.

"_Use mine, it's longer_"

"Thanks, See ya!" Kelly smiled, all excited to walk out with Mikey. Tight jeans, a black plaid coat with grey fur on the hood, boots clicking behind his brother.

"Night" Mikey looked back, Raph closed the exit behind him. Brandace was watchin' them leave too. When he turned she gave a sly knowing smile, somethin' he'd seen April give when she knew somethin'.

"You busy?" She turned to ask him, a soft smile to match.

"I got time" He shrugged casual.

"Wanna help me bake? Or is the big tough turtle too macho to make Christmas cookies?" She turned back look at him, sly smile and green eyes. She was teasin' him. Holding up a walmart bag of what he could see, bags of cookie mix and sprinkles.

He stared back downin' the rest of his water. Her sly smile turning towards the kitchen.

"There hot chocolate involved?" He nodded upwards.

**(Crush: David Archuleta)**

"Careful" he held her hand helping her up the ladder before him. "Watch your step". He said making sure she wouldn't slip. He climbed up behind her, using all his arm strength to move the manhole cover. The Other hand gripping the ladder around her.

"Alright, you first" He smiled, letting her up after sliding it off. He followed feeling the cold air hit the skin where the scarf didn't cover around his face. The sky was glowing from the lights, dark and snowing softly. You could see the snow fall quietly.

_Oh Oh_

_Oh_

"Oh wow" She smiled, looking up. Snowflakes hitting her, catchin' on her hair and eyelashes. "The snow makes everything look so pretty" She smiled looking up and turning. He smiled with her, his heart doing deep jumps when he started walking and she walked next to him. Hands in their coat pockets.

_I hung up the phone_

_Tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_It happened deep inside_

They walked close, as much as they could without him stumbling or bumping into her. He turned on the next street. He wasn't gonna go all the way to Dyker Heights in Brooklyn. But they did have some night lights this time of year. But sixth and seventh avenue had some decorated places. They'd take a left towards Korea town and down to Madison where some of the shops were.

_It was a rush_

_What a rush_

"It's so pretty out here" She looked up and around. "Yeah" He agreed, _almost forgetting how to talk._

_Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the _

_Same Way_

She seemed, happy. Even if it was cold out. Every time they caught eyes, she'd smile at him before looking up at the snowflakes falling. His arm must've been connected to his chest, cause when he felt her glove take ahold of his hand. He felt every single pound in his chest, like his heart would give out. _Or burst in his shell._

_About me_

_Just too much_

_Just too much_

Michelangelo's caught her doe brown eyes, and he felt it again. _Like one second he'd be cool, the next he was afraid of falling over, or sayin' the wrong thing. _Last time he almost told her, how he felt, everything kept getting' in the way.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

He kept walking, looking up and laughing when she stuck her tongue out to catch one. "haha, I used to do that all the time when I was a kid". She looked down like she wasn't sure what he'd say. _Shell she was cute_.

_You've got me hypnotized_

_So mesmerized_

_And I've just got to know_

He caught himself staring again, just when they reached seventh and the Christmas lights were a lot brighter. Plus the light up Santas' were pretty cool too. Store windows, passed Macy's were lit up. They walked passed lots of tourists and people doing late night shopping. The way the lights hit her eyes, her smile . . . _She looked like snow white or something._

_Do you ever think_

_When your all alone_

_All that we could be? _

_Where this thing could go?_

"Mikey, It's beautiful!" She looked around. Babe was in total awe. "It's better than the pictures". She said turning before her smile was on him.

"_Yeah, it looks even way prettier at the park". _He replied with his own fixed smile. The snow was padded under their boots, They waited to cross the street and he let her use him for balance. Someone ahead of them slipped on some ice.

_Am I Crazy_

_Or fallin in in Love?_

_Is it real or just another crush_

"Ah!" She leaned forward, sticking her butt out and putting her hands out for balance. She almost slid in those cowgirl boots.

"Haha!" He laughed, her expression was priceless.

_Do you count your breath_

_When I look at you?_

"Alright, Mikester to the rescue" He walked over to take ahold of her arm and steady her, so she wouldn't fall.

_Are you holdin' back?_

_Like the way you do_

_Till he felt the back end of his heel slide and the next thing he felt was snow and street. "Wipe out" He called falling back. _

_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush aint goin'_

_Away_

_Goin' away_

Everyone on the street walked around them. "I give that a 5 for style, an 8 for skill and a total 10 for street sliding" He winked, letting her help him up. Both her hands pulling his one. She was pulling with everything she had.

He adjusted his scarf so no one could tell, keeping his cover.

"That's a 10 from me too" She smiled at him.

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When were hangin' spending _

_Time girl_

_The cold air was starting to make her nose slightly pink, her cheeks were rosy too. Like she had a permanent blush on. _Michelangelo looked down, but then quickly back up pointing to a hot chocolate and coffee trolley.

"Hot chocolate sounds amazing" She nodded, digging in her purse for money.

"It's on me babe, don't worry about it" He smiled under the scarf. "Are you sure?" She asked, guilty look on her face. "Gotta keep my girl warm" He hugged her side walking over with her across the next street.

While the vendor was getting their drink, he looked down at her smile. Wondering what she thought when he called her that 'My girl'. He'd say it sometimes, and just like now . . . She'd look up at him and give that happy Kelly smile. _'But is that just an 'us' thing? Or maybe she's just smiling to be nice._

"Thanks" Mikey paid the vendor giving his a sip through the lid.

'_I call her babe, and my girl all the time . . . But he's never really heard her tell Brandace or to anybody if he was somethin' like that to her . . .'_

_Are we just friends?_

_Is there more_

_Is there more_

"Yo Dude!" Mikey walked up to the corner santa who was ringing his bell. "Merry Christmas!" The santa chuckled. Kelly laughed, putting in a dollar. Mikey put in the rest of their change from the chocolate and gave the santa a high five.

"Ho ho ho!" The bells rang. Then a semi rolled by and killed the mood.

"You wanna go somewhere to chill for bit?!" He half shouted.

"Arent we doing that already?" Kelly shrugged into her scarf, and held her cup with both hands taking a sip.

"Yeah, guess your right" He chuckled "C'mon" He held out one hand the other holding his chocolate. Both jogging across the street.

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_

_Cause I believe that we can make this into_

_Something that will last_

_Last forever_

_Forever_

He used his mitten to wipe off a park bench, putting his top layer coat down so they could sit. Puttin at least half on her to keep her warm.

"Thanks" She held her mug with both hands, snugglin' into his side for warmth.

"Chilly out here" She took another sip. _He was so nice, and wonderful. No ones ever done things like this for me. _She thought shaking her head at the high school boys who were interested in her back home.

"So, Whaddaya' think?" He asked looking straight at her. _Those blue happy, beautiful eyes. _She thought looking down bashfully. _He was so intent sometimes, the way he looked at her. He was just making clear eye contact, eye contact is very important in communication. Or so . . . everyone says_.

_Do you ever think_

_When you're all alone_

_All that we could be_

_Where this thing could go?_

"It's beautiful, I've never been to New York . . . But it's even prettier at Christmas time". She smiled looking up, the street lamp poles were covered in gold lights.

"Next time I'll take you to the park, better hot cocoa vendors, and they've decorated the trees too" Mikey sipped his cocoa more. Suddenly words were less and cocoa sipping was all he could do when he suddenly lost the words to say.

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

"So uh, how was school today?" He asked, the sudden rush of starting the new conversation gave him renewed hope. _Hoping he could figure out what to say soon. _Then the fear hit him to whether he could say it at all.

_Do you count your breath_

_When I look at you?_

Her breath was visible in the cold. Look down before talkin' about play practice, and getting Bethany to go out with the girls on Saturday.

"Babe needs to party more often, It's good for her" Mikey agreed. _The last time Beth was hermitizin' herself in her room. She was like . . . female super grouch. She could've given Raph a run for his money._

_Are you holdin' back?_

_Like the way you do?_

"But like . . .Parties and girls night asside . . .This is nice" She smiled looking up at the trees covered in lights, the snow fallin' . . . _Beautiful_

"What was that?" She asked.

'_Did I say that outloud?'_

(Cough) " It's beautiful, nothin' like Christmas time In good ole NYC" He smirked, his heart pounding amid the adrenaline rush, almost getting caught in his own words, and now he was thinking out loud.

_Cause I've tried and tried_

_To walk away_

_But I know this crush aint goin_

_Away_

_Goin Away_

"It's getting colder" She breathed into her hands.

"Yeah we can totally head home now" He turned to get up before her. "Wouldn't want my girl catching a cold" He winked, the only kind he could give. Kelly set her cup down beside her. _If she didn't know any better, she thought she heard like . . . Sadness . . . In his voice. It might've just been her imagination or something, Mikey was pretty much always chill and totally happy when they were out. _

Kelly stood up but leaned to far back against the park bench, turning and feeling herself lose her balance. Her hair fall in front of her face.

"Ah!".

"Woah" Michelangelo reached out and pulled her arm back in a half twirl. She felt his arm wrap around her to pull her in, to keep her from the fall. She reached up to grab his trench collar and scarf.

_Why do I keep running from the truth_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You've got me hypnotized_

_So mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

_When she turned to look up again . . . She met a pair of blue eyes, and an unsure expression. Leaned down close . . . 'Cause I pulled his scarf . . .' Even she couldn't deny how close they were. His bright blue eyes looked so lost, like lost in thought, like he was distracted or mesmerized. And that made her chest feel heavy, each breath getting harder until she forgot she was even breathing. His skin looked so rough in some parts, almost leathery sometimes, but his face looked softer than anywhere else. He looked so innocent and curious. His hand started to move slowly up towards her face, her breath hitched. Knowing what was going on but unsure of what was happening. . . She couldn't feel the cold anymore. What she did feel was his hand just barely touching the side of her face, her cheek tingled cold meeting warmth. _

"Look out!" A bike messenger flew by, putting separation between them. Michelangelo put his hand to her shoulder moving her to the side.

"Come on Dude! Public sidewalk!" Mikey shouted. Kelly looked down staring at the snow, still lost in the moment of just three seconds before.

_Do you ever think_

_When your all alone?_

_All that we could be_

_Where this thing could go?_

They were silent but exchanged smiles, he gave a smile to her. A 'it's the end of the night anyway' smile_. She wasn't thinking of his smile at the moment, she was thinking of the way he looked at her, and how she was so close to . . . almost . . ._

_Am I crazy or fallin' in love_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

The Lair was mostly lit up, but the noise was coming across the lair from the kitchen. And the light from Master Splinter's room down the marble hallway was on. Michelangelo followed beside her but turned to look towards the kitchen where Christmas music was playing. She reached the door to her sub car room.

'_I really need to change'. _

She turned, both of them didn't know what to do. Awkward laughs and nervous smiles. She hugged him. "Thankyou".

"Yeah babe youre . . . totally welcome". He sounded like he wasn't sure what to say either. "I'll let you crash in your p.j's" He gave a thumbs up. She nodded watching him walk away, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

_Do you count your breath_

_When I look at you?_

She felt a pang in her chest, watching him walk away. She slid her subway door shut quietly, letting herself fall on the bed.

'_Tonight was just so wonderful and perfect'. _She thought letting out a sigh. She could still feel where his hand was on the side of her face. Thinking back to when she slipped and he caught her. _He was so close . . ._ _They were so close._

_Are you holding back_

_Like the way you do?_

_She could've sworn that maybe . . . _

Kelly held her arms together. _Or it could just be her imagination getting her carried away again. Thinking something was there were there wasn't. It always seemed to get her hopes up at the smallest things. Not that she wasn't grateful, honestly she loved it. Even the parts where she almost fell or did fall. _

'_She would never admit it to anyone, let alone herself'. _ Letting out another heavy sigh, taking off her coat and scarf putting them on the bed next to her. She went to grab dry clothes, maybe she could pop in a movie and fall asleep on the couch. Maybe there was a late night Christmas special on . . .

_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush aint goin_

_Away_

She looked up, an almost hesitant knock on her door. She put her clothes back down.

When she slid the door open, it was Michelangelo. _His smile was gone and instead there was this innocent almost desperate rushed look on his face._ His blue eyes were darting back and forth at hers.

_This crush aint goin'_

_Away_

"Uhm Hi?" She smiled, his expression was odd but cute. She felt herself blush but at the same time wondered why he looked so 'worried' or something.

"I uh, forgot something" He said hands out a little, like he was desperate to tell her what it was but nothing was coming out. He looked kind of . . . Helpless.

_Goin away_

_Goin away_

He rushed upwards looking down at her, just like back in the park. As fast as he got close to her, it felt like slow motion when he reached up with his left hand to her face, slowly raising the right one. Not breaking his eye contact, his blue ones looked just as scared and nervous as hers. Eyes darting to both of hers leaning downwards. He gulped lightly, hoping she wouldn't move and he wouldn't miss.

Kelly felt her heart stop, she couldn't hear it anymore. _There they were again, those blue eyes. It was happening all over again. Everything happening . . . She felt left hand on the side of her face lightly, suddenly there, then the right one._

_She watched his face get closer until the light went dark. Her breath hitched and all thoughts except him were gone. Warm hands on her neck and face, and she felt him kinda quiver for a second, or was that her? _

_Michelangelo skipped breathing in, he wasn't keepin' oxygen in check anyway. All he could see was her hair falling in front of her face, the curious look she gave him. 'Holy shell' . . .'Just do it dude'. _

_Do you ever think_

_When your all alone?_

_All that we could be_

_Where this thing could go?_

He pulled his mouth in, _yeah he was nervous. But looking down at her, no interruptions, looking from her eyes to her mouth, half unsure and those beautiful eyes that had looked up at him one night on a rooftop on Bleeker street. The big doe eyes that weren't freaked out when she saw him, the big talking, granted charming, turtle. The same ones that made him nervous when she looked at him, or made him feel like someone looked at him the way he was. He wanted to feel that way all the time, like a normal dude. She made him feel like that, all the time. He wanted to keep her that night they first brought em' home, and he wanted to keep her all the time. _

_Away_

_Away_

_Do you count your breath when I look at you_

_Are you holdin' back_

_Like the way you do . . ._

Kelly shivered, his hand leaned her head up slowly. His fingers sent electric like tingles on her skin. _Both kept watching each other's eyes . . . He didn't look so helpless anymore. His breath was warm on hers. Those blue eyes watched hers, darting back and forth rapidly, until they stopped. The second he closed his eyes, hers widened. His lower lip brushed on hers, she closed her eyes sucking in a breath of the heated space. Michelangelo moved his hand slowly down to her neck and arm. Sending Heated tingles under her sweater arms. His mouth was soft on hers. He kissed her once, long and short at the same time, gentle like he was afraid he'd break her. _

_So soft . . . _ He felt his chest pound faster, ignoring it . . .

He felt his face tingle, her hand was there . . .

She pressed back. He almost snapped his eyes open but clinched them shut . . .She was kissing him back . . . _Kelly . . . _He had to stop himself from bursting out into a total freakin' back flip, The girl of his dreams was kissing him back, touching his face.

_Her eyes were still closed when he pulled his lips off hers. Did she like it? Would she just wanna be friends still? He felt that huge jab against his chest edge off. Now all he felt was nothin' short of total shell happy. He waited still holding onto her, letting out a breath he'd been holding when her eyes opened._

'_Did that just happen?' _She thought wondering, wide eyed and dazed.

He smiled at her in a half smirk, a small 'I can't believe it' soft laugh. The way he was looking at her . . . Those blue eyes, and that smile.

"S-So" She looked up a second, he thought her smile was totally adorable. She was blushing. Her voice was a little shaky, holding her arms afraid to look up only in small glances. "Uhm . . . Did you find what you forgot"

"Uh, yeah . . . Yeah I did" Mikey leaned against her sub car room, one arm up. One wiping across the top of his head, looking up at her slowly from his lowered nervous smile.

"Oh, good" She tried not to laugh looking back up at him.

She had to go inside to change, clothes still wet from today and he didn't want her to catch a cold. "I'll uh, yeah . . . see you . . .yeah " He walked backwards waving, nodding, and smiling. Both smiling and laughing like they couldn't believe what had just happened. Mikey's grin was genuine and happy.

"Yeah" She laughed. Going into her room to change, shutting the door and sliding down the door smiling. _'Mikey kissed me' . . . _

Michelangelo smiled bigger than before turning and almost falling over a weight set. "Meant to do that, meant to do that" He called turning around and looking towards her room again, still smiling.

**(Part I of Like a holiday) Part II . . .to be continued ;) **

**Make sure to thank Kelly Eliz for Kelly's character and Michelangelo scenes***


	54. Never Undone

**Kelly says she loves you all and Gives one of her awesome Kelly hugs to each one of you who loved the last chapter. She gave me her thoughts and dialogue for what she would say or think or do during the Mikey and Kelly parts***

**If you have any questions or wanna talk to Kelly personally you can totally hit her up on tumblr: user name: kellangelo, URL for her tumblr is (**** blog/kellangelo****) She's open for story talk and discussion, and she's always up to make a new friend :) **

**I'm thrilled I posted up on someone's birthday in chapter 51* Happy Birthday. And I'm also thrilled to know I made a few of you super mega happy, especially if some of you are having a bummer week. A lot of you are guessing what I'm going to do before I do it, after I have these planned out. Which Sometimes takes the surprise out of them, so I'm going to pull out all the stops to makes sure you're still guessing ;) Loyal Reviewer award in exactly four chapters, COUNT DOWN IS ON! **

**Like a Holiday Part II**

**(Warm Thoughts)**

The entire lair smelled like cookies. Brandace's hair wisped across her shoulders and down her back part way, some falling in front of her face. She used her arm to move her hair back a little, hands covered in cookie dough mix. Her black sweater sleeves were rolled up, workin' the dough into cookie sized portions like she was a pro at it. He decided he'd help . . . by tastin' her handy work. Posted up at the kitchen table.

"Warning I typically always burn the first batch- Would you stop eating the dough?" She smiled ready to take the bowl from him.

"I'm makin' sure it's safe" Raphael leaned back in the chair across from her at the table.

"Uh huh" _She smiled, givin' him one of the mixin' spoons and keeping one for herself. _"Mmm, should've added cinnamon" She thought out loud putting the pan in the oven. _He didn't know what she was talkin' about, this was good all by itself and it wasn't even baked yet._

_Raphael had helped his brothers cook stuff before, he remembered bein' little and Master Splinter would show em how to make stuff like instant cookies and ramen and all that. But Brandace was takin' it to a whole new level, makin' everythin' from scratch. _

"Should I even trust you around the frosting?" _She narrowed her green eyes at him, they looked even greener today, even with that black makeup stuff on_. Raphael put his hands up, before putting them behind his head leanin' back on the chair legs.

"Y'er lucky Mikey's out, or that chocolate frostin' would go missin'" He joked. _She gave that same wry smile, like she was tryin' ta hide it. _Mouthin the words to a Christmas song she was playin' on her laptop on the counter. Startin the next batch of cookies.

"You think 30's enough for one night?" She asked kinda rhetorical.

"Not in this household".

Raph turned to look back, Leo came in . . . like normal Bethany Fishers was right behind him, carryin' her book bag. _Prob'ly askin' Leo for more 'help' on her homework. _

"Were taking a study break, before I break every single one of my pens and stab them through my AP history book" Bethany leaned back against the counter talkin' to Brandace who just laughed.

"Come on, it's not that bad" The large blue masked turtle leaned down in the fridge grabbing an apple. His smile was kind and patient, while Bethany's was aggravated and deflated.

"Says the Japanese History Buff" Bethany rolled her eyes. Brandace gave her friend a knowing smirk and even nudged her friend with her elbow.

"Are we practicing for a bake sale?" Bethany asked looking at all the eggs, butter, sugar and sprinkles on the table. "And I suppose you're . . . Supervising" Bethany turned to Raphael. He raised his eye ridges up and down putting his arms behind his head. "He does what he can to help a lady out" Brandace winked back at him in front of her friend.

"I'll be back in the room" Leo left giving Raph a nod on his way out. Raphael kicked his feet up on another chair, arm on the table chewing on a toothpick.

"I just . . . felt like baking . . ." Brandace answered, he noticed her smile was fake . . . _If there was one thing she wasn't she wasn't a good liar. _Raph moved the pick to the other side of his mouth._ Her face wouldn't exactly help her out at poker, Brandace had one of those easy read expressions. Sometimes a little too easy, He'd remembered the looks she'd give him when she was annoyed, sad, happy, and even when she was teasin him . . . Like just then when she winked at him._

"Yeah . . . Well, keep the oven hot because I just might consider lighting my book on fire later" Bethany joked walking out of the kitchen.

"I knew it, deep down your just as disturbed as the rest of us . . .Deep inside there's a little pyro just trying to work her way out" Brandace joked back. He laughed_, she was definitely funny sometimes._

"First the book, next the world". Bethany left after stealin' a cookie dough mound from her.

"Don't touch that frosting Bethany Fishers" Brandace didn't even turn around. Raph slid the container away smiling, shaking his head. Bethany was about to reach for it, decided against it and went back to Leo for more studying.

"So did you make Christmas cookies and stuff when you were little?" She asked turning from the sink to him, curious. Now that they were alone again.

"When we got an oven down here . . . Master Splinter made stuff with us"

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Her back turned to him. _His eyes went from her hair to the curves that her sweater didn't hide. _He turned before she noticed, kickin' himself. 

"Whatever we could get, Ha, Like the first time we tried to make chocolate chip cookies . . .We burned them" He nodded, his smile light. _Mikey kept addin' more chips till they were more chocolate than cookie, and Donny kept trying to get them to go exactly by the box directions. _He remembered smirking to himself.

She laughed, _she laughed at his jokes most of the time, sometimes he didn't even have ta' try to get her smile, it was easy. _

She started drying the mixing bowl again, ready for another round. She sang the song flipping her hair to the other side, wild in light waves all on it's own.

He chuckled watching her. "What?" She smiled glancing up from drying bowls.

"Heh, Nothin' just . . .Never seen ya 'bake' before . . ." He admitted, which actually was true, he'd seen her do a lot of things but bakin' wasn't one of them. But when he looked at her again it made sense. _Bein' a human-, bein' a woman and all, she did everythin . . . She could talk to him about an engine tear down on his bike, and she understood most of what he was talkin about. Like that one day in the warehouse that blew his mind, he was leanin down to push the brake to get the brake fluid to pump through, while trying to fill it up at the top, She was doin' homework or something and walked over to help, pushin the break for him and helping him pump the brake fluid through. Or how she knew what was in his transmission, when he couldn't get the gears to shift right from fourth to fifth. Like she knew what she was doin, with that same sly smile' . . . and now here she was bakin' cookies in front of him._

"To be honest I probably shouldn't even have access to an oven, I failed Home-Ec and Ettiquette in high school" She laughed.

"Ettiquette?" He asked flatly. _He coughed, suddenly havin' an image of her sittin' at the table and some old woman with a ruler threatenin' her to use the right fork or somethin'._

"Table manners and . . . how to dress appropriate, things like 'If your date takes you out to dinner and you're not sure what to get on the menu, your told that your limit is however much your date spends on himself'. . . Social norm and all that" She sighed, "I flunked it". . .

"They teach ya that stuff?" He laughed, _kinda glad he wasn't a human sometimes. Bein' a turtle didn't involve no one freakin' out if y'er elbows were on the table._

" Yeah, useless-But . . .I used to make cookies and stuff with my mom all the time" She was looking into the mixing bowl, and not at him, like she was lost in thought, and looked kinda sad about it. "She made some pretty awesome cookies, and a killer Lasagna" She nodded smiling a bit more "Don't even get me started on her meatloaf".

_He watched her smile fade again_. "You miss her huh" _He didn't have to ask, but she answered with a nod. He could understand . . . _

_Raphael remembered a time when Splinter went missin', how worried he was, and how he wanted to tear apart the city to find him. But Brandace didn't have no where to go, and her mom wouldn't be back there if she decided to go lookin'._

"Yeah I do . . . Christmas was her thing, the woman could open a bakery with as much baking as she did. I kinda missed her the other day so . . . Doing this helps" _She admitted, he wasn't sure what to say. But shell, if talkin' about it helped out, even just a bit, he was willin to listen. Master Splinter listened to him all the time, she didn't really talk to anybody else . . . he never heard her complain much either. _

Raphael nodded at her, to let her know he understood. "That and I had a cookie craving" She added lifting the mixing spoon again and giving it to him. "Whatever I can do to help" He took the spoon obligingly, both locking eye contact. He stared back on purpose, making her look away.

"I'm sure" She laughed. _Their hands touched, he didn't know if she noticed_.

**(Two way street)**

She turned watching him taste it, a satisfied look on his face made her laugh. "I did okay?" She asked smirking. "Yeah" He dug in the bowl for more. _Surprisingly this was making her feel a lot better than she expected. She thought that this would just make her miss home a lot more. But when she asked Raph if he wanted to help, he seemed to want to. Or maybe he just didn't have anything better to do. It might've just been her imagination too . . . When she'd look back at him while doing dishes, she caught him watching her. _

'_Sure he was nice to her, sometimes it even felt like he'd go out of his way to do or say something, making her feel comfortable, safe, or to make her laugh. But he did it so naturally'. And Brandace wasn't sure how easy that was for a six foot something built green tough guy. The way he was leaning back in the chair, either chewing a toothpick or playing with his sai, he definitely made it look easy. _

'If I could have one day to know what he was thinking'. She thought smirking to herself.

The first batch was done, letting them cool first. She heard his chair skid across the floor, and she nearly jumped when he was directly behind her, a green large three fingered hand reached for one straight off the pan.

"It's hot" She informed him.

"Ow . . .Mmm" He didn't even wait for it to cool, shaking his one hand that was burned slightly.

"Told you" She turned to see his reaction, Green eyes scanning him.

"Good" He said with a mouthful, one thumb up. "He says as the baked good scolds his tongue" She teased him. '_Sometimes the flirting would just come out without warning, or without thinking about it'. She'd say something or do something and it would be there, and she wasn't sure if Raphael even noticed she was doing it. _

Bringing the done ones she broke out the sprinkles and frosting.

"Can I have the red tree sprinkles please?" She asked arm angled out waiting with a hand, taking extra time on one cookie in particular with the other.

"Why does it matter they're gonna get eaten anyway" He laughed handing it to her.

"Yeah but before someone eats it, they look down at it, and for two seconds they look and think 'Wow this cookie is pretty'. All I want is those two seconds before it goes down the tube" She explained making him laugh.

All the laughter brought in Master Splinter who himself, had a smile under his whiskers.

Master Splinter took a moment to smell the air. "Ahh".

"Sensei" Raph greeted his father with a nod, and a mouthful of cookie.

" Even baking confections can bring two different paths to one" Master Splinter motioned to Raphael then her, " and mine to this kitchen". He finished overlooking the decorated ones.

It still was foreign to her sometimes, how they would greet master splinter. Sometimes he'd say father, sensei, or if he was in a grumpy mood he'd just say 'Sup'. The look in his eyes would be intent, and she had to look away because he noticed her noticing him.

"Ah, looks good my son" Master Splinter put a hand on Raphael's shoulder.

"Yeah, the prettier ones are hers though" Raph admitted.

"Well, come on that one's nice" She motioned to one Raph did, silver sprinkles all over it. "Ah, I will measure your efforts" Master Splinter took a cookie walking out of the kitchen.

_Raphael turned back towards her, both of them laughing, sitting across from each other. They'd decorated like 20 cookies. He opted for a break, getting up and offered her hot chocolate, it was the best thing he could make other than eggs. For the next hour, it was just them . . . Even he had to admit he kinda liked the company. She was funny, tellin' him stories of back home. Like the time at her family's thanksgiving she laughed so hard she spat whipped cream all over her sister and her sister's boyfriend. Or how she'd laugh when he'd tell her stuff. The story of when they were kids and tried stayin' up all night to catch Santa, she laughed so hard her face got red._

_"I can just imagine this little version of you hiding behind furniture, that's adorable" She laughed so hard her eyes watered when he told her that they came to the conclusion Santa was the ultimate ninja and they'd never reach the guys' level._

_The way she'd smile at him, just listenin, like she was enjoyin' his company. He cleared his throat, unsure what to do with himself. Anything to keep from lookin' at her smile too much. _

Both their hands were near the center of the table, hands around mugs, close. But not touching.

_Her hands, feminine . . . and his large, green and scarred_.

"Did you ever write letters to Santa?" She asked looking up from her mug smiling curiously.

"Yeah, we all did" He remembered "Donny always asked for tools and computer parts and stuff . . .Mikey had a comic book thing goin' on . . . Leo wanted toys I think . . .Play swords and stuff". He leaned back, one arm resting behind him, the other on his mug . . . Remembering

"What about you?" She asked, head tilted slightly, voice gentle with him. He thought about it . . ."Toys and stuff, I was pretty much happy with what I got" He thought. "You probably got dolls and stuff right" He teased.

"Yes" She admitted "It wasn't so much the presents though . . . I liked the part of the day after that, where I got to see the family . . . When they were one, anyway". She smiled like she could see it all with him right in front of her, remembering a past life that once was. He didn't wanna pry what she meant by that. _'Were one'_. She didn't elaborate so he left it alone, downing the rest of his mug getting up to make another. He rolled his shoulders, _now if he thought about it . . . There was a lot about herself she didn't talk about. Most girls talked too much, sometimes she didn't talk at all. _

He offered her another mug, bein' a little extra generous on the marshmallows though. "Wow" She smiled taking it from him.

He genuinely seemed like he wanted to keep talking, even if it was nearly midnight. "Should probably finish these last ones". He looked down at the last six to put stuff on.

"Honey?"

Her voice was so subtle and soft about it. Raphael looked up, eyes wide. "What?" He asked. Before he noticed a honey bear tube she was danglin right in front of his face. She laughed at his expression "Make sure to just drizzle it over the cookie okay?" She winked at him. Raphael let it drop in his hand unsure if she was jokin', teasin, or if she was actually flirtin' with him. Then mentally kickin' himself for thinkin' she would be in the first place.

"Sounds like Kelly's home" She got up walkin' past him to go look. Raphael looked down, still reelin' from the 'almost' flirt she did. Three fingered hand rubbed down his face like he was tired.

"Hey Kell-" Her voice cut off.

"He's gonna . . .Oh-". The large red masked turtle turned his eyes, Brandace had a hand over her mouth part way, a smile underneath. He leaned in the chair to look around. Mikey was on the other end, standing in front of Kelly's sub car step. "Heh?" Standing up to stand behind her, one arm up against the wall. His brother was standin' infront of Kelly leanin in like he was gonna . . .

Raphael's mouth opened partially. Brandace looked up at him smiling in shock . . . But nothin' like the shock he had plastered all over his face.

"Oh wow" She sounded excited.

Mikey and Kelly were in full blown 'happily ever after' kinda kissin'.

Michelangelo fell backwards after Kelly went back into her room, the two had glowin' grins on their faces.

Mikey turned around and saw them. One excited Best friend of the girl he just kissed, and one shocked brother who had to hold onto the door way to keep himself up. The blue eyed orange masked turtle just shrugged with a laugh, smilin' big. Raph was staring at him like he couldn't believe what he just saw.

"Speechless are we?" Brandace broke out laughing. Raph's expression was totally lost and shock. "What are you thinking right now?" She asked still laughing. Raphael stood gripping the wall, hunched over slightly. "Uhhhh"

'_His brother just . . . Mikey just kissed a girl . . .Mikey just straight up made out with Kelly right out where anybody coulda' seen '_

'_What's the rest of the family gonna say? Or more important, what's master' splinter gonna say?' He thought putting a palm to his forehead.._

"W-what do you think?" He asked her_, not even freakin' sure what to say. _

"I guess we saw it coming" She answered honestly. _He wasn't even sure if he should be surprised by her answer after what he just saw. _

"She's in love with him" _Brandace sighed like she'd known the whole time._

_Love? . . ._

"You blown away tough guy or what?" She giggled.

She just laughed at him when his expression became even more confused. "You can take your time, catch your breath . . . I'll put the stuff away" She patted the side of his cheek, walking back into the kitchen area.

Mikey came back doin' some kinda dance wit' this gleam in his eyes, lookin' like he was day dreamin'. "Hey those cookies!?" Mikey caught the smell on the way to the kitchen.

He made sure to stop put a hand on Raph's shoulder and patted his shell. Raphael rolled an annoyed glance at his love sick brother.

"If you ever need advice . . ."

Michelangelo looked in at Brandace and then back at Raph pointing at his brothers face "I'm here for you bro". Mike nodded patting Raph's shell before skidding in to grab a handful cookies.

Raphael turned irritated back into the kitchen to stare.

"Five cookies Mikey? Really? You already got something sweet tonight" Brandace smirked putting one hand on her hip, holding a pan of decorated cookies, smacking Mikey's hand's.

"Two are for Donny, I promise" Mikey put one in his mouth smiling and runnin' away.

Raph just stood there . . .

It was the end of the night, she was walkin' up the steps behind him goin to her own room_. _He was callin' it a night, after the day he had, he needed the sleep._ That's if he could. . ._

Standing in thought at his own bedroom door.

"Still in shock?" She was heading into her room, smilin at him.

"Heh" He laughed a little, not sure what to say.

"You gonna be okay sweetie?" She asked . . . _Damn, was she still teasin' him?_

"Yeah, night" He said not letting himself turn around, reachin' in. Still not accustomed to bein' called Sweetie, or Honey . . . Not even registering anything, he was still confused.

"Night Raph"

But when she said his name she said it like she had some sorta caring in her voice. Just like if she called him the rest of those. The way she said it made him wanna ask her . . . He'd ask her a lot of things, but nothin' he felt like he could say tonight.

He sat on the edge of his bed before layin' down slow.

'_Yeah, whatever you say sweetie'_

'_Goodnight tough guy'_

'_How's the big guy today?'_

'_Uh Honey? You okay?' _

'_Raphael?'_

'Yeah'. He thought putting a hand on his chest and the other behind his head. 'All 'a those'. But he didn't think about it too much . . . till now.

**(Patient)**

Bethany was leaning on her hand, laying on his floor, history book in front of her, laid out on the chapter of the feudal era in Japan, something she would have a test on, which Leonardo thought he helped prepare her for. She remembered some of the key names and dates from the book, but when he left to use the bathroom and came back, the only thing he felt he prepared her for was for bed. Because when he returned she was asleep on his pillow, book still laid out.

'_Studying really does put her to sleep'. _Leonardo thought amusingly, after telling her she was probably just over exaggerating. To which she responded in kind with one of her 'really?' stares.

'Now for the real dilemma'. He thought standing with his arms crossed and chuckling, shaking his head. _'Should I wake her, or the second, if I even COULD wake her'. _

She definitely looked like a nap was in order. Hugging the pillow around her, curled up on the floor. Leonardo leaned down on his haunches closing the book first, quietly.

"We didn't even get to the history of the emperor's". He joked kindly.

"No more" She mumbled turning over. Leonardo smiled a little bigger, eyes in amusement of the half blonde holding his pillow hostage on the floor.

"That's right Bethany, you're done for today" He leaned down carefully picking her up off the floor to lift her the next two feet to his bed. She frowned in her sleep, but stretched out turning her face away from him as he covered her with the blanket.

'I'll opt for the couch tonight'. He sighed closing the door behind him quietly. Sighing patiently, the lair was quiet and dark. The entire lair smelled warm of the baking Brandace and Raph were doing in the kitchen earlier. He couldn't say he didn't mind it, in fact.

Leonardo turned the corner to the kitchen past Don's empty computer chair.

He was sure Brandace wouldn't mind if he had one. If she did, he'd play it safe and grab one of Raph's . . . Speaking of his brother.

Leonardo didn't have to turn the light on, the nightlight in the kitchen above the sink was on. In the dark was the glow outlining his brother's form. Raph was leaned up on a kitchen chair against the wall, arms crossed and gaze lowered in thought. Raph was definitely thinking about something, it was enough of a something that he wasn't even alerted to his presence when he entered the kitchen. Leonardo walked in clearing his throat. Raph glanced up but didn't move from his 'thinking' position. "Hey"

"Hey" Raph answered back gruffly. Leonardo opened the fridge for milk, looks like Raph already went through a couple more cookies, one was sitting on the table half eaten. "They any good?" Leo asked smirking with a friendly demeanor.

"Can ya make that two?" Raph asked still gazing out into the distance of the kitchen. Leonardo grabbed a second glass from the cabinet.

Milk and cookies before bed. Raph seemed really distant, that faraway look, arms crossed in deep thought, all too familiar . . . something was bothering him.

"Not to come off as the concerned sensitive turtle-"

"Too late" Raph looked past the glass grabbing the carton instead and drinking from it.

"-But you look like something's on your mind" Leonardo tipped his glass back, looking up to see if his brother would respond to him.

"Sittin' in the dark, eatin' cookies, at midnight y'er first clue?" Raph's sarcasm made its usual appearance.

"Is it about the foot clan?" Leonardo looked up, he would understand if that was the reason. The last time there was a gang activity spike this high, Raph was itching to get out of the lair, and it was all his brother could think about.

Raphael was silent a minute before growling "Yeah". A Hand to his forehead, one of the first of the soon to be many lies he'd be tellin' at this rate.

**(Late night hunts)**

Kelly Elizabeth Smith's head peered out of her sub car door. Brown eyes glancing around for any signs of life or movement. The Lights were all off except for the light nights and the couple of lamps left on at night. She stepped out in socks and the outfit she'd worn all night since she had that winter wonderland in NYC date with _Michelangelo. 'Mikey'. _She thought still blushing and smiling. She ran out to the t.v area, looking around, no witnesses. She didn't wanna go past the kitchen, there were voices. She reached the cement steps, and skipped up to Brandaces room, slowly walking past Raphael's bedroom door. She bit her lip tip toeing past, eyes watching the door. 'Ouch!'. Kelly pursed her lips together to keep from shouting, she almost tripped. Standing on one foot she reached, extending the other leg for balance, trying desperately to grab Brandace's door handle. Turning it and then running in and slamming the door behind her.

The sound of something slamming reached the kitchen, Leonardo perked upwards turning his head slightly. Raph looked up too . . .

"Did you hear something?" Leonardo asked.

"Prob'ly just Mikey goin' to the bathroom or somethin' . . ." Raph grabbed the milk carton again.

Upstairs . . . .

Kelly spun around arms extended in the doorway. The sound of a light switch being flipped on right next to her in the dark made Kelly yelp and Brandace's face appear in the light, tired. "Ah, Oh sorry" Kelly smiled nervously.

The gold brown haired brunette stood with her arms crossed.

"Uh huh?" She asked yawning.

"Soooooo Uhm" Kelly started playing with the bottom of her sweater. Biting her bottom lip in a smile, her cheeks turned red, and a giggle gave away anything she would've said.

Brandace woke up and stared with a curious smile . . . "It's about Mikey kissing you isn't it?" Brandace slowly broke out a smile.

Kelly stopped. Her head shot back up wide eyed. "Wait, what!? Bu-but how do-"

"Raph and I were baking cookies and we saw you across the lair" Brandace nodding at her with a knowing smile. "We didn't see much, just Michelangelo slowly pull you in for a smooch worthy of a slot in a Julia Roberts movie" Brandace leaned against the wall looking at her nails. Before turning to look at her friend, and bursting into a girly scream jump. "Ah, he kissed you, You kissed him!" Brandace was pointing at her friend and then away where Michelangelo's room would be. Hair following her movements.

Kelly smiled blushing, looking down. "I could have sworn-" She laughed hiding her face.

"So come on tell me everything! What did you do on the date!?" Her friend asked for details.

"SHHHHH!" Kelly placed a finger over her friends mouth "HE WILL HEAR YOU" She whispered loudly. Brandace nodded rolling her eyes.

"Okay, we started like talking a walk in the snow, it was snowing and it was so pretty- Wait" Kelly's quiet smile fell. She looked to the door quickly, then back at Brandace. "Islands deserted captain" Brandace whispered quickly. Looking around.

Kelly let out a huff. "Where is she!?" She whispered loudly, hands on her hips.

Brandace stood and both girls looked at each other, after thinking a moment. Brandace pointed and Kelly nodded. "Right" Both girls walked out knowing exactly where their friend would be hiding.

**(Challenges ahead)**

"They were-"

"Kissin' yeah . . . "

"I guess it's official then . . . Stranger things have happened". Leonardo offered, he couldn't think of anything at the moment but somehow this piece of news didn't surprise him.

"Like when?" Raph looked up. A few moments of silence and the sound of a girly laugh up the stairs made both brothers look out into the lair behind them.

"Mikey knows the risks, we've told him before, Master Splinter has told him. Why does this bother you?" Leonardo turned back to answer Raph.

"It don't bother me . . . I just . . . They act like this is totally normal, and- and yeah I get that under the circumstances, I'm happy for him. Goofball got somethin' that we all thought was impossible, It just- (Sigh)"

"Well it's not like were in the situation to be indifferent. Incase you've forgotten, Kelly isn't from here. She . . . I guess they already know us. They knew us before we brought them home. It might seem stranger to us, than to them". Leonardo offered back. _He understood Raph's dilemma, it was something they'd all had to deal with. The idea that they would never have completely normal lives, normal by regular human social standards. Donny already gave them the statistics of them finding and keeping compatible mates long ago, the percentage wasn't very high, in fact there was a decimal involved. _

'After years of getting used to the idea, the family and ninja training to fill any void they might come to pass . . . All of a sudden it's right in front of them, and their little brother found it, and even made it look easy. He didn't blame Raph for not being able to completely wrap his mind around it.

"I guess it's just what Master Splinter said" Raph leaned back again.

Leo couldn't remember for a moment "About this?" Leonardo asked.

"Yeah, 'bout how anythin's possible', even for us" Raph shrugged.

Leonardo thought a moment and vaguely remembered Father mentioning that on this particular topic. –"Anyway, we all saw it comin' . . . Mikey had a thing for 'er the first night we found em'".

"I remember" Leonardo nodded before chuckling.

"You couldn't get the guy away from her for nothin'" Raph flat out waved with his left hand.

"She walks in the room he completely loses focus on training" Leonardo added, both brothers smirking and chuckling.

"My ears are burning" Michelangelo poked his head around the corner smiling wide in that ' I was totally eavesdropping' way.

"It's okay, I'll give you a moment to bask in my glow. Maybe some of it'll rub off on ya bro" Michelangelo patted Leonardo's shoulder, doing a spin and going into the fridge.

"And Cue the gloating" Leonardo watched his little brother dance his way out of the kitchen humming a show tune.

A girly scream made all the brothers stop. . .

"That came from my room" Leonardo stood up, one was normal, two loud ones weren't. Raphael got up and followed slowly, _'probably anotha' spider or somethin'. _

**(That's what girls do)**

Kelly stood in front of Leonardo's bedroom door. Beth wasn't in her room so more than likely she was in there. And she was all alone, because Brandace needed to use the bathroom like half way through the Charlie's angel thing they had going in the Lair.

'_She has to be in there'_ Kelly reached for the handle, before pulling back in fear. '_What if she's not in there? What if Leo's in there? What if I wake him up? What if I wake her up? Wait . . . WHAT IF THEY'RE IN THERE TOGETHER!?_' She looked away grabbing the handle and turning it. The last split second thinking she should have knocked first. There was a slam down the hall, she ran in slammed the door, grabbed the light and put herself against the door just in case. Her eyes squinting, hoping Leo wasn't the one in here.

"Huh Ahh!"

Bethany Fishers hair flew back at the same time she fell off the low bed to the floor. Arm flailing over her face "Takegawa Era, I'm awake" Bethany sniffled in a half scream. Kelly's eyes were wide, mouth in a perfect o shape.

Bethany Fishers put a hand to her forehead, her butt hurt from the fall, and the light blinded her, waking her up from her study coma. There was no way someone didn't hear that.

Bethany looked around, she was still in Leo's room. The history book was put away by his nightstand. Looking up she saw Kelly, still wearing the same clothes she went out with, eyes wide and face flushed. She would have laughed if that fall didn't make her believe her tailbone was going to form a bruise.

"Yeah!?" Bethany looked up, using the bed to help her stand.

"SORRY, I didn't mean to, Uhm, wake you" Kelly's eyes looked guiltily at her. Bethany watched Kelly flinch, afraid she'd yell at her . . . which she would have normally done.

Bethany hissed a yawn, Kelly was still just standing.

"I'm assuming you woke me for a good reason?" Bethany inquired grabbing ahold of some of her own hair. Kelly looked down at the floor, smiling and swaying side to side a little. "Yeaaahhh Uhhhhmmmmm"

"Well?"

"Yeah, Uh . . . " Kelly was still smiling brightly but not looking at her friend, even giggling like she couldn't talk. Bethany stared flat lined confused at Kelly. But she wasn't saying anything.

"Well come on, you woke me up for something" Bethany urged her to speak, waving her hands around.

"Like- . . . I – " Kelly stopped and laughed some more hiding her face. Looking up straight again and pointing at the door, "Like he- Uhm . . .Okay I . . . well He" She started giggling again. Cheeks flushed and eyes down casted, swaying side to side with her scarf following.

"I can't Sprecken your German Kelly, Speak ENGLISH!" Bethany rolled her hand in emphasis to make her friend hurry and tell her whatever it what she just HAD to wake her up for. Kelly covered her face smiling even more, and mumbled something through her fingers.

"What!?" Bethany heaved in desperation.

The door opened and for a split second Bethany fishers felt her heart jump into her throat thinking it was Leonardo. Kelly jumped and turned around. Brandace's sly green eyes peered around shutting the door behind her.

"She tell you yet?" Brandace wiggled her eyebrows at Bethany.

"She won't even speak plain English! WOMAN speak and tell me what troubles thee or I will trouble Thee!" Bethany pointed warningly.

"Okayokayokaykaykaykay" Kelly stopped and put her hands out as if she was laying out a line. "Come here" She pulled Bethany to the bed and sat down, taking a deep breath. Bethany was about at the end of her patience. All three sitting on the bed around Kelly. Bethany wanted nothing more than to fall back into Leonardo's bed and pretend she never woke up.

"Okay so . . . " Kelly looked at both her friends, then directly at Beth.

"Michelangelokissedme" Kelly quickly scrunched her eyes shut for the reaction.

Bethany went from a hand to her forehead in exhaustion down to her mouth, eyes widening slow. Impatience turned to shock . . ."He . . . Kissed. . .you?"

Kelly nodded biting her lip and smiling.

"OH MY GOD!" Bethany shouted before both Kelly's and Brandace's hand flew over her mouth.

"There was no way someone didn't hear that" Brandace let her head hang, shaking it. As if on cue, five seconds later there was a knock on the door. Bethany's mouth was still covered and all three heads shot up.

"Bethany?" Leonardo's voice called from behind the door, a second knock.

'It's Leo' Bethany's muffled voice said from behind the two sets of hands.

"Were Fine!" Bethany called after she was let go.

"Are you sure?" Leonardo asked, Raphael was standing behind him. Leonardo's hand half poised over the door ready to knock again.

"Hey babe you in there?" Michelangelo knocked, a little confused.

Kelly's head shot up and covered her face. "Gogogo" Brandace whispered pushing both her friends.

"Might I ask what the commotion is?" Donatello came out from his room on the other side of the lair to see why all three of his brothers were standing outside of one of their brothers rooms and not going in.

Just as Leonardo shook his head in response and decided to open the door, the door flew black and all three females of the home flew out with it.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed young man" Brandace said pointing back at Raphael walking quickly behind Kelly. Bethany followed with a petrified look on her face.

"Thanksforhelpingmestudyhaveagoodnight" Bethany smiled back to Leonardo who stood unsure of what just conspired behind his bedroom door.

"At least she made the bed" he pointed out.

"Do I even want to know?" Donatello asked.

"Women" Raph opted for goin' back to bed.

"Yeah, I'm burned dude . . .G'night" Mikey yawned a stretch before bursting to catch up to Kelly. All four brothers ready to call it a night and deem it an unsolvable mystery.

**(Passive aggressive) **

_The next morning of school, Master Splinter awoke to the youngest up and about, making breakfast. 'If only he was this attentive in his training'. The fatherly Rat thought watching Michelangelo dance around the kitchen and prepare the entire home breakfast and especially a breakfast in bed for Miss Smith. Master Splinter smiled "Good morning Michelangelo" _

"_Heh, Mornin' Sensei, Pancakes hot on the stove for ya, chopped up almonds on the table" The young turtle pointed hurrying with a tray to the sub car across their home. Dancing to a song and singing along to it in small mumbles. _

The first week of December blurred by slowly. Minutes felt like hours some days. At least that's how it felt to Donatello. _Especially when you're computing large amounts of data into small compatible notes to fit a rule notebook, summarizing and emphasizing the parts that he needed to formulate his theory. If the sky were in the same alignment, and the same time, day and environment was created. Dare he say it_ . . . Suddenly distracted by the smell of pancakes . . . They could have the best chance of sending Bethany, Kelly and Brandace back home with the use of the scepter and a large energy source. But if that were the case, Bethany would have to be sent separately. He wasn't sure if time and space could be theorized into something this simple and construct but . . . It was a better theory than the last one, waiting for a storm to show up and keep everyone on a roof until the scepter reacted. The intellectual turtle rubbed the skin that was covered by his purple mask, readjusting. He sketched the scepter on grid paper, formulating possibilities of its capabilities to redirect energy.

_I'm not sure either of them would be so willing as to be outside during a storm of that caliber ever again. The last time a storm took place, this previous summer, Kelly never left her room, and Bethany would mistake the sounds of the subways rolling overhead for thunder, causing her to freeze while walking. A couple of tea mugs have taken the brunt force over their new paranoia, from dropping them in sudden panic. _

He drew a line around an energy signature he thought might exist, special for certain times the scepter reacts, or if it's one direct line and picks up one direct energy source.

_Not to mention the slumber parties on the couch if Brandace was too afraid to sleep in her room._ _It was certainly an adjustment having three individuals move in with an already full house but they had to make due, and the size of this lair proved they could move in a dozen people comfortably, although fighting for the bathroom might become an issue. _

Donatello observed security in the subways over a security Comcast line, eating breakfast at his computer work area. Since the assassination of the Mayor, the foot clan has been quiet. But the purple dragon rise hasn't stalled. Since the obstructed robbery of the pawn shop, most of the news reports involving gang activity have been robberies.

_But the foot clan is still hiding out in the city somewhere, and their best line was security, surveillance and news channel four and six. _

After two days of study dates at the kitchen table, training and practice for longer hours . . . Master Splinter had slowly been extending the time they spent training. Donatello could tell his brothers had noticed. When they were awakened one morning at five A.M to train, and didn't stop until all of them volunteered to go help April at the shop for a day, with the excuse they were patrolling afterwards.

The only one who didn't like the time away from the Lair and break from Training was of course Mikey. Who had made it very obvious that he wanted to hang out with Kelly when she was brought home from school.

"Mikey remember our talk with Splinter" Donatello eased caution to Michelangelo who was becoming understandably restless while standing watch over an apartment complex in East village.

They spanned out that night, enough to cover the lower east side, purple dragon territory. Michelangelo was particularly unhappy when Leo suggested he stop texting Kelly for a while to keep better look out. If they didn't see anything past ten o'clock, they'd go for a training run and Mikey could text her to his heart's content.

"You realize that might be until were all the way home" Donatello informed him, standing on the edge of a covered air conditioning unit, unused in the December cold.

"Whatever keeps him happy" Leonardo left the topic at that. His brother's face hidden by a scarf.

_Raphael however, _oddly enough kept to himself the past couple of days. He hardly said a word, now that he thought about it. There were times when he wasn't in training where, like earlier. Everyone would be watching a re-run of 'A year without a Santa Claus', and he just happened to notice out of everyone's expression, Raphael's was displaced, almost showing signs of mixed emotion. He noticed it when Michelangelo pulled Kelly onto his lap with a bowl of popcorn, she'd giggle and they would cuddle on the end of the couch. When he looked to Leo or Michelangelo for an answer Leo just nodded as if everything was fine, so he could only assume it would be.

"He's just not used to the change" was Leo's thought on it. Not that it made much change in the daytime, Raph was becoming more strictly devoted to training and his weight set.

Thursday Morning when Leonardo woke for early training, Raphael was already awake, doing bench presses and bicep curls.

"I have play practice right away" Kelly said looking at the time on her cell phone, Donatello was escorting them to the bus station this morning, and Kelly had to leave earlier for school play reasons. Brandace followed with Bethany watching Raph throw out a grunt doing Roman Dead lifts. Lifting and dropping the weights before cracking his neck to the side, turned away from them. Brandace adjusted her earbuds in her ears to her MP3 player, watching him and walking slowly to the exit. He didn't notice or did but didn't look at her. At least not until she walked out of the entrance.

It was halfway through English class that day and Bethany as much as she wasn't paying attention to her book, Brandace was staring out the window her own book was open but she wasn't really reading it either.

Bethany didn't ask what was on her mind even during lunch when Madeline and Kelly talked about the play and how the girl who was supposed to be playing Ariel hadn't shown up to practice yet, which made Kelly mega nervous.

"She hasn't show up and it's been a couple weeks. Were just finishing the Atlantica sets and starting on Eric's Castle" Madeline said while looking at her phone. "So does that mean you have to start practicing her part?" Bethany asked Kelly who was picking at her food. "I don't know . . .I mean I don't think it's official maybe she's sick or something". Bethany let it go taking it as her friend just wasn't ready to be the star yet.

"Hey Mer-ladies" A boy with Zac Efron like Brown hair walked by nodding with a flashing smile to Kelly and Madeline. Kelly smiled up and waved, all three noticing the smile was forced, but Madeline was smiling genuinely and then nudging Kelly.

"Who was that?" Brandace asked half a bite of sand which.

"One of the play guys, he's been hitting on Kelly like all last week" Maddie smiled.

"Heh, wonder what Mikey would say to that" Bethany whispered making Kelly look up with her eyes wide.

"She's Joking" Brandace intervened, Bethany gave a wink "Or am I?"

Kelly and her brown eyes hid behind her phone. '_Mikey doesn't have to know, it's just another guy, he'll probably give up in a week'. _

**(Days Flying By)**

One push after another, Master Splinter observed while his sons did upside down pushups on cement blocks. Each time they did a split kick, and did one out of formation, they had to do 10 pushups, the next attack or counter or block would be announced and if one was off in stance or form, they would have to repeat the muscle ripping process all over again.

Michelangelo let himself fall after his 10, "Whew" Laying on his shell arms out for everyone to catch a whiff.

"Wow . . . Mikey are you- Are you wearing deodorant?" Donatello asked on his seventh push up, shaking from it, sweat dripping from their heads to the floor. Eyes darting over to Michelangelo. Leonardo stood still watching from across the room.

"Good stuff huh?" Mikey smirked confidently "Gotta' smell good for my girl, this charming smile can't do all the work y'know" He motioned to his face.

"Figures! He would go the extra length for a female but not for the unpleasant odorant that is his lack of hygiene to which his own family must suffer" Donatello cited before grunting and letting himself down.

"Split kick"

"(Loud Grunt)"

"Side swipe counter"

Master Splinter was shouting orders, Raphael was ahead of his brothers after doing his ten quickly and starting on the next set . . . without them. Leonardo stopped to watch mid-rise. Michelangelo watched upside down on the floor.

Raphael swiped the floor in the motion, jumping up in a high kick. Throwing an arm block . . .

One after the other. Counter, attack, block, attack, counter, block, attack, block. . .

"Well Done Raphael" Master Splinter gave Raph a bow, Raphael gave a half a bow back walking out of the room.

"Someone certainly had his Wheaties this morning" Michelangelo pointed from his spot on the floor.

"Michelangelo you have two sets left to do" Master Splinter motioned for him to get up. The orange masked turtle sighed before jumping up to finish. Leonardo watch Raph walk out. . . Upstairs to his room, again.

"Hey Leooooo" Michelangelo's voice chimed behind him. Leonardo smirked to himself and caught Michelangelo's arm which would have hit him on his attack order from Splinter. "Nice try Mikey"

"Leonardo, counter" Master Splinter ordered quickly.

"HYEA!" Leonardo threw Mikey across the room, he hit the wall but rolled back onto the balls of his feet. "Uhhh, best two out of three?" His brother held his two fingers up.

**(Indifference towards Indifference)**

Raphael made training his entire day the next day. Friday was all training and sleep. _He didn't feel like doin' too much, workin out and getting' out were all he wanted to think of._ He thought sitting on the couch, opting after dinner for the news, the foot clan was plannin' something. He knew it, and Splinter could feel it from his ears down to his tail. It was just a matter of time, and so far this week had been nothin' but waitin' for something to happen. This mornin' didn't even register, he slept in. Didn't even wake up, and when he did, Donny was watchin' t.v, Mikey was readin' comics, and Leo was sharpening his swords when he leapt over the railing down the stairs this morning. Master Splinter confiscated the remote for his stories later on. Most days it felt like it was just them. Mikey was moping' around of course, Kelly was in school all day.

It was dark out by now, he'd grab the trench and head out tonight. Bound to find somethin' out there other than Santa Claus on the corner and carolers strollin' through the park. The news anchor was just reporting a story about a bank heist, and in the same night three jewelry stores got hit, and on one street last night a drive by shot at seven people Christmas shopping. Now if that didn't tick him off enough . . . The fact that there was a purple dragon tag on the wall of a store on that corner, that wasn't there before the hit . . . definitely had him angry. Things were getting' worse, and he didn't know if everybody felt the reality of it like he did, or felt like they wanted to do somethin' about it.

Raphael flipped the channel leaning his head back against the couch. The lair was quiet tonight, even when the girls got home from school. He relaxed his arm muscles, they were still pulsing and swelled up a bit after three hours of lifting after training.

"Hey"

He turned his head, surprised by the voice, he didn't hear her comin' over. His eyes followed her walkin' behind the couch and on the other side. He could smell perfume and some kinda hair spray. Her green eyes on him. She set her bag down, it was packed.

"Haven't seen much of you this week" She smiled softly at him, makin' him look away and back to the t.v. He breathed out, noticin' her bag again.

"Yeah . . . You goin somewhere?" He asked, rotating his head to crack his neck. She leaned back against the couch slowly, holding her arms together in one of her sweaters. Hair bouncing in curves around her shoulders and over her face, green eyes glancing at the t.v . . . then at him. "Uhm, yeah were staying at Aprils this weekend. Thought you knew". She looked at him. If someone told him, he didn't remember.

"Mmmm" She sighed, stretching out and relaxing into the couch cushions. He looked away again, while she stretched her legs out in front of her before curling them in.

"It's girls night tomorrow night, Maddie and Kelly are celebrating getting parts in the play. April's picking us up for the weekend." She gave him a look that said she wasn't all too thrilled but she was doin' it anyway.

"Girls' night, gonna paint each other's nails and stuff?" He asked jokin', Brandace wasn't really like that, but sometimes he'd joke about it just to get her goat up. She'd give him this look that'd make him bust out laughing, and she'd either hit him on the arm or turn away with that look on her face, not angry but she'd narrow and stare ahead as if she was quietly scolding him or somethin'.

"Oh yeah and talk about boys, cause that's what we do . . . nails and boys" She joked along. "Actually were going out dancing, I guess . . . It was majority vote" Brandace gave him a fleeting smile.

"Goin' out? Like out out . . ." He pointed outside, uncrossing his arms and sitting up straighter. She looked at him and noticed his eyes straight and concerned.

"Maddie's parents know the owner to this club we went to last time and we danced for a while after dinner . . . We probably wouldn't be going out with everything that's going on but, Kelly and Beth are going so . . ." Brandace left off.

"Bad timin' aint it". He admitted, deep down and usually he was the guy that said to hell with everything and wanted to get out and do what she should be doin', havin' fun out on the town wit' her girlfriends, but after just watchin' the news. . .

"You been watching the' news lately?" He flipped it back to channel six where the report was still goin' on about the street shooting, and purple dragon gang war on the rise. "It's a freakin' war out there kid"

"I know, trust me I know . . . But April said she'd come get us if something happened or if we felt like we had to come back, and Maddie's parents are just a phone call away-"

Raphael saw the alert in her eyes when he sat up. She watched him for reaction when he sat up and lowered his head, he sighed low and she sat upright a little to look at him. His gold brown eyes turned and looked directly at her, his form outlined by the t.v's glow but his already dark hunter green skin looked almost black and reptilian in the dark, muscle grooves showing up in the light with shadows on them. She held her breath a moment looking down and then up past the curve of her bangs, concerned towards him.

"Are you worried?" She asked looking him up and down, concerned eyes staring straight back at her, making her chest turn inward . . . beating hard each time but staring and talking as if the confliction inside her wasn't noticeable. Something she'd perfected for a while. He was like this before, when she wanted to get a job.

His head was turned over his shoulder staring back at her, no matter how large he was, his shoulders, chest, arms, shell, his eyes took her attention.

"You can be honest" She added patiently. He stared back as if he was contemplating whether to tell her, or if she could just guess. After a couple moments of silence

"You want honest . . . I don't want ya to go"

Even with his voice barely above a deep whisper, she felt a chill go down her neck, holding her arms together and sitting up.

"If-" She brought her lips in a moment in thought before speaking again, wondering if she was giving away too much. "-Something happened, you know I'd call you first" She said the last part a little slow. Brandace watched his reaction, she would call him before anyone else, and he knew that. Talking to him like this on the couch in the dark was making her stomach feel something she thought she'd never feel, it was a quiet fast adrenaline butterfly feeling. Like any word she said would soak in and add to the moment. She looked up at him gently.

His hard watching turned back to the T.V again, staring back at the news report. She watched too, when she wasn't watching _him_. Or his large form slouch in front like he had more to say but wouldn't say it.

"Hey, were leaving soon" Bethany said walking past and then back to her room to grab her bags.

"Alright" Brandace answered back, Raphael was still watching the report, hands in between his lap leaning forward watching the latest report. 'A woman was just mugged and attacked by three men on the street at 7:00'.

She looked at him, half saddened expression. She didn't want him to feel like she didn't care, she did. But she didn't want to have to hide from living a life she could have, with doing something as normal as having a night out with the girls. Besides, she didn't want to leave Bethany and Kelly alone. She waited a couple moments to see if he'd say anything else but, Raphael was silent.

"I'll see you, goodnight" She said softly getting up and grabbing her bag.

"Be careful" He said turning to look at her again, this was sincere and he meant it.

"I'll be careful" She nodded walking behind the couch headed towards the entrance way where Kelly was standing with her bags ready to go. She must've heard the whole thing.

Raphael didn't turn around but when he leaned back he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck from behind, her chin on his head and her hair touch sides of his skin on his face. "Bye" She smiled quietly.

He reached his arm around to hug her kind of, hand over her back while she hugged him around the head. Hands soft to let off his shoulders.

"See ya" He looked back turning around this time to watch her leave, letting her go.

**(Dead Lined)**

"He's not being over protective" Brandace was keeping to herself the entire ride to April's. Casey was driving . . . Lucky them.

Bethany was asking about the fact that a particular turtle was in a mood all week, and then told them they shouldn't be going out, which . . . Initially she thought was logical. With all the news reports, it was like something was happening to someone on every block at least twice a night. Brandace wouldn't admit it but she would rather stay home, in her heart she felt like she should be back there on that couch. But She wouldn't just sit around while Kelly and Beth wandered around by themselves. Maddie was great but . . . watching the blonde check her nails and and wince at a hang nail during lunch put the scenario into perspective. . . _I don't think she'd really be an asset if someone had us up against a wall. _She observed outside the window, snow was piling the corners, people were walking, lights everywhere.

_Just because the lights are on doesn't mean you're truly safe._

"So uh, no drinkin', no smokin', and uhh . . . dont get caught" Casey offered his own top notch Jones family advice before they got out of the car.

"I fear for your future children" Bethany droned.

"Always the sun spot aint ya" Casey sneered, pushing his hair back in the rearview mirror.

"Thankyou!" Kelly hugged Casey in the driver's seat before hopping out.

"Thanks for the ride Casey" Brandace thanked him with a small two finger salute in the window.

"Yeah Yeah I know, I'm a good role model" The flannel shirted vigilante flexed and relaxed.

Casey drove off slow up the street.

"Maddie's asking why Mikey, and Leo won't come out with us?" Kelly looked up awkwardly from her phone.

"They had homework to do" Bethany answered, the lying was definitely getting to her. At least Leo was okay with the lie, so long as that's all Madeline Hasher thought. "It's freezing can we get inside please?" Brandace ushered the two talkers into the antique store.

"Hi! How are you!-" April reached out to hug Bethany first, before the screeching of tires down the street distracted them.

Casey Jones' car stopped and screeched to a halt up the street.

"What's he doing?" Bethany asked, everyone turning into the cold wind, Casey's car had stopped, before speeding off in a sharp dangerous degree turn to the right, into traffic and taking off.

"Something's wrong?" Kelly whispered

"I'll call" April took out her phone slowly, she called Casey's number . . . and then called again when it went to voice mail. _He's not picking up. _

"Maybe he forgot groceries again, I send the man out for three girls and an order of Chinese and eggnog and of course . . . No egg nog, no Chinese. I ordered take out instead" April rolled her eyes smiling, keeping the sense of falsehood in her chest to herself.

It was a night of Christmas re-runs and Chinese food. Casey didn't come back and it was already nearing eleven fifteen. April watched from her bathrobe in the lazy chair. Kelly kicked her legs back and forth on the floor, laughing at something Brandace said. Bethany smiling and humming a Christmas tune

_Call me back Casey . . . It had been weeks since Casey had gone off on a night run by himself or with the guys. It was getting closer to Christmas, and sipping her hot cider, she wanted nothing more than to make time move forward to a time when Casey would be in the living room with her, watching holiday shows and keeping his seat on the couch warm. _

**(Silent Boom)**

Michelangelo flipped the controller, pressing input to play Xbox.

"Hey dudes, Mech assault?" Mikey lifted up the game.

"Leave it on the news Michelangelo" Leonardo called from the kitchen, walking up to change the channel. Mikey rolled his eyes leaning back against the couch on the floor. Raph was back over in his Raph-area, dude wouldn't cut himself a break, doing rounds on the punching bag, ignorin' everybody else.

"I THINK I've perfected the theory to make an attempt again" Donatello lifted up the scepter in a terry cloth.

Master Splinter stood listening to his son speak of energy conversion and signature, that every energy has a pattern of it's very own. . .

His whiskers twitched, and he corner glanced the T.V.

"Are you saying we can somehow send them back if we find the direct source, we can't just wait until-"

"It has to be the same energy signature that brought them here, that the scepter, intercepted" Donatello explained to Leonardo who was listening intently.

"Hush My sons!" Master splinters shout made even Raph stop his punch jab hook and upper cut rounds.

Master Splinter reached for the remote slowly and turned up the volume . . .

"_The police have just received reports of a mass mob robbing the local stores and business in this district of Harlem. Here we take you to live footage that someone has captured and sent in from their cell phone, let's take a look"_

The phone was moving around, but the people in the video weren't chanting, or protesting . . . It was snowing, and the lights obscured faces. One girl was bashing a car in with a bat, guys joining her by jumping on it and destroying the windows.

"Their . . . Pillaging"

"_We have word that members of a local street gang, have called an all our war on the City, and are robbing and defacing property. We just received word that two riots have been reported, and the one forming into an all out frenzy in Harlem, Word just in, Police squads have arrived with Riot gear to detain the crowd rioting on West 136th. . .We will be following the riots, and the police have called a public safety notice to please stay indoors and avoid these areas. Traffic going onto 136__th__ street will be re-routed and blocked off by patrol cars. _

"It's getting out of control". Leonardo watched with his father and Brothers, a bunch of guys in hood gear harass people passing by on the sidewalks, and officer jumping in and attempting to make an arrest before the three men bolted throwing glass bottles at the police car.

"_Were coming to you live from channel six, The second outbreak of gang violence within a half an hour time span has been witnessed in and around East Village". _

"That's within proximity of the high school" Donatello noted looking at his family".

_While police are trying to make arrests gun shots have been reported, and stores with surveillance and video camera's are being targeted. It appears some of the Rioters are shooting AT the camera's. _

The other news anchor shook his head watching "Store owners are warned to close shops immediately and lock down . . ."

"Todd you can see the lights going off up and down 3rd Avenue" The female broadcaster motioned to the video screen behind them.

"Purple Dragons" Raphael growled, cracking his knuckles.

"The police are handling it the best they can my son, there is too much risk in being seen" Master Splinter put a clawed hand on Raphael's crossed arm. They all watched. Mikey stood up feeling a bit uneasy. The lairs phone was ringing.

"Dude if it's a customer, tell em were closed" Mikey waved off, Donatello answered the old payphone. "Hello, Cowabunga Carl Party services, Cowabunga dude" Donatello recited like it was an unnatural reflex.

"Casey? uh yeah sure . . ." Donatello held his hand to the phone "Leo, it's Casey".

Leonardo glanced slightly confused, usually it was Raph who got the Casey Calls. He took the phone from his brother "Hello?" Asking quietly.

"_Leo, I just dropped the girls off, their safe. I told April to stay inside and keep the place locked up. The riot's movin down from Harlem, people are goin' crazy out 'ere"_

Leonardo could hear the sound of driving in the back ground. "Casey, the police have it handled"

"_They don't got it handled Leo, The riots movin' to the park, and another one just broke out near Penn Station. It aint just teenagers runnin' a track meet out here. Hun just let his fuckin' minions loose on the city" Casey shouted honking his horn at someone who just cut him off. 'Mother Fu-'_

Leonardo stared at his family while holding the phone away to Casey's loud cursing.

"_When I dropped the girls off at Ape's I saw a group of em takin' off at the end of the street"._

"Where are you going now?"

"_Back to my apartment to get my gear, I'm spendin the night in the shop tonight"._

"So you'll watch over April's place?" Leonardo asked, not exactly thrilled but knowing the four women would be watched over was least to say an easing relief.

Mikey stood listening, no doubt his baby brother would be the first to volunteer to go stay at April's tonight.

"_Yeah, Ape left me a message on my phone told me to tell ya the girls are alright, and if you guys need to stop by for anything she'll leave the spare key under the dumpster lid". _

Sounds like April thought we'd be taking off tonight and dropping by. "Thanks casey, if it gets too close to home or gets any worse we'll come by and re-group" Leonardo breathed out heavily.

"Talk to you later, this ass hat just cut me off, 'EY MORON WHERE'D YOU LEARN TO DRIVE!? JERSEY!?"

Leonardo hung up. "Everyone's fine, Casey's going to play watch dog tonight so if anything happens-" He left off walking back to the t.v to keep tabs on the live report. Raphael stood watching, glowering at the screen. His brothers and even Master Splinter were concerned. It was like watching an infestation you knew was in your home, and now the eggs have hatched and you have an outbreak.

Casey Jones downed his fifth can of pepsi, He kept the t.v on low to listen for anything. The shop was quiet and dark, he kept himself up in a chair behind the register counter. Hand slowly catching his hockey stick in rhythm.

Watching the screen his eyes darted to the police lights flashing past the store windows. Sirens going off non stop.

The police were arresting adults, and teenagers on the News, Pictures and video of broken store windows, ambulances, and gun shot bullets on the street ended the segment for that night when the riots died down when the temp dropped to the negative.

April was in bed by now, where he wanted to be.

**(December 6****th****, Saturday)**

The morning was quiet. The light of a bright white clouded sky made her wake up fast, a pillow on the floor under her and a pink blanket she was tangled in. Bethany Fishers pulled at her hair, looking at the sandy blonde twisted in her fingers. The apartment was cool, but it looked colder outside. The snow on the tops of the roofs nearby spoke volumes, for a few peaceful seconds, it felt like last night's fear of the riots' didn't exist. She sat up straight, the carpet was quiet and soft with each step, so going to the bathroom without waking Kelly on the couch and Brandace curled up in a blanket by the window.

She scrunched her hair, looking at herself in the mirror. Tonight she was supposed to get dressed up and go out . . . It had been forever since she'd dressed like she did back in San Francisco. Shorts, Chinese parasols and sweaters with scarves wouldn't work in the 20 degree weather here in New York.

She glanced down at April's make up bag by the hamper, a hair straightener and blow dryer sticking out of the cabinets.

**(Over easy)**

Eggs and bacon sizzled on the stove. Raph was making his own breakfast for a change, opting out of the cereal option since the milk went bad two days ago. Leonardo was reading the paper over orange juice.

Master didn't call for them for training today, it might have something to do with the events of last night. Leonardo had called Casey on the payphone back early this morning, Casey wasn't too thrill with being woken up since he had been up all night watching over April's place, but he said everything went fine.

"_Yeah, cops flyin' every which way, but the riots stopped past the park_"

Were his exact words before saying he was going to be sleeping all day and not to bother calling him, because he'd be out of commission for the rest of the morning.

"Casey managed to stay up all night?" Donatello inquired biting into a bagel and reading the newspaper from his tablet.

"He probably pumped Pepsi and energy shots if the guy made it to dawn". Raph broke in on the bacon.

"Nothing happened, the shops safe" Leonardo passed along the message.

"Good morning my Sons"

"Morning Sensei" Leonardo said in a half whisper. His shell cell beeped . . . It was Bethany.

'_It's insane out there, you didn't have to go out did you?' _

"it's just Bethany" Leonardo answered Donatello's glance.

"So they comin' home?" Mikey asked stretching.

"Their staying at Aprils this weekend Mikey" Donatello reminded his brother in case he had forgotten.

"Yeah but after last night, my girl said they were going out tonight. You know party night for the girls".

"After the events of last night?" Donatello asked questionably, going back to read his tablet.

"They said they were, I can't see them going out now" Leonardo replied with a shrug. He'd hardly spoken to any of them this week unless it was to help Bethany study. But _'just to be safe'. _ He called her number. . .

**(Try your call again)**

**(Telephone: Lady Gaga)**

Bethany had finished curling her hair, and putting on makeup like she used to. Not much, just mascara, eyeliner and blush. She picked something nice for later to wear but it didn't exactly scream 'clubbing'. But maybe everyone would understand under the weather circumstances.

"Heeeyyyy" Kelly walked up and leaned against the door, tired. She had to use the bathroom, her eyes opened slowly halfway.

"You look nice" She said eyes widening a bit more.

"Thanks" Beth smiled, feeling almost like her old self again. Almost, brown dye still had ahold of the lower part of her hair, but it almost looked cool as it was. Half blonde with dark tips. She bit her lip wondering if this was alright to look like for later, and if it would impress Madeline Hasher herself.

"Maddie texted, she she'd come over and get ready with us for later" Kelly walked past to the shower laying down in the tub like she could sleep that way. Bethany laughed, genuinely. Not noticing her phone was vibrating in her purse in the other room.

_Hello Hello _

_Baby?_

_You called I can't hear a thing_

"Beth, You look hot" Maddie pointed with a look of awe on her face. All four girls were reconvened in the living room. April smiled complimenting on Beth's half blonde curls saying how they complimented her eyes. Bethany felt herself flush a little, not used to the attention.

_I have got no service _

_In the club_

_you say?_

_say?_

Leonardo put his phone down, Master Splinter called them for training after all. Thinking it would keep themselves busy rather than constantly watching the news. His brothers broke into a run and jumping up over Sensei and landing in line. Leonardo felt himself at an impasse when Bethany didn't answer, but he had all day. She'd call him back most likely. He broke into a leg lift off the couch falling in line between his brothers, bowing before Master Splinter.

_What what what _

_Did you say_

_Huh?_

_You're breakin' up on me_

"_Casey" April hugged her boyfriend, he had passed out in bed after coming up from staying in the shop all night. He hugged her back, placing a kiss on her neck. _

_Sorry I cannot hear you_

_I'm kinda busy_

_K-Kinda busy _

_Kinda busy_

_Kelly texted Michelangelo but he didn't respond. They were leaving for Maddie's in a bit and she wanted to let him know. "They're probably training" Brandace explained nodding towards the bedroom to go grab their stuff._

_Sorry I cannot hear you_

_I'm kinda busy_

Michelangelo felt his phone vibrate in his belt pouch, but Splinter had them doing sparring and he couldn't check to see if it was Kell. After last night he didn't feel too good about leavin' her at April's.

_Just a second_

_It's my favorite song_

_There gonna play_

Brandace was blasting music, throwing her hair back in a wild throw, tousling with hair spray. Bethany did the same . . .

Leonardo called again during a training break, covered in sweat and attempting to control his breathing he waited for her to pick up. No answer . . .

_And I cannot text you with a drink_

_In my hand _

_Eh?_

"I personally don't think it'll happen two nights in a row but, just to be safe, keep your phones on you?". April asked.

"To call in emergency only" Madeline interjected pointing at Kelly's phone and holding it up "It's girls night, no being glued to the phone your boyfriend can have you all he wants later but I get you tonight!" Maddie and Kelly burst out laughing.

_You should've made some plans with me_

_You knew that I was free_

Raphael and Leonardo were locked in a spar, every millisecond was a block, every other one was an attack. Hit's turned to silent stares and exertion of throws and counters. One arm hit the other, just then an elbow came up to meet Leonardo's chin before he ducked under grabbing Raphs arm to move under it and pull him back.

Mikey checked his phone again _'Hey babe you still goin out?' _'Might not be such a hot idea after last night but if she was still goin' he could ask if she'd like him to tag along to make sure they made it home safe or somethin'.

_And now you wont stop callin' me_

_I'm kinda Busy_

"Yeah Brandace, get it!" Maddie and Kelly were watching Brandace throw her hair down to a hard rock song trying on outfits to wear.

_Stop callin' _

_Stop Callin'_

_I don't wanna think anymore_

_I left my head and my heart on the _

_Dance floor_

"_Calling again, mother Hen?" _Donatello called Leonardo over because it was his turn to spar with him, Katana and Bo Staff.

"I'm sure April wouldn't let them leave if there was the chance tonight would be a repeat of last night". Donatello offered some sort of reason to his elder brother who seemed to be trying to get ahold of Bethany Fishers cell phone to no Avail.

"I'll call April . . ." Leonardo thought it over . . ."After training of Course" Leonardo nodded to Master Splinter before drawing out his swords. Donatello twirled his bo staff in the air.

_Stop callin'_

_Stop Callin_

_I don't wanna talk anymore_

_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor_

"Make sure you call if you need anything or if something happens" April held her arms together. All four left smiling and waving, taking the walk down the street to where Maddie parked her parents SUV.

"Tonight is gonna be Soooooo Nice" Kelly threw her head back, in the cold winter air.

"A nice break from the stressful epicenter of our lives that is East High School" Madeline frowned adjusting her white fur hooded coat.

"That's only the half of it" Bethany admitted lowly, but she had to admit this was nice. She looked great, she felt like she looked great, maybe attractive even . . . A guy in a beanie and parka gave her a nod and smile on the sidewalk . . . Bethany lowered her head in a smile.

"That guy totally checked you out" Kelly whispered lowly. Bethany smiled, feeling something she really hadn't felt before. Bethany fishers glanced at her reflection in the windows they passed, for once she felt . . . confidant.

_Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh. . . _

_Stop Telephonin Me_

_Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh. . ._

_Stop Telephonin Me-_

_I'm busy_

_Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh_

_Stop Telephonin Me_

_Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh. . _

_An entire day passed, It was only five thirty and it was already dark out. _

"_Guys are gonna be all over you" Madeline motioned to Kelly who hid herself a little from the compliment. "They won't, trust me" Kelly laughed._

"_Why's that?" Brandace threw on her boots._

"_Cause she'll sick cowabunga carl on any man that dares come within a grabbing length of her boobs" Bethany reached out like she was going to, Kelly covered her chest with her arms running away. Bethany chased her friend screaming laugh's in Maddie's bedroom._

"She's certainly ready to go"

"Well her personality just did a complete 180, didn't it" Maddie agreed with Brandace both girls watching Bethany take a full day to just be care free.

_Can Call all you want _

_But theres no one home_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

'_Yeah, we all promised we wouldn't be on the phone too much tnite so I'll ttyl'. Kelly texted back Michelangelo before swearing she was back off with a look from Maddie. "Girls night, prince charming can have you tomorrow"._

_Out in the club_

_and I'm sippin that bubb_

_and you're not gonna reach my telephone_

"Sorry Leo I let them go hours ago and I'm sure if you call now they'll answer" April suddenly felt like maybe she should have been more communicative with the young women before they took off to party. Apparently Leo had tried calling Beth three times and she didn't pick up.

_Can call all you want but theres _

_No one home_

_No your not gonna reach my telephone_

Back in the lair Leonardo was leaned against the pay phone, a little un eased.

"Mikey can you call Kelly and ask where there going to be, Splinter wants to know in case something happens". Leonardo motioned with his hand, the other on his forehead.

"Dudette texted me like an hour ago, said girls rule, no phones, she'd call later" Mikey called back playing video games on the floor.

"Cue the exasperated Sigh" Donatello said while reading a book on the couch. Leonardo sighed going to call one of them again . . .

"Over protectiiiiiivvvvee" Donatello quietly hummed, reading the pages along.

"I'm NOT being over protective" Leonardo called back.

_Out in the club_

_And I'm sippin' that Bubb_

_No your not gonna reach my telephone_

"Oh shit" Bethany said walking up the street to the dance and dinner place they were at last time. The group stopped at the sudden out burst.

"What?"

"Leo tried to call me today, like three times". Bethany flipped it open quickly hitting the call button, tapping her back heel in anticipation and from the chill on her legs because she decided to wear a skirt and leggings.

"_Bethany"_

"I'm so sorry, we've been out all day and were still out I haven't looked at my phone the entire day" Bethany explained, hearing his voice on the end took the edge off the chill she was feeling on her legs.

"_Is Everything going okay?" _

"Yeah, everythings fine, today's been great actually I-"

"_I wanted to get ahold of you before you left April's, It might not be the safest Idea to go out tonight"._

_Boy the way you blowin up my phone_

_Wont make me leave no faster_

Bethany halted after being interrupted. Moving her hair out of the way to listen better. "Well it's kind of late for that, were in front of the club already". Bethany felt her voice falter and twinge on the side of irritation.

_Put my coat on faster_

"I'm with Friends Leo, and we'll be inside the entire time, Were totally safe" Bethany wanted him to trust in her that she could handle one night out on her own, or at least in good company.

_Leave my girls no faster_

"No one's saying you can't take care of yourself Beth, were just Erring on the side of caution . . ."

"Leo do you trust me? Trust me enough to handle one night out" Bethany asked folding one arm in, hip out. Her dark hazel eyes bordered on the side of disappointment and let down.

"Oh no" Brandace watched noticing the mood change.

_I should have left my phone at home_

"_Bethany we have trust in you, Master Splinter has trust in you . . . After last night it's more than likely another Riot will-"_

"_I didn't ask if anyone else had trust in me I asked if YOU had trust in me, because it kind of sounds like you don't trust that I can handle one night out" Bethany lowered her head._

_Cause this is a disaster_

The other girls were silent, waiting respectively. Kelly knew that look, Bethany's feelings were hurt, of course they only could hear half the conversation so who knows what Leo was saying.

"I just . . . I wanted one night . . . that's all I want" Bethany said softly.

_Calling like a Collector_

_Sorry I cannot answer_

"Leo were about to go in so I might lose signal, I'll talk to you later" Bethany looked at her phone a moment. Kelly could hear Leonardo's voice on the end before she hung up on him.

_It's not that I don't like you_

_I'm just at a party_

"You okay?" Brandace asked.

"Don't wanna talk about it" Bethany said walking in front of her friends towards the club entrance. Maddie looked at Kelly, both letting it go and getting out their I.D's.

_And I am sick and tired of my phone_

_Ring ringing_

"She hung up on me" Leonardo put the phone back holding in his aggravated demeanor.

"Sounds like she may have over reacted" Donatello offered, taking a bite of a green apple.

"Just a smidge bro" Mikey added taking a bite of his own. Leonardo stared at them both before walking away.

"Wait Hey, Leo, you know telling her she looks nice usually always works" Mikey offered help following after a Disgruntled Leonardo.

_Sometimes I feel like I live in_

_Grand central station_

_Well tonight I'm not takin' no calls _

_Cause I'll be dancin'_

_The lights flashed, past the door. 'Maybe I should text Mikey' Kelly thought before Maddie scooted them to the front of the line past the rope to get in. The black felt marker made an X on her hand, and she followed Maddie._

_Cause I'll be Dancin'_

_Cause I'll be Dancin'_

_Tonight I'm not takin' no calls _

_Cause I'll be dancin'_

_Maddie threw her hands up shaking her hair. "It'll be okay" Brandace nodded in reassurance to Kelly who snuck in a last minute text to Mikey before Maddie turned around. 'In club now, ttyl'. _

_Stop Callin'_

_Stop Callin_

_I don't wanna Think anymore_

_I left my head and my heart on the _

_Dance floor_

_People were dancing out on the floor, more people at the bar. Brandace felt a little out of place here, ripped jeans, tall boots and a long sleeve black sweater didn't seem like much compared to the mini skirts that were throwing themselves in the flashing lights. 'Again . . . Cactus in the Flower bed'. She looked away from a couple of guys who were staring a girl twerking on the floor in spandex like shorts._

_Stop callin' _

_Stop callin'_

_I don't wanna talk anymore_

_I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor_

Maddie and Bethany did a twirl together, singing along before pulling Kelly in. Her big brown eyes flashing against the strobe light. Bethany laughed, trying to forget the incident on the phone, she didn't want to feel guilty tonight or like she couldn't just have fun for one evening. She was always playing it safe, always listening to what everyone told her.

_Stop callin' stop callin'_

_I don't wanna think anymore_

_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor_

_The security guards were exchanging conversation, watching the club from the doors. Maddie brought them all drinks, non alcoholic of course. "We should do this more often!" Maddie shouted over the loud music and crowd. _

"_Definitely!" Bethany shouted back, surprising all three of her friends. _

_Stop callin' Stop callin' _

_I don't wanna talk anymore_

_I left my head and my heart on the _

_Dance floor_

B_e_thany threw out a happy girl scream when Kelly twirled in her skirt and did a funny move to make them laugh. No one knew them here, no one recognized them and no one here looked like a purple dragon. It's a city of 8 million, maybe everyone was just paranoid. Bethany thought, knowing that she was one of those paranoid individuals just yesterday. But right now, she was just Bethany, a girl out with friends dancing and having a good time. . . Not the girl from another universe, not the girl who keeps to herself and is afraid to do anything , the girl who has feelings for a guy who isn't even human.

_Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh . . ._

_Stop telephonin me_

_Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh. . ._

_I'm busy_

_Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh. . ._

_Stop Telephonin' Me _

_Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh_

Seven thirty turned into ten fifteen . . . And Raphael had kept a constant vigil of the T.V. . . _Course fearless was too, but not because he was itchin' to get out at the first sign of a city wide riot, but Cause Bethany hung up on him after he asked her to come home. _

_Call all you want but theres no one home_

_And your not gonna reach my _

_telephone_

"Y'know, instead of watchin and waitin for somethin' to happen why don't we get off our shells for a change, and go make sure somethin' DON'T happen" Raphael suggested. Leonardo and Donatello didn't miss the sarcasm. That and they knew Raph had been cooped up during the action last night, and he wasn't going to sit through it and watch it again if their loose cannon brother could help it.

"It's possible but unlikely after all the arrests last night" Donatello thought about the odds of another Riot breaking out two days in a row.

"Well I ain't sittin on my ass while dirt bags run' free" Raphael stood up announcing his decision to leave.

"I'm kinda with Raph on this one dudes . . ." Michelangelo frowned since Leo still wasn't talking. "Oh HEY you want an excuse right!?" Michelangelo suddenly burst into excitement. "I wanna make sure Kelly get's home safe"

"Oh wise elder one don't wan't an excuse, he just doesn't want Bethany Fishers to scold him for bein' her babysitter"

"Are you insinuating something?" Leonardo stood glaring at Raph who stood just as Grumpy. Michelangelo was crouched between both his brothers.

"How about we tell Sensei I had a panic attack! And I'm running away now to make sure my girl get's home safe" Michelangelo took off out of the exit shouting at them from the tunnel "AND YOU GUYS CAME AFTER ME TO STOP ME! FROM BEING AN OVER PROTECTIVE BOYFRIEND! IT"S GOOD RIGHT!?" Mikey smiled nodding, running down the tunnel hearing his own voice echo.

_Cause I'm out in the club_

_And I'm sippin' that bubb_

_And your not gonna reach my telephone_

_Can call all you want but there's no one home_

_Your not gonna reach my telephone._

Leonardo rushed past Michelangelo who high fived Raph. Donatello shook his head laughing. "I'm actually impressed, he managed to manipulate a situation to get Leo to do something everyone wanted" Donatello laughed. "_He may very well be more deviously intelligent than we suspect" Leonardo answered before all four brothers turned the corner, Michelangelo swung from a pipe on the wall sticking out._

_Cause I'm out in the club_

_And I'm Sippin that bubb_

_And your not gonna reach my telephone_

_My telephone_

_My my my Telephone._

"_I promised on my honor I would be responsible for her" Leonardo explained quietly to Raph when they reached the ladder to the manhole cover in the next tunnel. Mikey and Don already climbing up. Raphael and Leonardo stood a moment, exchanging silent understanding. _

_Cause I'm out in the club _

_And I'm sippin that bubb_

_And your not gonna reach my telephone_

_My telephone _

_My my my telephone_

_A shadow flew past a dumpster, and the manhole cover rimmed in a circle before closing behind them. _

_Cause I'm out in the club_

_Sippin' that bubb_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone._

"Did you try callin?" Raphael shouted leaping over a rooftop to the next.

Leonardo gruffed shoving himself off a fire escape, not answering.

"Let's just say he and Beth came to a misunderstanding" Donatello explained using his bo staff to reach the next roof easier.

_Were sorry_

_Were sorry_

_The number you have reached_

_Is not in service at this time_

_Please check your number or try your call again_

**(Gunshots)**

A convenience store clerk checked the time, eleven, he had till midnight to finish the shift and stock the beer cooler-

"**Money in the hat . . . Now" **

The 22 year old college student looked up from the register computer and at the barrel of the gun that was pointed at his face. A baseball cap thrusted at his chest.

The money in the mans hat he put it on and took off, but not before shooting the glass doors. The student worker waited till the guy was gone and hit the under counter button for the alarm. The sound of ringing warning sirens went off alerting the entire street and anyone who passed by.

A woman crossing the street by the park waited till the walk sign appeared. She breathed out cold visible air adjusting her gloves. A beat up car and set of headlights flew past the red light. Teenage boys screaming out the windows honked the horn at her, she dove for the pavement while others honked at them. The car threw itself into on coming traffic and onto the next street. Beer bottles being thrown at cars and at the window of a taxi nearby.

"**Mam are you okay!?"** A young woman rushed over to help the woman off the street.

The taxi driver pulled out his phone trying desperately to see a license plate in the dark, blinded by oncoming headlights. **"Hello! I need to speak to somebody"**

**(Dragon Fire)**

Hanna Lenarrow stood watch, while the faces she saw were hollering in the roaring parking lot were familiar, most weren't. They were going out again, and the only thing she could do, was watch.

"HUN said everybody owes him a 200 dollar head count!" A man shouted standing on top of a camero. A dragon tattoo down his face. Hanna hung back , she couldn't be noticed if she wanted to avoid being invited to 'Collection'. It was part of a major dragon initiation for the hundred and thirteen people including herself who were attempting initiation and pledging allegiance to the dragons by making 'Donations'.

'_Donations Is like . . . Like when we have a dragon rally and everybody goes out, gets what they're supposed to and comes back to nest in . . . Get it?" _

Her new 'friend' the modeling initiation 'agent' who was her connection, had to explain it to her.

The engines of custom and stock cars roared, A group on snow mobiles were shouting at the top of their lungs.

'_I have to call Gerhard'._

"East Side and Soho!, no one goes back to Lincoln square or the park , understand?! Hun says tonight is the Night The Purple dragons show the NYPD they are OUTNUMBERED-"

Cheers erupted.

"THEY ARE OUT SOURCED"

More cheers

"They are NO match for the ENIGMA! That is the Purple Dragons, We claim territory tonight! Huns orders, any other corner gangs that get in our way are open season . . ."

Hanna held her breath, the wind barely brushing her purple bangs.

'_Gerhard won't see this coming, and neither will New York'. _

**(Evacuation)**

**(New York City: Emigrate)**

Leonardo felt his mask tail trail across his neck before whipping back in the wind. The air was freezing, and they weren't exactly dressed for the occasion. He could see Michelangelo's air vapor into mist just a few feet from him. The Alley was cold, snowy and there was a drunk homeless man walking by they wanted to avoid.

Once the man stumbled past, Leonardo pointed forward, Michelangelo crawled up the ladder railing to the top of the next roof. Raph was trying to call Brandace and see if he had any better luck.

"_She'll answer"_

"You believe so" Donatello turned back from the remark towards the street lamp lit world below. Mikey managed to get Kelly to respond and tell him where this club was . . . 'Upper east side'.

Leonardo watched his brothers try to keep themselves warm, by either moving or rubbing their arms. Raph had the shell cell to his left side, leanin' in to listen. It was still ringing.

A loud boom and the sound of broken glass caught their attention. It came directly in front of them, a car alarm was going off.

"What the-"

All his brothers stood listening, the sound of shouting and screaming. Glass breaking not too far off. "sounds like a heavy metal bamitzpha" Raphael walked towards the edge with his bro's, watching the people below, start running. A yellow cab screech the corner to get off the street below and away from the block.

_I'm lost in a world of lights_

_Mesmerize my nights_

Leonardo leapt next to Donatello who was using his head gear binoculars to focus in. The brown eyed purple masked turtle adjusted in the cold temps that sent his cold blood lower than it should, and made his breath rise. There were people running, some cheering, others were throwing bricks through windows.

_The sky scrapes_

_On building sites_

_I'm feeling so alive_

"Dude it's the cops" Michelangelo pointed at the sirens off in the distance, they were headed directly this way.

Leonardo watched the chaos, it was a frenzy of adults and teenagers. Some people just trying to get out and some joining in.

_Whatevers Clever_

_Whatever's clever will have to wait_

"If were going to get to them before the frenzy migrates up we better go now" Donatello checked his shell cell for the time, letting his brothers know they were on a time budget. Leonardo glared at the people below, turning around slowly to take off in a snow slushed run, the cold splashing his legs and biting at his face in mid power run.

"Remember your training" Leonardo shouted at Raph who dropped to ground level to head back with Donny to get the Van. The light was reflecting off the snow and it would be easier to notice a large shell shaped figure. Raphael lifted the grate, Donatello dropped and Raphael dropped after him, splashing in the half melted snow.

_Taking on the world at large_

_The city's got it all_

"**Someone call an ambulance!" **A man was shouting behind a clothes rack, a woman was knocked unconscious and her purse was taken, three people surrounded her to check her over.

"**Stick close to me sweetie". **An 25 year old woman had ahold of her five year old and a bag of groceries, hurrying as fast as they could to her car parked to the side of the grocery store which was closing early. People were shouting, the womans five year old son looked behind him, someone was breaking into a parked car.

"Mommy what're they doing?"

_Culture clash_

_And side walk trash_

"C'mon sweetie get your seatbelt on". She hurried putting him in the backseat.

The sirens were flying past . . . but people weren't running away from the patrol cars that skid to a screeching halt.

_Don't look down you might fall_

Michelangelo looked down for a split second, almost slipping on ice on an angled roof. Stayin' behind Leo , but hearin' people totally freak out just below him.

_And now we just feel the energy_

_New York City will never sleep_

_And Now we just feel like Synergy_

_New York City_

_It's the place to be_

Kelly felt a little light headed, the spinning and dancing was okay at least . . . until the warm air hit her and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She told Maddie she was going to sit out for a bit.

Madeline threw her hair back throwing her hips in slow rhythmic motions. Bethany let herself go, like she didn't know who she was for two sweat induced heavy breathing moments.

"You okay!?" Brandace shouted holding a hand to Kelly's shoulder leaning her head in to listen. "DIZZY" Kelly shouted back, joining her friend to sit. Brandace Harvey nodded, looking around and thinking it might be time to pull the two soul sisters from the dance floor. Bethany and Maddie still going at it hard core.

Kelly sat down with a hand on her head, damp from sweat. She looked towards the front, the doors were closed. 'No wonder it's so hot in here' . Kelly thought fanning herself. "I'll go get you a water or somethin'!" Brandace said nodding and leaving to go find water. Kelly watched the dance floor . . .the lights making everything so surreal.

_I'm gonna win _

_I'm gonna lose_

_I'm gonna chase it till the end'_

"I'll try' er again . . .C'mon ya gotta pick up" Raphael whispered into the phone after Don let him take the driver's seat. Putting the Van into reverse out of the garage and into the alley, burning the tires out to get out faster.

"Could you not bald the tires please?" Donatello asked flatly.

"Ughh! C"MON!" Raph pounded the steering wheel when the first call wasn't answered. "Kitten ya better pick up this phone or I'm gonna-"

"Raph maybe I should drive?" Donatello was squeezing the arm rest as a nervous reflex to the sharp 75 degree turn Raph just pulled to the left onto East.

_And if your walking in my shoes_

_You're gonna make it or pretend_

"Hey here you go!" Brandace shouted, Bethany was having the most fun she'd seen since they got here. Brandace Harvey thought watching Beth smile and throw her hair around, even letting a guy get close enough to do a few dance moves with her. "Thankyou!" Kelly shouted . . . taking a sip she looked around. Noticing all the Security guards by the doors all grouped together?

"Hey!" She tapped Brandace's arm and pointed to get her to look in the same direction. "What are they doing? Arent they supposed to be spread out?" Kelly asked. Brandace's green eyes flashed up in the black light, watching the security guards form a line to the front. The security guards were talking to each other and blocking the front doors, no one was getting in, and they were getting people to stay away from the doors. "What-?" Brandace looked up. The manager that Madeline pointed out earlier came out, and was shouting at the D.J.

_Whatever's clever_

_Whatever's clever will have to wait_

At that Moment, Kelly saw Bethany's purse light up. Her phone was going off. Kelly reached into Madeline's bag and found her phone. It was going off, Mikey had sent her text messages all night.

That exact Moment she turned around. Brandace was answering her phone from her pocket, Hand to her other ear shouting into the phone. Her friends' eyes widened. "Where are you!?" She was shouting back into the phone.

_And now we just feel the energy_

_New York city will never sleep_

"Were getting' to you as fast as we can, you have to evacuate now! Do you understand!" Donatello was calling back concise with his words, loud and clear. Raph was driving, and kept looking at him.

"The Riot's headin' straight for ya, were comin' to pick you up" Raphael took the phone back from Don.

'_What about Maddie?- and . . .Raph!'_

"Yeah I'm here kid" Raph answered back.

'_Raph their barricading the place, their blocking the doors so no one can get in or out!'. _

Donatello glanced over concerned, Raphael made a quick Right turn past a semi.

_And now we just feel like Synergy_

_New York City _

_It's the place to be_

Brandace's eyes widened and her heart stopped in that split second for an adrenaline push. "We gotta go, Now!" Brandace pointed behind her with a serious look on her face. Kelly grabbed the purses Running behind Brandace out onto the dance floor, Brandace shoving people out of her way. Reaching Maddie and Beth. Pulling on Beth's arm almost throwing her off balance.

"Maddie! We have to go!"

"What? Why?" Maddie stood confused, slowly following her friends who were running back to the bathrooms.

_And now we just feel the energy_

_New York city will never sleep_

The music stopped, and the manager had the sound system. "For everyones safety we ask that you remain in the building until further notice. There is break out fight outside and the security guards cannot stay outside".

_And now we just feel like synergy_

_New York city it's the place to be._

Brandace was still pulling Beth "Their locking the doors, we have to get out of here!"

"What's WRONG!?" Beth shouted. "Theres a Riot outside, Raph said their coming to get us" Brandace said quietly, looking behind her while Maddie and Kelly caught up. All four bolting down the poorly lit hallway. The music behind them echoing off the walls. Heels and boots clicking thudding in their mad dash to reach a back exit. "There's a back exit to the parking lot!" Maddie shouted zipping her coat up at the same time.

_Now we just feel the energy_

_New York City will never sleep_

"Hey you can't go down there!" A voice boomed at them. One of the security guards was chasing after them, just as Beth and Brandace shoved their way past the exit sign and through a door. Down the next hallway was the exit to the back parking lot. "Oh shit" Brandace shouldered the heavy door to make it open faster.

_And now we just feel like synergy_

_New York City_

_It's the place to be_

"I have a lock on the GPS Tracking, their headed away from the address".

"Where to?" Raph asked slowing down to find a parking place in the next alley. "Leo's almost to them" Donatello looked up from his tech tab, doing a double take. People were walking down the street holding . . . weapons. Bats, pipes, chains, knives. Running down the street. Donatello caught the glint of metal shining off of some of those that ran past the street ahead of them.

"This aint good" Raph said watching.

_And now we just feel like Energy_

_New York City will Never Sleep_

Bethany pulled her hood up taking off down the street with her friends, all four walking in unison. The back alley. There were loud noises, crashing and banging sounds. Shouting, in English, and Spanish.

"Oh my god" Madeline stopped, Kelly pulled her back.

_And now we just feel like Synergy_

_New York City_

_It's the Place to be_

Car windows were being smashed in.

"Yo! Punk!" A group of guys were kicking another guy on the sidewalk, he was trying to cover himself. A couple of girls were running away. The sirens were heard but no cars.

"The cops are coming!" Bethany shook her head. "I should've listened to Leo we should've stayed home tonight" She panicked looking around. Brandace adjusted her jacket. "They'll be here any minute" Brandace whispered.

And now we just feel like energy

New York City will never sleep

"What about . . ." Bethany pointed at Maddie, eyes wide, the blonde not noticing but looking around at all the fighting.

_And now we just feel the Synergy_

_New York City it's the place to be_

"I don't- WATCH IT!"

"Ahh!" A garbage can was thrown near them. All four skittered back, Kelly nearly fell backwards holding onto Beth for support. "What's going on?" Kelly asked trying to keep up with her two older friends, Maddie following behind. They ran past the side of the club only to see the all too concrete jungle madness in front of them.

_And now we just feel the energy_

_New York City will never sleep_

"We have to cross the street" Brandace looked around. They couldn't go back, they weren't getting away from the gang warfare they just passed. The sirens were getting louder.

"The closer to the cops the better" Maddie said looking for patrol cars.

_And now we just feel like Synergy_

_New York City_

_It's the place to be_

_It's the place to be_

_The place to Be . . ._

"Maddie, Shh" Kelly shook her head, eyes widened in panic. Bethany stepped out a little, Brandace crouched low. Madeline followed, all four using a car for cover.

A few guys running by made them stop, one stopped to look at them. Brandace stood up and watched him, staring him down while Bethany froze in terror. "C'mon" Brandace motioned to them. The guy turned back to keep going, he wasn't going to bother them. Maddie and Kelly grabbed hands running across the street. A fire broke out and an alarm was going off to the street on their right. Kelly glanced at the burst of warm yellow hot light, a car was set on fire. A mailbox knocked over next to it, letters scattered on the pavement. . .

"You can enjoy the scenery later sweetie" Brandace tugged Kelly's Coat arm for her to follow.

"Think were okay here?" Brandace asked looking around. Bethany was desperately trying to call someone.

"Who are you calling?" Maddie asked desperately, hoping it was her 'adoptive' guardian to come get them.

"Please please please answer I will never ever ignore your phone calls ever again if you just answer please" Bethany kept saying over and over calling in desperate attempts to reach Leonardo.

"Donny? Yeah were here, were at . . . Lemme look quick" Brandace was on the phone with Donatello, he wanted to know what street they were on. Raph was trying to find her GPS tracking but couldn't get passed the blocked traffic. The police were closing in.

"The cops are getting closer thank god" Maddie put a hand to her heart, almost out of breath. Kelly looked down at her phone, battery life 15%.

Brandace checked around the corner for anyone who might see her, walking towards the street sign trying to read it with the light blocking it in the wrong way. "Were on . . . the corner of East 57th and 3rd" She looked around.

Someone was walking into the Alley were her friends were, a tall dark guy with a black hooded sweatshirt on. She turned around running to get to them first. The guy turned to face her and had his arms motioned outward, like he was challenging her.

"Brandace!" Bethany shouted putting her phone down.

"What chu' want bitch, what you want!"

"Maybe to speak to someone with a vocabulary" She answered lowly.

"You want some of this BITCH" He raised his arms up and took three steps towards her. She couldn't get to her friends and they couldn't get to her when he turned around to face them.

Kelly felt her entire body stop feeling , and felt frozen. 'Fight or flight' that her biology teacher was talking about. "Get out of there!" Bethany shouted at a separated Brandace across the alley.

"Run Bitch, Run!" The guy was mocking Brandace to make a run for it.

He took another step towards her, in all his swagger.

"Ungh!" The next thing they saw was something large jump down and in a tuck and roll, back kick the guy into the alley wall.

"Mikey!" Kelly shouted. Brandace was looking up at Micheangelo who nodded an assuring smile. "You have amazing timing" Brandace patted The orange masked turtle on the plastron front.

"Who? Mikey?" Maddie stood watching. Some huge dude Kelly was running towards, that must've been her boyfriend. Bethany felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. Madeline turned around at the same time. Bethany broke out into a relieved smile rushing to hug the blue masked turtle that came to her aid.

"I'm sorry, I should've stayed home" Bethany apologized quickly. The cold, wet, tired, worried turtle felt her hug him as much as she could.

"I'm glad we got to you in time" Leonardo said seriously before hugging her back just as she looked up at him, hoping he wasn't angry with her.

"Good" Mikey smiled hugging Kelly looking her over, relieved that nothing had happened to her.

Just as a pair of headlights flashed into the Alley. Madeline Hasher saw the giant form, it wasn't a man wearing a coat . . . The giant person . . . thing . . .that Bethany was hugging . . . Was . . .

"Bring it in!" Leonardo called to the Van entering the Alley behind them.

A loud blood curdling scream made everyone stop . . .

The van pulled up. Bethany parted from Leonardo's comforting hold, turning to see Madeline Hasher staring directly . . . Not at her, in stricken fear . . . She was looking at Leonardo. Whose form was outlined in the headlights of the Van pulling up.

"You . . .your that . . ." Madeline hasher was taking steps back, ready to Run, staring at no one and nothing but Leonardo. Straight fear taking over the girls expression.

"Maddie!" Brandace shouted from where she was running up to try to calm her friend down.

"That thing!" Maddie pointed just as Kelly reached her and tried to explain.

"It's okay Maddie, I promise their okay there not going to hurt you" Kelly tried her best, even hugging her. Brandace stood looking back at the Van. Madeline Hasher looked towards the Van, where undoubtedly more were there.

Flashbacks of that night, she went out . . .

The mugger, the old man who smelled like Velcro and beer . . .pushing her up against the wall and holding a knife to her, searching through her purse.

Something attacking him . . .

A green face and a three fingered hand attached to a very big arm . . .

"Mikey" Kelly turned to tell him to stay and not get any closer.

Madeline Hasher looked at Michelangelo. "He was there!" Maddie shouted holding her head and backing up against the wall, and slapping Kelly's hand away.

Kelly turned and saw Michelangelo a little hurt in the expression. "We need to leave" The one alien Bethany was hugging actually spoke to her. . . Madeline held her head feeling everything spinning. All those talks with her therapist and how to handle stress situations, were all null and void . . . When she slid down the cold wall into the snow. Her eyes rolling back in her head before she dropped to the pavement.

"Maddie!?"

"Maddie!"

"Are you serious!"


	55. Fear Factor

**Three More chapters until the loyal reviewer award. Loved the awesome feedback and comments. The tally's still count as one, and for the last day I'm going to count the review as double points to the person who can answer the 'Story Question'. Which will be posted in the next chapter. Happy Holidays to all of you* **

**(Blurred Resonance)**

She felt herself sniffle, her nose was cold, and so were her legs. But she was still, and she was laying down on something. The ride was bumpy. . .

Madeline Hasher flickered her eye lashes, taking in glimpses. But she didn't want to wake up. The last thing she saw, was that thing last spring. It looked directly at her.

'_I don't want to see it anymore, no more! I'm so sick of the nightmares. I just want them to go away'. _

_The large green thick two fingered hand, with a thumb held out towards her. She remembered shuffling back, the skin was 'Green'. Thick and green, almost reptilian. _

_That form of something large, if that person was wearing a costume. She would never have guessed it at first sight. _

That nightmare was alive . . . It still held onto her, no matter how much she tried to fight it off. In her nightmares she'd wake up in gasping breaths, her mother thought she was suffering from trauma, from the mugging.

'_Mom, it's real! I'm not psychotic, IM NOT!'_

Just as her eyelids fluttered open, she cried out when those same hands and arms touched her. Picked her up off the cold ground. She tried to pull away but her heart was pounding so hard, she wasn't even sure if she remembered to breathe before everything lapsed onto itself and her nightmares were blurred with reality.

"_What's wrong with her!?" _

"_I don't know she saw them and she fainted and now she's . . . Freaking out" _

"_But she's unconscious!" _

Her friends . . . Madeline Hasher could hear them, only a small comfort. Because the arms that were pulling her into a warm vehicle weren't theirs. These arms were alien, the ones that gave her these plaguing nightmares.

"Are you okay, you're not hurt?"

"I'm fine, were fine. But . . . She's not"

_There were guy voices. _

"_Call April, Tell her we have an incoming" _One of the male voices said before she heard Bethany.

"You're leaving?"

"Uh Leo, We have major riot activity getting closer to the park"

"We have to"

"Is she okay?" _Madeline turned her head, she could hear Kelly. Kelly was asking about her._

"She's fine, her vitals are normal and she's breathing steady. I think Leo must've just given her a fright" That particular voice answered again.

_She felt a pair of arms hold her steady, picking her up again as the vehicle jerked to a halt. A loud roar of a door opening and the winter cold bit at her face was all she could hear and feel. Before there was warmth, and the feeling of being in a home. _

"_Is she alright?" . . . That was their adoptive mom? Their parent's friend they were living with. _

Madeline opened her eyes in a daze, but closed them immediately when she saw that same green skin. It was wrapped around her, it was touching her. She wanted to scream but her head wouldn't let her. Neither would her fear.

'_Is any of this real'? _

Her eyes closed again . . .

**(Merciless Lies)**

"Ah!" Madeline thrust upward in bed with a loud scream. No one was in the room with her. No green skin, no friends, just her . . . and a sunny window with cream colored bed sheets. She pushed her hair back, running her hands under her legs, feeling that same spot she swore she felt something touching her, carrying her around.

If she called for someone, would they be out there?

The sun shone through the windows brightly, with an almost holiday cheer from the outside snow. Almost as if there might be a chance she had dreamt it all and last night truly didn't happen. But that's impossible. It did happen.

'_Bethany!' _Madeline hasher braced herself, going towards the bedroom door putting a hand against it. Bethany was the last person she saw, that 'THING' was holding her, and it had her. She had to know . . . Yet the prospect of knowing frightened her even more. If her nightmares were real, and her therapist and mother was wrong . . . Then she really did see the same creatures again last night. Something that lurked straight from the bowls of this city.

'_Cut the dramatics Madeline'_

Madeline walked socked footed in her clothes from last night, into the glowing hall, where the sun was bouncing off the walls. It must still be morning.

She heard music . . . 'Disney?'

Madeline turned into the living room, Kelly was on the floor kicking her legs back and forth. A Muppets Christmas Carol was on the Flat Screen.

"Maddie!" Brandace walked up behind her and made her scream. "AH! Don't DO THAT!" . . . Madeline shouted at her. Brandace leaned back from the outburst.

"Do you still have a head ache?" She asked her. Kelly jumped up off the floor and rushed to hug her. Maddie was held around her arms tightly. "Are you okay!? Does your head still hurt?" Kelly let go, Madeline stood a little confused. She remembered bumping her head on the brick wall but not hard enough to knock her out.

April came upstairs. "Oh, good your awake, how are you feeling sweetie?" April checked the blonde's forehead. "Where are they?" Madeline said lowly.

"Where's who?" April asked, quizzically.

"Those things . . . Those . . . Those creatures that came and got us last night". The room was silent a moment.

"Maddie, what creatures?" April asked, lightly.

"Oh! You mean!-". Brandace slapped her forehead. "You mean Mikey and Leo? They came and got us last night"

"You know them!" Madeline stood back horrified.

"Maddie, that was Mikey in his Cowabunga Carl suit" Brandace explained shaking her head and smiling coyly. Madeline looked to Kelly and then April. All of them looked like they understood now.

"No . . ."

Maddie stood. "No you . . . you don't understand. That was what they were!" The blonde clenched her fists, leaning half desperately. Kelly's eyes had a glance of nervousness. Madeline noticed Kelly had nothing to say to her. Her eyes kept averting away when she looked for an answer.

"You're . . . not listening. I've seen them before! Their aliens, or something! They were there last night!" Madeline looked to all of them desperately. Suddenly feeling like she was back in her bedroom trying to explain it all to her mother.

_I know I'm not crazy because you were all there too._

"It wasn't a costume . . . KELLY tell me the truth, please. I know I'm not crazy. I've seen them before! It was like, last spring. I was getting mugged and one of those things showed up! It had two fingers and and and green skin! Its skin was thick like a lizard or something! AND I've seen that stupid costume head and I know for a FACT it wasn't what I saw last night!" Madeline felt tears sting her eyes, backing away from them.

"Honey, maybe you should sit down" April tried to calm her and lead her to the couch but Madeline slipped out of her comforting hands. Kelly was looking down at the ground, and Brandace was doing that thing she did when she had something to say but didn't want to say it, rubbing the back of her neck and then looking away and not making eye contact with her.

"You're not telling me something. Last Night Those CREATURES from that night I was mugged showed up again. It wasn't your boyfriends in a damn Halloween costume". Madeline felt herself lose her cool.

"Where's Bethany!?" Maddie called out her voice cracking on the verge of tears.

"I'm right here". Bethany's voice was quiet and solemn. She didn't have any emotion showing, completely poker facing her.

"Maddie calm the hell down" Bethany's tone spoke in a half growl.

"I'm not crazy!" Madeline turned around before feeling tears build up.

"Madeline, I can see last night was very traumatic . . . for all of you. Let me make you hot chocolate and I can call your mother for you-". April tried to intervene with as much motherly care as she possibly could give.

"No one's saying you're crazy Maddie" Brandace tried to reassure her with a side hug, Madeline hugged back. "Maybe just a little confused"

"It obviously sounds like you've been through something before and it brought back those memories last night". April offered a comforting hand on the blondes shoulder before going to make hot drinks for everyone in hopes it would calm the atmosphere.

"I'm not crazy, I've seen them! It was huge and had three fingers-". Brandace let go so Kelly could hug her friend. "Its skin was . . . thick and green and it had this large armor on the front of it".

"_It's called a shell" _

Madeline didn't hear Beth's whispered under the breath comment. She also didn't see Brandace shoot her a look to shut-up. But Kelly did.

"You ran to it last night" Madeline let go of Kelly to look accusingly back at Bethany who stood in the corner, her hair a mess from last night but wearing new clothes.

"It hugged you" Madeline backed away, the memory becoming very vivid.

_She ran to it, that large form in the headlights. She spoke to it, and it hugged her. It looked exactly like that thing she saw that night months ago, when she was mugged and in the same position on an alleyway floor after a night out on her own, she went to a photography Gala. _

"Maddie it was a mistake, you saw her boyfriend last night, in his party costume" Brandace stared back still shocked this wasn't going through to her.

"Leo helps out at parties sometimes, and last night they had a job for a 10 year old" Kelly smiled.

"But- You said they couldn't come last night because they had homework or something?" Maddie remembered, because they had been friends for a few months now and she hadn't met a single one of their boyfriends.

"He's not an 'It' "

Bethany's expression changed, her eyes narrowed and her stance defiant. "He's not an 'It'". She repeated, after having Madeline's attention.

"Bethany" Brandace shot her a look, demanding her friend be silent.

"You . . . You know . . ." Maddie stood with a hurt look on her face. "That thing is real isn't it! I'm Right I aren't I!" Maddie stood throwing accused looks at all three of them.

"Girls-"April tried to stop the argument.

"He's NOT a Thing! And without HIM we wouldn't of gotten back okay last night!" Bethany shouted.

"You KNEW! . . . You all lied to me . . . I can't believe you!" Maddie shouted back, backing away from all of them. "And- You let that creature touch me!?" Maddie broke into tears. The nightmare she had been living wasn't in her sleep, it was real, and fate sealed her in it. That face she saw that night, the hand that reached out . . . It was real. And it was there last night.

"He was trying to help you!" Bethany shouted back, both blondes getting heated. "Not that you'd appreciate it!"

"Girls calm down now! You're not helping" April spoke firmly, grabbing a blanket and putting it around Maddie. "Please sit down or you'll get yourself worked up"

"Beth" Brandace was trying to move Bethany back, sympathetically.

"She's not even grateful" Bethany protested, her voice strained in frustration. Brandace was trying to get Beth into the kitchen away from Madeline.

"I know, we all know" Brandace tried explaining. "I'm so tired of the lying and-"Beth rambled hugging herself.

"You don't think were sick of it too?" Brandace motioned to the living room, meaning everyone. "We know- and it's okay"

"Who is she to call him things like that? Would you be this calm if she called Raph an IT, as if he was some soul less creature who lives under the bed" Bethany pointed out her friend's weak spot, which made Brandace turn furiously to make sure no one else was listening.

"That's not the point" Brandace said uncomfortable when she mentioned the turtle's name.

"Please tell me what happened, tell me the truth" Maddie tried pleading with Kelly for some sort of logical explanation, after Brandace took Bethany to the kitchen away from her to stop the yelling. "That thing wasn't Beth's boyfriend"

Kelly kept her lips together, looking down. Maddie was completely confused, frustrated and scared.

'_That thing wasn't Beth's boyfriend'._

"I'm out of here" Bethany grabbed her coat from the rack by the door, zipping it up and taking off.

"You know! Taking off in a huff is usually my Gig" Brandace called after Bethany who rushed down the stairs to the store level. April came into the kitchen startled by the door slam.

"Did she just-?"

"Leave, Yeah . . . She wants to go home" Brandace sighed out throwing her hands the sides in surrender.

Bethany sniffled feeling tears sting her eyes, the December wind hit her face and blow back her hair. _That thing wasn't her boyfriend._

'Well sorry Madeline Hasher, I'm calling that 'THING' right now'. Bethany stopped herself mid first ring. 'I don't want him to know . . . He doesn't need to know I'm upset right now". She shook her head changing her mind and calling a different number.

She hit the speed dial on her cell phone, watching it call him. It picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Casey" She broke out a sob.

"Uh, Is this Bethany? is everything alright?" The vigilante suddenly sounded worried, probably worried something happened to April.

"Kinda" She gave up trying to find another word for what just happened. "Everybody's fine it's just . . . Can I get a ride, I'll give you ten bucks?" She asked quietly.

"Are you hurt or somethin'?" He asked again, sounding concerned for her.

"Not really, no . . . I just . . . I need to be away from the apartment and I don't want anybody to know- I just . . . Can you give me a ride back or-?" She asked politely and pleadingly.

"Alright, are you with April?"

"No, I left". She admitted.

"Left to where" He asked quizzically.

"Nowhere I'm just walking right now" Bethany admitted making herself feel like a drama queen for this whole conversation.

"Alright, can ya stay put? I'll come get ya" his voice was being kind but she knew he must think of her as a drama queen or something equivalent.

"Yeah" She answered nodding pulling her scarf around her correctly, hand in her pockets, standing in the snow and sun. Cars passing by.

"I'll see you soon".

She hung up on him after he finished. _'I must be the crazy one, not her. She's the normal one. One look at everything and she knows it isn't right, I'm the crazy person whose in love with a 'creature'. This . . . person she's so scared of, is the one person I'd run to in a heartbeat. . . He's the reason . . . I feel like I'm even here. _

She wiped her eyes with her scarf quickly before standing by the street sign pole at the end of a Bleeker intersection. _I'm crazy. I'm the crazy one. _

**(Let's end a Riot)**

_Last night was something that would be embedded in their memories forever. Not just as a memory, but as a reminder. _

Leonardo gazed out into the empty space in front of him, it was quiet. Today was a day of contemplation of the action that took place last night. The dark room lit by glowing candles.

_He remembered the feeling of resentment, towards the people who were running around, carrying weaponry, shooting off rounds, shouting and scaring anyone attempting to escape the madness._

_The noise of it, shouts, screams, guns, breaking glass, the squeal of car tires peeling out on street corners. Mostly men, rallying against some invisible enemy that was the city and its residents. _

He and his brothers stood vigil amid the chaos. He knew for a fact they all crossed the same thought at least once. . . "What else will this war bring?"

_Michelangelo dropped a garbage can on top of a young male, chasing two young girls down a street, yelling at them and cat calling them in Spanish._

_The person and his friends all looked up to see the someone who dropped the garbage on him, But they wouldn't find anyone there when they looked._

He tried to recycle the thoughts into his system and out . . . Contemplation but briefly, he was supposed to be clearing his thoughts. But images of last night kept coming back into his thoughts.

_Donatello went to ground level, sneaking the back of a grocery store that was being burglarized, each register being broken and things being thrown off the shelves. Don cut the power, locked the door. And with a swing and accurate hit with his staff broke the glass to the fire alarm setting it off. Trapping those who broke in, inside._

He remembered standing on the ledge overlooking the scenes below. Almost something out of one of those media coverages on college teens drinking and losing control of the mass mob. Raph's temper wasn't excluded from last night's event.

_Raphael spotted something that made his angry grimace turn into a hateful glare his brother only showed on special occasions. Purple dragons, shooting off bullets. Each gunshot echoed off the walls, and some screams followed each one. Raphael waited in the dark, standing so close to the two walking by, oblivious as they chanted their decree, that this area was now purple dragon territory. One with a beard, one with a ball cap . . . Both emblazoned in purple dragon wear. He watched from the top of the ledge, Raph reach out with both arms grabbing them by the back of their necks and shirt collars. Throwing them behind him, with all the noise, no one could hear their struggle. But the car blasting loud music with more of the same riding in front and back. Leonardo dropped both dragon members on top of the car . . . _

_He remembered the glare of the police headlights once they finally arrived. Squad cars started blocking off the streets, and they watched the ambulance bring out stretchers for the two laying in all bruised and bloody unconsciousness on top of the car in the middle of the street. _

Sitting with his brothers in Master Splinter's room, the candle flickered and for a second he thought it was the flash of the headlights again. Opening his eyes half narrowed in thought. When they finally came in before Dawn, the lair was quiet, they didn't have too much to say to one another.

'_Last night was something out of an apocalyptic scene in Hollywood . . . Not just how his family was taken aback by all the violence, the lives that were taken, the raging war and utter carelessness of other people for the sake of claiming territory to a name . . . 'Bethany'. _

_Leonardo breathed out slowly, raising his head to quietly watch the flickering of the flames again. 'She was terrified . . .' _

The moment he arrived she ran to him, she trusted him so much, it was almost instantaneous now. She trusted him just as if it were his own brothers with the same trust in him. The thought crossed his mind, if he and his brothers hadn't gotten there in time- . . . He tried to stop considering the scenarios in his head. What If would not help them.

"I believe we have company" Master Splinter didn't open his eyes or raise his head. In full meditation he sensed someone entering the home. All four brothers turned to look. There was a beeping noise from Donatello's computer, the elevator security camera from the warehouse was on screen. Casey was standing with Bethany, who had her hands in her pockets, face kept down.

"Hey uhh, I gotta call ya, beep ya, what?" Casey was putting his face really close to the camera.

"Coming down" Donatello spoke back through the camera's microphone. Going to the elevator Leonardo pulled the power lever. He waited until the elevator came to a halt and the doors and old safety gates opened.

"Just uh, bringin' her home chief" Casey motioned to Bethany who glanced up at him. "Everybody's still at Aprils but she wanted to come back so-"Casey shrugged not able to Give Leo much more than that.

"Thankyou Casey" Leonardo thanked him personally watching Bethany stand there. "Thanks for the ride" She said quietly.

"Yeah sure, no prob" Casey Jones shrugged again "See ya!" He called going back up in the elevator waving to them. Raph gave a hand wave back, he'd see his bud later.

"Hey Dudette . . . everything cool? Ya . . . Look kinda . . . dowwwwn" Michelangelo quietly spoke the last part. Bethany looked up with a shrug, no expression.

"No, I'm fine".

Leonardo watched her observantly a moment, taking her coat off and carrying her things. She didn't sound too convincing. He reached out grasping her book bag for her, silently offering to carry it for her. She gave a small half smile before looking down.

"Everyone's still with April, I assume" He spoke carrying her light book bag walking slowly behind her.

"I guess" She replied. That wasn't something she would normally say. Leonardo watched her open her actual room door and turn on the light. This room had been deserted for days, she hardly ever slept in here. In fact he remembered on a couple of occasions she mentioned it discomforted her, the cold and brick walls anyway.

"How's your friend doing" He asked, remembering the challenge it was to keep the other girl from kicking him in the head and hitting him or pushing herself away before she finally fainted. Bethany stood a moment, slowly placing her coat on her bed, sitting down and looking up at him slowly.

"She's . . . I don't know . . . She was yelling before I left so-"Bethany clasped her hands together looking down. If there was an issue here he didn't see one written on her face anywhere, but her demeanor was that of someone who was, as Mikey put it, 'Down'.

"I'm sorry about last night" She said glancing up at him. _Maybe it was hurt pride, over their disagreement. _Leonardo remembered the thousands of 'disagreements' he had with his own brothers, Mostly Raphael. Even some with Master Splinter. Years of experience taught him that, there's no changing how something was done, but knowing next time can be done better with communication and understanding, he could be a better son to his father, a better brother to his brothers, a better leader, and a better friend to those who need him to be.

'_If there was ever someone other than Raph who was testing my limits and patients to be a better leader, it would most certainly be her'._

"The important thing is that you're safe" He answered, with the honest truth. Her brown eyes looked up guiltily at him, she wouldn't look him in the eye and fiddled with her hands.

"It's not fair to you though" She responded with a fake smile. He walked in a couple of steps. "I was more a nuisance when I should have just listened and went back" She shook her head a little. He sighed through his nose setting himself on one knee and taking both her hands in his one, his other hand on her shoulder.

"You're not a nuisance" He couldn't help but smirk, she had this guilty look on her face and it was all in reaction to how she thought he'd see her.

"What would you have me call it then?" She asked disbelieving him, lowering her gaze again, sad eyes. Trying to hide behind the blonde curls coming in. He lifted her chin a moment. She responded, looking directly at him now.

"A misunderstanding . . ." Leonardo looked to and from both her eyes. She attempted to crack a smile, still shaking her head. "-And you know, compared to Raph . . . You're a walk in the park" He whispered the last part, and got her to laugh a little. "Is that all that's bothering you?" He asked after a moment. Her eyes rolled, he lowered his hand and sat beside her on the bed watching patiently.

"Other than Maddie screaming in my face . . . And then April's" Bethany's eyes widened. "That's not good" Leonardo looked away, he could only imagine April at the end of her wits. Three girls is a company, four and one screaming is a crowd.

"Yeah, she's . . . Losing her mind and Brandace kept up the lie really well, which is a shock because she's terrible at Lying. She said something and I got upset and we yelled at each other . . . and I left". She looked down, slightly ashamed again.

"I think I'm earning a degree in being a drama queen" She joked disapproving of herself. "Ever since I got here I've . . . yelled at pretty much everyone, I've run away, twice if you count today. I panic, I over think things . . . I never used to do any of that". She sounded very disappointed in herself.

"I wouldn't call it being dramatic so much as . . . Outspoken sometimes." He knew that when she was angry or irritated with something, she would speak her mind fluently. But when she was happy, or doing something that pleased her . . . She'd be serene, tranquil, and she'd enjoy things that involved both. "You're evenly balanced, when given a balanced playing field" He looked over hearing Michelangelo's footsteps. She didn't hear him until he reached the door.

"So uhhhhhhhh, not to interrupt your little love fest but . . . Is uh anyone else comin' home today or . . . Just you" Michelangelo pointed.

"Once Maddie's mom comes to get her, I think they wanted to come back". Bethany explained.

Michelangelo turned to Leo giving this pleading look. Leonardo looked down before looking at his brother "Yes Mikey, we'll bring Kelly Home" Leonardo said getting up. Michelangelo ran off "I GOT SHOT GUN!" The blue masked turtle turned hearing Bethany's laughs, she was smiling a bit more. He liked to feel that he helped bring that back. "Can I drive!?" Michelangelo shouted from the entrance.

"I don't think so" Donatello answered.

"Mikey let Donny Drive". Leonardo called out to his brother who responded with a disappointed 'Aww'.

"You wanna come?" Leonardo asked Bethany who shrugged. "Sure, why not. Screaming Maddie's for everyone" She bit into her own sarcasm making him chuckle.

**(April's Apartment)**

April watched over the sleeping troubled blonde girl. She had called the girls' mother who said she and her husband were on the return flight from Canada, and they'd be in sometime today, their plane was delayed so now they weren't sure, and if she could watch over their daughter until they came to retrieve her. She didn't mention her daughters condition, only that they had come home last night when one of the riots that broke out, reached the club they were spending the evening in. She also mentioned that Madeline seemed particularly upset after last night, but they were brought home safe and she was ready to come home.

"Ahhh" April leaned her head back, the head ache had gone away after Brandace and Kelly spent the next hour after Bethany had left, and Casey had called to let her know that Bethany was back with the guys and had called him for a ride.

Now Madeline Hashers frantic outbursts were slow breaths, the girl was taking a nap at a dark 5:45 in the afternoon, Kelly gave her some comfy clothes to borrow, girl still had on her outfit from last night. Brandace looked up from her spot on the floor in front of the couch, there was a rumble of a vehicle outside the window.

"Maybe her mom" April stood up going to the door in her jeans, sweater and slippers. Brandace got up, quietly walking away to tip toe from the sleeping blonde hidden under a blanket. Kelly came back from the bathroom.

"Your turn" Brandace whispered, it was her friends turn to watch. Kelly took up one of the chairs throwing a fuzzy blanket around her, Christmas sweater, leggings and socks. It was a lot quieter now that her panic attacks were over. Kelly watched the screen, 'Elf' was on.

_She probably felt so alone, and crazy._

_She hated pretending to not believe her. I mean we were lying before but now it felt like a 'real' lie. I mean, before they weren't totally lying. Maddie never asked if Mikey or Leo were human or reptilian . . . And there was no way she was breaking the promise she made to Mikey and his family. But that still didn't make her feel any better. But she wouldn't break that promise for anything. _

Kelly gave a nod, relieving an exhausted Brandace her duty. "I'm gonna change, be right back" Brandace whispered leaving.

April had gone down stairs. . . 'Maybe Maddie's mom was here to take her home'. Something glass broke downstairs. April came back up halfway up the stairs, Kelly rushed over quietly to the stairway. "Could you please bring a broom, I broke a set of wine glasses". April asked half tired and hanging onto the stair railing, this was the last thing she needed this evening.

Kelly rushed into the hall closet to get the broom and dustpan, skittering back across the carpet to go downstairs. The living room was empty, and the soft glow of one or two lamps was enough.

Leonardo peered in, the living room was empty, minus someone sleeping under a blanket on the couch. "Aww dude, she's sleeping" Michelangelo peered up beside Leo. Leonardo recognized the hooded sweatshirt under the blanket in floral print and white fur.

"Awwww" Mikey slid up the window, his girl asleep on the couch.

"Mikey wait!" Leonardo whispered loudly. "Mikey!"

"She could still be in there" Donatello pointed. Leonardo crawled in halfway through the window after his brother.

Michelangelo gave Leo a 'chill bro' look before bending down close to his girl on the couch. He pulled back the blanket a little before seeing a lock of blonde, and his heart stopped beating in his shell.

"Mikey!?" Brandace whispered loudly. Madeline stirred under the blanket. Leonardo froze before going back out the window. Brandace ran over to close the curtains and Michelangelo rushed out of the living room to the hallway.

Leonardo put a hand to his face.

"Don't tell me he's in there" Raphael peeked past the curtain light a little. Brandace was in there by the couch recovering that girl with a blanket.

"Hey It's the first slip up we've had in months" Donatello looked at the bright side.

"We have to get him out of there" Leonardo said before jumping down from the fire escape to the Van and going to park it by the dumpster so no one would see them.

Donatello gasped "We've just breached her Rem cycle" Donatello whispered to Raph peering on the other side through the cracks in the curtain. Madeline Hasher was moving.

Brandace pushed her hair back to no avail. Maddie was waking up. Her eyes opened under the covers and Brandace stood with a warm smile and caring expression. "You feel better?" She asked. Madeline looked around before attempting to sit up on her elbow. "A little" She rubbed her left eye before sighing and looking around. "Where'd Kelly and April go?" She asked.

Brandace looked around . . ."Probably downstairs, there might've been a customer" She nodded reassuringly. Re adjusting her black sweater, hoping she wouldn't show any unsure feelings she was having. _'Mikey has to be in April's room, or the hall closet'._

"Hey you want a glass of water or tea . . . Hot chocolate?" Brandace asked offering and playing hostess as best as she could with April gone.

"Water would be kinda nice" Maddie cleared her throat, sitting up gently. "Be right back" Brandace winked assuring with a smile going to grab her a glass. When she came back with Water in a hurried rush, Madeline was looking over by the window.

"Hey, here's your-"Brandace handed over the glass. "Thankyou, I'm . . . I'm sorry about earlier I just-"Maddie shook her head taking a sip. She looked more disappointed in herself about the panic.

"No need to apologize" Brandace said understandably. Right now a friend needed compassion and that was something she could give.

She stood back when Maddie stood up "I'm just gonna use the restroom quick" Maddie gave a smile, showing she was trying.

"Mkay, I'll be here if you need anything just yell for me" Brandace nodded holding her crossed arms. Just as Maddie turned the corner to hallway, she turned about to rush to the window to ask what was going on. Why the heck this was happening of all times to be almost 'seen'.

Kelly came up the steps with a broom and dustpan. "Hey-"

"Where were you?" Brandace asked eyes wide and half desperate.

"Uhm . . . downstairs there was some broken glass and I helped clean it, where's Maddie?" Kelly asked noticing her friend was not on the couch anymore.

"Hopefully taking a number two because this . . . is a problem" Brandace ran over and pulled back the curtains. Donatello and Raphael were now staring at them, crouched on the fire escape. Kelly's eyes widened as the two brothers awkwardly gave a small half wave.

Brandace threw the curtains back to cover them.

April came back up the stairs. "April . . . They're outside"

"Huh? Whose outside" She was dusting herself off. Brandace re-opened the curtain with a plain face. Donatello's hand reached out of the dark and waved seeing it was April. April's face dropped. "Oh ok ok, we'll just uh-"She'd been friends with the guys' for how many years and stuff like this still happened.

Kelly dropped her dustpan and everyone froze.

A blood curdling scream came from down the hall, erupting into louder screams throughout the apartment.

Madeline Hasher flew into the living room grabbing onto April and pointing down the hallway. "It's IN THERE!" She screamed louder as April tried to calm her realizing the situation. Kelly watched Brandace's head drop and put a hand to her forehead "God Dammit"

"Madeline please calm down" April let Madeline clutch to her, the girl on the verge of a second panic attack.

"Mikey's in there" Brandace whispered rubbing her eyes in aggravation.

Kelly rushed down the the hallway, eyes wide. Reaching the bathroom and walking in. "Mikey?"

Michelangelo was leaned against the sink, head down. He gave her his usual 'Mikey' smile, but it seemed less genuine this time.

She ran in before stepping in gently on the bathroom floor. Mikey was standing against the sink, arms crossed and he looked kinda sad. Kelly's eyes softened.

"What happened?" She asked seeing him turn around and smile at her, it wasn't genuine.

"Eh, you know . . . Did some training, ate some leftovers, scared some people. You know, all in a day's work for a busy turtle such as myself" He said smiling but he obviously wasn't happy about it. Those blue eyes she loved so much were 'sad' like his feelings were hurt.

Down the hall into the living room Madeline went to grab her coat "I'm getting out of here". She pulled her coat on quickly and went to rush downstairs to get her boots.

"Maddie please don't leave yet" Bethany ran up the stairs, out of breath to stop Madeline Hasher from flying down the steps and out the door.

"I promise its okay, and I'm sorry I was upset with you earlier . . . Will you please just stay" Bethany asked pleadingly, hands out to try to stop Maddie from rushing past her. Kelly rushed behind Maddie to hug her. Madeline froze at the sincerity, unsure of herself. "There's a giant alien in your bathroom and your standing there like it's totally okay!"

Out on the fire escape, Raphael turned irritated.

"Well looks like the turtles out of the bag" Donatello called to Leonardo who jumped back up the ladder hanging onto the bars. "What?"

"Blondie found _the alien in the bathroom_" Raph pointed looking away in aggravation.

"Master Splinters not going to like this" Leonardo shook his head.

"Can we just decide if were goin' in or not, I'm freezin' my tail off out 'ere" Raphael cracked his neck to the side. What was one more freaked out human.

April came over and opened the curtains. Maddie didn't turn around when everyone else did

"I'm right here okay?" Bethany watched Maddie turn frantically looking around.

"I promise it's okay" Bethany nodded sincerely. Madeline Hasher turned and nearly fell back from the same reaction of last night. A large . . . 6 maybe 7 something foot, green giant, stepped in from the cold and snow. Its eyes were penetrating, looking directly at her. April . . . Brandace, and Beth were all acting fine, normal even. She clutched her arms holding them together. She wouldn't be able to scream now if she tried.

'Its face was serious, staring her down. Or at least that's what it felt like'. The second one behind that one came in, and then a very large one who huffed, a red bandanna mask over his face. They were tall, they were built. So hulk like'.

She swallowed any chance of getting out of here she thought she had, along with her nervousness. The one in red didn't look happy . . . and by his belt were those long pointy forks she'd seen in an oriental shop. They were weapons.

Michelangelo still stood by the sink, the bathroom floor was cold but he didn't wanna move much. He looked when Kelly put a hand on his crossed arms and looked up at him with a worried frown, still hiding out in the bathroom. "She doesn't mean it she's just a little confused".

"No offense babe, but screamin' in my face doesn't totally scream . . . confused" He looked away with a false laugh. Those blue eyes meeting her big doe brown ones. "You don't scare everyone" She gave a small smile. He remembered, the day they first met, on that roof that night, she didn't scream. But Kelly was different. He looked down, and she peered up at him some more, that same cute expression, even though she was bein' honest with him.

"What you feel right now is okay, it's normal but don't think of it as being 'different' . . . Your just extra special" She smiled. Mikey grinned a little more, he'd had this talk before with Master splinter, Donny and Leo . . . But comin' from Kelly, a beautiful girl who looked at him like a normal dude, it meant a lot.

"Sorry you were out there for so long" Brandace walked away from Madeline who suddenly felt like she wanted her friend back by her side and to not let go of her, but Bethany stayed with her at the far end of the living room.

At first glance she thought they were aliens, and they must be. But from what planet she didn't know, nor did she want to. April was handing one of them a box of Kleenex to which it responded a Thankyou in kind. It turned to 'blow its nose'. Which they didn't have much of one. They had armor, and . . . So many things she couldn't take it all in at once. It was like looking at Calculus equations for the first time.

"Oh were fine, some of us more . . .Crabbier , than others" One smiled at Brandace who caught the drift when she watched the huge red masked one move around and shake off the cold.

"What are they?" Maddie turned whispering to Bethany. Bethany looked down then at one of them, who stood watching, stepping closer to her and Beth more than what she considered comfort. Madeline took a step back still letting Bethany hold onto her.

"Their Turtles Maddie, see . . ." Bethany reached a hand out and touched the front of its armor with a flat palm. . . Or she guessed . . . shell. It didn't do anything or say anything to Beth, but let her touch his front.

The blue mask stood out against the Christmas decorations in the apartment. The eyes were soft but still staring directly at her. "You're Madeline".

Maddie had cinched her eyes closed a moment before they flew open again. It had asked her a question. "Yeah" She answered unsurely. Not sure if she wanted to be Madeline right now but what choice did she have.

"It seems we gave you quite the fright" One spoke up walking closer to speak, it sounded kind to her. The purple mask portraying brown eyes, their green shades of reptilian skin were different from each other.

"On our behalf I assure you . . . That was not our intention" The blue masked one spoke again, his voice so direct, in perfect English. Madeline nodded unsure of what else to say, fear still gripping her chest coldly.

"Maddie!" Kelly called over smiling. Madeline looked to see her friend hugging the one she found in the bathroom hiding in the bathtub behind the curtain. _Just before she went to do her business she usually always checked in the shower, all the scary movies she'd seen when she was a kid conditioned her that way. The curtains had to be open so she could convince herself no one else was in there . . . This time out of the millions of times she'd done it, she actually found someone in there with her. It waved at her when she opened the curtains looking in. It said something, but not before she screamed the loudest she could and took off down the hallway. _

Kelly was laughing when the giant turtle suddenly picked her up bridal style, she clung around his neck. "See . . . Good turtle" She kissed the side of its head, the alien just smiled at her . . . trying to prove it was harmless. With their muscle build she quite doubted that. "Kelly" Madeline stared almost horrified.

Madeline jumped back at the slight nudge, the red headed one gruffed going past her trying to get down the hallway.

"Huge" was all Madeline could say.

"Mutating ones genetics can have that effect" The purple one shrugged like it was a joke.

"Mutated" Madeline repeated the words she understood and at the same time didn't.

"They won't hurt you Maddie" Brandace whispered coming over just as everyone else was settling down. "You're doing a good job" April winked at Kelly who smiled back. Maddie was a little more at ease, and at least she wasn't screaming.

"Anybody want cocoa?" April asked receiving all three green hands, and one sticking out of the bathroom in the hallway.

"How do you . . . know them . . ." Madeline shook her head thinking to the first day she met Kelly, then Brandace and Beth. She never expected something like this and they never seemed too suspicious.

The large red masked one came back out, this time he moved out of her way. She was still holding her arms and looking around.

"That's hard to explain . . ." Bethany looked to her friends for help.

Madeline's eyes never left the red masked turtle, sensing she was intimidated Brandace winked at her. "He won't eat you" Brandace whispered to Maddie before she went over and hugged the large one with the red mask from behind the couch, resting her chin on his head. Maddie wasn't sure if the physical contact was good or not. She half expected the giant one to growl at her friend. Instead he just leaned back in the couch, crossing his massive arms. Letting Brandace hug him and watching the T.V.

Kelly brought the one over, to formally introduce them. The one she screamed at twice.

"I know you've already met but-" Kelly smiled holding onto the turtles arm and pulling him over. Maddie tried to keep perfectly still, his face was attempting a smile. Strange but friendly. "This is Mikey" Kelly smiled.

"Heyyyyyyy, those are some uh . . . Pretty killer vocals there" Mikey reached a hand up to say his own Hi, but winced like he expected a hit or something. His voice almost pleading for her not to freak out again. Kelly sat down on the couch with the orange masked one, the one she called 'Mikey'.

"You're . . . boyfriend?" Madeline stared back shocked but quiet. Kelly turned away with a huge blush on her cheeks, the turtle smiled leaning back with an almost excited grin.

"We have to explain that too?" Brandace looked at Bethany.

"Maybe later" Beth agreed nodding.

"There's more we should probably discuss with you" The one in purple spoke up again. Attention directed promptly on Miss Hasher. April stood back hoping the girl wouldn't feel trapped.

**(Camaraderie)**

Paula Schall gelled her purple and blonde highlighted hair in the mirror. Lately her job had been all about appearances. Hanna Lennarow recited her name under her breathe at least five times in the morning in the mirror. She had to believe she was Paula, the girl in front of her. So every morning she recited her dragon name, for memory. The wild hair, purple eye contacts, the pout, and the model like snub she had to give off sometimes. Especially to the male members of the 'organization'. They'd walk all over you if you didn't show you were a born tough kind of girl. The sweet girls they managed to get to go home with them after most 'get together's'. She was able to carry her gun on her all the times, which was nothing but a small comfort. She kept it hidden under her crop top jacket. With the yellow and purple get up she'd be confused for an NFL Vikings fan than a Purple Dragon. But most everyone in the city knew who the purple dragons were. A lot of people were arrested the past two nights, she managed to duck out before the squad cars rolled in.

The riot was a chaotic sequence of unfortunate value. The more she observed the more her boss could be informed, but it was the fact she had to observe the attacks on the city and the people, that was unsavory. Today she was meeting up with a few other initiates. Her mentor, 'the mag' model who recruited her was giving her, her next initiate test. It was a Christmas list . . . Of Course, how sentimental for the holidays to be arriving. She had to complete it and turn it in with the others at the safe house location. After this she'd be given her next job, this one would pay her month's rent in this shabby east side apartment. All her old assets were frozen for right now. She managed to pull out cash before her leave, so she was good on the essentials. But if anyone asked where she got the two grand in cash, she had to lie and say she pulled a job. But anyone asking would be unlikely. Everyone loved flipping their money out on any occasion. Buying their dragon friends drinks, or buying their favorite girl something while out shopping. The mag model gave her a piece of advice, if a dragon wants to buy you something, let him buy it for you. '_We share here, so long as the profits are rolling in we spread it around, gotta share the love 'pixie cut'_. Which was a nick name she gave 'Paula Schall' due to the pixie purple hair cut.

But last night's Riot didn't get her any closer to the head up's. She'd have to do something, her job was to blend and observe. But if she didn't make herself known to the 'bosses', the dragon heads . . . She'd never get close to Hun.

'_Sweetie you wanna get with big and blonde? No offense sugar but I don't think you're his type'. Her mentor giggled at her when she mentioned. _Hanna pretended to be interested in him, or at least _Paula Schall_ was interested in him, her normal self absolutely would rather run from the blonde bear.

'_Well I'm known back home for being pretty tenacious when I feel like it . . .'_ She remembered taking a drink. Her mentor just laughed twirling her hair around her first finger. _'Well, everyone else who wants a sit down or even a chance in hell to talk to the man, does an assignment'._

'_Assignment? Like last night?'_ She asked the model taking another drink of her wine cooler.

'_Ha! Last night was just for fun, our job is to let this city know who runs the corners now, who runs the tabs, and who runs each and every borough. No more fights between gangs, because they're going to be governed on our terms if we own the city. But if you wanna get a sit down, or even get noticed by Hun, you should do a big job'._

'_A Heist?'_

'_HA! A Heist, your too cute pixie girl. There's been a major reward out for the past year I think. It's worth more than what some of these guys would kill for'. She motioned to the dragons who were in the cage practicing combat with each other. _

'_How serious?' She wanted to know, and this felt like the biggest observation she could ever make that she could pass along that might be valuable to Gerhard._

'_The Footclan's little miss, put up a reward for two chicks. Who were seen on the night of that freak tornado last march'._

'_The one that didn't even funnel?' Lennarow admitted that the weather that night was strange, it made the records. A green and black sky where a tornado almost formed over the city. Everyone was in panic. She particularly remembered sleeping through the storm and then hearing about it on the news. It made international news the second time it happened'._

'_Right, apparently two chicks did something to piss off the foot clan, so they let us in on the reward. If Hun, or one of us, brought them in we'd be paid in untraceable cold hard cash, you'd get a promotion from low level piss head to boss, and . . . you get a sit down with the big man himself. If both were brought in alive, hell he might even throw in a fuckin' Thankyou card'. _The model burst out laughing.

"Is there a description of them?" Hanna Lennarow bit her tongue, reciting her fake name again in her head three times. She sounded too much like a detective when she said that.

"_Yeah, hey I can get the details for you sugar but I mean, you've got a lot of competition"_. She motioned to the others around them.

"_Last time they went so hard, they started bringing in girls off the street just by hair color and size". _

Hanna swallowed dry hard air down her throat, almost coughing. _Those photo's_

'_Those girls'. _

_All those abduction and sexual assaults, the kidnappings. _

"Hun had to call off the reward for a while, till everything died down. Now your only allowed to bring in photo's . . . Which is stupid. I'm sure these bitches know what's going on, they're not going to stay in the city. Not if they're smart".

"Photo's huh"

'_That's why the abductions suddenly stopped, I'll have to check stalking records when I get back. If there was a sudden spike in stalking's when the abductions stopped it could be a complete link to the sudden activity change. Gerhard was right . . . He was right about everything. . . . The Dragons were doing it. _

"So how much is this worth, if they're found?" She sipped her drink again, acting semi-interested.

"I dunno, It was a 10 grand a head but you'd get the whole pot if both bitches were brought in. They have to be safe and sound though. Which didn't do Jack any good. . ."

"_Jack?". Hanna Lennarow thought hard and couldn't think of anyone important named 'Jack'. _

"That's right, you don't know the bosses yet. I didn't know the guy very well, but he worked under Hun. I don't remember the guys last name, he was from a Catholic Italian family. He was ahead of Weapons charge and distribution. If you wanted a 10 mil for under 500 bucks, he'd be the guy to get ahold of. He made the sure the rest of us could get ahold of protection. I got a stiletto from him a couple years back, saved my life once".

She winked at her. Hanna stared back, knowing off the top of her head that the stiletto spring action styled knife was illegal in New York, illegal to ship and mail and illegal to have on the streets.

"He was killed that night. Guy was knocked around so hard that he didn't wake up in the hospital. Hun had a wake service for the guy". The model took a drink of a Russian Wine after the bartender winked at her, obviously on the house. The models eyes sipped it back like it was normal, to be fed alcohol by three different buyers in one night. Almost like she expected it.

"The two everyone was after did it?" She asked, pressing for further info.

"None of us really know, Hun didn't say much about it. But the price on them tripled after that . . . The foot clan wants em' alive, unharmed, and willing to pay out of pocket for it. Makes you wonder if they're the ones that killed him. What they're actually capable of, or who they might know".

"As big as the dragons are, I don't think there's room for too much competition" Hanna let her second drink sit. Her mentor turned to look at her with a sly smile when she got up to leave. Tomorrow was a big day, and with all this new connecting information, she had to process it and weigh it's value. Just because it was a connection, it might not be credible evidence. They'd need testimony and this woman certainly wasn't going to cooperate if she knew she was a police officer.

"Might wanna get a head start on your shopping list early, the others will be starting soon, you might wanna beat the rush". The model turned back to her drink but not before reaching her hand out to adjust the collar on 'Paula Schall's jacket. "Hand it in when you're done and . . . You should also let me know when you're ready to give women a try . . . ". Her mentor winked at her.

Hanna Froze, the young woman had a half alcoholic induced gleam in her eyes. Her mentor's hand moved downwards a little too close to her chest.

". . . Kittens can be a lot more rewarding than bosses" She laughed.

Hanna got up with the fastest 'goodnight' she'd ever given. She wanted nothing more than to get back to a world where black and white made sense, Coffee looked like tar, and she wasn't hit on by women at work.

**(Reality Struck)**

Madeline, kept to her side of the couch. All four giant mutants left. But not before one wanted to 'shake her hand'.

"We don't want to leave you with a bad impression. But take to heart our request that you keep this a secret. Because there will be consequences for everyone involved should you say anything". The one with the blue mask held onto her hand a minute more than she could handle. Maddie nodded without saying anything. The monsters of her nigh mares were real, but apparently weren't monsters. All she could think about at the moment was how big that turtles hand was, it made hers look like a child's. She pulled it back immediately once he let go. April kept her head down crossing her arms and smiling at them when they left. Shutting the window behind them she turned to all four behind her.

"When he said consequences Maddie, that didn't mean you were being threatened. . . " April sat closest to Maddie who was still reeling from the talk. They didn't explain themselves, all they did was sit around for a minute, warm up and then leave. April said she'd explain some things to her for them. Bethany said their father wanted them back home for something.

"There's another!?" Maddie cringed back into the couch. Sure they didn't hurt her but she couldn't get the feelings out of her system, the fact she had been afraid of what she saw was still burned into her memory. Like a cat that had been thrown in the bathtub, now afraid of water after the shock.

Bethany sighed leaning her head back, muttering under her breath. Her friends were distressed about this whole thing. Even though she was the one who was frightened.

"Maddie sweet heart, If anyone . . . ANYONE was to find out about them, not only would they be in danger of the public finding out. Brandace, Beth and Kelly would be in danger too" April said warningly.

"Why would you guy's be in trouble?" Maddie suddenly worried there was a lot more going on than what she was told already, which was NOTHING.

"They . . . Saved us, from some not so nice people". Bethany said remembering the sudden fear and vulnerability . . . That early morning in the Alley when she ran away. Those men who looked at her like she was their play thing.

"The less you know, the safer you are" April answered just before Bethany could speak more. "There's a lot in this world we don't understand, but anything is possible . . . and anything 'has' happened". April tried to give a broad explanation.

"But we need your promise that you won't say anything"

"Or we could be found out" Bethany said with the best pleading look she could give. Maddie's expression looked guilty. She wouldn't say anything now.

"You're my friend I know you won't tell"

"But if you did, even just a slip up . . . We'd probably have to leave the city or something" Brandace leaned forward on her elbows looking down with head in her hands.

"You mean the country?" Bethany added.

_Madeline looked to all of them, the less she knew the safer they'd be but . . . What exactly were they in danger of. Sure, if giant mutant turtles were found out she could see people going to hunt them or try to send them to Area 51 or something like that but . . . Her friends? Why would they be in trouble?_

"Your Mothers here" April said hearing the knocking downstairs on the store front door.

"Guess I better go . . ." Maddie stood up with her overnight bag. Brandace stood up grabbing it for her "I'll walk you down".

Brandace in her black sweater, jeans and slippers followed the blonde downstairs. Wearing full winter garb so her mother wouldn't know she wore a skirt the night before. "They're talking" Brandace said watching April downstairs with a blonde woman who looked almost just like Madeline Hasher. They both waited at the top of the steps.

"So that giant one with the red mask he . . . Came that night, to Barnes and Noble. To come get you" Madeline asked awkwardly realizing it.

"Yeah. . . That was him" Brandace lowered her head and scuffing the floor lightly with her slipper. They both looked up at each other, after the awkwardness.

Brandace hardly ever spoke to her like this, one on one. Usually it was just her and Kelly, and sometimes Beth would grace them with her presence. Madeline thought looking down at her mom who was nodding at whatever April O Neil was saying to her.

"I know I shouldn't ask and it's none of my business but what will happen to you guys' if anyone finds out . . . Beth said those things . . .'Turtles'-" Madeline changed her vocabulary. "-like . . . Rescued you? From some not so nice people".

"I shouldn't tell you, even though Kelly might sneak you answers later" Brandace thought out loud. Maddie smiled, she probably could just ask Kelly tomorrow at school. Figures her friend would figure that out though.

"It's safer for you not to know . . . But we were . . . we were chased that night, by Purple Dragons". Brandace looked up at her seriously. Maddie swallowed dry in her throat. They were a known street gang on the east side. "Purple dragons? Why?"

"They were being paid to find us . . . By someone else. It was just me and Kelly that night. Bethany didn't come until later-" Brandace looked to the living room down the hall where the other two would be making sure no one was listening to her telling. Maddie watched her down casted distant look while Brandace was telling her.

"-Kelly had a twisted ankle, I broke my arm. We were running, climbed a roof-"

"You climbed a roof?" Maddie asked disbelieving. People didn't just go and do that, that was something you'd see in movies.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time. They chased us, followed us up and when we were cornered I – I couldn't protect Me or Kelly and I got the shit beat out of me" Her expression pained and angry. "-I was out . . . I woke up on April's couch, and when I looked up there he was- . . . There they were". Brandace shrugged crossing her arms staring at the floor. "Mikey was Bandaging Kelly's ankle, and I thought I had died and or was in an induced coma" Brandace said making Maddie laugh.

"They saved you and Kelly". Maddie repeated, taking it all in.

"A couple of times, which is why I hope you won't tell anyone. I owe him . . . So the least I can do Is ask you to wake up tomorrow and pretend you never saw them. Not just for us but for them. Because tonight they went out of their way to help you too"

"I promise" Madeline looked up seriously. She meant it, she would keep it a secret. "What are friends for" Maddie smiled breaking the tension. Brandace smirked back softly, both descending the stairs. She'd also ask Kelly about it at school on Monday.

"Darling how are you feeling" Her mother checked her forehead and face, taking off her glove to feel for a temperature. Madeline smiled at her mother and April. Brandace handed her bag to her Mother. "I'm fine mom, I just had a bad night last night". Maddie hugged her mother.

Brandace gave a small two finger salute going back upstairs. Kelly waved from the window upstairs just as she and her Mother entered the Taxi. Maddie waved and looked up around on the roof tops. They probably weren't there, but she couldn't help but look. The giant shadows and nightmares she had been so afraid of, were friends with her friend by some weird twist of fate, in a city of millions. It was incredible how things could be woven together like that, in her life. But she stood by her promise, she wouldn't tell. They'd been a friend to her when she freaked out like that, even trying to comfort her and everything during her nervous breakdown. Giant turtles in New York City. That sounded as mythical as Sewer gators.

April slid down the door in exhaustion once the taxi was out of sight. "Splinter's going to love this" She said in monotone. _Maybe I'll take the girls' holiday shopping sometime this week, to make things a little more normal around here. _

'_Man I need a Coffee'_

**(The way of invisibility)**

"So . . . Whose gonna tell him"

"Shhhhh"

"We're all going to tell him"

All four brothers braced themselves going into the lair. The lights were off, but down the hall in Master Splinter's room there was a glow of candles. Sensei was doing his bedtime Meditation. Raph put a hand to his forehead rubbing his hand down his face. Donatello stood slightly nervous, Leonardo looked up from thinking a moment and walking down the hallway. Mikey stood absolutely still until Raphael whapped the back of his head.

"Ow" He whispered moving forward. His brothers reaching Sensei's door.

"Looks like he's busy" Mikey offered a single hope of them just going to bed instead. Donatello pushed his brother forward encouragingly. Michelangelo's head drooped.

"Enter"

Leonardo gently pushed the door open, all four walking in to their usual spots in semi-circle. Master Splinter stood turning around, Studying his sons he could see something had happened this evening.

"Are they home safe?" Master Splinter asked.

"Yes Sensei, April's with them" Leonardo answered bowing while they all descended to their knees to sit in front of him.

"I sense there is something you have something to share with me , my son?" Master Splinter studied each face. Michelangelo was looking away, humming under his breath. Raphael looking down, hard faced. Leonardo giving direct attention and Donatello looking from brother to brother. Almost as if they were teenagers again, in trouble of something.

"When we found them, Their . . . friend from school saw us. She knows of us". Leonardo admitted.

"You were seen?" Master Splinter asked more firm of the reality of the situation.

"We almost had her convinced otherwise but . . ." Donatello looked down not wanting to throw all the blame on his brother. When it came down to it, no matter the blame. They're existence was discovered.

"We stayed until she was convinced it was in everyone's best interest she keep it to herself" Leonardo answered.

"Should I ask how you were discovered, with so many years of training in the art of being 'hidden'. The way of Invisibility. I have trouble believing such training went to waste this evening". Master Splinter asked.

"I uh . . . I hid in the shower and . . ." Michelangelo looked away before giving a guilty smile.

Master Splinter stared them down hard. Each one looking down again.

"-Great" Raphael muttered, feeling like a kid again. Irritated and annoyed he was still getting lectured about this stuff after 20 somethin' years of trainin.

"The young woman is alright?" Master Splinter offered an expression of concern. He was a father first and foremost, so it didn't surprise any of the brothers when their father asked.

"She won't tell Sensei, I swear on it" Leonardo said affirmatively.

"Not that she has much choice, I mean if she wants to get into any credible educational institution. I think she'll realize how crazy it sounds to anyone else-" Donatello attempted a reprieving fact. Madeline Hasher was a bright candidate for Ivy League, if she tried to tell stories like this well . . . She'd lose her chances of getting in that was for sure.

"I see . . . I will talk to Miss Fishers, Harvey and Smith when they come home . . ." Master Splinter turned around thinking. If his sons were certain they weren't in danger than he would take their word for it.

"As for Being seen . . . " Sensei turned around strictly and their hopes dropped.

"Leonardo, Kata's . . .Now" Master Splinter told his son who stood immediately to get started.

"Raphael, 100 push ups, 20 back flips, 100 pull ups" Master splinter watched Raphael stand, not as enthused as Leonardo to go do what he was told.

"Donatello balance practice, now" Donatello twirled his bo-staff for the three hours he would be standing in leg burning repetition.

"Michelangelo" Master Splinter turned around slowly. Michelangelo cringed, waiting for _his _punishment just before he could sneak away in mid step.

"One hundred of Ten . . .Now" Master Splinter stood holding his walking stick watching the youngest go do his assigned excersizes.

"Awwwww" Michelangelo dropped his head. One hundred of ten meant one hundred of ten each. 100 push up's, 100 pull up's, 100 kata's, 100 of whatever Sensei ordered him to do.

"It would be wise to not procrastinate and finish early, tomorrow we clean". Master Splinter raised a claw to emphasize.

He could hear audible groans, but didn't reply to them.

"Michelangelo, High kicks, Now".

Mikey looked down before getting into stance. "Huh!" He threw a kick up perfectly. "One- . . . . Two . . .Huh!- Three. . ."


	56. Love on Layaway

**Just a bright snowy day, In Gorgeous New York City. **

April was downstairs in the shop helping out customers.

"Here you are, would you like a bow too?" April asked holding up a few bow options. The other woman smiled pointing at the silver one in her left hand.

"I think so too, it'll set off the wrapping paper". April smiled. When she looked up after ringing up the woman, swiping her card and giving her usual "Come again, Merry Christmas to you". April waved as her final customer of the morning rush left.

"Merry Christmas to you" A voice said to her from the top of the stairs. Casey was coming down in sweats, a white sweater and socks. "Morning" She smiled when he came behind the counter and wrapped both arms around her waist hugging her. "Casey" She laughed smiling and putting away the leftover wrapping paper from her last sale.

"How's about you grab your coat and I take ya for some breakfast" Casey grumbled into her neck smiling. "You sure you can afford it?" She asked turning. She knew Casey did some mechanic work on the side in his garage by his old apartment, when he wasn't out at night. But it didn't pay too many bills other than the necessities.

"Yeah, I got it" He smiled hugging around her arms now. "Okay" She turned giving him a kiss on the cheek, running up to grab her coat. Casey admired her red hair bouncing around in the light.

"Oh I wanted to know what you were doing later on today". April asked turning halfway up the stairs.

"Uh, nothin' really". He shrugged smiling, knowing she was about to ask him.

"I'm taking us and the girls' Christmas shopping later, they have a half day of classes today". She explained running up and grabbing her coat from the coat rack. A White over coat with faux fur.

"Yeah, sounds great . . . Uh, I got a few places I wanna stop by anyway" Casey gave his best charming smile.

"Oh really" She said pulling his belt loops close.

"Really". Both of them smiling before he went into the kiss her.

"Well the brunch rush won't beat itself" She dodged the kiss playfully. Casey shook his head smiling before opening the door for her. "You women'll be the death of me". He said shaking while April laughed at him.

"Hey, why don't we get the guys' later, I got some extra hockey masks and scarves at home". Casey suggested opening the car door for her, letting her in before running around to the driver's side before a car sprayed snow at them.

"I . . . Have a feeling their going to be busy" April looked out the window biting her lip. Master Splinter wasn't going to let them off the hook that easy after last night.

**(Happy Home is a Clean Home)**

_Michelangelo was running from his bro's. They were outside playing in the snow somewhere at a park, it was dark outside and they were just messin' around. _

"_Ha ha, missed me" He jumped up in a tree looking around. Leo was chasing after him, he swung to another tree clinging onto a small branch. _

_There was a girly laugh below him. "Whoa"_

_Kelly was staring up at him, her coat and beanie, a bright smiling face and those big brown eyes. She threw a snowball at him before screaming out a laugh, he dropped down on her and catching her fall in a snow pile. She was smiling up at him, like she'd never been happier. He smirked leaning downwards, she stayed still waiting for him to . . ._

"Mikey"

"_Hang on a sec" He said back before everything became fuzzy and black, Kelly wasn't there anymore. _

"Michelangelo"

Michelangelo woke up with a start, his face was down in his pillow, hugging it.

"Were you just making out with your pillow?" A calm but quizzical Donatello asked. Michelangelo closed his eyes begging for the dream to come back before letting himself drop back on the bed and into the pillow again.

"_Donnnnnyyyyy_ . . . Uh!" He threw his pillow at his brother waiting with the door open. The pillow missed, _some ninja he was at 7 in the morning_. Michelangelo grabbed his hula girl Elvis clock, throwing it back down and sprawling over the bed, exhausted. Sensei's 'punishment' training kicked his sorry shell last night. Next time he'd hide in April's room, bathrooms are a no-go for a six foot turtle.

"Well uh, strange morning arousal ritual aside . . . You better get up and get breakfast, Splinter's given us dojo chores today, and it's_ your_ turn to clean the bathroom". Donatello turned closing the door on his brother. Michelangelo slumped to the bathroom, wiping his face off of any leftover sleep drool. His mask was crooked, when he yawned into the mirror fixing it. Shutting the door to go shower.

He sang in the shower banging on the walls with shampoo bottles washing up. Thinking about going out with his brothers later . . .

"_If you're alone and you need a friend, someone to make your forget your problems! Just come along baby take my hand, I'll be your lover toniiiiight . . .-"_

'And the girl who was getting ready for her day, just across the lair'.

"_WOah Woah! This is what I wanna do, Woah WOah! Woah Woah . . One on one just me and youuuuu . . . BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM I want you in my room, let's spend the night together from now until forever-"_

There was a loud pound on the door but he turned around still rinsing off, singing off to the shower head, and using the scrub brush in emphasis of a microphone.

"We'll get started without him". Leonardo said grabbing the dust rag and spray cleaning bottle with him. Raphael waiting outside the bathroom door.

"I think his hygiene would qualify as top priority over mopping the floors . . . Besides he's got the bathroom today, and since he's already in there-"Donatello left off. Raphael shrugged trudging to go do sweeping duty.

When Mikey emerged from the shower, towel wrapped around his waist and head, still singing.

"Mornin' Bro" Mikey tapped on Raph's shell in a rhythm to the song he was still hummin'. Raphael was sweepin' the kitchen area floor, moving it out to the living room area.

"Ahh, Alright" Mikey drank back orange juice from the carton. "Bathroom got it . . . Wait-" Michelangelo pointed at the bathroom before looking around.

"Dude, where's everybody at?" Mikey looked around.

"Leo's doin the Dojo area, Donny's got hallway duty, and you're in my way" Raph stopped in front of him making him move.

"Uh, it's like 7:30 bro whose takin' Dudette 1,2 and three to school?" Michelangelo leaned against the counter.

"Dey' left already" Raph said sweeping up in to a dustpan throwing it in the garbage and moving onto the rest of the home.

"Michelangelo that bathroom isn't going to clean itself" Donatello said walking in with a few garbage bags to take out. "-They left early Kelly had practice for the play, and it's only a half day today anyway, the schools are closing due to incoming weather". Donatello checked his tech tab at his side with the weather app.

"Sunny skies most of the day, and a significant temperature drop along with an expected blizzard warning around 2 PM. Forecast for the rest of the week includes sunny skies with temps in the high 30's as well as low 20's, an 80 percent chance of snow-"

"-And a higher chance of an unhappy Sensei if this lair isn't clean by sundown" Leonardo jumped over the couch to pat his brother on the shoulder and run across the lair to the next room to dust off anything and everything. Raphael watched his brother take off with the enthusiasm of a guy wit' cleanin' OCD, shaking his head.

"Okay" Mikey walked away a little disappointed. He wanted to see her this morning, and maybe even call dibs to take her to school.

**(December Flowers)**

It was study hall, and the next morning at school was nothing short of awkward. Madeline Hasher was quiet, but still friendly. Like nothing happened, but they all knew something did. Play practice was early this morning, but instead of the slight anxiety she felt, looking for the Cowabunga Carl van to show up with a turtle driving it. Her three friends showed up walking from the bus stop across the street past the parking lot this morning.

Now it was study hall and she was still feeling dazed, she looked it even. Bethany stayed quiet while they walked around the track which was salted and cleared off for the track team to do circuits. They could walk around the outdoor track so long as an instructor or teacher was outside. The track and field coach was outside so they could walk around. Not a lot of other people were out so it made it easier for four girls to walk the track together.

"I know I'm not supposed to talk about it but . . . Does that mean, _we_ can't talk about it?" Madeline asked. Bethany figured she probably had a lot of questions on her mind since last night. The blonde and half blonde stared down at the track while Brandace ran by throwing a snow ball at them.

"God you are such a child" Bethany jokingly lectured her friend who shrugged before jogging ahead a bit.

"So . . . Their mutated turtles? Like Spiderman or something?" Madeline asked feeling stupid for asking in the first place. Quietly talking to Kelly who was enjoying the snow. Bethany laughed before turning around and apologizing for it. "Sorry it's just . . .Weird. Knowing something someone else doesn't"

Kelly grabbed a handful of snow smiling brightly in the sun. The sky was starting to cloud up, otherwise it was a beautiful day. "Well I guess you can think of it like that. Sounds kinda cool actually". The Chestnut red haired girl burst into a skip throwing a perfectly good snowball at Brandace. Kelly turned around after laughing and running away when Brandace got hit.

"But they're more like Beast from X-Men" She turned around again after thinking about it "-Because they can't change to human". She pointed out in mid thought.

"Figures you would compare our lives to a comic book" Bethany laughed flatly.

"It sounds like were living in one" Madeline laughed back. It was beginning to cloud over a bit, and snow started falling softly. Brandace twirled before falling in the snow and looking up.

"Were not stopping lady" Bethany tapped her friends boot with her own, making her friend get up.

"So how was play practice" Brandace tossed up a snow ball before throwing it as far as she could with her finger cut gloved hands, the tips of her fingers red from the cold.

"It was good, we finished one of the sets" Kelly said remembering all the coral and sea weed they had to paint. Then watching the guy who was playing Sebastian practice his lines, really well.

"That guy was hitting on you again this morning" Maddie nudged Kelly.

"Guy?" Bethany asked turning around, a little concerned.

"Pfft, just a guy. He'll probably forget about me in a week" Kelly shook her head, Beth knew Kelly had been through this kinda thing before. Guys would hit on her and once they realized she wasn't baiting, they'd move on.

"You said that like two weeks ago though" Maddie laughed. "No he was totally flirting with her, AGAIN. We were like sitting by the stage watching the choir practice the intro song, and he like sat right in front of us with his friend and starting talking to us".

Kelly patted her grey pom beanie with her matching mittens in thought. "Maybe he just likes making friends hmm?"

"A guy who wants to be your friend doesn't ask you if you wanna practice lines together sometime . . . and he doesn't even have a part" Maddie and Brandace laughed. "Poor Kelly" Bethany shook her head before side hugging Kelly who always seemed to be the victim of high school boy crush drama back in Oklahoma, now it was following her here.

"You mean Poor guy, if he knew Mikey . . . Dude he wouldn't trespass" Brandace whispered the last part jokingly making Bethany giggle.

"Yeah, I guess you guys' can't exactly advertise that you have boyfriends huh?" Maddie chuckled a girly laugh, weakly. All four making across the finish line and going for another walk around just as the track team passed them again, running laps.

"Well . . . Actually. . . We don't" Bethany admitted. Brandace turned under her winter vests fur hood, Bethany's eyes down casted when she said it.

"But aren't you and 'Mikey' . . ." Madeline asked Kelly confused now. The way he picked her up last night and was all close with her. "You all told me they were your-"

"We lied" Brandace cut her off.

"He's not my boyfriend . . . I think" Kelly bit her bottom lip.

"The guy kisses you and you two aren't sure?" Bethany asked slightly irritable.

"Well, you asked about them and we had to make something up so you wouldn't get suspicious about why a guy in a turtle mascot costume was picking us up and taking us to school just about every day so . . . We told you he was Kelly's boyfriend and then . . . –" Brandace looked at Bethany who looked away, her face slightly 'un amused'. "You asked about who Leo was and I said he was Beth's boyfriend as a quick answer and it stuck so . . ." Brandace admitted not very proud at the moment, pocketing her hands in her winter vest.

"Oh, so you were just"

"Protecting our secret, yeah" Brandace said looking apologetically at Bethany who turned to keep walking. "I spoke without thinking" Brandace admitted knowing Beth heard it.

"Oh okay, I guess it makes sense after all" Maddie laughed almost relieved. "I mean I should've figured, their giant turtles and you guys' aren't-".

Brandace watched Bethany halt and halted when she did.

"Well that doesn't totally mean anything" Kelly looked up nervously when Bethany stopped. Brandace looked away ready to keep walking on. Kelly felt a little guilty, like she had to defend her own feelings. But Maddie didn't know.

"It doesn't mean anything, I mean they're just like us. They have thoughts and feelings too" Bethany said still walking ahead of them, her voice strained.

"I didn't mean that they didn't-" Maddie tried to recover after Bethany's voice shot tensity straight at her, and she didn't even have to turn around for her to know she hit a sensitive spot. The snow was falling in large snowflake clumps but no one seemed interested in going inside.

"Well than what did you mean? That because they're different on the outside that Kelly and Michelangelo couldn't be something?" Bethany put the attention on Kelly, even though both her friends knew what she was really saying.

"I just thought that because they're large . . . and they're 'Turtles' that . . . Look it's really none of my business and I didn't mean to tick anybody off". Madeline stood her ground, all four standing on the track now, not walking.

"Your right, it is none of your business. And if Kelly and Mikey decided they wanted to be something, I'd say go for it because he happens to be a very nice 'guy' . . .Notice how I said guy and not just 'turtle'" Bethany turned around in a narrowed huff on the heel of her knee high boots.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it the way it came out I just- I'm not used to the idea but whatever makes everyone happy okay?" Maddie started raising her voice back, she was so tired of being on the target end.

Bethany walked ahead and Maddie stood with disappointment. Beth was mad at her , again. "There's no pleasing that girl, and now she's angry with me again" Maddie walked off towards the bleachers to sit down, hunkering in her parka. Brandace looked at Kelly motioning that she would go talk to Beth with a nod to where she walked away.

"Hey" Brandace caught up to Beth standing in front of her friend. Bethany looked up half defeated. "She just found out last night Fishers, you can't expect her to get used to everything all in one day, I mean Rome wasn't built overnight y'know". Brandace breathed out a huff of visible oxygen. Bethany looked up, eyes were moist, and she knew her friend was hit in the soft place. "You're not alone in this y'know. You're not the only person who thinks she's crazy for feeling things" Brandace looked away stuffing her hands in her pockets again and kicking at the snow lightly.

Bethany sniffled looking up and out at the track field. "He's so wonderful and it's . . . Like Mikey is wonderful to Kelly and she has feelings for him and he really really cares about her, and no one should judge her because she's in love with Mikey, even if she doesn't say it . . . He's so amazing and she doesn't know". Bethany shook her head despairingly.

"You mean Leonardo" Brandace knew Beth was using Kelly as a smoke screen example for how she was really feeling, for a certain other turtle.

Bethany lowered her head in defeat looking back over to the bleachers where Kelly and Maddie were talking. "Y'know I thought you were supposed to be the patient and compassionate one . . . So . . How about this. I go back to being ME and you take the helm from here? Cool?" Brandace asked jokingly. Beth smiled back after taking an elbow nudge.

Maddie was sitting with her head in her hands not knowing what to do. "I mean I didn't mean to hurt her feelings I didn't . . . Think and now she's upset with me again. I'm sorry if It sounded uncaring. I'm sure they're really sweet I just- . . . I don't know-" Madeline looked to Kelly with guilt slapped all over her face.

Kelly frowned, taking the seat next to her. "Don't take what she says to heart. She means well. We know you didn't mean anything rude". Kelly nudged her, looking out to the field. "Your just knew to the whole thing and that's okay, April was the same way at first so you're not alone" She laughed a little, remembering how April totally freaked when she met the guys'.

"But I thought she met them before you all did?" Maddie asked confused. "And Either way, I freaked out. I don't know about her but I fainted I screamed and made myself look like a panicking mess".

"That's a story for another time" Brandace caught Kelly before she could say anything. Beth stepped up lightly on the stairs walking towards them. Kelly caught the hint, they hadn't told Madeline they weren't 'from here, here'. No one wanted to overwhelm her after last night.

"I'm sorry, If I hurt your feelings" Maddie said looking up at Bethany who stared down at her boots then at Madeline who looked sincere, her own brown eyes meeting Beth's slightly darker Hazel ones. "I know you didn't mean to, were cool" Bethany smiled softly before winking at Kelly. She was getting better about it, but like they say 'Rome wasn't built overnight'.

**(Bringing the Love Home)**

**(Gloria Estefan: Love on Layaway)**

April smiled moving things in the back of the car around, so the girls could hop in. Casey whistled for them across the parking lot. They waved to Madeline who was getting into her SUV.

"Hey Deviants" Casey welcomed them. April smiled turning around when they piled in, book bags thrown in the trunk.

"I thought . . . We'd go Christmas shopping, decorations and gifts for Master Splinter and the guys'. How's that sound?" April asked smiling.

"Yeah!" Brandace smiled big leaning against the door happy with the Idea.

Bethany broke out into a happy smile. "AHHH YES! SO excited!" Kelly gasped doing a happy dance in the backseat making everyone burst out in laughs.

"I thought you would" April smiled, "Chauffer, Macy's please" April motioned forward to Casey who sighed, it was gonna be a long day.

_If I could only have one wish this Holiday_

_Without a second thought I'd have to say_

"Do they a tree and everything?" Bethany asked, she'd been in the underground home for months and hadn't seen any holiday decorations in any of the storage area's they had.

"They have a tree but . . . we still need decorations. Since we have a little party with them every year I thought this year we'd go all out" April winked at them.

"Can we stop by the bank too please?" Brandace asked. "Of Course" April said making Casey take a sudden right turn.

_That you can't find what I want in any store_

_I just want you to be mine _

_And nothing more_

"Can we get those red flowers?" Kelly asked remembering there was a particular flower for Christmas everyone had around and in the flower shops they passed. She poked her head up close between April and Casey.

"Pointsettia's?" Bethany answered her, looking out the window at the soft falling snow. Everyone passing on the streets.

"Yeah point set . . .Those things" Kelly pointed smiling looking around.

_No Brand new clothes could fill my lonely_

_Soul_

_When the snow falls on the ground_

_And it gets cold_

The Macy's was packed, the place was buzzing with Christmas décor, a giant beautiful tree and busy shoppers. Everyone smiling and in a good mood.

"Awwww, looklooklook!" Brandace laughed pointing at animatronic reindeer. April held Casey's hand, everyone laughing at the sudden excitement over Reindeer. "So cute" Bethany went to touch a stuffed Rudolph that moved when she touched it.

_No expensive gifts you put under my tree_

_Will keep me warm this holiday_

_If you're not holdin' me_

"Oh My Gosh" Kelly stood in the middle of the walkway, eyes wide.

"What?" Bethany turned around, smiling. Being in a store full of Christmas decorations, turned her day into something way better. But now Kelly was fixated on the giant Macy's Christmas Tree, white powdered snow with layered ornaments and a large glowing star on top. Red and Gold Garland going from the tree ends to the entire store.

"Okay Chick a dee's . . . We need decorations, keep it under 300 . . .Go" Casey threw his hand forward and all three, took off. "Hey Ape you wanna- Huh . . .APRIL!?" Casey turned to see his girlfriend laugh at him, running away with her own Cart. He put his hands out surprised before chasing after her.

_I don't want diamond rings_

_Perfume_

_Or Brand new shoes_

_Baby All I want for Christmas is you_

"TINSEL NEXT ISLE!" Bethany shouted

"GOT IT!" Brandace took off running, happy grin on her face.

Kelly found the foliage, Fake and Real pointsetta's for sale. $13.99 for a dozen. She stopped in front grabbing one and smiling, Idea's forming in her head.

"HUHHH!" She gasped pulling out the largest Candy Cane she had ever seen.

"Guys! GUYS look at this! It's bigger than my head look!" The excited doe eyed girl held the candy cane up high for comparison.

"THAT'S GREAT SWEETIE!" Brandace called out going passed the Isle pushing their cart. Bethany was laughing riding the back. Kelly grabbed a set of the flowers and the candy cane, running after them.

_Santa Bring on your sleigh_

_Just for me this Holiday_

_The one I want_

And make my dreams come true

Brandace tried to take a sharp turn to the next Isle when she saw garland and light up snowmen. They went so Fast the cart almost tipped.

"AHH!" Bethany held onto the sides, almost running into the Kelly who screamed before both pushed the cart back onto all four wheels. Other shoppers were staring at them. "Sorry!" Brandace called back, nervous faced. Bethany burst out laughing and could not stop.

"Ey, don't tear up the store they got Camera's in 'ere!" Casey shouted motioning to the ceiling. Brandace turned around with Bethany on the cart, Kelly skid all running in the other direction away from Casey and April, laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Casey asked hand out after lecturin' them.

"Maybe it's the fact that a hockey stick wielding vigilante is telling a couple almost 20 year old's to behave" April turned away Laughing.

"I'm startin' to sound like my mother" Casey shook his head walking the other way.

_I'll be Good everyday_

_I'll put some love on Layaway_

_And spend it all the Christmas_

_On you_

"Love this" Bethany found Christmas scarves and leggings.

"Not as much as your gonna love this" Brandace gently took her friends head turning it the other way and upward . . . Where a loud holiday laugh known to all from birth was ringing out over the entire store. A man across the store waving at passers by from a large wooden chair, a magical beard and twinkle in his eye, and almost story book spectacles . . . "Santa Claus" Brandace and Kelly broke into a run. Bethany chased after them. 

_Oh la la la_

_La la la_

_La la la la lay_

"I'll buy us all a photo!" Brandace called out all three young women running across the store like children. "I hope there's candy canes involved" Bethany said almost running into a group of young kids.

Mr. Claus let them all in the photo with a big smile and a hearty chuckle. April awed them while the photographer took the photo. A smiling father Christmas and three friends smiling beautifully together, all hugging Santa.

_Gonna put some love on layaway_

_For you_

"Aww, how cute" Casey thought out loud nodding, smiling. Even he could appreciate something as innocent as Santa Claus and takin' photos.

_La la la_

_La la la_

_La la la lay_

Casey tried to fight them off, and almost won. . . Now April had him, three 'almost' adults, hanging onto Santa. "I'm sending this one to your mother so smile" April asked him nicely, patting his chest. . . Casey Jones Caved.

"For the spirit 'o Christmas an all that, I guess. . . Hey Ma" He smiled with the girls. Just as the dressed up Elf took their photo. April got extra prints of that one, and his mother was never gonna let him forget it. Casey Jones Laughed.

_Gonna spend it all this Christmas on you_

"Here you go, and here is this . . . and be careful with this one. You sure you got it?"

"Yeah, Sure why not" Casey Jones said accepting bags, and a few boxes April, Kelly, and Beth handed to him. Nodding knowing he was bein' 'extra' good for Santa this year. "Big man better notice just how good of a guy I am" He said following them to the car barely able to see, so he just followed all the women laughing. They handed their change to the Salvation Army Santa on the way back out into the snow.

_If I could win your heart_

_And show you how I feel_

"A little that way" Donatello said helping Raph move the Tree from the Storage Area to the living room.

"Ah, yes I think it would be much better over there, the lights from the television won't over power it's glow" Master Splinter put a hand under his chin, stroking his beard like fur in thought.

_Aint no way your gonna find_

_A Better deal_

"Someone's been watching the Hallmark Channel" Donatello commented just as Raph re-grabbed around it. It was a decently big tree, Casey picked it out a few years ago, the biggest fake tree they could fit down 'ere through the elevator.

The Payphone for the lair started Ringing. "Uh oh" Donatello said turning with Raph and the Tree just before Michelangelo jumped and slid across the kitchen floor and grabbing the phone. "Cowabunga Carl Party services Cowabunga Dudes" Mikey said the bid like he had a thousand times. "OH hey Ape- Yeah! We'll get it" Mikey laughed deviously running over to the elevator and flipping the switch to power it.

_I've been savin' all my lovin for so long_

_And after Christmas is over it still keeps _

_Goin on_

"Sounds like someone brought the good stuff" Raph set the tree down just as the elevator opened up and in came everybody, with shoppin' bags.

"Did you buy the whole store?" Donatello asked looking at the bags and the several boxes that Casey was carrying. "Just about" The vigilante grunted carrying the bags in.

_Every day would be like Christmas_

_From now on_

_Santa Bring that love to me_

_Where it belongs!_

"Guess who got the . . . Flowers!" Kelly rushed in, forgetting the official name of them but everyone got the idea.

"And there goes the flower queen" Brandace and Bethany stood off to the side while Kelly let out the Christmas joy she'd been holding in the entire car ride home. _Mikey watched her excited eyes light up at the flowers she was holding,_ _girl was totally into it, putting a crown of em' in her hair. He smiled watching her hand one to April. 'Dudette had no idea just how cute she was sometimes', even cuter than when she wins at Mortal Kombat. _

_Santa Bring on your Sleigh_

_Just for me this holiday_

Kelly skipped over to Michelangelo grabbing one of her many poinsettias and tucking one into his mask on the right side. The blue eyed turtle obliged even lowering his head so she could. Mikey stood up straight smiling, if he could blush, he would be. She was so dang cute. "Happy Christmas Tiiiiiiime" She sang before she quickly skittered over to Donatello to give him one. "Hey Donny, a girl gave me flowers" Mikey jokingly gloated to the intellectual turtle. "That she did Mikey" Donatello smiled taking his, while Kelly swayed away in mid hum.

_The one I want_

_And make my dreams come true_

"What do you think?" Brandace pulled out a Santa hat and putting it on. Raph broke out a chuckle watching her. He grabbed a box of candy canes still smirking "Think we can break into these early?" He asked with a sly smile. Kelly hummed her Christmas tune out loud, stopping to place a flower on the box Raphael was holding, and putting a flower in Brandace's Santa hat and happily walking away.

The red masked turtle looked at her friend with an eye ridge raised.

"She's the flower queen" Brandace smiled as if that explained everything.

_I'd be good every day_

_I'll put some love on layaway_

Kelly jumped up on the couch sneaking up behind Bethany placing a flower in her friend's hair.

"Ah! Thanks Kelly" Bethany burst into laughs, admiring the flower in her hair. She shrugged while Master Splinter smiled when Kelly ran up to him handing him one with a soft smile.

_And spend it all this Christmas on you_

_La la la_

_La la la_

_La la la lay_

The home was busy with Christmas music. Leonardo came out from finishing the last room. "Hey bro, tinsel?" Mikey threw some at him. Leonardo caught it smiling. "I guess someone went shopping" Leonardo let April hug him "Yes we did" She smiled proudly. "Yes . . .WE did" Casey emphasized the struggle he had to endure.

_Gonna put some love on Layaway for you_

"Can someone grab the tape or-" Bethany was up on a stepping ladder putting garland around the doorways. This large underground subway home was going to look like an old grand 50's Christmas station with everything April bought. Leonardo walked over handing her the tape to put it up.

"Think this looks okay?" She asked him honestly, he noticed the happy demeanor, her eyes were brighter and her smile came easier. Hair bouncing back to see him beside her. "Yeah, Maybe just a-"

"Ah!" Bethany laughed when he picked her up and lifted her on his shoulder.

_La la la_

_La la la_

_La la la la lay _

_Gonna spend it all this Christmas on you_

"-A bit higher" He smiled back. She reached up to re-set the red shimmering garland. "Nice flower"

The compliment reached her hears making her blush. "Thanks" She smiled brighter.

"These look homemade" Brandace asked reaching in their box of tree ornaments.

"They were, mines the symmetrical one" Donatello pointed out. Four hand made cards with ribbons on them, macaroni, glitter, and pictures.

"Did you, make these when you were little?" She asked opening one of them, it was a letter to Santa, signature Leo. He wanted a toy sword and drew himself with one and a grey and brown mass of fur with whiskers that proved to be Master Splinter.

"As portrayed by a four year old" Donatello looked through the one he made when he was a tot. He watched Brandace pick up one of them, made with crayon drawings of a Christmas tree, Santa and four green little turtle drawings.

"Marry Krissmus, Raph" . .. "Awwww You spelled your letters backwards, that's so cute" .

Raphael looked up to see Donny lookin' over Brandace's shoulder, she's smilin' and holdin' that card he made when he was a kid that Splinter never got rid of.

"Ughh" Raph reached over to grab it. Brandace hid around Donatello still looking it through. "You even put the 'P' in Raphael backwards" Brandace held the card up still lookin at it, smiling at him like she was teasin' him.

"I was a kid who didn't know how to spell, sue me" He reached again, missing.

"You drew your whole family and used glitter on the tree, that's so adorable" Brandace smiled at Raphael who was still trying to get to her as she kept fast walking around the tree to evade him.

_I don't want diamond rings_

_Perfume _

_Or brand new shoes_

_Baby All I want for Christmas is you_

"C'mere" He reached again grabbing around her waist to take the card from her. She laughed still making it hard for him to grab it. "Well it's gotta go on the tree with the others, _Raphael_" She motioned. "Fine" He huffed still holding her around the middle with one arm, carrying her to the tree so she could put it on.

"Well Raph out of the four of us you did have the second best spelling" Donatello noted over it. Raph narrowed his eyes "Ya aint helpin' Donny".

_Santa Bring on your sleigh_

_Just for me this Holiday_

Mikey helped Kelly reach the tall spots on the tree, to put the rest of her flowers up near where the star would go.

_The one I want _

_And make my dreams come true_

"I got it" Donatello helped Casey untangle lights, stretching them out and placing them around the tree. Leonardo in a feat of agility and leg strength, jump from the balcony to the blocked off subway tunnel ledge, helping spread the lights across the ceiling.

_I'll be good every day_

Master Splinter put the old looking star on top. Donatello plugged in the main outlet, and the entire home was lit up with gold, and multi colored lights.

_I'll put some Love on Layaway_

_And spend it all this Christmas _

_On you_

"Whose up for a dinner break?" April asked ready to order Chinese take out on the phone.

"I'm actually kind of hungry" Leonardo admitted before everyone heard his stomach growl. He shrugged sheepishly while his brothers laughed at him, Bethany put a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling.

_La la la_

_La la la_

_La la la la lay_

_Gonna put some love on Layaway _

"There's food money on the fridge" Donatello said going to get it for April so she could bring back everyone dinner. . .

_La la la_

_La la la_

_La la la la lay_

_Gonna spend it all this Christmas on you_

The lights were turned off so everyone could see the Christmas lights in their gold and multicolored glory. The tree was not finished yet, and there was more to put up for the holiday. Master Splinter smiled seeing his sons and their friends, happy. It was more than he could ever ask for as a father to four as unique and different as they were. So assured that acceptance they would never receive, yet . . . Here they were.

_La la la_

_La la la_

_La la la la Lay_

_Gonna put some love on Layaway_

_For you_

_La la la _

_La la la_

_La la la la lay_

_Gonna spend it all this Christmas on you_

**(Holly-day Deviancy)**

Kelly finished her Chinese takeout before everyone else, and with good reason. When April was handing out the last bags of decorations, garland and lights. Kelly skipped up to the couch to look at what was left.

"Do you think you could find a place for these" April asked with a sly smile, knowing Kelly was more than up to the task. The bright doe eyed chest nut haired girl peered into the Macy's bag.

"Garland and-" Kelly Elizabeth Smith's eyes widened. She grasped the bag to her chest looking around to everyone, looking away to the lair thinking. "Sure I can do that" Kelly smiled to April before taking off.

Under the garland was a package of Holly and Mistletoe.

"Hahaha, Last Christmas the guy had so much eggnog he-" Casey went to sit back down so he could tell April the rest of the story. Except, his chair was gone.

Kelly was dragging it away quickly, carrying the bag of mistletoe upstairs by her teeth, holding up the chair. She stopped at the top of the stairs. Master Splinter was watching Christmas specials with Mikey and Donatello by the t.v area. April and Casey were walking from the kitchen with glasses of eggnog to join them. She looked down balcony steps hallway. No witnesses.

She hefted the chair, skittering down the hallway in socks. Her hair flipped over her shoulder, looking around again. She smiled ripping open the plastic package of the glittery mistletoe. Grabbing the tape and folding it to a perfect square. She placed the chair beside the door of the bedroom belonging to Brandace. Just across the hall was another room. She paused listening for any sign of either of them. She heard a grunt behind Raphael's door, He was throwing things at a dart board she knew he had in there. She'd seen him throw his Sai at his door before when she came up to get something once.

Kelly stepped up on the chair silently, her ankle popped but she ignored it. Hoping that just because they had ninja training he wouldn't hear that through his bedroom door. Another sound of something hitting something inside Michelangelo's larger brother's room.

She looked around again before placing it on top of Brandace's doorway. Looking behind her she took in a deep breath.

"Helllllp! A Spider! . . . Oh noooo" She glanced around "Brandace! Or someone very very large! IT's gonna get me" She tried to keep herself from laughing. "Giant Spider Cockroach!" Kelly faked a scream quickly getting off the chair.

She quickly got away from the door and moved the chair. The door behind her, Raphs' door opened. "It's HUGE! Somebody! . . .Anybody?! . . . Raph? Brandace!"

"Huh?, Spider?" He asked stepping forward. The large red masked turtle walking over. Just as Kelly turned around and Brandace opened her bedroom door.

"WAIT , Brandace has to get it because . . . She's particular. . .It's like huge" Kelly pointed to the top above Brandace's door.

"What are you doing . . .?" Brandace in her dark jeans and black v-neck sweater turned around with her arms crossed looking up.

"I'm gonna go over here . . . Cause spiders are . . . Gross" Kelly inched away behind Raph a bit, hiding her face. The giant turtle was looking up in front of the gold haired brunette, who looked up looking for this spider.

"Uhm Kelly . . . I don't . . . see a spider but . . . There is a . . . Mistletoe above my door . . . When the hell did that happen?" Brandace whispered the last part. Before she caught eye contact with Raphael who was looking down at her, then both at Kelly.

"What !? I need to get my eyes checked- are you sure?" Kelly looked up acting curious and surprised. Raph just eyeing the red berried plant taped above her friend's door. Brandace standing there looking at Kelly . . .

"Wow, that's like crazy . . .Pfffff . . .What? . . . I could've sworn-well . . .False alarm" Kelly shrugged. "Sorrrrry" Kelly waved it off, walking away from the large turtle who was smirking and chuckling at the plant. Brandace staring at the floor nodding her head like she knew.

"Oh what's that!? Coming Mikey!" Kelly Called over her shoulder, shrugging with a sneaky expression like she was hiding something.

"Well how . . .Well I don't know where this came from but . . .I'll take this with me, you know Brandace I think that's actually really pretty you should keep it there . . .and . . .Wait. . .WAIT . . You two are . . .Oh wait don't you two have to Kiss now or something?-"

Raph smirked at Brandace who was hiding her face, leaning in her doorway watching Kelly make a getaway down the steps slowly"

"- I forgot how that goes. Oh COMING MIKEY!" . Kelly giggled sheepishly taking the chair down the stairs with her.

"HEY! Do you know if Beth is in her room?" She quickly asked, flipping her head backwards to ask innocently.

Brandace put a hand over her face trying to hide her laughter. "Yeah, she's studying"

"Okay! Thanks!" Kelly walked down the stairs, struggling with the chair.

Donatello walked by with a mug of hot chocolate noticing Kelly's struggle.

"Would you like some assistance?" Donatello asked holding his mug watching the girl struggle to not fall over.

"Nononono Nope I'm good I got it! Thanks!" She hurried away when she reached the bottom step.

Upstairs The big tough turtle had his arms crossed, smirking at the Light brunettes expression. She looked like she was either' blushin' or embarrassed.

"She's cute aint she?" Brandace looked up at him nodding her head in the direction Kelly took off, sarcasm her only reasonably reaction.

"Yeah, Adorable" Raphael looked to the direction she took off. Both standing in the door way, under the planted mistletoe they undoubtedly were tricked into standing under.

"So uh . . ." Raph was about to turn around, unsure if this was comfortable or not, for either of em'.

"Y'know I wonder what happens if the people caught under these things don't kiss . . . Think they get cursed or something?" She laughed lightly shaking her head staring at it, green eyes locked on it, then on him.

"Yeah, I uh . . . Never had that dilemma before'" He chuckled a little nervously, hand behind his head motioning to the plant.

"Well . . . Before this adorable display of . . . deceitfulness . . .By my very own best friend-" Brandace rambled on making his laugh. "-I was gonna go take a walk, get coffee or something. . . It's in the 40's right now so . . . You wanna come?" She asked grabbing her jacket looking up at him casually. The large turtle shrugged nodding his head "yeah, sure . . . I'll walk ya" He sniffled in agreement wiping his face with his arm, his own swagger. "Okay . . . wait-" . Brandace stopped turning to face him again. He stopped himself from turning around.

His eyes darted around a little, unsure of what she was doing, a part of him guessin didn't know if he was guessin' wrong. He bent closer to her level. Her finger motioning for him to get closer. She reached up and he felt her hand and fingers softly pull down on his head to get closer. He didn't move any further than what she pulled him.

He kept absolutely still, her hand still on the back of his head. When he felt a soft light press of lips on his left cheek. He felt her hand let go, still in the bent over stand leaning against the doorway with one arm, the other at his side. He went to lock eyes with her.

"JUST in case there is a curse involved, I didn't wanna take the chance of falling on my butt out there, or spill hot coffee all over myself. . .So . . .Were covered" She smirked sweetly at him, patting his plastron front. He stood up hiding his own surprised smirk. "Yeah, wouldn't want that" He breathed out rubbing the back of his head again glancing at her watchin' him.

"I'm gonna go . . . Get my boots" She motioned to the stairs, pushing her hair to the other side gently. Only glancing up at him a couple of times.

"Yeah, I'll be right 'dere" He nodded going to grab the handle to his bedroom door. Stopping to watch her walk down the stairs.

**(Gotta think Ninja)**

Kelly glanced around for any witnesses. She was perched on the chair again, reaching up to the top of Bethany's bedroom door. She had to be extra Careful.

'Leo and Master Splinters rooms were close by, I have to be extra quiet'.

Kelly almost had the mistletoe sticking to the top of the arched doorway.

"Might I ask what you're doing, Kelly?"

Kelly yelped turning around in the chair almost falling over. Leonardo stood out ready to catch her if she did. Her eyes were wide, mistletoe in her hands after ripping it back off. "I was . . .Just taking this down . . ."

"Okay" He said making sure she got off the chair okay.

"Yeah, Your welcome, I just . . .Saved you from a compromising position, that . . .You could have been in if that was there so . . YOUR welcome!" Kelly grabbed the chair sauntering off until she reached the end of the hallway, running off in panic. The brown eyed blue masked turtle stood watching until Kelly was out of sight.

"Uhm . . .were just making that noise or ?" Bethany opened the door to see Leonardo standing there. "No . . . But, there is hot chocolate in the kitchen if you want any" Leonardo nodded walking away after the awkward moment had passed.

"Uhm thank you" Bethany quirked an eye brow unsure of what just happened.

Kelly walked slightly depressed to the living room next to Mikey who was laughing at a Re-run of 'Jingle all the Way'.

"Hahaha, Hey babe . . . " Michelangelo looked her over. She had a mistletoe in her hands, and that sad pout she sometimes had when she was frustrated or sad about something. Like when she lost the boss battle with the joker in Batman Arkham City.

"Well . . .I was trying to spread a little 'holiday cheer' and . . ."

"With Mistletoe?" He asked, her face was none too happy.

"No, Like I was putting it above their doors like this-" She lifted it up above her head. Mikey watched her explain all this, leaning an arm against the back of the couch, watching her and the mistletoe.

"You were tryin' to set up your girlfriends huh?" Mikey asked knowing already.

"Yeah". She said looking away sadly, still holding it up.

"How'd it go?" Mikey asked taking in a mouthful of popcorn.

"Mission Failed" She gave the best sad look she had, makin' the orange masked turtle Laugh and Melt at the same time.

"Babe, Ya gotta think Ninja. You wanna outsmart a ninja, you gotta be one" He winked, leaning down to sneak some of Donatello's popcorn just as he turned the other way.

"See" He said with a mouthful "It's eeeasy". Mikey winked, taking another bite of popcorn before noticing Kelly was watching him with a shy look in her eyes. She glanced up at the mistletoe in her hands and then at him. His blue eyes widened.

"Isn't there a tradition that goes along with this?" She asked pretending she didn't know, and for a second. Michelangelo didn't know she didn't know, but he knew. She smiled getting closer to his face, leaning upwards. He moved his arm in, swallowing his popcorn in a gulp and his eyes slowly closing.

"Thanks for the advice!" She pulled away just as Mikey kind of started to move his mouth in towards hers. Those blue eyes widened and his face was blank in shock.

Kelly got up hurrying away from the couch, a teasing grin on her face. Giggling when he stood with the popcorn bowl and one finger up in thought.

"Wait . . . That's . . . Babe?" He stood before chasing after her with his hand up.

"Wait up! I know I don't know a lot but I know that's not how it works!" He shouted, Kelly's laughs echoing throughout the home. Master Splinter, April, Casey and Donatello, smiling and laughing at Poor Michelangelo chasing after Kelly.

"He's so not letting that one go" Donatello shook his head knowing his brother would chase Kelly for hours until he got what he wanted.

**(The Day I fall In Love: Dolly Pardon and James Ingram)**

**(Walk in the Park)**

Raphael fitted the scarf around his neck twice, just in case he had to pull it over his face. A wrapped Trench secured with sweats under neith. The only thing that fit him other than his old Night watcher suit. But it was just a walk and some coffee, not a real occasion to be bustin' out the metal armor tonight.

"Hey, ready to go?"

A soft voice asked him when he was lacin' up the boots. Raphael looked up, meeting a pair of boots, a nicer pair of jeans she only wore a couple times, sweater and that red and black plaid winter coat with fur, Golden brown hair splayed long, a pair of soft green eyes watchin him . . .

"(Cough) Yeah" He watched her while dusting off the hat slowly. She walked forward waiting at the entrance for him. He told the fam he was takin' off, Casey winked at him, the pervert. Master Splinter told him to be safe.

"Hey! You better take care of my friend Raphael!" Bethany called out uttering his name with every syllable.

"Count on it" He waved to them walking away. He raised his eye ridges at Brandace, she laughed knowin he was ready to get out before someone said anything else, makin' something as normal as a walk for Coffee inta' somethin' awkward. He pulled the lever watching the entrance way slide shut into the brick.

Rotating his shoulders he watched her walk carefully ahead of him.

"Fresh air sounds nice" She added. He knew she meant the smell of the tunnels.

"Yeah, we'll take the short way" He said waiting for her to take the turn with him to the next tunnel over.

When they reached the manhole he climbed up the ladder first, she watched. He pushed upwards with his arm, giving a light grunt.

"You make that look so easy" She said when he climbed down to let her climb up first.

"Ladies first" He motioned with a large right hand, she smiled taking the ladder up and reaching the surface. The cold was moist, it had just snowed. So everything was covered in a new blanket of snow powder. Makin' the streets sparkle.

They walked close together, her shoulder against his arm. He was a big guy by normal human standards, well . . .he was huge by turtle standards too. So it didn't surprise him to see people glancing when they passed, so long as his face was hidden it was okay.

_Just an Ordinary _

_Day_

"You know I kinda like that on you" She said looking up at him. He turned to look at her under the hat. Her eyes were honest, and she was smiling gently. He looked away unsure if he was supposed to answer or not. "It looks nice, in that 20's and 40's detective kinda way". She looked down lookin' up at him again.

"Thanks" He couldn't help but smirk under the scarf.

_Started out_

_The same old way_

When they reached the coffee shop, he stood off by the empty bench nearby, stayin' out of the light. "So Coffee for me and Coffee for my escort?" She gave him that sly smirk she always had, it came wit a raised eyebrow. Like those green eyes knew somethin' he didn't. "Uh, you don't have ta'" He motioned.

_Then I looked into _

_Your eyes_

_And Knew_

"Coffee it is, be right back" She said pocketing her hands and walking away from him to the shop. He stood standin' facin' the street but, watched her saunter a bit to the door. Her walk all her own, that kinda womanly walk that gave off her confidance. Raphael shrugged off the cold, seeing his breath. Three minutes later she came back out, holding out a starbucks cup for him. His large, her medium.

_Today would be_

_A first for me_

"Thanks" Raphael lowered his scarf to take a sip.

"Anytime" She said walking with him, taking a sip of her own. Smilin' up at him.

"Thanks for coming with me" She nudged him lightly, not lookin' at him now.

"Anytime" Raphael repeated, she looked up to see him lookin' at her. Both walkin' close in the cold. Snow crunching below them.

Raphael glanced at her staring up at the sky, the lights and seein' her smile to herself like she was thinkin about something.

_The Day I fall in Love_

"The lights are nice" She nodded, noticin' he was catchin' her lookin around.

Brandace hid her smile looking away.

_On the day_

_I fall in love_

"Ya like the lights you'll really like Central Park then, Ya wanna take a walk through the park?" He asked confidently, both walking at a slow comfortable pace.

'Of course, he's a born New Yorker, he'd know the best places to walk through the park.

"Kinda always wanted to see what it looked like at Christmas time" She admitted.

_Sky will be_

_A perfect Blue_

"Guess today's your lucky day" He said looking both ways before he motioned for her to cross the street with him. When they reached the sidewalk he started talking about how they dressed up the trees with lights, and even the bridges. The light poles had bows around each one, or Holiday Wreathes.

_And I'll give my heart _

_Forever more_

She smiled after a couple of blocks when they reached the park, darting traffic. He'd grab her hand making sure she was directly behind him. She laughed when he almost slipped on a sheet of ice. He stopped to make sure she crossed it okay. Both of them laughing a little. He still had her hand in his when they reached the park entrance.

_To someone who_

_Is just like _

_You_

"Oh wow" She smiled. Raphael stopped so she could see the entrance, lit up with Christmas lights. There were a lot of people walkin' around, but not as many. He kept the scarf around his face. But was looking too. Brandace stopped eyes admiring the gold, blue, white, purple, and even red lights. Each lighting up sidewalk tree's. Everything just like she remembered seeing in movies when she was little. "It looks better than the movies" She smiled looking around and then up at him.

_The Day I fall in love_

Raphael felt her arm wrap around his, he lifted it a little letting her hang onto him lightly. Her face lit up, eyes completely amazed by what she saw

"Ya like it?" He asked.

"It's gorgeous out here . . . "She gave a half sigh, still smiling.

_People all say_

_Love is wonderful_

Raphael heard the sound of carolers not far off, a bell ringin' with a corner santa callin' out a Merry Christmas. "No way . . . That's . . . I have a wallpaper on my laptop with a photo of that bridge" She stopped them, admiring the lit up bridge with some of the lit up sky scrapers givin' off the glowing night lights.

_That the bells would ring_

_And birds will sing_

_And Skies will Open_

Raphael sniffled, shrugging his shoulders again from the cold, watchin her look around when she let go of his arm. She turned in a circle, hand in her hair just lookin around at all the lights. The light bouncin' off the snow and catchin' her in it.

_I wonder where's that great big_

_Symphony_

Brandace walked back to him, taking ahold of his arm again like it was natural. He didn't seem to mind. In fact if she didn't know any better he seemed to like showing her everything. He was someone who knew this city, this place by heart.

"Better than T.v?" He asked smilin' hoping so.

"It's beautiful" She answered honestly and softly.

_Roll over Beethoven_

_Won't you play with _

_Me_

"When we were kids, we'd play hide and seek over there" Raphael pointed over towards a larger wooded area.

"Wanna show me?" She asked.

"If ya want". Raphael stood, offering with full sincerity.

"Who better to show me New York than a New Yorker?" She smiled softly. Raphael grinned with an almost excited laugh "Alright" He lead the way, both keeping close to each other.

When they reached the tree's he put a hand to one of them, remembering how he'd climb them to hide from his brothers when they played hide and seek as kids.

"Oof" He turned rubbing his head as his hat fell off. She was smiling with a chiming soft laugh when she nailed him in the head with a snow ball. He rotated his shoulders twisting his head to the side "Shouldn't 'a done that" He half whispered breaking out into a grin, reaching out to grab her. She ran past a tree, but he caught her on the other side.

_For a minute when he picked her up and set her back standing against the tree. Leaned over her, a guilty smile on her face turned to somethin' else. _

_In one breath shakey moment, Raphael watched her green eyes watch his. He watched both her eyes. Her bangs in front of her eyes, a single strand fallin' in front of the other. She was lookin' up at him. Both breathin' hard, hers from the chase, his from somethin' else. _

_And I'll never promise_

_To be true_

_To anyone_

_Somethin' that came from between his chest and throat. Makin' him wanna stay in place but move at the same time. 'What did you do to me?' He thought. _

_Unless it's you_

"You alright tough guy?" She asked smirkin' softly, but she looked unsure. He nodded silently, both not breaking eye contact. One arm to the side of her, the other leaned up in a forearm against the tree.

_Unless it's you_

_The Day I fall in Love_

She held in her breath, those brown eyes with a golden fiery glow around the center were staring right back at her. For a moment she wasn't sure what he was thinking. He looked like he was watching her, for anything.

For once in her life Brandace Harvey was scared. But not of him . . .

She was scared of the feeling she was having . . . Around him. And not just right now, but recently.

_People all say Love is Wonderful_

_Love is Wonderful_

Both reached the side walk again.

_That the bells will ring_

_And birds will sing_

_And Skies will Open_

She shuddered a little standin' next to him. Raphael felt her shiver. She shrugged "Just a little cold out here" She explained walking closer to him.

_I wonder where's that great big _

_Symphony_

"Here, It's a little warmer" He offered opening his trench, he looked to make sure no one was around.

"Oh my god how are you warm?" She asked makin' him laugh when she huddled closer under the coat, leanin' against him. He pulled some of it around her to keep her warm.

_I'll be your Beethoven_

_Roll over Beethoven_

_Come and Play with Me_

"Thanks" She smiled, hiding her blush from him. Not sure if he'd tease if he caught on or not. She felt his arm wrap around her shoulder helping her keep warm.

"Nice to know Chivalry isn't dead"

"Ha, Bet My brothers would drop dead laughin' if they saw me bein' a gentlemen" He thought out loud. Picturing Mikey rollin' around in the snow.

"You are a gentlemen, don't let anyone tell you different". She smiled looking away at the lit up trees.

_Just an ordinary Day_

_Started out_

_The same Old way_

The lair was quiet when they got back. She curled up under a blanket on the couch. He offered to make her hot tea or whatever she wanted. Brandace smiled not used to the extra attention. Or how it made her feel when he handed her the tea mug and her two hands touched his one. The Christmas lights lit up the entire lair in a soft glow.

_Then I looked into your eyes _

_And knew_

She turned it on to the news, low volume. He couldn't stop glancing over at her. Curled up in the blanket, hot tea and stretching out her legs.

_Today would be_

"You mind?" She asked him quietly. Leaning over with her pillow and layin' it on his lap. She laid her head down stretchin out beside him.

_A first for me_

He could hear her sigh and smile a little. Closin' her eyes. He smirked watchin' her, likin' how comfortable she was, with him.

_A first for me_

'_What'd you do to me kid'._

_The Day I fall in Love_

Brandace smiled feeling a hand over her side. It was warm, and settled on that inner curve. She moved her hair over her shoulder more, closing her eyes again, smiling when she heard him breathe out slowly.

_The Day I fall In_

_Love_

**(Mission Accomplished)**

Michelangelo was heading to bed, he had christmas party gig for an old folks home tomorrow. Cowabunga carl needed his extra four hours of beauty sleep. He opened the door about to crash on his bed, before doing a double take.

He took a step back, looked up . . . Above his door, was that mistletoe Kelly had said she hid, that he couldn't find.

"Hey" He looked up at it. Kelly was on her way to her room, waiting for him to notice.

"I thought ninja" She pointed at her head nodding.

"Dude" He smiled looking up at it, then at her. "Yeah, you did" The blue eyed turtle nodded. "You put it on _MY_ door" He smirked turning to face her, leaning against his door frame.

"Well . . .Pssh I can . . .Take it down if you don't want it" She looked around crossing her arms, unsure of what he was going to say, trying not to laugh.

Michelangelo stopped, and walked over to her, raising his eye ridges at her. The six foot four turtle reached down and picked her up over his shoulder smiling devilishly. Kelly burst out in a girly scream half giggle.

"MIKEY! Ahahaha!"

He walked into his room closing the door behind him. A laughing Kelly heard beyond the door.

**Pre-Holiday chapter to warm you up ;)**


	57. From the Heart

**Loyal Reviewer Bonus Question Listed at the bottom. Two more chapters away from reviewer award announcement. Question is worth two reviews, since I only tally one review from one person as one tally. So if you send more than one I still only count it as one tally. Happy late Thanksgiving and Merry Christmas/Yule/ Winter Solstice/Holidays3 **

**And a special announcement to reviewer Hanna* Happy Belated Birthday. **

**Tally Ho!~**

**(It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas)**

Leonardo sat up from his mattress, leg resting on the floor. His room was dark, one flick of the lamp and the warm glow cast onto the bed. He stood, stretching the sleep from himself. He stepped on something, looking down was a pile of books. '_Eastern Civ, and AP history' . . . Bethany's_. Walking out of his room down the hallway, the entire home was quiet. A little unusual. Three had school to go to, and his brothers were supposed to be waking up. They all decided on sparring practice today. Walking into the lair, warm, and completely ready for an upcoming holiday. Christmas lights glowing and garland strung across the doorways and walls. Leonardo smirked, yesterday he and his brothers were decorating. Master splinter's smile and laughing was more than enough to know that whatever cold was outside, would stay outside so long as this family kept it that way.

Pieces of mistletoe on the floor and one taped up above Michelangelo's doorway was evidence of him chasing Kelly around with it, but not after Kelly Smith herself tried planting them all over the place. Leonardo smiled picking it up and putting it on the kitchen table. The table still had flour on it, from helping Bethany and April bake.

Leonardo smirked, chuckling lightly to himself. Bethany attempted to open a bag of flour and in the process she pulled too hard and covered his plastron front, and herself with flour.

He started a pot of hot tea, knowing Master Splinters routine well enough. The sound of the t.v area turned on to half volume caught his attention. Letting the kettle sit for a while until it steamed. Kelly was coming out of her subway car, she and Beth stared at each other a moment, standing in front of the bathroom door. Bethany wavered, she let Kelly have the bathroom first. The tired Kelly gave a tired thanks, while the tired Bethany nodded and turned to the couch.

The half blonde froze, eyes widened before drooping again. The couch was already taken. Leonardo walked over, figuring a mug of hot tea in the morning wouldn't hurt her before going off to school. A familiar arm was resting on the side of the couch, Raphael's head tilted back in a light snore. Even the T.V lights didn't wake him. His other arm as large as it was, was covering over a blanketed form, laying on his lap with a pillow.

"Here" He whispered to Bethany holding out the second blue hot mug for her.

"What is it?" She asked looking in before taking a sip. "Oolong" He whispered back. Both Bethany and himself, watched Raph snore and Brandace sleep like she couldn't hear it, for a moment.

"He's worse than Michelangelo" Bethany whispered, her eyes glancing up at him, shining up from the warm lamp light and the light of the t.v. She took a sip, her tone playful.

"Mikey talks in his sleep, my dear brother Raphael on the other hand-" Leonardo smirked playfully back at her before putting his fingers together in front of Raphael face, not even half an inch away. Leonardo snapped his fingers once. Bethany jumped in her chair, Raphael's hand that was resting on the couch arm snapped and caught Leonardo's hand. "Could sleep through a train wreck . . .-" Leonardo grabbed Raphael's wrist gently so his brother would let go. Raphael snorted and leaned his head the other way, falling asleep again. Eyes closed the entire time.

"- But his instincts are alert". Leonardo bemused watching Bethany's reaction, holding in a chuckle of his own. "He used to be a sound sleeper, until Mikey started pulling practical jokes on him in his sleep, he's learned to be alert"

Bethany smiled inwardly taking another sip. She liked when he was this comfortable around her, to just talk. Now it felt like she didn't even need an excuse to talk to him, or even to ask him to help her study for an exam. Now she bothered him whenever she wanted or . . . at least she would, when she found the courage to . . . someday.

A familiar ribbon at the bottom of the screen during the mornings NBC News, Schools that were doing late starts, and closings due to weather.

"How bad is it outside?" Bethany asked watching school after school in the New York City Area, have late start after late start, some of them even closing.

"According to the weather app radar we have a blizzard and Ice storm warning in the next hour. It's just a light snow right now but it's picking up". Donatello walked by looking at his tablet.

"Wait . . . East high . . . 2 hours" Bethany read off. 'Well that sucks I could've slept an extra hour'. Bethany slumped back in the chair with her tea.

"Actually if St. Mary's closes East high will follow" Donatello pointed before walking away to get breakfast.

In the room across the lair nearby, Michelangelo was under sheet and blanket covers , something soft with curves and a heartbeat against his shell was sleeping on his arm. She had her arms wrapped around it like a pillow. He didn't dare open his eyes, the moment he would think to himself that he's awake, somebody . . .Whoever that somebody may be . . ._ Leo_ . . .Would come wake him up to do a day's worth of training and chores, and Kelly would have to leave for school.

'_Nope I'm stayin' Right here, (Sigh) If only I could fit in dudettes back pack'. _

_Kelly sighed in her sleep, snugglin against his side . . . 'awww'_

"Yes!" Bethany let herself fall against the chair again, flying back in relief. 'East High, Closed'.

"Hey!" Bethany took the chair pillow and threw it at Brandace. Brandace woke up with a start, face contorted in confusion and frustration.

"Hey You, Guess what!" Bethany said smugly. Brandace looked around not bothering to move her hot mess bed waves out of her 'no doubt' glowering eyes. Raphael woke with a snorted start, lookin up and around.

"The Hell's wrong with you!?" Brandace threw the pillow back. "No school, just thought I'd let you know" Bethany smiled getting up. Brandace rolled onto her back turning her face sideways on the pillow, hair tossed and neck exposed. Raphael rolled his eyes leaning his head back to sleep. That only lasted one more hour, just before he glanced at the morning new just barely under his eyelids.

"Hey Raph" Raphael yawned stretching, still feeling a soft weight on his left thigh. Brandace was still there. Leo nudged him. "Yeah Yeah . . . I'm up" He said waving his brother off. Adjusting his vision to the dark except the t.v, Christmas lights, and one lamp. She had one arm reaching backwards resting over his left thigh, over the pillow. Raising her chest to stretch, not wantin' to open her eyes.

"mmm" She half whispered a groan.

"Mornin'" He looked down at her, she looked up. One eye half open the other squinched closed. "Is it?" She asked with a smirk closing her eyes wishing it was a few hours before.

Master Splinter came in to the living room area, walking towards them. Raphael sighed with a grunt ready to get up, knowin' what was comin'. 'Morning training'.

"You and your brothers will be practicing separately. . . Miss Harvey on the other hand will join Kelly and Bethany under my instruction today" Master Splinter turned after giving directions.

Brandace's eyes were a little wide, he looked down at her after watching sensei leave, a little s'prised himself.

"What does that mean?" She asked sitting up a little.

"I think it means he want's ta see ya" Raphael watched for her reaction wondering what Master Splinter was gonna have her and her friends do. If it's anything like he and his bro's do on a daily basis, he'd see her come back sore and back asleep on this couch by noon.

**(Snow Day)**

Michelangelo cringed, hearing knocking at the door. Kelly was curled by his side, Michelangelo felt her gasp from the noise and move, still half asleep. She snuggled deeper under the covers as if she knew too.

"No way Bro, not today" Mikey pointed at the door whispering, getting a pillow ready to throw, he was serious this time. "_please don't come to the door, please don't come to the door, puh leeeeeeeze don't come to the door_" He whispered. Closing his eyes shut tight like it was a bad dream he hoped would go away.

"_Kelly_" . . .

The voice, Donatello. The person to be summoned forth . . . _wasn't him_?

"_She's sleepin' dude_" Mikey waved his hand trying to send Donny away.

"Master Splinter wants her . . . She has training this morning" Donatello explained with a half frown. Michelangelo's right arm still had pillow ammunition ready to throw directly at his brother. "Mikey, she needs to get up . . . And school's been canceled for them".

"_Mmm_" Kelly pushed herself up halfway with one arm, one hand on the side of her face. "Schools' canceled?" She pushed her hair out of her face with a sleepy smile.

"Wait so does that like mean . . . WE don't have training" Mikey pointed at himself and Don. _Totally cool of sensei to give them the day off. _

"She has training and WE have practice . . . In ten minutes" Donatello reached over to flip the light switch. Michelangelo sighed putting a pillow over his face.

"The light, it burns" He groaned under the pillow. Kelly shrieked and pulled the covers up. "Like, do I at least have a little time to wake up maybe?" She demanded. Donatello turned ready to leave them alone before his brother threw another object at him.

"Brother, ten minutes . . . Kelly, I'd have some breakfast, protein preferably. Also wearing something comfortable would be most beneficial to you" The intellectual turtle closed the door leaving the light on. Since Sensei was giving the girls training this morning, he had the whole morning to himself to read the paper and enjoy a cup of coffee and the latest blog updates. Donatello smiled, he could already smell the dark roast.

"He kinda sounds like my brother" Michelangelo heard Kelly say under the covers. He pulled the pillow off his face staring up at the ceiling. "Yeah, 'except he's_ MY_ brother" Michelangelo replied, both exhausted already.

**(Something familiar, something new)**

Leonardo waited in the large space in the lair past the t.v area's but far enough from the old sub car's. Master Splinter wanted them to practice by themselves today, so he could have the dojo room. Bethany seemed cooperative enough, but her facial expression told him she might be feeling a bit intimidated. He gave an encouraging smile to her when she passed. "He won't bite" He said making her smirk at least.

"Much" Raphael chuckled darkly. Bethany rolled her eyes, and Leonardo glanced over at his brother. The commentary wasn't appreciated but Leonardo doubted Master Splinter would take the same approaches with her than he did with and his brothers. She was at least trying.

'_If they could put some faith in Master Splinter that he would help them, then they could learn'. _

"Hey Donny, wanna spar?" Leonardo whirled his swords around once for the feel of it.

"I guess I've had a decent cup of coffee" Donatello smirked taking out his Bo staff and twirling it around to a ready position.

Michelangelo walked to the hallway entrance with Kelly. Both his brothers started practicing. The sound of fast wind action behind Don's Staff, and metal shings of Leonardo's blades.

"Got It from here babe? I can walk ya in if you want?" Michelangelo offered. She looked a little nervous after Don said Sensei wanted to see them this morning.

"Mikey" Raphael called waving his brother over, he needed a sparring partner. Flashing his Sai with a '_come on'_ gesture. Brandace walked by them, giving Kelly a _'Guess were going to have to go in'_ expression.

"No-no it's fine I just . . . I haven't like 'trained' in awhile . . . I'm gonna be kinda rusty" She admitted. Her father was a black belt in Jujitsu, Mikey remembered all the stories she told him. _Her big brown eyes batted those eye lashes at him, she was nervous. He could tell cause she was ramblin' a little. Not that it bothered him any, most of the time it was cute. Especially when she looked all flustered and stuff . . . Focus dude, focus. . _

"Nah babe, don't sweat it. Unlike me, you have two best buds in there, not three bro's, who are 'OVERLY COMPETATIVE!'" Michelangelo shouted back to his brothers, mostly Raphael who rotated his shoulders and gruffed in response. "And sensei's totally gonna go easy on ya on your first day, just do your best babe, and if you get in trouble just bat those pretty eyes at him and he'll melt . . . Like so" Michelangelo batted his own eyes making a face for her.

"EY ROMEO, quit makin' goo goo eyes at y'er girlfriend and get over 'ere" Raphael called for his brother a second time, muscles flexed in irritation. His brothers chuckling at him.

Mikey stuck his tongue out at his brother, he felt his left arm being tugged into a soft hug. Kelly hugged him, smiling. "Thanks for the advice" She looked up at him.

Michelangelo looked back at his impatient brother smugly, sideways' grin totally rubbing it in.

"Have fun practicing" She leaned up to give him a peck on the cheek. Mikey put a hand to his face a moment, watching her walk into the dojo room down the hall where Master Splinters room was, looking a little more confident than before.

"You want some you got some Brother" Michelangelo turned around with his arms out, walking out to meet Raph who looked 10 times as impatient then before.

"Don't get cocky lover boy". Raphael stared pointedly with a ready to go glare. Mikey pulled out his chucks giving each side a warm up twirl.

"Don't know why you're getting' after me Raph, I wasn't the one getting' all snuggly on the couch last night". Michelangelo teased Raph. Michelangelo laughed watching his brother who tensed up.

"Mikey I wouldn't" Leonardo looked over mumbling low to his brother, parrying a Bo staff. Donatello and Leonardo traded places in a quick circle around.

Raphael stood just lowering his head a bit, eyes pointed. Raphael cracked his neck to the side before rushing his brother in a low grunt. Mikey smirked deviously, sliding his brother's Sai away from him with the ends of his chucks before turning away on the defensive.

"Temper doesn't get in good with the ladies my brother" Michelangelo teased again this time Raph threw a back fist and then a kick swinging around from the opposite direction.

"Whatever happens-" Leonardo and Donatello paused mid-spar to watch Raph's temper escalate, and his strikes and kicks become quicker and harder.

"-He has coming to him" Donatello agreed, finishing Leonardo's statement. Both watching Michelangelo just dodge Raph's throws by mere instances.

**(Precaution)**

When Kelly walked in, Brandace was laying back against a set of pillows, Beth was sitting. Master Splinter was standing. He smiled at her when she walked in, pleased she showed up. She smiled back grabbing her own pillow to sit on, and holding another to her front.

"I thought since you do not have school today, we would use this time as an opportunity". He explained looking over each of them.

"In the coming months . . . I do fear we are in danger of confrontation with those who wish to seek you out. And if my fears are to be realized, they will attempt to draw us out". Master Splinter got right to the point, and Bethany felt guilt rise in her chest. It wasn't anything she wasn't sure her friends weren't feeling.

"Should the possibility of an attack, or an oncoming danger approach you, I want you to know how to defend yourselves. You belong to the world above ground, and until help were to reach you. You must know how to keep yourselves safe. For if those who would do you harm surround you, and no ally were to come to your aid, you will have the courage and skill to be your own defense". The way he spoke to them was stirring, it even gave Kelly chills along her arms.

"Fundamentals, first . . . Exercises" Master Splinter turned motioning for them to stand.

"cue the part we start sweating" Bethany sighed standing up, bracing herself for years of gym class she didn't apply herself enough to.

"Okay, let's do this" Kelly smiled encouragingly. A little excited. This kind of reminded her of home, in a good way. Working out with her dad and brothers back home.

"10 push up's, then stretch, 10 sit ups, stretch. Repeat until I tell you to stop . . ."

Bethany dropped her head to her chest. Brandace dropped to the floor slowly to start her 10. Bethany watched Brandace start a slow push up, evenly. Bethany raised her hand . "Yes Bethany, you may start on your knees for now, but keep your abdominals and back straight". Master Splinter instructed.

Kelly braced herself, lifting up for a push-up. It had definitely been awhile. She grimaced and kept her face down. "Hope dad's proud of me" She grunted a whisper, pushing through the burn.

Brandace was on her last one when she looked up at Bethany who shook her head. "I seriously hate you two right now". The half blonde glowered at them from the ground. Brandace shrugged going down for the last one, smiling and holding in a laugh. Bethany reached out to playfully kick her friend, before losing her balance and falling over. Kelly had to hold herself upright to keep from laughing.

"Go at your own pace Fishers" Brandace shook her head pushing herself up to move back and lay down for crunches.

"This is what I get for quitting in gym class. You do push up's in your room, and Kelly's dad's a Martial Arts master . . . Ughhhh" Bethany leaned her head back feeling insecure by comparison

"You know my papa used to say 'Suck it up' you're a Smith and Smith's get shit done" Kelly said in a quiet voice doing her last push up. Bethany picked herself up throwing her ponytail back.

"So . . ."

"You're a fishers, do it like it's a homework assignment" Brandace cocked an eyebrow trying to do crunches, chuckling at Beth's annoyed expression.

"This is not a competition, you are focusing on yourselves. Not putting yourself in comparison with those around you" Master Splinter spoke mostly to Bethany who gave a nod, she understood but that didn't mean she had to like it. When it came to just the three of them, she felt insecure physically sometimes.

**(Intermediate)**

Michelangelo was chilling out on the couch, and by chilling out he really was icing the back of his head . . . Which took the brunt of a blow when Raph landed a lucky shot. A Christmas story Re-Run and popcorn strewn all over the couch. It was nearly noon and dudette 1 , 2, and 3 hadn't come out yet.

'Splinter's probably ordering em' to do 100 of everything' . . . 'She's gonna be mega tired when she's done. . . Maybe even hungry? . . .

Michelangelo felt his front plastron, his stomach growled the second he thought about food.

"HEY DONNY YOU HUNGRY!?" Mikey smiled wincing from the headache, pointing at his brother while walkin' backwards to the pay phone. He was gonna order a few pies while he still had half a paycheck left from the last few weeks.

"That's an affirmative" Donatello called back. Mikey gave a thumbs up leaning against the pay phone smirking.

"Yeah, Three large for delivery . . . Yeah, can we get Hawaii style extra pineapple" Mikey motioned to Leonardo who didn't even have to ask what kind he wanted since his brother always got the order right

. "And then can we get a supreme with mozzarella . . ."

"Oh my legs" Bethany stumbled out hanging onto the wall coming out of the hallway.

Michelangelo froze watchin' Bethany stumble out into the hallway. He and his bro's turned to see the damage they took on their first day of actual hardcore splinter induced training. Leonardo turned holding the paper up with a mug of tea. Bethany looked over before quickly looking away and making a break for the bathroom . . . Probably to shower, poor kid. Michelangelo thought.

"-Yeah uhm, could we make that Extra Mozzo"

Brandace flipped her hair to the side, wiping sweat from her forehead with the back of her forearm. She looked pretty okay. Kelly came in behind her, babe looked tired but both were smiling and joking with each other.

"I take it that it went well". Donatello casually greeted them from his computer chair. Brandace shrugged walking to her room smiling lightly.

"I think Beth's in the shower" . . . Kelly gritted out smiling.

"It's okay, she can have it first, she probably feels the most miserable" Brandace put her face in the freezer, letting the cold cool her skin. Kelly followed and leaned down under her friend to do the same thing.

"Ahhh Oh my god . . . This is nice" Kelly smiled relieved. Mikey chuckled from the payphone. "Oh yeah sorry dude and a pepperoni special . . . Extra pepperoni" Mikey smiled trying to hurry the order along so he could ask Kelly how it went.

"I'm done" Kelly walked over to the couch slowly, before letting herself drop onto the cushions, groaning into the fibers with a loud exhausted sigh.

"Soooooo How'd it go?" Mikey hurried over before relaxing on the other side of the couch. "Uuuuuughhhhhhhhhhhh" She groaned into the pillows.

Both Mikey and Donatello exchanged affirmative glances. "I'd say it was a success" Donatello nodded.

"Hey, you'll melt the ice cream" Raph opened the freezer door standin' behind Brandace who walked over to the table. "Sorry" She half laughed ducking under his extended arm so he could shut the freezer. "Try one 'a dese' . . . "

She almost didn't catch the bottle of water he tossed to her. She didn't drink it, instead she put the bottle against her forehead. He laughed.

"Yeah, laugh it up" She smirked at him, closing her eyes, enjoyin' the cold. Raphael smirked, he remembered when he felt like that as a kid first startin' out. Now he was watchin' somebody go through the same thing.

"You'll get used to it" He stated bluntly. "Thanks, you're a real powerhouse for motivation" Brandace smirked at him before getting up and looking away.

"At least ya aint throwin' up" He said grabbing his own water bottle, he'd been practicing boxing moves on his bag since he and his brothers stopped spar practice, so the largely built turtle with the stained red mask looked just as worked over as she did, if not more.

"If that's some sort of compliment, I guess I'll take it" She nodded a sarcastic wink heading to her room.

**(Messages)**

Bethany couldn't feel more grateful that they had hot water, and a perfect working shower. Donatello deserved a really nice Christmas present this year, if she had to go the entire time without hot water, she would definitely be the crankiest person here. All those exercises, and then Master Splinter showed them like these beginner hits and blocks. He didn't expect them to be perfect the first day which was good because not only did she feel insecure doing it all she felt like she wasn't doing any of it right. It didn't feel right. Master Splinter told her it was because she expected too much of herself the first day. "Lock your elbows, Hold upright" He had to constantly fix everything she tried to do. Which only made her feel worse.

_Maybe that was true_, she did expect a lot of herself.

Her cell phone buzzed in her purse on the floor. She reached from the tub to grab it. Madeline Hasher. 'She wanted to know if they wanted to practice lines for the play'. She and Kelly had to practice because . . . '_the girl who has the part of Arial has only showed up twice to practice and has been skipping. . She might drop out'._

Another text . . .From April? "_Casey went back to his place for the week to catch up on work, I need a full load of laundry. Do you girls need laundry done? We'll get dinner and do some shopping later too- April"_

"(Sigh) Our one day off and even_ I_ can't catch a break" Bethany let herself fall under the water of the tub so only her nose was above to breath, blowing bubbles from sighing.

When she wrapped the towel around herself stepping on the white floor mat. She looked up into the mirror. Usually she wasn't sure what she saw, what kind of person she wanted to be, and the person she was now. Her hazel eyes stared back at her, the tips of her hair were almost bleeded out to her original blonde color, Not platinum, but not totally sandy. After training today she felt kind of better about herself. Like she was trying, and . . She had a reason to. Master splinter said it himself.

"There were people who would harm them out there, this city was full of those people. She couldn't expect someone to be around, or even Leonardo to keep a constant vigil over her, no matter how comforting that thought was. Bethany dried her hair with the damp towel, pulling on a pair of soft pants, socks and a Christmas sweater.

The moment she stepped out of the bathroom, looking around to see a semi- normal home. Kelly shot up from the couch, a little wobbly.

"MINE called it!" She raised her hand walking towards the bathroom. Bethany moved aside handing Kelly her towel on her way through.

Heading up the cement steps she made her rounds with the hamper basket they used whenever April offered them laundry. Kelly's was in a pile in her sub car room. Next she walked up the cement steps to where Raph's, Brandace's and a storage room was kept.

Raphael didn't say anything when Beth passed him on the steps, he usually didn't talk to her much, or talk much at all unless he felt the need to express himself on something. "Did you . . ." She noticed Raphael was following her up the steps. Assuming he needed to see Brandace too or something.

"You go ahead" He nodded with his arms crossed waiting for her to be done first. 'Guess he wanted to talk to her too'. Bethany knocked on Brandace's door, letting her head rest on it until the door opened from inside.

"Hey, April wants our laundry . . . and were going out later" She didn't even have to look at her. Not as if her exhausted posture would allow her to.

"Okay". Brandace started throwing jeans, sweaters, tanks, and socks into the hamper. Filling it a good third of the way to the top. "Thanks" Bethany turned to head back down the steps.

"Hey wait, this one too" Bethany turned before Brandace threw the tank top she was wearing, at Bethany to reach the hamper. Rolling her eyes at her naïve friend who was now half naked with a bra and black work out pants on. "Thankyou" Brandace waved to her, Bethany raised her hand in a tired signal that she got the message. "In front of god and everybody the girl just throws it off, not a care in the world". Bethany whispered under her breath shaking her head.

"I could use a nap . . . Yeah . . . A nap sounds wonderful"

**(Supplementary instruction)**

Master Splinter had come out just a short time after training had ended. "Sensei looks pleased" Leonardo noticed, his brothers looked over at the Smiling Master Splinter who nodded to them before going to watch his soap operas'.

"It's cause I got extra mozzo on the supreme" Mikey nodded.

"Donatello, Raphael" Master Splinter called only two brothers over. Donatello shrugged at Raph who looked makin' sure he didn't do somethin' he was getting in trouble for. "We haven't done anything of extraordinary significance lately" Donatello thought a moment to see if he could figure out any reason Sensei would call them out directly.

"Play it cool Donny-"

Donatello coughed so Raph would stop before he admitted anything to claim guilt for.

The other two brothers watched from the table, Mikey eating fast and taking Raph's slice. Leonardo eating normally but still listening.

"I have a favor to ask the both of you, specifically. In regards to this morning's training with Kelly, Brandace and Bethany". Master Splinter stood from the couch.

"What would you like us to do" Donatello offered his assistance already in a casual positive demeanor. Raphael just watched a little unsure.

"It requires placing a certain amount of responsibility on you, but I would not ask if I did not think you were capable" Master Splinter turned making eye contact with both his sons. Donatello's 'ready to assist' demeanor, and Raphael's Steady but unsure posture and facial expression.

"Being a teacher requires me to assess needs of the student, such as the needs I have focused to each one of you during the progression of your own training, even now"

Master Splinter started explaining, gesturing to them with a clawed paw.

"Donatello as a child you were insecure about your physical abilities, in comparison with your brothers. What you lacked in physical attributes you gained in intellectual qualities, and calculations from observations of your brothers, perceiving an action before it was presented to you . . ." Donatello understood what he was saying but unsure where this was going. "Knowing this I would like you to give Bethany some Supplementary instruction. Her situation is quite similar to yours, she is constantly comparing herself to her two friends by physical standards. What takes them ten minutes to do, she feels she fails because it takes her longer."

Donatello nodded, he remembered what it felt like. "She lacks in confidence of her own abilities. While she does look to Leonardo comfortably for advice, she is constantly criticizing herself in comparison to her friends, and is setting herself in a high standard of her current abilities. She believes she fails if she does not get it right the first time".

"I . . . See what you mean" Donatello looked down a couple of times in thought, instantly connecting to Bethany Fisher's Plight. "I could give her a pep talk and re-emphasize her strong points, Observations she could use . . ." Donatello smiled casually again. Master Splinter nodded.

"Raphael . . . Something I know you have, I know one student who knows she does not".

Donatello looked over at Raph who was listening, Sensei was obviously going to have him do some sort of favor, but for who and what he could tell his brother wasn't sure yet. Or why Sensei would have him do supplementary training instead of Leo, who . . . well with all considering, Donatello assumed would have been Sensei's first choice.

"While you my son, have been gifted with physical attributes alike the greatest warriors of history, trained and honed your in your abilities, you're strong suit has always been you're strength. Having you for a student my son you have always been confidant of being strong on your own, and in a team. When you weren't trying to intimidate your brothers', you were using your strength to help them, to protect them". Master Splinter stopped a moment. Raphael stood knowing he was about to be asked to do something, but wasn't even sure if he would be able to.

"Brandace feels confident in herself only if the odds are in her favor. When I asked all three to do a set of exercises, she was the first to complete them. She knows she is a little more physically capable than her friends . . . But when I asked her to repeat a movement I showed her, she faltered". Raphael crossed his arms still listening but not sure yet. "While you are confidant in your abilities and your own strength my son, she has none" Master Splinter got straight to the point, the tone in his voice was sharp. "She distresses in situations where her opponent is bigger than she is, or if she believes her opponent is more highly skilled".

Raphael moved his head to the side, that didn't sound like her.

"Contemplation my son?" Master Splinter asked with a clawed gesture.

"It don't sound like 'er"

"She took a kickboxing class I believe?" Donatello acquired from memory. Bethany had no prior experience, "-And Kelly's father is a Jujitsu Master, I should know . . . Michelangelo has only bragged about it . . . Several times" Donatello quirked his eye ridges looking away. Whenever Kelly had an achievement Mikey was the first to tell them. 'My girls' dad is a jujitsu master dude, get it . . . her dads a master, our dad's a master . . . '. Michelangelo would say hinting that it must be true love.

"As for Miss Smith, she has her own obstacles as to her confidence, but I believe as the progression of her training continues she will grow into it smoothly" Master Splinter finished his assessment.

"When would you uh . . . Like us to talk to them?" Donatello asked a little uncertain how this was going to go. "I believe now that they have had some time to reflect on this morning's events" Master Splinter stood "Now if you'll excuse me my sons" He was headed towards the kitchen where three boxes of pizza were laid out, and remote in hand to catch what was left of his stories before the afternoon news bulletin.

Donatello gave Raph a small shrug before walking away, he'd have to prepare before giving any sort of a remedial lecture.

Raphael put a hand to his face and rubbing his eyes. "Uh . . .Master Splinter" Raphael asked, Master Splinter stopped and slowly turned.

"Yes Raphael"

Raphael hand a hand out like he was about to say somethin' but wasn't sure what. "Sensei . . . I ain't no teacher" Raphael thought of the stuff he could tell her but wasn't sure if it'd even help her out. "Dis is more of Leo's department" Raphael growled lowly, not like he wanted to admit it but Leo would probably do a better job of it. He might say something and it'd just make her mad at him or somethin' like that.

"Do not worry my son she will listen. I have seen you grow rapidly in your efforts to practice patience, and I believe you have insight to offer. I would not have asked this of you or your brother if I did not believe that you would be most beneficial to their circumstances. I have faith in you Raphael". Master Splinter reached a clawed hand to his shoulder giving it a fatherly pat and walking away.

"Ready?" Donatello asked walking past, he had a notebook, clipboard, a couple of books and his tech tab in his arms, lookin' like he was ready to teach a whole damn class. Raphael closed his eyes and rolled his neck, rotating his shoulders.

"Guess so". Eyes looking upward towards the stairs. "(Sigh)"

And now here he was . . . Bethany was gonna grab some stuff from 'er and then he'd have a good five minutes to think about what to say to 'er.

Beth knocked, and the first person Brandace looked at was him leaning against the hallway wall, waiting for Beth to do whatever it was she was gonna do.

"_Hey, April wants our laundry . . . and were going out later_"

He stared down at the ground, lookin' up at the ceiling thinkin. After the laundry exchange he was just about to say somethin' when she reached down and pulled off her shirt, throwin it to Beth from the stairs.

Raphael had his hand part way up ready to say somethin', just before she stripped half naked. She turned pushing up her hair a little, arms crossed and leanin' a little. "Did you want something?" She asked casually, an attempt an an exhausted smile. Yeah she definitely looked a little tired, Hair messed up a little more than normal, wavin' down her back and across her shoulders-.

He paused realizin' he forgot what the hell it was he was gonna say first.

"Uh, yeah . . . So how was it?"

"It was fine . . ." She nodded a little, lookin' down and then lookin' up at him.

"Good, uh . . . Master ( Cough) Master splinter asked me ta' talk to ya. Maybe see if ya needed a little help or somethin'" He found himself lookin' down unsure if she'd take offense to that or not.

"Uhm . . .I'm not sure what- . . .Did he ask you to talk to me?" She asked pointing at herself.

'Aw shell uhm' . . . "Yeah, he said you were doin' good and everything but that you were 'hesitating', and somethin' about he thinks y'er lackin' confidence". Hopin' she'd just tell him herself, gesturing with his arms a little.

"Oh" She looked down hugging her arms a little more, like she was uncomfortable.

Raphael rubbed the back of his neck again out of habit. This might be harder for him than for her, and she had no clue.

**(Questionable Insecurities) **

"Bethany"

"Hello" She greeted the seemingly enthusiastic Donatello who hailed her over from the stairs when she came down with the hamper.

"Sensei asked me to speak to you, would you happen to be available right now or I could reconvene with you later" Donatello offered giving her a second option.

"Uhm right now is fine" She shrugged setting the hamper down.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked in a half whisper hoping this wasn't about her attitude today, she couldn't help it and she managed to hold it in halfway through this morning. She wasn't sure if it was just a 'girl' reaction, but she really hated the feeling that Kelly seemed to know what to do and that Brandace seemed to do everything with no problem even when she didn't know it. Leaving her to feel like a lazy couch potato in comparison. Someone who skipped the yoga and gym classes when Brandace was doing work out's on her own and Kelly had a dad who was a black belt.

"No, no this isn't 'that' kind of discussion. He asked me to speak with you because he noticed during this mornings training session that you were slowly deflating and becoming agitated with yourself in a similar way that I did when I was younger and some of my past experience and insight on the matter would benefit you and hopefully motivate you in positive reflection". Donatello explained eloquently.

"Oh . . . I guess I guessed right" She sat on the extra chair by his computer desk, Donatello manned his swivel computer chair turning and placing one leg on his knee in relaxed comfort. Turning towards her like he was a psychologist ready to analyze every word she said. Bethany breathed out, telling herself that they just wanted to help her.

Donatello could tell she wasn't a hundred percent comfortable talking to him about something she probably found personally hard to confront, especially if it involved current behavior. He set his materials on the desk and relaxed hoping she could at least benefit from anything he had to say.

"Well Master Splinter already told me but it would be best to assess the situation through your perspective. Did you feel uncomfortable with the training? Master Splinter maybe? Or insecure in front of others?" He offered some beginning suggestions of any feelings she might have.

Bethany fishers started staring away, thinking. Her expression a little guilty.

"All of those, actually I . . . I don't work out, and I skip gym honestly, I'd go hide in the library whenever I could or hang out in study hall. I just don't feel very athletic so I felt like If I tried I just wouldn't be good at it . . ."

Donatello listened with a hand under his chin in contemplation, listening intently.

She could tell he was analyzing what she said.

"I just . . . I already didn't feel good about it going in and then I saw Brandace doing it and she's like . . . She's used to working out so it looked SO easy when she did it and then He started showing us how to block when someone were to hit us you know?" Bethany motioned with her arm up to show the first one he showed them.

Donatello nodded, still listening.

Bethany felt herself get frustrated, going on about how Brandace made it look easy and Kelly was totally all for it. "I just felt like . . . I know I'm not supposed to compare myself to other people but I mean I look at them, and then at all of you and . . .I just don't feel very good about it and I wanted to stop-" She admitted the end of it. "Like Kelly's dad's a black belt, and Brandace works out, and you guys are freaking huge, pardon my French. I'm just . . . Me . . ."

"Well, by consideration you're comparing your own possible potential with those around you, just like you everyone here, including Master splinter has had to develop those skills. They might seem talented because they've done it before or are more accustomed, you could say, to the work". Donatello started with the obvious points first. "There is a difference between Talent and Skill. A talent is something that a person or in my case . . . a turtle, is naturally inclined towards and is successful in that particular area. A skill is something that has to be achieved after practicing the said 'activity', to be successful in doing or accomplishing. You might not be naturally talented in athletic endeavors".

Bethany faltered a facial expression unsure how to feel about the truth coming out, sure she already knew she wasn't athletic but it was still a little hurtful when someone else noticed.

"But training is working towards a skill. Kelly and Brandace might not be naturally talented but they have had experience in athletic activities giving them the appearance of talent. If they are talented, all the talent will accomplish is 'aiding' in the building of the skill. . . Do you follow?" He asked earnestly.

"Yeah" She nodded, she understood what he was saying but it still didn't make her feel too much better.

"For example, I wasn't the most athletic out of my brothers. Raph for example, I guess you could say . . . Is naturally inclined towards physical and athletic activity". Donatello motioned to a giant crack in the side wall just a few feet away . . . Raph had put that there. Bethany laughed a little remembering the night he came home angry and hit the wall making the whole wall shake.

"However I was not. I had to work a little harder . . . Master Splinter showed us that Raphael and I are not the same in comparison. I had strengths that Raph wasn't more or less inclined to. That's why Master Splinter had us train as a team. Where I'm not as highly skilled as one of my brothers, they're there to cover me in the case of an emergency. Growing up I realized my strengths and worked towards the potentials of those qualities and attributes that I felt worked for me and benefitted myself and my brothers. . ." Donatello looked Bethany Fishers expression over to observe if she was benefitting from this discussion.

"I understand, and I totally see where you're coming from. It's just . . . You like 'complete a whole quarter of a team'. I don't think I really have anything to offer".

Donatello thought a moment, touching his chin to consider what direction to take in this discussion. He pointed up a finger in a light wag suddenly getting it. Leo would be working on his swordsmanship by now. . .

"I know . . . If you'll come with me a moment, we'll take a small field trip". He stood from his chair letting it spin by itself. Bethany followed, unsure if this was really helping her or just addressing the issue and not taking care of it.

Donatello walked over to where he heard his brother's swords slicing through the still air. He stopped just far enough from Leo so that their presence wouldn't be too far they couldn't see but not too close to as to disturb his concentration.

'_Not to mention it was pretty obvious, Bethany thought very highly of Leo, always going to him to talk or help with homework. . . Unless it was Mathematics of course to which he proudly deemed himself the only member of the household to understand college grade trigonometry, geometry, algebra, and calculus-'_

Leonardo's arms followed gracefully with each positioned movement, he knew exactly what he was doing and where each movement would stop so he could change to another in situational rhythmic repetition. His eyes stayed closed, moving his mask to blind himself.

Bethany watched quietly, mesmerized even.

"He couldn't always do that, and he had to work towards certain skills that even HE didn't have a natural talent towards, like his past fear of heights. Mikey on the other hand, had no problem with heights. I think more than anything that it didn't make Leo upset that Mikey had no problem with the concept of heights, but Instead my brother wanted to overcome the fear, because he wanted to better himself for us and become a version of himself that he felt was better. Of course I always thought he had it easier than the rest of us when it came to training growing up. But as time progressed we just trusted in the other, the others' abilities and our own. Just like Splinter hopes you three eventually will".

Bethany watched the blinded blue banded giant turtle who looked hulking with his gear and shell in yet look graceful in what he was doing. She didn't feel jealous watching him like she did this morning with Brandace and Kelly.

She nodded, realizing she should be focusing on herself more.

A loud sword 'shing' noise making contact with the air cutting through it, sending shivers across her arms in goose bumps.

"We'll work on some confidence building exercises and skills for the next week or so. But good starter discussion" Donatello deemed the stalk successful watching her watch his brother.

Leonardo lifted part of his mask up so he could turn to see them, looking from the side. Donatello gave a friendly wave, gesturing that they didn't mean to disturb him. Bethany suddenly turned around walking away. Donatello watched the sudden odd behavior giving Leo a nod, his brother nodding back watching them walk away.

**(Avoiding yourself)**

"I . . . don't wanna talk about it" She said turning away from him. Brandace flipped her hair back leaning down to look for a shirt. Still in her sports bra and sweats.

She didn't seem to care she was half naked in front of Bethany much less him. Raphael looked away leaning in her bedroom doorway.

"Ya embarrassed or something?" He asked, arms crossed. She looked up, her green eyes throwing a passive stare. She was tryin' to avoid him. She scanned him torso up for a moment before looking away, folding clothes and putting them on her bed. Her room was a lot cleaner than his, she even had her bed made.

"Look, Master Splinter asked me to talk to you" He said getting a little agitated, she was trying to keep herself busy folding clothes and tidyin' up so she could avoid talkin' to him.

"I don't think this is something anyone can help, okay?" She stopped, her eyes were pleading, kinda sad even. Turning back to her cleanin' up.

A large green three fingered hand stopped her from picking up anymore papers and notebooks. She pulled away letting them sit. He seemed serious enough, she knew he was being nice but this wasn't something he could help with, especially him.

"Okay" He rotated his shoulders. Raphael shrugged standing in front of her, a little impatient. "C'mon . . ."

"C'mon what?" She asked looking up at him confused, pulling long sleeve black shirt on.

"Just C'mon" He motioned to her with his hand walking out the door. She didn't drop the pleading eyes, like she wanted to be left alone.

"Okay" Brandace breathed out, ready to get over with whatever he had in mind.

She followed his built towering form down the stairs. She looked over to Bethany who was reading on the couch, Kelly wasn't anywhere to be seen. His brothers were all doing something different. Mikey was playing video games with Donatello who decided to take a break from whatever he was doing. Leonardo was not too far away past the couch area, he was practicing, and Master Splinter was watching and instructing him. She held her arms together, feeling that same weird feeling she always got. Letting her bangs bounce in front of her face.

She followed him to his punching bag and weights area. Raphael stopped and turned the side by his bag, putting a large hand against it. He breathed out through his nose a little hard, still thinking about if this would get her to talk or show him or not.

"Okay" He fronted with his upper body motioning to the bag with the back of his hand. "Show me whatcha did this morning" He backed away as if to let her.

Brandace's eyes widened, and he saw a twinge of something like fear even. She stood there, holding her arms and lookin' like she was scared or something.

"You took kickboxin' right?, I saw ya showin' Kelly once. Show me" He tapped the bag reassuringly. Raphael watched her move back a step, she wasn't going to.

"I don't want to" She shook her head, not lookin' at him.

"How come?" He asked. She faltered . . . this was what Sensei was talkin' about. She was actin' all scared about somethin'.

"You wouldn't understand" She looked up at him guiltily, then looked down again.

"I wouldn't?" His voice came out a bit rough more than he wanted, especially when she backed away a step from him.

"No RA-PHA-EL you wouldn't understand . . .A six foot something hulking turtle who knows ninjitsu wouldn't understand". She said getting a little defensive.

He grabbed ahold of the stand that was holding the bag, a little harder than normal. _'Patient'. Gotta be patient with her, she's been patient with you plenty of times. _

He told himself, opening his eyes again. "I can't help ya if you don't talk about it" He wanted to bluntly outright tell her to just freakin' tell him. His voice sounded impatient but he was tryin'.

"I feel . . . Insecure . . .okay?" She bit back at him holdin' her own stance, arms crossed.

"Insecure?" He repeated back like it was a question.

"Yes, Insecure, and I say you wouldn't understand because compared to YOU, a guy whose the size of a miniature Godzilla, could knock a guy out just practically by swatting him, and has the build and training in comparison to a man whose been in the marines for his entire life . . . Wouldn't know how 'INSECURE' , a five foot six girl, whose gotten her ass kicked twice would feel". She breathed hard and he stood there watching while she verbally knocked his comeback over.

"That don't sound like the girl' I saw on a roof a year back". He thought about it, she glanced back at him so he knew it was workin'. He still stood with a hand on his bag, trying to convince her.

"We all know how that turned out" She lifted her arm, the one that was broken afterwards. An unhappy scowl on her face.

"I used to feel that way, but I don't know what happened. Back home I was like . . . angry all the time, I shoved people out of my way in the halls, I felt like I could take on a football player and didn't feel any fear but . . . I don't feel like that anymore I don't know where . . . (Sigh) It went" She admitted. She looked up.

"I get it" He nodded. She looked up and she seemed surprised by the understanding he was showing. "But you aint gonna (Grunt) get any better (HIT) if you don't get outta your comfort zone". He hit his punching bag, looking back at her after a combo.

"It's not something I can just tell myself not to feel". She shook her head again, that pleading expression tugged at him a little. _Growin' up he was always comparin' himself to Leo, always sizin' everybody else up and makin' sure he was the strongest. Even when Leo was gettin' better in his training and he wasn't getting' better as fast, he was pushin' himself to get better. _

_But here was this girl, Copper brown hair and green eyes standin' there afraid to push herself because she felt she wasn't good enough. If she saw someone bigger and better than her she didn't step up._

"It's okay to be scared, or be insecure. I know I'm the last guy you probably wanna hear that from. But you're lettin' it get in the way of makin' somethin' of yourself. You got everbody here- Hey . . ."

He lifted her chin lightly. She looked up reluctantly. "Ya got everybody here, includin' me, to help you . . . But you gotta let Splinter help ya, if you don't try you're not lettin' him help ya". He lowered his hand. "Ya got confidence in there somewhere and I'll drag it outta ya if I have to" He smirked, feeling accomplished when she smirked back lookin' away.

"wow, you should be a football coach that was really inspiring" She smirked deviously being a smart alec with him.

"Oh, Wise guy eh" He gave his eye ridges a lift before reaching out to pull her in by the waist. She laughed, and he laughed pulling her around before setting her down.

Master Splinter smiled from where he stood, watching his son laugh, and a human girl laugh with him trying to get away as they played. Something so odd to watch should a bystander stop, but nothing made a father happier than to see the kind of normalcy displayed like this on a daily basis.

'_Here I am bein' a nice guy and all you got is wise cracks'._

'_(Laughter) tough guy can't take a joke?'. She tried to run away but he just grabbed around her again. _

Bethany laughed watching. Donatello managed to beat Michelangelo who threw himself back against the couch. Kelly gave him a hug around his head gently telling him it was okay, even the Pros have their bad days'. Leonardo smiled taking one last swipe in midair.

**(Little Saint Nick: Beach Boys)**

They stopped a robbery of a Sears store that night. Purple dragon activity was becoming less. "Maybe Hun lets' them off for Christmas Vacation too" Mikey shrugged smiling innocently. Leonardo smirked patting his brothers' shoulder when the cops showed up after they'd taken care of business.

"Maybe little Brother" Leonardo joked back.

Runnin' home made Michelangelo think of all the shops they passed, he ordered most of his stuff online just like Donny did for stuff this year, or he asked April really nicely and she'd pick it up for him and he gave her cash for it. Michelangelo stopped and pulled his smile in thinking. He saw a jewelry store that he'd looked up online. He still had somethin' else to get

_Ooooh Merry Christmas_

_St. Nick_

_Christmas Comes this time each year_

_Ooooh Oooh_

All three young women said their goodbye's. Madeline Hasher had invited them over to practice play lines. Beth and Brandace even picked up a couple of scripts to help them out. Maddie had a white and pink decorated card on her desk she'd picked up. "Hey Kelly?"

"Mhm?" Kelly asked looking through her purse to make sure everything was there and she didn't forget anything. Maddie handed her the card before hugging herself in her sweater like she'd just done something she wasn't sure of.

"Is this for me or-?" Kelly asked looking it over having nothing to give her friend back yet since Christmas break wasn't for a couple of days. "It's for '_them_'". Kelly's eyes lit up, she knew exactly who it was for.

"Sure!" Kelly brightened.

_Well way up north_

_Where the air gets cold_

The next day Leonardo noticed Bethany and Don having extra 'after' training discussion. Per Master Splinters request.

'_She's doing a lot better, not as 'Apprehensive' anymore'. _Donny mentioned when Leonardo asked how his side talks were doing during a lunch break before afternoon training. "You're doing good Donny" Leonardo complimented his brother after glancing over at Bethany Fishers, Donatello sat back in his chair and smiled a little "Thanks". Leonardo patted his brother's shell on the way out. Donny needed to hear it sometimes.

_There's a tale about Christmas_

_That you've all been told_

"I think a mug of hot chocolate is in order" Bethany smiled looking up when she was offered one. Leonardo sat on the couch watching 'The Santa Claus' with his brothers, Bethany still working on homework, but the frustrated glare went away. Replaced with a content smile after taking her first sip, and the sound of a classic Christmas movie made her lean back against his legs on the couch comfortably, smiling.

_And a really famous_

_Character all dressed up in Red_

Brandace walked by, Raph coughed to get her attention while he was doing weight lifting, bicep curls.

"_How'd it go?"_ He asked, askin' how today was better than the last time.

"_Better"_ She nodded, stopping for a second to watch him. He pulled up a bigger one, showing off and smirking.

_And he spends the whole year_

_Workin' out on his sled_

"_You can take a break big guy, I don't think those guns are gonna shrink over night"_ She motioned with her head to make him come over and watch a Christmas movie with the rest of them. Raphael stood up chuckling when she rolled her eyes.

_It's the little St. Nick_

_Little St. Nick_

_It's the Little St. Nick_

_Little St. Nick_

Class the next day was no joke. It was the end of the semester and everything had to be handed in. Kelly sighed in her locker 'Just one more day' just one more day that's all you gotta do, just one more day'. She breathed out saying affirmations to herself.

"Hey, just finished Christmas shopping" Bethany walked over with a couple of bags. Maddie and Beth took off during lunch to go shopping. Kelly grumbled putting her head back in her locker "Ughhhhh".

"So gonna get anything special for. . . Mr. Wonderful?" Beth asked. Kelly let her head fall. She'd wanted to get Michelangelo something for weeks, but wasn't sure what. She wanted it to be perfect, something to make him smile but she didn't know what she could get . . . Her eyes widened when the thought hit her. Two girls were talking and wearing matching . . . "Ohmygosh! I know now!" Kelly grabbed her coat and stuffing her bag in her locker before taking off leaving Bethany behind. "Uhm Hello!? Kelly!" Bethany called chasing after her friend.

_Just a little bobsled _

_We call it old St. Nick_

_But she'll walk a toboggan _

_With a four speed stick_

"Think Master Splinter will like this?" April asked holding up two different kinds of imported tea sets, complete with a variety of tea containers from Starbucks.

"Yeah, I mean we gave him tea last year he's gotta be out by now". Casey was pretty dang sure of himself. They were in the grocery store, and he was lookin' for wine while April was lookin' for Christmas gifts for everybody. Man could the woman shop. Casey broke into a devious toothy grin, grabbing a bottle of red wine. "Hey babe . . . Wanna celebrate early" Casey smiled pulling the red head in with his hand against the small of her back. She blushed letting him get so close before pulling his hood down and running away with the cart. "That aint very nice!" He laughed chasing after her.

_She's candy apple red_

_With a ski for a wheel_

_And When Santa hits the gas_

_Man just watch her peel_

Michelangelo took off down a junction tunnel on his skateboard. He had on a coat and everything, heading up the surface later that day, Casey came by in his car. The beanie capped vigilante looking around makin' sure no one could see. Michelangelo reached the surface, Casey's car in sight. "Dude!" Mikey called just before he was passed by the shoulder. "Raph!? Whaddaya you doin here bro?" Mikey asked hurrying behind Raphael who was in a hurry too.

"Same thing as you numb nuts" Raph rushed to the front seat, decked out in trench coat and hat. Casey waited till both brothers were in, burning rubber out of the parking lot.

'_It's the little St. Nick_

_Little St. Nick_

_It's the Little St. Nick_

_Little St. Nick_

"Hey, We just finished shopping. See you at home?" April asked Casey over the phone. "Uhh Yeah babe just finishin up some last minute stuff" Casey looked behind him. Mikey waved at him from the back seat "TELL APRIL I SAID HI!" He whispered loudly. "Mikey says hi" Casey said before shutting the phone. He pulled into a parking lot near an outlet shopping mall. "Okay, be right back, and uh I'll send you pictures and you tell me whatcha want. Casey pointed at Raph.

"Raph I didn't know you were into Jewelry" Mikey asked quizzically.

_Run Run Reindeer_

_Run Run Reindeer_

"It aint for me" Raphael breathed out before thinkin about it . . ."You gettin somebody something?" Raphael turned around in the cramped front seat to look at his brother. "Yeah dude, I got this awesome thing all picked out and ordered. Just uh . . . needed someone to go inside and pick it up". Mikey explained sheepishly. Both knowing you can't just walk into a mall with a mascot head on and expect a warm welcome from the jewelers.

_Run Run Reindeer_

Raph opened his phone. Casey was inside running from one end of the store to the other, dodging last minute Christmas shoppers. He took one picture of a display of jewelry, one of work out gear. Raph shook his head sending back 'No' to all the photo's he sent.

"Dude that one looks pretty, she'll love it!" Mikey's eyes got wide and excited, looking over Raphs' shoulder in the small stuffy car. Small for big boy turtles, anyway. He thought nodding his head at Raph to convince him of the last pic

_Run Run Reindeer_

"Shut up, you don't know who it's for" Raphael shoved his brother back. Before looking it over and seein' somethin' that he had in mind all along. "Casey, yeah that one. The gold lookin' one . . . Yeah . . . That's perfect" Raphael said feeling sure of himself. Michelangelo smiling and nodding the whole time when Raph wasn't noticing he was looking again.

_You don't miss no one_

"_The cash you gave me should cover it bro" Casey answered back before hanging up. _Raphael breathed out before turning and noticing Mikey listening on the conversation, smiling wide and innocent when he got caught.

_And haulin through the snow_

_At a frightenin speed_

"Hurry and get it under there before they get home" Bethany urged Brandace who was carefully hiding the gifts they wrapped under the tree before anyone noticed. Master Splinter walked by and they both smiled and waved at the fatherly rat. "I thought I had left you two to resistance training?" Master Splinter asked pretending to be curious, both had left their training from the dojo area.

"Oh we just took a . . .-" Brandace started before faltering.

"Pee Break" Bethany finished.

"Yeah just a pee break, we'll be . . .Right now yeah right now" Brandace motioned for Bethany to go and she'd follow. In the dark marble hallway to the training room they started in, Beth got a high five. "Nice" Brandace whispered both giving hand slaps.

_With a half a dozen deer_

_With the rudy to lead_

_He's gotta wear his goggles_

_Cause the snow really fly's_

"WooooOOOoooHH!" Michelangelo came into the lair with a loud victorious yell. "We got it dude!" Mikey and Raph were celebrating with eachother over something. "Something awesome happen?" Kelly asked smiling, she was standing right behind them when they came into the living room. Both brothers froze, suddenly not celebrating. Not realizing they were overheard.

"Oh its uuhhh, nothin' just uh . . ."

_And he's cruising every pad_

_With a little surprise_

_It's the little St. Nick_

_Little St. Nick_

Mikey looked to Raph to help out . . . The red masked turtle stood not saying anything. "We got this awesome pizza two for 10 coupon" Mikey smiled totally faking it.

_It's the little St. Nick_

_Little St. Nick_

_Oooh Ooohh_

"Oh, that's cool" Kelly smiled sympathetically tilting her head. Mikey was hiding the wrapped gifts behind his back which Raph took and hid behind him on his shell on the leather strap. Both handing each other their boxes the moment Kelly looked away and no witnesses were around. Mikey whistled back to his room, still hiding his box. He waved to Kelly wiggling his two fingers. Kelly waved back unsure of what he was doing but smiling, he was acting adorable but for what reason she didn't know.

_Merry Christmas St. Nick_

_Christmas comes this time each year_

_Oooh_

_Merry Christmas St. Nick _

_Christmas comes this time each year . . ._

**December 24****th**** . . . Have a Holly Jolly Christmas**

April O Neil had a bag of groceries in one hand smiling. Another shopping bag swaying gently by her side. She was meeting up with a friend by a manhole cover on the east side. It was Christmas Eve and for the last two weeks between work, running the shop, and emergency shopping trips, she had time to pick up something for someone. She knew together, she and Casey had had a rough year. But this year she wanted Christmas to be special. So she bought him a ring, not a wedding ring or anything just something he could wear, as a reminder.

'_That no matter how bad things get, no matter how beat up he is when he comes home. That I'll always be there for him'._

She tapped her boot against the cover. A minute later it slid over, she climbed down feeling a hand help her down the last couple of steps.

"How was the rush?" Donatello asked taking one of her bags for her.

"Last Minute shopping rush" April O Neil Shook her head smiling. Both joking as they made their way across the tunnel network to the underground home. The moment the entrance way was opened the usual smell was overpowered with baking, and popcorn.

"Mikey that's like your fifth one" Raphael growled taking a soda can from his brother. "Relax dude, I got more in the van" Mikey put his hands up. Everyone was watching A Christmas special.

"April!" Mikey shouted giving a wave.

"Hey!"

"Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas" She smiled, holding up the bag. "I brought some stuff" She admitted. "Yeah so did I". A half drenched coat, boots, flannel shirt, and jeans emerged from behind the tree.

**(Holly Jolly Christmas: Burl Ives)**

"Casey!" She smiled running up to hug him. He caught her wiggling his eye brows.

"Merry Christmas babe" He pointed upwards. "Looks like the flower queen has a royal accomplice" Leonardo looked up at the mistletoe on a pull string that was directly above Casey and April. April laughed at Michelangelo's innocent guilty face. Everyone burst out laughing, even Master Splinter.

_Have a Holly Jolly Christmas_

_It's the best time of the year_

"Commencing Yule Log" Donatello changed the T.V's to a fireplace scene with Christmas music, directly from his computer.

"I'll help get the sleeping bags" April offered Brandace, since everyone was staying the night here.

_I don't know if there'll be Snow_

_But have a cup of cheer_

"Hey, Guess What I found" Leonardo held up a box.

"No wayyyyy" Mikey stared at the box in Leo's Left hand like it was the holy grail.

"Twister, the extended version" Leonardo laid out the twister mat which was . . . different than the others?.

"Is that Handmade?" Bethany asked standing beside him with a mug of hot cider. The mat was large and the circles were bigger.

"Oh wow" Kelly checked out the game.

"Dude I'm in!" Mikey called handing the spinner to Donatello.

_Have a Holly Jolly Christmas_

_And when you walk down the street_

"Babe you gotta play, please pleasepleaseplease" Mikey gave Kelly his best begging look. Kelly smiled not able to hide it, he was just so darn cute sometimes. "(Sigh) okay" She gave in. Michelangelo was thrilled.

20 minutes into the game Raphael was holding himself upright with his arms crossing eachother. One leg on yellow the other up in the air. Michelangelo was all the way across the map with each hand and leg placed on opposite corners. Kelly had one hand on red, the other beside her on yellow and left on green.

"Right on Orange Kelly" Bethany spun the board.

_Say Hello to friends you know_

_And everyone you meet_

"Oh my god" Kelly burst out. Mikey was holding his whole body up so she could fit. Raphael was trying not to move. The orange was right underneath where Mikey's head was. "Please dear god don't fall on me" She pleaded ending in a whisper. Her friends couldn't stop laughing at her. Kelly moved under, Mikey smiled smoothly. "Hey, good to see ya" He nodded making her laugh.

"If you two start makin' out I'm leavin" Raphael said in the background. But Michelangelo wasn't listening. He was watchin' Kelly blush, and makin' him feel the same thing in his cheeks too, both of them smiling.

_Oh Ho the mistletoe _

_Hung where you can see_

That evening Kelly pulled down the mistletoe from her last hiding place, running over and whispering into Mikey's ear. Mikey's eyes widened and he nodded in agreement.

Over the next hour. Michelangelo and Kelly plotted. Looking over to where Beth was cleaning up the mess after dinner. Leonardo was doing dishes and April was drying. Mikey nodded to Kelly giving her a hand signal to go in, before turning it into a fist to hold on his count.

_Sombody _

_Waits for you_

Bethany was taking dirty dishes to the sink. Kelly walked in humming innocently before turning around in a half twirl and bumping into Beth on purpose.

"Oh –" Bethany was about to curse before Leonardo turned around and grabbed the dishes she was holding. "Thanks" The blonde breathed out, relief in her light hazel eyes. Leonardo turned to put them away. When he looked up noticing something odd close to his head. Michelangelo was out side the kitchen with the pull string. . . The mistletoe above Bethany's head. "What? . . Oh" She looked up, eyes a little wide, standing in nervous constriction. Leonardo stared his little brother down knowing what he did.

_Kiss her once_

_For me_

Bethany felt awkward, not sure what to do. She held her face down, feeling her face turn pink. Knowing he was watching her. Bethany looked up and half gasped watching as He bowed, like he would after training, but it was to her, so she could reach him, lifting his head a little. "_You know_ _they'll never leave us alone if we_ _don't_" He whispered not coming up from his bow, a small smile meant just for her to see, eyes meeting hers to the side. Leonardo didn't move when he felt her touch his left cheek with one hand and then kiss his other cheek quickly but softly. She was very much blushing when he rose to his normal height.

_Have a Holly Jolly Christmas_

_And incase you didn't hear_

_Oh by Golly _

_Have a holly jolly Christmas_

_This year_

Bethany turned to see Kelly and Mikey high five each other across the kitchen. Noticing they were being watched. Mikey pulled Kelly along so they could make a quick escape. Bethany turned shaking her head and laughing. Leonardo gave a gentle smile back, before winking at her and walking out of the room. He obviously had something in mind for playful retaliation against his brother.

_Have a Holly Jolly Christmas_

_It's the best time of the year_

Master Splinter opened the tea set April had given them, thinking it was better he open it early. "This will do nicely, Thankyou April". The old Rat and April hugged. Everyone was either drinking tea, hot chocolate, or egg nog.

_Have a Holly Jolly Christmas_

_And when you walk down the street._

Bethany looked around the living room. They had just put in the last movie for the night before everyone turned in. 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'. She looked around and decided to sit on the floor again, in front of the couch.

_Say Hello to friends you know_

_And everyone you meet_

Mikey smirked at her for some reason, "oh no babe I insist" Michelangelo got off the couch, giving Bethany his spot next to Leonardo, Donatello and Master Splinter. Mikey took a chair and just when Kelly passed with a bowl of popcorn he pulled her around the waist to sit with him. "Mikey" She giggled. Michelangelo was happy letting Kelly rest against him on the lazy chair. Her legs up over his lap and leaned on his shoulder.

_Oh Ho_

_The mistletoe hung where you_

_Can see_

Bethany watched, the normalcy of it all too familiar but still unfamiliar territory to her. She breathed in deep . . . The lights were off except the string lights of course and the T.V's. No one was really paying attention. . . and . . .He wouldn't mind.

_Somebody waits for you_

_Kiss her once for me_

She leaned against Leonardo's arm, closing her eyes a moment to adjust hoping no one would say anything. "Popcorn" She heard him ask her, holding the bowl just a little bit towards her. She smiled taking some. 'Comfortable'.

Mikey winked at Leonardo who had already guessed his brother was out to be some sort of matchmaker, he didn't mind the familiarity of it and Bethany seemed to use his arm as a pillow anyway.

_Have a Holly Jolly Christmas_

_And In case you didn't hear_

_Oh by Golly Have a Holly Jolly Christmas _

_This Year_

**(Surprises)**

Raph was watchin' the movie, hangin' out on the floor with everybody else who didn't fit on the couch or a lounge chair. Casey threw a piece of popcorn at him. Raphael turned his head slightly, Casey was motioning to the couch wit his eyes. Raphael turned around. Donny was half asleep, Master splinter was watchin' the movie, and . . . Leo . . . 'Ha!'. Raphael held in a chuckle. 'Fearless leader was playin couch bunny with Bethany, all snuggled up next to him. Raph shrugged back to Casey, he didn't know if anythin' was goin on there . . . wasn't his business. But the Look on Leo's face when they noticed was funny enough.

Everyone was givin' their goodnights when the end credits came up. 'Poor Donny was already out'. Leonardo nudged his brother to wake up who woke up startled. Bethany made a face waking up, realizing she used his arm to sleep on the entire time. "Sorry I held your arm captive" She admitted weakly, looking up with a half tired stare. The blue banded turtle smirked back at how she tired she looked, hazel eyes met tired hazel eyes. "Alright, I'd say a silent night is due" Leonardo got up helping Bethany off the couch gently. Then Pulling his brother off the couch.

Everyone was going to bed, or at least to their own rooms. Casey and April had a guest storage room made up. Raphael passed Donny with a Goodnight, even patting Leo on the shell. "Night Raph". "Night" He waved back. But everyone made sure to say goodnight to April.

They all had to go to their own rooms and wait it out.

"What's going on?" Bethany asked being pulled into the dark of the hallway where Leonardo was standing as if he was waiting for something to happen in the living room. Being extremely sneaky for someone in his own home.

"_Shhh, just wait" He motioned for her to be quiet with his hands. She waited in the dark, she was just about to head to her room when he pulled on her arm a little motioning for her to stay put and follow him. _

Leonardo glanced across the marble hall, Master Splinter was waiting in the shadow of the hallway too, not that anyone would see him. The lights were meant to be off. Donny slunk over quietly to where they were. Leonardo raised his hand with a flashlight, Bethany watching curiously. He flashed it once and then twice before putting it away.

Bethany watched the living room. Leonardo stood tall craning his neck a little to look around the corner. Across the Lair, where Kelly's subcar was, was one flash of a yellow light. "Whats going on?" She whispered when Leonardo squatted to his haunches a moment. He was so close the whisper back made her shiver.

'_Just wait . . . It's a surprise'._

He could tell she wasn't sure, but she trusted him enough. Donatello had ahold of a control box with a cord connected to the wall behind his computer work area.

Another light flashed ontop of the stairs by the cement balcony. "Good" Leonardo whispered to Donatello who nodded.

"_April . . ."_

Casey's voice was low and quiet.

"_Casey everyone's in bed couldn't this wait until Tomorrow?" She asked. _

Leonardo glanced around the corner of the hallway arched entrance. The dark keeping them hidden.

"_Uh . . . No, I wanted to uhm . . .I wanted to do this earlier but thought since y'know, how a lot of people open just one gift on Christmas eve and all that . . .That . . You'd open this one" _

Casey Jones swallowed his slight fear, he knew there were eyes watchin' them.

"_It's a little hard to see you-" April's voice was cut off when all of a sudden the Christmas lights all flashed on. Golds and multi colored strings. Every light on the tree came on, including the star cluster centered on top._

_Bethany held a hand over her mouth lightly, smiling at the shine. Leonardo reached over to give Donatello a fist bump. "He spent all day while you were out to coordinate the lights". Leonardo whispered, seeing Bethany Fishers break into a soft feminine smile. _

_April gave a small gasp, when in the glowing of gold, blue, red and green lights . . . was Casey in his work clothes, bending down on one knee, and holding out his hand to take hers._

"_I know I aint been a model boyfriend lately, in fact . . . I think I already got Cole in my stockin' back at the apartment"._

_April laughed, trying to hold back a smile, eyes starting to shine over._

"_April, It's been a long time and I don't know about you but . . . I aint never felt this way about anybody before, I wanna wake up to you every day, even when I know I don't deserve it"._

_April's eyes were really brimming now. Casey knew it's been a hard year on her, with everything goin on but . . . If there was somethin' his Ma always told him it was that Change can be a good thing too. _

"_I'm in Love with you April . . . And even if you say no, it don't change how I feel. I'll still be the psychopath you came to know". He pointed, hoping makin' a little joke would help the cryin' she looked like she was gonna go. She laughed but it still didn't stop the shiny eyes she was giving him. _

"_I know I aint big on words but, before I go and really say somethin' stupid-" Casey stopped after hearing a background chuckle. _

"_April O Neil would you do me the Honor of Marryin' Me" Casey pulled out the box and opening it. Inside was a simple ring and green diamond, just like her eyes. _

"_Casey it's . . . Beautiful . . . Yes, Yes, yes!" April hugged him. Casey Jones burst out into the biggest victory holler he ever gave, twirling her around and making her laugh. The lights suddenly came on and April was surrounded by cheering and applause. Everyone, including Master Splinter had been hiding until the last moment._

"_I wanted to s'prise ya . . ." Casey Shrugged holding the happy red head who kissed him on the cheek, hugging him. _

"_Just in case the answer was anything but yes, we wanted to be discreet" Donatello admitted, Casey gave hugs and Hand smacks to everybody. April wiped her eyes hugging Kelly. "My turn!" Michelangelo snuck through grabbing April and twirling her around. _

"_I'm gonna be THE best Turtlesmaid you have EVER had" Michelangelo promised, declaring it to the entire Lair. _

"_You guys are so wonderful, Thankyou" April hugged each of the brothers, and Master Splinter again. "Didja really think she'd say no?" Raphael asked Casey on the side._

"_Uh, course not . . ." _

"_Yeah, course not"_

_Both looked at each other again. "Well Maybe for two seconds but that's all-"_

"_Yeah Two seconds aint a big deal" Raphael agreed._

_Brandace laughed watching them, shaking her head. _

"I'm engaged!" April shouted letting Casey pick her up and hug her again.

**(Merry Christmas to All and to All a Good Night)**

_Michelangelo turned around making sure everything was perfect. He smiled confidently nodding his head. "Yeah" He looked around pretty proud of the job he'd done. It wasn't totally Christmas just yet but, he couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to give Kelly her gift now. See the look on dudette's face when she opened it. _

_He wanted to see it. Closing the box with his top hand and closing his eyes, hoping like shell she'd love it. He looked at the box and then over at the subcar tossing it into the air and catching it, walking over confidently as best as he could. _

**(Boom Boom Boom: Rare Blend)**

Kelly slumped into her pillows, it was the first Christmas away from home. She did miss her mom's cookies, her brothers, and her Dad's stories. Kelly snuggled into her pillows, she didn't want it to ruin her Christmas, or anyone else's. Her Mama taught her to make the best out of every situation.

She rolled over again.

A small tapping noise from the window, made her eyes widen a little unsure if she actually heard it or not. The tapping noise came again. The window.

Kelly reached over and pulled the curtain back, A green hand out of the dark was waving at her, and then pointed to the door.

"Mikey?" She giggled pushing the covers off and going to the door. The hand disappeared when she reached for the door and opened it a little. Michelangelo blue eyes and all poked his head in, looking around and whispered "Hey! I didn't wake you up did I?" He asked quickly looking around.

"Haha, No . . . Why are you still up?" She asked giggling at how sneaky he was trying to be.

"I'll show ya, c'mon" He whispered motioning for her to follow him. "It's a surprise" He smiled back to make sure she was following and none of his brothers were around. 'Dude she was following him!' Michelangelo felt his heart thump inside his chest, excited. She was following him in the Christmas tree lit lair to his room. Michelangelo walked quietly before moving behind her and covering her eyes with his one hand and using the other to grab the door handle.

_Every time we touch_

_I can't get enough_

His hand was large enough to cover her entire face but he was careful, just making sure she didn't see before he could unveil the hard work he'd done the last three hours. She giggled quietly putting her hands over his. He felt the tingle when they touched, holding in a breath.

_The feelings drum on and I_

_I want you so much_

"Mikey what are you up to?" She asked a little excited for whatever he was doing.

_Baby I confess_

_I'm a total mess_

"And . . . " He lifted his hand from her face after opening the door for her. He stood back waiting for a reaction. His heart pounding behind his plastron when she was quiet.

'_Check, totally cleaned the place'. The floor was cleaned up, no pizza boxes or magazines. He strung up some pretty lights he knew she'd like along the walls and around a couple lanterns he had hangin' up. He couldn't do much about the skateboards though, so he put those under the bed. Mikey rolled his shoulders pretty proud of himself, he even lit a candle to make the room smell better 'Hawaii breeze'. And yeah . . . Made the bed AND set up the pillows. If his family could see his room right now they'd think he was possessed by a OCD spirit_.

_When your around_

_The only sound I hear is my heart goin'_

_Boom_

_Boom boom_

_Boom boom boom boom_

He clenched a bit until he heard her gasp, like she was 'happy' surprised.

"You cleaned your room" She stepped in looking around. "Not too shabby" She turned makin' him feel a little sheepish. "(Chuckle) Yeah" _He smiled hearing her go on about how she liked the lights. "I had lights in my room all year round . . . Did . . .Did you clean your room for me?" _ She asked him turning around and moving her bangs out of her face shyly.

_Everybody in love Knows_

_The way you make my heart go_

Michelangelo felt it go right past the shell, when her eyes lit up and then looked up at him waiting for an answer, those big doe eyes.

_Boom Boom Boom_

_Boom Boom Boom Boom_

_Now he was afraid to tell her, if she thought that might be kinda super creepy he'd totally clean his room for her. _

_It only beats this way for you_

"_Uh, Yeah I kinda . . . Kinda did. But uh I wanted to give you something" He suddenly panicked remembering the reason he cleaned up and brought her over. He went behind the bed and threw something across the room to get to the box he hid in the drawer. She was watching him patiently and that made him feel nervous and even kinda shaky. _

_Something in your eyes_

_Tells me that your mine_

"I know it's like Christmas tomorrow but . . . I kinda want to give it to you now" He explained shrugging. A red wrapped box in his hand with a white bow on it. It was smallish, and her eyes looked up at him like she couldn't believe he got her something, makin' him feel better about it. His blue eyes showed just how nervous he was, holding it in his hands. Looking down at it then at her giving a forced smile to hide just how shaky he did feel.

_Can't you see_

_You and Me _

_Get better all the time_

"Awe Mikey" She held the box admiring it. "Are you sure?" She asked sitting on the edge of his bed, he sat on the other edge nodding. "Yeah yeah Go ahead" He urged her. She took the box gently from him, He could hardly contain himself, watching intently as she held it and went to open it, pulling the ribbon first. She smiled at him again before completely opening it. '_Everything he does is so sweet'._ She thought taking the top off.

_Girl with every Kiss_

_I can promise this_

Her left hand flew to her mouth when she looked at it. He looked at her hoping that meant it was a good thing. Inside the box laid a round vintage looking locket, engraved with roses around the edges. Kelly hitched a breath in the back of her throat, soft eyes glancing up at Michelangelo who smiled softly back. "Mikey it's Beautiful" She held the locket to herself with one hand.

_You'll always be what I need_

_Always make my heart go_

"Yep, picked it out myself" He said giving himself a little brag to lighten the mood. She looked at him like . . . Like she was gonna cry. "Check it out, no pictures yet but . . . Gonna totally get one of this charming handsome face in there . . ." He motioned to himself trying to make her laugh. "Or somebody, whoever you want . . .in there" He chuckled.

_Boom _

_Boom Boom_

_Boom Boom Boom Boom_

'_No one's ever done something this nice for me, not even close' She thought looking up at the sweet caring and thoughtful turtle. She ran her thumb across the delicate edges. He did something for her just because he wanted to . . . _

Mikey put a hand behind his head, still sitting beside her on the edge of the bed.

_Everybody in love knows_

_The way you make my heart go_

"I saw it and wanted to get it for ya . . . "

_Boom_

_Boom Boom_

_Boom Boom Boom Boom_

_It only beats this way for You_

Michelangelo felt the pause in her reaction sting him a little. He didn't know what she was thinkin'. "It looked kinda special out of everything else I saw and . . . I think your pretty special"

_Whatcha do_

_Makes me crazy_

_Crazy for you_

He admitted suddenly feeling like he just broke that out of a cheesy 80's romance. _But hey the dude always got the girl in the end in those books. _

_Boom Boom Boom_

_Boom Boom boom_

_Boom Boom boom_

_Boom Boom Boom_

Her chestnut brown hair looked reddish in the light. Those eyes that made him stop like dead in his tracks. He knew he was in for it, and every day it got a lot harder to be around her sometimes.

_Everybody in love knows_

_Girl you make my heart go-_

He'd catch himself lookin' at her durin' movies. Or when she dressed up for school. The times when she'd stay in his bed with him or cuddle on the couch. It took every bit of him that he had not to like 'jump' her. He didn't wanna like scare her or nothin' cause he always wanted her to be comfortable around him and stuff-

_Everybody in love knows_

_Girl you make my heart Go-_

Time slowed down, The next thing he knew. He had two soft hands on both sides of his face pulling him in and holding him still. Kelly got up from where she was sitting, she climbed on the bed and . . . His eyes froze onto her's and he watched her close her eyes. '_Dude . . . She's' _

_Boom boom Boom_

_Boom Boom_

_Boom Boom_

Kelly had him by the face, setting on her knees on the bed. Michelangelo felt her kiss him. The shock made him forget all the moves he'd seen in the movies that he always swore he'd do.

_Everybody in love knows_

_The way you make my heart go_

Like putting one arm around her waist to pull her in, he remembered that one.

_Boom Boom Boom_

_Boom Boom_

_Boom Boom_

Michelangelo smiled giving his own back to keep it going longer.

_It only beats this way for you_

_Boom boom boom_

_Boom Boom_

_Boom Boom_

Every burst of happiness and fear was exploding behind his chest plastron. She smelled like body wash and that awesome perfume she always wore.

_Everybody in love knows_

_The way you make my heart go_

_Boom _

_Boom Boom_

_Boom Boom Boom Boom_

_It only beats this way for you_

What felt like a lifetime to a turtle was like five seconds. She let go, and he was the last to open his eyes. She had the cutest blush on her face, and like she was shocked they just did that. She looked away, hands still on his shoulders.

_Boom _

_Boom Boom_

_Boom Boom boom Boom_

_Everybody in love knows the way you_

_Make my heart go . . ._

Kelly didn't know what to say, she just did it. She wanted to and then she felt his arm around her waist and it just . . . He had this wide grin on his face, and she knew she was probably redder than a blushed up pageant winner.

What made her breath even harder to let out, was that his arm was still around her. The most compromising position she'd ever been in.

"So . . . that means you totally liked it right?" He asked making her laugh and still look away from him.

A loud crash out in the t.v area past the bedroom door caught both their attention.

Kelly's head snapped around towards the door. Michelangelo let go of her and walked carefully to the front door. He shut off the bedroom light leaving her on the bed in the dark, so she followed him. He turned keeping one arm in front of her just incase there was an intruder.

"Mikey" Donatello nodded whispering, Bo staff in Hand. The loud sound came from the kitchen, which was dark.

"What's with the noise?" Raphael grunted having been woken up. "What's going on?" Brandace stopped him on the stairs. "Stay 'ere" He pointed seriously to keep her back just in case someone had broken in.

Leonardo emerged beside Michelangelo in the dark, giving a signal to his brothers to hold off. If someone had simply dropped something they would've called out already.

"The alarm wasn't tripped, the perimeter's still secure" Donatello said holding his Bo staff at the ready , re gripping it. Another scuffling noise came from in the kitchen.

"Something got passed the perimeter alarm" Leonardo held a fist up to signal to hold. All four parted around the kitchen entrance when Master Splinter sniffed the air carefully, He flipped the lights on with one claw extended.

All four were in attack stance. But no one was in the kitchen . . . That was until Mikey looked down. Kelly peeked around his shell from the defensive line all four formed.

Huddled in the corner was an orange ball of fur . . . It cowered in the corner and a plate of crackers and cheese was scattered on the floor, seeming to have had knocked it over and knocked over a few dishes that were drying by the sink.

"Would you look at that" Donatello mused easing up with his staff.

"Awwwwwweeeeeee" Kelly awed at the scared poor thing just staring at them like he was cornered.

"I Gotchur back bro!" Casey had a louisville slugger raised in the air looking past Don and Leonardo's shoulder. . . The vigilante's eyes widened before he bust out a laugh "Heh, It's just a Cat"

"How'd it get in here?" Leonardo asked Donatello who had the entire lair locked down for perimeter alarms. "I guess it was small enough to not have tripped the alarms" Don shrugged.

Mikey bent low walking over to the cat that had it's ears flat against it's head, afraid and hissing at him warningly.

"Awww It's okay pal . . . I won't hurt ya" Mikey reached out a hand.

"Careful Mikey it might bite you" Leonardo warned. Mikey ignored everybody else and put his hand out low so it wouldn't look like he was gonna grab him. The Cat's ears went up and sniffed Michelangelo's hand for a few seconds.

"So that's what you were gonna protect me from?" Brandace giggled with her arms crossed.

"Pfft" Raphael Huffed putting his Sai away a little aggressively, he was probably none too happy with being pulled out of bed over a cat.

Michelangelo walked back to them holding the orange kitten in his hands.

"He can't be more than a year or so old" Donatello observed the size and sound of the mewing. The Cat was still in the crook of Mikey's arm.

"What's wrong?" Bethany asked coming out from the hallway.

"It's Alright just a 'feline' intrusion" Donatello joked. Bethany saw Michelangelo with a cat in his hands. April reached out to pet the cat who seemed pretty friendly when she scratched around the neck and cheek areas.

"Awwww HEY SENSEI can we keep him, Please!? Please please please!?" Mikey put the cat up to Master Splinters face. The fatherly rat didn't even flinch, having been subjected to Michelangelo's tactics before.

"I'll take care of him, promise!" Mikey put up his hand as a sign of his promise.

"Awwwe Look at the sweetie" Brandace pet the kitten second, a small purring sound heard from the yellow eyed cat, content to let others scratch him.

"He could be like the 'Christmas Cat'" Mikey held the cat out to master splinter. Everyone watched Master Splinter's serious expression instilled on his still whiskers, deciding on whether a Cat in the home of where a Rat dwelled would actually be allowed or not. As funny as it sounded.

A small orange paw reached out to touch Master Splinters nose, making every girl awwweee, and even Casey. The Cat kept patting his nose as if to bring the Large Rat closer to sniff him, sniffing carefully having never seen something like Master Splinter before.

"Awww Sensei He Likes you" Mikey thrust the cat out. Master Splinter took ahold of the animal carefully. It kept sniffing him . . . and then To Michelangelo's relief and everyone else's surprise . . . Master Splinter smiled and even gave a hearty laugh.

"YES!" Mikey did a victory fist pump, letting Master Splinter pet the cat before giving him back. Michelangelo held the cat in his arms for everyone to pet, watching Kelly smile and laugh when the cat rubbed his face against her hand.

"What will you call him?" April asked petting the cat again.

"Awwww I got just the name, I'm gonna call ya Klunk" Mikey let the cat nuzzle him.

**(Christmas Morning)**

**New York city was filled with the sound of the usual, Traffic, the roaring of the subway tunnels nearby. The snow piled up everywhere on the ground, but most of all, with the passing "Merry Christmas" everyone was calling out to each other. It was Christmas morning . . .**

_Michelangelo opened his eyes a little, he'd been fighting it since they stayed up so late last night. Klunk was curled up at the end of the bed between him and . . . Kelly. Kelly was under his arm, snuggled under the covers. Last night he got a new little friend, and a kiss from the girl he was in love with . . . dude . . . I've been a real good boy this year. _

_It was 6:00 A.M and it was his DUTY to wake everybody up. After kicking his shell every morning to get up for training, Christmas was the one day a year he could wake everybody up EXTREMELY EARLY and totally get away with it. Pay back was nice and his name was SANTA. _

Leonardo heard the sound of his door being pushed open, a slight creak had set it off. "Too Late Mikey" The groggy Leonardo said before Mikey could even pull any of his usual tactics, one of them would be jumping on him, or throwing pillows.

"Pft . . . (Guhhhhhhh)" Michelangelo sighed in disappointment. _Leonardo smirked sitting up. He sat up thinking, he had dreamt last night after last nights 'Cat' incident. It made him get up to re-check the perimeter. Including a few rooms and hallways. _Leonardo stood ready for the yearly tradition to commence, something he actually looked forward to. Stretching as he headed for the living area.

_Raphie boy on the other hand . . . would still be asleep_. Michelangelo thought recognizing the opportunity for revenge. He opened Raphael's door quietly, stepping in carefully, careful enough to do an entire life time on ninja training justice. He held a hand over his mouth to hold in laughs. He got extremely close to Raphael's bed, but far enough so if his behemoth brother reached out to grab him he'd make a quick escape.

"YOU BETTER WATCH OUT, YOU BETTER NOT CRY! YOuuuuuuu BETTER Not Pout I'm Tellin' Raph WHY! SANNNTAAA CLAUS IS COMMMIIIINN TO TOWWWWWWWWNNN".

"MIKEY!" Raphael reached out to swipe at his brother with a growl.

"Not today my brother!" Michelangelo laughed hysterically running out of the room. Raphael let his arm hang off the side of the bed pillow over his face.

April and Casey were cuddling on the couch in the living room. Master Splinter was making tea in a nicer robe than what he usually wore. Donatello made coffee for everyone.

The Christmas tree sparkled in the lights, Leonardo was Santa this year.

"Leo's got the hat, and hands out the presents this year" Donatello handed the hat to him. Mikey did it last year and Donatello the year before that. Leonardo accepted it putting the hat on.

Bethany emerged and giggled when she saw him. "Good morning" He said handing a bag to her with her name on it in cursive. "That ones from me" April waved. Bethany smiled back and they held a stare for a good five seconds before Mikey tossed up a gift from under the tree he'd gotten for Master Splinter.

Bethany sat down on the floor by Kelly, who looked happy but tired. Klunk emerged and jumped onto the wrapping paper when everyone started piling it in the middle. Tangling himself in ribbons, attacking them.

"Awwwwee Thankyou" Bethany hugged april. She'd gotten her a makeup and bath set, bamboo and vanilla shampoo and bath oils.

"Heres one for Mikey"

"Got It" Mikey raised a hand across the lair, Leo threw it perfectly and Mikey caught it. "Second incoming!" Leonardo threw a second gift for Mikey.

"Hey thanks, this'll come in handy" Donatello thanked Brandace for a newer Swiss army knife and leatherman than he already had. "I noticed yours was kinda rusty". She admitted.

"Thankyou my sons" Master Splinter chuckled, happy with his gift. They got him a newer Kimono Robe and set of Bath towels.

"With this many people using the same bathroom we needed considerably more than what we had" Donatello explained.

Mikey danced in a circle to a Dean Martin Christmas song, wearing a brand new kitchen apron. "For when you make pancakes" Leonardo patted his brothers shoulder. "hehehe" Mikey pointed at the Apron that said "Ninja Cook" on it. Kelly laughed, getting up gently to give Michelangelo her gift to him. It was in a small bag with a snowman on it.

"Awwww" Mikey said noticing her happy smile, she held it up in front of his face. "It's not as beautiful as what you got me but-" She started just before he pulled out a corded bracelet, it had a couple of small conch shells corded in with orange and black cord. "I know how to make them and . . . Wanted you to have a 'friendship bracelet'" She said feeling a little silly.

Mikey nodded smiling and putting it on and pulling her into a side hug. She giggled letting him.

"AH!" Michelangelo ducked all of a sudden when Raphael walked past him. Raph was in a good mood, walkin' in with his 'Good mood' Raph walk. April hugged the giant red masked turtle handing him a santa designed package with a green bow.

"Thanks April" He smiled giving the woman a hug and accepting the box.

Leonardo threw Raph another box. "Hey Leo this one's yours" Casey called out. There was a large thin one sitting by the T.V's. Leonardo stopped to look at it for a moment. Wrapped in silver snowflake paper with a white card on it, his name written in a nice small cursive. "That's from me" Bethany admitted. Leonardo held it up, letting himself sit down. Everyone was giving gifts out to everyone already.

Bethany flushed , wondering what he'd think. It took one pull but he was careful. He ripped the wrapping carefully and admired the framed scene under the wrapping.

Leonardo glanced over a Painting, or some sort of sketch and oil base possibly. An Ocean scene with a Cherry Blossom tree over looking a cliff. The waves looked like they were storming. Calligraphy on the sides with the words 'Strength, Calm, and Tranquility'.

"I thought your room could use . . . Accent" She shrugged, hugging herself in her white Christmas sweater and tights.

"I like it, Thank you" He said honestly to her, making her hold back the possibility of pink in her face from blushing.

"I hope my gift will be just as appropriate" He handed a sparkly blue small package to her. It was a slightly heavy box like maybe something metal was inside it. Bethany glanced up at him before opening. April watched her open it, the girls' face seemed gently excited and extremely careful and delicate with whatever it was inside the box. Leonardo watched her open it, waiting to see what she would think of it. He smiled a little watching her take the top of a white box off, inside on a blue velvet like pillow was a Silver sparkling Hair comb piece. It was a little heavy so she knew this was the real kind, the kind you'd wear in your hair if you were going to a ball or something.

Her fingers traced the flowers in awe, small sparkling rhinestones embedded on the flowers. "Traditionally It's worn with your hair up" Leonardo told her while he watched her trace it lightly. "It's Beautiful, I think I might even be too afraid to wear it . . ." She smiled up at him before looking down again, then going to read the card, a small fold out with a 'Merry Christmas' on the front in red silver letters.

'_Merry Christmas Bethany, I hope this suits you, considering anything you wear wouldn't be able to outshine the wearer itself'. _

Bethany breathed out feeling a beautiful fluttery feeling in her chest. In his own way, he called her beautiful. His eyes were kind and accepted the hug she gave him. "It's lovely" She pulled around his neck, he chuckled at her enthusiasm hugging her back.

April leaned back with Casey, cuddling the vigilante and admiring her ring which she wore all night. Everyone had watched Bethany go speechless, moved by the sentiment.

"Nice" Casey winked to Leonardo.

"Oh hey this is for all of you" Kelly held out a card to Donatello, sitting next to Raph with Mikey looking over his shoulder.

"It's a card from . . ."

"Maddie" Kelly smiled. Donatello quirked an eye ridge curiously. Mikey watched wondering what it said from the girl who the last time they saw was shaking in her high heels, and literally quaking with fear.

"Wow" Donatello opened the card to read, handing Michelangelo a gift card to Pizza hut. "DUDE! She can scream at me ANYTIME she wants" Mikey held up the giftcard for fifty dollars.

Donatello read the neat hand writing, a Christmas scene of a bridge in a park with lamp posts and Christmas wreathes and glitter adorned the inside.

"_I just wanted to wish everyone a merry Christmas, and to apologize. After Kelly told me what actually happened I'm more than grateful for that night 'Mikey' saved me from that man that attacked me. I know this doesn't make up for the screaming but I hope it makes up for at least a fraction . . . Any friend of Kelly's is a friend of mine* Merry Christmas and Happy New Year~ Sincerely and Apologetically, Madeline H~. _

"She is _SO_ Forgiven" Mikey pointed at the card that Donatello was smirking over. It was nice to hear that something they did was appreciated, and apparently rewarded. Mikey was hugging Kelly telling her she should get some more friends.

All four brothers smirked, it was kinda nice to hear something like that. Even Master Splinter smiled. Touched by the sentiment.

Raphael looked up from his spot on the couch. A particular Long, bed wavy haired brunette walked into the kitchen. No doubt for coffee. He left his gifts on the couch while everyone else stayed in the living area, grabbing the one under the tree he had put there himself. Shiny red paper. No card . . . He didn't know what to write anyway and figured she'd get it.

Brandace was turning around, singin' lightly to the song that was playing. Her brown hair looked kinda brown gold today, wavy and curled around her shoulders, wrapped in a tight black v-neck sweater and tight black jeans. Accentuating every part of her that she'd give a glance to while she was dancing slowly to, pourin' coffee. She turned noticin' he was there.

"Morning, coffee? . . ." She asked offering some, her green eyes were sparkling this mornin'. Makin' him a little taken back.

"No thanks but . . . Merry Christmas" He said not breakin' eye contact, holding out the small wrapped box in his right hand. She looked up at him slyly like she was amused or somethin'. She quickly turned around and had a package on the counter, holding it out to him "Merry Christmas" She smiled. Both taking the others. "You first" He nodded to the box. She smiled at his reaction, he watched while looking over his package and looking up to see her expression every few seconds. She moved her hair a bit before openin' the package gently.

He heard her gasp his name softly "Raph" When she took the top off the box.

She looked up at him for an explanation, like she was happy and surprised but more surprised than anythin'.

"I got it ta' help ya . . . With the Courage thing" He explained motioning to it with his hand. She took it out of the box. It was a small silver chain holding a metal outline of a dragon. It's wings and head reared defensively and a wrap around tail.

"It's beautiful . . . "

"Here. . ." _He held it up to show her. The tail clicked out and inside was a small knife, sharp and hidden. "It's got a secret knife in it, like a . . . reminder. Ta' keep ya safe" He coughed hopin' he didn't sound too corny. By the look she was givin' him he guessed he was just corny enough. _

_Brandace looked up at him, Raphael shrugged like it was no big deal, but he was smiling so he was happy in his own way that she liked it. He smirked a bit more when she put it on in front of him, hanging from her neck now. "I love it" She said sincerely. "Okay now open yours" She pointed at him. He chuckled tearing the paper off, she figured he'd read the card last._

_They barely stood a foot apart. She watched while he held the card in one hand and then looked in the box. Trying to get past the wrapping paper and tissue paper. It was a pretty hefty box._

"Casey helped me find them" _She admitted holding her arms infront of her, like she was unsure if he was gonna like it or not. To be honest he'd like whatever she got him, cause she took the time to get somethin' for somebody like him. She always treated him like he was normal, and he hadn't told her but it meant the world to him. That she looked at him like that, talked to him like she did . . . _

_Now here she was waiting to see if he'd like whatever she took the time out of her day to get for him. Casey didn't mention takin' her shoppin' for anythin, figures he wouldn't anyways. _

He felt somethin' cold and metal, pullin' out a Tall black Sai, with metal handles. Steel and imported. He breathed out totally examining it. She put a finger to her chin watching nervous if he was gonna like it or not. Raphael set the box down pulling out the other. Two Tall twin black Sai, Metal handles, curled at the ends on either side and a sharpened end to the handle. Emblazoned in gold was the Japanese symbol for 'Warrior' on each Sai. He smirked backing up and giving them a try.

Brandace smiled hoping she did good, He was like a little kid excited about a new toy. His large green form holding them his own way with a three finger hold. He twirled them effortlessly, the shing of the metal against the air made his gold eyes light up. She laughed watching him nod and smile.

"Are they okay? I mean if you don't actually use them their at least pretty enough to put up on a wall or something" She explained before she was pulled in by a large right arm holding her to him. "Thanks" He chuckled hugging her. She hugged back grabbing around his neck when he bent lower to do so.

"No problem, I figured a Tough guy like you can't have too many toys" She joked.

"HEY if you're done Love festing . . .WE HAVE A PIZZA GIFTCARD TO USE!" Michelangelo motioned to the gift Maddie gave them. Raph smirked at his brother as if he was hopeless.

"It feels like the very first Christmas to Meeeeee!" Michelangelo sang pulling April in for a dance and then Kelly, Grabbing Bethany in for a twirl and doing a slide across the lair to reach the payphone.

"WHO WANTS PEPPERONI!?" Mikey shouted smiled from side to side.

**Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night***

**Loyal Reviewer award tally question : IF you could give a gift to any TMNT character, what would it be, to who and why? **

**Best answer receives the extra reviewer tally* **


	58. Green Feelings

**I love knowing how inspired everyone can get from Soul Skin Deep. I also got the impression some of you awesome readers are confused about the 'versions' of characters being presented. **

**I used a lot of the new movie to describe what they would look like, and a lot of the 03 cartoons for character from the series. Some of the 90's for character and reference. Side note . . . I honestly pretend nickelodeon doesn't exist and the new show isn't real lol. I don't watch it, I tried lol. It's like nickelodeon gave a 13 year old free reign to do whatever they wanted. I know a lot of people are particular but the backstory is the same as it really has been in most of the versions. There is no krang here . . . Or ice cream kitties lol. Master Splinter was the pet rat of a great ninja master, whom the Shredder rivaled and murdered. The turtles were pet turtles, and the Ooze was from TGRI, a chemical waste company. I try to keep it simple lol. That's as far as this goes people lol, there is no alien stuff here. Karai is not splinters daughter as Nickelodeon would have you so believe. I went by the comics and the other versions before Nickelodeon's cartoon. Just so were all on the same page here on the back story so no one's confused anymore. There is no war to be fought, in *THIS* universe that's how it is. **

***Confusion cleared* **

**(Job Hunt Rule #1, always show Initiative)**

Jack Gerhard had poured his second mug of coffee, looking around his office. His Calendar went unchecked, usually Lennarow handled that. It was the fifteenth of January, his staff was busy with paperwork leftover from December. The officers on duty made the place look like an over worked understaffed PD.

'_What else was new?'_

Hanna Would be in here by now, breakfast in a bakery bag and two coffees in hand. What had him shaky this mornin' wasn't the extra strong black coffee, but the message from Lennarow she'd left on his personal answering machine. One of his officers informed him he had mail and a few messages on the answering machine for him. Gerhard made sure they weren't previously checked.

_There was still a Rat in this precinct._

He thought making a face with his bitter coffee. 

_With Hanna out of the office he knew whoever was dealing Information to Hun Severonson, would notice her disappearance. _ Staring at the wood on his desk in thought.

'_Time to go to work'_

He left his office shutting the door a little harshly, making everyone stop. His officers stood at attention and everyone else paused their work.

"In case anyone has been wondering, or has noticed . . . I've shifted around partners to make the shifts match, no one is to go on duty by themselves. . . No one. Am I making myself clear?" Gerhard said loud and calmly. Everyone else nodded and answered yes, or yes 'captain'.

"The heck happened to Lennarow?" McKinley asked, leaned back in his desk, a hot dog and some paperwork to fill. McKinley's been backlogged for a week over the riots in early December.

"Cyber Crimes has her for temporary transfer in Canada, there's more online theft and virtual scams this year then there were gang bangs so let's stick to the usual business" He demanded, pushing McKinley to get back to work.

Gerhard looked around adjusting the collar of his shirt. It might just be his own personal agenda, but he was considering having a higher up check his detectives and staff . . . For any signs of 'emotional distress'. He hated when those stiff shirts came in taking his officers off their shifts to harass them and his office. The Internal affairs office was nothing short of a pain in the ass but . . . One call and they'd be here ready to sniff around. Anyone who would be snitching in this precinct would have higher levels of stress than anyone here.

_Other than himself of course_

Looking through the windows, seemingly having everything in order today. He made sure no one was watching suspiciously when he hit the button to his answering machine.

'_Mr. Gerhard this is a reminder that you're overdue_ _for yearly dental exam, please make an appointment at the nearest available time with Dr. Xiang . . . '_

_**DELETE**_

'_Gerhard this is Lennarow I'm still on appointment in 'Canada'. . . _

Jack Gerhard leaned down close on edge to the desk listening. She sounded casual, which meant she was holding her position well. Keeping up the lie that kept her safely entangled in the Canadian transfer story.

'_- I don't have much time, I'm going through initiate training and came across some information regarding our recent case, those girls that were abducted and assaulted . . . It was on Hun Severonson's orders. He's being paid off by someone else, someone big. . . But the suspects are the one's carrying out the abductions. Along with the recent crime spree all over Manhattan. I'm currently attempting to make an appointment with their higher up as we speak. But I won't make a move without you're say so, I'll need wire taps, and hidden camera's anything we've got. . . I'm just as good as in right now Gerhard, I need evidence taking measures and efforts now. Wish me luck captain.-'END OF MESSAGE-_

"I can't use anyone from this office to give Lennarow Equipment" He whispered to himself leaning back and wiping his chin with his hand in thought.

'_He'd have to make an unscheduled appearance . . . Maybe send an undercover officer from another bureau. He could pull a favor with Brooklyn, They're narcotics unit would love a piece of Hun Severonson's ass. Considering all the Russian drug smuggling has Brooklyn under paper work, and round the clock, over worked, and understaffed officers, in a jam up that could take months to catch up. _

_He dialed the right number on a pre-pay cell phone, should the higher ups check his phone records for future reference. This whole situation was a game of chess. He had to be two steps ahead of the FBI's watchful eyes, two steps ahead of IBS. All this with the hopes that the careful maneuvering would land him a check in Hun Severonson's corner . . . He had a rook already in place. Now he had to find a bishop to send a simple yet effective reinforcement. _

**(New Year's Eve) **

Her black over coat kept other's from giving her more than just a passerby glance. She was just another woman walking down the street, nothing more. No inquisitive glances when she passed the throngs of enthusiastic people celebrating the countries new year. She was headed to a secluded area, designated for a meeting away from her Master.

'_Master, it is almost time . . . Would you like me to stay to administer your treatment?' She asked endearingly. He was after all . . . Her sensei, her father._

'_Go'. He gave her a nod, allowing her to leave with his regards to the man she was meeting. _

'He was receiving his treatment, and would have administered it to him herself'. But this sudden request to meet with their previous benefactor made her obligations mixed. While her master was bed ridden, she had to act as the face of the Foot Clan. Representing her Master Oroku Saki, the 'Shredder', was a duty only she could fulfill. Hun Severonson was still not in her Masters Favor. Hun was now a regained pawn.

She turned into the International building, a lobby with a fountain of cherubs. Flags from every country adorned the walls. The flag of Japan caught her eye to the right wall. An escort in an Armani brand suit of dark navy approached her when she took off her coat, revealing the black dress she wore underneath.

She met his wary pair of light colored eyes. She knew she was intimidating even in a feminine form or a skirt. No amount of makeup or designer dress and heels could change her demeanor.

Karai followed the escort who nodded and pursed his mouth inward turning so she would follow. They took to the elevator, 10th floor and down the left hall in a meeting hall. A white polished marble table and grey interior made the room look dull and used more for meetings suited to ambassadors. Bishop was in a usual black suit and tie, opting for clear glasses to his usual tinted ones.

Bishop's black crew cut gave away his retired military career.

"Karai, thank you for joining me on such short notice". He stood taking her jacket, obviously forgetting she was a trained assassin and opted to pull her chair out for her in a gentlemanly fashion. A server was called up bringing a silver cart, wine and champagne was called for. Now that was something she was used to. Always being catered to by others outside of her Master's watchful gaze. To him she was a student and his daughter. But to this man Mr. Bishop she was a business head and relation, someone to be handled carefully and to never let their guard falter.

"We have business to discuss, you wouldn't have called me here otherwise". She replied tartly.

"Of course" Bishop motioned to the server to pour them each a glass of wine.

"How is the topic of our conversation doing today?" Bishop asked slyly but with a straight face and normal serious tone.

"He is well, and offers his sincere apologies that he could not meet with you in person". Karai wasn't lying, her father did send his best regards to this man.

"-And how is his status, moving around I assume" He asked without the inquisitive tone to match it.

"He is" She admitted. _Though out of force and less from actual healing ability she knew. Master Shredder was standing up on his own and slowly regaining his strength, forcing himself to become the man he was before_. She sipped her wine, it was white and she didn't detect any odd scent that would give away any drug or poison. Then again Bishop was not the type, if he wanted something he would have it just by asking. She was under the circumstances under his debt, the entire Foot clan was, or what was left of it. Their numbers dwindled, their actions hard and offensive. They used what they had to make a comeback statement, but if the Master intends to wage war on the city that burned him, he'll need old debts cleared to make way for new income.

"I wanted to ask about the progress made towards 'repayment' for the personal services for which the Foot Clan has received".

"It has been stalled . . ."

"Really . . ." Bishop put a hand to his chin swiftly but quietly. Karai noticed how he didn't touch his wine yet, completely focused on the reason she was here and less about frivolities. Bishop was in all truths a business man, with a hard agenda.

"The Foot clan has time to make a full scale return, but not enough time to repay old debts . . . That' doesn't sound very _'honorable'_".

Karai winced, trying not to sneer.

"I'm also wondering why the 'investment' and repayment has been handed down to degenerate street criminals . . . I know about the Purple Dragons. However . . ."

Karai looked up, taking a moral beating. _This man had called out on her honor. If she was in charge she would have handled the matter personally. Now she knew that she should have handled it personally instead of handing the responsibility to Hun. Now the Foot clan's business reputation was to pay the price for lateness._

"-However, I understand that your father is not concerned with tying up loose ends before starting his upscale city turf war . . . I have no interest in the Foot Clan's activities" He continued harshly. Karai looked up softly, opting for a reproach.

"These photo's made no sense, in a city of millions. There are many who look like this. As a favor to my father I take full responsibility for inaction. We hired others to search the city. I do apologize, for not handling the matter personally".

"Although business would condone no excuse, I understand the complexity of the situation. We made a deal Karai, and due to late action were not sure the anomalies are even within the state of New York". Bishop's voice dripped with disdain.

"We believe that those you are searching for, are still in the city". Karai answered after having bowed, still in bowed position for apologizing. As was customary to apologize for a late business transaction. He sat up a little as if waiting for an explanation.

"When I asked for a status update on the matter from those we hired, we received back reports of 'strange' activity". She admitted.

"Describe, in detail" He demanded.

She raised herself and sat back down, making complete eye contact.

"Entire purple dragon units have been obstructed, when identification was being made on the two suspect anomalies you called in to have tracked. One man was killed, the other two hospitalized with no memory. The two suspect anomalies disappeared".

"Are you saying the anomalies were competent enough to take on three full grown men?" Bishop asked doubtfully.

Karai reached into her purse, she brought it along just in case. Reaching in for an envelope. Bishop eyed her suspiciously before accepting it. Taking out photos.

The first was graffiti on a cold cement wall. Of what looked like red spray painted turtles. . .

Karai watched for reaction. His face never faltered with any significant response. The second photograph . . . A wrecked car, in front of what appeared to be the police, bags of white powder resembling cocaine spilled onto the cement were piles of it were inside.

"Are these pictures supposed to mean some sort of significance to me?" Bishop asked dryly.

"Vigilantes . . . They've appeared wherever we've been this past year. Including an incident where a young woman was suspected to be one of the anomalies. Purple dragons claimed to question her, before being ambushed. The suspect was gone after that".

"I'm supposed to believe that the reason the Foot clan has been inactive to repayment, is because of Vigilante activity? . . . That doesn't pose well for competency, does it Karai?" Bishop's tone lowered.

She felt worse than before showing him their dilemma.

"I should have known this would be a difficult task to accomplish, even by highly trained rebel groups such as the Foot Clan".

Karai narrowed her gaze, feeling something a keen to wanting to put a knife through his head.

"-Which is why I'm going to aid in your search"

The answer surprised her. "Aid?" She asked.

"Recently this past year there has been a third anomaly, which is why my people, and investors would like to see results quickly". Bishop stood to look out the window.

"I have been given permission to supply you with proper equipment, with –"

Karai stood watching him.

"-With the promise the Foot clan will honor its debt, and take action as quickly and efficiently as possible. Drop the purple dragons from the man hunt, enough citizens have been hurt in the process to 'safely' bring them in".

"Satellite feeds believe them to be women. Body structure from the incidents suggest to our specialists that they are young. And as of this year, there are three"

"Three?" Karai asked, having only known of the two.

"Yes, three. The second storm created quite a problem. The government is having a hard time convincing NASA and the world that a weather vortex is what caused the storms. The second happened a month after the first. But only one major attraction covered in a particular Ionic signature of that storm, came through-"Bishop sighed, done explaining when he really wanted to get to the point.

"You will be outfitted in equipment equivalent to machines that detect electronic frequencies. The specific Ionic signature will be the highest the reader can detect. Anything above the halfway mark suggests the Ionic signature is nearby, or has left its impression".

"My soldiers will have to know how to use this equipment". Karai informed him.

"If any of them have watched the travel channel and any of its previous content involving ghost hunting, the equipment will be equivalent. The lights will read red, and the sound will increase. Easy to manage. The investors expect results after this new expense" Bishop warned.

Karai understood. Failure would not be tolerated. If they wanted the support, which her father begrudgingly needed, she would have to act fast.

"Where would you like our efforts centered?"

"Scour the entire city if you have to . . . Perhaps try near these sights first" Bishop motioned to the photographs she presented to him. "I have no interest in stories Karai, bring me results . . . Or the consequence will cost Mr. Oroku Saki his progress towards full strength, and the Foot Clan's efforts to regain former standing".

His threat was subtle, but she caught it.

Karai gave a quick bow before heading out.

"The equipment will be sent to the address given to you by the doorman on your way out . . . Be there on time" He demanded before Karai hurried to the elevator. She breathed hard in before kicking the side wall of the elevator in anger. Not only was her honor questioned, but now she had to watch every move she made. She hid the information of the encounters with the 'vigilantes'. Her father knew very well who they were . . . Bishop couldn't know. Lest the government businessman take too much interest in her father's enemies.

As for Hun . . . She had no intention of telling Hun to call off the search. Manpower was something the Foot Clan was in short supply of. So long as Bishop received what he wanted, she could detract them by whatever means she found necessary.

**(January 20****th****) **

It was an early rise this morning, for the entire household. Three would be going back to a schedule of topside school hours, and part time jobs. He and his brothers were back on a training basis.

Leonardo lifted himself up with his arms, slow and feeling the slight shake. Upside down push up's, in his room by the wall.

He'd go get breakfast once he reached 50. Forty-four . . . Forty-five . . .

"Hey, we have enough for a day's worth of calcium and protein" Donatello entered just past the door to show a box of breakfast pizza.

"Five More" Leonardo's muscle shook as he held still to answer his brother.

Donatello nodded walking back to the kitchen with the box. He just thought he'd give him first dibs before there was none left.

Leonardo lowered himself letting his right leg down to catch his balance and put himself upright. Re-tying his mask in a half cracked mirror. Watching back at the one staring right back at him.

A busy living room. Girls getting ready for school, each one taking turns in the bathroom. Michelangelo watching cartoons, Raph watching whatever was on eating breakfast at the table for a change. Donatello beside him with Master Splinter.

"Thanks" Leonardo took the carton from Mikey, guzzling from the carton itself. He was allowed to opt out of a glass at least once in a while. Unlike Raph who drinks everything out of the container.

"Woah Ho! Somebody's in a good mood" Michelangelo smiled nodding as Kelly walked over to hug him. "I know it's just school but I have play practice too . . . thought I'd look nice today". She smiled brightly in an outfit April had gotten her for Christmas.

"Really? It looks okay?" She asked questioning her ensemble.

"Babe, you look great" Michelangelo nodded. Black lace flowery skirt and tights with a sweater, she looked like a garden fairy in the middle of an ice age.

"You look beautiful, now stop it" Brandace smiled walking by her friend and nudging her. Donning a usual attire of jeans and a tight black sweater.

Leonardo walked out to the living room.

"Good morning" Bethany seemed extremely pleasant, and rested this morning. She even put her hair up, curls pulled back to a messy bun.

"Good morning" He smiled a little. Her spirits seemed better these days, it made the atmosphere around her that much more pleasant to be around.

"Were leaving in Five" Donatello motioned to the time.

"Okay" Bethany nodded. She gave him a one sided 'goodbye' smile. Touching his arm "I'll see you later" She answered softly.

"You too" He answered back with a gentle nod. It didn't slip his eye when he caught the silver in her hair.

"It looks good on you" He gave the compliment before she completely turned from him, watching her eyes soften and look down from him with a rare bashful smile. "I felt like wearing it today" She smiled.

"Bethany, I'll have to take you now or you'll be late". Donatello called out pointing at his wrist again to emphasize the time. She turned with an awkward smile "Bye" She gave a small wave before grabbing her backpack and coat walking behind Donny to the elevator.

Leonardo watched the gated elevator climb upwards.

"I saw that" Michelangelo suddenly was standing next to Leonardo, also with his arms crossed the same way he had his own crossed. Watching the elevator raise to the warehouse.

"What?" Leonardo turned his head towards his odd brother.

"Its okay broooooo" Michelangelo made a 'zipping his lips' gesture. Raising his hands and walking away after giving him an odd two punch as if he was teasing him about . . . 'Of course'.

Leonardo waited five seconds, a good enough start.

"Hey Mikey" Leonardo whispered quickly to Michelangelo who turned around still walking , his brothers eyes suddenly wide realizing Leonardo was ready to give practice chase, breaking into a sprint. Both brothers jumping over the couch. After all, what was an older brother for?

**(Good day's start . . . Like this)**

**(MKTO: Classic)**

Donatello drove naturally, even with the ice. Traffic wasn't too bad, at least.

"Could you turn up the radio?" Bethany asked smiling. Donatello obliged her, other than the cold, which poor Donatello was layered up in sweater, trench coat, mascot head and pants and shoes. It was hard to tell it was him under all of it.

Bethany reminded herself to thank him again later. They did so much for them, just so she and her friends could go to school. Not to mention below zero with wind chill was no easy feat for a reptile. But the sky was blue, and the sun was shining, somehow even with the cold she couldn't help but smile.

_Oooh_

_Oooh girl you're shinin' _

_Like a fifth avenue Diamond_

She was too busy thinking about this morning. How her chest tightened, and her heart fluttered . . . Just thinking about it. When Leonardo gave her a compliment about the beautiful hair comb he gave her for Christmas. The rhinestones shined in the sun, and the silver accented her hair perfectly.

_And they don't make you_

_Like they used to_

_You never goin' out of style_

"Awwee Beth your hair looks pretty today" Kelly complimented.

"Thanks, I guess Leo thought so too" She smiled, making Kelly smile even wider, knowing what she meant.

Donatello pulled up down the street from the school. It was the usual quick dash from the van to the school. Maddie was standing waiting for them at the entrance. "Have a good day"

"Get home and get warm" Brandace called out to him. He nodded lifting a hand to wave goodbye, pulling the trench collar around his neck better. Donatello put the van back in drive, but not before their friend . . . Madeline, that was her name. Waved at him too . . .

_Oooh _

_Pretty baby_

_This world might've gone crazy_

_The way you saved me_

_Who could blame me?_

_When I just wanna make you smile_

"Dude he totally waved back" Kelly waved again after Maddie smiled in surprise.

"They loved the gift card by the way, and Mikey forgives you" Brandace pointed out before they entered the building.

"Oh! Great! I just didn't want their last impression of me to be the screaming lady". Maddie explained, relieved her card was appreciated and she was forgiven for her misjudgment.

"Nope, now you're the pizza lady" Kelly joked, all four laughing as they headed to first period.

_I wanna do you like Michael_

_I wanna kiss you like prince_

_Let's get in on like Marvin Gaye_

_Like Hathaway_

_Write a song for you like this_

Bethany sat in the second row for English II composition and literature. Opening her notebook to get started on the boards' riddle for that morning, there was a light tap on her shoulder.

A girl and one of her friends with blue aqua hair and pink highlights was smiling at her. "I just wanted to say I love your hair thing". They both smiled motioning to it.

"Oh thank you!" Bethany took the compliment smiling. "A friend gave it to me for Christmas". She beamed in her seat, turning back once the teacher walked in.

_You're over my head_

_Outta my mind_

_Thinkin' I was born_

_In the wrong time_

Kelly twirled in her skirt, while Madeline showed off her new glasses. "Those are adorable!" Madeline let Kelly try them on, while she twirled and danced on stage during stage set up in study hall. "Hereherehere!" Kelly pulled in Maddie for a selfie with the glasses on.

_One of a Kind_

_Livin' in a world gone plastic_

_Baby you're so classic._

Michelangelo just got out of the shower, a towel around his shoulders. His cell went off, checking it to see a picture message from Kelly.

_Baby you're so classic_

She and one of her BFF's takin' a selfie. Michelangelo smiled nodding his head. The Same hand holding the phone had her friendship bracelet she made him on the same big green wrist.

_Baby you're classic_

"That guy's checking you out again" Maddie glanced up with her while they went over lines setting on a corner of the stage. Kelly ignored it but turned to look anyway. The Zac Efron looking skater boy dude was in fact looking at her . . . Again. "Dude he's walking over here" Maddie whispered in a high pitched warning tone.

"Hey, so did Ariel have a good Christmas?" He asked, completely smooth.

"It was good" Kelly nodded.

"Good, Good . . . Listen I never got to introduce myself before. I'm Cael, and uh just wanted to say thanks for letting me borrow the pain I don't think I actually thanked you for that". He motioned. Kelly knew where this was headed.

_4 dozen Roses_

_Anything for you to notice_

_All the way to serenade you_

_Doin it's not your style_

After she politely told him he was welcome, and he pushed his bangs back keeping full eye contact on her. Kelly breathed out, her patience was helping keep her on the stage. Maddie on the other hand looked totally thrilled he was talking to them. "Listen Uhm, the real reason I'm over here is my friend Ty . . . Tyler over there wanted me to ask 'you', you both if you'd be interested in going out this Friday. There's a big hockey game and . . . What you think?" He put his hands together, being as charming as he possibly could. Kelly looked over at Madeline.

_I'm a pick you up in a _

_Cadillac_

_Like a gentlemen_

_Bringin' glamour back_

"He kinda likes you, you're Madeline Hasher right?" Cael double checked nervously. Maddie and Kelly both looked surprised. "Oh yeah I know Tyler, he's center forward on the soccer team" Maddie nodded showing her own patient charm. "Oh Awesome, but uhm if you're not busy Friday -?" He asked again.

"I don't know-"Kelly started.

"Yeah were free . . . "Madeline interrupted. Kelly shot her friend a surprised look. "Sweet, uhm I'll give him your number to text you"

_Keep it real to real_

_In the way I feel_

_I could walk you down the Isle_

"yeah we'll coordinate" Maddie nodded taking Cael's offered cell phone to put her own number in. "I'll bring some girlfriends" Maddie smiled "Including this one if that's okay". Maddie nudged Kelly giving her friend a pleading look. Kelly turned to Cael feeling like she was just pulled into a date Friday night. Smiling and hiding her nervousness. "Yeah, _Great"_ Kelly kept her smile up.

"Cool, I'll see you later then" Cael nodded to Kelly before walking back to his friend, both giving each other high fives and jumping off the stage, showing off.

_I wanna do you like Michael_

_I wanna kiss you like prince_

_Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye_

_Like Hathaway_

_Write a song for you like this_

"Do you have any idea what just happened . . . I'm sorry . . . I don't know what came over me!" Madeline suddenly turned apologetically to Kelly in light panic and astounded at her own behavior.

"It's . . . Okay" Kelly patted her friends shoulder. "You were just distracted . . . By Zac Efron Hair and a soccer butt" Kelly nodded while both guys ran out of the auditorium to next period. Maddie grimaced while her friend patted her shoulder and side hugged her.

_You're over my head_

_I'm outta my mind_

_Thinkin' I was born_

_In the wrong time_

Brandace shook her hair a little, gym class made her feel like she was an alien on her home planet. The other girls were in volley ball shorts and the rest were spandex queens. Her black sweats and t-shirt made a considerable differential line between fashionable and garage vintage.

She laughed a little shaking her head. "Start your reps" The coach instructed them. The other girls were partnering up. Brandace on the other hand partnered with another girl, glasses with black dyed hair. Not exactly fitness material, but they both got along pretty well, at least for gym. "You want me to grab the stuff or-?" Natalia asked, talking about the push up bars.

"It's okay I'll grab it" Brandace offered.

_It's not a rewind_

_Everything is so throw back_

_Yeah_

_I kinda like it like that_

The other girls were grabbing the 35 pound bars. She made her way through them reaching for the forty five. All of them moving out of her way when she grabbed the heavier set from the back.

"I don't know if I can lift that with weights on each side too . . ." Natalia looked a little insecure. She was considerably smaller than Brandace was herself. Brandace felt like for a split second she was someone looking down at an insecure version of herself.

"I'll help you" She reassured her gym partner, "we'll give the spandex queens somethin' to look at" Brandace joked making Natalia burst out laughing.

_You're Outta my league_

_Old school chic_

_Like a movie star_

_From the silver screen_

_One of a kind_

Forty five pound bar with 15 pounds on each side. The coach was watching, while the other girls were doing 35, with five pounds on their sides. Brandace breathed out on the first press, pushing up and then letting back down slowly. Natalia doing her turn spotting. The coach nodded, '_**Ladies, start challenging yourselves'**_.

"Harvey and Quenn, you both can go change". The end of class the coach took notice and let her and her partner leave first, and making the others stay to do any extra set of exercises. Brandace and Natalia high fived in the hallway running to the locker room laughing.

_Livin' in a world gone plastic_

_Baby your classic_

"Best class ever" Natalia smiled, sweaty but happy. Brandace checked her phone smiling from their small victory.

'_Maddie just got us all a date on Friday night . . . -_-' _

Brandace's smile started to falter a little. "Date? What kinda date?"

_Baby you're so classic_

Bethany was in the library, returning a book and going back to the renaissance section. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, making sure no one was looking she opened a book and checked it while hiding in the pages. Her eyebrow quirked at the text message.

_Baby you'er so classic_

"Date? What kind of date? With who?" Bethany texted back quickly, making sure the librarian didn't catch her.

_Baby you're class_

_And baby you're sick_

_I never met a girl like you_

_Until we met_

Lunch time made for an interesting conversation.

Bethany waited with Brandace at their usual table, she didn't seem to know what was going on either. Kelly came up smiling coyly, like she knew already.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry, please don't hate me" Maddie squinted her eyes sitting down carefully and slowly.

"What's this about a date?" Brandace asked motioning with her fork which had some macaroni on it.

"I don't recall meeting anyone at this school who was date worthy" Bethany said not to mention until recently Maddie had thought they all had boyfriends.

"It was . . . It was . . . I'm sorry" Maddie drooped her head, her hair falling in front of her face.

Bethany shook her head frowning, rolling her eyes.

_A star in the 40's _

_A fold in the fifties_

_You got me trippin' out like the sixties _

_Hippies_

Kelly felt something hit the back of her head lightly. It was a wad of paper . . . 'Cael was waving his arms to get her attention'. His guy friends were looking over at their table or laughing at him. "I'm assuming that's prince charming?" Brandace motioned flatly behind her.

"Yep and his friend" Maddie sipped through her straw, shyly looking down.

"Yeah, that guys the one with the soccer butt" Kelly smiled pointing. Maddie reached out to put her friends hand down, all three laughing at Maddie's red shocked expression.

_Queen of the disco tap_

_A 70's gleam _

_And an 80's vest_

_Beyonce, Marilyn_

_Girl you're timeless_

_Just so class_

"Someone's aiming to impress" Donatello walked by the bathroom

"There wouldn't happen to be an occasion would there?" Leonardo asked watching his brother amusedly. Michelangelo was standing in front of the mirror did a smooth turn around, lifting the collar on the jacket Casey lent him. He'd wear a hodded sweatshirt under it too but, he was aiming for somethin' Raph's trench coat couldn't do justice for.

"Thinkin' about taking my girl to a movie later" Mikey pointed back at his reflection giving the mirror version of himself props with a fist bump and pointed finger guns.

_You're over my head_

_Outta my mind_

_Thinkin' I was born _

_In the wrong time_

"Dude she's just . . . (Sigh)" Mikey spun around breaking out a dance move. Leonardo chuckled. "It doesn't seem a little odd, you being a turtle and her being a human". Leonardo asked watching his confident little brother spritz on some cologne.

_It's not a rewind_

_Everything is so throw back yeah_

_I kinda like it like that_

"Don't over think it bro . . . Just . . ._Feel it_ . . ._In here_" Mikey put a hand to his brother's plastron front shaking his shoulder where his heart would be. "It's in there, and someday you're gonna thank me for starting the trend" Mikey pointed at Leonardo. Leonardo smiled "Just be careful".

_Outta my league_

_Old school chic_

_Like a movie star from the silver screen_

"The real prince charming appears! Horse drawn carriage and everything" Brandace joked nudging Kelly while they walked down the street towards the Van.

"Is that old spice?" Bethany asked noticing a pleasant scent coming from the front seat.

_One of a Kind_

_Livin' in a world gone plastic_

_Baby you're so classic_

"Uh maybe, okay . . .You . . .Work" Mikey pointed at Brandace who nodded.

"You . . .Home" Mikey pointed at Bethany.

_Baby your so Classic_

"And you . . . maybe . . . movie and ice cream?" Michelangelo looked over at Kelly with his sweet demeanor. Kelly broke into a happy grin "Really? Are you sure?"

"If you're up for it? I got enough for two of the 'gotta have it' size at Cold stone" Mikey winked. Kelly smiled climbing over to the front seat from the back, taking his arm and hugging it while he drove off.

_Baby your so classic_

"Wow, two dates in one week. Somebody's on a roll". Bethany leaned back in her seat looking out the window.

"Date?" Michelangelo asked still staring straight forward, kinda confused.

"This guy asked Madeline out for a friend and we all ended up being invited" Brandace tried to explain nicely.

"Psh! That's the story he wants you to believe. He just wants to go out with Kelly and used Maddie as an excuse, even _she_ knows that" Bethany let it all out without realizing it.

Kelly looked over at Michelangelo who had plastered a smile she knew was fake. Her brown eyes shining with concern, glancing over at him every so often.

"Oh that's . . . Cool" He nodded. His hands re-gripping the steering wheel a little bit.

**(Bang Your Head)**

Raphael stretched after doing some resistance training. _Things dyin' down around Christmas didn't help his edge off any. _

The elevator came down. Two girls' were back, and Mikey.

"What's up with you?" Raphael asked quirkin' an eye ridge. _Mikey was walkin' slower than earlier, as a matter of fact he looked kinda down. Like somebody spilled coffee over his favorite comic book or somethin'._

"Oh, Hey Raph" Mikey gave a wave walkin' right past him. Raph quirked an eye ridge again, lettin' it go. Kelly stood by the elevator a minute before followin' after his brother.

"Oh hey Raph . . . Think you could drive and pick up Brandace from work later . . . I don't feel like goin' out".

'_Mikey turnin' down a chance to get out of the lair?'_.

"You sick or somethin'?" The gruff red masked turtle asked setting his weights down.

"What?" Mikey asked, completely zoned out but he still kept on walking, right to his Play station.

Kelly bit her lip walking over to the T.V. area. What she felt like she and Mikey had was still so new she wasn't sure of the boundaries around it. But right now she knew he needed a good pick-me up.

Michelangelo slumped in front of the T.V. Mortal Kombat was the prime choice of the evening. Just a large over grown turtle, and a controller . . . Yeah. He thought down casting his eyes, and letting Moloch the monster devour his character.

'_Not like she wouldn't be getting' asked out by guys' . . . Dudette's all that and a bag of chips . . .'_

Michelangelo stuck a sword through his opponent's character, kinda like he meant it. _'Cause he did'_

'_Bet this kids' like a tweenlet with the Justin Bieber hair and lines straight outta Jersey Shore'. _

His character just completely mutilated the other guy . . . "VICTORY . . . FATALITY"

The game announced back to him just as he went to put the controller down, not even gaming was making him feel any better.

"Hey" A pair of soft arms wrapped around his neck hugging him from behind. He looked up at those big beautiful doe eyes, and her smile was gone, instead she looked like worried.

"Hey . . . I won" He said faking a victory chuckle and raising the controller in emphasis.

"Cool . . . " She giggled, makin' his heart pound a little. He felt a kiss on the top of his head, right where the mask cut off. "Winner's get a kiss" She joked.

For a second she looked confused, he just stared back at her. For a second he just wanted to pull he down and 'really' kiss her. But the thought of another guy taking her out and wanting to do the same thing stopped him.

"Mikey? . . . Are you worried about it?"

"Worried about what?" He asked, figuring '_Yeah' she probably already knew what was bothering him. _

"That guy . . . Is whatever . . . He's just another guy, and he didn't ask me on a date. He asked Maddie on a date for his friend. And . . . Even if he is like, into me or something . . . He's not . . . You".

Mikey looked up, feeling his smile come back. Her face was blushin' a little, and his chest jumped from the inside when she said that.

"I dunno I-"

"Stop, Stop , Stop . . .Right there" She pointed. Her hair tickling the sides of his face, while she leaned over him and he looked up at her upside down. She leaned down for a better kiss, the spiderman kind. Both hands against his face and leaned over kissing him lightly before pulling away. Both his hands holding her hands in place over his face.

"Feel better?" She asked blushing.

"Uh huh" He nodded, this dreamy half gleam look on his face, completely and hazily looking up at her. Kelly giggled pulling away, Michelangelo stood up before grabbing the jacket he borrowed form Casey and getting dressed again.

"Movie and Ice cream?" She asked, standing with her hands behind her back watching him get re-dressed.

"Anything my girl wants" He smiled putting an arm around her. "We gotta wait though, Raph's got the Van". Mikey smirked sheepishly.

**(Green with Jealousy)**

"So, If it got this right . . . A guy , went up to Kelly's friend and asked her out, for anotha' guy . . . and he was just usin' it as an excuse to ask out Kelly". _Raphael rolled his eyes feelin' like he just read off the plot for an MTV late night special._

"Yeah" Brandace adjusted her jacket, trying to warm up in the van. He turned up the heat. It was late and she just got off work.

"So . . . Why're you goin'?" He asked stopping at the red light, wonderin' why the shell she was goin' out with a bunch of strangers. _She moved her hair and smirked at him, like she was thinkin' something about him and wouldn't say it. _He flipped the turn signal and took the left lane.

"I'm going because Beth and Kelly are going, and I haven't been to a hockey game since I got here . . . I used to back home". She replied before givin' him that same teasin' smirk that made him look away every time.

"I'm going to watch out for them, if anything happens I'll call . . . Promise" She patted his arm like she was makin' him feel better. He held in that grumble he wanted to give off in his throat like he normally would.

'He's worried and just doesn't wanna say it'. She thought smirking and letting go of his arm. They finally reached the warehouse as he pulled in.

"I'm just sayin' none of you even know these guys' they could be freakin' thugs for all you kno-"

He was interrupted when he suddenly felt her shift in her seat and lean up to kiss his cheek. He coulda' sworn he felt a tingle when she did, putting a hand to his cheek and lockin' eyes with her from the side. Those green eyes were smiling at him like he did somethin' 'cute' . . . .

Brandace smiled at the suspicious look he was giving her.

"Raph, sweetie . . . I got it" She patted his arm smiling at him again before getting out of the Van. Mikey and Kelly were walkin' over.

Raphael let out a half growl half sigh before openin the door and givin' the keys' to Mikey. "Hey Mikey Careful shiftin' gears Alright!?" Raph shouted as they were leavin'. A little frustrated he stood there, watchin' Mikey and Kelly leave, Kelly wavin' to him and Brandace just as they were pullin back out.

"Master Splinter would like to see you" Leonardo motioned to Brandace on their way in off the elevator.

"Hey Raph . . . " Leonardo paused. Raphael turned, and Leo was just 'lookin' at him.

"What?" He asked a little irritated with the odd starin'. "What!?" He asked again a second later.

"Oh nothing I just , wasn't sure if that was food, or a lipstick stain on your face". Leonardo motioned to his own right cheek, giving Raphael a smug amused smirk before walking away. Raphael put a hand to his face again, wiping what he could off, going to the bathroom to check before anybody else got on him.

"Ooh sorry about that" Brandace motioned to his cheek, trying not to laugh. His face was so perplexed, she couldn't help it. He gave his usual demanding lean with his shoulders "Get your butt in there before I kick it there" He turned trying to be serious. But his tone was so light gruff, there was no threat in it.

She raised her eyebrows once, that same damn teasing sly smile. "_Whatever you say_". She headed in for an evening lesson with Master Splinter.

**(Grateful)**

"That looks nice on you" Donatello complimented Bethany while she was in the kitchen, she was trying to fix her hair again to the way she had it this morning, using a spoon to help.

"Thanks" She smiled, feeling like she was beaming again.

"I think Leo was happy to see you wear it . . . He searched up and down China town and Koreatown looking for something he thought you might like"

Bethany looked up and held in a heartbeat. Donatello chuckled, his brother was off in the privacy of his own room meditating. He thought about the four stops to scope out any local shops for something. "He found Brandace and Kelly some hair chopsticks but I know he looked a little harder to find something for you". Donatello shook his head thinking about the strange connective points each one was creating and maintaining with the other. Ever since 'the fall' . . . His brothers' been training harder, and maintaining a constant vigil over the family. Usually Raph was the one doing extra patrol and going around the tunnels to do perimeter checks, but lately Leo's been occupying himself with exactly that.

"He went through all that trouble for me?" She asked, feeling like she was just told a huge secret, hazel eyes darting from one corner of the table to the other in thought. Though to Donatello it must not have been a big secret.

Donatello stopped drinking his coffee in mid sip. Her facial expression was more or less on the surprised side, the intellectual turtle watched how she touched the decorative hair piece gently while it was still in place in her hair.

"He's . . . I guess you could say , very fond of you" Donatello shrugged, not knowing really how deep his brothers' thoughts or feelings went for Bethany Fishers the half blonde human with a taste for Victorian literature, Shopping, anything to do with California, and Japanese decorations.

Just to be on the safe side he better leave the topic alone. Donatello grinned closed mouthed and raised his coffee mug in a good bye gesture.

Bethany pulled her light blue long sleeved loose shirt by the sleeves nervously. Fiddling with the white tank top underneath before standing up and breathing in slowly, closing her eyes and chanting a courage mantra in her head.

She was going to go in and thank him again . . . That was the best excuse she could have for the sudden visitation. She closed her eyes trying not to really think about him, and every two steps she stopped and her stomach and her heart blended together to make every pound harder and every thought of him cause a mix of fear for every step she took. But not a bad kind of fear . . . Just fear of what she'd say, if she'd freeze, or if she'd just stand there the second he looked at her those brown eyes locking with her own.

"Oh Sorry" She excused herself.

"Hm, heading to bed already?"

She turned the corner and he was already right there. Her heart stopped . . .

'_Breathe'_

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired. It's been a long day. . . Uhm Thank you, again by the way" She pointed at her hair piece behind her, still holding up her messy bun.  
>"I got lots of compliments on it" She smirked softly, amazed how well she was pulling of casual conversation when inside she felt like an emotional firework.<p>

"I'm glad you like it" His eyes were soft looking down at her. She turned to walk past him at the same time he was going to walk straight, but turning his head to follow her with his eyes.

"Good night" She smiled again turning around. Suddenly worried if her smile gave too much away. "Goodnight" He smirked nodding to her waiting until she reached her room.

She smiled a little internally panicking and throwing her face in a pillow the second she reached her bed. Turning over and sitting up, taking the hair piece out of her hair, feeling over the metal designed flowers and the rhinestones sparkling in their centers. She laid back down on the pillows, sleeping with some string lights glowing, outlining the hairpiece on the stand next to her.

**(Pre-Game Jitters)**

"I don't get it" Raphael growled hitting a brick wall and not caring if someone heard.

"Stealthy and Silent Raph-ael" Leonardo uttered his impatient brothers name in syllables.

"It's been relatively quiet . . ."

"We aint see tail end of them since December" Raphael cracked his knuckles and neck looking around. They were above April's apartment, having visited her and Casey, mostly so Mikey could return Casey's borrowed jacket, he wore after taking Kelly out on a date.

"How'd the date go?"

"Scary movie, and some ice cream . . . Even scored a good night kiss" Mikey and Casey High fived.

"ughh" Raphael groaned sniffling.

"Hey man, at least were ready when they do show" Casey patted his friend on the shell.

"The consistency of Purple dragon activity has decreased substantially in the past month. By about at least 83 percent. The cold could be a factor, less likely to go out in wintery conditions?". Donatello offered a valid theory.

"No way, the weather don't stop guys like that" Raphael pointed, before coughing and turning away.

"It could mean their planning something, a precise attack requires time for strategy" Leonardo stood up after leaning over and staring out over the streets and across the urban distance that was New York.

"Only factor left open now is . . . When" Donatello said standing with his brothers and Casey. A police car followed by another sounding distant alarms, and flashing lights.

**(Not in the Jr. Leagues) **

_He was reading an inside gamer mag, after having made mac and cheese and bringin' in three liters of root beer, and yes he was gonna drink it all, in one sitting. _

Michelangelo knocked back half of the first liter, drinking it straight from the bottle.

"Got enough there bartender?" Raphael swooped in with his right arm psyching his brother out and grabbed one of the three liters with his left, taking a drink himself. Mikey snatched it back, he breathed out a heavy sigh letting his chin sit on the table.

"Ya been actin' like somebody broke y'er playstation all week" Raph pulled back a chair.

"Uuuuuhhh" Michelangelo breathed out, the last thing he wanted was a lecture from the turtle who got at least two every day from everybody else.

"Want some mac? Mack_?" Mikey offered some of the pot to Raph. Raphael just stared at his brother with his arms crossed like he was avoiding the conversation. Which . . . He was. Raph wouldn't understand this kinda- . . . Well maybe he would but , he sure as shell wasn't gonna talk to him about how Kelly was in her room right now, getting ready to go out on a Friday night with her girlfriends, and some dude whose lookin' to get with her. _

"Wishin' you were probably goin out too huh?" Raphael slid the pot of macaroni away with his first finger, leanin' back in the chair with his arms behind his head.

"Yeah Raph, that's it" Mikey nodded answering quietly, looking around incase his brother could hear his lie, avoiding eye contact.

"You worried about that other' guy aintcha?" Raphael guessed, Michelangelo dropped his head to the table, he didn't know how Raph knew but he was NOT up to talk about it.

"Does this look okay?" A soft female voice walked in and so did the whiff of some nice perfume. Kelly turned in a circle in front of them, smiling and waiting patiently for a response.

"Guh-" Michelangelo sat upright, She raised her arms in a 'what do you think way'. A pair of leggings, heels, skirt and a tan sweater.

_Michelangelo swallowed the words he thought were supposed to come out of his mouth. 'Dude she even did her makeup and stuff . . .' _

_Even if he still thought she looked better without all that makeup stuff on, she looked beautiful._

'_I'm thinking you look amazing and I want you stay where Mr. Friendly dude won't get the chance to get too friendly'._

"You look really nice"

"Yeah, thought this was just a hockey game?" Raphael quirked.

"It is just a game . . . Maddie said she'd pick us up". Bethany came in. Hoodie and Jeans, she wasn't even up for going out but this was the best she could come up with in equivalent to her enthusiasm.

"Brandace said she'd let us sneak the water in her purse this time" Bethany shook a bottle of water letting Kelly know.

"So are you all staying home for the night?" Kelly asked, watching the two brother's just hang out at the table, and then Donatello walk in for dinner.

"Actually were heading out this evening" Donatello nodded using the microwave.

"Oh" Kelly nodded, closed mouthed.

"Hey you ready?" Brandace walked in flipping her hair. _A pair of black tight jeans, boots, and a leather jacket. Looks like dudette went all out too . . . _

Michelangelo looked over smugly at Raph

_His dear brother who'd been giving getting on him about being worried about his girl . . . Now big brother Raph was doing a little questioning himself._ _He could totally tell, it didn't take a grand master to know that his brother' was doin' that thing he did . . . where he leaned back in the seat with his arms crossed, thinkin' something and lettin' his eye's make the judgement call to know Raph was totally going through the same thing he was, and this time he called dibs on the jokes. _

"Hey Raph don't cha wanna tell em' goodnight and to have a good tiiiiiiiiimmee". Mikey raised an eye ridge smirking and hugging his brother's side shoulder, shaking him a little.

"Hey Brandace, you look great babe" Mikey complimented her.

"Aww thanks sweetie" Brandace smiled over from the doorway, pulling her boots on.

"Yeahhhhh" Mikey leaned his head to the side, looking up at Raphael. Raph barely turned his head to glare back down at him. _'It's workin' isn't it Raphie boy'. Michelangelo gave him the best innocent look he had. _

'_Yep, he was definitely irritated now'._

"Well, have fun okay? And be safe! And stay warm" Kelly hugged Mikey who side hugged her back, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and waved heading to the elevator with her friends.

"See you in a couple of hours".

Michelangelo waved to Kelly smiling patiently. Holding back what he really wanted to tell her.

**(Game Time)**

"Dude here they come"

Cael hit his friend lightly on the arm, both guys walking out to the four girls walking towards the arena entrance. "Hey" Maddie waved lightly. Tyler didn't waste any time walking beside her. Kelly smiled politely when Cael nodded to her.

"Hey Miss Mermaid". Cael breathed out, steam following his breath.

"Can we get inside please?" Brandace nudged Bethany forward and ushered her friends inside. They approached three more people, a long black and blonde haired girl with a long face and diamond jawline. Two other guys, one was holding the other girl so it was safe to assume they were together, Kelly thought giving her best 'Yeah hi I'm here' closed mouth grin, when Cael introduced them.

It was the New York Rangers Vs. The New York Islanders.

The stadium was mostly full. "I got 8" Tyler showed his seasons pass, they counted the group out at the ticket counter before letting them through.

"Tyler's parents get box suites when they're here but we decided on ground floor". Cael was talking, mostly to Kelly. Kelly smiled "Oh wow, they must come here a lot to let all of us in like that" She observed smiling politely.

'As long as their here it'll be okay' She told herself. Maddie was having a conversation with Tyler the Soccer player, and Cael was trying to have a conversation with her during the whole first period. 'Just a while longer kelly'. She told herself.

"So you're not from New York?"

"No , I'm from Oklahoma" She nodded.

"Oh you're a southern girl, that explains why your cute" He nodded, both laughing. Kelly looked away to Bethany who was trying not to laugh with a 'You knew this would happen' Expression.

Brandace was sitting beside her, totally into the game. Like 'REALLY' into the game, watching so intent like a guy during the super bowl, eating popcorn and her head moving wherever the puck went.

"Is someone gonna call that?" Brandace motioned to the Rangers player who gave a high-stick penalty to an Islanders player and the Ref obviously didn't see it.

"You live with your friends? Like you guys share an apartment together or-?"

'wow he really wanted to know a lot'. Kelly felt her patience thin out but wasn't sure if she was just over reacting, he was just trying to keep conversation.

"Uhm we live with our mothers' best friend. They all kinda went to college together and She agreed to take all three of us for a while so we could finish school here and maybe get a head start on college and stuff" Kelly nodded looking down "Yeahhh" She whispered looking down. That lie she knew by heart.

"Wow, that's pretty cool of her. So you plan on stickin' around after high school then?" He asked nodding like he was following every single word she said.

"We don't really know yet" Kelly admitted, now that part was true. She glanced over her shoulder to the row behind her where Maddie was watching the game and Tyler was texting.

'Maddie wouldn't be able to save her'.

**(Innocent Fun)**

**(Good Foot: Justin Timberlake Ft. Timbaland)**

Michelangelo was doing practice with Leo. Yeah, he opted for actual training than trying to up his score on SSX tricky.

"That's a first" Donatello mentioned watching Mikey actually volunteer for training. Raphael watched from his bench, doing bicep curls.

_I aint tryin to be rude _

_Dude_

_But were tryin' to tear up the place_

_C'mon_

"1-2-3"

_Hey Timbo_

_Yeahhh_

_Don't you hate it when a dude starts _

_Actin' up_

Michelangelo let his cell down, he'd been texting Kelly since she left and so far the only thing bothering him was the thought of that guy who was with her.

_Like this fella over here_

_With his hand on his gun_

_Be muggin' and carryin' on_

On three they went at each other ending up in a block. Splinter had them do it to take out the element of surprise.

_Hey J.T _

"_Yeaaah?"_

_Why these dudes keep starin' at us?_

_I don't know but Imma about to find out_

_What's up_

Leo could turn around and be on the defensive or totally hail on him on the offensive. It's all about guessing your opponents movement before they get the chance to surprise ya'.

_Be easy and don't take it too rough_

_Talk to em'_

He chose defense, Leo picked offense, ending up with his sword between his nunchuck chain links. Leo's face was completely focused, trying to help his brother out. Michelangelo wouldn't volunteer unless he really needed the outlet.

_I'm not bein' Cocky_

_I just know this_

_That she was lookin' at me_

_Chill homeboy _

_Be cool_

_Cause there aint no reason_

_For all that fussin' at me_

Michelangelo let Leo take a step back so they could circle and do it again. This time "1-2-3"

_It's just getting' started_

_And there's a lot of fish around here_

_Just shakin' their jelly_

"ugh!" Michelangelo went around throwing his leftie out on a downward whack. Leo had his swords together in a defensive position to block and throw the chuck back.

_I aint tryin' to be rude dude_

_But were tryin' to tear up_

_The place_

_C'mon_

Circle around, again. Leonardo breathed out low and deep. Mikey was usually a defensive unless cornered. With Raph he'd wait until Raphael had given him all his best hits, missing each one. Raph would get tired and Mikey would take advantage of their brother being open after a hit or set of attacks.

_Aint nothin' to it_

_If you wanna get down_

_Then we can do it_

_Do it_

_Aint nothin' to it_

_Get out your seat_

_You aint glued to it_

It takes twice as much energy to swing and miss than it is to swing and hit. But Michelangelo was a little more on the offensive side this evening. Leonardo counted three and this time Michelangelo threw one chuck from each direction which put himself on the defensive again throwing Michelangelo's chuck's in the opposite direction away from himself. Mikey twirled them back in under his arms again.

_Be easy and watch that_

_Tone_

_Keep steppin with your new suede shoes_

_On_

_Boys and girls lets all sing _

_Along_

_Everybody just Get on the good foot_

'Little brother doesn't have any jokes this evening?' . Leonardo almost said out loud, Michelangelo's behavior was a little odd but maybe it was maturity. They did have a lot more responsibility now than they had a year ago.

_Get on the good foot_

Mikey turned around re-whirling his chucks for a readied round. Leonardo turned his wrists around Katanas' at the ready. His eyes went to the corner to his peripheral for a moment. "1- . . . 2- . . .3"

_Now how am I supposed to know?_

_She's yours?_

_She aint got no ring on her finger_

Leonardo barely got out three before going for the offensive and having to turn buckle under when Michelangelo jumped for an air sault followed by two hard polished chucks aimed right where his head would have been. Leonardo buckled under and turned away, staring hard at his brother who was breathing hard but not saying anything. Looking down like he was just trying to keep on going but had other things on his mind.

_It aint our fault homeboy _

_That your girl likes to wander_

_And linger_

_Your actin so serious _

_We just danced I aint even asked for her number_

_Don't be mad cause we the _

_Life of the party_

_We aint really tryin' to hurt nobody_

_Talk to em'_

"Take a break Michelangelo" Leonardo nodded. Mikey shifted himself and rotated his shoulders a moment, still looking a little dazed and unfocused. His phone had vibrated since the third round. Kelly texted back, she took a selfie of herself with a face that was smiling. But the text at the bottom said _'Other than spilling my coke on the ground, it's okay'. SOoooo whatcha up to?_

Michelangelo chuckled, smiling a bit.

'_Training with the bro's' . . .How's the game? _He texted back before Leo came back from a water break.

_I'm not bein' Cocky_

_I just know this that she was _

_Lookin' at me_

_Chill Homeboy be Cool_

_Cause there aint no reason for all that_

_Fussin' At me_

_It's just getting' started_

_And there's a lot of _

_Fish around here_

_Just shakin' their jelly_

"Hey Raph, you want a turn?" Leo offered. Raphael stood up rolling his head in place and rotating his shoulders after weight lifting for the past hour.

"Yeah sure" .

_I aint tryin' to be_

_Rude dude_

_But we tryin' to tear up the place_

_C'mon_

_Mikey waited an extra sec for a text back, turnin' around and headin' back to his bro's. She was doing fine and she didn't sound like she totally hated being out, and she had friends there with her. It didn't feel totally natural to feel like he did. _

"She's fine Mikey, focus on me" Raph offered to be an outlet. Which even if he didn't say it, Michelangelo appreciated. 'Raph was right, Kelly was fine, it was just this feeling he had'.

_Aint nothin' to it_

_If you wanna get down_

_Then we can do it _

_Do it_

_Aint nothin' to it_

_Got out your seat_

_You aint glued to it_

Raphael pulled out his Sai, both brother's facing each other before turning around and takin' one step forward. "1-2-3!" Raphael turned on the offense, which Mikey probably figured he would. Two dodged left and right blows. Mikey re-shook his shoulders. Both brothers turning around again.

_Be easy and watch that_

_Tone_

_Keep steppin' with your new suede shoes_

_On_

_Boys and girls lets all sing _

_Along_

_Everybody just get on the good foot_

Raph smirked hearing Mikey chuckle, both smirking on either end.

"1" Raph called out

"2" Mikey slyly called out longer

_Get on the good foot_

_Get on the Good foot_

"3!" Raphael turned around, in a split second he had his arm up blocking a kick from Mikey and ducking under a nunchuck from the right. Raphael narrowed his eyes a minute, huffing out a breath and walking backwards, eyes watching the other. Raphael wiped his chin with his fist before turning around again.

_If you keep on pressin' at me_

_That don't bother me none_

This time they were taking five strides instead of one step. Leo watched with his arms crossed, Donatello was observing and checking his tablet at the same time.

"Michelangelo's doing well today" Leonardo mused out loud to Don. Donatello nodded, not looking away from his tablet.

_Cause I see every fish_

_In the sea_

_I'm a catch the baddest one_

_You take yourself_

_So seriously_

Mikey backed up smirking, he was startin' to feel better. And that weird jealous vibe was dyin' down. His phone was going off, just before he and Raph turned around. He grabbed it off the side table just to check it for a sec.

_But you don't wanna_

_Press me none_

'_So far he's tried to put his arm around me twice. But I'll live the games almost over'_

Mikey made a 'Pft' Noise. 'Tried and Failed Brah'. Michelangelo shook his head smirking. The last hour and a half of jealous torture was going to end. _'Dude, he felt like such a shell head for worrying so much. Kelly could handle herself'._

_Don't be alarmed boy_

_We came to do no harm boy_

_Talk to em'_

'_Hey Mikey, were gonna be home a little late. They just invited us to a party at a friends'. Maddie rlly wants to go, and dsn't wanna go alone. Brandace and Beth said they'd come with me and mke sure no one gets handsy or anythng'. _

'He just had to check the last second text . . . yeah . . . Feeling's back'. He thought feeling the unnatural jealousy feeling come back.

Michelangelo turned around feeling just as frustrated as he did before.

_I'm not bein' Cocky _

_I just know this_

_That she was lookin' at me_

_Chill Homeboy_

_Be cool cause there ain't no_

_Reason for all that_

_Fussin' at me_

"Mikey you ready?" Leonardo asked.

"Yeah" He answered back, holding in his own growl. All three brothers took note of the sudden change in Mikey's tone. Raph didn't seemed too phased by it.

_It's just getting' started_

_And there's a lot of fish around here_

_Just shakin' there jelly_

Raphael readied himself. "1- . . ." "2. . . " He noticed Mikey wasn't counting with him.

_I aint tryin' to be _

_Rude dude_

_But we tryin' to tear up the place_

_C'mon_

"3!"

"AGhhh!" Michelangelo grunted out his own just as Raph turned around, Raphael saw Mikey runnin' straight at him.

_Aint nothin' to it_

_If you wanna get down_

_Than we can do it _

_Do it_

Raphael turned and did a spin to the left to avoid a Right chuck, and then using his sai to deflect a left chuck to the right side of his face.

_Aint nothin' to it_

_Get out your seat_

_You aint glued to it_

Just as Raphael was about to put his shoulder into him. Mikey was going for a drop and a leg sweep. Raphael kept his shoulder and elbow to Mikey's midsection so when he fell he was on top with a blow to the middle to keep him down.

_Be easy and watch that _

_Tone_

_Keep steppin with your new suede shoes_

_On_

_Boys and girls lets all sing along_

_Everybody just get on the good foot._

Michelangelo' had his angry face going just as Raph had him pinned and down. Mikey threw a leg up shoving his brother with the back of his leg by the neck and forcing him to the side.

_Get on the Good foot . . ._

Raph stood up breathing deeper but even. Michelangelo laid on the ground a minute, arms above his head. Frustrated expression still on his face. Raph offered a hand up, which he took. Breathing hard and walking away to his room.

**(House Party: Brokencyde)**

Just when she thought they were going to grab whatever was left of the nacho's and skittles to head home . . .

"Hey Cael! Sejuan's havin' a party at his place. His folks are out to florida for a week". Tyler called back raising his hand like he was about to break into a victory dance.

"Man you serious?" Cael turned to her so quick she thought he got whiplash.

"You wanna come?" He asked, eyes bright and smile excited. Kelly looked to Bethany who looked like she would rather not.

"You wanna go right?" Tyler asked Maddie, the other three people were staring at her as if waiting for her to say 'yeah duh'. Madeline looked to Kelly before nodding. "I can do another hour or two" Maddie nodded. "Unless you guys' need to go home?" Maddie asked looking at Kelly then to Bethany.

'_Uh oh . . .' She felt her best friend instincts kick in. Maddie and Tyler looked like they were really into each other. _

"Dude, Cami Talneir's gonna be there" The other girl said smiling into her phone. The other guys were nodding, definitely down.

"You up for it?" Cael asked again.

"I dunno, I guess an hour would be okay" Kelly shrugged looking down at her phone. "You sure?" Bethany asked like she was making sure Kelly didn't just slip from sanity, and giving her another chance to change her mind.

"You know I'll go if you go but only if you 'want' to" Brandace motioned to Kelly and then herself. Maddie and Tyler were talking, and smiling, laughing about something.

"Yeah sure, an hour won't hurt".

"Cool" Tyler smiled following Madeline out of the row.

The others were walking up the steps to leave, Maddie stopped to turn to her friends first. "Are you guys' sure?" She asked, guilty expression. Kelly knew Maddie didn't want them to feel like they were doing something they didn't want to.

"Okay . . . How many of us have been to a real party before?" Bethany looked around. . . . Bethany turned to the one friend who had her hand up lightly.

"Why am I not surprised" Bethany shook her head.

"What?" Brandace shrugged.

"It's just an hour babe" Brandace held onto Bethany's shoulders to give her friend support and keep her walking forward. "We make sure Maddie gets in and out okay, we do a good deed and we go home" Brandace gave a quick game plan with a smirk.

"We don't know any of these people" Bethany motioned to everybody who was getting in Cael's SUV.

"The best part is you don't have to, we probably won't ever see any of these people again anyway" Maddie said trying to be positive.

"Just follow us!" Cael called from his SUV across the parking lot. Bethany gave an exhausted wave to let him know they got the message.

**(Da House Party: By Brokencyde)**

They were over on the upper west side. The streets were particularly quiet but there were a lot of cars. A house on the street had flashing lights inside, and loud music playing. The SUV pulled up.

"I don't know you guys' this isn't a good neighborhood" Maddie sat back in her seat having second thoughts scrunching her blonde hair and looking over at her friends.

"Hey! YEAAHHH!" Cael got out of the SUV, everybody else following out. While all four friends were still in Maddie's vehicle.

"Whatever you guys' wanna do" Brandace looked out the window, checking around them.

"Tyler's waiting for you" Kelly told Maddie who hugged the steering wheel, contemplating just saying they were heading home for the night.

"It's just an hour and . . . If were not okay with whatever's . . . In there- " Kelly motioned to the flashing windows and people walking around. "Then we'll leave" Kelly stated her opinion nodding, feeling like she was more confident about it.

"Okay . . .Rule 1 . . . No drinking, no weed, no pills. We clear!?" Bethany raised her finger in a demanding fashion. Everyone agree'd.

Brandace smirked watching out the window when the sound of glass breaking was heard.

"Any words of wisdom from the expert?" Bethany took off her seatbelt while they exited the Vehicle. Tyler and Cael waiting for them while the other's were already inside. "Yeah, Don't pass out with your shoes on, don't touch the brownies, and any guy who walks on you in the bathroom has a rack to the balls coming his way". Brandace smirked pocketing her fists in her jacket.

"You're so inspiring" Bethany droned.

"Just say your with Tyler and everything'll be cool" Cael told them when they walked up the steps. The smell of alcohol already present, among other things. Bethany wrinkled her nose, and Maddie looked around a little nervous. Brandace walked in first all four looking around.

"Dude" Brandace started chuckling

_Outta Control_

_Poppin Fo sho!_

_Sippin Petrone!_

The music was making the walls shake, bass dropped. Girls were staring at them as they walked in. Red and Yellow Solo Cups were either in hands, or all over the floor. Someone was using a pool table in one room for beer pong. A bunch of drunk college guys hollering at each other from either end of the table.

_Don't stop till I'm ready to GO_

_We got a _

_House party and it's_

_Poppin Fo sho!_

People squeezing past each other. Bethany tried to keep her distance from one guy who purposefully walked by her and rubbed against her, walking away only when she hurried past him.

_We got the Keg Pumpin_

_And were sippin Petrone_

_We get to party through the night_

_Ay!_

_Party through the night time_

"Yeah! Suck it bitch!" One of the college guys yelled at his friend who looked like he was about to throw up.

"What is he doing?" Madeline asked watching this poor skinny skater college guy start drinking beer from his friends shoe.

"That's disgusting!" Bethany burst out laughing from shock.

"Shoot the boot" Brandace shook her head, even she thought that was unsanitary.

_I walk up in the house_

_With my swagga' on lock_

_I got these girlies lookin' at me_

_And they just won't stop_

Kelly looked around, standing next to Bethany. She didn't feel like leaving her friends' side. At least not after Cael tried to ask her if she wanted to chill on the couch. "You guys' I'm pretty hungry" Kelly looked around.

"No brownies, kitchens that way" Tyler pointed putting his arm around Maddie who looked a little out of place but smiled anyway. The house looked nice at least. Kelly thought while she and Beth headed for the kitchen.

_I'm pitching ten_

_But we got 20,000 bottles of Jack_

_We know the party won't stop_

_Until your boy gets back_

Cael started talking to Tyler, and Maddie watched her two friends head towards the kitchen. Brandace stayed nearby nodding to Maddie to let her know where she was. Maddie waved back. Brandace started watching some guy doing break moves on a tarp on the carpet with a lot of other people who were either drunk or stoned.

_Get Crunk, Yeah get Drunk_

_Let the drinkin' begin_

_I'm at a dope house party with a couple of friends_

_Were Screamin'_

"OOOOHH!" The guy who was dancing pulled his bandanna down so his friend could take pictures but just as he went to do a back flip he knocked into a side table taking a lamp out.

_EVERYBODY LETS GET DRUNK  
>TONIGHT<br>WE GOT A DOPE HOUSE PARTY_

_TO GO_

_LETS GO!_

_Oh!_

Bethany lowered her eyes to her best impression of 'don't talk to me' glare she could when a few girls in the kitchen stopped their conversation to look at them. They started talking to each other again laughing and heading out to the living room. "I just think I'm not enjoying this because, I don't know anyone here. Honestly I think I'd rather be back in the lair". Bethany admitted.

"Dude Cookies!" Kelly snatched one from a plate.

"Are you listening?" Bethany asked droning again.

"Mmm I think their oatmeal raisin chocolate chip?" Kelly quirked an eyebrow but she was hungry so she wouldn't question it.

_Don't stop till I'm ready to go_

_We at a House party and it's _

_Poppin Fo Sho'_

_We got a keg Pumpin' and were _

_Sippin petrone _

"Aww dude, no brownies?" Cael walked in behind Kelly. "So . . .Havin fun?" Cael asked. Kelly swallowed a bit of her cookie before shrugging. "It's okay, I just don't get out like this . . .(bite of cookie) Very often".

_We get to party through the night_

_Party through the night time_

"Hey, that's fine. If we hang out more you'd get to do this stuff all the time" Cael motioned around smiling and leaning against the counter.

Bethany rolled her eyes, he was definitely flirting with her.

_Fumble in the party_

_And I'm lookin' for 'Sev'_

_I had a cup handed to me_

_Guess I'm drinkin' instead_

_I've got spinnin in my head_

_Cuz' I'm chuggin' it all night_

_(Chug! Chug!)_

_The Party's getting Hype!_

_It's a good time to Party Right!_

"Dude that guy over there just knocked into Tyler and he threw him across the room" Brandace pointed with a grin on her face, she was obviously amused. Bethany thought crossing her arms.

"I'll be right back" Cael took off to check on his friend.

The sound of a fight breaking out in the living room. Maddie walked back into the kitchen staring at the fight break out. "Drunk guy just bumped into Tyler and he literally just threw him across the room . . .-" Maddie shook her head holding her arms.

_Parties gone all around_

_All I see is my friends_

_It's a good time to find em_

_Never Happen Again_

_Let's Go_

"You look bummed" Bethany suddenly noticed Maddie's broken expression.

"I don't know I thought Tyler liked me but when we started talking he told me that Cael told him that 'I' liked him and that's why he wanted to meet me".

"What?" Bethany asked feeling like someone just played an old high school game involving psychological trickery and it wasn't a girl for the first time in her life.

"Yeah, Cael told Tyler I liked him . . . He just wanted an excuse because he really wanted to ask . . ." Maddie nodded her head a couple of time's in Kelly's direction. Kelly was on her third cookie, and second celery stick.

_EVERYBODY _

_LET'S GET DRUNK TONIGHT_

_WE GOT A DOPE HOUSE PARTY_

_TO GO _

_LET'S GO!_

_OOHH!_

A girl screamed after someone knocked into her spilling beer all over her front.

"Not cool" Brandace looked at Maddie who looked disappointed and guilty, giving her a side hug. "Hey, You know what it's okay. It's His loss, and that guy is a freaking dick wad, here have a cookie" Kelly put a cookie up to Maddie's face, the Blonde smiled but shook her head no.

_Don't stop till I'm ready to go_

_We at a House party_

_And it's poppin Fo Sho!_

"Anybody else feel like ditching" Maddie asked, feeling a little more angry with herself than the situation.

"Like No need to ask me twice" Bethany put a hand up.

"Hey I'm taking some of these!" Kelly put a cookie in her mouth and a couple more in her purse.

_We got a Keg pumpin' _

_And were sippin Petrone _

_We get to party through the night_

_Ay!_

_Party through the night Time_

"Hey" A guy put his arm out extended slowly and smoothly when Kelly and Brandace went to pass to the door.

"Dude I will Cut you" Brandace put a hand up to the guy warningly. The six foot black guy with the East High logo sweatshirt put both his hands up walking away.

_Don't stop lets get outta control_

_We got a house party and it's poppin fo' sho'_

_We got a Keg pumpin and were sippin Petrone_

_An' we goin a party through the night_

_AY!_

_Party through the Night Time_

"Hey You guys' leavin'!?" Cael turned around asking.

"Yes, and you can tell Tyler he doesn't need my number anymore" Maddie called back waving goodbye. Cael looked a little surprised and slightly defeated.

"Hey Kelly!" Cael hit his chest a couple of times giving Kelly a salute goodbye.

_Oh!_

_Don't stop till I'm ready to go_

_We got a house party and it's _

_Poppin fo sho!_

_We got a Keg Pumpin and were sippin_

_Petrone_

_An we goin a party through the night_

_AY!_

_Party through the night time!_

Kelly gave a polite annoyed wave back. A couple grinding near the doorway talking and moving to the loud music. Another round of Beer Pong was initiated, and another guy threw up, right behind Cael.

_Don't stop till I'm ready to go_

_We got a house party and it's poppin fo sho!_

_We got a Keg Pumpin and were sippin Petrone_

_We get to party through the night_

_Ay!_

_Party through the night time!_

while all four walked out the door and back to Maddie's Vehicle down the street. Finally sitting in the drivers seat . . . Maddie pushed her hair back from her forehead looking back at the house.

"I feel like such a loser" Madeline shook her head, gripping the steering wheel.

"You're not" Bethany said forcefully.

"I just . . . I never get invited to stuff like this and the one time I do, I don't even have fun" Maddie motioned to the house.

"It's only fun with friends you know and people you like" Brandace replied.

"Hey you guys . . ." Kelly froze in her seat.

"What?" Bethany asked a little exhausted so she sounded a bit more irritable then she liked to be.

"I- . . ." Kelly's face was pale, and her breathing was heavy.

Kelly thrust the passenger door open and ran over to the other end of the sidewalk, her hair flying forward and threw up. Maddie sat up alert and Brandace got out of the car.

"Kelly, are you okay?!" Maddie rushed over. While Bethany held her friends hair back. Kelly dropped her knee's.

"Yeah . . . I just think I ate too much" Kelly shook her head with a laugh.

**(All time High)**

Michelangelo heard the elevator power up. Which meant Kelly and the girls were home from a night out on the town. '_Wonder if she had fun at the party'._

Michelangelo had never been to a real one, sometimes the family would get together and stuff but nothing really wild like a college party or anything he'd see on T.V. Like Project X, or high school T.V. show re-runs.

"Hey babe!"

"Hi!" She walked over and hugged him. He smirked hugging her back a little before looking her over. She kinda smelled a little weird, like Casey after he and Raph finished off a case of beer after a patrol night . . . Like sweat and beer kinda.

"Hey babe you okay?" He asked, looking her over a bit more. Her hair was kinda messed up and smiling at him.

"Where's Donatello" Brandace came out like something serious was going on.

"Hey! I wanna see Donatello!" Kelly called out. Mikey raised an eye ridge, she looked up at him and smiled like . . .

"Kelly?"

"MHm, Yeah?" She giggled.

"Are you. . . dudette are you drunk?" He asked a little surprised by his own question. "No, but . . . I did eat some stuff, you want some!?" Kelly was digging in her purse and pulled out a couple of cookies.

"I'll take those" Brandace smiled gently taking them from her friend.

"But I was gonna give them to Mikey" Kelly pointed with a slight sad expression.

"Kelly maybe you should go lay down" Bethany walked over trying to usher her friend to the couch.

Brandace sniffed them, and took a small bite taking one chew before spitting it out in her hand, unpleasant look on her face.

"Yeah, these are it" Brandace held the cookies out to Donatello who came over quickly.

"Uh-" Mikey didn't know how to ask but Donatello was already scanning the cookies with his tablet and then smelling them himself.

"These cookies contain traces of Marijuana, Cannabis". Donatello took the cookies looking them over.

"How many did she ingest?" Donatello asked seriously. Leonardo looking over his brothers shoulder at the data he collected.

"Hey, you are a good friend! Beth Can I just say that! You are a wonderful friend" Kelly hugged Bethany who was trying to get to the go to the couch with her.

"I don't know why you're so scared Bethhh"

"What?" Bethany stopped confused.

"You are a strong, wonderful person, why don't you just tell him you like him-" Kelly droned on like she was talking about a problem.

"Okay that's enough out of you darling" Bethany clenched her teeth putting her hand over her friends mouth.

Kelly laughed and just kissed Bethany's Palm instead.

"She had three and then threw up on the sidewalk outside the party house right after we left, she maybe had it in her stomach for less than a half an hour" Brandace shrugged hugging her arms. Bethany was sitting on the couch with Kelly who was playing with Bethany's hair.

"Not to mention the fumes she may have been exposed to in the kitchen. She was in there longer than any of us were and the smell was definitely strong. . . "

"I thought they put these in brownies . . ."

"Either they didn't have brownie mix or thought it would be freakin' hilarious to put it in something no one would suspect" Brandace motioned to the cookies in Donny's Hand.

"None of you had any of these, other than Kelly?" Leonardo asked to be sure.

"No, we didn't even stay long" Bethany crossed her arms after leaving Kelly on the couch to lay down.

"I'll dispose of these, and she should be alright. She'll have to sleep it off" Donatello recommended.

"I'd get rid of those before Master Splinter wakes up" Leonardo gave his own recommendation. "And her into bed" Leonardo looked over towards

_Michelangelo went over to Kelly, he didn't think this was funny at all_. _Mr. Friendly who was all over his girlfriend, took her to a party where she could've gotten so wasted she wouldn't be able to defend herself if she had to. _

'_If he ever meets that guy, dudes gonna meet the hard end of his chucks'. _

Michelangelo re-clenched his fists, sitting down beside Kelly.

"Hey" Kelly cuddled close to him on the couch when he sat down.

"Hey babe, how are you feelin'?" He asked, more worried about her than anything. Extending his arm around her and putting his hand on her shoulder, thumb rubbing her shoulder gently.

"I'm like . . . awesome you have no idea . . ." Suddenly she just started staring into his face, not saying anything. Mouth partially open like she was in wonder or something.

"Has anyone told you, you have like . . . The prettiesssst blue eyes? . . . I love them, I love your eyes" She laughed still staring up at him.

"Thanks" He smiled a little nervously.

"Mikey" She asked softly, her big gorgeous Doe eyes going from one of his to the other. "Yeah?" He asked smiling as gently as he could.

"I really kinda wanna kiss you . . . Like reeeaaaally kiss you" Kelly nodded like she was in mid thought and talking out loud.

"Uhmm-" Michelangelo felt her push him on the couch , she felt on top of him trying to get on, smiling and laughing she climbed onto his midsection.

"Oh dear god" Bethany put a hand to her forehead. Raphael was walking through on his way from the bathroom. Walkin' past the couch, he almost jumped when a mess of dark red chestnut hair flew back, and breathed out loudly.

"Whew!" Kelly giggled.

"Uh Kellybean we-" Michelangelo stopped, Raph was staring directly at them.

"Oh Hey RAPH!" Kelly smiled giggling. "He's a good kisser!" Kelly pointed at Michelangelo smiling like she knew what she was talkin' about. Mikey smiled nervously before Kelly got up.

"Kelly what are you doing?" Brandace came over to try to help maintain her friend. "If you've got this, I'm going to go to bed" Bethany waved.

"Yeah, Yeah I got it" Brandace nodded letting an exhausted Bethany take her reprieve. Hurrying over to Kelly who was hugging a very confused Raphael.

"Uhh is she plowed or what?" Raphael asked Brandace who came over to put a hand on her friends shoulder.

"Raphhh your soooo huge, like you're just like so big. You could eat like three of me" Kelly laughed shaking her head, like that made perfect sense.

"Okay?" He had his arms up thinking she'd let go any second.

Raphael quirked an eyebrow looking down at the five foot four Kelly Elizabeth Smith who he was pretty sure was hammered.

"Wow, he's a good hugger . . . " Kelly giggled looking at Brandace "You're like this big awesome hug thingy! Is this why you like him so much cause he's like huuuuuge" Kelly giggled talking to Brandace. Brandace put a hand to her forehead and Raphael looked directly at her.

"Ahhh! Look at you, you like her huh!?" Kelly burst out laughing.

"I think Raph wants to go bed, and I think it's time for you to go to bed too" Brandace said helping her friend let go of Raphael's front.

"Howsss about you two go to bed and I go hang out with Mikey" Kelly pointed at Michelangelo behind her.

"Well you know what, Mikey's gonna tuck you in!" Brandace said sounding excited for her. "Ok!" Kelly smiled walking over to Michelangelo.

"Pleasepleaseplease take her to bed" Brandace asked nicely rubbing her eyes, pleading with the orange masked turtle who gave a quick salute and nod, picking Kelly up Bridal style.

Raphael shook his head rubbing the back of his neck still a little taken off guard by the whole thing. Brandace put a hand to her forehead, laughing a little and walking up the stairs.

Raphael coughed, both quiet walking up. He coughed again followed by another.

"You sound like your catching a cough" Brandace said touching her bed room door, he turned to her before opening his door. "Yeah, a bit" He admitted.

"Let me know if you need cough drops or something" She offered holding her arms and shrugging, with a warm smile.

"That's fine, I'll be alright . . . So uhh . . . What happened with Kelly?" He asked, both of them stopped in the hallway to talk.

"Hockey game turned to party, instead of brownies they had laced cookies and unknowingly, Kelly ate three".

Raph chuckled looking away and back again.

"She threw it up but . . . I guess it's in her system. She's kind of out of it" Brandace raised her eyebrows smiling nervously.

"Yeah, I could definitely tell" Raphael joked back a bit. After a minute or two of silence she bid him goodnight, leaning in her doorway, warm light smile.

"Goodnight" He waited until she went into her room this time before going into his own.

**(Cheechette of the evening)**

Michelangelo was trying to fix Kelly's bed.

"Hey, you ready for bed yet?" . He turned around just to see her bare back curve from her hips and the color of her red underwear before he turned around again. Trying to stay calm and fix her pillows, all nice and fluffed up.

"Okay" Kelly hopped into bed first. She pulled her arms around his neck.

"You gotta stay okay" Kelly said biting her lip and nodding.

"Yeah okay babe I'll stay" Mikey nodded with her.

Kelly reached up, and before Michelangelo could say anything, not that he was sure he could . . . She was kissing him again.

'_Composure dude, composure'. _

"Hey babe, we gotta stop. You gotta get your sleep so you can feel better right?" Mikey nodded trying to convince her, and smiling at her like it was okay.

"But . . . I thought you liked when I kissed you?" . Michelangelo wanted to kick himself, Kelly's face suddenly looked up at him while he was leaned over her. Like she was hurt.

"Am I not pretty or something?" She looked down , and her eyes started to shine like she could start crying, her hurt expression made his chest ache.

"Kellybean, you're more than pretty. You're beautiful. . . . But-"

_He had to be extremely careful right now, like Superman with Kryptonite careful._

"_-All beautiful girls need their beauty sleep, and if we keep kissing . . . . You wont get your beauty sleep and . . .It'll be all my fault . . . and I won't get to . . .deserve to . . .kiss you" He smiled trying to look as honest as possible. _

"_Oh, okay . . ." Kelly nodded. Michelangelo breathed out slowly in relief. _

"_But you have to kiss me in the morning" She pointed. Michelangelo felt her press his cheeks together. "You have to promise me, you'll kiss me in the morning. Cause I've had my beauty sleep" She mushed his cheeks together but her eyes were serious. _

"_I promise" He nodded taking her wrists gently and getting her to lay down on his arm and putting the other one over her. _

_Finally . . . It was 2:00Am and they laid there in the dark. He'd have to get up in a few hours for morning training with Master Splinter, then he had a birthday party later and-_

_Michelangelo felt her curve her back and stretch. Her T-Shirt rode up a little, and her underwear was showing again . . .and her side . . . and her legs . . ._

_Michelangelo closed his eyes and affirmed his faith in the shell. Yeah, it was tight but it'll be totally okay in the long run. _

_Kelly stretched out again, her butt curving and pressing against his . . . lower section. _

'_Okay dude . . . you got this'. He put his mouth together and closed his eyes, pulling the blanket farther up to her shoulders, tucking her in and making sure she was warm. Laying down with a shakey breath._

'_Dude . . . This is gonna be a long night'. _


	59. Sweet Illness

**(Sweet Illness)**

**WARNING! We're coming up to a pivot point. It's kinda like a ride, I get to warn you to put your seatbelts on and keep your hands, legs and arms, inside the shell at all times. It also means at the end of the pivot point. The loyal reviewer award will be given. **

**Note: Loyal reviewer award is given to the person who has given the most consistent reviews, one per chapter. Or on special 'Loyal reviewer award' bonus questions has received the most tally's, where as a question gives the reviewer an extra tally if they answer the question. So far it's been a pretty close race, I had to go through and count them all and then go over bonus tallies. I'm going to have one final bonus question at the bottom. **

**Second Note: When the winner is named. The reviewer has to send me the final review from their account, the acceptance review. Guest reviews up until this point, I count them if the account name is given with each review. But I can't give the (LRA) to a guest review when they claim it. The reviewer must email or PM me from their personal account so the prize transferal can be discussed. A guest could easily call themselves the person who won and give me false mailing address or email for either prize. There are two award types, which the Loyal Reviewer can choose from* The winner could get it in mail form. The last winner received a comic book of their favorite character, and a signed card* The second option is email form, where the winner will receive a virtual prize and e-card. **

**Once you've won the award, you've won it for this story. Which means the winner will not be eligible to win the LRA in future stories. **

**Tally Ho! ~**

**(Pleasant Conversation)**

Saturday morning, approximately 9:38. The high pitched sound of faint music playing somewhere in the living area, made Donatello lift his tired eyes open, and look around. _The lair was still relatively dark, they must've left the living room lights off for him._ He took up residence on the couch last night, _not typical of course. It was a rare occasion when he himself crashed on the couch, but there was a documentary on last night he remembered being mostly interested if not partially amused by._ It was over the Museum of Natural History's exhibit of organisms that glow_. He seemed to remember dozing off after they showed certain mosses that contained those properties seemingly making rocks and cave surfaces glow . . . That most certainly was when he crashed, now he was positive._

Not to mention . . . There was a furry mass of fluff with a tail on his leg at the end of the couch. Klunk, Mikey's newfound intruder cat, that managed to find his way into the lair, was sleeping on him. Donatello went to pet him, smiling at the purring he could hear.

The music started up again, scaring the cat to alertness as he jumped off of Donatello's leg and looked around a moment before wandering off elsewhere.

It was a repeat ringtone from someone's phone. On the table. . . The Avengers designed phone covering gave it away, Kelly must've left her phone after her 'episode' last night.

Donatello picked it up deciphering whom was the caller and whether he should end the call or take it to Kelly's room personally. The call ended by itself thankfully. _'Maddie'_.

Meaning Madeline Hasher was calling her, just a second after he picked it up the phone was calling again. She was certainly persistent.

Donatello breathed out through his nose a moment thinking, debating whether he should answer. She has seen him before, they had a 'mostly' formal introduction.

_He remembered a frozen frightened blonde staring at him as if any second he'd lunge at her, hugging herself to make herself smaller. It was a mostly typical reaction, the third time around she'd suppressed the biological reaction to scream when presented with a fight or flight situation with an obvious threat present. _

She was still calling . . . _'Alright'_.

Donatello pulled in his mouth a little unsure at first before flipping the phone open with a trained friendly greeting.

"Hello, Kelly's phone. Donatello speaking"

"_Oh! Uhm . . . Donatello?"_ She asked repeating his name. She sounded unsure but he was a little intrigued she seemed to remember his name without having to re-ask him. Which meant she must've remembered.

"Yes, and this is Madeline Hasher that I'm speaking to" He affirmed, there were no other 'Maddie's that anyone ever mentioned but it never hurt to ask.

". . ._Right . . ._" He heard her breath out on the other end.

"Kelly seems to be still sleeping, I could take a message for her?" Donatello offered gently with a yawn attached, rubbing his eyes lightly.

"_Actually I was . . . Did, Did I wake you?_" She asked suddenly her tone went to a softer tone of concern.

"Nothing of the sort" He responded to reassure her gently back. Leaning back on the couch hand in his lap slowly waking up.

"_Again, Sorry. I just called to check on her, after last night I texted to see if she was okay and if they made it home okay- and no one answered_" She explained her dilemma.

'_She sounds like a caring person'_. He thought nodding in understanding as she spoke. Holding the phone up to the side of his head listening intently.

"_-I know it's early but I hoped maybe someone was awake and could tell me if she's okay or if she's sick still from last night. Someone put something in the food she ate and she refused when I offered to take her to the hospital-"_ Her voice started to become panicked.

"I understand and I assure you, she's home safe. Michelangelo watched over her last night and she made it bed-" His hand moved with a reassuring gesture.

"_Good_" He heard a breath of relief and her tone soften again.

"-Once she's awake and aware of herself I will definitely have her call you back" He assured Madeline.

"_Thank you, I'm relieved she's being looked after . . . and . . . Dona-tello? Right?"_ She re-asked his name. "_Like the artist_"

"Right" He slowly smiled and nodded promptly.

"_I hope she's not in any sort of 'trouble' for what happened last night. I promise none of it was her fault, the only reason she even said she wanted to go was because of me. So if there's any blame, it's mine_" She explained slowly, he could definitely detect the guilt she was feeling in her tone.

Master Splinter didn't even know about the incident, and as far as anyone was concerned it was an accident to begin with anyway. Although if anything was to be questioned it was their presence at a party with strangers that he was sure, if Kelly's parents were around, there might be penalty.

"-_We shouldn't have even gone, it definitely wasn't in the best neighborhood to begin with and we only stayed about 20 minutes or so. But if her uhm, 'Guardian' asks questions if you could pass along any of that, I'd appreciate it tremendously". _She finished, seeming to have trouble finding the right words to say to him.

"I will certainly do that, if there's anything wrong I will personally call you back and let you know, or have Bethany or Brandace contact you. But as far as anyone being in trouble, the most important thing is that you all decided to leave when you felt the situation was against your better judgment". He tried to formally reassure her. "It's very kind of you to check in on her" He added, putting on a compliment for good measure.

"_Thank you, I'll let you go I guess_" He heard a nervous light female chuckle on the other end making him smirk, he always appreciated pleasant conversation.

"_-Have a nice day then". _ She definitely sounded more positive than before, Donatello credited himself a little for that.

'_One worried female best friend, reassured thanks' to the highly developed communication skills of the one and only Donatello'. _

"You also" He replied pleasantly, waiting for the line to end before putting the phone back down. And putting himself back down as well . . . He could use an extra hour into a REM cycle.

**(Perfect Situations)**

Kelly woke up feeling like she'd been in a warm coma. Her body wouldn't move, and she didn't wanna open her eyes yet. _'Was it a school day?' _

She hoped not. '_What time is it?'. _ She thought groggily reaching for the alarm clock, eyes squinting. She couldn't lift her arm. . . .

_Because a large green one was keeping her from moving. She looked across the muscle and texture in the dark. A string of Christmas lights she kept up made it so she could kinda see him. _

'_Mikey'_. _They were . . . oh wow. ._ . Kelly's eyes widened a bit. _They were definitely spooning. She was so little spoon right now. _

'_I don't wanna wake him but-' _

She turned her head a little just to catch a little peek. _'He's so cute'_

Michelangelo had half his face pushed up against her pillow and the other half breathing out slowly. Kelly smiled, blushing hard when she turned back. Her chest jumping a little on the inside, butterflies. Michelangelo had his other arm like under her pillow holding her so close she thought it could've totally been a dream if she suddenly didn't realize just how 'half naked she was.

'I'm in my underwear!?'

Kelly mouthed the words without speaking. Michelangelo's arm was keeping her from pulling her t-shirt back down it was like halfway up her body.

'_What did I do last night!? I . . . I remember throwing up . . . and Maddie being disappointed at that party. Bethany being really disappointed at the party. I remember eating, and getting hit on'_.

"Mm"

Kelly froze when she heard Mikey mumble a little. A mumble turned into a cough, and she knew he was waking up.

"Hey" She decided to talk first. Not sure exactly what happened last night when she got home but . . . It couldn't be like, that bad if she woke up next to him.

"Mhm . . . Uh . . . You . . . You're awake?" He asked mumbling again, rubbing his eyes and stretching. Kelly stiffened and Mikey felt it. When he looked down the covers were kicked off and pushed to the end of the bed. Kelly was laid out, in-

"Oh . . . I uh . . ." Kelly turned to look at him a little, eyes squinted in the low lighting. "I promise nothing happened, Turtles honor" Michelangelo put both his hands up, face totally freaked out.

She couldn't help it.

Michelangelo felt a little relieved when she laughed, pushing her face back into her pillow. "Uhm I'm just a little . . . Half Naked . . . Sorta" She talked into the pillow shaking her head laughing.

"You were kinda out of it babe" He said reaching down and pulling the covers up over them both to make it less awkward. Kinda hard to hide it though, they were both pretty warm without the covers on so it made it kinda obvious.

"Smooooooooth" He whispered lowly rubbing the back of his head looking down away from her. "How bad was it?" Kelly asked. "I like kind of remember but , sorta hazy after I threw up" She half laughed, not wanting him to see her face when she mentioned it.

"You . . . wanna know?" He asked making sure.

"Oh no, did . . . Did I do something bad?" Kelly asked, her eyes widened with worry and slight panic.

"Oh no, nononono. You . . . You were just kinda y'know . . ." He waved his hand around by his head. "Kinda how?" She asked still not reassured. Kelly hid her head under the pillow and pulled the blankets up.

"Well uh, You talked to Donny . . . You hugged Raph . . . You mighta kinda sort of embarrassed Bethany but That's just a guess" He said quickly before hearing a groan under the pillow. "Other than that you . . . gave me a good night kiss". _He_ _mentioned, leaving out the couch incident when she kinda jumped him. Even if he kinda liked it he didn't wanna make her feel worse than she probably already did. He wasn't even gonna bring up the Brandace and Raph thing._

"And then you fell asleep like two minutes after I tucked you in. . . You were a perfectly well behaved little stoner" He joked hoping she'd laugh.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry . . .I'm Soooooo sorry" Kelly mumbled under the pillow over and over before letting her head come back up for air and telling him to his face.

"babebabebabe it's okay, it totally wasn't your fault. Even your buds said so". He rubbed her back a little hoping it would make her feel better. Brushing her hair with his hand.

_That's because it's Mr. Friendly guy's fault and if I ever meet dude one on one it'd be all shell, no contest._

"Are you sure?" She asked "I wasn't too much trouble? I didn't embarrass you?" She asked, her eyes guilty looking up at him and hugging the covers to herself.

"Turtles Honor" He lifted his right hand again.

"Hey Mikey" She asked sniffling a bit.

"Yeah?" He asked smiling at her like he always did.

"Can I have that kiss now?" She asked groaning a little not moving her head from the pillow.

Mikey's eyes widened before smirking. "Babe, your wish is my command" He kissed her hand watching her smile guiltily up at him from her pillow, and leaning down to kiss her softly. Blue eyes nervously closing before, his face relaxed. Kelly felt her face heat up, not sure if it's because the sub car was super warm, or because Mikey looked at her that way. . . Like even if she look

"I can't believe I did that" Kelly blushed hiding her face but still a little upset from this other side to her that came out last night. Trying hard not to smile when Mikey got up to go get some 'stay in bed' stuff. He figured there was no way she would wanna leave her room today.

**(A precursor of things to come)**

'_**Good Morning New York, looks like we're going to see some light flurries today, with temps in the upper 30's and lower 20's into the evening'**_

Brandace was curled in the lazy boy chair in leggings and a V-neck sweater, small white socks curled under the blanket. It was the earliest she'd been up on a Saturday in a long time. Donatello was making breakfast in the kitchen, reading the paper over coffee. Master Splinter was sitting on the couch, he was even kind enough to make her tea.

'_Kind of reminds me of mom, how she'd always offer to make breakfast in the morning or make coffee'_.

_Of course Master Splinter had a fatherly sense to him, strict and guiding but he was soft when the situation called for it. She remembered crying and panicking after the last Purple Dragon incident, and then the Foot Clan's attack on the city. Bethany definitely appreciated the father figure he presented, Brandace remembered Beth talking about how she didn't have a father for a while until her step dad came along. Kelly was definitely close to her 'papa smith', so having Master Splinter around was like a stabilizer for her_

_So under the circumstances, one offered cup of morning peach green tea, was definitely something to appreciate._

Master Splinter had control of the remote, which usually meant he'd watch his stories after the morning news.

Mikey went by with a tray of food and DvD from the collection by the t.v's. Which meant Kelly was awake and she wasn't coming out anytime soon.

Brandace sipped her tea, a familiar large outlined form on the stairs came down, eyes closed, low stride to the bathroom. Raph didn't notice, but Master Splinter's ears twitched when Raphael opened the bathroom door to go in.

"Raphael?" Master Splinter heard Raphael hack a cough in the bathroom.

"He's been coughing pretty hard all night" Brandace admitted to master splinter quietly, she would know, she heard him right across the hall through his door and past hers, where it would echo.

"Hmm" Master Splinter seemed to contemplate it for a moment before going silent again and a special news report came on. Brandace turned her head to the screens just as Raph came out of the bathroom.

"**Local Bronx coffee cart operator was shot and killed this morning, no motive to the shooting, and police said nothing was taken from the man, key's and wallet were left behind by the shooter. The incident took place this morning around 5 A.M on Halleck Street in Hunt's point"**

Brandace turned her head, glancing at Raphael who stared at the screens with his arms crossed, eyes glazed over from coughing. But now he was distracted by the things that sometimes got his temper going in the morning. '_The morning News'_.

"**-That's right John, and special warning bulletin was posted this morning around 8:00 when a bunch of car owners on the upper west side received a shock coming back to their vehicles parked along the side of the street in Morningside Heights. Twelve vehicles parked along the side of 109****th**** street, were found with slashed tires, some vehicles only had one deflated tire, other unlucky drivers had all four. The owner of this Honda Accord found that her car, unlike the others in the line was vandalized. The perpetrator, or perpetrators pray painted an insignia, the symbol a dragon, which leads investigators to believe this attack was gang related. Silvia Rozzanero had just dropped her daughter off at pre-school, and came back to find her GMC SUV with two slashed tires, she had to call her husband to come get her. Other vehicle owners were forced to pay out of pocket expenses to call in towing services-"**

'_There it was'_. She thought seeing Raphael's golden eyes glare, and narrow at the screen, his serious demeanor turned into a light scowl, irritated and a little revved. He glanced over, the best she could do was give him a small 'I know it sucks' smile before turning back to her tea, not bothering to look at the T.V. He was probably headed for some cereal now. '_Yep, he was definitely reaching for the Captain Crunch'. _

"Morning Sensei" Donatello said casually with a small smile coming into the living room.

"Brandace, Madeline called this morning. To check on Kelly" Donatello nodded handing her Kelly's phone.

"I'll go take it to her then, thanks" Brandace sighed getting up from the warm covers and hot tea to take Kelly her phone.

There was giggling inside past her sub car door. Mikey and Kelly were definitely doing something . . .

"Uhm" Brandace knocked fast with her first finger knuckle a couple of times.

"Helllooo?" Kelly called out softly.

"We didn't order anything" Mikey spoke up making Kelly laugh.

"I aint a free service come get your phone" Brandace laughed back shaking her head. "Maddie called you this morning to check on you" Kelly opened the door smiling guiltily and taking her phone back.

"Hiiiii" Kelly looked at her friend from the door way.

"How are you feeling?" Brandace asked, might as well be pleasant about it, she's had a rough night.

"Better, like . . .Yeah" Kelly laughed putting a thumb up.

"So uhm . . . I didn't do anything . . . Too bad to you, last night . . . right?" Kelly asked laughing nervously.

"Well . . . Nothing serious" Brandace shrugged rubbing the back of her neck a little.

"Oh no" Kelly put her hands to her face.

"It's okay, I think you might've embarrassed yourself more than Raphael to be honest" Brandace admitted.

"Is he"

"Awake, yeah"

"Okay well I'm just going to hide then, and you have an awesome day" She finished with a whisper quickly closing the door.

"Wait, what exactly did I do?" Kelly re-opened the door a crack to ask. Kelly wanted to grab some juice from the kitchen but wasn't sure if it was safe. She hid behind Brandace the entire way, looking around for witnesses. Master Splinter said good morning. It took everything Brandace had not to bust out laughing at Kelly's jump.  
>"Oh uhm . . .Hi . . .Good Morning Master Splinter" Kelly smiled sweetly walking faster and shoving her friend in front of her.<p>

"You hugged him, and then you . . . you know it doesn't really matter I'm sure he's forgotten all about it" Brandace waved it off. "Don't get so shovey" Brandace smirked walking into the kitchen. Raphael was at the table eating. Kelly froze and immediately used Brandace for a shield to get into the fridge.

Raphael was silent watching Kelly be odd and Brandace stand there letting her friend be 'odd'.

"Guess it didn't wear off if she's got the munchies" Raph joked. Kelly froze before grabbing the juice and hurrying out of the kitchen.

"I'msorryforwhateverIdid" Kelly called back in a high squeaky voice , skittering off to her room again.

"Nice" Brandace dropped her tone watching his smug expression.

He smirked going back to his cereal.

"Way to go Mr. Sensitive, we probably won't see her the majority of the day" Brandace smirked teasing him. She could tell he was about to say something when his fist came up and he started coughing again.

"You don't sound too good" She added watching with a concerned expression.

"Nah (Cough) I'm fine" He shrugged it off again getting up to clean the table.

"If you say so" She left the kitchen heading out to do homework and watch T.V for the rest of the morning.

**(Feverish)**

_She was back home in the library at her old high school, her one place of solace, other than her bed room or study hall. Bethany remembered going down the rows quietly looking at through the graphic novels section for some reason. Out of her peripheral vision past an opening of books she saw a tall large figure, Moss colored green skin._

_She thought about saying his name but wasn't sure if she should. He looked like he was . . . Following her? He definitely wasn't browsing for books. The next second she wanted to walk past the row he was in, but when she walked past he was gone. She stared a minute before leaving the library out to the hallways. Where it was dark. No one else was in the school, or at least she thought so until she saw one of her old teachers walk down a hallway in their usual suit like he was going to class._

"_I could've sworn" She whispered. Walking past the main corridor she reached the outside hallway and felt like she was being watched. Turning her head and seeing the gym, the windows completely black which meant no one was inside. _

_She knew where the lights were, on the other wall. She opened the gym doors and felt like the feeling that someone was following her again. It felt intense, even slightly wary . . . But she liked it. She knew it was him, it felt like him. Or maybe it was because she wanted it to be him._

'_So If I go in the gym, he'll follow me there'._

_She opened the door walking in slowly and quietly. Her footsteps could be heard echoing in the large empty space. Across the Gym towards the grand stands', should be the light switch. When she reached for them, a large hand shot out covering hers, so she wouldn't. . . _

_She felt an arm wrap around her middle to pull her back a bit from the light switch. Someone against her back like he didn't want her to turn it on to expose him. She let him pull her. . . _

"Neuh Mmmm" Bethany rolled around, pulling her covers up to her shoulders, shaking. She was cold, and hated that she could feel herself waking up. She wanted to see him . . .

Curled up into a ball under the covers, she pulled on the other, afraid to move and let the cold air touch her skin. "God I'm freezing" She whispered, painfully aware of the hot feeling in her head and the aching she felt. Like she'd been shivering all night and didn't remember, her joints wanted to stretch out.

She breathed out a sharp sigh, trying desperately to get warm. She wanted to go back to the dream so badly, that day dreaming the rest of it would be almost impossible. The shivering was keeping her from making a happy end of what was left of it.

"I think- . . . Guhh" She didn't want to speak, suddenly feeling a shiver get so hard she convulsed under the covers.

Suddenly wanting to finish the dream was the last thing she wanted.

Bethany let her arm stretch out from under the covers, unwillingly letting the cold hit her skin. She grabbed her cell phone and took it under the covers with her, shaking with the phone in her hand.

**(Sending out an S.O.S)**

Master Splinter was watching his stories during Lunch, before going to practice on his own in the dojo area. Donatello was doing IT tech hours over the computer while playing an RPG online.

"You sound like you should be staying home" Leonardo

"Don't give me that 'doctor note' B.S alright, I'm good" Raphael irritatingly replied. "You've been givin' me guff all mornin'" He growled going into the fridge after a mid mornin' work out, tipping back the orange juice carton. Covering up another cough.

"You know Raph your cough could escalate to – . . . "

Donatello paused after grabbing another coffee refill, when Raph gave him a very particular narrowed look that only he could produce, shoulders staggered and leaned like he was annoyed, directly towards him.

"- Well I'm sure with enough Vitamin C you'll pull through" He quickly corrected his previous statement before exiting the kitchen area promptly.

Raph sniffed before rotating his shoulders and walking out. Leonardo let the subject go, Raph wasn't going to miss a night out, even if it lead his overly stubborn brother to Pneumonia.

Brandace came into the kitchen quickly, grabbing an extra cleaning bucket they sometimes used for chores in the corner with the mop and other supplies. She looked like a woman on a mission, grabbing paper towels, and then walking out without saying anything.

"Is there any IBProfen or tylenol around here?" She asked quietly coming back in after a minute. Leonardo turned in thought a moment.

"I believe so" He inquired doing his own dishes at the sink and drying his hands, walking Brandace to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

"Bethany's running a fever, she's shivering pretty bad" Brandace explained while Leonardo gave her the bottle for a fever reducer.

"How bad?"

Brandace looked up at him noticing the concern in his eyes and face.

"Her forehead was very warm, she texted me from under her covers. She's so cold she wouldn't get out of bed to tell anyone, and she's shivering so . . . "

"Well here's a thermometer, I'll get Don and come with you" He said handing it to her. Brandace gave a small nod before heading back to the hallway leading to Bethany's room.

Leonardo tapped Donny on the shoulder while he was on a call with a tech support customer. Motioning to his brother to get off when he had the chance and come with him, pointing to the hallway.

Donatello nodded and Leo strode down the hallway, walking towards Bethany's room where he could see the light on. He looked around the doorway, hand on the wall. Brandace was sitting next to her feeling a shivering Bethany's forehead.

"You're burning up" Brandace sighed taking out the thermometer. Bethany kept her eyes closed, Leonardo watched her shiver under the covers uncontrollably.

"I'll get an extra blanket" He offered when Brandace saw him and Bethany opened her eyes to glance before hiding under the covers.

"S-s-so cold" She sounded like she could cry. "We'll get you another blanket" Brandace nodded giving Bethany the thermometer so she could take her own temperature.

"I can see why I was needed" Donatello walked in after a moment.

"It's a little cooler in here, have you been sleeping with the door closed?" He asked Bethany who nodded while shivering.

"Mhm" He nodded taking the thermometer from her after it beeped, scanning it over visually to inspect it.

"We'll your definitely running a fever he added, an even 100 degree's. You'll have to take a fever reducer now and another again later" He said from previous experience. He wasn't a doctor but after taking care of three brothers and on occasion in the past an ill Master Splinter, he's had to do his homework for the good of the family. Her cheeks were a little red, and she was holding herself under the covers shivering.

Bethany took a water bottle with a straw, sipping down a couple of pills trying to keep warm under the covers. Leonardo waited until Donatello had left and Brandace left telling Beth to text her if anything happened.

"Here" He bent down putting the extra blanket he had in his room over her. She closed her eyes still shaking.

"I'll bring in a space heater, try to get some sleep" He tucked her in, watching over how small she really seemed to him by comparison. Her eyes opened before quickly looking away. He could tell she probably wasn't happy with the state she was in. His blue eyes looked over her blanketed form, like she was trying to cocoon herself until the shivering came to a halt. It'd be hard for her to sleep shaking like that.

"S-Sorry" She chattered a little, snuggling down under the covers so only her hair was showing.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" He replied quickly making her stop talking so she'd concentrate on sleeping faster.

"I'll come back to check on you later" He half whispered getting up to go get the space heater for her. Leonardo was used to this sort of ill-routine, he had brothers to take care of and a father who wasn't exactly getting younger by the year. The only thing he wasn't sure of now was the difference between a sick Bethany Fishers, and a sick brother.

Leonardo searched around the storage area, finding the old space heater, it would need to be wiped off. Since Donny fixed the ventilation and heating down here, the space heater wasn't really needed. At least until now, Don wouldn't have known the heat wasn't reaching the entire lair or most of the rooms if they hadn't of walked into the Beth's room. Either she didn't notice r care if her room was cold . . . Or was afraid to ask.

He pondered the thought a moment wondering if she was still timid to come talk to him if she needed something. Carrying the space heater with him he re-entered Beth's room. Her laptop was on, being the only source of light. He turned on her lamp for her . . . she stopped shivering, and was sound asleep.

Setting down the heater quietly and turning it on, close to her bed. He reached a green hand over her, carefully, to grab her blanket and pull it back up to her shoulders. Her eyes fluttered before seeing his hand first and then looking up at him.

"Getting warm?" He asked quietly. She nodded slowly "Mhm"

"I brought in a space heater, it should help . . . At least you've stopped shaking for now" Leonardo said putting the side back of his hand to her forehead. She didn't flinch when he touched her, still very warm though.

"You should go, I don't want you catch anything" She said pulling the cover up over her face.

"I'll be fine, just get some rest" He gave a soft order, adjusting her blankets again.

**(Stubborn)**

January in New York City consisted of wind, snow, ice, and frostbite conditions. Donatello took note that typically a turtle by nature is reptilian, reptiles are typically by nature . . . Cold blooded. During the winter, unless absolutely necessary they would don the appropriate gear to endure father winter's usual bouts with the city. However . . .

No matter the temperature, which was an even 20 degrees and felt like an even negative two, there was always something to watch out for in this city.

So far, the running was the only thing keeping him and his brothers warm. Scarves, hats, sweats and over coats. Donatello himself was wearing two layers, a sweatshirt and a coat. Sure it slowed them down but the resistance of the weight clothing adds on wasn't always a bad thing for training.

A series of coughing and a sniffled gruff sigh was right behind him when they stopped above a bicycle shop. Leonardo leaped over the edge putting a hand on Raph's shell. "Do we need to go back" Leonardo asked like he usually would, which he had at least twice since they left twenty minutes ago.

Raph straightened up quick shaking his head and leaving Leo to stand there to stand over the edge and look out onto the street corner below. Donatello sighed himself, Raphael was being stubborn.

"Raph, you're going to get worse if you-"

"I've heard ya for the hundredth umpteenth time! Ya ask me one more time I'm throwin' you over" Raphael threatened, pointing at Leonardo who just crossed his arms.

"First they argue, _Who put you in charge_? And then they're all_, I'm goin' solo from now on'_, and now they're all '_Your sick'_. '_No I'm not'_-"

Michelangelo stopped after Leonardo and Raphael both started staring him down for mimicking them. Mikey shrugged after chuckling nervously.

"Just thought I'd . . . Break the tension" Michelangelo turned away to look around the opposite direction of them. A hard case Leo, and an irritated Ill Raphael made for dangerous company.

"Finally" Raphael growled after everything went silent. Police sirens were flying in the other direction, a car was skidding on the ice in an apparent attempt to get away.

"A Black Chevy Monte Carlo, two door . . . speed indicates . . . speed chase. One driver" Donatello zoomed in with his tech tab. "License plate registry confirms . . . stolen" Donatello smirked having just gotten all that information in a matter of seconds.

Leonardo watched three squad cars turn in an attempt to block off the driver from going down the street to his right or straight. The driver took off in a swerve, fish tailing the back end of the car into the alley near where they were watching.

"No harm in lending a hand" Leonardo looked around, Raphael had already taken off. He was slowing down tremendously during the run, the need to cough and recovery time was becoming over bearing for him, but of course his brother wouldn't say anything or complain. He bit his brother back an intense stare when Raphael turned back as if to say '_You comin' fearless?' _

The car was barreling down the alley. The driver flying past a dumpster and swerving around a garbage can which hit the front of the car. One squad car was following the other two were behind after attempting an icy road block.

The officer was talking into his pager, in pursuit of suspect for grand theft auto. Car is listed as stolen.

The tan skinned blonde hair, brown eyed driver in the Chevy Monte Carlo looked in the rearview mirror, and for two seconds didn't realize that in front of him things were falling. A glass bottle hit the hood of his car making him jump. Glass bottles were dropping in front of the car making him screech the tires to miss them. The service light came on just as he heard a blowout. Something hit his car from one side, and a tire was going flat. He sped, not caring if the rim was going to be damaged. The officer charged behind, looking up at whatever had been falling.

'_Debris falling from the building'._ He announced into his pager quickly before taking an evasive maneuver around a trashcan that rolled in front of the squad car.

The suspect turned into a conjoining alley. Suddenly stopping the car, parking it and taking off. Sliding over the car hood and breaking into a sprint, breathing hard and panicked expression.

'Suspect has taken off on foot'. The officer stopped his squad car, blocked by the stolen vehicle that the suspect had left and then fled the scene.

"STOP!" The officer shouted pointing his taser. It was too far away for him to reach, pocketing his pager and taser taking off after him.

The tan skinned blonde haired man panicking, breathing hard and turning to get out of the alley. He turned again skidding and sliding in his sneakers on the pavement at the first sight of the street.

"DOoooh!" He shouted just as he was about to reach the street, he felt something wrench itself around his ankle pulling him back, sending him forward and face onto the pavement. "Ahh!" He turned in pain looking around. A chain was around his ankle and it started pulling him while he scrambled clawing the cement to get away. "No!" He started looking from the shadowy area behind him to the street in front of him, his freedom slipping away . . .

"_You'll wake the neighborhood" _

He heard a voice say before he was pulled back into the dark walled side of the alley, shouting for anyone who could hear him. But over the roar of the traffic, he didn't see anyone coming to his rescue . . . He screamed louder feeling a large hand grab around his leg, before another covered his face.

**(To be Silent)**

"Holy Hell" The officer raced up to the scene only to see something in the dark, against the opposite wall of the alley. Now standing in front of his suspect, flashlight at the ready and other hand on his holster for ready quick draw action should it be needed. 'Suspect found, and . . . send a bus' he noticed.

His suspect was unconscious, arms held in a large chain linkage to a fire escape ladder. Boots out under him, just hanging there.

'How could someone have gotten to him, he was only a minute behind him'. The officer looked around with the flashlight. His breath forming in front of the direction his flashlight was checking.

"-Choo! (sigh)" A sound was heard above him. He pointed his flashlight up and swore he saw movement up there. 'Vigilante's, or witnesses'.

He went to climb the escape to get up, but the ladder wouldn't pull down when he pulled . . . because the chain linkage was attached to it, the chain that was holding his suspect.

He shined the light up to the roof again, whoever it was, was gone now.

"You almost blew cover Raph . . . We're going home before you get pneumonia" Leonardo and Donatello both seemed to agree after Donatello was checking Raph over quickly. Raphael gruffed, rolling his eyes and rotating his shoulders routinely. Looking down and feeling his breath stiffen. The cold air bite at his throat and face. Raphael threw his arms around before taking off in a run. Donatello waited until he took off before him, so he could make sure Raph wouldn't fall behind too far. The sooner they were home, the better it would be to keep one sickly brother in bed, and watch over an ill Bethany at the same time.

**(Let me be the one you call)**

Master Splinter had just made Bethany some lemon tea. Whether she would drink it or not he was not sure, but he insisted she try. She had not ingested anything all day, fearful of the heaving she had been doing the last few hours.

"My sons are home" He whispered out loud to himself, leaving Bethany curled up in her covers to go greet his sons.

"Hey S-Sensei" Michelangelo shook the cold off. Raphael had frost covering his front, shaking off snow from his stiff jacket.

"Raphael" Master Splinter put a clawed paw on his son's arm, noticing the change in color, expression and breathing . . . Raphael was ill, and he was refusing to rest.

"You are to rest Raphael" He gave a soft but stern order.

Leonardo turned taking his coat and outer layers off, watching Raph comply with a nod walking up the steps to his room.

"You're home" Kelly came up to Mikey who hugged her. "HOLY JESUS your COLD" She said covering him up as best as she could with her hands. "YOU, Blanket, like Now" She pointed laughing while Mikey chuckled nodding. He wasn't gonna argue. "Hot chocolate?" Donatello asked rubbing his hands together and then rubbing his face to feel the numbness away.

"Sounds good to me" Leonardo agreed while Don started on that, he was going to go check on Bethany.

"Going to go check on her?" Donatello asked while Leonardo started towards the marble hall. His brother paused a moment.

"Yes, it is late so she might be hungry" Leonardo admitted, a little unaccustomed to Donatello guessing his actions as if he was predictable. But then again, who would know him better than his own brothers.

"Her temperature should have gone down some, if it hasn't ask her if she's taken another fever reducer this evening". Donatello reminded him. Leonardo heard a light chuckle and saw a small smirk on Donatello's wry mouth line.

"Something humorous?" Leonardo asked raising his eye ridges above his mask.

"No, nothing" Donatello tried to hide his smirk better, focusing on stirring the mix for the hot chocolate.

"Just another minute Mikey" Donatello called over to the couch where Michelangelo was under a comforter that Kelly had given him. His shivering stopped but his skin was still cold. Kelly cuddled onto him a little, trying to help keep him warm. "You're so cold" She hugged his arm to her chest trying to warm his skin. _Michelangelo sighed smiling, letting her. Her big brown eyes gave him the biggest guilty concerned look like he'd been hurt or something. If she was like this when he was just cold, imagine how she'd been if she saw him totally beat up with a crack through his shell. _

Kelly caught his smile, eyes closing like he was happy with her under the covers.

"What?" She asked smiling back, moving her hand onto his chest plastron.

"Nothing" He smiled back putting one arm around her, then the other over her hand. _He felt warm five minutes ago but . . . He'd pretend for another twenty just for her. _

_The way she laid on him, like she was completely comfortable. During commercials when she'd doze off on his chest, then check to make sure he was covered with the blanket. Dudette made him feel things he'd never thought anyone could . . . Like any second he'd pull the blanket over his head and kiss her so his bro's wouldn't see. Or just hold her, cause' he wanted to. _

He wanted to say it, but wasn't sure if it was the right time.

"Hey" He whispered.

"mhm?" She looked up, those big brown eyes opened soft and slow, hand clutching the covers_. He wanted to say it, he wanted to tell her . . . _

". . . You hungry?"

_So close . . . _

"Sure" She answered getting up off of him so he could get up.

_So . . .Very Very Close._

Michelangelo made a face and a fist in defeat. But turned back to a normal casual smile when Kelly turned back to him.

'_Dude, you were so close'._

"Brandace went out to grab groceries earlier but there's still take out from lunch today". Kelly said looking at him bent over in front of the fridge.

"Alright" He nodded, _mentally kicking himself in the shell. _

**(Silent Lullaby) **

Her head was hot, Bethany moaned into the pillow, her body ached and the entire room was warm but she still felt a little cold. She hadn't eaten anything, afraid anything she would eat would just be thrown up later.

'_At least there's no nausea'_ she thought desperately trying to fade into black sleep. Master Splinter left hot tea for her on the inn table. She hadn't touched it yet, but could see the steam rising it from it against the lamp light.

_Not only did the dark give her the feeling of being completely alone in this room that looked like a jail cell from the brick walls out. The only thing keeping it from looking this way was her things on the desk, a poster put up to give it a less frightening atmosphere. _

Her dreams were just as dark. She'd know she'd dreamt something, but couldn't remember it after waking up.

'_I want to be back in my old gym . . .' _ Where her last dream ended, the one she so desperately tried to reclaim after she woke up feeling like '_this'._ It wasn't a very accurate theory but , the more she felt she saw him in her dreams, _she could find out why she felt the way she did, why whenever she looked at him she felt her heart pound. Now that he was real, and wasn't behind a screen, how this all happened to her. If it happened for a reason, and if this was the miracle she always thought she wished for, without any of the repercussions she suddenly had to deal with. She got to see the living breathing form of someone who was an embodiment of everything she wanted. _

Her eyes averted to the inn table where she kept the box her hairpiece rested in. Something so beautiful, she wasn't sure it was even hers some days. She'd wonder what he really thought of her, or what he would think of her if he knew . . . what she thought of him.

Hot tears spilled from her eyes. _Right now she wanted the aching to end, the wondering to end, she wanted to find some headache-less place she could rest and think. Then wishing she didn't have to think about it, and wishing this was something normal, something that wasn't unnatural. How could it not be natural? The feeling trapped in her entire being that radiated outwards. How was something she felt with her entire self being, something she believed in but was too scared it wasn't normal or okay. . . 'I just want it all to stop'. _

She let her tears spill out onto her pillow, pulling them up. Feeling tired again.

Her door opened quietly, she could see the light spill in before it was closed again. The sound of someone breathing out and walking in . . . _'It had to be him'_. _She recognized the soft sound of his voice in his sigh. _

Leonardo was standing just barely in the lamplight, but his dark form lit up a little the closer he got. He lowered himself, checking the space heater. Still crouched by the bed he pulled her blanket back a little, raising a hand to her forehead. _She could feel his cool skin against her face_. _Surprised by the touch she opened her eyes a little before closing them again._

He made a small sigh in his throat, like he was disappointed. Then she felt the bed sag and move when he sat down.

**(Daring to close the space)**

Donatello was typing away at his keyboard when the elevator was activated. He turned to see Brandace carrying a lot of plastic grocery bags. He finished what he was typing to help her.

"Hey" She looked up after setting a bunch of bags down.

"Need a hand?" Donatello asked but started grabbing bags anyway, she definitely did a good share of shopping but this was the most he'd seen her bring home, at least by herself. Usually April would take all three women out and they'd come back with enough bags to restock a quick mart.

"Thanks, I grabbed some groceries . . . Noticed the fridge was low and . . .Almost out of toilet paper" She pulled out a family pack of the expensive brand.

"Wow, that's . . . Very generous of you" He complimented knowing how much this household used in terms of supplies.

"I live here too so . . . I should help out . . .That and my boss paid me early" She smirked confidently putting water and juice away while Donatello helped with cabinet pantry items.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

"Well Kelly and Mikey are watching a PG-13 rated Spider man reboot, Bethany's still down but Leo said he was checking on her, Master Splinter is going to bed soon as per routine" Donatello recited the list to her.

"And what have you been up to?" she asked casually, putting away vegetables and handing him boxes of rice.

"This and that I suppose" The intellectual turtle admitted, reading the content of some medical supplies she also picked up.

"So . . .Where's Raphael?" She asked softly picking up a bag. "I picked him up some cough drops while I was out, and I grabbed some more IBProfen". She handed Donatello the bottle knowing he was on top of Bethany's temperature situation.

"In his room I think, he's down sick too actually"

"He's sick?" She looked up, her green eyes looked up concerned under copper brown hair that fell over to the side in a wave.

"He is, he's just too stubborn to admit it. But Splinter put him on bed rest the moment we came home. I doubt he's going to be going anywhere" Donatello explained.

Suddenly she got up from the floor and politely asked if he would put the rest away while she took the bag of cough drops with her. Walking up the cement steps.

**(Changes)**

Raphael coughed, layin' back in his bed. He threw his Sai at the poster by the door at least a half an hour ago, he didn't even feel like gettin' up to get em'.

His eyes sagged, feelin' pressure in his head . . . '_yeah, he was sick'_.

"Shoulda worn the otha' jacket". He whispered out loud lookin' at the jacket he wore outside laid out on the floor in the heap by a corner chair he had. He kept stuff in it, movies, cd's, clothes and junk.

'Sure he got a little thrill tonight_ . . . it was worth the runny nose and headache'_.

'_Crime don't take a break'._

He turned his head feelin' the heat work up . . . _'Might even be worth the fever'_

Leg hangin' off the bed, one arm under his head the other on his chest and blanket pulled over. He closed his eyes a minute, only to open them again and stare at the ceiling.

His eyes moved over towards the door, he faintly heard the sound of footsteps . . . More like heels . . . boot heels. _'Those were familiar'_

The sound stopped right in front of his door, he breathed out watching the crack under the door for movement.

The light knock three times gave her away, _she was always timid about knockin' to see if he was there. She caught him sleepin' once and took off before he could catch her the last time and ask her if she needed anything. Turns out she just wanted to ask if he wanted anythin' since she was goin' out with April that night shoppin'. _

"_Comin'" He answered this time. _

He held his head getting' up to answer it, the headache made him put a hand against the wall. '_Damn I'm tired'_

She opened the door this time, head peering in before lookin' up at him goin' to reach for the door himself. _A pair of black jeans, black heel boots and jacket let herself in, long copper gold brown hair and soft green eyes locked on him. All he could do was stand there. _

"Don't get up on my account". Her voice was soft towards him. She held up a bag.

"I brought you a bag . . . "She smirked tilting her head like she was concerned. 'Cough drops'.

"Thanks" He sat back on his bed, _didn't matter much height wise. He was eye level now considering he practically towered over her when he was standing. Taking the bag from her and lookin' it over. _

"Donatello said you weren't feeling well . . . And that you're pretty much grounded" She chuckled joking with him.

"Heh" He chuckled leaning his head the other way. She took a step back at his glance, looking her up and down a moment. Looked like she'd just gone out.

"You been out?" He asked acting like he was guessing.

"Yeah, I just got back . . . Grocery shopping" She nodded looking around his room.

"Wow you're messy" She smirked like she'd just found out somethin' about him.

"My maids on vacation" He replied putting a hand behind his neck, rubbing it out of habit. _She was lookin' directly at him, and he really didn't know what to do . . . _

"Let me know if you need anything okay?" She gave him a nod like he didn't have any choice.

"Thank you" He answered sincerely, looking up from the floor to her. She smiled looking away from him putting a hand on the door.

"Get some sleep tough guy, you can't be superman if you're laid up with the flu" She joked walking out but not before giving her usual soft "Goodnight". Like it had a tone of its' own that only he could hear.

"G'night". _Suddenly feeling like he hardly said anything when he should've said somethin'._ The sound of her steps faded out, and he laid forward resting on his pillow. Head pounding, closing his eyes.

**(Restless Slumber)**

**(These Dreams: By Heart)**

Michelangelo crashed on the couch watching the last movie he put in, the end credits were playing, and it was probably late. Poor Dudette was passed out on him, she kept him warm all night.

"Man" He stretched carefully, not wanting to wake her up. Using his free hand to brush her hair back. Kelly lifted her head a little but didn't wake up, she was too cute when she was tired.

"Mm nhm" She made a face like she was mad at somebody. Mikey didn't hear anything except the t.v, so no one was around. He bent his neck down pressing a light kiss on the top of her head. Her face relaxed makin' him smirk.

He reached for the remote and turned off the movie, leavin' the lair in total dark, minus the kitchen light they kept on just in case somebody needed to run to the bathroom . . . _Or y'know, he felt like a midnight snack_.

'_Wonder what she's dreamin' of'_ He smirked relaxing his head back, definitely liking the smell of her hair, and the way she snuggled up to him when he moved, like she was afraid he was gonna get up or something.

'_Night Kellybean'._

Bethany curled up shivering again, she woke up feeling like she'd been crying. Everything was hazy, faded except the sleep she had. _She wasn't even sure what was real or what she might be dreaming. It was dark, except for some light that would sometimes show up. Might be because someone keeps checking on her and the marble hallway light spills in onto her bed and walls. _

Her head hurt, she was hot and cold all at the same time. She didn't feel nauseous anymore, she threw up before she fell asleep the last time.

But now that she was awake on her bed, in the dark. She thought . . .

'_I thought someone was in here earlier'_. She thought looking around.

_Someone was talking to her and she thought it was Leonardo, and then later on Master Splinter came in to give her tea, and then she thought Leonardo came in again. Or maybe she dreamt all that. _

She cried into her pillow, mostly because her head hurt and she wouldn't know night from day if someone asked her, or what time it was.

**Spare a little candle**

**Save some light **

**For me**

_She didn't know what was going on around her, like an over dosed mental patient. _

_But she saw things in her sleep that made her feel like they could be real too. Like smelling masculine body wash or deodorant._

_Feeling someone sit on her bed and move her hair back, kinda like her mom would when she felt sick back home. Touch her face and check her fever which no doubt had spiked since she felt like a hot mess in cold skin. _

'_I could've sworn it was him . . . but then why would he care this much? Taking care of me while I'm sick? It sounds like something he'd do for his brothers, or for Master Splinter, not for me'. _

_**Figures of a head**_

_**Moving in the Trees**_

Brandace felt her eyes flash open at 2:18 A.M she heard Raph's door open, his was the only one close enough to her room. He didn't shut it, which meant he was running to the bathroom and not leaving.

Seconds later she was sleeping, thinking about everything all at once for the ten seconds she_ was_ awake_. She was back at the farmhouse, and it was almost dawn outside but still dark enough to see the sky above the trees. No one else was around, she couldn't feel or hear anybody in the house, so she left towards the woods. Bethany or Kelly could be in there, Casey could be chopping wood out back or the brothers would be out training. _

_**White skin in linen**_

_**Perfume on my wrist**_

_There was a harvest moon outside, and walked towards the tree's feeling like she was being watched_.

_**And the Full Moon that hangs over**_

_**These Dreams **_

_**In the Mist **_

Donatello checked the time, it was after 2 in the morning. He signed off a game he was playing. He'd usually cut it short after playing for an hour or two but after spending some time emailing he decided to extend his wake hours.

Madeline called back on Brandace's phone and he obliged to brief Madeline on Kelly's condition since Brandace was training earlier with Master Splinter, and left her phone on the table. Bethany was out of commission and Kelly was overly tired from previous events. Madeline thanked him profusely several times for letting her know. Kelly was fine, but now Bethany was down with the flu. He laughed a little at how awkward she was the first time but the second time she spoke to him was a bit more normal, it was kind of nice to have a social conversation with someone who didn't need his tech expertise during IT tech hours. '_A good eight hours is going to be detrimental for tomorrow_' he resigned to his bed, thinking about someone who knew him for less than a total of an hour, but who talked to him like he was a regular person_, not a genetically modified turtle._

_**These Dreams**_

_**Go on when I close my eyes**_

_**Every second of the night**_

_**I live another life**_

Bethany felt her head pound and the need for a light in her room so the dark wouldn't feel so suffocating. 'Now I definitely miss my mom'. She thought feeling the tears stream out in frustration.

'A black void of a REM cycle would be more than welcome'. She thought holding in a burst.

She wanted to dream of things that could be real, since everything the last few hours seemed like a blur and she wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

_**These Dreams**_

_**That Sleep when Its cold outside**_

_**Every moment I'm awake**_

_**The further I'm away**_

_These trees were moving, she felt a warm wind blow her hair around lightly. Brandace didn't know where else to go, her steps were light and she moved forward without her permission. Until she demanded herself to stop. In the trees' where a rose like light was shining on them, like dawn was coming through but the sky was still black. A large dark figure was moving in the tree's, like it was following her. _

_**Is it cloak and dagger**_

_**Could it be spring or fall**_

_**I walk without a cut**_

_**Through a stain glass wall**_

Kelly lifted her head up, opening her eyes a little. Michelangelo was sleeping, and she was sleeping . . . On him.

'_Oh no what if I'm heavy, and making it hard for him to breathe or _something'. She went to get up slowly but his arm kept her held down.

_**Weaker in my eyesight**_

_**Candle in my grip**_

Michelangelo mumbled, making a tired Kelly smile, trying hard not to laugh. He was so cute sometimes. She laid her head back down hearing him breathe out slowly like he was happy she didn't get up, and he wasn't really sleeping at all.

'_This is what it's like'. _She thought. _To have someone who wants to hold you like this, it's nice . . .' _She smiled closing her eyes to go back to sleep. _So when she'd wake up in the morning, Mikey's smile and promise to watch cartoons with her would be the first thing she'd get. _

_**And words that have no**_

_**Form**_

_**Coming from my lips**_

Master Splinter was in the hallway, he heard disturbances from Bethany's room and wanted to make sure she was alright. His responsibility as a father and teacher did not extend only to his sons, and April. Bethany Fishers, Kelly Smith, and Brandace Harvey were now a part of that extension.

Master splinters whiskers twitched, he turned hearing one of his sons approach.

"Leonardo, it is late my son" Master Splinter inquired caringly.

"I know sensei, I wanted to check . . . I thought I heard her from the bathroom" He explained, standing straight and accepting the duty from Master Splinter. "Very well" Master Splinter motioned to the door, letting his son attend to Miss Fishers, and bidding him a goodnight.

_**These Dreams**_

_**Go on when I close my Eyes**_

_**Every second of the night**_

_**I live another life**_

Bethany was trying to sleep, feeling hazy. The light spilled into her room again.

"_Bethany"_

She held in a sob, but didn't do a very good job. She was tired, not wanting to fight the frustrated feeling she was trying to expel from herself. This felt real, then again she could be dreaming. But didn't have to open her eyes, not that she hardly could, even when he asked her again.

"_Beth, you need to take these._" She heard a bottle shake, '_pills'_.

When she managed to open her eyes, a green hand was put in front of her, two little white pills in the center of his palm. She picked them up, swallowing them both dry. "_Here's some water"._

She shook her head, she didn't want any. She'd just throw it up later.

"_If you don't you could get dehydrated, could you do it for me please?_. He encouraged her, that strong voice was lowered to a half whisper. She took the glass from him and sipped from the straw before laying back down. That cool hand was against her skin again.

_**These dreams**_

_**That sleep when it's cold outside**_

"_Could you stay?" _She asked him. Her voice a little weak, she didn't open her eyes. The pounding making her expression look defeated, she sounded defeated. She didn't hear an answer but felt the cool hand leave her face. She squinched her eyes shut, feeling like she asked too much.

_**Every moment I'm awake**_

_**The further I'm away**_

_**(The further I'm away)**_

Bethany suddenly moved in surprise, jerking forward a little, she turned off to her left side not opening her eyes. She felt a heavy movement before feeling the blanket pull. A larger body was on top of the covers, but pulled them up to her shoulders before sitting on the other side behind her. He sat up against the wall, legs extended over the bed. She turned putting her pillow on his lap not saying anything. . .

_If this was real, then she'd thank him in the morning. _

_**There's something out there**_

_**I can't resist**_

_**I need to hide away**_

_**From the pain**_

_**There's something out there**_

_**I can't resist**_

_The amber rose lit trees were against a black sky, and a yellow moon. Everything was glowing. Except the giant black form that had been following her when she walked, suddenly making her paranoid._ _She felt like running back to the farmhouse but . . . it was beautiful here, she didn't want to go back._

_In the real world you'd run from danger. But in dreams you'd pick scenery and place over danger, and fight or flight isn't always constant. _

_Brandace felt her heart pound with fear._ A low growling sound came from those trees ahead that didn't catch the glow effect.

_She was afraid and then not afraid at the same time. She stood before hearing the growling and took a step back and falling backwards onto the ground. _

_The growling stopped. _

_**The sweetest song is silence**_

_**That I've ever heard**_

_**(Feet don't touch the earth)**_

_Brandace didn't move, sitting on the ground looking up at whatever had been growling at her. She wanted to call for someone but didn't know who to really call for. Feeling like whatever was watching her wasn't going to hurt her. She tried to get up but her legs wouldn't run. When they did the large beast like figure was slowly coming towards her through the trees. She took off running, hearing the pounds of whatever it was follow her. _

_**Funny how your feet in dreams**_

_**Never touch the earth**_

_**In wood full of princes**_

_**Freedom is a kiss**_

_Michelangelo moved his head to the side, feeling like he was totally pent up. He moved upwards a little, feeling Kelly on top of him. She moved snuggling closer, even though they were already close. She was moving on top of him, putting one leg up on him and pushing her head up into his neck. But her eyes were still closed like she was sleeping through the whole thing. He breathed out, totally shaky. _

_**But the prince has his**_

_**Face**_

_**From dreams in the mist**_

_**These Dreams**_

_**Go on when I close my**_

_**Eyes**_

Bethany breathed in the light masculine smell he gave off. If she was dreaming, this was the best dream she'd ever had. Feeling a hand rest on her arm when she curled on his lap with a pillow.

_**Every second of the night**_

_**I live another life**_

_**These Dreams**_

_**That sleep when it's cold outside**_

Leonardo watched her sleep, she smiled. _Her eyes were tired and her face was streaked like she'd been crying. Her headache must have been bad enough. He remembered how hard it had been when he was younger, Master Splinter was there to take care of him. Bethany didn't have her family around to comfort her._ He leaned his head back, before looking down to watch her again. _He couldn't' help but feel partially responsible for her being alone. _

_**Every moment I'm awake**_

_**The further I'm away**_

_Brandace ran as fast as she could, knowing that eyes were on her. She tripped over a thicket of branches, falling over them and onto some grass out by a meadow. She heard whatever beast that had been following her, walk up behind her while she laid completely still, pretending to be unconscious so it would think she was out. She kept her eyes closed, it was like a weird frightening fairytale that she loved but was freaked out about all at the same time. It picked her up and started walking back into the woods. Afraid to open her eyes and find out if it's who she wanted it to be, or if it was this big creature that truly was stalking her. _

_Just as she opened her eyes to peek . . . _She woke up, trying to push herself up weakly like everything felt heavy.

_**These dreams**_

_**Go on when I close my eyes**_

_**Every second of the night**_

_**I live another life**_

_**These dreams**_

_**That sleep when it's cold outside**_

_**Every moment I'm awake**_

_**The further I'm away . . .**_

**(Urges)**

_It was early, way early for his usual noon on Sundays . . . But this was a dude emergency._ Michelangelo turned on the water to the shower.

He put a hand over his mouth from the yelp he knew he'd give when the cold water hit his skin. Letting it run over him quick before goin' straight to hot.

"aaaahhh" He held in a scream and whispered it, face scrunched to match.

_This morning . . . He woke up, wide awake for ten minutes feelin his 'lower' area' need room to breathe. Kelly was on top of him even after he moved her to her bed. She was on him. Leg up, arm around his neck, hair pushed up against the pillows and the other half tickle is face. Her chest was pushed up against him, back curved out. _

'_All that would've been okay . . He could handle it'._

Then she woke up, those big eyes opened looking around in the dark.

'uhh Goodmornin" He smiled hiding the awkward nervousness. Or the fact that his shell felt tighter in the lower area where her leg was resting over his thigh.

"hmm, Morning" She whispered, she sounded tired but happy. Her hair fell over her face.

"So uhh . . . (breathe dude) . . . You want . . . waffles?" He asked gulping in between the last word.

"Mmm, not yet" She laid back down, but she did have to use the bathroom_. He waited until she got back, opening the covers for her to get back under. Except she didn't get under the covers. She climbed over him to the other side. He went to turn over and for five seconds, it was just her . . . On top of him. Their eyes met and_ he _saw her face blush before crawling over_. _She nearly tumbled when the blanket tangled at the bottom by his legs. It was definitely by accident, he could tell by the look on her face, eyes wide with panic. If only she knew the kind of expression he almost had. _

"_Sorry" She smiled apologetically, blushing like he'd seen her do before, but this time it was way redder. _

"Uh Huh" Michelangelo smiled back nervously.

He wanted to slap himself while he was layin' there smiling like a dude who just didn't know. '_Uh huh? Dude . . . Really? Smooth dude, real smooth'_.

"I should . . . get dressed" She put a hand over her face before looking around and getting off him. Her pink boy shorts peeked out at him from under her night shirt.

"Sure" He nodded telling her he'd go start on breakfast, and that's when he bolted for the bathroom, cranking the knob all the way to the left. He left his mask on and everything, '_man, she's got noooooo idea'. _Michelangelo breathed out leaning against the shower trying to find a mantra in his head to recite over and over.

**(Repercussions of Kindness)**

_Soft . . . _

Bethany woke up, realizing that all the madness last night was gone. She felt an arm resting over her, and the same pillow resting on the same lap she crawled onto last night.

The same smell, and the same sound of his quiet breathing. She didn't move but looked at his legs hidden under the covers. She breathed in through her nose, enjoying every second. She didn't remember half of what happened last night, unsure of what was real and what wasn't. But what was real was, he stayed with her through the night.

"_You're awake_" He stated.

'_Damn'_ She thought he was asleep. She didn't know how this was going to work. She clearly was on him, and he really couldn't leave without waking her unless she moved. She probably trapped him here all night. Bethany thought guiltily. Here he just was being kind and she took more than she should have.

Leonardo's hand moved to her face again making her open her eyes and try to sit up. "How are you feeling?" He asked feeling her forehead. He was coldblooded but could still tell if she was running a fever or not.

"A little better" She admitted. Her stomach couldn't handle anything serious but water and crackers would be okay. She turned to look at him for a split second, those eyes intent and directly on her, she turned away letting her hair hide her.

"Sorry" She bit her lip apologizing. He was silent so she added to it. "-I hope I didn't keep you here, sleeping against the wall isn't very comfortable" She tried to fill the awkward silence, scrunching her hair a bit with her free hand, not looking at him.

"There's nothing to be sorry for . . . The important thing is that you're feeling better". He moved some of her hair over to check her face and neck for a fever.

"You wouldn't of stayed if I hadn't of asked . . . you're not sore are you?" She asked concerned about his stretching, moving his head and neck around. Her brown eyes meeting his light hazel ones.

"Master splinter heard your discomfort last night, I offered to check on you" He explained. Her cheeks went red after she looked away, realizing that meant that Master splinter and anyone who happened to be down the marble hall last night could probably hear her crying if they got close enough to her door. _'Now she was really embarrassed'. _

He could see her expression before she tried to hide it. _'She thought she was a burden'. _Leonardo watched her braid her hair a little before letting it fall loose in light irritation.

"You're not a burden" He replied with a sigh_, they'd had this talk before but for some reason she still didn't believe him. _

"Then why do I feel like one" She whipped back a little lower in tone than she meant to give.

"Bethany . . . "

He said calmly getting up from the bed. Leaving an impression next to her in the bed and against the pillows he used. She gently took the one that was on his lap and put it on her own.

"-I promised to watch out for you, you're not a burden" He kneeled by the bed so she had to look at him. At least for a few seconds before she looked back down at the pillow in her lap, and then the far wall to the other side away from him.

"-You shouldn't have to . . ."

" . . . I swore on my honor I'd take responsibility for you" His calm demeanor didn't sound like it matched the declaration.

Bethany turned back eyes a little wide and her body stiffened. She already kind of knew about that but it was still a powerful statement to hear it from him. _A large six foot something massive turtle, with hazel eyes and a master's degree in being a ninja was telling her, he was looking out for her. Not only was this something you'd only see in comic books, but it was such a foreign concept. Hearing him say it still shocked her, even after all she'd been through. It made her heart pang in her chest, pain and something else all at the same time. He was waiting for her to say something, his expression was completely serious head lowered a little waiting for her to tell him she understood._

"As much trouble as I'm worth I don't feel like I deserve something as serious as that . . . But . . . I'm thankful for it" She gave a light smile before looking away.

"Why would you make a promise like that . . . to a total stranger who ends up on your couch" Bethany lowered her head in confusion before looking up at him for an answer.

_Leonardo watched her look up at him, eyes were saddened because she didn't understand and he didn't expect her to_. "Donatello . . . said that everything that has happened is interconnected. Somehow we are all involved . . . I am just as involved in your being here, as you are . . . As far as I know I _am_ partially responsible for you're being here. Therefore I'll see to your wellbeing . . . Starting with some breakfast, and Tylenol". He had a hand on the door before walking away with a small but serious polite smile, three fingered hand letting go of the wall.

Bethany felt her heart pound. _What did he mean? He walked away before she could ask any questions. If anything it was her own fault she was here, why did he think it was his? Or that he was even remotely responsible? He sounded like he committed some sort of crime or something. Now she didn't know if his actions came out of guilt . . . or out of something else. _

She wanted to ask him but wasn't sure how. Even when he came back with toast and ginger ale. All she could do was smile lightly and say thank you. It was all she could do before watching him leave the room again. Wishing for those few moments just as she woke up this morning to come back.

**(Vanquishing Vulnerable)**

"My son, you are instructed to stay in bed"

"I'm fine Masta' splinter I-"

Raphael stopped talkin'. _Master Splinter just came to check on him since he didn't wake up for trainin'. No matter how old he'd get Master splinter would still get him with that look he gave whenever one of em' was tryin' to explain something, or when they were in trouble_.

Raphael stood up from the bed arms hanging at his sides, a little defeated. Master Splinter wanted him in bed for the day. Sittin' back down before layin' down, he didn't mind. He was tired, he was runnin' a temp and his cough was gettin' worse.

"Knock Knock"

Leo walked in just a minute after Splinter left.

"Now what?" He asked getting' a little annoyed. "Sounds like Bethany's not the only one who's down sick" Leo stood with the door open, some sorta pretentious smirk on his face, before replacing it with a concerned one after he started coughing again.

"Raphael will not be joining us for training today, you are to rest and under no circumstances should you go above ground until you are well" Master Splinter raised a clawed finger. Raphael sighed layin' back in bed again.

"Can I get you anything?" Leo offered after Master Splinter left.

"Nah, I'm (Cough) I'm alright" _He waved his brother off. He watched Leo shut the door layin' back. In his twenties and sensei was still groundin' him when he was laid up. Wasn't like he was injured or nothin'. But he wasn't gonna complain about a getting' some extra sleep. His head was hot, he couldn't breathe right, and all he had was a bag of pretzels and cough drops. A nap didn't sound too bad._

'_Shoulda asked Leo for tea or somethin'. He thought before coughing again. 'Hell he'd just go make it himself'. _

"Nngggggnnn" _He growled, his body felt heavy and his head nearly spun when he tried to get back up._ _Maybe he'd sleep it off for a bit, he'd eat later_.

**(Tough hearted Gestures)**

"Dude, can you hand me that?" Mikey asked Brandace across the counter. He was making tea and putting it on a tray.

"Taking it to Bethany?" She asked. "Nah, Leo's got that covered. Sensei's stories are starting soon" He explained.

"Really?" She looked out into the living room. It was 1:00 in the afternoon and usually Master Splinter would be watching his stories after everyone had watched the evening news. Usually Raphael would be on the couch and when he'd leave to go workout was when Master splinter would take over the remote.

"Where's Raphael? Is he still sleeping?" She asked Michelangelo who was making the tea 'juuuuuuuuust perfect'.

"Oh yeah" the orange masked blue eyed turtle laughed.

"Raph's in his room, Splinter had to put him on total lock down, bro is nooooot happy girlfriend" Mikey shook his head making a '_glad It's not me'_ face.

"Lockdown? It's like 1 o'clock has he even eaten anything?" She asked. Mikey watched dudette's face get all concerned. '_Yeah he knew that look, the same one Kelly gave him when she was worried about him after a beat down at a bad birthday party'. _

"Uhhhh . . . Dunno" Mikey shrugged. "I'll go ask him". Mikey perked up thinking he'd do his bro a good deed and see if he was hungry and wanted some chow or something after giving Sensei his tea.

Mikey used his right nun chuck end to knock. Last time he bothered Raph when he was grounded, Raph threw practice darts at him, this time he had chuck one and two for deflection.

"_What!?" _

'_Woah'_ . . . Michelangelo and Brandace both looked at each other after Raphael growled from inside his room.

"On second thought, maybe you should ask him . . . He won't throw anything at _you"_

"How lovely" Brandace whispered knocking softly on the door, she knew how to handle an irritated male. She'd seen her mother do it before, and she just wanted to make sure he was taken care of. . .

**(Along comes a woman: By Chicago)**

_Raphael turned his head away from the door. He'd finally gotten back to sleep and somebody just came knockin' on his door again. Splinter orders him to rest up and no body leaves him the shell alone. _

"_What?!" He asked gruffing out a reply since his throat was sore. His head hurt, he was tired and didn't wanna bother gettin' up. _

"_It's just me" _

That soft voice answered back smoothly, the total opposite of how he just yelled at her. Brandace walked in closing the door behind her.

"Don't throw anything at me" She teased, wry smile. He tried to sit up in bed only managing to lift half himself.

"How're you feeling sweetie?" _She asked, soft eyes and a soft voice, before he could manage to sit up all the way. She walked' up to him and started feelin' his forehead like it was perfectly natural. He didn't really know what to do, she'd never done that before. _

"I'm alright" _He lied, he felt freakin' dizzy and lightheaded, hot, and couldn't stop coughing to save his life._

He let her touch his forehead. "Maybe I should get you a thermometer, I can't tell if you're running a fever. . . With you being reptilian and all" She smiled gently at him.

_He sat up in bed resting an arm on one lifted knee, the other leg hangin' off the bed trying to at least look like he wasn't sick._

"I don't need a thermometer to tell me how I already feel. I'm fine, jus' gonna sleep it off" He coughed the ending part, she flinched at his harder cough at the end.

"Have you left this room at all today?" _She asked holding her arms and lookin' at him like she was concerned and worried about him. She'd helped him out before like bandaging his knuckles after going after Casey in a purple dragon tussle that one time. But this was a bit different. _

"Not really, I've been sleepin'_" He admitted looking around the room suddenly wishin' he had something to look at so lookin' at her wouldn't feel so damn awkward. _

"Are you hungry? If you want I'll bring you something" She offered lilting her head to the side, hair falling in light waves. He coughed again. "Not . . . (Cough) really hungry right now . . . But thanks" He answered.

"Tea would help your cough, it sounds painful" _She said admitting what he already knew he sounded like. _

"I'll make you some, and if you don't want it you can leave it" She smiled gently at him again walking out of the room to head downstairs. Raphael rubbed a hand over his face looking down, and at the door where she just left.

He was staring at the ceiling when she came back in. "Newspaper" she handed him the rolled up New York Times. She offered it to him and he took it. Then set down a steaming mug with a tea bag in it. It smelled okay at least. He looked in it before tasting it. It was hot but, sweet.

"Mm" He felt it run down his throat, it stung but made the coughing less hard.

"Were all doing Sunday cleaning, I figured you'll be in here with nothing to do besides sleep so, while I'm cleaning you can use my Laptop to watch movies if you'd like, otherwise there's you're daily dose of irritation in paperback form". She motioned to the paper in his hand with her eyes, slyly smiling. He chuckled.

_**There is a time**_

_**When a man needs somebody**_

_**To talk to**_

Out in the main room everyone was cleaning. Michelangelo lifted the edge of the couch so Leo could get under with the vacuum cleaner. Kelly was taking down Christmas decorations. Texting Maddie in between chores, Master Splinter didn't mind, she was almost done with decorations and then she offered to help out in the kitchen. Maddie was texting her about practicing lines.

'_By the way, Donatello's really nice. He let me know how you were doing while I was pretty much freaking out :p'_

'Wow, she actually talked to one of them'. Kelly smiled a little excited. Looking over from her phone to Donatello who was wiping down his electronics and the T.V's.

_**Someone to talk to**_

_**Somebody who'll always**_

_**Be there**_

Master Splinter noticed Leonardo look down the hallway before resuming his task of vacuuming. He was using his acute hearing abilities to listen for any disturbances from Miss Bethany's room.

'_Ah my Sons'_ The fatherly rat swiped dust into a dustpan he held with his tail while sweeping. _They were so attached to them now, he wasn't certain they even considered the thought of leaving anymore_.

_Whether they realized the change, this was their home now so long as they were here. _

_**All Alone**_

_**Nothin' seemed to matter**_

_**So alone**_

_**Doesn't get much better**_

She'd set up her laptop for him.  
>"Thanks, I owe ya" <em>He thought thinkin' about how weird but nice it kinda felt. She looked through her old bag, the one she came here with, for DVD's<em>. He caught glimpse of the one with a logo on it, the one they weren't allowed to watch. _She let him hold it for a minute lookin' it over_. _The one with a red mask, almost like his, cept newer . . on the front. Posin' with a curly red head, and three others . . . awkward and smaller versions of him and his brothers._

_**Can't explain**_

_**Something bout' your feelin**_

_**For the very first time**_

"I'm gonna go help with cleaning" She gently took the movie out of his hand.

"Is it good?" _He asked her honestly. She stood a minute before smirking_. The six foot something, hulking, gold eyed Raphael watching for a reaction, to the one she saw on the cover. . . "It pales in comparison to the real thing, but it's got a lot of comic relief" She admitted. "I'll be downstairs" _She closed the door behind her leaving him alone with his thoughts, and how he felt about what she said._

_Layin' back in bed, puttin' in a DVD he had layin' around. But he wasn't really focusin' on it._

_**Then along comes a woman**_

_**There's a change in the way**_

_**That you're feelin' tonight**_

_**Then along comes a woman**_

_**And you know that it's right**_

"I got it" Kelly took the cleaning supplies from Michelangelo just as he turned around when Splinter pointed to the bathroom with his tail.

"Kitchen" Brandace pointed to the place she was starting at, rolling her sleeves up.

"Bathroom" Kelly pointed the opposite direction.

"Dude, tag team" Mikey smiled nodding and high fiving Donny as he passed by with the duster to reach the higher places. Three extra hands meant twice the work done in half the time.

"Well Done" Master Splinter looked around "A clean and well kept environment is a reflection of how one handles tasks in life. Balanced Energy requires a stable environment in which to grow".

"Pizza helps you grow too" Mikey winked. "And so does Chinese" he said with a mouth full walking in with a box of pizza and paper sack of Chinese takeout.

"You want to take tilla-the hun-gry some soup" Leonardo gave it to Brandace who volunteered.

_**There was a time**_

_**When you needed somebody**_

_**To count on**_

Raphael coughed, shaking his head from the pain. _He was at the part of the movie when Hellboy was ticked off about the new guy, thinking he was trying to get with his girl. Raph chuckled when he threw a rock at him._

A soft knock was at the door. "Special delivery" She peered in, relaxed smile holding a bowl of . . . "I don't know actually, Leonardo handed it to me and I assumed it was eatable" She shrugged while he sniffed the liquid. _She laughed when he made a face lookin' at it. "Yeah uhh . . . I'll save it for later" He said setting it away from him. "Plan B?" She asked._

"_What's that?"_ _He asked pushing the soup bowl away with his finger. _

"You let me pick a movie and I bring you something Raph-worthy" She shrugged giving him an option. "But you also have to drink that . . ." She motioned to the soup. "Uhhh" _He looked from the soup to her. She was bein' so damn gentle with him he didn't know what to do_.

He caved, nodding with a "Yeah".

_**You needed someone to count on**_

_**Somebody who'd care**_

When she came back she brought him pizza.

"Finally, real food" _He already started on the first slice. Unexpectedly she put in an oldie, an old black and white. . ._

"The three Stooges" _He broke out a surprised smile. _

"_Is the pizza okay?" She asked, bending over to pick up some things on the floor, right in front of him, a pair of tight worn jeans. Brown hair flipping back, she rolled up her Sweater sleeves. Lettin' herself up on the bed and leanin' back against him while he laid on his side. _

"I kinda like the old black and white films, when humor was completely different . . . I like to watch these when I'm sick or just hanging out at home having a bad day" _She smirked a little like she'd just admitted a secret._

"_I know whatcha mean" He said , he was particular to the old detective movies himself. Back when Trench coats and fedora's were in style all the time. _

_**Now she's here**_

_**Nothin' seems to matter**_

_**She's so near**_

_**Everything is better**_

_Raphael watched her from the side sometimes, she'd actually laugh at some of this stuff. _

"_This one's my favorite" She pointed at the screen, it was Larry, Curly and Moe in a courtroom. He watched and she'd smile, and shake her head, optin' to grab one of his slices of pizza. He wasn't gonna argue . . . He kinda liked her company. _

_**Can't explain**_

_**Somethin' bout' your feelin'**_

_**For the very first time**_

_This must've been how Mikey felt. He'd talk his shell off all night about how Kelly was when they'd play video games or somethin'. He'd talk about how her hair shined in the light, her laugh, and how her eyes would light up and all that stuff. Stuff he thought only existed in movies. But here it was, layin' next to him watchin' and old black and white. He caught everythin about her that Mikey said he was crazy about with Kelly. _

_**Then along comes a woman**_

_**There's a change in the way**_

_**That you're feelin' tonight**_

'_Dude it's like, you can just smell and see everythin about her y'know . . .Like her hair in the light how it looks all red, brown and dark at the same time, and like when she laughs . . . Bro . . . ' _

_Mikey'd make those googoo eyes and He'd tell his brother he was gonna go take the punchin' bag out for a date instead. _

'_Dude, she doesn't care that I'm a turtle . . . She . . . She looks at me like you know, you guys look at me . . .'_

'_If that's the case Mikey then you're in more trouble than we thought'. He remembered Mikey tryin' to tell him that the fact they were 'different' didn't matter. Course it was hard to ignore . . . when she was layin' next to ya, and her hand had five fingers and white skin, his had three, leathery and green. _

_**Then Along Comes a woman**_

_**And you know that it's right**_

'_As you can see by my obvious good looks, mad skills, and dazzling smile . . .My Girl's got good taste'. _

'_Raph, BRO why do you think she hangs out with you so much . . .'  
>"She' kinda has to Mikey she's livin' here" <em>

"_Look . . . I know that this" Mikey just motioned to all of himself "Has been rubbing off on you the past 20 years or so . . . Even with your bad breath, temper tantrums, psycho episodes, and also the fact that you're built like a monster truck, she's been hangin out with you Brah! She digs you". _

_He remembered getting' impatient with Mikey ready to throw him through a wall._

"_Don't be afraid to take a few notes from the master" Mikey then waited till Kelly came out from the bathroom and picked her up to run over to the couch, her screaming and gigglin' the whole way. _

_**Then along comes a woman**_

_**There's a change in the air**_

_**That you're breathin' tonight**_

Brandace moved his arm, pulling it around her like a pillow and hangin' onto it. _He felt his insides pound. Laying down beside him he could see her legs curve up slowly to her hips before curving back down into a dip where her figure was and_ _movin' back up slowly._

He had to jerk his vision back to the screen. Only tempting glances every once and awhile.

_**Then Along comes a woman**_

_**And you're holding her **_

_**Tight**_

"Are the halls working, you haven't been coughing too hard" She asked moving her head a little to look at him above her.

"Yeah, guess it's workin' . . . thanks" He decided to try somethin' he wasn't sure of. He moved his other arm, as big as it was in comparison to her . . . Over her inner curve.

Just as he moved half way he pulled back . . . 'Damn'.

She moved, sitting up a little more to change the movie. "You up for another?" She asked, on all fours leaning over to take that one out. He quickly grabbed another not seein' what it was.

She looked it over, then looked at him. Those green eyes that hit the lamp light just right. He was starin' at her just before she looked up "Are you sure?" She asked holding the movie up.

'_Strippers Vs. Zombies__'_ _an old 80's flick he borrowed from Mikey a long time ago. Guess he forgot to give it back._

'_If he had an extra hand, he woulda whapped himself'._

"Uh, sorry bout that' I uhm . . . Forgot I even had that" He said taking it from her and tossing it across the room.

"Okay, well while you're decided on the next feature film . . .I'm gonna grab a water" She bit her lip getting off the bed, eye brows raised walkin' outta the room.

Raphael, fell face first . . . Into the pillow, the moment the door closed.

_**Then Along comes a woman**_

_**There's a change in the way **_

_**That you're feelin' tonight**_

When she came back he was sitting up, leg extended the other hanging off the bed. Leaving her enough room to sit.

She brought him a water and popcorn. For the next hour it was like something had changed. He didn't change but . . . The way he looked at her. Like every time she looked away and looked back, their eyes would meet.

They opted for a T.V show re-run on Netflix instead. But neither of them was watching it. Raphael started asking her questions, and then they both started telling stories of when they were kids'.

He laughed a lot, and smiled a bit more even if a lot of it was smug. She told him about the time her and her friends hid from the town cop after being out at the cemetary at midnight, explaining how they had to walk through the cornfields in the middle of the night in a five mile hike just to get back to town. He told her a story of when they first got caught sneaking out of the lair, they both agreed an angry Master Splinter topped a ticked off town cop, no contest.

_**Then along comes a woman**_

_**And you know that it's right**_

_**And you know that it's right**_

She found herself fixing her hair a lot more, looking down when she smiled. Afraid of saying something unintelligent or weird. But he never made her feel that way.

The laughing halted when she noticed the time, it was midnight.

"If I'm lucky I'll have a snow day" She droned after reluctantly getting off the bed. He got off the bed after her, walking with her to his door, just a few steps.

"You sure you'll be warm enough?" She asked turning around.

_**Then Along Comes a woman**_

"I'll be alright" He leaned over her by the doorway, arm rested above him on the door frame.

"Don't forget to take something before you go to bed" She patted his plastron front twice lightly. "Y'er worse than Donny sometimes" Raphael joked.

"Someone's gotta worry about you" She joked back, not knowing neither she or him actually wondered if that was a joke or honesty.

_**Theres a change in the air**_

_**That you're breathin'**_

_**Tonight**_

Raphael stood and he wasn't moving, Brandace wasn't sure if this was the time to head to her room but . . .

_**Then along comes a woman**_

"Goodnight" She nodded backing away.

"Goodnight" He said back just as quiet as she did making her eyes flash up at his.

_**And your holding her tight**_

_**You know that it's right**_

_**Then along comes a woman . . .**_

"Hey Raph you feelin' better cause . . .Oh" Micheangelo stopped at the top of the stairs. Brandace and Raph were like a few inches apart and he was bent over like he was gonna . . ._'Oh shell'._

His brother threw him the biggest annoyed look he'd ever given him. Mikey looked from Brandace to Raphael, smiling sheepishly and whistling to avoid awkward eye contact with his very unhappy brother.

"See you" Brandace replied with a soft tone, makin' Raph turn back to look at her and stop glaring at him. "Night sweetie" Brandace nodded over to Mikey who smiled nervously and nodded back.

"Uh huh . . G'niiiiiiiigghhht" Mikey wiggled his two fingers in a wave goodbye. Cause the way Raph was looking at him . . .He might not get to live through the night.

"Uhhh Hey Raph just thought you'd wanna know" Mikey waved his arms back and forth nervously "-That uh Boondock Saints was on and I uh . . .I'm gonna go now, Kelly needs help with her lines and stuff y'know, Mermaid stuff".

Raphael narrowed his glare at Mikey.

"YeahokaybyeRaph" Mikey waved before taking off back down the stairs.

Raphael sighed rubbing the back of his neck and heading back into his room. Casting a glance over at Brandace's door for a few seconds before takin' his tired self to bed.

**SWEET ILLNESS: major fluff scenes because as of right now. Were at the top of the coaster. Please keep hands and legs inside the shell at all times. **

**As a little special addition: Next chapter - 'Part of Your World'. **

_('It was just a nightmare . . .' He had a grip on her wrists, eyes wide. Realizing what he could have done. )_

_(" You play Star Hunter?" He asked surprised by her statement. "Yeah, we should play sometime". Donatello opened her email accepting her invitation)_

_("I'm nervous . . . " Kelly fanned herself with part of her script. "You're gonna be great" Michelangelo pulled the van into park")_

_("I just . . . I woke up feeling paranoid this morning, like something bads' gonna happen. After what they saw last night")_

**LOYAL REVIEWER BONUS QUESTION will be posted at the top of the next chapter* **


	60. Two worlds One Family

**Happy Late Valentine's Day for those of you who celebrate3 Happy Lupercalia, Heart month, Ground hogs day, love all around ;)**

**The last loyal reviewer bonus tally question will be posted at the bottom. After that I get to tally up the reviews, again and then announce the winner at the peak pivot point in the story. Get your youtube ready for some serious emotional mood take. When I post a song, it's because that's the song I would envision playing during this if it was a movie or in real life. So when I write up the lyrics I'm hoping you all see the same movie I'm seeing, and feeling it like you would if I let you into my own personal theater. **

**This is the last peaceful chapter I get to write before the 'Boom'. Loyal reviewer bonus question at the bottom, pivot point!**

**Happy reading, and as usual . . . TALLY HO!**

**(Father knows Best)**

Leonardo breathed out, through his nostrils. A little heavier than he normally would. Trying to clear his head. There was so much more going on than what meditation normally would clear. _No answer in the peace of the higher plane, at least not today. He'd ask himself the same questions, go over the same situations, only to find himself back where he started._

His shut eye lids flinched, trying to focus and breathe.

Suddenly breaking open his vision and moving, he stood in place looking down at the ground. _His room gave him the quiet he needed, but even the stillness didn't give him any help to coming closer to a resolution with his self-conflict._

He sighed in light frustration, heading down the marble hall to Bethany's room. It was warm and she was sleeping. _Her fever had gone down but it would be another day before Donatello or April would deem her well enough to go back to a usual routine and school. _

_April came to check on her last night. Bethany had dry heaved most of the night. She was refusing to eat anything. April also brought back a message from Casey, and a cell phone picture. Since they'd been preoccupied at home and one turtle down sick in the lair, they hadn't been out of the lair the past three days. With the coastal storm hitting New York the past two days, neither has anyone else. Business' closing due to weather, schools out for the three in the home that attended school. Mikey's Cowabunga carl service has been postponed and two events canceled. Donny was the only one bringing In any cash flow right now, other than Brandace's part time job and Kelly's rare work hours at April's shop on the weekends. _

'_But what was a coastal storm with the constant plunder of snow, rain, and sleet to a purple dragon obsessed Casey Jones'. _

'_He said he was out by chance in that area last night . . .' She spoke softly looking at the phone herself again for a moment. _

April handed him her cell phone, when Leonardo took a first glance it appeared the picture was taken late evening. _There were black uniformed, guard looking men standing outside in what appeared to be a parking lot. Several of them. _

'That wasn't the only shot' She sighed taking the phone back and showing him another. Leonardo's eyes narrowed, and Donatello looked over his shoulder realizing the significance. It was a zoomed in photo of the previous one.

'_One of the uniformed men, though his face was covered, had the insignia of the foot clan on his chest'._

'_Red on black. Emblazoned like it was a logo to be carried publicly, or carelessly'._

"A little digitalized out, not very good pixilation but . . . obviously familiar" Donatello sighed, looking from the phone to April.

"The foot clan is going public . . . The mayor, the city hall incident-"April listed off the events where that symbol has shown up in just the past few months. _For an elite group who specializes in secrecy from the public as Saki industries and Tech. The Foot clan was suddenly doing a 360, a complete turn-around to something they wanted attention brought to. The public wouldn't know Saki industries was in fact Foot clan operated._

"And now members are carrying it on them publicly". Leonardo whispered out loud, leaning over the kitchen table, staring hard at the phone.

"How's Raph doing?" April asked to change the subject. Donatello started telling her about his symptoms . . . _But that picture meant that Karai had her soldiers out that evening. They were moving, and moving onto something that he felt he needed to know. The sighting of Bishop, Karai, foot soldiers, and these attacks. _

Raph's out of commission . . . He'd call the source instead.

'_I'll call Casey, to show us where he spotted them. If we can track their movements, then we can find out what's next on their agenda'. The return of the Foot clan and a, thought to be dead, Oroku Saki._

Leonardo left April and Donatello back down the hall towards Bethany's room. He thought about everything that had come from this. _Her fall . . . The image of her falling from the cold, dark sky. Sharp rain hitting his face and shell, thunder booming overhead. Something so surreal, but here it was right in front of him. _

Leonardo brushed Bethany's hair away from her face. Her skin lightly warm, her cheeks a little blushed from the heat. She sighed slightly in her sleep, shoulder curled upwards before relaxing. He stayed for a few minutes, she'd need something soon. He hadn't seen her eat anything since lunch yesterday. He moved his hand down her side over the blanket lightly. Making sure she was completely covered. Following the path from her curled up shoulders down her curve to her mid leg. _The frightened dark haired mess that was on the couch a year ago, was now an ill but slightly more resilient, blonde mess on this bed. _

_He patted her leg lightly getting up to go retrieve her something from the kitchen._

_He'd make her tea and bring her crackers, she had to eat something today or her recovery time would take longer. _

While Leonardo was boiling water, he heard Master Splinter come in the kitchen area. Master Splinters tail swished behind him lightly . . . along with Mikey's cat Klunk who appeared to be attempting to pounce on it.

"Such things to consider, the world above is in trouble if these are proofs of another attack". Master Splinter held in his hands, one of the photos. The one of the group of foot soldiers themselves.

"With your permission Sensei . . . I want to go out to where Casey spotted them. Maybe find some evidence of what they were doing". He explained patiently.

"You will be taking your brothers?" He asked motioning behind them to where Michelangelo was playing Xbox in the living room and Donatello was studying something under a light and scope.

"I do not like you leaving without a complete team, but as Raphael is still ill I supposed there is no alternative". Master Splinter contemplated, before giving Leonardo his permission. Leonardo bowed his head.

"We'll have Casey with us" Leonardo nodded, _though the expression on Master Splinters face and the wary in his eyes proved it was but of little comfort to his Sensei._

Master Splinter was studying him over, something he did on occasion.

"I have noticed that you seemed troubled Leonardo, and not just in the recent weeks alone. . . I am here to listen and help carry your burden my son, or even lift it, if possible." Master Splinter offered holding a hand out in gesture.

Leonardo gripped the counter again before letting go and softening his tone.

"It's not a burden . . . My conscience is my brother, no matter how heavy" Leonardo finished, gripping his hands before relaxing. It was something he heard Master Splinter explain to him once.

"To confuse burden with conscience is to connect them" Master Splinter emphasized. Before looking down at Michelangelo's Cat who was playing with them hem of his robe . . . Master Splinter stared at Klunk . . . and both watched Mikey's cat take off elsewhere.

"There is no burden . . ."

"Is this about Miss Bethany Fishers?" Master Splinter asked quietly, respecting the privacy of his son. Leonardo looked down before looking away and then back up to meet his father's gaze as if to confirm it.

"You took it upon yourself to watch over her, an act not surprising of someone with your leadership skills. You vowed on your own honor. You claimed responsibility for her wellbeing. . . It is a great responsibility Leonardo, one that others would not take under normal circumstances. But we all know these circumstances are not normal. It is one declaration you have made that wouldn't surprise anyone who knew you as I do-"

Leonardo stayed silent, still gripping the table.

-"You believe you aided in the chain of events that brought Miss Bethany to us". Master Splinter waited for an admission. Leonardo obliged him . . . with a nod.

"I held the scepter the night before, I wasn't thinking of anything . . . I was studying it and it reacted. I could very well have activated the power that brought her to New York without even meaning to. That first night we brought her home. It could have conducted itself through me-"

Leonardo stopped just as Master Splinter looked up, Bethany walked past slowly headed for the bathroom. Leonardo watched her glance at him before. Walking away after he gave small smile.

'_Had she heard him?' His heart pounded in place, a little unsure of what, if anything, was given away. She seemed normal, giving a small smile back, holding her arms and heading for the bathroom._

Master Splinter was calm. "You are the only one who has answers for her, should she ask. And you my son, carry a blame on yourself".

"I didn't make that promise out of guilt" Leonardo wanted to state that quickly. _He didn't vow to watch over and protect her like he would his own family out of just guilt. It was a mix of things that he had a hard time explaining the feelings to. That first night on the couch, the way she looked at him. She was frightened, but she knew him. How after months she would finally approach him, and talk to him. She said she knew him, before, and he noticed just how much she tried to get to know him now, as he was. Other than April and Casey, they rarely became close with other humans. Leonardo admitted to himself._

Leonardo glanced up suddenly noticing just how much Master Splinter understood, without him telling him every detail over the past year.

"I'll be leaving after dark Sensei" Leonardo bowed to his father, Master Splinter nodded back.

Leonardo watched his father leave and caught Bethany heading back to her room, Blonde hair, and dark hazel brown eyes glancing worriedly past him. She wouldn't look at him, holding her arms and heading back to her room. If she had heard him, he wouldn't know what explanation to give her.

**(Physicality) **

"You're fever is up Raph" Donatello took the thermometer from him. Raphael was laying back in bed, he'd sleep through the entire day. Not only could he 'not go out' tonight, finding out from Donny that Casey spotted a foot soldier van out the otha' night, but after wakin' up this morning he couldn't even talk to fight back about bein' laid up in bed.

Raphael reached up and grabbed his throat after growling, wincing from it. Donny gave him that same '_you can't really do anythin' about it so why protest it'_ look.

"You're sick Raph, Splinter said you wouldn't be coming with until you were better . . . Which means, fever dropped and a diet of hot tea and throat lozenges". Donatello peered over the thermometer at him. "I'd lay off the beer, chips and soda".

Raphael rasped back a sigh leaning his head back on the pillows.

"I'm sure there's some UFC and 'law and order' you can catch up on". Donatello suggested some entertainment for him.

"Mmmmggggghhhmmmm" He growled in his throat, instantly regretting it and cinching his eyes shut from the sting.

Donny left, leavin' him in the quiet brick walled room.

**(Evening departure)**

"EY! I'm 'ere! Whose ready to bust some skulls!" Casey motioned impatiently to the entrance way just as he walked in. Leonardo turned slowly sheathing his swords and walking towards the entrance.

"Soooooo How's it goin'?" Mikey asked Casey just to strike up conversation.

"I just got 'ere through rush hour and almost got side swiped by a fifteen year old in a pair of ugg boots, textin on a blackberry, and we haven't left yet . . . How was your day dear?" Casey asked sarcastically.

"Be safe" Kelly whispered to them as they left. Donatello nodded with a small confidant smirk, Mikey suddenly back pedaled a few steps reaching to hug her before Leo called for him.

"I left some chicken in the fridge on the second shelf, and could you pretty please save my-"

"I'll save your game" She smiled letting him hug her and not let go.

"Oh and Uhh, Raph's not gonna be in a good mood, I'd duck and cover Kay babe?" Mikey winked before telling her he had to go and running after Leo's voice that called him again down the tunnel.

Kelly adjusted her shirt, it was one of Mikey's. He didn't mind, actually he made a really cute face when he saw she had it on, nodding and smiling like he liked it on her. She blushed so hard . . . She saved his game on Urban Raider, an apocalyptic New York where you had to survive and shoot government agents to win.

Kelly stood up walking towards the dojo area. She missed work out and lessons with Master Splinter yesterday, so he was gonna go over it with her.

"Hi" Kelly waved, Brandace was sweating and breathing a little hard. She'd just gotten finished.

"Wow, you look"

"Exhausted" She finished for her, heading towards the shower.

"You wanna practice lines with me after this?" Kelly asked knowing she'd kinda skipped on everything this weekend and not just work out and self-defense lessons.

"Sure just uh, I'm gonna shower and then maybe check on the big guy" Brandace said moving her hair back.

Kelly remembered what Mikey said. "Uhm Mikey kinda told me that Raph wasn't in a good mood cause he didn't get to go with em . . . outside y'know so . . ." Kelly stopped before looking cautiously at her, and maybe just a little worried.

"The poor guys' sick, he might need something or even just company. No harm in checking" Brandace shrugged like it was no big deal. Kelly nodded walking in to take her lessons, both girls leaving the conversation at that.

"Warm up, 20 of everything" Master Splinter instructed. Kelly stretched a little ready to get started. "Alright Kelly you got this" She encouraged herself.

**(Search and Seize)**

"I know, I told him that" A woman laughed while a man approached the driver's side, both taking their time driving away. Their car was in the parking lot. Casey Jones watched, breath was like steam from a vent through his hockey mask. He pulled it up a minute looking around. It was a chill night, after the dinner rush so this lot wasn't too busy.

The hockey masked vigilante looked around left to right, jumping over the close air conditioner vent effortlessly. Joggin' out still looking around left to right, he approached the spot the van was at. Putting his fingers to the ground and touching a spot of oil and smelling it. He stood up off his haunches and waved over in the north direction of the lot, past the fence line on top of the telecommunications Verizon building was where he knew they were watching.

Past the Verizon sign, a shadow formed out of the dark. Leonardo leaned forward standing towards the sign in the back. Watching out over the parking lot.

Michelangelo jumped down from the bottom of the cell tower ladder.

"Have we been to this lot before?" Donatello asked.

"Not that I can think of" Leonardo replied, looking back to Mikey who shook his head, he didn't remember either.

Donatello started computing in information on his tech tab, address and comparing photo's where Casey was standing. Taking a couple of snapshots for comparison. "It's the same lot, same spot, perfect trajectory . . ." Donatello confirmed.

"If we had a license plate number maybe I could track it down, or find any tickets or citations in the police department's files". Donatello shook his head.

"The question is why here and what was their purpose for being here". Leonardo looked over the parking lot with his arms crossed.

"_They looked like they were looking for something, scanning cars with . . . a device or meter or somethin'_" Casey answered after Leo asked him through the cell.

"_I don't know man, these guys' weren't your corner store Purple dragon punks . . . These guys' were grade 'A' Foot Soldiers_" Casey shook his head. Foot soldiers over PD's meant trouble.

"We'll keep up surveillance, if their preparing another attack on the city we'll find them" Leonardo shook his head walking back in to the dark, Donatello looking out over the city one final time and taking a photo. Pulling his mouth in out of thought. Mikey swung from the cell tower into the back shadow of the building behind Leo. Donatello finally followed giving Casey the go-ahead, they were leaving this site for now.

"I aint comin' back with you guys' I'm gonna take a walk" Casey ended the phone call. They knew that meant Casey didn't feel right about just leaving it at that, he wanted to run the street by himself, taking off in search for something they weren't guaranteed to find tonight. Casey Jones didn't care, he wouldn't just lay around at home waiting for something to happen. Casey looked around before high tailing it back to where he was before, running around a car and back over the air conditioning unit.

"We'll run the east side, Purple dragon activity" Leonardo reported back to Casey who was headed the opposite direction. Hair flying behind him, jogging with his bag behind him and mask up. Sliding over the top of a car that stopped right in front of him.

**(Pent up Aggressions)**

_He was running through the tunnels by the lair. Following his brothers, the walls were falling down behind them, collapsing. _

_Master Splinter was ahead of them. He turned to look and saw the walls stop crumblin' in. But he didn't stop. _

"_This way! Raph Lets go!" Leo shouted at him from the front. _

_He hit a giant piece of rock that was fallin' over his head. Sending it the other way. The entrance to the lair was open. The light bouncing off the tunnel walls. He looked behind him, not sure was caused the tunnels to cave. But when he ran inside the lair. Master Splinter and his brothers were already fighting. The foot had used the warehouse entrance elevator. The place was tore up._

_He hit the nearest soldier, throwing his arm back to hit another. He shouted at another that was aiming a shot at Mikey, jumping over the couch and clotheslining the guy down onto the concrete. _

"_I got this!" Mikey said running over to Kelly's sub car._

"_We have to get out of here!" Leonardo shouted. Grabbing everybody over to the elevator and clearing the way, grabbing guns and throwing them across the lair. Raphael head butted a soldier on the way to the stairs after the guy tried to aim at him from top of the steps. He growled running through more of em, they just kept coming. Shooting at him, aiming flash grenades._

_The hall where his room was he heard a scream and shouting. Fear struck his core, he ran to her room . . . ! . . . Heart pumping, eyes wide. He heard a gun go off. _

"_Raph we have to go!" He heard shouting for him from the lair. Grabbing the Soldiers gun, breaking it in half and throwing him across the lair down the stairs as hard as he could send him flyin'. _

_More gunfire went off behind him in the main room. Running into her room, it was dark. Brandace wasn't here, but he heard her scream . . . 'Where the hell-'_

"_Where are you!?" _

_His name was being called back, he looked around not seein' her, but she was screaming for him. Takin' off back to the stairs. Master Splinter was surrounded. His brothers were tryin' to get to him. All guns were pointed at them . . . _

_He roared his loudest, his legs suddenly wouldn't run fast enough down the stairs. The guns went off, and his brothers dropped . . . Onto the concrete. _

"AUGHHH!"

Raphael snapped upwards, grabbing whatever was touching his face. He shot upwards in bed, he heard a female gasp before his vision focused. . .

"Raph, _wake up_ . . . Raphael"

"_Sweetie wake up_" The voice sounded panicked. Raphael breathed out hard closing his eyes and opening them again_. The scene in the lair was gone and his vision was spotty and black. He dreamed the whole damn thing. Heart still pounding from the brawl. _

He heard a wince. Looking at what he was holding . . . his hand was grasping Brandace's wrists. He literally had pulled her over him, half bent over with one leg on the ground she stared at him. Her hair distressed, and green eyes staring at him like she was worried. It hit him, what happened, seeing her panicked, worried expression. . . _He almost hurt her._

"You can let go, it's just me . . . Raph, let go it's okay" She told him softly while she was leaned over him from him pullin' her over. _Brown hair distressed and wavy, she was breathin' hard too. But not as shaky as his was. _

"You were shouting" She told him just when he let go of her wrists sitting up and coughing, grabbing his throat and staring at her. Letting his hand fall, sitting up and staring at the wall. He didn't know what she was doing in his room, and he didn't know if it was her that woke him up or the damn dream.

"Was it a nightmare?" She asked putting her right hand to his face and wiping back a little sweat. He nodded a minute putting a hand to his forehead. _Those green eyes that struck him like he'd suddenly go numb, were sympathetic and caring. She pulled back from his face, feeling her put her hand on his forearm gently. Sliding up and down his arm a little. _

He put his right hand in front of his eyes rubbing them frustrated.

"I didn't mean ta- . . . You aint hurt are ya?" He asked suddenly looking at her wrists then at her.

"I'm fine. I just didn't expect you to . . . react like that" She gave him a soft smile he felt like he didn't deserve.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean ta-" He choked out, raspy and low. Damn the sore throat.

"You okay?" She asked sitting down on the bed next to him. He stared at the wall a minute. "Still running a fever_?" She asked like she wasn't even freaked out about the fact he could've freakin' mauled her. _

He shook his head, sitting up with his leg up ,behind her_. It was quiet the next couple of seconds, and she was about to get up but he wanted her to stay. _

_She looked surprised when he reached for her left wrist, checking them over one at a time. No bruises. "You sure I didn't hurt ya" He asked sincerely. Her expression was surprised but she nodded a little, sayin' how she was fine._

"I promise I'm fine . . ." She nodded softly, like she was makin' sure he got it. She looked down from him keepin' eye contact with her. She laughed holding her arms and standing up.

"Raphael" _She shook her head saying his name. The memory of her screamin' for him still fresh in his mind, it made him flinch._

"You're throwing fists and hitting things during the day, and you miss that punching bag so much at night that you're swinging in your sleep. Are you always waging war with the world? Do you ever take a break?" She joked quietly. Looking him in the eyes with that soft sly smirk. He chuckled too, instantly regretting it. He sounded like a sick bull dog.

"So I was hollerin' that loud huh_?" He asked now that he thought about it. She was probably doin' something and his yellin' made her check on him._

"I came to check on you, and when I walked in you were . . . Fighting something. But if it makes you feel any better you sounded like you were winning". _Brandace joked again, tryin' to make him feel better. She stood up from him, leaning against the wall and breathin out like she was exhausted._

_He stood up chuckling "Figures I almost take your head off and you're the one standin' there tryin' to make 'me' feel better about it" He rasped out as best as he could. He got a small smile outta her. He stood in front of her against the wall, hand out to keep his balance. Damn was he tired . . . _

_Brandace stood crossing her arms casually but looking up at him_ _like she was nervous at the way he was lookin' down at her. She held her arms, looking up at him, questioning him. Raphael stood close, looking down at her looking up at him. _

"_Sorry I spooked ya" He apologized the best he could with his throat growl. It came out lower than he expected. _

"_You didn't mean to, and you're the one who had a thrash worthy nightmare so . . . " She motioned to the bed with her eyes before looking up at him and then down again. She did that sometimes, when he got her to look at him long enough._

"I can make you some tea or something? Maybe help get your mind off of, whatever '_that_' was" _She looked at the bed, like she was miffed about the nightmare itself and not the slightest bit miffed at him for grabbin' her like that. _

"Sounds good" He waited until she was gone, still holding onto the wall. He covered his eyes again and rubbed down his face after she left, breathing out long and hard.

**(Girl talk guy talk)**

"_You are the only one who has answers for her, should she ask. And you my son, carry a blame on yourself"._

"_I didn't make that promise out of guilt"_

She heard Master splinter's words echo in her head. She also felt the nervous sting in her chest, remembering the Tone in Leonardo's voice.

She knew they were talking about her, when she came back from the bathroom. Not only did Leonardo stop talking when she walked past the kitchen area where they were, but then she had overheard what he said coming back.

'_He vowed to take responsibility for me . . . but . . . was it out of guilt? . . . and why would he feel guilty, he didn't do anything wrong'. _

Bethany put a hand to her forehead leaning over a pillow sitting up. She thought about this ever since they left earlier_. Imagining Leonardo in her head was the easiest thing to do, but this was something she couldn't place on any image of him. Leonardo, a large genetically altered six foot something, fearless, caring, strong 'person' . . . Because that's what he was, regardless of species . . . he was a person, they all were. Him feeling guilty? Was that why he was taking such particular care of her? . . . _

_The sound of the door creaking on the metal hinges caused her to panic. She didn't have enough time to fake being asleep if it was him. If it was Leonardo she wouldn't know what to say to him, or do._ Bethany clutched the covers just when porcelain fair skin and reddish brunette hair poked her face in. Big brown eyes smiling a little. "Heyyyy, how's it goin?" Kelly opened the door more to walk in.

"It's just you" Bethany whispered out loud putting a hand to her forehead, breathing out relieved. Kelly let herself in "Oh well it's nice to see you too" she quirked an eye brow.

"Sorry, I thought you were . . . It doesn't matter . . . actually it kinda does. What have you been doing?" Bethany asked wondering what everyone else outside this room was doing now that she thought about it_. Anything beyond the comfort of the cold walls was a mystery to her since she caught this damn flu._

"Well" Kelly started by moving some of her homework out of the way for her. The girls had been getting her homework for her when she missed class the one day they had it this week. Otherwise the weather kept them in. "I was going over the script for the play, everyone else is out. Well except for Brandace she's keeping Raph preoccupied because well . . . y'know" Kelly smiled. Neither of them had to guess the hulking turtle was probably irritated from not going out with everyone else. "So . . . Math huh" Kelly looked over the Geometry book that was left out. Bethany sat up in bed closing the book softly. "Trig would be easier" She thought, thinking about all the other problems in her head, math would be so much easier to conquer, to find the answers to.

"Hey . . . " Bethany started like she was going to ask Kelly something, but stopped before finishing. "Do you . . . have you talked with Mikey lately . . . about 'our' situation" She asked, starting it out. Bethany scrunched and smoothed her blonde hair out of nervousness, fearful her thoughts wouldn't be understood.

Kelly's eyes dropped to the bed covers, quiet a few moments before answering.

"No . . . No not really" She bit her bottom lip. "To be honest It kind of slipped my mind. . ."

"Not that I forgot about it I just haven't been thinking about it as much as I probably should" Kelly said sounding guilty. Bethany could hear the guilt.

Bethany knew how she was feeling. They would get a few blissful moments of 'normalcy', to be 'here' and not have their thoughts wander back to where they came from.

"I was walking to the bathroom, and Leonardo was talking to Master Splinter in the kitchen . . . He was talking about me, I think" She admitted the first half. Looking up at Kelly.

"What'd they say?" Kelly asked, the look her eyes and form in posture said something to the like of 'this sounds like this is gonna lead to something kinda bad'.

"They stopped talking until I was in the bathroom and when I came back I heard Master splinter say '_You're the only one who has answers for her should she ask'_, and then he told him '_You carry a great burden on yourself_'. And then . . . Leonardo kinda got defensive and like demanding almost, he said '_I didn't make that promise out of guilt_'. . . . I thought he was talking about me because yesterday he told me . . . to my face that he swore on his 'honor' . . . for me. Like when I ran away, when he told master splinter he'd take responsibility for me, and all those times we . . ." Bethany trailed off hoping Kelly would understand.

"He's been taking care of me since the day I got here" Bethany whispered to Kelly who looked like she was processing all this information she just loaded on her.

Kelly smirked after a second like she was going to try to make this feeling all better. "Well . . . I mean if you look at it. Mikey's the same way with me" Kelly blushed a little "And like Raph is kinda like that with Brandace, he looks out for her and like right now she's taking care of him".

"It's kinda sorta like that but . . . Kelly Master Splinter said he's carrying a burden . . . . Kelly I think that burden is me. He said he didn't make that promise out of guilt but . . . Why would he feel guilty or burdened? Unless the burden is me" Bethany put a hand to her face holding back a break of emotion that threatened to surface. Wiping her eyes before they could show it.

"This isn't because he likes me" Bethany felt her voice cracking a bit. The way Michelangelo looks at Kelly when Bethany would catch glimpses, she felt like he was in love with her. But she didn't always understand the looks she'd get from Leonardo. "It's because I'm this burden that fell from the sky, and I feel like-" She started quivering in her voice. –"I completely interrupted his life".

That's how she felt right now, after hearing that conversation in the kitchen. Like she was a 'responsibility' to keep his family's secret safe. To keep them all safe he had to take care of her. Not because he might actually . . .

_She had to stop, this was all so cliché'. Any comic book reader looking at her right now would think 'Yeah right in the real world, human women don't just 'fall in love' with giant mutated turtles'. She could hear the mocking in her head._

"No, no I think-" Kelly put a hand on Beth's back gently. "I'm sure you just heard something out of context, or maybe he was talking about something else"

"What else would be he talking about? It was just yesterday he told me . . . I . . I like fell asleep on him and when I woke up and apologized and I wondered why he was taking care of me at all when he probably had better things to do. I just . . . why would someone make a promise like that for . . . me. Now I don't know if I'm just a burden to him. Or because I'm the weird girl who fell from the sky I need special treatment or something-" Bethany shook her head defeated.

"They were definitely talking about me" Bethany let her hair fall in front of her face. "Sorry, You're in this just as much as me and I'm the one sitting here crying 'poor poor me'" She apologized giving the best half smile she could to Kelly.

"You are not a burden, you're not. You are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for." Kelly tried to comfort her. "Trust me if anyone is a burden around here, it would be me from the other night. I was a Mess" Kelly made her laugh a little. Bethany wiped her eyes. Both remembering the 'cookie' fiasco.

"We all have our off days. But I don't think he thinks of you as a burden, at all" Kelly smiled shaking her head.

"Honestly I think he thinks more of you than you give yourself credit for".

Bethany hugged her, she felt better, though it didn't stop the hard pang feeling in her chest whenever she thought of him. Or the expression on his face and on his body when he was in the kitchen with Master Splinter.

**(Banded by Blue)**

Hanna Lenarrow, or so she was allowed to be at 9:45 in the evening when she wasn't out on initiate jobs. She was still mesmerized by earlier today. They robbed the back of a commercial warehouse truck early this morning at four A.M. Her 'mentor' called her at 3 am and told her if she wanted in she'd have to get her

'Cute ass out of bed and get to Chelsea'. She remembered tumbling out of bed and throwing on whatever she had, only taking five seconds to make sure she was Paula Schall before leaving the apartment. It was her and five guys in the back of a blue cleaning service van. The driver had left the truck to do paperwork inside, before they load it on the docks. They had less than seven minutes to empty out what they could . . . Which was all of it. Boxes of DVD/Blu Ray players, and Flat screens. She said it was just a small job to keep up on inventory, sometimes even her mentor would have to drop and run an errand like this.

They give these robberies such laymen terms. Hanna thought, handing boxes of flat screens to the one guy in the truck who was stacking in the back.

After the job was done she was dropped off by her mentor. Who once again didn't fail to make 'personal' advancements towards her. This time her hand was on her thigh, telling her she did a good job. That hand slid up her thigh and Hanna remained frozen, not sure what to do.

She just laughed at her, her mentor giggled like it was some funny joke. Before telling her she'd see her later, and that she really liked the tight shirt she wore today.

Now she was at home, or what was supposed to be her home away from home. How she missed her actual bed, her actual kitchen, and her actual couch. At 9:49, her door knocked. She pulled her registered nine mil from the couch cushion, holding it up to the side and walking towards the door. She peeked through the eye glass. A young black Fed Ex guy . . . She didn't order anything.

"Can I help you?" She asked opening her door but not undoing the latch.

"Package from Gerhard . . ."

She peeked around the corner, he flashed the gold badge just a little under the light before putting it away. He was an officer in disguise, and that package was from her captain.

"Oh right, my art supplies" She smiled opening the door. She gave the guy the most genuine smile she could. Hanna Lennarow had never been so happy to see another officer in her life. She'd never seen him before, he must not be from her station. "Thankyou" She said genuinely but quietly taking the box from him.

"Just sign here mam" He held out a paper and pen.

The sign form was a note. "Hope this makes it to you okay" _

And a place for her to sign on the dotted line. Hanna reached out writing with blue ink "Thankyou, Paula Schall". In her best cursive. She said Thankyou again before watching her only brother in blue she'd seen for almost two months, leave. Paula Schall might have more work to do, but Hanna Lennarow's heart deflated watching him leave.

She closed the door, immediately breaking open the box in her bed room. Locking all the windows and door, she sat on the floor with the box. Two digital camera's, a new pre-paid cell phone. A note from Gerhard telling her to dispose of the old one. She found wires, and a box specially marked as oil paint containers. It was actually a jar of small hidden bugs and camera's. She could infiltrate easier with all this. A USB and Acer lap top to record from the cameras, an app was already installed to begin recording. First things first, she needed security. The first place she'd put a camera was at her front door, above the bust and frame. Anyone who came to visit her would be recorded. Incase anything should happen to her, Gerhard would know who to question first.

"Thank you captain" She whispered standing up to get to work.

**(Interception)**

"Package was delivered" Jay Manning spoke into his talkie in the Fed-Ex truck.

"_How is she?" _

"Appeared normal, no bruising or physical damage that I could see"

"_Good, you're excused Manning" . . . "Thankyou"_

Jay Manning looked around, no witnesses, no one that was suspicious or watching him. He drove away from the East side back towards Brooklyn.

Jack Gerhard was sitting at his office desk, holding a glass of scotch. He called to make sure Lennarow had received her package. He called in that favor to Brooklyn, and not only got an officer to volunteer for the job, but he was given the free range to call them again on this case. They wanted a piece of this more than the Feds did. "Closer . . . ". He shook his head, staring down that photo on his desk. Hun Severonson's blonde mug shot stared back, cold, smug and merciless.

**(Sea Siren)**

The next morning, the usual routine. Except Kelly was pouring over her scripts, both of them, the Ariel understudy script, and the mermaid sister. She'd been humming the beginning tune to herself all morning. Michelangelo's eyes smiled, handing her a glass of orange juice and sitting at the kitchen table with her. He'd heard her singing 'part of your world' in the shower this morning.

Last night he helped her out with lines, and like the awesome turtle that he was, he offered to do it again later tonight. _That, and her expressions were too cute, she'd get excited and really get into it. He'd do all the other parts for her, they even got up off the chairs, standing up and really actin out the parts. He made her laugh when he started dancing and singing to 'under the sea'. She'd throw her head back. _

"So whatcha gonna do today?" Kelly asked softly.

"Uh you know, train, might make homemade pizza later" Mikey winked, smug with his cooking skills. "Yes" She whispered, excited making him laugh.

"Hey"

A soft quiet voice greeted them from the kitchen entrance. Bethany was dressed for school. "Oh hey you're feeling better?" Kelly asked smiling.

"Mhm" Bethany nodded. She wouldn't eat breakfast but she was well enough to go back to school. She smoothed her hair around her shoulders, hiding under her white sweater hood. "You look like you're feelin' better" Mikey complimented her. Bethany gave a soft quick drop smile.

"The van leaves the warehouse in approximately five and a quarter minutes" Donatello called walking over to the elevator to go warm up the van.

"Better go" Kelly picked up her bag and hugged Mikey, kissing the side of his head quick before walking after Donatello. Bethany was already up and out. She kept her head down. Leonardo walked into the kitchen, turning to see Don leave, and Bethany . . .

"Is she going to school?" Leonardo asked Mikey, perplexed. He hadn't checked on her yet this morning, and she didn't mention she was feeling well enough to go back.

"I guess bro, dudettes' kinda quiet though" Mikey shrugged picking up his plate and dishes.

"Raph still sleeping?" Leonardo asked, once again Michelangelo shrugged.

Suddenly a hurried Raphael rushed by the kitchen in long stride. "Hey" His brother gruffed out, sore throat still in effect obviously. Leonardo watched perplexed.

"Or not" Leonardo corrected himself, both brothers watching an uncharacteristically awake and rushed Raphael head towards the warehouse elevator.

Donatello opened the door to the ware house garage. All three young women were buckled, as requested before departure. He looked around, adjusted the Cowabunga carl head and his oversized coat. The elevator door opened and out came Raph like he'd just run across the lair, heading towards them.

Bethany tapped on Brandace's shoulder, who wasn't even paying attention just looking out the window with her headphones on. Raphael tapped on the window with his first knuckle, to get her attention.

"Oh" Brandace reached over opening the door, alerted by the sudden sight of the red masked turtle suddenly at the Van door. "Hey what're you-"

Raphael was holding her English book in his left hand. She'd forgotten it. Her expression softened and she smiled at him apologetically. Green eyes brightened, making him look away.

"You're amazing, Thankyou!" She thanked him sincerely.

"Yeah sure" He breathed out putting his hands on his sides and shrugging looking away, "No problem". She looked really grateful giving him a small wave after the Van door closed. Raphael stood and gave them a wave out the door, closing it behind them after Donny gave a wave back.

"That was nice of him" Kelly turned back smirking deviously.

"Yes . . . it was" Brandace stared back, catching her friends meaning. Donatello gave an amused snort. Catching a glimpse in the rearview mirror, Bethany seemed well enough, no fever but she was unusually introverted this morning. The intellectual purple masked turtle noticed. "Are we stopping at Starbucks or straight to your path to academia"

"Starbucks!" . . . All three in unison. Donatello sighed and nodded expectantly, taking a necessary left turn.

**(Matters of Security)**

Master Splinter was standing alone in the middle of the room. A form jumped out at him, rushed to the right side. He blocked an upper fist strike and high kick combo, using his tail and grabbing Raphael's leg sending him to the ground. Raphael however countered to a stance quickly, enough to create a first distraction. Master Splinter mentally noted the timing, now was when another would follow. Michelangelo jumped over with an exerted yell, Master Splinter blocked the aerial maneuver. Leonardo spun from the left sending downward kicks that his sensei was able to avoid. Donatello came in . . . Too early, from the right, Master Splinter grabbed Donatello by the ankle with his tail sending him towards Leonardo.

His son countered by giving Donatello a counter flip using his hands to send Donatello back onto his stance. He was having them train on fighting in unison with each other, calculate their own moves to compliment the other brothers. With perfect timing and strategy, a team attack could prove successful. They were improving at such a rate, he knew soon it wouldn't be long before this training became natural instinct to them. An opponent would not be able to keep track of each brother simultaneously if they were fast and efficient enough. One attack after the other, unexpectedly, surprise attacks from every angle. The fatherly rat smiled, he was pleased with their progress. So many years of training.

'_It would be necessary at this time, with the rise of the Foot Clan, they would need these skills honed, focused and mastered'._

**(Unnecessary advance)**

It was lunch period. Bethany had already pre-claimed their table, she held her head up with her hand lightly, out the windows to the high school's campus. "Feeling better?" Maddie asked, noticing Bethany Fishers didn't have anything except a container of purple grapes and a bottle of water.

"A little" Bethany replied, not looking up until Brandace sat down after getting through the lunch crowd.

"So what'd you guys do on your days off?" Maddie asked opening her fruit punch juice bottle. Bethany didn't want to converse, and both her friends noticed.

"Hey . . . " Kelly sat down quiet, staring out into space like she'd just been traumatized.

"Uhm Hi . . . Kelly are you-Okay?" Maddie asked suddenly worried from Kelly's distant expression.

"She quit . . ." Kelly said to Maddie like she would instantly know what she was talking about. "Who quit what?" Brandace asked confused lowering her gaze trying to figure out her friend's odd behavior.

"Brittaney Gardener . . . She quit, and I was just told by the secretary's assistant since the director was out . . . That I'm due for opening night . . . I have to take choir lessons . . . Like every day . . . I'm Ariel, I'm a mermaid who sings in front of a large . . .large crowd." Kelly breathed out hard.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Brandace asked a little confused about the response to getting the lead role. "I'm excited and at the same time like . . . I wanna crawl under this table actually and like . . . Yep that's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna live under this table". Kelly leaned down looking under the table.

"You know, you could always turn it down?" Bethany suggested.

Madeline's phone kept going off, she was trying to pay attention to Kelly's sudden internal quiet panic attack, but the buzzing wouldn't stop in her purse. She flipped it open slightly annoyed wondering who was constantly texting her. She ignored them throughout AP History and Art but now this was just ridiculous.

Maddie's expression changed, clearly unhappy and irritated shaking her head.

"What?" Kelly asked wondering why Maddie's mood suddenly changed. The blonde shook her head biting her lip and shoving her phone to the bottom of her purse. "You'll never guess who just sent me six texts, all within a three period duration, asking if I would be interested in hanging out later". Maddie shook her head whispering words like 'Ridiculous' and 'immature' at the phone texting someone back. Kelly leaned over looking at the phone.

"It's Cael, from the party" Maddie shook her head, she wasn't going to have it.

"Why's he texting you?" Kelly asked, all eyes on her suddenly.

"He wants me to hang out with him and Tyler at play practice tomorrow, and he just so happens to mention that If I brought you that would be cool too". She repeated one of the texts. Kelly looked up and surprisingly enough there was Cael with his friends again, and Tyler. Cael checking his phone and then looking over at them with a nod from across the lunch room.

"Would you like me to tell him you have a . . . boyfriend?" Maddie asked politely for Kelly's decision on a response. Kelly felt spot lighted a moment, not liking the attention that was definitely focused on her today.

Kelly froze a moment, staring at the table. It took five seconds for her to say it to herself 'boyfriend'. She looked over at Cael's table and thought about how right now would be the part where the guy would come over and try to get her to go out with him. The concept was so totally foreign to her, she could say no. Not because she didn't want to but because . . . She had a boyfriend. Kelly nodded a little dazed, letting Maddie just type whatever to him. Madeline was good with professionalism and direct answers. Like if Maddie wanted to, she could be a lawyer for the world. Kelly thought watching Maddie sternly answer the text and then put her purse away, smiling back at them naturally as if nothing happened.

"I will see you at play practice because we have to fix the water color schemes, and Kelly's busy with her BF, she'll have to leave right after". Maddie recited her reply before asking if anyone wanted a gummy bear from her candy stash in her purse.

Kelly looked away from Cael's table, suddenly not hungry for her French fries. She smiled suddenly thinking about last night with Mikey . . . Homemade pizza sounds awesome though. She smiled, trying to hide it a little. Thinking of the way he went out of his way to make her smile and laugh. How he'd smile and be so funny without even trying. His blue eyes . . . 'boyfriend . . .'. A word that she knew but didn't realize the feeling to_. It wasn't just a guy who made out with you, or wanted to feel you up under the lunch table. He was the guy who wanted to make you happy, because he actually cares ._ . . _He cares about me_. She smiled feeling like she'd just figured out a really hard math problem.

**(What else do they call It?) **

Six o clock, and the city was still lit up by the lights reflecting off the snow. Ten degrees and out by the docks. Where the old purple dragon hang out used to be. Mikey looked around breathing out hard cold air, sighing again for the fourth time. They'd searched the last places they'd seen anything, like the drug bust last year, the warehouse that Raph and Casey were in. So . . . Here he was. . . Playin' stealthy shadow ninja . . . tryin' not to shiver too hard, walkin' the rafters of the warehouse that Raph said he and Casey closed out. Dragon dudes hang out, underground fights, and drug deals. _But duuuuuuuude was Leo ticked off that night when Raph went off by himself with Casey. But not as mad as April . . . Sensei said a lot of things growin' up like 'The path may not always be clear but it starts with the path to finding ones self from within' . . . and that other one about 'Adjusting sails with the wind' . . . but he never said 'Shell hath no fury than a woman scorned' . . . They all witnessed that the hard way. _

"No signs of other life forms . . . Unless you count the mice" Donatello reported to Leo after they all dropped to the ground. Raph hit an empty crate box, breaking the wood and sending it to the floor. Leonardo jumped down from the rafters, landing with a hard pound against the concrete. "So much for stealthy" Leonardo commented glancing at Raph who turned away gruffly, ignoring it.

"They completely cleaned out . . ."

"Hun used the docks as his primary outsource . . . It just may be a different warehouse". Donatello noted after the last appearances of the Purple dragons, they usually centered around Shipping yards, marinas, and docking yards.

"Could've relocated to freakin' Jersey for all we know" Raphael growled, his throat still healing from being sick, makin' him sound growlier than usual. Michelangelo whistled looking around.

"So uhhhh . . . Not that this hasn't been fun but . . . "

"Alright, We'll head back" Leonardo gave in, at least for tonight. The wind chill was getting worse and the temperature was dropping by the hour. Mikey made a hushed victory sound, reaching up and grabbing around a chain lift, throwing himself up to the rafters. Making their way up to the top of the warehouse, Donatello halted behind them, stopping to listen in on his Bluetooth headset.

Mikey was ready to take off to the next roof, looking back noticing his brothers were watching Donny. Donatello nodded, listening.

"Uh huh, Just in! Suspicious possible foot clan activity. Police communications are sending one car, Out by Grand central terminal"

Michelangelo hung his head, he wasn't going to get home right away.

"On the move, we'll have to beat the police cruiser there" Leonardo took off in a sprint jumping over with Donatello close behind. Raphael threw out a grunt following just as fast and jumping across. "Okay" Michelangelo gave in, shaking out his arms before crouching and taking off after his brothers.

It took fifteen minutes of hardcore running, jumping, grabbing, leaping, and a ride hitched from the top of a loading truck to reach Grand central terminal. Michelangelo looked around, he knew this area. Not too far from here was Midtown Comics Grand Central, and a Bath and Body works just down the street. So you could check on the recent Werewolf Apocalypse comics, and enjoy the pleasant smell.

His eyes darted around in the cold dark. The lights were lower out in the Parking lot. One orange light was flickering.

"Over there" Donatello looked up over towards Grand Central terminal. A black SUV with no plates was speeding away. Passing two cars in the right lane and almost hitting another, sending one car to the left and another to a halt.

"Damn!" Raph growled before taking a step leap forwards onto the ledge of the roof of Bath and Body, like he wouldn't think twice about chasing after it. "No plates, Tinted windows, no visibility" Donatello shook his head. After attempting to get snap shots on his tech tablet. Leonardo stared down the vehicle, eyes narrowed. His breath floated over the scene in front of him, the SUV turning left out of sight with a squeal of the tires.

"Wait . . ." Donatello turned facing the other direction typing in on his Tech tab.

"What is it Donny" Leonardo finally turned away from the Vehicle running off. But Raph was still staring at the space it disappeared. Mikey jumping up and down lightly from the cold. "Perfect! It looks like it passed directly in front of an ATM, and directly . . . infront of . . .A security camera, there . . . and there" Donatello pointed on his tech tab, a layout of Grand Central terminal and the out layering buildings, streets and parking zones. Two central markers that Donatello had pin pointed, security camera's.

"Can you get access?" Leonardo asked.

"Close enough to see what they were doin'?" Raphael looked over Donatello's shoulder suddenly interested.

"Hey dudes, check out the five-O" Mikey pointed smirking at the police cruiser that rolled up in front of Grand Central terminal.

"He's late . . . " Leonardo bit back looking back over what Donatello was doing.

"It doesn't look like the ATM security is tied up in a wi-fi network. The one we want, is the parking lot of the Vanderbilt Tennis Club, right next to the Apple Store. They took off down Vanderbilt Avenue and hit that right over there . . . in front of the ATM. It's unlikely we'll get any detail with the tinted windows of the drive by on the ATM . . . But whatever they were doing would have been caught on the Tennis courts security camera's". Donatello was delving into the Vanderbilt Tennis court security system, using the Wi-Fi.

"Can you do that?" Leonardo asked hand over Donatello's shoulder, watching.

"Were about to find out" Donatello tapped away on his tab, doing his thing. Going through a firewall, finding the camera security system over looking the tennis courts and the not so far away parking zones".

"You're a genius Donny" Leonardo encouraged him, while Raph clapped him on the shoulder. Donatello adjusted his head set, before tapping into Camera3A and 3B. It showed the parking lot as it was now.

"And if we rewind a little between the time of now to 20 minutes ago". Donatello chose a time set to over view. The parking lot was dark, the one light flickering in the background. After five minutes of staring at the screen and nothing. Donatello could sense his brothers cold agitation. Raph was moving his arms around out of irritation of the cold. Mikey's eyes watching the screen. After 7:09 the SUV showed up.

"DudeThere it is" Mikey whispered loudly.

"Scanning and downloading, we can view this at home" Donatello nodded confidently. "Good, great work Donny" Leonardo jumped after him. All four taking off in the blistering cold.

**(Suspicious activity)**

Master Splinter was waiting, stroking his beard lightly watching the main Computer Screen Donatello had pulled up a video. "The suspicious SUV appears at 7:09 . . . The caller must've made the call at 7:14, and we intercepted at fifteen minutes which means they were there for an estimated 31 and a half minutes before peeling out" Donatello tapped the keyboard and gestured to the video.

Three dressed in all black, black vests, face masks only showing the eyes. They went to the back of the SUV looking like they were pulling out something.

"Think they were settin' up a bomb or somethin" Raphael motioned to the screen, and Master Splinter could sense his sons urge that they shouldn't have left. He motioned for his son to be still and silent while watching.

"Their holding something, a black box of some sort . . . maybe a jumper pack or-" Donatello freeze framed the shot zooming in and gaining digital imagery. "It's some sort of meter hook up".

"A meter?" Leonardo hit the key board again for the video to continue. Kelly came over, holding her arms and watching. Mikey smiled having not seen her all day, pulling her in close. The three were looking at the black box object they were guessing was some sort of a meter or scanner. The one holding it motioned for them to head out.

"They leave the shot and head towards the terminal, their moving it over cars as their doing it" Donatello watched a little perplexed as to what the three foot clan soldiers were doing.

"Their scannin' cars for somethin'" Raphael watched, all three moving around vehicles before taking off out of the shot.

"They come back a few minutes later" Donatello forwarded the camera time.

"They were caught on camera?" Kelly asked whispering to Mikey who nodded rubbing her arm in a side hug. She was watching just one of the people in the city who were after her, and she didn't even know them.

The Three were sprinting back to the car, the one holding the meter or scanner dove into the back while the other two got in front, starting the vehicle and peeling out.

"And that's when we show up . . ."

"Just two seconds too late, we should've gone after it" Raphael gestured with his arms. Master Splinter was touching his beard fur in thought.

"I can't get close face shots, but I'll study this awhile. See if I can't pick up anything" Donatello tapped away at the time frame going back to the beginning.

"So uh, hungry?" Mikey asked Kelly looking down at her, she nodded a little looking back at the video screen warily. Donatello just leaned back in his computer chair studying the video.

**(Call and Comparison)**

The moment Brandace turned her head, she heard Mikey teasing Kelly and making her laugh. "Hey were gonna go make Pizza" Kelly pointed to the kitchen. Brandace gave a small wave with her notebook, she was studying.

The sound of the couch cushion springs sinking in behind her. Raphael grabbed the remote. "You watching this?" He asked, his entire front looked cold there was some snow on the front of his chest plastron. She shook her head no giving a small smile and turning back to her text book and notes. "Do you want a blanket or something?" She asked biting the end of the pencil.

"Nah, I'm alright" _He answered back gruffly, his throat was still sore and growly. He turned it to the news, checking to see if the city had fallen into ruins the time it took for him to come home. She thought glancing up momentarily. _

Apparently nothing worth of a Raphael snare or growl was on the news this evening. He leaned back, nothing about the suspicious sighting was reported yet. Not sure if it even would be at all by tomorrow mornin', considerin' the cop got there just a minute too late. He flipped through the channels, glancing over at her. Her brown copper and gold hair waved to the side. Green eyes moving across the pages like she was concentrating on whatever it was she was reading.

She looked up at him, he realized he'd been lookin' at her long enough for her to notice.

Raphael coughed like he was clearin' his throat, lookin' back at the movie. He heard her gasp and break out into a slow surprised smile.

"Can we please watch it?" She asked slowly getting up and grabbing her textbook. Those green eyes pullin' a pleading look he'd never seen before. Raphael heard the familiar tune . . . Homeward Bound, the movie. She smiled curling up on the couch right up next to him, using his lap for her book and leanin' on him. He leaned back putting his arm up. Brandace broke out this real happy smile, putting a hand over her mouth like she couldn't believe they had this on re-runs.

"I haven't seen this is forever" She whispered smiling watching the screen.

"Yeah, Me Neither" He raised the volume letting her lean on him like it was natural for her to.

**(Fine By Me)**

Kelly laughed letting Mikey show her the proper method to placing out pepperoni. He stood behind her pulling some out of the bag and placing them strategically.

"This way you get the full pepperoni coverage but not totally cover it and leavin' room for these boys" Mikey held up a bag of red peppers.

"Oh I would never have known" Kelly laughed, having no idea there was a proper method and procedure for pizza making.

"Oh hey" Mikey raised his finger, grabbing a bag of shredded mozzarella. He went to pull it open and ended up breaking the bag all the way open, sending cheese everywhere. Michelangelo froze in place looking the mess he made, eyes wide. Kelly burst out laughing in her chair, holding her hand over her mouth. He stared at her face going totally red. "Y'know . . . Mozzo's kind of a pineapple pizza thing. . . Cheddars better". He nodded wagging a green finger going to grab a broom. Kelly was bent over in her chair, flipping her red dark chestnut hair forwards.

"Oh heyheyhey! Close your eyes . . . I got a surprise, totally worked on this!" Mikey put both hands up in front of her begging her to close them. Those blue eyes begged her to play along. Kelly closed her eyes smiling softly, shrugging a little, unsure of what he was doing. She heard the sounds of shuffling around and then the sound of the boom box in the back on the counter. The sound of music made her open them. Michelangelo had the broom in his hands, he started singing along to the song on the CD he had in the boombox.

"_Your not the type, type, of girl to remain with the guy_

_Too shy, too afraid to say he'll give you his his heart to you , Forever"_

Michelangelo put a hand to his chest then reached out to her with a gesture.

It was "Fine by Me, By Andy Grammar". Kelly clasped a closed hand in front of her face, smiling and trying to hide her smile and blushing. Michelangelo pointed at her

"_I'm the not the boy that will fall to his knees with his hands clenched tight beggin' beggin' you to stay with him for worse or betterrrrrrrr"_

He bent down on one knee taking in her small hand in his larger one, holding a hand to his chest, dramatically going along with the words. Kelly tried to hold in a smile but it wasn't working.

"_But I'm starin' at you now, theres no one else around"_

Mikey looked around, those blue eyes darting left to right before connecting with hers again.

"_I'm thinking you're the girl for me"_

He closed his eyes standing back up holding the broom like it was a microphone. Throwing his other arm out.

"_I'm just sayin' its FINE BY MEEEEEE If you NEVERRRR LEAAAVEEE"_

He motioned to her, making her blush harder and laugh.

"_WE could live like THIS forever it's fine by Me"_

He motioned around to the kitchen like he wouldn't mind them doing this every night. Kelly watched him sing along to the song, sweeping up the rest of the mess, he'd do a turn and spin twirling around the broom and dropping low to sing into the pretend microphone. Once the floor was clear he motioned to her again,

"_And I'm totally starin' at you Noowwwww theres no one else around" _Michelangelo looked around again like he was totally into the song, holding out his arm and hand to her.

"_I'm thinkin' you're the girl I neeeEEEED"_

She laughed when he hit his high note, Kelly waited a couple seconds before letting him pull her up from the chair and turn her around, making her laugh into the awkward waltz they were doing. He didn't care how much bigger he was than her, he danced with her anyway.

"Ahahaha!" Kelly broke into a laugh hiding her face into his front.

"I'm sayin' its FINE by ME if YOU NEVER LEAAAAVVEE, WE could live like this forever it's Fine by Meeee"

He kept singing, blue eyes shining a brilliant happy smile when she looked up at him. Letting him turn her around in an awkward princess twirl she wasn't used to.

Mikey turned around still holding Kelly to him in a dance right in the middle of the kitchen. Mikey looked up breaking into a smile. Kelly turned around to see what he was looking at.

"Oh God" She hid her smile into Mikey's front again. Brandace had her arms crossed softly standing and moving her head to the song. Raphael was leaned against the door watching with a sarcastic smirk on his face. Donatello watched from the other side of the door.

"Someone's been brushing up on his karaoke skills" Donatello complimented. Mikey nodded "What's up guys" He turned Kelly around once more turning down the music.

Brandace walked away after raising her eye brows to Kelly, giving a teasing closed mouthed smile. "Food done yet Travolta?" Raph asked teasin' his brother, Kelly stepped away from him, blushin red.

"A great masterpiece needs time" Mikey stressed the importance of letting the pizza cook to perfection. Raphael gave a sarcastic nod walkin' back to the couch.

Brandace left his space for him.

"Ya like that in there?" Raphael asked her nudging his head towards the kitchen.

"You kidding? They're completely adorable" She curled up on his lap again, getting' back to the movie.

"So you do like that Casanova stuff" He asked, teasin' her, his gold eyes narrowed in that way that He knew she would know he was teasin'. The look she gave him made him smirk and look away. Those green eyes turned sly, and that smile with it. "So what if I do?". She was teasin' him back, and for a second he didn't know if she was bein' serious or not.

He faltered, unsure of what to say. She just laughed softly at his faltered expression, looking back at the movie, the lights reflecting off her eyes, face and hair that bounced over in a light wave. "I don't think I'm the, to be serenaded, type, but . . . actions do speak louder than words, I guess" She looked down like he'd think her answer was weird or somethin'.

"So a guy breaks into song and dance for ya', would you go out with him?" He asked , his tone still teasin.

"It would depend" She took a minute, seriously thinkin' about it.

"On what?" He asked putting his arm back up to make more room for her.

"If I was in love with him or not" She answered watchin' the movie, layin' down on his lap and curling up on him. Hair falling over her back and shoulders. He pulled in his mouth a minute, leanin' back naturally.

**(Boyfriend)**

"_You would've been awesome on MTV" Kelly nodded taking a bite of her food, pulling apart the pizza cheese that stretched out. Mikey watched thinkin' it was totally cute. He made her laugh so hard she almost spat out her soda earlier. He totally cued up on the song the other day, he thought about Kelly when he heard it on the radio in the Van. Seein' her smile made it totally worth it. _"I should be practicing lines but . . . (Sigh)" Kelly shook her head before laughing again. She'd never been serenaded before . . . Ever.

"You're . . . just awesome . . . You're cooking is awesome, your dancing is awesome . . . You're just . . . Awesome" She smiled complimenting him. Michelangelo broke out into a grin. He shrugged like it was no big deal "You know it takes years of training for some guys to level up to this magnitude of charm but for me it came naturally. Dudes will step up eventually" Mikey put a hand out jokingly.

"No . . .They won't" Kelly shook her head "I've never had a guy, make me smile and like . . .Laugh and . . . Feel awesome as much as you do" She blushed looking down at her pizza and then up at him. Mikey was smiling directly at her.

"Never huh" He asked, that smile fading. Kelly shrugged before nodding slowly.

"Don't know why, any guy whose lucky enough to get a shot with you oughta be pullin' out all the stops" Mikey watched her eyes downcast, she turned away from him smiling kinda sad. "Yeahhh, Guess they didn't get the memo or the 'how to treat a girl right' talk from their mom's or something" Kelly thought out loud.

"Thankyou" _She smiled at him, that smile was genuine_. He put his pizza down before shrugging gently "yeah, I kinda like makin' you laugh, you got a great laugh" _He told her honestly. She had this really sweet laugh, her big brown eyes would like shine brighter and her cheeks would get all pink, and she'd hide her face. He thought it was adorable. Kelly turned looking at him like she was surprised at what he said, hiding her face bashfully again. _

"Thanks" She smiled again "I don't have to worry about other guys anyway . . . Even when they talk to me, I used to feel awkward when they talked to me. Like they were only talking to me because they wanted something . . . But like . . . I don't feel like that . . .Anymore I guess . . . cause-"

She paused looking down, like she was thinkin'.

Michelangelo sat up a little more in her bed, both sitting forward. He watched her, waiting for her to finish.

"Yeah . . ." _Mikey finished for her. He wasn't sure what she meant but at the same time he hoped he did know what she meant. 'Cause she had him now'_ . . ._But she didn't say it. _

"That and no dudes gonna mess with you if I'm around-" Mikey swore seriously telling her . . . "-Cause I . . ."

"Yeah" Kelly finished for him after a few silent seconds when he looked like he wasn't sure what to say. She looked down at her lap a minute, she felt like she wanted to say it. But now she wasn't sure. That one word .

"I care about ya . . . y'know" He caught her attention, both eyes capturing hers. His blue against her shining doe ones. "I know it might kinda be like . . . Not like havin a real - . . . yeah" He looked away and she caught his face. He frowned and rubbed the back of his head a little, placing both arms and hands in front of him. Green formed leaned and sitting over the edge of the bed. Kelly bit her lip, Michelangelo looked sad, it sent a twinge to her heart that made her lean up to hug him around the shoulders and neck. He reached up holding her arm that was around the front of his neck smiling. "I'm not that normal either" She smiled a little into his neck, he smirked feeling it. "And . . . You're not like them, because you're a lot more than they were" She bit her lip, hiding in his neck like she was embarrassed or something.

"Any guy would be lucky to be you're- . . . "

"Kinda like you are" She let go of him, not sure what he'd say. Michelangelo turned to see her looking away from him and at the bed.

"Yeah what are . . . friend . . guy . . . boy . . –" He waited for any sort of sign she could give him.

"Yeah . . . Guy friend, boy . . . friend . . .boyfriend" She let the word slip.

"Boyfriend" Michelangelo repeated, both looking at each other. Michelangelo's blue eyes making her look up into the safe depths of them.

"Boyfriend" She repeated watching for his reaction.

"Yeah, Boyfriend" He smiled, making her smile. Like they both were relieved.

"You really . . . think of me like your-"

"Do you?" She asked looking up biting her lip again. Those brown eyes looked just as scared as he felt. Michelangelo breathed out hard.

"I . . . " Mikey stopped talking and just starting nodded like that was all he needed to say. Hand behind his head, he hadn't stopped looking at her. Her worried eyes, like she was afraid of what he'd say made him think he'd been a dummy this whole time cause he was totally scared of what she'd say to him.

"So . . . Yes?" She asked softly, leaning forwards and sitting up a bit. She didn't know why she felt so shy. The feeling in her chest tingled and twinged again, just like the first time they kissed each other.

"Uh yeah" He nodded a lot, leaning his head down closer to hers. She looked up, her expression softening to something he'd seen before. She saw his eyes close the second before hers did, and just a moment before she felt him against her skin. His hand moving down the sides of her arm, reaching up and doing the same, both hands holding both her arms and moving around to her back to pull her in. One arm holding her in, one hand moving up under her hair and the side of her face slowly. Kelly moved up into this, this kiss was more than what she could handle. She felt fireworks in her chest, black out in her head. She smiled sitting up so his hands could go to her waist and she could pull around his neck.

"Boyfriend" He smiled smugly and nodding. She giggled before he picked her up and laid her back on the bed under him. Every touch was tingling, his skin was soft and leather at the same time, bumpy and smooth. Those beautiful blue eyes smiling down at her. "Boyfriend . . . " She agreed nodding again smiling into a small laugh at his happy smug expression, she loved the word.

"Good, those other dudes can wait in line" Michelangelo wiggled his eye ridges up and down. "I mean we shouldn't get their hopes up, I could get promoted to husband someday" He smirked when she pulled him back down to kiss him again, moving herself so they were flush together. He could feel her arms around him, the way she looked up at him, and it hit his chest harder than a round house kick ever could. Her eyes, her smile, her hair . . . The way she pulled down on him like she wanted him. '_Dude . . . I'm in love with her'_. He thought moving a hand to the side of her face, his other forearm above her to hold him up.

Blue staring into Doe brown . . .

**(Certain Uncertainty) **

Leonardo was walking back to his room, it was late and he would need to be up in the morning. This feeling, of waiting for something, something he knew that was impending, coming. He wondered if he was developing a development to his sixth sense, something Master Splinter felt when something was about to happen. Not intentionally calling on any energy, negative or positive but it was something he could feel, throughout his body and shell. He placed a hand on the door, like he'd done so many times before.

He pushed on the door, cold hard surface that wasn't budging. Leonardo raised a quizzical eye ridge. The door wasn't moving. He pushed again lightly, figuring out it was locked from the inside. Bethany had locked her door, though she'd never locked it before. Maybe she was sleeping . . .

Leonardo let his hand slide off the door. The crack under the door didn't show any light. His eyes downcast before staring at the door, eye level again. He turned before walking away slowly, taking another look at the door. He was going to check on her to make sure she was completely over her fever.

She would at least be over the nausea and fever if she decided to attend school this morning. The blue banded turtle left it at that.

Master Splinter emerged from his room, probably for late evening tea. Leonardo stopped and bowed lightly, "Goodnight Sensei"

"Good night, My son" Master Splinter watched his conflicted son walk out of the marble corridor to his room, passing Bethany Fishers room with a quick glance.

**(A dude heart to heart)**

He heard the sound of the elevator from the warehouse comin' down. Donatello let the guest down. The camera feed and microphone picked up the sound of an impatient Casey Jones. Apparently Raph had given him the heads up of the footage they found. Something to compliment the hockey masked vigilante's foot soldier photo on his cell phone.

"_Yeah Raph said you guys found somethin' I wouldn't make takin' a look at" _

"Initiating Descent" Donatello pulled the power for the elevator to move. Scooting around in his computer chair.

"Hey Raph, you have company" Donatello cut himself off quick, noticing his larger red banded brother a little preoccupied. While Casey Jones was coming down to, undoubtedly see the security video. Raph looked a little busy on the couch.

Raphael gave a small wave showing that he heard him. _Donny let him know Casey was comin' down. He told him he could come over 'bout an hour ago. 'Course Casey was usually always 'fashionably' late. The large red masked turtle thought before lookin' down at his lap. Brandace was passed out after the movie. Her arms folded over his legs, hair splayed out showin' the gold, brown waves._ _Raphael stared at her a minute, hand takin' up her inner curve and part of her hip_. His gold eyes flashin' across her form, before glancin' up at the sound of Casey Jones walkin' in.

"_Hey! Heard ya got somethin" Casey walked in, the loud mouth._

Casey Jones walked in seein' his bud's green hulkin' form on the couch in front of the t.v's. Raph didn't even turn when he called for him.  
>"Yo, Raph!? Ya need y'er hearin' checked or what?" Casey held out his hands askin' a question. That's when Raph turned around and gave him a dead serious look with his finger in front of his mouth like he was tellin' him to keep it down. Casey walked up behind the couch before lookin' down.<p>

"Oh" Casey put his hands on his sides, lookin' down. Brandace was passed out on Raph. Raph givin' him a dead serious sideways glare to keep his trap shut.

"_Sorry_" Casey mouthed the words raising his hands and walkin' back a couple steps. "Shhh" Raph put a finger up threatening him with his glare again. Big green finger in front of his mouth threateningly.

"Awww How cute" Casey tilted his head lookin' at Brandace sleepin' on his pals lap like she was totally comfortable. April would do that sometimes, sleep on him.

"Shut up" Raphael said In his '_Nice_' voice. Which was his lighter growl.

"Hey If I'm interruptin I can leave-"

"You wake her Jones I'll- . . ." Raph snapped a glare at him again, threatening him. Casey put his hands up again, backing away.

Raphael looked around, then down at Brandace who was still sleepin'.  
>"Gimme a sec" Raph whispered quietly, growlin at him<em>. Raphael moved slightly, stoppin' when Brandace moved a little, snugglin closer like she was cold and could tell the warmth was leavin'.<em>

Casey awed a second, thinking about the first time April fell asleep on him durin' a movie, man that brought back memories.

Raphael moved to the side, putting one arm under her legs and the other under her other side, putting her head on his shoulder gently. Brandace woke up for two seconds, eyes openin' and closin' again, head falling back on Raph's shoulder.

"I gotcha" Raphael whispered. _She gave a light moan like she didn't like being moved. Raphael threw Casey a quick glance before walkin' towards the stairs, holding her to him. Her head up on his chest and shoulder. He walked as carefully as he could up the stairs. He stopped halfway a moment, her arms came up soft and slow wrapping around his neck, her face snugglin' up into his trap muscle._

Casey followed behind Raph to the stairs. Not cause he didn't think Raph couldn't carry her, the dude was the size of a Mini Hulk. Carryin' a girl who couldn't be no more than 155, was nothin' for the guy. He'd just never seen Raph act like that. Sure he cared about everybody, he'd seen him treat April like his own sister. But the way Raph was actin', he'd never seen his pal act like this before.

Raphael motioned to Casey from the top of the stairs with his head, nodding to the door for him to open it for him. Casey jogged up the steps quietly, bending down under Raph's arm to open the door to Brandace's room for him. Raph pushed the door with his foot walkin' in the room in the dark. Casey watched from the doorway. _Raph laid her down on the bed, head on the pillows carefully. Pulling her blankets out from under her and tuck her in quietly._ Her nightlight was on, putting a soft glow over her in the bed.

_Raphael ignored Casey watchin' him from the door. Brandace curled up in bed the moment he tucked her in, letting go of his neck. Her eyes opened looking at him for a split second, giving him a soft quick sideways smirk before falling asleep. Raph pulled the covers up to her shoulders, makin' sure she was covered. He was rubbin' the back of his neck, lookin back at her and closin' the door at the same time. Feelin' things he didn't think he should be. The way she clung around him on the stairs, skin tingling when she touched him, soft hands movin' across his neck and shoulder. _

Casey watched Raph walk away not lookin' at him, havin' the most conflicted look he'd ever seen. "Downstairs" Raph nodded towards Don's computer area.

Don pulled up the movie again so Raph could show him. Casey Jones watched over the video.

"That black thing! . . . That box or whatever they had . . ." Casey Jones pointed at, Raph stopped the video in freeze frame. "They got some sorta' box or somethin' . . . They had it the last time I saw em' . . ."

"Yeah, We're still not sure what" Raph glared at the screen leanin' hard against Don's computer desk.

"Think It's a bomb . . . They've already taken out the mayor, I don't think these guys are beyond a city wide bombing". Casey motioned to the screen playing it again and freeze framing later when they came back into the shot.

"That's what we thought, until they left with it" Raph played it again and pausing it, pointing at the spot when the foot soldiers are climbin' back into the SUV with the box in one of their hands.

Casey Jones shook his head, rubbing the sweat off his forehead, itching under his mask on the top of his head. "I don't know . . .Maybe some sorta meter or-"

"Donny thinks it's a scanner, or somethin' . . .".

"Think maybe their lookin' for somethin'" Casey played it till the end of the time frame.

"Like what?" Raph watched the screen shot of them takin' off, tires squealing.

"A box like that, could be a hundred things these guys could be looking for" Casey crossed his arms standing upright.

Raph stared hard. Letting his head drop down a minute before staring at the screen.

"You okay man?" Casey asked seriously. Raph's shoulders haunched and flat hands against the table turned to fists.

"I don't know" Raph shook his head before turnin' and walkin' away.

Casey watched the screen again, Raph's gigantic form walkin' away towards his bag. Casey Jones followed after Raph, who didn't look at him. He started doing his combo's on his bag. The entire bag shakin' and flyin with each hit.

"Somethin' eatin' you?" Casey asked walkin' beside him. Only to get the most annoyed and intimidating sideways glare he'd ever got from Raphael in the history of Raphael induced glares. Sometimes those look were enough to send shivers down a guys' spine, but this one was more 'complicated' than just a typical scare-off.

"Were just waitin' around, for the next big thing to happen. We aint got no fuckin' clue what's goin' on. When we get out we get 'THIS' close and then . . . "Raph hit the bag hard sending it to a far right with a hard right hook.

"We should be out 'dere' huntin' em' down before they even get the chance to think of the next big City wide Disaster" Raphael growled out his frustration in a low tone. Casey Jones nodded, crossing his arms. He understood, with all that was on the line, it was like knowing a rain was gonna come and you bring what you got to get ready for it, not sure if it's just gonna be rain or hail, or when the damn storm was gonna hit.

"That all that's eatin' ya?" Casey Jones stood behind Raph's bag to hold it for him. Raphael looked down at him, lookin' away like he was irritated or conflicted. He hit the bag really hard makin' Casey take the impact. Casey Jones held his gut a minute, re-cooperating from the bag hit. Raph turned away grabbing his weights and benching it, not looking at him.

"I know you got other' people to worry about here . . . " Casey motioned up the stairs with his eyes.

Raph wasn't bitin' . . .Course his expression said different. No matter how green the guy was his nose still crinkled a little and eye ridges still furrowed, and his eyes rolled just like any other guy who was irritated would do when he didn't wanna talk about what was botherin' him. That and he was bench pressin' more than was he usually did which said he was tryin' hard to not think about somethin'.

"You know I got a gym membership the day I realized I fell in Love with April-"

"What?" Raphael looked up with a perplexed tone and look. Stopping mid, press.

Casey Jones leaned against the wall, crossin' his arms. "Never mind, forget I said anything". He waved hand off to Raph who was starin' at him like he knew what he was tryin' to get at but wasn't buyin' it.

It took five seconds of awkard silence while Raph bench pressed himself out, wipin' sweat from his eyes and movin' on to bicep curls.

"Over achieve much" Casey kept at it, 'Guys built like a brick shack and he's still workin' out like he's P90X. "So . . . how long" Casey asked a bit quieter. He knew nobody else was around but sometimes a little privacy was all a guy needed.

Raph stopped, closin' his eyes a minute before lookin' away, still holding the heavyweight, like he was thinkin'.

"A while" Raph answered him back with a grunt, tossin' the weight to the floor with a heavy drop and standing up to go for pull ups, jumping up for a thick pipe on the lower level part of the ceiling.

"How long's awhile, exactly" Casey motioned for emphasis. He wasn't gonna get Raph to talk nothin' unless he was persistent about it.

Raphael didn't turn around, he stared in front of him. Casey was bein' a little extra Casey today. He knew what Casey Jones was getting' at . . . But he didn't know if he could just come right out and say it.

"I dunno . . . Christmas, Thanksgiving, The Halloween carnival, freakin' summer upstate, The first week she got here" Raph let himself fall down with a loud thump from his pull ups on the ceiling. Raising his massive arms to stretch them, staring out into space.

"It's okay man, it aint that odd y'know"

Raph turned around this time really givin' him a look.

"I mean havin' the havin' feelings part, y'er a dude y'know . . .I'm just sayin' she's a . . . young woman you're a . . . Guy" Casey opted for a safe word, not sure just what would set Raph off or just annoy him worse.

"Kinda like April's a woman and y'er a bonehead" Raphael pointed turnin' away to the t.v's, ploppin' on the couch.

"I've been promoted to Engaged Bonehead, thank you very much" Casey played along grabbin' the remote from Raph who just grabbed it back.

"You talk to her?" Casey asked nonchalantely.

"And tell her what . . . " Raph glared again.

"What?" Casey put his hands up, Raph was lookin' at him offensively.

"-And tell her WHAT Casey?" Raphael turned off the t.v's again tossing the remote onto the table, rubbing down the front of his face.

"I don't know maybe tell 'er how ya feel? Amazing concept, but I know it's been done" Casey threw out his own sarcasm.

"The shell would you know about it" Raphael said putting a hand on his knee leaned over on the couch.

"Raph I'm tellin' ya, the same way I've seen you look at her, . . . it's like when I look at April . . . It's the same damn look that says 'I'm a guy in trouble', and I don't know what the hell to do'. The same freakin' look that says she's driven ya crazy, and gotten you to do things you'd never think about doin' on a normal basis. It's the same 'LOOK' Raph . . . The same one that makes guys like us lose our shit if somethin' happened to her, and you'd do anythin' to protect er'. It turns guys like us into natural freakin disasters, stormin' enough to take out a whole Purple dragon riot bare handed and fists swingin . . . But dumb enough to not know what the hell to do when that one woman stares us right in the face".

Raphael had lowered his head, staring at the table. This was the part where he'd make a crack about Casey watchin' too much day time T.V. But he didn't. Cause everythin' Casey Jones just said actually made sense, and he didn't know which thought was scarier, Casey bein' right . . . Or admittin' he was _'right'_.

Raphael moved his hand away from his face, feelin' Casey his shoulder a couple times.

"pure genius I know, I'll let ya take a moment to let it soak in".

Raph chuckled a minute.

"She took care of me . . . While I was sick and laid up" Raph admitted_. He wasn't gonna go all inta' detail about the other stuff, like the dreams he'd been havin lately . . . _

"She cares about ya" Casey shrugged like it was obvious.

"She's a human . . ." Raphael gritted out, not finishing it.

"So . . . Man I don't know what to tell ya, that's somethin' that you think will either work out or not I mean . . . She treats you normal right? I've seen her hug ya, joke with ya, hell I've even seen her tease ya that one night she was goin' out with the girls"

Raphael smirked at Casey. "Dude I'm sure . . . She was _teasin_' ya" Casey nudged Raph's bigger and thicker arm, the red masked turtle shaking his head chuckling. _That thought was a fleetin' fantasy he didn't think he was even allowed to think about._

"I dunno . . . Mikey's prancin' around with Kelly like it's normal . . . Takin' her out and . . . Yeah sure Kelly looks like she's likin' it but, Mikey just kinda . . . Mikey's Mikey, it don't take much to love the guy". Raph spoke from experience, no matter what stuff Mikey pulled, or whoever he meets. Mikey's always been the likeable one, the guy ya can't help but love at the end of the day cause he's just bein' 'Mikey'. For a brother that's not sayin' much, but to a human whose never met any of em' before, and all of a sudden meets them . . . Mikey's their first friend.

"That's the scary part 'bout love pal . . . and women" Casey flat lined his expression. "You can nevvvver tell what they're thinkin'. The next day they're cuddlin' with ya on the couch and the next minute they're tellin' ya they're thinkin' of movin to Scotland and workin at a tourist bureau. . . "

Raphael turned totally confused. Casey lifted his hand in the boy scout promise.

"True story" Casey nodded finishing. Raphael shook his head staring down at the ground.

"Don't worry about it, It took forever for me to tell April how I felt without . . . Makin' her mad at me or, accidentally insultin' her or . . .That one time I called her princess and she . . .hehehe She chucked her coffee mug at me- . . ." Casey stopped a minute lookin' at Raphael. "-You- You'll know what to do man, just . . . Just 'Talk' to her". Casey left it at that.

Raphael leaned back into the couch, starin' at the t.v. "Hey the Rangers won" Casey pointed at the hockey game. Raphael grunted out a sore cough, pretendin' to be watchin' the game, when his head was upstairs, tucked in with Brandace Lynn Harvey.

**(I Know this chapter took longer to put up, but this is one of the last peaceful chapters I get to write before the 'Boom') Things have to go in order!**

**And here finally is the last loyal reviewer bonus question: **

'_**Eyes of Steel, Eyes of the Sea, Eye's of Thunder, Eye's that see'.**_

(Points for poetic creativity)*

"What do your eyes see" . . .

Loyal Reviewer bonus question!

Next Chapter _**'War on East High'.**_


	61. War On East High

**Awesome and Congratulations to HannyB for your review, you won the bonus tally* Three points for your take on my 'sort of' riddle. **

**Tally Ho, readers! **

**(Being held accountable)**

4:15 AM. Greg answered the phone on the first ring, his wife turned over off of him. Hope the girls didn't wake up.

"Hello?" He quipped looking over at his wife before leaning up in bed.

"_Geralds Bike shop . . . one hour, Shits goin' down Greg you better get here . . . Huns pissed". _

"Yeah, one hour" Greg hung up the phone quick and quietly. He turned over grabbing his underwear from under the covers, pants from the chair. He walked over to his wife's side of bed, He kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders.

"Be safe" She whispered opening her eyes. Those eyes that all of his daughters shared.

"I'll be back soon, I'm gonna call you in two hours . . . If somethings goin' down I'll call you, you pack the bags and take the kids to your sisters upstate . . . I'll come meet you". She sat up to hug him, he hugged back. If Hun was pissed off about something that meant something had happened that was beyond Huns control, and that was never good for anyone. _Especially those around him within' throwing distance and firing range. _

"I love you" She kissed him, he let her go nodding "I love you too honey, listen for the phone" Greg nodded, throwing on a shirt and heading out, Running to the locked cabinet in the den, grabbing his 10 mil.

**(Final Word)**

The soldiers by the doorway stepped aside, not that they had much choice. The moment they saw her face they took three steps away. Karai stormed into the room. Low light and candles. She held in a sneer, keeping her composure. Hun was standing in the room, giant and blonde, that dragon tattoo encircling his arm and up to his neck. Hun's eyes glistened in the light like he'd been waiting for her. Karai strode into the room, stopping in front of the circle of tea light candles. Hun was standing next to the sitting dark form that was her Father. He beckoned her in with one word "Karai". Her name. She walked forward undoubtedly, bowing in front of him.

Hun just stood there, with a serious but smug grin on his face.

"Yes, Father". She raised her head. The moment she heard Hun was in counsel with her father from the watchmen at the front entrance, she rushed through traffic to get here, urging the driver in Japanese.

"Hun has told me that the Foot clan's plans with Bishop, government agent, has changed . . ."

"Only slightly Father, It's being taken care of. You not need worry yourself, Master". She bowed again.

"It is the nature of the favor that I am asking, Karai . . . I have seen many leave out on your order, but do not return with anything except these . . ."

Out of the dark, a black box meter was slid across the floor at her shoes. She looked down at the meter, one of the many supplied by Bishop.

"I also am wondering . . . how is it, that Hun does not know the nature of this deal?".

Karai stared directly at Hun but kept her face, if she was going to get out of this situation unscathed she would have to be honest to her father.

"In order for me to alert Hun, and give him the next step in the plan, I was told to find the-"

"_Enough_"

Master Shredder rose from the ground, swiftly. Standing in front of her now, the light just barely making out his face. "Bishop, has given you these devices . . . For what purpose?" Master shredder ordered an answer. His stare pushing through her own. She bowed her head "While you were healing, I passed on the orders of Bishop to Hun. It has been a year and Bishop is not pleased. To settle the Foot Clan's debt, he gave me orders to cut loose our ties to Hun Severonson and his purple dragons on this matter".

"I am to be very clear Karai" His voice was deep and clear making her look up at her Father. "I am the only one to give orders" He spoke slowly and his accent evident. Karai nodded "Yes". Her mind flying a million miles an hour in every direction.

"I have left you in charge of this 'arrangement' since the beginning. Now is the time for the Foot to settle all debt, to truly rise . . . What have you been searching for, that has eluded you?"

Karai froze, this was part of the arrangement. She knew if her Father saw value in the very thing that Bishop wanted in exchange for their financial freedom, and fulfillment of the Foot Clans' honor bound promise.

"Last spring, there were storms of great magnitude. Storms that scientists and meteorologists could not explain". Karai started to explain to her father who stood listening to her every word. That very night is when Agent Bishop called to settle the Foot Clan's debt. He did not want money" She shook her head once showing the confusion she had that night. Her Father listening to her every word, not interrupting, absolutely still.

"He sent images . . . strange images. Sent from a satellite that was watching the storm, along with these images he sent coordinates".

"What were in these 'images'" He stood and began to circle her slowly.

"They were bodies . . . like someone falling, from the sky". She admitted, watching forward, if she watched him from the corner of her eye it would seem like she was suspicious of him. Hun was listening as well, standing tall and stiff as a wall.

"He wanted the two who were caught in the storm, to be brought to him safe, and unharmed. He said they would be young women, disoriented and maybe even unconscious. The storm left just as quickly as it came, and that was the night you had the fever, Master". She paused for any reply.

"You stayed with me that night . . . " Her father remembered, still circling her.

"-That night you called Hun, to take care of the job". Her master slowed his encircling but it didn't make the approach less ominous.

"Bishop said if the two were brought to him, that our debt would be settled. But I felt I couldn't leave with you in your condition . . . I called Hun and sent him the images . . . and the coordinates".

Hun gave a frown, she knew he was thinking she had passed on the dirty work for him to do, not knowing Master Shredder was still alive.

Her father stopped and stood in front of Hun . . . "You're weak men were ambushed that night".

"One of my men died" Hun glared at Karai, who stood hard as stone, glittering dark eyes were cold and hard.

"_You told me that your men saw them . . . " _

_Karai closed her eyes at her father's words, she glared hard at Hun. The things that she desperately didn't want her father to know. Hun had just spilled an entire year's worth of cover. . . Now her father's obsession would rule him once again._

"They saw strong large powerful men, in strange costume . . . who ambushed them and got away with the payday" Hun nodded, confirming what he said to his Master just before Karai came back.

"One died after a head injury, my head of weapons expert and charge" Hun stared down Karai like it was her fault.

"It is not her fault that your men were incompetent". Master Shredder struck a nerve but Hun held it in.

"I may not have left that room, but I do hear, and I do . . . see" Master Shredder stared down at Karai, as if he knew she had been trying to hide it all along.

"The four mutants and the Rat . . . are still alive. They survived that fire that almost took my life". Master Shredder spoke making Karai remember that night. Hun lured in a vigilante that had been causing him a certain amount of problems, also bringing with him. The four mutant turtles . . . Master Shredder looked into the eyes of the one in the blue mask, who wielded Katana, Leonardo.

"Bishop does not know about the mutants, he . . . assumes they perished. Just as we did father" She interjected. Her father stopped his circling _"Good"._

"What else has Agent Bishop asked you to do for him" Her father asked.

"There is a third now . . . He wants them found and brought to him. He would not tell me why, only that they are of high priority. He gave us these meters to help locate them. . . ."

"What do they measure?" Her master asked now circling the black meter box still on the floor.

"Some sort of electromagnetic frequency. It is difficult to understand, Ionic waves or a special energy that these three we are searching for, seem to give off naturally . . . I have had your men out looking in every public transportation place. We know for a fact they have not left the city".

"They are being protected . . . By our enemies" Master Shredder bent over low picking up the meter on the floor, holding It in one hand, turning it over and looking it over carefully. "If those creatures know that we are hunting for them, they will guard them". Master Shredder spoke as if he knew exactly what the turtles were doing and thinking.

"I want to know . . . Why Bishop is going to such lengths to help you achieve your goal . . . Whatever you find out you are to tell me . . ." Master Shredder stood in front of Karai, she bowed and held out her hands. Master Shredder did not hand her the meter, she watched him turn and hold out the meter to Hun.

Karai glowered.

"You are to aid Karai in her search." Her master spoke darkly to Hun.

"Yes Master" Hun lowered his head, taking the meter respectfully.

"Search everywhere, and when they are found, bring them here. Do not contact the government agent until I have given word to you". Her father glanced at her, she knew that order was directed towards her alone. He wanted her to keep Bishop in the dark, until her Father made the next move.

"As you command" Karai bowed before leaving the room. She turned to shut the doors, Hun gave a cocky smirk just as the doors closed.

**(Before the dawn could come)**

Michelangelo stretched his legs out, opening his eyes a little before closing them again. He turned his head leaning down, his chin touching the top of Kelly's head. She curled onto him again, smiling a little. She cuddled closer onto him, making him hug her and pull the covers up. _Last night . . . He could still smell her shampoo and body wash. The way she shuddered when he kissed her . . . it was . . . amazing. How she like 'giggled' when he leaned down closer on her, makin' her blush. How she lifted up when he leaned down, makin' them closer. He almost had to stop himself, not sure how far dudette was comfortable on goin'. It was like somethin' out of a dream he wasn't sure he had but . . . He was up now, and she was here, for real. 'Dude'. He had a girlfriend, and her name is Kelly Elizabeth Smith. She's got fair snow like skin, Dark reddish brunette hair that like shines in the light, and her big brown doe like eyes that just . . . _He smiled hugging her again. She was gripping his chest plastron and movin' up into his neck to snuggle.

"Hey babe, alarms about to go off" He whispered softly but kinda happy. His blue eyes were bright wide already and it was only 6:45.

She frowned a minute, that cute _'I don't wanna get up'_ look she had.

Two seconds later the alarm went off.

**(Good Morning New York City)**

Kelly had to get Mikey to leave the subcar so she could get dressed. Thoughts of last night making her smile and fall back on her bed. "Hey babe, poptart?" Mikey peeked open the door holding a box of strawberry poptarts, and a big grin on his face. "Mikey" She laughed moving his arm back and closing the door. Michelangelo smiled walking backwards, "I'll put it in the toaster for ya" He pointed taking a run forward and jumping over the couch to the kitchen.

"You're awake?" Leonardo stood perplexed at Michelangelo's sudden change to the morning turtle they knew he never was. "Mornin' Bro! Poptart?" Mikey asked doing a spin and putting two in the toaster. "Uhm I'm good thanks" Leonardo watched Mikey dance to the morning radio. Michelangelo's bright smile and lit up eyes indicated he was very happy about . . . something.

"Morning" A quiet Kelly walked in and waved. Leonardo gave a usual pleasant good morning greeting.

"Hey" Mikey came up to Kelly, twirling her around making her laugh. Michelangelo pulled Kelly's chair out for her to sit and placed a plate of pop tarts in front of her. "Need to be full and focused babe" Mikey winked at Kelly who smiled. Michelangelo turned and hugged her from the side "Hey you say good morning my girlfriend yet?" Mikey smiled winking at his brother. Leonardo stared a moment before looking at Kelly. Kelly's face turned a shade of red, smiling behind her hand indicating a sense of shy bashfulness.

"Yes Mikey, good morning Kelly" Leonardo nodded to Michelangelo and Kelly, playing along. Mikey smiled and wiggled his eye ridges up and down, pointing at Leo and walking out of the kitchen. Kelly looked down at the table, looking away and smiling quietly.

Leonardo's eyes flashed upwards, Bethany approached the kitchen cautiously. Her half blonde and half dark ends curled around a white long sleeved sweater and light jeans, white socks. She walked in slowly and quietly, seeing Kelly at the table and sitting next to her. Her eyes met Leonardo's, but only a glance, she looked away the second they met, holding her arms and smiling softly to Kelly. Like she was avoiding contact. "Morning" She whispered to Kelly.

"Oh, Morning" Kelly smiled offering the second pop tart to her friend. Bethany shook her head no gently. "You okay? You look a little . . . down" Kelly asked. Bethany sat up straight.

"You should eat something" Leonardo suggested, looking into the fridge and pulling out a carton of juice. Bethany froze and didn't answer right away "No Thankyou" She whispered softly.

"Mornin' Goldie!" Mikey pointed at Bethany while he was passing the kitchen "_Hey Donny!"_

Bethany watched Michelangelo run by "He seems like he's in a pleasant mood this morning"

"Yep" Kelly smiled and nodded before laughing a little. Leonardo smirked because he knew the joke, sitting at the table making Bethany very still. She still wouldn't look at him. Leonardo watched Mikey run backwards to find Donatello.

"He's very enthusiastic this morning" Bethany noted again.

"You have no idea" Leonardo smirked. All three watching Michelangelo take off around the corner, dancing while running and humming a song out loud.

"We kinda talked last night and . . ." Kelly motioned to what they just saw, making Bethany think that he was very happy over whatever it was they talked about.

"About what?" She asked breaking off a piece of her food.

Kelly hid her face a minute looking down and shrugging "Stuff"

"What kind of 'stuff'?" Bethany asked with a laugh.

Leonardo got up to take his dishes to the sink the moment Kelly spoke. "Well . . . we talked and . . . He . . and I . . and yeah" Kelly smiled pointing over where Michelangelo disappeared to and then at herself before putting her hands in her lap and smiling.

"Wait . . You two . . . are you ? (Gasp)" Bethany's mouth opened in a shock smile.

Kelly closed her eyes looking down but nodded smiling.

Michelangelo danced over kissing Kelly on the top of her forehead

"Van's leavin' in 20, it would be my honor to escort you all to school, can't have my girl walkin' in the cold" Mikey winked at Kelly. "Hey Donny! Guess whose down with the Boyfriend tag bro!" Mikey suddenly jumped up pointing at himself and running to Donatello who was walking by to get Coffee.

"Official!?" Bethany's eyes went wide, mouthing the word.

"Yeeeeaaaahhhhh" Kelly smiled.

"_Ahh_!" Bethany gave a girly scream before clamping a hand over her own mouth. Looking behind her. Donatello nearly dropped his coffee mug, and Leonardo was looking at her from the sink. Kelly couldn't stop smiling, hiding her face behind her hands.

"Hey be right back!" Mikey pointed at his family and his girlfriend and his girlfriend's friend.

"_Hey is Raph awake! Hey RAPH! I'm totally going out with a girl!"_ the Moment when Raphael emerged from the stairs to use the bathroom, tired eyes and sluggish swagger.

**(This feeling)**

Brandace opened her eyes her lamplight was on. Completely dazed from sleep she put a hand to her head, the other pushing her up from the bed, covers falling off. _'Wait . . . I fell . . . I fell asleep on the couch last night'. She realized she was in her own bed, and then remembered last night. She fell asleep watching a movie with . . . Raphael last night. She was studying and then . . . She smiled a little feeling warm all over, She remembered him carrying her to her room. She was so tired last night, and to be honest . . . She didn't want to move. She liked that feeling, that safe warm feeling she got whenever he was there. Whenever she'd see him . . . _

_She smiled taking off the covers and looking around. He didn't want to wake her and even carried her to bed. His huge upper torso and arms folded around her. She blushed a little before shaking her head. _Standing up and picking out what she wanted to wear for school . . . Stopping to think about it again. Smiling, and feeling this happy high in her chest. Thinking of those gold eyes, that laugh, that kanine sideways smirk, his devil like, and hers soft sly and playful. Was this real? This beautiful feeling that she knew she felt, but today it was just . . . amplified.

**(Have a nice day)**

Raphael walked out of the bathroom, only to have Mikey bombard him with fast talk the second he did.

"You should be takin' notes brah" Mikey pointed at himself and then his smile. "Yeah, heard ya the first time" Raph pushed mikey away smirking. _He was happy for him sure but this was too early in the mornin' for this. _

"Hey dudette, lookin' good" Mikey complimented before making a hand gesture to Raph to write this down_. _Raphael glanced in an upward shot,_ his_ _heart dropped the second he heard her voice comin' down the stairs from his spot on the couch. _

"Thank you" Brandace smiled looking around Michelangelo to Raphael who was facing the t.v on the couch.

"Morning" Brandace said lightly noticing him on the couch. Raph turned before givin' her a small one finger wave of acknowledgement like he'd just seen her.

"Anybody mind if we stop for doughnuts on the way!?" Mikey called taking the three to school.

"Hey Raph were sparring today" Donatello said passing by the couch.

"Yeah be . . . be right there" Raphael turned his head to the side, watching the four get on the elevator to the warehouse. Brandace was the last to get on, she glanced over his way before disappearing out of sight.

"Raphael" Master Splinter passed by on his way to go over their mornin' training.

_The entire mornin' felt like he'd been losin' on a weird hangover. He stayed awake till two A.M, just layin' in bed thinkin' about 'er. Like any second he could just walk over to her door . . . but then what? Like he had every opportunity in the world to see her, to talk to her, but then he wouldn't know what to say. Brandace was at school all day, outta sight outta mind. But it wasn't workin' during training. Reps were no problem, exercises he'd done a million times, sure. But this wasn't one of those things he could just stop thinkin' about just cause she was gone. It was like she lingered even when she'd leave the room. He'd get a whiff of her perfume, or hear heels or boots down the hall and his heart would stop. _

_Leo had him this time, Catchin him during their first spar of the day, got his blind spot when he missed a chance to counter act a hit. Blamed it on not havin' breakfast yet. Course Leo bought it, or at least he acted like he did. _

"Take a break Raphael". Master Splinter noticed he was faltering.

"You okay?" Leo put a hand on his shoulder, he just shrugged it off. "(Cough) Yeah , fine . . . didn't sleep well".

_Truth was, he slept too well . . . He had a dream about her last night. Something that he didn't think was possible. He'd never had dreams like that, about . . .bein' with a human. But it wasn't just a human, it was her. Brandace was gettin' home from work or somethin' she came home late and he was sitting on the couch. All of sudden it was dark, and the T.V's were left on, like somebody turned off the lights with him alone in the room. Nobody else was around 'cept him. That's when he felt a pair of soft feminine arms and hands touch his shoulders. They slid down around his arms, and then down his chest before she hugged around his neck. Her hair was down, natural waves glowin in the t.v light. He remembered leanin' back and holdin' her arms with one hand. He asked her what she was doin' and she just laughed. Like this teasing laugh, so only he could hear. He felt her kiss the left side of his neck, movin' to his jawline. He wanted to stand, to turn around and see her face. Gripping her arms so she wouldn't disappear on him, like some cruel sick joke. He pulled her over the couch on top of him. He felt her hand move down his right arm bicep, kissin' his neck again. He pushed up a little his midsection against hers. And she moaned, his hands running up the sides of her to her hips . . . Just when he let go to move her hair back, to see her . . . Everything went black._

_He woke up from that . . ._

He wasn't even sure it could happen like that. He was . . . A turtle, and she was a human. Fallin' back against the wall he rubbed his face for the hundredth time.

**(Unexpected Interlude)**

Kelly was smiling at her history notebook, definitely not paying attention. Mikey sent her a funny selfie pic of himself during training. Just before sending a text that said _'Sensei told me I have to focus, ttyl babe have a good day'._

She laughed before taking off after the bell. Lunch time, the day was almost over and the sooner it was over the closer she could get back to Mikey. _'Boyfriend'_. The word made her smile even more. Thinking of past days wondering what this feeling would feel like. Now she felt like she'd had it the entire time, this feeling she had before she even met him_. It was real . . . She'd never felt this happy before. _

Bethany was at the lunch table first, holding her phone but not texting anything. She just sat there staring at it, forgetting to grab food again.

"Hey" Brandace sat down, before setting her veggie plate in front of Bethany. Bethany smiled guiltily. "Thanks" She admitted.

"It'll be okay" Brandace gave a nod, concerned. Beth had been giving off a depressed and scared vibe the last couple of days. Bethany bit into a carrot stick quietly, not saying anything back.

Madeline started talking about the Little Mermaid production and how they had to stay late tomorrow night to do set up and play practice.

"Thank god, the weekend beckons forth" Madeline dropped her head looking at her assignment notebook, keeping track of all her meetings, appointments and assignments. Hiding under a dark brown sweatshirt.

"You can talk to any one of us, you know that right?" Brandace mentioned quietly to Bethany while Madeline was having a schedule meltdown and Kelly was just coming over to the table.

"It won't help I . . . I haven't talked to any of them. I think I'm crazy" Bethany dropped her head, both blondes on the table had their heads on the table. Brandace flat lined her expression looking away. Kelly was coming over with her tray. Some guy nearly tripped over her after zipping up his backpack.

"Oh Sorry" Kelly froze, the guy put his hands up saying sorry at the exact same time. Eventually Kelly walked over. "I'm not . . . even upset" Kelly smiled shaking her head. Maddie stared quizzically at Kelly's reaction to some guy almost bulldozing her over. But her other two friends smiled, Even Bethany who grinned because she knew. "Nothing . . . seriously nothing . . . can get to me today". Kelly pointed out firmly. "He sent the cutest thing . . . here here here" Kelly showed Bethany Michelangelo's selfie of him doing training. Bethany suddenly burst out laughing. Master Splinters face was in the back ground and he was staring at Mikey like his patience was being tested. Kelly laughed before having to delete the photo.

Brandace felt her phone go off, checking it quickly. It was Raphael's number. She opened it immediately, thinking it might be an emergency but at the same time hoping it wasn't.

'_You workin' tonight?'_

She raised an eyebrow before smirking texting back. '_No work later '. _

**(Chancing it)**

Raphael was sitting up on his bed. She answered back. . . They were takin' a break from trainin'. Guess Master splinter could tell . . . He shook his head putting it in his giant left hand a minute. He did the last thing he thought he'd ever do . . . He called Casey. Then after callin' Casey, he finally worked up the damn courage to talk to her . . . Course textin' didn't really count. But it was the closest he'd been all mornin'.

'_Just take her out or somethin' . . . Go out on the bike, she'd love that'_

"_It's 10 degrees, genius. Cause nothin' says a good time' like givin' er' pneumonia". Raph retorted back after Casey's first suggestion._

_That's when Casey said he was takin' April out for the night. Leavin' the apartment alone, perfect for a 'cozy quiet atmosphere' for two adults to talk in private._ Raphael looked at her reply again before nodding and then shaking his head right after. _Wondering if he was really gonna do this, but thinkin' that if he didn't he'd go crazy. _He thought she'd be at her lunch hour or whatever, his huge green thumb hoverin' over the small 'Call' button. He waited a couple seconds before standing up off the bed angrily, hitting the call. He was gonna call her.

_Enough of this sappy shi-_

"_Hello?"_

Raphael hesitated to answer a second, his mouth suddenly going dry and forgetting what he was gonna say, and how the heck he was gonna say it.

"Uh, Hey" He coughed, lookin' around making sure he was alone. Leanin' against the wall and facing the phone machine.

"_Hey, is everything okay?" . 'Course she sounded concerned, worried if he was callin' it was cause somethin' was wrong._

"Uh yeah . . . I uh . . ." Raphael was about to ask her if she wanted to go out later . . . Just the two of them. But then wondered how it would sound to her. _'Dammit'_. He put a hand to his forehead gritting out the words.

"Everythin's fine" He growled out. Condemning his low voice, and throat still healin' from bein' sore. "(Cough) Everything's fine . . . I uh, wanted to know if you were busy later? I mean other than trainin' and homework . . . " he stopped himself from talking.

"_I don't have homework today either so, Other than the usual I'm not busy". He could almost hear a smile on the other end, at least that's what he could picture._

"Great . . ."- _If he told her a believable excuse, like April and Case wanted a house sitter for the night or somethin', she'd think he was askin' her a favor, or that he just wanted some company or somethin'. He had to ask her, like a man. He wasn't some scared punk. _

"If you uh . . _.want_ . . . Thought we could, go out later". Raphael held in a breath. _If she didn't want to, she could come up with an excuse easy_. He flexed his shoulders to lean over the phone, nervous agitation, waiting for a reply.

"Yeah, What did you have in mind?"

He got his answer, but it was back fired with another question. Now was when he had to make a game decision._ He didn't want her to think he was takin' her to April's cause they'd be alone, even though that was kinda the whole point of goin'. Or that he was askin' her a favor watchin' over April's place while she and Casey went out for the night. . . To hell with it._

"April's out with Casey for the night, said we could have the place if I watched over it while their out . . .Thought maybe . . .Make dinner . . . Watch a movie or somethin' . . _. If you want_" .

_He threw out the last part for good measure. The worst she could do was say no, course that didn't stop the freakin' heart poundin' in his shell. _

"_Yeah . . . Yeah sure, I'd like that." _

Raphael Looked up surprised, eyes wide hand on the wall suddenly standing upwards. "Alright, I'll see ya after trainin' with sensei". He nodded breaking out into small brief smiles.

"_I have to go back to class, but have a good rest of the day I'll see you later" She ended softly._

"_You too, I'll call ya" He breathed hard after he hung up, head leanin' low on the wall. Starin' straight ahead before breakin' in a smirk and headin' back for training. _

**(Lack of Communication)**

Brandace hid her smirk, looking back at her friends coolly and relaxed.

"You wanna go shopping next weekend?" Maddie asked, everyone at the table.

"Right here" Kelly raised her hand before getting up to dump her tray.

"It depends, I might have to work" Brandace shrugged, looking down at her phone and smiling again.

"Yeah" Bethany nodded, grim look on her face the complete opposite of someone who would enjoy an entire day out at the mall.

"Really?" Maddie asked, surprised by Beth's sudden interest. Beth nodded again like she was sure "Yeah, Lets go shopping this weekend, I kinda . . . I kinda need some time to . . . get out I guess" Bethany breathed out long and slow.

Kelly gave a fist pump before turning around, her tray falling to the ground after someone bumped into her and almost knocked her into the table.

"Woah, sorry there" A guy in blonde dreads, brown eyes apologized quickly before re-shouldering his bag. Kelly put her hands up while he rushed past her, bending to pick up her tray and looking around.

"You okay?" Brandace was standing up and Maddie went to help her up at the same time. "I'm okay, I'm okay" Kelly shrugged. "You know what . . . I'm fantastic" Kelly pointed before she walked over to dump her tray.

**(Cross Fire)**

Leonardo breathed hard, hot air and hard lungs. He'd spent the last three hours, throwing himself in a sweat induced coma. Now laying down in bed, unsure of the time. Sweat on his face and neck, staring at the ceiling. Eyes moving from side to side, thinking.

_The cold, rain stinging against his skin that evening. The lights blurred by the rain hitting his eyes. How she fell, cast down from the sky, how alert he felt. The split undoubted decision to do what he did, causing him to rush forward with everything he had. Catching her . . . The strange story he could tell himself over and over in his head. That would make sense to no one else except himself . . . and maybe even her . . . _

He heard voices down the hall, and guessed what time of the day it was. The sound of the sliding brick confirmed his guess. Getting off the bed slowly and walking out of his room, down the hall. Michelangelo was already there, listening to Kelly about something. He put a hand to the wall watching them walk in, eyes watching from face to face.

Bethany walked in by herself, holding her bag to herself and one book. She gave Master Splinter a small smile and a greeting. Leonardo was about to walk over when he caught her eye. She looked over, suddenly her facial expression changed, those eyes looked, almost panicked. She fast walked past Master Splinter giving a nod and a goodbye, saying she had homework to do. Leonardo watched her hurry to her room. She was avoiding him, but for what he wasn't fully sure. She could have over heard him the other day, and now he wouldn't know what to say to her, only that if she did ask . . . Like Sensei said, he'd be the only one with answers to give her.

That night when the scepter glowed, the whirring sound coming from it. How it was a tug of war game to get Bethany Fishers to even look at him the first night she was here, and now she was fleeing from him.

Leonardo looked solemn in thought. Master Splinter gestured with a hand towards the dojo area, he knew his father was giving him the chance to talk about anything that was on his mind.

**(Heartfelt glances)**

Bethany was putting her laundry away, a small normalcy. Folding her shirts just like how her mom would, placing them in a drawer. She had low dresser now, something they salvaged, Casey had to move it in that day. Her heart literally pounded in her chest so hard she could feel the pang with each separate beat. She fled to her room like the rabbit running back to its hole. A footsteps passed her door and she halted mid fold, panicked that someone would stop at her door. Or that a certain someone would stop by her door, she knew he knew she was avoiding him. The way he'd look at her, like he knew. It was way too much for her to take all at once. She worked so hard to get comfortable and now here she was hiding from him again.

There was a light knock on her door. Making her jump, put a hand to her chest and lean over her bed, eyes closed.

"I'm indecent" She called, hoping that whoever it was would leave.

"Hey" A soft spoken Brandace opened the door. She walked in closing the door behind her quietly. "I just got back" Brandace motioned to the door behind her "-April called and asked if you wanted to help her out at the shop this evening. She and Casey are going out and she'd like someone to help her till close".

"Isn't that Kelly's job?" Bethany asked, curious as to why she was the first one April would ask for and not Kelly who was already a part time employee at the 2nd time around Antique store.

"April did ask her first but apparently . . . Mikey has claimed her for the evening, I think they've got a date or something . . . I went to her room, she wasn't there. She was in Mikey's room and Mikey told me with the most '_pleading_' eyes, that Kelly was busy this evening and could you or I cover for her". Brandace explained in detail, using her hand to ramble along.

"Sure" Bethany smiled. I could actually use the time outside, maybe even go to that book store just down the block that April told her about. Bethany thought picking up a shirt since she was going to be out, she'd want to change. Thinking about it for a moment "So . . . Where were you?" Bethany asked out loud suddenly. Brandace was with them at lunch but then after school she and Maddie disappeared, saying they'd be back in an hour.

"I was out with Maddie . . . Did a little shopping" Brandace's green eyes looked away her hair bouncing over to the other side, avoiding the answer. _Brandace wouldn't lie, but that didn't mean she had to tell anyone anything. Bethany had that observation down, when her friend tried to lie to Maddie that what she saw wasn't real. Of course, she did a better job than me at keeping her composure about it. _Bethany remembered how she lost her patience, taking it personally when she thought no one understood.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute, is April driving or someone coming to get us or?" Bethany left off.

"One of the guys is driving us, I'll be out in the Van" Brandace patted her shoulder before walking out.

"Great"

**(Take me Home Tonight)**

Michelangelo backed away from the door, looking into his room. He'd spent all afternoon cleaning it. When Kelly got home she'd find a note on her subcar door. He typed up a fancy dinner invitation with her name on it and everything. He had the t.v set up for a movie, a romantic comedy. Cause he loved her laugh, and wanted to set up the mood. He broke out into song dancing around settin' up the flowers right. He made sure the bed was right and now all he needed was the food. He ran to the kitchen, grabbing the lasagna he made. Kelly liked Italian all the way. He ran back to his room with the hot pan, switching from one hand to another and gracefully jumping up over the couch to beat her to his room.

Kelly came over with the invitation in her left hand, a cute confused smile on her face. "Hey babe, one sec! ow , ow, ow" He ran into his room closing the door. Kelly waited outside the door wondering what he was doing, smiling like she kind of sort of knew.

"Ok okay, Ow" Mikey thumped into the door before opening it for her. He leaned coolly against the door frame extending his arm in. "Hey" He smiled at her while she shyly walked in laughing at his adorableness. His blue eyes lit up excited and proud, showing off his room.

"You cleaned your room" She looked around smiling, completely blown away.

"Yeah, yeah and . . . Check it out girl . . . Made you Italian . . .YOUR favorite" He pointed at her and then showed off the t.v trays he had set up with what looked like lasagna and French bread. Two cans of strawberry soda, and a lit candle. He had a vase of flowers by the bed, and even set up Ted, his teddy bear in the chair across from them. He ran his hand over the bed to show off how smooth the surface was, and the fact he actually MADE his bed. He preffered the lived in look but for a date he was the kind of turtle to go all out. '_It's all in the details'_ He thought smirking at her reaction.

"You did all of this?" Kelly smiled blushing looking around. His blue eyes cast down shrugging, but then glancing at hers with a small smile on his face.

"Oh and I totally got you covered for work with Ape tonight" Mikey pointed out before laying back on the bed and turning on the dvd player.

Kelly smiled before crawling onto the bed and hugging him over his chest laughing. Michelangelo put his arm around her, hugging her back. Dudette was really happy, and he was happy she was happy. Cause that made him even more happy.

"Aww, George of the jungle" She laughed sitting up and using his chest as a lean on. '_Yeah, that's right Michelangelo Splinter son, Love expert'_. He put his hands behind his head smirking smugly.

**(Patience)**

Bethany sighed biting her inner lip. "It's almost time"

"Hold on"

Brandace was in the bathroom. Staring at herself in the mirror and giving a light smile. She wasn't sure but it felt right. Looking down at herself and feeling comfortable and confidant, but nervous. She knew it was probably just hanging out, they'd watched movies and had dinner on the couch together before but this felt . . . different. She wasn't sure just how different this was supposed to be but . . .

She smoothed her black sweater, rolling up the sleeves, a short black skirt that she had found at the mall. Madeline helped her pick it out, "_Royal Bones, that's cute on you" She remembered Maddie's surprised expression and smile. The only ounce of encouragement she could get to buy it. "Now just, use those tall black boots y'know the ones that go just below your knee, and get a pair of like black leggings. You kinda like rock that whole 'quiet' mysterious writer but still a rocker chick look thing goin' on y'know"_

"thanks, I think?" Brandace pulled in her lips in thought.

_Now here she was in front of the mirror, wondering what Raphael would see when he looked at her. She tousled her hair quick before she felt Bethany's patience wear thin just outside the door. _

"Okay we can go" She grabbed her purse and jacket, standing in front of Bethany who was giving her a surprised once over. Brandace panicked. 'I'll go change if I have to'. But Bethany's hazel eyes softened and she smiled a little.

"That looks good on you" Bethany said nodding like she was quietly surprised.

"Thankyou" The green eyed wavy haired brunette smiled relieved.

Bethany waited patiently in the elevator. Brandace was dressed up for something, and she'd never seen her in a skirt, or express much interest in feminine whiles other than eyeliner and perfume. But here she was in boots, leggings and a skirt like she'd been hiding her femininity the whole time. The elevator reached the top and the Van in the warehouse was running, the loud engine. Brandace hopped in the back, Bethany opened the front door before looking up. A blue mask and pair of familiar eyes watched her climb up, she almost slipped off the step.

"Careful" Leonardo's arm extended reaching his large hand out towards her smaller one. Bethany held in her breath, feeling her heart race. She touched his hand and he helped pull her up onto the passengers seat. She looked away buckling her seat belt and making a panicked face away from him staring out the window. "Thanks for driving" Brandace said from the back. Leonardo gave a couple of small nods. Bethany held her arms together.

"Are you cold?" He asked her.

"I'm fine" She nodded still looking away from him. He reached over closer to turn on the heater before driving off out of the warehouse.

**(Familiar Strangers)**

April was inside handling customers, an elderly couple who were interested in a vase. Leonardo watched from the top of the stairs in the dark. Bethany was dusting things off and wiping down the counters, making herself busy.

"Hey , Kid's goin' with me to grab groceries quick, be right back babe" Casey headed out the door with Brandace following him. Casey looked up the stairs giving Leo a two finger salute out the door. He knew he was there.

"Yes, I do like this" The elderly woman smiled nodding. April started giving the husband the background on the vase she was looking at.

"It did belong to a recently moved Russian family. They dropped it off here for thirty dollars but the resale value, because it is second hand is twenty three. It has been polished since then".

Another couple came into the store, Leonardo backed up more towards the door at the top of the stairs to keep his visual of them the best he could, but their visual of him minimal. The middle aged couple that walked in had two children with them, a boy and a girl. The boy seemed older, running around the store.

"Gharret don't run around in here, you'll break something" The mother was trying to reign in her son. The little girl, blonde curly hair put up in yellow pig tails.

April motioned to Bethany behind the counter. "I'll ring you up over here, would you like that plastic wrapped?" April asked the elderly couple. Bethany stepped out from behind the counter. The parents were walking around looking at everything, the little boy must've been the wild child. Bethany halted when he flew past her making car noises like he was racing. '_He can't be more than five years old maybe'_ she thought smirking. "I'm so sorry, he just had a nap" The mother turned around apologetically. "It's okay, I was that age once too" Bethany smiled politely. She looked up towards the stairs, forcing herself to look back down. She knew Leonardo was at the top, waiting for April to close. He didn't feel like waiting in the apartment for some reason, they came in and he just perched himself at the top of the stairs. Making Beth feel more than a little self-conscious. Bethany glanced down, the little girl was standing on her tiptoes in her little pink snow boots, pointing up at the snow globe. Those little blue eyes caught hers and Bethany gently took the snowglobe from the shelf. It had a castle inside it, snow and glitter swirling around the winter castle scene. It was a musical one

"Watch this" Bethany smiled bending down on her knees to the little girl's level

"Pretty" The little girl pointed to the globe watching the castle. Bethany turned the knob under the globe, the old fashioned ones that would play music. She held it while the song played and the little girl giggled and squeaked out a laugh that made Bethany smile. "Mama look it!"

"I see it Kyla it's pretty huh" The mother talked to her. The little girl did a small short sort of happy dance before becoming entranced by the globe again.

"We'll get that too" The mother whispered to Bethany who nodded smiling, for a second she felt like she helped out April. For two seconds she remembered being that little girl, when every day ordinary things were amazing.

"Thank you, have a good night" April bid the elderly couple a goodbye after they bought the Russian vase. Bethany brought the snow globe to the counter for April to wrap safely. The motherly red head gave her a 'good job' smile, Beth remembered her mom would give her one just like that when she'd see her report card or something.

Bethany looked up towards the stairs. The little boy was by the stairs looking up.

"Hey, your moms' ready to go" Bethany smiled at the little kid, pointing towards the counter. The boy ran back towards the counter, Bethany took a brief look up into the dark top part of the stairs.

"Hey . . ." The little girl ran over in her pink boots, she pulled on Bethany's sweater tassels that hung at the bottom in an almost skirt like way. "You're pretty" The little girl hid her face and smiled.

"Aww thank you, you're very pretty too" Bethany smiled brightly, the little girl was just too cute for her not to smile. When they both looked away, Bethany could have sworn she saw the door to the apartment open and close. Of course she didn't hear it, but caught the glance of lights upstairs.

**(You already know)**

Leonardo closed the door quietly, the scent of food from the kitchen wafting around the apartment. The curtains were pulled and the lamps were on, giving the apartment a warm glow. There was music playing in the kitchen and the sound of someone cooking and running the sink.

Leonardo turned around the doorframe . . . To find Raphael walkin' around the kitchen as big as he was, trying to be in two different places at once. He looked serious and focused, more so than he was able to be this morning in training.

Leonardo watched easily, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. Raph glanced over at him a second before gruffly brushing him off. "Special occasion?" Leonardo asked, Raph was acting a little different, not to mention he could swear he smelled cologne on him.

"Ya need somethin'?" Raph asked not facing him, stirring something that was simmering over the stove. Picking up his phone about to call someone.

"No . . . Just never seen you this dedicated to making dinner before". Leonardo joked a little with him, his brother was more or less the cereal and instant . "Is that . . . Spaghetti? Leonardo asked surprised, quirking an eye ridge softly. "Yeah" Raph turned away from him on the phone.

"Okay It's boilin' and I put the water in it . . . What do I do with the- . . . Yeah? . . ." Leonardo smiled softly walking out of the living room.

"Lucy I'm home!" The sound of Casey Jones running up the steps with a bag of groceries. "Hey Raph, I got the stuff" Casey jones winked. "What you've got here is a California white Zinfandel . . . I double checked". Casey patted Raph on the shoulder holding up a bottle of wine in a paper sack and setting it on the table.

"Thanks" Raph and Casey fist bumped. "Ice it" Casey pointed at Raph before takin' off down stairs. Leonardo guessed Casey just did a little shopping for his brother.

"Wine? So I'm going out a limb by assuming this isn't just for the family" Leonardo

"You're leavin' soon right?" Raphael asked reaching the top shelf for seasonings.

"The sparrow's ready to nest man, I'm takin' off" Casey ran back up the stairs to shut the door. _'Sparrow'_. Leonardo heard April close up shop downstairs, April and Casey were leaving, and he assumed he would be driving Bethany and Brandace back . . . Ah. Leonardo didn't say anything else. Raphael's behavior and Brandace's reason for being here made sense. "I'll be home" Leonardo nodded to his brother who looked at him sincerely for a moment, like his brother actually appreciated it.

"Thanks"

It was the most he would get out of him but it was enough to say he knew his brother appreciated the understanding, and he also appreciated him not saying anything more. Leonardo nodded back, walking to the door and down the stairs.

**(An evening in Roma: Dean Martin)**

Raphael put in the old cassette tape in April's kitchen radio. He found it in a box of old stuff they kept in the storage area back home. Brandace smiled when she saw it, sayin' she liked the one song on the B side.

Raphael turned his head a minute, forgetting the sauce on the stove. "Dammit" He panicked turnin' off the oven and wavin' the fumes off with his hand. Movin' the spaghetti, from the stove after it was starting to boil over.

Raphael put his head down low, breathin' in and heavin' his shoulders. _'The hell am I doin' _. . . _He shook his head thinkin' how stupid this must've looked to Leo, and how stupid he felt right now. He set up the place the best he could, warm lighting and settin' up the dinin' table. But then thinkin' if she'd rather sit by the t.v and watch a movie . . . So he moved the couch out of the way. April came in makin' him feel all sorts of akward, she set up the silverware the way it was supposed to. Thank god she didn't ask him what he was doin' cause he wouldn't know how to answer her. Truth was he didn't know . . . If this was just the two of em' hangin' out or more like a date. He thought it sounded like a date but now he was freakin' goin' outta his mind wonderin' if this was all too much and what Brandace was gonna think about it when she walked in . . . Or what she'd think of him for doin' it._

He'd been callin' Mikey off an on all afternoon about how to cook spaghetti with this kinda Swedish meatball and sauce to go with it. Cause Mikey told him that Kelly told him Brandace liked Italian. But not before runnin' through the other stuff she liked like Chinese, organic, Burgers, and Barbecue . . . He asked for one and Kelly told Mikey Spaghetti so that's what he was goin' with.

_Como e' Bella Ce' De Luna_

_Brille' e' Strette'_

_Strette Como e' Tutta bella_

_A passeggiare _

_Sotto Il Cielo De Roma_

Raphael checked on the meatballs in the larger pan, they were fine. The steam rose up after he lifted the glassware lid.

"Good" He nodded wiping sweat from his forehead with his forearm, he cut into one checkin' it. He felt a little more confidant knowin at least half the food was done. He reached for the glass plates, a pair of soft steps were coming up the stairs. He had a last minute thought about whether to light a candle or not, and optin' for not since he didn't know if this was a real date or not. He cinched his eyes closed a minute in nervous frustration hearing the door open.

_Down each avenue or via_

_Street or Strata _

_You can see em' disappearing _

_Two by two_

_On an evening in Roma_

Brandace breathed out, smiling after smoothing her sweater and skirt. She just got back after an interesting car ride with Casey Jones. At first it was normal, he asked about school, then complimented her skirt. _"You look very nice tonight, any uh . . . special occasion?" Casey asked before making a sharp left turn before the light turned red. "I just . . . felt like looking a little nice"._

"_Would it have anythin' to do with you house sittin with Raph? Which me and April appreciate by the way" Casey put a hand to his chest like he sincerely meant it. She felt like there was an inside joke she was missing, along with Casey Jones's insinuating. "He said it was just hanging out, eating and watching a movie" Brandace admitted. _

"_Ah well that would explain a few things . . . Ah Here we go" Casey pointed to a parking spot that was open before she could ask what he meant. _

_In the grocery store Casey picked up a few things while he was on the phone with someone, she assumed April. "Cilantro ? . . . You sure it calls for that, no nononono you need garlic salt my friend and just a dash of salt you understand? A DASH of salt, no more no less". Casey sounded like he was giving directions over the phone. She remembered all the looks she got in the store, being dressed a little nicer than normal she wasn't used to being looked at. _

"_Hey, I'm thinkin' about getting' April somethin' . . . Any recomendations, you know with you bein' a woman an all, I like to be a little classy" Casey motioned to himself again. She pulled out a bottle of white zinfandel, California made. _

"_I like this at home on pasta night with my mom and step dad, Wine and Italian pretty much go together. Unless you're getting barbecue than I'd just get beer" She told Casey who pulled the bottle of wine from the rack in the grocery store. _

"_Cool were out" Casey strutted in the cart to the register. _

Now here she was in front of the door, Casey had her stay downstairs for some reason. She could smell food behind the door, opening into the apartment slowly.

_Do they take em' for espresso_

_Yeah I guess so_

_On each lovers arm a girl_

_I wish I knew_

She walked in looking around for him. Music playing in the kitchen. When she turned the corner she saw his giant green shell backed form bent over the stove, stirring and tasting something.

_On an evening in Roma_

_He looked up at her mid taste like he was surprised to see her. She was more surprised to see Raphael, the tough guy cooking over the stove and listening to Dean Martin. Her favorite song by him playing on the radio._ _Raph looked different, like he'd washed his mask and cleaned up since the last time she saw him. He had his padding off, and he looked genuinely surprised to see her. _

"Hey you?" She smiled raising an eyebrow slyly and watching him from the doorway. Raphael put the wood spoon down and stood up straight. "Uh, Hey . . ."

She felt a little warm in her face and had to look away, he had given her a once over at least twice now. "Uh, hope you're hungry" He half shrugged looking form her to the food. "You made all this?" She asked smiling at him. Raphael shrugged in composure, not sure what to say "Yeah, Kelly told me you liked Italian"

_Though there's grinning_

_And mandolinning _

_In sunny Italy_

_The beginning has just begun_

_When the sun goes down_

_He guessed Kelly was right cause Brandace gave a soft smile like she was touched or somethin'. He looked her up and down again while she was _lookin'_ over the stove for two seconds. She was in a pair of boots and a skirt, black tights underneath. _He'd seen her in a sweater and jeans all winter, this was really new to him, he made sure she didn't notice him '_noticin_' her.

"Do you need help with anything?" She asked holding her arms and smiling softly up at him, her hair bouncing up and over to the side in a feminine swoop. "I got it" He smirked back. "But uh you could pick somethin' to watch". Raph grabbed plates putting the food on it, hopin' it looked right. He wasn't a chef but he thought he didn't do too shaky for a turtle.

_So Please meet me in the plaza_

_Near your Casa_

"Might be a movie on or somethin'" He moved the plates of steaming food to the dining room. Hearing a game on . . . '_She turned it on to_ _Hockey_'.

"Hope you don't mind" _She smiled looking down like she thought he'd judge her_. "The Wild's playing the Rangers tonight . . . Kinda wanted to see who was winning" _She admitted looking up at him a little guilty_. '_How does she not have a boyfriend'. _He thought smiling broader and shakin' his head setting their plates down. "Fine with me". He looked at her sincerely. Her green eyes shimmered a moment, makin' him catch himself from lookin' again.

"Here" He pulled out her chair for her quickly like he remembered it suddenly. She held in a smirk fixing her skirt and letting Raph push her chair in for her. "Thanks" She thanked him softly. He reached back in the kitchen, grabbing napkins and her plate.

_I'm am only one_

_And one is much too few_

_On an evening in Roma_

Brandace watched his green arm reach behind her, setting her plate in front of her. His other hand on the back of her chair, she tried to hold in her smile, and everything she was feeling all at once. _He did all this_ . . . She waited for him to come back.

"Casey said ya liked this stuff" Raph held up a bottle like he wasn't sure.

"Yeah I . . . Picked that out at the grocery store, he told me it was for April" Brandace closed her eyes with a small chuckle realizing she got played by Casey Jones. "So you want a glass?" He asked smirkin' sideways in an almost innocent but devious grin. She nodded with a laugh looking down.

"Comin' up" He disappeared into the kitchen.

_Don't know what the countries comin' to_

_But in Rome_

_Do as the Romans do_

_Will you?_

_On an evening in Roma_

Raphael came back with two glasses of the wine she picked out. _The Minnesota Wild was playin' the New York Rangers, and she was singing a dean martin song softly while spinnin' her fork and takin' a bite. He watched a minute hopin' it came out okay. Her eyes widened a second before she smiled and his chest let out the relieved sigh he'd been holding in. _"Good?" He asked chuckling watching her taste the sauce and cut into a meatball. "Is there anything you can't do?" She asked seriously.

_Though there's grinning_

_And mandolinning _

_In sunny Italy_

_The beginning has just begun_

_When the sun goes down_

He smiled again lookin down at his plate and then back at her from the praise. "This is really good" She smiled at him. He wasn't gonna lie he liked when she complimented him. "Glad ya' like it" He answered back diggin' into his own plate. He was more relieved than hungry, relieved the last four hours of cookin' and cleanin' weren't a waste of time. Brandace smiled watching him take his first bite, she took another soft bite. It wasn't just the fact that the food tasted great but . . .He went through all this trouble . . . for her? Suddenly feeling inadequate in her skirt, at least until she caught him looking at her again. He looked down "You look nice". It was a genuine Raphael compliment, because he maintained eye contact when he said it. "Thankyou" She let her hair bounce over her face gently to one side blowing on her food and taking a small bite.

_Como el Bella Ce' La Luna_

_Brille e' Strette _

_Strette Como e tutta _

_Bella a' Passeggiare _

_Raphael swallowed the last bite hard, glancin' at her. She was watching the game and smilin' soft. Her hair glowin' in the lamp lighting._

_Sotto il ciela Di Roma_

_She was somethin' else, a girl who watched old black and whites and action movies, listened to everythin' from classic metal to Classic oldies, knew her way around mechanics, and could walk in wearin' a skirt and look as classic as she did. He felt his skin tingle when she touched his arm, reachin' over for the parmesan. He grabbed it for her and handed it to her, their hands touchin'.. "Thanks" She smiled a moment. _

The game was on commercial when she got up askin' if he wanted another glass, he finished his. "Sure, thanks" He whispered the last part, catching her eye. She smiled sauntering over from the kitchen with the bottle. Sly green eyes and soft caring smile refilling their glasses.

_Don't know what the country's comin' to_

_But in Rome_

_Do as the romans do_

_Will you?_

_On an evening in Roma_

_He looked down a minute thinking. Wonderin' if he could tell her, and then for a second wonderin' what the hell he would tell her and wasn't able to think of the words to say to go with the feelin' he was havin'. _

_Sott er' celo De Roma_

_On an Evening in Roma_

_Truth was he wanted to give her somethin' normal_. '_Yeah Right'_. That voice in his head talked back. _'The hell would a guy like me know about normal . . .I'm a mutant Turtle, normal aint even in my vocabulary'._ _There were days where he thought of himself that way, he and his brothers were like any other sitcom you'd see on t.v most days. Course . . . Minus the underground mutant parts._

"So what'd you do all day?" She asked him.

"Trainin' most of the time". He replied leanin' back in the chair.

_But here was somethin' normal . . . Sittin' right beside him, and he wanted to give that to 'er. Maybe it was just to prove to himself that he could be normal if he wanted._ _Make his girl dinner, watch a movie, take a walk in the park._ _Be able to actually say 'his' girl. _

"I can't believe you did all this" _She stared at him like she was amazed. _He took their plates when he finished, not able to answer her right away. "I'll take that" He let her hand him her plate, headed for the sink. Brandace watched him go, wondering if she said something wrong.

'_This just in, reported ten minutes ago on the lower east side . . . A bomb squad was called to a local construction site owned by Billard Pyle construction. . . With an ominous symbol at the head of this attack'. . . _

Raph soaked the dishes in the sink, still thinking. He sighed drying his hands off and coming back out to the dining room. Brandace was out of her seat and he found her standing in front of the T.V. , hand over her mouth like she was concerned about somethin'.

It only took a second for his eyes to flash when he saw the symbol of the foot clan wavin' in the wind on T.V.

_-"This construction site was the direct target of another recent foot clan terrorist attack. Police and bomb squad officers were called to the scene when several explosions occurred all within a ten second segment of eachother. Acetylene tanks, gas tanks, and one bull dozer was set off. A giant calling card left for police to find flying just above the blaze"_

Brandace leaned back bumping into Raph's arm, he stood behind her watching the screen too. His eyes glaring at the screen, the foot clan symbol was waving in the wind on a giant square banner. She leaned onto his arm and felt him move it around her_. _

-"_The police are investigating as to why this organization would target the site, and a federal investigation is underway. . . Firefighters just moments ago have contained the blaze and residents within a two block radius are asked to refrain from windows until the bomb squad has given a complete safety check of the area-" _

Raphael felt her move from him to sit on the couch staring at the screen worriedly. Moving her hair and then holding her arms, watching the banner whip in the wind. _'Here he was tryin' to be normal, to give her somethin' normal. The foot wasn't just terrorizing the city, they were stripping her of the normalcy that she could have, that 'they' could have. The kinda normal he wanted to give her. But how normal could you get when you're a turtle, and there's people out there after you, wantin' a piece of you, who wanna take what you worked so hard to protect. _

_He growled low in his throat before sitting down, noticin' how worried she looked. Brandace holdin' her arms and keeping her knees together like she was worried. "Hey, it's alright" He put an arm around her, and she didn't fight him, movin' her head onto his chest front, pullin' her legs up on the couch and leanin' onto him. "It's not" She whispered, not lookin' at the screen like she didn't wanna watch anymore. _

"You're right, it's not" He whispered back looking down at her. His thumb running slowly across her arm while he was holding her. She couldn't look away from the news report until it went back to the Hockey game. "This was nice" She whispered. He didn't have to ask, she looked up and he was waiting for a reason. "Kinda nice to be normal for a while" She smirked letting him pull her in more.

"Kinda what I was goin' for" He admitted rollin' his other hand and keeping the other one around her. He leaned the couch back pullin' the couch blanket on them. She smiled, eyes closed layin' on him, _'comfortable'_. He couldn't stop the smirk pullin' to the right when he looked down at her.

Raphael turned his glare at the t.v again, this time . . . He changed the channel.

**(It's no mystery)**

(Crushed: Rosette)

Bethany saw Leonardo's glance every once and awhile, otherwise he was paying attention to the traffic. She'd never seen him drive before. She also felt it was some cruel twist of fate, or the cosmic universes way of mocking her that she would be driven home by him unexpectedly today. She feared everything that she was feeling. That heavy heart pound, and when he reached over to turn on the heater, she flinched. He glanced a moment, stopping his hand after doing so, he caught her flinch.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently. Those brown almond eyes, concerned in that serious way. It made her bite her lower lip, and made her wonder what was wrong with her?

'_No' . . . _

"Fine, just a chill" She half whispered smoothing her hair out and keeping her hands in her lap. Looking out the window to avoid eye contact.

_I told myself_

_Today was gonna be the day_

_No more excuses _

_Cause I knew exactly what to say_

Her hazel eyes downcast, biting her lip again. Suddenly feeling the need to start a conversation, but afraid to utter so much as a syllable.

_Was gonna make my play_

_But just like yesterday_

His green arm extended behind her seat, holding onto the back making her heart race thinking he was reaching for her. She closed her eyes, before realizing he only did it to help turn himself to see where he was going. He backed up in reverse to take a different turn, shorter route.

_My mind erased_

_And I let the moment slip away_

It was quiet most of the ride back. The ice made the drive much slower than normal. Making her fidget in her seat a little. Why would it matter? It was just a longer drive to get to the place she didn't want to end up, alone in her room. Staring at the brick walls from her bed.

_Another night_

_Got me sittin' here all on my own_

_Pickin' up the phone_

_But I can't get passed the dial tone_

Casey and April left, Brandace didn't come back downstairs, apparently Casey asked her and Raphael . . . t_ogethe_r, to house sit for them for the night. 'Odd how situations seem to work out, almost like t.v. Where the couple gets put together for some reason, or in her case . . . _unexpectedly against her better judgment. _

_Rackin' my brain_

_Goin' insane _

_Again and again_

_I can't keep goin' this way_

"Are you warm enough?" He asked her, turning to look at her when they stopped at a red light.

"I'm fine" She nodded not looking at him again. Letting her wavy curls hide a part of her face.

"Is there something bothering you, Bethany?" He said her name to grab her attention, it did.

_Crushed_

_By the sweetest lips I've never kissed_

_And your fingertips_

_And the warmest touch that I've always missed_

She remembered looking up at his shoulder but not brave enough to meet his face. The hulking human clothes he was wearing covering up all of himself, all six foot something of himself and the green reptilian skin underneath. She mentally kicked herself for thinking about it.

_Crushed _

_By the softest hands I've never held_

_Probably never tell_

_You're the strongest love that I've ever felt_

She didn't answer right away, and then she knew that gave her away instantly. He waited a moment, but she couldn't give him a reply.

_Crushed _

_That I haven't ever let you know_

_How it always goes_

_Cause I lose my nerve whenever you get close_

"If there's anything bothering you, you can tell me" He insisted seriously but softly_. It was one of the many things about him she thought she knew but it still surprised her. How demanding and serious his voice could be, leader like and direct, and then times when it was like it was now . . . With her. He was still serious but softer, direct in a whole different way. _

_And so I'm left_

_Short of breath_

_With a heavy feeling in my chest_

_Baby I'm so crushed_

"I don't know" She replied, the first thing that came to mind. Leonardo made another turn, slow because of the ice. The back of the Van drifted and she panicked grabbing onto the arm rest and looking around her. He evened the Van out and she leaned back again, while he looked over to see if she was alright from the scare.

_So I told myself_

_That tomorrows gonna be the day_

"If it's anything I can help you with . . ." He started before she shook her head.

"I don't think you can . . . I don't know" She felt herself get impatient before calming herself down. Her entire being wanted so badly for her to say what she wanted to. To break down and tell him everything, but then what? What would be the left over situation she would be faced to have to deal with. The consequences that anything she said might hurt an already fragile communication line.

_And I keep on tellin' myself _

_That I'm gonna find a way_

_And I won't be afraid _

_Just like yesterday_

"The path to peace from inner turmoil can always start with a willing ear" He recited something she knew Master Splinter had said before. Leonardo was suggesting he would listen to her and _'Of course he'd quote Master Splinter who probably quoted from some ancient master or warrior'. _

_Won't walk away_

_Never gonna let another chance_

_Slip away_

She pulled in her mouth in desperate thought, and she knew he could see her struggling to reply.

_Cause I gotta know_

_Whichever way it's gonna go_

Her mind wanted to scream

Her heart wanted to drop

She wanted to say it but wasn't sure how to go about it

_Rest my heart and soul_

_Cause there can never be no more_

_Rackin my brain_

_So tired of going to bed feeling inadequate or that I'm suddenly a stranger again in this world I tried so desperately to adapt in._

_Goin' insane_

_Again and again  
>I won't keep goin' this way<em>

'_Just ask it, ask it in a different way'. _

"When I . . . Fell . . . When '_we_' fell . . . do you think it was anyone's fault?" She asked. _'If he was feeling guilty, he'd say so in a direct question. If he thought he was at fault for this . . . and she was positive he wasn't . . . then he'd say so'._

Leonardo leaned his head down a moment, in thought. She suddenly felt like she'd caught him at something, or that he was thinking of an answer. His arm extended straight against the steering wheel, the other relaxed, like he wasn't sure how to answer her. But keeping his full composure . . . he was good at that.

_Crushed_

_By the sweetest lips I've never kissed_

_Your fingertips_

_And the warmest touch that I've always missed_

_Crushed_

_By the softest hands I've never held_

_Probably never tell_

_You're the strongest love that I ever felt_

"I wouldn't know the answer to that" He replied in that still quiet soft tone, keeping his same demeanor. Leonardo's voice didn't change at all which made her feel she was still safe to push the issue.

"I didn't ask that . . . I asked if you thought it was anyone's fault" She replied back a few quiet moments later. '_She got him . . . He had to answer. There was no alternative route for him to logically take without making her think he was hiding something. Or maybe she was being too complicated about this. _

_Crushed_

_That I haven't ever let you know_

_How it always goes_

_Cause I lose my nerve whenever you get close_

_And so I'm left_

_Short of breath_

_With that heavy feelin' in my chest_

_Baby I'm so Crushed_

"It very well could have been caused by someone, but I can't be sure . . ."

Her heart sank with his answer. He was using loop holes around her question. If he felt guilty, and he said he did. He said he felt responsible and that he very well could be the reason she was here, or that he had a part in it.

"You said the other day that you thought you might've been part of the reason, why would you think that?" She asked.

_Crushin' I'm so into you_

_Don't know what I'm gonna do_

_Gotta find a way to you_

_I don't know just what to do _

She wasn't going to let up on the issue, and she watched his green knuckles expand and then let loose slowly when he re-gripped the steering wheel. Keeping his composure everywhere else. Because he truly was composure by true definition.

_Crushin' I'm so into you_

_Don't know what I'm gonna do_

_Gotta find a way to you_

_Oh I . . ._

_Crushin' I'm so into you_

_Don't know what I'm gonna do_

"If anything I think it's probably . . . My fault" Bethany closed her eyes, gritting it out softly so he couldn't tell how much of a carefully carried secret this had been to her. A secret she'd kept the entire time she was here.

Leonardo glanced over at her like he was confused. "Why would you think you're at fault?"

Bethany held in a glisten in her eyes that she desperately wanted to hold back. She didn't want to cry and forced herself to regain composure.

_Gotta find a way to you_

_And so I'm left short of breath_

_With a heavy feelin' in my chest_

_Baby I'm so . . . _

"All three of us believe it's our own fault . . .actually" She said feeling like she wanted to make herself smaller in the seat, scooching and looking out the window. "We all knew you before we came here, Knew 'of' you" She corrected herself. He was listening so intently at the stop light. Just watching her, taking a glance at the light to make sure it was still red before focusing completely on her.

_Crushed_

_By the sweetest lips I'll never kiss_

_And your finger tips and the warmest touch_

_That I've always missed_

Those eyes that she felt could see right through her. But he looked at her as if she was some impenetrable block he couldn't understand.

_Crushed_

_By the softest hands I've never held_

_Probably never tell_

_You're the strongest love that I've ever felt_

"I mean, haven't you ever wished you could be . . . somewhere else, anywhere other than where you were at that very moment . . . " She looked at him this time, posing a question.

_Crushed_

_That I haven't ever let you know_

_How it always goes_

_Cause I lose my nerve whenever_

_You get close_

He just kept listening, he didn't answer. "Not exactly" He whispered cornering his mouth with a low side frown.

_And so I'm left_

_Short of Breath_

_With a heavy feelin' in my chest_

_Baby I'm so Crushed_

"I did . . . we all did . . . Then a storm hits, the sky goes black and green, everything happens so fast and slow all at the same time and then . . . Were here . . . I've been convinced since the moment I got here that It was our own fault . . ."

_Crushin' I'm so into you_

_Don't know what I'm gonna do_

_Gotta find a way to you_

"I think there's more factors involved in this than we understand". He said sympathetically in his own way. He was being soft with her again.

_And the warmest touch that I've always missed_

Bethany shook her head "If I hadn't of wished to intervene in a life that's not mine . . . I don't think I'd be here" She said a little more demanding, as if he wasn't getting the full measure of what she just said.

_Crushin' I'm so into you_

_Don't know what I'm gonna do_

_Gotta find a way to you_

"Intervene?"

_You're the strongest love that I've ever felt_

Bethany nodded, her eyes glistening again.

_Crushin' I'm so into you_

_Don't know what I'm gonna do_

_Gotta find a way to you_

"That's how it feels . . . Like we intervened on everyone's life, because we weren't satisfied with our own" She held in a sniffle, hiding any sign she wanted to start crying. She'd kept this in for so long, and now she finally told him, in the lighter version of what she really should've said. "I feel like I intervened on your life" She nodded.

_And so I'm left short of breath_

_With a heavy feelin' in my chest_

_Baby I'm so crushed_

She looked out the window again shaking her head and putting a hand to her forehead. A large thick skinned smooth calloused touch covered her hand on her lap in the seat. She looked over to the arm extended from him to her.

"You're not a burden, or an intrusion . . ." He said to her seriously but gently.

"Regardless of fault-" He finished. "Yours . . . Mine, or someone else's".

She took In a moment feeling his larger hand over hers, her lap felt warmer after a while, and she felt the cold again when he removed it to turn into the warehouse.

_Crushed_

**(Taking care of our own)**

Leonardo watched Bethany go to her room, she paused at the door before going in. Like she didn't want to go into her room. He wouldn't be surprised if he found her out on the couch later tonight.

He turned on the kitchen night light for her, just in case. "Goodnight Sensei" He bid Master Splinter a goodnight upon entrance to his room. Master Splinter bowed back, his ears leveled.

Leonardo went over to the t.v's ready to turn them off . . . The news catching his eyes. A black banner, square and large with the insignia . . . Of the foot clan.

Master Splinter stood beside him, both watching. Master Splinter's eyes became serious and angered, breathing in slowly and out to calm himself. Leonardo watched the blaze in the background, a construction site was blown sky high.

The media was in a frenzy, Leonardo watched the flashing police cars and fire trucks on the screen. The reporter said there were no demands or statement from the 'terrorist' organization, leaving everyone else to wonder the purpose of this attack. The owning companies were not contacted by the foot clan. This didn't seem right . . . _No demands?_

"This doesn't make sense sensei . . . Their attacking sporadically. A random construction site . . . Unless there's something the news doesn't know. A secret ransom, or something was stolen that's still unaccounted for?" Leonardo crossed his arms watching.

"There is much we do not know, but what we do know is that the Shredder will not remain in the dark for much longer my son . . . He is getting stronger, showing only mere glimpses of what he can do". Master Splinter stood watching with him, both feeling as if this was just the beginning of their problems, and the problems of the city.

**(Protect what's mine)**

Michelangelo stared worriedly at the screen, first glaring, then staring, then worried. Kelly was asleep on him. _The room was dark, minus the T.V. When he turned off the movie, the news came on . . . It was a good thing she was already asleep, cause even 'he' didn't like what he saw. 'Dude, too unpredictable'. He_ _shook his head. He didn't like it._ Rubbing his arm against Kelly and keeping her close to him. He kissed the top of her forehead lightly. _Kinda wishin' she didn't have to go to school tomorrow. He wanted her here where he could protect her._

He laid back, moving his head on top of hers. He shut off the T.V.

**(Protect what's ours)**

'_Yeah, were stayin' at my place tonight. Think ya can handle it?' Casey was talkin' to him over the phone. _

Brandace was gettin' ready for bed. Raphael answered the phone call from Casey sayin' he and April weren't comin' home tonight. _He and Brandace could just crash here for the night. He'd take the couch, she'd take the guest bed._

He stretched his arms over the back of the couch, keeping the phone to the right side of his head to hear. Brandace walked out from the bathroom, leggings and a sweater, it was all she had to sleep in for tonight. She'd already helped him do dishes and clean up. But it was midnight and she had class in the morning, unless by some miracle a blizzard hit. She smiled thinking about this evening, watching him. His massive arms over the back of the couch, one leg up on the table, watching the news with a fixed stare. The same report was going off and on all evening. It would probably be on in the morning too, she thought holding her arms and walking over.

"I'm gonna get some sleep, don't stay up too late". She reached around his shoulders and neck for a light hug.

He turned a little towards her, she kissed the top of his head even though his mask bandanna covered it.

"Thanks for dinner". She half whispered before walking out down the hall. "Night" He said back to her, soft. Brandace smiled letting him go, taking her hand from his shoulder a moment before walking away to the guest room.

He was watching T.V with her last glance, but he gave her another one before she disappeared down the hall.

_When she woke up in the morning, he'd be there on that couch. Still guarding the apartment from any threat and imminent danger_. Those gold eyes watching the spot she left.

**(Imminent Threat)**

"Call up her highness . . . She's gonna want to hear this" Hun's eyes gleamed.

Duncan nodded getting on the cell and walking out of the room. Greg Hanson pulled out a cigarette, hiding the shaky feeling he was getting just from being here.

Hun called all the boys. Back to the bike shop, and around the table. Oroku Saki . . . A man who was said to have perished in a fire that took out Saki tech . . . just gave Hun the word to move without the permission of the benefactor. Now not only were the Pee wee dragons out with the idea they can riot, but Hun was given the little fuckers permission. Greg held in his opinions, that's how you stayed breathing at this table.

"I just got tipped off by one of our own, the location of our pay day" Hun nodded. Everybody at the damn table started askin' questions, the only smart bastards at this table were himself and Al.

"How?"

"This . . . " Hun slid a black box out to the middle of the table.

"A meter?"

Duncan hung back giving Greg a knowing look, Duncan already knew what was up. Greg looked it over . . . A meter . . .

"What's this for?" Quinlen asked taking it from Greg.

"It measures frequency . . . That apparently these girls that My Master, Oroku Saki, wants. This is our tracker to the pay day gentlemen" Hun leaned back smug, crossing those behemoth arms of his.

"Three . . . Where?"

"Where's Vince" Hun asked Duncan lowly. Greg looked over the meter, turning it on. The lights went green but the ticker didn't move up anything past the green color slide next to a number measure of 10-200.

The door flew open, and the punk kid came in. Blonde spikes an' all. Greg watched the kid walk in and stop in front of Hun before sitting in his chair two from the left.

"Sorry, had to leave my kid sister with the sitters . . . I'm here" The kid hurried. Hun usually didn't take too well to excuses, but for some reason . . . those dark eyes twisted to a weird happy grin. Greg had an involuntary muscle flinch, Huns smile was always a fifty fifty . . . Happy, or ticked off. Slightly sociopathic.

"I got a call from one of your boys today . . . You gave him a meter, and he found somethin' . . . It hit high . . .Keenan Toffstone" Hun pulled out his phone.

The punk looked directly at Greg as if he'd know what was going on. Greg watched the kids' reaction. The kid had no idea, but kept up the façade that he did. '_Keep your shit together kid . . ._' Greg thought watching him and nodding to the kid lightly.

"You're still at that school?" Hun asked holding the phone up to his left ear smugly.

" School?" Vince opened his eyes, Greg caught the worry in his voice. Kicking him under the table. Greg shook his head slowly to let the kid know to watch it and keep his cool. _If Hun didn't think he was in, he'd be out, and not in a good way_.

"Hey Hun, she sent a couple of her own, they're there with the Pee Wees" Duncan said lowly coming in and sitting back in his chair.

"As we speak, our benefactor is double checking our sources". Hun spoke to Vince, looking down at him mostly out of height. Vince nodded.

"I want you . . . and you're crew . . . on the frontlines of this. . ." Hun's smug smile disappeared into a serious frown. This was the business man in him.

"Consider this your contract of promotion" Hun waited on the phone.

**(Deals made with the Left hand)**

"Here it is . . . Happened right here" A late teens boy with blonde dreads and brown eyes spoke to her right hand soldier. Karai stood waiting . . .

It was the dead of night, and of all places they had to infiltrate . . . This place and setting was a first for her. Karai observed the halls around her, dead quiet.

This one came forward after having accidentally come across a reading during the middle of the day. _'It could have been anywhere . . .'_ She narrowed her glare at the meter when the ticker moved . . .

They checked everywhere logical . . . But they didn't suspect a place like this. Something obvious, and yet unintelligently logical for someone to hide under the age of 20. _'Right in the heart of the East side, the 'anomalies' never even left the city. For their own safety . . . They should have. Instead they come here . . . Hiding in public. Invisible in a crowd._

"It's residual" Her right hand soldier nodded speaking through his mask, turning to her from his one knee on the floor. She turned away, leaving them, the meter still reading a midway frequency. In the yellow. They would have to be close to read a red, high frequency.

"I will make the arrangements . . ." Karai turned and spoke into the phone.

"Confirmed" She spoke one word.

"_Good . ._ ." Her father's dark voice spoke before she heard the call end. She had no choice then.

"Tell Hun to send his best infiltration . . ." She spoke to the boy who found the signature with one of Agent Bishops donated meters.

"It is confirmed . . . My men will meet you at Dawn. You have a short time window before we are compromised. My father wishes this done, and the ones found . . . Brought to him first". She spoke smoothly, but she wasn't holding back the steel in her voice.

**(I am the Right Hand)**

Hun stood up with his phone . . . "You're crew . . . will be ready in six hours. You will have a time window before NYPD and the Fed's catch wind. No Dragon tags, fully equipped . . ."

Hun stood dismissing the table. Greg stood up, watchin' the kid. Vince suddenly didn't look like the high school punk. He looked like the boy who was trying to be a man, cover up any opposition to do what he's told. Fear gripped him in the chest, and Greg could see it. Hun just sent the kid out on a dragon hunt, three princesses, and bring them back to the tower.

_. . . and with the look Vince was giving him, like a son would to his father. Greg couldn't give him the advice he would tell any boy his age. It would end up with both their lives on the run, or dead at the bottom of the east river. _

**(Morning sentiments)**

Raphael woke up to the sound of the shower. His head leaned over the side of the couch arm, leavin' a sore crick in his neck. One leg propped up the other on the ground. Blanket half over him from tossin' on the couch since two A.M.

He swallowed, his throat dry. Stretchin' and hearing light music playin' from the shower. The sun was glowin' through the curtains, it was seven o' clock in the mornin'.

"I know, could you grab my bag for me? Thanks . . . I have a test today and If I don't have notes I'm screwed".

He heard her come out of the bathroom, lookin' up over the couch, throwin' his arm over to keep him up. Tired eyes watchin her walk by in the same outfit she wore last night, talkin' on her cell phone.

"I know I'll just wear what I'm wearing now, no big deal" She said pulling her boots on, looking up at him.

"Thanks I'll see you soon, bye" She hung up, giving a small smile.

"Hey . . . Hope I didn't wake you" She walked over to him. _Still lookin' as nice as she did last night. _

He rubbed his head back "Nah, you're fine". _He looked her up and down again, not carin' if she noticed. . . He was too tired to think about it anyways. _

"You can sleep in. Don's coming by to pick me up for school" She smirked softly letting him lay down again.

"Yeah, okay" He yawned layin, on his front, shell up. Arm draggin' the ground and legs over the couch. "Why don't you use the guest bed, huh big guy?" She put a hand on his right shoulder rubbin' her hand across, soft.

_Raphael could smell her shampoo and body spray from her sittin' right next to him. He grunted before getting up. She patted his shell before crossing her arms and watching him head to bed. "Thanks" He said not really sure what he was thankin' her for. "I'll see you later" She looked at him meaningfully, gold brown hair bouncin' over the side like it always did. _

Raphael let himself feel the cold pillow, part of the bed was warm, where she slept in it. _He could smell her scent on the other pillow, he swapped them around usin' hers . . . Hearin' her boots light against the floor, and the door open and close. Closin' his eyes for some more shut eye. _

**(To feel Hurt)**

Leonardo was watching the kettle steam, before pouring morning tea for Master Splinter. He was up earlier than everyone else . . . "Already made Donny" Leonardo nodded towards the coffee maker, Donatello clapped Leonardo on the shoulder in thanks. He had a few IT Tech hours to do this morning.

Raph was still at April's apartment, and Michelangelo wasn't awake yet. Leonardo heard a lighter pair of sock footed steps walk across the concrete flooring.

He found Bethany on the couch when he woke up. She didn't say anything when she walked in. A bottle of water and toast was all she wanted.

Kelly came in behind her, tired. He could tell from the way she sat at the table and put her head down to sleep more. Leonardo smirked pouring Master Splinters' tea and taking it out to Sensei on the couch who was watching the morning news. There was a brief report of the foot clan attack, but still nothing new from the previous viewings from last night.

"It happened again last night" Bethany whispered to Kelly who looked up at her with a sympathetic face. "It's okay"

"Why do you keep saying it's okay, when clearly it's not" Bethany whispered. "Sorry . . . you're just trying to make it better" Bethany stopped herself.

Leonardo looked back, Don was calling them to take them to school. Cowabunga carl head under his arm. "I'll be back" Don said sighing and heading for the elevator. Leonardo waited until Bethany came towards the elevator.

"Have a good day at school" He bid her a goodbye. She cast her eyes downwards after giving a quiet _'thankyou'_ and '_You too'_.

He watched the elevator close, putting a hand on the wall. Thinking to himself, like he had been all morning.

**(Literary discussions)**

She'd been humming a song to herself the last period in the library. She skipped her second class to hang out with Brandace in the library. Her friend showed up wearing her date night outfit from last night.

"So how was it?" Bethany asked looking up from her book to Brandace's journaling.

"Last night?" she asked quietly setting her bag on the table, almost confidant and cool about it.

"Yeah . . . I mean you both spent the night there . . . Was it nice?" Beth asked, knowing her face was saddened but at least she was trying. Brandace smiled a gentle smile, something she'd never seen on her before.

"It was . . . He was . . . He was nice . . . More than nice" Her friend admitted, making her heart plummet_. She should be happy for her but all she could think about what Leonardo and the talk on the ride home last night. That hand that covered hers, and that voice that was so strong and reassuring._

"He made me dinner" Brandace gave a happy light laugh.

"Raph cooked . . . like food?" Bethany asked, she'd never seen Raphael over the stove, he was more of an instant grab it and go guy. The occasional bowl of cereal which involved steps of making it but not much more complex than that.

"No, he stewed purple dragon limbs . . . Yes food" Brandace laughed, her green eyes were soft and . . .happy. Bethany could tell she was happy just by looking at her. "He made me Italian and played Dean Martin"

"Wow . . ." Bethany's eyes widened looking back down at her book, surprised.

"It kinda got ruined by the news last night . . . That attack at the construction site" Brandace lowered her tone. "It took a Disney re-run to get over that".

"Yeah, I heard about it too" Bethany said after she woke up this morning to get ready for school and saw it on the news. _She crashed on the couch because the walls in her room were mocking her, empty and cold. The solace of a beat up old sofa, and a blanket she found over her when she woke up was more than comfortable enough to silence the . . . silence. _

The bell went off for next period. "I'll see ya" Brandace stood up grabbing her bag. "Yeah, bio chem awaits" Bethany smirked. Brandace held open the door for her, both giving each other a wave goodbye. Bethany walked down the halls passed thrushes of people pouring out into the hallways. Her class was upstairs on the third floor. Kelly would be with Maddie right now, Advanced Art in the Basement rooms. Just one more period and maybe she wouldn't have to feel the silence in her head at lunch when her friends were around.

**(Hey there big guy)**

Kelly sent one last text to Beth. Maddie pulled up the chair next to her.

"So, did you and Mr. Boyfriend go over lines?" Madeline asked. Her hair straightened today. Kelly smiled putting her phone away before the teacher could see. "Not exactly" Kelly smiled like she had a secret.

"Oh" Maddie smiled looking away.

"We kinda had a date last night" Kelly shrugged before smiling brightly again.

"Aww, what'd you to do?" Maddie asked raising one eye brow in curiousness. Both taking the study guide that was being handed out.

"He made lasagna, and we watched a movie in bed . . . Kinda did some . . .Other stuff" Kelly smiled like she'd just blown a secret and half whispering it, completely classified.

"You two . . .Did you!?" Maddie said in a high pitched whisper.

"NO , nonononono" Kelly put a hand over her friends mouth quickly looking around.

"We . . . Kinda . . . " Kelly smiled again hiding her face from Maddie and flipping her reddish brunette hair. Madeline who was smiling in that 'Omg' girly smile she sometimes had when she was excited for her.

It was five minutes later before the art video started, the study guide was over a documentary of Leonardo DaVinci's life. The lights going out.

"Make sure to take notes on the names of the inventions and works of art, those will be on the quiz" The teacher instructed.

"What is . . .What's it . . . Like? Kissing him?" Maddie asked.

Kelly smiled hiding her face, both whispering to each other but watching the screen. "It's like . . . The best feeling I've ever had. Like . . . You don't even know" Kelly smiled shaking her head. "Like magic" Kelly shrugged.

The teacher Shh'ed the classroom making them both stop.

"Sounds nice" Maddie shrugged eyes downcast. "It is" Kelly smiled harder nodding making Maddie laugh.

"Ladies" The teacher warned them.

"Sorry" Maddie whispered, both trying to hold in laughs.

**(9:45 A.M)**

'_You have a time window . . . thirty minutes . . .'_

He pulled on the vest. His friends doing the same. Vince re-laced his boots to comfort. He had to pay the sitter extra, his parents were out of town . . . and that gave him some sort of fake relief. Keenan pulled his thick ski mask down, face with a skull design over his dreads.

Connor checked his load, full clip.

_Vince felt his heart pound hard. He was actually about to do this, the only thing separating him from puking up the burrito he had this morning was the call from Hun. _

_Something that would've taken months to plan on T.V . . . was done over fucking night. _

"Turn that shit off" Vince snapped at Drey who was playing hard core rap music, with his shot nerves he couldn't take anything less than an adrenaline rush, but he didn't want it. Didn't have much choice though . . .

That's when his phone vibrated against his leg.

"It's him dude" Connor nodded towards the phone, Mask up on his head ready to pull it at the word.

Vince answered, swallowing the shake in his voice. Hiding the fact he wanted nothin' more than to puke from the fuckin' shaky feeling in his body.

"Road blocks are ready . . . You have a half an hour. The second your first pop goes off your timers set . . . 30 minutes. Shut it down"

"Got it" Vince swallowed. Duncan just gave him his go ahead.

"Fuckin' A-Right!" Keenan put his gun in his pants. Drey and Connor pulling their masks down. Vince nodded pulling his own down.

"Don't shoot right away, our first shot tips off the cops and sets off the alarm. Don't go fuckin' trigger crazy on me D . . ." Vince said grabbing his gun, Hun gave it to him this morning . . . _A gift_.

"You take the basement . . . We got 15 minutes before Foot clan walks in".

Connor pulled back his load. Vince's feeling of puke turned to adrenaline.

**(War on East High)**

**(10:13)**

**(Dead in Ditches: Hollywood Undead)**

Vice Principal Settler unlocked her car getting out in the teachers row. The north parking lot. She grabbed her paper and coffee, locking the door to her car.

The loud sound of tires screeching flew past. She watched a black ford Taurus fly by her in the parking lot. She was about to page Principal Hughes to let him know students were ignoring the parking lot speed limit.

There was a loud pop, and a hard pound hit her in the lower abdomen. Someone reached out of the back seat and pointed a gun at her. She shouted putting a hand to her lower side, falling just beside her car. The concrete was cold, still covered in snow.

Inside the main office the morning secretary looked up, "I could've sworn" She thought she heard something, might've been the janitor changing the back room dispenser.

_The four making their way into the building, "Point em' out, Clips full, don't shoot students" Vince demanded, Keenan put his gun out headed straight for the Office. _

"_Take out security, Make sure the alarm doesn't go off for another 10 minutes". _

"_LOCK IT DOWN!" Connor shouted running down the hall pointing his gun around the corner. _

_Fuckin' F**gots _

_That's when we_

_That's when we_

_That's when we _

_Ride_

_That's when we _

_That's when we _

_Ride on these _

_Bitches_

"Oh my god!" The secretary looked up. "GERALD! CALL 9-11 . . CODE 13!" The secretary shouted. A man dressed in black, face mask, gun up in the air. He pointed it at her.

"HANDS UP!" The man shouted at her. Gerald the assistant teacher ran for the alarm. The secretary, fear In her eyes, grabbing the intercom "All Teachers, Code 13, Code 13" She said before feeling a cold barrel against her forehead. "On the ground!"

_That's when we _

_That's when we_

_That's when we Ride_

She put her hands up. Turning to see Gerald run out of the back room, the alarm going off. The man in black pointed the gun at Gerald, and shot twice. She screamed throwing herself on the ground.

_That's when we_

_That's when we _

_Ride on these bitches_

"FUCK!" Vince shouted hitting the wall. Connor at his left, storming down the library hall. "Lock the place down!" Vince shouted pointing at the lights box in the back of the library, it was the fuse box for the entire floor.

_That's when we ride on bitches_

_You fuckin' fa*got snitches_

_So don't you try_

_Were packin' 9's_

_We leave you dead in ditches_

Bethany was staring out the window, noticing all of a sudden the power went out. She looked around, Mr. Arelli stopped talking looking up and around at the sudden power outage. "Alright, stay calm" Mr. Arelli said rolling his eyes looking out into the hallway. Bethany looked down back out the window.

_That's when we ride on Bitches_

_You fuckin' F*got snitches_

Brandace was walking up the stairs from the basement floor, she had to use the bathroom. Only to find all the lights off when she got out. Suddenly everything went off. Even the bathroom light. "The hell?" She looked around in a whisper. It was dark . . . Walking out to the middle of the hall just incase the lights were automatic. . . She moved around, no sensors. Just dark. "This isn't creepy in the slightest".

_So don't you try _

_Were packin' 9's we leave you_

_Dead in ditches_

"I told you not to get fuckin' trigger Happy" Vince shouted at the ceiling above him. Drey was shooting . . . and like he was supposed to, turn on the shooter alarm to shut the place down.

"Got us on lock down Hun" Vince called in quickly to give Hun the signal.

A Janitor was laying in the hallway when he got out, a shot wound and blood on the white tiled floor. "Fuckin' Drey!" Vince shouted.

_Don't get us wrong _

_We only made this song_

_To make you feel hard_

_When you hit the bong_

An alarm sounded, It was one Bethany knew she heard before. "It's the shooter drill" Someone in the room stood up and said.

Mr. Arelli went out to the hallway to lock the door and cover the window. "Everyone to the south wall" Mr. Arelli pointed seriously. Looking out into the hallway at the dark. "_Code 13, all Teachers Code 13"._

Bethany felt fear in her chest "Is this a drill?" She asked. The guy standing behind her shook his head "Not if the office calls it".

"Oh my god I have to call my mom" A younger girl started panicking, pulling out her cell phone.

_When the 40's up _

_And then the 40's gone_

_To lick shots_

_Kill cops_

_To a hip-hop song_

Kelly was doodling while Madeline was taking notes. All of a sudden the alarm went off, making Maddie groan. "Another drill? It's freezing outside" She whispered rolling her eyes. They would have to go outside until the drill was over.

"Everybody under your desks Now!" The Art instructor shouted at them running to the doors and locking them. "What's going on?" Kelly looked around. The teacher tried flipping the lights . . . but they weren't coming on.

'_Code 13 . . Code 13 . . .All teachers Code 13'._

"Uuuuuhhhh . . ."

"That's not good" Maddie dropped immediately bending low under her desk. Kelly's eyes widened looking around in the dark.

_So pull them toasters _

_Out them Holsters_

_Pull that Shirt _

_Right off your shoulders_

The sound of loud pops made Bethany back up to the window gripping it, one girl started crying, and a few of the football guys suddenly were moving desks to barricade the door. Mr. Arelli was helping them.

Bethany pulled out her phone, hitting the speed dial. Breathing hard and feeling her heart pound in fear. A loud gunshot ringing down the hall from their room.

_Pull that 9 _

_This is how you hold her_

_Pull that Trigger_

_H.U Soldiers_

Gun shots ran through the halls, the sounds of shouting in the office. "It's a code 13!" One teacher ran to the back lobby locking the door and using the office phone pulling it in with him. _"Hello 9-11 what's your emergency?"_

_Punk_

_Rock out on the Block_

_Tick tock you cannot Stop_

_Hip Hop like when we drop top_

_So hot_

"My name is Allen Dwight Harris, East High school is under shooter lock down I repeat we have shooter lock down. They're has been repeated gun fire, one man has been shot, and the secretary is being held hostage".

_Johnny 3's been drinkin' whisky_

_Trigger Finger_

_Feelin' Frisky _

Brandace heard the pops echo down the halls, and shouting. The sound of doors upstairs and loud shouts and hard steps on the stairwell coming down to the basement floor. The alarm going off ringing in her ears, she jumped, backing up against the wall. "Oh fuck" She looked around, totally alone in the east basement by the weight room. "ExitExitExit" She looked around, before hearing another gun shot . . . This one was closer, just up the stairs. She turned running back to the bathroom, shutting the door as quietly as she could and barricading herself against it. Her boots sliding against the floor. Pushing her hair up, pleading with herself to not internally panic in the dark.

_When you shoot it's so damn_

_Risky_

_Dead in a ditch_

_But I hope you miss me_

Casey Yawned, looking over at April next to him. She was covered in a blanket and his T-shirt, and life couldn't be better. A police car flew, sirens wailing.

"Yep . . . The city that never sleeps . . . and never lets 'you' sleep". Casey stretched gruffly getting up out of bed to use the bathroom. He padded across the floor to the living room. He'd make breakfast and do the laundry, give April a break. He turned on the T.V.

A tired, smiling, gorgeous Red head came out of the bed room, in nothin' but 'his' t-shirt. "Morning" She kissed him leaning against the kitchen counter. "Mornin'" He kissed her back holding her to him. "I'll do laundry" She sighed.

"Don't worry about it I got it" Casey shooed her away. "Go , go watch T.V or somethin'" He ushered her out. She smiled heading out to the living room.

Casey grabbed her clothes from last night throwin' them with his. Picking up her bra and smirking before putting them in . . . "Ahhh Nice" He stretched her Leopard print underwear smiling bigger.

"CASEY!"

The shout brought him out to the living room fast, where she was holding her mouth to her face and standing horrified at the T.V. "Babe!? –"

'_A sudden call has been made to East Public high school on the lower east side. What started out as a normal day has turned into a horrific tragedy. A call has been made to the station alerting all parents that a shooter has been spotted on the premises, reported gunshots and an already reported critical injury has been made to NYPD- _

"Casey the girls!" April shouted, making the tired Vigilante wake up fully alert and grab his jeans and Keys.

_That's when we ride on bitches_

_You fuckin' f*got snitches_

_So don't you try _

_were packin' 9's_

_We leave you dead in ditches_

Leonardo was practicing his movements, no blades. _'Beauty and Grace in all movements, interconnected with strength' _Don was over at the computer desk busy with an IT tech support customer. The Lair phone rang breaking his concentration. He sheathed his katana staring at the phone a little be grudgingly.

"I got it Donny" Leo reassured his over worked and underpaid brother. Picking up the phone for the potential customer for Mikey who was still not awake.

"Cowabunga carl party services cowabuga du-"

"_Leo!?"_

The voice cut him off, but it was Bethany's voice on the other end?

"Bethany?"

"_Leo the schools on lock down, there's gunshots going off on the floor below us and I'm barricaded in the classroom!" _

His eyes widened at her hysterical voice, his body echoed fear with the words he just heard.

_That's when we ride on bitches_

_You fuckin' f*got snitches_

_So don't you try_

_Were packin' 9's_

_We leave you dead in ditches_

Raphael put a hand on the ringing, the phone going off near his head in the bedroom. He didn't bother liftin' his head, pullin' the phone to his right.

"Ughhhh . . . This betta' be good" He growled a tired whisper, Casey's voice on the other end, and for some reason he could hear April too, like she was upset or somethin'.

'_Raph! There's shooting goin' on at the school, were gonna go pick em' up and bring em home_' Casey called into the end.

'_Raph it's the purple dragons, there's more than one shooter. I can't get ahold of the girls, Beth's phone is busy and Kelly aint answerin_.'

After five seconds his eyes widened, throwing off the covers and getting' outta bed. He turned on the T.V and there it was, a helicopter watchin' from the air. Headline '_Shooter warning, East Public high school'_. _Parents are warned not to block police from getting to the school. _

Raph felt his heart pound in his chest. "It don't feel right Case"

"I can Smell it Raph . . . It's them" Casey replied while Raphael's eyes scanned the T.V.

_Wait up oh no_

_Got you F*gots in a choke hold_

_And I think I like you_

_But my 9 sure don't_

"I'm on route" NYPD car's 13 and 14 flew down the street headed for the high school. SWAT in persuit. His sirens causing other cars to slow down and move to the side. An ambulance was supposed to follow. "I'm on route, send the bus!" the officer said back into his call. All of a sudden, a big black vehicle flew in front making him screech to a stop and swerve to hit a parked car, crushing in the front door.

_And how many shots til you hit that' flo_

_I bet for_

_Yo Charlie you loco_

_Fo' sho' _

_How many people dippin' in my fo' door_

_I see three_

Raphael grabbed his Sai from the table . . . gripping them and re-gripping them, turning towards the T.V. and tying on his mask.

'_It appears the police are being blocked from their paths to the school'. A shoot out has just occurred between officers and what appears to be black dressed men in soldier like forms, carrying military grade weapons' These could be the terrorist group members who have been carrying out attacks against the city'. _

He looked outside, the sun shining. _Not his day_ . . . He pulled out his phone to make a phone call.

_Bitch no_

_There's five in the back_

_And your girls on my lap_

_She's a down low_

_Pro ho_

_Fo' sho'_

Leonardo stayed on the phone with Bethany, Donatello hurrying to pull up security. "Engaging . . . Security cam's" Donatello pulled up the video feeds. Michelangelo ran out of his room "GUYS! There's a thing, and the school and-"

"We know Mikey" Leonardo leaned over watching the screens. There was one hallway in the dark but lit up by outside windows. Two dressed in all black carrying guns at their side, patrolling the hallways. Leonardo gripped the table before hitting it. Mikey standing beside him, shifting side to side nervously.

_What? What the fuck did I just say_

_I don't ask any questions, I just spray_

_So Hey, What I may say may be risqué _

_Deuce made me this way_

'In class, teacher won't let us call'. Michelangelo looked at the phone worriedly. _He knew he should've asked her to stay home today, he'd been havin' a bad feelin' all night and now this_.

_That's why you don't want no beef_

_Cause me verse you is like beat the geeks_

_And we can talk here or right in the street_

Bethany looked down outside, black vehicles pulling up . . . .

"Leo, I think maybe SWATS here . . ." _She stared down and a few other people were looking down or over her shoulder. She ignored them, they were dressed in all black and coming out of the vehicles . . . "Wait". _

"Leo I don't know who that is but . . . A bunch of black SUV's and Van's just pulled up . . . I think they're . . . Oh my god" Bethany backed up after watching one come out and point their guns at passersby who were driving by the school, blocking them from entering the parking lot.

_But my gun talks first_

_Cause he loves to speak_

_Bitch_

_That's when we ride on bitches_

_You fuckin' F*got snitches_

_So don't you try_

_Were packin' 9's we leave you_

_Dead in ditches_

"Bethany stay barricaded, and keep away from the windows" Leonardo watched the screen growling low in a tone she'd never heard before.

"Donny we gotta go!" Leonardo shouted. Mikey tried to usher them faster, worried and motioning with his chucks towards the elevator to get to the van.

"We have to go Sensei" Leonardo stopped and bid his father a goodbye.

"Bring them home safely, and do not forget your training, conceal yourselves" Master Splinter urged before turning to watch the screens as his sons took off. He would keep watch and call to assist them.

_That's when we ride on bitches_

_You fuckin' f*got snitches_

_So don't you try _

_Were packin' 9's we leave you_

_Dead in ditches_

"Huns got the road blocks up! FOOT ROLLING IN!" Vince shouted checking the door to a locked class room. Keenan came storming down the hallway with the meter Hun gave him. They scanned the door . . . No read.

"Move on, we got 10 minutes before we get swamped out" Vince double checked his mask, looking up at the security camera he knew was there. Pointing at it and shooting it, shattering glass and parts on the carpeted hall.

_In the Coup DeVille _

_With the Shiny Rims_

_Playing these bitches like a Violin_

"Block" Hun's voice ordered over the phone. Another car pulled up both creating a road block for the police cruisers. The dragon members, ordered to be dressed in black were to ditch the cars and run before the police could collar them. If they were Caught, Hun said they would be excommunicated from the Dragons and left in the jail. '_No fuck ups'_.

_I got more freaks than a carnival_

_Pop that trunk_

_There's my arsenal_

"Were being blocked off! This has to be orchestrated! Take the next street over!"

The cruiser stopped put in reverse and sped off to find the next turn. The cars were empty when he came up to them, abandoned and left to block.

"Get the damn bulldozers if you have to! Call The chief and get him on this now"

_I got bats_

_Gats_

_Straps_

_So let's Start a War_

_I'll eat you alive like a carnivore_

Bethany held her phone close to her ear. "Please don't hang up on me" She begged him.

"_I_ _won't hang up on you, I'll stay on the phone until I can get to you, do you understand?"_

Leonardo's voice made her feel better but it didn't make her feel any safer. There were loud bangs down the hall, shouts from male voices and screaming. They were trying to break down the doors. "Leo I'm . . . I'm scared" She admitted trying to keep herself from crying. Eyes wide with panic.

_My Guns need nicotine they smoke more than me_

_I'm with my boy Charlie P_

_He'll go to War with Me_

"Stay off your phones, don't make a sound" The art teacher moved over closer to her students. "keep the lights of your phones off" She whispered. Everyone in the room whispering and some freaking out. Kelly held her head in her hands, Maddie putting a hand on her back trying to keep her calm. Checking her phone again and hiding it from the teacher.

'_Coming to get you'_

Kelly checked her phone breathing out a sigh of relief, but now worried how he was going to find her.

"He's coming" Kelly whispered to Maddie, both watching the others fearful eyes.

"He? . . . Michelangelo?" Maddie asked in disbelief and shock. "Here!?" She whispered high pitched.

Kelly nodded putting her head back in her hands "How is he going to get past all these people, and . . .during the day!?" Madeline jumped suddenly hearing shouts down the hall and pounding noises in the next room over through the brick.

"Shit! Their on the other side"

"Shut up Carly!" A bigger guy was trying to hush a girl under the same table as him.

_Oh Wee_

_Yo King Kong swingin from a Tree_

_Droppin' on These_

_Haters so they bleed_

"EVERYBODY DOWN!". Madeline covered her ears and closed her eyes, the yelling on the other side of the wall. Kelly heard the shouts and the screams from the next room over through the brick, watching the wall.

_I'm comin' at you_

_Bitches _

_Full speed_

_Funny man _

_Lay off the weed_

Brandace breathed out slow, to become invisible. She wanted to be invisible. _'I am the dark, right now I am darkness . . . I am . . ._ 'There was a loud sound of a door being shoved down the hall, a loud banging echo . . . '-I . . . need help'.

She went for her phone, finding she missed two calls from Raph and twelve text messages from April, Casey, Bethany, Kelly, and Raphael. All asking where she was. She flinched when she heard a banging sound get closer to her side of the hall, like someone was beating in lockers.

_Oh people get jealous_

_When I'm skatin' on Daytons_

_And that's like Freddy Kruger hatin' on Jason_

_That's got the funny man _

_Losin' his patience_

'_Im barricaded in bathroom in basement, sum 1 is dwn the hall . . . Guns going off, shouting, Dark'_. Brandace sent the text to all of them.

'_Can't talk on phone'_. She sent another one before turning the light off her phone. Holding it close to her chest and keeping her strength held against the door in case someone were to try to push it in.

_Leave you dead _

_In a ditch on highland and franklin_

_That's when we ride on bitches_

_You fuckin' F*got snitches_

"Move in!" Black suited armed men ran into the school. Police sirens were getting closer. The armed trucks holding their ground against two cruisers that had gotten through Hun's defense plan.

_So don't you try_

_Were packin' 9's _

_We leave you dead in ditches_

"Dammit!" Hun watched from the helicopter cam on T.V. Pounding the table hard. He set up the road blocks to keep the police out, giving Vince and his crew enough time to check the school. He wanted Vince to find the three first . . . Before Karai's Soldiers moved in.

_That's when we ride on bitches_

_You fuckin' F*got snitches_

_So don't you try _

_Were packin' 9's _

_We leave you dead in ditches_

"Where's Raph!" Leonardo said after Donatello pulled a fast turn on a yellow light. Trying to get past the traffic. "His coordinates are nearby, we should meet him exactly about . . . "

There was a loud boom ontop of the Van roof. Donatello turned into a dark over casted Alley so Michelangelo could open the back doors and Let Their brother in. Raphael had jumped from the top of the deli they passed on to the roof of the Van, leaving a dent in the top.

"Ram It Through" Raph growled at the road blocks ahead. Two cars right in the middle of the road that sent Police to find alternate routes. But this was the fastest one to the school.

"Hang on" Donatello sped up, the two cars blocking the way were sent skidding sideways, the impact causing Leonardo to faulter and Raph to catch Mikey. Donatello held his head to keep from hitting the steering wheel.

_What!?_

_Say what the FUCK!_

_Six Shooters UP_

_Now what the fuck_

_Point them UP!_

"_It's readin' it in there!"_

"_Break the door down!" _

Loud voices outside the classroom door made girls cover their mouths from screaming, one girl still crying. Bethany slid down the wall knowing what was on the other end. "Leo their at the door" She whispered, breaking down, heart pounding so hard she thought she would pass out.

_Whose down to ride?_

_Whose down to Ride?_

_Undead Pop shots_

_Were down to Die_

Brandace closed her eyes. _'I should've never left, I should've stayed with him. I could be in bed right now asleep . . . with him'_. She bit her lip to keep from shouting in surprise when she heard male voices yelling down the hall and running past, behind her door.

_Whose down to die_

_Whose down to die_

_Undead Pop Shots_

_Were bound to Ride_

Michelangelo looked out the window behind Donny's shoulder. "Dude it's totally blocked off"

"I have to take out security first, the powers already out"

"Just get me in there" Raphael growled darkly.

_Leonardo listened glancing over at his brother, phone still against his left side face listening to Bethany breathing and whispers in the background. There was loud pounding, and his heart lurched when he heard a frightened gasp. . ._

"There trying to break in!" Leonardo stood up from his crouched position. "We gotta go now!"

"Disabling Wi-fi and Security visual" Donatello moved along his tech pad as fast as he could with maximum accuracy.

_Black Hat sideways White bold L.A_

_Flat on your back _

_Leave_

_You smoked like an ashtray_

_Wig Split _

_Face Ripped_

_Nod if your listenin'_

"It's higher over this way, just follow it around"

"Their comin' in man it's too late"

Outside the school, the armored trucks were left parked with some staying to keep the Police at bay. SWAT was arriving any moment.

_Shot to the cross_

_Leave you dead _

_Like a Christian_

_Pop Pop_

_Your heart just STOPS_

_STOPS_

Kelly texted Michelangelo, he was asking her over and over where she was and that he was here.

"He's here" Kelly said worriedly. Madeline looked around. The alarm was still going off. Kelly showed her the message.

Madeline nodded, "Your coming with me" Kelly pointed at her and then to herself.

_When I just Cock, Cock_

_My Gun, Cause I shoot for fun_

_That's how the west was won_

"Move in! Search every room! And Hallway!"

_I sell an ounce then I sell two more_

_Then I come to collect_

_With my pistol 44_

_Theres some truth to that_

_About the weed or the Gat_

_You may never know_

_Just leave it at that_

"They've infiltrated" Leonardo glowered, watching the scene. Breathing hard through his nose.

Don Skidded the Van to a Halt in an alley down the street. "Stick to the tops, do not be seen" Leonardo growled. Raph threw open the door, throwing himself up on the van Running to hide behind a parked Semi.

Michelangelo twirled his chucks, ready to do some serious damage.

Donatello set off a car alarm just across the lot from them, Throwing a large broken piece of concrete, causing the distraction they needed. The loud sound of alarms going off in the four story high high school building.

_That's when we_

_That's when we_

_That's when we Ride_

'_I'm comin' to get ya'_. Raphael frowned, huffing through his nose when the Foot soldiers ran to the car that was going off. He opened the door following Mikey in, both checkin' their left and right.

Mikey narrowed his eyes, gun shots going off. "I know . . . Get em out firs'" Raph huffed. "Heh first time you ever said that" Mikey joked flipping a chuck and both taking off down opposite ends of the hall.

_That's when we _

_That's when we ride on these Bitches_

Leonardo watched from the top of a green house glass paned roof, carefull not to miss step or shift his weight. Raph and Mikey took side entrances. Donatello looked up from a row of parked cars, before jumping over them and running towards a parked Foot soldier vehicle that was left un attended.

_That's when we_

_That's when we_

_That's when we ride_

_Leonardo focused ahead, naturally leaning down . . . Breaking into a run. _

_Throwing himself at a third story window, turning with his shell and breaking it in. Pulling out his blades in rhythmic repetition. _

_The foot soldiers standing in that hallway, stared at the glass shattering on the floor, and six foot dark bleeding specter staring them down, before cutting across with two swipes, sending one screaming out the window._

_That's when we_

_That's when we ride _

_On these bitches_

**(Monster In the Closet)**

Kelly breathed out, feeling her phone vibrate. She had turned off the sound so no one could hear her.

She smiled at the text message Michelangelo left. The pounding on the door didn't stop. The voices louder.

"They're gonna get in here" Maddie scooted back with Kelly, both sliding against the wall. Past the shouting, the banging, and the alarms . . . Kelly smiled, showing Maddie the phone.

With a text message saying '_Special Delivery'_

"Open the door or we shoot through the glass!" A man dressed in black with paint around his face shouted through the door. The Teacher tried to calm a girl, hugging her close while the girl cried hysterically. The football guys getting up ready to tackle whoever came through the door.

"NO get down!" The teacher shouted. "Carlo Stop it!" Maddie shouted at the one guy she knew from class who wanted to open the door to fight them himself.

"Fuck this!" Carlo went for the door before the teacher could grab him.

_Kelly watched fearfully ready to give herself up if it would save everyone, she didn't want anyone to die because of her_.

"HO! SHIT!"

Carlo jumped when the foot soldier behind the door was pulled away, and the sound of something hitting the wall hard.

'_Phone tracker, keep on'. It was a text from Donatello. Kelly watched behind the window. _Something hitting the door hard and then sliding down. "Theres someone out there, he just took the guy out!" Carlo pointed, all of a sudden the other guys got up to go see. Kelly stood slowly while the teacher yelled at them all to sit and remain against the wall.

"We have to get out, Mikey's out there" Kelly shouted over the alarm to Maddie who nodded. "We wont die right!?" Maddie asked.

"Uhm" Kelly stopped unsure of herself.

"Alright, now or never!" Maddie shouted bolting upright, Kelly following. Madeline shoved Carlo over and pushed through the others. Opening the door.

"GET BACK HERE!" The teacher screamed for them. Getting up to chase after them. Kelly grabbed onto the back of Madeline back pack to keep up. Both girls shutting the door closed and running down the hall. Suddenly empty and quiet.

The dark left them disoriented. "Where-" Kelly put a hand over her own mouth to keep from echoing down the hall. Madeline looked around for any sign of . . .anything.

"FREEZE!" A voice shouted. Maddie Screamed involuntarily, a pair of large boots, a man holding a gun with black paint across his eyes a scope lighting up their faces.

"UGH!"

Kelly backed up to corner ready to run, or ready to freeze. A large arm out of the dark of an open class room grabbing the gun and scope.

"AH!" The man shot off a couple rounds, breaking fluorescent lighting above them. Kelly and Maddie dropped to the ground covering their heads. Kelly lifted up her eyes fast enough to see a large shell back shaped form. Michelangelo's voice.

"Like a shadow Brah!"

He threw a fist to the soldiers face, quick hits and movements she'd only seen in the glimpses of light in the dojo while he was practicing.

"Yeah, Ya like that" Michelangel's voice echoed the halls, kicking him hard and fast, bending the soldier back and sending him sliding across the floor.

Madeline watched, eyes wide. The giant form turned around, and she watched her friend run to him. He grabbed ahold of her 'You okay!?" he breathed out hard nodding and out of breath. Checking Maddie quick too before leading them both down the hallway in run behind him.

"Hey, I got Kelly and the friend that gave the pizza giftcard for Christmas" Michelangelo's voice sounded over the communication line. Donatello nodded affirmatively.

"Donny, ask if they know where Brandace is" Raphael said looking around a corner, watchin' both ways and hurrying to find any restroom signs.

"That Bathroom is two hallways down from us, at the end near the bottom of the stairwell" Madeline spoke over Mikey's blue tooth when he handed it to her. Madeline nodded, hoping she helped.

"Thanks" Donatello nodded. "You get that Raph?" Donatello pulled out the wiring from under the dash board of the Foot Soldier convoy.

"Got it" Raphael broke into a run down the hall, stopping when he heard banging and shouts. Standing against the dark part of a wall . . . slowly coming up behind three 'dead' walkin' targets.

Grabbing a soldier from behind in a team of three by his neck and putting his head against the wall, the body slumping down onto the floor. Raphael turned his angry gaze on the other two

The other two turned their scopes, on a large green entity Raphael knew they'd never seen before . . . _and he liked it_. He thought before putting the lights out on their scopes by crushing the lights in both hands. . . .

**(Diversion Necessary, Style optional)**

"Leo we have ten minutes before this place is completely surrounded by police, worried and possibly homicidal parents . . . " Donatello Spoke in to the communication. Before he left the convoy vehicle, he spotted it. Another one of those black box meters . . . that each of them is carrying . . .

"Be right there" Leonardo spoke back. Donatello felt the chill of Leo's voice just over the speaker. Whoever was in that building was going to get the full brunt of it, but first . . . Donatello chuckled before running out of the convoy, and heading to grab the Van. "Mikey get them out of there! Raph you have 8 minutes to get in and get out" Donatello warned.

**(It's a little different now)**

Brandace breathed hard, she hadn't heard anything since the running past the hall. Maybe it was clear, she could reach the end of the next hallway to the emergency exit, it lead out to the tennis courts and she could get out from there.

'What if he's already here?' She thought wondering if she should text Raph. She opened the door hiding her phone in her bra. The dark didn't hide her completely, at least she was earing black. The light of the exit sign just around the corner, red light at the end of the tunnel and the crack of sunlight under the door.

She was about to bolt when she heard something. It sounded like boot steps. She froze, hearing the sound of jangling behind her. For an instant second. An arm suddenly pulled her back around her neck, another hand clamping over her face making her scream throwing her elbow back, another soldier in front of her grabbing her arm so she could hit back and trying to lift her leg to pull her up.

"GET Off!" She screamed, echoing down the halls. She heard more boots and voices coming down the echoing hallway from the stair well. The red light only showing paint marked faced and black suits, like something out of black ops. She kicked trying to free herself. Both trying to pull her towards the stairs.

A loud angry growl penetrated the dark over the alarms. She knew that growl . . . _and he wasn't happy_.

The soldier holding her from behind was pulled back, dropping her to the ground. She pushed herself back into a door way watching the red light glow off of him. Raphael threw a gun away, bangs going off making her cover her ears.

"RRRGGHH!" Raphael's large gigantic form hit a man back, blocking a shot to his upper body, shell blocking the gun shot. His face in a dark angry scowl she'd only seen once before . . . In that alley when she ran away.

Three hard bodied hits before throwing the man through a glass door. She stood on shaky ground. Raphael turned looking at her for a split second. Voices and lights flashing from down the hallway. She watched him move in front of her pushing her against the wall and keeping her in front of him. Blocking shots.

Raphael's eyes turned before throwing his whole body into a turn his Right sai flying from his throw, right into the chest of a soldier that was shooting at them. He growled in his throat taking his other Sai and cutting up into the jugular of the other soldier that was shooting.

Raphael had him lifted off the ground, before letting the body slide off and fall to the ground on top of the other. Brandace forgot how to breathe, watching everything he did, terrifyingly perfect.

Raphael pulled his other Sai from the chest of the soldier on the ground, blood on the end of it. He pulled them both in staring down at them a moment. He turned back to her, her hair distressed, breathing hard. He heard more comin'.

"Come on" He let her grab his hand, pullin' her along behind him.

Turning the corner . . . "aw fu-" He didn't finish before he felt her pull on his arm towards the exit, picking her up over his shoulder, letting her grab around his neck, she gasped in surprise from his sudden burst. Sprinting hard towards the exit sign doors at the end of the hall, scopes and bullets following his steps, he felt one chip his shell. Ducking his head before turning to push the doors open.

**(To be Reckoned With)**

Bethany closed her eyes, begging for this not to be real. The glass was broken, and Mr. Arelli tried to keep as many students behind him as he could. The foot ball guys moved the desks in front to block any bullet spray.

'_I can't move'_ Bethany thought feeling trapped to the wall. She saw the gun point into the room before a black gloved hand reached in and pulled on the handle from the broken window rectangle in the door after shooting in the glass. Everyone screamed and ducked down onto the floor.

She felt her heart want to give out, suddenly thinking about jumping out the window. But not moving a muscle, or making a sound. The gloved hand and arm pulling at the handle, some girls screaming.

"BOARD IT UP!" A couple of the guys grabbed a desk putting It in front of the glass pane, one tall kid with black hair and freckles kicked at the hand. The arm disappeared and a gun was pushed through and shot off into the class room. Bethany screamed holding herself. A smoke bomb was thrown through the glass, going off. Everyone standing in panic, smoke floating into the air and around them on the floor. They were going to be smoked out of the room.

"Open the window!"

"Troy MCARTY GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Mr. Arelli reached for the tall kid pulling him back and throwing him behind with the others. The arm reached in again after the screaming, Bethany watched the arm suddenly . . . Stop

Gun shots were fired, she could see the light flash behind the door. Passed the screaming, the smoke. She saw movement through the broken glass.

Ignoring everyone else, she walked towards the door, The alarm had stopped.

Past the smoke, she coughed reaching the handle, the arm still dangling above it, as if hanging dead. She slowly shoved on the door, something like a heavy body moving back. She pushed it back.

"Leo" She whispered looking around, the smoke clearing out and following her.

The sound of a man falling with a choking sound, and the shing of blades. Familiar . . . There he stood.

Leonardo stood in front of the fallen bodies, lining the hallway. Four of them.

"Leo" She choked out, letting her self sob it . . .

His form turned quickly, reaching for her. She noticed cuts on his hands, and a blood smear he left on her front forearm when he pulled her to him.

"Were leaving" She followed those eyes towards the stairs. He ran ahead of her, using his one hand to keep her back when they reached a hallway, Looking around. She looked up his arm, a dragged cut that was bleeding. His expression and body language completely in fight mode.

"Your bleeding" She whispered. Not sure if he heard her, if he did he ignored it.

"Sprint to the door on my count . . . I'll follow you" Leonardo didn't even look at her. She saw the door at the end of the hallway.

She saw the Van at the end of the hallway on the street, pulling up. People running and police flying around the building.

"Go" He said directly, she hesitated.

"NOW" he yelled at her. She broke into a fast sprint, shoving the doors open and heading towards the Van. Her hair flying behind her. The sun breaking onto her face and skin, She saw the Cowabunga carl Van, the side door opened a little, dark inside, she literally almost flew in and fell. Michelangelo caught her halfway. She turned before being lurched sideways when Donatello threw the Van into drive.

"What about him!" She shouted looking out the door.

"You're okay!" Kelly got down on her knees and hugged Bethany. Madeline was in here too, Brandace was sitting on the seat holding her head in her hands.

Leonardo watched Donny take off. Breaking off down the hallway in a sprint, pulling his blade and hitting the fire alarm dead on. The sprinklers coming on, breaking out into the parking lot. Raph's arm ducked down from the top of the doorway top pulling him up. Leonardo and Raph took off in a dead run to the greenhouse glass top. Raph cracked Glass on impact, Leonardo slid so as to not to. Raphael turned back to look. Firetrucks, Police, and people running out of the building. The sun still high in the sky. Leonardo sheathed his blades, Raph turning to take off.

"Were Done Here" Leonardo repeated into the communication head set.

Mikey smirked, watching Donatello raise his tablet executing a code of some kind.

The Foot clan was retreating, running for their vehicles with Police fire chasing after them.

2-0-1-2-3-8-1 . . .

The soldiers thrust open the doors of the convoy, only to be blown back by the explosion. Donatello and Mikey fist bumped, the convoy blown sky high. SWAT circling the building and going in.

Leonardo watched the fire blaze up in a ball . . . the smoke against the sun.

_The shredder isn't the only one who can give glimpses of what he can do._

Leonardo thought turning to break after Raph.

**(I'm officially counting Tally's for the Reviewer award) Any last minute ones are accepted for this chapter only. **

**See you next time ;) **


	62. Broken till Dawn

**(Traumatic Tendencies)**

_Everything was going so fast . . _

Casey and April did a 360 back to April's apartment.

"April We found them, were coordinating with you to the apartment". Donatello called to tell them they came and got us. _Bethany looked around past the cars that were flying by the Vans windows. She sat on the floor, she didn't want to move. Glancing up, Mikey was in the back while Donatello had put on the Cowabunga Carl head, driving insanely fast, causing the van to jolt whichever way, sending her back and forth hanging onto the seat._ _Kelly let Mikey hold her hand pulling her close to him, everyone could see how afraid he was for her. Bethany held herself feeling somewhat left out. _

"_Mom, I'm okay. I made it out and Kelly's Mom came and got us. I promise I'm safe, please don't cry, I'm okay" _

_Bethany overheard Madeline's phone conversation with her own mother. Bethany looked up at the blue sky wondering if the world knew what was going on right now, and if the sky was ignoring her too. So blue and perfect, like today would've been nice. She glanced up from under her mostly blonde ringlets. . . Brandace was still holding her head in her hands, not moving or saying anything. Bethany felt a pain in her chest, if she could she'd call her mom to let her know she was okay. . . But mom doesn't even know where I am, or what kind of trouble I'm in . . . and the massacre that just happened with me only moments away from it. _

"_Were five minutes away, Leo and Raph are coordinating with April and Casey". _Now Don was talking to someone else, probably Master Splinter. Who was at home probably worried at home, having to rely on the news media for updates.

'_The glass, and those cuts all over his arms'. Her thoughts flashed back to Leonardo, holding her arms and seeing a blood smear on her skin from his hands. _

_She had the urge to want to clean them and make him understand she didn't mean to not run when he told her too. Not that it mattered now. It was so typical she'd be worried if he was angry with her or not rather than trapped in the situation at hand like everyone else. _

**(After Shock)**

"Oh my – " April breathed out a hard shaky breath. April instantly pulled in Kelly for a hug. Leonardo and Raphael were already inside. Casey was standing with them, obviously furious and worried at the same time. All of them standing up when they walked in.

Mikey let go of Kelly, April pulled Bethany for a hug, thankful they were all okay_. It was all over the news, and the T.V in the background showing exactly what they just left. People running in terror, shots being fired, several people were killed. Bethany felt her eyes water putting a hand in front of her face._

Master Splinter was waiting back home, Leonardo was on the phone with him.

"They're safe . . . We'll come back as soon as it's dark" _Leonardo watched the scene unfold in front of him while he was talking with Sensei. Bethany watched the screen a moment, eyes watering when the scene of bodies covered in sheet were being wheeled out by police and ambulance responders. Bethany put a hand over her mouth covering herself, April pulled her in holding both girls and hugging them. _

Michelangelo pulled all three young women in a hug, hugging April who was hugging Kelly and Bethany. Brandace walked instantly in front of the T.V, watching with a pained expression.

"Are you okay? Take slow deep breaths" Donatello instructed Maddie who was watching the screen and trying not to hyperventilate. Madeline flinched from him, not used to the contact. She sniffled trying to breathe. Donatello looked over at April who watched, still holding a crying Bethany on the couch. Donatello gently put a hand on Madeline's back, helping her calm down. Maddie wasn't panicking, only a little indifferent towards him at first.

"Sorry I- I'm just not used to . . . _You_ yet" She admitted letting him help her. The intellectual turtle gave a slight smirk "Well under the circumstances I'd say your handling it exceptionally well" Donatello attempted social conversation, her wary watch of him turned into a small smirk at his joke attempt. She looked down trying to breathe evenly, after taking in his dark eyes and kind, green curved, smile.

Raphael watched Brandace stand and watch the T.V. Hold her arms and stand, staring cold at the screen. Her expression broke a little, pulling her mouth in and holding back the dam wall building up, when she saw the ambulances pull out body bags on the screen and re-runs of the explosion of the truck from a helicopter view.

"Were safe" Leonardo said watching the screen, no giant turtle sightings in any of the news feeds, or signs of them on screen. The helicopter was his greatest worry, aerial visual could've been their downfall.

Raphael watched those green eyes stare hard at the screen, even when they were watering up. She shook her head walking fast, past everyone else to get out of the room. He suddenly stood up, instant reaction. Gripping and re-gripping his fists watching her go.

"I'm sorry" Bethany broke out sobbing harder, April's own eyes watering, holding Bethany and smoothing her hair trying to tell her in a soft spoken tone that it was okay now, and that they were safe.

Casey Jones paced in front of the T.V. _He was a dangerous mix of pissed off, furious, and just an hour ago he actually got scared. He crossed his arms, upset, watching April hug Bethany. Kelly hug onto Mikey, and Leo walk through the kitchen, arms all bloody. "Dammit" Casey had to walk away, April froze after Casey threw his bag across the room. _

_He had four traumatized girls, and an upset fiancé in his living room. And he felt so damn useless about it. _

"You should clean that up bro, you'll drip on the carpet" Casey said to Leonardo who looked his hands over. Bethany glanced over, April still holding her. Her wet red eyes looking over at Leonardo who immediately noticed. Without saying anything, the blue masked turtle strode out of the room silently to the kitchen. Bethany let her face fall back on April's shoulder.

"Better?" Donatello asked, concerned dark eyes gave a considerate smile. Madeline looked up nodding, looking him over closely. He wore a mask over his eyes in a knot around his head, purple, worn out slightly. He had tech gear at his side and a blue tooth head set. It was the strangest thing, in yet he made it look so average as if he wore all that stuff every day. A large staff she knew was his setting by the table near them.

"Thank you" She whispered to him, grateful for him being kind to her, under the circumstances. Donatello the turtle, gave her a humble smile back.

"My Mom's coming to get me" Madeline looked over at April who nodded. "I'll walk ya downstairs" Casey offered, doing something to help out, _and if that meant explainin' to this girls parents that they picked her up, then he could do that. April already had her hands full, he eyed April still holding a very upset Bethany._

"Thankyou . . . " Maddie turned to Donatello again, surprised by the sincerity of it. The blonde haired light hazel eyed Madeline Hasher gave her best light sad smile.

"You're . . . welcome" He gave his best back, under the awkward circumstances.

"You wanna go?" Mikey asked Kelly who just nodded quietly. Michelangelo gave Donny and Raph a nod, standing up and walking Kelly out of the living room, but not before Kelly and Madeline hugged.

"I wouldn't of gone through that with anyone but you, you know" Maddie whispered. Kelly nodded into her friends shoulder before Mikey gave Maddie a sad shrug and smile. "Uh, see ya round'" Michelangelo nodded, making Madeline feel somewhat apart of what was going on here.

"Were gonna go lay down for a while" Mikey explained to everyone else, keeping an arm around Kelly towards the guest room. While Madeline left, taking one last glance at Bethany and seeing as Brandace had left, she figured it was best she made her exit too.

"Where's Brandace?" April looked around.

"It's okay, she went to the bedroom babe" Casey quickly calmed down April who was one female short and panicked. He kissed his fiancé on the forehead and jogged down the steps downstairs to the store, to meet with Maddie's parents, shutting the door behind him.

Leonardo listened to the after trauma in the living room. _As if the news wasn't enough, a screen that leaked into their home frequently. But now it was brought home with them._ The crying coming from the couch made him grip the sink letting the water sting the glass cuts. His eyes staring out the kitchen window outside to the street. Sirens barely making it past the windows . . .

Clenching his eyes closed he heard Raph come in, they both exchanged a silent look, for no real reason. Raph walked down the hall after a moment, while he turned back to the sink, watching the leftover stains rinse off and red flow down the drain.

**(Inconsolable) **

Michelangelo turned after closing the door, his eyes glanced down concerned. Kelly had laid down not saying anything. She closed her eyes, before opening them slowly. She looked straight up at him, her face breaking in before hiding into her pillow. She shook her head fighting it_, She always said she didn't like to cry. Even though he remembered tellin' her that it was okay and that she had personal V.I.P access to his shoulder whenever she wanted. Michelangelo sat on the bed, rubbin' her side and givin' her the best smile he could. She smirked back shaking her head, he knew it wasn't workin_. "Hey" He moved to lay down next to her, she turned instantly and clung to him. _Surprised by her pull he hugged around her, closing his eyes and letting_ _her pull_. "I'm just . . . happy your safe, and that everyone else is safe because I thought . . .(Sniffle) I thought it was gonna get really bad and . . . next time it could you know?" Kelly started sniffling, _dudette was fighting off the tears hard_.

"It's okay babe, I got you . . . " He whispered it again, holding onto her. _They could hear the sirens flying past their street, and far off out into the city. Michelangelo frowned, he wanted to protect her from all that . . . and he could've almost lost her today. Smoothing her hair with one hand holding her to him and using the other to keep her there. Her arms pulled around his neck like dudette never_ _wanted to let go._

"It's okay" He whispered into her hair. Blue eyes flashing still holding her, staring hard, ahead at the wall, then looking back down softer at the girl who was clinging onto him, scared. _If he was honest, and yeah, even someone with his mad skills and wicked baddage could admit, today he got scared too._ _Scared if he didn't get there fast enough what would've happened, if they found her. Scared if somethin' happened to one of his bro's when they had to split up like that. Scared if someone got taken and no one could get to them or something. Leo said they were at Bethany's class room door when he got to her, dudes were trying to break through the glass and started throwing smoke bombs. Raph took out twice as many guys tryin' to get to where Brandace was hangin' out at in the basement place, she was hidin' in a bathroom or somethin . . . dudette left the bathroom and was about to get chick-napped if Raph hadn't of found em' first. Dude was he ticked . . . Last time he saw Raph that mad was when Master Splinter went missin' when they were fifteen and the foot had him. _

'_Now he had a scared dudette clingin to him like she was afraid he'd leave'. _

Michelangelo let go a minute to pull the covers up better over them.

"You're-not-allowed . . . To let go" She sniffled a little clutching around his neck like she was afraid of him leavin' her.

"Absolutely" He agreed with a soft whisper into her hair. Green arms extended around her underneath and over protectively . . . '_No way, I'm letting this happen to her again_' Michelangelo promised. "

**(Hard Throats)**

"Madeline-"

_Madeline Hashers mother, who looked like an exact older sister to real thing rushed into the store, holding her daughter right there in front of the counter. Casey Jones opened the door for the man comin' inside, guessin' he was her Dad_.

"I'm okay, I promise" Madeline hugged her mother who was near about to tears.

"Uh I can get ya tissues or somethin" Casey offered quietly. _The man wore a three piece, must be a banker or lawyer or something._

"That wont be necessary, but . . . I'm assuming you're the . . ." The father halted.

"uh, Step . . .dad, stepdad" Casey Jones coughed figuring _why the hell not so that's what he was goin' with. _

"Is your wife around, I'd like to thank her" Madeline's Mother still holding Maddie looked at the vigilante with glossy wet crying eyes.

"She's upstairs with the girls, they're still pretty upset . . . about the whole . . . situation" Casey Jones explained nodding.

"_Thankyou" Her father gave him a sincere firm handshake, guy looked like he was gonna burst into tears too, Casey secretly hoped he wouldn't. Five cryin' females and one dude was just way too much but . . . The man was a father, so he could understand. Bein' around girls all the time has really done a number on his emotional patience. Casey Jones grudgingly admitted to himself. _

"Absolutely no problem, wouldn't have done it any other way" _Casey Jones said nodding, holding the door open for them. The mother taking Madeline to the car. The blonde looking back inside a moment and smiling at him gently. _

Casey watched them drive off down the street before lockin' the store up_. No one needed antiques today, and if they did they could wait._

**(Can't face the thought)**

"This is the perfect time to go after em'"

"We're not doing anything until we get Sensei's blessing"

Raph and Leo rounded on each other, Alpha male tension . . . again. Gold eyes glared into slightly darker hazel ones that didn't flinch. This personal stare down having' been perfected for years.

Casey Jones drank down a beer_, it wasn't even cold_. April was on the couch, half asleep. Mikey came back out after he got Kelly to go to sleep on her own. Donatello had to go in and get Mikey to come out for a little _'family'_ meeting. _Raph had been riled up all evening, this was the perfect time to go after them, and find out their new 'dragon den'. The news was still just piecin' together what happened today, it was national news. Even the president was gonna speak about it later in an address to the uproar of parents sayin' there's not enough security in the schools. Course . . . Casey wasn't gonna argue on that one, he'd skipped enough class back in his day to know, and they didn't make it hard for him either. He and he's friends would ditch third period, come back seventh to catch the bus. _

Raphael flexed his massive green arms and shook his head around in agitation.

"Do you think we should take them back first" Leonardo asked April directly for her opinion. _She'd gotten up after she managed to get Bethany to fall asleep, exhausted after an hour and a half of cryin'. Casey twitched in irritation, he hated that, when girls cried and there wasn't anythin' he could do about it. _

"I don't know, their pretty exhausted but . . . The important thing is that they feel safe and I think taking them home would help" April nodded. Leonardo gave a nod and Donatello pointed volunteering to go start the Van.

Raphaels' hands flexed staring out the window a moment. "You're just itchin' for another fight" _Casey wasn't jokin' it was an obvious statement, Raph looked like he could do battle way more than the taste he got today._

"Donny put a locator bug on one of the trucks before we blew the big one sky high . . . It could take us right to em'" Raphael tilted his head low, reaching to open the window and lift it upwards, the cold winter air blowing in.

"We'll take them home . . . you and Don go ahead. Mikey and I will drop them off" Leonardo said quietly to Raph, _almost giving the guy permission_. _Casey Jones chuckled downing the rest of the can._

_Not that he could blame Leo for lettin' him go ahead, Raph looked freakin' antsy as hell, tryin' to crack his knuckles every five seconds, glaring out the window or at the T.V. Checkin' on everyone, and when he wasn't playin' apprehensive love struck vigilante with Brandace sleepin' in the main bed room, every twenty minutes, checkin' on her . . . But not talkin' to her . . . pitiful, He was playin' guard dog watchin' the windows, or out up on the roof for an hour at a time until now. _

"Let's get them in the Van" Leo nodded to Mikey before turning to the couch. He put a hand on Bethany's arm and shoulder, curling inwards under a blanket. Her eyes flashed open and she sat upwards immediately.

"It's okay, It's just me . . . We're taking you home". Leonardo said keeping the blanket around her, April didn't mind if they used it. Bethany drowsily looked around, but then shrank back from him when he extended himself to help her up. She closed her eyes, the exhaustion of today clearly written in her eyes. As if any moment she'd break down again.

"I forgot my stuff at school" She said suddenly looking around. Leonardo nodded, knowing she was certainly out of it at the moment.

"That's alright, there's no school tomorrow . . . You can sleep in" He waited until she softened her defiance towards him. "I'm tired" She put a hand to her head.

"That's alright too" He whispered picking her up from the couch, putting her left arm around his neck, the other around, head on his shoulder. Bethany went slack once he had ahold of her. Leonardo carried Bethany down the stairs carefully, listening for anything. "Are you coming?" Leonardo whispered, still holding Bethany in the blanket to himself, Casey Jones slipping down the stairs around him to open the door.

"I'll meet ya there" Casey said holding open the back alley door. Leonardo slipped out feeling the cold bite at him, the blanket covering most of his front, and a very warm and tired Bethany fishers. Kelly came out with Mikey ushering her to the Van. Brandace walked out by herself, holding her arms. Donatello gave a wave from the roof. Leonardo looked up to See Raph look down at them. _They were going ahead . . . _

"Let's get them to Splinter" Leonardo said letting Michelangelo drive.

Donatello watched the Van drive down the corner, make a right and then out of sight. He pulled out his tech tab, pulling up the App that was connected to the GPS tracking bug he put on the Truck, whether it was a foot clan designated driving vehicle or a purple dragon's wheels he wasn't for sure. "-But I do know that they are precisely 58 minutes from here, and that's traffic depending".

"No red lights where were goin'" Raph whispered sniffling from the cold. His large green form turned before hearing a can get tossed.

"Assisting?" Donatello asked the hockey masked Casey Jones, who put his mask on the top of his head, throwing on a hooded sweatshirt and knee pads. His sports bag across his back. Casey Jones belched before shrugging and putting his mask down. Their breaths visible from the cold, the lights out in the distance.

"We aint stoppin' if you slow us up Jones" Raphael growled.

"Don't worry 'bout me" Casey said tapping Raphael on the shell with a baseball bat lightly. Raph stared out into the distance. Donatello brought up the GPS on google maps . . . "Looks like were headed downtown west, boys . . ." Donatello said shaking himself and breathing out hard before breaking into a run, wishing he'd grabbed winter gear beforehand.

"You gonna be okay man?" Casey asked Raph, before climbing down the ladder to the ground level, he'd run on the street and follow them that way.

Raph didn't answer, just looked at him and then broke into a run pounding after Donny to clear the next roof. Casey Jones put his mask away to start runnin', shakin' his head.

"_I got news for you lover boy! It don't get any easier on out from here_!" Casey Jones shouted from below making the dark green hulking turtle stop mid run to look down, glaring, and shake his head growling.

"What did he say?" Donatello asked letting Raph catch up.

"Nothin" Raphael growled lowly running past to make Donatello catch up to him instead.

**(Small Blessings)**

Master Splinter walked towards the door a little faster when he heard the entrance open. Leonardo entered first, holding Bethany wrapped in a blanket.

"Were is Raphael and Donatello?" Master Splinter asked.

"Don put a locating bug inside one of the trucks, it could lead us to them" Leonardo stopped breathing out hard and slow but attempting stealth and quiet reserve for the sake of the woman he carried, still holding onto him.

"I'll take her first father" Leonardo nodded before Master Splinter agreed motioning with his arm to take Bethany to rest.

"I don't want you to go" Kelly said, eyes glistening up. She was smiling, dudette was really trying to hide it. Michelangelo looked at her feeling totally guilty. Looking up at him from the couch. He bent on one knee to hug her, she grabbed around his neck. Master Splinter frowned, a sad expression watching before placing a hand on Kelly's shoulder.

"Hey when I get back we'll get to sleep in and stuff cause . . . I doubt you're gonna have school tomorrow . . . or the next day . . . and y'know maybe the week?" Michelangelo smirked rambling on after thinking about it, making her laugh.

"Be safe" She whispered before letting go reluctantly. A supportive clawed hand on her shoulder told her it was okay. Mikey put a hand under her chin quick and smirking that 'It's gonna be okay' smirk he gave her when he had to leave at night and wouldn't be back until late, late.  
>"Get to your brothers" Master Splinter said before Mikey nodded running back out the entrance way.<p>

Leonardo turned the corner down the marble hall.

"I'm sorry . . . " She said , her voice coated in sadness with a drowsy effect. Her hand lax around his neck, eyes barely open.

He was perplexed a moment and stopped mid hallway.

"You did nothing to be apologetic for". His voice a little harder than it meant to be, and that caused her to tense In his arms. Her eyes welled up again, glistening with tears that were about to come.

"For not running when you told me to" She said before a sniffle ended the sentence and cut her off.

He stopped at her door before looking down a moment, and then walking past it. Bethany gripped around his neck more, confused that he was going to his room and didn't just drop her off at her own.

Pushing his own door open with his side shoulder, and walking over to his bed lowering her onto it gently. Bethany let go, and in the dark he could make out her trying to make herself smaller by bringing her knees up a little, hand over eyes trying to wipe away any evidence he would see.

She could only make out his perfect outline in the light from the hall against himself in the dark. Until he reached behind her and turned on a warm glowing lamp. That massive green form, and those focused eyes were on her now, making her look away and wipe her face with her sleeve.

"You did nothing wrong . . . and no one is angry with you" He admitted, those focused serious eyes softened slightly making that feeling in her chest want to implode. She looked down from his gaze. His larger form and an uncertain hand pulled white and worn covers up to her lap.

Leonardo lost breath a moment, when Bethany suddenly sat up on her knees and hugged around his neck tightly, she was hugging him. His expression surprised, and it took him a moment to respond, before closing his eyes and pulling her into his own. "It's not fair" She sniffed lightly, talking onto his chest.

"A lot of things aren't at first . . . But that's going to change. The scale will balance out if not, more in our favor".

"Why's that?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. He could tell after today's events she might feel some sort of hopelessness of their situation. He softened his tone, her still hugging onto him.

"Because I'm going to do what I can to make sure it turns out that way . . . that . . . and Raph is really really angry" Leonardo joked the last part into a whisper to make her laugh. His sly smile attached making her stop her crying, and shake her head smiling, looking down from him after he let go. "And . . . He's not the only one" He added. She bit her lip, realizing she didn't fully acknowledge just how upset Leonardo would be, and that he wasn't upset with her but the situation that put them both in danger today.

"Master Splinter will be here . . . You should rest" He said pulling the covers over her again after she laid down, her eyes following him after he tucked her in, hand letting off her side. They both let go of each other's watch of the other, Bethany breathed out slow. Leonardo walked dominantly from the room, to catch up to Michelangelo.

Master Splinter was still with Kelly on the couch, both watching the news and talking. "We'll be back before dawn" Leonardo exchanged a bow with Splinter before leaving.

**(Adema: Immortal)**

'_It appears to be a gang related incident involving two separate factions. The police have made two arrests and have made the horrific discovery of a story of two separate gangs having used this public high school, as their battle grounds'. _

The pictures of two of Vince's infiltration crew were on screen, mug shots. Purple dragon collared. The media thought this fight was two different organizations having a shoot out over somethin' as petty as a high school. Hun let that little rumor slip out to a friend they had in communications, to get everybody to think this was two bulls in a ring and not a man hunt for students. Somethin' this big made it into the ears of a friend working in editing at the New York Times, and then it spread. New York, what a place. Duncan thought watching Hun throw a table over.

The foot clan had dead men . . . But none of them were arrested. Vince's crew on the other hand, lost two guys, and if Hun sent a lawyer to them now it'd be more than just heat comin' down on them for association.

"RRRGHHHH!" Hun kicked a chair across the room, breaking a couple shot glasses onto the floor. Duncan lit a cigar waiting until Hun was done.

IF the media caught on that this was a hunt, they'd have the students on lock down, and the NYPD would be questioning every student . . . which mean they'd find the three first. Hun had to make it look like the Foot clan, terrorist organization, and a New York City Street gang had it out in an all out public brawl for territory.

'_An anonymous informant came forward with information, supposedly from one of the opposing gangs known as the Purple dragons. The public schools, a well known place for recruitment of gang youth, was inhabited by these two students, and possibly more to follow. The terrorist organization has not had youth sighted in any of the attacks, leaving police to question whether this East High public high school was a possible focal point for future recruitment, leaving this a bloody gang war –'_

Duncan jumped when the door slammed open. She swiftly threw the doors open raising her arm and throwing Duncan to the ground after he moved to get by Hun.

"You interfered" . . . Karai glared lowly at Hun no matter how much taller he was than her Duncan figured the bitch's glare could compare to that of Medusa. Duncan wiped his chin checking for blood after his face hit the side of the table Hun had flipped over.

"How convenient for you to place the blame on four of my guys Karai . . .When you had an Army at your disposal! . . . You bury those ten men yet? or are you waiting on a more accurate body count . . . I bet daddy's real pleased". Hun glared back staring down at her, literally.

_Let's Fight!_

Duncan stood after Greg and Al ran into the room. "Hun"

Greg halted putting a hand in front of Al to stop him, Duncan had a hand up on the floor to tell them to back off.

Karai glared and looked as if she was about to make a move on Hun when someone else walked in, out of the dark of the hallway. Hun reflexed back, Karai turned in surprise to the low dark demand.

_Were Face to Face_

_Loyalty is what _

_I need to see_

_From you_

"_**Yame" **_

He wore a robe with a hood. . . Bandages could still be seen.

"Father" Karai halted backing away while her right and left hand soldiers bent to their knees.

"Master" Hun lowered his head and glared at Duncan to get off the floor. Duncan went over to Greg and Al, Al just flabbergasted starin' at the guy. This man who New York thought was dead.

"**You both have failed today"**

_You're insecure_

_I can see the fear that breeds_

_In your heart_

"We found resonance signatures at the site . . . They were there"

"**Did you're men see their faces?" **

Karai waited a moment before answering clearly "No . . ."

"**You're men are poorly trained . . . This opportunity has passed . . . You may never receive a chance like this again.." **

He walked past all of them slowly, making Al swallow nervously. Greg kept himself in the back, the more invisible they made themselves the safer they'd be. This wasn't just usual business anymore. Greg watched this man . . . His feet were bandaged, walking across the cold floor barefoot. He wore a shiny black robe and spoke to them as if he owned them. Hun didn't even lift his head , makin' Greg second guess comin' out tonight, even when Duncan pleaded his ass over the phone.

_Where will you Run_

_Where will you Hide_

"**In yet, you two stand and quarrel . . . like children . . . When this opportunity has gone to waste. . ."**

The moon was glowing out over the city tonight, a cold reminder that winter was still here. "We will not be able to press an attack on the site again. They will be heavily guarded for months". Karai explained not looking up at the figure of her father in front of the glass watching the moon over the city.

"**You went for a direct offensive attack, although orchestrated . . . perfectly. You failed . . . **

_I see the blood _

_Drip from your eyes_

_Who will survive_

_Lets get It on_

_And we'll_

_FIGHT_

"**You have men who are students at the school . . . They are careless and show no subtlety, or skill"** . The low voice was directed at Hun now, making Duncan nervous. The black glittering eyes watching upwards at the night sky, his reflection from the light showed eyes that glittered like a shark, soul less and black. But a pale white face covered in bandages under that dark hooded silk black kimono robe.

_I know who you are_

_The Leader of our souls_

_You can't kill me_

_I'm immortal_

Donatello looked over in the dark, his breath visible in front of him. Adjusting his specs a moment, peering into the glass. No lights, and no signs of anyone present as far as his scanner could see with heat detection.

"Clear" He whispered loudly. Leonardo emerged from his place behind Michelangelo and Raph. "Quietly" He signaled in a whisper while Donatello creaked open the window he pushed open with his Bo staff at the base.

"Jackpot" Casey Jones said looking around, his voice echoed quietly in the store house.

_I'm not afraid to die_

_My soul will travel on_

_You can't kill me_

_I'm immortal_

It was a medium sized store house out on the lower west side, six garage door entry and sunroof. "They store the vehicles here, these were the ones from today" Donatello said approaching one that made his tech tab beep, and signal the GPS with a checkered flag symbol on the screen.

_Immortal _

_Immortal_

"Keep your guard up, be sure no one's here" Leonardo gestured silently before slipping behind his brothers and turning to re-check the main entrance.

"OH LUCY I'm HOME!" Casey Jones said in a sing song voice, arms thrown out wide.

_I need the rush_

Everyone froze in surprise or in Michelangelo's case, jumped. Mikey accidentally broke off a side door mirror after he was playing with it, adjusting it back and forth. Casey' Jones' voice echoed off the walls, silence followed after the sound of the mirror hitting the concrete gave it's final echo.

"Casey!" Leonardo barked back quietly, eyes narrowed.

_Theres no where you can hide_

_Before you die_

Casey Jones smiled "This is a nice SUV . . ." He stopped in front of one in particular on their left, nodding as if admiring it's detail. Donatello was going passed the rows of vehicles with his tech tab to collect data. Raph watching Casey take out his sledge hammer from his sports bag.

"RrRrghhhH!" Casey Jones threw his sledge back and forced a giant crash of the front drivers side window, breaking the glass.

_Why wont you face me?_

_I can see the fear that's in_

_Your eyes_

"Ya go after innocent girls . . .RGUUGHHHH!"

Casey Jones threw down another smashing in all the windows and then popping the hood open from the inside.

Donatello quirked and eyebrow, Michelangelo and Don waiting to see what Leo was going to say about this . . .

_Where will you run_

_Where will you hide_

_I see the blood drip from your eyes_

"Find what you can, destroy the vehicles, it'll set them back" Leonardo said taking out his own sword, pausing a moment and throwing an attack at a front left tire, causing it to deflate.

"_UGH_!" Raphael jumped from the top of a rafter onto the top of a car, crashing in the roof and breaking the front window glass. Donatello had Raph break open the doors, to search inside for anything that might be of use or have information

_Who will survive_

_Let's get it on_

_And we'll_

_FIGHT_

"_There's more of these here . . . I already took one earlier today . . ." Donatello held up a black box meter. It was familiar, Leonardo remembered the soldiers holding it on the video surveillance out by Grand Central and the Tennis club parking lot. _

"Get rid of it" Raphael said lowly turning around and punching in a side window, reaching in his large hand to pull up and unlock it. Leonardo agreed, nodding solemnly before turning to slash another tire.

_I know who you are_

_The leader of our souls_

_You can't kill me_

_I'm immortal_

"**What good is to hold the reigns if the horse does not know how to take direction . . . You neglected to tighten your hold, and see to your stables". **

Karai watched her father pull the hood back from his now balded skull unwrapping his head. His eyes staring straight forward at the City lights.

"**It is time , this city remembered . . . This face it burned . . . this body it consumed". **

_I'm not afraid to die_

_My soul will travel on_

_You can't kill me_

_I'm Immortal_

"Father" Karai stood from her position. Hun watched with his head lowered.

"**I have let them know peace . . . I have given them the illusion of peace". **

_Where will you run?_

_Where will you Hide?_

Karai looked down while Hun's face stared shocked with horrified eyes. Her father turned around, staring them down, and letting the bandages fall to the floor. Pulling the ones from his hands. No burn body suit, and no more bandages. A used to be pale smooth appearance now burned into rough red and pink flesh.

_Where will you run_

_Where will you hide_

The same soul less eyes glittered back, merciless. **"They have known battle, but haven't even truly tasted war . . .". **

_Lets FIGHT!_

"_Oh Daisy , Daisy give me your answer Do!"_ Casey Jones started singing, twirling in a circle with his baseball bat, smashing in windows and destroying components under the hood, pulling hoses and fuel caps, before smashing in everything he saw_. "I'm half CRAZY over the love of youuuuu_!" He sang loudly and still before turning to Raphael and pointing at the unamused behemoth turtle.

Raphael just watched Casey act like a psychopath, before stepping down and crushing a black box meter, one of the last ones they found in the trucks.

"_It wont BE a stylish Marriage . . ."_ Casey stopped in front of one untouched truck in particular, _"I can't afford a carriage_" He sang lowly as if on stage and motioning to the vehicle.

"_But You'll look sweet upon a seat . . . of a bicycle built for TWOoooooO!_!". Casey Jones got into the front seat of an open one, starting it up and driving it forward to crash into the one in front of it. "INCOMING!" He shouted backing it up to crash into the back of another. "He's insane" Leonardo shook his head.

"Aprils' marrying that" Donatello pointed out before giving everything one last look around.

_I know who you are_

_The leader of our souls_

"_Master Shredder-I" Hun paused when he felt his phone vibrate in his left front pocket. His master stared his down now, a burned scarred face, only adding the effect of what this man could do. _

_Karai watched Hun Falter, staring out the window and then watching her father eye hun, like a hawk would a mouse. _

_You can't kill me_

_I'm immortal_

"There's no signs of life here, except us . . . and whatever you call that" Donatello motioned to Casey who was jumping up and down on a car hood. Leonardo looked around.

"Ya go messin' with three innocent girls . . . on my streets!" Casey Jones broke off a side mirror with his boot. Before turning to break off the other with his hockey stick. "Make my girlfriend cry? RUGHHHH!"

_I'm not afraid to die_

_My soul will travel on_

Leonardo's brothers stood by him just as Casey took the gas cans and threw the last of it on another vehicle after turning some of them on, stereo's blasting in some of them, engines running. Leonardo waited until Casey was back by them. Hazel eyes watching the line in front of them, taking his left sword and striking at the ground hard, creating spark.

_You can't kill me_

_I'm immortal_

Enough to light up the line Casey had drawn with the fuel . . . "Time to boogie" Mikey turned to start running with his brothers. Casey pulled down his hockey mask. All five breaking into a run. "And you call me a psycho?" Casey Jones turned around looking at Leonardo as if it was a compliment.

The loud explosion caused the ground to shake, and the walls to vibrate. The cold night air hit them, making Leonardo slightly dizzy from the gasoline fume smell and then fresh air and cold hitting his senses.

The fire reflected in his eyes when he turned around. Raphael turned a moment to watch the explosion, the glass roof blowing sky high.

_You can't kill me_

_Immortal_

"**You have just been demoted" **

Hun flipped his phone closed, after Master Shredder turned away from him. Hun on his knees, Duncan just got the call . . . The warehouse that Hun had given her for vehicle parking and maintenance was just blown to fucking hell. Duncan watched Hun white knuckled on the floor, face contorted in rage.

_You can't kill me_

_IMMORTAL_

Karai watched her father turn back towards the city, a plume of fire off in the distance. . . Her father had just reclaimed his position. Walking on the bandages he had ripped from himself. Burned images in his vision. . . and she could see it. The Master Shredder she had seen do great and terrible things, was now pulling her back from her temporary stand in, to do those things . . . again

_You can't kill me_

_Immortal_

"**They are just having a tantrum, like children do . . ." **Karai noted the slight amusement in her father's deep, and Japanese accented, voice. He did not seem affected or disturbed in the slightest of how this loss would affect them.

"**They are going to know, very quickly, that I have returned".**

_You can't Kill Me_

**(Home at last)**

Casey Jones walked through the door, dropping his bag at the entrance way. He walked up the stairs to the apartment, April getting up from the couch and asking if he was okay before hugging him. Her red curls in his face and he didn't even mind. "Sorry it's late babe, you shouldn't've waited up for me" He said feeling a little guilty. "I just want you home" She smiled hugging him. Casey turned off the lights, following her to bed, where they both belonged.

**(Dispelling Worry)**

Master Splinter stood urgently the moment he heard his sons return home. He expected a full account of their endeavor in the morning, for now it was important that everyone rest. Unfortunate, not even soothing words could calm the anxiety and the restless, fearful energy in the home this evening. But now his sons were home, weary but they seemed victorious in their expressions.

"We're home, sensei . . . I hope we didn't worry you too much" Leonardo said sincerely.

"Or keep you up late, you should be in bed Sensei lack of sleep can escalate cases of-" Donatello was about to ramble on the health ramifications of lack of sleep.

"I am fine now that you are home my sons . . . however, there are some whose anxiety is going to take much more attentive care to recover . . ." The fatherly rat turned and his whiskers twitched slightly, looking over to the couch where Kelly was fast asleep.

"Has Bethany been up since I left?" Leonardo asked inquiring about her.

"She has not" Master Splinter confirmed, sensing his sons worry for her.

"Dude" Mikey smiled fist bumping Raph before heading off to snooze. Raph smirked, _everybody was feelin' pretty cool about takin' out foot clan transportation. But after everything that happened today, he felt way too tired like . . . Too tired to sleep, too tired to eat . . .Too pooped to poop_. Michelangelo gave Donatello a high five walkin' past . . .

"Awww" Michelangelo stopped and tilted his head crossing his arms. Weary blue eyes turned happy in awe of the scene in front of him. Kelly hadn't even left the couch since he left her there like, hours ago. She was curled up on the couch in a blanket, his blanket and spider man pillow.

"Got this" Mikey motioned to Sensei, relieving him of his duty of 'Father' shift, to take on the boyfriend shift . . ._Cause that's what he was, Mr. Kelly's boyfriend. . . and he was pretty damn proud of it. 'Course after today, he felt like he'd need more training for the position . . .'_

He knelt down beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder, moving her hair out of her face a little. She wrinkled her nose a little, makin' a cute tired face. She made a tired moan before opening her eyes and closing them again.

"Did you get the bad guys?" She asked, totally cute and tired. After a long hard day . . . He suddenly thought about how she wouldn't be here if he hadn't gotten to her in time. She raised her arms to him, waiting for him to pick her up and carry her, she was so tired it was cute. "Yeah me too" He thought out loud, he could go for a 24 hour nap.

Mikey smirked nodding, putting an arm underneath her and then her legs lifting her up and taking her to his room. "Better we blew up a car" He said talking to her on the way to his room.

"Mhm" She mumbled on his shoulder.

"_Lot_s of cars" He added, smiling and totally proud of himself . . . "Raph broke lots of windows, Leo slashed all the tires and Casey went totally _nuts_" He laughed just thinking about it. "Donny like rigged up two cars together and made the electrical like totally blow up just for fun-" . . . He kept talkin', carrying her to his bed.

_He didn't bother turning on the light, just pulled back the covers after putting her down carefully. She moved over putting an arm around his neck and laying on him when he got in. The cold sheets were too good to be true, his whole body was a desperate case for R and R. _

He hugged her close letting her hold on him tighten. Glancing down at her, he closed his eyes pulling her in for a quick tight hug. "I was worried" She whispered still sleepy. "Yeah, the vibes mutual" He joked back lightly.

_The best kinda therapy, was right here. The smell of her hair, how warm she was, cold sheets and the fact that Sensei was gonna let him sleep in to take care of his girl. . . Tomorrow, no news, no school, not that he'd let her go even if there was . . .hehe . . .Kinda sounded like Raph for a minute_. He thought smirking a little, he kissed the top of her head lightly.

**(For the Best)**

**(Demons: By Imagine Dragons)**

Raphael looked behind him on the stairs, everybody else was headin' to bed, himself included. He yawned, glancing down the hallway. The sound of something catching his attention, standin' still he didn't hear anything. Watchin' the door diagonal from his, Brandace's room. Dark under the door, she was probably asleep, at this time of night.

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see are all made of _

_Gold_

Walkin' into his room and shuttin the door, kickin' a box across the room and standin' in the center for a minute. Closin' his eyes, flashes of her face, _those usually sly teasin' green eyes were afraid_.

He clutched his blanket throwing it back off the bed, thinkin' about how they had their hands on her. _Both liftin' her up and pullin' her towards the stairs kickin' and screamin._ Raphael hit a pillow fluffing it in irritation. Layin' sideways against the wall with a hand under his head

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the bloods run stale_

_Her muffled scream echoing to him down the hallway_.

_What really got him was how quiet she was when he got 'er to the van, and how bad he felt . . . Like she looked at him, when he wasn't comin' in with her. Like she was about to cry or somethin'. Those green eyes that looked so hurt to him. _

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the Beast Inside_

_There's no where we can hide_

_He wasn't even sure if she was gonna talk to him ever again. She had to watch him do somethin' she shouldn't've of had to. That what he did was always a last resort. Sensei would never approve killin' somebody unless it was the last choice to make . . . But that came too easy today. _

Raphael put a hand to his face this time not movin' it down.

_Just last night he had her laughin' in the kitchen, makin' dinner and watchin' hockey together on the couch. _

_Now he wouldn't be surprised if she didn't wanna go near him after everything she had to see today. . . He didn't even hold back when he could've. Not until it was clear to get her outta there. _

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

He stared up at the ceiling, letting his hand down. _'Maybe it was for the best . . . He was a mutant turtle, she was a human . . . He was a ninja, a fighter . . . It'd only create problems later on for herself'._

_This is my Kingdom Come_

_This is my Kingdom Come_

Another sound caught his ear . . .Turnin' his head to hear it again. He coulda sworn . . . He heard it earlier but it wasn't like it was now.

Raphael raised himself straight up off the bed and out the door.

He definitely heard it, takin' two quick steps across the floor and he didn't even bother knockin'.

He didn't turn the light on, her outline in the dark was enough to see her halfway up lookin' around like she was confused and a hand over her face.

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

**(You're Invincible to Me)**

_It's where my Demons Hide_

_It's where my Demons Hide_

She gasped hard when she woke up, shooting upwards and in a daze looking around the room. Images still seen in the dark from what she hoped could only have been a nightmare.

Brandace forced her hair back, looking around and wondering how long she'd been asleep and if she'd even gotten any at all. Looking around eyes fearful, and grasping the sheet under her, hand on her forehead.

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my Demons Hide_

_It's where my Demons Hide_

Breathing hard in slow long spaced heaves. She put a hand to her forehead feeling the tingle in her hands from the pain coming from that deep unknown place in her chest and head. Eyes welling up in tears that she couldn't stop.

She sucked in a breath before letting it out, covering her face with her one hand before trying to silence it.

'_It was dark, I was walking down this really shady looking alley completely covered over, the walls were thick with grime, covered in trash and dank. The manhole cover was open at the end. She wasn't sure if it was the way down here or not. But something moved in the dark hole, something slithered. She ran away from the Alley back out into the city, it was storming again. Fear gripped her. She wanted to call but didn't have a cell phone. _

_She heard Bethany yell for her, "Brandace! Run they're coming! Get to cover!" She looked around for Beth but couldn't find her, assuming she was hiding already. There was loud glass breaking and fire ahead. Footsteps almost soldier like, coming towards her, like an army. She took off but her legs wouldn't move fast enough. Hiding in the dark of that same Alley just at the edge, looking for anything sinister that might come near her. She saw soldiers everywhere, fire in bottles being thrown at windows and people screaming. _

_The fear felt so real, gripping at her. A loud Scream, that she knew, made her take off towards it. She heard him, she heard a woman's screaming and then heard Raphael's loud echo, his anguished yell. Running over to where the fire glowing off the walls was getting bigger, she saw them surrounding him._

_Putting a hand up to her face, she saw his body on the ground. Laying face down and sprawled out, that hulking invincible form . . . dead. The soldiers were letting that slithering white creature take his body. She wanted to scream but her throat wouldn't let her. The soldiers saw her and went to keep her from stopping that disgusting slithering white creature, arms and no legs, bony and white, it's end was a disgusting white tail that was wrapping around Raphael's neck and pulling him towards the hole on the other end. She did scream, watching his body being dragged and disappear. _

_Soldiers hands grabbing her and keeping her from stopping it. _

_It pulled his body away and she cried dropping her to knees._

_When the curtains call_

_Is the last of all_

_When the Lights fade out_

_All the sinners _

_Crawl_

Now she was crying for real, imagining him laying there. Someone who she always thought was too strong for someone to actually hurt. He'd always brush it off. That brunt stone wall expression on that face and those gold eyes. His tough guy demeanor all wrapped up in a dark hunter green thick skin and shell. A big heart underneath, she knew was there, anyone who knew him well enough could see it there. But it was always protected by armor and muscle.

_So they dug _

_Your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you made_

She broke out a sob trying to control it and shake her head. Now she'd never get to sleep, or want to. After today who knows, maybe they'd find them here too.

Her door opened glancing at the light that was pouring in, she sat up immediately, gasping at the sudden opening, she almost screamed. _ Staring at the door, confused with a hand over her mouth in surprise, hiding her shock. _

**(Things in the dark)**

_Don't wanna let you down_

_But I am_

_Hell Bound_

She was sitting up in bed, lookin' distressed, hair a wavy bed mess. She didn't even change her clothes when she got back, still in that skirt and sweater.

She stared at him like she was freaked out already before he even rushed in. Stopping dead in his tracks. She looked like she wanted to ask for help but wouldn't say anything.

"When did you get back?" She sniffled looking away, wiping her eyes and hiding her face from him. He stood, unsure what to do at first.

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_She didn't look at him, but when she did. Wonderin what he was doin', those green eyes were glistenin' over, she'd been cryin'. _

"You okay?" He said, roughly above a whisper. His voice caring and rough from a long night, making her feel even more insecure.

Brandace bit her lip nodding, "-Fine" She choked. That hulking green form just stood there, making her feel even worse. _Images of him being dragged off to a dark hole making a new wave of fresh tears sting that she had to silently let out turning her head the other way. _

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my Kingdom Come_

He swallowed dry before putting a hand on her lap and the other around her, pulling her in for a hug, sitting on the edge of her bed.

She felt his large arm just pull her into him and the other on her legs pulling them over. She held her face not wanting him to see. "I'm sorry" She cried quietly onto him, hiding her face.

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

"Don't worry 'bout it, I gotcha"

_She could feel and hear the rumble of his voice from his chest, her ear against his plastron front. Compared to her he truly was huge, the second he entered the door he looked completely hulking in comparison to her doorway, maybe she just never thought of it before_.

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

"Is everything alright . . . Raph" Leonardo peered around the doorway a little, standing outside the doors edge. Brandace didn't look but guessed his brother didn't want to intrude.

"We're fine" Raph answered back, before Leonardo gave a nod and left, assured that his brother had the situation handled.

Raph guessed Leo had heard him from downstairs. Brandace was still cryin', but tryin' ta' hide it.

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark Inside_

"Ya wanna talk about it?" He asked

"No". She shook her head defiant against his chest still not lookin at him. He tried to pull away so he could see 'er but she wouldn't let him, pushin' his hand away when he tried. 

She gave a sniffle before reaching up to hug around him. He let her, holding her to him. IF anythin' it was probably his fault she was upset.

_It's where my Demons Hide_

_It's where my Demons Hide_

"It was just a dream, I don't even (Sniff) Know why I bothered trying to sleep anyway-" She tried to explain a little, layin her face into his trap muscle and neck.

"Yeah, I know the feelin' . . . " He thought getting irritated with himself

"Was it about today, what you saw . . . ". _Raphael looked down at her, flash images of the body of the one that grabbed her, droppin' to the floor, and her sittin' against the wall, watchin him make them all drop to the floor. _

"No" her voice sounded like she was gonna cry again. Raph put a hand on her back rubbing it and keeping her head on his shoulder, in case she started.

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

'_Maybe this is for the best . . . That this wouldn't work out'_. He thought feelin' her heat against him, wrapped around her to keep her close. He frowned lookin' away makin' her grip around him tighten, like she thought he was gonna leave.

"I aint goin' no where" He said before she sniffed into his neck, completely quiet. Her hand smoothed to the side of his neck, makin' him feel somethin' he had to ignore.

"You died"

His eyes widened, tryin' to pull her back so he could see her. She kept talkin' not lookin' at him, like she was re-imagining it.

"There was this disgusting albino snake thing with arms and it dragged you off, you were just lying there-". She held her arms, with an involuntary cringe.

_Your eyes they shine so bright_

_I wanna save that light_

_He pulled her away a minute looking her over. 'She had a dream about him, and he died . . . that's why she was freaked out?"_

_She looked down defiant, after he got her to pull off a minute to look her over. Those damn gorgeous eyes looked at him, half angry, half sad, half somethin' else he couldn't describe. _

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me_

_How_

'_I don't know why he's looking at me that way, like he's seriously amazed or something'. She looked over his face again, everytime she'd always find something new to familiarize herself with, like a scar he had on his upper lip. She liked them, the one's he had all over. Every scratch, dent, or chip missing or imprinted into him was a part of him, his character. But the way he was looking at her, those gold eyes were intent but not saying anything, and how she closed her eyes a brief second when he brushed her hair out of the way. _

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

"You could've gotten hurt today, and it would've been my fault" She whispered out loud, showing her guilt. He shook his head, surprising her when he pulled her in and put her face in his neck again. That thick smooth skin, green even in the dark.

_It's where my Demons Hide_

_It's where my Demons Hide_

She looked up for a second, putting a hand over the one that was around her waist. He didn't say anything, just kept her there.

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

"Ya wouldn't be so scared if ya hadn't had ta see what ya did". Raphael said to her, his chin on top of her head.

_It's where My Demons Hide_

_It's where my Demons Hide_

"Think you can go back to sleep" He asked her quietly, feelin' her go slack against him. _She was tired, but she was fightin' it_. "No . . . It's already almost five . . . and I really don't want another night mare"-

"C'mon" He said letting her go and motioning for her to get up, eyes sincere. She was confused a moment "C'mon, don't fight me about it" He whispered having her get up and puttin' an arm around her, leading her to the door.

She held her arms wondering what he was doing, he led her to the bathroom.

"Go ahead an' shower . . . you'll feel better. I'll be out here when you're done" He said opening the door for her and turning on the water. "You're probably exhausted you don't need to stay up for me" She said, those eyes lookin' guilty again and she moved her hair nervous like. Raphael sighed standing with his arm extended against the wall.

"Like I said , don't fight me on it, c'mon" He nudged with his head motioning to the shower. "Got it on Scaldin', just the way you like it" He joked, givin' himself a point for makin' her smirk.

Big and Tired Raphael walked over to the couch, waiting for her to shower and be done, after that he was gonna get her to bed. He yawned leanin' up against the couch arm and restin' his head back.

_This time, no nightmares for either of them. 'He was the reason she was in that position, terrified, in bed all alone. The least he could do was make sure she felt safe in the one place she should feel safe . . . With him._

**(Sleep a necessity, security a hope)**

'_Breathe . . . channel the energy through and then . . .!_' He raised a clawed hand in an attack, sending the energy away from him. His mental and visual attacks were towards an invisible opponent.

His sons weren't the only ones who had trouble resting. Splinter breathed out, in exerted force towards the wall, motioning fluidly.

Familiar steps and a sigh caught his right ear, making it twitch back in the direction of the dojo entry. The lair was unusually awake at this hour. He could hear Raphael watching television, the shower being run, the sound of music playing down the hallway.

"Enter" He permitted his sons entry. Turning to conclude his senses weren't wrong, and as a father of four he was still sharp as to their presences.

"Hey Sensei" Michelangelo wandered into the dojo area, approaching Master Splinter the old rat sensed a _troubled feeling along with a face that Michelangelo would give when he was about to ask for something_. _He was used to Michelangelo asking for things such as, candy when he was younger, a new friend, or person, a toy he found, quite recently . . . a pet. But he wasn't accustomed to Michelangelo, of his three other brothers, to ask for supplementary training_.

"Thought you could use the company" Michelangelo shrugged, a sheepish smile and a twirl of his left nunchuck. "You are up unusually early, my son"

"Uh, yeah. Got Kelly tucked in and thought I could . . .always use the trainin' y'know" _Michelangelo gave a look of slight guilt, but he was telling the truth. Perhaps the events of today caused this sudden want for training to hone his skills._

"I am guessing the events of today have caused you to feel . . . insecure, Michelanglo" Master Splinter softened his eyes and tone.

"Kinda . . . Yeah"

His son looked down, not looking as if he wanted to say more.

"Of course" Master Splinter gave the first bow, and Michelangelo followed after his sensei, bowing back.

**(Mutual attentiveness)**

It was warmer under the covers, but the sound of others being awake disturbed him. Donatello heard the sounds of the T.V being on, the sound of hits and grunts of force against wood and hard impact coming from the other way. Someone was watching T.V and someone else was training. Turning over in bed he reached for his tablet, the email notification icon buzzed with a modest 31 emails to start the day. Usually Amazon and Ebay notifications of deals or items he bid for. The light shone his face in the dark, swiping across until one email was unfamiliar among the usual morning line ups.

.com

He had to re-blink his eyes twice before confirming that this email was infact from Madelines personal email address, which they exchanged through Kelly for emergency purposes. He clicked the letter icon showing it was from her . . .

'_**Hi, it's me again. . . Hope I'm not bothering you. **_

_**Two things. **_

_**I wanted to thank you, and Kelly's boyfriend personally for what you did yesterday. It was nothing short of something Hollywood would have to put out a million in special effects to recreate. I don't know what would've happened to Kelly or myself if they got in the class room before Michelangelo got there. 'It is Michelangelo right? I spelled that right? Second thing, my mother is asking me how Kelly and I got out before everyone else, I didn't know what to tell her. I managed to subside her by telling her I was exhausted and wanted to go to bed, but now its morning and I'm pretty sure she's waiting downstairs for me to give her an explanation of yesterday. I don't think telling her I was technically rescued by your brother, and almost attacked in a hallway with Kelly, is something I should disclose. Hope everyone's okay.**_

_**-Maddie **_

'_She's very thoughtful'_ He thought _thinking of how she asked him first before attempting to make up a plausible story on her own and possibly giving away Mikey in the process. Worse comes to worse her parents would want to thank their daughter's friends' boyfriend, and that would be impossible. _

Donatello rubbed his chin in thought a moment before typing away at the keys in a reply.

'**Technicalities are going to be basic here. We picked you up as we were swinging by to pick up Kelly. 'We' as in April O Neil, your friends' adoptive guardian and her fiancé that your parents already met. I'm sure deception is not easy but the base reality of the facts are completely one hundred percent honest. April did take you into her care once she got to you. As for the early let out during lock down, I would consider improvisation. How's the anxiety levels?'.**

He added that last inquiry. The last time they met again she was disoriented in the Van, and then having an inconvenient panic attack in April's living room. Donatello leaned back, not ready to be up yet, and a few hours of the dark under his sheets sounded more than therapeutic. He breathed out looking out into the dark room, the computer screen the only light he had on. Sleep without lack of wanting, but energy of what happened yesterday kept buzzing and stopping him from feeling the pull back to a healthy REM cycle.

**(Miss Park Avenue)**

Madeline turned over in bed, her P.J pants rolled up to her knees, hair a mess. She didn't want to go downstairs, only to be bombarded with questions from her mother the second she would decide to. 'So much for breakfast this morning'. She had half a granola bar on her computer desk but that wouldn't get her very far.

The sound of a ding from a new email. She sat up to get it, taking one of her blankets with her to the desk. Her eyes widened, it was a reply from Donatello. Michelangelo's brother, Kelly's boyfriend's brother . . . Yeah that was it.

She remembered the distinct facial features she studied when she met him again yesterday. How she instantly felt surrounded and insecure, but he was nice to her. He even helped her out when she felt herself almost start to hyperventilate.

Grabbing her purple desktop mouse she clicked on the email. It was short but not too short . . .'His vocabulary is fantastic'. She thought thinking of her own email she sent last night to him and how it sounded like a scared seventh grader had written it up at the last minute.

_**. . . I would consider improvisation. How's the anxiety levels?'.**_

'Aw, he was asking how she was doing'.

She heard the sound of her father walking towards her door, she froze watching under the door crack above the padded carpet. She heard the knock three times.

"I'm awake daddy" She said quietly just before he opened the door to check on her.

"Alright sweetheart, are you feeling alright? There's breakfast downstairs if you want, okay?" He was certainly worried about her, like she'd have a mental relapse of yesterday and become a new therapy case after being traumatized.

She wondered why she wasn't feeling overly upset about yesterday, maybe it just hadn't hit her yet. "Alright Dad" She smiled at him before he nodded to go downstairs, where undoubtedly mom was waiting for him with a cup of coffee and watching the news. She suddenly turned on her t.v to the news . . .

"**21 and counting dead in East High School tragedy" **The headline throwing a spin on her psyche and a guilt trip she never thought she'd feel.

"**Thank you again. It's not so much the anxiety this morning as it is the guilt. I made it out while many didn't. I'll talk to my mom and get everything smoothed over, . . . "**

She paused . . . what would she put next . . 'have a good day?'. After yesterday she didn't feel as if that statement would be entirely appropriate. But what would you say to a 'turtle . . .guy . . .person' like that? She watched the T.V screen for a few moments.

"_**The number is not accurate but the number of dead weren't made up of entirely students or faculty. Luckily no students were harmed while the lives of three staff members and faculty were taken. Whether those shots fired were from street gang purple dragon members or members of the criminal terrorist organization are unknown and police have yet to make a full statement . . . The large number of dead were found in the top and basement floors of the building, where they say someone, possibly Street gang members took the lives of terrorist organization members, their bodies found with stab wounds and blunt force trauma . . ." **_

"-It could have been so much worse" She said out loud in a whisper. She'd call Kelly later, to maybe thank her boyfriend personally. Flashes of a green face and hard core light blue eyes came to mind. How does that happen? She thought of Kelly and this 'turtle' guy. Like something straight of a comic book, or X-men. She was the best friend who stumbled upon her friends secret that the person she was in love with was either a vampire, mutant, creature, criminal, or any one of the things that an 80's flick had covered.

'-_I'm glad to hear you're okay'_. She ended before sending it watching the mail icon disappear as the message was sent. Standing up to find the source of the smell of coffee, her mother waiting at the coffee table with Dad downstairs.

**(Exertion of one's self for the sake of others)**

Kelly felt the softness of the pillows under her head, pushing half her face into the soft folds. She didn't open her eyes right away, the room all black, minus the nightlight at the other end of the room. She could hear the shifting of sheets and blankets. The room smelled like 'him', moving her head into the pillow, enjoying the masculine smell that was Mikey and his particular deodorant and Tropical Typhoon guys' body wash. Moving her arm up form under her pillow she stretched her hand out, to the other side. Feeling for the source of the smell she loved so much. Kelly scrunched her nose slightly, frustrated she couldn't find him. She opened her eyes looking around. _'I know he moved me last night'_ she thought. Relaxing her hand she felt something against her stomach pinning her down from ontop of the covers. A bit of soft fluffy fur curled up beside her. "Awe" She smiled feeling Klunk purr softly when she reached to pet behind his ears.

The bed was off, usually Klunk would sleep between her and Michelangelo. But Mikey wasn't on his side of the bed. She looked around, hearing some light noise from outside the door. Kelly carefully sat up a bit more, picking up the sleeping Klunk that was looking up at her and placing him in her lap. "You haven't seen Mikey have you?" She asked softly, scratching him under the chin and around the whiskers.

**(Stand: Rascal Flatts) **

Brandace shook her damp hair, looking at herself in the mirror. Tired green eyes and exhaustion making her shake her head staring into the sink.

Raphael was waiting out in the couch, when she came out he was sleeping. Of course he was tired . . . He only stayed up for her. Suddenly making her feel as if she couldn't carry her own weight. "You wanna sleep now?" He asked with a yawn turning around, apparently he heard her get out of the shower.

She looked down nodding softly. She watched his hulk form get up from the couch and turn off the T.V. Her eyes fixed to it, Raph instantly regretted having it on. It was the news, the latest update report on the attacks yesterday. She looked down closing her eyes walking away from him just when he was about to reach out around her. _'Reported update 21 dead from the East high attack, no students were reported harmed, only faculty, staff and the alleged gang members involved'. _

_**You feel like a candle**_

_**In a hurricane**_

_**Just like a picture **_

_**With a broken frame**_

Raph watched her stop and and stare at the T.V. Flash video of ambulances, cars blocking the police from getting' to the school, smoke from the convoy explosion in the parking lot. Police tape and ambulances, fire trucks surrounding the place.

"Hey" He tried to get her attention, staring down at her after going to turn of the T.V's. Her eyes watered up and she turned away to head for the stairs not wanting him to see.

"C'mon . . . Bran- Brandace"

"That could have been you, OR Bethany or Kelly or Michelangelo or-" She shook her head hiding her face when he pulled her into him. Raphael looked down hugging her close, "It aint your fault kid" He gritted his teeth hating that she was crying and nothing he was sayin' was helpin'. His shoulders heaved with his sigh.

_**Alone and Helpless**_

_**Like you've lost your fight**_

_**But you'll be Alright**_

_**You'll be Alright**_

He opened the door to his room, walking her in, not bothering to turn on the lights. She held a face to her hands "That Could have been you and it would have been all my fault" _She broke down cryin', makin' his gold eyes soften up_.

"It's what I get for thinking I could do normal shit like that and get away with it" _She shook her head into his shoulder, sitting on his bedside while he let her cry on him, a head behind her hand to keep her crying there on his shoulder, the other into a secured hug only he could give, that she felt she didn't deserve. _

_**Cause when push comes to shove**_

_**You taste what you're made of**_

_**You might bend till you break**_

_**Cause it's all you can take**_

"I was goin' in after ya whether you wanted me to or not" Raphael said in a half whisper. _He felt her body shake lightly with each cry, she was tryin' real hard to keep it quiet but he could hear it when she spoke or took a breath._ "I'm gonna make it okay, okay?"

"It's not your job" She wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Maybe I want it to be" _He said a little more impatiently than he meant it to be. She'd never get it but he was gonna try, he was gonna do whatever he could to make her feel safe. "I'm gonna help ya, but you gotta let me" Raphael looked down, even though she was hidin' her face in her hand. "You gotta let me" He repeated until she nodded onto him, letting him know she understood._

_**On your knees you look up**_

_**Decide you've had enough**_

_**You get mad**_

_**You get strong**_

_**Wipe your hands**_

_**Shake it off **_

_**Then you stand**_

"That is enough Michelangelo" Master Splinter excused him. Michelangelo was breathin' heavy, glancin' over at Leo who was waiting.

_**Then you stand**_

He'd asked him earlier if he would be up for sparring practice after Sensei was done. Three hours and he didn't feel like stopping, not yet. Michelangelo breathed out before smirking to hide the fatigue. "You game bro?" Mikey asked lifting off his knees.

"Only if you're sure" Leonardo asked seriously watching Michelangelo's shaky stance, straighten to natural ready stance. "Oh I'm sure" Mikey whipped a crazy smirk at him. Leonardo shrugged going in for the first offense to be naturally blocked on the first hit.

_**Life's like a novel**_

_**With the end ripped out**_

_**The edge of a canyon**_

_**With only one way**_

_**Down**_

Bethany was awake in Leo's bed. She hadn't left it since he tucked her in. Stepping out lightly in her white socks, skinny jeans and long sleeve. Her blonde hair scrunched to it's normal ringlets, she peered around the corner. Cautious eyes looking around, she heard grunts of force and recognized Michelangelo.

"Watch your approach"

Leonardo's voice made her stop to watch carefully around the corner near the dojo area. Their shadows like a fast attack dance on the ground and on the wall nearby. Leonardo's blue mask shone in the fluorescent lighting, and then glinted off the weights nearby. She watched observantly, wondering if any of them had bothered to sleep at all.

"You're tired Mikey, that's enough for now"

"You bailin on me now bro?" Michelangelo seemed uncharacteristically tense.

"You're exhausted Mike . . . You should get some sleep" Leonardo suggested. She watched Leo try to reason with him. Mikey shook his head before smirking and looking up at his older brother "Yeah sure, In a while I'm gonna work the rest off"

_**Take what you're given**_

_**Before it's gone**_

_**Start holding on**_

Bethany jumped a little, after Leonardo turned looking straight at her as if he knew she was there the entire time. She looked up unsurely but, his face showed nothing but concern. "Sure" He nodded to Mikey before turning to her.

_**Keep holding on**_

"You should be in bed still . . . How are you feeling?" He asked after she didn't answer.

Bethany shrugged trying to give him an empathetic smile. "You haven't slept have you?" She asked him, throwing him off guard with her own concern for himself. Leonardo adjusted his stand, putting his swords away. "We . . . came back late . . ." He admitted to her. "Thank you for . . . bringing me back last night" She shrugged holding her arms still, unsure of what else to say but knowing it was the least she could say.

Leonardo stood for a moment, both in the quiet but knowing they should be saying something.

"Would you like some tea or hot chocolate, cider?" He asked before she nodded quietly.

"Then could we, go . . . sleep some more?" She asked him. Leonardo stepped to the kitchen putting water in the tea kettle. He grabbed the box of green tea before nodding to her reassuringly as she sat down at the table. "Yes". He answered before turning to boil more water. Bethany bit her lip nervously.

_**Cause when Push**_

_**Comes to shove**_

_**You taste what you're made of**_

_**You might bend**_

_**Till you break**_

"URgh" Michelangelo pushed up for another bench press. _He was doing Raph's usual lift now, breakin' a sweat but he didn't care. Clenching his eyes breaking out another set of ten. _

_**Cause it's all you can take**_

_Under the burning in his arms, he thought about how scared he was today . . . or uhm . . . Yesterday_. He gritted out another . . . 5 . . . . . Ugh . . . 6 . . .

_**On your knees you look up**_

_**Decide you've had enough**_

"Mikey? . . ."

Her voice made his head snap upwards before het let the weights drop onto the stand above him in one final push. He breathed out, sweating hard.

_**You get mad**_

_**You get strong**_

_**Wipe your hands**_

_**Shake it off**_

_**Then you stand**_

Kelly pulled a hair tie off her wrist, pulling her hair into a messy bun. Wondering if anyone was even home. She heard the sound of the weights just passed the T.V area, figuring it had to be Raphael, since he was in that area almost all the time.

When she caught a flash of his particular greenish tint, and orange mask that was totally soaked through. Michelangelo was clenching his jaw together, lifting who knows how much. She stepped closer quietly, he seemed so focused. Watching him and how he'd lift the weights up and then back down to his chest. His muscles contracted with every push.

_**Yeah, then you stand**_

Kelly picked up Klunk, the weights area was not a place for a kitty cat. She walked closer hearing him put the bar up and breathing out heavy. "Hey" She said, though it only came out as a half whisper.

_**Every time you get up**_

_**And get back in the race**_

Michelangelo breathed hard figuring he probably was mega sweaty and smelled bad, but lucky him . . . Kelly didn't seem to care. Dudette was standing there watching him. She got closer and the second she did he pulled out around her and onto the bench with him onto his lap. Holding her in a one armed hug. One of his arms held on to the bar above him, the other hugged her back, totally exhausted.

_**One more small piece of you**_

_**Starts to fall into place**_

_**Yeah**_

Klunk wriggled out of Kelly's arms while Mikey hugged her. "Y' wanna go back to bed?" He asked, knowing even if she said no, he was too weak to much else right now.

_**Cause when push comes to shove**_

Leonardo glanced over at Bethany, asleep on the chair beside him. She was curled up in a blanket, which he reached over to pull up to her shoulders carefully. Turning his attention back to the low volume T.V. . . The news report was all about the attack on the school yesterday. The T.V light flashing off his eyes.

_**You taste what you made of**_

_**You might bend till you break**_

Brandace was passed out on his pillows, exhausted from cryin' and no sleep. Raphael pulled the blankets up on them, figurin' he could use a few hours too . . . For the mean time they were safe in his room, where the rest of the world couldn't get in and get to em'. Where she could always feel safe with him.

"Is this okay?" She asked layin' back on his arm that he spread out.

"Yeah" He nodded while she slept holding his arm around her like a pillow. . .

_**Cause it's all you can take**_

_**On your knees you look up**_

_**Decide you've had enough**_

Michelangelo kissed Kelly's forehead. Finally in bed . . . for the rest of the day. No school, not that she'd probably go even if there was. "Mm" She cuddled in real close. Klunk jumped back on the bed. "Yeah, daddy's home" Mikey made room for the orange and yellow eyed cat that daintily stepped into his usual crevice between Michelangelo and Kelly right in the middle. Michelangelo let Klunk sleep there for now, but the split second his bud went to go get some kitty-kibble he was huggin' Kelly like the best Big-spoon he could be.

_**You get mad**_

_**You get strong**_

_**Wipe your hands**_

_**Shake it off**_

_**Then you stand**_


	63. Protective Tendencies (Part I)

**Hey Awesome Reviewers. The reviews are awesome, you all make me smile when you're guessing what's going to happen or someone is hoping for something to hurry up and happen ;) It's all a surprise. And I'm sorry this update is so late. I'm finishing up the school year and moving to a different dorm, Two jobs and class, suddenly lands me with one job for the summer so I can write normally now. . . .any one in college would completely understand lol, and I feel your pain. Thanks for being so patient with me and I'm SORRY for lateness. But the movies in my head beg me to write them down for you.**

**Readers and everyone who are just catching up, It's finally time to announce the Loyal Reviewer award winner. If the Winner for some reason does not want to be the winner, for whatever reasons they may have (Shrugs), There is a second runner up, the next person who received the most bonus review points and consecutive reviews. Loyal reviewer Award, rules again. Winner is announced for having the most consecutive reviews, answering the bonus questions to receive an extra tally. There is only one winner per story, the last LRA given out was to KellyEliz from 'Ultimate Love Story'. Once you win, you cannot win again in future publications, the winner can only win once. There are two different prizes the winner can pick, one by mail, and one by email if they prefer. I personally loved everyone's reviews and it makes me feel like I did something to give something to all of you. **

**The winner is posted at the bottom of the chapter* **

**Tally Ho!**

**(NYPD Blue) **

"I want those VULTURES out of my office!" Gerhard shouted making his other detectives get up to go escort everyone who came for a mug shot, interview, or comment from the two that were caught alive from the east high shooting.

"Bet Lenarrows' sippin' an apple ale right now, watchin' Lacrosse, while were (_Ergh_) Handlin' these guys". Homicide detective from Brooklyn, transferred over as personal help from his captain to Captain Gerhard.

"Yeah, no shit" One of Gerhard's officers he hadn't met yet snorted before getting irritated with the reporters and news stations calling all the lines in the office at the same time. Giving everyone who hadn't had a cup of coffee yet a headache.

Gerhard watched his borrowed detectives from Brooklyn PD clear out his office, while he headed for the interview room. Watching from behind a double mirror window.

"Drey Lucas Decario, eighteen . . . It says he's in his Jr. Year, why so late?" Homicide rep from Brooklyn, Jamal NeFaire. _His French accent was noticeable, he transferred from France to Brooklyn homicide three years ago. Now he was getting the opportunity of a lifetime, to talk to an eighteen year old high school drop out, responsible for one of the largest mass shootings New York City has seen in a public school setting. Gerhard let him have the kid's record to view over_.

"He was held back for skipping, but the no child left behind law pushed him to make it up, he's supposed to be in the tenth grade . . . Technically". Gerhard finished, staring down behind the mirror hard at this kid. _Who was no longer a kid but would be charged as an adult . . . once his lawyer showed up. _

"And the other is-" Detective NeFaire started, opening the second folder provided by the high school.

"Connor Ethan Arulson . . . prior record for arson, after he thought it would be funny to set the boys locker room on fire at an away basketball game in Buffalo". Gerhard repeated, _he'd already looked over the file but obviously Detective Nefaire didn't know that by the stunned looks he was giving him. _

"Two boys who will be charged as men . . . two boys in _very very_ deep trouble" Gerhard recited after saying it over twice in his head. _Knowing what he really wanted to say he couldn't repeat without someone reporting him. _

'_Hun would've sent their lawyer by now'_. Gerhard thought wondering where the Japanese lawyers were that usually followed in hot pursuit after such an endeavor pulled off by the purple dragons. He was sure he'd smell Hun's cheap cigar and expensive cologne float through his office and his lackey's following him around like wasps, ready to sting wherever he pointed.

"Did they ask for an attorney yet?" Nefaire asked closing the records and looking at the boys in each separate room.

"Not sure if they're expecting one, or if we need to find one for them. Let's go find out" Gerhard opened the door for the detective, following in behind him.

Gerhard sighed hard, letting Nefaire take the seat in front of Drey L. Decario. The kid looked hard at them, he looked like he could take some big game. But he'd see how well the kid would do in the hot seat.

"Doesn't look Like Hun's sent over anyone for you yet, should we wait longer?" Gerhard asked. The kid looked a little surprised that he called out Huns name like it was natural. But his face relaxed back to it's stone grimace two seconds later.

"One will have to be appointed for me, that's all I can say at this time without one present". Articulate for a street gang member.

Gerhard nodded. "So I'm assuming Hun's cut you out then" Gerhard stood holding his hands in front of him, posing as the 'concerned father' figure, hoping it would leak through to the kids psyche.

No such luck

"No comment" The kid said back before staring down Detective Nefaire.

"Why don't you go check on Connor Arulson, and see if he needs a lawyer too" Gerhard gave Nefaire some obvious direct demand, seeing if the kid would squirm at all at the mention of an accomplice.

_Nothing . . . _

Gerhard walked out again leaving Arulson alone with the standing officer guarded near the entrance. Nefaire following him out.

"Alright, offer the kid a deal tell him the first one to talk gets a deal with the D.A for possible Parole. If he doesn't give answers, no deal. Ask if Hun Severonson is sending him a lawyer or not" Gerhard asked Nefaire who nodded several times before going in.

Jack Gerhard looked around, phones ringing off the hook. His people were busy with phone calls and eye witness statements. Looking back over his shoulder, he turned to grab the door handle to Decario's room.

'_This boy wants to kill like a man, he can talk like one'. Figuring this kid for a lost daddy case. The father wasn't around, so if he pushes at his manhood a little it'll frustrate the kid and he'll talk'. _

Gerhard adjusted his belt walking in turning the chair around backwards to talk to the kid like he was an old casual guy.

Drey Decario leaned back in his seat, like he was bracing himself. _Male aggression_ lt tensed on both their shoulders and postures.

"I know you're an adult now by law, but I will call your mother or father to let them know you are here, considering you are still a high school student". Jack Gerhard leaned back, opening the page of the parent book really quick.

"She already knows" Drey Decario growled back in a single bite sized statement.

"And your father?" Jack Gerhard opened Drey Decario's folder like he was checking for a name, knowing already . . .

"Don't have one" Drey answered curtly.

"I see" Jack said before opening the file again. Drey Decario sat back again as if to re-create himself as un impressed and not interested.

"So, you joined the Dragons . . . Hun became your surrogate father?"

The kid looked at him with a raised eyebrow and disbelieving facial expression, arms crossed. "I can't talk without a lawyer present"

"Drey Ducario . . . Drey Look at me" Jack gave him his '_fatherly_' voice. The kid responded instantly after having looked away from him. Jack Gerhard realized all this boy wanted was a father, he played right into the '_lost daddy'_ hand he just dealt the kid like it was text book grade school psychology. It didn't mean he didn't feel sympathy for the kid, after all that's what he was . . .A kid playing with guns and gangsters.

"Do you see Hun in here with you? If he was going to save your hide, those lawyers would've been here ten minutes after you were booked". Jack Gerhard stared the kid down, adjusting the white sleeves and rolling them up on his shirt.

"No comment" Drey bit back, glaring at him from the tops of his eyes.

"Explain this to me, You take the rap for Hun's fall out . . . and he doesn't even send you reinforcement?"

"You're trying to get me killed" Drey whispered back finally, breaking the wall back to which Gerhard was trying to overcome.

Gerhard's instincts went off, suddenly registering what this kid meant

"What do you mean? Do you believe your life is in danger".

"You talking to me, is going to get me killed" Drey nodded looking up at the mirror window behind Gerhard to the left, as if Hun would be behind that window right now, watching his sacrificial lamb get grilled.

Gerhard leaned forward to talk quieter back "We can protect you son . . . You tell me what happened and the Feds will have you in protective custody no later than tomorrow morning"

"No you can't . . . You cops think you can just offer protection to someone whose already destined for the slam? They'll get me on the inside if I talk to you, me talking to you RIGHT NOW could earn me a metro card on the ass kick line". Drey put a finger on the table to emphasize.

"So if I offer Connor the same protection, he won't talk if you don't".

"Not if he knows what's good for him, so for the sake of both our dicks I'd lay off and put me in lock up already or get my lawyer in here". Drey growled back, hateful eyes. Jack stood ready to go watch his transfer talk to the other kid. Watching the lifestyle of a 20's gangster change to a millennia in one sitting, watching this kid . . .He didn't envy it, the lifestyle only lead to one thing, prison. Imprisoned by your 'gang family', or in prisoned behind bars in Attica.

"You know you can get out, if you want to" Jack said standing up and turning over his shoulder to look at the kid.

"When you're in . . . You're in". Drey Decario replied strictly. Jack stood realizing the situation was just as he thought. _'This kid signed up to be thrown in prison. He's taking the fall for Hun . . . For being caught. Otherwise Hun would've had him out of here hours ago on bail. If the kid were to take his protection offer, he would be signing a death sentence from all roots of the purple dragons and even possibly the foot clan. _

'_Cruelly ironic . . . Once he goes in, he'll be treated like a hero for taking the fall for Hun Severonson. More than likely in an attack this orchestrated and plotted out, bodies and guns with prints and names . . . This kid wouldn't get to leave the slam, and parole would be out of his reach even at his age. He could be a lifer . . . _

Gerhard waited until he locked his office door, pulling out his pre-paid cell and calling the only one who could find out, if this territory shove from the purple dragons to the foot clan was legit. Or if it was something more. Watching out over the work place, if anyone was the rat in his precinct they weren't presenting themselves or making themselves nosy during that interview. His officers were busy answering calls and pushing papers. McKinnon looked his way and gave a solitary hello greeting, nod of his head and a raise of a coffee mug. He glanced around for anyone who might interrupt, closing the blinds to his office.

**(Sacrifices)**

It was late afternoon, before the sound of his door opening made him pull the covers up over himself. Michelangelo reached a hand over to the other side of the bed . . . _Empty_.

He heard the door open and the bed move a little. The feeling of legs on either side of his own at the end of the bed like someone straddling his leg. The soft feeling of hands pressing lightly against the covers, back into the dark of his room. _He felt like he could sleep forever, and_ _then some._

"_Hey" _

He heard her soft voice whisper. Kelly was awake. Those big brown doe eyes looked down at him from on top of him, when he moved the blanket back to see. His own tired blue eyes looking warily at her. _She looked sad, he didn't like that_. He suddenly smiled like he was still dreaming, grabbing her down with his left arm all the way around.

"Ah! Mikey" She laughed in surprise, making him smile. He pulled her down beside him and held her to him, not letting go.

"Is it Christmas yet?" He groaned half into the pillow and the other half into her hair, _mostly cause her hair smelled really really really nice, like . . . that girly womanly kinda nice._ She snuggled trying to get free before giving up after he wouldn't give.

"Christmas was a couple of months ago" She laughed, probably wondering what he was thinking. Truth was he was wayyyyyyyy too tired to think, even HE didn't know what he was thinking, he was _that_ tired.

He pulled her in, snuggling his face into her hair making her giggle some more. Sighing happily, making him happy to hear her.

After a few moments it got so quiet he was almost ready to sleep again. . .

"Hey . . . Mikey?"

"Yeah?" He asked groaning again but less this time. She sounded like she wanted somethin'.

"I'm . . . Kinda . . . hungry" She smiled sheepishly, almost half guilty. Michelangelo sat up watching her, hand holding his head and elbow against the pillow.

"What the lady wants the lady shall have" He groaned before getting up and heading for the door with enthusiasm.

"Any survivors?" He asked looking around.

"Master Splinters awake . . . everyone else is in bed I think" Kelly pulled in her mouth looking around. It was almost completely quiet, except for the sound of the T.V, low volume. Master Splinter was watching his stories.

"Thank shell for small miracles . . ." Michelangelo smirked shaking a new box of captain crunch.

"Yeah, Don and Brandace went grocery shopping the other day . . ." Kelly mentally thought about how it was probably better since no one would be in the mood to leave after yesterday . . _. Was it yesterday_? She was tired enough to not know either.

"Cereal and toast babe?" He asked holding up a loaf of bread, just one of the many they had stocked. _In a house of four grown turtles, three girls, and one fully grown rat . . . Three loaves of bread was necessary. Especially when Mikey makes French toast. _

"Sounds amazing I'm so hungry" She laughed putting her head on the table in exhaustion.

"How come you didn't just eat earlier?" Michelangelo watched her with curious blue eyes, watching from the toaster after putting a couple slices in.

Kelly shrugged shyly, watching the table instead of him. "I . . . I like eating with you, I guess" _She laughed like she was afraid she'd sound dumb to him or something, when it was the total opposite. He liked doing' stuff like that with her, like normal stuff. He'd eat with her, watch T.V, play video games, skateboard, attempt to teach 'her' how to skateboard, he'd show her how to use his chucks sometimes when she was curious. . . He loved all that stuff._

"Hey babe . . . You see this" He popped the toaster catching them in mid-air before pointing at his own face. Kelly smiled bashfully, looking up at him before nodding and looking down shyly. "Yes" She gave in with a light laugh.

"This face . . . not just any face of course, with its charm, dazzling smile, and good looks. . . This is the face of the most dedicated boyfriend in all of New York City, if not the world . . . So YOU, Yes only you, have an all-expenses paid pass to wake THIS if you're hungry". He motioned to his face again, making her laugh before kissing her on the cheek and handing her a plate of toast and a bowl for cereal, turning around to grab his own, smirking at her blush after he kissed her.

Michelangelo smirked like he normally would, he'd never get tired of it. _That feelin' like he could kiss her whenever he wanted, and every reaction he got was priceless. It was worth it to give her the last piece of toast he made. _

"Breakfast at four o clock in the afternoon?" Donatello passed asking lightly, a small casual smile in his intellectual brown eyes. "Hey" Kelly gave her best grin and a soft hello, it was all she could give really . . . after yesterday.

Donatello turned up the volume on the T.V in the kitchen, a small one they kept on the counter by the microwave. "Never too late for breakfast bro" Mikey said before going silent with the t.v volume being turned up.

It was a news report . . . like usual. Mikey turned towards the T.V just as he sat down across from her. Both brothers watching, both faces fell, making Kelly feel insecure in her chair, pretending she didn't hear it but . . . looking up anyway.

'_**After what seemed weeks of died down tension in the streets of East side New York, came a tragedy that some are calling, the second worst attack on the city and it's citizens right after 9/11' . . . **_

"Donny" Mikey glanced over at his brother, motioning to the T.V and then to Kelly with his eyes. Donatello caught on that Mikey probably didn't want Kelly to have to hear all this again. Reaching up to change the channel from his chair, Leonardo stepped from the door way.

"Don't change it"

Leonardo asked seriously, watching the screen intently but casually, standing with crossed arms. The news anchors, one man in a typical dark navy blue Armani suit, and a blonde woman in a pink blouse and tan blazer talking while photos and video's appeared. People running and screaming from the building. Police ordering people to duck and teachers trying to corral the students across the street to a local church away from the gunfire.

'_**-East High Public high school was the second tragedy to become victim to the rising crime organization, also being considered a terrorist group . . .The Foot Clan, and a long time street gang known as the purple dragons, originating from the heart of the East side. In what was known as just the first reported clash between the two rogue gangs'**_

Michelangelo watched, a hurt expression . . . Kelly was watching it, not saying anything but her face said it all.

'_**-Soon following after Mayor Baynoit's assassination, when the terrorist group first waved their flag banner over city hall, A clash erupted inside the high school when gunshots were first reported around 10 A.M. An anonymous caller, supposedly from one of the opposing gangs claimed, it was a territorial dispute over recruitment grounds. Young men from both sides, current students of East High school clashed over recruitment rights in the school. Erupting in gun shots, over 25 people have been confirmed dead on scene. But what has officials and police stunned is the ratio of faculty and staff to Foot clan members reported dead. Out of the six teachers, janitors, office managers that were shot, over 19 foot clan members' bodies were found in various areas of the school. With no one to claim for the shootings. The purple dragon members who were taken into custody yesterday have not made a confirmation that they, in fact, where the ones who killed the nineteen foot clan members. **_

_**Police are questioning whether students may have been involved in fighting back against the assailants, with the video surveillance in the school down there is no way to confirm the kills. **_

"That was you . . . wasn't it?" Kelly didn't even have to ask, even though she whispered it. Leonardo didn't say anything and Mikey shot his head towards her, those blue eyes grasped that she was feeling guilty, and saddened when he saw her expression go from asking, to being uncertain about it. Donatello watched Mikey put an arm around her. . . His own eyes showing concern before turning back to the news. Leo stood like a stone statue, unmoving. Making Donatello wonder what exactly Leo was thinking while watching this.

'_**-Generations upon generations of Americans and immigrants alike have spent too much and too long to build up this city, for common thugs and militarized gangsters to tread upon our great city now'- **_

Donatello recognized the man as the former mayor's representative.

'_**State troopers have been notified if the violence escalates any further that as many as 1500 national guard and official police members will be called in to action'. Jackson Yukoffske, captain of the national guard said he is prepared to take action at a moment's notice, he also claimed 'I will walk the streets of the east village myself if I have to, we have seen this kind of violence in the 70's and 80's but never to the extent of a threat against our youth, and it will not be tolerated'. **_

_**Church and religious leaders, Jewish, Catholic and even Muslim representatives, have personally taken themselves to the streets to seek out local gang members and leaders alike to call for a way to find peace, and have reached no response from either the Foot clan, whose operations is out of reach of the police, and the purple dragons who have almost gone without notice since the rioting several weeks ago.**_

"Even if the foot clan majority happened to be religious I don't think the police much less a priest could deter current activity . . . " Donatello noted out loud watching a minister speaking on the T.V in a video clip of a demonstration they held today calling out to local gangs to seek counsel.

"They claim to understand honor . . . "Leonardo shook his head, low toned and angry "But they have none". His eyes narrowed.

'_**As for the East high public high school, a memorial and wake for all those killed yesterday will be held next Monday, classes are not expected to resume until next week, The superintendent declared the school board, and the city, wanted to ensure the students would have ample time to mourn and to not have students return under emotional strain and duress with finals around the corner'. **_

_**Late last night, followed a series of events that police aren't sure even coordinate with the incidences. A building explosion, causing an entire street to evacuate, reported sometime early this morning around three A.M. Fire fighters concluded it was yet again another gang related incident. The fire gutted the building, set for sale next month by the city, was filled with trucks, SUV's and burnt equipment. To the police's surprise the vehicles found were the exact vehicles the terrorist group used in yesterday's attacks, the purple dragons are on the top suspect list of setting the building ablaze along with its vehicles-**_

"_All this . . . because of us" _

Leonardo turned his head to the side, _seeing Bethany stand there out of his peripheral vision before turning to her. She held her arms quickly walking out of the kitchen before he had a chance to say anything or reach out to her_. Donatello watched Leo flinch, like what she said affected him.

_Unfortunately, not even Mikey can sugar coat this situation'_. Donatello thought watching Mikey hug Kelly who didn't even want to finish her food. She got up to leave whispering to Mike that she would go talk to Bethany. Leonardo leaning against the counter like he was frustrated, but not showing it with his face.

**(A heated kind of softness)**

**(Bleeding Love: Leona Lewis)**

_Closed off from love_

_I didn't need the pain_

_Once or twice was enough_

_And it was all in vain_

_Time starts to pass, before you know it_

_You're frozen_

It was warm, and the bed she was on was soft. Moving her arm out to feel the soft sheets . . . and touching his larger hand on accident. _Motionless, but she could feel his breathing, hear it even, it blew against her hair slightly. _

_It felt safe . . . _

_And his scent was all over the bed and the room. Raphs was husky, and personal, masculine, his 'guy' smell, she breathed in his blanket, it was everywhere. She definitely wasn't in her own room, and she knew it_.

_But somethin' happened for the very_

_First time _

_With you_

Brandace felt her hair move across her shoulder, not daring to look behind her_. His arm was under her, she had ahold of it all night but he didn't move or say anything_. _Wait . . . was it even night? It was almost six A.M when she finally passed out on his pillows. _

_Not sure if this is supposed to be selfish or not but . . . _

_My heart melts into the ground_

_Found somethin' true_

_And everyone around's_

_Thinkin I'm goin' crazy_

Brandace inched once, daring to move under his arm more, the one he had over her side. Not breathing the entire time, letting her other arm move up by her face, just almost touching his hand that was down beside her, from the other arm under her head. '_So this is what it feels like'_

_But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

She kept her eyes closed, not feeling him move or wake up. Just his breathing, full, deep and slow. Brandace hid a smile, not sure if she was allowed to feel this secure and happy about it, or not. _Now for the scary part . . . What if he just let her sleep here because she was upset . . . Raph was just being nice. _

_My hearts crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closin'_

_You cut me open_

_And I_

_Maybe_ . . . she couldn't tell. _He was a good guy, whether everyone else saw that or not. He was the kind of guy who talked a big talk and played a big game but . . . he had a big heart under there too. She'd always known that, it wasn't hard to see. _

_Keep Bleedin'_

_Keep keep_

_Bleedin' love_

_I keep bleedin' I keep keep_

_Bleedin' love_

_Keep Bleedin' _

_Keep Keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

Brandace felt her heart jump in that strange beautiful rush in her chest . . . His arm moved in a little, pulling her in a bit. _Whether he did that on purpose or he was just completely out of it and did it on instinct of something being there._ Compared to her Raph's arm huge, covering most of her in one single pull. She closed her eyes again, thinking this was the most sleep she'd gotten in weeks. _Suddenly the thought of sleep wasn't as enticing when fear crept in making her wonder so many things at once ._ . . _and all because of this guy. This big giant turtle with a Brooklyn accent, gold eyes, and a nice smile . . . To her anyway, when he did smile that is. He preferred to be intimidating the majority of the time, a solid rock with a tough guy swagger. But when he did smile . . . She always thought it was nice, honest, devious with it's own charm, all at the same time. _

_Trying hard not to hear_

_But they talk so loud_

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears_

_Try to fill me with doubt_

_Yet I know_

_That the goal is to keep me from_

_Fallin'_

"It's our fault, I can't TAKE this anymore!" Bethany grabbed her face with her left hand, crying into it. Kelly was hugging her, the second Michelangelo walked in. Kelly gave him a sad sympathetic look. _Dudette was upset._

"Blaming us isn't gonna help" Kelly tried saying after Beth shook her head in her friends hug, letting the crying out. Kelly bit her lip trying to keep her composure.

"There are people dead because of us!" Bethany held her face, hiding it from Kelly and Michelangelo. Bethany didn't care of Michelangelo was in the room. Standing by the doorway Mikey moved, motioning to Kelly.

Bethany didn't see Kelly back away from her, or notice she left. She felt a large pair of arms wrap around and a hand settle on her back. She leaned her face on a big familiar chest knowing who it was. Mikey and Kelly backed out, after Leonardo walked in. He gave Kelly a look saying he wanted to handle it. It was instantaneous, dropping in front of her quietly and pulling her in like that.

_But nothings greater than the rush_

_That comes with your embrace_

_And in this world of Loneliness_

_I see your face_

_Yet everyone around me_

_Thinks that I'm goin' crazy_

_Maybe, Maybe_

Mikey took Kelly by the hand walking her out just as Leo got down on the ground in front of Beth and pulled her into a protective hug. She didn't have to look, but her body jolted a little when she felt him suddenly there holding her. She hid her face under his chin and on his chest.

_But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

"You didn't kill anyone, their lives are not on you" Leonardo stated bitterly, his own frustration in his eyes, on his face and in his hold.

_My hearts crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closin'_

_You cut me open _

_And then I_

Kelly looked at Michelangelo outside Beth's bedroom. _Mikey tried giving a 'try to make it better' smile. It was one he gave her before, when she fell off the skateboard and he was telling her it was okay._ That smile changed, to something sad. Kelly hugged around him just when he pulled her in and moved her hair out of the way. "You wanna go lay down . . . For a while?" _She asked watching into Beth's bedroom. Seeing Leo hug her, they probably want privacy. _

_Keep Bleedin'_

_Keep Keep_

_Bleedin' love_

_I keep bleedin'_

_I Keep Keep_

_Bleedin' love_

_I keep bleedin' I keep keep_

_Bleedin' love_

"_Yeah, we'll chill for a while" _Mikey smirked, trying his best to smile for her. As far as her friends were concerned . . . Michelangelo thought about it, watchin' Leo, '_they were in good hands'_. He thought putting his arm around her shoulders walking back to his room. '_Not even Raph was totally hopeless with this stuff'_. Sensei watched them walk past. "I think Leo's got it" Mikey nodded to master Splinter who looked deep in thought before nodding and stroking his chin solemnly a moment, walking away. He sensed his presence might be needed under the circumstances, but his sons had it handled. As a father he was proud to see them express compassion for others.

_You cut me open _

_I don't think he knows just how amazing he is._ Brandace thought letting the warmth take over. _The bed soft after years of being broken in by Raphael the hulking six foot, almost seven, something big guy._ His breath against the back, just above her hair . . . she even smiled when she heard the light snore. Her heart jumped in her chest when she heard him stop to move a little, suddenly the arm around her stiffened a second . . . before relaxing again.

_And it's draining all of me_

_Oh they find it hard to believe_

_I'll be wearing these scars for everyone_

_To see_

"You're takin' it hard too huh" Mikey didn't have to guess, _he knew his girls face well enough to know by now. Plus, she always smiled when she was around him and this time . . . frowny face . . . not okay. _

"I just . . . (sigh) . . ." _Kelly stopped and looked at him for a sec before she looked like she was mad or something, then lookin' away like she was frustrated, and then . . . her face got soft and her eyes distant. Those big doe eyes spotlighted him. _

_I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

"Babe you-"Mikey stopped when he watched her lean up close to his face. He froze before putting an arm all the way around her, pulling her in. Those doe eyes closed. She kissed him, warm and soft. His eyes wide before smirking and closing them.

Kelly's arms were around his neck. '_Like she really wanted him'._

"I don't wanna -. . . "She stopped and gave him this look, like she was sad. She didn't wanna talk about it and that was cool with him.

_My hearts crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on Closin'_

_Oh, you cut me open and I_

"Yeah, got it" He smirked before letting her kiss him again, this time he used one arm hooked around her and another hand against the wall to lay her down on the pillows, not stopping the kiss for anything. _He wasn't even gonna get up to lock the door, this was more important. The way Kelly kissed him, was like . . . she needed him. Kelly needed him to be there, so she wouldn't have to think about it._ _No foot clan, no purple dragons, no upset friends, no soggy cereal . . . just him and her, and the feeling of her pushing her mid-section up against his. Driving him crazy. She moved one leg out and up against the edge of his shell, makin' his chest burn with a feeling he only ever got with her. Like he couldn't stop, not unless she told him to. A years worth of holding in everything for something that was goin' on for the last ten seconds . . . and shell was it worth it. _

_Keep bleedin'_

_Keep Keep Bleedin'_

_Love_

_I Keep Bleedin'_

_I keep Keep Bleedin'_

_Love_

_I keep Bleedin'_

_Keep Keep Bleedin' _

_Love_

_Oh you cut me open and I_

Bethany wiped her eyes feeling his hand move from her back to her bare shoulder from her cami top, to the back of her neck gently, hand on the side of her face. She breathed out shaky, still not feeling any better. The crying making her numb. If it wasn't for the fact Leonardo was there, she wouldn't feel anything, and maybe that was what she wanted, to not feel anything. But with him here, it made everything feel intensified tenfold. Skin tingling where his hand was, as hard as it sounded to her in her head but felt right when she just 'felt' it and didn't over analyze it.

"Better?" He asked quietly, eyes trying to see hers. She glanced up not wanting him to see her red eyes or splotchy face.

"(Sigh) Sorry, I feel pathetic". She admitted. Here she was crying when in fact he took most of the damage of her existence here. The bandages on his arms from yesterday were evidence enough of that.

_Keep bleedin'_

_Keep Keep Bleedin' Love_

_I keep Bleedin'_

_I keep keep bleedin' Love_

_Keep bleedin'_

_I keep keep bleedin' Love_

_Oh you cut me open and I_

Leonardo watched Bethany's pained expression. _She wouldn't look at him, and he knew this attack wasn't just towards her physically, they took her sense of safety, and security. Something he felt he could always afford to give, as himself. _

"I understand, I know you're afraid" He said hoping she would respond. _She shook her head with a sniffle, looking at her knees and holding her hands in front of her. _

"I'm right here" _He said trying to smooth things over, she was responding well now, breathing even and even letting her head rest on his shoulder. Blonde hair trailing over his green skin. Defeat expressed in her exhaustion. Sincerity and patience in his own. _

_Keep bleedin'_

_Keep Keep Bleedin' Love_

**(Wake-Up Call)**

_Michelangelo felt the soft tresses of her hair between his fingers, the one hand holding the side of her face._ Her arm pulling him in around the neck, the other hand moving down his arm makin' his skin tingle all over. He didn't have to look to know that somethin' else was 'tinglin' too. The space in the lower shelled area was definitely getting' full. '_She wouldn't notice right_?' Suddenly thanking the fact he had a shell.

They kissed, breaths mingling with each other, her pushing up against him . . . _dudette was makin' this hard to keep his cool_. He thought feelin' the heat build in between them.

_He pushed down a little, leavin' no space between them and that's when he heard her . . . _

_Michelangelo's eyes flashed open, not believin' what he heard but lovin' every second of it, the taste of it. She gave a soft light moan when he kissed her, like she was feelin' the same thing he was. Kinda happy, kinda scared, but that feelin' like he wanted her. _

Michelangelo heard his chucks hit the floor, his leg pushing them off the bed trying to kick the covers back_. Hand in her hair, mouth over hers, soft and her chapstick tingled . . . He kinda like that. _

_Blue eyes flashed open when she did it again,_ _He moved his hand down her side to the side of her thigh. Making Kelly suck in her own breath in surprise._

The way he looked at her, it was . . _. She knew what it was but, wasn't sure how to say it. Like . . . They were both waiting to see if the other wanted to 'keep going'. His eyes looked like he was asking, or surprised kinda. Suddenly the motion stopped, and a knock on the door made Mikey lower his head with a silent "Ughhhhhh" _ Using his arms he pushed himself off the bed, and off of her. Kelly sat up, realizing just how intense that was. _Hand in her hair, dazed from it with a nervous and unsure almost smile across her lips. Her eyes watching Mikey swag over to the door and answer with a sad "Hello?"._

"Dude . . . Kinda . . . busy". Michelangelo said using his eyes to tell Donny he just interrupted. Neither looking back at Kelly so she wouldn't notice. Mikey smiled nervously.

"My . . . apologies. Just wanted to grab your list for groceries for this evening and please cross off anything that isn't a food, pantry, or in your case . . . hygienic designed product. That means limiting to the basic necessities . . . which also means you'll experience a shortage this week of comics and graphic novels". Donatello asked raising his eye ridges while Mikey grabbed a slip of paper from his bed side table under the hula girl lamp.

"Thank you"

"Yeah, no prob . . . drop by anytime" Mikey waved while Donatello walked off to retrieve everything else in order for house hold inventory.

Michelangelo turned back around, glancing at Kelly In the dark, laying back but sitting up and watching him. Even in the dark he could see her fluster, that cute blush and pushed up hair from the pillows.

"Uhm . . . " Kelly sat a moment, looking at him. Sitting down like she wasn't sure how to say something. "Mikey?" She asked looking up at him after he sat on the corner.

_He turned to look at her to ask her, or wait for her to ask him somethin' and then . . . She got up on her knees beside him wrapping her arms around him in a side hug. _"No sad face" She smirked affectionately. He put and arm around her, the other hand on her right arm hooked around his neck gently. He breathed out, holding in every urge he had not to move her back against the pillows and just totally let loose on her like he wanted.

Michelangelo smirked softly to her, putting a hand against the side of her face and touching her hair again. _He didn't wanna scare her, or make her uncomfortable or anything. 'Man, and he thought just kissin' her was huge, bein' this close to her made him wanna bust outta his shell._

"_Mikey . . ."_

"_Mikey?"_

"_Babe"_

He zoned out just as he heard it. "Huh?" He turned to look at her, she looked at him like she wanted to know what he was thinkin'.

"What'd you say?" He asked, eyes starting straight at her putting a confused Kelly on the spot. "I was gonna ask if you were okay?" she laughed awkwardly setting down on her knees beside him, hand to her hair unsure.

"No, what'd you . . . what'd you call me?" He asked turning suddenly towards her and waiting for an answer like a shocked five year old who would burst any second.

"Uhm . . .I said Mikey. . . and Babe, and was gonna ask-" Kelly laughed surprised after he pulled her in and kissed her all of a sudden.

"You called me babe" He said looking at her all happy and then looking away making her laugh. "She called me babe" He said before giving a low guy nod and raising a mischievous eye ridge, moving himself over Kelly again. Feeling her giggle when he leaned her back against the pillows again.

**(The way of Discovery)**

Donatello tipped the screw driver to the side, twisting until the half of the back of the box came off its' grooves to the other half. The black box the foot soldiers and the purple dragon members they caught using. This one they brought back with them, he grabbed it from the caravan, after comparing it to the other ones later. Before Raph broke them all in the warehouse they burned down, he found those black box meters to be the same as the one he originally confiscated.

They were using these for some sort of tracking. But tracking what, he wasn't sure. Donatello adjusted his micro specs, finding the hardwiring inside to be that of a factory scheme. These were made on an assembly line, but obviously not many of them were out there. _This one had a serial_ _number # 34_. They had to at least have destroyed somewhere between twenty at the warehouse. Donatello pulled in his mouth line in thought . . . _'A best rough estimate would be a hundred or less. But where did these come from?'_

There was no brand signature that said _'Made from Taiwan, Japan or China like most products would have_'. Examining the outer cover again he confirmed his theory that these weren't made in any ordinary factory. Maybe there would be a schematic online he could reference by? Donatello hummed a thought out loud, placing a hand under his chin thinking. The needle that measured the number and color code to match . . . measured _what_ exactly? He could test it out around here, maybe it would pick something up relative to what they were honing in on?

Donatello put the top of the case back on the box giving it another look over. He put the polarity back to its' original confiscated state, standing up to walk around the home with it.

It was in the yellow already just as he reached the kitchen. But when he walked by the designated utility closet it went back to green with a 20. He had to be extra careful that piping and water wasn't causing it to malfunction or mis-read. He walked past the bathroom when it spiked red.

"What? . . ." The purple masked turtle shook his head before opening the door to the bathroom.

"Ah!"

"AH!"

A wide eyed surprised, and kinda messy wavy head Kelly was behind the door. Donatello stood there, and so did Kelly. Awkwardly, holding her hair in one hand like she was trying to fix it.

It didn't take a genius inquiry to know exactly what might have been going on between his brother and Kelly earlier when he interrupted. But however . . . With the meter in his hands, both still standing during mid thought.

"Uhm" Donatello wasn't sure how to explain it, other than the meter spiking to red. "Sorry just uh, testing" Donatello raised the meter to walk into the bathroom after Kelly stepped forward to let him in.

"Oh . . . Kay" She shrugged unsure, going back to Mikey's room, fixing her hair after the awkward face to face.

**(Intended protection)**

Raphael turned his head a little, something soft tickling the front of his face. He moved his mouth and nostrils in a twist, feeling a sneeze coming on. He raised his head before looking down at the girl beside him, throwing his hand over his face to stifle it. Holding it in, eyes a little wide looking down at her. Brandace sighed, still sleeping and movin' a little after he almost shook the bed.

Raphael breathed out quiet but hard, looking down at her and watchin' her sleep. Curled up on a pillow on top of his arm. _Even in the dark he could see her outline, her hair against the pillows and around her shoulders, long and waved like the bed head girl he'd see in the hair spray commercials, she didn't have to do nothin', she looked good just like that. _

"Hm" She breathed out through her nose, turning around to face him, nearly givin' him a heart attack. Raph held completely still until she settled, his hand movin' slowly across the curvature of her hip down into the smooth curve of her side.

'_Dammit'_ he thought, feelin' the bulge and pressure of the lower area. He had to take a leak . . . _bad._ Stealthily raising himself with just his arms, movin' himself over her slowly, foot about to reach the floor. The bed creaked and shifted under his weight. _Realizin' she could wake up to seein' him like this . . . directly over her like he was . . . 'Damn'. Her face soft and hair splayed out like that . . . _

He almost pulled back but it was too late, her eyes were open, at first blinkin'. _He opened his mouth to say somethin' but forgot whatever the heck he was gonna say. Those green eyes opened, her movin' her head to the side, lookin' up at him with tired eyes._

Raphael breathed out, not sure what to say. _Not even sure if he could talk_.

She shifted beneath him in slow surprise, not sure what was goin' on.

"Uh . . ."

_That's all he could say, and the part that scared him was the unreadable look she was givin' him_. "This aint what it looks like-".He started before holding his breath.

"uhm" Brandace stared up directly from under him, not sure what to think. She looked a little confused and just as 'unsure' as he did.

Raphael's head swiveled to the side, slightly annoyed and taken by surprise. They both were, them and Donny who opened the door and turned on the light by wall connected to his head lamp. His brother's eyes got wide, and Raph looked down away from Donatello. Brandace looked from Donatello to Raph. Everyone looking exactly as uncomfortable as the next one in the room.

"Oh! . . . Uh . . . Sorry to . . . Intrude . . . Uh S-Sorry Raph, Sorry! My apologies" Donatello smiled politely, absolutely taken off guard and walking out of the room. The black box meter had spiked to red on his way up the steps right into Raph's room. Which led him into a . . . very _fragile_ situation. Donatello hurried down the steps to get back to his work computer, looking around but not saying anything. In nervous anticipation of his brothers or anyone else finding out what he just witnessed_, NOT however insinuating that Raph was in the 'middle' of something. . . Which he very well could have been, or maybe even just a misunderstanding. _

**(Good morning)**

Raphael sighed getting up off from on top of her and off the bed. Hand on his head as he walked out, leaving a confused and kind of flushed bed head Brandace on the bed by herself. Sitting up and halfway raising a knee to settle herself she put a hand to her hair, wondering what just happened.

He threw cold water on his face the second he reached the bathroom, large green hand running down his face to the back of his neck. He glared at his reflection, not carin' if his mask soaked through. Shaking his head and starin' down into the sink, arms gripping the sides, threatening to break off the porcelain. Walkin' back to his room frustrated, figurin' it'd be empty. Brandace was there on the bed where he left her, long sleeved tight shirt and black sport sweats, soft wavy bed hair. _'Damn'_

Pushing her hair up with her hand, both watching the other, her makin' stoppin' him dead in his tracks in the middle of the room.

"You okay?" _She asked with a caring expression makin' him wonder if she understood what just happened two minutes ago. _

"Uh (cough) Yeah. . .yeah I'm good . . . How ya feelin'?" He asked sitting in front of her on the bed, askin' sincerely.

"Better" She answered him before looking away again, letting her hair fall down her shoulders and back in those natural bed head waves_. 'Damn' . . . He felt pretty damn torn just sittin' here. Thinkin' about that same position they were in._

"C'mon, lets getcha outta the room for a bit" _Raphael got up suddenly havin' an idea cross his mind. Waitin' for her to follow, she got up not sayin' anything, he let her out the door first to pass him, crossing her arms a little unsure. But he had to get out of the room, clear his head and make' himself stop thinkin' stuff he shouldn't. _

**(Contemplating Pains)**

Leonardo came back with a cup of hot green tea. _Bethany had calmed down enough, and usually whenever she was upset or something traumatic had occurred, that hot tea was the beverage of choice. _

His larger green hands extended to her feminine pale ones. "Thanks" She said quietly before he sat down at the edge of her bed.

It was a few quiet moments before he heard her speak. _He listened sincerely, with Beth, sometimes, someone to just listen to her was enough. _

"I don't know if I want to go back to school next week" She let her tea set on her lap, not looking at him. Her light brown eyes stared at the wall, thoughts off in the distance.

Leonardo leaned over hands folded in contemplation over his knees. He placed a hand over her shoulder making her turn to look up at him.

"No one would blame you if you didn't, but that choice is entirely up to you. No one here will judge you for it". Bethany bit her lip, still unsure. _Letting her blonde curls fall over her shoulder to hide her face. He looked so sincere, that expression and those eyes, like he truly felt for her. He didn't deserve to be bothered with her problems._

"Sorry . . . I keep forgetting you've got just as many, if not more, problems than I do . . . and I keep bothering people with mine" She sipped her tea, hating how nice it was. He even let the leaves sit at the bottom just the way she liked it.

'_Why? why does he have to be so perfect?'._ She thought of how it would sound the other way around, if she actually said it. _He wouldn't believe her, being a mutant genetically altered from a reptilian species, growing up in human culture . . . She was sure he wouldn't see it that way. But that's what made him so perfect. So hard to explain in yet so easy to see and feel. She knew that was how Kelly felt about Michelangelo, and how Brandace probably felt. But to actually say that to him . . . He might think what she'd say was stupid or something, or worse that what she was feeling was wrong . . . and that was something she would never be able to handle, not from him. _

The room was still and cold. She felt a tingle by her ear, holding in a slight gasp or jump at that exact moment her hair was moved behind her ear. She felt his hand over her right shoulder, after he moved her hair back. His head leaned down in that sincere way . . .

"You can always come to me . . . For anything" His voice stern but soft at the same time. His face serious but his voice was kind.

_As poetic as it would sound, making her heart skip a beat_. Bethany thought feeling her face flush.

"I'll remember that" She said in a half whisper looking at him and wondering exactly what he was thinking or feeling. Letting her hair stay like that, and replaying the feeling of his fingers moving her hair back.

"You have the same right as my brothers to call on me, if you need anything" Those light almond hazel eyes reassured her. He could see the color come back into her cheeks. Whether it was from a tea or blush he wasn't sure.

**(If you want It) **

The T.V's were turned off, at least in the living room. Raphael didn't want that kind of distraction for her. Tossin' the remote back on the couch, after turnin' off the T.V. Brandace followed unsure, holding her arms in her thin long sleeved black shirt, black sport sweats and white socks. _He said to follow him but she wasn't sure what he had in mind. He totally by passed the kitchen so she was sure he wasn't going to make food or something. _She followed his hulking form to his punching bag area, away from anyone or any passerby onlookers. He figured she would want privacy, lookin' around and seein' that they had the place to themselves at least.

"Uh . . . Over there'd be better" He said out loud wiping his face in thought and giving a side shrug.

"Better for . . . What?" She asked moving her hair gently, looking around and wondering what he was doing . . . or planning. He walked over to his punching bag, picking it up like it was nothing and putting it up on his shoulder, grabbing the stand and picking it up over the other. Walking to set it down behind a half wall by the area where they would practice with Master Splinter a lot.

He didn't answer her right away, just set up the stand and put his punching bag back on the hook and chain loops. Brandace stood a little adamant, quirking an eyebrow for an explanation and holding her arms, unsure.

"Uh . . . I'm gonna . . . Show ya some stuff just uh . . . ." He looked around rubbing the top of his head like he was kinda nervous and never did this before_. She was lookin' at him like she was insecure about it and he could definitely tell by her stance that she was, and wanted to know what the heck he was doin'. _

"Look, I want ya to let me help ya okay?"

"I thought we went over this I'm not . . . I don't . . . (Sigh) " She finished flat lining and looking down at the cement below her.

When she looked up at him his expression was the complete opposite of the annoyed one she thought she'd get. _This Raphael wasn't annoyed or sarcastic, this one right now was looking at her like he . . . was really listening, like he really heard her and understood or something. Those gold eyes totally caring, in a fixed stare, Making her feel a little better but not changing the nervous feeling she suddenly felt getting in her stomach. He wanted her to practice or something and the last thing she wanted to do was to look stupid, or feel stupid, or look like a weakling. At 5 foot 7 and 160 pounds she didn't feel very powerful standing in front of his hulking almost seven foot something and about as built as a pro wrestler . . . If not bigger._

"Two guys' had a hold of ya . . ." _She didn't know what he was doin' and he could tell she wasn't prepared for what he wanted to show her. He put one arm around her upper torso from behind her and the other around her middle and arms. Pulling her in like he was grabbin' her._

"What do ya' do" asked finishing in a half whisper, still keepin' his hold around her.

Brandace tensed completely. _Not used to him being this close, in this way . . . Even if it was just a demonstration. _A thousand feelings going on at once, one making her self-esteem take a steep dive. She didn't answer, just stood there.

"Is this supposed to prove something?" She asked suddenly feeling a little nervous and agitated . . . _Among other things_.

"If I'm a guy whose targeted you, and I gotcha right where I want ya . . . How're you getting' away" He asked her feeling her tense up and pull against him a little bit, defeated. He kept his hold up pulling around her tighter.

"This isn't funny"

"You're right it aint funny" He said seriously back making her breathe out a heavy sigh like she was getting frustrated.

"We went over this before, You're the freakin' hulk and I'm not" She said lookin' defeated already, but tensin' against him and pullin' for him to let go.

_Yeah, she was definitely getting' agitated with him. He thought before thinking about it again_. "So you're givin' up then huh? What's stoppin' me from doin' this to ya" _He turned her around quick before she could pull away and put her up against the wall. A bit closer to her than he thought he'd get . . . Makin' him realize he just made this a lot more harder on him than her. Thinkin' a little excersize would get his mind off things but . . . Her eyes wide lookin' up at him. _

_He looked her up and down once, arms stretched above her. The tight shirt against the curvature of her figure. He didn't even hear her say his name the first time._

"This isn't helping . . . " She said biting her lip for a second before turning her head away from him, but lookin' back at him . . . He breathed in hard before letting off and letting go.

'_Maybe I'm just goin' about it the wrong way . . .'_

"I don't think I could do what you're trying to get me to do . . . It's you . . . you're not a guy out to get me . . . you're you" She tried explaining that to him. Raphael crossed his arms trying to think for a minute. _She wasn't gonna practice on him, or try to fight him off cause she trusted him . . . As much as he wanted her to trust in him that much, she was still insecure in front of him._ He leaned with a light sigh, not sure what to do now. He wanted to help her, encourage her . . . But wasn't sure how to. _Glancin' at her to see if she was okay, to his own amused surprise she looked like she was blushin' a little_.

"Okay, l . . .I think maybe I uh . . ." He looked her over a moment "Overwhelmed ya". He explained motioning with his hand.

"You think you did huh?" Brandace answered, he looked surprised to see her smirkin' at him, teasing him and running her hair to the side with her fingers up and over into a bang bounce. '_Now he was in for it . . . he couldn't believe it . . . she was teasin' him'. _

"I dunno you looked a little nervous to me" He gave a knowing smirk back, playing along. Still close to her against the wall.

"Not used to guys pinning me up against a wall . . . Didn't think you were the type_" She smirked playin' along, or really teasin' him he didn't know . . . But he liked it._ Raphael chuckled, leaning with an arm up above her against the wall, casual like.

"You wanna play damsel in distress vs. the bad guy. . . Usually the bad guy doesn't have a _shell_ covering his balls . . . unfair advantage, compared to the average male that would attempt to overpower me" _She said right to his face. Raphael smirked not sayin' nothin', movin' down against the wall to get close enough to make her nervous again, just to see if he could. Getting' in front of her and seein' that blush again that made him feel like maybe he wasn't the only one feelin' what he was feelin'._

_She let him get close, hope rising in his chest just as she looked up at him with an unsure and surprised look on her face. She bit her lower lip, looked down just before she looked up at him, sly teasin' green eyes. She ducked under his arm and walked away with an eye roll and a smile. Leavin' him there like that. _

Raphael rubbed his hand over his head, before busting out a chuckle and turnin' to follow her to the weights area.

**(Help me Help you)**

Donatello sat down still puzzled as to the signature this meter was in tuned to. He didn't want to scare them . . .But this box locked directly onto Brandace, and Kelly, and when he waited until Leonardo had left Bethany alone to take a nap, he stood outside the door with the meter, unfortunately the same results. The meter hit high red just at the door alone. It was locking onto them . . . Which meant serious implications that they alone could be tracked in a crowd. Or more importantly . . . _An underground network of sewers, tunnels, waterways and junctions. _The purple masked intellectual turtle wanted to alert everyone right away, but wasn't sure if this was the best time. But before he went to the family about this he wanted to be sure how this box was being triggered. What was the element that the girls had that was causing the meter to spike in their presence?

But the longer he waited, the longer the imminent danger imposed that they would be tracked . . . Down here.

"Alright . . ." Donatello sighed, walking with the box meter in his hands straight to Master Splinter's room, none too happy about updating the family on their already threatened situation.

**(Raising the stakes)**

"Leo"

Leonardo turned around to where Donatello was calling from across the lair to where Michelangelo and Kelly were playing video games together. Leonardo on the couch watching them in a relaxed position.

"Family meeting . . . Now" Donatello nodded to give the impression that it was important. Leonardo stood before looking down at Mikey who turned to help Kelly up.

"Hey Raph!" Leonardo shouted over to Raphael who was with Brandace over by the weight area, he was talking to Brandace while he was doing a set of bench presses. His brother lifted the bar up one more time, both Raph and Brandace looked at each other before getting up.

"Kind of important" Donatello ushered them all after Raph looked reluctant to stop what he was doing, amber eyes rolling and waiting for Brandace to walk in first. "You three will want to know this too" Donatello said to Kelly and Brandace, a tired looking Bethany that Master Splinter went to wake up.

"Are we in danger Donatello?" Master Splinter asked solemnly.

"Possibly . . ." He picked up the black box meter and turned it on. Immediately the polarity was set and the Area was causing the needle to bounce in the yellow zone.

"You found out something" Leonardo didn't have to guess. Donatello gave a solemn and sad nod, walking towards Kelly. Everyone standing around the warmly lit candle lit room. Master Splinter's eyes glinted in the low light, tail twitching observing as Donatello approached Kelly. Mikey watching waiting and feeling like something bad was about to happen, the way Donny was lookin' at Kelly when he put the box in front of her. There was a small triggering beep that got faster as he got closer to Kelly before going off completely and the needle in the meter bouncing all the way to the red and stopping there.

Kelly looked at the box and then at Donatello who had an unhappy look on his face.

"This was used to find you, this . . . (Sigh) was how the foot clan could find all of you in the school and if given the chance . . . Could tell you apart from the other students".

Mikey looked from Donny to Kelly quick enough to put an arm around her, she backed away from the box still staring at it like she was afraid suddenly realizing it.

Donatello looked over to Bethany standing in front of her to prove his point, holding the meter as it suddenly beeped again, like an alarm set off. The meter going into the red and stopping there. Donatello held it there in front of her before looking up to Leonardo, solemn expression. Showing his brother just how serious this was, and just how much more danger they were in than they first initially thought.

"How is it . . . What's on me, that's making it do that" Bethany asked wanting to shelter herself and move closer to the wall away from it.

"I don't know yet, the unit of measurement isn't clear, I'm not sure what the constant variable is yet but-"

Donatello moved to Brandace this time, making Brandace glare at it, and crossing her arms. "Great" She said in a half whispered sigh, moving a shaky hand to the side of her head before quickly removing it and holding her arms, worried.

"We crushed the damn things" Raphael flicked the glass on the meter needle, getting a little up front about it. Donatello adjusted the polarity but it was the opposite effect. "That might not have been the entire stock pile Raph" Leonardo said before turning to ask Don a question.

"Why does it show us in the yellow" Leonardo said waving his hand in front of it, the needle bouncing yellow before red again.

"I believe because we've been in contact with them, or they've been in contact with the area, or when they are in the vicinity. The meter gives a medium reading, because it's close to the source but not the source itself. The closer it gets to them the father right the needle points" Donatello said before turning it off.

Master Splinter lowered his head in the moment before raising it.

"So us being here, is going to jeopardize not just us but all of you" Bethany crossed her arms frustrated, feeling like she could cry all over again. Guilt racking her system and causing her chest to hurt.

"Donny . . . Is there anyway to block them from the signal, whatever their giving off, can it be stopped or-"

"If I can figure out what exactly the unit of measurement is and what exactly is causing the pinpoint, I can find a way to possibly create a signal to send it the opposite direction. So when it does approach you, I could put it into your phones or on a necklace or attach it somewhere on you, that it would cause the signal to mess with the reading . . . I just have to figure out exactly what is causing it to pinpoint you" He nodded to Bethany with a hopeful vibrant smile.

"See . . . There's hope" Leonardo put a hand around Beth's shoulders.  
>"Don't give up on us just yet, if anyone can figure it out, it's Donny" Leonardo said in a lowered voice to Bethany who nodded but didn't look like she was convinced.<p>

"But in the meantime . . . The verdict I'm afraid is . . . we are all traceable, even down here" Donatello said getting right to the point.

"Instead of waitin' to see if they're gonna come down here, why don't we just go and get rid of any more of these damn things" Raphael said pushing a finger onto the meter Donatello was holding. Don backed up with the meter to hold it away before his, starting to become aggressive, brother broke it.

"We will prepare a second shelter, to relocate" Master Splinter said in a final nod. "The emergency escape drill we practiced with you last time . . . Was for something like this" Leonardo explained to Bethany who was ready to walk out.

"You wouldn't have to if it wasn't for us" Bethany said turning to walk out, just as guilt racked as her other two friends. Kelly was quiet, big eyes worried and looking around with Mikey who was trying to make it better by holding her to him protectively.

"We'll be okay, as long as were careful and take the necessary precautions-"

Donatello closed his mouth quickly just as Brandace turned to walk out, unhappy with the news he just gave.

"When I invited you to our home, I knew . . ." Master Splinters voice stopped Brandace from walking out of the room. She stopped in the doorway listening. Bethany looked up and Kelly looked up from Michelangelo's arm, deep in thought. All three were scared. Everyone knew it.

"I knew the risks . . ." Master Splinter approached Brandace making her turn around, her eyes sad and worried. The Fatherly Rat could see the fear in their eyes and knew the feeling they carried.

"I also knew . . . When I met all three of you . . . That there was something special in the three of you, that I see . . . In my sons. And as a father I believe it is worth protecting". Master Splinter said in the soft and sternness in his voice only he could give. Eyes lowered meaningfully with an extended clawed hand out compassionately.

"You must have faith . . . and ultimately, you must have faith in me, and faith in my sons" Master Splinter said directly to each of the three young women in the room. Michelangelo smiled down at Kelly like everything would be okay, making Kelly smile a little back. "Gotta have a little faith in meeeee, ooo darlin'" Michelangelo started singing to Kelly to make her laugh, at least makin' her smile.

"Aint the time for it Sinatra" Raphael quipped pushing Mikey away from him by the side of his face walkin' out of the room. "Eh, everybody's a critic" Mikey shrugged to Kelly winkin' at her, showing it was okay.

**(Taking back the Street) **

**(Jungle: X Ambassadors)**

Donatello had the warm desk lamp on, the meter was open for technical dissection. Suddenly the screen on his other computer, monitors was up. Showing activity. Something he had been waiting for, and apparently it was already on T.V.

'**Purple Dragon Riot'**

"**A riot has broken out in two different sections and centered on the east side, closing two streets and police are scrambling to contain the rioters while maintaining on call services for worried store owners. Anyone within a four block radius is asked to lock your doors, close windows and stay away from glass windows or front doors, reports of bricks being thrown through windows have started pouring in from store owners by onlookers from local apartment complexes-'. **

Raphael was spread out on the couch, Leonardo came up behind the couch walking behind to see the Screens. Raph's eyes glowered, distant and hard. Leonardo watched rioters hold up lit Molotov's, thrown bricks, and broken glass shatter on screen. One video that looked like a cell phone recording of people chanting some sort of rhyme while the police approached in a line with riot gear.

Leonardo didn't have to say anything. Raphael was already up. Brandace watched him get up to leave, without saying a word. _He was in that place in his head that he went to when something like this happened, it was instant. Like a Lion that was being called out to hunt. Raphael rotated his shoulders walking straight for the door, an intimidating demeanor._ Leonardo followed before moving his head to the side to motion Donny over, they were leaving. Bethany stood watching from the kitchen doorway, Master Splinter had made her tea. The fatherly rat watched his sons get up to depart, a riot was playing live on the news hour. Master Splinter frowned in serious thought. "Be safe my sons" Master splinter called to Leonardo who stopped to bow his head before walking out. "Yes Sensei" He replied, short and to the point but sincere in his tone. Donatello checked his bo staff a moment, twirling before putting away behind him for a ready moment's notice call to action.

Michelangelo covered up Kelly who was fast asleep on his bed, taking one last look at the TV in his room. Showing a riot going on, he looked from the TV, then to her one last time before kissing her forehead and changing the channel to cartoons.

All four brothers walking the tunnel out, Mikey appearing from behind them after the entrance closed, twirling his nunchucks once, then twice before putting them away, getting' ready when it mattered.

**Yeah**

**Yeah**

Raphael lifted the grate cover, closing it after his brothers were out into the dark alley. Flashing lights hitting the side of Raph's vision, sirens making him turn to stare down the alley out into the street, squad cars flying past under the yellow street lights.

**Well it's too young livin' in the same old**

**Lives**

Mikey shook his shoulders a minute taking off into a dead run, jumping off a dumpster to a fire escape. Donatello pinpointing a coordinate graph on his tech tab before taking off down the alley. Containing the sections of street on a city map to maintain positions clearly. Leonardo reached up to a ladder to the building closest, walking onto a metal scaffolding and looking down at Raph who gave a look like he was going to wait a minute. Steely almond light hazel eyes watched Raphs' Amber ones, and large form disappear into the dark of the alley.

**I feel too cold to live**

**Too young to die**

He was going to follow down the alley before hitting the roof. Leonardo climbed up, feeling the cold against his skin from the metal under his soles and hands, hitting cold concrete of the rooftop of a Cineplex. Breaking into a sprint.

**Will you walk the line?**

**Like it's there to choose**

Leonardo looked down, seeing the flashing fire truck and ambulance lights in the distance. The sirens wail out across the city. One loud shot against the City, echoing off walls that he knew his brothers heard . . .

**Just forget the wit**

**It's the best to use**

'_Gunshots'_

**Oh Lord**

**I said "Oh Lord"**

**I said "Oh Lord"**

_Glass glittered the ground of East sixth and Houston. Tear gas was being thrown at the purple dragon members, or kids who just wanted in on the chaos . . . shaking a car and flipping it out onto the street. Glass shattering as the car scraped along the street upside down. _

"_UGH!" A kid in a large black t-shirt and basketball shorts broke in the front door to a pawn shop. His friends rushing inside behind him to grab what they could and book it the fuck out. _

**Wont you**

**Follow me**

**Into the Jungle**

Dark brown eyes watched the streets below. Donatello shook his head in a disapproved frown. Watching the shouting, the sirens and flashing lights, all blend into a mass hysteria.

**Aint no god on my streets**

**In the heart of the jungle**

_People running, a group of teenagers shouting at another group, fist fighting breaking out right in the middle of the chaos like some bad 80's gangster film. Donatello put the circumference of the riot area on his tech tab, it would spread or disperse. Depending on whichever way this could go. _

**Won't you follow me?**

**Into the Jungle**

"Looks like some of Mary's sheep have lost their way" Donatello made a reference to a nursery rhyme. Leonardo appeared behind him from above the pawn shop that was being robbed. "Dude, Hun in a Bo-Peep costume heHA!" Mikey joked out loud just as he swung his leg over the sides to look down.

**Aint no god on my streets**

**In the heart of the Jungle**

"Recognize them?" Donatello ask just as Raph came up behind them, Sai twirling in agitation, itching to be released from restraint, which Raphael was starting to lose the patience for.

"Purple Dragons" Leonardo said after recognizing the tattoo's and visible t-shirt.

**Won't you follow me**

**Into the Jungle**

One fired off a ten millimeter gun into the air, causing some to go down onto the ground ducking from hostile fire. People and women screaming onto the street, trying to flee around any close corner to get away.

"I'm done standin' here" Raphael cracked his neck to the side, twirling his Sai in his hands in agitation.

**I lost my mind **

**In the city of lights**

The group from the pawn shop, took off down an alley. Sirens following. Just down the street someone was getting beat down with a Louisville slugger, two guys on one. It was madness. Leonardo clenched his jaw, turning to watch these five purple dragons run down the alley. Guns going off.

**In the backstreet buildings**

**And the neon lights**

"Leo . . . Look" Donatello pulled up his tech tab. Running it by and following one of the purple dragons running down the alley past them on the roof. Mikey and Raph already went to head them off at the end to block them from getting past the street corner. On a pull up tab Donatello pulled the security cam surveillance he recognized . . . _From the East Side high school_.

One of the white guys running, his face was an exact match to the one on the other video that Donatello pulled over. "He was there . . . At the school".

**When I heard the Thunder**

**I could feel the rain**

Leonardo watched with a vengeance this guy run the alley with his friends. Celebrating like he owned the street.

**It's the same to me**

**Just a different name**

_She ducked around the corner to the pawn shop bathroom. Her mentor had her out pillaging with the other animals_. Paula Schall . . _. or at least she was supposed to be. _Hanna Lenarrow took off into the bathroom_. All she had to say was she was on the rag, and the guys backed off and let her piss._ _No doubt they just ditched her, but she had to call Gerhard, this was getting out of hand and she had to give him an update on this. This riot was getting out of control, and what the public didn't know, was something worse was coming at them. _

"YO PIXIE! Shove in a cotton stick and let's go!"

"Dammit" She put her phone away, getting out and following everyone out.

"Were meetin' at the end of the street, just follow the alley down, Cayla's pickin' you up"

Hanna Lennarow picked up her bag, making sure her gun was loaded. No telling if someone would turn on her not realizing she was a purple dragon initiate. Walking out into the store and feeling guilt tear at her core, a broken register and product from store shelves all over the floor, glass glittered in shards and pieces under her boots, out into the cold night air and around to the alley to meet up with her ride.

**Oh Lord**

**I said "Oh Lord"**

**I said "Oh Lord"**

"Dude, half that's Huns, half that's ours. Motherfucker can't even count" One of the others hit the purple dragon who was counting out the cash from the store they just broke into. _Behind him . . . Was a head of blonde dreads that matched a surveillance video of a public attack on the East High public high school. _

"Shut the fuck up and give him his fifty already" The guy with the dreads pulled out a cigarette, shrugging down into his sweatshirt.

**Won't you Follow **

**Me**

**Into the Jungle**

Two large green fists, fist bumped. The sound of one of them chuckling quietly. Two brothers separating to corral the herd that just strolled to their end of the alley.

**Aint no God on my streets**

The sound of something metal

A pair of steely light brown eyes watched the concrete below from the top of a heating unit on the second floor. Crouched low.

**In the heart of the Jungle**

A loud teasing whistle sounded across the alley, making the five walking through stop to look around. Ghostly as it went through the alley and past them, as if coming from directly in front of them. "_Who the fuck-?"_

"_Hey Cayla that you?" _

It was silent for a few seconds, and then a tapping noise that echoed off the walls came. Like the sound of a Bo staff tapping the wall.

**Won't you Follow Me**

**Into the Jungle**

Keenan let his cigarette hang from his lip, the sound of something loud pounding the ground behind him, and the sudden feeling of being watched makin' him trip out.

"_Holy Fuck what is that!?"_

One of his friends turned around and shouted, pointing at the large form behind him, the sound of metal slowly being pulled out. Keenan turned around while his friends ran, freaked out.

**Aint no God**

**On My streets**

Gun shots from Keenan's nine millimeter sounded off, a large hand reaching out to grab the gun barely half a foot away and towering over the six foot two teen, face hidden from the light, but it didn't look human_. "Boys' shouldn't play with guns"_. It took his gun from him bending his arm back, he felt a snap in his wrist. Keenan screamed at the thing breaking his arm, staring straight down onto him.

**In the heart of the Jungle**

**Wont you**

**Follow Me?**

**Into the Jungle**

Leonardo watched the other runners head to the end of the alley, only to fall back or pull out guns. The hands were shaking, one holding up a gun pulled from his pants. When Raph's larger form jumped to the ground in front of them, a low exhaled growl. _Raph could have them, his business was with this one._ Leonardo spun the gang member in a hard twist to the right. Spinning him hard into the wall. _Flashes of Bethany's face, that day on the attack at the school. Her fear . . . _

_He wanted this thug to feel that fear. ._ .

**Oh**

**Woah**

**Oh**

**Oh Lord**

Hanna Lenarrow heard the noise in the middle of the alley, pulling her gun she ran in, looking around the corner. She watched something large, someone . . . large, throw a purple dragon across the alley in front of her. A blonde dreaded guy, scraping at the ground to get away. He gritted, spitting blood looking up at her from the ground. She looked up almost dropping her gun in shock. It was huge, he was huge . . . _and he was looking right at her. . . _

**I said "Oh Lord"**

**I said "Oh Lord"**

_Leonardo watched the girl at the other end stare right back at him. The one he wanted was attempting to crawl away. The blue masked turtle took three strides forward. Taking out a sword, still staring at this girl who was slowly getting up off the ground. _

**I said "Oh Lord Child"**

Hanna Stood with shaky legs, her shoes had snow in them. Not caring and still staring at the largest thing she had ever seen. It looked massive and muscular, and it just took down five purple dragons, the background noise she could see movement under the flickering light in the dark. There were more of them. . . She turned breaking into a dead sprint out of the alley. Not turning to see if whoever they were, or _whatever they were,_ that jumped an entire purple dragon pack, was coming after her.

**Won't you Follow me**

Leonardo watched her take off, running away without a second glance. He walked up beside the blonde dreaded purple dragon, trying to belly crawl away.

**Into the Jungle**

"_AHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHH_!" Keenan's screams echoed off the alleyway walls. After he was being pulled back into the dark of the alley on the cold ground by his leg. Hands grasping at garbage. Fingers digging into snow.

**Aint no God on my**

**Streets**

**In the heart of the Jungle**

_Shouts were chorusing from the rioters to the lines of officers. Police were ordering them to clear the street, only to be met with broken bottles and a flash bang grenade._

"_What are you" Keenan growled out, _choking on his own breath. The giant green hulking form didn't answer_. The next thing he saw was the ground leaving below him, shouting and looking down at the pavement below . . . upside down_. _Swinging feeling in his gut making him shout, fear of being dropped._

**Won't you follow me**

**Into the Jungle**

"It's escalating, and it looks like troopers are heading this way" Donatello informed them from his tech tab. National Guard troops were coming in to break up the rioting. His brothers all suddenly looking up at the passing helicopter, dropping tear gas canisters from above onto the street.

"Your turn Mikey" Leonardo said, holding up the half conscious purple dragon.

Michelangelo chuckled, catching the spray paint can Raph threw to him.

**Aint no God on my streets**

**In the heart of the Jungle**

"Hehehe, Sistine chapel dude" _Michelangelo chuckled before Leonardo gave one last stare in the eye to the man who was there that day. The man who helped take away the security of someone he cared for, someone he promised to protect from lowlifes like this one. Leonardo let go of the leg he was holding, and the half unconscious man that went with it. Dropping down to the building below for everyone to see. _

**Wont you**

The unconscious body swung, dreads hanging below from a chain wrapped around his legs to the front of the robbed store. Michelangelo's handy work spray, painted onto the man's forehead.

**Follow me**

_Forehead and face read the words, 'Purple Dragon'_. . . and on his chest after ripping off the man's shirt front and back . . . '_East High' . . .'Murderer'_

**Into the Jungle**

**(Calling the Roost)**

Gerhard woke up instantly the second his pre-paid cell went off on the bed stand. It was the middle of the night but he didn't care, he knew who was calling.

"Hello?" He asked quickly, turning on the bedside lamp.

"_**Captain it's me. . . The riots are out of control-"**_

"I know, Captain Morrison relieved me of duty for the next five hours. . . Are you okay?!" He asked almost forgetting himself.

"_**-I'm okay but captain, this is bigger than any of us thought, I got your message the other day, the attack on the school had nothing ABSOUTELY NOTHING to do with a territory push. The foot clan and purple dragons are working together. I'm just an initiate so I wasn't told to go, but those boys you have in custody, they've been in the dragons since they were 14, and their dragon pack leader was a student there**_"

"Do you know his name?" He asked in anticipation.

"_**No, he goes by Vince, but I don't know his last name. All I know is that he went in with three others. You have two in custody and Captain . . . Tonight the other one was in my pack group. He was designated leader tonight because the others are gone. I have to be babysat because I'm still initiate and haven't proven myself worthy enough yet . . . He was taken out tonight. Gerhard I'm not crazy but . . . What I saw . . . Was too big . . .It wasn't human**_"

Jack Gerhard looked up out the window into the dark beyond the blinds, lights peeking through. His heart beat in his chest with the logical reasoning part of him confused by Lenarrows outburst.

"What do you mean, '_wasn't human_?'" He asked turning in bed to rest on the edge.

"_**I don't know if these were ex military guys in costume, but these guys were HUGE, These . . .Vigilante's or maybe even possibly rival gang members took out the entire pack while I was left behind. . .I was taking a piss to call you and when I caught up with them. . .They were laying in the alley. The leader that night who was in that SAME group that started the shooting at the school, they were infiltration unit . . .For the footclan to make headway. Gerhard these guys drug him into the alley like something out of a horror movie**_"

He could hear her attempt to re-compose herself for the sake of passing along the information.

"_**-I know it sounds crazy but, he was arrested after I took off. They found him strung up by his boots to the front of a building with spray painted 'admissions' on him. He had the words 'East High' and 'Murderer' Spraypainted on his back after the fire department got him down. . . These guys hung him upside down, ripped off his shirt and spray painted on him . . . These guys knew what he did, They might've been there or- . .**_ ."

_That means that boy will be in his precinct tomorrow morning for questioning once the hospital checks him out_. "How big did you say they were?" Gerhard asked, getting onto his home computer and looking up surveillance video and photos of the east high shooting.

"_**They were huge . . . seven maybe eight foot, wider than a football player, maybe two . . . Abnormally large, and shaped oddly but. When I was on the ground even from some 20 feet away, I could tell his leg calf was bigger than my torso**_".

"You're sure?"

"_**I'm not crazy captain I promise I saw him, under the lighting it looked like there were more, maybe five or less. I didn't get an accurate count . . . I took off out of there**_"

_Jack only had bits and pieces, the video surveillance was cut off some time after the attacks started. He didn't see any foot clan soldiers that matched the larger description she was giving. _

"As of right now, suspicions are clear that the report of a territory shove was false, the purple dragon street gang and the Foot clan organization are working together. Which means . . .They were in that school together, it was an orchestrated attack but . . .what . . .on . . ._earth_! were they doing at that school?"

"_**Captain I know, I'm not for sure yet but . . . Why else would they enter a high school, attack staff but not touch students? . . . They broke into the class rooms and approached students**_".

"-Witnesses said they were approached but then the assailants left, not harming anyone in the room. Only staff and faculty were killed. What would they be after?"

"_**Captain, you don't think Hun Severonson would have had a man hunt . . . those girls that were abducted . . .Maybe they're students**_" Hanna admitted her internal gut feeling, _she believed with all her heart that this manhunt wasn't over_.

"I have a hard time believing Hun could convince the foot clan organization to bully high school kids, unless these girls were involved in some serious shit" Gerhard thought out loud. "_**The price is still out there for them, and it's growing**_" Hanna reminded him.

"It still doesn't explain the dozens of foot soldier bodies we found- . . ." Gerhard halted. _Suddenly the detective in him clicked. Hair raised on his arms when he clicked the photo's . . . dead foot soldier bodies in the basement of the school, a shattered window on the top floor. _

"The . . . Large vigilantes you saw tonight . . . have you ever seen them before? Or heard anything in the purple dragon ranks about vigilantes causing problems?" Gerhard said thinking everything over and looking at crime scene photo's and surveillance.

"_**My mentor mentioned a hockey masked vigilante, and a few incidences where a few drug busts went down**_". _Hanna admitted, she looked around the payphone she was using, the last one in New York, she thought. "__**But nothing that big"**_

"I want you to ask around about any vigilante attacks on the dragons lately, if there is . . . I can bet Hun would be covering them up so as not to seem like he isn't in control. Hun needs to have the complete illusion of control, to maintain his connections. Be careful, and dig in as much as you can about the school attack, but tread lightly".

"_**What'll you do on your end?**_" She asked him.

"I'm going to start with student records, any female in that school who has gang affiliation is first on that list. It's all we can do for now. Stay sharp Lenarrow". Jack Gerhard said meaning every single word. Her safety was first and foremost.

"_**I will, thank you Captain**_" She hung up the phone, and he flipped the phone shut _feeling like he just sent his own kid out to a lousy college, in a bad neighborhood. Worried and suspicion ate at his gut . . . Maybe a glass of scotch would help that,_ he thought taking out a glass. _'Or maybe a plate of waffles'_ . . . opting for breakfast at midnight instead.

**(Safe Places)**

The fatherly rat smiled endearingly. His sons came home. Michelangelo smiled back, Raphael bid a wave goodnight. Donatello acknowledged him when he walked in behind his brothers . . . Leonardo however, was the last to come in.

"How did it go?" He asked sternly. Leonardo stood a moment looking out over the home. His brothers were tired, heading to bed. The home was dimly lit, on purpose of course. Leonardo smiled a little . . . Bethany was asleep on the chair, Brandace on the couch where his brother had left her. Raph was pullin' up a leg rest now to sit at the end of the couch like he normally would. The end of a movie playing a happy ending on the Television sets. Kelly asleep on the floor, instantly laying on Michelangelo when he pulled the blankets up and laid down next to her, pulling up a pillow and exhaling relaxed.

"_I think we got our message across. . ." _

"Do not forget yourself Leonardo . . . Strange feelings may stir, but they do not change who you are my son" Master Splinter reminded the blue banded turtle warningly. Leonardo knew what he was referring to. The same one that controlled his actions tonight. The same feeling that made him want to protect every inch of this place and everyone in it with more intensity than before. Some of that feeling . . . originating from the lay back chair, with honey blonde hair, curled up in a blanket, sleeping.

"Yes sensei" He replied smiling a little at the scene again.

"Sleep well Leonardo, tomorrow we will start moving"

Leonardo looked surprised to his Sensei. "Have you found a place Master Splinter?"

"I did find one, when you boys were very young . . . In case we had to relocate"

"Would you like to start right away in the morning sensei?" Leonardo asked, walking back into the living room with the fatherly rat, who smiled also. _Watching the scene in the living room. Donatello asleep on one end of the couch, Raphael on the other, Brandace curled up next to the red masked turtle under a blanket. Bethany curled up in the chair. Michelangelo and Kelly asleep on the floor. Master Splinter smiled, whiskers raising with the smile. _

"On the other hand, it would be best . . . To wait, with great change comes the need to transition and adapt". Master Splinter replied, watching with a twinkle in his dark eyes from the screen.

**TMNT33 , for the most consecutive reviews and bonus award points* Congratulations **

**The loyal reviewer award for Soul Skin Deep ~ A Green Ever After**

**Next up~ ( Protective Tendencies 'Part II')**


	64. Instinctual Attraction

**Hey Reviewers, just turned 22 on the 8th! 3 Cue the Taylor swift song~! KellyEliz thankyou for the card! :') **

**Tally HO! **

**(Protective Tendencies)**

It was early morning when Bethany woke up. Soft feeling of blankets wrapped around her and the smell of an old lazy boy chair wafted around her too. Looking up, still drowsy. The home was quiet.

T.V's were left on. An old re-run of little house on the prairie was playing. Sitting up and looking around at the sleep over mess everyone made. Next to the chair was a lightly snoring Raphael, on the other side of the couch was Donatello with a book on his lap and a blanket half covering the other. Brandace laid out in the middle, mostly on Raph's lap under a blanket.

Turning her head with a hand against her hair, 'and there's Mikey and Kelly'. Michelangelo passed out, shell up. Kelly had a pillow against his side laying up against him, curled up in a blanket stacked against a bunch of pillows. She could hear Mikey mumbling in his sleep, making her laugh a little.

Bethany sat up normally, just taking in the quiet a moment. _Yesterday was awful, not only did she cry . . . twice . . . But she felt as though she was just sitting around. Any moment . . . Someone could come breaking through that door, coming to get them. _

She sighed, turning in the chair and seeing across the dimly lit underground home. Master Splinter nodded to her, coming over with a gentle smile.

"Today might be a good day to make progress in your training, I'll leave you to wake the other two" Master Splinter nodded taking leave to the work out area to wait for them. She got up stretching a little, nodding to him and slowly reaching down to pull on Kelly's ankle a little to wake her up.

"Kelly" Bethany tugged a little more. Kelly hid her face more into the pillow.

"Kelly" Bethany whispered a tad more, looking up at the couch to make sure she didn't wake anyone else. Before looking at Brandace and frowning. . . She would be harder to get to, without waking up Raph.

"Kelly wake up" Bethany tugged more. Kelly turned over her shoulder, tired face wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep.

"C'mon, were doing stuff this morning" Bethany tilted her head caringly. Kelly rose up quiet, looking back down at her pillow wanting nothing more than to just sleep. Kelly wiped her eyes looking over towards the workout area, and the room they would use normally. Master Splinter was waiting, setting out on a large floor pillow.

"Mmmm . . .Oookkayyyy" She whispered outloud sighing. Kelly rose from the couch, looking down at the floor stretching and smiling. Mikey was fast asleep still.

"Awweee" She smiled. Bethany turned around to Kelly after trying to get Brandace's attention without waking the bigger issue beside her, who happened to stir when Brandace did. "Dammit . . .KELLY" She whispered loudly, berating Kelly who was watching Michelangelo sleep and mumble at the same time.

"But he's so cute, look at him, look at that face" Kelly bent to cover him up with the blanket.

"Can we focus please?" Bethany berated her friend while trying to wake another.

"Brandace . . _. Brandace_" Bethany tried waking her again to no avail. Exasperated Bethany moved her hair back in frustration. She reached out to shake Brandace's shoulder.

Bethany felt her wrist being snatched just before she could touch her friends' shoulder under the blanket. Bethany stifled her own surprised scream. Raphs' large hand grabbed her arm . . .

"Wait, its' okay . . . He's still sleeping . . . Look" Kelly Reached behind to grab Bethany's arm and move it, to prove it. Raph was still sleeping, massive hand gripped around Bethany's wrist tightly, but he wasn't stirring.

"Mikey said he does that when he's sleeping, like a defense mechanism . . . But they were out late so . . .He's tired . . . see he's not waking up" Kelly moved her friends arm some more, Raphael's face didn't stir other than a twist to snore and move his head the other way.

"Good Raph . . ." Kelly gently pried his thumb and fingers off from around Beth's wrist. Bethany shook Brandace until she woke up, not playing nice this time.

Brandace sat up suddenly like they might be under attack or something, Hair flying forward with her eyes closed and tired. "_What?"_

"Shhh . . .Get up c'mon" Bethany whispered while Brandace looked around, seeing everyone else asleep except them, sighing and getting up from the couch to follow, sock footed and still in her clothes from yesterday.

"Get yourselves ready" Master Splinter nodded with a smile. All three walked for the bathroom at the same time.

After ten minutes, in the bathroom each girl sharing sink space to use the mirror and brush, Bethany was left alone. Rinsing and spitting back into the sink _she looked up into the mirror. _

'_So . . . What are you going to do now Fishers?' _

Looking down onto the sink, a small shelf designated for her. That silver jeweled hair piece laid there in its box. Touching it lightly again, remembering the exact moment when she had gotten it at Christmas. She remembered exactly what Leo said when he gave it to her. The card that came with it, still inside.

'_I hope this suits you, considering anything you wear wouldn't be able to outshine the wearer itself'_

Bethany thought of her mom back home, and her life here. She wanted to be here, she knew with all her heart that back home she wished for this . . . Now here she was. '_I'll try . . . '_ She thought before putting on a smile in the mirror and putting in the hair clip comb that he got her, pulling her blonde curls up and leaving a couple strands here and there down. "Perfect" Smiling softly to her reflection.

**(Finding a little piece of happy)**

Bethany went back into the brick room, one light along with several lit candles to make the lighting warmer. Kelly threw a pillow on the ground before taking her phone and plugging it into the speakers.

"Uhm . . ." Bethany stopped before giving a surprised smile. Kelly had her hair up in a messy bun, loose cross backed top and black yoga tights. She was already laying out on a towel doing stretches.

"Someone's obviously ready" Brandace came up behind Beth into the area. Hair in a bouncy bed head wave. Bethany looked down promising she wasn't going to compare herself to anyone else, feeling better in her own skin_. This was the part where she would look at Kelly and feel inadequate, because Kelly looked like she knew what she was doing. Then she'd look at Brandace, Sports bra and guy shorts, sneakers. She looked like she knew what she was doing, and was pre-qualified. Bethany pulled on her own sleeves, nodding. She wasn't going to do_ it _today._ Touching her hair clip for a secure feeling of confidence. It was like she felt his faith in her, just through the jeweled piece.

"Yeahhh . . . I don't know if I can do that" Brandace stood with crossed arms, motioning to Kelly who was in full yoga pose mode. Her body stretching upwards in a cobra, and then moving herself so her leg was up and her body was even to the ground, back leg lifted.

"It's actually not that hard, it's just all about balance" Kelly giggled before switching her leg back and upwards, effortlessly.

"And up, come to . . . Warrior pose" Kelly stretched her arm out into a stance.

Bethany watched before getting onto her own mat, willing to give it a try.

"Doesn't look natural for me" Brandace said opting for push up's and sit up's instead, floor stretches.

Bethany lifted her leg to stretch, not as high as Kelly's the first time, afraid of losing her balance.

Holding herself up Kelly looked over at Beth. "Well don't you look cute today" Kelly smiled, attempting to get a smile from at least one of her friends today.

"Oh. . . I just . . . Felt like looking nice today" Bethany explained upside down, just before she allowed herself down before she fell. The blonde gave a shy smile, it was the most she'd attempted in the past two days.

Brandace sat up and moved her hair to the side, solemn expression between friend to friend.

_This was the most peace they'd had since the other day. It was something they could be afforded, Donatello said security was high. He adjusted all the alerts, camera's, perimeter alarms and the camouflage mechanism . . . Meaning the ability to hide the entrance door behind a brick wall. _

_This kind of peace they could afford._

"Is this a funeral or what" Bethany laughed weakly attempting a joke, the silence

"Ugh, I got this" Kelly stood heading over to her Ipod, connected to the speakers. It was playing soft classical for yoga purposes. Now it was beating out a hip hop song. **(Get Low: Lil Jon/ East side boyz)**

Kelly stood up in the middle of the room, both her friends on the floor. Suddenly breaking out a soft dance, hips moving side to the side sensually.

_Oooh_h!

_369_

_Standin' real fine_

_Move it to you singin' to me_

_One more time_

"Heyy" Bethany giggled putting her hand up to it.

Kelly stopped before dropping low and pulling herself back up and throwing her hips around, making Bethany smile and Brandace shake her head.

_Get low_

_Get low get low _

_Get low_

_Get low get low_

"Here she goes" Brandace pointed. Kelly threw out a perfect drop booty shake. Something only done _that_ perfect on MTV.

"Haha, Oh my gosh" Bethany hid her face.

"She's got it"

Kelly smiled teasingly, throwing her hands up. "I did this at a wedding, got a lot of compliments"

"I'm sure you did" Brandace nodded, both her friend laughing.

**(Attempting Happy)**

Michelangelo re-adjusted his mask, letting the tails drape over his shoulders, blue eyes tired and lookin' around, following a yawn.

The tired orange masked turtle tilted his head, hearing music coming from the dojo room by the weight area. Curious he followed it around the corner past the weight set and punching bag. Lookin' around the doorway.

_To the window! _

_(To the window)_

_To the WALL!_

_(To the wall)_

_What he saw . . . Made him stop dead in his tracks._ Right in front of the doorway.

Kelly threw her reddish brunette hair back, bending over to give her best porn star qualified booty shake.

"OH my god Kelly!" Bethany threw a hand in front of her mouth.

"Damn!" Brandace shouted not believing how good her friend was. "It's easy" Kelly winked laughing with her besties.

_Till the sweat drips down my balls_

_(My balls)_

_Till all these bitches Crawl_

_(Crawl)_

The observing turtle walked into the room, one hand touching the wall, before letting it drop to his side. Bethany dropped her jaw, and Brandace put a hand over her face trying to hide the laughter. Michelangelo was like . . . _Smiling, that guy smile they do when they're . . . Watching the girl they're in love with, dance and show off every physical aspect of her that made him feel that primal instinct to do something about it. _

_Oh skeet skeet M*ther F*cker_

_Aw Skeet Skeet God damn_

_Oh skeet skeet M*ther F*cker_

_Aw Skeet Skeet God damn_

"Uhm Kelly" Bethany tried to point. "Wait wait this is the best part" Kelly put it down and brought herself back up into a spin. _Bending low and giving a shake, Not noticing Michelangelo move his arms in a stretch, flexing his biceps, before he broke out into dance behind her. Michelangelo smirked mischievously, moving his own self side to side and thrusting in tiny playful ways sideways and towards her playfully. _

_Shorty Crunk_

_So fresh, so clean_

_Can she f*ck _

_That question been harassin' me_

Brandace and Bethany watched Kelly suddenly stop, feeling someone behind her, and hearing a familiar chuckle. Kelly shot up straight instantly turning around to look. Her face immediately red and hiding an embarrassed smile. Michelangelo didn't seem to mind . . . at all. Kelly hid her face. "Uhm . . .Hi" She laughed.

_In my mind this b*tch is fine_

_I done came to the club about 50-11 times_

_Now can I play witchur' panty line?_

"Mornin' babe, just thought I'd get in some excersize y'know . . ." he winked at her making her face blush even redder than it already was. He didn't stop moving to the song, his chest puffed with each beat, moving side to side a little since she stopped. Kelly tried not to watch his arms or buffed up chest move in her direction behind her

_The Club owner said I need to calm down_

_Security guard goin' to be sweatin' me now_

_Drunk then a m*ther f*cker threatenin' me now_

_She getting' crunk in the club_

_I mean she work it. . . _

Kelly smiled bashfully while Mikey put his hands over the curvature of her hips to keep her there. Kelly laughed, bending low again, deciding to play along with him.

"Oh god" Bethany hid her face, not able to contain the laughter.

"Ahaha! Get it Kelly"

Kelly Smith threw a playful glance back at Michelangelo who threw out his own head bangs and soft playful moves against her. Making her laugh and him smile even more.

"I understand these moves _are_ a little intimidating" Michelangelo joked making his girlfriend laugh, bright doe eyes shining happily. He smugly backed up pointing at Kelly who watched back shyly. "And! Take it to the chorus!"

"Oooohhhh!"

Michelangelo threw out a howl, singing to every word.

"_3,6,9 Standin' real fine"_

Throwing his head down and twirling his mask tails around.

"_Move it to you singin' to me _

_One more time"_

Michelangelo got really close to Kelly who stood by the wall. _He'd puff his chest out, putting one arm up and breaking out moves they'd only seen in the movies. Kelly's face completely red and smiling bashfully at the display of the mating dance he was so willing to perform in front of her. _

_Get Low! _

_Get low get low_

_Get low_

_Get Low get Low_

He thrust himself in a sort of twerk before pulling out his chucks and moving himself around in rhythm to it, singing the song loudly, smiling. He spun putting his hands up to the right "To the Window"

_To the window_

To the left. "To the WALL!"

_To the wall_

"_Till the sweat drips down my UH!" _

_My balls_

Kelly burst out laughing, feeling that this was his way of relieving himself from pent up feelings. _But . . . He must've had a lot_. Michelangelo pointed to his lower area before throwing himself around into a beat boxing move. Throwing out stuff that they didn't even know he was capable of.

_Till all these bitches crawl_

_Crawl_

_Oh Skeet skeet M*ther F*cker_

_Aw Skeet Skeet God damn_

"_God damn!" _

Michelangelo got really close to Kelly again, his blue eyes full of playful mischief. Hers were bashful and smiling. He backed up from her throwing his head side to side and his hand gestures throwing sideways by his head, bending down in a twerk towards the door to make her and her friends laugh. Michelangelo laughed, _this was the most fun he and his girl had had since . . . well if she counted the heavy make out session in his room, then it'd be only yesterday'._

Michelanelo threw himself down, not noticing . . . . _That Kelly, Brandace and Bethany were suddenly looking up. Bethany turned away, Brandace threw her hand in front of her face to keep from laughing._

_Kelly hid her face behind her hands in surprise._

"_Yeahh Let me see you get low! You scared you Scared!" Michelangelo pointed at Kelly backing it up to do it again._

"_Drop that ass to the floor! You scared you scared!"_

_Michelangelo threw his lower half into a dance shake. Throwing his head around.  
>"I whip my tails back and forth! I whips my tails back and forth!"<em>

"Uhm Mikey" Kelly whispered. Michelangelo had his hand up to keep her from interrupting. "Now STOP! And Wiggle with it!"

Not noticing a broad shouldered stone faced Raphael . . . Standing next to, a perplexed Donatello, and an arms crossed, head tilted, serious Leonardo.

"Stop!" Michelangelo kept jumping back to wiggle "AND Wiggle with it! Wiggle with it! 3,6,9 Standin' real fine . . .Move to you singin' to me one mo' time!" Three fingered hand in the air, throwing it back like he was riding a horse.

"_What are you doing?" _

Leonardo asked flatly, standing directly behind Michelangelo. Making the orange masked blue eyed turtle suddenly halt mid wiggle and hip thrust. Arm up the in the air. His Face thrust upward in a wide eyed expression. Shocked before breaking into a nervous smile and turning around to see his bro's . . _. Right behind him. _

"PPpfffft AH HAHAHA!" Brandace laid back on the floor while Bethany laughed just as hard bent over against the wall. Kelly had a hand in front of her face to hide the laughing, Michelangelo's expression was priceless. . . And so was Leonardo's and Raphael's just as awkward ones.

"If you're done, Master Splinter wants us to work with them today . . ." Leonardo gave his younger brother a serious watchful stare to get him to focus on the task at hand. Bethany reached over slowly to turn the song down.

"Think ya can handle that?" Raphael asked passing his brother by.

"Uh huh YEP" Michelangelo stood upright, smiling awkwardly. Giving Kelly a face that made her laugh so hard she cried.

_The fatherly rat watched from the doorway as his sons began to interact with the three young women. It was good to hear the laughter, it was a sign that these hard times could be overcome. _

**(Questions to die for)**

"Captain Gerhard . . . Here to see a patient, a-'Keenan Toffstone', attacked last night . . . Is he stable?" He asked the medical clerk behind the hospital lobby counter for check in's from the emergency room.

"Let me check . . ." The plump but smiling desk woman with curly orange hair down to her back, wearing a tweety bird nurse uniform nodded. "He was just checked a couple hours ago, he'll be ready to leave once Dr. D'Artois gives him a final look over". She nodded compliantly to the captain, while he took back his badge.

"Did you perchance take photos?"

"The second the D.A called we took photos, he has a broken wrist, fractured arm, bruised shoulder, not to mention the spray paint. Will he need to be transported today?" She was inquiring as she escorted him down the hall passed an open room, the majority of them closed. He looked around, not seeing anyone in this particular hallway.

"No one's asked to come into see him? Not since the beginning of your shift?" Gerhard asked to double check.

"I got in around 4:30 this morning to cover for another nurse, So far no one has asked to see him, and everyone I had on the log came in the front either checked in with me or the other clerk whose out at lunch" _She gave a full in front detail, knowing full well the police were investigating this particular patient, and Gerhard knew she wanted to help as much as possible. All this mess the foot clan has caused, the death tolls rising and the injuries have caused the hospitals to be jammed up for weeks. _

Gerhard walked in behind the nurse whose nametag said _'Patricia'_.

Walking into the clean white room. A bed with feet under the sheets came into view. _The Nurse Screamed_ . . . Gerhard held his chest a minute, staring directly onto the bed. The white sheets were tossed and splattered with deep red.

"Call a bus!" Gerhard ran over to Keenan Toffstones side putting two fingers at his neck, blood on his fingers when he pulled away realizing there was no pulse. A couple of nurses and one doctor down the hall ran in at the screams. Running over to the bed.

"Check vitals!" The doctor rushed over while Gerhard moved out of the way into the IV stand.

"Head Contusion, he's been hit hard with something. . ." One of the nurses check the back of the head.

"He must've been leaned up when he got hit, either he was getting up to get away or was getting up because he heard a visitor".

"I'm going to need your visitor check in log" Gerhard said to Patricia who held a hand over her face nodding and rushing out of the room. The two nurses were calling the other nurses to check on all the patients on this floor in the other rooms.

"Is this why you're here" The doctor, a tall man with a British demeanor backed away from the body . . . There was no saving the kid.

"I had arrived on the fact that he would be alive, he was a witness . . . Also under investigation"

"Well . . . It looks like you've lost your witness captain" The doctor stood up solemnly before walking over, pulling the sheet up over the head and pronouncing the patient dead. "And it also looks like you've lost your murder weapon . . . The lamp stand is missing". The doctor pointed out solemnly.

Gerhard took a second look, there were two inn tables, one on either side of the bed, two matching lamps were supposed to be on either side . . . One was missing. Where blood spatter had been sent passed it, should it have been there. Forensics would have to confirm that.

'_What the hell is going on here_' Gerhard breathed out hard, hands clenched and unclenching them to stare at the body form under the white sheet_. He was just a kid, a young man with a lot of life to live . . . Too bad he was livin' it with the wrong crowd. Now he had a death on his hands, a purple dragon gang member. . . But the question was, who did it? Did the foot clan off him, or did his own . . . Or someone like the vigilante's Lenarrow witnessed last night out on the east side. They strung him up to be caught . . . It wouldn't make sense to kill him. If vigilante's wanted him caught, branding him with words like 'east high' and murderer, would've done it. If they wanted this kid offed, they would've done it last night. _

Gerhard felt deep in his gut that it was something internal, something in the mix between the dragons and foot. But he couldn't be sure. . . He would have to wait for files and the autopsy for more information. Lenarrow had to be notified . . . If the purple dragons were offing their own members, she would have to be warned. He stormed out to meet up with the desk nurse for the visitors log and meet with security for the video feeds from last night.

**(Instinctual attraction)**

**(She Bad: V-Factory)**

Bethany exhaled sharply holding a plank position on the floor. Kelly held up what she could. Her vision shaking along with her entire body. They just decided, for fun, to hold up as long as they could. It was only a minute and she felt like caving. Hating that there were 'others' around. Of course they were in an area away from them. She guessed Master Splinter thought, that there might be some insecurities should his sons be around while they were trying to work out. Bethany let herself drop. Kelly had dropped a couple seconds before her. Ten seconds later, Brandace slowly lowered her knees, giving in too.

Master Splinter turned around after giving instructions to his sons. Bethany watched his tail swish around across the floor, before she looked up at what exactly he had them doing. She looked away when she caught glance with one of them, doing pull ups and upside down sit ups'. The light glaring off their skin, his looking ridged in the light, and smooth everywhere else. Bethany turned her head feeling like she was being watched. Brandace was watching her watch them, her friend gave a small nod to her. Brandace motioned to the one who caught her attention, with her eyes. Bethany felt her face get red, looking back over at Leonardo, doing one armed pull ups again.

**I see this little cutie**

**She caught my eye**

Leonardo looked over to her before she looked away quickly. Pretending she was watching Kelly do her yoga. Lifting her arms to stretch and looking away coyly. The light reflecting on the hair comb she was wearing, to keep her hair up. Blonde tendrils falling from the messy bun.

**I can't help it cause she's so **

**fly**

Leonardo pulled himself, taking a quick moment to glance at his brothers who were using the same installed bar straight across. Raphael was upside down, pulling himself up into a crunch, arms lifted and hands behind his head. Breathing out in small huffs through his nose. Donatello was pulling up his own weight, switching arms at a time. However he did notice that Michelangelo was just hanging there, staring straight ahead_. 'Of course'_. The oldest thought smirking and letting it go. Michelangelo just let himself hang there, watching across the lair where laughter and music was coming from. Kelly was doing her yoga under the warm lighting.

**Like a melody**

**She keeps spinnin' in my head**

**Can't get her out**

**She's so fine**

Michelangelo heard their laughter. _Brandace was attempting yoga and Kelly looked like she was showin' her. Brandace got up and waved it off. "Yeah, that's a little out of my comfort zone" While Kelly had lowered herself into a perfect split._ Making Bethany laugh. Michelangelo felt himself force in air to breathe, he forgot he stopped breathing a second ago.

**I really wanna get her name**

**I'm tryin' to get the 411**

**Cause she's so bad**

**Like a star**

_Kelly looked over his way, makin' his heart start with a surprised jolt_. She shrugged with a smile. _He realized_, _She'd noticed he'd been watchin' her for like the past five minutes_. Michelangelo smirked before pulling himself up slow and then goin' a little faster. Feeling a sense of pride puff up in his chest when he got her to look over at him again.

**I can see us hookin' up **

**And havin' some fun**

"You may stop my sons"

All four let themselves down. Michelangelo lowered himself and raised himself up into a smug smirk. He watched Kelly smile and look away, knowing what he was doing. Striding over, Kelly looked up from her floor stretch position.

"Hey, how's my girl doing?" He asked stretching his arms towards the sky and loosening himself up before joining her on the floor. _The blue eyes and smug grin meeting her own Doe brown ones._

**I don't deny that**

**She's not goin' be mine**

"Don't be a distraction Mikey or Master Splinter will revoke your teachers aid rights" Leonardo warned walking past. "Psh, distraction?" Michelangelo whipped out his nunchucks, giving them a quick twirl before holding one out to Kelly. The other over his shoulder.

**Cause she's an Angel**

"Hey bro,_ I_ happen to be very dedicated to my girls training" Michelangelo looked back to Leonardo with a hand on his plastron chest, endearingly. Before turning back to Kelly with a devious smirk. "Wanna play with my chuck_?" He chuckled before giving her a wink, Making Kelly look away with a red blush and knowing smile, he was teasing her._ "Michelangelo" Leonardo said quietly, warning his brother to behave. Mikey laughed looking around to make sure Master Splinter didn't hear him.

"Alright". Kelly said makin' him_ look back, suddenly seeing her teasing smile. Makin' him feel somethin'. Wonderin' what she did to him that made him wanna be like this around her. _

**Good Rich**

The larger red masked turtle walked over to the punching bag. Rotating his shoulders and moving around a bit, takin' a look to his left. Brandace was toweling herself off, putting an arm against the wall and leanin' over to take a breather.

**She's drop dead gorgeous**

**From head to toe **

**I know**

**When I get her with me**

Raphael glanced at the bag, then over at her again. Puttin' a green three fingered hand up to stop the bag from swingin'_, _he changed his mind_. _

**Get one dance that's all I need**

"I remember this, I think_". Kelly started spinning it, like he had shown her once. Michelangelo smiled, happy she remembered something he had taught her. _"You remember how to bring it back and catch it right?" He set himself behind her talking quieter into her ear. He put one hand on her left upper arm. His other hand reaching out to slide across her arm to reach her hand. "Keep doin' it babe you got it" He said nodding right next to her ear. He put his hand over the one she was using to spin it around, before he showed her again how to bring it back and catch it. Kelly bit her lip, trying to hide a smile at him being so close.

**For sho' For sho' For sho'**

**For sho'**

**For sho' For sho'**

"Careful"

Bethany caught her breath. Suddenly feeling a large arm around her waist pulling her back. She was trying a stretch Kelly showed her, trying to keep her balance, she almost fell. Bethany looked back with an embarrassed smile. Leonardo leaned over grabbing around her gently. "Sorry, I don't have very good balance" She admitted when he pulled her back. Bethany took a step away, Leonardo released his arm hold around her.

Bethany looked over at Kelly and Michelangelo. Kelly smiled at her, Michelangelo standing behind her, ever so close, showing her how to twirl the nunchuck and then catch it perfectly. Bethany looked back and lifted her leg again, lowering herself down. "Could you help me keep balance?" She asked, a little shaky at first. Realizing what she what she just asked him, and trying to maintain a calm look. Leonardo replied with a small nod, moving over to help her. _Bethany closed her eyes, wondering where the question actually came from. _

**She's so bad**

**That girl, that girl**

**She bad **

_She didn't mean to ask, it just slipped, but . . . _She felt the slight tingle sensation across her skin where she felt a pair of large hands. One under her top thigh that she was lifting, _so large that his hand covered her entire thigh. Hiding her face by lowering it, so he couldn't see her nervous stare at the floor, and her breath quicken._

**Got me goin' insane **

**In the membrane**

**Off the chain**

_The other moved across the skin of her lower belly, to maintain her balance and keep her there. The hand radiated warmth, and she ignored the urge to pull her shirt down. . . She didn't mind his hand there, on the bare skin of her stomach. _

**She bad**

**She bad, she bad**

**She bad, she bad **

**She bad**

"You're balance is getting better" Leonardo encouraged her, moving the hand under her from the top of her lifted leg, thigh, moving it up her leg slowly to her ankle. Making sure she was stable. _"T-Thanks" She said a little shaky. He noticed the waiver in her speech. Her blonde tendrils, Leonardo noticed occasionally one would find itself in front of her face. Beth would try to move the strand away. He moved his hand from her leg, keeping the other under her, flat against her mid-section. He reached over with subtlety to move the stray tendril back behind her ear. He heard her inhale like she was surprised, almost losing her balance. "Steady", he said calmly when she almost went sideways. Hand under her moving up to secure her there. Bethany bit her lip again, finding it easier to breathe. _

**I'm trippin', I'm trippin'**

_**She's bad**_

**Got me goin' in circles **

**Don't know what to do**

Brandace backed up slowly, Raph had just started being all playful all of a sudden. The look in his eyes was like he was teasing her or something? She wasn't sure what his look meant . . . _but had a feeling._

**She bad**

**She bad, she bad**

**She bad, she bad**

**She bad**

"So, ya up for tryin' again?" He raised an eye ridge. Brandace backed up slowly, hiding a smile. _She smirked at the devious kanines he showed. Something in his eyes, made her feel like any second he would jump her. . ._ "I don't know if I wanna play games with you" She answered quietly, backing up and smiling back. She felt cold wall behind her. He rotated his large shoulders, arms relaxed at his sides. That tough guy demeanor that he had no problem showing off.

"You an' everybody else sweetheart"

Brandace broke out a surprised laugh and smile after he had just called her sweetheart. _She moved her hair over, watching him lower himself a little._

**I caught her at the spot**

**She was chillin' with her friends**

**I said "What up" I was with mine too**

_Raphael smirked, she didn't think he was really gonna do anything. So the look on 'er face was priceless when he lunged for her. _ She gave a small surprised scream, goin' under his arm trying to get away. She slipped out of the crook of his arm. Smiling at him like she was playin' too. He smiled sideways, rotating his shoulders. _He turned around, and she was tryin' to stay behind him each time he reached around to grab for her. _

**She tried to play slick**

**Tried to play 'hard-to-get'**

**Got me on the floor**

**I had to make a move**

_He stood a moment, knowin she was behind him. Raphael turned his head to the side so she could see his left eye watchin' her. He stood completely still a moment, before throwing himself around in a flash, grabbin' her around the mid-section._ "Ah! Raph" She shouted, laughin' at him from catchin' her. _Those sly green eyes teasin' him from the side. He pulled her down to the ground, rolling them so she was under and he was on top . . . Keepin' her there. _

He kept light pressure on her, arms above her head. "Y'know If I was a bad guy, I wouldn't ask ya if you'd give up or not . . ."

Raisin' her left eyebrow at him,_ her eyes suddenly lookin' at him like she wasn't sure what he was gonna do next. TO be honest neither did he, cause what he wanted to do involved takin' her to his room and gettin' involved in a whole other' kinda trainin'. _

**Got close up**

**It was just her and me**

"I don't think you're the kind of guy- . . ." Brandace had a look on her face, goin' from unsure and kinda surprised to that teasin' smile again. _The one that he'd never admit out loud, that when she did It, it'd make his knees wanna buckle. _

"_-that would want someone to stop tryin' . . . I think you like the struggle" She got up real close to his neck and face, whisperin' the last part. Makin' him wonder just what the shell she was thinkin', and what the shell he was gonna do about it. Not ready for her to say somethin' like that to him. Raphael froze, eyes a little wide._

**I was feelin' her like **

**1,2,3**

_Just when she got close enough to the inside of his neck. Makin' him a little nervous, more than he'd ever admit outloud. He felt her pull her hand out of his grasp_. _His vision went dim , covered up by his mask that she pulled around. _Raphael got up on his knees to fix his mask quick. He felt her smaller hands push against him. In the middle of tryin' to fix his mask he went backwards on the floor against his shell. _He heard a teasing light laugh, feelin' somethin' light on top of him. Movin' his mask around to fix it, seein' her smilin' all proud of herself, literally straddlin' him. _

"I win" She laughed, hand tossing her hair to the side and smiling down at him.

**Before I knew it**

**She was all over me**

_**Talkin' bout 'Hey boy what you gonna do?**_**'**

"Ow" Kelly backed up after hitting herself in the elbow with the nunchuck in her other hand. She put it down, holding her arm. Michelangelo reached out, holding her arm gently and lifting it slightly. He bent down to place a light kiss over where she hit it, his eyes moved up from her arm to her. "Better?" He asked.

**I don't deny that she's not gonna be mine**

**Cause she's an Angel**

Michelangelo stayed in place, Kelly smiled at him sweetly with that beautiful sweet giggle, leanin' up to kiss his cheek. "Yeah, better" She smiled. She handed it back to Michelangelo who backed up to face her and get some space. "Like this babe". Michelangelo started spinning, getting into it. He pumped his chest up and down throwing his arms rhythmically in motion, smirking like he wanted nothing more than to show off to her.

**Good rich**

**Cause she's drop dead Gorgeous **

**From head to toe **

He spun around in a circle, the chucks whirling around him masterfully. Leanin' his head to the side and going around her in a circle. Kelly held perfectly still, knowing he wouldn't hit her, and that he knew what he was doing. He went around her in a tight ring around her again. Like if someone were to attack, he'd deflect them in their personal circle that he formed around them both. '_He definitely knows what he's doing_' She thought after he winked at her.

**I know **

**When I get her with me**

**One dance with her that's all I need**

**For sho'**

_Kelly held in that feeling again, feeling it burn everywhere. It was a good burn, light and fiery in her chest. One that she got whenever Mikey looked at her that way, or smiled at her . . .Or got this close to the point she wanted to melt. _

_**For sho, For sho**_

_**For Sho**_

_**For sho, For sho**_

Mikey got close enough so when he stopped his chuck whirring, he pumped his chest close behind her, so she could feel him. Kelly smiled rolling her eyes at him and crossing her arms.

**That girl, that girl**

**She bad**

**Got me goin' insane **

**In the membrane**

**Off the chain**

Suddenly a walking stick put itself between her and Mikey's chest pumping up against her in his own dance. "Woah" Mikey put a hand behind his head smiling nervously and innocently as he could. Kelly smiled embarrassed while Master Splinter put his cane up and separated them with it by a couple of inches. "While I am pleased with your enthusiasm to teach Miss Smith and help in her progress to learn to defend herself . . . Perhaps you might save such activities for another time" Master Splinter gave Mikey and Kelly the _'Sensei'_ stare_. She remembered one just like it from her own Papa back in Oklahoma. _"Sorry Sensei . . ." Mikey waited until Master Splinter had walked away. "Couldn't help it" He said quietly with a soft grin. He was looking down at Kelly intimately, making her blush and look down again.

**She bad **

**She bad, she bad**

**She bad**

**She bad, she bad**

"Like this?" Bethany let Donatello show her a block, he adjusted her arm. "Like so" Donatello motioned to her arm that he positioned for her. "If someone were to come at your from above you, someone taller . . .This would be your go to, if you weren't able to move away or duck". Donatello explained. Bethany nodded, understanding what he was trying to teach her. Looking past his shell over his right shoulder. She was watching, Leonardo over at the pull up bar again across the lair.

**I'm trippin', I'm trippin'**

**She's bad**

Watching while he pull himself up, and kept himself straight. Arms flexed to pull his own weight. Donatello could tell she was distracted, but he didn't make a fuss. The way his brother would glance over at them while he was helping instruct her, would logistically say that . . . Even Leonardo himself was distracted, and from what the intellectual purple masked turtle could tell, his brother let himself become distracted today a little too easy. Usually he was self-disciplined enough to ignore distractions. However . . . Donatello looked over to Leonardo who was pulling himself up and watching them, before closing his own eyes to continue pull-ups as If to keep himself from being distracted.

**Got me goin' in circles **

**Don't know what to do**

**She bad**

**She bad, she bad**

**She bad**

**She bad, she bad**

"Hmm" Donatello smirked putting a hand to his chin in thought, observing his brothers dilemma. _Concluding that Leonardo's dilemma happened to resemble a slender fit, smiling, dark honey blonde curled young woman with Light brown hazel eyes. "_What happens if I fall . . ." She asked Donatello, breaking him of his observations. Realizing what she was asking "Well, if you're on the ground there's significantly less chances of you getting away. I could play several scenarios for you from ground level but . . . Statistically speaking, many of them are not good" He replied knowing that if one was on the ground, it'd be harder to fight someone off.

"Your best chance is to block your head from injury . . . Use your leg power, kicks, shoves, anything. . . Ground level means working from the ground up". Leonardo had left the pull up bar and came over to assist. Donatello gave him a wave in with his hand to insist he take his place. "If you wouldn't mind, would you give her the ground basics? I wouldn't mind an extra hour to work on , you know" Donatello motioned to his work station across the lair. Leonardo nodded "Sure". Donatello left Leo to it, figuring he was doing his brother more of a favor than one for himself. Leonardo gave Donatello an acknowledging glance. The purple banded turtle left them.

"Would you mind?" Leonardo motioned gently to the ground for her. Bethany looked down before sitting down. "Lay flat" He instructed softly. She pulled in her mouth unsurely but let herself relax on the ground. "More than likely, if he doesn't have a gun, a knife or anything to beat you with . . . he'll kick you" Leonardo leaned down close to her on one knee just above her right side.

**That girl, that girl**

**She bad**

**Got me goin' insane **

**In the membrane **

**Off the chain**

**She bad, she bad**

**She bad**

"Kick at his shin, groin, ankles, stomach, anything to give yourself distance between you and them" She listened looking up at him from laying back on the floor. Their eyes connecting, and hers wandering around his outline that the light was creating.

**She bad**

**She bad, she bad**

"And there is one thing that you will have, that your attacker won't" Leonardo knelt beside her while she leaned up to listen. Biting her lip a moment wondering what he could possibly mean_. Leonardo's eyes suddenly watched her own, seriously and sincerely_. _Something in his voice sending off a heart pound in her chest. _

**I'm trippin, I'm trippin**

**She's bad**

Leonardo maintained the same distance, even if the closeness made her cheeks blush_. He almost thought the answer was obvious, and the severity of his answer was true to its core every moment of every day. _

**Got me goin in circles**

**Don't know what to do**

. . . "Me"

He answered. His eyes watching her own, making her heart beat harder. Bethany didn't move, she looked down and nodded, acknowledging it. That was the most he could ever ask of her. Leonardo stood helping her up with both hands holding her own, letting go slowly. Eyes still locked on her, even when she looked away.

**She bad**

**She bad, she bad**

**She bad**

**She bad, she bad**

**(Undiscovered Connections)**

Donatello grabbed a box of crackers and a container of sour cream and onion dip. Allowing himself a momentary lapse into a relaxed state of mindless game code and avatar goodness. . . Playing Star Hunter online. He decided to take a break. Eyeing the box meter with disdain and leaning back in the chair. His character was a level 87, Cyborg. Not to brag but he was the only cyborg, level 87, who also happened to be green with a Bo staff attachment.

A bleep sound came with a chat box invite.

Donatello leaned back, Madeline was online. He recently added her, and he had to admit she was a good player, and it was his surprise when he found out she was level 93. Madeline's avatar looked almost exactly like her, minus the Elven princess part. Her character carried her face, and most of the proportions of her body. The clothes however, modest and a light rose pink with gold. Weren't something he was sure she could find easily at the local Macy's or J.C. Penny's.

'**Hey, how are you?'**

He initiated her invite, sending a greeting. Her avatar appeared in his gateway portal to the '_Blackwood Forest'_. One would kill raging demons and shadow lurkers here for extra cash, or go on quests.

''**Better, thanks for asking. You? And everyone else?"**

_The one thing Donatello complimented her on the most was that unlike most young women her age, her speech wasn't exclusive to I.M and text . . . She actually spoke English. _

'**Were doing fine, under the circumstances'. **

_He locked down the lobby in the Blackwood forest area, keeping other players out and making sure no one would attempt to enter his chat box. Initiating a 2 player quest. Her princess avatar carried a stain glass sword, popular for the princess avatars. But to his surprise it was upgraded to level 95, with a healing stone imbued for continual healing of HP during battle. _

She sent an attack out into the trees, attracting a group of demon crawlers. They came at them and he wiped them out with one attack from his staff, whirling an enormous amount of dark energy and hurling it towards the demons. The money was split down the middle between them. 200 drak coins.

'**Nice'**

He stretched in his computer chair smugly. **'Always available to help out a fellow Star hunter'. **Suddenly wondering if that sounded a bit too nerdy, and kicking himself after he sent it.

'**You are a definitely an elven maidens dream, I've never seen someone over a level 50 upgrade a staff like yours'. **

Donatello watched his princess avatar talk to his cyborg, as if they were truly conversing_. It felt weird almost, knowing he actually spoke with Madeline Hasher in person, and now to be her online star hunter companion. 'Well, companion might be stretching it'. But they'd already been on five hunts so far and it was working out very nicely. _**'At least I'm of some use today, so how's the situation with your mother? Questions die down some?' **His cyborg extended his robotic arm in a gesture of conversing.

'**I think she's leaving it alone, she's just happy I'm alive. Thanks to you and your brothers. I get the sense that you don't give yourself enough credit for the things you do'.**

Donatello looked at the box meter, suddenly feeling disdain for the infernal device all over again. **'Kelly told me you're pretty much a genius, and if you can help Brandace out with her math homework, than you truly are a miracle worker. Tried to help her once, she threw the book across the lunch room. But came in the next day with it done'.**

Donatello laughed, letting himself indulge in the conversation. It was nice to speak to someone who was actually involved with the family, in a sort of way. She knew about him, and that was nice enough to know. Also, keeping good relations with those who keep the family secret, should be a responsibility. He was happy to maintain that kind of relation with her. Plus, Madeline was a pretty interesting conversationalist, and she was interested in at least a quarter of the things he was . . . Which in this household was hard to come by. He set his avatar loose on a rogue raider up the trail, clearing the way for them. _Only taking two hits, but what was two vitural hits and only a loss of 10 HP, it was only gentlemanly to take the first hit . . . 'Okay'_ . . .Donatello leaned back in his seat shaking his head a minute and closing his eyes in defeat. _'I just sounded like Mikey'_.

'**Well like most when it comes to mathematics, if she doesn't understand It the first time she tends to become impatient. Bethany gets that way over trigonometry. Kelly and Michelangelo can show the same type of impatience when it comes to the playstation 3'. I doubt I'm a true absolute genius but , I thank you for the compliment'. **

They're characters were suddenly under attack from Shadow lurkers, they walked into an ambush area. His cyborg was almost out of ammunition, he didn't have enough time to get into his inventory to load more. Madelines Elven Princess set her sword into special attack mode. He watched her rain down a fire storm on the lurkers, killing them all in one attack.

'**It seems I'm the one that owes you a compliment'. **Donatello leaned back smirking at the screen.

'**The least I could do good sir ;)' **

Donatello felt himself break out a smile at her reply. It felt so nice to feel normal like this, just him and a friend playing a game together. No hang ups, no screaming, no fear of having to hide his identity_. Just a Cyborg and a princess slaying demons in a forest. _

**(Traditional Therapy)**

Bethany wiped the flush from her face, or so she thought she did. Kelly came over with a knowing look on her face.

"Private lessons?" Kelly asked.

Bethany gave a stern look upward, before caving and trying to hide a nervous smile . . . A nervous happy smile. She brushed a blonde curl behind her ear.

"You don't have to say anything, your face says it all" Kelly giggled grabbing onto Bethany's arm while both walked out to shower and change.

Leonardo turned his head in the direction of the work out area, Bethany and Kelly laughing. He smiled contentedly, Light hazel brown eyes turning back to his sword hold. Turning sharply and pulling down his mask a little, enough to cover his sight. He turned smirking, throwing himself to the right and slicing a wooden dummy in half. The top half sliding off its bottom base and falling to the floor. Lifting up the mask so he could see out of his right eye. But he wasn't looking at the wooden assailant on the floor, catching the eye of a certain Bethany Fishers who stood mesmerized watching him. She caught him looking back towards her over his shoulder from under his lifted mask, she turned away, only looking back at him once. The blue banded turtle gave a small smile, whirling his right sword to re-sheathe it behind him.

Bethany walked away, almost breathless. Suddenly something in her head signaling that she was forgetting something. "Oh dammit" Bethany stopped and looked up at the ceiling before storming across the lair.

"What?" Kelly asked surprised from her friend's reaction.

"I forgot to do my homework, and were supposed to go back after this weekend". Bethany sighed exhaustedly.

"Well hey, don't panic . . . Okay" Kelly stopped Bethany short and put her hands up calmly, giving a familiar look that sometimes Beth remembered her own mother gave her. "You can do it later". Kelly said knowing that she herself was a master procrastinator when it came to school.

"Or . . . Do you think maybe we could do it . . . Together? Like . . . Please?" Bethany said gently hugging Kelly from the side, pleading with her fellow homework despising companion.

"C'mon we could make a girls night out of it or something" Bethany pleaded, actually wishing for something normal for a change_. Nothing said normal like math homework, manicures, and a hot guy movie. _

"Alright, I guess I could try to help" Kelly gave in, making Bethany smile brightly and hug her friend even more. "Only if I get to paint your nails . . ."

**(Something Normal, for all of us)**

"Would that be okay?" Bethany asked Master Splinter who nodded. Giving their evening plans the okay to commandeer the living room area.

"YES! I'll pick the movie!" Kelly raced out of the hallway to head for the T.V area. The red chestnut brunette ran straight passed Raphael coming out of the bathroom, almost running into him.

"Woah" He lifted his arms while she raced past him, turning to miss him just barely. "Sorry" Kelly called back hurrying over to find the movie stack.

"Kellybean, what's the-". Brandace watched from the kitchen table area where she was writing in her journal.

"GIRLSNIGHTI"MPICKINGTHEMOVIE!" Kelly rushed out of the living room area to find Michelangelo's stash in his room, rushing past the house. Raphael turned his head with an upturned eye ridge to Brandace over at the table, who shrugged.

"Guess were having girls' night" Brandace replied. Michelangelo halted in his tracks after grabbing a bag of chips behind her from the cupboards.

"What? Girls night!?" Michelangelo halted before making a face.

"Yeah, dat's where they paint their nails, talk about boys, and junk. Right?" Raphael came over by the table and sat across from Brandace with a smug look on his face. "That would be accurate big guy . . . . If we were twelve" She flat lined a look at him, making Raphael laugh.

"Awww I was gonna pre-record Slasher manic VI" Mikey frowned.

"What a shame" Brandace got up, closing her journal and patting Michelangelo on the shell a couple of times. Raphael chuckled shaking his head at his brother. Michelangelo suddenly spread a devious smirk across his face, pointing at his brother sideways. "You know what, I'll do girls night" Mikey said with a sly smile on his face.

"You aint serious" Raphael stopped laughing, serious expression with his arms crossed leaned back in the chair.

Kelly came back into the kitchen excited with a movie in her hand "I have the PERFECT movie . . .Did you wanna come?" Kelly asked standing beside Mikey who put an arm around her. Kelly fluttered those big doe eyes of hers up to Brandace, huggin' onto Mikey's arm. "He can come too right?" Kelly asked, battering her eyes in a pleading manner.

"Sure" Brandace laughed watching Raphael's expression get all perplexed.

"Raph you wanna do girls night too!? We have plenty of avocado" Kelly said smiling, pulling out a bowl of green avocado mix from the fridge that she and Bethany had made an hour ago.

"Chip dip?" Raphael looked into the bowl that Kelly held out to show off.

"No you put it on your face" Kelly said putting the bowl away grabbing Mikey's hand and walking out of the kitchen with him. "WOOOOoooOOOO Girls niiiiiiight" Mikey did a fist pump and shouted throughout the lair to make it echo. Kelly burst out laughing. Leaving Brandace alone with a very un-impressed, and disbelieving Raphael.

"Ya put chip dip on your faces?" He asked, making Brandace smile and laugh, walking past, patting his arm before walking away. "You're welcome to explore your sensitive side with the rest of us over popcorn and a few re-runs" Brandace smiled at him slyly, those green eyes teasin' him again.

Raphael grunted, flexing his upper torso and getting up to follow her out of the kitchen. "Ey! I don't need green gunk on my face to prove I'm sensitive" He nodded his head at her, making her laugh and pat his arm "of Course"

"Raph!? Sensitive? Baahhhaaaahaha" Michelangelo quickly ducked behind the bedroom door with Kelly just before Raph sent a warning look his way.

**(Old fashioned Girls night)**

Leonardo walked into the living room . . . Suddenly stopping. There was music playing on a laptop, Pillows all over the floor. Bowls of snacks, a bottle of wine sitting on the table.

"Hey I got your book Kelly, we can start- OH God!" Bethany turned around right into Leonardo. Running right into the front of his chest.

"Uhhh . . .Oh" Leonardo looked down. Bethany had on a very . . . _'New'_ set of P.J's.

"uhm . . .I . . .Believe I'm missing something?" Leonardo said backing up and turning around, unsure how to handle the situation. Bethany had let her hair down, a white lacey . . . something or other . . . under a shimmery dark blue robe that he may or may not remember April giving to her at Christmas_. Bethany adjusted her top, wondering if it was too much. But it was what they agreed on for girl's night. They were going to dress in their best night stuff. Of course that WAS Brandace's cute idea of something to do. Bethany rolled her eyes, suddenly insecure._

"Oh shoot, Sorry I . . . Thought you knew. Master Splinter said it was okay to have a girls' night out in the living room. . ." Bethany turned to face him, not ashamed.

Leonardo wiped his face for a moment, nodding like he understood but wondering what '_girls' night' _had to do with very . . . provocative . . . night wear. Not that it was provocative, and that she didn't look nice in what she was in . . . "Uhm . . . excuse me" He said quietly, excusing himself out of the unexpected situation. Leonardo stopped on his way out after Bethany had turned around and put her hand to her face, mortified

"My apologies, you actually look very . . . lovely". Leonardo turned to make his leave again.

Bethany looked up surprised, watching him leave. Grabbing Kelly's math book along with her own book bag to set up the table for homework.

**(Tongue Twister)**

Michelangelo walked out into the kitchen where he heard noises coming from the fridge. A pair of tight black boy short underwear was covering over a pair of familiar smooth legs. . . Ones he couldn't stop staring at. A familiar cute butt that did a little dance with the legs when she heard the music from the living room. He halted mid bite of a corn chip, eyes . . . Pre-occupied with the underwear that lead to a light blue oversized long sleeve shirt. Kelly's hair was up in a messy bun, her big brown doe eyes smiled at him. Michelangelo allowed himself to crunch the chip he already had in his mouth. Michelangelo didn't register Kelly even walking over to him and laughing "Why don't you take a picture" She pulled his arm getting him to bend a little. "It'll last longer" She giggled giving him a kiss on the cheek. Raphael walked into the kitchen to grab somethin, standin' back when Kelly walked out with the bowl of green stuff, noticin' she was wearin' somethin' different, _then noticin' his own brother standin' there like a droolin' idiot._

"Hey, got the avocado masks . . ." Kelly smiled holding the bowl up to Bethany who was already sitting down and setting up the movie. Putting a pen in her hair and laying out her text book.

"Kelly I love your shirt!" Bethany looked up from her book. "Thanks . . . Mikey thinks so too" Kelly smiled back sweetly. Both brothers heard the female laughter chime from the living room. Raphael put his hand to the side of Michelangelo face and patted his cheek a little hard to get him to wake up. Mikey held his cheek still watching where Kelly walked away.

"Ya gonna let a pair of legs and a hot top turn ya into a love struck canary?" Raphael tapped his brother's plastron front with the back of his knuckles. Michelangelo shrugged smiling wide and throwing his masculine arms into the air, stretching like he was getting ready for a marathon. "Dude you got no idea" Michelangelo smiled saying it flat out, before smirking and tappin' Raph on the chest instead, pointing out into the living room. Michelangelo waited . . .

"Oh you have the chips, do you mind?" Brandace walked up, Moving her hair to the side, natural light wave and smiling politely. She was wearin' a long sleeve button down men's white work shirt, the sleeves rolled up . . . And as far as his brother was concerned . . . The shirt was long enough to hide most of her underwear, but short enough that someone could tell the black lace underneath . . . _and that someone would be, drum roll please. _Michelangelo chuckled at Raph's expression.

_Michelangelo watched Raphael stand there, with that same surprised expression he had like two seconds ago. Mikey smiled, handing over the bag of chips. Raphael looked down at her, but didn't say anything, mouth open a little as if he would. _

"Hey B . . . Lookin' good" Mikey complimented, putting an arm around Raph, as much as he could considering his brothers much larger size. Raph didn't say anything. Big green and gruesome was speechless.

"Awwe thanks sweetie" Brandace thanked him before smiling at his brother a little and walkin' back to her girlfriends.

"What was that Raph? Somethin' about a pair of legs, gorgeous hair perhaps? Maybe somethin' about a pair of black underwear? . . . Did you ever notice how much more comfortable they are here than they were at first, I mean isn't that just nice Bro?" _Michelangelo patted his brother's shoulder really hard, before he instantly pulled away at Raphael's glowering eyes, threatening more than just physical harm with THAT stare. _

"Psh, Later duder" Mikey took off in a run to a leap over the couch and jumping on the cushions. Kelly lifted her hand, putting the avocado mask on Mikey.

"You're all set to go here" Donatello brought Bethany's laptop around, a pink P.J dressed Madeline hasher was on the screen. She waved. Setting madeline on the table so she could see her friends but not see the lair. One of the agreements so as to not compromise themselves.

"Awe thank you Don" Madeline waved to him on the screen from her bed in her room. He had just set up the video chat streaming so they could have a proper girls night with the one missing best friend.

"Thank you Donny" All three females said in unison making the suddenly shy turtle smile and wave at the screen to take his leave. Madeline watched a three fingered large green hand, wave to her before disappearing.

"Hey Mikey do you know where the nail polish remover is?" Kelly asked politely. "Got it babe" Mikey hopped up off the couch, heading for the bathroom.

Raphael threw a towel around, just getting out of the shower. There was a knock on the door, irritated look on his face he turned the door knob, walkin' out to find . . .

"UH!"

"Hey Raph"

Michelangelo stood there, with that green avocado junk on his face. Raphael held the towel up, standing there petrified and slightly annoyed.

Leonardo walked over, staring at Michelangelo's green paste covered face. "Uhm . . . What is that?"

"Its' avocado . . . Great for your skin" Mikey showed it off before pushing past Raph to get to the bathroom to find the stuff Kelly wanted.

Raphael and Leonardo looked at each other in confusion and wonder.

"Don't say . . . Nothin'" Raphael pointed at Leonardo with an annoyed grumpy expression.

"Wasn't going to" Leonardo watched Michelangelo walk out, his brother humming to himself.

"It's okay Bro's, not everyone can have a complexion this amazing" Michelangelo pointed at his face before giving a large bright smile and walking away, proud of himself.

"I thought girls just ate popcorn, watched movies and did their hair or . . . something to the equivalent" Leonardo shrugged. Raph had his arms crossed, downward annoyed expression. "Hmph" Raphael leaned his head to the side shaking his head, watching Mikey let Kelly start wiping his face off for him.

"Like I said sweetheart, were not twelve anymore" Brandace walked by to use the bathroom. "Nice towel" Brandace gave a sly smile back to the brooding Raphael, makin' him roll his eyes and wipe his hand over his face for the umpteenth time.

**(Wine and Honesties) **

_The fatherly rat smiled from his room down the marble hall. From the living area he heard the chimes of female laughter, and occasionally ones from his own sons. Hoping this time would not be disturbed by news of the world above them. But his hopes were that, in finding happiness among themselves, they would have peace during this time of uncertainty. _

"I told you I was like thirteen . . . I had no inhibitions whatsoever" Both of Bethany's friends were laughing, after she told them a story of when she thirteen and was caught dating a guy who happened to be involved in a local San Franciscan biker gang.

"Ooohhh Beth likes Bad boys" Kelly teased.

"I TOLD you he wasn't involved, just his brother" Bethany shook her head smiling, all three breaking out into laughs. Michelangelo chuckled leaning back on the couch and nudging Raph who was sitting to his left on the couch. Raph kept up his stonewall expression, leaned back relaxed against the couch arm with his arms crossed.

"Hello Klunk" Bethany smiled, stroking the cat across the back to the tail as he passed. The orange cat decided to make an appearance. First hopping on Raph's lap, the red masked turtle actually smirked and pet him. "Awww" Mikey awed Raph actually being nice to the kitten. Klunk sauntered over Raph's lap to get to Michelangelo. "Awww Klunk wanna cuddle with Daddy?" Mikey did the babytalk.

All three girls awweed. Klunk rubbed his face against Michelangelo's face before climbing over his shell to get to Kelly who was on the floor, sniffing the girls face.

"Awwww Hi sweetykins" Kelly picked him up to snuggled the orange cat who was more interested in this sudden gathering of food, and the green avocado mask on kelly's face. The cat jumped on the table, pawing at the keyboard to the laptop to which had Madeline on the screen.

"Oh look . . . A cat" Maddie pointed at the screen before Donatello rushed over. "Uh uh uh, no felines on the electronics" Donatello picked the cat up and put him on the ground, wagging his finger at Klunk who just leaned up to sniff him.

"Speaking of bad boys . . . Where was the most embarrassing place you've ever been caught with a guy?" Bethany asked, taking another sip of wine from her glass. Noticing the laughter stopped and her friends went quiet.

"The broom closet during a violin lesson . . . 8th grade" Madeline admitted, She and Beth exchanged a virtual high five. All four giggling.

"Oh come on, I told! TELL" Bethany threw a gummy bear at Brandace who looked at Kelly. They initiated a game of rock, paper, scissors. Brandace won, rock crushed scissors.

"(Sigh) . . . Ferris Wheel" Kelly lowered her head, defeated.

Michelangelo sat up, curious and surprised, she never told him about this one.

"I was out with this guy, like back in Oklahoma . . . He wanted to . . . Stick his hand down my pants and I was like 'dude nooooooo'. But he didn't listen, He kept trying to do stuff and then the ride STOPPED at the TOP" Kelly pointed upward while she was telling the story. Then, THEN he tries it again on this little kid ride in western world . . . I'm just glad . . . –" Kelly tried not to laugh a little with Bethany putting a hand over her face and Brandace trying not to laugh either.

"That it was dark" Kelly finished.

"Ey" Raph nudged Michelangelo who was making a weird face and twitched his head to the side. "huh, yeah yeah . . . m' okay" Mikey threw a fake smile back to Raph who was wondering what the heck was up with him. He'd been weird all day.

Kelly hid her face a little sipping her soda. Bethany threw a piece of popcorn at Brandace, both her friends staring her down, waiting . . .

"Abandoned trailer on the outside of town" Brandace said nonchalantly. Everyone looking at her now. Brandace grabbed the wine bottle holding it in her hand and throwing it back to take a drink.

"Sounds Romantic" Bethany quipped her own sarcasm.

"Yeah , I uh . . . " Brandace threw down another drink from the bottle. "I was fourteen, he and I had been doing this off and on thing for a year . . . I had low self esteem, and my father had forbidden me to see him so . . .of course . . . I wanted to see him more-". Brandace explained looking up at Raphael on the couch for a moment then looking at the bottle in her hands and swishing the liquid around slowly.

"I snuck out to see him, we'd done it before but . . . This time we got caught. My little brother ratted me out, and my father had _'Rallied the neighbors'_. Like five of my neighbors . . . and I'm from a small town so , everybody knows _everybody_ and _everybody_ knows _you_" Brandace pointed at Bethany who had her jaw down from shock. Kelly had a saddened look on her face, mostly because she had heard this story before and it was not pretty.

"We usually only get to third base before stopping, I never let him get to home plate y'know?" Brandace chuckled like it was a joke. "I swear when that van rolled up with my father and the neighbors inside. . .I had NEVER . . . seen a guy pull up his pants so fast, he was half a mile away by the time I got my pants on" Brandace shook her head in disbelief of the memory, her friends laughing.

"My father comes out all pissed off and I'm just like 'You got the neighbors involved?'" Brandace re-enacted the moment. "The virginity brigade, I swear".

Bethany rolled back laughing. Kelly had her mouth open in shock before hugging Brandace who took another swig before setting the bottle on the table.

"Most important lesson, make sure your partner in crime doesn't leave without you" Brandace pointed at Kelly like she was giving a life lesson to live by.

"Dude you think that's funny, check this" Michelangelo sat on the ground between Kelly and Bethany. "Hehe this one time, Raph and Leo walked in on Casey and April-"

"Mikey" Raphael shook his head warningly.

"Nonono seriously like, Casey was right in the middle of it and Raph walked in first . . . And Raph!? Dude just _stood_ there". Mikey spread his arms out, explaining. All three girls burst out into laughter. Brandace giggling a little and putting a hand over her smile. Kelly looking over at Raph and raising an eye ridge. Raph getting irritated.

"Then Leo walks in and asks what's goin' on- No wait Raph this is the best part, aw come one" Mikey leapt up from his seat on the ground, Raph following behind him.

"HEY! Be nice to my Mikeyboo I need him later!" Kelly laughed, the wine slowly getting to her. Her girlfriends laughing and falling over the pillows.

"I can see a traditional gathering for those endowed with estrogen is going well" Donatello smiled pleasantly. All three laying on the ground laughing and giggling, listening to Mikey and Raph shout across the lair, loud bangs and sounds of things being thrown and Mikey trying to get away.

"So . . . Movie time?" Mikey came around out of breath behind the couch. "Ah!" The famous familiar Michelangelo scream "This is unsanitary Raph!" Raphael had caught Michelangelo and trapped him under his arm. "(Ughhhhh) I-can't-breathe . . .guuuhhhlllleecckkhhh. . .Geeze dude it's called deodorant . . ."

Raph held down tighter around Michelangelo's head under his arm. 

"Sorry! Didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your girlfriend" Mikey teased back. Raph let go, letting himself brood on the couch, not making eye contact with nothin' except the T.V. For the next half an hour.

Maddie gave a goodnight, promising Don she'd talk to him later and see him online. "Online?" Leonardo asked.

"Oh, we both play star hunter, just an online gaming community". _Donatello explained while Leonardo was more impressed with the fact his brother was warming up to Madeline Hasher, usually new people were harder to break in considering Donatello was the most shy when it came to new people . . .especially females._

Halfway through the second movie, Kelly was singing along to one of the songs. Leaning back against Michelangelo's chest under a blanket.

_Brandace looked over at the couch but there was no budging him. Raphael had his arms crossed leaned back with one leg propped up on the table. Just when she wasn't sure, he looked over at her.. She caught his glance once and he felt his heart stop right behind the plastron. Brandace looked away like she was unsure or somethin', then she looked over at him again. He shrugged, not sure what else to do, smirkin with a hand behind his head. Brandace gave him a small smile back. _

Halfway through a re-run of The 'A-Team' and 'Strange Magic'. Kelly sat up in the dark. The end credits were playing. Bethany was cleaning up some of the mess they made, and adjusting pillows. Klunk was asleep on Raph's chest, Raph had fallen asleep on his shell on the couch. Leonardo was helping clean up the mess.

Brandace woke up, seeing that the party was over.

"I'll help you to bed" Leonardo offered, Bethany was a bit loose from the wine, and it showed in her walk. "Thanks, sorry" She offered an apology. She normally didn't drink.

Kelly was picking up Bethany's makeup bag . . . a tube of lipstick falling out.

"I'll be right there" Kelly smiled innocently to Michelangelo who was waiting for her. "Alright babe" Mikey nodded, going into his room to get the bed ready for a lady to come in tonight.

Kelly looked at the lipstick tube a moment, moving in through her fingers and looking it over . . .Then looking over at the couch.

Brandace felt her shoulder being shaken. "Mm, what?"

"Hey . . ." Kelly woke her friend up. "Oh shoot, sorry Kell . . . I Fell asleep" Brandace pushed her hair up with her right hand, the other holding herself up on the floor. "You're not the only one" Kelly said in a sing song voice.

"So uh . . . You wanna do one more girls night joke . . ." _Kelly gave Brandace a devious look she'd never seen before. 'no wait . . .'. Brandace looked at Kelly again, she had seen this look before. When she tried to play Christmas cupid with the mistletoe. The flower crown queen was up to something, and it was devious. _

"What are you? . . .'No'" Brandace whispered realizing what Kelly was doing. Raph was passed out on the couch, Klunk on his mid-section of his plastron front. Kelly leaned over him a little.

"Oh come on, It'll be okay" Kelly said waving her hand in front of Raphael's face to see if he would wake up. Raphael's instant reflex came up, his hand shooting to grab whoever was there. "You're treading on very thin ice Miss Smith" Brandace said warningly in a whisper. Brandace had grabbed a couch pillow and put that in Raph's way. He grabbed the pillow instead, bringing it over to the side holding onto it . . .But still asleep.

"You think he's a pink kinda guy . . .Or maybe Red?"

"You're not kissing him Kelly" Brandace said lowly, almost protectively. Kelly put a hand to her chest "Not me . . ." Kelly held out the lipstick tube to her new accomplice. Brandace moved her hair to the side unsure.

"Just look at him" Kelly motioned , teasing her "I bet he's dreaming about you" Kelly smiled slyly.

"Whatever, he does not" Brandace rolled her eyes, holding the tube in her hands and thinking about it for a moment. After a couple of silent seconds, Brandace smirked. "I could always blame it on the wine" She shrugged taking the small compact mirror from her friend, while Kelly held a hand over her face trying so hard not to laugh at what they were about to do.

**(Mass Hysteria)**

Bethany came back to grab her bed pillow, coming over to see. . .

"Oh my god what are you two doing!?" Bethany said out loud just before Kelly reached up to cover her friends mouth with both her hands "Shhhhhhh!"

_Brandace was leaned over Raph, and . . . She was . . . Her face was on his chest and . . .Oh god I should NOT be seeing this._

"You have to swear . . . To secrecy" Brandace pointed at Kelly to get Bethany to promise.

"our lips are sealed" Kelly still had her hands over Bethany's mouth, smiling deviously.

"Oh if only Michelangelo knew how truly devious you are" Bethany put a hand to her forehead, ready to go to bed and pretend she didn't see anything. Brandace leaned down, putting one last soft kiss on the slumbering red maked turtles cheek. Not messing with his mask.

"It's when he wakes up, that I'm worried about" Bethany said hurrying to her room before either Leo or Don came out to see what her friends just did.

**(Goodnight Moon)**

"Nice work babe" A smooth voice said just as the door closed behind her. Kelly turned around with a jump. "You're just as bad as me" He said acting surprised. She felt his hands run down over her arms and back up again. Those blue eyes held up in the dark and he was closer to her face, looking down into her own.

"Well, I learned from the best" She said biting her lower lip, making him smile. She felt a light kiss over her own, she leaned up smiling and giving back her own. Soft, warm and sweet. Suddenly he turned around, grabbing a couple of things and sitting her on the bed. "Wait . . .What are you doing?" She asked confused from the sudden jilted feeling of breaking off a kiss from him.

"Gearin' for war little lady" Michelangelo said in an old general accent. Putting his bean bag chair ontop of a regular chair under his door knob. Shoving his dresser closer to it, just in case. "Man the fort and bunker down cause once that stack blows, we all go down" Michelangelo double checked the chair backing up from it to meet her in bed. "Cause what you did baby, is what we in the joking profession like to call a class A-felony prank"

Kelly suddenly not sure of it at the moment.

"But, but don't worry . . . You got me here to protect ya'. . . but I'd avoid goin' to the bathroom till noon, just for a . . . precaution". Michelangelo looked over to the door just as he pulled Kelly in to cuddle on the bed and turn on the T.V. Every so often, looking over to the door.

**(Dragon Prayers)**

Greg Hansen looked out onto his porch. 9 mil in his hand, loaded and ready to go. He opened the screen door looking over to the porch swing.

"Kid?"

Vince, spikey blonde hair and all. Greg lowered his gun, not sure what was going on, or why Vince Lasserat would be here without Duncan, or on his porch at two A.M for that matter.

"They killed him" Vince was holding his head, leg shakin' up and down like he was panickin'.

Greg stood there, unsure of what was goin' on.

"What?" Greg shook his head, wiping his eyes of sleep.

"They killed him I know they did, Keenan's dead" Vince looked up at Greg, his eyes were worn and red. _'This kid might be a dragon boss now, but right now he was just what he looked like, an upset kid'. _

"Get in here" Greg motioned for him to come into the house. Vince hurried inside, shaky. _Greg looked around for signs of anyone else outside, before going back in to lock the door. "Duncan know you're here?" He asked Vince who sat on his living room arm chair, leg still shakin' up and down._

"_No, I don't know who the fuck to trust. I lost two buds in lock up and Keenan was just found in the hospital this mornin' . . . Someone knocked his fuckin' brains out! I don't know if I'm next or what"_

Greg watched this kid panic.

'_Fuck'. _


End file.
